


The Innocent and The Abused

by Margheritepizza7



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Gore, Mafia AU, Reverse Harem, Romance, University, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 518,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margheritepizza7/pseuds/Margheritepizza7
Summary: You were on a scholarship at the richest and most influential university in Seoul in order to fulfil your dream of becoming a doctor and helping others in need.Whilst you were a quiet and gentle nineteen-year-old girl who kept to herself and didn't interact with the other students, you hadn't anticipated the day when your mysterious classmate, Kim Jongin approached you. And you also hadn't anticipated that your whole fate would change with it, whether for bad or for worse...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I hope that you enjoy!!  
> This story can also be found on AFF with my pseud: Margheritepizza17.

 

 

 

“Y/n, could you tutor me please?” A deep yet gentle voice inquired suddenly.

You looked up from your notebook, pausing your biro's path across the lined paper. Your eyes widened considerably when they clapped on the mysterious Kim Jongin as he stared down at you, hands in pockets and his rucksack slung across his back.

All the occupants in the large, white state-of-the-art university library had turned to regard the two of you in absolute shock.

Everyone knew that Kim Jongin didn’t talk to  _anyone_ and what shocked the students even more was the fact he was talking to _you:_ the poorest, the least popular and the cleverest girl in their very affluent university.

Like yourself, Jongin was also a medical student. He never talked much. You remembered working in a group with him during your first ever cadaver dissection; he didn’t talk or acknowledge you there at all. So, why was he suddenly here asking that you tutor him?

Jongin frowned to himself when you hadn't responded to him for a while.

You stopped staring at him, looking around you sheepishly and feeling worried that you may have offended him by staring at him too openly.

You fiddled with your pen. Why would Kim Jongin want you to tutor him? Not once has he ever given a sign that he was aware of your existence at all.

You were surprised that he even knew your _name_ even though you were in the same class as him.

Jongin sighed quietly to himself as he pulled out a wooden chair opposite you and sat down with a delicate fold of his long and powerful legs. You heard the dull thud of his rucksack as he gently placed it down on the chestnut wood floor. Jongin folded his strong arms over his white shirt clad chest, watching you intently from under the shadow of his golden-brown tresses.

You gulped when you met his brown eyes which didn't seem to hold any of the coldness that you were used to seeing in them. You cleared your throat. “Umm…Jongin-ssi, I'm sorry but what did you just say?” You asked tentatively as you pushed your reading glasses further up the bridge of your nose.

It was now deafeningly silent in the library and everyone’s attention were on you and the mysterious Jongin—there wasn’t even a whisper.

Jongin smiled a little bit and your heart fluttered at how nice he looked when he smiled. “I asked whether you could tutor me. I’m a bit behind on the subject material because I took a couple of weeks out.” He explained calmly, his brown eyes fixed on yours. He really was very handsome closeup...

You blinked hurriedly, breaking yourself out of your surprising thoughts. You felt yourself heating up with a small pink blush upon your cheeks.

Then you remembered how Jongin hadn’t shown up for weeks at the university, he had only just returned today. And of course, he had missed tons of assignments, topics, labs and tests.

You cleared your throat once again to gather yourself. “Okay, sure.” You responded politely with a small smile, he did ask nicely after all.

You fiddled with your biro as you watched Jongin smile pleasantly with a charming curve of his smooth lips.

Your heart gave a hard pulse at his look. You smiled a little in return, still slightly wary of your mysterious yet handsome classmate whom until now didn't talk to anyone at this ritzy university.

“What times are good for you?” You asked cordially with a gentle smile after he hadn't said anything for a while.

You could feel the incredulous stares of the other students around you both in the large white open-plan space of the university library.

The students still couldn't believe that you were both talking, and that Kim Jongin  _actually smiled._ Everyone knew that he  _never_  smiled at all and what surprised them all was that he was smiling so kindly towards you...the least popular and the poorest student in the whole university whom nobody gave the time of day. Why was he conversing and smiling with you? What was so special about you?

Jongin smiled again, folding his arms tighter across his taut chest. Your eyes were diverted towards them, watching as the muscles beneath the shirt rippled and coalesced. “Actually, what times are good for  _you?_  I can do most days.” Jongin said smoothly, turning the question back on you.

You looked away from his impressive arms, eyes widening in surprise at how polite he was. In class and around the university, Jongin gave off a feeling of being very unapproachable and cold, many students avoided him, and female students admired him from afar. This did not seem like the same person who was currently sitting in front of you…

“What about today?” Jongin suggested all of a sudden with a gentle tilt of his head, his golden-brown locks bounced with the movement.

You watched him carefully as he stared back at you, his lips curved up again in a small smile.

You didn't think that he was expecting a lesson  _this_  soon...

You brought yourself out of your shock. You looked up at him, his eyes were still piercing yours. “Yes, of course! Um what do you want to start with?” You asked with a small stutter.

You checked your wristwatch, where the pink band was fraying and faded from many years of use, it had been a gift from your older brother a long time ago. It was after university hours, only four o'clock so you had some time to dedicate to your mysterious classmate.

You peeked up at him as you began to sift through your masses of neatly written notes and papers for the topics that you had done in Jongin’s absence.

Jongin cleared his throat. “Actually, I don’t work well in the library. Why don't we go to my house instead?” He asked carefully.

Your eyes widened as he reached a slender hand towards one of your textbooks and closed it with a soft slam.

You looked up and stared at him in shock.  _He wanted you to come home with him?_

You didn't feel sure about this, there was definitely something about Jongin that made you uneasy. But this Jongin was acting much different than he usually did...and he didn't seem as bad as you thought he was...

Jongin smiled politely, waiting for your response. 

You nodded. “Okay then…I can do that.” You said quietly.

Jongin's lips broke out in a wide smile that had your heart hammering and your cheeks tinging pink. He unfolded himself from the wooden chair opposite you, bending down to retrieve his rucksack.

You stood shakily from your own seat, starting to regret your decision immensely but you didn't want to know what he would do if you suddenly refused his invitation.

You began to gather up your notes and papers, your small hands were shaking badly. Jongin helped you, gathering the rest of your papers and notes into nice and neat piles as you closed your heavy textbooks.

You had a bad feeling about Jongin. His terrifying demeanour meant that you avoided him, even in class.

When you had first joined the university last September, you remembered that there were rumours about Jongin but those were gone very quickly, and they never came up again. You couldn’t remember exactly what those rumours were...

“Let’s go.” Jongin said smoothly as he picked up your heavy textbooks with ease, holding them in his hands.

Your eyes widened at the sudden polite gesture that you hadn't expected from him. "Jongin-ssi, I can carry those..." You said worriedly as you picked up your tattered satchel bag and hiked it up your shoulder. You walked with a fumble around the large table towards your mysterious classmate.

Jongin smiled and elicited a small mellifluous laugh.

Your eyes widened at the melodic sound. You didn't think that you've ever seen or heard him laugh before, but you decided that he should do it more often.

"It's not a bother Y/n-ssi." Jongin replied simply as he turned towards the library exit. You could see from the look in his brown eyes that he wouldn't be easily convinced.

You gave a small defeated huff and allowed him to hold your books, feeling quite inadequate and confused with this whole situation.

You swept an eye around the state-of-the-art open-plan library, noticing that everyone was looking at you both in unsullied shock. It was completely silent, and they weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were staring at the two of you.

You looked away from their curious eyes, feeling flustered with all this attention on you.

Normally, the rich students in your influential university didn't give you the time of day, but now they were gazing at you as if you had a fully-grown arm protruding out of your forehead.

Jongin turned to look for you, noticing that you weren’t walking beside him. He watched as you looked away from the other students to lock eyes with him. He smiled warmly as your cheeks tinged a delicate pink and as you awkwardly shuffled towards him, your hands clamped tightly around your frayed satchel bag strap.

As soon as you had reached the mysterious Jongin, he turned around and led you out of the large open-plan space and away from the prying eyes of the absolutely flabbergasted students.

The hallways were quiet as you both walked. You noticed that Jongin seemed to move with a leopard-like grace, his smart black shoes glided soundlessly across the smooth wooden floors of the university. Jongin didn’t say anything to you, instead his brown eyes were trained straight ahead.

It was impossible to tell what was running through his mind and you wondered what had possessed him to invite you to his home like this considering the fact that the two of you have never been on speaking terms before today...

You walked beside him, your raggedy and old trainers squeaked loudly against the wooden floors. You analysed him carefully from the corner of your eyes, your satchel bag close against you.

You were wary. You couldn’t believe that you were willingly going to Kim Jongin’s house when you barely knew him at all.  _What was wrong with you? He could be dangerous. He could have an ulterior motive._

However, you continued to walk beside him, feeling warm and jittery and utterly nervous.

Jongin and you emerged from the large and state-of-the-art university building and then he led you towards the carpark, where many glimmering sleek and very expensive cars were all sat under the relentless heat of the sweltering late June sun.

You followed obediently, curious as to what car he drove. Jongin fumbled in his pocket for his keys and unlocked a smooth black Mercedes which looked utterly expensive. There wasn’t even a speck of dust on it.

You gasped involuntarily, looking at Jongin who smiled at your surprise that he hadn't expected from you.

Jongin opened the passenger door for you like a gentleman, indicating for you to get in with a flourish of a slender hand.

You uttered a shaky _thank you_ and entered the expensive black hunk of metal with a fumble. Jongin shut the door after you and you fastened your seat belt.

The car smelt new and unused, as if it had come out fresh from a factory. The black leather seat beneath your jean clad thighs was soft and unmarked. You placed your tattered satchel bag onto the floor of the car by your feet.

Jongin opened the boot and placed his bag and your books into it. You watched from the corner of your eye as Jongin entered the drivers' side and started the car, which answered with a soft purr.

_This was it. There was no turning back now._

Jongin reversed the beautiful car with grace and then he peeled out of the carpark and down the road. When the car had exited the university gates, he sped up significantly.

You both sat in complete silence.

You didn’t know Jongin at all, but you knew that he had two other brothers who went to the same university as you. They were also quiet like Jongin and they didn't approach others, let alone a girl. You think that their names were Kyungsoo and Sehun, but you couldn’t be sure.

Jongin's two brothers also had that same aura around them that warned of danger. The three of them hung out together at the university, they kept to themselves and they always sat at the same lunch table, far away in the very corner of the cafeteria. _Everyone_ avoided their table, and _no one_ dared try and sit there.

The three mysterious brothers were all immensely handsome and subsequently they were very popular amongst the female students. Even though the three cold yet strikingly handsome brothers didn’t give them the time of day, girls still dreamt and discussed with each other their dream dates or scenarios with them. Many girls have tried to talk to the brothers or have tried to catch their attention, but this wasn’t successful because they rejected all advances towards them.

You were not one of those people who thought about them, of course you found them odd, they didn’t interact, and they seemed different, but you couldn’t place why they were different.

You were more focused with your dream of becoming a doctor and helping others. You were on a scholarship program at the richest and most prestigious university in Seoul, so you worked extra hard to ensure that it was worth it. 

You looked out of the window, watching as rows and rows of vibrant green trees with many different tints and hues flitted past. It seemed as if you were going into the outskirts towards the countryside.

You stared up at the cerulean sky which was free of plumy white clouds, the sun was present in the distance, glimmering gold and flickering with fire.

Then, you snuck a look at Jongin who was focused on the road, you were going fast.

“We’ll be there soon.” Jongin said quietly with a small smile as he changed to a higher gear.

You nodded, looking back out the window in thought. You couldn’t believe that you were in a car with Kim Jongin, one of the most mysterious boys at your affluent university who didn’t care about anyone else—let alone girls.

You wondered why he chose you. You knew that you were good at medicine, but you weren’t the most sociable or friendliest person. There were many girls that were just as clever and much more sociable than you and not to mention more better looking. You were absolutely certain that they would have happily jumped at the request if Jongin had asked them… _So why you?_

Jongin slowed down suddenly and headed down a long and bumpy country road, under the shadow of a large and ancient woodland canopy. It was quiet.

Then the road became much smoother. Jongin was now driving up a long driveway which intersected a large grassy green clearing surrounded by towering chartreuse trees in stasis.

You looked on in complete awe at the huge European-style, beige limestone mansion at the very end of it. It was gorgeous.

There was a large stone fountain in front of the grand mansion in a circular driveway. Around the house, there were many flowers and plants, in different hues and shades that seemed to bring life and vigour to the limestone façade.

You knew that Jongin was also very rich, but this house looked  _incredibly_  rich...it was one of those large mansions that you expected to see in Europe…

Jongin turned towards you, smiling slightly in amusement at the look of awe and amazement on your face.

Your mouth was hanging open and your wide innocent eyes, if he could believe it, were now even wider than usual as they took in the large European mansion and all its glory.

Jongin suppressed a laugh at your unexpected reaction to his home. He slowed down considerably, driving around the stone-grey fountain. He parked in front of the mansion, turning off the ignition. He looked towards you with a warm smile.

Your heart pulsed, and you smiled shakily back at him. “Your house is huge…” You commented quietly after he hadn't said anything.

Jongin gave a dulcet chuckle and he slipped out of the car. You opened your door and stumbled out of the car. You closed the door behind you as Jongin opened the boot and took out your heavy textbooks and his rucksack.

You looked around you curiously as you hiked your tattered satchel bag onto your shoulder. Then you glanced up at the stone-grey fountain, your eyes widened.

It was in fact a stone sculpture of a naked Aphrodite, who was stood on a large rock in the very centre. She looked beautiful. The soft water was pouring out of stone vessels carried by the small stone cherubs, their plump, squat bodies were sitting or standing on rocks surrounding the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation.

Aphrodite was also holding a large, stone vessel of her own, where most of the water was pouring out from, gathering in the pool of water beneath the rock where she stood.

 It really was an outstanding sculpture.

You listened to the sound of the gushing water as it gurgled, frothed and burbled. You observed the little bubbles and ripples as they glided across the smooth and clear surface.

“Are you alright?” Jongin asked with a warm smile as he came to stand beside you.

You jumped in surprise at the sudden question, tearing your gaze away from Aphrodite. “Oh, yes. I'm sorry, I got a bit distracted! Um...that fountain is so beautiful…” You said with an awkward smile, indicating with a delicate wave of your hand towards the stone-crafted water feature.

Jongin didn't think that anyone has ever asked about the fountain before. “Thank you. That fountain was imported from Greece. It’s been at our home for as long as I can remember…” Jongin replied with a fond smile.

 _“Greece!??”_   You blurted out in absolute shock. You hadn’t expected it to be from so far away!

You looked between the gorgeous fountain and Jongin...Just how rich was Jongin and his family if they were able to import beautifully grand and impressive fountains from splendid Greece by the Mediterranean?? 

Jongin chuckled loudly at your shocked outburst, doubling over as he clutched his stomach.

You looked towards him in shock, having never seen the mysterious and cold Jongin laughing so hard before. This was a very strange day indeed.

Jongin was able to calm himself after a small while. "Shall we go in?" Jongin suggested as he wiped a small tear from his eye. He was still smiling widely as he looked down at you.

You looked up at him and gave a small nod and then your innocent eyes widened in worry. “Jongin-ssi, I can take those books, I really don’t mind…” You said as he turned to you inquiringly with your heavy books in his clasp. You felt bad that he was carrying them for you again when he really didn't have to!

“It’s fine, Y/n. You’re a guest here…” Jongin replied simply and with a delicate movement of his hand, he indicated for you to follow him.

You gave a small huff of defeat as you shouldered your tattered satchel bag, looking down the long driveway in wonderment.

There seemed to be acres of land around you and there were no other houses or mansions in sight. Instead all that surrounded the impressive limestone brick mansion were thick forests and rolling green hills.

You were in the middle of nowhere with the mysterious Kim Jongin whom you barely knew.  _What was wrong with you today? No one would be able to hear your screams if something happened!_

You shook yourself from your thoughts, shocked that you were thinking that he brought you here to possibly harm you when he had been so nice and polite to you so far, but still you were wary, the infamously cold Kim Jongin was suddenly acting nice and that wasn't normal.

You caught up with Jongin who was watching you in interest as he waited by the large, mahogany front door. You really were not what he expected, you interested him immensely...

You stepped up the large, beige limestone stairs towards Jongin, gripping your satchel bag strap with both hands. “Sorry…” You whispered, feeling bad for making him wait for you.

Jongin shook his head. “It’s fine…” He said with an exquisite curve of his ripe lips. You looked away from him as your cheeks tinged pink. Jongin turned to the opulent front door and unlocked it.

The door opened seamlessly and without a sound. Jongin allowed you to enter first with a small smile.

You thanked him as you entered cautiously, looking around the large and luxurious entry hall in amazement. It was mesmerising, clean and shiny. Every surface seemed to gleam and shimmer under the bright orange light of the entrance hall chandelier. There was a large white marble staircase at the very centre, opposite the front door and it seemed to lead to many floors above.

Jongin watched as you looked around in astonishment, your eyes were impossibly wide again and your mouth was hanging open.

Jongin repressed an amused chuckle at your surprise as he slipped off his expensive black shoes, placing them on the little shoe rack by the door. You hurriedly copied him, feeling bad for being so inconsiderate in his home.

Jongin straightened up and turned to you. “We’ll work in the dining room, if that’s okay?” He asked, his brown eyes looking into your wide, innocent ones for confirmation.

You nodded. “Of course, it’s your house after all…” You replied quietly with a sweet smile.

Jongin smiled back at you and turned to lead you through the entry hall and towards a small alcove on your left.

You both entered a large and grand dining room where a huge gleaming mahogany dining table sat with many matching chairs tucked around it. You glanced around in wonderment as you walked towards the huge set of windows behind the table which overlooked the motionless and verdant trees and the rolling lush hills peeking up in the distance.

Jongin smiled as he watched your wide eyes take in the luxurious room. “Please take a seat. I’ll get us something to eat and drink.” He said suddenly, putting your textbooks down on the smooth table.

You turned away from the window to nod and thank him with a smile.

Jongin watched you for a couple of seconds as you looked around the room again and then he left you alone, strolling with his quiet leopard like grace out of the dining room. 

When he left, you continued to look around the dining room which seemed as if no one lived in it, it was just  _too_  perfect to be used. Now you wondered  _how_  and  _why_  Jongin was so rich.

You looked towards the end of the room, where three large Baroque style oil paintings hung on the cream coloured walls, perpendicular to the large mahogany table. You moved closer towards the three huge paintings, squinting your eyes and they were definitely real and not reproductions…

All three paintings had expensive gold frames, delicately carved with the name of the artist and the date that it was painted, one of them was painted by Peter Paul Rubens...

Your heart raced... _Just how rich was Jongin??_  

The paintings were most definitely European and painted a long time ago, due to the small and almost indecipherable cracks in the oil paint and the dates on the golden frames.

You looked at the three paintings which were all quite similar in style. The paintings all featured heavenly figures and white plumy clouds. They featured strong, muscled and courageous Renaissance men and soft naked and plump women with their delicate breasts and shimmering pale thighs.

There were shimmering deep reds, pale and delicate blues, flickers and swishes of gold, deep and earthy browns and pure diaphanous whites…You’ve never seen such beautiful paintings before…

You turned away from the large and ornate artwork, feeling astonished by such a room, which just too perfect to ever exist at all.

You gently eased out a chair from the long gleaming mahogany table and sat down on the plush cream seat cushion. You got out your purple binder where your neatly written revision notes were held, and your floppy and purple pencil case from your satchel bag.

You then took out all the notes that you had made whilst Jongin was absent from university and you looked for the correct chapters in your battered textbooks. You began to review your notes with care, so that you’ll be able to correctly help Jongin.

However, your heart was thrumming so hard in your ears at the fact that you were in the mysterious Jongin’s house. A very  _very_  rich house indeed. You had never seen a house so beautiful before.

You on the other hand lived in a tiny one-floor home in the poorest and most dangerous area in Seoul. So, seeing such a mansion, and  _actually sitting_  inside it was an immensely huge shock to you.

The whole house was utterly quiet, there were no sounds—nothing moved.

It seemed like it was just you and Jongin in the large mansion at the moment. You vaguely wondered where Jongin's two brothers were...university hours were over...

Everyone knew that Jongin was rich…but you didn’t think that he was  _this_ rich....

You breathed out deeply in an effort to calm yourself down. You couldn’t help but think that there was some other ulterior motive behind this study session because Jongin had never shown an interest towards you ever since you had started the university in September, so why now?

You quickly dismissed the thought, annoyed that you were thinking such things when you had been so kindly invited to his home.

You didn’t notice Jongin entering the room until you heard a soft clink against the smooth surface of the table. You looked up from your revision notes and watched as Jongin placed a white china tray onto the table, there were two glasses of cool water, some cereal bars and a selection of fruits on precious white china plates.

“Have as much as you like…” Jongin said gently with a cordial smile.

You thanked him quietly as you reached for one of the glasses of water and took a small sip.

You watched from the rim of your glass as Jongin sloped gracefully around the large table and took the seat beside you.

You froze, putting down your water onto the white china tray.

You had thought that he would take the seat opposite you. You were shocked at how close he was right now, you could feel the heat of his body against your arm. You’ve never been in such a close proximity to him before like this.

You tried to even out your breaths and calm your racing heart as he rifled through his bag, depositing his pencil case, papers and notebook onto the smooth and clean surface of the table

As soon as he was finished, you turned towards him, meeting his inquiring brown eyes. “Umm, where would you like to start?” You asked gently as you pushed your reading glasses higher up the bridge of your nose.

“Whatever I missed first…What about…topic five?” Jongin suggested as he leant towards you to drag the textbook to the centre with his slender, tan fingers.

Your heart pulsed at his sudden closeness as he flipped through the pages with care, landing on topic five, the cardiovascular system.

You nodded as you found your nicely written topic five notes. Jongin watched you in interest as you gathered yourself and then you began to tell him the gist of the chapter and the main points. He listened carefully, examining your face as you explained.

You felt nervous under his intense brown eyes and he would smile with a gentle curve of his lips when you would meet his gaze from time to time. You didn't notice how his smile would widen slightly at your small pink blush.

You cross-referenced your notes with what the text book was saying as Jongin wrote down some of your words as he listened. He took note of how your eyes would light up when you were able to correctly explain a concept to him. You were so different…and so unexpected...

Jongin asked questions from time to time and you answered them confidently and fluently. You knew the subject matter well and he could see that. Jongin liked that you seemed to love medicine, you were so different to the other students in your class who were only interested in becoming physicians for the large salaries.

Jongin could see that you wanted to be a doctor because you truly wanted to help people. He smiled down at you as you corrected something in your notes.

Jongin found himself not being able to take his eyes off you...You were so intriguing... 

After a long while, you put down your biro, and stretched your aching legs under the table. “Are you happy with topic five?” You asked softly after you had both gone through the whole chapter thoroughly.

There were papers, notes, pens and textbooks scattered about you both on the table. Jongin had rolled his white shirt sleeves up to his tanned elbows, revealing the strong taut skin of his forearms.

All throughout the four hours that you were here, Jongin was not the same boy that was seen as cold and unapproachable at the university. He came across as very friendly, humble and sweet and his eyes were warm and inviting, which you hadn’t seen before in him.

You decided that Kim Jongin might not be so bad after all, and you felt privileged to be able to see this nice side of him.

Jongin nodded in confirmation that he was happy with the chapter and then he looked towards the snacks that were still uneaten. “Please eat. You must be hungry…” Jongin said as he gestured to the food available with a wave of his slender, tan hand.

You felt your stomach give a small rumble at the mention of food. You hadn't realised how incredibly hungry you were, and you hadn’t eaten since lunch, which was only a quick cheese and tomato sandwich.

You leant towards the delicate white china tray and took a cereal bar. Jongin smiled as he took a sip of water, looking over his notes thoughtfully. He knew that he had made the right decision to ask you to tutor him. He watched from the corner of his eye as you bit into the cereal bar and then as you returned to perusing your nicely written and well-ordered notes, refreshing yourself on the material.

Suddenly the mahogany front door opened.

You and Jongin looked up in surprise as a group of black suited individuals sauntered through the mansion, talking in low tones amongst each other. They looked very serious and unapproachable. You turned towards Jongin who looked tense at their presence.

The group walked past you both from where you were sat in the dining room. Within the group, you spotted a particularly tall man with deep blood-red hair which caught your eye, it seemed to shimmer in the orange light of the entry hall.

The red-haired man was talking solemnly to the man at his side who had bouncy brown hair that seemed to propel and reflect light as he moved with an effortless grace. Both men were incredibly handsome, their features seemed to have been moulded from granite. And then the small crowd was gone.

You could still hear the sound of their expensive shoes in the distance as they clacked against the white marble floors further away from you. You wondered where they had gone, and whether they would be back.

The entry hall was now empty, but not for long.

The front door opened again, and two men walked through, they were also very handsome.

One of the men spotted you and Jongin and entered the dining room curiously, eyes fixed on you.

The other man noticed that the other was gone and decided to follow him into the dining room, hands in the pockets of his sleek black suit trousers as he moved with a charming decorum.

You looked towards Jongin curiously, feeling self-conscious under the gazes of the two mysteriously handsome men and then you looked down at your notes, feeling your heart pounding deafeningly loud in your ears. You neglected your cereal bar, placing it on top of your papers.

“Who are you, little one?” A deep, inquiring voice asked suddenly.

You looked up slowly, locking eyes with a young and very handsome man. He had a small, amused kitty-smirk playing across his lips as he continued to regard you from under his head of smart midnight-black tresses. He stopped by the large mahogany table in front of you, his glittering, dark eyes never leaving your wide innocent ones.

The other man was stood beside the one who spoke, this man had light-brown hair that was swept back, giving him an air of sophistication. His gentle eyes were fixed on you, this man looked especially charming.

Your heart was hammering dangerously in your chest at his look, particularly when he smirked at you with a small wink.

You looked away with a monumental blush and peeked at Jongin. You jolted at how terrifying he looked as he glared at the two men.

You cleared your throat, and all three men's attentions were on you. “My name is Y/n, it’s nice to meet you.” You said quietly, presenting your hand towards the man with the kitty-smirk.

He looked at your hand and then he proceeded to envelope your small hand in his large one. You looked up at him from your lashes with a pink blush as he smiled. He released your hand gently, his fingertips scraping against yours as he let go of you, causing little trickles of heat to pulse up your arm at the contact.

You blushed red when he flashed you a handsome wink.

“It's nice to meet you too. I’m Jongdae, Jongin’s older brother…” The handsome cat-like man said smoothly as he gazed at you.

You nodded towards Jongdae with a smile and then you looked towards the other man as he gazed down at you with his charming brown orbs that shimmered with unknown thoughts. "I'm Junmyeon, another one of Jongin's older brothers. It's nice to meet you, Y/n." He said suavely as he presented a pale, slender hand towards you.

You slowly accepted his hand, it was soft and warm.

There was something off about them.

“What are you doing here, Y/n? Kai never brings ladies to our home, not to mention a pretty lady.” Junmyeon asked thoughtfully as he released your hand.

Junmyeon and Jongdae scanned the table curiously, taking in the masses of textbooks, papers, notes, pens and highlighters scattered around. Junmyeon rose a delicate, handsome eyebrow.

You blushed intensely at his straightforward compliment. You didn't see yourself as pretty and you vaguely wondered whether you had finally blossomed. You dismissed the thought hurriedly with a small, pink blush.

Then you thought back through Junmyeon's words.  _“Kai?”_   You asked quietly in confusion, turning to look towards Jongin who was glaring at his two older brothers, and suddenly he was the scary and unapproachable Jongin whom you knew at university. He wasn't the kind and warm-hearted Jongin that you had been studying with for four hours...

Junmyeon folded his arms across his taut white shirt clad chest, he fixed you with a gentle stare that caused your heart to beat slightly faster. “Jongin’s nickname is Kai.” Junmyeon explained softly to you and then he looked away towards Jongin, his eyes hardened when Jongin returned the menacing glare. 

"So, little one, what are you doing here?" Jongdae prompted softly into the tense silence.

You looked up to meet his charming eyes that were fixed solidly on your wide and innocent ones.

You opened your mouth to reply to his question.

Jongin interjected before you could string together a sentence. “We’re studying. Y/n is tutoring me on what I’ve missed at university. We still have a lot to get through, so if you don't mind.” Jongin or Kai said coldly, watching his older brothers menacingly.

Your eyes widened as you looked between Jongin and his two very terrifying older brothers who were now glowering darkly at him as if he had just slapped them and called them every rude name under the sun.

Jongdae cleared his throat. “Well, you can't stay. The boss is going to have a meeting in here soon.” He countered and then he turned his gaze on you and smirked.

You looked back at Jongdae with your wide and worried eyes. There was certainly something that you were missing, and there was _definitely_ something very remarkable about Jongin and his brothers. And who was this _boss?_

Jongin broke his eyes away from his heavily intimidating older brothers to look down at you gently as you looked up at him with your innocently twinkling eyes.

He could see how confused and lost you looked as you sat there, and suddenly he felt terrible for taking you to his home. “We’ll just go to my room, if that's okay?” Jongin suggested.

You nodded simply, your hair bobbed with the movement. You and Jongin began to collect your belongings under the intense watch of Junmyeon and Jongdae.

What you didn’t see was Jongin giving his older brothers a glare to stop looking at you.

But Junmyeon and Jongdae ignored him as they continued to watch you in interest as you gathered your belongings as quick as possible, your small hands were shaking badly again.

Jongin helped you to pack up, he could tell that you were feeling nervous and he wanted to get you out of this tense atmosphere quickly. He didn’t think that his brothers would be home early today…

The heavy sound of many footsteps could be heard approaching the dining room suddenly.

You looked up with wide and nervous eyes as more black suited men entered the room, they all stopped at the sight of you. You could hear them murmuring and whispering amongst each other as they studied you.

You recognised Kyungsoo and Sehun in the small crowd, having seen them around at the university a couple of times. They seemed to hold a vague sense of recognition in their eyes as they regarded you curiously.

The crowd grew quiet suddenly.

Jongin tensed terribly beside you.

You looked up, seeing a tall man walk through, his head down, doing up his black suit buttons. The completely black suit looked utterly expensive and was very well tailored to his strong and powerful body and he had a head of deep blood-red hair that looked impossibly soft and silky.

You remembered seeing him earlier when they had all arrived in a group. He looked up suddenly, catching your gaze, his deep brown eyes widened slightly as he regarded you. He was _very_ handsome.

You gulped, looking away quickly with a blush.

You continued to pack away your belongings, feeling incredibly embarrassed at being caught staring. Everyone was silent. You could feel stares piercing through you and then footsteps walked purposely towards you and Jongin.

“Who are you, my darling?” A deep and gentle voice drawled softly.

You slowly looked up and into the glittering eyes of the red-haired man. Your heart thrummed loudly in your chest at his honey voice and how he had articulated those words so smoothly that caused little heat-filled flickers to pulse through you.

He seemed to be the ‘boss’ that Jongdae had mentioned because all the suited men were looking towards him silently. He seemed to tower above you and everyone else imposingly. 

You awkwardly cleared your throat and averted your gaze down with a small pink blush, feeling rude and very embarrassed that you were staring so obviously yet again at this handsome man. “My name is Y/n. I’m a student in Jongin’s class at university. Jongin invited me here to tutor him.” You replied as you bowed towards him.

You could feel his hard eyes on you as you did this, and your heart was pounding so hard in your chest, threatening to burst out of your ribcage.

It was insanely quiet.

You slowly straightened up, smoothing out your crinkled and tattered turquoise jumper that you've had for years. You looked up from your jumper at the mysteriously handsome and tall man who was looking back at you, there was something swirling in his eyes that you couldn't make out, but whatever it was, it made you feel tingly and warm.

You were worried that you had made a mistake because it was silent for a while as the man continued to watch you wordlessly.

The man seemed to be broken out of his daze because he blinked hurriedly and cleared his throat. “It’s nice to meet you, Y/n-ssi. Normally, Jongin doesn’t bring women here, in fact, I don’t think we’ve ever had any women here before.” The man responded in his deep drawl, looking at Jongin briefly before his eyes latched onto yours once again.

You gulped at his words, you didn't know what he meant by that and you were not sure whether you wanted to know either.

You stood straighter, looking at him with your wide and innocent eyes, he held your gaze and his eyes softened.

You felt incredibly self-conscious and warm, you could feel a small blush creep up your neck at his look.

There was _definitely_ something different.

“I’m Chanyeol, Jongin’s older brother.” He said after a while of examining you, holding out a large pale hand across the table.

You carefully took his hand which was rough and warm in yours, instead of shaking it, he brought your dainty hand to his ripe lips and pressed a small kiss there.

_Oh my…_

You blushed a harsh red, your heart was beating terribly fast, the sound of his full lips unpeeling from your hand reverberated in your ears, causing you to heat up immensely.

Chanyeol let go of your hand with care and slowly you brought your arm back to rest by your side, the top of your hand was wet, and you could still feel the shadow of his unexpected kiss.

Everyone seemed surprised at Chanyeol’s gesture because they were staring wide-eyed between you and him.

Chanyeol turned with a delicate tilt of his head towards Jongin, his silky, blood-red tresses swishing with the movement. “It’s quite late Jongin and our  _visitors_  will be here soon. You should take Y/n-ssi home safely.” Chanyeol said with a deadly lilt that made you shiver.

Jongin nodded and he seemed to understand something that you didn’t.

You looked between the two of them with your wide eyes, they were both looking at each other solidly. It wasn’t a suggestion, it was a demand and Chanyeol wanted you to leave.

Chanyeol’s eyes were incredibly hard as he stared at Jongin, different from the gentle and warm brown eyes that gazed upon yourself.

Jongin looked away from his older brother and the two of you continued to pack up your belongings under the intense watch of the small group of mysterious men.

You slung your tattered satchel bag onto your shoulder, whilst Jongin carried your books again. You didn't dare try and convince Jongin to let you carry them instead because now he looked like the terrifying Jongin that you knew from university.

You and Jongin walked around the long table, all the men's eyes in the room were fixed on you as you followed behind Jongin obediently, your eyes were fixed determinedly on your white socked feet.

Chanyeol turned to you both suddenly. “It was nice meeting you, Y/n-ssi. Sweet dreams…” He said softly.

Your head whipped up to look at him, his eyes were once again gentle as he gazed down at you from under the shadow of his silky, blood-red tresses.

When your eyes met his, he gave a small, charming smile that caused your heart to leap in your chest and a small dusting of pink to traverse across your cheeks.

You bowed deeply towards him. “It was nice meeting you too, Chanyeol-ssi. Good Evening.” You replied respectfully, your wide and innocent eyes looking into his glittering dark ones.

Chanyeol turned around to continue to stare after you as Jongin lead you out of the large and ornate room.

The other black suited men made way for you both, staring at you in utter wonderment and bafflement. You caught the shimmering eyes of the handsome man with the bouncy brown hair that you had seen earlier with Chanyeol, he smirked with a gentle curve of his smooth lips towards you.

You jumped and hurriedly looked down at the white marble floor with a pink blush.

You clutched your books for dear life towards your chest as Jongin led you quickly to the front door. You both slipped on your shoes, you could hear footsteps and scrapes of chairs in the distance as the handsome and well-dressed men settled themselves in the large dining room.

You and Jongin walked out of the large mansion and into the humid June night. The sky was a fiery pink and the tall conifer trees surrounding the mansion were silhouetted against the gorgeous pink hue of the summer night sky.

Jongin didn’t speak as he unlocked the Mercedes, you both got in, closing the doors.

Jongin wordlessly handed you your heavy medical textbooks, placing them onto your lap. You noticed that there was a large glimmering black van that was also parked by the stone Aphrodite fountain.

Suddenly, Jongin started the ignition, the Mercedes thrummed as he drove around the impressive stone fountain.

You watched the large European-style, limestone mansion and the fountain as they slowly disappeared from view in the side mirror.

Jongin still hadn't said a word to you, he was no longer the warm and friendly Jongin that you had studied with this evening at his mansion. This Jongin looked utterly tense and his mind seemed to be buzzing with many thoughts that were indecipherable to you ever since his charming and mysterious brothers had arrived.

You stayed quiet. You were curious as to what Jongin’s family situation was. It seemed as if Jongin had many brothers and clearly one of them—Chanyeol—was the  _boss_ according to Jongdae.

There was definitely something that you were missing…

“Jongin, are you alright?” You asked tentatively after a short while.

You were both driving along a highway, other cars zoomed past you both and the pink sky was slowly fading to a deep blue in the distance. You turned away from the front window and towards Jongin. 

Jongin's grip on the steering wheel loosened slightly, the tension in his hands relaxing. He breathed out a small sigh. “I’m fine. I'm sorry about my brothers, they're not used to me bringing people over.” He uttered gently into the silence of the thrumming car. 

You could see that Jongin had obviously calmed down a bit. Feeling brave, you opened your mouth. “Your brothers seem nice. If you don’t mind me asking, what are their jobs?” You asked carefully, watching as Jongin’s hands tightened on the steering wheel, and suddenly you regretted saying anything...Was your question a bit too personal?

“My brothers work in the city, they have a car manufacturing business there.” Jongin said tersely, not looking away from the road.

You accepted the answer, the tone that Jongin gave indicated that there would be no further discussion.

You couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something more to Jongin and his brothers. What did Junmyeon and Chanyeol mean exactly when they said that women never came to their home?

You thought back to the gentle look in Chanyeol's eyes as he gazed at you, the pleasant and calming way that he spoke, his politeness and even his chivalry by kissing your hand. Your heart leapt at the memory of the feel of his smooth lips on your hand.

You looked down at your hands on your lap, and gently you smoothed a thumb over the back of the hand that he had kissed. The sound of his lips unpeeling from your skin still resounded deep in your mind. Then you remembered Junmyeon’s comment, he had called you pretty… You blushed a gentle pink. Have you finally blossomed?

It was quiet again. You didn’t realise how tired you were as you tried to stave off the temptation to close your heavy eyelids.

It was unlikely that your mother would be home, she worked night shifts at a bar every night except for Fridays. She worked a total of three jobs a week, doing all that she could to earn enough money to feed and clothe the both of you.

But that meant that you were often home alone, you only really got to see your mother properly on the weekends which you looked forward to. 

Soon, Jongin had turned into your narrow and dilapidated street. You caught sight of your small one floor home and pointed towards it.

Jongin parked and looked out the window at your home. You could see slight disgust on his face as he stared.

You blushed in embarrassment, your house was obviously much less grand than his mansion. Your tiny, one floor home was in the most dangerous and poorest part of Seoul. You've lived in that house for most of your life.

“Is this your home?” Jongin asked with a small curl of his lip, turning to you.

You nodded simply, knotting your fingers. It was silent as you both looked at your tiny one floor home, the lights were off as expected. Empty and uninviting as always.

“Thank you for bringing me home, Jongin…” You thanked him politely after a long while.

“You’re welcome and thank you for helping today. I’m sorry that Chanyeol cut it short…” Jongin replied tiredly as he massaged his temples.

You looked towards him and you could see how utterly exhausted he looked as he sat there. “It’s okay. He seemed busy, so I don't mind…” You reassured him quietly with a gentle wave of your hand.

Jongin nodded and then he got out his obviously expensive smartphone. “May I have your number? So that we can organise more sessions?” He inquired as he unlocked the device.

You turned towards him wide-eyed, your heart clunking loudly in your chest. You were surprised that Jongin would want more. You honestly thought that he would see how boring you were and not bother to ask you to tutor him ever again.

“Sure.” You murmured with a small smile as you fished out your phone from your tattered satchel bag. It was a tiny pink flip phone and it was all that you could afford. You've had it for years and it always did the job.

You told him your number and then he sent you a small text. You named the contact as 'Jongin' and turned off your phone, slipping it back into your tattered satchel.

“Well…I should get going. Thank you very much for being so hospitable and please drive safely.” You said sincerely, bowing your head towards Jongin gratefully.

Jongin smiled gently. “It was a pleasure. Good night and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He replied.

You smiled and opened the door of the car. You fumbled out of the black metal as you hiked your satchel up your shoulder. Then you shut the car door behind you gently and heaved your books into your arms as you walked up your crumbly and cracked path towards your front door.

Your trainers crunched against the scattered white paint shavings that had fallen from the exterior of your home.

Once you had reached your door, you looked behind you to see that the gleaming black Mercedes had gone—not a trace. Then you vaguely wondered whether what you had experienced tonight was real or not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

The next morning, you walked through the university gates with your textbooks hugged protectively towards your chest, and as you walked, you caught the curious stares of the students who were staring at you as if you had a full-grown arm protruding out of your forehead. You kept your eyes down on ground, focusing on your raggedy trainers, and as you walked, you could hear them all whispering and murmuring amongst themselves, hearing your name occasionally.

You blushed an embarrassed pink, bowing your head so that your hair was masking your warm face. You guessed that word had spread about you and Jongin going home together and you had no idea what conclusions that they had come to, however you really did not want to know. You felt awkward with all this attention on you, normally the students at your affluent university never gave you the time of day, and you liked to keep a low profile because you were only here to focus on your work in becoming a doctor, not on gossip.

However, you weren’t surprised that the students were gawking at you because the famously cold yet strikingly handsome Jongin never talked to anyone at the university, so it must have been a shock to them all when that person was you: the least popular and the poorest girl here.

You continued to look down, quickly walking past herds of whispering and glowering students and you could feel the piercing glares of most of the female students who hadn’t ever been talked to by Jongin or his handsome brothers before, and they had been at the university longer than you.

Determinedly, you kept your head down, hugging your heavy textbooks closer as you pushed your way towards the state-of-the-art medicine block, taking the stairs quickly, because you knew that you were slightly late.

You opened the door of the lecture room and breathed a sigh of relief when the professor wasn’t here yet, normally he arrived slightly late due to his dottiness. The whole class quietened at your arrival, all of them turning to regard you with wide-eyes. You looked down at the floor as you took your usual seat at the very front with a fumble, nearly tripping on the chair leg and falling to the floor, however you were able to grab onto the table just in time. You blushed a harsh red in embarrassment and quickly you sat on the chair, internally cursing your maladroitness.

Moving the hair out of your eyes, you busied yourself by taking out your notebook and purple ink-stained pencil case out of your satchel. You opened your textbooks and began to review your notes from yesterday on the cardiovascular system whilst ignoring the stares and the quiet murmurs from your classmates.

Suddenly, you heard a couple of footsteps approaching you. “Hey, is it true that Jongin invited you to his house?” A deep male voice asked.

You froze and slowly you looked up from your nicely written notes, and stood in front of you, were a small group of your classmates and they were all staring down at you fiercely.

You looked away from them, your hair shielding you from their glowers. Your other classmates seemed to lower the volume of their conversations in order to hear your response and you could feel everyone’s eyes on you. It was deadly silent in the large and brightly lit lecture room.

You looked away from the students and wrung your hands against your jean clad thighs. Honestly, you didn’t know if Jongin would want you to say if it was true or not, but it’s not like you could deny it because the students in the library yesterday obviously saw you both leaving together.

The small group of students were still staring down at you expectantly, arms folded, and lips fixed in very austere lines. You looked up at them from your hair and then you opened your mouth to answer—

The lecture room door opened suddenly, and everyone looked away from you and watched as the famously cold yet strikingly handsome Jongin walked through with his leopard like grace. Today, he looked very smart in a casual navy-blue suit jacket, white button-down shirt and jeans. His golden-brown tresses were mussed-up upon his head, yet he still managed to look so effortlessly handsome. Jongin was not a male model, but he should have been, and you were in awe that this was the guy who had asked you to tutor him and invited you to his home just last night. _What on earth did you do to gain his attention?_

Jongin looked up when he realised that the whole class were staring at him, however he didn’t seem to care as he scanned the room and then his eyes met yours and a small smile began to tug at the corners of his shapely lips. The students watched in shock as Jongin walked languidly towards you and sat in the empty seat beside you with such exquisite grace that you envied, you would love to be as graceful as him, but you were way too clumsy for your own good.

Jongin completely ignored everyone’s looks of disbelief and shock as he turned in his seat to smile at you in greeting and you gave a shaky smile in return, your heart quivering with heat in your chest at his beautiful smile and that it was aimed at you, not the others, _you._

Everyone saw the exchange and began whispering furiously amongst each other, you caught some of the students’ eyes and you felt yourself blush red in embarrassment as you looked down at your nicely written notes again, trying to busy yourself.

The small group in front of your desk seemed nervous suddenly, having not expected the cold and distant Jongin to _actually smile_ and sit with you of all people. One of the boys in the small group cleared his throat. “J-Jongin-ssi, did you invite Y/n-ssi to your house yesterday?” He asked unsurely, his confidence dwindling in the presence of the famously cold Jongin.

It was deathly silent as Jongin slowly took out his notes and pencil case from his bag. He didn’t even look up at the small group of students. Everyone’s eyes were on him, including yours.

“Yes.” Jongin replied clearly, after he had plonked his bag down on the hard wood floor by his feet with a dull thud. He looked up at the small group in front of you both, his eyes were cold as he stared, they all seemed to jump in fright at the intensity of the menacing look in his eyes. “Anything else?” Jongin murmured coldly with a delicately raised eyebrow.

The group shook their heads hurriedly with wide and terrified eyes and they walked away towards their own desks. You continued to stare at Jongin in absolute shock. You truly believed that he would have denied it. But he didn’t. You smiled slightly at the fact that he had sat beside you, and the fact that he hadn’t denied the fact that you had both left together yesterday. You felt your heart give a soft and warm pulse that caused a delicate heat to flower in your chest at this very fact…

Jongin turned in his seat towards you. “How are you Y/n?” He asked quietly with a delicate curve of his ripe and smooth lips that had you blushing pink. You broke yourself out of your thoughts and looked into his eyes which were now gentle and inquiring, as if the exchange with the other students had never occurred.

This was all so surreal to you. You never thought that in the last twenty-four hours, the mysterious and cold Jongin would be talking and interacting with you so warmly like this. But you decided that you liked this Jongin…

You cleared your throat, only just realising that you had been staring at him for quite a while. “Y-yes, I’m good thank you. How are you?” You asked awkwardly as you tried to shake off your crimson blush. You could still sense the hard eyes of your classmates as they watched the two of you solidly, as if you were both a circus act, an oddity. Jongin’s eyes grew hard suddenly as he turned away, in that moment he suddenly became the cold and distant Jongin that you knew.

Jongin turned towards you again after darting a few malicious glares towards your classmates to stop looking at you. “I’m good, however, I’m quite tired and I didn’t sleep well.” He responded quietly as he ran a slender and tan hand through his head of golden-brown tresses. His brothers had been asking about you last night when he had gotten back from taking you home. They were unbelievably curious about you, and that worried Jongin slightly, he didn’t think that he’s ever seen his brothers look so intrigued about a woman before.

Jongin looked towards you again, shaking himself out of his thoughts. You were now looking down at your notes, highlighting a paragraph with a fluorescent green. “Anyway, if you don’t mind, I’d like you to hang out with me from now on…” Jongin said smoothly with an amused turn of his sculpted lips.

You jolted in your seat, dropping your green highlighter with a clatter against the smooth white desk. “Pardon?! Why me?” You spluttered, turning in your seat to regard the mysterious and handsome Jongin, having been caught totally off guard at the sudden announcement.

Jongin smiled gently in amusement, your reactions really interested him…you were so different…He leant towards you slightly. “I like having you around me and I enjoyed yesterday…” He said simply with an elegant curve of his full lips. His smile widened when you blushed a gorgeous pink that had his heart fluttering in his chest.

You looked into his warm brown eyes, your heart pulsing at his words. You could see that there was something off about Jongin and his brothers from what you had witnessed yesterday at his mansion, but you couldn’t see anything malicious in his eyes.

However, this still didn’t make sense to you, why would Jongin want to hang out with _you?_ What did he gain from it other than tutoring sessions? Was he actually serious? He hasn’t known you for long…so how could he know that he liked hanging out with you?

However, his words also made you feel warm inside. “I liked spending time with you too. So, I guess that means we can be friends?” You asked tentatively with a small and awkward smile. You couldn’t remember the last time that you’ve ever had a friend…

Jongin looked down at the desk thoughtfully with a small smile playing on his lips. “Friends…” He mumbled the word as if tasting it on his tongue. You smiled sweetly as he looked up at you to reciprocate your smile which caused your heart to pulse with heat in your chest.

You could clearly see in that moment that there was a truly nice and sweet side to him, and you felt honoured that he was revealing this side to you.

Suddenly, your hare-brained and bumbling professor staggered into the room and greeted you all, beginning to set up his projector and slides for the lesson with an awkward fumble.

You and Jongin were still staring at each other and you had only just noticed how close you were both leant towards each other. With a bright pink blush, you gave him a small smile and leant away and opened your textbook, trying to busy yourself and push away your blush as Jongin observed you from the corner of his eye with an amused smile and he knew that he made the right decision to ask you to hang out with him.

Everyone was quiet as the lecture began with an image of the human heart projected on the wall in front of you all…

 

 

 

****

 

 

After the three-and-a-half-hour-long lecture, you were all released, and by that time it was lunch, so you were awfully hungry. You and Jongin packed up your belongings together, chatting idly about the material that was covered in the lesson with excited smiles. You were particularly enjoying studying the cardiovascular system at the moment.

Your classmates stared at the two of you in bafflement as they walked past you to exit the lecture room, eyes widening in utter shock at the fact that the cold and heavily distant Jongin was _actually smiling_ with _you_ , the poorest and cleverest student in the rich and affluent university.

However, your classmates would avert their hard stares when Jongin would glare malevolently at them from under the ominous shadow of his golden-brown tresses, the students all quickly bustled out of the room, shocked and very confused with Jongin’s recent shift in behaviour, from ignoring everyone at school, and only talking to his two brothers, and then suddenly he was chatting happily with _you_ …

The lecture room was now completely silent and empty. Jongin hiked his black rucksack onto his shoulder and turned towards you. “Would you like to eat with me and my brothers today?” He asked gently with an elegant smile.

You whipped your head up to meet his warm and inviting brown eyes, your cheeks tinged pink as you nodded with a small smile. You didn’t eat with anyone anyway and you might as well eat with your new friend. You felt excitement swell in your chest at the fact that you wouldn’t be eating on your lonesome this lunch.

Jongin smiled delicately as he waited for you to hike your tattered satchel bag onto your shoulder and like yesterday, Jongin took your heavy and battered textbooks for you.

“Jongin-ssi—” You began.

“Call me Jongin-ah. We’re friends after all.” Jongin cut in quickly with a beautiful smile that had your heart pounding hard in your chest.

“Oh, uh, sure.” You said quietly as you tried to calm your heart. “But, I can take my books, you don’t have to carry them.”

“I want to!” Jongin beamed and his smile became even more beautiful if you could believe it, and again your heart was pounding even harder in your chest, just when you had gotten it to calm down only slightly.

_Did he know what he was doing to you when he smiled like that?!_

“But—”

“No buts, I’m taking your books!” Jongin cut in.

You let out a huff as he chuckled down at you, and with an elegant swivel of his heel he walked towards the lecture room door. You followed him, clutching your satchel bag strap.

You and Jongin walked out of the empty lecture room side by side. Jongin ignored the fact that everyone turned to look at you, whispering and murmuring about what had occurred in the library yesterday.

You looked down with an embarrassed blush as you walked beside Jongin, hugging your bag close towards you and bowing your head, your hair effectively shielding you from the student’s looks.

When you arrived at the large, airy and pure white cafeteria, you and Jongin bought your lunches. Unlike Jongin, you got your lunches for free as a part of your scholarship programme, you loved this because it meant that you didn’t have to worry about packing a lunch in the mornings.

After getting lunch together, Jongin led you to his usual table in the very far corner of the spacious cafeteria. As you weaved through tables, you saw two other people sitting at Jongin’s usual table. You remembered them from last night, it was Kyungsoo and Sehun and you recalled seeing them around the campus from time to time. The two of them along with Jongin were very famous at the university for their strikingly handsome looks.

Kyungsoo and Sehun looked up when you and Jongin arrived at the table, they seemed to have been expecting you because they smiled warmly at your presence. You smiled shakily in return, feeling your cheeks heating up with a pink blush, having never thought that such beautiful smiles could ever appear on their faces, as it was rare that the three cold, yet strikingly handsome brothers ever smiled at all and secretly you felt glad that those smiles were being aimed at you…

You shook yourself from your thoughts with an even pinker blush as you sat beside Jongin at the table. Kyungsoo and Sehun were watching you curiously from their place opposite, not taking their eyes off you.

You noticed that they looked very different today, compared to yesterday when you saw them in their sleek black suits that were well-fitted to their strong and taut bodies. Instead the two were wearing casual clothing, jeans and shirts that probably cost a lot of money by the looks of it. You suddenly felt very inadequate in your favourite tattered grey and slightly holey jumper that you’ve had for years.

Jongin cleared his throat suddenly and Kyungsoo and Sehun ripped their inquisitive stares away from your face, Jongin gave them a pointed stare.

The one that you think was Sehun smiled suavely towards you. “I’m Sehun, it’s nice to meet you Y/n.” He said cordially as he studied you from under his head of glossy obsidian tresses. You looked up at him as he presented a large hand towards you. You smiled and gently accepted it, it was warm and rough in yours.

You felt little flickers of heat pulse through your arm at the contact and you blushed pink. Sehun was also incredibly handsome close up, you noted. You looked away from him quickly and removed your small hand from his when a smirk crept along his full and shapely lips. His smirk deepened as he watched you fiddling with your plastic sandwich packet.

“I’m Kyungsoo, Jongin’s older brother. It’s nice to meet you.” A deep voice said smoothly. You looked up from your sandwich packet and your wide eyes met Kyungsoo’s as he watched you solidly with his own wide-eyed gaze. Slowly, he presented a slender and gentle hand towards you. You smiled and accepted his hand, it was warm in yours. You looked away and down at the table, feeling yourself heating up at being in such close proximity with the three famously cold yet strikingly handsome brothers.

You peeked up at Kyungsoo as you released his hand, noticing his full heart-shaped lips and his cropped inky-black hair. Kyungsoo averted his gaze from yours quickly with an almost imperceptible blush, he concentrated his eyes down at his tomato penne pasta.

You looked towards Jongin as he smiled at you reassuringly, sensing your nervousness.

After a while of idle chat, you swallowed a mouthful of your cheese sandwich and cleared your throat. All three mysteriously handsome brothers turned towards you. “Um, Kyungsoo, Sehun? What courses do you two study?” You asked them quietly, suddenly feeling nervous with their eyes on you.

They all smiled gently, and your heart leapt, having not expected such beautiful smiles to be on their faces, but it suited them much better than their usual scowling.

Sehun leant towards you from his seat opposite. “I study chemistry.” He said with a sweet and youthful smile.

“Oh? Chemistry?” You said in interest with a pretty smile.

Sehun’s smile widened and you blushed at how handsome he looked when he did so. _Why didn’t they smile as much?!_ “Yeah, I may not look the type, but it fascinates me.” He explained and then he gave a small mellifluous chuckle. “But my professor is a pain in the ass. He takes forever to teach the material…” He finished on a slightly sombre note, swirling his chicken and rice with a fork and taking a bite.

“Oh goodness…” You breathed as you took a small bite of your sandwich.

Sehun swallowed his mouthful and regarded you from his mussed-up obsidian tresses. “We’ve been doing organic chemistry for three months already…” He continued with a small frown.

“I’m sorry about that, Sehun...” You said awkwardly with a small smile, not really knowing what much else to say.

“It’s not your fault.” Sehun said quickly as he studied you with his dark eyes, becoming intrigued by you.

You nodded towards Sehun with a sweet smile that caught him off-guard for a small second and then you looked at Kyungsoo. “What course do you study Kyungsoo?” You asked him.

Kyungsoo looked up with a start from his tomato pasta, his eyes widened as they met yours. “Oh, um I’m a psychology student.” He said quietly with a small smile as he stared at you.

A wide smile crossed your lips. “Oh wow! That must be so fascinating!” You said as you leant towards him. You were also quite interested in psychology considering the fact that it was also a loose component of your medicine course.

“It is actually! I enjoy it very much…” Kyungsoo responded sweetly, and he seemed more comfortable in your presence now as he talked to you about what he was doing in his class at the moment and you listened with interest, asking the occasional question which he was more than happy to answer. Whilst you and Kyungsoo were talking happily, Jongin and Sehun looked at their older brother in slight shock, having never seen him talking so animatedly with a girl before.

After a small while, Sehun caught your eyes suddenly, wanting you to focus on him. “Y/n, Jongin tells us that you’re very clever. Why do you want to become a doctor?” He asked as he put down his fork, reaching for his coke can.

You swallowed your mouthful as the three mysterious brothers regarded you, all of them curious as to what your answer would be. “Well, I want to help people, and be able save a person’s life whenever possible.” You explained with a small, pink blush and a pretty smile, you averted your gaze when you caught their handsome eyes, looking down at your half-eaten cheese sandwich.

Sehun examined you curiously. “So, it’s not for the money like the others in your class?” He hummed, twirling a straw around with his long and thin fingers, then he took a sip from his coke can.

You nodded. “As long as I’m able to help others, I’m happy.” You replied, smiling gently down at yourself, feeling embarrassed with the attention on you. You weren’t a confident person at all, and you were so used to being overlooked in your university, and you never expected in a million years that you’d be sitting at Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun’s lunch table and eating with them, it all seemed so surreal to you at the moment.

Sehun leant towards you again. “One of our older brothers is a doctor, his name is Yixing…” He said, and he smiled, staring at you in interest, gauging your reaction. Kyungsoo and Jongin watched their younger brother carefully. They looked tense.

“Wow! That’s great!” You said politely with a sweet smile that caught Sehun off-guard for a fraction of a second. Now you wondered how they were such a rich family and how many brothers they all had, looking between the three of them, they didn’t seem very similar at all…

Suddenly a thought came to Sehun and an indecipherable gleam twinkled in his eyes as he leant towards you again and you met his eyes. “I’m sure Yixing wouldn’t mind giving you some pointers. He’s quite good with a scalpel you see, he can identify and cut out a kidney in five minutes flat...” Sehun said, and there was something in his eyes that you couldn’t make out as he stared at you in interest. The other two could sense what Sehun was getting at, and suddenly he jerked in his chair, and bent down to rub his knee with a pained gasp, glaring hard at Jongin.

“Actually, Yixing has been busy lately, Sehun.” Jongin cut in, glaring at Sehun coldly, who returned the glare. You looked between the three handsome and mysterious brothers with a raised eyebrow, wondering what Sehun had meant by that, however you didn’t dare ask because they all looked quite terrifying in that moment.

Afterwards, there was no further conversation of Yixing and you all continued to eat, all of you talking about your lectures today.

“It was boring!” Sehun said when you asked him about his lecture today. He took a bite of his chicken and rice and munched for a bit and then he swallowed. “I can’t believe that he gave us so much work! We’ve only just come back yesterday and I still need to catch up on what I’ve missed!” He continued, looking at you all to prove a point, then his eyes found yours and they widened.

“Do you know Chemistry Y/n?” Sehun asked suddenly.

Your eyes widened, having not expected the question. “Uh…well, we use it in medicine, right Jongin?” You said, turning to Jongin who smiled with a sweet arch of his lips and nodded. You blushed, quickly looking at Sehun again. “So yes, I guess I am quite familiar with some of it at least…” You finished with a small and awkward smile.

“Maybe you can tutor me as well…” Sehun asked slowly with a wink and a smirk. You blushed beet-red, averting your eyes down at the table shyly. Kyungsoo and Jongin glared at their brazen younger brother.

“No way is she tutoring you.” Jongin said, darting a glare at his younger brother. Jongin didn’t know why, but he hated the idea of Sehun getting closer to you and spending time with you.

“It’s Y/n-ah’s choice not yours, hyung.” Sehun shot back with a glare towards Jongin who reciprocated it heatedly. Sehun looked towards you, and his eyes softened. “So? Would you?” He inquired gently with a handsome smile, regarding you from under his obsidian tresses.

“Uh…” You stuttered awkwardly, not sure what to say because you had already promised to tutor Jongin.

“Sehun don’t be so inconsiderate, Y/n has her own work to focus on as well.” Kyungsoo put forth all of a sudden. “and she doesn’t need two idiots to tutor.” He deadpanned.

“Hey!” Sehun retorted with a shout, drawing the eyes of those nearby, however the four of you didn’t take notice.

“Kyungsoo-ah…” Jongin whined as Kyungsoo determinedly ignored him, continuing to eat his tomato pasta.

You looked between the three brothers, having never thought that you would witness them acting so childish, then you laughed into your hand, and you swore that you couldn’t remember the last time that you had laughed that hard.

Your tinkling laugh stopped their bickering suddenly and they all looked towards you, their hearts pulsing in their chests and they decided that you should definitely laugh more, because they didn’t think that they’ve ever heard a sound so melodic and beautiful before.

You looked up and immediately stopped laughing when you caught the gentle gazes of the three brothers. “Sorry…” You apologised, feeling awkward and warm in the presence of three very handsome men.

“Don’t be sorry…” Jongin said gently as he continued to stare at you in wonderment, completely abandoning his hamburger. You really were very different, and he loved how you didn’t seem to fear him, or his brothers and He could see that Kyungsoo and Sehun thought the same thing…

All three brothers watched as you continued to eat your cheese sandwich in silence with a small smile and then they tore their stares away from you, calming their hearts as they continued to eat their lunches.

Suddenly, the three handsome brothers had grown serious whilst talking to each other, so you didn’t disturb them and looked away politely when they leant away to whisper something. You looked around the canteen awkwardly, catching the incredulous gazes of the other students sat around you because the three cold yet handsome brothers have _never_ invited anyone to come and sit at their table before and then they were shocked that it was you because everyone knew that you didn’t have friends and mostly kept to yourself. So, what made you special?! Some of the students looked away when you had caught them, but some of the more confident continued to look.

Jongin turned to you as he leant away from Kyungsoo and Sehun. “Y/n, would you like to come to my house to study again? You have no lessons in the afternoon, do you?” Jongin asked gently. You quickly looked towards him, meeting his warm, brown eyes as he stared deeply into yours. You nodded with a small smile and you both finished your lunches and stood, gathering your trash from the table.

You met Kyungsoo and Sehun’s gazes with a pretty smile. “It was nice meeting you, Kyungsoo and Sehun. Um…do you have any lessons in the afternoon?” You inquired sweetly as you straightened up, hiking your tattered satchel over your shoulder.

Kyungsoo smiled. “Yes, we do. We’ll probably see you later at home.” He responded quietly and then his heart-shaped lips turned in an elegant smile that caused a small heat filled tremor to trickle up your spine. You really didn’t get why Jongin or his brothers didn’t smile but you decided that they should do it more often.

You smiled widely at them both and then you turned to follow Jongin out of the cafeteria, ignoring how everyone became deathly quiet as you passed by, turning in their seats to follow you and Jongin out with their wide and incredulous gazes.

Kyungsoo and Sehun continued to watch after you with small smiles. You were not what they had expected at all. You were so different, yet so interesting and they wanted to get to know you more…

 

 

****

 

 

You and Jongin had arrived at the large beige limestone mansion which was still as impressive as when you had first seen it.

Jongin led you through the heavy and ornate mahogany doors and you both slipped off your shoes and placed them onto the small shoe rack and then you walked through the shimmering entry hall, your socked feet gliding seamlessly across the smooth white marble.

Then Jongin led you to the large and opulent dining room from yesterday. The large room still looked untouched and so elegant, and the three large baroque paintings were still as imposing and as grand.

The huge mahogany wood table was nicely polished and shiny and there was something on the table that wasn’t there yesterday, it was a large white china tray laden with a wide selection of fruits, small cakes, biscuits, fruit juices, water, tea and even coffee.

You and Jongin exchanged a small curious look, and then you both walked around the table towards the large tray. There was a small white note beside it. You picked it up tentatively, feeling the rough and obviously expensive cartridge paper beneath your fingertips. You flipped open the note, and you felt as Jongin came to stand close to you, reading the note over your shoulder:

 

_Dear Y/n,_

_Please enjoy the food and eat as much as you’d like._

_From Chanyeol x_

 

The writing was beautifully cursive and written in black ink. You took in a sharp breath, not expecting the handsome man with the blood-red hair from yesterday to do such a gesture. You felt your heart thudding deeply in your chest as you thought back to last night, his honey voice and his ripe lips and the sound of them as they unpeeled from your hand with a pop.

“How did he know we were coming here?” Jongin murmured suddenly, looking around suspiciously and slightly annoyed as he put his bag down on the floor.

You looked towards Jongin with pursed lips and placed the handwritten note back down where you had found it, your hands were shaking still in shock at the thoughtfulness of the charming red-haired man.

Then, You and Jongin sat down at the table and you both got out your textbooks, notebooks, pencil cases and papers, you began working on the next chapter that he had missed.

There was a strange chill in the air that you couldn’t place as you worked, however you put this to the back of your mind as you continued to carefully explain an unfamiliar concept to Jongin.

 

 

****

 

 

Meanwhile, in the city, Chanyeol was sat in a meeting in his huge company building, feeling slightly bored with his older brother Junmyeon’s presentation.

Chanyeol looked around the large and grey room, he was currently surrounded by older business men and two of his older brothers, Baekhyun and Jongdae who were sat on either side of him. They also looked bored, but nonetheless they listened.

Chanyeol, being at the head of the table, surreptitiously pulled out his iPad. He rested the device on his knee and quietly unlocked it. A selection of images appeared on the screen, he examined each square and then he selected one where movement was present, the square filled the whole screen. Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he watched you and Jongin entering the dining room at the mansion.

He watched you carefully, and he noticed the flicker of surprise flitting across your sweet little face at the presence of the tray that he had told the chefs to bring out for you. Chanyeol smiled gently as he watched you read the little note and the expression on your little face as you read it. Jongin had walked behind you to look at it and his eyes grew annoyed as he looked around and then he stared straight into the camera with narrowed eyes.

Chanyeol repressed a smile as he watched Jongin turn away from the camera with a small scowl on his face. Chanyeol watched as you sat your small and sweet self delicately in his home, getting out your school books and belongings with Jongin.

After a small while, Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol, and seeing that he was busy on the iPad, he became suspicious. Baekhyun peeked a look at the screen and his eyes widened when he saw camera footage of the girl from yesterday and Jongin. He stared at her pretty face as she smiled, he looked up when he sensed Chanyeol’s sudden hard eyes that were glaring him down. Baekhyun glared back at his younger brother and then he turned to look at Junmyeon, folding his arms over his expensive suit. However, his mind was whirring, curious as to why Chanyeol was watching her and Jongin like that, and he knew that he wanted to introduce himself…

Chanyeol continued to observe his iPad watching you as you talked to Jongin, gesturing to your notes and your books. He watched Jongin carefully, the smiles that he gave you and his body language were so different to what Chanyeol has seen, you must be different if you could make Kai smile like that.

What surprised Chanyeol the most was that Jongin willingly took you to their home, they very rarely took women there for anything other than sex, and then again, they liked to indulge in those sorts of activities away from the house, in hotels for instance.

Chanyeol shook the thought from his mind, having never known Jongin to do such a thing, and he was curious about you, he found himself wanting to get to know you even more. Chanyeol continued to watch as you said something, causing Jongin to laugh loudly, his face scrunched up in happiness, even he hadn’t seen Jongin laugh like that in a while…

After a while of watching you and half-heartedly listening to Junmyeon’s presentation, Chanyeol watched as both you and Jongin looked up and as Kyungsoo and Sehun walked into the dining room. They seemed to be acquainted with you because they greeted you warmly with wide smiles that were quite rare for them.

Chanyeol watched in interest as Kyungsoo and Sehun settled themselves at the table opposite you and Jongin. Sehun immediately went for the snacks, pulling out his books and school supplies. Jongin looked slightly annoyed at the younger, however you didn’t seem to be bothered by their presence because you were smiling happily at Kyungsoo as he talked to you animatedly, and Chanyeol swore that he’s never seen his younger brother look so comfortable with talking to a woman before... Chanyeol smiled, continuing to observe.

 

 

 

****

 

 

Jongin didn’t seem to like the fact that his brothers were also quietly studying with you both, even though they didn’t bother the two of you.

Kyungsoo and Sehun were incredibly silent and mature for their age and they didn’t seem to mind you explaining the concepts of chapter six to Jongin. Sehun had even asked for your help with a couple of chemistry questions and you helped him to the best of your ability.

Sehun was very surprised with how much you knew even though you didn’t study his subject, however he found it so endearing how clever and dedicated you were to your studies.

“Jongin, may I use the bathroom?” You asked suddenly, breaking the silence between the four of you. Kyungsoo and Sehun looked up curiously before looking back down, focussing on their work again.

Jongin stopped what he was writing to turn to you. “Of course, I’ll show you the way.” He said simply with a smile and stood from his seat.

You stood up with him, your knee popping at the action, you had been sitting here for at most four hours. You rubbed your knee and straightened your back.

Then, you followed Jongin as he led you out of the large and opulent dining room and up the grand white marble stairs.

Jongin watched you from the corner of his eye in amusement as you walked behind him down the wide and spacious cream hallways, looking out the large windows that were facing the lush verdant hills and the towering conifers.

You were beginning to wonder just how big their mansion was because you felt as if you had walked through tons and tons of hallways and passed lots of doors.

After a little while of walking, Jongin stopped suddenly in front of a door with a small smile and a flourish of his slender hand.

You thanked him and entered, locking the door securely behind you. You turned around and gasped.

The bathroom was too stunningly beautiful to ever be real, you’ve never seen anything like it!

It was huge, much bigger than your tiny bathroom at home. There was a gleaming white enamel bathtub in front of a large window framed with curtains made of taffeta, the window had a view of the rolling green hills and the grounds which seemed to go on for hectares and you wondered just how much land they owned. The floor was white marble, which was cool beneath your socked feet.

After finishing up, you washed your hands at the large and glittering white sink, the hand wash smelt divine, you checked the fragrance, blueberries. You washed and rinsed your hands and dried them with a plush, white towel resting on a gold radiator.

You caught yourself in the large and ornate mirror and looked at yourself, your hair was fluffed-up everywhere and your cheeks were red. You cringed when you realised that you had been in the presence of three very handsome men whilst your hair was in such a state!

Normally you weren’t an image conscious person, however you found yourself tying your bird’s nest into a neat ponytail, sweeping some stray baby hairs behind your ear and then you adjusted your holey grey jumper, feeling slightly embarrassed that you were wearing such a tatty thing in such a lavish mansion owned by very handsome men.

You shook away your thoughts and exited the bathroom, looking down the hall, you could see Jongin leaning by a large window several metres away, looking pensively at the vast amount of green outside.

You crept up towards him, patting him lightly on the arm. He turned quickly, _very alarmingly quickly_ , causing you to nearly trip with a surprised squeal.

Luckily, he had caught you just in time, his strong hands holding your back, pulling you flush against his hard chest. You could feel every plain and crevasse against you as he held you close, and he could feel your soft, feminine body so clearly as you gripped his white shirt for dear life.

You both stared into each other’s eyes, and somewhere, deep within your belly, you felt a little flicker of heat igniting there that you had never ever felt before.

You and Jongin looked away after a small while with pink blushes, and he helped you to stand straight again, releasing you from his warm hold.

You stepped away from him with a beet red blush, pulling down your old grey jumper that had risen up your stomach and you tucked a lock of baby hair behind your ear.

Jongin ran a slender hand through his golden-brown tresses, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. “Sorry…” He murmured into the silence of the wide and spacious cream hallway.

“It’s okay.” You whispered as you peeked up at him from your lashes with a small, shy smile, surprised with that little flicker of heat in your belly, you could feel it intensifying as you stared deep into his dark eyes.

Jongin’s eyes darkened as he stared back, and then he looked away and gestured for you to follow him with an alluring smile that had you blushing again.

You followed him down the wide and spacious hallway, looking back behind you as you did so and wondering what else lay beyond all those doors…

You trailed after him, feeling warm as you tried to calm the heat in your belly. You stumbled after Jongin down the marble stairs and suddenly, the large mahogany door opened and you and Jongin looked up when a group of men in black suits emerged through the door like yesterday.

Abruptly, Jongin grabbed your wrist with his hand to stop you from walking further down the stairs. You looked up at him inquiringly, however his face had now become granite and his lips were set in a very austere line as he regarded the suited men with hard eyes that were now a solid umber. Jongin looked like how he usually did in university in that moment, cold and unapproachable.

The men stopped, looking up at you and Jongin curiously. You didn’t recognise them; however, you did recognise Jongdae in the crowd, who looked between the two of you with his kitty-smirk.

Jongdae stepped towards the large white marble stairs, his dress shoes clapping against the smooth floor. “Finally, I was wondering when you were going to take Y/n-ssi to your bedroom, however it took longer than I thought.” Jongdae remarked amusedly, looking at your still blushing face and he flashed you a small wink when he had caught you looking at him. You looked down and away with a furiously beet red blush, feeling very embarrassed at what he was insinuating.

Jongin’s face looked furious as he dragged you down the hard stairs, his grip around your wrist tightened even more. You gasped in pain, however Jongin didn’t seem to notice.

Once you and Jongin had descended the stairs, he walked close to Jongdae so that they were chest to chest. Jongin was still holding your wrist deathly tight in his fist and you gulped back the pain, feeling your hand growing numb and cold.

“She’s not that type of girl. Have some respect, she’s innocent.” Jongin murmured quietly so that only the other could hear.

You looked between them worriedly because the two of them looked as if they were about to start fist fighting anytime soon, however you were too terrified to say anything because they both looked extremely angry at the moment. Your wrist was hurting terribly, you breathed deeply to calm yourself and you couldn’t feel your hand at all. Even though you were in pain, you didn’t think that it was the time to ask Jongin to let go when he was looking at his brother in such a murderous way.

A nerve in Jongdae’s jaw twitched angrily as he glowered at Jongin. You caught sight of Kyungsoo and Sehun who were watching the commotion from the dining room alcove with wide eyes, Kyungsoo and Sehun got up from their seats, about to help you out and diffuse the anger between Jongdae and Jongin—

Suddenly, the sound of dress shoes clipped towards you, Jongdae, Jongin and the black suits around you became silent and looked towards someone. Kyungsoo and Sehun stopped walking towards you to stare wide-eyed.

Jongdae and Jongin turned around, and you also looked up, biting back the pain, and your eyes widened when you caught sight of a familiar head of blood-red hair.

It was Chanyeol and he was wearing an expensive pinstriped blue suit which was _very_ well tailored to his taut and tall body, he stopped in front of the three of you.

Chanyeol’s eyes immediately landed on Jongin’s hand that was deadly tight around your now very numb and painful wrist. “Jongin…release Y/n-ssi, you’re hurting her.” He commanded with his deep drawl, staring straight at Jongin. You looked up at the mention of your name.

Jongin immediately released you, having just realised what he had been doing. “I’m so sorry.” Jongin whispered as his eyes searched yours in worry.

“I-it’s okay.” You waved him off as you rubbed your wrist carefully, feeling the blood rush back in. Chanyeol stared at you as you avoided their gazes, looking down at your socks.

Chanyeol also looked down and he smiled imperceptibly at your cute, pink bunny socks. Then he frowned, he wanted to see your sweet face, and that annoyed him, because he wanted you to feel comfortable in his home, and now his brothers had ruined that.

Chanyeol cleared his throat and turned to Jongdae. “I won’t tolerate you talking to Y/n-ssi like that, she’s a guest in our home and she deserves to be treated with respect whilst she is here.” He said quietly with a deadly lilt to his voice. You looked at the three handsome men from your lashes, and you were surprised to see that Jongdae didn’t look scared of Chanyeol as he said this.

Then, Chanyeol focussed his hard and menacing gaze between Jongdae and Jongin. “And I won’t have violence here as well, you both looked close to ripping each other’s throats out. This isn’t something that Y/n-ssi should see at all.” He continued as Jongdae and Jongin glared at each other, however Jongdae was very surprised with both Chanyeol and Jongin and how they defended you like that, he had never seen anything like it from them before, and he became intrigued.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he stared into yours, his heart beating slightly harder in his chest. “I’m very sorry about that Y/n-ssi.” He said cordially, his eyes were once again warm like liquid chocolate as he stared at you from under his head of silky blood-red tresses.

You blushed pink under his handsome gaze. “It’s okay, Chanyeol-ssi.” You said quietly, offering him a small smile. “Um…and please call me Y/n.” You said quietly, peeking up at him from your lashes, not used to being spoken to so formally.

It was silent for a while as the handsome brothers and some of the black suits stared at you and you were becoming worried that you may have done something wrong.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he stared down at you in wonderment, cupping his chin and running a long finger along his plush bottom lip. “Of course, Y/n.” He murmured as if tasting your name on his tongue and then he caught your wide and innocent gaze. “In that case, you may call me Chanyeol.” He added as he smiled wider, more interested in you than he was before…

You felt something unexplored clench deep inside of your belly as you stared into his dark and glittering gaze. “Okay.” You breathed as you bit your lip, looking away and down at your pink, bunny socks, feeling your heart picking up the pace in your chest.

The brothers’ eyes flickered towards your lips as they rolled tantalisingly in the orange light of the entrance hall chandelier, drawing their eyes, a carnal fire igniting inside of them as they stared darkly.

You stopped nibbling on your lips and looked down at yourself when you caught their dark looks. The brothers stopped staring at your lips, and composed their thoughts, utterly surprised with themselves.

Chanyeol cleared his throat, shaking himself out of his daze, ripping his dark eyes away from your tempting lips. “Minseok, Jongdae, I want you in my office, you too Baekhyun.” He demanded abruptly, folding his arms and looking behind him.

You looked up from your pink bunny socks as two very handsome men walked towards Chanyeol, dressed in expensively pressed and pristine suits that were well-fitted to their toned and gorgeous bodies, their dress shoes, clacking against the white marble as they moved elegantly.

Chanyeol glanced at you again with his dark, glittering eyes, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking, but whatever it was, it made your legs nearly become jelly. He smiled suddenly with a charming arch of his ripe lips and your heart quivered in your chest as you blushed pink. “Have a lovely weekend, Y/n.” He said softly.

Your eyes widened in surprise at his words, having not expected them. You felt everyone’s eyes on your as you scrambled for a reply, willing your brain to work. “Um…you too Chanyeol-ssi— I mean, Chanyeol.” You stuttered quietly with a large, pink blush, your heart was beating terribly hard and you felt as if you had made a fool of yourself in front of such handsome men.

Chanyeol’s smile widened at your sweetness as he stared down at you, and then he looked away, feeling his heart beating slightly harder in his chest as he brushed against your shoulder, small crackles of electricity trickled up his arm as he passed you, going up the grand marble stairs, moving akin to a slinking panther as he did so.

Jongdae threw Jongin a dirty look, and then he shot a small glance at you, you couldn’t tell what was swirling in his deep orbs however you didn’t have time to investigate any further because as quick as a flash, he looked away from you, his nicely styled midnight-black locks swishing upon his head as he ascended the grand marble stairs after Chanyeol.

Another man strode after Jongdae, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, this man had deep onyx hair, and he was utterly beautiful. Suddenly, he caught your eye and winked, you blushed red and he allowed a small and alluring smirk to creep along his lips as he led Jongdae up the stairs.

The second man followed behind Jongdae and the man with the onyx hair, he flashed you a beautiful smile that had your cheeks scorching as you stared. You remembered seeing him yesterday, he was the man who was talking to Chanyeol as they entered the mansion.

The mystery man’s smile widened at your pink blush, and with his hands in his nicely pressed charcoal trouser suit pockets, he turned away and clipped up the marble stairs, his bouncy brown hair reflecting the orange light of the chandelier above you all as he moved with an effortless grace.

You turned to watch as the four extraordinarily handsome men disappeared up the large marble stairs, the sound of their expensive dress shoes getting fainter and fainter as they moved further and further away.

With a careful hand around your still slightly sore wrist, Jongin led you back to the large and ornate dining room. Kyungsoo and Sehun followed behind you both, settling back at their seats, quite shocked at what had happened back there.

You and Jongin took your seats at the large mahogany table. You tried to calm your rapid heartbeat as you looked down at your papers and textbooks scattered upon the table. Jongin released a small, exasperated sigh, running a slender hand through his golden-brown tresses.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked you suddenly, breaking the silence. You looked up with a small jolt of surprise and nodded simply, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear, trying to calm your expeditiously beating heart.

Jongin turned to you, his hand was still laced in his tresses, tugging softly. “Y/n, I apologise, Jongdae has no tact at all…” He said smoothly.

You turned to Jongin and peeked at him from your eyelashes. “It’s okay.” You said quietly as you smiled slightly down at yourself, wringing your hands against your jean clad thighs. Then you raised your head, your wide eyes staring into Jongin’s. “Jongin, are you and Jongdae in trouble with Chanyeol?” You asked him tentatively, remembering how angry Chanyeol looked with the two of them.

“No, we’re not. You shouldn’t be worrying about me or Jongdae.” Jongin said gently as he offered you a strained smile, his hands were still tugging at his hair, feeling annoyed with his brothers’ behaviour towards you ever since he had brought you to his home for the first time yesterday.

Jongin was getting increasingly worried about his brothers’ interest in you, which they had never shown towards others before, however he could see why his brothers were interested in you, it was because—believe it or not— you didn’t look at them with fear in your eyes, you gazed at them warmly, and they weren’t used to this, so naturally they were curious, wanting to know why you didn’t seem afraid of them.

You stared at Jongin with nervously furrowed eyebrows. “But you’re my friend and Chanyeol seemed quite annoyed back there.” You replied in a small voice. Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun turned to you in shock, watching you carefully, having never met anyone like you before, however they were interested, and they wanted to know more about you…

 

 

 

****

 

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol stormed into his large and ornate office, his dress shoes clapping against the hardwood chestnut flooring as he walked towards the large mahogany desk and sat down on the expensive Italian leather chair, swiping a large hand through his blood-red tresses and tugging gently.

His three older brothers stood in front of the large mahogany desk silently, waiting.

Chanyeol breathed in deeply, closing his eyes for a second to compose his thoughts and to calm his strangely acting heart. He opened his eyes and turned in his chair to regard Minseok, Baekhyun and Jongdae as they took a seat in the chairs in front of the desk.

All three older brothers were shocked and curious, having not expected Chanyeol to openly defend a woman like that —in fact Chanyeol has never spoken to a woman in such a polite manner like that at all before— and there was something different in his eyes as he regarded you back there and that intrigued Minseok, Baekhyun and Jongdae and they suddenly wanted to know much more about you…

Chanyeol’s eyes turned hard and cold as he regarded Jongdae. “Jongdae, I want you to treat Y/n with respect, I won’t tolerate you speaking like that ever again to her, she’ll be around often to help Jongin and I want her to feel comfortable in our home and if you so much as speak to Y/n in such a way again I won’t hesitate to cut off your tongue and ram it up your ass.” Chanyeol said smoothly as he leant back in his opulent Italian leather chair.

All three older brothers stared at Chanyeol wide-eyed at the threat. Chanyeol had never threatened anyone in such a way for talking to a woman derogatively. Normally, Chanyeol didn’t care when his men were abusing, raping and disrespecting women. You must be special, but _why?_

“Okay.” Jongdae said, glaring at Chanyeol who returned it heatedly.

Suddenly, Chanyeol had a thought and his eyes widened, he looked up, catching the eyes of his three older brothers. “Minseok, Jongdae, I want you to research Y/n. Find out where she lives, her family, what she does outside of home and university, her friends, everything. Take pictures and use whatever means necessary to find out everything about her, you have a week and then I want a full report.” He said smoothly and professionally as he stared at the two brothers in question.

“Of course.” Minseok said quietly with a smirk, his cat-like eyes twinkling from under the shadow of his smooth onyx tresses. Jongdae nodded slowly, folding his arms with a small smirk of his own.

“Good.” Chanyeol said and then he cleared his throat, suddenly his conscience was telling him that this was wrong, that he shouldn’t get his older brothers to spy on you like this…

Chanyeol shook his head imperceptibly, shaking away his thoughts, never has he ever consulted his conscience before like that. “When is father arriving?” He asked quietly after a small while of silence, distracting himself from his sudden guilt at getting his brothers to spy on you.

They all looked at each other, Baekhyun sat up in his chair. “About six. You might want to get ready soon.” He replied smoothly, checking his rolex for the time.

Chanyeol ran a hand through his blood-red tresses, tugging softly. Their father had arranged an arrangement party for tonight in order to arrange a marriage for him. However, Chanyeol wasn’t interested in marriage and he’s told his father this many times, but he never listened because he was very hard to convince.

“Is everything underway for tonight?” Chanyeol asked reluctantly. Even though he was the boss of the family business, even he couldn’t stop this arrangement party from happening, their father still had a lot of power over him; he was a very powerful and an intimidating man.

Baekhyun folded his arms over his hard chest. “I believe so, the chefs have made the food, the ballroom has been cleaned and decorated thoroughly, and apparently all the guests have accepted the invitations, now we all just need to get changed.” He replied smoothly.

Suddenly, Chanyeol looked up, staring at his three older brothers. “I’m going to get ready. Baekhyun, tell Jongin to take Y/n home safely.” He asked, unfolding himself from his Italian leather chair and straightening out the expensive material of his suit.

Baekhyun nodded with an excited smirk at the prospect of seeing you again. “Of course.” He said as he stood along with Minseok and Jongdae and turned to follow Chanyeol out of the door.

The four handsome men exited the large and ornate office, Chanyeol walked down the wide and spacious hallways towards his room, not looking forward to talking and dancing with girls who only cared about his money or his body.

 

 

****

 

 

Jongin and you were finishing up a topic when a cough emerged from the doorway of the dining room, you both looked up and so did Kyungsoo and Sehun.

The man from earlier was there, who you remembered seeing last night as well. He was leaning against the wall, his bouncy brown hair was smooth and fluffy upon his head as he observed you curiously, his hands in his nicely fitted black pinstriped suit pockets. He was utterly handsome, you blushed when he met your eyes, something twinkled within them as he stared, a smirk on his smooth lips.

_Why did Jongin’s brothers have to all be so extraordinarily handsome?!_

“I believe we haven’t met yet, Y/n-ssi.” He said as he languidly walked towards you with an effortless grace, his fluffy brown locks bouncing atop his head as he stopped in front of the large mahogany table in front of you.

You blushed pink as his handsome gaze examined you, staring straight into your eyes, he seemed to be trying to repress a smile and you couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “I’m Baekhyun, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He continued, presenting a gentle and slender hand towards you.

“I’m Y/n L/n, it’s a pleasure to meet you too, Baekhyun-ssi.” You replied in a slightly shaky tone, feeling warm and jittery in such close proximity with such handsome men.

You took his offered hand, and a small current seemed to jump between you both as he gripped your hand in his. You both stared into each other’s eyes, and you both knew that the other had felt it.

Suddenly, his sculpted lips broke out into a wide, toothy smile as he stared at you. You blushed a harsh red and averted your eyes.

“Please call me Baekhyun, Y/n-ssi.” He said smoothly after a little while of examining you in interest.

You looked up, and you felt your muscles inside your belly clench when you caught his glittering gaze. “Okay.” You said, your voice slightly husky. “Um, please call me Y/n, Baekhyun.” You said quietly as you continued to stare at him. You bit your lip in an effort to distract yourself, something you did when you felt nervous.

Baekhyun’s eyes diverted to your lips, and they darkened as he stared at the tempting flesh as it rolled and reddened as you scraped your teeth over it. “Of course.” He breathed, looking away from your lips with great difficulty. He released your hand, giving it one last squeeze as he did so. You slowly moved your hand to rest by your side again, observing the handsome man from your lashes.

Baekhyun continued to smile at you, his thoughts unreadable and then he looked away from you, remembering his real reason for being here. “Jongin, you’ll have to take Y/n home now, we have the arrangement party tonight.” He said smoothly, hands in the pockets of his black pinstriped suit which was well-fitted to his toned body.

You looked away from Baekhyun with a small blush when he had caught you looking at him and he flashed you a smirk. Then you turned your gaze towards Jongin who seemed to know what Baekhyun was talking about, and so did Kyungsoo and Sehun because they exchanged small, displeased looks.

Baekhyun looked away from you and towards Kyungsoo and Sehun. “You two need to get ready soon as well.” He said and the two in question nodded, beginning to pack up their study materials with small frowns. “Be quick as well, guests should be coming through soon.” Baekhyun continued, watching you and Jongin as you both packed up your belongings. You looked up and caught Baekhyun’s eyes and then you looked away with a pink blush, missing the small smirk that flitted across Baekhyun's lips as he watched you place your notes in your bag.

“Have a lovely weekend, Y/n.” Baekhyun said suddenly.

You looked up again, your heart hammering in your ears as he smiled. “Um…you too Baekhyun.” You responded sweetly and then you looked away when his smile widened, showing his nice set of teeth, liking how you said his name with your sweet, chiming voice.

Then, with one last look at you, Baekhyun turned to leave with a delicate turn of his heel, walking up the grand white marble stairs to get ready.

“Um…” You began, and the three brothers looked towards you and they smiled gently, waiting for you to say something. You gulped with a pink blush at their intensely handsome stares. “What is this arrangement party? If you don’t mind me asking?” You asked quietly, looking between them all.

The three brothers exchanged a frown.

Kyungsoo turned to you, putting his laptop into his rucksack. “Our father is arranging events for Chanyeol so that he can meet the daughters of rich business men and pick a potential wife. Our father is very for Chanyeol getting married. However, Chanyeol doesn’t want to.” He explained as Jongin and Sehun nodded in confirmation, continuing to pack away their textbooks and papers.

“Oh goodness…” You breathed as you packed your pens into your floppy, ink-stained purple pencil case.

Jongin caught your eyes from beneath his golden-brown tresses. “Chanyeol did all he could to cancel the party tonight as well, so it’s going to be a waste of time.” He added as he slung his rucksack onto his shoulder in one swift movement.

“Poor Chanyeol…” You said softly as you closed your heavy and battered textbooks, stacking them in a pile. “Hasn’t he told your father that he just doesn’t want to?” You inquired. Chanyeol was a very handsome man from what you had observed. So, you thought that he would have no trouble trying to get a girl to fall in love with him, but he also seemed young still.

“Our father is not easy to convince, Y/n-ah.” Sehun said with a grimace. You looked between the three of them as they all seemed to retreat into their thoughts, their gazes looked a million miles away and you wondered what their father was like, but from their expressions, it didn’t look good and you wondered where their father was, did he live with them in the mansion too?

The four of you continued to pack your belongings and when you had all finished, Sehun turned towards you with a beautiful smile that you weren’t used to seeing on him. “Bye, Y/n-ah, have a good weekend.” He said as he shouldered his rucksack, gazing at you from his head of smooth obsidian tresses.

You blushed. Sehun really needed to smile more you decided. “You too!” You said sweetly with a smile as you readjusted your satchel strap on your shoulder.

“Be safe, we’ll see you on Monday.” Kyungsoo said as he slid his thick lensed glasses further up the bridge of his nose with a smile on his heart-shaped lips.

Kyungsoo needed to smile more often as well, you broke out of your thoughts with a blush. “Okay! Have fun with this…arrangement party thing.” You said politely with a pretty smile, regarding Kyungsoo and Sehun.

Sehun scoffed. “It’s going to be fucking boring.” He said with a huff, folding his long, muscled arms across his taut chest.

Kyungsoo and Jongin nodded in agreement, you looked between the three of them. “Surely it will be fine, just have fun!” You said gently. They all looked towards you and stared wide-eyed.

“You really are so optimistic, aren’t you, Y/n-ah?” Sehun mused as he stared at you thoughtfully, rubbing his chin, drawing your eyes to his tempting lips.

_Concentrate Y/n._

You blushed, looking down at your raggedy trainers, you scratched the back of your neck. “Uh…I don’t know…” You stuttered with a small and awkward laugh.

“I like that…” Sehun mused with a handsome smirk, and then your head whipped up and your eyes widened as he stared at you from his obsidian locks.

After bidding one last goodbye to Kyungsoo and Sehun, you followed Jongin out the large mahogany front door, and into the warm summer air. The mansion’s beige limestone exterior was illuminated with a golden light which made it look even more impressive.

You both got into the glimmering black Mercedes and drove off. You looked back at the huge, European-style mansion through the side mirror, it was truly beautiful...

You sighed, you were now travelling fast down a highway. You looked out of the window, watching the sun beginning to set in the distance above the trees.

You delved into your thoughts which strayed towards this arrangement party and you thought that it must be hard for Chanyeol, knowing that you had to marry when you didn’t want to. Suddenly, a thought occurred to you. You turned towards Jongin. “How many brothers do you have?” You inquired as you stared at him from the corner of your eye.

Jongin’s eyes widened at the question. “I have eleven brothers. Nine of us live in the mansion, but the other three are in China.” He responded simply, watching the road.

Jongin hoped that his three brothers in China weren't planning on coming back soon because he really did not want them to come across you, however, they hadn’t been in contact ever since they left three years ago, so it was unlikely that they would come back to Korea anytime soon, Jongin just hoped that that was the case.

 _“Eleven_ brothers?! Oh my goodness, that's so many!” You exclaimed in surprise.

Jongin chuckled, glad for the distraction from his thoughts as he casted a small look towards you, taking note of your wide, incredulous eyes as you digested this new information.

“Do you have any siblings, Y/n?” Jongin asked suddenly, causing you to jolt in your seat, you glanced at Jongin who was focused on the road.

You smiled looked down at your jean clad thighs forlornly. “I had a brother, but he died when I was twelve.” You said quietly into the stark silence of the car and immediately your mind was immersed with the memory of your brother's pale, lifeless body on the hospital stretcher as doctors tried to revive him, the defibrillators, the tubes, the white doctor coats and the blood. It had been so quick, but they couldn’t do anything, and your brother was gone, never to return.

Jongin glanced at you from the corner of his eye, and he felt something wither within his heart at how broken you looked as you sat there, your eyes held hurt, frustration and sadness. Jongin wanted to know what had happened to your brother, but he thought better of it, because he could see how upset you looked, and obviously it was a very sensitive topic for you.

“I’m so sorry.” Jongin breathed softly as he changed gear, going faster down the highway.

You breathed a small sigh of relief that he didn’t ask what had happened. “It’s okay, it happened a while ago now…” You said quietly, gulping back the emotion in your throat. Even though it had happened seven years ago, you could never ever forget that day, it was impossible to forget seeing a dead body.

You and Jongin fell into a small silence, and you were glad that he wasn’t asking you about it. You used this time to push away your memories of that day and calm your emotions. You stared down at your lap, beginning to feel slightly calmer because you were now looking forward to the weekend, where you’ll be able to spend some time with your mother, who was often away because of her many jobs.

You missed her but that also meant that it was unlikely that you would see Jongin during the weekend either. You frowned down at yourself at this fact, but then again, you didn’t know Jongin much yet. However, he had proven to be a lovely guy to spend time with, and you knew that you wanted to continue hanging around with him and his brothers.

“So, who do you live with at home?” Jongin asked suddenly, breaking you out of your thoughts.

You looked up and out of the windscreen, Jongin was now driving down some residential streets towards your impoverished and dangerous neighbourhood. “My mother.” You said simply with a small, fond smile. You loved your mother immensely, even if she did annoy you sometimes with her flirty ways.

“Your father?” Jongin inquired after a while. 

Your smile was wiped clean off your face. “My parents divorced years ago, and my father doesn’t live with us, he’s in Japan now. He works there.” You said sullenly. You hated thinking about it because your brother’s death and your parents’ divorce were the most horrible moments of your life.

Jongin looked towards you and he didn’t ask you anything else and it fell silent. You relaxed into the leather seat as Jongin drove closer and closer towards your dilapidated neighbourhood.

You delved into your thoughts again, looking back on all that had happened today and there was definitely something different about Jongin and his brothers, and you were beginning to have some suspicions about them, but you hadn’t been acquainted with them for that long yet, so you didn’t want to assume anything too soon.

You put away your thoughts for a small while, however they were still there, floating about in the background…

You looked out of the window, the sun had now set, and the sky was a deep Aegean hue.

Jongin pulled into your run-down street and parked the Mercedes, turning off the ignition. “Are you okay?” Jongin whispered.

You looked up from your heavy textbooks on your lap. “I’m okay.” You said. “Um, thank you for taking me home.” You continued, smiling shyly at him.

Jongin gave you a handsome smile. “You’re welcome.” He said softly, and then he looked at the dashboard clock and he frowned, not wanting to leave you like this after how quiet you had become after discussing your family, but he knew that his brothers would be annoyed if he arrived late, not like he actually cared about the stupid, pompous arrangement party. “Have a nice weekend, Y/n-ah.” Jongin said softly.

“You too!” You said sweetly with a pretty smile that had his heart beating slightly faster in his chest. “Um, will I see you on Monday?” You inquired as you unbuckled your seatbelt.

“Of course!” Jongin beamed.

You nodded to yourself with a pleased smile, already feeling excited about seeing him on Monday along with Kyungsoo and Sehun. “I should go now.” You continued, gathering tour tattered satchel and your heavy textbooks.

“Y/n-ah?” Jongin said suddenly.

You froze, removing your hand from the door handle, you turned around and looked at him with a sweet and inquiring smile. “Yes?” You asked.

“You should smile more, it looks nice on you.” Jongin said quietly with a small smile, his dark and glittering eyes fixed on yours.

Your heart gave a loud and healthy throb in your ears at his unexpected words. You stared at him in slight shock, no man has ever said a thing like that to you at all. A warm blush settled across your cheeks as he continued to smile.

_THE Kim Jongin…thinks that you look nice when you smile?!_

Your brain stuttered for a reply. “Um…thanks.” You said quietly, fiddling with your frayed satchel strap, and then you caught his eyes. “You should smile more as well, it looks nice on you too.” You said and then your cheeks burst into flame and you looked away from his handsome face. _What were you thinking?! He was way out of your league and you barely knew him!! You didn’t have a chance with him!!_

Jongin stared at you, having not expected that at all, however he couldn’t help but smile widely, feeling quite elated that you also thought that about him. “Thanks, Y/n-ah…” He said faintly as you peeked at him from the corner of your eye, and seeing his wide and handsome smile, your blush intensified.

There was a small moment of silence where you were trying to calm your rapidly beating heart and blush, then you glanced at your pink and frayed wristwatch and your eyes widened. “Oh, I should really be going now.” You said in a ramble as you gathered your things quickly and opened the car door, stumbling out and onto the crumbly pavement.

“Goodnight, Y/n.” Jongin called, leaning over your seat, having not expected you to jump out of his car so suddenly like that, however he found it quite cute how flustered you were.

You turned around, adjusting your heavy textbooks in your grasp. “Goodnight!” You said with a small, shy smile, and Jongin could see your little, pink blush in the light of a distant orange street lamp and he smiled with a charming curve of his lip. “Drive safely!” You called, looking away from his beautiful smile and then you dashed up your cracked and crumbly front path towards your tiny one-floor home.

Jongin continued to watch as you fumbled in your satchel for your keys and once you had gotten them out, you dropped them twice in your haste and awkwardness, and he couldn’t help but smile widely, never having encountered someone like you before. He watched as you were finally able to open your glossy, black-painted front door, and as you entered the house, closing your door with a loud creak.

Then, Jongin turned on the ignition and peeled out of your dilapidated street, smiling widely as he drove back home, feeling a warmth in his heart that wasn’t there before...

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3!! please enjoy!! more chapters coming soon!
> 
> Ages for them in this fanfic are:
> 
> Chanyeol: 24
> 
> You: 19
> 
> Jongin: 19
> 
> Kyungsoo: 20
> 
> Sehun: 19

 

 

As soon as Jongin had arrived back at the mansion after dropping you off, he was rushed upstairs by a huffy and stressed-out Baekhyun to get dressed.

Once Jongin had arrived at his room and had a quick shower, he dressed in a beautifully smart black suit and tails which was well-fitted and snug to his strong and toned body. He looked at himself in the mirror, combing and gelling his hair back, which made him look more sophisticated than his usual messy style. He put on a bowtie and angled himself in the mirror and then he deemed himself suitable to go downstairs.

Jongin quickly made his way to the ballroom through the secret way to avoid the guests. The mansion had a lot of secret passages that he loved to go down and roam around in since he was a young boy with his older brothers and little Sehun.

When Jongin emerged from the tiny side door into the ballroom, he saw many young women and their parents all dressed elegantly in no doubt very expensive garments. All the guests here were from very affluent backgrounds with influential businesses and titles, personally invited here by their very intimidating and powerful father, Kim Sunwoo.

As Jongin watched all the daughters in their expensive gowns interacting with their parents, he thought about you, about how you didn’t have a complete family and the heartbroken girl beneath when you told him.

Quickly, Jongin pushed away his thoughts about you and he scanned the fancily decorated hall. The colour theme was red, white and gold it seemed, from the expensive decorations on the walls, swirling white marble pillars and the red drapes around the windows. There were tables which were nicely laid with delectable foods sat on silver platters, waiting to be devoured

Jongin recognised some of the girls from the university as well, he ignored them when they tried to catch his eye, staring hungrily at him. Jongin spotted Kyungsoo and Sehun and strode towards them, hands in pockets, before he could reach them, a hand clapped over his shoulder, Jongin stopped and turned.

“Get your hands out your pockets!” Junmyeon hissed as he looked around the nearly full ballroom, presumably to see if their father was around at all.

Jongin glared at his older brother, knowing that they were all on edge and all willing to make a good impression on their father. “He’s not here at the moment.” Jongin whispered.

“I know, but he seems to have eyes on the back of his head sometimes and you know how he gets about etiquette.” Junmyeon replied quickly, still glancing around the fancily decorated hall. “Just be good alright?” He continued.

“But I really don’t want to be here. This whole thing is useless.” Jongin grumbled as he glared around the elegantly decorated room with a scowl.

“I know but we have to deal with it.” Junmyeon replied in a clipped tone, then he looked down at Jongin and glared. “Get your hands out your pockets!” He said with a huff.

Jongin sighed and reluctantly did so, smoothing a slender hand through his styled hair.

“Now, I know you don’t want to be here but act as if you do, father will pick up on it if you’re moody.” Junmyeon continued as he straightened his cuffs.

“I’m not stupid, hyung.” Jongin murmured. “I know what he’s like.”

Junmyeon casted a furtive look around the ballroom and sidled closer to Jongin. “I know that, but we can’t let him see that we don’t want to be here…” He whispered, a small shiver racking through him, because they all feared their father to some extent.

“Junmyeon-ah.” Jongin asked suddenly, a thought coming to him.

“Yes?”

“Do you think Chanyeol should get married?” Jongin asked, about to put his hands in his pockets again but he stopped when he remembered that he wasn’t supposed to do that.

“No, he’s never been interested in doing so anyway—” Junmyeon said distractedly and then he looked behind Jongin. “I need to talk to Mr Choi, be good and keep your hands out of your pockets!” Junmyeon said sternly, looking Jongin straight in the eye, and then he swept away, his light-brown locks swishing atop his head as he moved with his charming decorum towards a group of middle-aged men.

Jongin looked away from Junmyeon and glanced around the large ballroom, catching sight of Kyungsoo and Sehun who were stood at the other side of the spacious room. Jongin strode towards them, remembering to keep his hands out of his pockets as he did so.

As soon as he reached them, Kyungsoo and Sehun greeted him and they also looked like they didn’t want to be there as they stared around the room in boredom, ignoring the looks from the rich and beautiful girls, totally not interested.

Kyungsoo and Sehun were nicely dressed in expensively pressed, black suits with white shirts and black bowties. They had both styled and gelled their hair, and they looked much smarter than they did for university today.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed, and a voice announced Chanyeol and their father’s arrival. The ballroom fell silent and everyone turned to watch as Chanyeol and their formidable father emerged from a large set of crimson curtains and descended the grand white marble stairs into the ballroom, spotlights on them.

Chanyeol looked more sophisticated than usual in a crisp, black evening suit with tails and gold accents which brought out the red in his blood-red hair that seemed to gleam in the incandescence of the golden spotlight.

Jongin could see that his older brother really did not want to be here at the moment because he was looking around the ballroom in boredom, a small, annoyed scowl pulling at his lips.

Chanyeol was not looking at any of the guests who were all looking up at him and his father with love hearts or money signs cavorting in their eyes.  

Jongin stared at his father, who looked just as imposing as he remembered. They didn’t see him often, because he actually lived in the US. However, he came back to Korea especially for today to host the arrangement party that he had been secretly planning for weeks and he had only just told them about it last night, so they weren’t impressed at all about their father’s abrupt visit, especially Chanyeol.

Chanyeol and their father were now stood on the bottom steps of the grand white marble staircase.

Their father took the microphone, smiling widely, but his eyes were cold and distant as they swept across the crowd. “Welcome everyone, to the very first in a set of arrangement parties for my son Chanyeol, who is to be wed to one lucky lady in this room! For me, it is very crucial for Chanyeol to marry, I believe he needs a woman by his side as he makes his way up, with his very successful car manufacturing business and his influence over many more businesses in Korea and in the world. Chanyeol can give you anything you desire, and I’m sure that he would do that for one of you here. Now, ladies, please talk to my dear son, dance with him, drink and eat with him, ask him questions and get him to fall in love with you. Fathers, Mothers, please speak to Chanyeol as he could be your future son in law and get to know him. However, all wedding arrangements must go through me of course!!” Their father laughed as the parents laughed along with him.

Their father stopped laughing and immediately his face was serious again. “Now, everyone, eat and drink as much as you like, enjoy the party! Chanyeol’s got tough skin…but I believe that one of you ladies here will be able to tame him! Now let the party begin!” Their father announced, smiling, handing the microphone to a waiter.

The lights became brighter slightly and their father leaned towards Chanyeol, whispering something. Chanyeol didn’t react and without question, he followed his father down the rest of the stairs and immediately, girls began to approach him.

“This’ll be interesting…seeing Chanyeol squirm.” Sehun said, smirking at Chanyeol who was finding it difficult to divide his attention between at least ten girls who had crowded him in a web of silk and chiffony dresses, swooning and grinning stupidly up at him in a way that made Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun sick to their stomachs.

Kyungsoo sighed from between them. “But father’s efforts will be wasted. Even if Chanyeol does marry one of them, they’ll only ever be someone to entertain him in bed at most and as far as I know he hasn’t been in love before.” Kyungsoo said phlegmatically, taking a sip of champagne.

The three brothers turned to watch as Chanyeol smiled down at a couple of the girls in concealed annoyance as they led him over to a table with them and began to feed him some food, crowding him.

The women that their father had invited here as potential wives for Chanyeol were all quite beautiful and desirable, they were all rich daughters who didn’t know a single thing about the harsh reality of life, treated like china dolls ever since they were birthed into this cruel world. Jongin would bet every penny that all the girls here would run for the hills if they knew what the actual family business involved…

Jongin looked around the large and ornate marble ballroom and from where he was stood, he could see Junmyeon talking seriously to Mr Choi, one of their key business partners of their car manufacturing business, Baekhyun was also talking to a CEO of one of their partner companies with a cordial smile as he sipped some champagne. Yixing was playing a soothing and romantic piece on the large grand piano in the corner— he was an amazing pianist— however all the brothers knew that Chanyeol was at an even higher calibre at playing the piano than Yixing.

Jongin looked away from Yixing’s focused face as his slender fingers swept with fluidity and grace across the keys, and his eyes latched on the eldest brother, Minseok who was talking to a woman at a table in a far corner, and Jongin watched as his brother’s hand slowly crept up the woman’s dress as she blushed and giggled, and he knew that Minseok was planning to bed this woman tonight, and even though this woman probably thought that she was special, she would be completely forgotten about in the morning, because Jongin and his brothers had sex with no strings attached, and they _never_ made love, they only fucked.

Minseok leant in close to the woman’s ear and whispered something that made her blush even harder. Jongin looked away, and his eyes found Jongdae who was flirting shamelessly with a gaggle of girls, who were blushing and fanning themselves wildly, completely missing the fact that they were here to see Chanyeol, not his older brother.

Jongin looked away from Jongdae with a small scowl, still annoyed at him for his comment about you earlier. He thought that this party was so unnecessary. Chanyeol clearly wasn't interested in marriage. Jongin’s eyes found said brother’s form who was sat at an elegantly decorated table, being crowded by girls as they fed him canapes and they were all talking over each other, not even giving Chanyeol a chance to answer their questions or get a word in edgeways.

Jongin could see that Chanyeol was trying to resist the urge to slap the girls away, choosing to subtly scowl at them instead, knowing that their father was nearby, watching him from afar.

Jongin wished that he wasn’t here, he was enjoying his Friday evening with you, he had wanted to get to know you better as well. However. he hadn’t had a lot of time to do so because you were both so focussed on studying for the end-of-year exams in a couple of weeks time.

To distract himself from his thoughts about you, Jongin took a champagne flute from a passing waiter and took a small sip. He only drank on occasions, and he didn’t like the sickly tang of the fizz, but he might as well do something to pass the time.

Jongin looked up from his drink suddenly and saw a group of girls looking at him, Kyungsoo and Sehun. The three handsome brothers recognised the girls from the university and they wouldn’t stop looking at them. Jongin gave them a small glare, very aware that their father was wandering about at the moment.

However, the girls were not deterred in the slightest because in the next moment, they had stumbled towards them. Clearly, they must have been drinking before they got here because they looked very drunk and normally these girls feared approaching them at university. The three brothers tensed with glares.

“Jongin! Are you dating Y/n?” One of them asked, a horrible scowl on her made-up face as she scanned him. The other girls’ eyes shamelessly raked his and his brothers’ forms. Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun felt repulsed, however they chose to ignore them, scowling at them instead.

Another girl with a white bow in her hair staggered forward. “What’s so special about her? She’s so plain…poor…doesn’t talk to anyone…” The girl whined pathetically with a nasally voice.

“What I do with Y/n is none of your business.” Jongin said monotonously, continuing to glare at the girls. He scoured the immediate area, and he couldn’t see his father anywhere, he opened his mouth, about to tell the girls to leave—

“Are you fucking her?” Another girl blurted out suddenly, obviously unsteady on her feet, her champagne glass was hanging precariously from her fingers.

“No! Now leave us the fuck alone!” Jongin growled, advancing towards the girls who jumped at his outburst, fear swirling in their eyes.

Kyungsoo and Sehun held Jongin back to prevent him from doing something stupid. As much as Kyungsoo and Sehun also wanted the girls to pay for what they said, they knew that Jongin would be in deep trouble with their father if anything happened.

“Hey, that’s no way to talk to a lady!” A stern yet familiar voice said all of a sudden. They all looked towards the voice and it was their father, standing tall, dressed in a crisp black suit with a silver waistcoat, his grey hair was finely shaved. Despite years of age and tanning in the LA sun, their father was still an immensely handsome man, and attracted many admirers wherever he went. Kyungsoo and Sehun released Jongin.

Their father glared at Jongin, his grey eyes taking on their familiar cold and dark gleam that always sent a shiver up the three handsome brothers’ spines. “I thought that I raised you better, Jongin.” Their father said quietly as he stepped closer, his dress shoes clacking against the sparkling, jet-black marble, then he bent down towards Jongin’s ear. “Look at Chanyeol, such a gentleman.” Their father said and Jongin followed his father’s gaze where Chanyeol was being dragged onto the dancefloor by a pretty girl in a gaudy mass of turquoise satin which just about passed for a dress.

Jongin recognised the girl, it was Kim Jinhee, who attended their university with them, she was immensely popular, however she had a reputation for leading on multiple men at a time. Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun despised her as she had repeatedly tried to get them into her bed, but she had failed each and every time. Jongin actually pitied Chanyeol in that moment, whom he could see looked utterly uncomfortable as Jinhee pulled him close to her.

Their father looked away from Chanyeol and towards Jongin. He could almost feel his father’s blood pulsing close to the skin because he was that close. “You should watch and learn a bit because I won’t tolerate such behaviour towards a lady at all even if they are being bitches it makes me look bad if my sons are disrespecting these girls in front of their fathers.” Sunwoo continued quietly, his words only audible to Jongin. “Are we clear?” He asked, his cold and alcohol laced breath fanning across Jongin’s face.

“Yes, father.” Jongin murmured, staring straight ahead and trying not to let the fear show in his voice.

“Good.” Sunwoo whispered with a diabolical grin and straightened up, turning to the girls, he was now smiling cordially. “Ladies, Jongin isn’t normally like this, please don’t let this ruin your evening. Now go dance and try and catch my Chanyeol's attention...” Their father said softly.

Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun watched in disgust as the girls batted their eyelids towards their father and stumbled away with a swish of their expensive dresses.

Their father turned to them. “How are you all?” Their father crooned, looking at each of them, admiring how much they have grown since he was last here, which was three months ago.

“We’re well, father.” Sehun replied, standing straight, nearly as tall as their father.

Sunwoo smiled, revealing a set of sharp, white teeth. “How’s university for you all? Enjoying it?” He asked, looking at each boy in turn. They all nodded, not saying much. Their father was rarely here, and he probably didn’t know _what_ they studied at university…

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Chanyeol suppressed the urge to push the feely girl away as she wrapped herself around him like a boa constrictor.

_Why couldn’t his father see that he really wasn’t interested in marriage?!_

Chanyeol shivered in disgust when she leant towards him in a way that she seemed to view as seductive. “There’s this rumour at the university that I go to that your brother Jongin and a girl are together. What do you think about that?” Jinhee asked, her rancid breath fanning across his face.

“What Jongin does is none of my business.” Chanyeol commented dryly as he turned his head in order to breathe in a bit of clean air. He scanned the room, looking for anything that he could use to distract himself. He desperately tried to catch Baekhyun’s gaze, however he was busy talking to the CEO of one of their many partner companies.

Chanyeol grumbled under his breath, not looking down at the disgusting girl who was looking up at him, her warm, clammy hands in his. He shivered, feeling utterly repulsed and violated. 

Jinhee twirled them around the dance floor, her auburn hair fanning around her as she did so. “But the thing is, this girl is as poor as sin, she’s ugly, dresses terribly and doesn’t talk to anyone! It doesn’t make sense at all! I mean all of you brothers are absolutely gorgeous. Why would Jongin lower himself like that?” She continued to ramble annoyingly, trying to catch Chanyeol’s eye as they moved across the smooth, jet-black marble.

Chanyeol’s jaw hardened when he realised that the girl must be talking about you, from what Jongin had told them all last night about your reputation for being quiet and subsequently, not very popular at the university.

Suddenly, Chanyeol looked down at her, putting on a fake, alluring smile as he swished his blood-red hair, causing the girl to giggle. “Oh really? Is this Y/n that you’re talking about?” He asked smoothly, keeping his best smile in place, so that she wouldn’t suspect a thing as he twirled her around the dance floor.

“How do you know Y/n? Have you met her?” Jinhee exclaimed loudly, glaring up at Chanyeol with dark and jealous eyes and catching the attentions of girls nearby.

“Of course, I have, and I actually quite like her. She’s different. Would you like to know why?” Chanyeol murmured malevolently, his smile began to falter as he stared deep into the girls’ muddy, brown eyes. Chanyeol stopped twirling around on the dance floor.

Jinhee nodded shakily, her eyes were now wide with terror when Chanyeol’s whole face become deadly in a flash. “Because she doesn’t throw herself at men like you do, she has a kind heart and doesn’t go around talking shit about people. Now curtsy and leave me the fuck alone, if you talk about her again I will find you and send your head to your parents’ door and you really don’t want me to do that…” Chanyeol hissed into her ear and she took a sharp intake of breath at the threat.

Chanyeol pulled away, releasing her hands in disgust, she curtsied and shuffled away frighteningly quick, going back to her friends who welcomed her back with comforting hugs, all of them looking at Chanyeol with wide and terrified eyes.

Chanyeol breathed a small sigh of relief that the horrible girl was gotten rid of. He knew that she wouldn’t come seeking him out again and he was glad.

Casting a furtive look around the gaudily decorated ballroom and with his hands in his pockets, Chanyeol attempted to slope off and out of the doors—

“Anyone here you like yet?” A familiar and cold voice inquired suddenly.

Chanyeol jolted and turned around, his plan to escape had failed and his father was now staring down at him with that cold look in his eyes that always made him fear him.

“No, not really.” Chanyeol replied slowly as he took his hands out of his pockets, knowing that that was one of his father’s many pet peeves, he straightened his cuffs. _Why couldn’t his father see that he really didn’t want to get married!!_

Sunwoo sighed, taking a sip of champagne. “My dear boy, at least make an effort, so far you’ve danced with one girl and you’ve made her cry, I’ve invited so many girls who are just eager to get to know you!” He said as he swept a hand around the ballroom to prove his point and there were at least one hundred beautiful women here tonight along with their affluent and influential parents, either from Korea or from overseas.

“But I don’t want to marry, father. My business in the city is at its pinnacle and the family business is doing very well. I’ve got that to focus on, not _marriage!”_ Chanyeol argued as he looked determinedly into his father’s gaze.

Sunwoo frowned, removing his champagne flute from his lips. “Chanyeol, let’s talk.” He said decidedly as he guided Chanyeol towards a nearby table that was secluded from the rest of the party. With nervously furrowed eyebrows, he allowed his intimidating father to lead him there and the two of them sat down at the large and nicely decorated table. Sunwoo put down his champagne flute. “There’s also another reason why I would like you to get married.” He said softly, his eyes were now swimming with something else that Chanyeol couldn’t discern.

Chanyeol frowned, leaning back in his seat, his eyes fixed on his father’s. “What is it?” He inquired after his father hadn’t said anything for a while.

“I also want you to get married, because I want the family business to continue, long after we are gone. I would like you to produce a male heir.” Sunwoo said seriously.

_What? Was he serious?_

Chanyeol stared at his father wide-eyed, having never thought that he would ever hear such words coming out of his father’s mouth at all.

“An _heir?”_ Chanyeol spluttered, he had never thought of having children before. He had never got on well with them, he wasn’t a doting person. Of course he helped look after Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongin and Sehun when they were younger, but they weren’t that much younger than him, and the thought of _having_ a child and of _caring_ for one, having to mop up its icky and obscene messes all the time was just so utterly unappealing to him.

“Yes, an heir.” Sunwoo said as he took a small sip of champagne. “Do you remember what I told you when I handed over the family business to you three years ago?”

“To ensure that the family business continues to be the most notorious in Asia for centuries to come?” Chanyeol recited, remembering his father’s words perfectly, he could never forget them, they were so ingrained in his mind.

“Exactly.” Sunwoo smiled as he took a salmon canape from one of the silver platters on their table. “And without an heir, that’s impossible, and I want to die knowing that my blood is still leading the family business, making it better and better and the only way to do that is to get you wed and one of these ladies here pregnant.” Sunwoo continued as he stared down at his salmon canape, and then he ate the whole thing, his eyes fixed on Chanyeol as he chewed and swallowed. “I’ve only picked the best women for tonight, all of them are beautiful with good genes, they’re all healthy and willing to marry you and supply you with an heir. I want a _healthy_ grandson, Chanyeol, and I need you to provide me with one. I don’t care what woman you choose in this room, as long as you produce a son with healthy and stable blood then I’m happy.” Sunwoo continued as he stared solidly at Chanyeol.

“But why me?” Chanyeol asked, looking at his father whose gaze narrowed infinitesimally. “Why can’t you ask any of the others to give you a grandson?” He continued, suddenly regretting his question at the look on his father’s face.

Sunwoo carefully suppressed his annoyance and smiled slightly as he took a sip of his champagne, he was in a good mood after all. “Because _you_ are the leader of the family business, and I want my grandson to have your blood in particular. You’ve always been a natural born leader, a good negotiator, and I want my grandson to have those traits as well…”

“But Kris is better suited than I am.” Chanyeol countered as he folded his arms, his tongue crackled, having not said his older brother’s name in such a while, it almost felt alien.

“True.” Sunwoo conceded softly, staring at Chanyeol from over the rim of his champagne glass. “But as you know, Yifan was never interested in taking over from me, and he made his feelings quite clear three years ago. However, _you’re_ the leader now, and you showed promise, you _actually wanted_ to do it, and you’ve always responded well to training and your other brothers don’t have your level of determination and planning. That was why I chose you to take over after me when Yifan left with Luhan and Zitao.” He said and then he wiped his lips with a white linen handkerchief. “So, _you_ must be the one to produce an heir.” He said and then he folded his handkerchief neatly, placing it back into his black suit pocket.

Chanyeol stayed silent, running a hand through his gelled blood-red locks. He didn’t like the thought of producing an heir at all, he didn’t want to marry any of these women, he wasn’t ready yet! He still saw himself as too young for marriage.

“And I wish that you hadn’t dyed your hair, that red colour really is off-putting.” Sunwoo said suddenly as he eyed Chanyeol’s hair with a slight curl of his lip.

“I quite like it.” Chanyeol replied nonchalantly as he folded his arms, subtly glaring at his father and resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Chanyeol and all his brothers knew that their father _absolutely hated_ it when they rolled their eyes, and they learned this the hard way.

“Hmm, hopefully it’s not scaring off the women.” Sunwoo responded as his eyes swept over the dancing guests and the women in their beautiful dresses made with the most exquisite materials there were. “So, will you make an effort?” He prompted. “You’re the ripe age of twenty-four, it’s the perfect time for marriage and a baby.” He continued.

Chanyeol sighed, looking towards the crowds of women, sure, they were beautiful, elegant and obviously rich, but they weren’t for him, none of them particularly stood out.

Chanyeol of course wanted to find love, but he didn’t think that these parties were the way forward at all. He wanted it to be spontaneous and when he found her, he wanted to feel something and so far at this party he hadn’t found that at all, then he thought of you, and quickly he shook away the thought, he barely knew you yet, however he couldn’t deny the electricity that pulsed up his arm when he had brushed past you today, and the way his heart pounded slightly quicker in his chest when he had stared into your eyes...

Chanyeol dismissed his thoughts about you and met his father’s grey eyes that shone in the orange light of the large and ornate ballroom. Chanyeol nodded slowly. _Of course, he wouldn’t try! Not with any of these women anyway._ He wanted someone whom he could come home to after a long day of work and she’ll have a lovely dinner made, flashing him a gorgeous smile as she did so, someone caring and sweet, someone who wasn’t scared of him, and loved _him_ , not just his body or his money, but for who he was as a _person._

Sunwoo grinned wickedly and it sent a chill down Chanyeol’s spine. “Good boy.” He said as he patted his shoulder. “Don’t let me down.” He whispered, his breath, cool and laced with alcohol, fanned across his face. Then Sunwoo stood, and so did Chanyeol, and they both straightened out their suits. Sunwoo gave Chanyeol a curt nod and wandered away towards a group of middle-aged men who were some of Chanyeol’s business partners.

Chanyeol put his hands in his trouser pockets, and darting a quick look at his father who was laughing and greeting the businessmen, he attempted to slope out of the ballroom again—

“Chanyeol, come here!!” A gaggle of girls screeched suddenly, waving him over as if he was some dog to order around and bow down to their every whim. Chanyeol turned around, putting on a fake smile as they charged towards him with squeals.

 

_He really hated these girls…_

 

 

****

 

 

Meanwhile, you were snuggled beside your mother as she hugged you. She had found you crying softly to yourself when she had returned from her day job at a café in the city.

Telling Jongin about your brother had brought back all those painful memories of when you were twelve years old and you had come home from school and found your brother in his room one day. His wrists were slashed, blood was sprayed everywhere; the floors and even on the wall, his poor body was lying like a sack and you remembered that he had had a very faint pulse.

You scrunched up your eyes, when you had arrived home, you couldn’t bear to look at your brother’s bedroom door. You’ve never entered it and it terrified you, because whenever you would try, you were plagued with all the sensations that you had felt on that day.

You sniffled, feeling comforted by your mother’s warmth as she hugged you. Your brother was very dear to you, he took care of you when your parents were out working for many hours each day, he helped you with your homework and encouraged you to work towards becoming a doctor, like he wanted to do. Your brother made you giggle until your stomach hurt, he picked you up from school and you walked to the shops together where he would buy your favourite sweets.

“Sorry…” You whispered, wiping the tears from your eyes, trying to get a grip on yourself. It had happened so long ago, but you could never forget that day and it was impossible to forget seeing a dead body.

Your mother looked at you, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Don’t be sorry, we all miss him still.” Your mother said, wiping away her own tears. “Shall we make dinner? Chanhee-ah wouldn’t want us to be crying like this…”

“He didn’t deserve it. He should still be alive…” You whimpered, your brother had so much to live for, he was clever, at the top of his class in high school, he had friends, he dreamt of becoming a doctor and he was the one whom had inspired you to study medicine, he was a charming person and he never did anything wrong to anyone. You knew that for sure.

“I know petals, but we can’t bring him back.” Your mother sighed as she heaved herself up from the rickety leather sofa and shuffled to the kitchen in her slippers.

You looked up from your hands and you also stood, the sofa protesting with a groan as you did so. You followed her, wiping your tears away on your jumper sleeve. You looked around the door, seeing your mother staring down at the counter, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Your heart broke and small tears trickled from your red eyes…

it hasn’t been the same since Chanhee left the both of you…

You crept towards your mother, putting a comforting arm around her, she leant towards you. Your mother tried to put on a front like you, but inside she was just as broken as you were…

 

 

****

 

 

It was a sweltering Saturday afternoon, and you were doing a shift at the local convenience store.

You were currently stood behind the till, sorting through stock to occupy yourself because the shop was quite empty at the moment, and your boss was on his lunch break, so it was just you on the shop floor.

You kept thinking back to the past couple of days where you’ve been acquainted with the cold yet strikingly handsome Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun and their older brothers.

It seemed too surreal that you were talking to them, never in a million years would you have thought that Jongin would ever approach you, and you felt happy that he had done so, because in actuality, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun were very different to what you had expected, and they were indeed very nice people beneath their cold and unapproachable exteriors.

However, there was still something off about them, you didn’t know what it was but there was a niggling thought at the back your head that you really didn’t want to address, but it probably wasn’t that…

“Excuse me.” A voice said suddenly, breaking you out of your train of thought.

You looked up curiously and your eyes widened when they locked on a young man who looked quite ruffled, his bloodshot eyes were darting everywhere.

“Y-yes?” You prompted after he hadn’t said anything for a small while.

“My car broke down and I was wondering whether you could help me look at it?” He asked, and he seemed to be fidgeting with something in his pocket.

You put on a smile. “How terrible, but—”

“So, can you come look at it?” The man asked quickly, cutting you off.

You frowned, it was just you in the shop at the moment. “Um…I’m not allowed to leave the shop, sir—”

“Don’t worry it won’t take long! Come on!” The man said hurriedly and there was a dark glint in his eyes that made you shiver with cold.

“Sir, I can’t leave! I’m the only employee here at the moment!” You tried to tell him calmly, but there was something off about him that made you feel very uneasy.

“Stop being a bitch and just come with me!” The man shouted suddenly, his eyes full of fire as he whipped out a rusty, jagged knife.

You jumped, your heart pounding hurriedly as you stepped back. He walked forwards, pointing the knife towards you, his eyes were dark, and you were genuinely terrified for your life.

You looked towards the button under the cashier desk, but you were too far away from it. You were about to open your mouth, to convince the man to put down the knife—

“The lady said no.” A familiar voice said suddenly.

You opened your eyes and you and the man looked towards the voice. Your eyes widened when they landed on Jongdae who looked terrifying, like he did yesterday with his confrontation with Jongin.

“Oh shit…” The man whispered, his bloodshot eyes were wide with terror as he quickly pocketed the rusty knife.

Jongdae walked towards the man, grabbing his shirt, he spoke into his ear. “Leave now, and never return and I will know if you have or not.” He seethed, his eyes were hard and cold.

“I’m sorry…” The man whimpered.

“And before you leave, I want that money for all those drugs you asked for but never paid for.” Jongdae continued quietly, inaudible to you. “Are we clear?” He said slightly louder, his grip tightening in the man’s stained shirt.

“Y-yes!” The man whimpered, shivering in Jongdae’s hold.

“Good, now fuck off, you useless piece of shit.” Jongdae continued, releasing the man’s stained and sweat-soaked t-shirt in disgust.

The man quickly dashed out of the shop, running like his life depended on it. You didn’t hear what Jongdae had said to him, but whatever it was, it mustn’t’ve been good…

You stared, standing stock still and in absolute shock, too overwhelmed by what had happened in those small seconds. You could’ve been stabbed if Jongdae hadn’t had been there, or worse, you probably would’ve _died._

Your neighbourhood was dangerous inside and out, regardless of whether it was day or night but nothing like this had ever happened to you before…

You stared at Jongdae as he turned to you with a handsome smile, his eyes were now warm and inquiring. “Are you okay?” He asked as he walked towards the counter with a feline sway.

You gulped, trying to calm your racing heart. “Y-yeah.” You stuttered out as you stepped away from the wall. “Um…thank you so much, I don’t know what would’ve happened if you weren’t there.” You said gratefully as you observed him from your lashes.

“He probably would’ve abducted and raped you if I wasn’t there, little one.” Jongdae said as he folded his arms across his taut black t-shirt clad chest.

You looked up and into his eyes, all the blood had left your face. “A-are you serious?” You asked.

Jongdae sighed quietly. “Yes, this neighbourhood is a dangerous one, a lot of illicit activities occur here, and it’s no place for a lovely lady like you…” He replied with a small grimace.

Your heart jolted at what he had called you, and you gently tried to suppress your smile, feeling a warmth gathering in your chest. “I’ve lived here for most of my life though and nothing like that has happened to me before…” You said quietly as you swept a lock of hair out of your face.

Jongdae’s eyes widened. “Oh really?” He said as he leant against the counter with his hip, observing you in interest from under his handsome head of midnight-black tresses.

You caught his beautiful eyes and nodded. “Yeah, I moved to this neighbourhood when I was really young, I think I was three, but I can’t be sure.” You said quietly as you looked through some sweet packets, beginning to sort them out again to occupy your thoughts from your rapidly beating heart.

Jongdae nodded, then he looked behind him and out of the window watching as Minseok emerged from a dark alleyway nearby, surreptitiously stowing away a wad of cash and a pistol into his leather jacket and he knew that his older brother had killed the druggie lowlife.

Jongdae looked back at you, who was still sorting through some sweets, he picked up one of the packets and examined it curiously. “I haven’t had these in ages.” Jongdae murmured as he examined the crinkly sweet packet full of raspberry jelly sweets.

You looked up and smiled. “Ooh! Those are my favourite!” You said as he looked up, his heart quivering in his chest at your gorgeous smile and he swore that his heart had never done _that_ before. “I used to have those all the time when I was younger! My brother used to buy them for me every Friday after school.” You rambled cutely as you also picked up a packet and turned it around in your hands.

“You have a brother, Y/n?” Jongdae asked, still holding the sweet packet as he examined you curiously.

Your gaze turned sad suddenly and you put down the sweet packet. “Yeah but he died several years ago.” You told him quietly, looking down at your hands on the counter.

Jongdae’s smile fell at how sad you looked, this was obviously a sensitive topic for you, but he was curious. “What happened to him?” He asked softly.

You looked up from your eyelashes. _This was really none of his business!_

“Suicide.” You whispered and then you cleared your throat, beginning to sort out the raspberry sweets again. However, the more you looked at the packets, the more they reminded you of your brother, so you put them to the side and occupied yourself with some chocolate bars instead, putting them onto the rack neatly.

Jongdae continued to stare at you, seeing the change in your eyes and he felt something pulse sadly in his heart. Of course, he wanted to ask more because it would be nice to hear it from you rather than trying to find out later when he and Minseok would begin their surveillance of you, but he didn’t want to see you becoming even more upset, and that confused him, normally he didn’t feel like this when he saw women upset.

Jongdae pulled himself out of his thoughts, placing the raspberry sweet packet onto the pile with all the others, he looked towards you. “I’m sorry about yesterday, about what I said.” He said softly, and you raised your head, your wide eyes fixed on him. Jongdae turned away, feeling a small blush flitting across his pale cheeks. “It was inappropriate and I’m really sorry.” He continued, and then he peeked at you from the corner of his eye.

You continued to stare at him, and you put down a bar of chocolate. “It’s okay, I already forgave you Jongdae-ssi.” You said quietly with a small smile and a blush.

Jongdae jolted in surprise at your words and he turned towards you as you continued to smile so sweetly at him, something that he wasn’t used to seeing on people’s faces when they looked at him. He felt his heart picking up the pace in his chest as he stared. “So…no hard feelings?” He asked as he folded his arms.

“Of course not!” You beamed as you smiled brightly like a sun, catching him off guard.

A small and handsome smile trickled across Jongdae’s lips as he continued to stare at you. “Thanks.” He said quietly, you truly were a nice person, and he wasn’t used to being around people like you, in fact, he didn’t think that he’s ever met anyone like you before.

“You’re welcome, Jongdae-ssi, after all you did save me from that guy as well, thank you…” You said sweetly.

A satisfying warmth engulfed Jongdae’s chest, making him feel comforted. “Call me Jongdae.” He found himself saying all of a sudden, his heart hammering in his chest.

Your eyes widened in surprise and then you smiled. “Okay.” You breathed as you both stared at each other with smiles, small warmths gathering deep within you both as you stared, both of you feeling that connection.

Suddenly, the automatic doors slid open, and the little moment between you and Jongdae was gone. You both looked towards the door as a familiar young man walked through, you remembered seeing him yesterday, he was the one who guided Jongdae up the stairs after his confrontation with Jongin.

You blushed as the handsome man walked towards you and Jongdae, his cat-like eyes fixed on yours, and there was an alluring smile on his lips that made your heart stutter in your chest. The man stopped beside Jongdae and the two of them exchanged a small look that you couldn’t decipher, but before you could explore this any further, the man turned his head and captured your eyes.

“You must be Y/n L/n. I’m Minseok, the eldest brother.” The handsome man said softly, presenting a slender hand towards you.

You blushed pink, feeling warm as you took his hand, and he brought your hand to his lips and kissed it, his eyes holding yours from under his silky head of onyx hair.

_Why did Jongin’s brothers have to all be so beautiful?!_

Minseok released your hand and you retracted it slowly with a beet red blush, feeling where his lips had been so clearly, and it seemed to burn against your skin. “Nice to meet you too, Minseok-ssi.” You said sweetly with a shy smile, trying to suppress your obvious blush.

“Call me Minseok, sweetheart.” Minseok said softly with a charming smile as he continued to stare into your eyes.

You felt a muscle deep within you clench at his dark and glittering gaze. You nodded, looking away. “Okay.” You breathed, occupying yourself with the chocolate bars and trying to place them on the rack neatly, but your hands were so shaky because you could feel the eyes of the two very handsome men stood in front of you.

“Do you work here often, Y/n?” Minseok asked suddenly, folding his arms across his taut chest, and your eyes were diverted to his impressive arm muscles as they rippled enticingly.

You quickly averted your gaze with a blush, looking at the chocolates. “Um, I work here every Thursday evening, but I sometimes work on Saturdays if my boss needs me there.” You replied softly, peeking up at the two handsome men who exchanged a small look.

“Do you like working here?” Minseok inquired.

You paused, looking up at him from your lashes. “I do actually.” You responded truthfully. “It helps my mother and I a bit.” You continued with a small smile.

“What are you guys doing here today? If you don’t me asking?” You asked as you placed the last chocolate bar onto the rack. You straightened up and caught their eyes.

“We’re just passing by.” Jongdae said carefully, his eyes unreadable.

You looked between the two of them as they stared back at you. You knew that Jongin and his brothers were very rich, what with their gargantuan European-style mansion in the lush, verdant countryside and their car manufacturing business in the city. However, it was indeed unusual for affluent people to be around your very poor and dangerous neighbourhood, even if they were just passing by as they claimed to be.

“What are you guys doing here though? Normally a lot of people avoid my neighbourhood like the plague.” You inquired as you looked between the two handsome men with folded arms.

The two brothers exchanged a surprised look at your question that they hadn’t expected from you at all. “You’re a curious girl, aren’t you?” Minseok said with a roguish smirk as he leant against the counter with his hip.

“I’m sorry.” You said softly, feeling bad that you may have been prying too much into their business.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s good to be inquisitive, it shows how interested you are.” Minseok said gently, holding your eyes from under his head of onyx tresses. “So, if you must know, Jongdae and I have business in your neighbourhood to attend to.” He replied, then he swept an eye around the tiny and dilapidated shop which was currently empty.

“Business?” You asked with a tilt of your head.

Jongdae nodded. “Yes, however we can’t disclose that to you, sweetheart.” He said with a small wry smile.

You looked between the two of them worriedly, wanting to know what this business could be. “Why not?” You asked bravely, meeting their eyes.

Both brothers’ eyes widened in surprise, not used to people asking them such candid questions like this.

“Sweet Y/n. You shouldn’t be worrying your pretty little head.” Minseok said gently with a disarming smile. “Our business here is confidential.” He continued.

“Oh, goodness, um, I’m really sorry.” You apologised, looking down at the counter and feeling awkward.

“Don’t apologise.” Minseok said softly as he brought his fingertips to your chin, marvelling in the smoothness of your skin as he lifted your head up to meet his eyes.

You blushed hard, your heart thrashing crazily in your chest at the sudden movement and as you stared into his dark eyes which swirled with an unfamiliar glint, but whatever it was, it made you feel warm and tingly.

“Okay.” You whispered and then you averted your eyes from his. Minseok removed his fingertips from your chin, and you could feel the skin there crackling with electricity. “Um, would you like anything?” You inquired, looking at the two handsome brothers from your eyelashes.

“I’ll take these.” Jongdae piped up suddenly, picking up a packet of the raspberry jelly sweets and subtly glaring at his older brother because of how he had made you blush so beautifully.

You smiled and took the sweets from him, your fingertips brushed, and a small charge of electricity flowed between you both and down your spines.

You both looked up, meeting each other’s eyes. Your heart quivered in heat within your chest as you averted your eyes with a pink blush, and Jongdae felt his own heart pounding in his chest as he ran a hand through his midnight-black tresses.

You scanned through the jelly sweets and then you asked for the money, and Jongdae handed you a couple of coins and you put them through, giving him the receipt.

“Um, have a good weekend, guys.” You said sweetly as they turned around.

The two handsome men paused and turned, capturing your eyes with their dark and glittering ones. Jongdae smiled at you. “You too, and stay safe, okay?” He said.

“I will.” You said with a sweet smile.

“Good girl.” Jongdae breathed and then he winked at you from under his handsome head of midnight-black locks.

You blushed a ripe and delicious pink and Jongdae couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction that he was the cause of it.

Then Minseok and Jongdae swept gracefully out of the tiny and dilapidated convenience store, and you moved closer to the dusty and grubby window to watch as their handsome forms walked down the street, the dust curling around their shoes as they went. You continued to watch with a heavily pounding heart until they had disappeared into the horizon…

 

 

****

 

 

It was a Sunday night, and it was the second night of surveillance, Minseok and Jongdae were stationed outside your tiny one-floor home in the poorest and most dangerous neighbourhood in Seoul.

They could clearly see into your open bedroom window from where they were parked on the other side of the street. Your curtains were also open, and your little desk lamp was on, immersing your room in a faint orange glow. They could see you studying at your small, wooden desk and there were textbooks, flashcards, pens and papers scattered everywhere.

It was late— half midnight and you’ve been studying for a good four hours already; your mother had left three hours ago for a shift at a bar in the city, so it was just you in the tiny and dilapidated one-floor home.

Minseok was typing some notes on a laptop and Jongdae was using his large photography camera to snap the occasional photo of you as you studied, the two trackers’ eyes never strayed away from your figure.

Nothing had happened for four hours, and they vaguely wondered whether they should have followed your mother to her night job instead.

Suddenly, a flicker of movement caught their attentions and their eyes shot towards your figure as you stretched your back and stood from your desk chair. They sat up in their seats, watching you unblinkingly as you moved.

Jongdae got his large camera ready and Minseok had his fingers poised over the laptop keys as they watched you fling open your tiny wooden wardrobe, and shut it again, then you turned and pulled up your white t-shirt.

The two gangsters smirked widely, their eyes darkening as they stared. Jongdae raised the large camera to his eyes, zooming in as you pulled off your t-shirt, revealing the smooth flesh of your chest and stomach, your breasts were deliciously cupped by a simple white bra. _Snap._

The two gangsters could feel themselves heating up as you reached behind you and unclipped your bra. They blushed pink as the fabric peeled away from your smooth breasts.

They smirked. _Snap. Snap. Snap._ Your soft and naked chest was on show as you stood there, completely unaware of what was happening across the street as you reached for a camisole top and pulled it over your head, the tight fabric sculpted to your delicate feminine curves and lines just right. _Snap. Snap._

Minseok and Jongdae’s eyes darkened as your little fingers unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans, Jongdae raised his camera again as you bent down, taking off the fabric. _Snap. Snap. Snap._ They watched as inch by _delicious_ inch of untainted thigh flesh was revealed to them and then as you stepped out of your jeans, you were now standing in your simple white panties. _Snap. Snap. Snap._

They heated up even more as your little fingers slipped beneath the waistband of your white panties. Jongdae focused his camera, zooming in as you slowly, _agonisingly slowly_ took off your little white panties, completely unaware of what you were doing to the two gangsters outside as the fabric skimmed your smooth thighs and fell, pooling around your feet. You stepped out of your panties. Their eyes and thoughts darkened even further as they stared. _Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap._

You turned around, revealing the delectable curve of your full ass to the two gangsters, who could feel themselves heating up uncomfortably tight in their leather trousers as they stared— unashamed.

Jongdae focused the camera again with a smirk. _Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap._ They watched as you bent down _. Snap. Snap. Snap._ You eased on some grey pyjama shorts which melded to your delectable rear very well. _Snap. Snap. Snap._

All of a sudden, you turned around, eyes wide as you looked towards the window. Jongdae quickly retracted the camera from the window and rolled it up as you walked towards your open window and stared out into the night with a frown.

The two gangsters watched you solidly, their hearts hammering in their ears as you looked around, and then your eyes latched upon their car, however you didn’t look at them for long.

After a little while, you pursed your lips and scratched your neck and then you closed your window with a dull thud and closed your white curtains securely, shielding you from the two gangsters.

They breathed out small sighs of relief as they returned their attention to your window, they could see your silhouette moving within and about ten minutes later, you turned off the light and darkness reigned.

 

 

****

 

 

It was Monday morning, and you were running late as usual. You ripped open your front door with a loud and echoing creak and slammed it shut, hastily locking it behind you. You turned, dropping your keys in your haste. You swore under your breath and bent down to pick them up, then you heard a shutter sound, like from a camera.

_What was that…_

You raised an eyebrow and straightened up, your heart beating crazily in your chest as you scanned your dilapidated street and you spotted a glimmering black car that looked too out of place to ever sit in your poor and dangerous neighbourhood.

You stared at it, furrowing your eyebrows, you vaguely remembered seeing it last night outside your bedroom window, you hadn’t thought about it much since then.

Observing the car, you couldn’t see inside the windows because they were so dark and tinted, but the more you stared the more your tummy swirled with butterflies. You looked away quickly, looking down at your pink and frayed wristwatch and realising that you were indeed very late now.

Quickly, you stuffed your keys into your satchel, and rearranged your heavy textbooks in your arms. You rushed down the street, your raggedy trainers slapping against the pavement as you ran, your bun bobbing crazily upon your head, you hadn’t had time to have a shower this morning and you looked awful, you hadn’t had a lot of sleep either because you were up until very late working on flashcards.

As you ran, you didn’t notice that the large and sleek black car had pulled away from the curb, and slowly trundled behind you as you rushed towards the bus stop and quickly got into the shuddering and shaking mass of metal and diesel and settled into a seat at the front with a relieved sigh, glad that you were able to catch it on time despite leaving the house late.

The shuddering bus pulled away from the curb and the car followed it, keeping close as it did so, they followed all the way, until the bus had reached the bus stop near your rich and affluent university.

The car followed you as you rushed up the road, your full to the brim satchel swinging wildly as you ran, your hair nearly escaping out of your bun, your hands reddening as you gripped your textbooks tightly.

The car continued to follow and it parked as you neared the university gates, the window opened slightly, and the lens of a large and very expensive camera peeked out, snapping a couple of pictures of your retreating figure as you dashed through the university gates, and then Jongdae gave a kitty-smirk as he lowered the camera, turning towards Minseok who smiled widely, hands on the steering wheel.

When you had disappeared amongst the crowds of rich students, Minseok and Jongdae exchanged a nod, and the elder turned on the ignition, putting the car into gear, he drove off down the road towards their next destination as Jongdae flicked through the images on the camera, smiling down at some of them as he did so and feeling his heart pounding with heat in his chest, something that he’s never known his heart to do before he met you.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now lunchtime and you had forgotten about the mysterious black car that you saw outside your home this morning.

You and Jongin were sat at your usual table in the very far corner of the cafeteria, waiting for Kyungsoo and Sehun.

After a little while of light-hearted conversation, Jongin turned to you suddenly. “We can’t go to the house today for revision sessions. Would you like to go to a coffee shop instead?” He asked, abandoning his delectable looking lasagne as his eyes stared into yours.

You looked away from your egg and cress sandwich and your eyes widened. “Sure, I don’t mind…” You said slowly as you ate another mouthful of your sandwich. You wanted to ask why, however you didn’t want to sound nosy and you didn’t know if you had the guts to ask him after how scary he looked on Friday with his older brother Jongdae…

Jongin could see the obvious question hanging in your eyes. “Our father is visiting us at the moment.” He told you simply. “And he’s not used to friends coming over.” He added when you were about to open your mouth to ask more. Jongin had no intention whatsoever of letting you anywhere near his father—he was a _terrible_ man.

Your eyes widened in concern, observing how Jongin looked pensive all of a sudden. “Why is that?” You asked quietly as you placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

Jongin awoke from his thoughts and looked towards you and then down at your small hand as it squeezed his shoulder slightly, sending a jolt of warmth straight to his heart. Jongin decided that he liked its presence there very much.

“He’s particular like that.” Jongin said quickly as he flashed you a small smile and waved you off, returning to his lasagne. You raised an eyebrow, not convinced with his response, however you chose not to say anything because you could see that he looked uncomfortable.

Jongin caught your eyes suddenly and you smiled. “And anyway, I’ve been craving a mocha from this coffee shop for a while now, and they have the most _amazing_ milkshakes.” Jongin said with a very wide and handsome smile that had your heart racing.

You smiled widely at the sound of milkshakes and did a cute, little fist bump into the air. Jongin chuckled mellifluously at you, glad that he was able to distract you from asking anything else about his intimidating father.

“Why are you so happy, Y/n-ah?” Sehun chuckled as he joined the two of you at your usual table in the very far corner of the cafeteria, placing his tray of food down on your other side. Kyungsoo greeted you warmly as he settled opposite Jongin.

“Jongin and I are going to get milkshakes!! Do you want to come?” You nearly squealed at them. Sehun smiled and then he turned towards Jongin, his smile faltering and his eyes communicating many things.

“Actually, I can’t today. I have to do something.” Sehun said shadily as he stuck a straw into his coke can. Kyungsoo and Jongin understood perfectly what Sehun meant. Sehun watched regretfully as your face fell.

“What about you Kyungsoo? You’ll come, won’t you?” You asked hopefully, eyes shining as you gazed at the quiet boy.

Kyungsoo looked up from his pasta. “I think I can make it…” He mumbled, and then he smiled when you cheered happily in your seat, causing the students nearest to you to turn around and stare at your table, still not believing that three cold yet strikingly handsome brothers were willingly hanging around with someone like you— the least popular girl at the university.

“I can’t remember the last time I had a milkshake!! It seems like so long ago now.” You rambled cutely to yourself with a sweet smile. The three handsome brothers smiled at your sweet innocence as they ate, never have they ever hung around with anyone so joyous before, but it was a lovely change from the people whom they were normally surrounded by in their walk of life.

A thought came to you suddenly and you caught the three handsome brothers’ stares. “Oh! I wanted to ask you guys! How was this arrangement party thing?” You asked suddenly, looking between the three of them curiously. They all exchanged looks.

“It was boring as hell! It was just Chanyeol being ushered around all of the girls.” Sehun laughed with a small smirk down at you, remembering the thoroughly annoyed Chanyeol who was trying not to lash out at those rich brats as they dragged him around the ballroom, feeding him food and trying to get his number.

But of course, Chanyeol was on very strict orders from their intimidating father to not get annoyed at them, so he was powerless against the girls which Sehun and his brothers had found very entertaining.

“Was Chanyeol okay? You said that he didn’t want to get married…” You said with a worried turn, looking at Kyungsoo.

The three cold yet strikingly handsome brothers’ eyes widened in surprise at the fact that you actually cared about Chanyeol when you didn’t know him very well, and for some reason they all didn’t like the fact that you seemed to be worrying about their older brother…

“Chanyeol was fine…he didn’t enjoy it much of course…” Kyungsoo replied slowly, finding it sweet that you were being so thoughtful.

Then, there was no more talk about Friday's arrangement party or Chanyeol and the four of you talked about your morning lectures and they asked what you did on the weekend as well.

You really liked hanging out with Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun, even though it was still early days, they were really nice and charming! So different to their cold and unapproachable selves that they were known for and you felt honoured that you were able to see their good sides.

When lunch was over, you and Jongin bade goodbye to Kyungsoo and Sehun who gave you hugs, which you hadn’t expected at all. Jongin didn’t expect it either because he glared hard at his brothers as they held you close to their hard chests, smiling smugly at your delicious pink blush when they released you.

Then, you and Jongin made your way to the medicine block, and today your class were working in the labs because you were all doing a heart dissection.

You got to choose your partners, so it was you and Jongin with a heart, cutting it up and taking a look. You were also told to take little samples for microscope slides so that you could observe the cardiac muscle fibres and compare them with skeletal muscle fibres, which you were very excited about doing.

You and Jongin worked well together, both of you were thoroughly focused on the task. Jongin loved how enthusiastic you were about the subject and he was utterly spellbound by your extensive anatomical knowledge as you were able to easily point out all the parts of the heart on your metal tray and say what each part did specifically whilst the rest of your classmates were hastily flipping through their textbooks for the answers to the worksheet questions.

When the lab was over, you and Jongin peeled off your latex gloves, goggles, face masks and lab coats.

Your brain was buzzing excitedly at the thought of milkshakes as you rushed to the sink to wash your hands. Jongin chuckled after you, and joined you by the sink, he cheekily splashed you with some water, and you giggled, splashing some back at him.

You both laughed at your antics and silliness as you splashed each other, and you would never have thought that you would be giggling and splashing water on the famously cold yet strikingly handsome Kim Jongin.

After calming your laughter, you both dried your hands and collected your bags. Jongin took your textbooks even though you insisted that you could do it yourself, he refused to let you do so with a wide smile as you pouted up at him, knowing that there was no use trying to convince him.

You and Jongin were the last to walk out of the labs and you both made your way out of the state-of-the-art medicine block together.

Jongin looked down at you as you smiled widely to yourself at the thought of milkshakes, he suppressed a laugh at how cute you were. “Are you excited?” Jongin asked from beside you.

You looked up at him. “Yes!!” You beamed, smiling brightly like a sun. Then Jongin wrapped an arm around your shoulder, pulling you close against his side.

You blushed, and your heart gave a loud and healthy throb in your chest at the contact. You relaxed, and you found yourself liking his arm's comforting presence around your shoulders.

Then you noticed that the students around you had turned to stare at Jongin’s arm around your shoulders in pure shock.

“Ignore them…” Jongin whispered into your ear, his soft breath fanned across your cheek, heating you up.

Jongin led you to the carpark and you saw Kyungsoo standing by the glimmering black Mercedes, waiting for you both. He was looking down on his phone and hadn’t seen you yet.

“Kyungsoo!!” You called happily with a wave.

His head whipped up quickly at the sound of your voice and his eyes widened as he stared, pocketing his smartphone.

You continued to wave at him as Jongin removed his arm from around your shoulder to fish his keys out of his pocket.

When you reached Kyungsoo, you both talked about your afternoon lectures together and you blushed hard at his sweet and charming smiles that had your heart racing with heat in your chest.

Then you glanced behind Kyungsoo and laid eyes on that glimmering black car that was in front of your house last night and this morning. You gulped as the car’s tinted window quickly rolled up.

“You okay, Y/n-ah?” Kyungsoo asked as he watched you in concern.

“Oh uh…I’m okay.” You said quickly, looking away from the car and meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes with a small smile.

Kyungsoo had noticed where you were looking, and he darted a look at the familiar car from the corner of his eye. He was aware that Chanyeol had asked Minseok and Jongdae to follow you and he could see that you were obviously wary of the car and probably aware that you were being followed. Kyungsoo hated this.

When Jongin reached you both, he unlocked the car. Kyungsoo got in the backseat and you took the passenger seat beside Jongin. You were a bit sad that Sehun couldn’t make it, but you didn’t think much about it, because you hoped that there would be more opportunities to hang out with him.

After a little while of being on the road, you looked out of the window as Jongin drove down the wide and affluent city streets and you watched all the skyscrapers flitting past and the masses of people walking here, there and everywhere.

You guessed that you were entering a rich quarter of Seoul, because the people were wearing beautifully fitted clothes, the shops were all big name, global luxury brands and you were surrounded by glittering and expensive supercars that you couldn’t even recognise. You swore that you had never seen so many beautiful cars in one place at one time in your whole life before.

Soon, Jongin had parked the Mercedes and the three of you got out of the car. You looked around you at all the beautiful people and the shops and you wandered away from Kyungsoo and Jongin and towards a shop window, looking at a beautiful dress on display. Your heart jolted in alarm at the four-figure price tag.

Jongin turned to you. “Y/n-ah, it’s this way!” He laughed.

You spun around and shuffled towards them, apologising as you went to stand by the cold yet strikingly handsome brothers who waved you off with charming smiles and then they led you through the crowds.

You stumbled slightly as you followed Kyungsoo and Jongin because you were so busy looking at all the gorgeous and very expensive clothes in the shop fronts. You hadn't ever clapped eyes on such pretty garments before...

Eventually, the three of you reached the coffee shop that Jongin was talking about at lunch. It looked utterly expensive and suddenly you felt very inadequate in your old white blouse and holey jeans.

You all entered, it was much quieter inside and there was soft cello music playing in the background. You looked around at the stunning architecture, the dark décor and the low hanging ceiling lights. This place _oozed_ money.

“W-Welcome back, Kyungsoo-ssi, Jongin-ssi…” A voice said shakily.

You looked away the fancy wall decorations and there was a shaking barista stood in front of the three of you. She bowed deeply towards the two brothers, you looked between them, confused. She looked so frightened...

“The usual table?” She asked in a small voice and you noticed that the customers also turned to look at the three of you, _fear_ in their eyes.

You looked around confused…why were they so terrified? Jongin and Kyungsoo looked unfazed, it was like they were used to it.

“Yes please,” Jongin replied simply, looking bored as he gazed around the establishment.

Her eyes widened when she spotted you, she bowed. “Welcome, Jongin-ssi’s and Kyungsoo-ssi’s guest.” The barista said hurriedly.

“This is Y/n L/n, she’ll be a regular from now on…” Jongin said as the nervous barista nodded hastily. Your head snapped towards Jongin, about to complain—

“I hope you enjoy your stay Y/n-ssi…” The barista said, bowing again.

You looked away from Jongin and smiled at the barista. “Thank you!” You said sweetly.

The barista looked at you, her eyes wide in absolute terror and shock. You looked at her confused, Kyungsoo was looking at you with a raised eyebrow and Jongin was looking at you with a smirk. You looked between them, puzzled. You were only being polite? There was nothing wrong with good manners…

The poor barista nearly knocked off all the menus from the small table because of how nervous she was and then she led the three of you towards a table in the very back, which was far away from all the other customers in a secluded alcove, with a long rectangular table.

Jongin gestured for you to sit in the magenta booth before him and then he sat after you. You thanked the barista when she gave you a menu and she nodded nervously, giving Jongin and Kyungsoo theirs. They didn’t thank her.

“Please enjoy your stay…I-I’ll be back to take your orders…” She murmured, bowing again and then she scuttled away.

When she had left, you turned to Kyungsoo and Jongin. “Why do they know your names?” You asked curiously as Jongin and Kyungsoo exchanged a small smirk, mischievous gleams dancing in their dark eyes.

“Our family owns this coffee place…and many more establishments…” Jongin said and his grin widened at your look of utter shock and disbelief.

“WHAT?! You guys _own_ this place!? How rich are you?!” You exclaimed, looking between the two brothers in pure, unadulterated shock. They laughed at your outburst, never receiving a reaction like that before.

“Quite rich…we’re valued customers. The baristas know all of us and we always get good service.” Kyungsoo said, putting down his menu, and rifling through his rucksack for his books and laptop. You scoffed at the word ‘quite’.

Then, you stared down at the incredibly expensive menu and you couldn’t withhold a gasp as you perused it, seeing many wealthy twists to coffee, _gold shavings_ , for crying out loud!!

You immediately began to look for these famed milkshakes that Jongin raved about during lunch and soon enough, you found them. Your stomach rumbled at how good they sounded, and you were torn between the strawberry and the chocolate…but the vanilla looked good too…

Jongin began to get his textbooks and notes out beside you, already knowing what he wanted because he had been to the place a thousand times already.

The barista had come back, her whole body was shaking, and you didn’t know why she was so terrified, your friends were nice people...

“A-are you ready to order?” She asked, looking between the three of you. Jongin smiled, telling her that he would like a mocha. Kyungsoo asked for an americano and then they turned to you, you still had not decided yet…

“What one would you like?” Jongin asked gently, peering down at you. You bit your lip as you thought, you hurriedly wanted to put the woman out of her misery as she stood there, quaking like a leaf.

“May I have the vanilla milkshake please?” You asked as the barista nodded hurriedly.

“Anything else Jongin-ssi? Kyungsoo-ssi? Y/n-ssi?” She asked, eyes terrified.

“Also, could we get a slice of chocolate fudge cake too…” Jongin said, looking back down at the menu. She quickly wrote it down, and then she collected your menus and left with a stumble.

You looked down awkwardly, and then you remembered why you were all here in the first place and you quickly began to get your study materials out.

Kyungsoo had already begun to work and soon you and Jongin were working on the assignment that the professor had given you for today’s lab. Not long afterwards, your orders were here, and you salivated at the sight of the vanilla milkshake in a tall glass with a straw. You thanked the barista profusely and she managed a small smile. When she had left, you tried the milkshake and you loved it.

Jongin smiled. “Good isn’t it?” He said as you nodded, taking a bigger sip. 

The three of you worked quietly, you and Jongin whispered to each other about the work and Kyungsoo was tapping on his laptop. You loved the calming atmosphere of the place, and how quiet your secluded little alcove was.

After a while, you were eyeing the chocolate fudge cake that was still left untouched. Jongin saw what you were looking at and smiled, pushing it towards you. You looked towards him with your wide, innocent eyes.

“I bought this for you…” Jongin explained with a charming smile.

“Jongin! You didn’t have to…” You mumbled, but nonetheless, you took the fork from his offered hand and you took a bite, moaning at the amazing taste, you ate another piece.

Jongin smiled, glad to see that you seemed to like it. Then you both continued to work again, talking quietly. You checked over Jongin’s work and compared it with your own, checking for any mistakes as you ate the delectable chocolate fudge cake.

Suddenly, a huge crash had erupted from somewhere in the opulent coffee shop. You, Kyungsoo and Jongin looked up.

It sounded like masses of plates being dropped on the floor, smashing everywhere. It was deadly silent, and you could hear the soft cello music increasing in tempo in the background ominously.

“I’m so sorry, Sunwoo-ssi!!” A voice said shakily, sounding panicked and even more terrified. You recognised the voice, it was the nervous barista who had served you, Kyungsoo and Jongin. There were lots of footsteps and worried voices and apologies as baristas ran to help.

Jongin’s blood had turned cold, fear and worry gripped his heart, he turned to Kyungsoo, who knew exactly who it was as well.

“It’s fine, my dear but it’s coming out of your pay check…” An unfamiliar voice replied with a deep, terrifying chuckle.

You gulped, whoever this person was, he sounded deadly.

You heard heavy footsteps walk towards your alcove suddenly, you felt your heart pound worriedly in your chest as you all looked up, watching as a tall, imposing man came into view, following a very shaken up male barista who bowed and scurried away as calmly as he could.

When the huge man had moved to the side, a familiar head of blood-red tresses peered through and you felt your heart jump in surprise and a small blush to bloom across your cheeks.

“My sons!” The mysterious and intimidating man crooned, arms up around him as he smiled at Kyungsoo and Jongin who put on fake smiles.

“Hello father.” Jongin greeted softly, shuffling closer to you and your eyes widened…

 _This was their father?_  

The man and Chanyeol took a seat at the large table opposite you three. Chanyeol had caught your gaze as soon as he sat, holding your eyes from under his handsome head of blood-red tresses.

You stared back at him and it was impossible to know what he was thinking but whatever was swirling in his glittering dark orbs, it caused your heart to pound slightly harder in your chest.

You averted your eyes shyly from Chanyeol’s intense gaze and suddenly he smiled dazzlingly at you, catching you off guard with a hot-pink blush. You stared down at your hands on your jean clad thighs, still feeling his eyes on you.

Chanyeol continued to smile at you, he hadn’t expected to see you here, yet it was a very pleasant surprise and he couldn’t help but smile widely, his heart beating slightly harder in his chest.

The older man scanned the table and for the first time, his eyes fell upon you, and they widened as he continued to stare at you, having not expected to find his sons here with a girl. “Who are you, my dear?” The man asked you with a small, disarming smile.

You froze and looked up from your jean clad thighs, meeting his wrought-iron grey eyes as they stared into yours, and his smile widened infinitesimally.

“My name is Y/n L/n, I’m Kyungsoo and Jongin’s friend in university. It’s nice to meet you, sir.” You said respectfully as you held your hand out towards him to shake.

The man smiled widely as he continued to observe you in interest, and then he slowly took your hand in his large and cold one, bringing it to his lips. You blushed hard at the sudden action as he placed a small kiss onto the back of your hand. He smiled against your skin, his eyes unreadable and then he released your hand gently and you retracted your hand, resting it on your thigh.

The three brothers looked at their formidable father in utter shock, having never expected such a gesture. Even though their father had taught them all etiquette during their childhood, they really hadn’t expected him to do such a thing at all, especially because he didn’t know you very well.

Then Jongin took your hand in his under the table, beginning to soothe the skin in comfort. You glanced at him from your eyelashes, however he was staring straight at his father who was still looking at you.

Their father leant across the table, holding your eyes with his dark ones. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, miss L/n. I’m Sunwoo, their father, I’ve come to visit my dear sons for a couple of days.” The man said as he continued to observe you from his head of pewter-coloured tresses, then he swept an eye around his three handsome sons and they nodded quickly with small smiles.

You nodded, concentrating on Jongin’s hand in yours. Jongin warned you about him…but he failed to mention how incredibly intimidating his father was! You didn’t notice Chanyeol glaring at how close you were seated beside his brother.

“So, miss L/n, you go to the same university as Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun?” Sunwoo asked, glancing briefly at the textbooks, papers, pens and highlighters, scattered on the table.

“Yes, sir.” You said sweetly with a small smile.

A wicked grin swept across his lips that sent a shiver up your spine. “Interesting.” He mused, rubbing his chin. Then his eyes widened, and his grin intensified. “Are you acquainted with my son Chanyeol?” Their father asked, looking between the two of you thoughtfully.

You and Chanyeol both looked up at Sunwoo’s words, your heart was beating loudly against your ribcage as you caught Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Yes, I have met Chanyeol. He’s a nice person.” You said, and then you smiled sweetly at Chanyeol, who continued to stare at you with a beautiful arch of his sculpted lips that had your heart pounding.

You blushed pink, looking back down at your jean clad thighs and feeling all their eyes on you. Jongin’s hand held yours tighter and you focussed on its warmth.

Sunwoo nodded, looking between you and Chanyeol thoughtfully, who hadn’t even noticed that his father was staring at him because he was still staring at you.

Even though Chanyeol had been surrounded by so many beautiful and rich women at the arrangement party on Friday, Sunwoo couldn’t help but notice that his son, his heir couldn’t take his eyes off you.

Then Sunwoo observed all three of his sons, and he could see that you seemed special to them, and he vaguely wondered why this was and he vowed to find out another time. Sunwoo has never seen his sons looking so distracted by a woman before…

Sunwoo shook away his thoughts. “What are you kids doing here? Are you also a medical student, miss L/n?” He asked after a small while, smiling cordially at you.

You looked up from your jean clad thighs and into Sunwoo’s dark and unreadable gaze. “Yes, I am, sir.” You said respectfully.

Jongin looked up from his textbook, catching his father’s eyes. “Y/n has been tutoring me, helping me with what I’ve missed.” Jongin piped up and then he turned towards you and gave your hand a squeeze, and it sent a jolt of heat to your heart. You looked away shyly to calm your heart and your pink blush. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo glared subtly at their younger brother and at how beautifully he had made you blush.

“Y/n is very clever.” Kyungsoo added suddenly with a handsome smile towards you. You looked up and smiled bashfully, feeling awkward with all the attention on you. You looked down at Jongin’s hand in yours but all it did was make your heart beat even faster in your chest.

“Oh?” Sunwoo said in interest, leaning forward, wanting to get to know the woman whom his sons seemed to be praising up so much.

“She’s a scholarship student. Best in the class.” Jongin said proudly as he looked down at you.

“Jongin…” You implored softly, feeling all their gazes on you.

“What a modest young lady you are, miss L/n.” Sunwoo said softly as he stared at you in interest, this caught the attention of all three of the handsome brothers and they looked at their father, wondering what he thought of you, however they couldn’t tell just yet.

“What are you doing here, father? If you don’t mind me asking?” Jongin asked all of a sudden, his hand still holding yours securely.

Sunwoo was jolted out of his thoughts, and he looked away from you to regard Jongin with his wrought-iron eyes. “Chanyeol was showing me around the office. Then we thought to come here and have a nice drink and we ran into you, Kyungsoo and the beautiful Y/n.” Sunwoo said, and then his eyes swivelled to capture your wide and innocent ones and he smiled kindly. “But I think we’ll leave you to it, you all looked so focussed.” He said slowly, still smiling at you. You smiled back, and it caught him off-guard for a glimmer of a second and then he carefully composed himself.

Chanyeol looked away from you as you stared down at your lap. “But...we just got here father…” He said desperately, searching his father’s face, not wanting to leave so soon. He had wanted to talk to you for a little while and so far, he hadn’t been able to get a word in edgeways.

Sunwoo looked away from you and caught Chanyeol’s eyes. “You’ve got to get back to the office! You've got tons of paperwork to go through with Junmyeon and Baekhyun.” Sunwoo retorted with a small grin.

Chanyeol grumbled, folding his arms over his expensive, black suit that was well-fitted to his tight and toned body and you couldn’t help but notice his muscles rippling enticingly beneath the fabric. Chanyeol caught your eyes suddenly and he smirked, noticing you checking him out.

You hurriedly looked away from him with a bright red blush, not believing your actions and feeling mortified that he had caught you.

Then Sunwoo turned to Kyungsoo and Jongin and asked how they were and the two in question responded politely and simply.

You listened to their conversation as you took a sip from your vanilla milkshake, focussing the delectable taste. _These milkshakes really were amazing._

You stirred your straw in the thick mixture and took another sip. You glanced up just as Chanyeol looked away quickly from you to stare down at his smartphone with a small frown, and then he carefully placed the sleek device into his pocket. You looked away quickly before you were caught staring at him again.

Soon, you had finished the milkshake and you concentrated on getting the little extra bits at the bottom, but the straw wouldn’t allow you to do so. You watched from the corner of your eye as Jongin nodded at whatever his father was telling him, and you removed the straw, licking the milkshake mixture off it in one swoop and then putting the glass to your lips.

You removed the glass, catching Chanyeol's gaze as he stared directly at you, having watched you finishing the milkshake in interest. Then his face broke out into a wide smile as he laughed mellifluously beneath his palm and with his other hand, he held out a napkin for you.

You raised an eyebrow and accepted it, looking at Chanyeol inquiringly with your wide and innocent eyes. Everyone’s attention was now on you two.

“You’ve got a little moustache…” Chanyeol explained with a wide smile and you blushed a healthy beet-red, feeling utterly embarrassed as you wiped your upper lip. You must have looked so abominable drinking that milkshake in front of some very handsome men and their father.

You smiled slightly at him and averted your gaze down at the table. "Thank you Chanyeol-ssi..." You murmured quietly, looking down at the table with a large, pink blush as you wiped your lips with the napkin. 

Sunwoo had observed the whole exchange and he looked between the two of you thoughtfully with a small smile, having never seen his sons looking so comfortable with a woman before. “Come on Chanyeol, let’s leave these hard-working students to it!” Sunwoo announced suddenly as he stood, straightening his smart, dark-grey suit.

Chanyeol looked away from you reluctantly and followed his father, unfolding himself from his chair and standing tall over the three of you, straightening his suit as well, you watched as he did so…

After straightening his suit, Sunwoo turned to the three of you. “Goodbye, Kyungsoo, Jongin. It was nice to meet you Y/n, I hope to meet you some other time…when we can have more time to talk.” Sunwoo said politely, with a small, charming smile as he pushed his chair under the table.

“It was lovely to meet you too, Sunwoo-ssi.” You said sweetly with a smile, scrunching up the napkin that Chanyeol had given you in your hand.

Sunwoo turned towards Chanyeol whose eyes found yours, giving you a charming smile. “I’ll see you soon, Y/n…” Chanyeol said, putting a hand into his black trouser pocket.

“You too, Chanyeol-ssi.” You replied with a small smile as you stared into his dark gaze.

A little gleam sparkled in his eyes and his smile got bigger. “Y/n, you can call me Chanyeol, okay?” He said softly as he continued to stare at you from under his handsome head of blood-red tresses.

You blushed at the intensity of his stare and nodded. “Okay.” You whispered, your voice slightly hoarse. Chanyeol flashed you a small wink that had your heart bouncing against your ribcage and then he turned towards Sunwoo who was waiting for him, having observed the two of you interacting.

Then the two, tall and imposing men left, their expensive shoes clipping away, getting fainter and fainter.

As soon as they were gone, the two cold yet strikingly handsome brothers slumped against the magenta coloured leather of the booth with loud sighs, glad that their intimidating father was gone, and not believing that he had actually visited the coffee shop, when they had come here on purpose to avoid him.

“Are you alright?” You asked worriedly, looking between the two brothers who opened their eyes, meeting your wide and innocent gaze.

“I’m sorry about that, Y/n-ah. Our father is quite full on.” Jongin said softly, running a slender hand through his golden-brown tresses.

"I thought he seemed decent." You said honestly with a sweet smile.

Kyungsoo and Jongin's eyes widened in surprise, looking at you in wonderment. _You were one of those people who saw the good in everyone, even if they were dangerous, like their father and Chanyeol. And people like you were very rare to come by, in fact, the two brothers didn’t think that they’ve ever met anyone who could actually look into their father’s eyes and not feel scared._

Jongin gazed at you with a small smile as you continued to read your neatly written notes, and he knew that he wanted to keep you close, because recently, he’s never been this happy and he found himself smiling and laughing more than usual when you were around.

You looked up and caught Jongin’s charming gaze and blushed. He leant towards you, still smiling, his eyes looking deep into yours. "You missed a spot." He pointed out as you blushed an even deeper pink in embarrassment.

Jongin took another napkin and carefully, he wiped the spot of milkshake from your upper lip. You looked down at your hands whilst he did this, Jongin smiled. 

Then the three of you continued to study silently in the calm of the warm and opulent coffee shop.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and I hope that you are enjoying it so far!

 

 

It was now a Wednesday and you, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun were at the lavish coffee shop even though their terrifying father, Sunwoo had left the country just yesterday to go to China, the four of you all decided that you preferred the coffee shop to the mansion as it was a calming environment to study in.

You were also happy that Sehun was able to find some time to join the three of you, as he also couldn’t do so on Tuesday.

The four of you were working silently in the calm of the soothing cello music and the clink of cups and the grinding of the coffee machines.

However, you couldn’t focus on your studying at the moment, because you were scared. That glimmering black car has been following you relentlessly, it was always outside your house in the mornings, and it would follow you to the bus stop and behind the bus as you got off and it would always be parked in the university carpark after you finished your lectures in the afternoon. In the evenings it was always parked outside of your bedroom window and you had this intense feeling of being watched whilst you studied at your little desk.

You felt the need to talk about it, because you weren’t sure whether you should go to the police about it or not.

You put down your biro and looked at the three handsome brothers who were still engrossed in their studies. You grabbed your glass of strawberry milkshake and took a large sip from the straw. You put down the glass and cleared your throat. “Guys.” You said tentatively.

The three brothers looked up suddenly, their eyes fixed on yours. You felt your heart shudder with heat in your chest when they smiled gently, you looked down at your knotted fingers on your lap, feeling self-conscious under their gazes.

“What is it, Y/n-ah?” Sehun asked for them all as he smiled at you from over the rim of his coffee cup.

_Here it goes…_

“Um…well…this might sound strange, but I think that someone might be following me.” You said quietly and when they hadn’t said anything for a while, you peeked up at them from your lashes.

The three brothers froze and shared a look. They were all aware that Minseok and Jongdae had been asked to follow you for a week.

Kyungsoo took a sip of coffee, and then he put down his cup. “Really? Are you sure?” He asked slowly, leaning towards you from his place opposite.

You nodded, and bravely looked up from your lap and regarded the three strikingly handsome brothers. “Yes, there’s this black car that sits outside my house, it’s there every morning and night, and it drives behind me when I’m walking to the bus stop and it sits in the carpark at university…it’s been like this since Sunday and I’m really worried.” You explained, feeling tears scorching your eyeballs, you quickly looked down at your lap. _Don’t cry!! Why are you crying?!_

The three brothers shared a grimace, feeling bad for you and annoyed at Minseok and Jongdae for making you feel so intimidated.

“Shall I go to the police?” You inquired with a sniffle, and they could all tell that you were now crying, and their eyes all widened in slight panic.

“Y/n—” Jongin began.

You glanced up at them, and your eyes were red and glassy. “But I’m so worried. I have this strange feeling of being watched…and it’s the same number plate each time…” You burbled, hastily averting your eyes and wiping away your tears, feeling beyond embarrassed that you were crying in front of three very handsome men, and you probably looked like a wreck. _Why were you crying for goodness sake!?_

They all kept silent, not sure what to say at all, however they hated the fact that you were crying, and you looked beyond stressed. You all had important end-of-year exams coming up soon and this was not the time for you to be panicking.

Jongin sighed quietly and picked up a napkin. “Y/n-ah, please don’t cry.” He said softly near your ear, and he knew in that moment that he hated seeing you cry, someone so innocent like you shouldn’t be crying at all.

You glanced up at him through your lashes and then you accepted the offered napkin. “Thanks.” You breathed, wiping your eyes with care. Suddenly, Jongin did something that you hadn’t anticipated, he brought you close to his side with an arm around your shoulders. You blushed, your heart was now bouncing against your ribcage as he held you close to his body, one of his hands was gently smoothing your upper arm, electrified tingles pulsed through you at the contact.

The three brothers looked at each other, and they could all tell that they were all angered by the fact that their older brothers’ surveillance was bothering you. Suddenly Sehun’s chair scraped as he stood up. You all looked towards him. “I need the bathroom.” He said simply and then he walked away from you all.

Sehun completely bypassed the bathroom and shaking baristas watched as he passed by, they moved out of his way quickly when they saw the look of utter murder on his face and the cold in his dark eyes.

Sehun exited the coffee shop and stepped out into the busy and affluent street. He scoured the area immediately he caught sight of a familiar large and black car.

Sehun looked both ways down the road and crossed, walking towards the car. Once he had reached it, he tapped on the passenger side window.

The window thrummed down and Jongdae poked his head out. “What do you want?” He hissed with a scowl, sliding his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose.

“Let me in the car, I need to talk.” Sehun said simply, folding his arms and glowering hard at his older brother.

“We’re busy.” Jongdae said tersely, glaring at the younger. “Just go back to the shop—”

“I don’t care, let me in right now.” Sehun said slightly louder, beginning to attract stares from passers-by. The two gangsters in the car cringed at his loudness and reluctantly they unlocked the doors and Sehun entered, settling against the expensive leather of the back seat and slamming the door noisily behind him.

Sehun’s eyes widened when he looked at Minseok’s laptop screen which was streaming camera footage of you, Kyungsoo and Jongin in the coffee shop as they reassured you to not go to the police. Sehun knew that they must have tapped into the security cameras, he clenched his fist at the gall of his older brothers.

“I can’t believe you two, don’t you see she’s terrified!? She’s not stupid!” Sehun seethed, looking away from your figure who was now crying against Jongin’s arm to glare heatedly at his two brothers.

Jongdae turned around, stopping what he was writing in a little notebook. “Of course, we know, we heard all of it!” He responded with a sneer and then he returned his attention back to listening to you and writing down your words.

“But this is fucking ridiculous! She’s an innocent university student! She’s not a _criminal!”_ Sehun said with a loud huff.

“Language!” Minseok reprimanded with a heated glare which Sehun returned fiercely. “Anyway, it’s none of your business.” He continued as he turned, eyes latched on your small face as you cried, and what Sehun didn’t see was Minseok’s eyes turning wistful as he averted his gaze, actually feeling bad about spying on you like this.

“It is my business! I’m her friend, and I don’t like seeing her crying at all! She’s scared!” Sehun argued, feeling a foreign emotion welling within him, surging through his veins, his heart, his limbs. _What was this strange feeling?_

Minseok and Jongdae ignored him, continuing to listen to the footage, they didn’t want to admit that they were also feeling quite bad about doing this, knowing that you were crying because of it. Sehun leant forward, his eyes latched on your weeping figure as Jongin comforted you, all three men listened:

“Y/n-ah, it’s probably nothing, okay?” Jongin said gently as he held you close.

You gulped and sniffled. “I don’t know…” You whimpered quietly.

“They’ll probably be gone tomorrow, okay? Please don’t let it bother you.” Kyungsoo put forth from opposite you, leaning forward to stroke your arm.

“But…I feel like I’m being watched…it’s really unnerving.” You said quietly.

Sehun looked away from your image. “See!! This is what you’re doing to her!! We have exams soon and she can’t be panicking like this! It’s not fair!” He said with a huff.

“Well, ask Chanyeol then, he’s the one who asked us to do it.” Jongdae said as he turned in his seat to glare harshly at Sehun.

“I will then, I’ll tell him if you fuckers aren’t going to stop perving on her.” Sehun said resolutely as he opened the car door.

“Hey! What did I tell you about language!?” Minseok seethed, however Sehun took no notice as he exited the car and slammed the door behind him.

Sehun sauntered back across the road and walked a bit away from the coffee shop, and then he sat down on a bench and tapped on Chanyeol’s number.

He put the sleek smartphone to his ear, clenching his fist at his stupid older brothers and how uncomfortable they were making you feel. Sehun hasn’t ever felt this urge to protect a woman before, but he knew that you were special to him, and he knew that this spying business couldn’t continue, because he hated seeing you crying.

The line picked up. “Sehun-ah?” Chanyeol’s clipped tone said into his ear.

“Chanyeol, tell Minseok and Jongdae to stop spying on Y/n.” Sehun demanded, clenching his fist harder, fingernails digging into the skin.

“Why?” Chanyeol asked distractedly, and Sehun could hear a mouse clicking in the background and he knew that Chanyeol was probably working right now but he didn’t care.

Sehun sighed loudly. “Because she’s scared! She knows she’s being followed, and she’s told Kyungsoo, Jongin and I, and she even asked whether she should go to the _police!_ This is serious!” Sehun explained quickly, darting looks at passing people, however they didn’t give him the time of day.

“Scared?” Chanyeol asked, and the mouse stopped clicking and Sehun knew that he had his full attention.

“Yes!! Terrified even! She burst out _crying,_ Chanyeol! She’s a university student for goodness sake she has exams soon and she doesn’t need more stress!!” Sehun seethed quietly into the phone.

“Christ…” Chanyeol breathed.

“She said that she has this feeling of being watched all the time and she knows that it’s the same number plate on the car!” Sehun continued to explain.

“And why do you care?” Chanyeol asked harshly.

Sehun’s mind stuttered at the question, and then he cleared his throat. “Because I’m her friend and I don’t like seeing her cry.” Sehun replied, grimacing at the word ‘friend’ because he knew that he wanted to be more with you. “Please stop this, it’s really ridiculous, she hasn’t got a bad bone in her body!”

“I know she hasn’t!” Chanyeol huffed.

“Then why are you getting them to spy on her?” Sehun demanded.

Chanyeol sighed loudly. “I need to be in a meeting now.” He said and Sehun could hear him standing up, gathering papers.

“I don’t care! Tell them to stop right now!” Sehun retorted.

“Sehun! Seriously I need to leave now!” Chanyeol growled.

“Baekhyun hyung told me that you asked them to take photos of her! That’s just wrong! You sick pervert!” Sehun seethed.

“Hey! I’m not a pervert!” Chanyeol said in a shout.

“Then stop it now!! She’s terrified! Spying on her is just fucked up.” Sehun said with a sigh.

“Look, I need to leave for a meeting now, okay?”

“So, will you tell them to stop following her?!” Sehun demanded.

“Ugh, Sehun.” Chanyeol said through gritted teeth.

“Will you?! She’s crying, okay.” Sehun said gently, and he knew that Chanyeol was convinced. Sehun has noticed how his older brother looked at you and he could tell that it was different. He hated to admit it though, because Sehun also had tender feelings towards you.

“Fine!” Chanyeol said in a frustrated huff.

“Good.” Sehun said resolutely as he hung up the phone, shoving the device into his pocket and stood from the bench.

Sehun walked back towards the coffee shop and he made sure to wave a very rude hand gesture towards the large and glimmering black car with a smirk, knowing that his two brothers inside could definitely see it.

 

 

 

****

 

 

It was a Thursday, and you, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun were all relaxing on the lush university grounds during a morning break. You were all sat by an ancient oak tree, far away from the rest of the lounging students, you were eating your breakfast, an apple that you had picked up before dashing out of the house this morning and like usual you were late to school, so you hadn’t had time to eat your apple on the way to school.

However, strangely enough, the black car wasn’t outside your house at all this morning, which you were very glad for. You told Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun this and they were all very happy with the news and you felt so much more relieved, glad that you didn’t have that to worry about along with the looming end-of-year exams.

You were all partaking in light-hearted conversation, when suddenly Jongin turned to you. “Y/n-ah, I won’t be able to hold a tutoring session today.” He said smoothly with a small and apologetic smile, Kyungsoo and Sehun were looking at you as well with sad smiles.

You looked up from your apple with a small frown. “Oh?” You said, looking between the three of them.

“We’re all leaving after break for something.” Kyungsoo explained, seeing the very obvious question swirling in your orbs.

You frowned, noticing how incredibly shady they all looked suddenly when they said this. You wanted to ask what this ‘something’ was but by Kyungsoo’s tone of voice he wouldn’t be elaborating on it any further than that.

“We’re sorry.” Kyungsoo apologised.

“No, no, that’s fine!” You said sweetly, looking between the three of them. “Will you be available tomorrow?” You asked, turning to Jongin.

Jongin smiled and you could feel your heart pulsing hard in your chest. “Of course.” He said simply.

You smiled, taking a bite of your apple and the four of you continued to talk serenely amongst each other and then the three brothers and you stood from the grass and hugged you in goodbye and you blushed against them as they held you close to their hard and toned bodies.

Then you watched their handsome figures as they glided towards across the grass towards the carpark, turning heads and attracting stares as they went and a small part of you still couldn’t believe that the famously cold yet strikingly handsome Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun were actually your friends.

During your afternoon lectures, you felt Jongin’s absence deeply, however you didn’t let yourself focus on it too much, because you were listening intently to the professor and you managed to save some worksheets for Jongin.

After your lectures, you went home your usual way via the bus, after nearly a week of being taken home by Jongin in his Mercedes.

After getting off the rumbling and squeaking bus, you walked through your neighbourhood and soon you reached your tiny one-floor home and entered. It was quiet however you knew that your mother was here.

You peered through her slightly ajar bedroom door and she was asleep with an unfamiliar man in her bed, which wasn’t an unusual occurrence.

You blushed, having a clear idea of what they may have been doing and feeling relieved that you hadn’t walked in earlier.

Then you peeled away from the doorway and crept to your room to do some light studying before your shift. When it was time to leave, you got changed into your uniform and exited your home, closing the door behind you.

You looked around the street and noticed that the ominous black car was absent, and you breathed a sigh of relief. Jongin was right, it was probably nothing, and you hoped that that car wouldn’t be showing up again anytime soon.

With a small smile, you began your trek through your dilapidated neighbourhood, sticking to busier streets as you did so and soon you arrived at the illuminated convenience store.

 

 

****

 

 

It was midnight, and you were walking home from your shift at a small convenience store in your poor and dilapidated neighbourhood. It was a warm and humid night but despite this, you felt a shiver creep up your spine because you felt on edge and nervous as your neighbourhood was quite dangerous around this time of night, with drug dealers, prostitutes and criminals lurking about.

However, you felt only slightly reassured as you had remembered to pack your pepper spray just in case anything was to happen to you tonight. So far, you haven’t had to use it ever since you had purchased it a month ago.

You continued to walk down the crummy and dilapidated streets, going the quick way home. However, these streets were incredibly eerie with long, winding and dark shadows and the occasional shriek from a street cat which had you jumping in fright and your heart hammering in your ribcage as you looked around.

Your feet were scuffing against the dusty pavement as you walked, you were nearly home, and you took comfort in this, looking forward to doing some light studying and then going to bed.

Your footsteps were echoing loudly against the pavement, and they seemed to reverberate around the street ominously, and you swore that you could hear some footsteps nearby, however you put this out of your mind, focussing on getting home as quickly as possible.

You walked by a dark alleyway, closing your eyes because that alleyway in particular always terrified you.

_Don’t look down it. Don’t look down it. Don’t look down it._

You sped up, gripping your bag tightly in your fist. Suddenly, a huge weight enveloped you, and seemed to be hanging from your back. You squeaked in surprise and froze, you looked down, seeing two bloodied hands draping down from your shoulders, you felt a head shuffle towards your ear:

“Please help me…” A voice rasped near your ear. You let out a frightened gasp and turned quickly, whipping out your pepper spray, you sprayed—hard.

“Shit!!” The man yelled, his hand flying to his eyes as he stumbled unsteadily and then he fell with a clatter onto the crumbly pavement with a pained grunt. One of his arms was hanging limply by his side as he used his other arm to wipe his burning eyes.

In the light of the nearby streetlamp, you could see blood trickling down his face and neck, then, you recognised his familiar head of blood-red hair.

“Chanyeol?” You whispered as you bent down onto the pavement, heart beating crazily in your chest. He shushed you, trying to place a bloodied finger towards your lips but he missed, and his arm flailed pathetically at his side, he scrunched his face up in pain, his eyes were watering as he gripped his arm.

“I’m so sorry!” You said worriedly as you shuffled closer, he was still hissing in pain and he couldn’t even open his eyes because they were watering so much. “Shall I call an ambulance?” You asked hurriedly as you reached onehandedly in your small shoulder bag, putting away the pepper spray and then you took out your pink flip phone.

Chanyeol shook his head frantically, trying to find the right words. “N-no, I can’t go to hospital…take me to yours…please…” He gasped through the pain as he tried to look at you through his swollen eyes as they streamed with tears.

You looked at him, observing the steady stream of blood trailing down from a head wound and there was obviously something wrong with one of his arms which was hanging limply by his side. “But Chanyeol…you look really injured, you need to go to the hospital.” You argued with furrowed eyebrows as your fingers hovered over the keypad of your flip phone.

Chanyeol opened his eyes, blinking through the tears as he stared at you desperately. “N-no, Y/n…please…I can’t go…” He rasped. “Please take me to your place…” He continued through gasps of pain, and then he closed his swollen eyes, more tears seeping down his cheeks which he tried to wipe away with a hand.

“But…” You breathed, staring at him in worry.

“Y/n, please…please trust me…” Chanyeol gasped out as he opened his swollen eyes only slightly, his face was now soaked in tears. “I need to get out of here quickly…please.” He said with urgency in his voice.

You looked into his eyes, and you knew that you wouldn’t be able to convince him to go to the hospital. “Okay.” You said, your voice hoarse.

Then you shuffled towards him and took his uninjured arm, wrapping it around your shoulder, and then you wrapped an arm around his taut waist, and slowly you helped him to stand.

Chanyeol seemed unsteady on one of his legs and you held him as securely as you could, but he was incredibly heavy. You grunted, feeling his full weight on you, but you guessed that you deserved it for pepper spraying him like that.

“My house is this way.” You told him in a small voice and he nodded, still trying to blink away the tears. You began to walk home, taking small steps to not rush him because he was limping terribly. You looked down, seeing a large rip in his leather trousers, and the skin beneath it was smeared in blood.

As you walked, you breathed heavily with the exertion of supporting his large frame, your hands were becoming bloodied from where you were holding his arm and his waist firmly, and you could feel his tears seeping into your hair as he still tried to blink them away. “I’m sorry for pepper spraying you.” You whispered as you both crossed a road and continued along the pavement towards your home.

Chanyeol looked down at you. “It’s okay.” He breathed through gasps of pain.

You nodded, walking as fast as you could to ensure that you could treat him as soon as possible. You stayed quiet, your mind thinking carefully as you shouldered his weight.

You were relieved that your mother would not be home at this time and you couldn’t believe that Chanyeol was seeking help from you, covered in blood and obviously injured, you wondered why he was in such a state, and your mind whirred in slight panic…

“We’ll be there soon…” You whispered reassuringly as you both stumbled into your street. Chanyeol nodded against you, his breathing was ragged, and he was still gasping in pain. You felt dreadful that you had worsened his pain by pepper spraying him.

The only sounds punctuating the early morning stillness were the desperate gasps and groans of pain coming from Chanyeol and your heavy breathing from carrying his weight.

Finally, you stopped outside your home and carefully gripping Chanyeol’s waist, you helped him along the crumbly and cracked path towards your black painted front door.

Chanyeol looked up at your house curiously as you fumbled in your bag for your keys, having found them, you put them in the lock and opened the door which gave an embarrassingly loud creak.

You cringed as you tightened your grip around Chanyeol’s waist and helped him through and into your tiny one-floor home.

You turned on the lights and your tiny home was illuminated, everything was on one floor. The front door led into the small living room, where a small raggedy black leather sofa sat in front a low wooden table. You carefully helped Chanyeol onto the sofa, and he thanked you, leaning his head back, scrunching his face in pain as he clenched his arm.

Then you quickly closed the front door and you dashed to the window and closed the curtains. In the dim and orange light of your home, Chanyeol looked utterly dreadful; one half of his face was covered in blood, and his hair was matted with dried blood.

Now you wondered what Chanyeol had gotten up to and whatever it was, it didn’t look good at all…and you wondered why he was in your neighbourhood, most people out at this time of night were either druggies, prostitutes or…criminals…

_But surely Chanyeol wasn’t a criminal…right?_

You shook away your thoughts, feeling your heart beating slightly harder in your chest as you dropped your shoulder bag onto the floor and approached Chanyeol, standing in front of him.

“What happened?” You asked shakily, wringing your hands.

Chanyeol opened his red and swollen eyes and stared at you through the copious amount of tears streaming down his cheeks. “I got stabbed in the arm and leg, it’s not too deep and I’ve been hit on the head with a cricket bat...” Chanyeol replied through pained gasps, using a hand to wipe his cheeks from tears.

_Cricket bat?!_

You breathed in shakily, trying to compose yourself. “May I touch you?” You asked him tentatively. Chanyeol nodded, still trying to wipe away the tears from his red and swollen eyes.

You reached a hand out towards him and your careful fingers prodded the soft skin around the head wound, it was a horrible scrape that was bleeding terribly. Chanyeol winced at your touches, gritting his teeth. You apologised softly under your breath and he felt small tingles of heat traversing down his spine as your breath, sweet and warm, fanned down his neck.

You looked at his right leg, where the fabric of his leather trousers had been ripped, obviously where a knife had been pierced into his thigh, it was spurting a steady stream of warm, dark blood.

Then you reached for his leather jacket, which also had a rip in it in the left sleeve where he was stabbed. You helped him out of the jacket with care and he allowed you to do this, your gentle fingers brushing the smooth skin of his arms as you did so, and carefully, you folded his jacket and placed it on the sofa beside him.

You looked at his left arm, were rivulets of blood were trickling down from his bicep. Suddenly, Chanyeol began to take his t-shirt off and you couldn’t help but watch as inch by inch of his toned and tight chest was revealed to you. Your blush intensified when he had taken off the shirt, and underneath, he was built like a god. He was perfect.

You blushed harder and took his shirt from him, folding it to occupy yourself and to not allow your eyes to trail along the impressive plains and crevasses of his gorgeous chest like they wanted to.

Chanyeol had noticed you checking out his chest and he smirked through the pain, feeling quite satisfied that he seemed to have impressed you.

You then placed his shirt on top of his leather jacket and looked at him from your lashes. “I’ll just get the first aid kit.” You stammered, knotting your fingers. Chanyeol nodded with a handsome smile that had your heart pumping loud in your chest.

You cleared your throat and walked to the kitchen, you rummaged in cupboards and you found an old ceramic bowl that you barely used and the little first aid kit.

You filled the bowl with lukewarm water whilst trying to calm your furiously red blush and your thoughts that you’ve never had about a man before.

You walked back to the living room, keeping your gaze down as you placed the bowl onto the table and then you quickly darted away towards the bathroom for a towel and some flannels.

You entered the living room again, still blushing like a tomato as you dipped one of the flannels in the ceramic bowl and then you wrung it and handed it to Chanyeol, he took it with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s for your eyes.” You explained quietly, and he nodded.

“Thanks.” He breathed and gently he placed the flannel onto his red and swollen eyes and you peeked a look at his chiselled chest.

Then you looked at his trousers and gulped. “Um…I’m going to have to rip your trousers.” You told him as you wrung your hands, feeling yourself blushing even harder.

Chanyeol removed the flannel from his eyes only slightly. “Go ahead, I’ve got more at home.” He said and then he chuckled down at you. Your heart bounced in your chest, his laugh was throaty and utterly sexy, he should really do it more often.

Breathing deeply, you placed your fingers between the rip and his skin, and you tore the expensive leather trousers all the way to allow better access to the stab wound. The ripped fabric of the trousers fell and gathered around his leather boot.

Feeling jittery, you knelt between Chanyeol’s long and strong legs and slid the towel beneath his injured thigh to collect the blood from under it. Then you dunked a flannel in the lukewarm water and scrunched it out. You turned, looking up, he had the flannel over his eyes and his head was tipped back, the curve of his beautiful neck on show.

You allowed yourself another look at his impressively chiselled chest as you shuffled towards him, your gentle fingers finding the skin of his strong thigh and with the wet flannel, you wiped away the fresh and crusted blood from the stab wound with care.

Chanyeol jolted, removing the flannel from his eyes slightly, he watched your focussed face as you wiped the blood away, your gentle and innocent little fingers touching the skin of his thigh so delicately, causing little heat-filled shivers to pulse up his spine.

It was silent between the two of you, other than the sound of water being squeezed out of a flannel every so often as you cleaned the stab wound on Chanyeol’s thigh with care and as he took sharp intakes of breath every so often, one of his hands gripping his good thigh when the flannel would scrape against the raw flesh, you would apologise every time, feeling terrible that he was in pain.

As you continued to clean away the blood from his thigh, Chanyeol removed the flannel from his eyes slightly and took the time to look around your tiny and cold living room.

It was awfully small and not very well furnished, there was the sofa that he was sitting on which was hard and uncomfortable and there was a small wooden table in front of the sofa, a small TV set sat in the corner which looked incredibly old and barely used. He looked towards the window which was framed by curtains made from a white cotton.

The walls were drab and brown, and there was some mould on the ceiling. Damp. Also, on the walls, were certificates and from closer inspection, they all had your name on them, awards from school and exam diplomas.

He allowed a small smile to creep along his lips as he stared through his throbbing red eyes. Then he noticed that there were some blank spaces on the walls, where it looked as if other certificates had been a long time ago, but for whatever reason, they had been removed.

Directly in front of him, Chanyeol spotted a small picture on the wall. He squinted at it and realised that it was a family picture. He stared at the picture and he recognised you and you looked about eleven or twelve, you were wearing your hair in cute, little pigtails and you were smiling widely and innocently into the camera.

Beside you was a boy, who looked like you, he looked around seventeen, he was also smiling innocently, and his eyes seemed to twinkle as he rested an arm around you. Behind the two of you must be your parents who were also smiling widely. It was the epitome of the perfect and happy family photo.

Chanyeol looked to the right, where there were a couple of doors, one of the doors had a small pink name tag with ‘Y/n’ written on it in gaudy silver letters, this door was partially ajar, and from where he was sitting he could see a small single bed and a wooden nightstand.

The room to the left of yours had a nail wedged into the wood, as if another nametag had been there long ago. Then the other door which was also ajar was obviously the bathroom because he could see a tub within it. The closed door must be your parents’ room.

Chanyeol looked down at you as you continued to clean his thigh with care, and he frowned, your home was horribly cold and not homely at all, and he started to wonder about your family situation because it looked as if it was just you and him in your home right now.

Chanyeol dug in his ripped leather jacket pocket for his smartphone and checked the time, it was half midnight, so where was your family?

You had finished cleaning the dried and crusted blood from his thigh and you placed the bloodied flannel into the ceramic bowl which was now full of bloody water. You opened the first aid kit, and you ripped open a packet of alcohol wipes and then you carefully pressed it around the stab wound.

Chanyeol jerked his leg up in surprise, gritting his teeth and in the process, he had nearly kicked you.

You gasped in surprise and looked up at him wide-eyed. “I’m so sorry!” You apologised as you carefully lowered his leg down, your delicate, little fingers handling it with care. “I’ll be gentler.” You whispered, peeking a look up at him as he nodded, biting his lip. You blushed, your eyes diverting to the tempting flesh and quickly you looked away, feeling warm and surprised at yourself, having never looked at a man in such a way before.

Calming your blush and your thoughts, you carefully continued to disinfect the stab wound with the alcohol wipes and Chanyeol was right, it wasn’t too deep.

As you did this, Chanyeol gripped his good thigh and tipped his head back, scrunching his swollen eyes as he hissed through clenched teeth, you would apologise softly every time.

Once you had finished disinfecting his thigh wound, you rummaged in the first aid kit and you took out a roll of bandage and wrapped it around his thigh with care, your smooth fingertips brushing the skin as you did so which had his heart beating slightly harder in his chest.

Chanyeol removed the flannel from his sore eyes, staring at you in interest as you worked. You cut the bandage, placing a safety pin there to secure it and you smiled sweetly up at him which caught him and his heart off guard for a moment. “Your leg’s all done! I just need to change the water and then I’ll look at your arm!” You told him, still smiling like an angel.

Chanyeol nodded slowly, trying to calm his expeditiously beating heart at your gorgeous smile. You stood up, your knees popping at having been kneeling there for a small while, then you took the ceramic bowl and walked to the kitchen, you poured the bloodied water down the sink. Your heart was pounding as you ran the water again, making sure that it was lukewarm, you filled up the bowl and then you entered the living room again.

You placed the bowl on the small wooden table in front of him and gently you took away the flannel that was on his swollen eyes. He looked at you in confusion and watched as you got a fresh flannel and dumped it into the lukewarm water and then you scrunched it out and carefully you leant towards him and he smiled, allowing you to place it over his sore eyes with a thank you.

Then, you sat on his left side where the stab wound in his arm was and your cheeks dusted pink as you darted another look at his impressive and muscled chest, you wondered what it would feel like, would it be soft? Or would it be hard?

You blushed red, quickly shaking away your very surprising thoughts as you looked away from his impressive chest, glad that he had a flannel over his eyes, otherwise you’d be mortified if he had caught you staring.

You dipped another fresh flannel into the warm water and gently set about cleaning the dried and fresh blood from his bicep and from his forearm where trickles of blood had dried there. You did this silently, completely focussed, you cleaned around the stab wound and observed it and like the thigh wound, it wasn’t deep at all.

Once the arm wound was free from dried and fresh blood, you began to carefully disinfect it with the alcohol wipes.

Chanyeol gritted his teeth, clenching a hand around his good thigh. Your small fingers were stoking his tight and muscled arm soothingly as you whispered small apologies, disinfecting the wound as carefully as possible. Then you bandaged his arm as you did for his thigh, placing a safety pin there to secure it in place.

You smiled at your handiwork and then you exited the living room and entered the kitchen, dumping the bloodied water down the sink, you refilled it with fresh lukewarm water and entered the living room again.

You sat on his right side and using a fresh flannel, you dunked it in water and began to clean his face and neck from blood, one of your hands framed the nape of his strong neck as you cleaned away the dried blood, and he tremored at the feel of your small hand there, on his bare skin.

“Chanyeol…what happened to you?” You asked him quietly after a small while of silence as you cleaned his head wound with a wet flannel.

Chanyeol peeled the flannel away from his eyes, and you were glad to see that the swelling seemed to have gone down slightly from his eyes. He looked towards you, meeting your wide-eyed and innocent gaze and he gulped, looking down and away from you.

He focussed on the feel of your gentle hands cleaning his head wound, delicately moving his hair out of the way. Chanyeol has never been touched in such a delicate and caring way before by any person.

Chanyeol’s mind whirred as to what to tell you. He didn’t know if he _should_ tell you and he was worried that if he told you, you would become scared and leave him.

Even though he hasn’t known you for long, he knew that he wanted to keep you close, he just _couldn’t_ keep away from you, it was impossible. But if he kept you close, it would be a matter of time before you found out what they all did beneath the surface…

Chanyeol turned towards you, catching your wide eyes. “If I told you…you wouldn’t want me in your home, my nurse.” He rasped, analysing your expression.

You looked at him, questions bouncing erratically within your wide, innocent orbs. “Are you dangerous?” You asked him tentatively as you wrung out the flannel and placed it back on Chanyeol’s head wound, carefully moving his hair out of the way, it really was as silky as you expected.

“Yes…you could say that…” Chanyeol said slowly as he stared into your eyes.

You froze, your heart picking up that pace in your chest, you removed the flannel from Chanyeol’s head, looking at him wide-eyed. _You’ve let a potentially dangerous person into your home… What was wrong with you?!_

Chanyeol sighed, seeing the worry in your eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you, after all you’ve let me into your home so kindly and treated me.” He said suavely with a wink.

You blushed beet-red and looked away, down at your lap as he smirked slightly. _You shouldn’t be blushing like that! He just admitted that he was dangerous for goodness sake!_

“How exactly are you dangerous?” You asked after a small while as you unwrapped an alcohol swab and gently applied it to his head wound.

Chanyeol turned to you, his throbbing, red eyes fixed on yours. “What do you think I do, my nurse?” He breathed, his cool breath fanning across your face. You stared into his beautiful brown eyes, holding up some of his blood-red hair to access the head wound.

You blushed pink when you noticed how close your faces were and your eyes diverted to his shapely lips as he wetted them. You blushed a monumental red, looking away from him and down at your lap. _What is wrong with you! He is dangerous for goodness sake!! You shouldn’t be blushing like this!!!_

You removed the alcohol wipe from his head wound and looked down at your hands on your thighs, trying to calm your furious blush and surprising thoughts. You thought it through, all that you’ve seen since you have known Jongin and his mysterious brothers:

They were rich— _immensely_ rich, they owned many businesses around Seoul and in Asia, how the baristas at the coffee shop seemed to quiver in utter fear in the presence of Kyungsoo, Jongin or Sehun, the rumours about Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun at the university that were gone as soon as they had cropped up, how the three handsome brothers didn’t talk to the other students at the university and liked to keep to themselves, Jongdae saving you from potentially being abducted and raped last weekend, Chanyeol getting stabbed and finding you, the brothers have a rich, intimidating and influential father and women never came to the house. You didn’t like to admit it but, in that moment, it could only point to one thing…

“Are you…a part of the m-mafia?” You asked in a small voice. Chanyeol’s eyes were still fixed on yours as they widened. You had heard tales in your neighbourhood about the mafia for a long time, however you had never believed in them when nothing had happened to you…

“Yes…in fact, I’m the leader…you’re very clever.” Chanyeol replied softly, looking into your wide-eyed gaze as you stared back at him with slight fear. This is what he feared, he didn’t want you to fear him and he hoped that he hadn’t scared you away.

You looked down at your lap, your face was ashen. “Are all your brothers dangerous as well?” You asked, your voice sounded hoarse as you busied yourself by unwinding a roll of bandage in your lap.

Chanyeol’s gaze turned sad as he stared at you. “Yes, we’ve all done unspeakable things.” He said quietly and you visibly tensed, your fingers were shaking and quickly he continued. “But that doesn’t mean that you should fear us, we would never ever dream of hurting you, my darling. I’m serious.” Chanyeol said seriously, and gently he brought his large fingers under your chin, lifting it with care to meet his eyes.

You stared into his worried brown eyes and you vaguely wondered where the hand beneath your chin has been, has he killed, raped, robbed and hurt people with this very hand?

His fingers were gently stroking the smooth skin of your chin and you could feel little pulses of heat traversing down your spine at the contact. You stared into his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay, but you were so shocked, knowing that the man sitting beside you and your new friends have done such terrible things was a lot to digest.

You looked away from his eyes as your chin wobbled and tears began to pour and rain down your cheeks. You closed your eyes and sobbed quietly to yourself.

Chanyeol sighed as he stared at you, and reluctantly, he removed his fingers from beneath the smooth skin of your chin.

Immediately, he regretted telling you of his involvement in the mafia, because now he has scared you away, the one person who didn’t fear him or his brothers at all.

Chanyeol hated people being scared of him all the time and he really didn’t want you to be scared, someone so innocent and as pure as yourself. He really should have discouraged you from asking him those things…but he couldn’t lie to you.

Chanyeol looked towards you and you were now wiping away your tears with your hands, but the tears kept coming and coming. “I will never hurt you, Y/n. Please don’t fear us. Don’t cry, please.” Chanyeol said quietly, keeping his distance and not wanting to scare you. You turned towards him, tears continuing to stream from your eyes as you met his.

Chanyeol felt something wither and die inside of him at how utterly broken you looked, and he knew in that moment that he absolutely hated seeing you cry. “I-I can leave if you want me to.” He said after a while, gulping back the emotion in his throat as he sat up. He’s never felt bad about making a woman cry before, he’s made countless women cry. But why did he feel so _terrible_ right now?

Suddenly, your small hand grabbed his non-injured arm. His eyes widened, and he stared down at it, feeling himself heating up underneath your palm. Then he looked at you, your eyes were trained down, and your tears were pattering onto the leather sofa. “Please stay…I believe that you won’t hurt me.” You breathed quietly, and Chanyeol had heard you, and his heart fluttered in his chest, never has he been so happy to hear such words before in his life.

He stared at you in wonderment— you weren’t scared of him? Even though he had told you that he was a very dangerous mafia leader?

Chanyeol leant back into the sofa as you looked up, your eyes were red and glistening but as Chanyeol stared, he didn’t see any fear within them and he felt his heart pulsing in his chest.

You swallowed thickly, removing your little hand from his warm and muscled bicep. “You must be hungry. I have some noodles somewhere that you can have if you’d like?” You asked, unfolding yourself from the old leather sofa which creaked as you stood.

“You don’t have to—” Chanyeol started as he looked up at you worriedly.

“It won’t take long, please relax.” You said, flashing him a sweet smile through the tears, wiping your cheeks. Then you caught sight of his bloodied leather jacket and shirt. “I’ll wash these for you as well…” You said quietly, bending down to retrieve the soiled garments.

“Y/n—”

“It’s fine Chanyeol!” You said sweetly as you gathered the clothes with care and straightened up, averting your eyes from Chanyeol’s hard and impressive chest with a small blush.

“But—” Chanyeol began, about to protest.

“It’s fine! Don’t worry!” You reassured him with a pretty smile that had his heart throbbing in his chest. “Just relax, I won’t be long.” You continued when he was about to protest again.

Chanyeol let out a small huff and relaxed against the uncomfortable sofa. “Thank you.” He said earnestly with a handsome turn of his lips.

You blushed beet red, your heart rattling against your ribcage as you nodded and then you turned on your heel and ambled towards the kitchen with the ceramic bowl, his bloodied jacket and t-shirt.

You closed the kitchen door behind you and let out a deep breath, you walked towards the sink and dumped the bloody water down the plughole. Your heart was thundering hard in your chest as you scrubbed the bowl clean with hefty amounts of lemon scented dish soap.

You couldn’t believe it, somewhere in your thoughts you had suspected that Jongin and his brothers could possibly be a part of the mafia, but you were unsure and never addressed it.

You couldn’t believe that you had a _mafia boss_ in your living room and you’ve just _treated_ him!! God knows what he’s done or how many people he’s hurt or killed but despite that, you saw something in Chanyeol’s eyes when he told you that he would never hurt you and you believed in it, whatever it was…

You shook yourself from your thoughts, and once the bowl was thoroughly cleaned, you placed it on the draining board and filled the kettle with water, placing it on the stove.

You bent down and opened the washing machine, taking out the wet garments and placing them on the clothes drying rack, unfortunately, you didn’t have enough money for a tumble dryer, so you air-dried all your clothes by either the clothes rack or a washing line in the tiny back garden.

You put in Chanyeol’s soiled black t-shirt and then you looked at the label for the leather jacket, which needed to be handwashed instead. You put the expensive garment to the side and put the spin on for the t-shirt.

You straightened up, washing your hands free from blood and you looked in your nearly empty and dusty cupboards. Luckily, you had a packet of ramen and it was in date. You ripped open the packet and dumped it into a bowl.

You watched the water in the kettle boil a bit and then you crept towards the kitchen door and opened it a smidgen and poked your head out slightly to check up on Chanyeol.

He was still there, in all his bare-chested glory. You blushed pink as you stared, he really was _very_ well-built. He seemed to have been perfectly carved from marble, his impressive and chiselled to perfection chest seemed to shine in the light of the living room. Michelangelo’s David had nothing on him…

It took a small while for you to notice that he was staring back at you with a small, amused smile playing on his sculpted lips. Your eyes widened, and you blushed a harsh red that you had been caught checking out this Adonis who was also a _dangerous mafia leader._

You gave him a small and awkward smile, looking away with a furious beet red blush. You closed the kitchen door and cringed quietly to yourself in embarrassment at having been caught staring. He must think that you were a weirdo, and what were you thinking! Chanyeol was way out of your league, and not to mention, he was a _criminal_ …but a very _sexy_ criminal…

You shook away your surprising thoughts as you fanned your face in an effort to rid yourself of your intense blush.

Then the sound of the kettle screaming caught your ears and you were glad for the distraction from your thoughts about Chanyeol’s immaculate and perfect chest.

You walked towards the stove, and lifted the kettle, pouring the boiling water into the bowl with the noodles, and you added the flavouring. You stirred the mixture silently, feeling your heart beginning to pick up the pace again as the noodles were closer and closer to being ready.

You felt yourself heating up at the prospect of going back into your small living room and seeing Chanyeol again, now that he had caught you checking him out…

You blushed, surprised that you were more worried about him judging you for checking him out rather than being worried about the fact that you had a very dangerous man in your living room. _What was wrong with you tonight?!_

When the noodles were done, you placed the bowl onto a tray with chopsticks, a glass of water and some paracetamol.

You opened the kitchen door and ambled through with a small and sweet smile. Chanyeol smiled and straightened up. You sat beside him and placed the tray on the small wooden table.

“I got you some pills, to help with the pain.” You said as you popped out two pills and gave them to him. he thanked you and swallowed them both.

Then you passed him the bowl of noodles with a tea towel. “Be careful, it’s hot!” You warned him.

“Thanks.” He smiled.

“You’re welcome.” You said sweetly and then you darted out of the room and came back with Chanyeol’s leather jacket, a flannel and a bowl of soapy lukewarm water. You settled yourself beside him on the creaky leather sofa, and with care, you cleaned his jacket free from blood. 

It was silent between the two of you and you used this time to calm yourself down and collect your thoughts as you cleaned the expensive leather jacket with care, the soapy lukewarm water was steadily turning red as you kept rinsing the flannel.

“Y/n…is that your family?” Chanyeol asked suddenly as he pointed at a framed photograph on the wall.

You paused mid-scrub on the leather and looked up, and you smiled imperceptibly when you realised what he was asking about. “Yeah…my mother, father and my older brother…” You said carefully, hoping that he wouldn’t ask anything else, but luck was not on your side today.

“Where are they now? The house is empty…” Chanyeol asked innocently.

You took in a shaky breath. “Well…my parents got divorced several years ago. It’s only me and my mother who live here.” You said stiffly as you concentrated your gaze down at the jacket.

“Your brother?” Chanyeol questioned as he placed some noodles into his mouth.

You stiffened, dunking the flannel into the water and wringing it carefully. “He’s not here anymore, he died when I turned twelve years old.” You said, feeling tired and drained.

You had said those words so much since he died, and you still wished that they weren’t real. You still wished that your brother wasn’t dead and that he was here with you, living his life, achieving his dreams. But life was unfair.

You pushed the emotion out of your chest, not wanting Chanyeol to see you like this, a dangerous gangster who could use your weakness to his advantage. You curled your legs beneath you and the sofa creaked loudly beneath you both. You focussed on the leather jacket which was almost clean, looking away from the family photo.

Chanyeol watched your change in position and he decided not to ask anything else. Of course, he wanted to know what had happened to your older brother, but it was clearly a very sensitive topic for you and he didn’t want to see you in tears for a second time tonight.

As Chanyeol ate, he realised how broken you seemed beneath the surface, so different to the sweet and awkward girl whom he had observed at the coffee shop with her vanilla milkshake moustache.

Chanyeol put down his empty bowl of noodles and reached a hand towards you, rubbing your shoulder, you looked up with a small and pink blush and then he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you towards him on the small and creaky sofa, so that you were snuggled against his warm, bare chest.

You stiffened with a major blush on your cheeks. _You were snuggled against a very dangerous mafia leader!_

However, you didn’t complain, and you relaxed against him after a small while. “Chanyeol…why were you hurt tonight?” You asked sleepily, looking down at the expensive leather on your lap as you scrubbed it gently.

“A deal went wrong, some scumbags double crossed us.” Chanyeol replied quietly as his fingers gently swirled your bicep.

Your eyes widened. “There are more gangs?” You asked in a whisper, your heart pounding expeditiously in your chest at the very thought.

“Of course, there are…I won’t let them hurt you though…” Chanyeol said, staring down at you gently. You looked up, meeting his beautiful brown eyes and you knew that you could trust him.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to you. “Are you the most dangerous of them all?” You asked in a small voice, your faces were incredibly close again and you looked away, feeling warm and jittery under his handsome gaze.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened at the question which he hadn’t expected to come from you at all. “Yes…a lot of them know not to mess with us but the occasional ones do, like tonight.” He replied softly. “Our gang has the most influence in the city and around Asia…” He continued.

You froze, peeking up at him from your lashes. The thought of gangs of thugs around your neighbourhood terrified you and you were sat, _snuggled_ against the leader of one of the most dangerous gangs in Asia right now and you weren’t even scared!? _What was wrong with you?_

However, something told you that you could trust Chanyeol and you liked the feel of his warm body so close to yours, it was so comforting.

“Y/n-ah? Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked after a small while of silence, his fingers sweeping lazy patterns on your bicep which you liked.

You looked up from the leather jacket which you were still cleaning with care. “I’m okay…just…thinking.” You replied, and then you bravely snuggled closer against his warmth, you could almost hear his heart hammering in his chest from where you were resting.

“You’re not scared of us…are you?” Chanyeol asked quietly, his arm bringing you tighter against him, liking the feel of you so close.

You looked up, meeting his eyes and your heart jolted at how close he was to you, you blushed, averting your eyes from his lips. “Of course not.” You breathed as his eyes widened. “You promised that you wouldn’t hurt me, and I trust you.” You continued, looking away from him with a pink blush to continue cleaning the expensive leather.

“You’re a very brave woman, Y/n L/n.” Chanyeol mused quietly as he watched you—spellbound, having never encountered anyone like you before.

“I-I don’t know about that…” You said awkwardly with a small smile, the leather was almost clean.

“You are, most girls would be running for the hills right now if I had told them what I had told you tonight…” Chanyeol countered, his warm hand was still gently smoothing your shoulder, causing little trickles of heat to pulse through you.

“Oh goodness…” You breathed, and you stopped wiping the now clean leather. “I’ve never seen myself as brave.” You told him honestly.

Chanyeol stared down at you and swept a lock of your hair behind your ear and you blushed as his rough fingertips brushed against your skin. “You’re incredibly brave, bringing an injured yet dangerous man into your home like that…” He whispered, his breath caressing your neck, heating you up. “Thank you, Y/n.” He continued, his hand was now on your shoulder and you looked up and into his eyes, and there was something swirling within them that made your heart beat slightly faster and your skin to catch alight.

“You’re welcome.” You whispered, determinedly not looking at his tempting and shapely lips. “Um, Chanyeol?” You asked.

“Yes, my darling?” He inquired softly.

You shuffled slightly closer towards him, and he smiled against your tresses at the move. “Um…Jongin said that you and your brothers have a car manufacturing business in the city.” You said quietly as you deemed the leather jacket as clean, you put down the flannel and began to examine the rip in the sleeve with a small frown.

“Yes, I do, I’m the CEO along with Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Jongdae, we’ve been doing it for four years already.” Chanyeol replied, his large and warm hand was gently smoothing your upper arm.

You inclined your head slightly, examining him from your eyelashes and there was a handsome smile on his face, he seemed to really love his legitimate business in the city.

 Then he told you all about his business, about his love of fast cars and about the interesting projects he’s got on at the moment. You listened, interjecting with the occasional question and he would answer this happily, having never talked to a woman so animatedly about his legitimate business before.

“Chanyeol?” You asked, and he hummed, inclining his head towards you. You gulped, looking away from his lips. _Stop looking at his lips!!_

You cleared your throat and dipped your head down, so that he wouldn’t see your bright pink blush. “You’re so young, how are you the leader of a mafia?” You asked him quietly and then you mentally berated yourself. _Stupid! He’s a mafia leader for goodness sake, he might take offence to your question!_

Chanyeol gave a dulcet, throaty chuckle that had you blushing red. “You’re so inquisitive, aren’t you?” He said as he caught your eyes. Then he calmed his laughter and smiled down at you. “My father chose me to take over the family business three years ago because he wanted to retire.” He explained, his hand was still stroking your arm. “As much as he loved the family business, my father preferred LA more and he decided to relocate there.” Chanyeol continued.

“LA? Wow, do you visit your father there?” You inquired as you stared up at him with a small smile.

Chanyeol smiled slightly. “Occasionally, and as you know he was here recently because he organised an arrangement party for me without my knowledge…” He grumbled, his smile fading from his handsome face.

“Oh goodness…” You breathed, looking up at him with worried and furrowed eyebrows.

“He only told us that he was coming over and that there was an arrangement party a day before it.” Chanyeol continued to explain with a small huff.

“He’s sneaky.” You commented quietly, leaning your head against his hot and bare shoulder.

Chanyeol gave a humourless laugh. “He’s many things.” He said cryptically, and you looked up at him. _What other things was his father?_

Chanyeol then met your eyes. “He wants me to get married, but I really don’t want to.” He explained, looking away from you, his hand was still smoothing your shoulder, you waited for him to elaborate, because he seemed to be gathering his words. “On Friday, he had invited all these rich and beautiful women, from Korea and overseas, but however many times I told him that I don’t want to marry, he never listens.”

You frowned and for some reason you didn’t like the idea of Chanyeol marrying a rich and beautiful woman. You pushed away your thoughts and looked up at him. “Is there a particular reason why you don’t want to get married?” You inquired curiously.

“Not really, it’s just that I’ve never thought about it before, and this arrangement party was sprung upon me almost. My car business is at its very best at the moment and I really don’t want to be thinking about marriage.” He explained truthfully.

“Um, why does your father want you to marry?” You asked, examining the rip in the leather sleeve.

“He wants me to give him a grandson.” Chanyeol replied quietly with a frown.

Your eyes widened. “Oh my…” You breathed, your head still resting against his hot shoulder. You also didn’t like the thought of Chanyeol getting married and having a child with a beautiful and rich woman. _What was wrong with you?! You barely knew him! and he probably doesn’t like you like that, you’re way out of his league!_

“Are you fond of children, Y/n?” Chanyeol asked suddenly.

You pulled yourself out of your suddenly sad thoughts, staring at your hands on his expensive leather jacket. “Uh, well, I’ve never thought about it actually. I don’t mind them I guess, but they don’t especially appeal to me…” You replied truthfully. You remembered when you were younger, and how you used to beg for your mother to have another brother or sister, because you wanted a sibling to take care of, however your mother didn’t want another child and you remembered being so devastated.

“Me neither.” Chanyeol murmured as he continued to rub your shoulder.

“So, what are you going to do about this marriage thing?” You asked softly after a small while of silence.

“I’m not sure but my father wants me to make contact with some of the women who were at the arrangement party.”

“Are you…um…interested in any of them?” You asked tentatively, and when he smirked, you averted your eyes with a crimson blush, not believing your sudden surge of courage. _What are you saying?!_

“No, my darling, none of them interested me.” Chanyeol said softly, his hand was still stroking your shoulder.

You smiled, feeling glad for some reason, however you quickly repressed your smile, feeling confused with your thoughts.  “So…what happens next?” You breathed.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you said that you weren’t interested in any of the women…”

“Hmm, well, it’s not one of my priorities, so I’m not focussing my time on finding a wife at the moment.”

“Are you not interested in love, Chanyeol?” You asked curiously, peeking up at him.

Chanyeol looked away from the wall in front of him and glanced down at you, catching your wide and innocent gaze. “Of course, I am. It’s just, I don’t know if I’m able to give a woman everything, with the whole mafia business…”

“I’m sure you would.” You said softly, looking away with a small blush.

Chanyeol paused, staring down at you in slight wonderment. “People are terrified of me, Y/n. Whenever they see me they’re quaking in their shoes, even women.” He whispered, still stroking your shoulder. He was still in slight disbelief that you hadn’t run for the hills yet, but he was glad that you were still here, because he knew that most people would be gone by now if they were in your situation.

“I’m not terrified of you.” You said and then your eyes widened at your words and you looked away from his eyes with a beet red blush. _What is wrong with you?! He’s a criminal!!!_

Chanyeol laughed his soft and throaty laugh. “Y/n, you really are an interesting woman, I’ve told you that I am a very dangerous mafia leader, yet you’re not scared? Why?”

“Well, because I believe that you won’t hurt me…you said so.” You replied, peeking up at him.

“You’re very trusting…” He murmured. “And you’re right, I’ll never hurt you, none of my brothers will ever hurt you, because…you’re special, Y/n.”

Your heart began to hammer in your ribcage and your beet red blush intensified to a shade which you weren’t even aware that you could ever achieve. _Chanyeol thinks that you’re special?!_ You felt as if you could do summersaults right now.

Chanyeol examined you with a small smile, finding your reactions quite sweet.

To distract yourself from your strange thoughts this evening and your heavily beating heart, you glanced at your pink and frayed wristwatch, and your eyes widened at the time.

“Gosh, it’s half one in the morning! Chanyeol, you can take my bed if you’d like? I can sleep on the sofa.” You said, sitting up and away from his embrace.

Chanyeol sat up with you. “No, I’ll sleep on the sofa.” He said, obviously being gentlemanly, something that you hadn’t expected from a dangerous gangster.

“But—”

“Please, I insist.” Chanyeol asserted gently.

“Chanyeol, my mother will be home in the morning, if she sees you on the sofa I don’t know what she’s going to think.” You explained carefully. “Please take the bed.” You implored, looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

“Okay.” He conceded reluctantly.

You smiled your pretty smile at him that had his heart hammering in his chest again and then you got up from the sofa and ambled towards your bedroom.

Chanyeol followed you, gripping his bandaged arm and wincing as he dragged his bandaged leg heavily towards you. He leant against the doorway of your room, watching as you took your sheets off the small single bed.

Chanyeol allowed his eyes to take in your tiny and unremarkable room. It was simple and not well furnished however it was very clean, as there wasn’t much in there. There was a small desk by the window which was scattered with papers, pens, textbooks, highlighters and neatly written notes, the wall surrounding your desk was covered in colourful revision notes and post-its.

There was a small wooden wardrobe which looked as if you’ve had it for years, the door was slightly ajar, and there were some clothes peeking out from within. There was also a small chest of drawers, and Chanyeol blushed when he caught sight of a bra peeking out of an open drawer.

He averted his gaze and looked towards your windowsill, where a picture frame was sat, containing a photograph of a young boy around of seventeen, his eyes were wide and innocent like yours.

Chanyeol guessed that this must be your brother and then he wondered what had happened for him to die, and from how you acted earlier, you were obviously very sensitive about the subject. But there was something about your brother’s smile in the photo and he felt as if he had seen it before, a very long time ago...

“All done!” You said as you turned towards him with a sweet smile.

Chanyeol shook himself out of his thoughts as he looked towards you. You had put some fresh sheets and a fresh duvet cover onto your bed.

You walked towards him and helped him towards your bed, with an arm around his waist. Chanyeol thanked you, and he bent down to untie his leather boots, then you helped him into your bed. You fluffed the pillows and made sure that he was sufficiently covered with the duvet, he’s never been cared for in such a way before.

You were a bit embarrassed that your tiny single bed was obviously too small to accommodate Chanyeol’s giant frame, however there was nothing much that you could do and apologised profusely to him, but he waved you off, saying that it was fine.

“Y/n.” Chanyeol breathed into the semi-darkness.

You looked towards him, your heart beating slightly faster at how he had said your name.

“You don’t have to sleep on the sofa.” He said, sitting up slightly in your bed.

“I don’t mind Chanyeol.” You told him gently with a smile and then you turned around and opened your chest of drawers. You blushed when you noticed one of your bras poking out and quickly, you stuffed it inside and closed the drawer, hoping that he hadn’t seen anything. Then you opened another drawer and got out a large over-sized shirt and some pyjama shorts.

You turned towards Chanyeol who was watching you from your bed, his dark eyes glittered in the low light of your room, and you felt your muscles clenching deep within your belly and an unfamiliar heat to pool there. “Good night Chanyeol. Thank you for telling me about…you.” You whispered with a sweet smile, clutching your pyjamas towards you.

“You’re welcome.” He said softly, his glittering and dark eyes holding yours. “Sweet dreams, my little nurse.” He whispered with a beautiful turn of his sculpted lips that had you blushing pink.

You smiled, and then with one last look at him, you opened your door and stepped out, closing it softly behind you.

Chanyeol could hear your delicate and light fairy-like footsteps as they grew fainter and fainter and he allowed himself to smile widely into the darkness, feeling his heart beating tenderly in his chest as he tried to make himself comfortable in your bed, but the mattress was very hard and uncomfortable.

He wondered how you could sleep on it every night, and after a while of tossing and turning, Chanyeol eventually fell into a deep sleep, and he dreamt of you…

 

 

****

 

 

Chanyeol was looking down at your flushed face as he hovered above you, your hair was splayed out on the pillow as you panted beneath him, biting your lip in that way that had that carnal fire igniting in his loins, and that was enough for him to grab your womanly hips and plunge himself deep into you. You tipped your head back, your eyes fluttering closed with such a gorgeous moan and suddenly a phone began to ring, ripping him out of his satisfying dream.

Chanyeol’s eyes flew open, he was breathing hard, his body was sweaty, and he was incredibly warm under the duvet. He looked around the room, it was now daybreak. His muscles ached from sleeping on your hard and uncomfortable mattress all night.

He knew that he shouldn’t be having such erotic dreams like that about you at all, he barely knew you, yet he knew that you were very special to him— and that scared him— normally he doesn’t allow others to get this close to him. Then, a loud ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

_Oh yeah, the phone._

Chanyeol turned in your bed, towards the small wooden nightstand and picked up the vibrating device. He squinted against the harsh light, seeing Baekhyun’s number flashing on the display, his eyes widened, having forgotten to actually tell his brothers that he was alive.

Chanyeol answered the phone. “Baekhyun-ah.” He said groggily as he sat up in your bed.

“Chanyeol! Where are you? We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Baekhyun called huffily down the line, he could hear voices in the background.

“Is everyone okay?” Chanyeol asked, clearing his throat to bring the sleep out of his voice.

Baekhyun drew a breath. “A couple of losses, but none of our brothers…” He replied smoothly. “where are you?” He asked again, and the voices in the background had softened slightly.

“At Y/n’s home…she helped me…” Chanyeol said carefully, and he couldn’t help but blush pink, remembering how much closer you had both gotten last night, and then he remembered his dream about you not too long ago and the tips of his ears tinged red.

 _“Y/n?_ How?!” Baekhyun spluttered in surprise.

Chanyeol shook away his thoughts about his dream. “Long story, she was close by. She treated my wounds.” He responded quietly, running a hand through his tousled and matted hair that was in a dire need of a wash.

“Where’s Y/n's house?” Baekhyun inquired, and Chanyeol could hear the sound of a laptop clacking in the background.

Chanyeol told Baekhyun where your house was…knowing the streets of Seoul like the back of his hand.

“We’ll be there soon.” Baekhyun said down the line.

“Okay,” Chanyeol said and then he hung up.

Chanyeol peeled the duvet away from his body, and he caught sight of his hard erection straining against his ripped leather trousers. He groaned quietly to himself, supressing his thoughts about that naughty dream as he swung his legs with care to the side of your bed, putting on his leather boots.

He stood up from your bed with a creak, cringing at the sound. Then he heard the front door opening suddenly and the sound of keys. As quietly as he could, Chanyeol ambled across your floor and bent down to look out through a small crack in your door. He watched as a woman entered the house, closing the door quietly behind her. Chanyeol assumed that this must be your mother, because she looked quite like you.

It was obvious that she must have had you and your brother when she was quite young because she still seemed youthful. Chanyeol watched as your mother stopped beside your asleep form on the small leather sofa and stroked your tresses gently and then she disappeared into her own room.

Whilst Chanyeol waited for your mother to settle herself in bed, he turned towards your wardrobe, and walked towards it, pulling open the slightly ajar door.

Chanyeol looked through your clothes, or what little you had of clothes, there were only a couple of garments hung in the wardrobe and they were all old and plain with supermarket and discount shop labels inside. Chanyeol frowned and then he caught sight of a little black dress tucked at the very back of the near empty wardrobe, his eyes widened, taking it out to look at the size.

Chanyeol took a piece of paper from your desk and a pen and jotted down your dress size. He put the dress back where he had found it and then he looked towards your chest of drawers, remembering that he had seen a bra poking out from it last night.

He opened the drawer and found your white bra, he blushed red as he held it up and then he wrote down your bra size, trying ignore the heat in his loins as he did so, and then he put your bra back and dug in the drawers and found some panties with cute pink bunnies on them, and then he wrote down your panty size, quickly stuffing your cute panties away and shutting the drawer.

Chanyeol tried to push away his major blush with great difficulty, surprised that he was feeling particularly embarrassed about it, because he has never had a problem looking at ladies’ underwear before.

Shaking away his thoughts, Chanyeol stuffed the paper with your clothes sizes into his trouser pocket and then he stole another piece of paper, scribbling a small note for you which he placed on your small wooden nightstand, hoping that you’d see it, and then he made the bed neatly.

Soon after, Baekhyun texted to say that he was outside, Chanyeol exited your room quietly and stopped beside you. He smiled, using the back of his hand to smooth your cheek with care. You didn’t stir, still thoroughly asleep, your face was relaxed and carefree.

Then he walked towards the front door, which of course was locked, so he walked back into your room and opened your window, which creaked slightly, he cringed and then he opened it fully.

With great difficulty, Chanyeol exited your home through your window, he gritted his teeth with a pained grunt when he had landed quite hard on his bad leg and then he closed your window securely.

He walked around your house and down the crumbly and cracked path, paint shavings crunching beneath his heavy leather boots as he staggered awkwardly, the warm summer morning air swept over his impressive bare chest.

He caught sight of a familiar black van sat in front of your house and the door slid open for him immediately as he reached it.

Chanyeol got into the van with help from Yixing, who assisted him in settling into a seat and buckling his seatbelt.

“What?” Chanyeol asked as his brothers stared wide-eyed at him, questions upon questions swirling in their gazes. Jongdae slid the van’s door closed.

Baekhyun gave a loud huff from his seat next to Jongdae, glaring at Chanyeol. “We were looking everywhere for you!! Seriously, we thought that you had died somewhere!” He said sternly, crossing his arms. He had a cut lip and his bouncy brown hair was matted with dried blood upon his head. Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol’s bandaged bicep.

“Ow!” Chanyeol yelped, glaring hard at his favourite brother who continued to glare at him.

“You should’ve called me immediately! You’ve been stabbed twice and hit with a cricket bat! What were you thinking?” Yixing said from beside him, taking Chanyeol’s injured arm, looking at the bandages and nodding reluctantly. “She’s quite good…they’re well dressed…” He mumbled as he observed.

Chanyeol smiled with a small blush. The brothers all saw this, and their curiosities piqued.

Suddenly, Jongdae whistled with a smirk. “What else did she kiss better, Yeollie?” He asked sneakily and Chanyeol glared, giving him a sharp kick in the leg in retaliation.

Jongdae grabbed his leg with a pained gasp, glowering darkly at Chanyeol who glared back, a pink blush on his cheeks at his older brother’s bold insinuation.

“Shut it! She’s not that type of girl…she helped me…” Chanyeol replied, glaring hard at Jongdae who glared back. The brothers all looked at each other. “And I’ve told her who we are and what we do…” Chanyeol added, crossing his muscled arms over his taut chest.

“What?!” Junmyeon exclaimed from the driver’s seat, turning around quickly.

“You _told_ her!?” Minseok growled as he turned around from the passenger seat to glare at Chanyeol.

“How do we know that she won’t tell on us!! She’s knows our names and where we live!” Baekhyun said in horror.

“I trust Y/n, she’s a careful girl and I know that she wouldn’t do that to us.” Chanyeol said firmly, looking at his older brothers who glared darkly at him.

“Since when were you this trusting? We don’t know her well enough, Chanyeol!” Junmyeon said gently from the driver’s seat with a worried grimace.

“I know Y/n enough to know that she wouldn’t tell on us. Please just trust me, I wouldn’t have told her if I didn’t think that she was trustworthy.” Chanyeol said resolutely as he stared at each of his brothers as they gazed back at him, having never seen him like this about a woman before.

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “Please don’t scare her, she was devastated, and I’ve promised that we won’t hurt her. So, if any of you do hurt her…I wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you…” He continued with a deadly lilt to his voice, his eyes growing dark as he stared at each brother in turn.

They stared back with steely glares of their own and they nodded.

Then Junmyeon turned on the ignition and drove down your bumpy and dilapidated street.

The older gangsters wanted to shout and scream at Chanyeol for revealing the fact that they were a part of one of Asia’s most dangerous mafia groups to you, but they didn’t say anything because they were all very tired and injured from last night, so they sat in a tense silence.

“Where are the others?” Chanyeol asked after a long while, noticing that the three youngest were absent as the van drove the long stretch out of the city and towards their home.

Baekhyun looked up from his smartphone, putting it away in his pocket. “They’re at home, Sehun’s broken his ribs and is in the infirmary, and Kyungsoo and Jongin need to get ready for lectures.” He replied tiredly, sweeping a hand through his matted bouncy brown tresses.

“Will Sehun be alright?” Chanyeol asked, looking towards Yixing, the doctor, who treated them all when they got injured like this.

“Should be, he’s very lucky that he didn’t puncture his lungs, but he won’t be able to go to classes for weeks yet…” Yixing replied smoothly. “I’ll need to look at your wounds as well when we get back, even though they’ve been well dressed, I need to make sure…” Yixing said sternly as he narrowed his eyes at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nodded and turned away. The van was once again silent and he delved into his thoughts, he wondered whether you were awake now and if you had seen the note yet.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like it!

 

 

The next morning, you woke up feeling confused as to why you were on the sofa. You sat up, your back and neck ached terribly from sleeping there all night. You rubbed your pained muscles with a groan, and you stretched your arms above your head, hearing as they clicked and popped, alleviating that tension.

You swivelled your legs so that you were sitting on the edge of the rickety and uncomfortable sofa and rubbed your eyes, feeling the crust crumbling off and down your face. You eased yourself up, wobbling slightly as you stumbled into the kitchen to take a paracetamol. Suddenly you remembered Chanyeol.

_Oh no!_

With wide eyes and panic streaming through your heart, you quickly rushed to your room, opening the door softly. You frowned when you found it empty. The bed was neatly made, and it didn’t look as if anyone had slept in it last night. You looked around confused, thinking for a second that you had imagined everything that had happened last night, and then you caught sight of a small note, written in familiar cursive:

 

_My Dear Nurse,_

_Thank you so much for treating me…I am now very much in debt to you…_

_See you soon._

_Chanyeol x._

 

You blushed a harsh red and your heart hammered hard in your chest as you remembered everything that had happened last night, with you finding Chanyeol all bloodied and injured on your way home and treating his wounds and allowing him to sleep in your bed, and the fact that he told you that he was the leader of the most dangerous gang in Asia at this point in time.

You felt a shot of panic dart straight to your heart, you had just helped a very dangerous criminal last night, but for some reason, you didn’t feel threatened. He had said that he would never hurt you…

Suddenly, you glanced at your small alarm clock on your wooden nightstand and your eyes widened in slight worry when you noticed that you’d be late if you didn’t leave soon. You put the note into the drawer of your nightstand, and then you rushed to your wardrobe and flung open the doors. You pulled on yesterday's worn and slightly holey jeans, a white shirt and a teal cardigan.

You dashed to the bathroom and combed your tangled tresses in the small and cracked bathroom mirror and then you brushed your teeth. After finishing up in the bathroom, you rushed to the kitchen and swiped an apple from the small fruit bowl for breakfast. You never bothered with making breakfast in the mornings because you normally woke up late.

You grabbed your heavy textbooks and you placed Chanyeol’s freshly washed t-shirt and leather jacket that you had mended last night into a plastic bag which you then put into your tattered satchel.

After making sure that you had everything that you needed, you exited your tiny one-floor home, locking the glossy black-painted front door securely behind you.

You looked up and down your dilapidated street, you could hear a street cat screeching in the distance but other than that, it was peaceful. You scoured the street again and you let out a relieved sigh when the mysterious glimmering black car that had been following you all week was not in sight.

Hiking up your satchel, you walked down your cracked and crumbly street towards the bus stop and when you had arrived, the bus was already there, and luckily you were able to hop onto it just in time.

Whilst on the bus, you delved into your thoughts, remembering what had occurred last night when Chanyeol had divulged to you about being a mafia boss and that his gang in particular was the most dangerous one in Asia at this point in time and that his brothers and himself have done terrible things as a part of their mafia business.

You chewed on your lip, you were anxious to see Jongin today now that you knew that he was in fact a dangerous gangster along with his brothers. You didn’t know if you should ask him about the mafia or if you should just forget about it, but you wanted to hear it from him as well because you just couldn’t believe that the sweet and playful Jongin that you have come to know recently was capable of gang violence.

A couple of minutes later, you arrived at the bus stop near your rich and affluent university. You stepped off the bus, hiking up your tattered satchel bag and rearranging your heavy textbooks in your arms as you looked around again in search for the mysterious glimmering black car. It wasn’t there.

You breathed a sigh of relief, pulling up your teal cardigan that had slipped off your shoulder. As you entered the university gates, you ignored the strange looks that the students were throwing at you, still very confused as to why the cold yet strikingly handsome Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun were hanging around with you, the least popular and the poorest student in their very rich and influential university.

You hugged your textbooks closer as you darted towards the state-of-the-art medicine block, your gaze focused down on your raggedy trainers. Your legs were like jelly and you could feel yourself becoming jumpy from adrenaline as you neared the medicine block. You didn’t know how you would approach Jongin with the news that you knew of his involvement in the mafia.

You breathed deeply in order to calm your thoughts and your heart which was pounding hard in your chest. You took careful steps, entering the medicine block, and walking up the stairs towards the lecture room.

Your hands began to shake, and your mouth was dry, you swallowed thickly, reaching the top of the stairs. You walked towards the lecture room and glanced at your pink and frayed wristwatch— You were late.

You dashed towards the door, your hand was trembling as you grabbed the handle, pushing down hard and opening the door. You stepped through awkwardly, it was completely silent.

You caught the look of disapproval on your professor’s usually happy face, and then you looked away with a grimace, catching Jongin’s eye as he stared at you from his place at your usual table at the front. You gulped, looking away from him as you closed the door behind you with a soft click.

“It’s nice for you to join us, Y/n….” The professor said, watching you beadily as you apologised.

Then you hurried to your seat beside Jongin, who looked at you curiously as you sat down, quickly getting out your notes, textbooks and floppy, purple pencil case.

You ignored him, glad that you didn’t have to confront him now. You took out your favourite pen and turned to look at the professor who had resumed what he had been talking about.

Throughout the pathology lecture, Jongin kept sneaking glances at you. You were acting strange and you hadn’t even acknowledged him at all.

After a little while, Jongin returned to his work, trying to block out the thoughts streaming hurriedly around his head, worried about what was up with you.

Currently, Jongin was worried about poor Sehun, who when he saw him in the infirmary this morning, looked deathly pale with an oxygen mask hooked to him.

They were lucky that Sehun was alive and that they had found Chanyeol, they had been looking everywhere for him, fearing that he had died somewhere. Then he got a text from Baekhyun this morning saying that Chanyeol was okay, apart from a couple of stab wounds and a battered head.

Jongin was relieved, that deal was dangerous, and they had clearly underestimated this new and rogue gang. They would have to keep a closer eye on them in the future.

Jongin shook himself from his thoughts and looked at the professor, who was listing all the important pathogens that they needed to know for the test which was coming up next week. Jongin glanced at you again as you swept a lock of hair behind your ear, watching the professor solidly, you looked shaky as you wrote down the names of the pathogens into your notes.

After the long and gruelling lecture, you and Jongin walked to lunch in silence and he analysed you from the corner of his eyes. You were so easy to read, and you looked terrified. Immediately, he expected the worst.

When you had both entered the cafeteria and bought your lunches, you settled at your usual table in the very far corner of the large room, away from the other rich students.

“Y/n-ah…what’s wrong?” Jongin asked after a little while of silence, abandoning his hamburger completely, he didn’t feel hungry at all.

You looked up from your cheese sandwich, still staring down at the table as you chewed thoughtfully, feeling his worried gaze on you. You needed a second to construct how you were going to tell him that you knew that he and his brothers were in fact very dangerous gangsters who were a part of the most notorious gang in Asia at this point in time.

“Hey, Y/n-ah, Jongin…” Kyungsoo said suddenly as he joined your table. You both looked up as he placed his tray down and sat beside Jongin, beginning to tuck in to his sandwich.

Your eyes widened when you noticed that Kyungsoo had a cut lip. “What happened to your lip, Kyungsoo?” You asked worriedly, leaning forward to look at his poor face.

Kyungsoo’s face turned to granite and so did Jongin’s and they avoided your suspicious stare, looking down at their lunches and vaguely hoping that you’d drop it. “It’s nothing…” Kyungsoo muttered.

You looked at the two cold yet strikingly handsome brothers with hard eyes. Now was a good time to confront them...you needed to get it off your chest.

_Here it goes…_

You took a deep breath and put down your sandwich. “Kyungsoo, Jongin…I know what you guys really do…” You said quietly.

The two brothers’ eyes snapped towards you immediately, their hearts pounding in worry, hoping that you didn’t mean what they thought you meant.

“Y/n-ah, what do you mean…?” Jongin asked tentatively after a small while of silence. His eyes were fixed on your wide and innocent ones. Of course, he knew what you were getting at, but he didn't want to accept the fact that you thought that they were horrible people because of what they all did on a daily basis and most of all, he didn't want you to fear him, because you were the only person who could look him in the eyes and not be scared of him. He didn’t want to lose you.

You swept an eye around the large and airy cafeteria and then you leant across the table towards them both. “I know that you and your brothers are a part of the mafia…” You whispered, your voice cracking at the end at their suddenly guilty faces.

_Chanyeol was telling the truth after all...they really were dangerous criminals who have probably done some very unspeakable and terrible things to people…_

“How…?” Jongin whispered as his eyes searched your face for any sign of disgust, hate or fear.

“I found Chanyeol whilst I was walking home last night, he was injured, and I took him to my home and treated him. Then I asked him why he was hurt, and he told me everything. I know how dangerous you all are…” You murmured, breathing deeply to calm your heart and the tears that were threatening to spill from your eyes. You seriously couldn't believe that it was real…

“You _treated_ him?” Kyungsoo asked in shock, his wide eyes latching onto you as you looked down, feeling tears trickling down your flushed cheeks. 

You nodded, wringing your hands and sniffling quietly to yourself as little tears spattered onto your jeans.

“Y/n-ah…we won’t hurt you…” Jongin said gently as he stared at you, he hated seeing you upset, it was utterly heart-breaking, someone like you should be happy, never sad.

“That’s what Chanyeol promised as well but I’m scared. I keep thinking about the horrible and unspeakable things that you’ve all probably done.” You whimpered quietly, wiping away your tears with the back of your hand and keeping your eyes fixed on your knees. You could feel their eyes on you.

Jongin sighed sadly and he stood, taking the empty chair beside you. He brought you into a gentle hug and you let him, which surprised you because you were in fact _letting_ a very dangerous gangster comfort you. Yet you felt no fear towards him and all you did was snuggle against his comforting warmth.

Jongin smiled against your delicate tresses, holding you tighter against him, liking the feel of you so close. “We promise that we will never ever hurt you, Y/n-ah. You’re so special to us.” He said softly as he rubbed your shoulder, his heart pounding in his ears at your closeness.

You looked up at Kyungsoo who nodded at Jongin’s words and for some reason —which you didn’t know what— you knew that you could trust these gangsters, because they’ve been nothing but nice to you, and they’ve never made you feel threatened in the slightest since you’ve met them.

“We’ll protect you if any of our brothers try anything, but I don’t think they’ll get very far if Chanyeol also promised to protect you…” Jongin said, chuckling slightly to lighten the atmosphere.

You laughed your tinkling laugh that had the two gangsters’ hearts thrashing in their chests at the beautiful sound, never have they ever felt so happy to hear such a sound before in their lives. They were so relieved that you didn’t seem scared of them because for one harrowing moment, they thought that they had lost you.

As you looked between them, they could see that your glistening red eyes held no fear whatsoever towards them. The two brothers stared at you, never having met anyone like you before, and they knew that they wanted to keep you close for a long while.

You looked up at Jongin and he stared back, and he couldn’t help but think that you looked so pretty…even when crying.

Jongin pulled you closer against him. “We promise, seriously Y/n. Do you trust us?” He asked as he stroked your arm soothingly.

You leant closer against his hard chest. “I trust you…” You said quietly, and you knew that you had meant it —you knew that you could trust them— even if they were dangerous gangsters, you believed that they were good inside.

The two handsome brothers smiled at you, glad that they hadn’t scared you away and then the three of you continued to eat your lunches in comfortable silence and you felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from between you three and you were glad that Chanyeol had been honest with you last night.

After a while of eating and idle chat, you realised that Sehun hadn’t come to lunch at all and it was almost over. “Where’s Sehun?” You inquired, looking between Kyungsoo and Jongin who exchanged a small, sad look.

Kyungsoo swept an eye around the nearly empty cafeteria and then he leant towards you. “Sehun was hurt last night…” He told you quietly and Jongin nodded.

You felt a cold shiver run through you. “Is he okay? What happened?” You asked worriedly, hating the idea of Sehun also being hurt along with Chanyeol.

“He had his ribs broken by a cricket bat…” Kyungsoo replied with a worried grimace, running a slender hand through his inky-black tresses.

You felt a cold shiver tumble through you, remembering what Chanyeol had said last night about getting battered in the head with a cricket bat.

Then, the three of you threw away your trash and walked out of the now empty cafeteria. You and Jongin had no classes in the afternoon so you both bade Kyungsoo goodbye, and you had bravely hugged him, which he hadn’t expected at all, but nonetheless, he relaxed into your delicate warmth, his gentle hands smoothing your back with care.

Your heart raced at the contact and you heated up against him with a beet red blush. Then you both pulled away and Kyungsoo was also blushing pink, surprised at your sudden hug and seriously thinking that you wouldn’t’ve wanted to be close to them at all now that you knew about their mafia lifestyles. However, he was glad that you were still hanging around with them.

After saying goodbye to Kyungsoo, you and Jongin walked out of the large and state-of-the-art university building together and towards the carpark. “Would you like to visit Sehun?” Jongin asked suddenly.

You nodded with a pretty smile and Jongin smiled back, still in slight disbelief that you were still hanging out with him and that you knew about the fact that he was a gangster but nonetheless he was glad that you were still by his side and that you hadn’t run for the hills.

Then you both got into the glimmering, expensive Mercedes and Jongin pulled out of the university grounds, driving down the wide and affluent streets of the city.

“Jongin can I stop somewhere quickly? I’d like to get something for Sehun and Chanyeol.” You asked quietly with a sweet smile.

Jongin turned to you and nodded, then you indicated a small convenience store and he parked the car.

“Thank you so much! Don’t come out, I’ll be quick!” You told him, getting out and slamming the door. You ran around the car and towards the convenience store, it was cool and air conditioned, it felt amazing, a huge change from the sweltering summer heat outside.

You dashed towards the cards and you looked for a decent ‘get well soon’ card. After a small while of looking at them all, you decided on one with a little blue elephant on it that looked sweet for Sehun and a get-well card with a little tiger on it for Chanyeol.

With the cards, you walked towards the flowers, looking at them all and especially the price tag. Eventually, you picked two bunches of white daisies that smelt gorgeous, they were only just coming into flower, so they should last a long time.

Then, you ran to the counter, the cashier scanned the items and you looked in your small money purse and you had just about enough, which was a relief. You gave the cashier some coins and the flowers were placed in a bag along with the cards. You said thank you and exited the shop, walking towards the Mercedes, you got in, smiling at Jongin.

Jongin smiled, he thought that you were so sweet, doing something like this for his brothers when you didn’t have to. Jongin watched as you wrote out Sehun’s card and then you handed him the card to sign as well, he looked at you in slight shock, having not expected it.

Yet you still smiled sweetly at him, pushing the card and the pen into his hands, your fingertips brushing his as you did so, sending his nerves crackling. Then he wrote a small message for Sehun in the card.

You began writing Chanyeol’s card with a small blush and then you sealed both cards with a swipe of your tongue and wrote their names on the envelopes.

After you had finished, Jongin put the Mercedes into gear and drove away from the curb and down the wide and affluent streets.

You sat quietly in your seat, clutching the nearly blossoming daisies in your hands and looking out of the window. You both didn’t talk because the silence was comfortable.

Soon, Jongin had arrived at the European-style beige limestone mansion, and he parked the glimmering Mercedes next to the impressive stone Aphrodite fountain.

The two of you exited the car and you shouldered your tattered satchel and you carried the flowers and cards. Much to your chagrin, Jongin held your textbooks for you, however you let him do so begrudgingly because your hands were full.

As you and Jongin walked towards the large mansion doors, you couldn’t help but be in awe of it, it was utterly impressive, and you still couldn’t believe that such a mansion actually existed.

You and Jongin walked up the stone steps towards the large and ornate mahogany front door and then Jongin fished in his pocket for his keys and opened the door, which opened seamlessly without a sound.

Jongin indicated with a gentlemanly flourish of his hand for you to enter before him, and you did so with a pink blush. Then Jongin entered after you, closing the door and then the two of you walked through and into the large and grand entry hall.

Jongin looked towards you suddenly and took your hand in his. You blushed, having not expected the action and you allowed him to lead you up the large and grand white marble stairs. “Sehun-ah is in the infirmary.” Jongin said softly as you both reached the top of the stairs and then he turned right.

Your eyes widened. “You have an _infirmary_ in your home?” You asked, in awe of how huge this house really was, and you vaguely wondered what more rooms they had here.

Jongin chuckled softly. “Yes, we do. We use it if some of us get injured in a mission or something, there’s even an operating theatre in there!” He said excitedly with a wide smile and you couldn’t help but smile back. You could see that Jongin really liked medicine and you loved this.

“WHAT!!” You exclaimed as you stared at him wide-eyed. Jongin smiled in reply, squeezing your hand.

“That’s awesome.” You breathed, continuing to stare at Jongin in wonderment as he led you up another set of marble stairs.

“Thanks! Sometimes I help Yixing out.” Jongin continued.

“Yixing is a doctor, isn’t he?” You asked, remembering what Sehun had said to you when you had first met him about Yixing being good with a scalpel. Now you had a small thought as to why he said that in particular and you shivered, hoping that it wasn’t the case, but you didn’t dwell on it.

Jongin smiled. “Yes, he was the reason why I wanted to study medicine, he made the topic seem so interesting, and he always told me interesting stories about his cadaver dissections.”

“Ooh!” You breathed with a wide smile, breaking yourself out of your thoughts.

Jongin smiled as you both reached a set of double doors, he released your hand from his and he opened them, allowing you to walk through first and then he followed afterwards.

You looked around the large and airy room with wide eyes, it was completely white with white stretchers lining the walls, and lots of windows looking out over the vast, lush and verdant grounds and the moss-green hills in the distance.

There were some unfamiliar men occupying some of the stretchers and they were injured with casts and bandages. You grabbed Jongin’s bicep and he looked towards you, feeling his heart beating slightly faster in his chest at your touch. “Um…who are those men?” You whispered.

“They’re our henchmen, some of them got injured last night, and Yixing treats them here because some of them are wanted by the police, so it would be a risk if they were treated in hospital.” Jongin explained softly, and when he heard your breath hitch, he leant closer towards your ear. “Don’t worry, they won’t hurt you, okay?” He whispered, his hot breath trailing down your neck.

You nodded, knowing that you could trust him. Jongin smiled and took your hand in his again, he led you down the aisle and you kept your eyes on the ground, not looking at the injured henchmen in the stretchers as they regarded you curiously, nonetheless they didn’t say anything when they caught Jongin’s cold glare that he was sending them to back off and not talk to you.

Jongin led you to the very end of the room, where it was quieter and none of the stretchers were occupied except the very last one, which had a curtain divider in front of it. You could hear quiet murmurs and you could see some faint silhouettes behind the curtain.

Then, Jongin pulled open the curtain and walked through, you followed afterwards, and there was Sehun lying awake in a hospital bed, his chest was wrapped with bandage and he looked pale and bruised —He looked dreadful.

Baekhyun was there as well, he had a bruised and cut lip and he had dark circles under his eyes, yet he still managed to look handsome in a pair of jeans and a light blue button-down shirt and black converses. The two brothers looked towards you and smiled.

“Sehun-ah…” You breathed as you stared at him.

“Hey.” Sehun rasped with a small and pained smile and then he cleared his throat.

“Oh my goodness…” You whispered as you walked towards him. “Sehun-ah…” You continued, feeling emotion in your throat at how unwell he looked, your eyes took in his bruised chest and his dark circles, his deathly pallor. “How are you feeling?” You breathed, and then you took his hand in yours, which surprised him, and he felt a small jolt of heat pulse straight to his heart at the feel of your small and warm hand in his, and gently, he squeezed your hand with a smile.

"I feel dreadful..." Sehun croaked and then he coughed hard.

Your eyebrows furrowed worriedly, and you put down your satchel and the bag containing the flowers and cards. “Would you like some water?” You asked as you looked around, seeing a pitcher on the nightstand and a cup.

Sehun nodded through coughs and you quickly filled a cup with water and carefully you helped him drink it. Sehun stared at you as you did this, your small hand cradling the back of his neck as you helped him drink and then you removed the cup from his lips and placed it onto the table. “Are you okay?” You asked.

“I’m good, thanks Y/n-ah.” Sehun breathed with a small blush.

“You’re welcome.” You said quietly, stroking his obsidian tresses out of his face. You marvelled at the softness of his hair as you did this.

Sehun smiled up at you, liking your touches there and he relaxed against the pillow and closed his eyes, feeling calmed.

As you stroked Sehun’s hair, you looked at all the machines that he was hooked up to, watching as they beeped and whirred silently.

You smiled sadly, not liking the fact that Sehun was hurt in such a way at all. Then you caught Baekhyun’s smile and you blushed and smiled back at him shyly. “Hey Baekhyun.” You breathed.

Baekhyun smiled with a beautiful curve of his lips. “Hello, Y/n.” He greeted softly, running a hand through his ruffled bouncy-brown tresses. You blushed at how well his lips articulated your name like that, and you looked down at Sehun’s white bedspread, in slight shock that you were in fact surrounded by such handsome men, who were a part of the most dangerous mafia in Asia at this point in time.

But despite this, you felt no fear towards them, because you have seen a nice and sweet side to them all, and you believed Chanyeol last night when he said that they would never hurt you.

“Well hello there…” A gentle voice piped up suddenly and you turned curiously, locking eyes with a very handsome man who was wearing a white doctor’s coat with a stethoscope hanging around his neck. “You must be the famous Y/n. I’m Yixing, their older brother.” The man said with a smile that accentuated a dimple on his cheek and then you both shook hands; his hand was warm and soft in yours.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” You said politely with a delicate pink blush, releasing his hand.

Yixing smiled, feeling the skin of his palm crackling from where your hand had been not too long ago. “I must say, you dressed Chanyeol’s wounds very well.” Yixing complimented as he continued to regard you from under his head of silky ebony tresses.

Yixing was pleasantly surprised with how you turned out to be, he had been told a lot of things about you by his brothers, however he didn't know what he was expecting when he would finally meet you but someone so innocent and sweet was very hard to come by in their world, and he was interested in you...

“Thank you…it was nothing much…” You said bashfully, looking down as you straightened your old and tatty, teal cardigan.

“I see the makings of a very successful doctor…” Yixing said kindly, his eyes twinkling.

“I don’t know about that…” You said with a grimace, feeling awkward with all the attention on you.

“But you’re the cleverest in the class, Y/n-ah, don’t put yourself down.” Jongin said gently from beside you.

“Oh?” Yixing said in interest with a beautiful smile that accentuated his dimple. “I heard that you were quite the clever clogs, sweetheart.” He continued with a wink, walking towards you.

“Jongin!” You whined softly with a bright pink blush, turning towards him however he just smiled.

“It’s true, Y/n-ah, you’re too modest!” Jongin said as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder, pulling you close to his side. You blushed at the sudden action.

Yixing smiled at you and then he went over to Sehun and checked his vitals, you watched him work with interest, your heart would jolt in your chest when he caught your eyes from time to time and when he would flash you an alluring smile.

After a small while of chatter between you, Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongin and Sehun, you had a sudden thought. “Oh!” You said, and the four sexy gangsters looked towards you as you turned to Sehun. “Jongin and I got you a card and some flowers!” You smiled, and the four gangsters watched as you bent down and retrieved one of the bunches of daisies and Sehun’s card from the bag and then you stood with a sweet smile.

Sehun smiled widely. “You shouldn’t have…” He breathed as he looked between the bouquet and you. He didn’t think that anyone has ever bought flowers for him when he was sick or injured before…

“We wanted to!” You beamed, smiling at Sehun and then you looked towards Jongin.

“What gorgeous flowers, did you buy them?” Baekhyun asked with a beautiful smile from his seat beside Sehun’s bed.

You blushed and nodded. “I bought them for Chanyeol and Sehun!” You said with a pretty smile and then you averted your eyes from Baekhyun with a pink blush, looking down at the flowers and taking a sniff.

Baekhyun smiled at how innocent you really were. “I’ll get you some vases to put them in if you’d like?” He asked as he made a move to stand from his chair.

“That’ll be lovely, thank you so much.” You said sweetly and Baekhyun smiled and it sent your heart hammering in your chest.

The sexy bouncy haired gangster stood. “I won’t be long.” He said quietly and then he walked past you, his shoulder brushing against yours only slightly and you blushed, feeling crackles of heat pulsing up your arm at the contact and he also felt the same sensation.

After composing yourself, you cleared your throat and gave Sehun his card, releasing his hand so that he could open it. You, Yixing and Jongin watched as Sehun opened the card and as he laughed at the elephant caricature. Then he read what was written inside, and his face broke out into his youthful smile, and you were momentarily stunned that such a young person like Sehun was a very dangerous gangster, it almost didn’t fit at all.

"Thank you..." Sehun said graciously, looking between you and Jongin.

“You’re welcome!” You smiled as you took the card from him and stood it up on the nightstand.

“Here we are, sweetheart.” Baekhyun said suddenly and you turned around, your eyes meeting his.

Your face lit up at the sight of two delicate glass vases in Baekhyun’s hands and you took them from him gratefully. “Thank you.” You said, peeking up at him from your lashes as he smiled widely.

Then you began to cut the daisies from their packaging and place them neatly into each vase and you put one of the vases onto the nightstand, Sehun looked towards the daisies and smiled.

Jongin invited you to sit on a chair and you tried to tell him that he could sit there instead but Jongin insisted and you huffily sat there as Jongin chuckled, getting another chair for himself.

The five of you talked for a while and you told Sehun that you knew about what they really did, and the fact that you had treated Chanyeol in your home.

"Are you scared of us...?" Sehun asked after a while as he thought it through and digested all that you had told him.

You shook your head and smiled. "Of course not." You told him quietly, holding his hand in comfort and then you smiled at the five gangsters and they smiled back when they saw absolutely no fear in your wide and innocent orbs, something that they weren’t used to…

"You're so trusting Y/n-ah. We're a bunch of _gangsters_ you know..." Sehun grumbled but he couldn’t help but smile wryly at you. If you were any other girl, he would have guaranteed that you would be as far away as possible from them by now, but you weren't one of those girls. Were you brave or stupid?

You laughed at Sehun's words as did the others, you liked your new friends, gangsters or not. You were glad that you have come to know their sweet and gentle sides that they had beneath their cold and distant exteriors.

After a little while of chat, Jongin offered to lead you to Chanyeol’s room so that you could give him his flowers and card, and then you remembered his shirt and leather jacket that you had washed for him, so you took them out of your satchel.

You and Jongin exited the infirmary together and you allowed him to lead you down the wide and spacious cream hallways.

As you walked, you glanced out of the large windows which looked out over the lush, verdant grounds. You could see beautifully arranged flower beds full of gorgeous flowers in all different colours, there were water features and there was a dense forest at the back of the garden.

You stared wide-eyed, it really was a gorgeous home, something you would expect to see on a rich estate in England.

 

 

****

 

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol was bed bound in his large room, he wasn’t allowed to go to work at the office today on Yixing's insistence, so Junmyeon was covering for him instead.

As soon as they had arrived back at the mansion that morning, Chanyeol was taken to his room and had his wounds redressed and rebandaged by a grumbling Yixing who was not pleased that Chanyeol hadn’t come to him immediately.

Now though, Chanyeol was lying in his large bed all alone. After a while, he looked up from the paperwork on his lap and flung his fountain pen somewhere on the bed.

 _He was_   _so bored_.

Chanyeol relaxed against his pillow, looking back at his time with you last night and he smiled, he liked how close he had gotten to you and how much you had both gotten to know each other.

He closed his eyes, remembering the feel of your small, feminine body against his bare chest, your inquisitiveness which he had never encountered before in anyone, normally people were afraid of asking him questions. He remembered your delicate, innocent fingers around his thigh as you treated him, and then he was reminded of his erotic dream last night, just seconds before Baekhyun had called him.

Chanyeol felt a heat stirring in his loins as he remembered his dream, and quickly he suppressed it, knowing that he shouldn’t be thinking things like that about you, but it just felt right…

A knock sounded from the door suddenly and Chanyeol ripped himself from his thoughts and grunted at the door, putting down his paperwork.

Minseok and Jongdae walked in with excited smirks playing on their lips. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, and then he caught sight of the document that he had been waiting for in Jongdae’s grasp.

“Here it is! Try not to get too excited, there are a lot of beautiful snaps in there.” Jongdae laughed, giving Chanyeol a wink and a smirk as he handed him said document. Chanyeol glared as Minseok and Jongdae made themselves comfortable on the bed.

In trepidation, Chanyeol sat up in bed and opened the document. Immediately, a bunch of pictures fell out. Minseok and Jongdae smirked darkly, exchanging a small, knowing look.

Chanyeol looked through the pictures slowly, there was one of you waiting at the bus stop, looking awkward and small. The next one was of you looking nervously behind yourself as you entered the university gates, then there was one of you walking to Jongin’s Mercedes with him, both of you smiling widely at each other, Jongin held warmth in his eyes as he stared down at you.

Chanyeol felt a twinge of jealousy at the picture and he quickly flicked to the next one which was of you and your mother eating dinner together, you were saying something to her as she looked towards you with a smile.

Chanyeol moved to the next picture, which was of you preparing dinner at home, your hair was in a bun and your sweet, little neck was exposed as you drained some veg, steam curling around you.

Then he flipped to the next one, which was of you studying at your desk, textbooks, pens and papers everywhere, your hair was up in a bun again and you looked exhausted, about to drop off at any second.

Chanyeol smiled, and then he flipped to the next one, which was of you about to take your shirt off, revealing the smooth skin of your stomach, and the bottom of your white bra as you did so…

Chanyeol’s cheeks blossomed with a burning red blush, quickly putting down the picture, he glared at his two older brothers who knew what picture he had been looking at.

“She’s not a fan of shutting her curtains as you can see…” Minseok commented, watching his younger brother in amusement.

“I didn’t ask for pictures of her getting undressed…” Chanyeol grumbled, averting his eyes away from the snaps, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest.

“There are more revealing ones than that you know, we added them in there as well, in case you’re curious.” Jongdae said sneakily with a wink as Chanyeol’s face got impossibly redder in embarrassment, his mind unhelpfully reminding him of his naughty dream last night. Minseok and Jongdae smirked knowingly.

“You perverts, don’t do that again.” Chanyeol ground out, shoving the pictures to the side, he picked up the document again. His hands were shaking as he skimmed through it.

Minseok and Jongdae had gone through everything: where you lived, where you were born, all the schools that you've been to, every achievement in school, all the holidays you’ve ever had, what you did on the weekends with your mother, the divorce papers of your parents…and then…what had happened to your older brother.

Chanyeol stopped reading, feeling that he was prying too much into your life. You hadn’t told him what had happened to your brother and you probably didn’t want him to know. He closed the document, feeling that it would be betraying your trust if he continued reading…

Minseok and Jongdae noticed Chanyeol’s eyes becoming sad and conflicted.

“What’s wrong?” Minseok asked tentatively.

Chanyeol turned to look at them. “Did you research her deceased brother?” He asked, looking between the two trackers who nodded, looking at him cautiously.

“Yes…about that…there’s something you should know.” Jongdae began, suddenly looking nervous. He was _never_ nervous.

“I don’t want to know. She didn’t want to tell me what had happened either.” Chanyeol broke in before Minseok or Jongdae could explain.

“But it’s important. It could be incriminating if she finds out what really happened—” Minseok began carefully, his eyes were hard and serious.

“I don’t want to know.” Chanyeol said dismissively, even though he wanted to know, he was scared. He was worried that it was  _that,_ the thing he wanted to forget. He didn’t want another reason for you to avoid him. He wanted you to _love_ him, not fear him because you were the only person who could look into his eyes and not be scared, and people like you were very rare to come by.

“But…if she finds out, she won’t want to be around us, she’ll be broken.” Jongdae said softly, also not liking this fact.

Chanyeol’s mind flashed to the memory of your hurt and shattered form on your creaky sofa as you curled yourself away from him and the sight of you crying, he knew that he never ever wanted to see you crying ever again.

“So, what is it?” Chanyeol whispered, looking between them, his heart thumping crazily in his chest, terrified at the thought of you leaving him so soon after getting to know you.

“Her brother was  _Kang Chanhee_ …and it wasn’t suicide…”  Jongdae explained slowly.

Chanyeol’s heart jolted violently at the name that he hadn’t heard in such a long while. Jongdae looked at him knowingly, his own eyes held fear too.

Chanyeol looked up, his eyes darting between the two trackers who looked serious.

_No…it couldn’t be…_

“What then?” Chanyeol grounded out, looking between them.

“It was murder.” Minseok whispered. Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he swore his heart had stopped. He couldn’t believe it, he thought that it was all over, all gone…but it had come to haunt him again. He should have listened to his suspicions. Now it was going to be harder for you to trust him. As horrible as it sounded, he _really_ did not want you to know the truth.

If you found out the truth somehow, you would absolutely hate him, and he knew that it would absolutely ruin you.

And he didn’t want that at all…

“Are you sure that he’s her brother?” Chanyeol asked, his mouth was dry, and he couldn’t even say your brother’s name because he was so shell-shocked, desperately not wanting it to be real. It couldn’t be, this wasn’t fair! “But they don’t have the same surname…” Chanyeol breathed, staring wide-eyed at his two older brothers.

“Apparently, they’re half siblings. Their mother married his dad first and then his dad died in a car accident. So, their mother married Y/n’s father and then they had Y/n together but Chanhee kept his father’s last name. That’s why you probably didn’t put two and two together.” Minseok explained smoothly as Jongdae and Chanyeol stared at him, not believing that it was actually true.

Chanyeol was about to ask how they knew that it was a murder but a soft knock at the door caused them all to jump in surprise.

“Chanyeol? Y/n’s here and she has something for you.” Jongin called from outside with a smile in his voice.

Chanyeol looked at Minseok and Jongdae worriedly. He wasn’t ready to face you when he had just discovered something like that about your brother. He gestured for Minseok to go to the door.

Minseok got up from the large bed, opening the door and from where Chanyeol was sitting, he couldn’t see you and he was glad because he didn’t think that he could look into your sweet, innocent eyes after what he had discovered, and after finding out  _who exactly_  your brother was…

“Hi, sweetheart, how are you?” Minseok said softly with an alluring smile.

You blushed pink under his dark eyes as he stared at you from under his onyx tresses. “I-I’m good. Umm, I’ve got these for Chanyeol, um, may I see him?” You asked sweetly, lifting up the plastic bag with Chanyeol’s leather jacket and t-shirt in it.

Minseok sighed softly, feeling terrible for you. “Not today, sweetheart, I apologise.” He said gently.

Your eyes widened in worry. “What’s wrong with him? Is he not getting better?” You asked quickly, hating the idea of Chanyeol getting sick and worrying that you may have bandaged his wounds wrong.  

“He’s okay, just worried about missing work, however he’s sleeping at the moment.” Minseok said calmly with a small, apologetic smile.

“Oh.” You breathed, looking down and feeling disappointed, you had been so anxious to see him. You pushed away your displeasure and looked up, catching Minseok’s dark and caring eyes. “Well, um, could you give these to him from me? They’ve all been washed.” You said sweetly as you indicated the white plastic bag to him.

“What are they?” Minseok asked as he took the bag, peering inside.

“It’s Chanyeol’s leather jacket and T-shirt. I sewed up the rip in the jacket…” You explained with a small smile, tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear. You had stayed up after you had tucked Chanyeol into bed last night to sew a patch onto the rip in the sleeve of the leather jacket and to dry and iron the t-shirt.

“How sweet of you.” Minseok murmured as he looked up, his eyes staring into yours. "Of course, I’ll give them to him.” He said gently.

“Thank you.” You said bashfully. “Oh, and I got him these as well.” You said, turning to Jongin who was holding the vase of daisies and the card. Jongin gave his elder brother the items and he accepted them.

“I hope that Chanyeol gets better soon.” You said sweetly.

“Thank you, you’re very thoughtful.” Minseok said smoothly as he smiled. “Goodbye, Y/n.”

“Bye, Minseok.” You said softly, a sad tone ending your sentence and the door was shut.

“What a sweet girl…” Minseok mused as he walked around the corner with a plastic bag and a delicate glass vase of white daisies and a card. He gave the plastic bag to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol opened the plastic bag, his heart fluttering in his chest as he took out his black t-shirt that he had been wearing last night, it had been washed and ironed. He sniffed the clean fabric, smelling the detergent. Then, he put the garment to the side and took out his favourite leather jacket, catching sight of a small patch that had been sewn over the rip in the sleeve.

Chanyeol felt tenderness swelling in his heart as he traced his fingertips over the stitching, no one has ever done such a sweet thing for him like this before.

Minseok placed the flowers on the nightstand and handed the card to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol stared at the envelope and he smiled sadly at how you had written his name so nicely in your neat handwriting. It made his heart break, he didn’t deserve someone as nice as you looking after him like this, especially after what he had done to your brother all those years ago. Chanyeol gulped back his self-loathing and opened the card:

 

_Dear Chanyeol,_

_I really hope that you get better soon, please stay hydrated, and well rested!_

_Also…thank you for being honest about what you do…_

_I hope to see you again soon._

_Love Y/n. xx_

 

Chanyeol threw the card onto the bed.

_He wasn’t being honest!!_

You were too good for him and he was worried about breaking your heart and now he felt even more guilty.

Minseok and Jongdae looked towards Chanyeol worriedly.

“What do we do?” Jongdae asked, staring solidly at Chanyeol, having thought that what had happened seven years ago was all done and dusted, never to crop up ever again.

“We can’t let her know of our involvement…” Chanyeol decided. “We don’t say anything.”

“But she could find out!” Jongdae spluttered, breathing hard.

Minseok cleared his throat loudly and caught both Jongdae and Chanyeol’s attentions. “It was very difficult for us to find out this information, and it’s very unlikely that Y/n would be able to find out that her brother was murdered.” He said smoothly, and the two younger gangsters could tell that he meant it and that he looked confident in his words. They decided to believe him.

“Good. Well keep it that way, okay?” Chanyeol said, looking between the two of them as they nodded firmly, all of them hating the idea of you finding out the truth and they knew that you would hate them. They all hated the idea of someone as sweet and as innocent as you ever hating them.

“Have you told Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked suddenly.

“No, we haven’t.” Minseok replied as Jongdae shook his head, running a nervous hand through his midnight-black tresses.

“Tell him soon.” Chanyeol said firmly. “He needs to know this.”

 

 

****

 

 

After giving Chanyeol his flowers and card, you and Jongin walked back to the infirmary to spend more time with Sehun. You also chatted with Yixing who told you all about his time in medical school which you found very interesting. You enjoyed talking to Yixing, he was very kind and attentive…and not to mention _very_ attractive.

You found yourself blushing like a trooper whenever he would smile charmingly, accentuating his dimple or when he would wink subtly at you causing your heart to race in your chest.

Then, Yixing had to go and attend to some of the injured henchmen at the other end of the infirmary and you watched him leave, his long white lab coat billowing out behind him, and you had to admit that he looked utterly sexy in it…

You quickly shook away your strange thoughts with a beet red blush and you caught sight of Baekhyun suddenly from where he was stood by one of the large windows of the infirmary, talking quietly into a smartphone, looking incredibly focussed and serious.

You looked away from him and towards Jongin and Sehun, talking animatedly with them.

“Y/n-ssi.” A voice said suddenly.

You looked away from Jongin and Sehun and met Baekhyun’s captivating brown eyes as he stared at you. Obviously, he had finished his phone conversation. Jongin and Sehun had also stopped talking, regarding their older brother curiously as he sat in the hospital chair on your other side.  

“Let’s go out for a coffee.” Baekhyun suggested all of a sudden with a wide smile.

_What? Baekhyun wanted to have coffee with you?!_

“Coffee?!” You spluttered in surprise, turning in your seat towards him.

He nodded, determinedly ignoring the heated glares that his younger brothers were shooting his way. “Yes, coffee, Y/n.” He said with a wry smirk that had your cheeks heating up.

“Really?” You asked in disbelief.

Baekhyun gave a breathy laugh as he smiled so charmingly at you. “Yes, I’m asking you to have coffee with me, Y/n. I want to repay you for helping Chanyeol.” Baekhyun explained as he regarded you from under his handsome head of bouncy-brown locks.

“Oh no, Baekhyun you don’t have to—” You began, waving your small hands, you didn’t feel the need to be repaid at all.

“I want to,” He said sincerely. “please let me.” He continued as his hand found yours and squeezed.

You blushed, looking down at your interlocked hands, your heart was hammering in your chest. Then you looked up and into his eyes as they continued to examine you.

The two youngest gangsters glanced down, seeing your hand in Baekhyun’s and they frowned at it, glaring hard at their smug older brother.

“Okay.” You breathed with a red blush as he smiled widely, revealing his set of gorgeous teeth. You looked away quickly, feeling warm under his handsome gaze. You didn’t even like coffee…

“Perfect.” Baekhyun whispered as he continued to smile widely at you, then he turned to Jongin. “I’ll be taking her home afterwards.” Baekhyun said before you could open your mouth, standing up from his chair.

“I’m sorry guys…” You apologised, feeling bad as you stood up.

“Don’t apologise…” Baekhyun whispered near your ear, his hot breath fanning against you, heating you up immensely.

“It’s okay, Y/n-ah.” Jongin said quietly, offering a small smile, however you didn’t see as he glared at Baekhyun heatedly, hating the idea of you and his older brother getting closer, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop it and he knew that his older brothers were aching to get to know you better, and he hated this.

“Okay.” You breathed softly, smiling at Jongin and Sehun. You released Baekhyun’s warm hand and you turned towards Jongin, and he stood to envelope you in a hug, pressing you close to his hard and tight chest.

Your heart began to flutter with heat at the move, but nonetheless you smiled and hugged him back. He ran a hand through your delicate tresses, which you liked.

“Have a nice time Y/n-ah.” Jongin whispered and then he placed a small kiss onto your hair. Your heart was now rapidly beating in your chest, having not expected the small kiss. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

You nodded and then you both released each other, and you were certain that you were blushing as much as a tomato right now. “Have a good weekend, Jongin-ah.” You whispered, looking into his eyes and he offered a small smile, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear.

Then you looked towards Sehun and bent down to give him a gentle hug. “Bye Sehun-ah.” You said quietly, blushing when your eyes rested on his taut and muscled chest. The heart monitor began to beep loudly suddenly, and you pulled away, looking down at Sehun as he blushed.

“Have a good weekend, Y/n-ah.” He said quietly. “I won’t be at university on Monday, so I don’t know when I’ll see you again.”

“I’m sure I can see you on Monday?” You said and then you looked at Jongin and he smiled.

“You’re always welcome in our home, Y/n.” Baekhyun put forth.

“Oh my…” You breathed, feeling your heart beating slightly faster as Jongin and Sehun agreed with nods and smiles.

“I’m serious, what you did last night for Chanyeol was priceless…” Baekhyun said seriously.

“Um I—”

“It was, seriously we thought that he had died somewhere, and if you hadn’t had found him, god knows what would’ve happened.” Baekhyun explained as he held your eyes. “So, you’re always welcome here, it’s the least that we can do.” He finished with a tantalising curve of his lips.

“Thank you…” You said quietly.

“You’re welcome, now let’s go.” Baekhyun said as he continued to smile at you, sweeping a hand through his bouncy, brown hair.

You turned to Jongin and Sehun and waved and the two of them reciprocated your wave with smiles and then before you could complain, Baekhyun had your tattered satchel and textbooks in his grasp.

“Baekhyun—”

“I’ll take these for you.”

“Oh but, you don’t have to—”

“It’s the least I can do.” He said softly, repositioning your heavy satchel strap on his shoulder.

“Fine.” You huffed with a shy smile.

“Good girl.” Baekhyun breathed slowly with a wink down at you.

You blushed a deep red and Baekhyun took your hand in his and led you out of the large and airy room, passing injured henchmen in their stretchers as you did so.

Yixing, Jongin and Sehun watched the two of you leaving, feeling bothered that their brother might charm you and try and make you his, and the three of them became even more determined to gain your affections.

You allowed Baekhyun to lead you through the wide and spacious cream hallways and down the grand white marble stairs, then he led you through the entry hall and along a set of hallways and opened a door, which revealed a large and winding spiral staircase which went down.

Whilst still holding your hand, Baekhyun led you down the stairs, your shoes slapping against the metal of the staircase, the sound echoing loudly around the two of you and you gasped when you reached the bottom of the stairs. You and Baekhyun had emerged into a large space absolutely full of beautiful and glimmering cars of all different models, there were vans, motorcycles, and supercars.

Baekhyun watched you curiously as you examined the large space with wide-eyes, you caught his gaze and blushed, looking away. He smiled, and with his hand still in yours he led you through rows and rows of cars and then he fished in his pockets and unlocked a sleek white car that looked very expensive.

He looked towards you and chuckled at your look of awe. You turned to him as he smiled and then he opened the passenger door which flipped up instead of towards you. You gasped, having never seen anything like it before.

Baekhyun turned at your gasp and smiled widely, your reactions were so interesting!

You turned to him. “What car is this?” You inquired.

“It’s a Lamborghini aventador.” He said smoothly with a wide and toothy smile and then he glanced at the car lovingly. “It’s my favourite.” He added.

You stared, you prided yourself in being able to identify, Ford, Toyota and Mercedes, but this was something else.

“You like it?” Baekhyun asked as he held your textbooks, staring at you in interest.

“It’s impressive.” You breathed, looking away from the car and staring up at him from your lashes. _Why did they all have to be so handsome?!_

“You’re an interesting lady, Y/n-ssi.” Baekhyun mused with a wry smile. “Now let’s get in.” He said as he waved you towards the car, his hand hovering over the small of your back and you could feel the heat of it seeping through your clothes. You fell into the car, collapsing against the Italian leather. Baekhyun passed you your satchel and textbooks and you accepted them with a shy smile.

Then he shut your door and got into the driver's side. You wrung your hands against your jean clad thighs as he started the supercar and swiftly pulled out of the large and echoey garage, and into the blistering sunshine.

He was driving fast down a country lane, it seemed like a back way out of their mansion, and soon he was driving down a long highway stretch.

You both didn’t talk much as he drove and soon he had arrived in the city, driving down wide, busy and affluent streets, there were hordes of businessmen and well-dressed people going about their way and there were many supercars driving around you both.

Soon, Baekhyun smoothly parked by the curb and turned off the ignition. Then he hopped out the car and opened your door for you. You stumbled out, and he was able to steady you with an arm around your waist, his hand resting on your hip, heating you up. You blushed as he smiled widely down at you and with his arm still around you, he closed the door and locked his car and then he took your hand again.

Your heart pulsed with heat at the action as Baekhyun led you down the street, past crowds of people, you both didn’t talk, and your hand was becoming clammy in his hold and you prayed that he hadn’t noticed. You peeked up at his handsome face from your lashes and he didn’t seem bothered.

You looked ahead of you as you both walked, and then a warm heat enveloped your chest and swept down when you realised that you were currently walking hand in hand with Baekhyun, who was also a very dangerous gangster, yet you didn’t feel scared.

You stared down at your interlocked hands with a smile, liking the feel of his hand in yours.

Soon, Baekhyun arrived at his destination and you looked up. It wasn’t the coffee shop that you frequented with Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun, in fact it was a different one, yet it still looked expensive. You allowed him to lead you through and immediately you were hit with the pungent tang of freshly ground coffee and cinnamon buns.

Everyone turned and stared at the two of you as you entered, stopping their conversations. It was now completely silent. There wasn’t even a whisper. You avoided their stares, looking down at your raggedy trainers as Baekhyun led you wordlessly through the establishment.

You peeked up from your eyelashes and you noticed how the baristas around you seemed to look up at him with fear. Actual _fear_ in their eyes.

You glanced up at Baekhyun and he was staring straight ahead, his eyes were cold. You wondered if he knew that they were all looking at you both, and you wondered whether he was bothered by it. Then you felt sympathy for the gangsters because it must be hard to have everyone fearing you like this…

You and Baekhyun reached a table at the very back of the coffee place where it was quiet and secluded. You settled into the burnt orange coloured booth with a small smile, however he didn’t sit down with you.

“What would you like?” Baekhyun asked gently, his eyes were kind and warm-hearted, different from the cold gaze that swept over the customers and the baristas just mere seconds ago.

“Um, Earl grey tea, please.” You said quietly, glancing up from your clasped hands on your jean clad thighs.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you don’t want coffee?” He inquired as he stared at you in interest.

You looked up from your hands. “Y-yes, I quite like tea.” You said quietly with a small smile.

Baekhyun smiled widely. “Anything to eat? A blueberry muffin?” He prompted.

“Uh…yes please.” You said softly, feeling your stomach rumbling at the thought of a sweet treat. Your cheese sandwich that you had for lunch was way too meagre.

“Of course, I’ll be back.” Baekhyun smiled and then he flashed you a small wink that had you blushing pink and your heart fluttering in your chest. _He really needed to stop doing that, otherwise it was going to be the death of you…_

You watched as he turned with a lithe swivel of his heel and as he walked away with his effortless grace.

You continued to observe him as he waited in line, your eyes sweeping over his defined shoulders, his slim form, how his jeans seemed to _hang_ from his taut hips. You could see the muscles rippling beneath his clothes as he took a step closer to the cashier, and how his brown tresses seemed to bounce whenever he moved, reflecting and propelling balls of light as it did so.

You quickly shook yourself out of your thoughts, averting your eyes away from his handsome form. Baekhyun was way out of your league and he probably had a girlfriend. You frowned, not liking the fact that this handsome man might have a girlfriend, someone to kiss, hold and make love to. You blushed a furious red, quickly shaking yourself away from that train of thought.

Now, you were confused, you were thinking about this with Chanyeol yesterday, not liking the fact that he may have taken an interest in one of the women who had been invited to that arrangement party last Friday…

You were broken out of your thoughts when the sound of a tray being placed in front of you on the table reached your ears. You jumped in surprise, looking up from your lap as Baekhyun smoothly took a seat opposite you with an alluring smile on his lips.

“One, Earl grey tea.” He said as he placed the teapot in front of you with a white teacup and a pot of sugar, then he passed you a blueberry muffin.

“Thank you.” You said quietly with a shaky smile, looking up at him from your lashes as he smiled. You looked into the steaming teapot and with a spoon, you swirled your teabag in the hot water, in an attempt to distract yourself from the Adonis sitting opposite you as he sipped from his americano, observing you from under his head of bouncy brown hair.

“Well, I think this is the first time that I’ve had you alone without my brothers, Y/n-ssi.” Baekhyun commented after a little while of comfortable silence as he put down his coffee cup with a clink.

You looked up from your tea, examining him from your eyelashes. “I guess so.” You said quietly, still swirling your teabag absentmindedly. “Um, and please call me Y/n, Baekhyun. I’m not used to being referred to so formally.” You added with a shy smile and a blush when you caught his glittering gaze.

“Of course.” Baekhyun breathed as he took another sip of his coffee, his brown eyes swept around the large coffee shop, you were both in a secluded area, so it was relatively quiet. Then, he put down his cup and leant towards you. “So, now you know about…the family business, I’m intrigued, why haven’t you run for the hills yet?” He asked suddenly.

You jumped in your seat at his sudden question, looking down as you used a spoon to strain your teabag and place it on the saucer. 

“Please don’t look down, I’d like to see your face.” He ordered softly before you could reply to his question.

Your eyes widened, and you looked up at him, raising your head and coming into contact with his gorgeous brown eyes as they swirled with an unfamiliar glint. You blushed pink and swept a lock of hair behind your ear.

“That’s better.” Baekhyun whispered as he stared at you. “Have confidence, Y/n.” He continued as he ripped a piece of his blueberry muffin and ate it.

You blushed harder, feeling warm and jittery under his gaze.

“So, why haven’t you run for the hills yet?” Baekhyun prompted.

“Chanyeol said that you wouldn’t hurt me, and I believe him. I trust you all.” You replied truthfully as you lifted your teapot and busied yourself with pouring some tea into your teacup.

Baekhyun frowned as he watched you. “But how can you be sure about that?” He asked and then he looked furtively around and leant towards you. Your heartbeat spiked at the sudden proximity. “We’re gangsters, Y/n. We’re dangerous, we’ve done terrible things, we’ve hurt people, ruined lives, and yet you _trust_ us?” He whispered, his eyes staring straight into yours.

You looked into his brown eyes. “Yes, of course. I believe in you guys.” You said quietly with a small smile, putting down the teapot. 

“But why?” He asked, staring at you as if you were a particularly difficult cipher to decode, then he ate another piece of his blueberry muffin.

You pulled your blueberry muffin towards you, taking a small bite and swallowing, meeting his gaze. “Because, I’ve seen that you’re very lovely people—”

Baekhyun cut you off. “We’re not lovely people, sweetheart. We’re _dangerous.”_ He said seriously as he examined you from under his head of bouncy brown locks, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I’m sorry…” You apologised, feeling awkward as you looked down at your hands on your jean clad thighs.

Baekhyun sighed softly, the last thing he wanted was for you to be upset. “Don’t apologise, and please don’t look down.” He whispered, and he watched as you lifted your head, your wide and innocent eyes latching onto his, and still he couldn’t see any fear in them. Baekhyun put down his coffee cup. “Look, what I’m trying to say is, if you want to run away, this is your chance, because, we’re not good people, Y/n and you’re a lovely girl, you shouldn’t be mixing with us.” He said quietly, his eyes holding yours.

“You don’t want me around you guys?” You asked him quietly, and you could feel tears gathering behind your eyeballs at the very thought of them not liking you and not wanting you around them. You had really enjoyed getting to know them, and you didn’t want to throw that away, even though you hadn’t known the charming gangsters for long.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, seeing the sadness in your gaze which he hadn’t expected. “Well, of course we would, it’s just, we’re not good people.” He said gently, feeling terrible that he was saying such things, to the one person who didn’t look at them with fear in their eyes.

“I don’t care that you’re a gangster, I have no plans to run away.” You said quietly, your small hands wrapping around your teacup and taking a sip.

“Y/n, when we entered this shop, everyone stopped and stared with fear in their eyes, okay?” Baekhyun said seriously as he continued to stare at you. “They _fear_ me, everyone fears us, but why not you?” He asked and then he took a sip of his coffee.

“I don’t know, you’ve all been nothing but nice to me since I met you, and I like hanging out and getting to know you all…” You said quietly, putting down your tea and looking down to calm your emotions.

“Christ, you mystify me.” Baekhyun breathed as ran a pale and slender hand through his bouncy brown tresses and tugged, and he looked into your eyes and he could tell that you were telling the truth. “But we’re far from nice. We’re dangerous.” He continued.

Suddenly, you had a thought. You looked up from your tea and swept a look around you, then you met his brown eyes. “So, if you’re dangerous, have you…um, killed a person?” You inquired in a whisper.

“Yes, I have.” Baekhyun replied in a heartbeat, staring at you from over his coffee cup.

“Oh my…” You whispered. You were sitting opposite a _murderer…_ Yet you weren’t afraid?! _Where was your conscience? What was wrong with you?_

Baekhyun sighed quietly, seeing the panic in your gaze. “This is what I mean, Y/n. We’re _dangerous,_ we’re the most notorious gang in Asia right now.” He said quietly as he scanned the immediate area, but no one was paying attention. “So, this is your chance to run if you want to.” He continued, even though he hated the idea of you running away from him, it was just too good to be true that there was actually someone out there who didn’t care that he was a gangster and that person was you, and you were sat in front of him right now, your eyes not holding that look of fear that he was so used to seeing in others’ eyes.

“I don’t want to run, I’m happy right here.” You replied truthfully with a small and shy smile and you knew that you meant it.

“Y/n—” Baekhyun began, getting more and more confused with you.

“Baekhyun, please stop trying to make me fear you, because it’s not working.” You said softly and when he had closed his mouth, you carried on. “I trust you guys and I like being around you, even though I haven’t known you for long.” You said with a sweet smile, and then you took a sip of your tea.

“Seriously?” He asked in disbelief, having never met anyone like you.

“Yes!” You replied with a huff and a smile. “I like being around you guys.”

“No one has ever said such a thing before…” Baekhyun mused to himself, staring at you in slight awe.

It was silent between the two of you for a small while and after eating another bit of your delectable blueberry muffin, you looked up at Baekhyun who looked deep in thought as he stared into the distance. “So, um…I’m not running okay?” You said and then he shook himself out of his daze and his beautiful eyes found yours. You blushed and looked down at your tea. “Unless you want me to?” You asked.

“No, I don’t want you to run at all…” Baekhyun whispered.

You raised an eyebrow and looked up. “Then why did you make out as if you wanted me to?” You inquired, however you couldn’t help but feel glad that he also didn’t want you to run away.

“I was just thinking of you, we’re so used to people fearing and running away from us, it’s quite strange having someone around who doesn’t do that at all…” Baekhyun explained quietly as he held your eyes, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

You stared back, your small hands around your teacup, you had a feeling that Baekhyun and the rest of the gangsters have been through way more than they let on. However, you weren’t sure whether you wanted to know what terrible things they may have gone through in their lives…

“You really are a unique girl, Y/n.” Baekhyun said faintly after a small while as he continued to eat his blueberry muffin, breaking you out of your train of thought. “So, are you sure you don’t want to run?” He asked after he had swallowed his mouthful.

“Yes, I’m sure.” You said with a sweet smile.

Baekhyun stared, having never felt so happy to hear such words in his life and he allowed a wide smile to trail across his lips. “Thank you.” He whispered, because he was genuinely grateful, glad that he hadn’t lost you even though you knew that they were dangerous gangsters. You were still prepared to stay beside them.

“You’re welcome.” You said, smiling brightly like the sun, your wide and innocent eyes twinkled as they met his.

Your pretty smile sent a heat straight to his heart that he had never felt before. Baekhyun tried to calm his heart as he popped another bit of blueberry muffin into his mouth and then he swallowed. “So, now that you’re not running away, I want to get to know you a bit more.” He said, meeting your eyes.

You took a sip of tea and swallowed. “Okay.” You said sweetly, putting down your teacup and looking expectantly at him.

“Tell me about your parents.” He asked with a smile, taking a sip of his coffee.

You smiled sadly. “My parents are divorced, so I live with my mother.”

“What about your father?” He inquired, one of his hands was gently stroking his perfect chin, drawing your eyes to his full, red lips…

_Concentrate Y/n._

You blushed pink, averting your eyes down at the wooden table. “Oh, um, he lives in Japan now, he works out there.” You explained, feeling warm under his handsome gaze.

“Do you contact him still?” Baekhyun wondered as he continued to stare, smirking slightly at your delicious blush.

You looked up from the table, catching his dark eyes. “Of course, sometimes. He always sends me birthday and Christmas presents and we text from time to time, but I haven’t heard from him recently.” You said with a small frown. You hadn’t seen your father since last year when he had come over to wish you good luck at university.

“Do you have any siblings?” Baekhyun asked.

Cold filled your body, and a wave of sadness traversed through you. “Um, I had an older brother, but he passed away when I was twelve.” You said quietly, looking down at your half-eaten blueberry muffin, not feeling hungry.

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed as he noticed how sad your eyes had become. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He said softly.

“It’s okay.” You whispered.

“It must have been hard, to lose a sibling so young.” Baekhyun said after a little while of silence. Baekhyun wouldn’t know what he would’ve done if he had lost any of his brothers and he had been so close to thinking that he may have lost Chanyeol last night…

“It was.” You said, feeling tears scorching your eyeballs, you hugged yourself, looking down at the table, you could feel his eyes on you. You really didn’t want to cry about your brother right now…you didn’t want Baekhyun seeing you like this.

Baekhyun observed how sad and uncomfortable you looked, and he could see that your brother was obviously a very sensitive topic for you. “Has your mother remarried at all?” He asked suddenly to change the direction of conversation away from your deceased brother.

Your eyes widened, internally glad for the question. “No, but she has the occasional boyfriend, however they never last long.” You replied and then you looked up, meeting his eyes, he smiled at you and you felt your heart hammering in your chest.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Baekhyun asked all of a sudden.

Your heart was now ringing in your ears and a beet red blush bloomed across your cheeks at the question. “Uh, no…no I haven’t.” You stuttered, looking away from his glittering, brown eyes and taking a sip of your tea.

Baekhyun smiled to himself, quite pleased about this fact.

Feeling brave suddenly, you met his eyes. “D-do you have a girlfriend?” You asked.

“No, I do not.” He said smoothly with a curve of his lips.

You inclined your head away from him to hide your pleased smile and blush, glad to hear that there wasn’t a woman out there whom had occupied his heart.

“What does your mother do?” Baekhyun asked suddenly, eating a bit of his blueberry muffin.

You looked up from your jean clad thighs and suppressed your pleased smile. “Well, she has three jobs, she works at a café during the day, a bar during the evenings and then she works in a supermarket.” You replied.

“So many jobs.” Baekhyun whispered.

“Yeah, she didn’t go to university because she had my older brother when she was very young.” You said quietly with a small smile at the thought of your mother, knowing how hard it was for her to be pregnant at eighteen years old. “So, since my father left, she’s had to take on a lot of jobs, and we’re not very rich, so she does her best to earn enough money to pay bills and buy food.” You continued.

Then, before Baekhyun could reply, you thought of a question. “Baekhyun? What’s your mother like?” You inquired suddenly.

Baekhyun froze in his seat. “I never knew my mother.” He said quietly, his eyes turning sad as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

“I’m so sorry.” You said softly, looking down at the table.

“It’s okay, in fact, none of us knew our mothers at all…” Baekhyun said gently.

You raised an eyebrow. _“Mothers?”_

Baekhyun sighed quietly. “We’re all half-brothers, our father led on multiple women at a time.” He explained softly, taking a sip of coffee. “He wanted lots of children, to ensure that his legacy and that the family business could continue for a long time.” He continued as he stared at you from over the rim of his cup.

“Oh my.” You breathed, a shiver coursing through you as you took a sip of tea.

_This was real, they were actually gangsters…_

“He’s very serious about it.” Baekhyun said. “And I don’t know if Chanyeol has told you, but our father wants him to produce a male heir that’s why our father organised the whole arrangement party last week to find him a wife.”

“Uh, yes, he did tell me that. He said that he wasn’t interested in children.” You replied, looking back at last night and how close you had gotten to the charming gangster with the blood-red hair.

“Hmmm. No, none of us are really.” Baekhyun said softly. “What about you?” He asked, his eyes holding yours.

Your eyes widened, and you shook your head. “Oh um…no, I’ve never been interested in children. However, I used to beg my mother when I was younger to have another baby…but she didn’t want to.” You said with a small, tinkling laugh.

Baekhyun chuckled mellifluously at that. “So sweet.” He whispered. “Younger siblings are a pain, so in a way you got out lucky.” He said with a charming smile towards you.

“Really?” You inquired, putting down your teacup and eating a bite of your delectable blueberry muffin.

“Yeah, I had to help raise my younger brothers along with my older brothers and my father and they were annoying when they were younger. Especially Sehun, he was such a rascal, and Chanyeol too.” Baekhyun explained with a small fond smile at his younger brothers.

You giggled, imagining a younger Chanyeol and Sehun running amok like hooligans.

“That’s a beautiful sound.” Baekhyun commented suddenly, his heart fluttering with heat in his chest.

You blushed a harsh pink and looked up at him, catching his gentle, brown eyes. _Why did he have to be so handsome?!_

“You blush a lot, and I wish I knew what about.” Baekhyun said as he continued to stare at you from under his head of bouncy, brown locks. “But I like your blush.” He added with a wink.

Your heart pounded against your ribcage when his smile widened at your now beet red blush. _He likes your blush?!_

After you had both finished your drinks, you and Baekhyun exited the small coffee place, and again he took his hand in yours, leading you towards his car. And you felt as if a wall had been broken between the two of you when you said that you wouldn’t be running for the hills.

You were currently walking down the street, holding a very dangerous yet sexy gangster’s hand, and you didn’t feel threatened? Yet all you could feel was your heart fluttering with heat and your stomach feeling warm at the contact, and you felt no fear towards this man.

_What was wrong with you?_

 

 

****

 

 

It was late when you and Baekhyun left the city, and you told him where your house was with a small blush and then he took you there, you couldn’t even look at him when he pulled up outside it, feeling quite embarrassed that you lived in such a tiny home in such a poor and dangerous neighbourhood. However, Baekhyun didn’t say anything which you were grateful for.

When Baekhyun had parked and turned off the ignition, you both turned to each other, and instead of seeing disgust upon his beautiful face, there was a handsome smile that had your heart pulsing with heat in your chest.

“Um…thank you for taking me out for coffee today.” You said as you looked at him from your eyelashes.

Suddenly, Baekhyun’s long and pale fingers gently tilted your head up to meet his eyes. “Please don’t look down, Y/n. You have a gorgeous face.” He said softly.

You blushed beet red, looking away from his eyes. “I-I’m not—”

“You seriously underestimate yourself, don’t you?” Baekhyun said quietly, his fingers were ghosting your jaw, marvelling in the delicious softness of your pure skin.

You looked down at your hands on your jean clad thighs, your heart was hammering in your chest at his touch and words and you didn’t have the guts to look into his gorgeous eyes which you knew were trained on you.

“Please look at me, I’d like to see you as well.” Baekhyun commanded softly.

You looked up from your hands and into his eyes. Baekhyun stared into your wide and innocent orbs, and he felt his heart beating slightly faster in his chest as he stared, one thought was swirling through his mind as his eyes drank in your delicate feminine presence in his favourite car. “Beautiful.” He whispered, his fingers were still slowly smoothing your jaw, causing little crackles of electricity to pulse through your system.

_Beautiful?! He thinks you’re beautiful?!_

You blushed hotly at his comment, feeling quite flattered that such a handsome man like Baekhyun had called you beautiful.

“What are you blushing about?” Baekhyun whispered with a charming arch of his lips.

You were pulled out of your mental train of thought, staring wide-eyed at him as he regarded you in slight frustration and amusement. “Oh…uh, nothing!” You said quickly with a small and awkward laugh.

“You are a mysterious lady, aren’t you?” He mused and then he looked at the dashboard clock and frowned. He wasn’t ready to leave you yet, in fact he _didn’t want_ to leave you yet…

You smiled shyly at him, not sure what else to say. Then you followed his line of sight towards the dashboard clock. “Oh…um, I should go now.” You said softly, beginning to gather your satchel and your textbooks, Baekhyun watched as you did this with a small frown.

You straightened up and turned to him with a pretty smile which nearly caught him off-guard. “Thank you so much for today.” You said sweetly.

“You’re welcome.” Baekhyun said softly, staring at you from under his handsome head of bouncy-brown locks. Suddenly, he leant towards you, and you froze, your heart pounding in your ears as he kissed your cheek gently.

Your blush was now a hefty beet red when he pulled away with a satisfied smirk at your reaction. “Uh…goodbye.” You stuttered quietly, holding your books close to your chest, “Will I see you again?” You asked him bravely and suddenly you felt quite stupid asking something like that, why would this young, rich and handsome man, who was also a very dangerous gangster want to see _you_ again?

“Of course, you will.” Baekhyun replied smoothly. “I’m hoping to see you again as well.”

“Oh my,” You breathed, your heart hammering in your chest. This handsome man still wanted to see you?! But you weren’t beautiful, you didn’t have nice clothes, your hair was a bird’s nest…what did he see in you?! “Uh, I should go.” You whispered with a small smile.

“Have a lovely weekend, Y/n.” Baekhyun said softly as he watched you exit his car with a small fumble, your legs were like jelly from his words and from his little cheek kiss.

Your blush was still a very obvious beet red and you cursed your clumsiness in front of such a beautiful man. Then you held your textbooks close and walked along the path towards your home. Baekhyun watched as you entered your tiny and dilapidated home and then he left.

You entered your home and noticed that the lights were on. You called out to your mother as you walked through, and you smiled brightly when you heard her call your name. Suddenly, she walked out of the kitchen, looking at you excitedly with a large bouquet of beautiful red roses in her hands.

“When were you going to tell me that you had an admirer?” Your mother crooned as she jumped giddily in her pink slippers. You raised an eyebrow as you walked towards her and she thrusted the large bouquet into your hands and you nearly stumbled. Your eyes widened at how gorgeous they were.

You gasped, mouth wide open. “These aren’t for me, are they?!” You asked incredulously as you stared wide-eyed at your mother… _They couldn’t be…_

“Oh yes they are! There’s even a little card with your name on it…” She replied with a smirk as you turned the huge crimson bouquet in your hands and caught sight of a cream envelope, and it did indeed have your name on it…in familiar black cursive …

_No way…_

You gulped as you eased out the little card, placing the roses so that they rested in the crook of your arm and then you opened the card:

 

_My Dear Nurse Y/n,_

_This is only a small percentage of my gratitude towards you for last night. I hope that you like the flowers…_

_Love Chanyeol x._

 

You blushed madly, reading the note again and again, not believing that a dangerous mafia leader would actually do something like that…for someone like you? He really didn’t have to do that but why? You only dressed his wounds…it wasn’t much…

“So…who is the lucky man? The neighbours told me that they've seen you being dropped off from this stunning Mercedes this past week with a very handsome guy.” Your mother said, wiggling her eyebrows obviously. You couldn’t stop the smile that threatened to spill onto your face.

“Mum!” You whined, trying to control your blush as you both walked into the kitchen to sort out the large number of roses into a vase. They really were beautiful, and you were reminded of your evening with Chanyeol and you blushed pink. You had really gotten close, but you didn’t think this close. You didn’t deserve such gorgeous roses…

Once you and your mother had finished arranging the beautiful flowers and placing them on the small wooden table. She tried to get more information out from you, you told her about your new friends, leaving out the mafia part of course.

Your mother was relieved that you were finally opening up to others. Since your brother’s death, you became quiet, not talking to anyone and preferring your own company.

After making and eating dinner with your mother, you both settled on the uncomfortable leather sofa and turned on the dilapidated TV set, which crackled to life.

As you both watched, you leant against her shoulder and your mind couldn’t help but drift towards the nine handsome gangsters whom you have come to know recently. As you played through your small memories with them all, you felt a warm heat enveloping your chest and your heart to beat slightly harder in your chest. They were so perfect…Then you stopped, your eyes widening. You didn’t have feelings for them? Did you?! You barely knew them yet…and how could you like more than one guy at once?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! More chapters coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Next week, you and Jongin continued to frequent the coffee shop to study together for end-of-year exams with Kyungsoo, whom you grew closer to in that time. Kyungsoo took a while to open up to others Jongin had told you one time. Jongin also revealed to you that Kyungsoo really liked hanging around with you, even if he didn’t show it much.

You didn’t go back to the mansion again after visiting Sehun. You tried to find time to visit Sehun again, but you had so much homework and you had a test on Wednesday about important pathogens, which you and Jongin stayed late at the coffee shop to revise for the night before. You had nearly fallen asleep a couple of times, but then Jongin had ordered an extra strong coffee, which kept you alert, and you were both able to go over all that you needed for the test.

You didn’t see Chanyeol again after you had treated him. You were a bit sad that Chanyeol was too busy to see you on Friday, however you shoved this to the back of your mind, you knew that he was also a busy businessman as well as a mafia leader.

Every day when you got home, there would always be a larger bouquet of red roses waiting for you, and soon your house was inundated with beautiful red roses. You had run out of pots and vases to put them all in, and you had to regretfully bin some of them. You were stinking of roses when you went to university, Jongin commented on your rosy smell the other day, by leaning particularly close to your neck and sniffing softly. You had blushed intensely at the proximity, not noticing Kyungsoo’s less than pleased glare towards his younger brother.

It was the end of another day and you, Jongin and Kyungsoo were taking the usual trip to the Mercedes. Kyungsoo was asking how your lecture was, and you were telling him about it, waving your arms animatedly, the two brothers listened. Kyungsoo smiled softly, watching you unblinkingly as he did.

The rumours circling about you and Jongin had died down slightly, however the students still stared at you as if you had an arm growing out of your forehead. Jongin’s arm was around your shoulder again as you carried your books under your arm, feeling glad that this was the end of another stressful school day as a medical student.

However, you didn’t see the large black limousine that pulled up in front of the three of you suddenly. You were about to walk into the road, still telling Kyungsoo about your lesson and then Jongin grabbed both of your shoulders pulling you back towards his chest quickly and in shock your large books clattered onto the tarmac.

“Watch out, Y/n-ah!” Jongin shouted, his eyes wavering in worry. He felt his heart thrashing deeply in his chest in fear and worry that you were being so careless and unaware of your surroundings. He rubbed your arms comfortingly, glaring at the limousine, knowing who exactly was in there.

The limousine’s door opened suddenly.

“I-I am so sorry! I didn’t see…” You stammered after having just registered what had happened. Jongin sighed, pulling you against him for a hug and your small hands gripped Jongin’s navy blue sweater. Kyungsoo was watching you in bafflement, having not seen the limousine either because he was watching your innocently sweet face instead of paying any attention as to what was happening around him. That shocked Kyungsoo because he has never been distracted by a woman before. But you were no ordinary woman. Kyungsoo knew that you were special to him and he wanted to keep you close.

“Jongin, don’t shout at my nurse…” A familiar voice drawled suddenly. You, Kyungsoo and Jongin looked towards the limousine and watched as a familiar head of silky blood red tresses peeked out. Your heart began to pulse rapidly in your ribcage and your cheeks became warm with a gorgeous pink as you watched Chanyeol delicately unfold himself out of the sleek black limousine. Chanyeol was dressed in a nicely fitted charcoal grey suit which brought out the deep red of his hair. You had forgotten how tall he was…he was huge. He looked much better than when you had last seen him a week ago on the streets, all bloodied and injured badly. Chanyeol’s eyes were soft and gentle as he gazed at you with a delicate curve of his full lips, with a hand in his pocket he came to stand in front of you. Jongin released you from his arms gently, and you straightened your tattered and old brown jumper.

You looked away from Chanyeol’s warm gaze, and down at your muddied trainers. Your eyes widened when you noticed that your tattered textbooks were scattered on the tarmac. You hastily crouched down and began to gather them up with care, checking to see whether they hadn’t broken even more from the fall. You were aware of all their gazes on you, and you began to blush pink in embarrassment. Suddenly, a shadow had also bent down with you. You looked up curiously and your eyes widened when they caught sight of Chanyeol who was crouched on the tarmac with you, picking up your textbooks and notes. His impressive suit was at risk of being dirtied, but he didn’t seem to care. His eyes were focused as he wiped the dirt from your tattered textbooks. You looked at him wide eyed, shocked that this rich and handsome man was doing such a thing. You stared at him, his red silky tresses gleamed in the harsh glare of the sweltering sun.

After your books and papers had been collected, Kyungsoo and Jongin helped you up, each of them took one of your arms each in their warm grasps. You could feel their hands settling against the small of your back. Chanyeol stood up with you a second later, he still had the rest of your textbooks in his tight grasp.

“What are you doing here Chanyeol?” Jongin demanded in a hostile tone. You could feel his gentle hand rubbing your back in comfort, causing small trickles of heat to pulse through your system. You looked up at Chanyeol with your wide and inquiring eyes as he turned towards you with a beautifully soft smile upon his full lips.

“I’m here for Y/n. I need to repay her for her actions last week…” Chanyeol responded charmingly as he flashed you a dazzling smirk that caused your cheeks to catch a light. You looked away as you hugged your textbooks and notes towards you tattered brown jumper securely.

You peeked up at Chanyeol after a small moment of silence. “Chanyeol, I really don’t need repayment! What I did was nothing-” You said slowly as you met his warm brown eyes, he was still smiling so charmingly at you. You felt a warmth spread up your neck and you looked down again at the tarmac again. You watched as he took a small step towards you in his impossibly shiny charcoal grey dress shoes.

Chanyeol cut you off, and you felt as two rough fingers delicately lifted up your chin to meet his handsome eyes, you gulped with a pink blush. “No, you did more than you think. Come, I’m taking you with me for a while.” He replied simply as he smiled so beautifully at you, catching you off guard. Your heart began clatter noisily in your chest at his look and you blushed pink. You glanced towards Jongin who was glaring at his older brother, and then you looked towards Kyungsoo, who was watching the situation in astonishment. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe that his brother, so famously cold towards women was going to repay you. But Kyungsoo found himself not liking the idea of Chanyeol stealing you away from them…

Kyungsoo and Jongin then turned towards you, waiting for you to do or say something. You looked down at your tattered trainers awkwardly, feeling the stares of all three handsome men on you. You tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

You looked up and met Jongin’s gaze suddenly “What about our study session, Jongin?” You inquired tentatively. You would feel really bad if you accepted Chanyeol’s offer to repay you, especially when you and Jongin were planning to start your twenty-thousand-word lab report together at the café.

Chanyeol looked towards Jongin expectantly as he crossed his powerful arms across his impressive charcoal grey suit. Jongin glanced at his older brother and watched as his eyes hardened, as if daring him to try and steal you away.

Jongin gulped, looking away from the suddenly formidable looking Chanyeol towards you. Your wide eyes were looking at him with such worry that he wasn’t used to. Jongin wasn’t used to people worrying about him. “It’s fine, I can cope today, Y/n-ah. Please go with Chanyeol.” He said carefully, smiling reassuringly towards you to hide his displeasure at the thought of you spending the evening with his older brother. Jongin watched from the corner of his eye as Chanyeol elicited a smirk of triumph, Jongin had to resist the urge to punch it off his face.

“Are you sure?” You inquired in a small voice.

Jongin eyes softened at your sweet concern for him. “Yes! I’m very sure. Have fun, you deserve a break from studying.” Jongin replied with a small smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. You smiled shakily towards him, now feeling nervous about leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin to go off with their older brother.

Jongin brought you in for a hug suddenly. He stroked your back carefully, appreciating your small and soft feminine presence in his arms, he could feel every dip and curve of your body, there was no space between you two. Jongin then became heavily aware of Chanyeol’s hard eyes on the two of you, and he released you gently. Then, Kyungsoo brought you in for a tight hug. You squeaked in surprise, feeling as he pressed you close to his hard and toned chest, and then he released you gently with a small dusting of pink upon his soft cheeks. You straightened your brown jumper, feeling warm and in shock at Kyungsoo’s sudden show of affection. You gripped your satchel bag strap and turned towards Chanyeol who was standing by the open door of the limousine, smiling expectantly at you with a delicate arch of his full lips. You gulped.

“Good bye…I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow?” You said as you waved at Jongin and Kyungsoo.

They waved back with small smiles, easily concealing their dissatisfaction at the fact that Chanyeol had stolen you away from them. “Of course! Have a good night and have fun.” Kyungsoo called out to you stiffly.

Kyungsoo and Jongin continued to watch as you smiled once more and turned towards Chanyeol who allowed you to enter the limousine before him with a gentlemanly flourish of his large hand. You thanked him as you scrambled through awkwardly, collapsing clumsily on the smooth white leather seats. Soon afterwards Chanyeol entered the long vehicle behind you. He closed the door and indicated for the driver to leave with a deft wave of his hand. Chanyeol shuffled towards you so that his charcoal grey suit clad thigh was resting against your jean clad one. You stiffened at the sudden contact, beginning to feel warm and your heart beating crazily in your chest.

You sat stock still, hands gripping your textbooks tightly. You could feel Chanyeol’s curious gaze on you for a while and you wondered what Chanyeol’s definition of repayment was. Suddenly, you felt a bit inadequate in this smooth limousine beside a very rich and handsome man who was also very dangerous; hurting people and doing unspeakably dreadful things and breaking the law as a way of life. You pushed away your fears. Chanyeol had promised to protect you, he said that he would never hurt you. You just had to trust him.

“How have you been my darling?” Chanyeol inquired as he watched you curiously from under the shadow of his blood red tresses. You gulped with a delicate pink blush as you looked towards him and gently you brushed a lock of hair behind your ear to see him clearer. Chanyeol was smiling warmly at you and he didn’t look malicious at all…

“I’ve been…okay. Umm, thank you so much for the roses! I didn’t deserve to get so many of them! I’m running out of pots and vases to put them in at the moment!” You said as you gave a small tinkling laugh at the memory of your annoyance at being inundated with such beautiful roses every single day since you had come home last Friday. You had to throw some of them away because there were just too many, but you didn’t want to tell Chanyeol this.

Chanyeol chuckled mellifluously, his warm eyes twinkled as you laughed softly with him. Suddenly he swished his dyed red hair and looked into your eyes, watching as you stopped laughing to look up at him sweetly with a small smile on your delicate lips. You had your brother’s wide innocent eyes...

 _Stop it!!_  Chanyeol berated himself, feeling guilt trickle through him. He pushed the thought of your deceased brother out of his mind.

“Thank you for helping me that night.” Chanyeol thanked calmly after reordering his thoughts as you blushed pink at the memory of your evening together and as you waved your hands in front of you, waving off his praise. Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he continued to regard you. He didn’t think that he’s ever met anyone so modest before…

“You’re welcome but I didn’t do much.” You replied as you averted your eyes from his handsome gaze and towards the window. You could feel your hands sweating where you held your books.

You didn’t see Chanyeol shake his head slightly, his silky blood red tresses swished with the movement. “No, you did a lot for me. What you did was very brave.” Chanyeol said as you looked away from the window, your wide and innocent eyes latched onto his brown glittering ones. Chanyeol continued. “You let an injured man whom you didn’t know very well into your home, you treated him, fed him and then allowed him to sleep in your bed, despite the fact that he told you he was the leader of one of Asia’s top Mafias. That deserves something my darling.” Chanyeol said smoothly with a delicate tilt of his head as his soft lips broke out into a small smile. You blushed at the charming intensity of his stare, causing your heart to nearly leap out of your chest.

But you still didn’t think that this handsome and very rich man should be bothering himself like this. “Chanyeol I really don’t need repayment…” You started anxiously. You didn’t feel the need to be repaid, you felt that you hadn’t done much at all and you didn’t expect Chanyeol to want to do something for you like this.

Chanyeol sighed softly from beside you and gently wrapped an arm around your shoulders. Your heart jumped at the sudden contact. “I would like to show my gratitude for last week. I want to get to know you properly and I would like you to have a good time tonight because you’re always studying so hard with Jongin. You deserve a break, my darling.” He said so softly and kindly that you couldn’t believe that those words would ever come from a dangerous mafia leader. You looked into his gaze and you found yourself nodding.

Chanyeol’s fingers gently laced themselves in your tresses, your heartbeat spiked and the hairs on the back of your neck pricked up at the contact. “Good girl…” He said deliberately as he smiled widely at an unknown thought, his eyes locked on yours. You tensed with a rosy blush at his words, pressing your thighs closer together. Your heart was pounding dangerously in your chest. Chanyeol continued to play with your hair, tucking a strand behind the smooth shell of your ear, his fingertips grazing your smooth skin as he did so, causing little tingles to pulse through your body.

After a while, you peeked up at the handsome gangster who seemed to be deep in thought as his fingers absentmindedly played with your delicate tresses. “Chanyeol, how are you? Are you feeling better?” You inquired suddenly, feeling very rude for not asking him earlier. Chanyeol slowly brought himself out of his thoughts and looked towards you with a swish of his blood red locks. He smiled softly at your worried and concerned gaze. He didn’t think that anyone’s ever been so worried for him before…but he liked it…

“I’m much better, thank you. The wounds weren’t that deep as you know so they healed well. My brother, Yixing said that you did a good job with the dressing…” He replied as he looked down at you with his gentle gaze. 

“And thank you for the card and the flowers too, it was a lovely gesture.” He said after a small while as he continued to gently run his fingers through your hair. He didn’t think that anyone had actually done such a kind and sweet gesture for him when he was sick before…

You looked up at him with a bright smile, glad that he liked it. “You’re welcome!” You beamed. Your blinding smile had temporarily paralyzed Chanyeol, who looked away from you to breath carefully in order to calm his expeditiously beating heart.

“How will you be repaying me, Chanyeol?” You asked carefully after a while, looking out on the road, you were travelling on a highway.

“It’s a surprise, my darling.” Chanyeol replied simply as he gauged your reaction.

“Hmmm, how mysterious.” You commented with a delicate curve of your lip as Chanyeol grinned. You were definitely different…

And suddenly he brought you closer towards him, so that you were completely flush with his side. You blushed a harsh red as you looked up at him. Chanyeol smiled down at you, loving your interesting reactions. Your full pink lips were parted so sweetly in confusion as you stared up at him…You looked good enough to eat…Chanyeol stopped his thoughts quickly as he brought his long and powerful thigh to rest closer against your soft jean clad one, you felt little heat filled tremors trickle through you at the warm contact and as Chanyeol’s fingers drew patterns on your arm lazily, a small flicker of heat would pulse in your chest at each swirl of his large and rough digits.

Soon, you had arrived at their gorgeous European-style mansion. You stared at it in awe, this was the first time in a while that you had seen it, and still it was just as grand and just as impressive than when you had seen it last. Chanyeol unfolded himself from the exquisite limousine before you and he gently offered his hand for you to take. You allowed him to carefully lead you out. As soon as you were stood on the gravel, he took your textbooks from you immediately.

You looked up at him worriedly. “Chanyeol—” You began as you tried to reach for your textbooks. However, Chanyeol was able to swipe them away quickly, holding them towards his tight chest.

Chanyeol cut you off. “You’re not carrying any books tonight…” He said sternly, and you could see that he would not be easily convinced. You nodded in defeat towards the beige gravel. Chanyeol smiled and he turned on his heel, leading you towards the stone steps of the mansion. He led you through the large and ornate mahogany door which opened without a flicker of a sound. He completely bypassed the tiny shoe rack, you watched after him and you also decided to walk past it. You caught up with him and into the familiarly gorgeous hallway. You looked around again still in disbelief that this house actually exists…

“Hello there, Y/n.” A warm voice said suddenly. You and Chanyeol watched as Junmyeon rounded the corner, in a smart, well-tailored black suit that was melded to his taut body well.

"It's lovely to see you again." The charming Junmyeon said as he stared deep into your eyes. You smiled as Junmyeon took your hand in his gently and he smiled beautifully as he kissed your hand. You looked down at the marble floor with a thoroughly pink blush at the unexpected action.

“It's nice to see you too…” You stuttered with a small and awkward smile. Junmyeon released your hand gently, watching you with a charming smile as you smiled down at the floor, gripping your satchel bag strap.

All of a sudden, Baekhyun appeared from down the hall, wearing a pinstriped black suit that fitted him very well. His glittering eyes held your wide ones from under his head of bouncy brown locks as he walked with his effortless grace across the smooth marble. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Y/n…” He said gently as his warm brown eyes softened. He took your small hand in his slender one and kissed it just as Junmyeon had done. Baekhyun peeked up at you as he did so, enjoying the delicious pink blush that swept across your cheeks as you looked away.

“It’s nice to see you too Baekhyun…” You replied quietly, suddenly feeling very warm as you peeked up at him and quickly away when he was still staring at you so beautifully. Baekhyun continued to look at you with a small smile twitching in the corner of his lips.

“Y/n, you need to get ready…” Chanyeol interrupted all of a sudden as he glared at his two older brothers, annoyed at how easily and how beautifully they made you blush. His brothers turned to glare at him menacingly.

“Get ready?” You asked with a frown as you removed your hand out of Baekhyun’s warm grasp, causing the man to pout at the loss of your soft skin against his. You turned to Chanyeol inquiringly with an eyebrow raised.

Chanyeol gave a melodic chuckle. “You can’t go out in your school clothes! Come, I’ll lead you upstairs…” Chanyeol said with an amused smile as he gazed at you from under his head of blood red hair…You really were a funny one…

“Chanyeol, you didn’t buy me clothes, did you? I really don’t deserve this!” You said with a worried furrow of your eyebrows as you crossed your arms. You really didn’t think that you needed repayment. You didn’t think that you deserved it! You didn’t do much!

Baekhyun and Junmyeon looked at you curiously. You were definitely unusual and different from the women that they were used to being around with in their walk of life. Your uniqueness intrigued them, and they wanted to find out more about you.

Chanyeol sighed softly to himself. “Y/n. You do deserve this. So, please allow me to repay you in my own way. I want you to have a lovely time tonight.” Chanyeol pleaded as he strode towards you, his charcoal grey shoes clicking against the smooth marble. He took your hand delicately in his. You jumped at the contact and then he gave your hand a gentle squeeze that caused your heart to jolt with heat.

You continued to look at your joined hands. His large hand was so warm in yours. “O-Okay. I’m sorry.” You said after a while, feeling bad that you were being rude in his home and trying to refuse his kind offer of taking you out for the evening.

“Don’t say sorry, my darling. Come on, I’ll take you up.” Chanyeol replied softly with a charming smile. You looked up at him, capturing his warm and comforting eyes. You smiled shakily and nodded.

Suddenly Chanyeol handed your battered and worn textbooks to Baekhyun who took them without question and then Chanyeol removed your old satchel bag from your shoulder and he gave this to Baekhyun as well, who took your bag carefully, feeling its weight in his hand.

Chanyeol turned to you, having seen your distressed gaze. “You’ll get them back later,” He reassured. “Come.” He said as he led you towards the grand white marble stairs, your hand was still in his large one as he guided you up the stairs, you looked back down the stairs as Junmyeon and Baekhyun walked off, Baekhyun with your bag and books, you wondered where he was going to put them.

You and Chanyeol reached the top of the stairs and he led you down a wide and spacious hallway and then he stopped outside a cream coloured door with a gold handle. You looked up from the floor and saw Jongdae standing there by the door.

“Hello Y/n…” Jongdae greeted warmly with his familiar kitty-smirk. He stood there in his dark-grey suit that was well fitted to his strong and slender body.

“Hello Jongdae!” You greeted brightly with a delicate wave of your hand.

Unbeknownst to you, Chanyeol gave his older brother a glare and the older returned it fiercely. Then, Chanyeol opened the cream coloured door and gestured for you to enter first with a gentlemanly wave of his hand. You casted a worried glance at Jongdae as he smiled softly at you from under his head of midnight-black locks.

Then Chanyeol followed, closing the door behind you both. You were in a large bedroom and your eyes widened when you caught sight of three women who were stood by a dressing table, where a vast array of beauty products sat. The women seemed to have been waiting for you because they bowed towards the two of you in greeting and you noticed that they were shaking slightly.

Chanyeol cleared his throat and the women immediately straightened up, their eyes glistened in fear. “Ladies, this is Y/n. Please look after her well.” He announced, fixing the three women with a steely gaze as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you close against his side. You blushed pink and your heart picked up at the unexpected action.

He turned to you, looking down at you gently. “These ladies are going to look after you. If they do anything that you don’t agree with, please don’t hesitate to tell me.” Chanyeol said quietly but the three women could hear every word and they began to shake violently in their shoes. You nodded slightly as you looked up at him with your wide eyes. He stroked your hair thoughtfully and then his fingertips ghosted towards your jaw, you felt the nerves there beginning to tingle and crackle under his touch.

Chanyeol loved the feel of your smooth, untainted skin beneath his fingertips. “I’ll see you later.” He said softly after a small while as he looked into your wide, innocent eyes, feeling an unfamiliar heat sweep through his chest and down. He reluctantly removed his fingers from your smooth jaw and he turned with a charming smile as he left, closing the door gently behind him.

As soon as he was gone, you looked towards the three women as they smiled shakily. “Welcome, Y/n-ssi…” They chorused as they all bowed in unison. You looked away with a small blush. You weren’t used to being spoken to so formally.

“H-Hello…” You stuttered in reply as you waved with an awkward friendly smile and then you felt stupid for doing that, so you quickly put down your arm, looking at your raggedy trainers.

One of the women flashed you a gentle smile. “I’m going to give you a relaxing bath, please follow me…” She said as she indicated with a hand towards an adjoining bathroom.

You nodded and followed her to the bathroom. You looked in awe around the lavish bathroom that seemed to have come out of a dream home magazine. It was just  _too_  perfect to be true. There was a gorgeously gleaming bathtub full of steaming water and fluffy white suds and you could detect a sweet floral scent in the air that smelt divine.

“Please get in the bath and call when you're ready, so I can wash you…” The woman said suddenly, breaking you out of your thoughts. Your eyes widened, and an embarrassed blush swept across your cheeks.

“Y-You don’t have to wash me!” You said hastily as you haphazardly waved your arms out in front of you.

The woman’s eyes took on a terrified gleam. “Ch-Chanyeol-ssi would be very upset if I don’t Y/n-ssi…” She replied in a shaky tone and you noticed a small shiver rack through her as she averted her gaze to the marble tiles. You gulped, vaguely wondering what would happen to this woman if you had refused her to wash you. Did Chanyeol threaten this woman? You sincerely hoped not but her petrified demeaner begged to differ.

“Okay…” You said slowly. You didn’t want this woman to be punished for something as small as that. She smiled gratefully as she backed out of the bathroom and shut the door softly behind her. You looked towards the inviting bath and began to take off your clothes. Starting with your raggedly trainers, worn jeans, tatty brown jumper and then your underwear. You were standing naked as you stared at the swirling suds and carefully dipped in a toe. It was incredibly warm. You bit your lip and retracted your toe and with a deep breath, you tried again, and slowly you lowered yourself in. You breathed a small sigh as you relaxed, the warm water felt so good on your aching body, you relaxed into the water.

The woman came in after a while and began to wash your hair thoroughly. She didn’t talk for a while and she was very focused on the task at hand, you didn’t interrupt her concentration. You were comfortable with the silence that had befallen between the two of you, which was only punctuated by the splashing and rippling of the bath water as she scrubbed at your body with a flannel, which had you blushing pink. You felt silly being washed by someone else like this…

After a while, the woman helped you out of the bathtub and she wrapped a fluffy white towel around your hair and body gently. She dried you, even though you reassured her that you could do it yourself with a fiery blush, but she stopped you. She then slipped you into a fluffy white dressing gown and matching slippers.

She led you out of the nicely scented bathroom and gently sat you down on the large bed. You felt as she sat behind you, drying your hair with a towel and brushing it with a comb. She apologised profusely when she snagged on some knots, you reassured her that it was okay. Soon your hair was smooth, silky and free from tangles. Suddenly the other women came towards you with wax strips.

Your eyes widened. “Wax strips?” You blurted out as you looked between them all in dread.

“Don’t worry! The pain is temporary!” One of the women quipped as she knelt in front of you on the floor, beginning to coat one of your legs in lukewarm wax. The one who bathed you grabbed your hand for support. Then you felt as they placed the paper onto your leg, and after smoothing it down they quickly ripped it off. You gritted your teeth as you elicited a small scream. You’ve never been one to go this far with removing your body hair, normally you would have a quick shave in the shower. This pain was immense, and you didn’t expect that it would hurt this much…

You screamed as you scrunched your eyes closed, you could feel tears trickling down your cheeks as you gripped the women’s hand in a deathly grip. You yelped and shrieked all the way into your free hand as they continued. They started on your other leg and you screamed again and again, muffling them in your hand. You squeezed the poor woman’s hand for dear life.

Eventually, you opened your eyes and looked mournfully as they began to prepare more wax strips…

“No. This isn’t necessary, is it?” You moaned, having a fair idea of what was next. You looked between the three of them as they shared a look and nodded sadly. You laid down on the bed as you felt more body hair being painfully ripped from your lower half. You screamed louder this time into your hand because this was even more painful.

 

 _So much for repaying me Chanyeol…_ You thought bitterly.

 

As soon as they had finished, you slumped on the bed, breathing deeply. It was so painful, you felt completely raw. You looked down, seeing how red your legs and pelvis looked. You wiped the tears from your cheeks as the women pottered around you. You sat up, pulling the open dressing gown around your body to hide your modesty. It felt painful and you could still feel it burning. You nibbled your lip to distract yourself from the pain.

The women led you to the white dressing table, the pain between your legs was very painful as you walked and fell into the white chair in front of the dressing table. The women noticed your discomfort and apologised profusely, their eyes looked absolutely terrified as they bowed repeatedly. Then you realised that they were worried that you would tell Chanyeol. You quickly reassured them that you were fine with a gentle smile, effectively masking your distress. You really did not want them to get punished.

After the women had been reassured that you were okay, they dried your hair and styled it to the side, so that it was waved elegantly. One of the women revealed some fancy white underwear which made you blush beet red, but it fitted you exactly. The women then helped you into a beautiful off shoulder pale blue dress that also fitted you perfectly. The hem stopped just above your knees and it was a gorgeously floaty material.

They helped you to sit in front of the dressing table again. You could feel the white silk panties rubbing uncomfortably against the raw skin, you tried to ignore it by biting your lip. The women did your make up which was light and classy but not too much, you looked away from your reflection in the mirror, feeling awkward and warm.

Next, they gently placed a necklace around your neck, you looked at the necklace in the mirror, where a rose quartz gem was hanging from the delicate silver chain. They slipped bracelets onto your slight wrists, which clinked against each other when you moved your arms slightly. The jewellery looked expensive, and immediately you felt bad that Chanyeol was spending his money on you when he barely knew you. You didn’t deserve this!! But your heart pulsed warmly at the fact that he did so. You’ve never had such beautiful things bought for you like this before…

You got up from the chair and the women helped you to step into an elegant pair of silver heels, that were a bit higher than what you were used to. They led you to a large floor length mirror and your delicately made up eyes widened. You were in shock. You looked…so different…You stared at yourself wordlessly…You would never have thought that you could ever look like that…

“Do I look okay?” You asked in a small voice. The women looked towards you nervously, gouging your reaction. The hem of the floaty pale blue dress swished against the tops of your knees as you moved, and the silver bracelets clanked against each other as you brought a hand to your hair, feeling how silky soft it was…

"You look beautiful, Y/n-ssi. Do you like it?" One of the women spoke up, and they all watched you anxiously.

You met their eyes in the mirror. “I love it. Thank you so much!” You replied with a gracious smile. Immediately the women’s faces broke out into wide and relieved smiles as they bowed repeatedly towards you.

The women led you out, you were unsteady in the heels as you exited the room, being careful where you treaded. Then you looked up, coming face to face with Jongdae, who’s eyes widened at the sight of you. You blushed immensely and looked down at your feet again.

Jongdae stared wide eyed at you. Admittedly he hadn’t expected you to scrub up  _this_  well. Jongdae allowed his eyes to scan your figure appreciatively in the flattering dress…you looked  _very_ good…

You stood still, surprised that he was still standing there after all this time. It was silent as you felt the door shut gently behind you.

Jongdae coughed awkwardly, shaking himself from his train of thought. He stepped towards you and offered his elbow with a charming smile. He watched your hair swish as you looked up at him, your innocent eyes were framed and accentuated by light makeup and your long lashes were curled delicately.

“You look lovely. I’ll take you to Chanyeol.” Jongdae said smoothly, feeling heat enveloping his chest as you nodded with a delicate pink blush. You accepted his elbow and he could feel the heat of your tiny hand through the material of his suit, causing waves of electricity to thunder through his system.

Jongdae led you down the long and spacious corridors. He noticed that you weren’t steady in the silver heels and he slowed his pace to not make you feel rushed. Jongdae couldn’t stop giving you side glances from under his head of well-styled midnight-black hair. He didn’t think that he has ever seen such a beautiful woman before. Jongdae wasn’t normally nervous around women, but when you came out so suddenly his heart pounded painfully in his chest and he felt like an embarrassed school boy again. Jongdae wished that he was spending the evening with you instead of his younger brother and he felt the urge to get to know you better because he could see that you were different, and he wanted you close.

You both reached the mouth of the marble stairs and tentatively you took a step down, gripping the ornate marble railing for extra support. You gripped Jongdae’s elbow in a death grip and he watched as your foot twisted suddenly, feeling panic rush through him, he caught you, looping an arm around your slight waist, you could feel the heat of his hands through the thin material. You looked up at him as he stared back, your faces were incredibly close. You blushed a delicious red and looked away quickly with your heart hammering in your chest.

Jongdae seemed to have come out of his daze, and gently he straightened you up. “Thanks…” You breathed, smiling gratefully at him from your curled hair. Jongdae nodded as he ripped his gaze away from you, he kept a hand resting on the curve of your delicate waist as he continued to help you down the stairs. You wobbled slightly but you felt confident in Jongdae’s hold. Your head was still trained down as you watched your feet carefully, so you didn’t notice Chanyeol saunter towards the bottom of the marble stairs and stare wide eyed at you, he couldn’t take his eyes off you, scanning you as his brother led you down the stairs.

Junmyeon and Baekhyun followed behind their younger brother and they stared wide eyed as you walked down. They also hadn’t expected you to scrub up this good. They were now very envious of Chanyeol for having you for the evening and like Jongdae, Junmyeon and Baekhyun didn’t think that they had ever seen someone so beautifully innocent and delicate before. You were a rarity that they wanted to protect and keep beside them…

You looked, seeing the three handsome men at the foot of the stairs. You blushed pink. Chanyeol had changed suits, he was now wearing a nicely fitted black suit that was melded perfectly to his strong and tall body, he was also wearing a black bowtie. He had gelled his blood-red tresses back, so that he looked more sophisticated and smarter than his usual fringe style. Chanyeol caught your gaze and he smiled dazzlingly.

All of a sudden that foot had twisted again, causing you to stumble. Jongdae tried to steady you again as they all rushed towards you. Chanyeol ran up the marble stairs and caught your waist. You opened your eyes and they widened in shock at how close he was. You looked down with a delicate pink blush as Chanyeol lifted you easily into his strong arms, with an arm around your back and legs. You could feel his rough hand against the crook of your knees, which made you blush red and a soft heat to pool in your stomach.

He easily carried you down the rest of the stairs, looking down at your little blushing face. They all watched as he held you, you looked down and away, feeling awkward with all the attention on you.

Chanyeol deposited you onto the marble floor gently, making sure that you had your footing, you gripped his arm with a little hand. You felt all their stares as you let go of Chanyeol quickly, he pouted at the loss of contact, and they watched as you smoothed out the floaty dress self-consciously.

Chanyeol couldn’t take his eyes off you, he couldn’t believe how different you looked. He didn’t realise that he had been staring at you for so long, or that you had looked up at him.

Chanyeol cleared his throat with a pink blush. “You look beautiful.” He said quietly as he watched your own blush deepen at his words.

You looked up at him with your wide eyes. “Thank you…” You said quietly as you bit your lip self-consciously. Chanyeol’s eyes flickered to your lips at the movement and he stared, refraining himself with great difficulty from pouncing on you. Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Jongdae also looked at your lips, their own eyes darkening at the sight of the tantalising flesh. Chanyeol glared at his three older brothers who reluctantly turned away from you to glare back at him.

“Shall we go?” Chanyeol suggested suddenly. You looked up at him and nodded with a small smile. He smiled charmingly as he held out his hand for you, which you took carefully. His long fingers enclosed your small hand.

“Have fun! You look lovely.” Junmyeon said with a gentle smile, watching as you turned suddenly to look at him, Baekhyun and Jongdae.

You waved with a delicate blush at the gazes of the three handsome men. “Thank you.” You said softly with such a beautiful smile. Chanyeol glared as his three older brothers continued to stare at you as they waved back with handsome smiles.

You allowed Chanyeol to lead you away. The three brothers continued to watch, scanning you in interest. They knew in that moment that they wanted to pursue you. Someone so innocent very rarely entered their world, and you were so different…They didn’t see fear in your eyes when you looked at them.

You and Chanyeol exited the mansion and he watched as your mouth hung open at the sight of the beautiful grey Aston Martin Vanquish which was sat in front of the large, stone-grey Aphrodite fountain. He unlocked the supercar who winked back at him and opened the passenger door for you like a gentleman. He helped you into the opulent car and you smoothed down the floaty dress as you sat down.

Chanyeol shut the door and then he got into the driver’s side, starting the car and then he drove off. You didn’t notice that Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Jongdae had moved to the window, to continue to watch as you left…

You looked at your hands in your lap. You were still quite raw down below and it was rubbing painfully on the underwear, however you bit back the pain, not wanting to get the three women in trouble with Chanyeol. You didn’t know what he would do to them if you complained and you didn’t want to find out.

After a small while, you both arrived in front of a beautiful French bistro restaurant. Chanyeol helped you out of his car and he led you up the stairs with your hand in his. As soon as you entered the gorgeous establishment, you noticed that it was completely empty. You looked up at Chanyeol with a perplexed frown.

A waiter appeared in front of you both and bowed deeply. “Good evening Chanyeol-ssi, Y/n-ssi. Come this way.” The waiter said pleasantly. You looked up at him and he looked familiar, but you couldn’t place him. The waiter turned and led you both towards the dining room.

With your hand still in his grasp, Chanyeol led you towards a table in the far corner of the spacious and empty restaurant. You both sat down as the waiter handed you each a menu.

Suddenly, you recognised the waiter. It was Jungkook, he was also a medicine student and he was in the same class with you and Jongin. “Would you like the Merlot, Chanyeol-ssi?” Jungkook asked pleasantly.

Chanyeol nodded quickly, looking away from Jungkook to capture your innocent eyes as they widened. You hadn’t had wine before.

“I’ll be back.” Jungkook said, bowing towards you both as he walked away hastily, his footsteps reverberated loudly in the large space.

“Where’s everyone?” You inquired suddenly with a pretty smile as you indicated with a flourish of a hand the emptiness of the beautiful restaurant.

Chanyeol smiled charmingly. “I bought the whole place out…” He replied, watching in amusement as your mouth hung open and your eyes widened considerably, looking at him in shock.

"What?? But how?” You exclaimed loudly. Your disbelief reverberated throughout the whole restaurant.

Chanyeol chuckled melodiously. You were so different, and he loved your cute reactions. “I own this place. I can do what I wish.” He replied simply as he smiled with a gentle curve of his lips. You felt a soft heat develop in your chest and your heartbeat to quicken at his handsome smile.

After a moment, you were looking around the restaurant in wonderment again. Chanyeol watched you in interest as you did so. You had never been to such a beautiful restaurant before. “How do you own such a gorgeous place?” You breathed as you looked up at the ceiling where large white ceiling fixtures protruded like stalactites. Chanyeol smiled knowingly as his eyes followed the curve of your smooth neck as you stared up at the ceiling. So _vulnerable._ Then you looked directly into his gaze, wide eyes brimming with questions.

“It’s better if you didn’t ask, but I can’t resist when you’re looking at me like that. It’s the mafia business, the guys who run this place also work for me. That’s all you need to know, my darling." He replied simply and suddenly his eyes averted down to your lips when you had begun to bite them again. That action was really tempting him. He clenched a fist on his leg to control himself.

Jungkook had returned with the wine, and Chanyeol was glad for the distraction from your lips. Jungkook opened the bottle and poured a measured amount of the red liquid into yours and Chanyeol’s crystal glasses. Jungkook left when Chanyeol indicated so with a dismissive wave of his hand, his eyes were fixed on you as you carefully curled your small fingers around the neck of the glittering wineglass, looking at the crimson wine as it swirled ominously.

“Do you drink often?” Chanyeol asked as he took a sip of wine, watching as you slowly brought your own wine glass towards your glossy pink lips.

“No…not really.” You admitted, and then you took a small hesitant sip. You recoiled, and your face scrunched up at the taste. You resisted the urge to stick out your tongue at the overpowering sweetness of the wine.

Chanyeol snorted into his hand and smiled widely, putting down his glass with a clink on the smooth wooden table. He has never seen such a strange reaction to such a beautiful wine before. “Do you not like it?” He inquired gently with an amused turn of his ripe lips.

“Umm, I do, I do like it…I’ve never had red wine before. The only alcohol I’ve ever had was at my prom at high school, which was just champagne.” You replied awkwardly, blushing a delicate pink at how strange it sounds.

Chanyeol has never known anyone so…innocent before. You hadn’t even tried red wine? “So sweet…” He found himself whispering as he watched you take another careful sip.

“Hmm?” You hummed, raising an eyebrow. Chanyeol jolted, he didn’t know that he had actually said it out loud. He blushed pink and his heart clunked loudly in his ears.

Chanyeol swore that his heart had never done that before. “So, what would you like to eat?” He asked suddenly in order to distract himself from his rapidly beating heart. He looked down at the menu and peeked up at you. You looked away hurriedly as he smiled dazzlingly. He watched as you looked down at your own menu after placing your crystal wineglass carefully onto the table with a soft clink.

“What do you recommend? They all look lovely…” You asked him after a while of reading the menu and being in awe at all the fancy dishes...

Chanyeol glanced up at you, from where you were bent towards the menu, he could see a little bit of soft and delicious cleavage peeking out from your dress. His cheeks tinged pink and he looked away quickly. He clenched his fist around his black suit clad thigh.

“Um, I recommended the confit de canard. That’s the best dish I would say.” Chanyeol replied smoothly as he tried to calm his blush and his suddenly less than innocent thoughts about you.

“Confit de canard it is!!” You beamed with a gorgeous smile as you straightened up in your chair. Chanyeol smiled, he thought that you looked so beautiful, the dress that he chose fitted you perfectly and those ladies had done a good job with your makeup and hair…

Suddenly, Jungkook was back and Chanyeol told him your orders. You smiled up at Jungkook gently and his eyes held recognition as he glanced at you with a small smile. Aware that Chanyeol’s eyes were on him, Jungkook collected your menus and moved away frighteningly quick.

You and Chanyeol were once again alone in the spacious and warm dining room. “How was your day?” He asked as he took another sip of his wine. He watched you over the rim of his wine glass as you also took another mouthful. He suppressed an amused chuckle as he watched you trying to swallow the opulent wine without scrunching up your face.

As soon as you had swallowed, you met Chanyeol’s gentle gaze. “It was good! Umm, nothing much happened really. I hung around with Jongin and Kyungsoo at lunch and Jongin and I worked together in the lab again and we have a report to type together as well…” You explained, thinking mournfully at the twenty-thousand-word essay that you both had to do together. You were both planning on starting the lab report this evening at the coffee shop. Suddenly, you felt bad for leaving Jongin to go to such a beautiful restaurant.

“Such a busy lady. Are you enjoying studying medicine?” Chanyeol inquired gently. He watched as you averted your gaze and smiled down at yourself with a delicate dusting of pink upon your cheeks. Chanyeol smiled fondly at your sweet reactions.

“Of course! I love it so much!” You beamed as you glanced up with such a beautiful smile that caused Chanyeol’s heart to stutter in his chest. Your eyes grew concerned as you leant towards Chanyeol suddenly. “How’s Sehun-ah? Is he well?” You asked with a worried tone ending your sentence. You hadn’t been able to visit Sehun at all since you last saw him. You texted him often, but it wasn’t the same and you missed seeing him around at the university.

After Chanyeol’s heart had been successfully calmed down, he looked up at you. “Yes, Sehun’s getting better. He’s still in the infirmary but he should be fine.” He replied simply, feeling a bit annoyed that you asked about his younger brother but still he smiled softly towards you because of your compassion and worry for others. He’s never come across a woman whom has shown concern towards him or his brothers before. You didn’t fear them, and it was a nice change to be around someone who wasn’t quivering in their shoes if he so much as looked at them.

“Tell me about yourself.” Chanyeol asked and then he took a sip of his wine. Your fingers were wrapped around your crystal wineglass as you slowly took another sip, swallowing gently as you thought through what to say.

“Where shall I start?” You inquired softly, looking into his dark eyes with your wide and innocent ones. Your mouth was open slightly and Chanyeol noticed that your lips were slightly stained with red. He smiled at your inexperience with alcohol.

“Anywhere, we have all night.” Chanyeol replied, his eyes shimmered under the dim orange lighting of the large space as he gazed at you. You averted your eyes with a pink blush, feeling a small heat filled tremor pulse up your spine at his look. Suddenly you felt very self-conscious as you sat across from this handsome rich and dangerous man.

“Umm. Well, I got into the university by a scholarship offered by my high school. I’m not very well off. My mother works three jobs a week to be able to sustain the two of us, and I do part time at a small convenience shop in the neighbourhood. I’m mostly home alone, doing homework, studying, chores and cooking. My life isn’t too interesting…” You said hurriedly as you looked down at the table. He must think that you were absolutely boring!

Chanyeol stared at you, noticing how awkward you had become suddenly. He of course knew all of that already from Minseok and Jongdae’s surveillance, but he liked hearing it from you much better. You interested him, and he wanted to see what was beneath the surface, he wanted to know everything about you. “You’ve barely told me anything yet! What was your childhood like?” He drawled in his familiar low tones with a chuckle. You looked up and caught his gentle eyes. He flashed you a dazzling smile suddenly. You felt your heart rattling in your chest and your body becoming warm beneath the thin material of the pale blue dress.

You blushed again when you noticed that you had been staring at him for quite a while. You cleared you throat. “It was good! My parents worked most of the day, so my older brother and I would be home alone a lot. We did everything, he helped me with my homework, he played chess with me, he bought me my favourite sweets after school, we would talk for hours about anything and he was my… _best friend_ …” You trailed off, suddenly becoming lost in your own thoughts. Your mind whirred through all the happy memories that you had had with your older brother as a young child and then you remembered the day when you had discovered your brother’s lifeless body in his room, his wrists slashed and dribbling crimson blood everywhere. You were only twelve years old when it happened, and you felt as if your whole world had fallen apart.

Chanyeol watched as your eyes grew sorrowful. He looked down guiltily. He’s never felt guilt as great as this! But why? It was because you were the innocent victim, the one left behind to deal with the pain that he had unknowingly caused. Chanyeol clenched his fists beneath the table. He didn’t deserve to be eating out with you like this when you were looking so beautiful, yet so sad. You didn’t even know the truth, and he wanted it to stay that way. He knew that you would fear him if you knew. And he knew that he wanted you close, you were the only person who didn’t quail in horror at his presence. Chanyeol exhaled carefully as he looked up. He watched as you wiped away a small tear, angling your sweet face away from him.

Suddenly Jungkook had arrived at your table with your orders on a glimmering silver tray. You thanked Jungkook quietly as he gently placed your dish in front of you. When Jungkook had served you and Chanyeol, he bowed towards you both, and with his shimmering silver tray, he walked away and out of the dining room quickly.

You picked up your cutlery and delicately ate a small mouthful. Your eyes widened. Chanyeol was right, it was amazing. You looked up from your dinner to regard Chanyeol who seemed deep in thought as he stared off into the distance. “This is so delicious!!” You commented with a wide smile. Chanyeol turned to you in shock. You seemed to have come out of your thoughts and you were now smiling contentedly at him. Chanyeol smiled, watching happily as you ate. He thought that you were too thin, and it made him so delighted that you were eating and that you liked the food.

“I’m glad…” Chanyeol replied quietly as he watched you eat with a gentle smile.

“Chanyeol, may I ask about you?” You inquired delicately after a while of comfortable silence. You smiled warmly as your wide and innocent eyes examined him curiously.

“What would you like to know?” He asked, looking up as you smiled and looked away sweetly.

“What was your childhood like?” You asked, leaning towards him. Chanyeol looked away and your smile fell when you noticed his discomfort.

A dark shadow flickered across Chanyeol’s face as he put down his cutlery. “My childhood was… _interesting_ … and let’s just say, I saw a lot of things that would have scared a normal child but we were all used to it, we grew up with the violence…It was common place…” Chanyeol continued as he trailed off and into his thoughts, remembering the painful beatings, the screaming women, the deafening gunshots and the limp bodies that he had witnessed as a small child and as a teenager.

“You don’t have to talk anymore. I’m sorry for asking.” You said quietly, noticing how wistful his eyes had become.

“Don’t be sorry, it was an innocent question...” He replied slowly as he looked down at the table with pursed lips.

“But…it must have been hard.” You said gently, with such love and comfort in your eyes as you reached across the table to squeeze his hand. Chanyeol looked down at your dainty hand and his heart leapt at the heat that it gave him. Chanyeol looked up at you, nobody has touched him with such care before, not even his mother whom he never knew. He had been raised by his older brothers and his father, so he hadn’t felt such a delicate female touch before.

“Thank you…” He said earnestly, looking deep into your eyes. You smiled softly, giving his hand another soft squeeze and then retracting your hand to carry on eating. You directed the conversation to something more uplifting. You told him about what had happened a couple of days ago in the labs, where Jongin had made a wrong incision on a cadaver and he got covered in two-year-old frozen poop.

Chanyeol laughed loudly whilst you gave a tinkling laugh, remembering Jongin’s absolutely disgusted face as his lab coat was hit with the stuff. Fortunately, you and Chanyeol had finished your meal when you told him that story.

After a while of engaging talk and Chanyeol refilling your wine glass, you both exited the restaurant. It was dark when he led you to the supercar and you both drove away. You both sat in comfortable silence. You looked out of the window at the passing traffic and bright lights from the tall and expensive high-rise buildings. Soon, Chanyeol arrived in front of your tiny one floor home. He turned off the engine, plunging you both into silence. You looked towards each other…

You smiled at him gently. “Thank you for the dress and for dinner. I had a really nice time.” You said into the semi darkness.

Chanyeol shuffled in his seat. “You’re welcome…” He smiled charmingly.

“W-will I see you again?” You inquired uncertainly as you wrung your hands in your lap. Your heart was beating crazily in your chest.

The question shocked Chanyeol. He hadn’t expected it, he thought that you would’ve ran far away from him by now, but you wanted to see him still? He smiled, feeling his heart thrashing against his ribcage. This was what he wanted, for you to want him and still see him but he felt so guilty, he was worried about bringing you too deep into his world. But Chanyeol knew that he wanted you close beside him, he didn’t want to lose you…and he knew that you were special to him…

“Of course, my darling.” He replied.

You nodded with a heat filled blush and then you unbuckled your seat belt and you jolted suddenly, as if remembering something. “Oh, what about my school bag and clothes?” You asked.

“I’ll have Jongin pick you up in the morning with your stuff.” Chanyeol said but a small part of him did not want you to go back to that dark and dingy home all by yourself. He wasn’t ready to leave you yet…

“Thank you…” You smiled.

“Sleep well…” He said softly into the silence. You turned to look at him as he reached a hand towards you and stroked your cheek, you smiled shyly at him. He _really_ wanted to kiss you, but his heart was beating so hard and he didn’t trust himself to say or do anything else that he might regret. Your whole being looked so utterly inviting to him in that moment and he knew that he wanted you.

“You too, Chanyeol.” You whispered softly. Chanyeol loved how your lips articulated his name like that and then you opened the door, and fumbled out, tripping in your silver heels. Luckily, you were able to steady yourself just in time.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol called, leaning over the seat to see if you were alright. His eyes scanned you for injuries.

“Yes! I’ll see you soon Chanyeol! Thank you so much!” You said with a beautiful smile He smiled back at you, your smile was infectious. You waved joyously, and he watched your wavy hair swish as you walked carefully towards your tiny and dilapidated home.

Chanyeol watched as you walked down your cracked path and then you stopped suddenly, patting your dress. You stepped carefully back towards Chanyeol, watching where you put your feet. You stopped in front of the passenger window and leaned down. He could see your little cleavage peeking up from the dress, he looked away quickly before you noticed his longer than a second glance.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow as he unrolled the window, he watched you carefully, shocked and wondering why you had come back to see him. His heart was thrashing rapidly in anticipation.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Chanyeol asked tenderly into the darkness, examining your face worriedly. He watched as you bit your lip, looking away from him. His dark eyes diverted towards the plush and temping flesh, loving the way they moved, drawing his eyes. You needed to stop doing that otherwise it was going to be the death of him if you weren’t careful.

“Um. I've left my keys in my bag that's at your house, and my mother's staying with some friends for a couple of days. So, I can’t get into my home…” You explained delicately as you looked away with a small dusting of pink on your cheeks at the situation. Chanyeol felt a soft heat envelope his chest as he stared at you wide eyed. This was too good to be true…

“Oh…well…I’ll take you back to mine.” He responded, watching as you shook your head quickly. He could hear the silver bracelets on your delicate arms clink as you waved your hands worriedly towards him.

“No, it’s fine. I don't want to bother you.” You said with a crimson blush, looking away from his handsome and worried gaze that was fixed on you.

Chanyeol gave a dulcet chuckle. “You can’t sit outside looking like that! Come in, you can stay over at my house tonight.” He said gently as he patted the passenger seat expectantly. You looked into his eyes worriedly as he smiled with a charming curve of his lips.

You nodded and awkwardly got into the opulent car. You apologised softly as you slid into the passenger seat and rearranged your diaphanous dress. Chanyeol waved off your apology with a charming smile that caused your heart to leap in your chest. You buckled yourself back in and Chanyeol watched as your wavy hair tumbled forward at the action, your pink blush on your cheeks was visible. Chanyeol started the car and drove off down your narrow and dilapidated street with a wide smile. He was so delighted that you would be sleeping in  _his_  home tonight, just the thought of it made him so elated.

You looked down at your hands against the material of the pale blue garment. You couldn't believe how idiotic you were for not having your keys on you and then you blushed a harsh red and your heart began to rapidly palpitate in your chest at the fact that you would be staying in his home for the night. It didn't sound proper, but you had no choice. There was no one else whom you could've turned to. You turned towards the window, it was now completely dark outside, but you knew that you were both on a highway and driving alarmingly fast. You watched anxiously as the small needle on the speed dial kept going up and up.

Chanyeol looked at you from the corner of his eye, seeing the worry on your face. “It’s okay my darling. I’m always careful.” He reassured quietly, and he removed one of his hands from the steering wheel and held your dainty hand in his large one. Your heart raced as you looked down at your interlocked hands. You would have liked it if he had both hands on the wheel, but you decided that you preferred his hand in yours. You smiled slightly with a delicate pink blush as you gently squeezed his warm and comforting hand which felt so right in yours.

Soon, you had both arrived on the grounds of their impressive mansion. Chanyeol drove into a large garage. Your eyes took in the vast amounts of beautiful cars in awe and amazement. There was Ferrari, Lamborghini, BMW, Rolls Royce and many more. Chanyeol smoothly parked into a space and unfolded his tall self from the car and then he walked around to let you out. He presented a large hand towards you which you took carefully as he helped you out of his beautiful car. He steadied you with a gentle hand around your waist, the heat of it burning through the thin diaphanous material and causing flickers of electricity to pulse up your side.

As soon as you were steady in the elegant silver heels. You looked around in wonderment at all the cars that shimmered under the intensely bright lights of the garage. Chanyeol gazed at you gently from under his head of blood red tresses, loving how your face was always so expressive. You were like an open book. He suppressed an amused chuckle at your parted lips and impossibly wide eyes as you stared at the large number of supercars.

When you looked at him after a small while of appreciating the cars, he smiled with a charming curve of his lips, and he took your hand in his large one. Chanyeol led you out of the garage, the clacking of your heels resounded loudly throughout the large space as he gently guided you towards a metal spiral staircase. He went slowly for your benefit with a strong hand around your waist again which caused you to blush pink, feeling a small heat pooling in your stomach at the contact. You thanked Chanyeol graciously when you had reached the top of the stairs.

You had both appeared through a side door into the entry hall of the mansion which was illuminated in the bright orange light from the grand crystal chandelier. Your heels were incredibly loud against the smooth white marble floors, you winced because the shoes were beginning to dig painfully into your feet. The heavy bracelets clinked together noisily as you walked hand in hand with such a handsome man.

Chanyeol gently squeezed your small hand in his as he peeked at you from the corner of his eyes. He watched as you looked down at your clasped hands with a sweet smile and he felt his heart pulse with warmth. He’s never met anyone like you, and he knew that he wanted you with him. It felt so right…

All of a sudden, Chanyeol stopped and directed you behind his body quickly. You looked up at him curiously, his hand was now clamped tightly around yours. With a delicately raised eyebrow, you peered around him. The atmosphere was incredibly tense, there wasn’t even a whisper and you could feel a formidable presence at the end of the hall.

“There he is…little brother…” A cold and unfamiliar voice said. Your eyes widened when they caught sight of three unfamiliar men who were stood at the other end of the entry hall, their dark eyes glimmered ominously under the orange light of the crystal chandelier. All three men were incredibly handsome, and they were all dressed in expensive black suits. Suddenly, you caught sight of Chanyeol’s brothers as they filed out of the familiar dining room alcove. They all looked incredibly serious and fury shone in their eyes as they glowered at the three unfamiliar men.

The man who spoke was tall, he was probably taller than Chanyeol and he looked fierce, yet strikingly handsome. You gulped when the man’s dark glimmering eyes landed on you, a strange glint stirring in their depths. You immediately shut your eyes and tucked yourself behind Chanyeol, who squeezed your hand in reassurance. You tried to control your breaths, but your heart was pounding so hard in your chest, in danger of shattering your rib cage. You hoped with all the hope in your small body that the mysteriously formidable, yet handsome man hadn’t seen you. You could feel your hand becoming wet in Chanyeol’s.

“And…he has a little lady…” The man drawled. Your heart was now pounding terribly in your chest, you could feel it hammering loudly in your ears and you hoped that no one else could hear the loud beats of your spent muscle. You could feel Chanyeol tense as he gently swept his thumb over the back of your hand in order to try and calm you down. 

The mysterious man’s words had caught the attentions of all the brothers. They turned their glimmering eyes towards Chanyeol and they could see your shiny slim little legs behind him and the hem of the floaty pale blue dress that stopped just above your knees. Your upper half was shielded by Chanyeol’s back where you had hidden your face.

Suddenly, you heard the mysterious man’s black dress shoes clipping ominously towards you both. You peeked around Chanyeol again, meeting the mysterious man’s glittering and dark eyes from beneath the shadow of his dirty-blonde hair. You averted your now very wide eyes, looking down at Chanyeol’s comforting hand in yours. Chanyeol stepped back slightly in an effort to put space between you and the man, shielding you with his body protectively. You felt the man’s presence stop in front of you and Chanyeol, it was now silent. You looked up at the man and up close, he was incredibly handsome. His lips were ripe and plush, his jaw was defined and strong, his eyebrows were dark long and angular and furrowed as he glared menacingly at Chanyeol. You shivered at the look in his eyes.

“Kris what are you doing here?” Chanyeol growled after a while of silence. You could feel his words reverberating deeply within him.

Kris gave a deep chuckle; his eyes took on a gleam of amusement and his lips curled into a smirk. “I think the question that we all want to know is: Who is this beautiful lady?” Kris replied deliberately, his glittering eyes flickered down to capture your wide and innocent ones as you stared up at him. He flashed you a handsome wink and quickly you averted your eyes, blushing a delicate red and your heart thumping rapidly in your chest. Kris’s smirk widened at your reaction as he leant around Chanyeol to get a better look at you, his dark eyes raking what he could see of your little body.

“Don’t look at her!” Chanyeol seethed quietly, seeing where Kris’s eyes were settling. He didn’t want his brother’s eyes on you. You were  _his!_  Chanyeol was breathing deeply to calm himself down. He didn’t want you to see him lose control and he was refraining himself with great difficulty from punching that smirk off his older brother’s face. Chanyeol carefully angled his body so that you were hidden from Kris again. Kris chuckled darkly as he stood there, folding his strong arms across his toned suit clad chest. Chanyeol was still holding your hand securely in his own.

“Interesting.” Kris hummed quietly as he stared at you unblinkingly from under his head of dirty blonde hair. You looked away from him with a delicate dusting of pink across your cheeks, looking down at the now very uncomfortable silver heels. You began to distribute your weight between your two feet, wincing when the shoes began to painfully dig into your toes. Kris seemed to notice because his eyes diverted down to your little ankles, watching as they flexed.

“Jongin, take her up with you.” Chanyeol demanded suddenly. You looked up at Chanyeol and then you looked around his shoulder. The brothers all looked towards Jongin, who’s worried eyes met yours. Jongin’s dress shoes clipped towards you across the marble, he ignored Kris’s curious stare to stand in front of you and Chanyeol. Chanyeol turned to you, he really didn’t want to leave you with Jongin, but he needed to see why Kris and the others had come back so unexpectedly and it was very late, you looked exhausted.

You looked into Chanyeol’s gentle gaze, your own eyes wide in worry. “I’m very sorry about this, my darling.” He whispered softly, as his large hands gently cupped your face. “Sweet dreams.” He continued and gently, he pressed a kiss onto your forehead. Your heart thrummed loudly in your ears, and your eyes widened at the feel of his soft lips. Chanyeol felt his own heart pounding deeply in his chest as he pulled away as you nodded up at him with a beautiful crimson blush.

Chanyeol reluctantly allowed Jongin to take your hand and lead you away from him. You kept your head down, your cheeks a brilliant red and your heart beating crazily in your chest, you could still feel the sensation of Chanyeol’s smooth lips so clearly on your forehead. Kris turned to watch you leave, his glittering eyes fixed on you, watching as the floaty material of the pale blue dress accentuated the delicate curves and lines of your small body as you moved.

All the brothers watched as you and Jongin ascended the white marble stairs, you tripped in your elegant silver heels because he was going too fast. You collapsed with an awkward fumble and a pained gasp when your knees hit the hard stairs. All the brothers looked up at you worriedly, having heard your discomfort.

Jongin let go of your hand and gently, he wrapped a strong arm around your back and a hand beneath the smooth skin of your knees, and then he hauled you up into his arms, pressing you securely against his hard chest, You blushed red with heat as you looked up at him wide-eyed. Then Jongin walked up the stairs with you in his protective grasp. All the brothers watched you both, their eyes taking in your delicate shimmering calves as they flung up every so often to the timing of Jongin’s even steps. The brothers continued to stare until you were both out of sight.

Jongin walked with you in his arms down the long and spacious cream hallways. It was silent between the two of you, and you could feel your heart hammering dangerously fast in your chest at the feel of Jongin’s smooth slender hand in the crook of your knees and the feel of him holding you so securely to his taut chest. Jongin stopped outside his room, the door was slightly ajar, so he pushed it open with a foot and walked through. Jongin gently deposited you onto his large and well-made bed. He ran a nervous hand through his mussed-up hair as you sat up on the edge of his bed, leaning down to carefully remove the elegant silver heels from your achingly sore feet.

“What was Chanyeol thinking? Bringing you back here? Are you okay?” Jongin asked quickly, his eyes were fixed on you as you placed the elegant heels onto the smooth wooden floor with a soft clunk and then you straightened, looking up at him with your wide eyes that glistened with questions.

You cleared your throat. “Y-yes, I’m fine. I…I didn’t have my house keys. So Chanyeol took me here for the night.” You explained quietly as Jongin nodded down at you. Then you parted your glossy lips again. “Um…who were those men?” You inquired as you stared up at him, fumbling your hands against the thin material of your dress.

Jongin took a seat beside you on the bed, you looked towards him as his warm brown eyes found yours. “They’re our other brothers, they came back from China today. I’m sorry about Kris, he can be very intimidating.” He explained as he brought you against him for a hug. His warm hand rubbed your bare shoulder, causing small tingles to pulse up your arm.

“It’s fine…” You responded quietly with a blush as you relaxed against his side. Jongin peered down at you. He thought that you looked so beautiful. He looked away quickly when he felt a small pink blush bloom across his cheeks. Jongin didn’t feel easy about the fact all his brothers were eyeing you up so hungrily back there. You were too innocent for them and Jongin was starting to think that it was a bit too dangerous to let you into their lives like this, but he knew that he wanted to keep you close to him because you were the one person who didn’t look at him with fear in your eyes.

“I’ll get you some clothes to change into.” Jongin murmured into the calm silence of the large bedroom. You nodded up at him as he gently squeezed your shoulder and then he stood up from the bed, walking with his leopard like grace towards his walk-in wardrobe and disappearing inside. In Jongin’s absence, you took the time to look around the large bedroom: You were currently sat daintily on a large king-sized bed which was well-made with a soft grey duvet and matching throw pillows, the walls were coated in a wrought iron grey. The room was spotless and seemed barely lived in, except for a large desk which was covered in piles of textbooks, notebooks, pens, papers, notes and highlighters. There was also an enormous floor to ceiling window which you were facing from your position on the bed. It was completely dark outside, and you could just about see the faint shadows of the conifer trees sashaying gently in the distance, and the vague outline of the hills.

Jongin emerged from the wardrobe and approached you. “Here. You can change in the bathroom.” He said simply with a gentle smile as he averted his eyes from the flattering dress, feeling himself heating up with a pink blush. You looked incredibly different and he wasn’t used to seeing you in such clothing that really complimented your figure. It had been a shock to him when you emerged from behind Chanyeol looking so... _beautiful_. He blushed a rosy pink as he handed you a long baggy shirt and some sweats. You nodded with a tired smile and thanked him as you accepted the clothes. You walked towards his bathroom and locked the door firmly behind you.

The bathroom was beautifully grand, every surface seemed to shimmer, and the floor was slate tiling which felt refreshing and cool on your sore feet. You took off the jewellery carefully, placing it onto the bathroom counter. You shimmied out of the floaty pale blue dress, folding it neatly and then you slipped on the long sweats and the baggy shirt which looked like a dress on your small body.

You exited the bathroom with the dress and the jewellery in your hands. Jongin was sitting on his bed. He was wearing what he had worn to university today; his navy-blue jumper and brown slacks. He looked exhausted as he clasped his slender hands together, elbows leaning on knees. He seemed to be deep in thought.

You sat beside him on the large bed. “Are you okay?” You asked softly as you looked towards him, placing the neatly folded dress and jewellery on your lap.

He nodded. “How was your date?” He asked quickly to distract you from asking anything else about his three other brothers.

You blushed immensely and looked away from him. “It wasn’t a date!” You said hastily with a high voice and an awkward laugh. Jongin turned to you with a smile curling across his lips, chuckling at your modest reaction.

Jongin smiled widely. “Okay then. How did it go?” He inquired gently as he leant back on his elbows on the bed, examining you from under his mussed golden-brown hair.

You turned and smiled gorgeously which caused his heart to almost leap from his chest at the intensity of it. “It was lovely! I couldn’t believe that he had bought out the  _whole_  restaurant! You guys own so much it's almost insane! But the food was so delicious…” You grumbled as you crossed your arms, but you were smiling widely at the fact that you had had such a lovely time in Chanyeol's company with some beautiful food and conversation.

Jongin shook his head fondly with a small smile, it seemed like Chanyeol wanted to show off to you this evening. “Yeah. That sounds like him.” He murmured. “Which one did he take you to?” Jongin asked and then he elicited a loud laugh at your now very flabbergasted face.

“He owns more than one?!” You exclaimed loudly, your mouth hanging wide open as your eyes became impossibly wider, if that was even possible.

Jongin stared at you amusedly. “Of course! We’re quite influential in the restaurant and café businesses in Korea and the rest of Asia.” Jongin explained smoothly as your eyes widened even more. “So, which one did he take you to?” Jongin inquired as he raised a delicate eyebrow.

“It was a French bistro. Um, with all the ceiling fixtures that looked like stalactites.” You said vaguely as you frowned because you realised that you couldn’t even remember its name!! You looked up at the high ceiling in thought as you racked your brain.

“Ah…that one.” Jongin hummed, knowing exactly which restaurant you meant. He continued to watch you as you examined the jewellery in your lap with a small smile.

“I heard that he took you in the Aston Martin? That’s his favourite car.” Jongin said slowly, remembering what Junmyeon had told him when he had gotten back from the café with Kyungsoo. He remembered how Junmyeon's gaze seemed hungry as he mentioned you, and that worried Jongin.

“Really?” You exclaimed as you carefully put down the rose quartz necklace and turned to look wide-eyed at him.

 Jongin smiled, happy that your attention was back on him. “Yeah. He doesn’t let anyone ride in it normally.” He explained, watching from the corner of his eye as you blushed pink with a small smile playing on your lips.

Suddenly a faint knock reverberated around the room. You and Jongin looked towards the door.

"Yes?" Jongin called as he reluctantly tore his gaze away from you, annoyed that whoever was outside the door was interrupting you both.

The door opened and you both watched as Baekhyun entered the room with his elegant grace. He was looking straight at you from under the shadow of his bouncy brown hair and with a small smile playing on his lips. Something swirled in his eyes that you couldn’t make out, but whatever it was, it caused your heart to pulse with warmth and your legs to quiver.

“Y/n, I have your stuff.” Baekhyun said slowly. Your eyes caught sight of your tattered satchel bag that was hanging from one of his pale and slender hands and in his other hand was a small bag with your clothes that you wore to university today.

Your eyes widened in realisation. “Oh, thank you…Baekhyun...” You thanked him graciously with a gentle smile as you stood from the large bed and walked towards him. His dark glittering eyes scanned your little body as it moved seamlessly beneath the baggy clothing. You stopped close in front of him as he handed you your stuff, your fingers touched and you both felt a pulse of heat echoing up your arms at the contact. You both looked up and you both knew that the other had felt it. Baekhyun held your eyes with his, feeling shocked at the heat that swept through his chest at the contact and he felt the beginnings of a smile playing on his lips. You really were very different…

“You’re welcome. I hope you sleep well.” Baekhyun replied quietly with a gentle smile that had your heart quivering in heat within your chest. His smile widened at the small dusting of pink that had settled across your cheeks and then with one last look at your wide and innocent orbs, he exited the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

 

****

 

 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol had directed the rest of his brothers into the large sitting room, his three other brothers were back from China after so long. Chanyeol was pacing across the spacious room, watching Luhan and Tao on the sofa and Kris who decided to lean against the fireplace. His other brothers took seats on the sofas or armchairs or they decided to stand against the walls. The brothers were very shocked at the return of their three Chinese brothers. After a quick whispered conversation with Baekhyun, who filled him in on what had happened, Chanyeol gathered that they had suddenly appeared with luggage, and that they weren’t leaving. Chanyeol then told Baekhyun to take your stuff to you, they all watched as their bouncy haired brother left the room with his effortless grace.

Then, Chanyeol turned to his three brothers. “What are you doing here?” He demanded, looking between the three of them. They had been gone for three years, after an argument they had which led to them packing up and going to China…

“We came to stay for good. We want to join you guys again and we miss this life believe it or not, isn't that right?” Kris said, turning to the deer like man and the younger, who seemed to have matured so much since he left. Luhan and Tao nodded. The others looked at their Chinese brothers carefully, still annoyed at their unexpected arrival.

“What if I don’t want you back here?” Chanyeol asked with a growl as he crossed his arms, glaring at the three of them from where he stood in the middle of the room. Luhan, Kris and Tao returned the glare formidably.

Kris scoffed derisively from the large fireplace, fixing Chanyeol with a glare from beneath the shadow of his dirty blonde tresses. “Well, you have no say in it. Father wants us back here indefinitely and he wants us to bring you to even more prominence than you are now. He said it’s been going down recently, and I can see why. It’s that girl, isn’t it?” Kris said slowly as he watched his brothers whom he hadn’t seen in three years tense at his words, shooting hard glares towards him. Kris glared scathingly back at them all, he had noticed the looks in their eyes as Jongin dragged you away.

“Leave her out of this, she’s innocent.” Chanyeol snarled as he turned towards his older brother, who easily towered above him. As a child, Chanyeol felt very intimidated by Kris, who was the true heir to the mafia, but Kris didn’t want the bother which culminated in an argument with their terrifying father, leading to his departure to China with Luhan and Tao three years ago. Baekhyun re-entered the room with a ghost of a smile on his lips, he leaned against the wall and folded his arms to watch.

“Oh? Since when has my brother been protective about a  _woman?_  Last time I checked none of us had an ounce of respect for females. We specialise in human trafficking and feeding women into auctions for millions!! Why is this one so special? Have you become soft since we left?” Kris said as he slowly closed in on Chanyeol, looking down his chiselled nose at his younger brother, eyes glittering malevolently.

Chanyeol stared determinedly up at his older brother with his fists clenched by his sides. “Shut it! Just leave her be!” He replied quickly with a growl.

“You’re taking a huge risk by letting her into our life then. I bet she would run a mile if she knew exactly what you all do daily. Prostituting women left, right and centre. She would hate you all.” Kris said quietly, but everyone heard. The brothers who knew you well tensed. The thought of you leaving them was a thought that they really didn’t want to consider.

“I want you to leave…” Chanyeol snarled lowly, hating the fact that Kris was stating the truth. Chanyeol vowed that he will make sure that you will have no idea what terrible things they did to people. He wanted you by his side…

Luhan turned towards Chanyeol from his place on the soft grey sofa. “No, we’re not going anywhere. Father told us all about your failed operation just the other week, and he’s concerned, small groups such as that one shouldn’t be messing with us. You’ve obviously lost your fear factor…” He said slowly. Chanyeol and Kris turned towards the normally gentle man, whose eyes and visage looked dark and formidable as he leant back in his seat. All of them were looking at the second eldest.

“You walked out on us. We don’t want to take you back in.” Chanyeol retorted loudly as he glared at the deer like man, whose eyes shone with a deadly glint. Chanyeol turned to glare malevolently at Tao and Kris for good measure.

Luhan folded his arms over his tight suit clad chest. “Too bad. Father wants us here and like I said we’re not leaving so why don’t you just accept it and leave the conversation as that. We’re staying. Final.” He replied darkly as he glared menacingly at Chanyeol.

Suddenly, Kris elicited a cold laugh, drawing everyone’s attention towards him. “And maybe we can share your little girlfriend? She looks good enough to eat...” Kris said as he bit his lip, watching Chanyeol’s now very furious gaze in interest. The others tensed at his words and glared at Kris.

Chanyeol lunged and punched Kris hard in the jaw. They all heard an awful crunch as Kris stumbled back, and then he growled, his eyes hard as he attacked, punching Chanyeol. All the brothers leapt out of their seats. Baekhyun and Jongdae were able to restrain Chanyeol, whilst Luhan and Tao held an angrily thrashing Kris.

“How dare you!?” Kris shouted as he spat blood onto the pristine white marble floor. His jaw was horribly bruised and discoloured and his face now held a deathly pallor.

“Don’t ever talk about her like that!!” Chanyeol seethed angrily, glaring at his older brother hatefully. Chanyeol didn’t even care that he had blood pouring from his cut lip and down his chin.

They stood glaring at each other for a while as they breathed heavily. Chanyeol and Kris were slowly released from their restraints. Chanyeol could taste blood in his mouth, he swallowed it, feeling the coppery and salty taste as it travelled down his gullet.

“So…We’re staying and there’s nothing you can do about it. We’ll be moving into our old rooms.” Luhan said after a small while as he glared at Chanyeol who returned it with a fierce glower. All the brothers watched as Luhan and Tao stood up, straightening their crisp black suits, the three Chinese brothers each gave Chanyeol a hard glare as they passed. Kris sneered down at Chanyeol who sneered back and then they left the room. Chanyeol stormed towards the doorway, watching as his three brothers collected their luggage and ascended the marble stairs quickly.

Chanyeol gritted his teeth, feeling anger course through him at this whole situation. “Chanyeol! Your lip!” Yixing announced as he rushed towards him, watching the steady stream of blood tumbling down Chanyeol’s chin. Chanyeol wiped a hand on his chin and looked at the blood on his fingers, he wiped it clean on his suit trousers, not caring. Chanyeol broke away from his concerned brother who called after him as he headed towards the three brothers who were walking up the stairs. The other brothers followed Chanyeol towards the foot of the stairs.

“Hey.” Chanyeol called, watching as the three brothers turned, luggage in hand as they stared down at him. “Please don’t hurt her. She’s around often.” Chanyeol said as their eyes widened in interest, their glares had gone.

“And why is that?” Tao asked curiously as he put a hand in his pocket, his sharp eyes examining his older brother from under his head of smartly cropped coal-black hair.

“She helps Jongin with their work at university. She’s innocent, so don’t hurt her.” Chanyeol continued as he looked all three of them solidly in the eye.

They looked into Chanyeol’s eyes in unconcealed surprise. They had never seen their brother so protective over a woman before, and they could also see that their other brothers also felt a tenderness towards you. You must be different. Their interests were now piqued, and they couldn’t wait to get acquainted with you.

“Understood…” Luhan said quietly as he nodded at his younger brother. They all watched as their three Chinese brothers turned to ascend the stairs again.

Suddenly, Yixing grabbed Chanyeol firmly by the arm. “We’re going to the infirmary! You’re dripping blood!” He commanded sternly as he led Chanyeol up the grand marble stairs. He didn’t resist, allowing Yixing to lead him away.

 

 

****

 

 

Jongin woke up, easing his eyes open and immediately he was hit with the harsh glare of the sun streaming through the window. Jongin closed his eyes tightly and then he eased them open again slowly. He felt a comfortable soft heat against him and he looked down. You were cuddling against him with an arm over his chest as you burrowed yourself into his side, his hand was on your back, he could feel your chest contracting and relaxing against him softly as you breathed deeply. Your face was slack, and your plush lips were open slightly. You felt so… _good…_  against him like this. He examined you tenderly, feeling a small smile on his lips at your presence in his arms. Jongin glanced at his digital alarm clock. They would need to get up soon for lectures, but he really did not want to wake you up. He was so comfortable. He smiled when you nuzzled deeper against his neck.

“Y/n-ah…wake up…” Jongin said slightly above a whisper as he rubbed your back, trying to rouse you from sleep. He tried again, calling your name gently. He watched as you sighed suddenly, eyes flickering open, and then you looked up at him, your wide and innocent eyes twinkling in the golden light of the sun. The colours in your hair seemed to bounce when the sun’s rays hit it. You looked like an angel. Jongin was tongue tied.

“J-Jongin?” You rasped and then you cleared your throat, only just noticing how close you both were. You pulled away gently and Jongin let you with a small frown at the loss of you against him.

“We have to get ready, otherwise we’ll be late.” Jongin said as he watched you turn towards him.

Your eyes widened as you ran a hand through your ruffled hair. “Oh my…I thought it was the weekend…” You replied quietly.

Jongin chuckled softly as he smiled towards you. “At least it’s Friday. Come on, we can have some breakfast at the café. I want to get you out of here quick.” He said as he got out of bed. He looked at you as you sat there, swaddled cutely in  _his_ bed and in  _his_  clothes. He really didn’t want you to see Luhan, Kris or Tao or any of his brothers for that matter this morning. Jongin knew that his three Chinese brothers would want to try and get to know you more and he didn’t want your sweet and innocent self around them.

You nodded with a smile as you whipped off the soft grey duvet. Jongin handed you the bag with your clothes and you thanked him. Jongin allowed you to take a shower and afterwards you put on yesterday’s tatty brown jumper and jeans. Your hair was still damp when you joined Jongin who was dressed for the day in jeans and a breathable white shirt. Jongin led you out of his room, taking your hand to hurry you up as you both sprinted down the long and spacious cream hallways. Jongin was about to lead you out the front door when a voice called out suddenly.

“Jongin. How rude of you to not offer breakfast to sweet Y/n.” A familiar voice said. You froze as you and Jongin turned. It was the man from last night who you remembered as Kris. You shivered when he looked at you, his blonde hair looked messy upon his head as he stood there in a nicely pressed blue grey suit that complimented his handsome form very well. “You must be hungry, and I haven’t met you yet…” Kris said, looking directly at you with a smirk. You looked away with a delicate pink blush. Jongin conceded reluctantly, knowing that Kris wasn’t going to give up any time soon. Jongin led you into the dining room and all the brothers were seated at the long mahogany table. They all looked up and stared at you. It was silent.

“Umm…It’s okay…I think I’ve over stayed my welcome. I’ll just eat later!” You said quickly, feeling awkward with their eyes on you. You turned around to walk out the room, but you were stopped when Kris grabbed your wrist in his warm and strong clasp. Everyone glared at his hand on you. How dare Kris waltz in here and try to charm you!

“No, please eat here…” Kris said gently, watching as your cheeks tinged a delicious pink as you looked at his large hand on your small wrist. Then you moved your gaze up to his face, Kris examined your softness and his eyes widened when he noticed that your eyes held no fear towards him. The others had told him, Luhan and Tao that you were very much aware of the fact that they were the most notorious mafia group in Asia now, but Kris wasn’t sure whether he believed that you knew because any normal girl would have run for her life by now. You really were different then…

You allowed Kris to lead you to the large table. Kris released your wrist and sat down at his seat at the head of the table, and he patted the empty space beside him with a charming smile. You gulped, shuffling towards the chair and feeling all their eyes on you as you sat down carefully, placing your satchel bag down with a thud beside you. Jongin took a seat between Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, feeling annoyed that his plan to escape had failed.

Kris turned to you. “Good morning Y/n. How are you?” He asked gently as soon as you had sat down. You turned towards him immediately as he smiled with a handsome curve of his lips. His eyes scanning you in interest.

The table was completely silent as they all watched you unblinkingly. “I’m fine thank you! How are you?” You said sweetly with a pretty smile. Your question and politeness caught Kris off guard as he stared at your innocently twinkling eyes and then he looked down at the cream tablecloth as he scrambled to reply. Everyone watched the two of you solidly, shocked that the famously cold Kris was quite flustered in the presence of a woman no less!!

“I’m good thank you! Did you have a nice sleep?” Kris asked. You looked into his warm gaze as his eyes shot up to meet yours and they widened when he didn’t see a trace of fear within them…He couldn’t believe it…He wasn’t used to people looking at him nicely…

“It was g-good thank you…” You stuttered as you cleared your throat with a red blush at the memory of waking up in Jongin’s warm and comforting embrace. You smiled politely, they watched as Kris returned your smile.

And then you realised that you were eating breakfast with very dangerous yet strikingly handsome gangsters…

“Please help yourself. You need your strength.” Kris said quietly as he gestured to the vast array of dishes on the table. You took your time to absorb all that was there: Fruits, cereals, pancakes, European and American breakfast foods, and there were some breakfast dishes that you didn’t even recognise.

“O-okay. Thank you!” You said graciously as you carefully served yourself some simple toast and raspberry jam, they all watched you silently. You caught Chanyeol’s gaze from where he sat at the other end of the long table, you smiled at him and he smiled charmingly in reply. You turned away quickly, feeling yourself blush pink at the memory of your date…You didn’t see the triumphant smirk that swept across Chanyeol’s face at your delicious blush as he looked down at his breakfast.

 _Wait what?? Was it a date?_   You were broken from your internal rambling when Kris cleared his throat suddenly. You looked up from buttering your toast.

“I’m Kris, this is Zi Tao.” Kris said, gesturing towards a man, who nodded towards you with a handsome smile from his seat beside you. His jawline looked as if it could cut you to pieces. You smiled in greeting as you turned in your seat. You shook Tao’s offered hand which was warm and rough in yours. “And this is Luhan.” Kris continued as he gestured towards a deer like man, who was sat opposite you. Luhan smiled gently as he presented a hand towards you. You accepted his hand which was warm and soft in yours, you blushed pink at how handsome he was as you gave him a shy smile, Luhan responded with a charming wink which had your heart beating exuberantly in your chest. Kris turned to you again as Luhan let go of your hand. “We came back from China yesterday to re-join our brothers in the family business.” Kris explained with a handsome curve of his lips.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” You said, smiling at the three of them individually. They all smiled back charmingly, their eyes fixed on your sweet face. All three Chinese brothers were enraptured and surprised with your politeness and innocence. When Chanyeol said that you were innocent, they were not sure whether to believe it. When they first saw you, they had thought that you were one of those other girls, but they remembered how you held yourself last night as you passed them in that very flattering pale blue dress, the sweet pink blush on your cheeks and the polite and modest way that you carried yourself just now and they realised that they were wrong. The three Chinese brothers didn’t think that they’ve ever seen anyone so…sweet and innocent before. No one has ever looked at them with such lack of fear before.

“What do you study at university, Y/n?” Kris inquired gently as he inclined his head towards you. His messy dirty blonde hair swished with the movement.

You looked towards him, giving him your full attention. “Medicine.” You responded with a sweet smile, feeling slightly more confident. Kris smiled.

“Like Jongin? Why did you choose it?” Luhan questioned with interest, smiling gently as he abandoned his breakfast completely to lean towards you. His eyes were warm-hearted which reassured you.

“Well. I want to be able to help others and I would like to make my mother proud, because we don't have a lot of money so, I want to be able to support her as well.” You explained as you looked down at the cream tablecloth, suddenly feeling very inadequate in the presence of very rich and handsome men. They had all listened to your explanation, eyes fixed on you. It was silent.

“What about your father?” Tao piped up suddenly with raised eyebrows. You tensed, looking away from his gentle gaze and down at your half-eaten toast. They all noticed that you were barely eating…

“My parents divorced years ago…” You responded quietly as you smiled wistfully at your piece of toast, fists clenching around a napkin in your hands. They were all silent, hearing the disappointment and sadness in your voice clearly. The gangsters all decided that they didn’t like seeing you so sad. It was a while before anyone said anything…

“I’m sorry to hear that…” Kris said softly, breaking the silence.

“It’s okay…these things happen…” You responded as you smiled gently around at them all, having broken yourself out of your thoughts. You began to eat some of your toast again, wiping the crumbs from your lips carefully with a napkin, glad that the awkwardness had gone...

“Do you have any siblings?” Luhan inquired after a while. You visibly tensed, lowering your saddened eyes back onto the tablecloth. You put down your toast, chewing thoughtfully.

It was suddenly very silent in the room. You didn’t notice Chanyeol tense considerably as a small shiver racked up his spine. His face was hard as he glared at the three Chinese men. Jongdae dropped his knife particularly loudly, you all looked towards him, Jongdae’s eyes locked with yours and he looked away quickly as he bent down to retrieve the knife.

You cleared your throat, and all the gangsters’ attentions were on you. “Um…well, I had an older brother but he’s no longer here…” You explained quietly after finishing your mouthful, looking determinedly away from them all. It was incredibly silent, there wasn’t even a whisper. The three Chinese brothers noticed the strange atmosphere, and how awkward their other brothers looked as they sat there, pushing their breakfasts around their plates sadly. Before Kris could ask what had happened, Jongin interjected, seeing the sadness in your eyes.

“Y/n-ah, we’re going to be late, let’s go!” Jongin said quickly as he stood up with a scrape of his chair. You looked up with a snap of your head and you nodded hurriedly, internally grateful for Jongin’s interruption. They all watched as you stood and straightened out your tatty brown jumper.

“Thank you for breakfast! I hope that you all have a nice day!” You said warmly as you bowed towards them all, they smiled back at you charmingly. You grabbed your satchel from the floor and hefted it onto your shoulder. You smiled graciously around the long table and suddenly, Jongin shoved a piece of toast into your mouth and grabbed your hand, leading you out of the room. “Jongin!” You said sternly as you whipped the toast out of your mouth. They all watched after you in interest.

You allowed Jongin to lead you away from them all, glad to be free from the horribly tense atmosphere, those three were quite intimidating. You looked at the toast in your hand and ate it whilst Jongin led you down the echoey spiral staircase towards the garage. His warm hand was holding yours gently as your footsteps resounded loudly in the stairwell. Your heart was beating hard and a pink blush flittered across your cheeks at the feel of his soft hand. You both entered the garage and you caught sight of Chanyeol’s grey Aston Martin, you felt heat trickle through your chest as you stared at it.

Jongin whipped out his keys, unlocking his glimmering black Mercedes and he helped you in and slammed the door after you. He entered the driver’s side.

“Thank you, Jongin-ah…” You said gratefully after swallowing another bite of toast.

Jongin started the car and pulled out of the parking space and down through the vast garage. “You’re welcome.” He said turning to flash you a charming smile and then he looked out the windscreen as you both drove out of the garage. Jongin was driving a different way out of the mansion grounds this time. You looked out the window, admiring the masses of rolling green hills and towering verdant conifer trees. You wondered how many acres of land they had as you munched on your toast.

“That was incredibly awkward…” You said quietly after a while of driving on the highway towards the city where your very affluent university was located.

“It was quite tense, I’m sorry about them. They can be quite frightening.” Jongin replied after a while, hands gripping the steering wheel.

After swallowing a mouthful of toast, you looked towards Jongin. “They seemed nicer than last night…” You said honestly as you looked back at how friendly and attentive they were with you this morning. Jongin paused. He hadn’t expected that. People were usually very terrified of his brothers, even if they didn’t know about their involvement with the mafia. They gave off a dangerous aura wherever they went. You were very peculiar indeed.

“You’re too innocent…” Jongin found himself whispering. You looked up curiously with a mouthful of toast. Jongin smiled towards you and back to the road. He didn’t know what you were doing to him or his brothers, but he was worried about what would happen next…

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Meanwhile back at the large mansion, the brothers all looked at each other as soon as Jongin had dragged you away. Chanyeol glared at Luhan, Kris and Tao. “Don’t ask about her brother again.” He said in a steely tone. The three brothers looked at him perplexed.

“Why?” Kris asked as he glared down the long table at his younger brother, whom he had a difficult relationship with.

Chanyeol ran a large hand through his blood-red tresses with a sigh. “Do you remember, my last year of high school…?” He said slowly but he couldn’t even bring himself to say the other words that he had intended to say. He didn’t want to feel as if it was real, he really thought that it was all gone and buried, never to crop up ever again. But it did, in the form of you; the woman whom he wanted so badly.

Kris’s eyes glimmered in realisation, knowing full well what Chanyeol was referring to. “…So, her brother was, Chanh-?”

“Don’t say it!” Chanyeol interjected with a shout and silence fell over the nicely laid table full of delectable breakfast dishes. The rest of the brothers all watched as Chanyeol dipped his head down with a fist scrunched in his hair, but what they couldn’t see was the look of utter guilt shining in his glassy eyes as he stared down at the cream tablecloth.

The older brothers all felt guilty now as they looked away from each other, eating awkwardly but mostly they couldn’t eat, because the memory of what had happened all those years ago was plaguing their thoughts and eating them up from the inside. They had just eaten breakfast with the dead boy’s _sister_ who had no idea whatsoever what really happened during that summer, seven years ago...

“Oh. She would _hate_ you.” Kris said slowly, glaring down at Chanyeol and crossing his arms across his hard blue-grey suit clad chest.

Chanyeol glared darkly at his older brother, gripping his fork tightly as he pushed away the tears that were threatening to spill out. He didn’t like how Kris always stated the truth.

Chanyeol was determined to ensure that you would _never ever_ find out the truth about your brother, even though he felt terrible about this. He pushed away his conscience for the moment.

The handsome gangsters all wanted to pursue you, and they had never thought that they would ever want to pursue a woman at all, but you were so different, you made them feel things that they have never felt for any woman before. You were a rarity in their world…

“I don’t remember that.” Tao said suddenly, breaking them all out of their thoughts.

“I don’t either…” Kyungsoo spoke up as well, looking up from his French toast with his wide eyes, very confused and worried as to what had happened to your brother and how his older brothers were linked to it…

“You were both quite young when it happened.” Luhan said gently with a small, sad smile as he looked at Kyungsoo and Tao, who nodded but were still very much curious.

The older ones all remembered it well and it wasn’t something that they wanted to remember either, but some more than others wished that it had never happened at all and for the first time since it had occurred seven years ago, they felt guilty.

“But what happened?” Tao asked again, looking at them all. It became horribly tense as they all avoided his eyes, looking down at their continental breakfasts, suddenly not feeling hungry at all. Tao glared, pressing his lips into a hard line as he looked at them all. He didn’t like feeling left out of the loop.

“The less you know the better.” Junmyeon said in a clipped tone, indicating that the conversation was over as he pushed his food around his plate despondently.

It was now completely silent as they all continued to eat in their nicely pressed suits that fitted them well. They felt your absence deeply and they had wanted more time to talk to you, but you had left so suddenly. They knew that they wanted to see you again soon…

 

 

****

 

 

As soon as you had arrived at the large and state-of-the-art university, you noticed that something was wrong.

Unbeknownst to you, everyone had witnessed you going into the limousine with Chanyeol yesterday, and the rumour was spreading like wild fire.

You looked down with an embarrassed, pink blush as you and Jongin walked towards the medicine block. His arm was protectively wrapped around your shoulders as he glared at the staring students, who immediately turned away from the cold and mysterious Jongin with shivers racking down their spines, no one was stupid enough to disobey one of the cold yet strikingly handsome brothers.

As soon as you had both gotten to your lecture room, you and Jongin settled in your usual seats beside each other at the very front, ignoring the tense silence.

Your classmates were all staring at you, wondering just how the least popular, the poorest and the cleverest girl in their affluent university was able to attract the attention of the famously cold Jongin and his even colder and heavily intimidating brothers.

“Ignore them…” Jongin whispered close to your ear as you blushed pink at his closeness. Your mind threw you back to this morning when you woke up in his warm embrace. You had never slept in a bed with a man before…

_You slept in Jongin’s bed…with him…_

Your pink blush intensified, a heat pooling in your belly as you determinedly looked down at your nicely written notes to distract yourself. Jongin smiled down at you, liking your cute reactions. He pulled away, looking at his own notes as you tried to calm your blush and your rapid heartbeat.

Whilst you looked at your notes, a flicker of movement caught your eye, you glanced towards the door as Jungkook entered the lecture room, he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was dishevelled.

Jungkook caught your eyes and smiled at you in recognition, you smiled in reply, and then you looked back at your work, glancing at Jongin from your lashes, who was still looking over his notes.

You turned slightly in your seat to watch as Jungkook settled at his usual seat in the very back of the lecture room all alone, taking out his books in preparation for the lecture.

You looked away quickly before he could notice that you were looking at him, and you tried to busy yourself with your papers, feeling glad when Jongin asked you a question which distracted you from Jungkook.

 

 

****

 

 

It was now lunchtime and you and Jongin joined Kyungsoo at your usual table in the far corner of the cafeteria. “Kyungsoo!” You smiled as you sat beside him, placing your tray down with a flourish. Jongin sat opposite you, beginning to open his sandwich.

“Y/n!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, turning to you with a sharp whip of his head, having not seen the two of you coming towards him because he had been so deep in thought.

Kyungsoo was very curious as to what had happened to your brother, he had been thinking about it all morning and whatever he did, he couldn’t put it out of his mind. He wondered why his brothers seemed to know something that could potentially make you hate them, and this bothered him. He really wanted to ask you.

“How are you Kyungsoo?” You asked him happily as you placed your satchel down on the floor and began to eat.

Kyungsoo watched as you took a small bite out of your egg and cress sandwich and he remembered last night, when Chanyeol had taken you home to them in that flattering pale blue dress. He thought that you looked so beautiful and so sweet.

“I’m good…how was your date?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts with a small blush.

“It wasn’t a date…” You said quietly with a pink blush, however you couldn’t help but smile widely, a warm heat enveloping your chest. “It was wonderful, I really didn’t expect something so lovely, the dress, the food…he even bought me jewellery?! He really didn’t have to…” You said looking down, blushing a deeper pink, remembering Chanyeol’s soft eyes, his warm hand as he held yours and his kind voice which made you melt last night.

Kyungsoo and Jongin frowned as they watched you smile and blush down at yourself, abandoning your egg and cress sandwich completely.

The two handsome brothers felt annoyed that Chanyeol was the reason why you were smiling so beautifully and blushing like that. Kyungsoo and Jongin also wished to take you out on dates and they hoped that there would be a time where they could do that with you as well.

“Y/n…” Kyungsoo said suddenly, shaking himself from his thoughts and abandoning his Caesar salad.

You looked up from your sandwich, still with a delicious pink blush on your cheeks and a pretty smile that had Kyungsoo’s words catching in his throat as he stared, his brain turning to mush.

“Yes?” You prompted shyly after Kyungsoo hadn’t said anything for a while.

“Umm, what happened to your brother?” Kyungsoo asked, shaking his thoughts away from your sweetly blushing face and your pretty smile.

Immediately your smile fell, and you looked down at your jean clad thighs with a small frown, your eyes becoming wistful.

“You don’t have to say…it’s just…” Kyungsoo said quickly, a blush settling across his cheeks. He began to feel worried that his question was far too personal. Kyungsoo has _never_ blushed in front of a woman before…

You looked up from your lap and swept an eye around the cafeteria, then you caught Jungkook’s eyes from where he was sat at another table not far from the three of you with six other men. Jungkook quickly looked away from you to smile at the box-mouthed boy beside him.

You looked away and then you glanced between Kyungsoo and Jongin, who were watching you nervously.

You put down your sandwich. You needed to tell them sometime, and they were your friends after all, and you knew that you could trust them, even though they were dangerous. Chanyeol had promised that they wouldn’t hurt you and you believed him.

You took a deep breath and regarded the two handsome gangsters. “My brother took his own life. He was only seventeen and in his last year of high school.” You said quietly.

“I’m so sorry.” Jongin said softly.

“Why did he do it?” Kyungsoo asked.

You looked up, your tears scorching your eyeballs. “My brother was going through a rough time, there were bad things happening at his high school…” You said, however you didn’t want to elaborate on it, because you couldn’t bring yourself to say that one word that you had meant to say but you couldn’t because you hated that word which was on the tip of your tongue, you could never say it aloud.

Kyungsoo and Jongin exchanged a look, wondering what you meant by that and they were about to ask you to explain, however when they looked back at you, they watched as a couple of tears slid down your flushed cheeks and they decided not to ask because you looked very distressed. Your brother was obviously a very sensitive topic for you, but now the two handsome gangsters were even more worried, and they vowed that they would find out another day what you had meant.

Kyungsoo thought back through your words, and then he remembered what Chanyeol had said this morning:

_“My last year of high school…”_

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. Whatever happened to your brother, Chanyeol knew about it and it must have happened when Chanyeol was also seventeen and in high school…just like your brother.

Kyungsoo was beginning to worry, what exactly happened? Whatever it was, it must have been bad, he saw that shiver that went up Chanyeol’s spine this morning. He looked back at you as you continued to sob quietly to yourself, it must have been terrible, and Kyungsoo wondered what you meant when you said that bad things had happened at your brother’s high school.

“I’m so, so sorry, Y/n-ah…please don’t cry…” Jongin said gently as he manoeuvred his chair to sit beside you, pulling you against his hard chest for a hug.

Kyungsoo stared at you and he felt something deep within his heart rip painfully at how utterly broken you looked. Suddenly, he felt angry with Chanyeol because he obviously knew something very important about your brother’s death…

You gave a loud sniffle suddenly and the two handsome gangsters looked towards you. “But…he was innocent…he had so much to live for…” You mumbled to yourself, your eyes were now glassy and red as you stared down at your small hands in your lap.

Kyungsoo wordlessly handed you a napkin which you accepted with a whispered thank you and then you wiped your eyes and your nose. The two brothers were silent for a while as you slowly calmed yourself down.

Suddenly, a thought came to Kyungsoo which made his eyes widen and his heart beat slightly harder in his chest. “What school did your brother go to?” He asked as he stared at you impassively so that you wouldn’t notice the slight panic in his eyes.

You looked up from Jongin’s shoulder, looking between the two gangsters who were staring at you solidly. “He got a scholarship to Seoul Academy…it’s the really prestigious one in the city.” You mumbled, remembering the day when your brother had received his acceptance letter, and the joy and elation on his face as he hugged you and how proud your parents were of him. You had all went out to eat that night to celebrate the great news. You remembered that night well and a small tear escaped and trickled down your cheek, landing on the fabric of your well-worn and slightly holey jeans.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened a fraction, his heart was now beating even quicker and Jongin glanced up at him, his own eyes swirling with panic because your brother had attended the same high school that all twelve of them had attended.

Kyungsoo leant towards you and patted your thigh, you looked towards him wide-eyed, not expecting his touch there. “I’m sorry, Y/n-ah…” Kyungsoo said quietly as you blushed pink with your glistening cheeks and your red-tinged lips from crying, yet you still looked pretty to him and he couldn’t help but stare.

“It’s fine…” You rasped, and then you cleared your throat, looking at Kyungsoo’s warm and gentle hand on your thigh which felt nice…

After a little while, there was no more talk about your older brother and eventually you had calmed down, your face had returned to its usual colour and you were no longer crying.

As you all ate your lunches together, you talked about what had happened in your lectures today. Jongin told Kyungsoo about you getting the highest score in the class on the very challenging pathology test with a satisfied grin down at you.  

You blushed pink in embarrassment and told him it wasn’t that good, waving your small hands. Kyungsoo smiled, feeling proud of you and how well you do in your studies, yet you were so modest.

“Thank you for being so understanding…” You said after a small while of calming chat, looking between Kyungsoo and Jongin as they smiled charmingly towards you. You blushed and looked away.

“You’re welcome…” Jongin smiled, pulling you against him, you smiled into his embrace and then Kyungsoo pulled you against his taut chest. Your heart raced.

“You can always talk to us…” Kyungsoo said quietly into your ear, his hot breath caressing your cheek, causing you to tremor with heat. You nodded up at him with a sweet smile and he smiled down at you, rubbing your upper arm. His fingertips tingled as he touched you, sending his heart beating wildly in his chest.

“You guys are going home early, right?” Kyungsoo asked as he continued to hug you.

You nodded as you looked over at Jongin who smiled.

Kyungsoo gave you a squeeze and released you. He wished that he could go home as well but he had an afternoon lecture and he really didn’t like missing them because he always had to catch up on weeks of missed work when he and his brothers had to go abroad for the family business.

It was now the end of lunch, and Kyungsoo watched as you and Jongin collected the rubbish on the table. Now, he understood, it must have been dreadful for you to lose someone so close to you at such a young age. Kyungsoo wouldn’t know what he would have done if any of his brothers had died...

Once you and Jongin had finished getting rid of the rubbish, you hiked your tattered satchel bag onto your shoulder and you made a move to collect your textbooks, however Jongin had swiped them from you quickly with a sneaky smile and playful eyes.

“Jongin! I can take them!!” You pouted as you stared up at him, feeling bad that he was always taking your books for you. You weren’t used to being taken care of like this, you were so used to doing this for yourself.

“Nope!” Jongin said teasingly, holding your textbooks protectively against his chest. You pouted cutely but you didn’t argue again because you knew that he wouldn’t be easily convinced. Jongin tapped your little button nose, and you smiled and blushed pink at his handsome smile which sent your heart beating hard in your chest.

You and Jongin turned to Kyungsoo. “Bye Kyungsoo, thank you…” You said sweetly.

Kyungsoo felt warmth spread through him at your look. “You’re welcome…” He said and bravely, he took your small, smooth hand in his and squeezed it.

You blushed and looked away with a small smile as Kyungsoo smiled angelically up at you, then he let go of your hand and you and Jongin walked away and out of the nearly empty cafeteria.

Jongin wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to him as you both walked out of the large cafeteria doors and down the white hallways.

He was happy that you had told him, but it must have been a horrible thing for you to go through at such a young age. You must have been so terrified.

However, Jongin couldn’t help but wonder about what you could’ve meant when you said that there were bad things happening in your brother’s high school at the time and one thing had come to his mind when you had said that, however he just hoped that it wasn’t _that_ at all…

Jongin shook away his thoughts as he pulled you tighter against him, it probably wasn’t what he was thinking at all, but he was having doubts. You had both exited the large and state-of-the-art university building and you were now walking towards the carpark.

Jongin’s phone vibrated suddenly, he stopped, removing his arm from around your shoulders. He fumbled in his pocket for his ringing smartphone, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the caller id, he answered the device.

You looked up at him as he stared straight ahead, then his beautiful brown eyes flickered towards you and he smiled warmly. You looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a pink blush at his beautiful smile, your heart pounding in your ears.

_Did Jongin know what he was doing to you when he smiled?!_

“Yes…” Jongin said, removing the sleek smartphone from his ear, he held it out towards you. You shook yourself from your thoughts and looked up at him inquiringly.

“It’s Chanyeol…” He whispered, and your eyes widened, your heart already pounding in your chest as you took the smooth and expensive phone with care and placed the device to your ear.

“Hello?” You said into the phone and then you heard Chanyeol’s familiar low and throaty chuckle and your legs nearly became jelly. Your heart was bouncing in your chest and a small blush fanned across your cheeks as you remembered last night.

“Y/n, how are you? I didn’t get a chance to speak to you at breakfast…” Chanyeol drawled in his familiar low tones and you could hear the smile in his voice. You found yourself smiling, looking up at Jongin who was watching you intently.

You blushed, looking away from Jongin’s handsome gaze as he smiled widely. “I-I’m good thank you…how are you?” You asked softly, trying to calm your expeditiously beating heart at the fact that Chanyeol had called you, you hadn’t expected to hear from him so soon.

“I’m good, thank you, my nurse. Now, I still haven’t repaid my debt to you. So, would you like to stay over at my home for the weekend? As I gather that your mother is still out of town.” Chanyeol asked smoothly.

Your eyes widened, and you looked up at Jongin, who was smiling widely at you. “I thought that the debt was repaid! You took me out to such a beautiful restaurant!” You started, feeling bad that this handsome, rich yet dangerous man was being so nice to you when you really hadn’t done much for him at all!

“No…I don’t want you being alone all weekend and the debt is still unpaid, what you did was priceless…” Chanyeol said gently and you felt a warm shiver traverse through you at his dulcet honey voice.

“Um…okay…” You conceded after a small while, beginning to feel excited about the fact that you would be staying with them for the weekend instead of being all alone, as your mother wouldn’t be back until Tuesday evening.

“Good girl…now, get Jongin to drop you at your house so you can pack some stuff…” He said slowly, and you felt heat pooling deep within your belly.

_You were staying at their home for the weekend…_

“Okay! Thank you very much, Chanyeol.” You thanked him sweetly.

“My pleasure…I’ll see you soon, my darling.” Chanyeol replied.

“You too…” You replied quietly and then he chuckled again…it was like honey… you smiled at the sound of it.

You handed Jongin his phone back and he ended the call, turning to you with a smile. “Shall we go to yours then?” He smiled, putting his smartphone into his pocket and retrieving his keys. You smiled with a nod and you both walked towards the black Mercedes.

You couldn’t believe that you’ll be staying with twelve _dangerous_ gangsters for a weekend, but you didn’t feel threatened by them, because they’ve been nothing but nice to you so far since you’ve met them, and not to mention, they were also very sexy gangsters…

_Why would they like you?! You didn’t have feelings for them?! Did you?_

You blushed a harsh shade of red at your strange thoughts as you got into the Mercedes.

Jongin pulled out of the university carpark and drove through the wide and affluent streets. You relaxed into your seat with a small smile and a fluttery sensation in your belly, feeling excited about not being alone during the weekend.

After a small while of relatively calm silence, Jongin had arrived at your dangerous and dilapidated neighbourhood. He parked by the curb and turned off the ignition. You both looked out of the car window at your house, where the white paint of its exterior was cracked and peeling. “May I come in?” Jongin asked suddenly.

You turned towards him and nodded, he smiled and you both exited the car. You led Jongin up the cracked and battered path towards your house and you fished in your satchel for your keys as Jongin looked up at your tiny one-floor home with a raised eyebrow.

You unlocked the door which opened with an embarrassingly noisy creak and you both entered your home and you shut the door with a slam.

You and Jongin were both stood in your tiny and drab living room.

You turned to Jongin, pocketing your keys and meeting his beautiful brown eyes. “I won’t be long.” You said sweetly, indicating your bedroom door.

“Take as long as you need.” Jongin said as you smiled and then walked away and through a door which had a small pink name tag with ‘Y/n’ written on it in gaudy silver letters.

In your absence, Jongin took the chance to look around your home, which was very dingy and dark. The walls were brown and dismal, and he felt sad looking around your home because it didn’t look welcoming at all. You didn’t deserve such a depressing looking home like this, you deserved much better.

The living room was very small, there was a little black leather sofa which looked as if it had been through hell and back, there was a little wooden table in front of it and there was a small, old-looking TV set in the corner that looked barely used.

Jongin looked down at the floor where lots of vases of red roses were sat, dotted around the room, there were little rose petals on the floor as well. _That explained the rosy smell_ Then he frowned when he remembered that these were from Chanyeol…

Jongin looked away from the roses and turned his attention to the walls, squinting at the little certificates and exam achievements in your name. He smiled at all of them, feeling pride swell in his heart for you.

Jongin also noticed that there were blank, lighter spaces on the wall where other certificates used to be and then he spotted a family picture, walking closer, he stared at it.

Everyone in the picture looked happy, your parents were smiling, including a much younger you. You looked so sweet and innocent even then, your face was round and youthful, and you were wearing your hair in cute, little pigtails. He looked at the boy, whom he assumed must be your older brother and he also had your innocent, wide eyes. Your brother looked about seventeen and he was a handsome looking boy.

Jongin smiled sadly at the image of your brother, who had his arm wrapped around you, pulling you close. You were both so happy. But the fact that you would never ever see your older brother again broke Jongin, because he has all his brothers around him daily, yet he never really thought about that. He took them for granted and he knew that he needed to appreciate them more because like your brother, they could go at any time…

Jongin swallowed thickly, wiping away a small tear from his eye, he was shocked at himself because he wasn’t usually emotional like this…but your situation broke him, he’s never known anything so sad before…

Jongin could hear you shuffling about in your room as you packed and rifled through clothes. You emerged a while later with a small weekend bag, you ambled towards Jongin and came to stand beside him, smiling sadly at the framed photograph.

“Is this your brother?” Jongin asked, still staring at your brother’s innocently smiling face.

You nodded.

“What was his name?” Jongin asked tentatively.

“Chanhee…” You whispered, the name felt strange on your tongue and you couldn’t remember the last time that you had actually spoken it aloud. Your gaze turned vacant and seemed to be a million miles away as you stared at the photo.

Jongin pulled you against him softly and you leant your head against his chest, still staring at the happy image, wanting more than ever to relive that memory for a second time, where you had a complete and happy family...

“I’m so sorry, it must have been so difficult for you…” Jongin said quietly into the silence of your dark home. He looked down at your small face as you gulped, remembering the day the photo was taken. You were all out for the day at the beach, having fun with your brother, completely unaware that he would be _ripped_ away from you so soon.

You wiped away a few stray tears with the back of your hand, plunging yourself out of the memory of your brother’s twinkling eyes and warmth as he pulled you close for the photo.

As soon as you had calmed down, you and Jongin exited your home and you locked the door firmly after you, feeling glad that you wouldn’t be staying there for the weekend.

You both got into the glimmering black Mercedes and pulled out of your dilapidated and impoverished street. You both sat in calm silence and you were glad that Jongin didn’t try and talk to you, you needed time to sort through and compose your thoughts about your older brother. You tried to focus on the fact that you would be staying at their home for the weekend, and you felt excitement stirring in your belly, effectively distracting you from your brother for a small while.

Soon, Jongin arrived at the lush and verdant mansion grounds and drove into the large and illuminated garage and parked amongst the many glimmering and expensive automobiles sat inside.

Then, you and Jongin walked up the echoey spiral stairs and emerged through a side door into the large and brightly lit entrance hall.

You both took off your shoes and placed them neatly on the small shoe rack by the door and then you both walked towards the marble stairs to see Sehun in the infirmary.

Suddenly, you detected movement from the corner of your eyes and you blushed when you caught sight of Minseok as he emerged from down the hall, his dress shoes clacking against the white marble as he stared solidly at you, a small smile pulling at the corner of his handsome lips.

“Y/n, what are you doing here so soon? Not that I’m complaining.” Minseok said as he approached, standing in front of you and Jongin in a nicely tailored all black suit that melded to his taut and strong body _very_ well.

You blushed pink. “Chanyeol invited me to stay for the weekend.” You said softly with a shy smile, feeling warm and fluttery under his handsome gaze.

“Oh? This’ll be fun…” Minseok hummed as held your eyes with his from under his head of silky onyx tresses.

You looked away when he smirked alluringly at you, causing your heart to pound expeditiously in your chest. “Umm…could we see Sehun-ah? I have his chemistry work for him that he asked for…” You asked sweetly to distract yourself from your heart, you peeked up at him from your delicate tresses.

“Of course, I’ll lead you up, sweet Y/n.” Minseok said gently with a beautiful curve of his lips as he gave you a small wink, taking your small hand in his.

Your heart began to pound even harder in your chest and your cheeks glowed pink at the feel of his warm and soft hand in yours. Minseok smirked smugly at your cute little reaction, ignoring Jongin’s less than pleased look as he led you up the grand white marble stairs.

You and Minseok walked side by side up the grand stairs, your heart was beating so hard that he was holding your hand however, you couldn’t help but notice that he seemed to move nimbly like how a fox would in the wild.

Minseok would look at you from the corner of his eye as you both walked and every time your wide eyes met his, he would smirk alluringly at you, causing you to look away in a flash with a dusting of pink on your cheeks.

As the three of you walked along the wide and spacious cream hallways, Jongin then stopped off by his room, telling you that he’ll put your weekend bag and your textbooks in there. You nodded with a sweet smile, not noticing Jongin’s careful glare towards his older brother who returned it, still holding your hand tightly in his.

When Jongin had entered his room, Minseok continued to lead you down the wide and spacious hallways and up a couple of marble stairs in a calming silence, however your heart was hammering deafeningly loud in your ears at the feel of his smooth hand in yours that sent little electrified tremors pulsing up your arm, and you decided that you really liked his hand in yours like this...

Eventually you had both reached the infirmary and you both entered, walking hand-in-hand towards the end of the large, airy and white-washed room where you remembered Sehun being the last time you had visited him a week ago.

“Is that Y/n-ah?” An excited voice asked from the other end of the room, their voice echoing around the large and white space.

You looked up and smiled shyly with a blush when you caught sight of Luhan, Kris, Yixing and Tao sitting around Sehun in his white hospital bed. They all smiled charmingly back at you and you felt yourself tingle with warmth at their stares.

_Why did they all have to be so unbelievably handsome?!_

“Hi” You greeted with a sweet pink blush and they waved back, saying hello in their mellifluous voices.

Tao stood from his seat and rushed towards you, _ripping_ you out of Minseok’s hand and hugging you close to his hard and taut chest.

You squeaked loudly in utter surprise with a large pink blush, gripping his white t-shirt for dear life as he spun you round and round, his large and warm hands on your back, the heat of them burning through your clothes and electrifying you.

“Tao let go! She’s going to get dizzy!!” Yixing called worriedly, standing up from his seat and glaring at Tao.

Tao shot a glare towards the concerned doctor and slowly, he placed you back on the floor, supporting your waist with care as you stumbled dizzily.

“Are you okay?” Tao asked as he scanned your face from under his head of cropped coal-black tresses.

“I’m okay!” You smiled shakily, rearranging your fluffed-up hair with a thoroughly red blush, and pulling down your tatty brown jumper that had risen up your stomach slightly during the spin.

“I’m sorry about that…” Tao apologised.

“It’s fine!” You waved off his concern and his eyes softened as he stared down at your sweet face. “It’s nice to see you too!!” You beamed up at him as he smiled, glad that you weren’t annoyed at him, and slightly mystified at the lack of fear in your wide and innocent gaze, however it was a nice change from people being terrified of him all the time.

Then you looked away from Tao and caught the others’ kind eyes, you blushed a light pink and waved at them, they waved back with smiles and glittering, dark eyes. Your blush intensified.

“Y/n-ah come sit.” Yixing said smoothly, holding your eyes from under his head of ebony tresses as he patted the seat beside him, heavily ignoring the less than pleased glares being shot at him by his brothers.

“Oh, um, sure.” You said shyly and then Yixing smiled his beautiful smile that accentuated his dimple and you blushed red and walked towards him, sitting in the chair beside him, depositing your satchel on the floor by your feet. Minseok and Tao followed you, taking the available seats around the large hospital bed.

Then, you caught Sehun’s eyes from where he was swaddled in his hospital bed. “Sehun-ah! How are you?” You asked as you scooted your chair closer to the bed, your wide eyes fixed on his.

“I’m getting better…” Sehun rasped as you patted his hand and suddenly he took your small hand in his and squeezed, catching you off guard with a ripe pink blush. The others glared at the audacity of the youngest brother as he shot them all a smug smirk.

Your mind scrambled to say something because they were all staring at you. “Thank goodness, and you have more colour in your cheeks which is good.” You noted with a small smile and there was a tender emotion swelling in his eyes as he stared at you and it made you tingle with warmth inside. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to visit lately.” You apologised, feeling small flickers of heat pulsing up your arm as Sehun squeezed your hand gently, you could feel your heart fluttering in your chest.

“It’s okay, you’ve been busy…” Sehun said softly, smiling at you with a handsome curve of his shapely lips.

“But still, I feel like such a bad person, Sehun-ah…” You said with a small pout.

“Don’t feel bad and you’re not a bad person at all.” Sehun whispered with a rasp, and a cough as the others all stared at you, never having met anyone so selfless like you before.

“Sehun’s recovering well, he’s always healed quick…” Yixing said as he passed Sehun a glass of water, who accepted it gratefully, taking small sips, and then Yixing placed the cup on the bedside table for him.

You smiled at Yixing and he met your eyes with a handsome smile that had you blushing again, so quickly, you looked away to calm your heart and blush.

You looked up at Sehun. “I’m glad that you’re getting better.” You said softly as you squeezed his hand and then a sudden thought occurred to you. “Oh, I have your chemistry work too…” You said, smiling at Sehun as you released his hand and bent down, placing your satchel on your lap, you flicked through it and found Sehun’s chemistry papers and then you passed them to him.

Sehun smiled as he examined the papers in his lap and then he looked up and met your eyes. “Thanks Y/n-ah…”  He said quietly.

You smiled happily, placing your bag down by your feet again. “You’re welcome! But don’t work too much, you still need to recover.” You told him sternly with a sweet smile. The six gangsters all smiled at your concern and they thought that you would make such a caring, sweet doctor one day.

“How was your day?” Tao asked suddenly from where he was sat on your other side.

“It was lovely, thank you!” You said sweetly. “What about yours?” You asked, looking between the six gangsters.

“It was good, Kris and I went to see our new company building today which we have moved into.” Luhan said with a handsome and gentle smile, analysing you from his head of well styled raven tresses.

“What’s your business?” You asked in interest, leaning forward to look at them all with your wide and inquiring eyes that were brimming with questions.

“We have a technology business.” Luhan replied simply with a smile and then you began to ask them more questions about it which they hadn’t expected, and the two gangsters told you all about their technology business, and you could see that they truly loved it, and they loved how interested you seemed in them as people which they weren’t used to.

Kris leant forward suddenly and caught your eyes. “And we visited Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol at their company building this morning, going through the business plan because we’ve also decided to be business partners with their car manufacturing company.” Kris added with a hum, remembering Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol’s annoyance about the fact that they still had to stay at work for a couple more hours.

Kris smirked evilly to himself, now knowing the reason why, because of the innocent and sweet you who was currently sitting with them and smiling so beautifully and unlike any girl that he had ever met or observed…

“You guys are so…interesting…” You said suddenly as you regarded them all with a sweet smile that had their hearts beating a tad faster in their chests.

“So, Y/n…I didn’t expect to see you so soon…” Tao spoke up as he tilted his head slightly, his coal-black tresses swishing with the movement.

Your eyes snapped to his and you smiled. “Chanyeol invited me to stay for the weekend.” You explained softly and then you looked down with a delicious pink blush at the memory of his honey voice.

Tao did a silent fist pump and the others smirked wickedly.  _Perfect._   

“So, now we have some time to get to know you a bit better, sweet Y/n.” Minseok said from his seat beside Luhan, leaning forward, elbows resting on Sehun’s white duvet. You smiled shyly, meeting his dark and glittering eyes from under his head of smooth onyx tresses.

“Tell us about yourself…” Yixing said suddenly, turning to you in his seat and giving your knee a soft pat. You tremored with heat at his touch, his warm fingertips seeping through the fabric and electrifying you. You met his eyes with a pink blush, and there was something swirling in his dark gaze and a small flicker of heat ignited in your belly at his look.

You looked away from Yixing, your whole body felt warm. “Umm, well…” You began as they all turned to you in interest and you felt yourself flush even more at the intensity of their handsome stares. You cleared your throat. “Well, I’m nineteen years old and I study medicine…I got there by a scholarship offered by my high school…and I absolutely love studying medicine, it’s so fascinating…and well…” You trailed off as you looked up at them all and they were all looking back at you solidly, their dark eyes and their beautiful smiles causing you to heat up.

“How was your childhood?” Tao asked suddenly, ignoring his older brothers’ glares at his audacity. Tao wanted to know what had happened to your brother, and he was annoyed that even his brothers wouldn’t tell him what had happened.

Your eyes widened, and you gave a small smile. “Well, it was good! I had a complete family and it was great, we all spent a lot of time together, but my parents worked so much. So, my brother and I were home alone a lot, he would care for me and I loved having him around…but…when he passed, I had to grow up quickly…” You said, trailing off and looking down at your hands in your lap. You were being so emotional today in front of very rich, handsome yet dangerous men...  _What was wrong with you?_

You had grown silent and you closed your eyes for a while in order to calm yourself. The handsome gangsters allowed you this moment of silence, feeling bad for you. Seeing someone so innocent yet so sad was very heart breaking, and they never thought that they would ever see themselves thinking such a thing, normally they were impervious to feeling sympathy for others, but you were no normal person to them…

The ones who knew the truth about that day seven years ago felt their hearts pang with guilt for you, the one who had to endure the loss of your brother daily, yet you carried on and you have achieved so much, with getting into such a prestigious university and being at the top of your medicine class and on your way to becoming a successful physician in the near future. It was so admirable, and they wanted to be there for you…to protect you… and to love you…

“Sorry…” You mumbled after a small while, accepting Yixing’s offered tissue and then he brought you towards his hard chest for a hug. As you wiped your eyes, you felt calmed by Yixing’s warmth that radiated into your body, your skin tingled beneath his touch, and you snuggled against him and he smiled against your delicate tresses, feeling his heart picking up the pace in his chest.

“Please don’t apologise, sweetheart.” Yixing whispered against your hair as you continued to wipe away your tears, feeling embarrassed that you were crying like this, you must look terrible in front of them all.

They could all see that you were a broken girl underneath…

Sehun shuffled in his bed and he leant towards you, being mindful of his rubs as he stroked your arm in comfort. He was even more curious as to what had happened to your brother, and like Tao he was annoyed at his older brothers for not telling them anything and he hated the idea that you would hate them if you found out what had actually happened. Sehun shook away his thoughts and instead he leant towards your ear to whisper some comforting words that made your heart swell and pulse with warmth.

Soon the conversation had grown more uplifting in order to try and cheer you up and in no time, you were giggling into Yixing’s shoulder as Kris told you some funny tales about them all as children, there was one about Chanyeol and a slice of cheese that particularly cracked you up, and it made the others laugh uproariously at the memory.

You looked around as you all laughed, and you couldn’t believe that you were laughing and giggling with some of the most dangerous gangsters in Asia at this point in time but for some reason you trusted these gangsters, they didn’t seem that bad...

“Don’t tell Chanyeol any of these…he’ll probably kill us…” Tao said after Kris’s account of the story of Chanyeol and the slice of cheese. You were still laughing your tinkling laugh that had their hearts beating sonorously in their chests as they stared at you. They weren’t used to hanging around with someone so… _joyous._

“You have my word!” You quipped with a sweet smile after you had calmed your laughter, pretending to zip up your lips and throw away the key.

The gangsters chuckled mellifluously at you as you looked down at your lap with a shy smile and a pink blush at the beautiful sound.

Sehun was quite overwhelmed with laughter at the memory of Chanyeol’s childhood fumbles with cheese, so Yixing ordered you all to leave so that Sehun could calm down.

You all stood, and you turned to Sehun with a sweet smile. “Bye Sehun-ah! I’ll see you later!” You said happily, leaning over to give him a small, gentle hug. The heart monitor began to beep loudly suddenly, and you pulled away quickly, looking down at Sehun as he blushed. The others looked at each other knowingly with little smirks, Sehun glared at them all as they bent down to say goodbye for now.

“Y/n let’s go downstairs…” Luhan said as you hiked your tattered satchel bag up your shoulder. You smiled as you gave one last wave towards Sehun who waved back with a tired smile and a pink blush.

Suddenly, Luhan wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you towards him. You gripped your frayed bag strap with both hands as you tensed, your heart pounding in your chest at his closeness.

You felt the others following behind you both, and as Kris walked beside you on your other side. You felt small at being surrounded by such handsome and tall men.

You exited the infirmary with the five handsome gangsters, leaving Sehun behind to rest. You allowed them to lead you down the wide and spacious cream hallways, you all spoke as you walked, and you answered their questions about yourself, smiling up at the five charming, sexy gangsters as you did so.

A flicker of movement caught your eye suddenly as you all wandered down the wide and spacious cream hallways. “Jongin!” You exclaimed, watching as he emerged from a room down the hall. The five men around you looked towards Jongin, annoyed that you had reacted so enthusiastically to his presence. “Where were you?” You asked him with a smile. Jongin looked away from his brother’s glares to return your sweet, expectant smile.

“I just had a shower…” He said quietly, and then you noticed his wet hair, and how his white shirt exposed his tan collar bones so beautifully. You blushed, looking away as he joined you all on your way downstairs.

Luhan led you down the grand white marble stairs and then you both walked past the dining room alcove and entered a large sitting room. You gasped involuntarily as your wide eyes took in the incredibly large room in all its opulence.

There was a giant, sleek grey corner sofa, and more chairs and sofas dotted around it, there was a large and ornate fireplace made from black granite and there was a large plasma screen on the wall.

They all watched as you looked around in amazement, you walked away from Luhan's hold to explore, he pouted at the loss of you beside him, but nonetheless he smiled after you, watching as your small, white socked feet seemed to float along the cool, white marble floor.

You had never seen such a gorgeous room before, it was massive and very light. You wondered over to the glass doors which led out to a large and sprawling green garden with beautifully arranged flowerbeds containing roses, gladiolas, cone flowers, wild flowers, dahlias and many more gorgeous flowers. There were towering trees at the very end of the garden and you wondered just how much land they owned…

Then your eyes widened as you continued to stare out of the glass doors. “You have a pool!” You pointed out with a smile when you noticed the large pool that was built into the patio. You turned around to look at them all, they had all been watching you interestedly as you looked around, you blushed at their stares.

“Yes, we do! However, we don’t use it a lot.” Minseok said as he moved with a fox-like tread towards you. “But I wouldn’t mind if you wanted a dip…but make sure to tell me first…” He purred suddenly, twirling a lock of your hair around his slender finger.

You looked towards him with wide, innocent eyes, your heart pounding in your chest. “W-what?” You spluttered, blushing red as you stumbled away from him, just about registering his words.

“He’s joking.” Kris said as he strode towards you with his long legs, giving Minseok a hard glare, the elder glowered back in challenge. Then Kris looked at your awkward self as you stared at your little white socks. “Come sit, Y/n…” Kris said gently, offering his hand, and you accepted it, and a warm pulse shot up your arm at the contact as his long fingers wrapped around your hand.

Kris led you away from the glass doors and towards the large, grey corner sofa and then you both sat down together. He kept holding your hand and you stared down at your hands with a pink blush and a rapidly beating heart and you knew that you liked your hand in his, you felt comforted.

They all sat around you, Jongin sat on your other side, and you relaxed into the soft sofa, placing your satchel down by your feet as you looked around the room with wide eyes, not believing that such a room existed, it looked as if it had come straight out of a dream home magazine.

Kris turned towards you suddenly and you looked up, catching his glittering, dark eyes. “I didn’t tell you about the time when Chanyeol forgot that our father was coming home early from a trip to the US.” Kris said suddenly, and the others turned towards him with loud laughs at the memory.

“How could you forget that one?” Tao asked incredulously.

“What happened, Kris?” You asked softly looking up at him with a sweet smile, he returned it and began to tell the tale, and the others pitched in with more details about the story. They all loved your little tinkling laugh after the story had been told.

“You seriously cannot tell him about that one…” Kris whispered as you laughed against the sofa, clutching your stomach. You slowly relaxed, wiping away happy tears. Kris smiled, wrapping an arm around you, pulling you against his hard chest. You blushed pink, your heart clunking loudly in your ears as you looked up at him.

Suddenly, you all heard the front door opening in the distance and the sound of footsteps clacking against the marble floors. Your heart thudded in anticipation, and your hands became clammy.

“Y/n?” Chanyeol cooed into the mansion and your whole face broke out in a furious pink blush. The six gangsters who were with you all turned to you, feeling annoyed that Chanyeol’s _voice_ alone can make you react so beautifully…

“Here!” You exclaimed sweetly, and they all turned to the living room doorway as Chanyeol’s familiar head of blood-red tresses peeked through. He was dressed in a light-grey suit today which fitted him  _very_  well. He smiled charmingly, his beautiful eyes fixed on yours as he walked towards you, moving akin to a slinking panther as he did so.

You smiled up at Chanyeol as he stopped in front of you, his hands out in front of him, you took his hands after a gentle prompt and he pulled you up from the sofa and into his embrace.

Your heart was beating erratically in your chest and you blushed red at the action and slowly enveloped your arms around his taut waist. Chanyeol’s large and warm hands smoothed your back and waist as he held you close, he could feel your soft, feminine body so clearly against his and it sent little, heat-filled tremors pulsing down his spine.

All of the brothers in the room glared at that, but they were also surprised as Chanyeol has  _never_ let a woman hug him before, in fact all twelve gangsters never allow women to touch them.

You looked so tiny and delicate in Chanyeol’s embrace and they all felt the urge to protect you…

“How was your day?” Chanyeol asked after a while of appreciating your delicate feminine presence in his arms. You could feel his words reverberating through you like a warm wave, heating you up.

“It was lovely, I was having a nice chat with your brothers…” You said, biting back a smirk at the stories they told had you about Chanyeol in his childhood.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow, looking around at his brothers on the large grey corner sofa as they glared back.

Chanyeol gave a smug smirk at them all and they all glared even harder as his hand tightened around your waist, pulling you flush against his hard hips. You blushed at the move with a small squeak, feeling your belly heating up at how close you both were.

“Hmmm? Were they treating you well, my darling?” Chanyeol asked gently as he stared into your wide eyes, taking note of your delicious pink blush just for him as he stroked your cheek bone with a thumb, admiring the softness of your untainted skin.

“Of course! They were as good as gold!!” You beamed, turning away to smile at them all and they smiled back charmingly, causing you to blush even harder.

_Why did they all have to be so unbelievably handsome?!_

Then you looked up at Chanyeol and your eyes widened in worry. “What happened to your lip?” You exclaimed, carefully raising a hand towards the corner of his mouth, they all watched as you did this. Chanyeol blushed, looking away to glare subtly at Kris who returned it pointedly, folding his arms.

They watched as your delicate fingers prodded the smooth skin around the cut. “You didn’t have this last night…” You mumbled, your warm and sweet fanning down his neck and heating him up. You looked up at him, worried about what more trouble he had gotten himself into.

They all stared at the two of you, never having seen Chanyeol _blush_ in the presence of a woman before.

“I tripped…” Chanyeol said quickly, looking down at your concerned face as you examined his lip. He liked the feel of your smooth, innocent fingertips on him and he blushed again when you looked up at him abruptly with a raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t trip, this is a punch of some sort…” You said slowly, narrowing your eyes at him in suspicion. The others jumped at your words... _you were good_...

“It’s okay, don’t worry yourself…” Chanyeol said but he loved the fact that you were worried like this, no one has ever fussed over him before and it felt nice…

“But Chanyeol—” You argued, eyes searching his worriedly.

“Please don’t worry, my darling. Yixing patched me up…” Chanyeol gently as he ran his fingers through your delicate tresses. You tremored in heat at the sensation and at the comforting look in his eyes as he gazed down at you.

You turned to Yixing, who smiled in confirmation and then you pouted cutely up at Chanyeol, crossing your arms over your chest, they all found this sweet.

More footsteps entered the room suddenly and you looked over Chanyeol’s shoulder and your eyes widened when you saw Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Jongdae striding into the room towards you with alluring smirks that had your heart bouncing even harder in your ribcage.

“Hey guys!” You greeted sweetly, pulling away from Chanyeol and walking towards them.

Chanyeol frowned at the loss of your warmth against him but nonetheless he let you go. Baekhyun brought you towards him in a tight hug, pulling you close to his hard chest. You blushed against him, having not expected it. Baekhyun smirked at your blush that he loved way more than he should.

Then you were pulled away from Baekhyun by Jongdae, who ignored his brother’s glare as he held you close, his slender hands smoothing your waist as you fluttered with heat against him. Then Jongdae released you and Junmyeon pulled you against him with care, one of his hands running through your delicate tresses as he stared down at you, and you looked up and into his eyes, and there was something swirling in them that you couldn’t make out but whatever it was, you began to feel tingly.

Junmyeon released you with a beautiful smile, watching amusedly at how disorientated and confused you looked as you straightened your brown jumper and smoothed out your hair, blushing tomato red as you looked away from them all.

But you had to admit that you liked their touches, but they were quite intimate touches, and then you frowned… _how did they see you?_

You shook away your thoughts. _Why would they like someone as boring and as tatty as you?!_

Jongdae wrapped an arm around your waist suddenly, causing you to jump, shaking you out of your thoughts.

The brothers glared at Jongdae’s arm around you, Chanyeol took a step forward. “Come on, hands off! We need to look over some paperwork…” Chanyeol said firmly as he continued to walk towards you and Jongdae, not liking his brothers’ interest in you at all.

“But, we just got here, and I would like to get better acquainted with sweet Y/n.” Jongdae said sneakily, pulling you against his hip. You looked up at Jongdae wide-eyed with a pink blush.

All the brothers’ eyes in the room were fixed on Jongdae’s hand on your hip, not liking its presence there at all. Chanyeol also didn’t want to leave you after only just coming back, but he couldn’t stand their hands all over you.

“It won’t take long, I’ll make it quick.” Chanyeol grumbled as he crossed his arms, glaring at his three older brothers who couldn’t keep their eyes off your little blushing face. Chanyeol stood resolutely in front of them and watched as Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Jongdae turned towards you.

“Well then, we can’t keep the boss waiting. I’ll see you later, little one.” Jongdae said, giving your hip a firm squeeze as he released you with a wink and his alluring kitty-smirk.

Then Junmyeon brought you towards him. “See you later, sweet pea.” He whispered, and you blushed pink at the nickname and how well it sounded when he said it. Junmyeon smirked, he could tell that you liked the nickname that he gave you and he pulled you into a gentle hug, close to his taut chest and he smiled against your tresses when you hugged him back.

Junmyeon he reluctantly released you and Baekhyun pulled you towards him with a warm and slender hand on your hip, you blushed under his gaze as he stared at you from under his head of bouncy-brown locks, his fingers skimming your blushing cheeks, eliciting electric shivers through your system. “Bye Y/n-ah.” He said softly, his eyes flitting to your tempting lips, desperate for a taste, however he stopped himself and released you with a firm squeeze of your hip, and you squeaked in surprise and he smiled widely at your delicious blush.

Then the four handsome gangsters sauntered out of the large living room, their dress shoes clapping against the cool, white marble, and you could hear as their footsteps got fainter and fainter as they moved further and further away.

The brothers remaining in the room looked towards you, they too had never seen their brothers like that —you were something different— but they absolutely hated seeing them touching you so closely...

You turned towards them with a shy smile and a furious beet red blush. Luhan patted the seat beside him with a beautiful smile.

You joined them again on the large grey corner sofa, looking down at your hands as you wrung them on your jean clad thighs, feeling warm from Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol’s touches back there.

You and the six gangsters all talked together for a while in the living room, you enjoyed the conversation and you felt comfortable as you listened to them all. They were so interesting and you knew that you wanted to spend more time with them and get to know them all individually.

You rested your head against Luhan’s shoulder and he smiled at the action, shuffling himself closer towards you, his hand lightly resting on your thigh, the heat of it seeping through your jeans and warming you up. You liked his touch there.

“Dinner’s on the table—” Kyungsoo called as he walked into the room suddenly. Then his eyes widened when he caught sight of you as you sat with his brothers on the corner sofa, leaning against Luhan, looking very relaxed and serene.

You all looked up at his words. “Y/n…what are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked, staring wide-eyed at you, his heart was beating hard and he felt himself becoming embarrassed under the intense gazes of his brothers.

“Chanyeol invited me over for the weekend.” You smiled, lifting your head up from Luhan’s shoulder to smile sweetly at Kyungsoo.

“Well…I’ll have to get another portion…” Kyungsoo mumbled after a while as he cleared his throat, awkwardly walking out the room. You all stared after him.

“Is Kyungsoo okay?” You asked Jongin as he took your hand gently and you both stood along with the others who smoothed out their expensive suits that were well fitted to their hard and toned bodies.

“He’s fine…he gets like that sometimes.” Jongin explained softly, knowing how awkward his favourite brother gets with you. He led you out of the large and ornate living room, your little white socked feet sliding against the marble floor smoothly as Jongin led you into the dining room alcove, the three baroque paintings stared imposingly down at you as you took a seat at the large mahogany table.

Soon, Sehun emerged into the room with a shirt on, he was out of bed now and he looked much better than he had done.

“Hi Sehun-ah!” You greeted warmly as he smiled and took the seat opposite you. You looked down at the dishes on the table and you felt your belly rumbling in hunger, you hadn’t realised how hungry you were at all, you hadn’t eaten since lunch.

Kyungsoo came in with another portion and then he quickly took the seat on your other side, looking smug as the rest of the sexy gangsters entered the dining room and glared at Jongin and Kyungsoo. They grumbled under their breaths as they took the spare seats at the table, you smiled at them all sweetly when you caught their gazes and they couldn’t help but smile back, your smile was infectious.

As soon as they were all seated, you began to eat, it tasted amazing…

“Kyungsoo?” You said suddenly, and they all looked towards you curiously. “Did you cook this?” You asked sweetly. Kyungsoo blushed and nodded. “It tastes so good!! You need to give me the recipe!!” You said happily as you twisted more tagliatelle around your fork.

“Do you like cooking too?” Kyungsoo asked, staring at you wide-eyed.

“Of course!! I cook all the time!!” You nearly squealed in excitement, nodding happily as Kyungsoo chuckled. “What did you put in it? I can definitely taste carrots, celery, oregano and tomatoes…” You said as you spooned in another mouthful, to try and get the last flavours that you could taste. They all watched you, finding you so sweet and so fascinating…

“That’s right…I actually put some bay leaves in there too…” Kyungsoo said, angling his body towards you. Kyungsoo was so happy that you were also a fan of cooking, his brothers weren’t fond of it. This made him immensely glad and suddenly he imagined himself showing you all of his favourite recipes and cookbooks as you smiled beautifully beside him.

“Oh! I didn’t get that…” You commented, looking away from his beautiful eyes with a pink blush to eat another delicious mouthful.

Then, you looked up, noticing how quiet the table was, you blushed as they all stared at you with handsome smiles.

You averted your eyes down at the cream table cloth. “Umm…I’m sorry, I’m not normally this excited…” You said to the table and then you peeked up at them all, and they were still smiling.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s cute…” Baekhyun said softly from opposite you as he smiled, his eyes sparkling from under his head of bouncy brown tresses.

You looked away, biting your lip and their eyes all flickered towards your tempting lips as you scraped your teeth over them, and their thoughts and eyes darkened as they stared. You were really unaware of what you were doing to them all right now by doing that simple action.

“Please continue eating, otherwise it’ll get cold…” Kyungsoo said softly from beside you.

You stopped biting your lip and they were all glad when you nodded and picked up your cutlery.

You all continued to eat and Kyungsoo told you in detail how he made the dish, they listened as you asked him questions and then you suggested other ingredients that he could put in there.

The brothers have never seen Kyungsoo talking so animatedly and happily with a woman before.

The others also had a chance to speak with you after you had been speaking to Kyungsoo and they all observed how you held yourself at the table with interest, your little smiles and shy looks at them all made their hearts thud in their chests. You were so sweetly innocent like a precious, rare gem—uncorrupted and pure—and they knew that they wanted you close…

When you had all finished your dinners, you thanked Kyungsoo and he smiled, glad that someone was taking the time to appreciate his cooking, unlike his brothers.

Some of the gangsters began to leave the dining room after putting their plates away. They stopped you from bringing your plates out and you tried to insist but they wouldn’t have it, so you gave up, feeling inadequate.

“What will you all be doing now?” You asked gently, looking at Chanyeol, who was sat at the head of the half empty table.

Chanyeol turned to you with a small smile, putting down his water. “We’re going to be working for a small while, my darling.” He said softly, and he really wished that he didn’t have to, but it was important.

“Oh?” You said, raising an eyebrow.

“Mafia business…” He smirked as his eyes twinkled. You felt yourself shiver, but you repressed it and smiled politely.

Chanyeol caught your eyes after taking a sip of water. “Jongin will be staying with you…” He said as an afterthought, giving Jongin a hard look. Jongin returned it.

“Oh good!” You said smiling at Jongin who turned away from his older brother quickly to grin down at you. Chanyeol felt jealousy rip painfully his heart as he stared at Jongin.

“We can study for a bit, then!” You whispered as Jongin nodded. End-of-year exams were approaching, and you hadn’t had a chance to revise at all since you had arrived at the gangster’s mansion this afternoon. You both rose from your seats.

“Where are you going, my nurse?” Chanyeol asked suddenly, watching as you and Jongin tried to sneak off.

You turned towards Chanyeol with a shy smile. “To Jongin’s room so I can get my stuff…” You said quietly.

“No way!! You’re not sleeping there!!” Jongdae exclaimed as he entered the dining room again, arms folded as he scowled at Jongin who returned the scowl full force.

Chanyeol nodded. “I agree, and I’ve got a room chosen for you, it’s beside mine, move your stuff in there.” He said, leaning back in his seat and he smirked in satisfaction at your delicious blush. “As much as I trust Jongin, I want you to feel like you’ve got your own space too, because I want you to know that you’re always welcome here.” Chanyeol continued with a charming smile, his eyes softening when they met your wide, innocent gaze.

“Chanyeol…thank you so much but—” You began in shock, he really didn’t have to do all of this, he’s already done so much for you with the date last night!!

“No, please, you are very close to us…” Chanyeol replied as he stared back at you and then you bit your lips again.

Chanyeol gripped his thigh hard, and Jongdae and Jongin’s eyes also darkened as they stared at the tantalising flesh. You didn’t know what you were doing to them, but if you didn’t stop they didn't know what they would do…

“…Okay…” You relented, looking down at the white marble floor, you had stopped biting your lips, which the three gangsters were glad for.

“Good girl, I’ll take you upstairs.” Chanyeol smiled, standing from his chair and walking towards you. You took his offered hand shyly, feeling your skin prickling with electricity at the contact.

Then he led you out of the large dining room alcove and up the grand white marble stairs. Jongin followed so that he could get his study materials as well.

You blushed, looking down at yours and Chanyeol's interlocked hands and your heart hammered erratically against your ribcage as you remembered holding his hand last night.

The three of you arrived at Jongin’s room and Chanyeol grabbed your stuff before you could stop him and walked out of large bedroom with a satisfied smile.

You followed after him with a small huff as he stopped outside a room and opened the door.

You entered after him and you gasped, looking around. It was beautiful.

The room was high ceilinged with pure white walls and long white curtains framing the large floor-to-ceiling window which had a view of the early evening sun, the rolling green hills and the feathery conifers. The floors were a smooth white marble, and there was a large, fluffy light pink rug by the bed.

There was a large king-sized bed with a pure white duvet and large and small pale pink cushions in different shades. The headboard was padded white with gold trimming, there was a white nightstand at either side of the bed with a gold lamp on each one. There was a white dressing table with a large mirror, and a door which led to an en-suite bathroom and what looked to be a walk-in wardrobe. You slowly moved into the room, looking around in awe that such a room existed…

Then you peeked into the en-suite bathroom and turned on the light, and your eyes widened as you took it all in. There stood a pure white enamel bath tub and a shower. There was a fluffy rose gold bath mat on the white marble floor, the sink was gleaming white and there were some matching rose gold towels sitting on a gold-plated radiator. It was gorgeous and looked too perfect to ever exist in real life. You blinked a couple of times —but it was still there— in all its shimmering glory.

You looked away from the bathroom, turning off its light, you wandered towards the large king-sized bed which looked impossibly soft. Your bed at home was incredibly old and it creaked whenever you moved in it, so you were quite excited about sleeping in such a huge bed with a lot of space tonight.

Chanyeol put your stuff down by the large white dressing table and turned to you as you felt the fluffy, pink cushions with a sweet smile. Chanyeol put his hands in his pockets as he moved towards you and you looked up when you noticed his shadow looming above you.

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol asked gently, tilting his head, his silky blood-red tresses swished with the movement.

You looked up into his beautiful brown eyes as they glittered. You smiled, feeling your heart pound at how charmingly he was looking at you. “I love it…” You breathed as you looked around the large and airy room in disbelief at the kindness of these handsome yet dangerous gangsters, and you wondered what you had done to deserve this, even if you did treat Chanyeol’s wounds last week, it wasn’t much.

Chanyeol continued to stare. He did this room up just for you, he chose it all, the colour scheme, the cushions, the furniture…the bed… He could see you in this room because it suited your sweet and innocent self so much…

“It’s always here for you when you stay over, it’s yours.” Chanyeol drawled in his familiar low tones as he stared at you, analysing your sweet face and smiling a fraction more at your delicious pink blush…

You stared back at him, your eyes drawn to his alluring lips as he licked them slightly, you blushed red, wondering how his lips would feel on yours…

You shook yourself from your thoughts, shocked that you were thinking something like that about a man whom you still didn’t really know, and not to mention a _mafia leader!_

“Chanyeol—” You started, feeling very bad for how much trouble he was going through to do such lovely things, you didn’t think that you deserved it at all…

“You deserve it and I still haven’t repaid my debt…and I want you to know that you’re always welcome here, Y/n.” Chanyeol said knowing exactly what you were going to say. Your heart gave a healthy pulse at the emotion behind his words and the look in his eyes as he stared directly into yours, it sent little tremors of heat through you.

“That’s so sweet…thank you…” You said softly after a while, looking up into his eyes. No one has ever gone out of their way for you like this, you felt a fluttering sensation in your tummy as he smiled so dazzlingly.

“You’re welcome, my darling.” Chanyeol whispered, taking another step towards you, his thumb smoothing out your cheek bone, your mouth opened slightly as you looked up at him.

Chanyeol felt a heat envelope his chest as he stared into your eyes and then at your lips. He really wanted to kiss you, to feel your smooth, warm and inviting lips against his…

He leant down suddenly and pecked your cheek. You felt his plush lips against your skin, causing little jolts of electricity to bolt through you. Your eyes widened at the unexpected contact, your heart pounding sonorously in your chest, your blood singing in your veins. You looked up at him in wide-eyed shock as he leant away, and you watched wordlessly as he walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him, leaving you alone.

You collapsed onto the bed after waking yourself from your daze. You were blushing so much, and you could still feel where he had kissed you so clearly on your cheek. You could still feel the little sparks and crackles of electricity as they pulsed through you.

It took you a while for you to calm your hurriedly beating heart, you really didn’t know where you and Chanyeol stood at the moment and it confused you but those touches and words and just him all felt so  _right._  

You laid on your back on the large, well-made bed, marvelling at its softness, you relaxed into it, breathing out loudly. You rolled around the bed, smiling at the smell of the pure white duvet, roses.

There was a knock on the door suddenly and you sat up from the bed. “Yes?” You squeaked, still feeling jumpy and warm from Chanyeol’s sudden kiss…

“Y/n-ah, it’s Jongin, are you ready?” Jongin’s familiar voice called from outside. You relaxed slightly, placing a hand over your heart.

“Oh…um…in a minute!” You said quickly as you hopped up from the bed. You decided to put on some more comfortable clothing.

You took off your tatty brown jumper and your jeans. You knelt down on the cool, white marble floor in your underwear as you rummaged in your weekend bag, you took out your little pyjama shorts and a long shirt and woolly socks. You put them on, still feeling jumpy and frazzled from Chanyeol’s unexpected kiss and words. You gathered your heavy textbooks, floppy purple pencil case and your notes.

You exited the room and smiled when you caught Jongin’s gaze, he also had his books and study supplies with him.

When he saw you, he glanced down at your comfy clothes, staring a bit too long at your unprotected collarbones and delicate neck. Then he led you down the white marble stairs and you both entered the large and opulent dining room that had already been cleared after dinner.

You sat at the head of the large mahogany table, laying your stuff out in preparation. Jongin sat immediately next to you and Sehun and Kyungsoo entered the dining room suddenly, also with their textbooks and study materials.

“Hey guys! Are you joining us?” You asked pleasantly, looking up from your neatly written notes. Jongin glared at his two brothers who nodded. Sehun sat on your other side, whilst Kyungsoo sat next to Jongin, glaring at the youngest brother who smirked.

“Where are the others?” You asked, noticing how silent it was in the mansion.

“They’re in the basement.” Kyungsoo said simply, darting a look at his two younger brothers, whose eyes were hard and then they watched you carefully, hoping that you wouldn’t ask about the basement.

You looked at the three handsome brothers, whose faces were all set like granite and their sculptured lips set in very austere lines and you decided not to ask about the elusive basement. However, you were very curious, and you had a feeling that it wasn’t a good thing either. You carefully suppressed a cold shiver.

“Y/n-ah, could you help me please?” Sehun asked suddenly in order to distract you from your thoughts about the basement. This was the perfect opportunity to get closer to you without the rest of his older brothers occupying your attention.

You shook yourself from your thoughts and smiled sweetly at Sehun, glad for the distraction. “Of course, what are you stuck on?” You asked in interest. Sehun smirked at Jongin who glared, and he manoeuvred his textbook towards you, indicating a specific paragraph.

You read for a while, thinking it through carefully, you could feel how close Sehun was as he read the paragraph along with you, he seemed to be radiating so much heat. You blushed, determinedly trying to focus on the textbook but this was proving quite difficult.

“Ah!” You said suddenly in realisation when you finally understood the text. The three handsome brothers looked towards you. You smiled widely, looking up at Sehun and then you began to explain it simply to him.

Sehun also gasped in understanding, and wrote your words down in his notes, he asked a couple of follow up questions and you answered as best as you could. Sehun was very surprised with how much you knew, and you continued to surprise him with your knowledge whenever he would ask you chemistry questions. He loved the fact that you were so studious, he found it so utterly attractive…

“Does it make sense?” You asked gently with a sweet smile.

Sehun was jolted out of his thoughts with a small, pink blush. “It’s all okay, you’re really good at explaining…” He admitted quietly.

Your smile turned modest. “It’s okay. We still use chemistry in medicine, right Jongin?” You asked, turning towards Jongin as he looked up with a nod.

Sehun smiled, and he removed his textbook from in front of you, his fingertips brushing against yours and you could feel little tingles coursing through your arms at the sensation. You blushed pink, your heart fluttering in your chest as you stared at him.

“Sorry…” He whispered with a small blush, his heart throbbing in his ears.

“It’s okay…” You whispered back. Sehun’s head whipped up to look at you, he returned your sweet smile and then he continued to work.

You smiled as you returned to your nicely written notes and you had to refresh yourself because your brain was still buzzing with chemistry, but eventually you and Jongin concentrated hard on the next chapter.

You showed Jongin your notes as he asked questions and you answered simply, breaking down the concepts and he wrote this down. However, he kept getting distracted by your little bare neck and collarbones exposed by your baggy shirt, they looked so… _vulnerable_ …calling to him almost. Then he wondered how your skin would feel beneath his lips, how you would sigh and whimper beneath him when he would bite down, leaving a small love-bite there.

Jongin averted his gaze from your tempting neck when you had asked him a question, he blushed pink as he shook himself from his thoughts.

“What was that Y/n-ah?” Jongin asked, having not heard what you had asked him at all.

You blushed, feeling warm as you looked into his dark eyes. You had seen how he was staring at you then and it made you feel so trembly and good.

“Jongin-ah…do you understand?” You repeated as you played with your biro in your small hands in order to distract yourself from the memory of his dark and glittering eyes as they raked your neck not too long ago.

Jongin nodded. “Yes, thank you…that’s so much clearer…” He replied after pushing away the last of his less-than-innocent thoughts about you.

“Let’s move on to the next chapter then! Which is…Oh! What a surprise! The digestive system!!” You said playfully to Jongin with a wide smile.

Jongin crossed his arms and looked away, still very sensitive from the poop incident in the labs this week. “Can we forget that…?” He pouted, looking at you with a playful glare as you laughed your tinkling laugh that the three brothers loved way more than they should, and they couldn’t help but stare at you as you laughed daintily into your palm.

“It was so funny though…your face!!” You replied through laughter, looking away from his horrified expression and trying to calm yourself down but this was proving to be very difficult.

“Y/n-ah…” Jongin implored, leaning towards you. The whole class had watched in shock as the cold yet strikingly handsome Jongin got battered with old poop as you giggled crazily and they were also shocked at the fact that the famously cold yet strikingly handsome Jongin didn’t get angry with you, they watched as he smiled at your pretty and joyous face, seeming to temporarily forget about his poop covered lab coat.

“I’m sorry! But at least I helped you clean it up!” You replied as you tried to bite back your giggles. You smiled widely as Jongin smiled back, staring at your little laugh lines on your face…You were so pretty when you were laughing. He couldn’t stay mad at you for long, your happiness was infectious.

“True…” Jongin admitted, placing his hand on top of yours and squeezing it. Then he looked back at his work. You blushed at the contact, looking down at your clasped hands and your heart pulsed happily in your chest. After a little while, you had to regretfully let go of his hand because you needed to write something.

For a long while, the four of you continued to study silently, except when you or Jongin asked each other questions or when Sehun would ask another question about chemistry.

You all didn’t notice the slowly darkening sky which was now a deep navy colour. You vaguely wondered how the other gangsters were, but you didn’t want to think about that because they were probably doing something terrible to do with the mafia business. You suppressed a shiver as you continued to make notes, rubbing your neck as you read a particularly confusing passage in the text.

“Jongin-ah…I’m confused…could you look at this bit here?” You asked quietly, Jongin looked up at you and you both read the passage together. Even Jongin seemed baffled by the strange wording as he ran a hand through his silky golden-brown locks.

You wondered how his hair would feel beneath your fingers…You shook away your thoughts. _What was wrong with you? Jongin probably didn’t like you that way!!_   You looked back at your textbook in order to distract yourself and you swore that these textbook writers loved making things difficult for students sometimes…

You watched from the corner of your eye as Jongin got out his smartphone and did a quick internet search. You leaned close towards him and Jongin blushed at your proximity because your body seemed to radiate so much heat which had his heart beating harder in his chest…

“Oh okay…” Jongin said suddenly as he scrolled down his phone. You looked into his eyes curiously and he looked down at you and smiled. Then he began to explain the concept as said by Wikipedia. You picked up your pen and scribbled down an explanation.

“Thanks…Jongin-ah,” You whispered as you looked up at him, Jongin smiled and you continued to work for a bit.

“Y/n-ah…I’m stuck…” Sehun declared suddenly, feeling annoyed at your closeness with Jongin.

You looked up from your nicely written notes with a sweet smile and got up from your seat. You leaned around Sehun’s shoulder, elbows on the table as he passed you the sheet. You read the sheet and he angled his body towards you, his dark eyes scanning your small, lithe body under the baggy shirt from under his head of obsidian locks.

Kyungsoo looked up and glared at the younger’s proximity to you, and then his eyes also scanned your little body beneath the shirt, observing the outline of your breasts as you leaned forward, he looked away quickly, feeling a hot blush crawling up his neck.

“You guys should go up…it’s late…” A gentle voice said suddenly. You all looked up as Junmyeon walked with his charming decorum into the large dining room.

You waved sleepily at him and Junmyeon waved back with a handsome smile that had you blushing.

You straightened up from where you were leaning beside Sehun, straightening down your baggy shirt self-consciously, looking down at the marble floor.

“Y/n-ah…you look sleepy…” Junmyeon noted as he reached you, his hands in his nicely pressed charcoal-grey suit pockets. He looked down at your cute, woolly socked feet with a small smile.

You smiled at him. “I am…but Jongin and I have nearly finished this chapter and I don’t think I’ll be able to rest until I’ve covered it…” You said, looking over at Jongin who smiled towards you.

You then yawned into your hand, your eyes drooping further. Your yawn attracted all their attentions.

“But you’re so tired…you need to give yourself some rest…” Junmyeon argued softly, coming closer towards you, your heart pulsed harder in your chest at his caring gaze.

You weren’t used to people fussing over you like this, your mother was barely around to do so. So, it was quite weird but you had to admit that it was nice to have someone around to fuss and care for you like this…

Sehun stood suddenly. “I’m so tired…goodnight Y/n-ah…” He said with a handsome smile as he pulled you lightly towards his warm, hard chest. You hugged him back gently, blushing pink at the proximity.

Sehun smiled against your delicate tresses and then he released you, collecting his stuff, he waved goodnight to you all and he walked out of the dining room slowly, being careful of his ribs.

You smiled after him and then you went back to your seat at the head of the table, trying to calm your blush and your heart.

“Promise me that you’ll go up soon after that chapter then…” Junmyeon said quietly, his gentle, dark eyes holding yours from under his head of light-brown tresses.

You nodded with a sweet smile and Junmyeon walked towards you, leaning down to look at your nicely-written notes with a hand on the back of your chair. Your body heat spiked when he bent down close, looking at the masses of papers, pens, highlighters and textbooks.

“You work so much, sweet pea.” Junmyeon murmured into your ear, his warm breath caressing your neck. He gazed darkly at your exposed collarbones…they looked so untainted and smooth…and  _kissable_...

“Well…the end-of-year exams are soon and there’s so much to know for them.” You replied simply with a smile, picking up your pen, you crossed out a spelling mistake that you had only just noticed, writing the correct spelling above it.

Junmyeon leaned away and smiled. “I’ll leave you to it…Good night.” He said softly.

“Goodnight, Junmyeon-ah.” You said, smiling up at him sweetly with a pink blush.

Junmyeon felt a hot wave shoot through him when you said his name and he smiled, leaving the room and you could hear his dress shoes clacking up the marble stairs in the distance.

You yawned daintily into your hand and returned to your notes. Kyungsoo and Jongin also returned to what they were doing.

It was silent as you and Jongin whispered about the chapter together and then Kyungsoo began to pack up his stuff a while later, he walked behind you and gave your shoulder a small squeeze, his gentle fingers brushing some of your smooth, bare skin. You tremored, feeling warm and tingly.

“Sweet dreams.” Kyungsoo whispered into your ear and your eyes flickered towards him and down towards his plush, heart-shaped lips.

You blushed pink, wondering what they would feel like against your lips. You quickly threw the thought from your mind.

_Kyungsoo isn’t interested in you!!! And he’s a gangster!!! What are you thinking?!_

“Goodnight, Soo…” You whispered, and he smiled, giving your shoulder a soft squeeze and then he walked out of the opulent and dimly-lit dining room with his study materials.

Now it was just you and Jongin left and soon you were both able to finish the chapter. You and Jongin whispered tiredly and your head flopped on the textbook cutely. Jongin didn’t realise, still reading the text, his own eyes were drooping. After a long while of sitting there and reading the chapter, Jongin looked towards you as you lifted your head up.

“Have we finished?” You whispered and Jongin nodded, closing the textbook with a satisfied slam. He began to gather his stuff and you followed his lead, your eyes were heavy as your little hands gathered up your notes and your textbooks.

Then you both turned off the small light and walked out of the dining room and up the grand marble staircase.

“Can you get to your room?” Jongin asked, droopy-eyed as you stood outside his room.

You nodded, knowing the way. Jongin pulled you in for a hug, his warm hand resting on the delicate curve of your waist as he kissed your hair. “Good night…” He whispered, and you blushed at the feel of his lips there. Then he let go of you with a pink blush and retreated into his room and closed the door.

Your heart was thudding loudly in your ears as you made your way towards your room, the hallways were dimly lit by the light of the full moon streaming through the windows looking over the lush hills and conifers bathed in a delicate pale light.

Finally, you reached what you thought was your room and entered, closing the door behind you. It was dark, but the light of the moon guided you towards the large king-sized bed that looked so utterly inviting.

You plonked your textbooks and study materials down onto the marble floor and then you crawled into the soft bed, under the comforting duvet. You sighed in satisfaction as soon as your head hit the downy pillow, you snuggled into the covers, breathing in the scent of honey.

Then, you fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like it!!

 

 

A long while after you and Jongin had gone up to bed, the rest of the gangsters emerged from a secret door which led down to the basement. They locked the door firmly behind them with a heavy rattling of keys, silencing the screams of tortured souls within.

The brothers’ smart shoes clacked against the white marble as they walked through the entry hall. They didn’t talk at all.

As they passed the dining room alcove, they all peered inside, half expecting to see you and Jongin there studying but it was empty and dark, it was very late after all.

They gulped down their disappointment as they walked up the grand white marble stairs, the orange light of the entry hall illuminated the crimson blood splatters on their hair, skin and clothes ominously.

When they all reached the top of the stairs, they split up, walking towards their respective rooms whilst whispering quiet goodnights to each other.

Chanyeol entered his room and closed the door quietly, wanting nothing more than to get to bed as soon as possible.

In his room, Chanyeol took off his light-grey suit jacket, trousers, shoes and then his white shirt. He was only in his boxers as he entered his en-suite bathroom in order to wash out the smell of blood and flesh from his skin and hair. He stepped out of his boxers and ran the shower, relaxing under the hot jet of water. Chanyeol smoothed down his hair which turned a dark burgundy as it wettened, he could feel the rivulets of water as they cascaded down his hard and toned body, down his chest, stomach, thighs, and shins and then down the plug hole.

Chanyeol washed his hair thoroughly, glad when he started to smell fresher, then he turned off the shower and stepped out. He reached for a fluffy towel, drying his sculpted body with care. Chanyeol scrubbed at his blood-red tresses that were beginning to curl from the heat of the bathroom and then he wrapped another towel around his waist which sat precariously low around his taut hips.

Chanyeol opened the door and the light from the bathroom shone upon his bed and his eyes widened when he caught sight of you…sleeping so soundly in  _his_  bed.

Chanyeol’s heart jolted in his chest, watching your chest rise and fall gently with each delicate breath. He could feel warmth trickling through his body as he turned off the bathroom light and once again, his room was bathed in the pale white light of the moon.

He walked to his walk-in wardrobe and disappeared inside, pulling on some sweats and a t-shirt— normally he slept in the nude.

After getting dressed, Chanyeol walked towards you and stopped by his bed. In the dim light of the room, he took note of your pink-tinged lips which were parted slightly as you emitted gentle breaths, your delicate hair which was fanned across the pillow and your long eyelashes that casted long spidery shadows across your cheeks.

You were obviously fast asleep, and you looked utterly exhausted. He didn’t know why you were in his bed, but he wasn’t complaining at all, he just wasn’t expecting you to be in his bed  _this_  soon…

Chanyeol didn’t know if he should take you to your room or if he should just leave you in his bed…and sleep beside you. Chanyeol’s smile widened as he decided on the latter because you looked so inviting.

Chanyeol climbed into bed, under the white duvet. He rested his head on a pillow as he turned to you and reached a hand to stroke your warm cheek, his eyes widened as you sighed sweetly at his touch which sent a wave of heat tumbling pleasurably through his body.

He could feel warm tremors pulsing through his arm at the feel of your smooth skin, which was just _perfect_. He shuffled closer and suddenly you moved with a small groan, he retracted his hand as you turned away with your back towards him, and then you sighed softly into the darkness, your even breaths shallowing again.

Chanyeol stared silently and then he continued his advance closer towards you, placing a large and splayed hand on your smooth stomach, he pulled you gently towards him, so that your back was flush against his hard chest. Chanyeol took a second to calm his rapidly racing heart at the feel of your soft and delicate feminine heat so close against him. He gulped, controlling his suddenly less-than-innocent thoughts as he burrowed his face into your delicate tresses and sniffed, you smelled amazing…almost _intoxicating_ …

He pulled away from your hair only slightly, and his dark eyes flittered towards your sweetly exposed neck, following its gentle curve as it shone in the pale light of the moon. He _really_ wanted to kiss it. Your neck was so smooth, so _vulnerable_ …Chanyeol bit his lip, calming his dirty thoughts again as he brought you closer to his hard chest.

He began to stroke your stomach slowly and then he eased his hand under your shirt, coming into contact with the smooth and hot skin. It felt _so good_ on his fingers, your skin felt _heavenly_ …untainted and pure… His fingers swirled your stomach, revelling in the delicious softness of female skin.

Chanyeol relaxed against your comforting warmth, holding your delicate feminine body close against his hard and strong one, his hand was still inside your shirt, feeling your smooth skin as he closed his eyes.

He has _never_ cuddled with a woman like this…but it felt so… _good_ …

 

 

****

 

 

The next morning, you were slowly roused from sleep and you felt so… _warm._ The sounds around you were muted and hard to make out, but you felt so pleasant, and someone was gently stroking your stomach and it felt  _so good_ …

You sighed happily in your sleep, feeling heat spread from your stomach and trickling down _there_ as someone continued to smooth your stomach with their rough fingertips, causing little tremors of heat to pulse down your legs at each swirl of their digits. Your back was also very warm and there was something hard and hot pressing against it however you couldn’t make it out at the moment.

Suddenly, the noises seemed to dim, and then you felt a deep drawl reverberate from behind you and into your body, echoing through you like a warm wave. You slowly woke yourself up and the sounds began to meld together and make sense. You could hear many voices in the background and they seemed to get louder as you drifted into consciousness.

You slowly opened your eyes and your vision was blurred, so you blinked a couple of times to strengthen the image.

The noises were silent suddenly as you focused on a face, but still your vision was unclear, so you blinked again, and your eyes widened significantly when they locked upon Baekhyun’s glittering brown eyes. He was sat on the edge of your bed beside you in his pyjamas.

You blushed when he smiled with a charming arch of his gorgeous lips. “Good morning, honey-bun.” Baekhyun said softly and then he smiled wider when your blush deepened at the unexpected nickname.

“What are you doing in my room…?” You asked him groggily, still very much tired. Baekhyun smiled even wider as you closed your eyes again and snuggled happily against the soft heat, pressing yourself closer against it.

The heat groaned at the unexpected contact, and then you heard some dulcet chuckles, and a deep yet quiet laugh from the soft heat which echoed into you.

“I think I should be asking you that, my darling.” The soft heat hummed against your neck, his hot breath fanning across your skin, heating you up.

_That voice was familiar…_

Your eyes snapped open immediately and you looked at the foot of the bed where Minseok, Luhan, Jongdae and Sehun were sitting, watching you with amused turns of their beautiful lips. Jongdae caught your eye suddenly and winked at you with his alluring kitty-smirk. You flushed with pleasure as his glittering and dark eyes stared into yours.

“Behind you, my nurse…” The voice commanded softly, and you obeyed with a delicate turn of your neck, your eyes locked on Chanyeol’s warm and glimmering brown eyes that softened as you stared into them.

Your mouth opened in shock when you realised how close you both were. Your back was flush against his hard and muscular chest, you could feel every dip and crevasse against you. His large and warm hand was resting on the bare skin of your stomach, his rough fingertips swirling the smooth skin, causing a pleasurable heat to gather in your belly. _It felt so good._ Your eyes widened, shaking yourself out of your pleasurable haze. Your heart began to bounce wildly against your ribcage.  _What happened…?_

“We didn’t do anything…did we?” You blurted out worriedly all of a sudden as you stared into his dark eyes and then he smiled widely with a tantalising curve of his lips.

_Oh no!_

You blushed a harsh red as you tried to escape his tight hold, but Chanyeol kept you firmly against him, pressing you tighter against his hard and hot chest, his hand was splayed on your stomach, the heat of it burning through you. He wasn’t ready to let go just yet.

Your eyes widened, your blush intensifying to a beet-red as you looked at him worriedly, trying to see from his eyes, which sparkled with mirth and amusement. You’ve never been this close to a man before and you knew for certain that you weren’t ready for  _that_  yet.

Chanyeol laughed mellifluously at your sweetly blushing-self, and then a quiet chorus of laughter followed his lead. Your wide eyes scoured the room, and your blush deepened, and your body heated up when you noticed that _all twelve_ sexy gangsters were there, staring darkly into your innocently scared eyes...

Chanyeol calmed his laughter, his rough fingers were once again swirling your stomach so good. “Nothing happened my darling. I just got a _very pleasant_ surprise when I found you in my bed last night.” He reassured you gently and then you felt him smirking against your neck. “Unless…you _wanted_ something to happen?” Chanyeol purred in his deep drawl, his hot breath caressing your neck and you quivered with heat, the warmth in your stomach coiling at his words. Chanyeol felt you quivering against him and it sent a pulse of heat into his body and down to his rapidly stirring heat in his sweats.

The rest of the brothers glared at how close Chanyeol was to you, and how beautifully he had made you quiver and blush like that.

“What?!” You exclaimed suddenly, having just registered his words as you came out of your pleasant daze. Then your mind whirred quickly, putting it all together. His fingers were still swirling your stomach, his fingernails scraping at your smooth skin gently, causing the heat in your stomach to intensify. _Oh my…_

You brought your thighs closer together, knocking against his strong and muscular legs as you did so. “Oh goodness. I must have gone into your room instead. I’m so sorry!!” You wailed quietly in realisation, burying your burning face in your hands.

Your mind reeled as you remembered how dark it was last night and, in your fatigue, you must have entered Chanyeol’s room instead which was right next to yours.

Then, you heated up even more at the fact that you were in bed with a man and you were both _very_ close. You tried to escape again but Chanyeol latched tighter onto you, pressing you harder against his chiselled chest, a firm hand on your stomach and on your hip. You could feel a strange heat against your back, that seemed to throb…

You blushed a delicious beet-red, knowing exactly what it could be. You buried your burning face deeper into the pillow at the feel of his large hands and his hard body so close against you. Even though you were incredibly embarrassed at the moment, you had to admit that you _really_ liked this, no, you _loved_ being in this handsome, rich yet dangerous man’s embrace with his hard body so close to yours and his hands on your bare skin, causing pleasured tingles that you had never felt before to flicker through your veins…

“Don’t be sorry. It was an innocent mistake…” Chanyeol murmured against your neck and then he placed a small kiss there, marvelling at the softness of your untainted skin. You flushed in pleasure at the feel of his smooth and hot lips against your neck and then you opened your eyes, looking around the unfamiliar room which must be his and catching the dark and glittering eyes of the rest of the gangsters. You felt a hot pang of heat travel down you at their gazes.

 _Why did they all have to be so handsome?_  

Suddenly, Chanyeol smirked against your neck. “But as punishment, I won’t be letting you go for the rest of the day.” He whispered into your ear, his hot breath heating you up even more.

You jolted in surprise as he gripped you tighter against him, snuggling your neck and the throbbing heat that you could feel against your back seemed to harden. “P-punishment!?” You spluttered with a large and red blush, turning in Chanyeol’s hold, so that you were laying on your back on the mattress, he let you do this as he stared down at you with darkly glittering eyes which sent the heat in your stomach coiling even more. You pressed your thighs closer together, your heart was hammering against your ribcage.

Chanyeol chuckled quietly. “I’m joking…” He said as he manoeuvred himself so that he was hovering above you. You blushed harder at the sudden movement, looking away shyly as he placed a hand on the mattress on either side of your head, and as his long and strong legs straddled your hips.

You could feel the other gangsters’ dark gazes as they watched Chanyeol stare down at you so _hungrily_ like that and how you stared up at their brother, flushed and virtuous and looking so inviting... _ready to devour..._

“Get off her, she’s going to die from embarrassment at this rate.” Yixing growled suddenly. Your wide eyes flickered towards his dark ones as he sat on the bed on Chanyeol’s side.

Chanyeol reluctantly ripped his dark gaze away from your beautifully blushing-self to glare heatedly at his older brother, who glowered back at him.

You were getting embarrassed, these men that you barely knew were looking at you so hungrily and you had just woken up in a very handsome man’s embrace. You bit your lip, something that you did when you were feeling nervous or awkward.

All the gangsters’ eyes flickered towards your delectable lips, their gazes darkening at how irresistible you looked.

You peeked up at Chanyeol who was staring down at you, his dark eyes twinkling with less than innocent thoughts, he felt the heat in his loins getting hotter as he stared. Your lips were really tempting him and his brothers right now…

Chanyeol bent down suddenly, very close to your ear, his hair tickling your skin. “Stop biting your lips, baby. It’s giving us all _very_ bad thoughts…” He whispered, his hot breath trickling down your skin like a hot wave.

 _What?! Bad thoughts?? These beautiful men are having bad thoughts…about…_ you?!

Your eyes widened and immediately you stopped biting your lips. _Oh my._ You could feel yourself growing even hotter between your legs, you pressed your thighs closer together as Chanyeol moved his head away from you, looking into your eyes. The gangsters were now relieved that you had stopped biting your lips.

You shyly glanced up at Chanyeol, meeting his dark eyes. “May I get up please, Chanyeol?” You asked in a small voice. They all turned to you, hearts pounding at the sight of your flushed cheeks and pink-tinged lips as you stared up at Chanyeol so sweetly.

Chanyeol gulped, feeling a heat pulse straight to his sweats and reluctantly he rolled off you, sitting beside you on the mattress. The sexy gangsters watched as you shakily sat up, your body full of hormones and heat, your baggy white shirt revealed one of your smooth shoulders and your collarbones to them all. You ran a trembling hand through your ruffled hair as Chanyeol also smoothed down his tousled tresses.

You turned towards Chanyeol. “I’m really sorry. I was stupid, we barely know each other, yet you didn’t wake me up.” You apologised with a small and awkward smile. You averted your eyes when you caught his dark and charming gaze which was fixed on you.

“You’re not stupid…” Baekhyun hummed suddenly, taking your hands in his soft and slender ones. You let him do it, which surprised you. You stared into his glittering and dark eyes as he stared back at you from beneath his head of beautiful bouncy-brown locks.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, my darling. I told you that…” Chanyeol reassured you, his gentle hand, smoothing your shoulder, his rough fingers grazing the skin exposed by your t-shirt.

“I know…but…I feel...” You murmured but you stopped yourself, blushing red as you averted your eyes away from Chanyeol. You could feel all their gazes on you, wondering what you were going to say, they all seemed to lean towards you, enraptured.

You mentally berated yourself for even attempting to say such a thing, you stared down at your hands that were being held in Baekhyun’s warm grasp. _You barely knew these twelve rich and handsome men! How could you be having feelings for them so soon?_

“How do you feel?” Chanyeol whispered as he curled a lock of your delicate tresses behind your ear, his hot and rough fingertips skimming the shell of your ear as he did so, you quivered against him, a tremor of heat flittered through you.

You brought yourself out of your thoughts and you decided to think about it later. “I’m not sure.” You told Chanyeol quickly with a small yet shaky smile, he raised an eyebrow, however he didn’t say anything. You turned away from Chanyeol to regard the other sexy gangsters. “Why are you all here?” You asked sweetly, looking at each one with a little smile that caused their hearts to flutter softly in their chests.

“We wanted to see you. Is that so bad, little one?” Jongdae asked with his kitty-smirk, dark, glittering eyes fixed on your delicious neck and shoulder looking so vulnerable and he wondered how smooth it would feel beneath his fingertips or his lips…

“Of course not, I just didn’t expect it…” You responded, looking down and blushing hard at the nickname and how good it sounded coming from him. Jongdae could tell that you liked it and he smiled widely in triumph whilst the others glared, not happy that Jongdae was the reason why you were blushing so beautifully like that.

All of a sudden, your stomach rumbled loudly, and they all stopped subtly glaring at each other, to latch their dark eyes on you as you blushed in embarrassment, cursing your stomach for making such an obscene sound in front of twelve very beautiful and sexy men.

“Someone’s hungry…” Minseok hummed as he smiled with a tantalising curve of his lips, his cat-like eyes twinkling as he stared at you from under his head of onyx tresses. You looked away, feeling yourself heating up and you bit your lip. Minseok clenched a fist into the duvet, eyes darkening. You were too irresistible for your own good, yet you had no idea whatsoever what affect you were having on them all right now… Their eyes all diverted to your lips…

You stopped biting your lips when you caught all their dark and glittering stares, and they were glad. “I’m starving…” You replied with a small smile down at the duvet as you pulled your hands out of Baekhyun’s warm and soft ones and wrapped your arms around your small stomach.

Baekhyun pouted at the loss of your small hands from his, running a hand through his bouncy brown tresses as he stared at you, his heart pounding, never having felt this way about a woman before.

“Come, you need to eat…” Kyungsoo said suddenly as he walked over to you. You took his offered hand with a smile and he helped you out of Chanyeol’s warm and soft bed.

The gangsters watched as the white duvet peeled away from you, revealing those little pyjama shorts and how well they shaped your delicious ass, their eyes darkened as they stared, yet you had no idea what you were doing to them.

They all watched in annoyance as Kyungsoo led you out of the room quickly and they all began to protest.

Kyungsoo led you down the wide and spacious cream hallways and soon Jongin joined you, flinging an arm around your shoulders and pulling you close. You smiled sweetly up at him as he smiled with a charming curve of his smooth lips. You flushed with heat at the look in his eyes, averting your gaze down at yours and Kyungsoo’s clasped hands.

You, Kyungsoo and Jongin descended the swirling white marble stairs and you could smell breakfast in the air as Kyungsoo led you to the large and ornate dining room.

Your stomach growled as you stared wide-eyed at the delicious looking breakfast dishes which were set so beautifully on the large mahogany dining table. You couldn’t even recognise some of the dishes, yet they all looked so appetising.

Kyungsoo led you around the long table, and you both settled in a seat beside each other and Jongin sat on your other side with a happy smirk. Kyungsoo began to put a little bit of everything on your plate with care.

Not long after, the other sexy gangsters entered the dining room, glaring at Kyungsoo and Jongin who ignored them, and the two in question distracted you from their brothers by telling you what some of the unfamiliar dishes were.

“You guys sat next to her yesterday at dinner.” Tao whined as he sat down opposite you at the table. You looked away from Jongin’s beautifully brown eyes and towards the young Chinese man who pouted cutely towards you.

“I’ll sit with you at lunch, Tao? If you’d like?” You suggested sweetly with a pretty smile that had his heart hammering as you looked into his eyes so innocently, without the fear that he was used to seeing in others’ gazes.

Tao smirked with a handsome arch of his lips as his brothers all glared heavily at him. “Do you promise?” He asked quietly as he leant towards you, his smirk intensifying at the delicious pink blush that swept across your cheeks as you stared at him.

You nodded, smiling brightly like the sun. Tao and the other sexy gangsters were caught off-guard by your wide and pretty smile which sent their hearts hammering expeditiously in their chests.

“Please use your voice.” Tao commanded softly.

You blushed. “Yes, I promise.” You said quietly, looking at Tao.

“Good girl.” Tao said smoothly. “Don’t let me down…” He said as he continued to stare at you in wonderment from under his head of coal-black tresses. You felt yourself heating up at his words as you fumbled your hands in your lap.

All the sexy gangsters had now settled around the large mahogany table, beginning to tuck into some delicious continental breakfast dishes.

“Eat up, Y/n-ah…” Jongin said softly from beside you. You looked up from your clasped hands in your lap, meeting his dark eyes. You nodded, picking up your cutlery, you ate a bite of your eggs Florentine. You looked around the table and you met some of the gangsters’ charming gazes and they all smirked beautifully towards you every time, causing you to blush pink and your heart to flutter.

“How is it?” Kyungsoo piped up suddenly as you swallowed a delicious mouthful of eggs and turned to him.

“It’s delicious…” You responded happily as you took another bite of eggs Florentine with a pretty smile. The sexy gangsters smiled fondly at your sweet little face.

“So…” You started, and your heart jolted when they all looked up at you from their breakfasts, stopping their little conversations between each other. You put down your cutlery and you reached for your glass of water. “Umm…what do you guys normally do on a weekend?” You inquired softly and then you took a sip of your water.

They all exchanged wide smiles and Junmyeon leant towards you from his seat beside Tao. “We’re like normal people, we relax, we don’t go to the office…just chill…”  He replied slowly, trailing off as his dark eyes dipped towards your delicious neck and shoulder looking so exposed.

“How nice!” You smiled with a red blush when you noticed Junmyeon’s smouldering gaze. You rearranged your baggy shirt self-consciously so that your right shoulder wasn’t exposed anymore, you felt so warm and awkward with twelve insanely handsome men looking at you like this.

The gangsters frowned at the lack of skin whilst you busied yourself with your eggs Florentine, trying to calm your blush.

Kyungsoo kept refilling your plate from time to time, and you were struggling to keep up with him. “Kyungsoo…I can’t eat all this!” You whined softly as you turned towards him.

“But you need to eat more…” Kyungsoo said gently as he placed some cured salmon onto your plate and then he turned towards you with a stern look in his eyes as he regarded you from under his head of inky-black tresses.

You groaned quietly. “I’m really not used to this, though. Normally I don’t eat breakfast at all.” You said gently as you rubbed your stomach which was beginning to bloat embarrassingly.

Your words caught all the gangsters’ attentions and they looked up from their delectable breakfast dishes, their eyes held worry and concern as they regarded you.

“Why not?” Kris asked for them all as they continued to stare unblinkingly at you.

Your heart quivered in your chest at how _caring_ they all looked. “I don’t know…I just don’t think about it in the mornings, it just escapes my mind I guess. It’s no big deal!” You explained with a small and awkward smile as you met their worried gazes.

“Breakfast is so important, you don’t want to be feeling light-headed or sick.” Yixing said gently, his worried eyes scanning you in concern.

Quickly, you looked away from Yixing’s caring gaze, feeling yourself heating up again. “I’m okay…seriously!” You reassured them all with a smile. You weren’t used to people caring for you like this —of course your mother cared— but you never really saw her in the mornings, so you didn’t have anyone to fuss over you before university. But…it felt _good_ that these men seemed to be care about you… _Maybe they liked you back?_

_Don’t be stupid!!_

“We’re making sure you eat breakfast daily from now on.” Chanyeol said gently, his dark eyes holding your wide and innocent ones. The rest of the gangsters nodded firmly in agreement.

Your eyes widened as you were brought out of your thoughts. “No, you don’t have to! It’s fine!!” You implored in a slight panic as you looked at them all, but they were all looking back at you sternly, agreeing with Chanyeol.

“You’re a growing lady, so you need your energy, okay?” Yixing said gently as he stared at you from under his head of tousled ebony tresses. They all looked towards the doctor and agreed with nods and then their charming eyes swivelled towards you.

You blushed red at the intensity of their handsome stares, feeling yourself heating up as you nodded at Yixing who smiled with a beautiful arch of his smooth lips, accentuating a dimple on his cheek and then he winked.

Your blush intensified, and you looked down at your heaped plate, and then you ate a large mouthful of eggs Florentine, your stomach was protesting, but you continued, you weren’t used to having so much food so early in the day.

The gangsters all smiled at you, feeling glad that you were eating, they all thought that you were quite thin and that you needed to eat more.

Soon, everyone had finished their breakfasts and Kyungsoo began to clear the table by himself whilst the others chatted amongst each other.

You decided to help Kyungsoo with the dishes, feeling bad that he was doing it all alone and you wanted to repay the gangsters for their hospitality.

The other gangsters looked towards you when they heard your chair scraping against the white marble floor and they watched as you began to collect empty plates into a neat pile.

“You don’t have to take the dishes…” Kyungsoo said worriedly all of a sudden.

You straightened up and turned to him. “But I want to! I would like to repay you all for letting me stay for the weekend!!” You said, catching them all off-guard with your pretty smile.

You blushed at their gazes as you continued to gather more plates, then you moved towards Chanyeol. “No, you’re not collecting any plates, my darling.” Chanyeol said sternly, looking up at you as you leaned towards him to get his plate. His eyes couldn’t help but glide up your slim and smooth neck where he could see your delicate little collarbones peeking out from your baggy shirt, _begging_ to be kissed.

“But—” You said, looking at him with worried eyes.

“No.” Chanyeol said firmly, crossing his strong arms over his hard white-t-shirt clad chest. Then his eyes darkened when you began to bite your lips and the rest of the gangsters’ eyes flickered towards the tempting, red flesh as it rolled, glistening in the morning light streaming through the large windows. You were so unaware of what that simple action was doing to them all right now. “You’re biting your lips again.” Chanyeol breathed, clenching a hand around his thigh.

You jolted with a delicious red blush and stopped biting your lips, remembering what he had told you in his bed about your lip biting. You composed your thoughts as you looked into his glittering, dark eyes. “But Chanyeol, please let me help you all?” You asked, blushing so cutely as you held the plates.

Chanyeol blushed, feeling heat envelope his chest at your words. He averted his eyes quickly. You looked so… _cute…_ “O-okay then…” He relented slowly as he tried to calm his pink blush and expeditiously beating heart. He swore that his heart had never reacted in such a way before…

“Thank you!” You said sweetly with such a pretty smile that it nearly blinded the twelve gangsters. Then you turned with a delicate swivel of your heel and followed Kyungsoo out of the dining room with a pile of plates in your grasp.

The rest of the gangsters watched you leave, their dark eyes dipping down towards your ass and taking note of how it moved so tantalisingly in those little cotton shorts...

As you followed Kyungsoo, your mind was whirring at how they were all looking at you back there with their dark eyes that glittered seductively with unknown thoughts. You blushed red and an unfamiliar heat began to curl and gather in your belly, then you shook away your thoughts as you and Kyungsoo entered the kitchen.

You gave a small gasp, your mouth was wide open as you looked around the large and open-plan space, marvelling at the beautiful white worksurfaces that seemed to gleam in the Saturday morning sunshine that was streaming through the large windows. There was also a long oak dining table with many chairs tucked around it.

You followed Kyungsoo and deposited the plates beside the sink. Then you turned around to gather more plates, but you were stunned when the rest of the sexy gangsters all entered the kitchen with the rest of the plates. They smiled charmingly at you as they passed, looking handsome with their pyjamas and ruffled hair.

“Guys!! I was going to do that!” You exclaimed as they deposited the plates by the sink.

“We couldn’t let you do it all by yourself!” Luhan said as he turned towards you, smiling gently as he ran a slender hand through his mussed-up raven locks.

“But _I’m_ supposed to be repaying you!” You contended softly with a moue of your lips, crossing your arms, trying to look stern. But they found it too sweet and your glare intensified as they chuckled.

“You can repay me later if you’d like? I’ve got a good idea of what we can do…” Jongdae smirked suggestively, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you against his hip, his warm hand burned through your thin shirt and into your body. You shyly averted your gaze away from his glittering, dark eyes, feeling warm.

“Hey!” Junmyeon scolded and Jongdae let go reluctantly. You frowned at the loss of his hand and he noticed your displeasure at the loss of his touch and smirked.

You blushed as you walked towards Kyungsoo who had begun to wash the dishes. “May I help you?” You asked tentatively as Kyungsoo looked up from washing a plate with a pink blush, temporarily paralyzed by the sight of your smooth neck.

“I can do it! It’s fine…” Kyungsoo said quickly, eyes wide as he willed them to stay on your eyes.  

“But…can I dry up at least?” You asked as he turned towards you again, looking at your sweet smile and innocent eyes and he found himself nodding.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo-ah.” You thanked him quietly as you picked up a tea towel and began to dry a gleaming plate.

“Y/n…” A deep voice murmured suddenly.

You tensed, feeling a heat close against your back. “Yes?” You said as you turned around and looking up at Chanyeol who had encased you between the counter and his hard body.

A heat developed in your belly at his darkly intense eyes as he stared down at you. The rest of the gangsters tensed and glared at Chanyeol.

“You don’t need to do this…” Chanyeol said softly as you looked down at your woolly-socked feet shyly, still wiping the plate in your hand with care.

“But I want to…I’ll feel useless if I don’t do something…” You argued back quietly, sneaking a look up at him and your heart jolted when you caught sight of his hooded, dark eyes that glittered under his head of blood-red tresses.

“But you’re not useless…” Chanyeol murmured as you looked away, placing the dry plate on the worksurface beside you.

You scrunched the tea towel in your hands awkwardly and blushed at his look and how he moved a bit closer suddenly, causing your body heat to jump a couple of degrees higher.

You allowed your eyes to trail up the lines of the engorged, blue veins beneath the skin of his powerful arms and hands that held you so close to him this morning. Your blush intensified at the memory of his rough fingers on your stomach and his hard and throbbing erection against your back…

“But…I would like to help out.” You said quietly in a small voice, not looking up at him. “Please, Chanyeol.” You whispered, biting your lip.

Chanyeol’s arms tensed, his gaze turned incredibly dark as he stared down at your lips and your small blushing-self in the long t-shirt where he could see the outline of your breasts, taking note of the little nipples as they pricked up against the fabric.

Chanyeol looked away, feeling his cock hardening in his sweats. He curled his fingers against the counter into fists.

If you didn’t stop, he would probably be ripping off your little shorts and doing you right there on the counter if you were both alone.

You stopped biting your lips and Chanyeol breathed deeply to control his urges. _What was he thinking??_ He’s never wanted a woman so badly before, in more ways than one, not just sexually…

“You heard the lady…” Minseok said suddenly, getting annoyed at the fact that you were being hogged by Chanyeol all morning.

Minseok ripped Chanyeol away with a strong shove to the chest and the rest of the gangsters watched as Minseok stood in front of you and as you looked up at him shyly. He smirked as he stroked your cheek, loving how soft your skin was beneath his fingertips.

You blushed with heat, feeling the familiar warmth that had pooled in your stomach arriving again as it had done in Chanyeol’s bed. You looked into Minseok’s dark, glittering eyes as they stared into yours. “May I wipe up now?” You asked after a small while, your eyes darting towards the growing pile of washed dishes, feeling warm and jittery under his gaze.

“I guess so, my sweet Y/n.” Minseok relented quietly, and then he leant towards you, his lips at your ear. “Even if it’s not the way that I want you to repay me…” He whispered, his hot breath caressing your face, heating you up even further.

You blushed beet red, your heart was thrashing hard in your chest as Minseok pulled away from you and with his warm and strong hands on your waist, he picked you up. You squeaked in surprise, gripping his hard shoulders with your hands for support as he placed you on the white counter.

You stared at Minseok wide-eyed as he looked up at you from between your legs, rubbing your smooth, bare thighs with his slender hands. “Your skin is so soft…” He whispered, crackles of electricity pulsing up his arms as he squeezed the delicate flesh.

You jolted with a beet red blush and a sigh, but you found yourself really liking his touches there.

Then, Minseok smirked alluringly at you from under his handsome head of onyx tresses and he released your thighs, you pouted slightly at the loss of his touch. Then he handed you a plate for you to dry and you picked up the tea towel, putting your displeasure aside for the moment as you wiped the plate clean.

As you placed the dried plates beside you, the other gangsters put them away, and as they did so, they couldn’t resist a glance at your delicate, little thighs sitting on the counter, looking so irresistibly sweet.

After the dishes had been washed, dried and put away, you were about to hop off the counter when Jongin stopped suddenly in front of you, standing very close in between your legs, making you blush a ripe pink. He caught your eyes with his beautiful brown ones, placing a slender hand on your warm thigh, causing you to heat up in your pyjama shorts.

“Would you like to work on our report?” Jongin asked softly into the silence of the large, open-plan kitchen.

The rest of the sexy gangsters glared hard at Jongin and at how beautifully he had made you blush and that your sweet little smile was trained on him and not any of them.

You nodded at Jongin, wanting to get a start on that report that you should’ve started a couple of days ago. Jongin smiled charmingly at you from under his head of golden-brown tresses and then he helped you down from the counter, his warm and strong hands framing your waist as he did so.

Once you had gathered your footing on the slate tiles of the large kitchen, Jongin took your hand in his and quickly led you out towards the kitchen door, away from his brothers who glared hard at him.

“Hey!” Sehun blurted out after you and Jongin suddenly.

You stopped and turned around, catching all their charming gazes. Jongin stopped reluctantly, glaring at how his brothers were looking at you so… _desperately_ …something that he’s never seen in them at all before and especially towards a woman.

“You’re working downstairs right?” Sehun asked with a cough and an obvious blush as he looked away from your wide, innocent eyes.

“Yeah! Of course!” You beamed, smiling brightly like the sun and catching them all off-guard for a small second and then they all broke out into wide smiles.

Jongin shot them all a glare and they all smirked smugly at him, making his blood boil in his veins. He had hoped to work with you upstairs in his room without his brothers trying to perv on you left, right and centre like so far this morning, he hated the idea of them getting closer to you, however he could see that they all liked you…

You gave the rest of the sexy gangsters a sweet smile and then you allowed Jongin to lead you out of the open-plan kitchen and towards the grand entry hall.

You and Jongin ascended the large white marble stairs and as you both walked, you looked down at your interlocked hands with a smile that you couldn’t suppress because his hand felt so right in yours.

Jongin led you through the wide and spacious cream hallways towards your room, and when you arrived, you said a brief goodbye and he hurried away towards his own room.

You entered your room and leant against the back of the door, breathing deeply to calm yourself down. The strange heat in your belly gathered again as you remembered their dark yet seductive looks as they gazed at you and their words which had your heart pounding and your body heating up.

You blushed hard, placing a hand over your rapidly beating heart… _Did they like you back? No way…it’s way too soon, you haven’t known them for long but why did it feel so…_ _right?_ _And not to mention, they were way out of your league, and who in what world likes twelve guys at once?!_

You pushed away your suddenly sad thoughts and walked away from the door and knelt in front of your weekend bag and rummaged through it, taking out another baggy shirt, some black leggings, a fresh pair of panties and a bra.

Then you got dressed and brushed your teeth and your hair which looked like a bird’s nest. Then you cringed at the fact that you had been in the presence of twelve incredibly handsome and sexy men and you had looked a mess!  

Once you were able to gather your hair into a ponytail which you plaited neatly, you walked out of the shimmering bathroom and gathered your textbooks and study materials.

You opened your door and smiled when you saw Jongin leaning against the cream wall opposite your room with his study materials.

Jongin smiled, catching your gaze from under his head of golden-brown tresses and he led you through the wide and spacious cream hallways and down the swirling white marble stairs.

As soon as you both entered the opulent dining room alcove, you stared wide-eyed because the rest of the sexy gangsters were all sitting at the large mahogany dining table and they seemed to have been waiting for you.

You blushed at their charming smirks, little greetings and waves towards you. You waved back shyly with a sweet smile that had their hearts pounding hard in their chests.

“No way. All of you out.” Jongin deadpanned as he glared at all his brothers who turned away from you to glare menacingly at him. “We can’t concentrate with you all here…” He explained as you looked down awkwardly.

“We don’t won’t you hogging her all weekend!” Baekhyun whined, crossing his arms across his hard chest and pouting. His bouncy brown hair was sticking up everywhere which you couldn’t help but think looked so cute, yet he was still so _handsome_. He caught you looking at him and smirked, giving you a wink.

You quickly looked away, your heart jolting hard in your chest as you looked down at your white-socked feet, you could still feel his eyes on you.

“Chanyeol’s already done that so far, and we don’t need you doing it either…” Jongdae countered, following on from Baekhyun’s complaint. You blushed at his words, looking at Chanyeol from your lashes who smirked smugly at the rest of the gangsters as they glared hard at him.

“But, we need to be able to concentrate…” Jongin said and he knew that if his brothers stayed, they wouldn’t stop trying get you to pay attention to them instead of him.

Jongin was finding it so weird how they were all acting like this, but you were different, and regretfully, he could see that they liked you a lot. His brothers and him have never felt this way about a woman before…

“We’re not leaving!” Sehun replied as he crossed his arms resolutely, glaring at Jongin.

Jongin glared back at his younger brother, and then a sneaky thought crossed his mind and he smirked, looking down at you. “Come on, Y/n, let’s go upstairs…” Jongin said slyly and you whipped your head up to look into his beautiful, brown eyes.

Jongin winked, pulling you against his hip with a hand on your waist. You blushed hard as his hand stroked your side, causing pleasured tingles to pulse up your system.

The rest of the sexy gangsters growled at Jongin’s hand on you, hating the fact that he had been able to make you blush so beautifully…

“Nope! You work down here so that we can see you!” Kris said harshly as he crossed his arms across his hard chest, leaning back in his chair. The rest of the gangsters agreed with heavy nods and dark glares pierced on Jongin.

Jongin sighed loudly, getting aggravated by his brothers’ stubbornness. “Either we work down here without you all sitting there, or Y/n and I go to my room for privacy.” He said smoothly as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you against his hip. You blushed beet-red as he held you close, the warmth of his hand seeping through the thin material of the shirt, heating you up even more.

They all immediately began to protest, talking over each other, annoyed at Jongin for making you blush so beautifully.

You stared at them all in shock, surprised that they were so bothered about you and Jongin working together and you felt flattered that they all wanted to see you and spend time with you. _Maybe…they liked you back as well?_

Your heart fluttered with warmth at the thought of the twelve sexy gangsters also liking you back, and then you cleared your throat, pulling yourself out of your thoughts. “Please guys, Jongin and I need space to do our report. I promise that I’ll spend time with you all later.” You said, smiling sweetly at them all.

They immediately fell silent, turning to look at you. Their eyes softened, and they smiled.

“Do you promise, my darling?” Chanyeol asked as he ran a hand through his silky blood-red locks, smiling alluringly at you which made your heart leap in your chest.

“Yes…” You said quietly, looking into their eyes honestly. They all exchanged a look and a nod.

“And you’ll both work down here?” Kris asked you gently, holding your eyes from his head of tousled dirty-blonde locks.

“Of course.” You said with a smile and the rest of the gangsters grinned smugly at Jongin who glared at them all.

Then, the gangsters who were sat at the mahogany table exchanged a look and then their dark and captivating eyes swivelled towards you. “We’ll see you later then, sweetheart.” Luhan said with a small smile as you thanked them profusely.

The sexy gangsters stood from their seats at the ornate mahogany table and they filed out of the dining room, smiling charmingly at you as they went, and some of them flashed you a wink which had you blushing down at your socks.

When they had all gone, it was incredibly silent, you looked up at Jongin and caught his eyes. “That was easy!” You piped up with a smile and your tinkling laugh, hugging your textbooks and study materials close towards you.

“Yeah…” Jongin agreed and then he smiled down at you triumphantly. His brothers really liked you, no person or any woman would be able to make his brothers do something so easily like that…

You and Jongin then settled happily at the now vacant mahogany table. Jongin opened his laptop and he gestured for you to come closer, you did so awkwardly, skidding the chair quite loudly against the white marble. You cringed and apologised but Jongin only smiled at you, waving you off. You were temporarily caught off-guard by his beautiful smile.

After you had shaken away your daze that Jongin’s smile had put you through, you got out your notes that you had made during the lab, the results table and some graphs that you had plotted based on your results.

You showed the graphs to Jongin and you both worked solidly, completely focussed on the work. Jongin inputted your data into the laptop and the graphs came up. You frowned, noticing that there seemed to be something wrong with the graphs because they didn’t look the same as what you had drawn.

You and Jongin frowned, changing the axes and doing things to see if the graphs changed or not but it wasn’t working at all. You did some quick calculations on your calculator, but you kept seeing the same result.

“We could ask Yixing?” Jongin suggested reluctantly after a while of you both doing everything that you could think of.

“Do you know where he is?” You asked with a pink blush at the thought of seeing the gentle doctor. You peeked up at Jongin from your lashes, fiddling with your calculator in your hands.

“Not sure…let’s go…” Jongin smiled and you both stood up from the large table. You carried the laptop and Jongin took the papers with him, then you both walked out of the dining room alcove and through the entry hall towards the spacious living room.

You both paused by the living room doorway and you caught sight of Yixing and Tao sitting on the large, grey corner sofa and Luhan who was sat on a squishy, grey armchair. They seemed to be talking in Chinese and they had all gotten changed from their pyjamas and were now wearing casual clothes which complimented their tight and hard bodies extremely well…

You blushed, Yixing looked nice today in a pair of jeans and a simple white button-down shirt, where the buttons at the top were left undone, revealing a glimpse of the smooth pale skin of his chest…

Jongin glanced down at you, noticing your shyness as you stared at his three brothers in the living room. “Come on…it’s okay, Yixing would like to help…” He said quietly, and then he took your free hand in his and squeezed it.

You nodded, biting your lip as you watched Yixing sweep a delicate, pale hand through his sleek ebony tresses, and you vaguely wondered how it would feel beneath your fingertips.

You pushed away your thoughts with a blush and you both entered the large room. “Yixing?” You called, and the three Chinese brothers all turned towards you, their eyes lighting up as they stared at you with handsome smiles.

“Y/n!! Are you finished?” Tao asked as he stared at you with a wide and expectant smile, throwing away the cushion that he had been hugging against him.

“Not yet Tao…” You said with a small, apologetic grimace when he pouted.

“How can I help you, sweetheart?” Yixing prompted gently as your eyes swivelled to meet his dark ones.

You shuffled towards him, pulling Jongin along behind you. “Yixing, Jongin and I are a bit stuck. Could you look at something for us please?” You asked sweetly as you and Jongin stopped in front of him.

Yixing stared up at you with a beautiful smile that accentuated his dimple. “Of course!” He beamed, patting the empty space beside him.

You smiled as you sat between Yixing and Tao with the laptop on your lap. The two brothers moved close to you and you heated up at their proximity. “Um…Jongin and I are writing a report about a lab experiment we did and when putting in the data for the graph, it didn’t match what I drew…” You explained, glancing at Yixing from the corner of your eyes and he was staring at your face, his eyes flickering to your lips.

You blushed and gulped, your hands were sweaty as you reached for the graph paper with your graphs on it, handing them to Yixing who looked away from you to look down at the graphs.

You leaned in close and Yixing could feel a warm shiver pulse through him at your proximity. “See? It doesn’t match, but I put in all the correct calculations.” You said with a small pout as he looked between the papers and the laptop screen.

“You’re so clever, Y/n…” Tao said as he leaned his chin on your shoulder. “Jongin says you’re the best student in the class.” He continued, his hot breath caressing your face. You flushed at his proximity, his hard chest was so close against your back as he circled his arms around your waist, his hot hands resting on your stomach.

“I’m not really I—” You said quickly, blushing pink when they all turned to look at you with beautiful smiles on their handsome faces.

“But you are Y/n-ah.” Jongin said gently. You looked away, waving a hand modestly as you smiled. “You got the highest score in the recent pathology test…” Jongin continued and the three Chinese brothers all turned to you with wide smiles.

“Well done!” Tao said, hugging you tighter towards his chest. You flushed in his hold, inclining your head to look up at him and he stared down at you from under his handsome head of coal-black tresses.

“Not just a pretty face…” Luhan said softly, giving you a small wink that went straight to your heart.

“Okay…I know what you’ve done wrong.” Yixing announced suddenly, turning to smile at you and that little dimple appeared on his cheek again.

“What is it?” You asked excitedly as you and Jongin leaned towards the doctor, and so did Tao, who was still hugging you against his hard chest.

“Basically, you’ve used the wrong uncertainties…look…” Yixing murmured as he carefully lifted the laptop from your legs and you tingled when his fingers scraped against them as he placed the laptop on his own lap.

Yixing also felt a shiver traverse through his fingertips and to his heart at the contact, then he began to explain where you had gone wrong in absolute detail.

However, unlike your usual self, you were distracted. Your eyes kept being drawn to Yixing’s handsome face as he explained, and you didn’t take in a single word of what he was saying.

You watched his little dimple as he smiled at you a couple of times, causing your heart to pound rhythmically in your chest.

“Did you understand?” Yixing asked after his lengthy explanation, looking between you and Jongin, but mostly his eyes were drawn to you.

“Yes, that’s much better…I didn’t think about that…” Jongin said as he nodded, having listened to Yixing’s explanation and understanding all of it.

However, you didn’t understand because you had been staring at Yixing rather than listening to him.

You felt awkward as Yixing stared at you with a small, amused smile on his sculpted lips. “Did you understand, Y/n-ah?” He asked, gently placing a hand on your thigh. His hand was so warm, and you could feel little shocks of electricity shooting up your leg when his thumb rubbed little circles on the fabric of your leggings.

“Um…yes, I do. Thank you, Yixing.” You replied with an embarrassed stutter. He smirked, knowing that you hadn’t listened at all and he loved the fact that you were so sweetly distracted because of him.

Yixing gave your thigh a squeeze and a jolt of heat pulsed up your leg. “Remember, you can always come back if you don’t get it.” He said with a beautiful smile as you peeked up at him with a pink blush.

You nodded hurriedly as Yixing handed you the papers and Jongin took the laptop. You stumbled off the sofa and scuttled out, feeling utterly embarrassed with yourself.

That was so unlike you, you’ve never been distracted by a man before. Your heart was pounding in your ears as you and Jongin sat at the large mahogany table in the opulent dining room.

“Jongin…did you understand?” You asked tentatively after a while of trying to calm your expeditiously beating heart and your furious blush.

Jongin turned towards you and smiled with an alluring curve of his lips. “Of course, I’ll show you…” He said as he clicked on the laptop.

You leaned towards him and watched as the graphs on the screen suddenly matched the ones that you had drawn.

“Oh…” You said quietly, staring at the screen vacantly.

Jongin chuckled at your expression and you both continued to write your report together without much issue. You talked quietly as you leaned over him to type on the laptop every so often.

“Y/n…” A voice said from the doorway after a long while of solid work.

You and Jongin looked up and you smiled when you saw Kyungsoo, who was looking handsome in a simple white shirt and jeans that fitted him well.

“Kyungsoo!!” You beamed, smiling as brightly as the sun.

Kyungsoo smiled back, accentuating his squishy cheeks as he did so. He was so happy with how you had reacted to his presence, he had never witnessed anything like it, but he loved it.

“I was about to make lunch for us all, would you like to help?” Kyungsoo asked as he swept a hand through his inky-black tresses. “I mean…you don’t have to if you don’t want to…” He said quickly before you could reply and then looked up and his eyes widened at how excited you looked.

“I would love to!!” You said, clapping your hands happily at the prospect of doing some cooking with Kyungsoo. This was also a chance for you to repay the twelve handsome men for their hospitality…

“But—” Jongin butted in, looking between you and his older brother as you held each other’s gazes. You were working with _him!_ He didn’t want you going off with Kyungsoo!!

“Jongin, you can help too!” You said suddenly as you turned to him, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Jongin couldn’t help but smile and his eyes softened as they stared into yours. “Oh, um.” Jongin stuttered, having not expected the invitation. Kyungsoo also hadn’t expected it because he was glaring at his younger brother who was grinning stupidly at you.

“Come on!! Cooking is fun!!” You goaded with a wide and pretty smile which had Jongin’s heart hammering hard in his chest, about to burst out if you weren’t careful.

“Okay…” Jongin conceded, smiling softly down at you.

“Yay!!” You cheered cutely as you waved your hands in the air in joy and elation.

Kyungsoo and Jongin chuckled mellifluously at your joyously, innocent self and after your mini celebration, you turned to smile so beautifully at Jongin and took his hand, dragging him behind you, and the three of you walked out of the ornate dining room.

As soon as the three of you entered the large and open-plan kitchen, Kyungsoo immediately darted to the cookbooks, getting out a specific one, he placed it on the counter. “Y/n…come here…” Kyungsoo said gently.

You smiled and stood beside him, dragging Jongin with you. Kyungsoo shivered with heat at how close you were as he flicked through the pages and then he found the recipe for what he intended to make.

“Oh! Vegetable curry…” You said in interest, leaning close to him as you scanned the ingredients list and the steps, your little fingers skimming the glossy page of the book with care.

Kyungsoo turned towards you with a heavily beating heart. You met his gaze shyly, sweeping a lock of hair behind your ear.

Then Kyungsoo swept away and you and Jongin continued to look at the recipe. Suddenly you felt an apron being eased down your neck, you turned your head curiously as Kyungsoo blushed, carefully tightening the apron around your slight waist, you thanked him with a delicious pink blush of your own.

Kyungsoo also had an apron on too, and he threw one at Jongin as he pottered around the kitchen, knowing exactly what ingredients he needed. Kyungsoo asked you to peel and chop the onions as he put a pan onto the stove, putting in oil and scraping in the garlic that he had chopped with one smooth sweep with the knife into the pan, Jongin was washing and peeling potatoes beside you.

The three of you worked serenely together with the occasional chatter. You looked over at Jongin when you had finished scraping the diced onions into the pan and you were glad that he was also here with you and Kyungsoo. You looked away from Jongin quickly before he could notice that you were watching him peeling the potatoes and you focussed yourself by stirring the spices and onions in the pan with a wooden spoon.

As you stirred, you realised that you hadn’t put any turmeric into the curry, you frowned and then you looked towards Kyungsoo who was carefully chopping bell peppers beside you. “Kyungsoo, where’s the turmeric?” You asked as you patted his shoulder gently.

Suddenly, he jumped violently in surprise and as a result the knife crashed down hard against the chopping board, and Kyungsoo gave a loud, pained gasp.

“Kyungsoo!!” You exclaimed when you saw blood trickling down his arm from his finger. You turned him around and took his finger in your grasp, not caring that you were getting covered in blood.

Then Kyungsoo began to stumble, his face had grown pale and suddenly he slumped against you— unconscious.

“Jongin!!!” You shouted as you shouldered Kyungsoo’s weight to the best of your ability. Jongin rushed towards you and helped you to move Kyungsoo to the floor so that his back was resting on your kneeled legs.

“What happened??” Jongin spluttered, looking between you and his unconscious brother.

“He fainted, get a chair!” You demanded quickly, holding Kyungsoo’s arm up and using your pure white apron to soak up the blood.

Jongin nodded and grabbed a chair from the large oak dining table. He rushed back to you and with your help, he placed his brother’s legs on the chair, in order to keep the blood closer to the heart. “I’ll get the first aid kit…” Jongin said, sweeping away as you continued to stem the flow of blood with your apron.

Your heart was pounding in worry for Kyungsoo as you looked down at his slack and pale face. Then, Jongin knelt beside you with the first aid kit and some kitchen roll.

You removed your apron from the cut and took some kitchen roll, wiping away the copious amounts of blood from Kyungsoo’s finger, keeping it up in the air as you did so.

You ripped off a couple more sheets of kitchen roll after the first couple of sheets got too stained with blood. As soon as the blood was beginning to stop flowing from the cut, Jongin handed you the alcohol swabs, which you ripped open and carefully you cleaned the cut. Jongin leaned towards you to pat his brother’s cheeks in order to try and wake him up.

“Y/n-ah? Are you alright?” Tao called suddenly.

Your head whipped up and your eyes widened when you saw the rest of the sexy gangsters in the kitchen doorway, all looking confused. They had all heard your scream, thinking that Kyungsoo had tried putting the moves on you, but they were shocked to see Kyungsoo, unconscious on the floor. They stared, and they couldn’t help but think that you looked so professional and awesome as you wiped the cut.

“What happened?” Yixing asked as he walked towards you, Kyungsoo and Jongin, the rest of the gangsters following behind.

You looked up from cleaning the wound on Kyungsoo’s finger, meeting Yixing’s worried and concerned eyes as he knelt beside you. “He accidentally cut himself with a knife and fainted.” You explained, your voice wavering at the end as you looked away from Yixing.

“I’ll get you a wet flannel.” Yixing said as he stood up and walked to the sink.

You nodded, not looking up as you continued to disinfect the cut with an alcohol wipe, and then removing it, when it had grown bloody. You ripped open another wipe and began to apply it to the cut.

You examined the cut carefully, prodding it with a finger, it was quite deep. The rest of the sexy gangsters surrounded the three of you on the floor slowly, crouching down around you, watching you work with interest.

“How is it?” Jongin asked, looking at you wide-eyed.

Wordlessly, you allowed him to take a look at his brother’s finger.

“It’s cut a nerve…that’ll hurt…” Jongin muttered with a grimace as he leant towards you to look.

You nodded, and they all watched as you unwrapped a plaster, putting it around Kyungsoo’s finger. You smoothed the fabric of the plaster carefully, making sure that it was secure.

Then, you looked down at Kyungsoo’s slack face, running your fingers through his impossibly soft inky-black tresses. “Kyungsoo? Can you hear me?” You asked softly, leaning down so that your faces were close.

You thanked Yixing when he handed you a cool flannel which you placed on Kyungsoo’s forehead. “Kyungsoo?” You said, looking down at him with worried and furrowed eyebrows. You drew your face closer, batting his soft cheeks lightly.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo’s eyes fluttered open and his heart gave a violent jolt when he realised how close your face was to his. The rest of the gangsters glared at your proximity with each other.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo asked as he stared up at you, feeling warm as your little fingers ran through his hair, igniting every nerve ending in his body. No one has ever touched him with such care and affection before...

“You cut your finger and fainted…” You explained with a sweet smile, looking deep into his glittering, dark eyes as they continued to stare up at you.

You began to grow warm and fluttery under his handsome gaze, so you looked away. “Are you feeling okay?” You asked with a ripe pink blush because you could still feel his eyes on you. He nodded against your legs. “Do you think you can stand?” You asked quietly, running a hand through his soft inky-black tresses and bravely you looked into his eyes again.

“Y-yes…maybe…umm” Kyungsoo stuttered after a little while, ripping his eyes away with you with a light-pink blush and then he caught the gazes of his less than pleased brothers as they glared, annoyed by how close the two of you were.

You nodded with a sweet smile and his heart pulsed in his chest. With help from Jongin, you both helped Kyungsoo up to his feet and he blushed at the feel of your little hands on his body, their warmth seeping through the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Y/n-ah, we can take him….” Jongdae said as he walked towards you, not happy at all about the attention you were giving his younger brother.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll take him to sit for a bit. He can’t cook like this.” You told Jongdae, waving him off. “Could someone watch the pan for us?” You asked with your pretty smile as you looked at them all. They all looked at each other and then Kris went over to the stove and he smiled widely as you thanked him.

Then you and Jongin led Kyungsoo out of the kitchen and towards the living room and the rest of the gangsters followed the three of you.

When you had reached the living room, you and Jongin helped Kyungsoo to sit down on the grey corner sofa. You removed your blood-stained apron and Yixing swept towards you and took it away from you, walking out of the living room to put it in the laundry room.

“Kyungsoo…do you need anything?” You asked as you sat beside him, placing a hand on his knee.

Kyungsoo looked down at your hand, and blushed pink. “I think I—” He said and then he emitted a pained gasp, grabbing his finger, he could feel the cut throbbing painfully against the plaster.

“Oh goodness, I’ll get you some pills…” You said quickly, flushing in embarrassment that you had forgotten something so simple. You stood from the corner sofa, feeling the stares from the other gangsters following you as you hurried out of the spacious living room.

You dashed to the kitchen and smiled sweetly at Kris as he stirred the curry in the pan. You washed your bloodied hands at the sink, and then you rifled through the first aid kit and found a packet of paracetamol. Then you poured a glass of water and swept out of the kitchen quickly.

You entered the living room and the gangsters all turned to you from where they were all crowded around Kyungsoo.

The atmosphere was tense, and you stopped in the doorway, feeling awkward with all their eyes on you.

You blushed pink and walked into the room, you couldn’t sit beside Kyungsoo because he was now flanked by Baekhyun and Chanyeol, who smiled beautifully at you.

You blushed bright pink and looked away from them, crouching down in front of Kyungsoo instead. The brothers glared when you leaned your elbows on Kyungsoo’s thighs, handing him the water as you got out two pills, giving him one at a time.

You watched as he swallowed, and you tried to catch his eyes, but he was looking down. You bit your lips nervously and their eyes darkened as they all flickered towards you.

You caught their dark gazes and you blushed beet-red, remembering this morning and what biting your lips did to them all. You stopped biting your lips and the gangsters released small, relieved sighs. “You really worried me, Kyungsoo…” You said with your tinkling laugh that had the gangsters’ hearts pounding in their chests.

“I should get cooking now, please call if you need anything…” You said sweetly into the strange silence of the room. Then you looked away from Kyungsoo’s glittering, dark eyes and straightened up. You caught the rest of the gangsters’ eyes and you blushed a ripe, beet red and scuttled out of the living room.

You rushed towards the kitchen, feeling bad for leaving Kris alone to look after the curry. When you entered the open-plan kitchen, you immediately joined Kris at the stove. “I’m sorry about that, thank you so much.” You said, patting Kris gently on the arm and you could feel his arm muscles beneath rippling enticingly at your touch.

Kris turned to you with a swish of his dirty-blonde tresses. “It’s fine, but I must say, I’m really impressed with how you treated him.” He said as he stirred the contents of the pan with a beautiful smile trained on you.

Your heart pounded at his smile and at his words. “Really? Thank you, Kris…” You thanked him quietly and then you busied yourself with putting some rice on to boil in order to distract yourself from your rapidly beating heart.

“I can tell that you’ll be successful. Well done.” Kris said softly all of a sudden.

Your head snapped towards him as you turned the heat up on the rice. “Thanks…” You said quietly, blushing at his charming smile. “You don’t have to continue cooking if you don’t want to.” You said as you measured out a teaspoon of turmeric.

“I want to…” Kris said honestly. “I actually like to cook as well.” He admitted.

“Oh really?” You asked as you put the turmeric into the pan with a wide and pretty smile which had his heart thrashing in his ears.

Kris carefully calmed his heart, having not known it to do _that_ before. “It’s actually quite therapeutic.” He said softly as he continued to stir, and then his eyes swivelled to capture your wide and innocent ones and he smiled beautifully.

“It is, isn’t it?” You said with your tinkling laugh as you smiled down at the bubbling and delicious smelling curry cooking in the pan. “I’m glad that you’re here though, thank you.” You said quietly with a blush, feeling his beautiful eyes on you.

“You’re welcome.” Kris said softly as he stared down at you, never having met anyone like you and you intrigued him immensely, you made him feel things that he has never felt before. Then, you and Kris worked together to finish lunch together.

When lunch was almost ready, you walked to the living room and entered. “Guys, lunch is ready!!” You said and then you trailed off awkwardly when you seemed to have walked in on them in the middle of something.

The rest of the sexy gangsters were all standing and glaring at each other, looking incredibly terrifying and deadly as they did so.

You stared wide-eyed at them all, looking around as you scrunched a tea towel in your hands. They all turned towards you when they noticed your presence in the doorway and their eyes softened at your sweet and innocent gaze.

You blushed pink, nervously wringing the tea towel. “Lunch…is ready…” You said slightly quieter this time with a sweet smile.

The gangsters smiled charmingly at you and then you left the living room. As soon as you were gone, they all glowered at each other and filed out of the room after you.

Before you had called them to lunch, they had all been arguing about you and they were all shocked at themselves because they  _never_  fought over women and they realised that you were worth it. They _wanted_ to fight for you because they all wanted you, not one woman has ever caught all their attentions like this before.

The gangsters entered the open-plan kitchen and settled at the large oak kitchen table as you helped Kris dish out an even amount of vegetable curry onto each plate. The gangsters sat at the table could feel their hearts swelling with warmth in their chests at your gorgeous face as you smiled sweetly. They observed the delicate curve of your smooth neck as you turned to Kris to laugh your tinkling laugh at something that he had said. And the gangsters knew that they wanted, no,  _needed_ you with them. You were the missing piece of their hearts that they had been unknowingly searching for…

Then you approached the rest of the gangsters, holding two bowls, you placed them down delicately in front of them, and then you went to get more from Kris.

The gangsters blushed at your warm proximity as you leant between them to give them a bowl and they couldn’t help but allow their dark eyes to wander up your smooth, little neck, and ghost along your sweet lips as they widened with such a gorgeous smile that had their hearts beating hard in their chests.

As soon as you had finished serving everyone, you caught Tao’s eye as he patted the empty seat that he had been saving fiercely beside him and you remembered your promise to him this morning. So, you smiled, shuffling towards him and taking the seat, which was also beside Sehun who smirked at his older brothers who glowered fiercely at him.

As soon as you sat, they all began to eat, and they complimented the food. You smiled with a pink blush at their comments.

“This is really good, Y/n-ah…” Sehun gushed as he turned towards you and the rest of the gangsters nodded in agreement as they ate ravenously. 

“Thank you so much! But Kris, Kyungsoo and Jongin cooked as well!” You said sweetly as you indicated the three gangsters in question with a flourish of a delicate hand.

Kris, Kyungsoo and Jongin smiled beautifully towards you and then they shot some smug smirks towards the others who glowered hard back at them, gripping their cutlery hard.

After a while of relaxing chatter and conversation at the table, you had all finished your lunches and you tried to collect their empty plates again, but the gangsters stopped you immediately.

Tao brought you down into his lap suddenly, holding you close to his hard chest and refusing to let you go and take the dishes.

You heated up with a large beet-red blush, feeling his warm body so close to yours, burning through your clothes. The rest of the gangsters glared at Tao’s boldness and how he was holding you and you didn’t see Tao smirking back at them all from against the delicate curve of your neck, and their glares intensified.

Later on, you and Jongin worked a bit more on the report after you were able to convince the rest of the gangsters that you would definitely not spend tomorrow working on it.

After the report was finished, you and Jongin sat in a satisfied silence as you sent it to the professor. You were both very proud of the report and you were certain that it would get a high score.

“Hey, are you finished yet, little one?” Jongdae asked suddenly from where he was leaning against the wall of the dining room.

You and Jongin looked up and your cheeks tinged pink at the nickname that sounded so good coming from him. “Yep! All done!” You beamed, smiling brightly like the sun.

“Perfect.” Jongdae breathed as he walked through towards you with his feline sway, holding your eyes, captivating them. He walked around the large, mahogany table towards you and took your hand in his gently. You blushed at the contact and looked up at him.

“Why don't you come have some fun for a bit, now that you've finished your work?” Jongdae suggested as he stared down at you from under his handsome head of midnight-black tresses.

 _“Fun?!”_ You blurted out with a beet red blush.

Jongdae marvelled at how sweetly you blushed for him, and how your eyes twinkled when you met his. He wished that he could just take you upstairs to his room, and have you for himself for a while...

“What fun were you thinking of? I can do both of course but today we all want to hang out with you." Jongdae said smoothly with a wry smirk as he leant towards you. “You did promise after all...”  He whispered.

“That’s true...” You admitted quietly, looking down at your hand in his. “I’d like to hang out with you guys as well.” You whispered with a sweet smile.

"Come on then..." Jongdae smiled and you stood up with your hand still in his. You allowed him to lead you out of the opulent dining room and you could feel Jongin following behind you both.

As soon as you entered the spacious living room, the rest of the gangsters all smiled and waved. You waved back with a shy smile and a delicate pink blush.

You and Jongdae sat down on a squishy, grey loveseat together with Luhan on your other side.

Then you spent some time talking with them all and you got to know them a bit more which made you feel slightly more comfortable in their presence. You began to see that there was more to them than just their mafia sides.

They made you laugh at some funny stories and experiences and you also told them more about yourself and you liked how attentive and interested they seemed about you as they asked you questions. You hadn’t opened yourself up to others as much as you had today, and you were glad that you did because you knew that you could trust them...

The gangsters also loved hearing more about you and they all felt a greater need for you to be in their lives…

After dinner, the sexy gangsters dragged you to the sitting room again to watch a movie. They argued on who you should sit with as you stood there looking at your white socks awkwardly.

Suddenly, you squeaked with a pink blush when Junmyeon wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you down next to him on the small sofa. The rest of the brothers glared and protested at how beautifully Junmyeon had made you blush.

During the film, you rested your head on Junmyeon’s shoulder, he was incredibly warm, and you felt yourself becoming sleepy as you cuddled against him.

The brothers glared as Junmyeon blushed pink and with a smile, he pulled your small body closer against his, liking the feel of you so close.

The brothers felt jealousy thud in their hearts when you snuggled against Junmyeon with a sweet sigh, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer.

When the movie ended, the brothers didn’t know what to do because you were still dozing on Junmyeon, your little pink lips were parted slightly as your soft breaths fanned across Junmyeon’s neck, heating him up and causing his heart to beat slightly harder in his chest.

“Y/n-ah…” Junmyeon whispered as he gently stroked your smooth cheek and they all watched as your eyes slowly fluttered open, and as they adjusted and focused on Junmyeon, who blushed at your cuteness.

“J-Junmyeon…” You whispered sleepily as he continued to stroke your cheek.

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly, looking into your wide, innocent eyes.

“I’m good…you were so warm it made me sleepy!” You said with your tinkling laugh. Junmyeon smiled with you, continuing to stroke your cheek and you found yourself liking his gentle touches there. Then you removed your arm from around his waist to wipe your eyes and yawn.

“Would you like me to carry you up, honey-bun?” Baekhyun asked from where he was sat on the sofa opposite you.

Your hooded eyes flickered towards your pink and frayed wristwatch and it was indeed quite late, then you looked up and met Baekhyun’s eyes. “N-no, I’m good…um…” You said quickly with a rosy pink blush and a heavily pounding heart as you removed yourself from Junmyeon’s warmth reluctantly.

You stretched and yawned cutely and then you stood, still frazzled from sleep. Baekhyun stood up from his seat and walked towards you, his warm, slender hands on your waist to steady you— your belly flickered with heat at the sensation.

“I’ll walk you up then…” Baekhyun said as he smiled down at you and you blushed at how close he had gotten suddenly.

“C-can I say goodnight to the others, before you take me up?” You asked tiredly, feeling bad if you just left without saying goodnight.

“Of course.” Baekhyun said with a beautiful smile.

You nodded up at him and he let go of you. Then you said goodnight to each sexy gangster individually and they all enveloped you in hugs, holding you close to their hard and toned chests. You felt yourself heating up against them, and how their hands held and touched you so delicately, they all smirked at your cute reactions as they held you, whispering sweet goodnights into your ears, causing you to shiver with heat.

You said a final good night to them all as Baekhyun led you out of the spacious living room, his warm, slender hand in yours.

You looked down at your interlocked hands with a small smile, feeling your heart pulsing with warmth as you both ascended the grand white, marble stairs.

Baekhyun led you through the wide and spacious cream hallways and then you both reached your bedroom.

Baekhyun closed the door after you both and then he guided you to the large king-sized bed and you both sat down.

Baekhyun was still holding your hand in his as he looked around your large room and you did so as well, still not believing that this room existed at all, it was just too good to be true.

As you both sat calmly, Baekhyun turned towards you, and you met his eyes with a shy smile and he squeezed your hand in his. “This’ll be your first night in your bed then?” He asked faintly, holding your eyes from under his handsome head of bouncy, brown locks.

You nodded with a blush as you bit your lip, remembering where you’ve been waking up these past couple of mornings.

“You’re biting your lip, baby.” Baekhyun said softly, scrunching a hand into your white duvet to control himself.

You blushed, remembering Chanyeol’s words from this morning and immediately you stopped biting your lips, feeling warm.

Baekhyun let out a small sigh, relaxing his hand’s grip in your white duvet and he was now able to calm his less than innocent thoughts. Then he turned to you as you met his eyes with a shy smile and a pink blush. He leant towards you, twirling a strand of baby hair that had fallen out of your plait, he marvelled at how beautifully your hair wrapped around his finger, and how it bounced with a curl when he released it, hitting your rosy cheekbone softly.

Baekhyun stared, feeling his heart pounding with heat in his chest as you averted your gaze down at your black leggings, he squeezed your hand in his, his thumb rubbing your knuckles. Little tingles of heat shot up your arm at the sensation.

Your little hand tightened in his suddenly and he felt a warm heat pulse through him at the contact. He looked into your eyes as you stared back with your wide and innocent ones and he couldn’t help but think that you looked so utterly tempting and, in that moment, he knew that he wanted you.

Baekhyun leaned towards you, his glittering, dark eyes fixed on your pink-tinged lips.

Your eyes widened as his face got closer and your heart was now thrashing in your ears. You leant away, so that you were laying down on the bed, he was now hovering above you.

Baekhyun smiled as he stared at your small body beneath him, supporting himself on an elbow. He released his hand from yours and allowed it to trail down your stomach and land on your thigh.

You jumped with a small squeak at the contact and you could feel the warmth from his hand seeping through the thin fabric of the leggings and heating you up. You gulped, feeling a small, unfamiliar heat gathering in your stomach at its presence.

Baekhyun really wanted to kiss you, your lips looked irresistible and they seemed to be calling to him. He licked his lips and satisfaction coursed through him as your wide, innocent eyes followed his tongue’s descent across his lips. He felt a heat envelope him at your look, sending a hot pang down his body.

Baekhyun continued to lean closer towards you, his glittering, dark eyes were hooded and swirling with less than innocent intentions as they stared into yours.

You turned your head away, exposing the delicate flesh of your neck to him as you did so. Your heart was pounding so hard in your ears and you were surprised that he couldn’t hear it.

You blushed a whole new shade of red as he drew closer.

_If he kissed you, that would be your first ever kiss…_

Your eyes widened as he kissed your neck delicately, and your heart jolted at the contact. You really believed that he was going to kiss your lips just then, your heart was now pounding even harder in your ears when he removed his smooth lips from the sensitive flesh of your neck, his bouncy, brown tresses tickling your chin.

“Sweet dreams, honey-bun…” Baekhyun whispered against your skin, his hot breath heating you up, and then he gave you a kiss on the cheek. The sound of his lips puckering against your skin felt so loud and the sensation and sound of it travelled through your small body and intensified the unfamiliar and satisfying heat in your stomach.

Then Baekhyun leaned away from you and you found yourself not wanting him to do so, because you had really expected him to kiss your lips and you had been prepared for it. Your eyes widened at your surprising thoughts because for the very first time in your life, you wanted to be kissed. You wanted to feel his lips on yours.

Your breathing was embarrassingly loud and your whole face was beet-red as you stared up at the gorgeous Adonis as he stared down at you, your eyes flickering to his utterly tempting lips, wanting to feel them against yours. Baekhyun gave your thigh a soft squeeze and your eyes met his, causing a tingle to shoot straight to the swirling heat in your belly.

Baekhyun smirked charmingly at your flustered-self, liking the fact that you were so frazzled because of a little kiss.

“Goodnight, Baekhyun.” You whispered after a while, your eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips.

Baekhyun smiled and removed his warm, smooth hand from your thigh and stood up from your bed, you sat up to watch as he sauntered away with his effortless grace and as he disappeared out of the door, closing it behind him with a soft click.

As soon as he was gone, you placed a hand over your rapidly beating heart, having not expected the kiss at all. You blushed, still feeling where his lips had been so clearly against your neck and cheek. The sensation was burned into your skin.

You flopped back down onto the soft and rose scented duvet, your mind and heart were racing with all that had occurred today with their pleasing touches and their honey words which felt so perfect and so  _right_.

You liked being with them, no, you _loved_ it…no one has ever made you feel like this before and you knew that you loved these twelve sexy gangsters and you wondered whether they felt the same way, but from today, you could tell that they seemed to feel something, from their words, their eyes and their actions towards you.

_You haven’t known them for long, so how did you know that you loved them?_

You rolled across the soft duvet and buried your face into the clean, rose scented fabric, which heated up against your furiously blushing cheeks and you swore that you’ve never ever felt this way before.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <333


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexy gangsters from the beginning, you've been warned... (M)

 

“Where are you guys going? It’s the weekend and I thought you guys didn’t work…” You found yourself saying as you folded your arms over your chest. The twelve gangsters turned towards you, looking up at you from your place on the stairs. They were all dressed to go out in beautifully pressed black suits. It was a Sunday evening, and your last night at their home and you kind of hoped that you could spend it with them all before you left in the morning…

“We’re going out somewhere for a bit, my darling.” Chanyeol said tenderly as he walked towards you, his eyes fixed on your little face. He stopped at the foot of the stairs so that you and he were looking eye to eye. He smiled at your small, disappointed pout, liking the fact that you were upset about them leaving for a bit…

“Oh? How long will you be?” You replied quietly, crossing your arms tighter, accentuating the outline of your breasts to them all and biting your lip. Their eyes all darkened at the sight of your lips doing that thing that had them heating up. You were so unaware of all their less than innocent thoughts swirling in their heads as they looked at your plush lips as they glistened and rolled temptingly.

“You’re biting your lips.” Chanyeol warned as he stared solidly into your eyes.

You blushed, immediately you stopped biting your lips and looked down at your feet. All the gangsters breathed small sighs of relief and then you lifted your head and regarded them all again. “So, how long will you be?”

“However long it takes us, little one.” Jongdae piped up, straightening his suit as he flashed you a handsome wink. You blushed red and looked away as Jongdae walked up to you, standing beside Chanyeol, he took your hand, turning it around in his smooth ones gently. You felt small electrified tremors trickle up your arm at the contact.

“She’s so concerned for us. I love that…” Tao mused with a small, handsome smirk. You looked up at him suddenly with wide eyes and your blush intensified when he winked. You looked away from his handsome and elated face and stared down at your little feet with a small blush.

“We’ll be home soon and then we can have more fun.” Chanyeol said, taking your other hand in his as he stared at you with hooded brown eyes from under the shadow of his blood-red tresses. You nodded, his look heating you up inside.

“Luhan and Sehun are staying though.” Baekhyun announced suddenly as he caught your eyes and then he shot a glare at the happy two in question as they stood to the side.

Sehun was still not well enough to go on missions because of his ribs, so he was exempt and Luhan had firmly asserted that he wanted to stay so that he could be around Sehun more after so long of not being together. But the rest of the brothers all knew that this wasn't the case at all, they all observed as Luhan stared darkly at you from where you were stood so innocently in front of them all on the grand marble stairs, dressed in your pyjamas which included those little grey pyjama shorts that had their blood pumping, his eyes flitted up and down your body with a small smirk.

Your eyes widened, and you smiled beautifully at them. “How wonderful!” You said joyously as you looked at Luhan and Sehun who winked at you, smirking at your delicious blush just for them.

“We’ll see you later, my darling. We won't be long.” Chanyeol said as he pressed a small kiss onto the back of your hand with a wink. You looked away with an intense blush as his lips unpeeled from your skin, then he released your hand gently.

Jongdae smoothed your small hand in his own, kissing it as he stared up at your blushing face, he smirked against your hand, removing it from his warm clasp.

“Please be safe…” You called after them as they began to walk out the mahogany door, they all looked back towards you with surprised smiles.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be safe.” Kris reassured with a handsome smile. No one has ever told them this before, they’ve never had someone around that cared like this and even though they were experienced gangsters, they liked the fact that someone out there was hoping that they kept safe.

You blushed at their handsome smiles and descended the stairs towards them and you hugged each one and they held you close to their hard and taut chests. You fluttered and blushed against them as their gentle hands pulled you close, smoothing your back, waist and hips.

After you had hugged them, you watched as they walked out of the large mahogany front door. When they were gone, you turned towards Luhan and Sehun who smiled, leading you to the living room with their hands around your shoulders and waist.

As soon as you all entered the living room, they sat you down on the large grey corner sofa, and then they sat close beside you, so that your legs were touching. “What shall we do?” You asked after a while of it being silent between the three of you.

The two sexy gangsters looked at you and smiled charmingly. You blushed, your heart beating wildly in your chest. You looked away from their eyes and down at your hands that sat on your bare thighs.  _Why were they so handsome?!_

“I’ve got a lot of ideas, but it’s a bit too soon for some of them…” Luhan murmured into your ear, his hot breath fanning down your neck. You jumped in surprise, with a beet red blush, you turned towards him, and he was incredibly close. His body was angled towards you as his dark and glittering eyes stared into yours, which caused you to tingle and feel warm.

“Hyung!” Sehun exclaimed, also hearing his older brother's words as he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you towards him. You also blushed at the hidden meaning behind the elder's words. Luhan looked down at you as you leant against Sehun's hard chest gently, not wanting to lean too hard to not put too much pressure on his ribs. Luhan loved your cute, little reactions…they were so  _divine._..

“Let’s watch a movie then…” Luhan suggested after a little while, his eyes trailing up the smooth skin of your neck and collarbones and then to your plush, pink lips as you nodded with a pretty smile.

Then, the three of you went to the kitchen to prepare popcorn together. Luhan and Sehun leant against the kitchen counter, their eyes dipping low and darkening when you bent down in your little pyjama shorts which accentuated the delicate curve of your ass. They had to refrain themselves from pouncing on you right there as they felt desire swirl within them, wanting more than ever to have a touch...imagining how you'll come undone for them...

The two brothers shared a small look and they both knew what the other was thinking. Their eyes swivelled back to you as you straightened up after having retrieved a bowl for the popcorn. They watched as you walked towards them, taking note of the line of your breasts beneath the baggy shirt, and the alluring sway of your hips, tempting them.

After you had poured the microwave popcorn into the bowl, the three of you walked back to the living room and settled back onto the corner sofa. The three of you were sat close together, their powerful legs were resting against your soft, bare ones.

Luhan pulled a large blanket over you all and you snuggled together to watch, you were in the middle with the popcorn bowl on your lap. Your eyes were glazed over as you watched the television, paying close attention to the plot and the actor on the screen as you daintily ate some popcorn.

The two sexy gangsters watched as you did this, they stared as your smooth, shimmering tongue darted out to lick the sugar off your plush lips, they felt themselves pulse with heat.

They weren't even interested in the movie anymore, they couldn't concentrate when you were looking so irresistible. Sehun carefully took the popcorn bowl from your hands, you looked towards him, wide-eyed in confusion but he just smiled.

You blushed, looking away and back at the TV, not giving it much thought.

You jumped suddenly when a hand touched the inside of your bare thigh. You looked between the two sexy gangsters, who were staring at the television, looking slightly bored. Sehun was swirling his hand in the popcorn lazily, not even eating it.

You looked between them individually, you guessed that it was Luhan’s hand because the hand that was on your thigh was the one that was closest to him.

You flushed, and your eyes widened, feeling a strange heat curling in your belly at its presence, however you quite liked his hand there.

Luhan snuck a small look down at you, loving your little, surprised reaction to his touch. He continued to feel the soft skin of your thigh, gripping and kneading it gently, your breaths seemed to increase, and a small, pink blush fanned across your cheeks, your heart bouncing in your chest at his pleasing touches.

Then, he surreptitiously moved his hand up your thigh slowly. Your breath hitched in your throat as you stared at him and you knew that you wanted, no, you  _needed_  him to touch you. For the first time in your life, you  _wanted_  to be touched like this.

Luhan kept eye contact with you as he allowed his hand to hover over your clothed womanhood, that seemed to pulse, he could feel the heat radiating from you so clearly against his hand. He smirked down at you as you continued to stare up at him, your dark eyes flitting to his lips.

Luhan placed a couple of fingers over your clothed womanhood and he swirled them gently.

_Oh yes…_

Your eyes fluttered shut, your lips eliciting a sweet sigh as he massaged you so good above the fabric. The sound went straight to his hard erection in his jeans.

You opened your eyes, which were now dark and full of need as they stared back into his.

Luhan bit back a growl at how good you looked sitting there, reacting to his touches, staring so lewdly yet so innocently up at him like that…you were so different...and such a  _turn-on..._

Luhan took this as his cue to continue, he pressed his fingers harder against your womanhood, watching with even darker eyes as your irises flickered and as you sighed loudly, your head tipping back, exposing the vulnerable curve of your neck.

This caught the attention of Sehun, whose eyes darkened as he stared at your flushed cheeks and as you continued to moan softly at Luhan’s touches.

Luhan continued to rub your womanhood so good above your pyjama shorts as you sighed and whimpered lowly at the pleasurable feeling. You groaned when he pressed a finger particularly hard against your clit, eliciting a flicker of heat up your spine at the delicious contact.

The lewd sound went straight to their stiff erections in their jeans as they stared at you, you looked between them with hooded eyes, feeling incredibly turned on. Wondering what they would do next. Your womanhood was now dripping and sweltering hot and you were in need of more, so you rolled your hips against Luhan’s hand, little moans continuing to escape from your pink-tinged lips.

Suddenly, the two gangsters couldn’t resist any longer, and they advanced. Sehun leaned towards your neck, not caring that the popcorn bowl had fallen from his lap and rolled onto the floor sadly. You could feel Sehun’s hot breath against you as he kissed your neck, peppering wet, needy kisses on your smooth skin.

Luhan also bent towards you to kiss, lick and suck the other side of your neck. You could hear their deep sighs and breaths against you, you moaned as Luhan continued to caress your womanhood above your pyjama shorts. The fabric was now sticking to you and as Luhan rubbed, lewd squelching noises were elicited from the friction, heating the three of you up even more.

You’ve never felt so good before…you didn’t want to stop…it felt too good to stop now…

Sehun made his way higher up your neck, sucking gently on the skin. You whimpered, exposing more of your neck to him. You bit your lip when he nipped hard suddenly and as he continued to suck on the skin, smirking against you as you panted loudly, an unfamiliar heat beginning to gather deep within your belly as Luhan’s hand continued to rub your soaking and hot womanhood exquisitely on top of the fabric.

Luhan removed his lips from your neck to regard you, you stared into his hooded, dark eyes that shone with less than innocent intentions about your sweet, little body.

Then, Luhan enveloped your plush, pink lips in a wet kiss. Your heart rung loudly in your ears and you sighed as he slipped his tongue inside, you let him… _your first kiss_ …his tongue was searching for yours and in little time—he found it.

His other hand wound itself in your hair, tugging gently, lengthening the kiss. His more skilled tongue was able to easily attack your naïve muscle. His hand continued to rub your womanhood and you flexed your hips for more, your little moans being stifled by his tongue.

Sehun had snuck a hand up your shirt, feeling the smooth, burning skin of your stomach. “You have such beautiful skin.” Sehun murmured as he kissed along your collarbone, his hot breath fanning down your shirt, you tremored in heat against them.

Your hand tugged at Luhan’s shirt as you deepened the kiss, loving this new experience but you were soon getting breathless and your heart was pumping erratically so Luhan released your lips with a wet smack.

Your lips were throbbing and wet as you panted with a fiery-red blush, he looked down at you, also breathing heavily as he kissed behind your ear and along your jaw gently. He pressed his fingers harder, the fabric of your pyjama shorts providing  _amazing_  friction against your womanhood.

You moaned louder this time, your lips opening wantonly as you leaned back against the sofa. Sehun’s fingers were ghosting around a breast, you breathed deeper, sighing when he pinched a nipple. You jumped, bucking against Luhan’s hand with a delicious moan.

You could feel your womanhood  _pulsing_  against Luhan’s fingers as he rubbed harder, you moaned, tipping your head back. “You like this, baby?” Luhan murmured against your neck, placing kisses there as he rubbed faster, the wet noises getting louder. He smirked against your skin when you gave a high-pitched moan and nodded vigorously.

Suddenly, Sehun removed your baggy shirt, flinging it away somewhere. The two gangsters pulled away from your neck, their dark eyes drinking in your vulnerable breasts, the nipples were rosy, and they were erect,  _begging_ to be played with.

Sehun leant towards you, his hand cupping the nape of your neck. “You have such a delectable body, don’t you, Y/n?” He murmured against your neck as one of his hands massaged your breast. You moaned.

“So beautiful.” Sehun whispered as he scrunched your breast, then his slender fingers elongated your nipple and pinched—hard.

You whined and arched your back. “That’s right, moan for us, baby.” Sehun groaned against your neck between kisses, relishing your gorgeous moans and feeling himself heating up even more because he knew that he was the cause of it.

Your sighs were becoming more frequent as Luhan’s fingers sped up, rubbing your womanhood so good on top of the fabric.

You bit your lip when Luhan dipped his head to your neck again, continuing to suck and kiss the smooth skin, the wet sound of his lips smacking against your skin intensified the heat in your belly. His other hand trailed towards your other breast and squeezed, his fingers pinching your nipple, eliciting delicious moans from you.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar, coiling heat in your belly began to gather as Luhan’s hand sped up even more against your womanhood, your moans got even louder, and you felt so good in that moment. You felt euphoric. And then, that unfamiliar and exquisite heat exploded like an elastic band.

“Ah.” You moaned loudly, arching your back, pushing your breasts into their hands as your release tumbled through you.

Your shorts were now sticking and rubbing so good against your convulsing womanhood as you breathed hard, your chest heaving. You closed your eyes as you tried to calm your embarrassingly loud panting, the aftershocks of your orgasm ripping through you.

Sehun turned you around for a kiss, his firm, strong hand framed the nape of your neck and his other hand massaged your breast, his fingers swirling and pinching a rosy nipple, causing you to moan into his mouth.

Sehun pushed his tongue through your lips easily, your eyes opened in surprise and then you relaxed into the kiss. You clumsily ran your hands through his sleek obsidian locks, pulling him closer, wanting to taste him.

Your inexperienced tongue was no match for Sehun’s as it attacked yours relentlessly. Luhan was kissing your exposed shoulders, his other hand was scrunching your other breast, his thumb flicking your nipple.

Sehun released your lips when he noticed that you were getting breathless and he stared at you darkly as you flushed, a sheen of sweat on your face, a small saliva trail connecting the two of you, and then it was broken as he moved away.

Sehun wiped his thumb over your glistening lips, his cock throbbing uncomfortably in his jeans at your flustered look, and your dark eyes as you gazed at him in needy, innocent desire. Sehun began to unbuckle his trousers and your womanhood convulsed at the sound…

You looked into Sehun's eyes as you bit your lip, eyes flickering down, watching his long, pale fingers fiddling with his belt. Then you looked towards Luhan when you noticed that he was no longer kissing your shoulders, instead he was looking ahead at something.

You followed his gaze, and your eyes widened, and a large blush encapsulated your cheeks when you saw the rest of the sexy gangsters in the living room doorway.

You gulped, covering your breasts with your hands and feeling your belly swirling with heat when you caught all of their smouldering and dark gazes as they stared at your soft, vulnerable upper body that had presented itself to them so suddenly.

Immediately, Sehun stopped taking off his jeans when he noticed all his brothers at the door, glaring deadly daggers at him and Luhan. Then, you grabbed the blanket and hid yourself under it with a flaming hot blush, your face in your hands, your heart was hammering against your ribcage in utter shock at the situation.

It was frighteningly silent in the room.

“Don’t hide…” Sehun whispered near you, but your blush heated up even more when you realised what you had just done. You burrowed yourself deeper into the blanket, curling your body into a ball.

You could hear footsteps walking further into the room, your heart was beating so hard against your chest, you could hear it ringing in your ears. The blanket around you heated up as you blushed furiously at the fact that you were half-naked in the presence of twelve handsome men. 

_You couldn't believe what you had just done...this was so unlike you...they must all think that you were a horrible slut..._

You felt a presence crouch down in front of you. “Y/n…Please look at me…” Chanyeol said softly, he sounded close. You looked up carefully from the blanket, ensuring that your breasts were hidden, your beautiful, smooth shoulders were on show to them all.

Your eyes shone with unshed tears as they met Chanyeol's dark and concerned gaze as he knelt in front of you, looking so charmingly back at you. You blushed harder at the fact that you were in such a state of undress in front of twelve gorgeous men who were all staring hungrily at you, refraining themselves with great difficulty from pouncing and taking you right there.

“I’m sorry…” You whimpered. They all looked at your face, ripping their eyes away from your delicious collarbones and shoulders.

“Why are you sorry?” Chanyeol asked softly in confusion, not expecting you to say that. Your puffy, glistening and red lips began to wobble as you looked away and your eyes shimmered with coming tears.

“Because I enjoyed it…I feel bad for doing something like this when you’ve invited me to your home so kindly.” You whispered, feeling so utterly confused…confused as to why you allowed the two gorgeous men to do that. You were never someone to do anything like that...this was not you...but you loved it...they made you feel so good... and you knew that you definitely wanted to experience more…

“Please don’t cry, sweetheart.” Chanyeol cooed lowly, his eyes widening in concern as he watched your little tears fall, trailing down your red cheeks.

Suddenly, Chanyeol leant towards you and wrapped you in his arms, the blanket firmly around you.

You wrapped your slim arms around his neck, causing him to shiver as little tremors of heat shot down his spine. He straightened, walking with your little body in his arms and he settled himself with you on his lap on a squishy grey loveseat.

You snuggled against Chanyeol’s neck, hiding your face from the others. The feel of you so close to him made him very happy and he held you securely against his hard chest and kissed your hair. You tried to gulp back your tears, but they just kept coming, trailing down your warm cheeks, soaking Chanyeol’s neck however he didn’t seem to mind, because all he did was hold you closer.

You scrunched a small hand in his white shirt and he could feel how warm your fingertips were so clearly as the heat of them seeped through the fabric. You relaxed against him, feeling comforted in his arms. One of his hands settled on your bare back, you could feel the heat of it pulsing through you whilst his other hand rested on your thigh, which was covered by the fluffy blanket.

It was silent as the other sexy gangsters watched you crying softly to yourself, gulping and sniffling wetly against Chanyeol’s neck as he continued to hold you close, pressing the occasional kiss onto your hair, his hands stroking your back and thigh gently to soothe you. “Are you…angry with me?” You asked after a small while. You lifted your head up and regarded the twelve sexy gangsters with your glistening, red eyes.

Chanyeol’s beautiful brown orbs widened at your question. “No, I’m annoyed at Luhan and Sehun for making you feel good before I could.” He murmured into your ear and then he leant down to kiss the smooth flesh of your vulnerable neck. You trembled and sighed so gorgeously against him at the contact, your nerves and veins igniting with heat, still very sensitive after your explosive orgasm, tears continued to trickle down your cheeks, so overwhelmed by the situation.

“Please don’t cry, baby.” Chanyeol whispered between kisses, his warm hands holding you closer against him, then he shot a glare at Luhan and Sehun who glared back with small, smug smiles.

The rest of the gangsters glowered at the two brothers in question, annoyed that they had made you feel good, that they had been able to feel, touch and caress your sweet little body in such a way. And the rest of the gangsters knew for certain that they also wanted to be able to do that as well, they wanted to make you feel good, and they also wanted to feel good with you as well…

You felt the heat in your stomach curling again at Chanyeol’s kisses as he nuzzled the flushed and sensitive flesh of your neck. You had now stopped crying and you were wiping your tears, as Chanyeol kissed gently, causing you to become wet between your legs again.

“Have you ever been with a man, Y/n?” Kris asked as he walked languidly towards you, sitting beside Chanyeol on the squishy grey loveseat.

Chanyeol reluctantly unpeeled his lips away from your neck, after having placed a couple more kisses on the smooth flesh, causing you to quiver in pleasure against him.

Chanyeol glared at Kris, pulling you closer against him. You peeked up at Kris as he shuffled in his seat so that his body was facing yours. You looked into his dark, glittering eyes that caused your belly to curl with heat as he scanned your smooth shoulders.

You blushed, feeling all twelve gangsters’ eyes fixed on you. “No…” You murmured after a small while, your blush intensifying to a beet-red. You averted your eyes from Kris’s and wrapped your arms tighter around Chanyeol’s neck, scrunching your eyes closed. You could feel their smouldering gazes burning through you and you could feel your body heating up.

Kris’s eyes widened, and a small blush of realisation blossomed across his cheeks as he looked towards the others. They all looked at each other with knowing, excited smirks.

“So, you’re a virgin?” Jongdae inquired as he fixed his dark eyes on your sweetly blushing form. His smirk widened when you nodded and snuggled closer against Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol gripped your thigh tighter on top of the blanket, looking down at your small, untainted body on his lap, his dark eyes skimming the smooth and delicious skin of your shoulders and collarbones, wanting nothing more than to have a taste. You scrunched your eyes tightly closed, still feeling their dark eyes on you.

“But why? How?” Tao spluttered as he stared wide-eyed at you. “How have you avoided  _sex?”_  He continued, and they all crept closer towards you, staring at you wide-eyed as if you were an enigma of some sort.

You unpeeled yourself from Chanyeol’s neck and blushed hotly under their dark gazes, looking down at your hands on your lap. “Well…no one has…you know…” You said as you awkwardly trailed off, your blush was now a glowing beet red as they all stared at you—amazed.  _You haven’t even had sex?!_

“I don’t understand, you’re nineteen, going on twenty and no man has ever…” Chanyeol said as he trailed off, drawing your eyes towards his as he pulled you closer against his chest. The gangsters continued to stare at you as you nodded up at him. “But you’re so beautiful.” Chanyeol sighed, his hand rubbing your thigh gently as he stared into your eyes.

Your eyes flickered towards his, your heart bouncing against your ribcage.  _Beautiful?!_

“Ch-Chanyeol…” You implored softly. “I’m not—”

“You are very beautiful, sweetheart. Don’t you dare deny it.” Junmyeon said suddenly as he walked towards you. You felt a warm heat quiver within you as you stared into his glittering brown eyes, his fingertips grazing your jaw, tipping your head back slightly and exposing the vulnerable flesh of your throat to the rest of the gangsters who nodded in agreement with Junmyeon’s words. 

_These handsome and rich gangsters all thought that you were beautiful?!_

“Have you ever touched yourself?” Sehun asked curiously all of a sudden.

You froze. “Pardon?” You spluttered as you met his dark eyes from where he was seated on the grey corner sofa opposite you.

“You know, like…have you ever pleasured yourself?” Sehun explained, blushing slightly at his question. The rest of the gangsters looked away from Sehun and then towards you, all of them wanting to know the answer to that question.

Your stomach was now swirling with heat and a large blush swept across your flushed cheeks. “No, no I haven’t…” You responded, determinedly looking away from their dark and shocked eyes.

“So, you’ve never had an orgasm until today?” Sehun asked for them all, shuffling to the edge of his seat, his eyes fixed on yours.

You blushed and shook your head.

They all stared at you wide-eyed, never having encountered anyone so innocent and unworldly as you before. “Christ, you really are innocent…” Kris breathed softly as he stared at you.

“Have you ever kissed anyone, other than me and Sehun?” Luhan inquired from his place on the grey corner sofa opposite you, his dark eyes holding yours.

You gulped as they all looked towards you again. “No…” You responded quietly, fumbling your clammy hands in your lap as you looked away from Luhan and Sehun who smirked, determinedly avoiding the heated glares being thrown at them by the others.

“So, you’ve never had a boyfriend then either I’m guessing?” Kyungsoo piped up from his spot by the large and ornate fireplace. You locked eyes with him as the others looked between the two of you, vaguely knowing what your answer would be.

“No, never.” You murmured, and they all heard you and they smiled, feeling relieved for some reason.

After a small while of stunned silence, Jongdae walked towards you. “Well, if you’d let me, Y/n, I can definitely take your virginity for you…” He said as he swept his pale and slender fingers through your delicate tresses, not taking any notice of his brothers’ glares at his bold words. Then Jongdae leant down towards you so that his mouth was near your ear. “I’ve never had a virgin before…” He whispered, his hot breath heating you up and your breath hitched, your belly curling with heat.

You looked up at Jongdae with your glistening eyes, meeting his dark gaze as he darted a look down your delicious cleavage.

You blushed even harder, noticing where his eyes were settling, and you tried to pull up the blanket, but you couldn’t because Chanyeol’s hand was clamped tightly over the blanket on your thigh. Jongdae grinned at your weak attempts to cover yourself as he continued to stroke your hair.

“No way! It’s going to be me!” Tao retorted angrily as he walked towards you all. You jumped in Chanyeol's hold at the sudden outburst, Jongdae’s fingers were still running through your hair as Tao stopped in front of you, staring down at you with dark eyes that had your stomach coiling pleasurably in heat.

“Oh, baby…so inexperienced.” Baekhyun said slowly as he sat on the coffee table in front of you and Chanyeol. You peeked up at him and caught his tantalising smirk, blushing harder at the glint in his eyes as he stared.

You bit your lips, feeling awkward and warm in front of twelve very handsome men. Their eyes all flickered towards your lips. “Honey-bun, you’re giving us very naughty thoughts by biting your lips like that.” Baekhyun murmured, his dark eyes trained on the tempting, red and throbbing flesh.

You blushed harder, a white-hot pang of heat shooting straight to your belly at his caveat and immediately you stopped biting your lips, looking away and down at your lap. The gangsters then attempted to calm their naughty thoughts about your utterly tempting form.

“If it’s going to be anyone, it’s going to be me.” Chanyeol declared suddenly and immediately the heat in your belly began to stir pleasurably as he pressed you closer against him, you heated up even more when you felt his throbbing, hard erection against your damp pyjama shorts. You blushed hotly, burying your face in your hands.

“We’ll see about that…” Minseok murmured, glaring at Chanyeol as he walked towards you, kneeling in front of you to kiss your neck, his fingers framing your nape as he kissed and licked at the smooth and heated flesh. “You smell so good.” He whispered against your skin and then he bit hard.

You gave a breathy moan, exposing more of your neck for him. The rest of the sexy gangsters glared at how beautifully Minseok made you blush and quiver.

As Minseok kissed your neck, you slowly shook yourself from your pleasurable daze. You delved into your thoughts, you were now very confused because you were unsure as to where you stood with these twelve gorgeous, handsome yet dangerous men. How did they see you? As a play thing? A friend? Or a lover? You didn’t know but it was eating you up and you really needed to know what they thought of you and you couldn’t continue like this any longer.

_Here it goes…_

“I-I’m so confused…” You croaked suddenly, and their eyes all swivelled towards you.

Minseok stopped kissing your neck and pulled away. “Why? What’s wrong?” He asked, his dark eyes trying to catch yours as you looked down at your lap

“Well, um…what am I to you all? Am I a friend or something more? It’s confusing me so much that I don't know where we stand…” You said, blushing madly in embarrassment.

You peeked up at them as they all looked at each other, it was completely silent. Then you gulped thickly and gathering the courage, you opened your mouth and went for it. “I…I think that…I love you all…and…I want to know if you feel the same way.” You blurted out with a large beet red blush, your heart hammering in your ears at your words. Immediately you regretted it, but at the same time it felt so good to get it off your chest because it had been on your mind so much recently. You knew that you loved them, you’ve never had these feelings for others before and you knew that they were different.

They were all silent as they digested your words in shock, having never expected that at all. You covered your eyes, feeling hot and fresh tears streaming down your flushed cheeks, your other hand firmly holding the blanket against your aching breasts.

Chanyeol's hand was still smoothing your bare back and his other hand was still on your thigh, the heat from it seeping through the material and heating you up. Jongdae was still running his slender fingers through your delicate tresses.

“We love you too...” Yixing said suddenly, his gentle eyes wavering in worry as he knelt in front of you. You removed your hand away from your eyes and looked down at Yixing as he took one of your hands in his.

You looked at the rest of the gangsters who still looked shell-shocked. “Well…when I say that I love you…I mean, do you love me for who I am as a person, not just sexually…” You said, blushing hard when you caught Luhan and Sehun’s eyes and then you looked away quickly.

It was still silent, they hadn’t said a single thing and you were growing worried... _Did they not like you? Why weren't they saying anything?!_

“Y/n-ah…” Jongin spoke up as he walked towards you, his hands in his nicely pressed suit trouser pockets. You looked up and into his brown eyes as he stared down at you, running a nervous, shaky hand through his golden-brown tresses. Jongin felt shocked...he felt so happy that you liked them back...but he was worried that they may have scared you off...he didn't want you to leave them...

Suddenly, you knew what you needed to do. “I need space…I…I would like to go home…please?” You said decidedly. Your voice quaking as you ripped your eyes away from Jongin and looked up at Chanyeol, your wide eyes glistening with tears. You were shocked and saddened by their lack of response...and you knew that you couldn’t stay here any longer. They must all hate you...you knew it, they all thought that you were a disgusting slut. _Why would you even think that you had a chance with these handsome men?! You were way out of their league!! And who likes twelve men simultaneously?! Is that even possible?!_

Chanyeol stared as you sniffled and hiccupped into a small hand and he felt something shatter in his heart at how broken you looked. He hated seeing you cry. He couldn't believe your words, yet he was so glad that you liked him, but he didn't like the idea of his brothers also liking you...

“Jongin, take Y/n upstairs to pack and then take her home…” Chanyeol said reluctantly, he really didn’t want you to leave like this, but he could see that you needed space and time to think. Chanyeol knew that him and his brothers also needed to think about your unexpected confession.

Jongin nodded and walked towards you, helping you up from Chanyeol's lap. They stared at your smooth back as you stood and carefully covered your upper half with the blanket.

Jongin grabbed your hand and led you out of the living room, the others followed you out with their eyes until you were gone.

You let Jongin drag you through the large and illuminated entry hall, feeling hot and frustrated tears pouring down your cheeks as you ran up the white marble stairs, gripping the blanket against your upper body.

Suddenly, you ripped your hand out of Jongin's and darted up the stairs ahead of him, feeling utterly ashamed of yourself and you tried to ignore the look of hurt in his eyes at the loss of your hand.

As soon as you had ascended the stairs, you raced to your room, your footsteps echoing loudly as you ran down the wide and spacious cream hallways. Your tears falling harder as you ripped open your door and slammed it shut, you began to hurriedly gather your clothes, throwing them in your weekend bag.

Jongin opened your door soon after you. “Y/n-ah…please…” He said gently as you stuffed your clothes away and into your bag whilst still holding the blanket against your aching breasts, still feeling where Luhan and Sehun had touched, licked and kissed you so clearly on your body. Tears continued to flow down your soft, flushed cheeks as you gathered some clothes to change into.

Jongin walked towards you with a small sigh and picked up one of your books. You whipped it from his grasp, stuffing it away quickly into your bag. He stood and watched helplessly as you went into the bathroom, packing toiletries, and then you locked the door to get changed into some jeans and a shirt.

A couple of minutes later, you emerged from the glimmering bathroom with your toiletries in one hand and in the other, your soiled pyjama shorts and panties. You couldn’t even look into Jongin’s eyes as you crouched down in front of your weekend bag and quickly stuffed the disgraced materials into it and zipped it up.

“Jongin…am I disgusting?” You asked, still kneeling on the white marble floor, more tears trailing down your cheeks at the fact that all the gangsters probably hated you and thought that you were a slut for liking all of them simultaneously.  

“No, no of course not, please…” Jongin said as he dropped down beside you on the floor, rubbing your back gently. You leant against his shoulder and he held you tightly against him. Your small body racked with sobs as you cried fresh tears, glad that at least one of them didn’t think this about you…

“But I feel so…disgusting…I mean, who likes twelve guys at once? The others must think I’m terrible, you all must hate me.” You whispered as you gulped and whimpered wetly, wiping your eyes and cheeks with your hands.

“We don’t think that at all…” Jongin said, rubbing your shoulder as you relaxed and calmed down against him.

After a while, you both pulled away. "Let's get you home..." Jongin said with a soft sigh and you nodded, wanting more than anything to return to your small home, back to your own bed and away from the gangsters who probably thought that you were disgusting.

Jongin took your weekend bag for you and walked out of your room. You slung your tattered satchel bag over your shoulder and you hugged your heavy textbooks close towards you. You turned and looked around the extravagant room sadly as this could be the last time that you might ever see it again.

Then with one last look at the room, you walked out, feeling tears threatening to spill out again as you closed the door after you. Then you trailed down the wide and spacious cream hallways after Jongin and descended the large grand marble stairs.

You slipped on your raggedy trainers in the entry hall and then you followed Jongin down the spiral staircase towards the underground garage. You plodded heavily down the stairs, your footsteps echoing loudly as you went. You walked behind Jongin, keeping your head low as he led you to the glimmering, black Mercedes and you both got in and he peeled out of the garage and down the back entrance of the mansion grounds.

You both sat in silence as he drove. You tried to control your rapidly beating heart as you wrung your hands together against your jean clad thighs that quivered, you could still feel your very sensitive womanhood rubbing against the fabric of your panties and jeans. You couldn’t believe what you had done with Luhan and Sehun. You could still feel electric tingles traversing up your neck, your aching breasts and your collarbones from where they touched, licked, sucked and kissed you.

You thought back to how they had all become so silent after your confession and you vaguely wondered whether their lack of a response was because you were probably just an interesting play thing for them to mess about with and throw away when the weekend was up. You quickly shook away the thought, and you really hoped that that wasn't the case at all because you could see that the twelve handsome gangsters had some good in them from your time yesterday where they all talked with you, getting to know you and your interests. You held onto this small ounce of hope tightly. 

You knew that you liked them all, because it felt so right when you were with them, they were  _perfect,_  and you’ve never felt this way before about a man, or rather men. But at the same time, it hasn't been long since you've really gotten used and acquainted to them,  _so how did you know that it was right?_

You looked out the window, trying to control your tears. You were incredibly glad that you’ll be going home, you wanted to sleep in your own bed tonight, even if the mattress was old and horribly uncomfortable, it was still your own bed, and to you, it was comfort.

After a short while, Jongin pulled up outside your home and you both wordlessly exited the Mercedes. Jongin got your weekend bag out the boot and you took it from him after shouldering your satchel, holding your textbooks tighter in your hands.

Jongin turned to you, his hands in his black trouser suit pockets. “Y/n-ah, I'm so sorry for how this has ended...” He apologised quietly.

You looked up at him in the light of the early summer evening, the fire from the smouldering cauldron of the sun illuminated the light in your eyes and the multitude of colours and tints in your smooth, delicate tresses...

"Are you all angry at me?" You asked in a small, croaky voice. Your red, glassy eyes staring up at him unblinkingly.

"No, we're not, we love you. I know that I do. But some of my brothers need time to think. You shocked them quite a bit back there..." Jongin said softly.

You froze, looking up and into his eyes in shock at his words, your plush, puffy lips opening slightly as you tried to articulate a sentence. "Y-you love me?" You stuttered, your heart fluttering in your chest.

Jongin smiled with a beautiful arch of his lips and a small pink blush. "Yes...I love you, Y/n-ah..." He said as he continued to smile down at you, feeling his heart rattling in his chest. Jongin had always viewed himself as being impervious to love, but you had changed all of that, you had made him feel things that he had never ever felt towards any woman before.

Suddenly he leant towards you, giving your cheek a soft peck. You closed your eyes at the feel of his smooth and full lips against your cheek, and you smiled, feeling a satisfied warmth enveloping within you and your heart beating slightly harder in your chest.

Jongin pulled away and you both continued to stare at each other. "I love you too..." You whispered with a small blush and you knew that you had truly meant it and it felt so right coming out of your lips.

Jongin smiled beautifully at you and your heart immediately began to flutter in your chest. "I'm going to go in now..." You said awkwardly, looking up at him.

Jongin nodded. "Bye, Y/n-ah..." He said faintly, and you smiled, and with your heavy bags and books, you stumbled along your crumbly and cracked path towards your glossy painted black door.

You could feel Jongin’s stare on you as you approached your door and fished in your satchel for your keys. You turned around and you watched as the glimmering black Mercedes drove slowly down your dilapidated and crummy street until it was out of sight.

You sighed and turned away, unlocking the front door which gave an embarrassingly loud creak when you opened it and shuffled through. You slammed the door hard behind you, feeling hot tears falling down your cheeks again as you stumbled to your room, collapsing hard onto the bed, sobbing into your pillow, breathing in the familiar scent of home.

You knew that you loved them all, you’ve never felt like this towards men before and you knew that you wanted them, they were so kind, thoughtful and sweet, yet how could you like twelve guys at the same time? Who does that? And your actions with Luhan and Sehun today were very unlike you...but you loved it...you loved their touches...and you were surprised at yourself…having never wanted a man’s touch so badly before. With that, you eventually fell into a deep slumber, completely worn out, you relaxed against the pillow, glad to be home.

 

 

 

****

 

 

As soon as you and Jongin had exited the living room, Chanyeol stood from the sofa and walked towards the door and slammed it shut loudly.

The rest of the gangsters watched as Chanyeol walked towards the side table, gripping a lamp in his long fingers, he threw it with a roar, and they all watched as it shattered and crackled against the wall.

Chanyeol was breathing hard and fast through his nostrils as he gritted his teeth. It was completely silent. “How dare you....” Chanyeol seethed, looking towards Luhan and Sehun who were sat on the corner sofa.

Sehun looked absolutely terrified as he quaked in his seat, whilst Luhan's eyes only widened slightly, watching his younger brother carefully. “How dare you touch her like that?! How dare you make her feel so confused!? Now she's scared of us!!” Chanyeol screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks at how scared and worried you looked, he hated it when you were crying.

Chanyeol wanted more than anything for you to not fear him, you were the only person who didn't show fear towards him...he didn't want to lose you at all, he knew that he wanted you in his life.

“You were touching her too, groping her like that in your bed yesterday!” Kris shouted all of a sudden, jumping up from his seat and coming up to the younger, glaring him down.

“We  _all_  overstepped the boundaries…touching her like that…” Junmyeon shouted in Chanyeol’s defence, not wanting another fist fight between the two of them, he knew that you wouldn’t like it if they were beating each other up because of you. Junmyeon walked over towards Kris and Chanyeol, smoothing out his suit as he stepped towards the tallest brother, Kris who sneered down at him, Junmyeon glared back scathingly.

There was a small silence where they were all standing there, not sure what to think or say because your words had shocked them immensely, because when you had said that you loved them, they all felt their hearts pounding in their chests, and their stomachs fluttering. The gangsters had had a lot of confessions in their lifetime, and they could tell that you meant it when you said that you loved them.

“She's not like other girls. Y/n-ah is different, she hasn't even been with a man for goodness sake! We can't blame her for feeling confused...” Yixing said gently into the silence, everyone turned towards him. “Now please don’t fight, this isn’t the way to solve this, we need to talk rationally.” Yixing added as he glared particularly at Kris and Chanyeol.

The two in question stepped away from each other slowly, straightening their suits, but still they glared at each other.

“But she probably wouldn’t want to see us again.” Tao said mournfully, stuffing his hands in his suit trouser pockets as he looked down at the floor, struggling to contain his tears at the prospect of never seeing you again.

“I don’t want to lose her…” Jongdae said quietly, running a pale hand through his midnight-black hair.

“None of us do…” Junmyeon murmured as he sat in a soft grey armchair. He thought back to the sight of your broken, tear stained yet beautiful face when you said that you loved them all.

Junmyeon felt terrible that he didn't speak up, but he was so shocked, he hadn't expected it at all. But he knew that he liked you back, you were so different...you made him feel so many different sensations and you've made him think things that he's never thought about a woman before. Junmyeon knew that he wanted you in his life, and he didn’t even want to imagine what it would be like without you...

“She said she loved all of us...of course she’ll want to see us again.” Minseok mumbled to himself as he collapsed into Chanyeol's vacated seat, rubbing a hand across his chin in thought as his eyes became glazed over and his stare seemed a million miles away. Your words had shocked him immensely, but it felt so good to know that you had the same feelings for him that he felt towards you. Minseok knew that you were special to him, he hasn't felt this way about a woman before...

“Maybe she’s better off without us…” Kris said slightly above a whisper, a small tear falling from his eye at the thought. The rest of the gangsters stared in shock at the normally cool and composed brother as he wiped his tear away.

Chanyeol felt anger at his older brother's words. “I don’t want to let her go! She’s  _my_ baby and I love her!!” He screamed, tears down his cheeks as he advanced towards his older.

Kris who turned and glared down at Chanyeol, rage glinting in his dark irises.  _"Your baby??"_   He spluttered incredulously as he squared up towards Chanyeol. "She's  _my_  baby!!" Kris roared, fists clenched as he glared down at his insufferable, younger brother who seemed to think that you were only his.

“But, I love her too!” Baekhyun retorted with a loud shout, fists shaking in anger as he walked to stand beside Kris with a scowl, glaring deep into Chanyeol's irises.

You had told them that you loved them all, and Chanyeol was completely missing this fact. Baekhyun didn't want Chanyeol to think that you were just his.

Baekhyun knew that he wanted, no, he  _needed_ you in his life, he wasn't ready to give up just yet. He wanted to fight for you and he wanted to ensure that Chanyeol knew this...

“NO! She’s mine, not yours!! You barely know her!!” Chanyeol yelled as he slapped Baekhyun away roughly with one, deft movement of his hand which caused the older brother to trip and stagger on the floor. They all watched as Baekhyun reached a hand to his nose, feeling smooth blood trickling down from his nose and down his lip and spattering down his white shirt. Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol as he tried to stem the flow of blood with a hand.

Yixing ran up to Baekhyun, using some tissues to wipe away the bloody mess. It was silent as all the brothers glared at Chanyeol who wasn't making it easy for them all to talk about your surprising confession rationally.

After a small while of silence, Chanyeol stumbled towards one of the many sofas in the room and collapsed into it, burying his face in his hands as he breathed deeply, unable to control the rapid flow of tears pouring down his cheeks. Chanyeol couldn't believe how he and his brothers were acting...all because of you. You had definitely struck a chord with them all.

Suddenly, Luhan fixed his gaze on Chanyeol, staring formidably at the younger brother. “Chanyeol, you also don’t know her very well…none of us  _really_ know her. We overstepped the boundaries, we didn’t think that she would get confused with our touches and words…” Luhan said softly into the silence and they had all turned to look at him. Luhan's eyes were fixed on Chanyeol who lifted his flushed, red face from his large hands, looking at the second eldest.

They were all silent, agreeing with Luhan’s words because it was true, they all didn’t really know you, yet they knew that they wanted you close and in their lives.

They were all quiet, absorbed in their thoughts. They felt terrible that they’ve potentially scared you away from them…the one person who didn’t look at them with fear in their eyes, and the one person who had said that they loved them and actually meant it…

 

 

****

 

 

The next morning, you woke up still dressed in yesterday's clothes. You had fallen asleep on top of the covers and your muscles were aching.

You eased your eyes open, and immediately you were blinded by the sun’s rays filtering through your window. You shut your eyes and slowly pried them open again, sitting up on the bed and leaning on your elbows.

You stunk of sweat and you really needed a wash. Your head fell back against your pillow, remembering last night's events with a raging beet red blush. Then you quickly ripped yourself out of your thoughts and looked at the small alarm clock on your wooden nightstand. It was early, and you had plenty of time for a shower before university.

You got up from your creaky and uncomfortable bed and staggered to the bathroom, once you were there, you stripped out of your shirt, jeans and panties, kicking the garments away.

You turned on the shower with some difficulty, the taps were always stiff to work. When you had gotten the old and decrepit shower to work, you hopped in and relaxed under the hot stream of water.

You stayed in there for a while, scrubbing yourself clean with a bath puff, you could still feel the shadow of Luhan and Sehun’s caresses on your body. A satisfying heat began to pool in your stomach that you had never felt until yesterday when you remembered the way their lips felt on your skin, neck, collarbones, Luhan’s expert hands rubbing your womanhood just right above the fabric that had you moaning and writhing loudly between them, you weren’t even aware that you could make such sounds at all.

You shook yourself from your thoughts from yesterday, you felt so bad because you barely knew them, yet you didn’t push them away, you  _let_ them dominate, kiss and touch you.

But you  _loved_  it so much…it felt so good…and you knew that you wanted more—much more. You shook away your surprising thoughts that you’d never thought that you’d ever have before and gulped back your desire.

You continued to wash and rinse your hair and body under the water. You turned off the shower after a while, you had been in there so long that your hands had wrinkled.

You stepped out, drying and wrapping your body with a towel, you walked down the hall and towards your room where you put on a fresh pair of jeans and a white blouse. After getting dressed, you brushed your wet hair and blow-dried it using the old and dilapidated hairdryer that clunked and whirred sadly as you willed it to work however you gave up after a while because it was taking too long.

Your hair was still slightly damp as you gathered your tattered satchel and textbooks, heading towards the door. Suddenly, you caught sight of something in the little mirror by the front door which made you stop.

You looked at yourself in the tiny mirror, and you gasped, pulling away the collar of your white blouse slightly and revealing a small, throbbing red love-bite just above the place where your neck and shoulder met.

You blushed pink, feeling a small heat-filled shiver rumble down your body when you remembered last night, their soft, wet lips on your neck and the little nips that had you whining and whimpering against them.

You tried to hike up your blouse collar, but the small love-bite was still visible. You put down your textbooks and removed your satchel from your shoulder to fasten your top button, but the red love-bite was still obviously peeking out.

You grumbled and unfastened the top button and decided to bring your hair to rest against your neck in an attempt to hide it. You checked yourself in the mirror, it worked for now. It would look way too suspicious if you used a scarf, considering the fact that it was summer, and it was sweltering hot outside...

You picked up your tattered satchel and your textbooks and walked out of your tiny one-floor home with a slam. You walked down the crumbly pavement towards the bus stop and you didn’t have to wait long until the bus had arrived, and you got on.

As you sat on the bus, you absorbed yourself in your thoughts, you were worried about running into Kyungsoo or Jongin at university, and you knew that you didn't feel ready to face Kyungsoo yet, not knowing what he thought about the fact that you liked him and all his brothers...

As soon as you arrived at university, you decided that you would avoid Kyungsoo. Sehun was still not attending classes due to his ribs so this made things slightly easier for you.

In this morning’s lecture, you talked to Jongin, feeling comforted that he wasn't trying to ask you about yesterday's events. Instead you both talked about the class material however it was slightly awkward between the two of you.

During class breaks, Jongin reassured you that the others felt the same way, but you weren’t sure, not believing it just yet. You were still confused with their lack of response yesterday, and not to mention you wouldn’t be surprised if they all thought that you were disgusting for getting hot like that with Luhan and Sehun and then confessing that you liked them all.

You skipped lunch, so that you wouldn’t have to face Kyungsoo and he hadn't tried to approach you at all. You would sometimes see him around the campus, and you couldn’t help but feel saddened, worried that he hated you and thought that you were a disgusting person.

You started to feel sad that Kyungsoo hadn't approached you, but you were also avoiding him so it's not like you could complain. This continued for a couple of days, and it upset you so much and a small part of you expected them to try and make contact with you, but you hadn't heard anything from the others at all…

On Wednesday night, you had come home from university and cried on your bed, burying your face into your pillow, they still hadn’t made contact with you at all, and it was eating you up inside, never have you ever been like this before over men.  _You knew it, they all hated you, they wanted nothing to do with you._

Then a thought occurred to you when you looked over at your desk, looking at the wall above it with all your post-its and revision notes stuck to it. You should just forget about them, you can’t be pining after boys, you had end-of-year exams soon that were much more important.

Wiping your tears, you sat up on the bed. These end-of-year exams were important, and you didn’t want to fail, you had to maintain very high grades to stay in your scholarship, and you wouldn’t let these sexy gangsters ruin it for you.

You stood from the bed and grabbed your study materials from your satchel and your heavy textbooks and sat at your old, wooden desk and began to study hard all throughout the night, effectively blocking your thoughts about the twelve rich and handsome gangsters.

 

 

****

 

 

It was Thursday and it was lunchtime. You were sat at your normal lunch table which you shared with the famously cold yet strikingly handsome Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun. You were eating a cheese sandwich as you calmly poured over your neatly written revision notes.

It did feel strange without Kyungsoo and Jongin here. They haven’t been to university at all today and you wondered where they were. You were hesitant to contact them, but you were worried, hoping that they were okay and that nothing bad had happened to them if it was something to do with the mafia business, however you didn’t know if you could ever have any sort of relationship with them again after what had happened on the weekend. Quickly, you shook away your thoughts.  _You wanted to forget them remember?! They probably thought that you were disgusting!_

You shook your head, looking back down at your work determinedly. You turned over a textbook page, reading the text, making sure that you understood before moving onto the next chapter.

However, you didn’t notice as the cafeteria fell silent suddenly, and as a group of girls approached your table, their heels clipping and echoing loudly around the large space. You swallowed your mouthful of sandwich and then you sensed a shadow looming above you. You looked up, putting down your sandwich, your eyes widened when they caught sight of a group of girls who were stood in front of you.

You shivered when they glared hard at you with scowls on their perfectly painted and glossy lips. These were the most popular and prettiest girls at the university and what did they want with you?

“I don’t get it…” One of the girls said slowly, crossing her long, thin arms across her pert chest as she turned with a curve of her neck towards her friends. “I don’t get how the least popular, shabbiest, and the ugliest girl here was able to catch the attention of Jongin and his gorgeous brothers. It just doesn’t add up.” She said with a cutting look towards you as she turned with a sharp whip of her head, facing you head on, a scowl on her beautiful face as her eyes narrowed and glittered.

You gulped, cold trickling through you at her scathing look. “And I want to know… _why_ …how did you do it? They  _never_  talk to women but why you?  _Why_  are you different? A lot of men would kill to have me in their arms, their beds, their lives…so  _why you?”_  She exclaimed as her scowl deepened, getting infuriated that you weren't reacting or saying anything.

You stared at her through your eyelashes, not confident enough to look at her head on. However, you could see that her formidable irises shone with rage, and suddenly she didn’t look pretty anymore. Her true self was presenting itself so clearly to you right now, and you were shocked by how different a person could become in a matter of seconds.

You tried to calm your heavily beating heart by talking deep breaths as she stepped closer, the silence of the cafeteria punctuated only by the sound of her tall heels clacking sonorously against the sleek, polished floors.

You watched as her manicured nails curled around the back of one of the seats in front of you as she glared down at you, eyes hard and cold as she bared her teeth. You looked at her from your lashes, jolting at her frightening gaze, flushing from embarrassment as you felt everyone in the cafeteria staring solidly at you. You gulped when she leaned down slightly, you could smell her strawberry shampoo as her smooth, glossy auburn hair swished with the movement.

“Why is it? What’s your secret? I think we all want to know…” She growled, her words reverberated loudly around the large room.

You jumped at the look of hate in her dark eyes, and quickly you willed your brain to think of something to say. “Y-you’re mistaken…they don’t like me like that—” You mumbled, trying to keep the fear out of your voice, however, she cut you off with a rough slam of her hand on the table, causing you to jump in your seat. Your book leaped into the air at the action and thudded loudly back on the table, causing your water bottle to shake.

“Lier!! We all see how they treat you, as if you are special, as if you are different. Everyone saw you getting into Chanyeol’s limousine last week! We all see you getting in Jongin’s car every day, we see you in their arms…but WHY?? It doesn’t make sense! Why you?? I’ve been trying for years to get them to notice me, and then you rock up and they’re all over you!! WHY???” She screamed, banging her hand onto the table repeatedly. Your eyes widened in shock as little tears trickled down her made-up cheeks.

Suddenly you felt bad for her…you felt emotion well up in your throat and small tears pricking your own eyes as you watched her shoulders shake, her tears pitter pattering onto your table.

It was now silent in the cafeteria again, and your heart was beating so hard in your chest. She was obviously a very broken and hurt person beneath her makeup, clothes and money. She wasn't happy, and it turns out that material things can never really make a person truly happy and satisfied in life...

She was still sobbing quietly to herself, and slowly, you reached a hand in comfort towards her, but she recoiled. “DON’T TOUCH ME!” She exclaimed with a scream, straightening up.

You jolted violently, shutting your eyes in fear that she would physically lash out at you. “I DON’T NEED YOUR PITY!!” She wailed. “BUT WHY?? WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFERENT?? WHY—” She shrieked and then she stopped suddenly, the cafeteria was now deadly quiet.

Slowly, you opened your eyes and looked up, seeing a firm, strong hand clamped tightly around the girl's wrist. You followed the arm to its owner and it was Jungkook, and beneath his brown bangs, his eyes were smouldering and dark and he had a face of thunder.

“Get out.” Jungkook growled as his fist clamped harder around her wrist, causing her to quake. The room was even more silent than before as everyone watched the scene soundlessly. The girl whimpered in pain and as his grip tightened and you were about to tell him to stop hurting her when Jungkook spoke before you could. “Get out, and never speak to Y/n again…” He continued with a deadly lilt in his voice, glaring deep into her liquid eyes. “YES?” Jungkook prompted with a loud shout that echoed throughout the whole room, he gripped her wrist tighter when she hadn't said anything, she was still sobbing profusely to herself.

You felt a pang in your heart when she yelped in pain, nodding hard, her glossy auburn hair was covering her eyes. Jungkook glared, pushing her roughly towards her equally scared friends who caught her. “Now, fuck off.” He hissed, and you watched in shock as the girls scrambled away, their heels clicked out of the hall and with a swish and a bang, they exited the doors. Gone.

It was silent in the cafeteria as everyone digested what had just occurred, you felt everyone’s eyes swivel back to your table and you looked down at your hands on your jean clad thighs, blushing in utter embarrassment. Your hair shielded you from their looks and you felt your face heating up considerably, everyone must think that you were disgusting...

All of a sudden, you heard the chair next to you scrape harshly against the polished floor and someone sitting down beside you on the chair.

You looked through your strands of hair curiously and your eyes widened when Jungkook’s brown irises turned to lock yours in place. You quickly swept the hair away from your face, looking at Jungkook in shock.  _Why did he do it? He didn’t know you at all…_

You jumped when the rest of the chairs around you scraped against the floor. You looked away from Jungkook, to stare wide eyed at the six other men whom Jungkook hung around with as they all settled themselves at your usual lunch table. You gulped, looking away from their curious, concerned eyes and down at the table.

“You…didn’t have to do that…” You whispered, looking at Jungkook, who caught your eyes, staring into them thoughtfully as he turned his body towards you.

“I couldn't let them get away with speaking so horribly towards you like that. It was cruel. Those girls have been trying to get into Jongin's and his brothers' pants for a long time now. They deserved it.” Jungkook replied as the six other men nodded in agreement.

Jungkook clenched a fist at how broken and timid you looked as you sat there. You were innocent. How dare those girls?! Spouting all their rage out on you because of their jealousy. Just because Jongin and his brothers have taken an interest in you, a lovely, sweet girl, who was nothing like those girls who were known to lead on multiple men at a time, the girls were infamous for spreading their legs for any good-looking guy who just happened to glance longingly at their plastic assets...

“But…I feel so…bad for her. She looked so upset.” You whimpered quietly.

The seven boys examined you curiously as you looked down at your notes, tugging a lock of hair behind the shell of your ear. They could see that you were a caring person. You were too pure and innocent for your own good and you were one of those people who could see the good in everyone, even in those spiteful bitches who definitely didn’t like you.

“You shouldn’t feel bad for people like her because she probably doesn't feel bad about shouting at you like that.” A voice said from your other side, you turned to look at a boy with smooth black hair and a pale face. The boy smiled slightly when your eyes met his. “I’m Yoongi…” He said softly, presenting a slender hand. You nodded and shook his hand with a small smile.

You released Yoongi’s hand. “But still…” You whispered with a grimace and nervously furrowed eyebrows as you looked around the table. The seven boys didn't seem to hold any remorse in their eyes for those girls.

“Y/n, I don't think we've met properly, I'm Jungkook, from your medicine class…” Jungkook said suddenly.

You looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile. “I know you, Jungkook. I think we worked together once in a lab a while ago and you also served Chanyeol and I at the restaurant last week.” You said quietly with a pink blush at the pleasing memory of yours and Chanyeol's date last Thursday evening. Then you felt hurt grip you at the possibility that Chanyeol might think that you were a disgusting and that he must hate you for what you had done in his home; kissing and getting hot and bothered with two of his brothers and then the rest of them walking in on the three of you...

Jungkook leant back in his chair and regarded you. “That was a shock in itself, I really didn’t expect Chanyeol to do that…” He said quietly as he stroked his chin. He thought back to his surprise when Chanyeol had brought you into the empty restaurant, looking very beautiful and not in your usual raggedy clothes that you wore to university. Jungkook didn’t expect Chanyeol's date to be you though, but he should’ve known considering the fact that you hung around with the famously cold yet strikingly handsome Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun at the university.

Jungkook remembered how Chanyeol was looking at you, it was different, he could see love and a certain softness when he stared at you that night. Jungkook has never seen Chanyeol look at a woman with so much tenderness in his gaze before.

“Oh, why?” You asked, looking at Jungkook unblinkingly.

Jungkook blinked quickly as he brought himself out of his thoughts, he turned towards you. “Chanyeol has never taken a woman out to eat, not even once I don’t think.” Jungkook explained as your eyes widened, and a small blush traversed across your cheeks. You smiled, feeling your heart pulse with a warm heat that you were the only girl that Chanyeol has ever taken out to eat like that.

The seven boys all watched your reaction with little smiles. You weren't bad at all, unlike all the rumours that some spiteful students smeared in your name. You were actually a pleasant, modest and polite girl.

“H-how do you know Chanyeol?” You asked suddenly, breaking yourself from your satisfying memory of yours and Chanyeol’s dinner date. Jungkook tore his eyes away from you to exchange a look with his friends around the table.

The seven men looked at each other, seemingly having a silent debate between themselves.

“Do you know…what they really do?” One of the boys spoke up suddenly from his seat opposite you, his small fingers wrapped around a milkshake. “I’m Jimin by the way…” He introduced, presenting a hand towards you. You took it gently and shook it with a small smile which he reciprocated.

“Nice to meet you. And do you mean the mafia business?” You asked cautiously, feeling your heart beating quicker at the fact that you may have run in to even more gangsters...

“Yes, we work for Chanyeol and his brothers…we help them…” Seokjin said quietly. He was very popular at the university, especially amongst the females because of his impressively handsome looks. Everyone at the university knew who Kim Seokjin was, including you, even though you didn't talk to many people. Many girls swooned and raved about him, whilst the men envied Seokjin.

Your eyes widened, and you looked down at your textbook, attempting to control your rapidly beating heart. You had just met more dangerous gangsters and you were having lunch with them! You really didn't want to believe it...

“Really?” You asked in a small voice, wringing your hands on your jean clad thighs.

Seokjin smiled sadly at your broken and distressed gaze, running a large hand through his smooth, brown hair. “Yes…” He said quietly, looking around the cafeteria and glaring at the students, some of them turned their heads and averted their eyes quickly, however the more confident ones continued to stare back, their heads close together as they whispered in low tones between each other.

“Goodness…” You breathed, looking away from them all as you looked down at your hands.

"We won't hurt you, Y/n..." Another boy said, sensing your worry from his seat beside Seokjin. "I'm Hoseok...it's nice to meet you!" The boy said with a wide, bright sunshine smile. You smiled and shook his offered hand shyly.

“But why did you help me? You guys don’t even know me…” You asked, releasing Hoseok's hand and looking around at them all. They all shared a look between each other again and you looked away, down at your hands clasped in your lap.

Yoongi turned his body towards you, his black locks swishing atop his head. “Well, we've actually heard quite a lot about you from our bosses...” He said slowly, and they all nodded in agreement, exchanging small looks and smiles.

_What?!_

"They talk about me?!" You spluttered with a raging blush and a heavily beating heart at the news. You looked at the seven boys for confirmation and they all smirked widely and exchanged looks.

"Oh yes. They always do when we see them..." Another boy said slyly, his eyes flitting to the small red love-bite on your neck that wasn't concealed very well. "I'm Namjoon, a music student..." The boy said with a smile as he presented a hand towards you.

You shook his hand with a small smile and then you released it. "It's nice to meet you. But, do they really talk about me?" You asked doubtfully. You didn't think that you actually occupied the twelve sexy and handsome gangsters’ thoughts at all, you were just an average, boring nineteen-year-old university student.

The seven boys exchanged sly, knowing looks and nodded towards you.

"Seriously?? I'm not even that interesting!!" You said as you rubbed the back of your neck, your fingernails scraping the broken skin of the love-bite, causing you to wince. You stopped rubbing your neck.

"Our bosses seem to think otherwise!" A boxed-mouthed boy piped up suddenly as he wriggled his eyebrows with a wide smile at the other boys who smirked. "I'm Taehyung! You can call me Tae if you'd like..." The boy said warmly, and you took his offered hand with a small smile.

Seokjin caught your eyes suddenly from his place opposite you. "They've changed a lot recently though. We went to visit them on Monday, and that didn't go well." He said carefully after you had released Taehyung's hand.

“What happened? How have they changed?” You asked worriedly as you looked at them all.

"They were more highly strung and angrier than usual. It wasn't pleasant." Seokjin said as he shivered slightly. You looked around at the others who also seemed to grow into their thoughts, their eyes slightly vacant as they remembered whatever had occurred on that eventful Monday night...

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" You asked worriedly, scanning them for cut lips or bruises. They all awoke from their thoughts and hastily shook their heads to placate you. You breathed a sigh of relief when they reassured you that their bosses didn't lay a hand on them.

Jimin looked up from his milkshake. “They didn't hurt us, no. But Chanyeol nearly smashed a vase at Tae, luckily Yoongi hyung pulled him out of the way just in time. Chanyeol was in a state, we've never seen him like that before...” Jimin said faintly with a grimace.

Your eyes widened, and you looked towards Taehyung. "I'm so sorry..." You said, staring at him with worriedly furrowed eyebrows

Taehyung shook his head gently with a small smile. "It's okay, but he was very terrifying, more so than usual. They’re all hurting, and they miss you." Taehyung said quietly, biting his lip as he delved into his thoughts.

Your eyes began to glisten with coming tears at the fact that the twelve handsome gangsters were also hurting. “But that can’t be because of me—" You said quickly after a while, looking around at them all.

“We're serious, our bosses really do miss you...I don't know what you've done to them but they were in such a mess..." Yoongi cut you off, turning in his seat to examine you curiously, wanting to know what you had done to his bosses to cause them to crumble and break down like that. From what he had observed of your interactions with Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun at the university, you were a caring, sweet and pleasant girl to be around. You weren't just interested in his bosses' money or their bodies, you liked his bosses for who they were as people, and it was very rare for someone to see any ounce of good in them at all.

"Oh my..." You breathed, wringing your hands in your lap, gulping back tears at the thought of them also hurting.

“You’re different and we’ve never seen them like this. They hate relationships and forming close bonds with other people, but they seem to be really close to you…” Jungkook said suddenly, you looked up from your hands and into his eyes.

“Have you considered talking to them?” Hoseok asked tentatively as he leaned towards you. The others also turned towards you for your response.

Small tears began to well in your eyes. “They probably wouldn’t want to…they must think I’m disgusting…" You told him softly, your voice breaking. You pursed your lips, small tears spilling down your cheeks at the prospect that they might never want to see you again. Even though you tried to convince yourself to forget them, the separation has made you realise how much you really loved them.

“I don’t think so; from what we've seen they really miss you.” Hoseok said quietly, bringing you out of your thoughts. “Did something happen?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows worriedly.

You nodded and sniffled into a hand, your face was now very flushed from crying. Seokjin got out a packet of tissues from his bag and handed you one. You thanked him profusely as you wiped your eyes and cheeks, they were all silent as they waited patiently for you to talk.

After wiping your tears, you peeked up at the seven boys. “I…stayed at their home for the weekend and it didn’t end well…” You began, continuing to wipe your tears.

They all stared wide-eyed at each other. They hadn’t expected that at all. Their bosses have  _never_  invited a girl over for the weekend. “They kept touching me, flirting and saying things that really confused me but at the same time I liked it very much. I didn’t know where we stood, and I told them that…and…” You stopped, your words catching in your throat. You could feel the worried gazes of all seven boys as they listened.

“I told them that…that I loved them all…and they must think that I'm disgusting now…I don’t blame them…what girl says that she loves twelve guys simultaneously?” You murmured, wiping away hot, fresh tears with the now sodden tissue. You carefully eased out a clean tissue from the packet that Seokjin had helpfully left on the table in front of you.

“They really don’t think that…” Jungkook said as you pressed the fresh tissue against your eyes.

“Hmm?” You hummed, looking towards Jungkook as he smiled softly.

“They were really upset when we saw them on Monday...seriously...and they were angry...especially at Luhan and Sehun..." Jungkook said, trailing off as he remembered the brothers' unconcealed rage towards the two in question who looked slightly sheepish throughout the meeting on Monday.

You blushed beet red and they decided not to hassle you for why Luhan and Sehun were particularly targeted. "They didn't hurt them, did they?" Your asked.

Jimin's eyes widened as he gulped, casting a small look around the table. "No, they didn't..." Jimin reassured you faintly, taking a small sip from his strawberry milkshake.

“Seriously…they were really sad, and we can tell that they feel differently...they've never been this serious about a woman before…” Namjoon commented after a moment of silence. All the boys nodded in agreement at Namjoon's words. You blushed, feeling your heart pulse and shudder in hope that their words were true. More tears fell from your glassy, red eyes. Jungkook pulled you against him gently, you needed a comforting hand right now.

“You really make them happy…and I think that your distance recently may have made them realise that as well…” Jungkook said softly, looking down at you as he held you against him. “You love them…don’t you?” He asked after a while of comforting you.

You looked up at Jungkook with your liquid eyes and rosy cheeks. “I…I do, but do they? Do they love me for me as well?” You asked, heart beating rapidly in your chest as you gulped. You ripped your gaze away from Jungkook and down at the damp tissue clenched in your hands.

“They do love you…” Taehyung said with a small, happy smile.

“How do know that?” You breathed.

Taehyung’s smile widened. “Because they said so!! I could tell that they meant it…" He said as you blushed at the new information.  _The twelve handsome gangsters said that they loved you too?_  You looked away and down at your hands that were still wringing the tissue in your hands, the sodden fibres began to tear and collapse under your touch.

“If you love them, please speak to them. They'd love it…” Yoongi spoke up after a small while.

You tore yourself out of your thoughts, peeking up at him from your lashes. “Are you sure?” You whispered.

“Yes…” Yoongi replied softly with a small smile.

“But…we haven’t known each other for long…I’m shocked that I love them all too…” You said quietly.

“Sometimes…you just know, don’t you? When you love someone?” Taehyung said quietly, looking around the table for confirmation, the others nodded.

“You’re not disgusting. Our bosses never go out of their way for women, they don’t feel anything normally, but we can tell that they feel for you.” Seokjin reassured you gently with a small, handsome smile.

You felt a warm heat envelope your chest at the thought of the twelve gangsters all liking you back as much as you did. You smiled, observing the seven boys around you who also shared a smile. “Thank you very much…I think I needed to hear that…” You told them gratefully, you had now stopped crying.

“You're welcome…but I think they also want to tell you that…" Namjoon said with a friendly smile.

“Are you alright?” Jimin asked as you looked away from Namjoon to regard him.

“Yes, I’m okay…” You said quietly with a small smile.

“We want you to know that we would like to be a friend to you. We're here if you need to talk and we'll be there to have fun, hanging out of course! Our bosses won't like us stealing you away from them!" Hoseok said with a small laugh as the others chuckled along with him. They felt their hearts pulse as you laughed with them, a sweet tinkling laugh that made them all smile.

"I would love to be friends with you guys! You're so nice." You told them honestly, looking at each of them.

They all smiled, glad that they were able to tell you how much their bosses felt for you, and they were happy that someone like you was able to attract their bosses and not someone like those horrible girls, who made a very bad decision to pick with you today.

The seven boys knew that they would have to report what had occurred today in the cafeteria to their bosses…

 

 

****

 

 

It was a sweltering summer night and you were studying in your room, pouring over at least three textbooks and compiling your notes. It was very late, and your concentration was beginning to dwindle as your pen paused on the paper. You knew that you couldn’t concentrate, you just couldn’t with what had happened this weekend plaguing your thoughts. However, you were confused by their lack of response when you had confessed.

But you felt reassured with what Jungkook and his friends had told you today at lunch about their bosses' feelings towards you and you knew that you could trust your new friends.

You shook away your thoughts, the end-of-year exams were soon, and it was crucial that you achieved high grades. You continued to write so that you could get this chapter finished and go to bed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. You paused, looking up as you heard the door again.

You stood up from your desk chair, your knees popped because you had been sitting there for hours. You rubbed your knees and stretched your back, straightening your cotton camisole top. You pulled on a thin white dressing gown and walked out of your room.

You approached the door, and took a deep breath, pulling down the handle, you opened it slightly. Your heart shuddered in your chest when you caught sight of the twelve sexy gangsters standing on your front porch.

You blushed beet-red and moved to slam the door shut, but Chanyeol’s strong hand stopped you, gripping the painted black wood tightly beneath his palm. You looked up and into his sad gaze that stared desperately down at you, he had dark circles around his eyes and his face was pale. He looked awful.

“May we come in?” He asked gently with a slight rasp. You looked into his brown eyes, and you felt yourself quiver at how intensely he was staring down at you. You looked away, down at your socked feet.

“Please…” Chanyeol breathed.

Your cheeks fluttered with a small blush. “W-What do you want?” You asked with a nervous stutter, feeling the humid air from outside fanning down your top. You quickly tied up your thin dressing gown to cover your camisole that revealed a bit too much.

Chanyeol’s eyes flickered down at the movement, darkening slightly at the sight of the smooth flesh. You blushed, directing your gaze down as you pulled the dressing down higher up your chest.

“We want to talk…please.” Chanyeol said after gathering himself, looking up and into your eyes. You could see the hurt in his gaze and you felt your heart shatter. You definitely couldn’t see disgust or anger that you thought would be present in his orbs.

You looked behind Chanyeol, seeing the other gangsters who were staring unblinkingly at you, they also looked pale and sleepless. You felt guilt clench tightly around you because they must have been hurting as well, and you didn't even think about this. You were oblivious to their feelings... _You were so selfish_ …

You stared at them all, feeling your heart hammering in shock that they were all here, outside your home. You nodded and opened the door wider. “Come in…” You said, standing to the side as they all entered, thanking you quietly.

You shut the door after them all, your hands were clammy as you watched them all look around your home in interest, your tiny living room was completely crowded with black suits, and you felt quite inadequate and embarrassed about your dilapidated and crummy home.

“Would you like something to drink?” You asked tentatively, suddenly feeling like a very inadequate host. They latched their eyes onto you and you blushed and pulled your dressing gown tighter around you, their dark eyes followed your hand’s movements as you re-tightened the dressing gown, pulling it up over the smooth skin of your chest.

“You don’t have to.” Sehun said.

You blushed, looking away, remembering what had happened between the two of you, remembering how good he had made you feel with his hands and lips.

You shook away your thoughts, biting your lip to distract yourself, their eyes all darted to you, watching as you did that simple movement that they all loved so much.

You caught their dark gazes and quickly stopped biting your lips, blushing red when you remembered what that simple action did to them all. “It won't take long, please take a seat. I’m sorry that there aren't a lot of places to sit…” You said with an embarrassed blush as they looked around the small, crumbly living room which was nothing like their spacious, comfy one.

“It’s okay…” Minseok said with a smooth turn of his lips. You blushed pink and nodded to yourself, weaving through them all and entering the kitchen.

You shut the door behind you and let out a huge sigh, your heart beating erratically in your chest as you fanned your burning face. A small part of you felt so glad that they had come to see you but concurrently, you were anxious as to what they had come over to talk to you about, you had truly believed that they wouldn’t want anything to do with you.

You shook yourself from your thoughts and walked over to the kitchen cabinets, taking out some drinking glasses. You didn’t have enough drinking glasses, so you had to use some mugs as well. You filled all the drinking vessels with water and put them all onto a cheap plastic tray.

Carefully, you ambled into the tiny living room and the twelve gangsters were all settled around the small wooden table, none of them were sat on the small rickety sofa. They watched as you carefully placed the tray in the middle of the small table, they averted their eyes quickly when your dressing gown fell away from your chest slightly, revealing a smidgen of delicious cleavage that was poking up from your camisole top…

You straightened up. “I’m sorry…the glasses are a bit…mismatched…” You said awkwardly with an embarrassed blush, at the fact that such handsome, rich and sexy men were sitting in your tiny home in one of the poorest and most dangerous neighbourhoods in Seoul.

You tightened your dressing gown around you as they smiled up at you, taking a glass or mug each. They didn't complain at all...

“It’s cute…” Kris said slowly, smiling at the mickey mouse cup that he had picked up. You blushed when he captured your eyes and smiled beautifully up at you.

“You don’t have to sit on the floor…” You said worriedly all of a sudden and they all looked up at you. Their long legs looked cramped and uncomfortable from where they were huddled around the table, and those expensive suits were probably getting dusty and ruined from where they were sitting on the floor, if you knew that they were coming over you would’ve vacuumed and mopped the floor thoroughly.

“Y/n-ah…please sit on the sofa…” Jongin said gently, smiling at you with a beautiful arch of his lips. He could sense your awkwardness and nervousness.

“But…” You implored, looking at the twelve men with worriedly furrowed eyebrows.

“We don’t mind the floor. Please sit.” Chanyeol said, gently cutting you off.

You pursed your lips as you looked down at him. Chanyeol in particular looked the most cramped, considering the fact that he was one of the tallest here.

You were about to complain but Chanyeol quickly cut in. "We insist..." He said softly, giving you a charming smile at how sweet and thoughtful you were. No one has ever been so caring like this with them before…

You looked around at them all as they looked up at you, waiting for you to just sit. You did so carefully without further complaint, the sofa creaked and groaned when you sat on it and you cringed, wrapping your dressing gown tighter around yourself, accentuating your slight waist.

You stared down at your knees, determinedly not looking at them. You didn’t know why they were here, and you were worried that they might say that they hated you. However, you believed what your new friends had told you today, but it just seemed too good to be true.

“Y/n…” Chanyeol said softly after a while of you all just sitting there in the silence of your small home. You didn't see as some of them ripped their curious stares away from the family picture on the wall to regard you.

You didn’t look up, continuing to stare down at your hands. You swallowed thickly, trying to calm yourself. You really didn't want to cry but you could feel the emotion in his voice, and it made you feel terrible that he was hurting.

“Please look at us…” Chanyeol said faintly. Your bottom lip wobbled as you clenched your fists.

“Come on…Y/n-ah…we’re not angry with you…” Luhan murmured from where he was sat on the floor beside the sofa. You looked down at him as he stared up at you and your mind unhelpfully reminded you of what the two of you did on the weekend. You blushed red, feeling warm beneath the dressing gown, you looked away from his eyes.

“Please.” Luhan breathed as he shuffled closer towards you, his eyes fixed on your sweet face. “We’re very sorry for how things ended this weekend.” He said quietly, and all their eyes swivelled towards him as he apologised and then they looked at you, gouging your reaction.

“It’s my fault, not yours.” You said softly, looking away from them all with a small blush. You remembered how they had gazed so darkly at you on that Sunday night when they had all returned, their eyes scanning your exposed skin. You felt a soft heat tremor through you at the memory.

“No, it wasn’t your fault at all.” Yixing said, looking worriedly up at you, his eyes wavering as he examined your broken face.

“I was the one who said that I liked you all. You must all think I’m so…horrible and disgusting and I’m so sorry…” You said quietly, looking down at your hands again and trying to push the tears away. You couldn't look at these handsome men, you didn't have the confidence to do so. You didn't want to see the disgust that would soon fill their eyes...

“Y/n, please, we don’t think that at all.” Baekhyun said, putting down his mug of water on the table with a soft clink as he stared wide-eyed at you. His eyes seemed to glisten with tears as well. He looked hurt, and immediately you felt dreadful when you peeked up at him.

"You're not horrible or disgusting. Don't put yourself down like that..." Kyungsoo said quietly and you focused your gaze on him. He looked serious, and his eyes didn't hold disgust. He hated the fact that you thought that they would think such a thing about you...

“We’ve all spoken about your confession and we've realised that we all love you too.” Chanyeol said, placing his hands on his bent knees from where he was sat the closest to you.

You froze at his words, feeling your face heating up and your heart bouncing and hammering hard in your chest, your eyes diverting back down to your hands on your knees, feeling a small smile twitching at the corner of your lips.

_What?_

“We love you, Y/n. We want you in many ways. We love you for you…” Chanyeol continued as they all stared at you, gouging your reaction.

Your cheeks heated up and small tears began to patter onto the fabric of your dressing gown. “Really?” You sniffled, looking up at them all as you swallowed thickly. They felt their hearts break at your small voice and eyes that glimmered with tears that were quickly streaming down your pink-tinged cheeks.

“Of course.” Junmyeon said with a small, charming smile. "Please don't cry, sweet pea." He said as he leant towards you to give you a handkerchief. You took it gratefully and began to pat your eyes and cheeks with it, the material was expensive and soft against your skin and it held Junmyeon’s distinct scent...

“So, we’ve all had a long discussion and we’ve come up with the idea of…sharing. Where you have all of us…” Chanyeol said gently into the silence of the tiny and crumbly living room.

Your heart stopped in your chest and your cheeks turned a harsh shade of red. “All of you…” You whispered in unsullied shock. You turned towards Chanyeol, puffy lips opened slightly as you tried to see whether he was serious.

“Yes…” Chanyeol said, meeting your glassy-eyed gaze with a charmingly handsome smile that caused a jolt of heat to hit your heart and small crackles of electricity to flicker through your limbs, electrifying them.

“Oh my…” You breathed, looking around at them all as they nodded in agreement at Chanyeol’s words. You stared at the twelve rich and handsome gangsters in shock with a small, surprised smile. You certainly didn't expect this...

“Please, we want you to know that we love you very much. We want you with us and we don’t think that you’re disgusting at all." Chanyeol said as he shuffled himself towards you suddenly, your eyes averted to his.

“Do you need time?” Kyungsoo asked, seeing your gaze becoming worried as you thought through their words.

“I…” You stuttered, and then your throat tightened, you coughed daintily into your hand.

“What are you thinking, honey-bun?” Baekhyun asked softly, turning his body towards you, his warm, brown eyes scanning your sweet, little face.

“I…thought that you all hated me…I’m surprised that you’re all here…” You admitted quietly, after having cleared your throat.

“We were worried, and we wanted to tell you that we all love you dearly…” Junmyeon said gently.

“Do you need time to think about it? It’s a lot to take in.” Kris asked with a worried furrow of his angular eyebrows as he scanned your face.

You nodded towards Kris. “I’m sorry, it’s a huge commitment…I’ll need time…” You said, and instantly you regretted your words when their faces fell. "I'm really sorry..." You said quickly, and they all looked up and caught your eyes.

“It's fine, we understand. We love you very much, don't forget that.” Yixing said with his beautiful smile that accentuated his dimple. His smile widened at the little grin that crept across your lips at his words.

“We know that you haven’t known us for long, but…we really, really feel for you. You’re so different…gorgeous, clever, funny and beautiful. No girl has ever been able to capture all of our attentions like this before.” Chanyeol said in his familiar drawl. You smiled at his words and he allowed himself to smile as well.

You began to cry again, using the sodden handkerchief to collect your tears. You felt so happy that they didn't hate you and you were so glad that they also felt the same way. You couldn't believe it...

“Don’t cry, honey-bun…” Baekhyun whispered as he watched you sniffle into the expensive handkerchief.

“I’m sorry…” You whimpered quietly, and all twelve gangsters felt their hearts pang for you.

“Don’t be sorry…” Jongin said as he got up, sitting on the small sofa which creaked at his weight. He pulled you towards him softly, his warm hands holding you close. You relaxed against him, feeling comforted by his warmth.

"We actually have to get to the airport soon..." Kris said sadly when he glanced up at the clock on your wall and realised the time. The others turned to glare at Kris, not wanting to be reminded of the fact that they had to leave you like this.

"Oh? Where are you all going?" You asked softly, looking up from Jongin's embrace. You scanned them as they all stopped glowering at Kris, to look at you gently.

"Unfortunately, we have to go to LA for a week or so. Something came up..." Chanyeol said with a frown as he manoeuvred himself so that he was leaning his back against the sofa beside your legs, his heart jumped when he felt your hand smoothing his silky hair.

Chanyeol looked up at you with a small blush as you smiled sweetly down at him and he smiled back and relaxed against your calming touch, that sent small crackles of electricity down his spine.

"That's such a long way away..." You said slowly, looking away from Chanyeol's peaceful visage as you continued to swirl your fingers in his silky hair. They all smiled sadly, not wanting to leave at all.

"Yeah, we actually go often..." Sehun said quietly, however he didn't look excited. It seemed as if the novelty of travelling to far off places had worn off for him...

"You guys are so lucky. Los Angeles must be a lovely place..." You said thoughtfully as your small fingers continued to twirl in Chanyeol's smooth, blood-red locks, which shone in the orange light of the living room.

You weren't as privileged as them, the only holidays that you've ever had were within the country. You've never been abroad in a plane before, but you would love to go to far off places like the states or Europe.

"We'll take you there some time, baby. You'll love it..." Minseok said, smiling gently as you blushed, loving how smoothly that name tumbled from his lips.

"Please think about our offer..." Luhan said after a while of silence.

You were still sitting in Jongin's embrace and your fingers still swirled in Chanyeol's hair. "I will. Thank you so much for coming over, I was so worried that you all hated me." You said, smiling sweetly at them all.

"We don't hate you..." Jongdae said as he shuffled towards you slightly. You smiled and wiped away some stray tears with the handkerchief.

"You guys should get going. You need to catch your flight." You said, noticing how late it was getting. You didn't want them to leave, but you would feel bad if they missed their flight, it seemed important. They all turned towards you with sad, disappointed pouts.

"I don't want to go..." Sehun said quietly as Tao nodded in agreement from beside him.

"I don't want you guys to leave either but if it's important then you should..." You said quietly, and then you stifled a small yawn. They watched as your eyes fluttered closed tiredly.

"Now I don't want to leave at all..." Tao pouted at your words, but he felt glad that you also didn't want them to leave but he didn't know how he would cope without you for a  _whole_  week...

"You're sleepy, we should all get going." Jongin said gently as you looked into his eyes, your wide orbs twinkling.

"Will you be thinking of us, little one? I know I'll be thinking of you…" Jongdae asked with a handsome wink as he shuffled towards you. He smiled wider when you giggled softly down at him.

"Of course." You whispered, looking around as they all smiled.

They all stood up and dusted off their suits and neatened them carefully. You also stood up and hugged them all individually, feeling warm and jittery at the feel of their hard, warm bodies against you as they held you close, smoothing your back and waist with care, causing you to flutter against them. They whispered small, sincere and heart-felt goodbyes into your ears that had your heart racing in your chest with heat.

Then you led them all out the front door. "I'll miss you guys. Please be safe..." You said as they all stood on your porch, smiling so beautifully at you. You blushed and smiled back at them.

"We'll promise to be safe. We love you, okay? Please remember that..." Chanyeol said as he took your hand in his and squeezed it. You smiled up at him with a small nod, your heart clunking in your ears that it was true…They really didn’t hate you. They loved you.

"Use this time to think! We'll come find you when we're back, okay?" Junmyeon said as he walked towards you. You looked away from Chanyeol to smile and nod at him.

They all watched as you yawned, leaning against the doorway, they all noticed the slight jut of your hip as you leant there, looking so tempting as your dressing gown fell down slightly, revealing the low neckline of the cotton camisole top.

"Okay..." You said tiredly after your yawn had passed. You smiled sweetly at them all as they ripped their shimmering, dark eyes away from your alluring-self to look into your kind, sweet face as you smiled.

They all said soft good nights into the darkness and then they walked down your cracked and crumbly front path. "Good night everyone..." You called after them and they turned to smile or wink charmingly at you.

You felt a soft heat tingle down you at their looks as they all got into the black van, the door slid shut behind them with a slam. You waved at the van as it pulled away from the curb, hoping that they would be able to see you, and then the dark, glimmering vehicle slowly trundled its way out of your dimly lit road and out of sight.

You sighed gently, lowering your arm. You wrapped your dressing gown around you and smiled in relief, feeling your heart echoing joyfully in your chest at their words.

You entered your home and shut the door with a loud creak, you leant against the door. You were so glad that they didn't hate you, and that they also felt the same as you did for them but now you had to think about their offer. It was a huge commitment but were you willing to give yourself to twelve, gorgeous, rich and sexy gangsters?

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I apologise for the immensely long wait!! However I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint!! I had so many different scenarios for chapter 10 but I have settled on this one and I am very happy with it and I hope that you will be too!!
> 
> L/n: Last name  
> M/n: Mother's name
> 
> Thank you very much for your kind comments and words of support!! 
> 
> And please enjoy! It's quite long!!

 

 

It was the day after the gangsters had visited you, and Jungkook had asked whether you would like to eat lunch with him and his friends today after a gruelling lecture on the gastrointestinal system. You accepted his invitation because you liked your new friends and you wanted to get to know them a bit more.

You and Jungkook exited the medicine block and into the sweltering heat of the outside. You both walked towards the lush green grounds of the university as Jungkook had told you that his friends had decided to eat outside today to catch some sun and to enjoy the good weather…

You caught sight of Jungkook’s friends who were all sat by a large ancient oak tree, they were talking happily between themselves. You could hear Hoseok laughing crazily as Yoongi gave him a sharp whack to the head to shut him up. You and Jungkook shared a small amused look at Hoseok’s weirdness as you both weaved through the masses of sitting students towards the secluded tree. The students would look up at the two of you as you passed, the memory of what had occurred yesterday at lunch was still fresh in their minds. The students vaguely wondered what Kyungsoo, Jongin or Sehun would have done if they had witnessed what that girl had been shouting at you instead of Jungkook…Everyone knew that those three would not have let those girls get off lightly at all…

You and Jungkook joined the six boys on the grass under the shade of the large tree, and after some idle conversation, you told them all what had occurred when the twelve gangsters had visited you late last night with a wide smile that you tried to suppress…You were still buzzing from the fact that they had all said that they loved you.

“WHAT??!” Your new friends exclaimed in absolute shock after you had finished your explanation. They were all staring wide eyed at you as they simultaneously leant closer, completely abandoning their lunches. You cringed at their loudness, looking around the lush green grounds, catching the displeased eyes of some of the students closest to you, who were heavily disgruntled and infuriated at how loud you were all being, ruining the calm of the warm day. However, they didn’t dare complain…knowing about your friend’s and your affiliation with the famously cold yet strikingly handsome Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun.

“Are you serious!?” Seokjin asked loudly, still staring wide eyed at you in complete astonishment at what you had just told them all. He didn’t even notice the fact that his probably very expensive jeans were being soiled by the ketchup dribbling out of his hamburger, splattering against the fabric.

You blushed madly at all the attention that you were garnering. “Seokjin!” You hissed carefully, shushing him as you determinedly tried to ignore the annoyed or curious stares of the students close by.

“Oh my god. They all want to be in a relationship with you?” Taehyung said in shock as he stared wide eyed at you, completely abandoning his half-eaten cheese sandwich which drooped sadly in his hands. His bosses weren’t the ones to have relationships…they never settled down…he couldn’t believe it…

They all watched as you nodded. Immediately they all started, looking wide eyed at each other…They really hadn’t expected that. Their bosses actually went out of their way like that for a woman?? Normally, their bosses never wanted anything to do with females…only when it came to sex were they only ever interested in them.

They all watched as you took a small bite of your egg and cress sandwich, eyes trained on your jean clad legs as you munched thoughtfully. They could clearly see that you were in a much better mood than yesterday and there was something different…you seemed to be glowing with a different happiness as you smiled down at yourself at an unknown thought. All seven boys looked at you carefully, you must be so different if you could inspire those sorts of feelings in their famously formidable and terrifying bosses. Somewhere in the back of their heads, they wondered how you did it but from what their bosses had told them about you, and from what the seven boys had seen of you generally around the university and at lunch yesterday, you were a sweet and innocent person, a rarity in their bosses’ world…

“Share you? What does that mean?” Namjoon asked curiously as he leant towards you, abandoning his tomato-soaked penne pasta in a plastic container. He hadn’t even noticed that a small fly had landed on the rim of the container, its wings fluttered excitedly as it skittered across the clear plastic edge.

You watched as the fly buzzed away, zipping haphazardly towards the gently swaying vibrantly green trees and then you shrugged, taking a sip from your carton of orange juice. That question had also been swirling in your mind ever since last night. “I’m not sure…” You replied honestly, meeting Namjoon’s inquisitive stare. You took another gulp of your orange juice and then you removed the plastic straw from your lips and carefully placed the carton on the grass in front of you. You picked up your egg and cress sandwich again and took a large bite.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Jungkook, he put down his hot dog. “Maybe…our bosses’ definition of sharing is a harem?” He put forward slyly with a wide smirk at them all, they returned his smirk with some of their own…

You blushed terribly as you violently coughed on your sandwich in surprise at Jungkook’s words. Jimin patted your back worriedly as you coughed into your hand and as soon as your coughing fit was over, you shoved Jungkook’s bicep as hard as you could as he laughed loudly at the look of absolute shock and annoyance on your face and at the fact that you were quite weak. “Jungkook!!” You scolded. You couldn’t even meet their eyes as some of them laughed raucously.

“What? It sounds like it from what you said!” Jungkook retorted through laughs. Your blush deepened.

“Oh! How naughty…” Hoseok crooned slowly with a smirk as he wriggled his eyebrows and then he laughed rambunctiously at your now very red face.

“Hoseok!!” You whined.

“That actually sounds hot…” Taehyung said thoughtfully in defence of all harems as he stroked his chin. You were now blushing as much as a beetroot. Your new friends nodded to themselves in agreement, they had to admit that it was…

“Guys. She’s dying of embarrassment…” Seokjin scolded gently, and immediately they quietened down and stopped teasing you. You were very grateful for Seokjin’s interruption. You took a cautious bite of your egg and cress sandwich.

“Are you going to accept it?” Yoongi asked after a small while of silence from where he was leant against the ancient tree trunk. He swirled his tuna pasta with a plastic fork lazily. You looked towards him, eyes widening at the question.

You swallowed your mouthful of sandwich. “Well…it was so unexpected. I really thought that they wouldn’t want anything to do with me, but I need to think about it properly before I can accept or not. I’ve never done anything like this before, so it’s such a huge commitment.” You replied but you couldn’t stop thinking about how happy they had made you feel and how right it felt when you were with them…and how happy you were when they had confessed that they also loved you just last night. Your heart pounded at the memory of their sweet words and charming eyes…

“Just imagine all the things you could do with twelve rich and handsome boyfriends…” Hoseok wondered aloud as he put a thoughtful hand to his chin with a wide smile. He found this so interesting! His bosses  _actually liked_  a woman, his bosses  _never_  liked women. To his bosses, women were little sex toys to throw away the morning after, and not to be thought about ever again. They weren’t known to commit themselves to a relationship. But now, his bosses had given you an offer…to be in a relationship with them all. Were his bosses feeling under the weather?

You blushed immensely at Hoseok’s words as your mind brought you back to last night. Their handsome smiles and Chanyeol’s words that still reverberated in your head. You felt your heart race at the delightful memory when his sweet honey voice had called you gorgeous, clever, funny and beautiful... The seven boys all noticed your bright smile and they smirked. They were so glad that you seemed to really like their bosses, it would do their bosses some good to have someone like you around. Maybe their bosses would calm down a bit and not be so mean to them?

“Our bosses are in love!! This is so adorable!!” Taehyung crooned with a wide excited smile as he bounced in his place on the grass. You laughed awkwardly as your blush deepened at his words. You felt your heart race because it was true; twelve handsome rich and sexy gangsters have all said that they loved you just last night…

“Tae…” You grumbled with a pout, looking up from your lap. Taehyung chuckled at how embarrassed and red you looked as you tried to glare at him, but you really weren’t scary at all.

Seokjin leant forward suddenly. “Aww, but it’s cute!” He sang. “And I definitely approve of their choice!!” He continued with a giddy smile, ruffling your hair with a large hand.

“Seokjin!!” You whined with an embarrassed blush.

“Be proud that twelve hunky gangsters all love you!!” Hoseok said with a wide amused smirk at your beet red blush.

“Hoseok!!” You scolded as you gave him a small slap to the head. You all laughed at the battered Hoseok as he rubbed his hurt head with an overdramatised pout.

When you were convinced that Hoseok had been successfully put in his place, you diverted your attention back to your sandwich. Hoseok leant surreptitiously towards Namjoon. “And they all probably want to jump her bones when they get back…I wonder who will do it first?” Hoseok whispered sneakily to Namjoon who smirked widely.

 

 

 

****

 

 

A whole week had passed since the gangsters’ departure to LA and you hadn’t been in touch with them. You felt a bit melancholic that they hadn’t contacted you, but you also hadn’t tried to contact them either. They must be occupied with whatever they were doing out there and you were also busy with your assignments and lab work at university, you were glad that you had Jungkook to work with in lectures in Jongin’s absence.

Your friends had suggested that the gangsters could be giving you some space in order to not put too much pressure on you. You accepted that this could be the case and you didn’t let yourself get disheartened, you knew that all twelve of them were immensely busy men and you knew that they loved you, you believed their words from last week, because you could see the truth in them. You hoped that the gangsters were all safe and that if they were doing anything mafia related that they weren’t hurt or injured.

It was a warm Friday evening and you were at home, pottering about in your tiny kitchen, making dinner for you and your mother who would be home soon from her day job at a small café in the city. You were stirring chopped vegetables in a pan, gently coating them in oil. Then your eyes flickered to the gently boiling rice in a saucepan, you turned up the heat slightly. You tucked a strand of baby hair behind your ear that had fallen out of your bun as you opened a drawer, taking out a knife, putting it on the chopping board. You bent down to the small refrigerator, getting out a bell pepper and a pack of mushrooms that needed to be eaten up soon before the best before date.

You felt your heart flutter in your chest as you began to slice the washed mushrooms on the chopping board, and quickly your swept them into the sizzling pan with the other raw vegetables. Then you sliced the small bell pepper in half with one deft movement of the glimmering knife and you took out the seeds with small gentle scrapes of the sharp utensil…

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. You froze, looking in the general direction of the front door from where you stood in the kitchen. Your mother must have forgotten her keys again, she was unbelievably forgetful sometimes. You put down the knife, wiping your hands on your small pink apron as you sauntered out of the kitchen and through the small dingy living room towards the front door and quickly you opened it with a shuddering creak, ready to berate your mother for her silliness-

“Mum for the last time— Oh my god!” You started to scold lightly, and then absolute surprise ended your sentence and you forgot who you were completely for a small moment. Your eyes were wide as you stared and suddenly you felt very self-conscious, you blushed in utter embarrassment. Placing a hand over your mouth in pure unadulterated shock.

 

_No way…_

 

“Hello to you too, my darling…” Chanyeol drawled in low tones from where he was leaning outside your door with all the other gangsters huddled on your porch, smiling widely at your reaction to them all, which they hadn’t expected. You blinked a couple of times and you pinched your wrist repeatedly just to be sure, but whatever you did they were all still there, standing in their crisp black suits and silk ties that fitted them way too well to be considered legal. They were all staring expectantly at you with small and very amused smiles on their beautiful faces.

You gulped, sweeping a strand of baby hair behind your ear. You suddenly felt very inadequate as you stood there in front of twelve very handsome men, dressed only in your grey cotton shorts, pink cooking apron and white baggy top. Your face was flushed, and your hair was frizzy from the heat of your small kitchen. You probably looked absolutely dreadful to them all.

You brought yourself out of your thoughts as they were all staring at you with expectantly charming smiles. You hurriedly tried to string together a sentence, blushing madly in embarrassment. “Oh goodness, hi! I’m so sorry!! I thought it was my mother at the door!! She forgets her keys a lot so…Oh my god I’m so so sorry!!” You gushed as you looked down at your white socked feet, away from the twelve gorgeous men. You couldn’t believe it, this was the first time that you’ve seen them since they’ve come back from LA and you opened the door and began to scold them all thinking it was your mother! You couldn’t believe it…but your whole body felt warm at the fact that they were all here…obviously they were here to see you…and likely to ask about your thoughts on their offer…

They all chuckled, thinking that you looked so cute when you were flustered, they really hadn’t expected a greeting like that from you at all! You were full of surprises! You blushed even harder, peeking up at them all shyly…They all looked incredibly well and much happier than when they were last at your home, and their skin seemed to glow, they must have caught the LA sun.

“It’s fine, sweetheart. We really didn’t expect you to open the door like that though!” Kris said with his wide handsome smile as he tried to calm his laughter.

You shyly looked away from Kris’s beautiful smile as he laughed. You swept an eye around them all, it had only been a week, but why did they suddenly appear to look even more handsome now than when they had left?? Why did they have to look so good when you looked so tatty in your old pyjamas and pink apron that you’ve had for years?? “Oh…um…You’re back!!” You suddenly said in realisation. You slapped the side of your head, berating yourself for how stupid you sounded! Of course, they were back!

They all chuckled at your flustered state, they’ve never met a woman as flustered and as awkward as you. You were so different and so utterly sweet. Junmyeon took a small step towards you. “Well, we said that we’ll be back! We never break a promise…” Junmyeon commented with a suave smile and a wink.

“May we come in? If you’re not too busy?” Chanyeol asked suddenly, his warm brown eyes fixed on yours from beneath his silky blood red tresses.

You jumped, feeling very rude for not inviting them in!! They’ve been standing there for ages! “Oh…Yes, of course! I was just cooking dinner, please come in!” You said awkwardly, smiling sweetly up at them all. At the mention of cooking, they all looked down at your sweet pink apron and smiled softly. You looked so cute!

You blushed, moving to the side, allowing them to enter your home. They all greeted you with hugs, pulling you close to their tight and toned bodies, which had you blushing even harder as they whispered sweet greetings in your ear. You tingled as their hands swept your back or your waist with care, you quivered at the warmth of their hands as they lingered on your hips. Baekhyun was the last to enter your home, when he had enveloped you in his embrace, he didn’t hesitate to give your hips a small, sharp squeeze that caused you to squeak with a red blush as he chuckled down at you beautifully, and then he released your flustered self, sauntering into the living room with a triumphant smirk, he had missed your blush so bad.

You closed the front door with a loud creak. You turned around, fanning your warm face as they all stood huddled in your tiny drab living room again, looking around it as if they had never seen it before. You couldn’t believe it. It was such a lovely surprise to see them all. You really hadn’t expected them to want to come to your home again, considering the fact that it wasn’t the most comfortable or the prettiest of homes…and it was very unlike their gorgeous European style grey-brick mansion in the lush green countryside…

“I hope you don’t mind but I need to watch the pans in the kitchen!” You announced suddenly, remembering dinner on the stove. They all turned towards you with charmingly gorgeous smiles that caused your heart to pound and your legs to wobble like jelly.

“Of course not.” Jongdae said gently as he leant against the wall with his handsome kitty-smirk that you hadn’t realised that you had missed until now.

You smiled sweetly at him as you turned to enter the tiny kitchen. You heard the loud clacks of their fancy dress shoes as they followed you. Their eyes darkened at the sight of your grey cotton shorts that accentuated your ass a bit too well as you moved. They ripped their eyes away with great difficulty, you looked so tempting to them all right now.

They bit back their hormones as they watched you resume trying to get all the seeds out of a bell pepper. It was quite a squeeze, but somehow all twelve gangsters were able to fit themselves in your tiny kitchen. They smelled the air appreciatively as you cooked, watching you cook was such a beautiful thing they thought, and they never thought that they would ever think such a thing about a woman, but you were so precious…and so different…

You looked awkward suddenly, feeling all their stares, you turned. You swore that you had caught some of them quickly ripping their dark eyes away from your pyjama shorts. You frowned, maybe it was a trick of the light…but still you felt warm and jittery…

You felt nervous under their intense gazes. “Guys, you must be so crowded in here!” You fussed worriedly as you looked back at the pan, turning the heat down on the rice as it began to boil over suddenly, frothing over the edge.

“We wanted to see your kitchen!” Tao announced with a handsome smirk from where he was stood beside you, leaning on the counter near the stove. They all watched as you picked up the sharp knife and began to cut the bell pepper that was now free of seeds and they didn’t feel comfortable watching you using such a large knife…

“Oh, okay!!” You said with your pretty, tinkling laugh as you still sliced the bell pepper. The gangsters tensed when you began to chop quickly, the knife became a blur as you moved it with ease, your little fingers were a bit too close to the blade they thought…They jolted at each rough slam of the knife on the wooden chopping board…

When the knife was now safely out of your hands, the gangsters calmed down considerably, wiping the sweat from their brows. Kyungsoo came towards you suddenly, looking inquisitive. “Y/n-ah, may I help?” He asked with such an angelic smile that had you blushing pink as you stared.

“Oh no…you don’t have to!” You assured him quickly as you dropped the chopped bell pepper pieces into the sizzling pan and began to stir gently with a smile.

“But I would like to!” Kyungsoo asserted gently with a sweet smile as he sidled closer towards you. “What are you making?” He inquired, looking at you from the corner of his eye as a smile pulled at the corners of your lips.

“Spicy coconut and vegetable rice! I make it every Friday.” You replied with such a beautiful smile that caused Kyungsoo to falter slightly, his words caught in his throat. Kyungsoo had really missed you and he thought that you looked so adorable when you were cooking. He couldn’t wait to cook with you in the near future and there were so many recipes that he wanted to show you…

“May I check the vegetables?” Kyungsoo asked after gathering himself. You could see that he was aching to do so…and who were you to say no? You nodded with a sweet smile, allowing him to take the wooden spoon from you, he began stirring the contents of the pan happily.

You looked towards the spice rack that was behind Kris. “Kris, could you get me some chili flakes please? They’re just behind you…” You asked him sweetly.

Kris smiled and turned, you leant towards him, pointing to the very top shelf, he retrieved the small bottle with ease, handing it to you with care. You thanked him with such a bright smile that caused his heart to rattle crazily in his chest.

Eventually, Kris was able to shake himself from his daze, watching as you uncapped the small pot and gently began sifting the flakes on the vegetables in the pan that Kyungsoo was stirring. “How have you been, Y/n-ah?” Kris asked as he sidled closer towards you, leaning against the counter. You turned towards him, looking up at his handsome face as he gazed down at you so gently that had your heart thumping rapidly.

“I’ve been really good! How have you guys been? How was L.A?” You asked, looking behind you at the twelve gangsters as they crowded your tiny kitchen. Your heart jolted at how good they all looked, were these really the men who had all confessed that they also loved you? It just seemed way too good to be true…

They all chuckled at your sweetness and that you had been thinking about them. “LA was good; however, it wasn’t the same without you. We all missed you so much…” Kris said gently as he ran a large hand through his dirty blonde locks.

“I missed you guys too…” You admitted oh so softly with a cute pink blush, smiling at them all beautifully. They all felt their hearts quiver in their chests, they could see that you had truly meant it.

“Have you…thought about our offer?” Luhan asked suddenly into the calming silence from where he stood in the doorway. Everyone looked towards the second eldest and then with thudding hearts they looked towards you.

Your eyes widened, of course you had thought about it, it had been on your mind ever since they had visited you, plaguing your thoughts. You had thought it all through extensively and you had come to a clear decision in your head and you knew that it was right. “Yes…I’ve thought about it…” You told them all with a small smile.

“What do you think, honey-bun?” Baekhyun asked gently as he leant against the counter. His handsome brown eyes holding yours from under his head of bouncy brown locks. You smiled at him, feeling warm and jittery under his intense gaze.

“Um…can we talk about this in the living room? Where I can give you all my full attention and so you guys can sit more comfortably!” You suggested as you looked away from Baekhyun to check on the pans. Kyungsoo was still stirring the vegetables, adding some salt. They all looked at each other with small smiles at your concern for them.

“Of course, my darling…” Chanyeol said tenderly from where he was stood by the sink, hands in his sleek black trouser pockets. When you had caught his eyes, he smiled so dazzlingly, and you swore that your heart had skipped a beat. You gulped and nodded, looking away from his glittering, brown eyes quickly.

You turned the heat down on the pans and made sure that everything was alright on the stove. The gangsters followed you out of the minuscule kitchen and like the last time they were here, they had all gathered around the little wooden table on the floor, looking incredibly squished as they sat there.

“Guys, I can just move the table to the side!” You said amusedly with a small laugh at how sweet they all looked. They all looked up at the sound of your tinkling laugh that they had all missed very much, feeling a warmth envelope within their chests. Suddenly, they felt a bit embarrassed that they were uselessly squished around the small table and that they hadn’t thought to move it in the first place…

You made a move towards the table and Yixing immediately sprang up from the floor. “I’ll move it.” He said with his beautiful smile that accentuated his dimple. You pouted, feeling like an inadequate host for allowing Yixing to move the table when he was a guest in your home!! Yixing had shed his expensive black suit jacket, revealing a nicely pressed white shirt that was well melded to his taut chest.

You watched with a blush as he picked up the small wooden table with ease, you could see the muscles beneath his shirt as they rippled at the movement. You indicated for him to place it by the wall and he did so obediently and then he joined the others on the dusty floor. You really didn’t want them to sit on the floor, but you only had your small sofa, and you didn’t have a dining table and chairs.

Now the sexy gangsters were all dotted around your living room floor, considerably less squished than they had been a moment before. They were all sitting cross-legged and holding some semblance to young school children waiting for the lesson to begin.

With a lot of coaxing, they had convinced you that they all didn’t mind the floor and that you should sit on the small raggedy leather sofa. You were worried that they were dirtying their impressive suits once again, but they didn’t seem to care about that. You huffed as you sat on the sofa which creaked under your weight, feeling incredibly bad that they were all sitting on the uncomfortable floor when they must all be so tired and drained from their long flight home…

“So…what do you think about our offer?” Jongin prompted as soon as you were comfortable on the sofa.

“I actually have a couple of questions…” You replied with a small bashful smile at their handsome gazes.

They all looked at each other with small surprised smiles. “Oh, well ask away…” Junmyeon said gently, inclining his head towards you in interest. They all watched as you gathered your thoughts, wringing your small hands against your pink apron. They really hadn’t expected questions at all. They had all vaguely imagined that you would just accept already!

You looked up at them all suddenly. “Uh…I…I want to know what you all mean by ‘sharing’?” You asked them, looking at them all shyly as they shared small looks and little smiles. They found it so sweet that you were so inquisitive. You were so different; any other girl would have immediately jumped at their offer without a second thought…but you…you were a careful girl…

Chanyeol held your eyes from where he was sat cross-legged on the crumbly floor opposite you. “What we mean by sharing is that all twelve of us are in a relationship with you. So, we can do whatever you like. We can help you study, take you out on dates, spend time with you, talk to you about your problems, kiss, touch, pleasure you or make love to you. Whatever you want…” He explained smoothly and then he smiled.

All the gangsters have agreed that they would no longer look towards random women for a release. They would keep themselves clean and true to you. You would be the only woman whom they all wanted to pleasure and feel good with. However, during their stay in Los Angeles, they had turned to the tissues and their dirty thoughts if they really couldn’t bear it any longer…

You blushed crimson at his words, looking away at the mention of making love. You felt a small, satisfying heat beginning to curl within your stomach at the thought of having sexual relations with them all. You didn’t see as they all smirked at each other at your sweet bashfulness whilst you gathered yourself, clearing your throat. “Wouldn’t you all get jealous of each other?” You asked curiously, looking up to capture their gazes with your wide, innocent eyes that they had all missed way more than they should.

Baekhyun smiled with a handsome curve of his smooth lips, running a slender hand through his impossibly bouncy locks that propelled and reflected balls of light from the incandescent lamp above you all. “We’ve all agreed that we wouldn’t get jealous of each other…so that’s nothing to concern yourself with, honey-bun.” Baekhyun reassured you gently. You looked into his eyes, trying to gouge whether he meant it or not, and then you looked at the others who were nodding in confirmation at their brother’s words.

“Um…are you sure?” You asked them carefully. You really couldn’t believe that they wouldn’t get jealous and even though they looked serious, you wanted to make doubly sure.

“Of course.” Baekhyun answered sincerely. You swept another look at them all and from their determined looks they were all serious and you decided to believe them…

“Any more questions, my darling?” Chanyeol asked tenderly after a small while, smoothing a large hand through his silky blood-red tresses.

“No, I don’t think so…” You said slowly after some thought.

Then, they all exchanged a look and nervously they turned towards you again. Junmyeon cleared his throat, your wide eyes were now fixed on him. “As well as our offer, we would also like you to live with us in our home.” Junmyeon explained smoothly.

They all watched as your eyes widened, if that was even possible and as you gasped in unsullied shock. “L-live with you?!” You spluttered loudly with a large blush, feeling your heart thrumming loudly in your ears and your body beginning to heat up at the very thought of living with twelve handsome men who all wanted to care for you and pleasure you…

They all laughed softly at your innocent surprise. Chanyeol shuffled in his space on the floor as he fixed his glimmering eyes on you. “Yes. If you are going to accept our offer, we would want to see you daily. If you keep going back to your home every day, we’ll miss you. Some of us, including myself work in the city most of the day so we would only really be able to see you on weekends maybe and we don’t just want the weekends, we want to see you on every day of the week…” Chanyeol explained gently as you trembled at his words, feeling warm.

“And some of us aren’t as privileged as to actually have lessons with you…” Sehun added as he pointedly glared at Jongin, who tried to appear innocent, however he couldn’t help the smug smile that had crept across his face, liking the fact that he had one up on all his brothers.

They all looked towards you expectantly after you hadn’t said anything for a while. “I think we’ve shocked her a bit…are you okay, Y/n-ah?” Tao asked concernedly, crawling towards you, he leant against the sofa on the floor in front of you.

You jumped out of your thoughts, looking down at the young Chinese man with a smile. “I’m okay, sorry. I was so deep in thought…” You said with a small embarrassed smile. You gently patted his shoulder, and then he suddenly took your dainty hand in his rough one, he marvelled at its smoothness and fragility.

“So, what do you think, sweetheart?” Luhan asked as you looked up from Tao to smile at them all as they sat there expectantly.

You sighed quietly. “I don’t know how my mother would react…” You told them honestly. Their faces fell and immediately you felt terrible. You continued to speak, and they all looked up to listen. “But…it’s not like she wouldn’t be able to cope without me…it’s just…we’ve been together for a while in our home…and I would feel guilty if I’m suddenly living in a rich mansion when my mother is living in our small house…” You told them with a small sad smile.

Chanyeol sighed quietly, looking down at his large hands in his lap, and then he looked up to capture your eyes with his from beneath the shadow of his blood-red tresses. “But…It’s your decision that’s important. You need to be more selfish, my darling…” He said quietly.

“Would you feel comfortable moving in with us?” Yixing asked with a worried of his eyebrows. He wanted to ensure that you were completely comfortable with them all, because he could see that you were a fragile and innocent young lady, very unlike the sort of women they were used to…You were a delicate and precious gem that they were all aching to protect…

“Of course!” You answered truthfully with a wide and pretty smile that sent their hearts beating sonorously in their chests. The gangsters could all see that you were telling the truth. They smiled, happy that you weren’t scared of them…

“So, do you think you’ll accept our offer? Remember, we all love you…” Junmyeon inquired gently.

You took in a large breath, and with a smile and a very dangerously beating heart, you opened your lips. The gangsters leant towards you, eyes fixed on you solidly. “Yes. I do want to be with you…I love you all as well…” You said with a sweet smile. They all smiled broadly in happiness, they didn’t think that they’ve ever felt so thrilled to hear such words. You blushed and opened your mouth to continue. “But…I…I would like to take things slow, because I’ve never been in a relationship before and I would like to get to know you all a bit more…” You told them all quietly. Tao was still holding your hand; his thumbs were gently sweeping across the smooth skin.

“That’s fine, honey-bun. We would also like to get to know you more as well.” Baekhyun reassured you gently with his beautiful smile that you loved.

“So, are you alright about coming to live with us?” Minseok asked with an expectant smile. He couldn’t even wipe the grin off his face because he was so elated and glad that you had accepted their offer to be with them all. He wished that he could just take you home with him right now…

You nodded vehemently with a shy smile and a pink blush.

“Use your gorgeous voice sweetheart, we love hearing it.” Minseok commanded softly.

You felt your heart jolt and your eyes widen in surprise at his words and how beautifully he had uttered them. “Yes…” You replied with an even deeper blush.

“Good girl…” Minseok said deliberately with a handsome smile that sent your heart hammering deafeningly loud in your ears.

Baekhyun cleared his throat, rearranging himself on the floor beside Chanyeol. “We’ll give you the weekend to pack your things and we need the weekend to prepare your room and the house. Is that okay?” Baekhyun inquired smoothly. Of course, they would love to take you with them right now, but they could see that you needed to talk with your mother and the gangsters needed to add finishing touches to your room at their mansion…

“That’s fine!” You said with a smile. All the gangsters smirked happily, feeling excitement welling in their chests at the thought of the sweet and innocent you, living under  _their_  roof with them all…

“Are you happy with us, sweetheart?” Kris asked gently.

“Of course, I am!!” You reassured him as you tried to wipe the smile off your face, but it was proving very difficult when they were all smiling so handsomely back at you. “But…are you guys happy?” You inquired, sweeping an eye across all twelve sexy gangsters.

They all nodded vigorously towards you with wide smiles. Yixing shuffled towards you, leaning against the sofa on your other side, he looked up at you from his sleek ebony locks. “Of course, we are very happy. We love you so much…okay?” Yixing said softly as he gently patted your bare knee. You blushed at the feel of his hand on your skin, which sent crackles of electricity pulsing through your leg.

Suddenly, a loud sonorous creak permeated the room. You and the twelve gangsters all looked towards the door curiously, watching as your mother entered the house, slamming the door noisily behind her. “Y/n-ah!” Your mother called out, and then she turned, nearly dropping the shopping bags as she stared at the scene that she had walked in to with wide eyes. Her daughter, sitting in the living room with a group of gorgeous, well dressed men at nine o’clock in the evening. “Oh? Who are you gorgeously strapping men?” Your mother crooned with a wink and a smirk on her pink painted lips.

You internally face palmed, your mother was a flirty woman and whenever she sees a nice-looking man, she wouldn’t hesitate to tell him that she thought he was handsome. Your new boyfriends cringed, but nonetheless they smiled politely, wanting to make a good impression on your mother. However, they really hadn’t expected your mother to be like this though, so different from yourself.

“Mum!!” You scolded with an embarrassed blush.

Jongdae smiled as he stood suddenly, and all the gangsters followed him, easily towering over your small mother as they dusted their sleek black suits. “We’re her boyfriends!! It’s a pleasure to meet you, L/n-ssi!” Jongdae said with a wide smirk, presenting a hand towards her. His smirk deepened at your look of utter shock. He winked at you, causing you to blush immensely.

 _“Boyfriends?!_  Since when have you…oh my god…” Your mother stuttered, absolutely flabbergasted. She didn’t know where to look as her eyes darted between the gangsters and you in disbelief. She carefully accepted Jongdae’s hand and shook it, and soon she was shaking all their hands and bowing respectfully towards them. They also bowed towards her as well…which you hadn’t expected from them…

You looked up at her from the creaky sofa. “Well…since now actually…” You said awkwardly, wringing your hands as you looked down at your white socked feet.

“Oh my god…you’re not serious, are you?” Your mother blurted out with wide eyes.

“I’m serious, I love them all so much….” You told her quietly with a very large and pink blush. The gangsters all smiled at you, feeling their hearts leap in their chests. They loved how your sweet little lips articulated those words so well and they knew that they loved you too…

“Oh my…” Your mother breathed with a hand on her rapidly racing heart. She knew that you’ve never had a boyfriend before, so to come home and suddenly find out that you had more than one boyfriend was a huge shock.

“Are you alright?” You asked her worriedly as she walked towards the sofa, the gangsters made a path for her as she moved.

“I’m fine. Oh my…you’re all so handsome…” Your mother murmured as she collapsed beside you on the sofa which crunched loudly at her sudden weight. She dropped the shopping bags onto the floor by her feet as she continued to observe your boyfriends as they all settled down on the dusty floor once again. Your mother was very upfront about men, unlike yourself… she wasn’t a shy person at all and she was a huge flirt.

“Why thank you!” Tao thanked her graciously. They all smiled to themselves at the complement, especially when they saw your blush deepening at your mother’s straightforward words.

“How many of you are there?” Your mother asked curiously, her heart was racing so much that she kept losing count of them all. She couldn’t believe it; her sweet baby daughter was in a relationship with such gorgeously beautiful men in very nicely tailored black suits…

“Twelve of us.” Luhan answered with an amused smile as your mother’s face contorted in shock.

Your mother gasped, turning to you, the old sofa creaked loudly with her harsh movement.  _“Twelve?!”_   Your mother exclaimed and then she smirked, pulling you towards her. “Oh, you are such a naughty girl Y/n-ah…” She murmured into your ear as she pinched your cheeks.

“Mum…” You moaned as you buried your burning face in your hands. The gangsters chuckled softly at your embarrassment and your mother joined in with the laughter, proud that you were finally opening yourself up to others…and that you had twelve sexy men in tow. She was very impressed, she didn’t know that you had it in you…

Suddenly your mother’s overprotective side had taken over. “How long have you boys known my sweet girl?” She asked carefully, fixing each one with a careful glare. She still had her arm around your shoulders. You peeked up at your gangsters as they smiled sweetly towards your mother, completely unfazed by her glare.

“We’ve known Y/n-ah for several weeks now…” Chanyeol said with a charmingly polite smile. The others nodded in confirmation.

“Oh? Is one of you the boy who takes Y/n home in his nice Mercedes?” Your mother inquired suddenly as she scoured your gangsters curiously.

All the gangsters looked towards Jongin who raised his hand. Your mother beamed. “Goodness you really are as dashing as the neighbours say…” Your mother said unabashed as she leaned forward on the sofa to take in Jongin’s presence. Jongin smiled politely with a sweet laugh.

“Mum!” You moaned feebly as she held you tighter against her.

“Thank you, L/n-ssi…” Jongin said quietly as he ran a slender hand through his golden-brown locks.

“Call me M/n, dear.” Your mother told Jongin kindly as he nodded. He was unable to keep the wide smile off his face, glad that your mother seemed to approve of him and that she thought he was handsome!

“We would actually like to discuss something with you as her mother…” Junmyeon piped up suddenly after a small moment of silence.

“Oh? Okay…” Your mother replied slowly as she unwrapped her arm from around you, leaning back on the decrepit sofa which popped and groaned under her weight.

“So…what do you want to talk to me about?” Your mother prompted as she folded her arms over her café uniform. The gangsters all sat up, their backs were now as straight as steel rods. They looked at your mother determinedly with very seriously glittering eyes, their faces all looked as if they had been intricately moulded from granite and all their lips were etched in a very austere line. You didn’t think that you’ve ever seen them look so professional…and not to mention the fact that they also looked incredibly sexy like this…

Chanyeol cleared his throat, catching your mother’s attention. You also looked at him from where you were sat curled beside your mother as she absentmindedly played with a strand of your hair. “Well…as Y/n-ah is with us all, we would like her to come live with us indefinitely so that we can have the maximum amount of time possible with her…and we wanted to ask for your blessing as her mother to allow her to live with us…” Chanyeol explained smoothly, furrowing his eyebrows in a way that you viewed as very sexy…You blushed pink when he caught your stare and winked with a dazzling smile. You immediately averted your eyes, biting your lip, the gangsters’ gazes all darkened at that one movement that they all loved way too much, breaking them out of the professional facades for a glimmer of a second…

Your mother smiled very widely at Chanyeol’s words and the gangsters all smiled in relief when it appeared that your mother had been won over. “Well, of course I agree! Y/n-ah’s a big girl now, she can make her own decisions!” She said as she clapped happily and then she turned to you with a smirk. “So, would you like to live with your handsome new boyfriends?” Your mother asked as she slapped your thigh playfully.

The gangsters smirked. They liked your mother, she wasn’t bad at all they decided.

“Mum…” You said as you tried to push the elated smile off your face but to no avail.

Your mother leant close to you suddenly. “Well, if I was you I definitely would…what girl would ever pass up this sort of opportunity?” Your mother murmured quietly into your ear, inaudible to the twelve handsome men. They all watched as you blushed at your mother’s words.

“Well, yes I would love to…I was just worried about you…” You said with an anxious turn of your head towards your mother. The gangsters all smiled happily towards each other at your words.

“Don’t be worried about me!! I’m fine! I want you to live a little!!” Your mother said as she shook her head towards the gangsters with a fond smile. “She worries way too much about me sometimes!” She explained with a small huff, but still she smiled tenderly towards you, gently tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear.

“Thank you so much!” You thanked her cheerfully, your wide innocent eyes glistening in happiness. Your mother smiled, pulling you into a hug, squeezing you gently against her as she rubbed your back.

“Thank you very much, L/n-ssi…” Junmyeon said gratefully, and all the gangsters thanked her profusely, bowing their heads low. You’ve never seen them this polite before…considering the fact that all your gangsters were at a much higher social standing than you or your mother. You admired their politeness.

“Boys, please call me M/n okay? And take care of my girl…she’s very precious, okay?” Your mother requested, fixing all twelve men with a steely stare, bringing you close to her side once again.

The gangsters all nodded solemnly. “Of course, we will. We love your daughter very much…” Yixing said as he was sat by your feet on the floor. He gently took your hand in his and pecked it softly. You looked down at him with a gorgeous smile and a delicious pink blush that sent his heart fluttering deeply in his chest.

“Well…good! She deserves the best! Unfortunately, I haven’t been able to give her that whilst she was growing up.” Your mother said with a forlorn tone ending her sentence. All the gangsters watched as she looked down at her lap thoughtfully a wistful gleam shining in her eyes.

“Mum!! You’ve done so well. Don’t put yourself down…” You said as you stroked her arm comfortingly. You knew that your mother blamed herself for not being able to raise you or your brother in a nice and warm family home in a decent area of the city.

“I wish that I could have been a better parent…” Your mother said quietly with a sad pout, and you knew that she was referring to your brother; she felt that she had failed him when he had died as she had not been around often due to her many jobs.

“Mum…you’re the best parent ever, okay?” You reassured her soothingly as you began to rub her back in comfort.

“You’re too sweet…” Your mother said as she gently kissed your temple, smoothing out your frizzed hair. The gangsters smiled, your mother genuinely cared for you, and they hadn’t had that whilst growing up…They hadn’t known their mothers at all…and their father wasn’t the affectionate type, in fact he was the opposite. “Would you all like to stay for dinner?” Your mother asked suddenly, breaking out of her sad thoughts.

“We’d love to stay but we don’t want to be a bother…” Luhan said graciously and then he looked at the others as they gazed at your mother in bafflement. The gangsters have never met a woman quite like your mother before, they weren’t used to being treated so nicely, they were all used to people quivering and shaking at the very thought of them.

“You boys aren’t a bother at all!! And I would like to get to know you all as Y/n-ah’s new boyfriends!” Your mother responded warmly which caught them all off guard. They all thanked your mother profusely again.

Your mother waved them off with a small smile. “It’s absolutely fine, boys! You’re all too polite!!” She said gently.

“And we should have enough food for everyone!” You said with such a pretty smile that caused the gangsters’ cheeks to become rosy at the intensity.

“Are you sure?” Your mother asked carefully, turning towards you. Suddenly she felt nervous that she hadn’t thought through her invitation.

You nodded vehemently. “Yeah, I’ll have put on some more rice and vegetables but that’s all! Goodness, I should go check on it…” You said with a worried grimace towards the clock on the wall in front of you…You had been sitting here for quite a while… You scooted towards the edge of the sofa.

Your mother turned to you. “Could you take the bags into the kitchen, please? I stopped off at the shop and I was able to get that body wash you wanted, you know the peach scented one? It was reduced by fifty percent!” Your mother said, pointing to the bags. She loved a bargain just like you.

You smiled happily, you had been wanting that body wash for a while. “Thanks mum!” You said with an impossibly bright smile. The gangsters all chuckled, amazed that you could be so happy over something so small.  

“You’re welcome!! Now off you pop!” Your mother said as she slapped your thigh playfully, and then she turned towards your gangsters. “Are you boys hungry? Y/n-ah must be making her signature spicy coconut and vegetable rice! We have it every Friday.” She said sweetly as they all told her that they were indeed quite hungry.

You smiled and stood from the sofa, bending down to collect the bags. You didn’t see as all the gangsters’ attentions were diverted to your ass, their eyes darkened as the fabric of your little cotton shorts hiked up as you bent lower, revealing an inch more of smooth untainted thigh flesh.

You really didn’t know how badly you were turning them on right now by just _wearing_ those little shorts and it didn’t help that they were all  _very_  blue balled from their week in LA. They continued to watch as you straightened up with the bags, walking to the kitchen with a small sweet smile. Your mother smirked, having noticed all the gangsters checking out your ass so hungrily…

In the kitchen, you placed the bags onto the counter, rifling through them carefully. You placed the peach body wash to the side as you continued to search through the plastic bags, you found some more vegetables, and a can of coconut milk which you had asked your mother to get because you had run out, and it was a key component in the dish that you were making. Luckily nothing had burnt whilst you had been talking with your gangsters. You brought the heat up on the pans, beginning to cut more veg and put on more rice to soak and boil. You could hear quiet discussion in the living room as your gangster boyfriends introduced themselves to your mother individually. Your mother said their names slowly with a smile as she tried to put names to faces and remember them all.

You opened the can of coconut milk and poured its contents over the vegetables in the pan. You stirred the mixture with a wooden spoon, listening as they told her of their legitimate businesses in the city, obviously leaving out the fact that they were the most notorious gangsters in Asia at this point in time.

You froze, your mother was unknowingly chatting and having fun with twelve very dangerous criminals, whom you were now in a relationship with!! You tried to stay calm, you trusted that they wouldn’t give anything away to her of their involvement in the mafia. You knew that they were all smart men and they wouldn’t want your mother to fear them.

You continued to stir the coconut and vegetable mixture in the pan as your mother talked about herself and she told them a bit about you. You could hear the gangsters asking her questions and she replied enthusiastically. There were a couple of deep chuckles and laughs in places, it seemed as if they were getting on well. You smiled in relief.

Suddenly you realised that the gangsters had been in your home for an hour and a half, and you hadn’t even offered them a drink yet!! They must be parched from their long journey!! With an awkward fumble, you reached on your tiptoes for drinking glasses, and you filled them all up with water from the refrigerator…Luckily you had been shopping the other week for new drinking glasses after feeling embarrassed the last time they were here when you had to give some of them mugs to drink from. You filled up thirteen glasses of water, placing some of them onto the tray.

You entered the living room, being careful were you treaded. “You guys must be so thirsty! I’ve got some water for you all…” You announced and then you looked up.

You watched as the twelve gangsters leant away from your mother who was sat on the floor with them. They all had wide smiles on their faces, trying to suppress their laughter with great difficulty as they stared at you with mirth in their eyes. You just hoped that your mother wasn’t doing what you thought she was doing…

“Mum…what are you— No!!” You said. Your eyes widened in horror as you stood there, your grip tightening on the cheap plastic tray. You looked down and, in her lap, as expected was your baby album…open on the spread of you in the paddling pool one summer when you were about two years old, only in a nappy and nothing else.

“You haven’t!!” You exclaimed with a hard gaze towards your mother as she tried to smother her giggles with great difficulty at the look on your face.

“Oh, but Y/n-ah, your baby photos are the cutest!!” Your mother retorted.

“Mum!!” You whined as you blushed immensely. The gangsters all chuckled as your mother continued to tell them the story behind the pictures. You lowered yourself down on the floor with a defeated huff, placing a glass of water down in front of them all. The gangsters thanked you with small winks and smirks that had you blushing. They had all shed their smart black suit jackets and loosened their black silk ties and rolled their white shirt sleeves up to the crooks of their elbows, revealing the strong taut muscles of their forearms.

“Your mother’s right. You were such a cute baby!” Minseok said with a smirk and a wink as he accepted a glass of water, taking a sip.

“Minseok!” You whined cutely, leaning over to lightly slap his outstretched legs. The gangsters just chuckled fondly at you as you straightened up, walking back to the kitchen to collect the rest of the waters.

You entered the room with the last of the drinks, your mother’s eyes grew excited as she stared down at the album, turning it around to show the gangsters. “Oh, look everyone! This is Y/n-ah’s first time trying broccoli! She hated it!! Look at her face!!” Your mother exclaimed as once again the gangsters leant towards your mother. They all chuckled at the image of your little face as you scrunched your eyes up tightly. Your tongue was stuck out, expelling a mashed green pulp onto the plate in front of you in disgust.

“Mum!!” You scolded again, but your attempts to plead with your mother to stop embarrassing you fell on death ears.

Again, you leant down, placing the plastic tray on the floor with a clunk. You gave the rest of the gangsters their waters and they thanked you with wide and amused smiles. You determinedly avoided their eyes with a large blush. They must all think that you were incredibly weird as a child. You were so embarrassed, they had only just become your boyfriends an hour or so ago and already they were looking at your baby photos!! You straightened up, walking away quickly with a red blush as your mother showed them some cuter pictures of you as a toddler in a white summer dress.

“Y/n-ah was so cute as a baby…” Sehun cooed as the other gangsters nodded vehemently in agreement.

“Sehun!!” You whined from the kitchen. The gangsters chuckled at your cute embarrassment.

“And she’s still so cute nineteen years later!” Jongin commented with a smile in his voice.

You huffed to yourself with a very large and warm blush as you continued to stir the vegetables in the pan. You couldn’t believe how surreal this whole situation was, currently you were cooking dinner for your mother and your twelve new boyfriends who were also the most dangerous gangsters in Asia at this point in time, and they were all sat in a circle on your dusty floor in your tiny one floor home in one of the poorest areas of Seoul looking at your embarrassing baby photos. What has the world come to?!

“Mum you’ll have to put those away soon, dinner is almost ready…” You said as you leant out of the kitchen, wiping your hands on your pink apron.

The gangsters and your mother looked up at you. “But I haven’t shown them the best ones yet!!” Your mother whined as she smirked evilly at the look of dread on your face. You knew immediately which ones she was referring to.

“Please don’t show those ones!” You pleaded in absolute horror. The gangsters looked between your mother and you curiously with very amused smiles.

“What ones are they?” Yixing asked inquiringly from his space immediately beside your mother, looking towards her.

“I’ll show you, Yixing…” You mother said as she flipped through the pages and she stopped on the spread that she had been looking for, turning the album around so they could all see. Your mother smiled triumphantly as the gangsters all began to laugh uproariously.

“Y/n-ah loved to run around naked after every bath! She wouldn’t even allow me a chance to dry her!! She was such a little minx!” Your mother cooed as all the gangsters continued to chuckle loudly with wide smiles as your mother pointed to the array of pictures of you as a toddler, waddling down the hallway stark naked with a wide joyous smile which accentuated your plush baby cheeks. You temporarily forgot about your displeasure towards your mother suddenly. You didn’t think that you’ve ever seen the gangsters laugh so hard in the short amount of time that you had known them for and you were glad that you had made them happy, even if they were laughing at your embarrassing baby photos.

You came out of your thoughts, blushing furiously as you walked back into the kitchen. You began to get out some plates from the overhead cabinet. Luckily you had just enough…however some of them were chipped, but there was nothing you could do about that. You had to quickly scrub some of the plates in the sink because they were quite dusty from sitting in the cabinet for a while. You and your mother very rarely had guests over to eat.

You began serving an equal amount of the spicy coconut and vegetable rice onto each plate. Steam was rising around you, causing your body temperature to climb a couple of degrees higher. You took a plate in each hand and walked out of the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready!” You called with a gentle smile, and then you groaned, annoyed that they were still looking at the baby album. “What one are you looking at now?” You sighed as you walked towards them.

Your mother looked up, turning the album around again so that all the gangsters could see. “Your school pictures!! Oh, boys! This was when Y/n-ah first joined primary school! She burst out crying because she was so nervous. Doesn’t she look so sweet in her uniform?” Your mother crooned. The gangsters nodded their heads vehemently in agreement with wide smiles.

“Mum!” You whined as she twisted the book away from the twelve beautiful men to find another set of pictures to bombard them all with…You wouldn’t be at all surprised if the gangsters left your home this evening knowing your whole entire life story inside and out.

“Oh look! The teenage years! When she first started high school, Y/n-ah was such an awkward girl, always had a nose in a book. In fact, she still does now!” Your mother said as she turned the album around again. The gangsters all leant forwards for a closer look at your high school photos…They could all clearly see how much you had blossomed throughout the years and they found it so beautiful, they stared tenderly at the images.

Your mother was obviously not going to give up any time soon…You leant down, putting a plate down in front of your mother and Chanyeol, who thanked you and flashed you his handsome smile that you loved, your heart pounded as you smiled at him shyly in return. You didn’t see as the gangsters all looked away from the photo album to watch as you walked back to the kitchen for more plates, their eyes darkening at the sway of your hips. Your mother saw their looks and smiled knowingly…

“Y/n-ah, do you need some help?” Kyungsoo asked before you could enter the kitchen again. You turned, the gangsters all ripped their eyes away from your ass as quick as a flash, hoping that you hadn’t noticed where they had been gazing. But you did notice…and you felt yourself heat up and your heart thrumming in your chest…you turned so that your rear was away from view, feeling self-conscious and warm…

You smiled so sweetly at Kyungsoo. “Oh, it’s fine Kyungsoo-ah. I can manage!” You reassured him with a small wave of your hand, trying to calm your furious blush at their dark and needy looks back there.

“You can’t do it all by yourself!” Kyungsoo argued softly, his wide eyes looking up at you with care.

You felt your heart pound at the intensity of his stare. “Okay then!” You relented. You couldn’t resist when he was looking at you like that. Kyungsoo excused himself and followed you into the tiny kitchen.

“I’m sorry about my mother…she can be quite over the top…” You said as you grabbed a couple of plates.

Kyungsoo chuckled beautifully. “Your mother is fine!! She’s really lovely and very interesting!” He told you honestly, smiling at you as he took a plate in each hand.

“Thanks…” You said quietly with a sweet and shy smile. You had been worried that your mother may have scared them off with her exuberance.

You and Kyungsoo continued to bring out the dishes together, placing plates in front of everyone. The gangsters thanked you and Kyungsoo.

After everyone had been served, you stood awkwardly, holding your plate and feeling unsure as to where to sit. Minseok and Jongdae saw your indecision and decided for you, making space for you between them with beautifully expectant smiles on their lips as they gazed up at you. You smiled gratefully as you eased yourself between them, your smooth bare thighs skimming their strong suit clad ones. As soon as you were settled, you all began to eat together on the dusty and cracked floor.

“So, what do you think, boys? My Y/n-ah is an amazing cook, isn’t she?” Your mother asked with a prideful smile as she watched the gangsters savour their first mouthful.

“She’s a brilliant cook!” Kris said as he captured your eyes suavely. You looked down with a modest smile and a blush.

“This is so good, Y/n-ah!!” Sehun gushed sweetly.

You peeked up at him. “Thanks, Sehun-ah!” You thanked him softly.

“Well, you know what they say…medicine students are good at cooking!” Jongdae commented, smiling gently at your blush as you softly slapped his strong bicep. The food wasn’t that good!! They were being too nice!!

Jongdae looked away from your beautifully blushing face, noticing that Jongin was smiling widely to himself as he ate. “That doesn’t include you Jongin!! You burn water!” Jongdae exclaimed, smirking widely when Jongin’s head whipped up hurriedly, feeling very offended.

“Hey!! I do not!!” Jongin said with a scowl as he glared at Jongdae, and then he quickly looked towards his favourite brother. “Kyungsoo-ah, I’m a good cook too, right?” He asked desperately.

“No comment…” Kyungsoo deadpanned as he continued to eat. Jongin looked down defeatedly as the others laughed at him. You joined in with your tinkling laugh, Jongin looked towards you as he pouted cutely, sad that you were laughing as well, agreeing with his brothers.

“Do you cook, M/n?” Yixing asked curiously, looking towards your mother in interest. All the gangsters stopped laughing at Jongin’s lack of culinary skills to regard your mother curiously.

Your mother smiled as she swallowed her mouthful, she shook her head vigorously, waving her hands. “Oh no!! I’m a terrible cook!! I can’t even fry an egg without setting off the smoke alarm! Y/n-ah has always been the cook in the family. Her brother encouraged it, they cooked together every evening whilst I was out all-night working….”

It became silent, the gangsters watched as you looked down at your food with pursed lips, eating silently, they could see your eyes take on a sad gleam. They felt very terrible as they sat here…eating dinner with the dead boy’s sister and his mother who had no idea whatsoever what had really happened all those years ago. They could see that your brother was missed a lot, and they felt absolutely dreadful.

They tried to push away their guilt but the broken look on your face made this very challenging for them all. However, the youngest gangsters, which included Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongin and Sehun were all unaware of how their older brothers were connected to your brother’s suicide. They could only keep silent, now very suspicious and annoyed with their older brothers for not telling them anything about it.

Then your mother put down her plate with a soft clink on the floor, and picked up the photo album again, and you knew that she was trying to distract herself from your brother, and you let her; embarrassing baby photos were a much better option right now. “Oh, boys! Look at this one! This is my favourite picture!!” Your mother beamed, catching all the gangster’s attentions, and they were all glad for the diversion, smiling expectantly at your mother. When she had found the right page, she turned the album around so that they could all look at the spread. “Whenever we went to the park in spring, Y/n-ah would chase all the cherry blossom petals in the breeze! It was so adorable!! So, we nicknamed her petals!” She cooed. The gangsters leant forwards, smiling at the image of you as a toddler running down a long concrete path in a rolling green park. Cherry blossom petals whirled around you as you giggled silently in happiness, your hair flapping around you in the breeze.

Baekhyun rubbed his chin as he gazed at the picture tenderly. “Petals?” He hummed and then he turned to you with his beautiful brown eyes. You felt your heart thrumming madly in your chest at his beautiful smile that was trained on you.

“That’s so sweet!” Yixing commented from his space beside your mother, taking a sip of water.

Your mother looked to Yixing with a fond smile. “It is isn’t it? We’ve always called her that!!” Your mother beamed, the sad look in her eyes had gone and now she held tenderness as she looked around at them all, and you were glad that the awkwardness had now dissipated.

“Mum you’re embarrassing me.” You said quietly as a pink blush flittered across your face. All your gangsters were looking at you with such gentle smiles that you had to look away, because your heart was in danger of leaping out of your chest at the intensity.

“Don’t be shy, petals. It’s really cute…” Baekhyun said smoothly with a sweet smile as he leant around Jongdae to pat your knee gently. You felt small tingles pulsing up your leg at the feel of his smooth fingertips on your soft bare flesh.

“Baekhyun-ah…” You said softly with such a cute pout that made him chuckle deeply, his smile widened as his heartbeat steadily climbed higher at your cuteness.

Your mother continued to flip through the album’s pages for more pictures and you knew that there were even more embarrassing ones in there. Your mother continued to show your new boyfriends your baby photos, you let her do this to allow her to take her mind away from your brother. You blushed even harder as she told them even more embarrassing stories about your childhood that had them doubling over in laughter.

But now it was getting a bit too much and you were getting quite flustered and embarrassed. “Mum! Could you put the album away please?” You asked her as nicely as you possibly could without coming across as rude in front of your new boyfriends.

“Oh but…” Your mother pouted as she continued to flip through the glossy pages.

“Please? It’s getting a bit embarrassing…and you guys must be bored of them all by now…” You said as you looked around at the twelve beautiful men.

They all exchanged amused looks. Luhan stared at you tenderly. “We’re not bored in the slightest! It’s so sweet looking through them all!” He said softly. He loved how cute you were when you were embarrassed. He smiled gently at your now beet-red blush.

Your mother smirked triumphantly. “See, Y/n-ah! Boys look at this one, this was where—” Your mother exclaimed as she again found the page that she was looking for.

“No mum! Please!!” You cut her off sharply with a very unamused eyebrow raised.

Your mother looked up from the album pages and she knew that you were now very serious. “Alright then!!” Your mother huffed with a pout, she placed the album behind her and she began to eat again. She swept an eye around the gangsters as they ate silently with small amused smiles. They really liked your mother, they thought she was lovely, caring and very funny! They liked seeing you interact with her.

“So, boys, do you all live with your mother and father?” Your mother asked politely, smiling warmly at them all. The gangsters tensed at the question, dark shadows flittered across their handsome faces.

“Oh…um, our father actually lives in LA—” Tao said, his spoon paused half-way towards his mouth.

Your mother couldn’t stop herself from interrupting Tao. “Oh wow!! LA? What a gorgeous place!!” She beamed loudly, looking at all the gangsters with a wide and excited smile.

Your gangster boyfriends chuckled, glad that your mother’s attention was successfully diverted to LA and not asking about their absent mothers. “It’s a lovely part of the world, have you been?” Minseok asked her politely as he gently twirled a strand of your baby hair with his finger that had escaped from your bun.

The gangsters looked towards your mother curiously as she shook her head wildly. “Oh no!! I’ve never had the money to go somewhere as far off as the states! Our family holidays were camping, right Y/n-ah? Remember that time when your father fell off the rowing boat and into the lake? He was  _not_  a happy bunny that day!!” Your mother replied as she turned towards you. Her eyes swam with hilarity as she caught your equally amused eyes at the memory.

The gangsters looked between you and your mother as you both giggled at the memory of your very annoyed father as he waded out of the lake, all sopping wet and with a very unamused scowl on his lips. Your father could be best described as having a burning hot poker up his ass, he was quiet and reserved and sometimes he came off as cold. Your mother and him were complete opposites and their differences were a very small contribution to their divorce.

“You go camping, Y/n-ah?” Tao asked curiously, a delicate eyebrow raised. He smiled beautifully when you had caught his gaze.

You were shaken out of your thoughts. “Yeah…we would go to a caravan park once a year every summer when I was little, but we haven’t had a holiday for a couple of years now…” You told them all as your mother caught your gaze and smiled sadly.

“Oh? Why not?” Sehun inquired, putting down his fork with a soft clink. All the gangsters fixed their eyes on you concernedly.

Your mother answered for you, turning to Sehun with a motherly look in her eye. “Well, we haven’t had the money to rent a caravan or a car, dear. Since Y/n-ah’s father left it’s been harder for us to make time to do something like that…” Your mother trailed off sadly. You knew that your mother blamed herself for not being able to afford holidays…

Your mother swallowed her last mouthful of food as she put her clean plate down with a flourish and clapped her hands, waking you from your thoughts. “Anyway! Do you boys visit your father often?” Your mother asked exuberantly as she looked around at them all, trying to distract herself again.

Junmyeon swallowed his mouthful and turned to your mother with a cordial smile. “We see him every so often…” Junmyeon replied simply. The other gangsters nodded in confirmation at his words.

“In fact, they’ve just come back from LA today!” You said with a smile at them all.

Your mother looked around at all the gangsters excitedly. “Oh goodness!! You boys must be so tired!! How was your flight?” She asked worriedly, taking in their dishevelled hair and dark circles from lack of sleep.

“It was a smooth flight, thank you!” Chanyeol said respectfully with a sweet smile from his place on your mother's other side. Your mother smiled at him, resisting the urge to squish his cheeks.

She turned away from Chanyeol to regard the gorgeous gangsters as a whole. “You should all get some sleep when you get home to reset your sleep schedules!” She told them in her motherly tone of voice. Your mother was a doting person…and this shocked the gangsters, who had never had a caring mother figure whilst growing up…

Kris chuckled at your mother’s worry and concern for them all. “We feel awake now because it’s daylight in the US at the moment. We’re not going to have an easy sleep tonight…” Kris said. They all knew that there was also another reason why they wouldn’t be able to sleep easily tonight and that was because of you…because they knew that you were now with them all in a relationship and they were all so happy that you had accepted their offer.

“And yet you still came to see my daughter…what sweet men you are…” Your mother said kindly, feeling her heart pulse tenderly for you, glad that you seemed really happy with these twelve beautiful men.

The gangsters all stared wide eyed, they had never been complimented so nicely before…but it felt good. At first, they weren’t sure about your mother, when the first thing she did when she first saw them was call them handsome so out of the blue like that but as they conversed with your mother and got to know her a bit more, they could see that your mother was a genuinely lovely person and they didn’t expect anything less because you were also a lovely person. “Thank you very much…” Jongin thanked her quietly from them all, being the first gangster to come out of his surprised daze.

When the fourteen of you had finished eating, Kyungsoo helped you to collect everyone’s clear plates and take them into the kitchen to wash up later. Afterwards, you and Kyungsoo joined the rest of them on the dusty floor, you all chatted idly for a long while, completely losing track of time. Junmyeon looked up at the clock suddenly, and his eyes widened at the time, the gangsters all exchanged a small look. “Well, we should take our leave. It’s quite late, and we wouldn’t want to keep you both up…” Junmyeon announced gently.

You, your mother and the rest of the gangsters also looked up at the clock, and indeed it was now midnight. “Oh, goodness it is very late, isn’t it? And you boys need to get some rest!” Your mother gushed as she looked around at them all with concern in her eyes. They all smiled at your mother’s caring nature.

The gangsters all nodded towards each other as they unfolded their handsome selves from your dilapidated floor. They all shook your mother’s hand and they bowed towards her and she did the same with a broad smile. You also stood up, watching as the gangsters draped their expensive black suit jackets over their arms, dusting them off with care.

“So, what’s the plan? When is Y/n-ah moving in with you all?” Your mother asked them as they all looked towards her.

Baekhyun cleared his throat importantly, everyone looked towards him. “Y/n-ah will be moving in on Monday. We’ll pick her up from university and we’ll pick up her belongings on Monday morning! We just need the weekend to accommodate her…” He explained clearly as the others nodded in confirmation with excited smiles. You felt yourself smile widely at his words…it was actually real…You were actually going to be living with your twelve sexy gangsters soon!!

“That sounds great!! I hope that you all take good care of my precious petals!!” Your mother said as she folded her arms, regarding your beautiful boyfriends with a gentle smile, and you could tell that your mother approved of them, and you were so proud of the gangsters for how nice and polite they had been acting towards her this evening.

“Of course, we’ll look after her…we promise.” Luhan said as he wrapped an arm around your slight waist, kissing your cheek softly with his delicate lips. You blushed at the sweet action that you hadn’t expected, and you couldn’t stop a wide smile from creeping along your lips.

“Good!” Your mother said with an elated smile. She could clearly see how happy you were with them all and she was glad, that was the main thing, that you were happy. Inside your mother was screaming in joy, she had wondered whether you would ever get a boyfriend because you were so quiet, and you didn’t get close to anyone. But what she hadn’t expected was that you would have  _twelve_  boyfriends at the same time!! She was beyond ecstatic! Hopefully she’ll get grandchildren like she’d always wanted!

“May I see them out?” You asked as you untied your stained pink apron, revealing a baggy white shirt and their eyes darkened when they all noticed that you were bra-less underneath…

“You don’t need to ask me! They’re  _your_  boyfriends!” Your mother giggled. You blushed awkwardly as the gangsters smiled charmingly. “I’ll be starting on the dishes!!” She said as she gave them a wave, all the gangsters waved towards her as she crept into the kitchen with a wide smirk. She could see that you and your boyfriends wanted to exchange some words in private, so she shut the kitchen door and turned to the sink…

As soon as the kitchen door had closed you hugged each sexy gangster goodbye. They held you close to their warm hard selves, you could feel their gentle soothing hands on your waist and hips, the heat of them burned through the thin material of your shirt. You could feel their soft lips on your forehead or cheek as they kissed you so sweetly, some of them gave you sweet pecks on the lips which caused you to grow warm and blush intensely with a smile.

You lead the gangsters out of your small one floor home, watching as they all turned towards you with their beautiful smiles as they stood on your porch. “Guys, thank you so much for coming to see me tonight. It was lovely having you here!” You beamed happily with a sweet blush. They all smiled wider.

“You’re welcome, my love. Please use the weekend to get your stuff packed…” Luhan said as he took your hand in his, giving it a small tender kiss.

“Okay…” You stuttered, feeling warm at the feel of his smooth lips.

Another thought occurred to you suddenly. “And I apologise about my mother, she’s a crazy woman! She doesn’t have a filter!” You explained quietly, looking behind you to ensure that your mother wasn’t lurking anywhere. You swore that she had supersonic hearing sometimes…

“It’s okay! We like your mother, she’s really nice!” Jongin said, still very pleased that your mother had called him dashing! The gangsters all nodded in agreement.

“Thank you!” You said with a sweet smile. You were worried that your mother may have scared them off with her ebullience.

They all said sweet and warm-hearted good nights into the semi-darkness of your front porch, where the dim orange light of your home illuminated their handsome faces as they smiled charmingly. Then they turned and walked down the crumbly and cracked front path.

“Goodnight guys…I love you all!” You called after them suddenly. They turned quickly and smiled alluringly, blowing little kisses and sending you handsome winks that had you feeling fluttery and warm. You couldn’t stop the wide smile that had crept across your lips as you watched your sexy gangster boyfriends get into their glimmering black van.

You continued to watch as the vehicle thrummed down your street, and as soon as it was out of sight you smiled widely, smothering your mouth with a hand so that your mother wouldn’t be able to hear your elated squeals. You closed the front door with a deafeningly loud creak. You were so elated that you had accepted their offer, and that you would be living with your gangsters in their gorgeous mansion in the countryside.

You joined your mother in the kitchen after successfully calming yourself down. She was washing up the dishes in the sink, elbow deep in soap suds as she gently placed a freshly washed and gleaming plate onto the draining board along with many other shining plates and cooking utensils.

You went to stand beside your mother, grabbing a nearby tea towel, you picked up a warm plate and dried it with care. Your mother was side eyeing you eagerly with a wide and elated smile. “Y/n-ah, when I said that you should live a little I didn’t expect twelve boyfriends!! You really are living!” She said with a wink as she bumped hips with you. You stumbled unsteadily at the sudden action, just about catching yourself before you clattered to the floor.

“Mum!” You whined as she chuckled at your furiously red blush.

“How did you do it?  _And_  they told me that they’re all brothers!!” Your mother said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“I don’t know…they’re just so wonderful and charming. And I just grew to really care and…love them. Even though I haven’t known them for long, it feels… _perfect_ …” You explained softly. Your mother smiled tenderly as she watched you smile sweetly to yourself. Your furious blush had now calmed to a delicate rosy pink.

Your mother could see that you were very happy, and she was so proud for you. “Well, they are all so gorgeous!! God damn! Their parents must have some good genes…” Your mother gushed excitedly as she tried to balance a freshly washed saucepan on top of the growing pile of washed dishes.

You took the saucepan from your mother as she seemed to be having difficulty putting it down somewhere, you began to dry the saucepan thoughtfully. “They’re half-brothers and they all have the same father…” You explained carefully and then you felt terrible that they hadn’t ever felt the precious love of a mother when they were growing up… You had always appreciated your mother, and you couldn’t begin to imagine what it must have been like for the twelve gangsters to grow up in an environment without a motherly touch…

“Oh? Goodness, their father must have been a busy man…” Your mother said with a very wide smirk.

“Mum!!” You whined for what you felt must have been the millionth time this evening as you placed the freshly dried saucepan on the counter along with the other dry kitchen utensils.

“Are you excited to move in with them all?” Your mother asked as she scrubbed at a drinking glass in the foam filled sink.

“Of course, I am! I can’t wait!” You told her softly as you picked up a dripping wet plate, and then you took out a fresh tea towel from the drawer next to you, as the previous tea towel was now far too sodden.

Your mother then looked towards you as you smiled gently to yourself, drying the plate with care. She smirked very widely as a sudden thought occurred to her. “But…I bet that you’ll get amazing sex whilst you’re living with them…” Your mother said slyly, and her smirk deepened as you jolted in surprise at her sudden words with a furious beet red blush.

“Mum!!” You whined once again. You were beginning to believe that you were becoming a broken record at this rate…

Your mother chuckled at your innocence with men. “I’m sorry petals, but I bet they know their way around a lady. They look experienced, I can tell. Not to mention they were all giving you the eye so obviously back there…” She said quietly, watching you intently as your breaths began to increase as a warm, soft heat enveloped your chest and shot straight down to your stomach. You had also spotted their looks towards you this evening, you had thought that it was a trick of the light…You looked towards your mother and you saw that she looked serious…

“Oh goodness…” You breathed, feeling your heart thrumming loudly in your chest, in danger of shattering your rib cage. You stopped wiping the plate, placing it down onto the counter. You laid a hand over your poor heart in an attempt to calm yourself.

“It’s true! I saw where their eyes settled when you were giving them dinner.” Your mother continued to ramble. Her words were really not helping your situation right now!

“You know mum, there is more to being in a relationship with twelve guys than sex! Okay?” You told your mother sternly as you picked up the plate again and began to wipe it, your hands were shaking… The gangsters had all said that they wanted to have sexual relations with you but now that you definitely knew that they had been looking at you in such a way, it made you feel so tingly and hot…You crossed your legs…trying to direct your thoughts elsewhere.

Your mother sighed loudly with an amused smile towards you. “I know that! I could also see that they like you for you as well!! They were so interested about you, petals. They asked so many questions and they loved your baby photos…You should have seen them, such sweet men!” She babbled happily.

If only your mother knew that they were in fact notoriously dangerous gangsters in actuality…but you were determined to ensure that she would never find out about that…

All of a sudden, your mother’s eyes turned playful and her smirk returned full force when another thought had come to her. You gulped, determinedly avoiding her glittering eyes. “Let’s not forget that this is also your chance to lose your virginity, petals. Do you have an idea of who you’d like to take it?” She asked curiously, her smirk widened at your absolutely beet red face.

“I’m going to bed!” You announced decidedly with a raging blush, flinging the tea towel onto the counter and walking out the kitchen with a stomp.

“Y/n-ah! Stop being so shy!! It’s going to happen soon! Goodness, I’ll need to give you some of my tips. We can’t have you being clueless about what to do when the time comes!” Your mother called out to you with an excited smile and then she smirked pervertedly at her slight innuendo. She watched amusedly from the sink as you stood in the living room, picking up the small wooden table from the wall, and with trembling arms, you placed it back into its original position in front of the dilapidated leather sofa with a dull thud.

You straightened up after arranging the table neatly, hands on your hips as you gave her a stern glare. “I have a very fair idea of how sex works, mum! I am a medicine student after all!” You said matter-of-factly, walking towards the kitchen doorway.

Your mother scoffed, continuing to scrub at a crusted pan in the sink. “No, you don’t!! You haven’t even seen a cock!” Your mother countered and when you had opened your mouth to retort, your mother cut you off, knowing exactly what you were going to argue. “And cadavers don’t count!!” She snapped, her smirk deepened at your now tomato red blush at the fact that she had you beat. You were a virgin after all and you’ve never had a boyfriend or  _boyfriends_ at all until this evening, so you’ve never seen an actual living male appendage before.

You blushed even harder at the thought. “Goodnight mum!!” You declared decidedly as you spun on your heel, walking towards your room, your cheeks were burning.

“Y/n-ah!!” Your mother called after you to come back and help her with the dishes but her only answer was the slam of your door. Your mother shook her head with a fond smile, returning to the dishes. She knew that you were quite flustered now and needed time to cool down. She was so happy for you and she felt excited even though it wasn’t her who was going to live with twelve handsome men!! You were really living!!

 

****

 

During the weekend, you packed your books and your little knickknacks into boxes. You didn’t have much in your small bedroom, so you had only filled two boxes with stuff, and all your clothes could be easily stuffed into your small weekend bag, and there was still room to spare. Your mother being her sly and perverted self would give you random tips on how to make a man happy in bed, you would cringe immensely with a huge blush as she told you her ways. Her words caused you to feel warm at the possibility that you would probably be doing those sorts of things with your twelve boyfriends soon. Your mother had told you for what you felt was the billionth time that weekend to stop being shy about sex: (“Y/n-ah, you can’t be blushing like that when you’re faced with one of their cocks! You have to be confident! Oh, and a good way to wake a man up is to-”) you had cut her off as you gently shoved her out of your room and slammed the door, attempting to do some studying to take your mind off the fact that you now had twelve sexy gangster boyfriends and that you’d be living with them all in their beautiful home.

You had always been very awkward about your mother’s vulgar terms to describe a man’s private parts and you had to firmly remind your mother during dinner on Sunday evening when she had tried to ask whether you would consider threesomes, that there was more to dating twelve men than sex. She quietened down eventually, and you were glad, eating your lasagne in peace. You went to bed early that night, your heart was racing, and your skin was tingling in anticipation, because the next day, you would officially be giving yourself to twelve gorgeous rich and sexy gangsters.

  

 

***

 

 

It was now Monday morning, and you were currently brushing your teeth in the tiny bathroom, trying to complete the menial action as quick as possible. Your whole body was tingling at the fact that you would be living with your new gangster boyfriends from now on, you couldn’t wait! You spat out the toothpaste into the sink, turning on the tap, you bent down to swirl your mouth with cool water. Once your mouth was thoroughly free from foam, you wiped your lips with a towel. You washed your tooth brush and grabbed your toothpaste, exiting the bathroom. You walked to your room, placing your toothbrush and toothpaste into your toiletry bag along with your shampoo, conditioner, your new peach scented body wash that smelt divine by the way! And various other toiletries. You zipped up the small toiletry bag and placed it into the weekend bag.

There was a small knock on your door. You turned, smiling when you clapped eyes on your mother as she stood in your bedroom doorway, her arms behind her back. Normally she wasn’t awake at this time…

“Good morning Y/n-ah! I’ve got you a little something…” Your mother crooned, suppressing a wide grin with great difficulty.

“Oh, what is it?” You asked distractedly as you zipped up your weekend bag that contained all your clothes. You felt as your mother’s fluffy pink slippers treaded towards you. You looked towards her curiously, sweeping a strand of baby hair away from your face as you watched her take out a white plastic bag from behind her back and beginning to rifle through it. You raised an eyebrow.

Your mother smirked as she looked into the bag, she met your eyes and you gulped. You knew that glint. “Well…” You mother said as she dug into the plastic bag and removed an object, thrusting it into your hands as quick as a flash with a wide grin.

You stumbled, quite disorientated as you looked down at the object that she had given you. “Oh my god! Wha—” You stuttered as you blushed furiously at a box of condoms that sat innocently in your palms.

Your mother cut you off. “You definitely need these!! And look!!” She said, and then she leant towards you to point at the small print on the box. “They’re biodegradable and dolphin friendly! You can save the dolphins whilst you—” She explained with her wide perverted grin

You cut her off this time. “Mum!!” You exclaimed with an embarrassed shout and then you looked down at the box again, and indeed she was right, they were apparently approved by  _The Whale and Dolphin Conservation Society._

“Y/n-ah, they’re only condoms for goodness sake!!” Your mother huffed as you looked away from the box in your palm, feeling warm as you stared down at the floor.

A knock reverberated through your small home suddenly.

“I wonder who that is??” Your mother crooned rhetorically, pretending to think and then she turned to you with her wide perverted grin. “I’m going to open the door. Remember to pack your dolphin condoms!!” She said sternly but she couldn’t help but laugh uproariously at your look of utter embarrassment.

“Mum!!” You whined feebly.

Your mother slammed your door shut, you heard as she cackled ominously, shuffling towards the front door. You gritted your teeth, and reluctantly you actually stuffed the small box into your weekend bag, tucking it away from view under your neatly folded clothes with a large blush.

You knew who exactly was at the door and you felt your heart flutter excitedly as you zipped up your weekend bag once again, and then you went to your now empty desk where your heavy medical textbooks sat, you heaved them into your arms, and then you slung your satchel onto your shoulder, which was all packed with your school necessities. You held your weekend bag in your free hand and awkwardly you fumbled out of your bedroom door and into the living room.

As soon as you entered the living room, you saw your mother talking to Kyungsoo and Jongin who were dressed in very expensive garments that probably cost more than what your whole house was worth. Kyungsoo was dressed in a nice pair of jeans, with a navy-blue shirt, where the sleeves were rolled to the crooks of his elbows, his cropped inky-black hair was styled nicely upon his head and he looked very elegant.

Jongin on the other hand was wearing skinny jeans that melded against his long legs well, he had on a breathable white shirt, where the sleeves were also rolled to his elbows, and the top buttons had been left undone, revealing a glimpse of his beautiful tan chest. He looked incredibly handsome as his golden-brown locks shone in the early morning light that filtered through the front windows of the living room.

They were both talking animatedly with your mother, smiling widely at whatever she was telling them. Then they looked up when they sensed your presence behind your mother and they smiled so beautifully that you forgot how to breath for a small second.

They rushed towards you, your mother followed their path with her eyes, smiling happily as she sloped off into the kitchen to make herself some tea. Kyungsoo and Jongin greeted you warmly, pulling you in for hugs and small kisses that had you fluttering and smiling against them with heat. Kyungsoo easily took your weekend bag from your grasp, you looked at him, about to protest, but Jongin had successfully distracted you from doing so.

“Good morning Y/n-ah!” Jongin greeted as he pecked you delicately on the cheek. You blushed and smiled up at him as he released you from his embrace.

“Did you have a nice sleep?” Kyungsoo asked gently as he slung your weekend bag over his shoulder with ease.

“Of course!” You lied, hoping that they wouldn’t notice your dark circles and slightly dishevelled appearance. How could you sleep soundly knowing that you would be living with your sexy gangsters from now on?! Your face flickered worriedly as you gazed at Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo-ah, you don’t have to carry that!” You said frantically.

Kyungsoo chuckled beautifully at your sweet concern. “I don’t mind, Y/n-ah!” He reassured you gently as he smiled, accentuating his squishy cheeks.

“But!” You tried to argue.

Kyungsoo effectively cut you off. “It’s fine! You’re our girl and we want to help you out!” He said decidedly with a warm smile.

You blushed at his words, looking down at your muddied trainers, and then you looked up again to meet his warm brown irises that gazed back at you tenderly. “But it must be heavy…” You said quietly.

Kyungsoo and Jongin shared a chuckle at how cute you looked as you tried to argue against them holding your stuff for you. “This is nothing, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo assured you. He was telling the truth after all…and he vaguely wondered whether there was actually anything in there at all…

“Oh my…” You breathed with a blush at the nickname, looking away from his gaze awkwardly with a small smile. You loved how it tumbled so naturally from his lips like that.

“Y/n-ah!!” A voice called excitedly. You all looked towards your front door which was open, and your smile brightened as Tao entered your home with a beautiful smirk. Sehun trailed in after him, his pale face illuminating with a handsome smile when he saw you.

Immediately the young Chinese man enveloped you in a tight hug, pressing you close against his toned chest. You squeaked in surprise as you carefully wrapped your arms around his taut waist. He released you as you stumbled out of his hold unsteadily, he gently took your hand in his to balance you. You looked up at him questioningly as he smiled beautifully down at you from his head of cropped coal-black tresses. “Tao? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work with Kris and Luhan?” You asked him softly.

“Oh…I dropped out of the company to attend university with you all!” Tao explained with a wide smile. He beamed even more when you smiled up at him joyously, obviously very glad about the news.

“That’s amazing!! What will you be studying?” You inquired excitedly. Your innocently wide eyes twinkled expectantly.

“Economics. It’s a small passion of mine I guess…” Tao replied and suddenly he seemed a bit awkward as he said this, scratching the back of his head. You also noticed Tao’s clothing, he was wearing simple black jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off his delicious tanned collar bones and his strong and toned arms. You blushed pink as you watched the muscles in his arms relax and contract as he folded them across his taut chest.

Then, Jongin sidled towards you, bending down to whisper in your ear. “He actually wanted to do medicine but there were no open spots to join our class!” He explained sneakily with a raspy chuckle, eliciting a wisp of hot breath against your ear that caused you to tingle. You smiled slightly, feeling flattered that Tao had wanted to study medicine with you.

“Y/n-ah! Don’t I get a hug?” Sehun asked suddenly as he held his arms out towards you expectantly.

“Oh! I’m sorry, Sehun-ah!” You apologised, feeling rude as you walked towards your youngest gangster as he enveloped you in his long arms, pressing you close to his warm and toned body. His hands gently smoothed your waist as he dipped down to kiss your neck a couple of times, which had you blushing with little laughs because it tickled!

Sehun released you with a handsome smile, and you took in his nice clothing: he was sporting grey skinny jeans which accentuated his long powerful legs very well and a simple black V-neck T-shirt. Even though he was in these plain looking clothes, he still managed to look impossibly handsome. Sehun was obviously well enough to attend university again which you were glad about, because you had missed seeing him there, and not to mention the fact that he probably had tons of work and assignments to catch up on.

All of a sudden, you noticed that your boxes were mysteriously gone from where they were sat just this morning by the front door.

“Where are my boxes?” You wondered curiously, they all looked towards you.

“They’re all in the car already!” Tao answered as he brought you towards him with a warm hand around your slim waist. You smiled up at him gratefully.

Sehun laughed suddenly. “They were so light! Did you pack air?” He inquired with a teasing smile as he watched your head whip towards him quickly.

You slapped his arm playfully as he chuckled fondly down at you. “No!! There is definitely stuff in there I just don’t have a lot of it!!” You retorted with a smile.

“We should get going now…” Kyungsoo announced, looking up from his expensive Rolex.

You all nodded, turning towards your mother who was leaning against the kitchen doorway, nursing her mug of steaming tea. She put down her mug on the wooden table with a soft clink and then she enveloped you in a huge hug, nearly squishing your lungs. “Good bye petals! Text and call me when you have the chance and have fun!!” She told you. You smiled as her hands gently smoothed your back with care as she held you close.

“Good bye mum, I’ll miss you!” You murmured into her ear. She released you, gently tucking a strand of loose baby hair behind your ear that had escaped from your bun

“Aww, I’ll miss you too!!” Your mother cooed as she gently kissed your temple and then she turned to your four youngest gangsters as they smiled expectantly. “Good bye boys, I know I can trust you! Please take good care of petals!” Your mother told them amiably yet sternly.

They all chuckled, Jongin smiled charmingly. “Don’t worry, we’ll take very good care of her!” He assured your mother. The other three gangsters nodded in agreement.

Your boyfriends bade goodbye to your mother and they were shocked when she had pulled them in for hugs; they had never been hugged in a motherly way before. However, they allowed her to do so and then you all exited your house.

Your mother watched as you walked with your four handsome boyfriends up the road. “Y/n-ah! Remember to save the dolphins!!” She called after you, her wide perverted grin seeping into her voice.

You determinedly ignored her with a raging beet-red blush as you walked ahead of the gangsters who had turned back towards your mother curiously, and then your mother cackled, slamming the front door shut quickly.

The four gangsters rushed towards you, easily reaching you with their long and powerful legs. “What does she mean by that?” Sehun asked quizzically. They all looked at you, noticing how your blush deepened even more.

“It’s nothing…” You told them all quietly. Waving off their questions. However, they were still looking at you suspiciously, and they decided not to inquire any further. They vowed that they would try and find out later...

You all approached a large black glimmering Land Rover, which winked at you as it unlocked with a soft click. “Whose car is this?” You inquired curiously, pushing away your blush as you looked around the four of them expectantly with a sweet smile.

“This is mine, princess! It’s new as well! Do you like it?” Tao announced as he swept a large hand over the bonnet, and then he gave it a firm slap, you heard as the metal gave a thunder like bellow at the contact.

You were temporarily stunned by the nickname that he had called you, feeling yourself heat up again and your heart pounding. “Oh, I love it! It’s so shiny!” You beamed shyly as they all chuckled at your sweet reaction.

“Great! You’re riding up front with me!” Tao said decidedly as he opened the passenger side door for you with a gentlemanly flourish.

“Hey!!” Sehun whined as he grabbed your hand, tugging you towards him. You stumbled against his hard chest at the sudden action.

Tao pouted and folded his muscled arms. “It’s only fair!! It’s my car, my rules!! That’s what we all agreed!” He retorted as the three other gangsters grumbled resignedly as they entered the large glimmering hunk of metal with small huffs.

Tao helped you into his car, chuckling deeply as you stumbled, your raggedy trainers slipping on the edge. He caught your waist just in time, preventing you from falling to the floor, his strong hands burned through the thin fabric of your pale pink muslin shirt. You allowed him to continue helping you into the car with a red blush, and then he slammed the door shut behind you, you buckled your seat belt.

You watched as Tao's handsome and tall frame walked around the front of the car to the other side and as he hopped in with ease, slamming his door shut. He buckled his seat belt and turned on the ignition, the large vehicle roared to life. With care, Tao pulled away from the dusty curb and slowly trundled through the narrow streets, avoiding pot holes as much as possible. You looked into the side mirror, watching as your tiny and dilapidated house slowly disappeared from view…you probably wouldn’t see it for a while...

Soon, Tao was driving along wider and more affluent streets towards your rich and ritzy university. Your satchel bag was resting on your jean clad thighs as you looked around the interior which was gorgeously clean. There was a faint loamy scent that seemed to swirl around you all. You looked behind you, seeing your two boxes peeking up from the very back in the boot. Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun were all sat in the back seats, bags on their laps as they scrolled through their phones, looking impossibly handsome as always.

Tao had put the radio on for you, and you were both listening to the news together, commenting here and there about some of the news stories and sometimes the other gangsters in the seats behind would interject with their thoughts as well. There was a particularly fascinating story about an old man who had injured himself in his home, and his beloved Tibbles the cat had raised the alarm by leading the neighbours towards his owner. You smiled to yourself at how sweet that was…

The Land Rover had eventually pulled up at the university parking lot, where many beautifully sleek and expensive cars sat under the splendid sun. You all got out of the large vehicle, Sehun helped you out with care, you gripped his hand as you hopped down onto the tarmac, hiking your tattered satchel bag further up your shoulder, you thanked Sehun as he smiled gently down at you. Jongin was holding your books for you, which you had tried to stop him from doing but he wouldn’t back down, so you gave up with a pout that he thought was just absolutely adorable.

You had all garnered some attention it seemed. The students were staring in pure unsullied shock, because the famously cold and unapproachable Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun had returned and there seemed to be a new brother amongst them…All the girls in your immediate vicinity squealed into their palms as they watched Tao lock the Land Rover securely, pushing his Gucci sunglasses higher up the bridge of his nose. You noticed their lustful looks towards him and grimaced. Suddenly, Tao took your hand in his as you all walked out of the parking lot, you jolted at the sudden action with a small, shy smile.

As you and your four gangsters walked, the females all stopped giggling, their faces fell in absolute shock at the sight of Tao’s hand in yours and the fact that the other three handsome brothers were all glued to your side as they tried to distract you from the mean looks and the death glares that the female population were relentlessly shooting your way…

The girls couldn’t believe it…You had done it again. The most raggedy, the least popular and the poorest student in their affluent university was able to charm yet another brother of Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun!! What was so special about you? Why did it have to be you?? What did you have that they didn’t?? The girls stomped their feet in their staggeringly tall stilettos in frustration, ugly scowls on their perfectly made-up faces.

When you had all stopped outside the medicine building, you turned to quickly hug Kyungsoo, Tao and Sehun goodbye as they gave you small pecks on the cheek, very aware of the university’s extremely strict rule against public displays of affection. You told them that you’ll see them again at lunch and they nodded with their charming smiles and then they went their separate ways towards their lectures. Jongin wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close to his side as you both walked into the medicine building and up the stairs towards the labs because your class was doing a lung dissection this morning.

You both entered the spacious white laboratory, seeing the rest of your class as they all chatted and laughed happily, discussing what had happened on the weekend as they waited for the professor to arrive.

The class were all suited in blue overalls, masks, goggles, plastic caps and purple latex gloves. You and Jongin dumped your bags by a work bench at the very back of the room and you helped each other put on the fiddly garments, you were both in your own little bubble, completely ignoring the stares from your classmates towards you both. They could all see that you both seemed closer than usual and they began to speculate, especially when the famously cold Jongin smiled so handsomely as he stared down at you. The class swore that they’ve never seen him smile like that ever!!

You were showing Jongin some of your notes that you had made in his absence, as he had completely missed the theory lessons on the lungs. The door opened abruptly and Jungkook trailed through, looking dishevelled, he caught your eyes and smiled. You smiled back at him and then your smile turned apologetic as he now didn’t have you as a lab partner anymore. Jungkook waved you off with a small smile as he sat with a girl and a boy who looked up from their conversation to stare wide eyed in horror, obviously not impressed that they had to work with him today; the scary guy who had told those rude popular bitches to fuck off just the other week which had caused a huge stir at the university. 

You and Jongin discussed your notes together, holding hands under the table and sitting close as you waited uncomplainingly for the professor to arrive. Eventually, your hare-brained and bumbling professor trundled through with a metal trolley, apologising profusely for his tardiness.

You smiled widely in excitement as the professor gently placed a metal tray in front of you and Jongin. You both thanked him, beginning to poke and prod the lungs with interest, using scalpels to slice and carve open the large pink fleshy bags. Jongin chuckled at your excitement as he filled in your worksheet, listening as you told him exactly what to write as you continued to observe and slice. You were so happy that he was back with you, but this time, he was one of your twelve sexy gangster boyfriends…you smiled widely at the thought.

Jongin turned towards you, noticing how your cheek bones were accentuated in a smile beneath your face mask. He inclined his head towards you. “What’s so funny, Y/n-ah?” He asked you sweetly.

You looked towards him, still smiling. “I’m glad you’re back…” You replied honestly, feeling warm underneath the doctor scrubs. You patted his purple latex gloved hand that was resting on the sterile work bench. Jongin smiled very widely beneath his face mask, and he was glad that you wouldn’t be able to see his burning red cheeks at your comment that he hadn’t expected from you…

 

_You were so precious…_

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> WARNING: SEXY GANGSTERS GET NAUGHTY (M). 
> 
> READ WITH CAUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> However, please enjoy! :)))) <3

 

 

It was now lunch time, and as you and Jongin walked towards your usual table in the corner, all the students turned to watch you two.

Word has it that you had arrived at university this morning with the famously cold yet strikingly handsome Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun and their brother Tao, who has quickly gained the attention from the female population at the university.

However, no girls had approached Tao, because word has spread that he has also been charmed by you, the poorest and the raggediest and the least popular girl in their very affluent and very ritzy university.

As soon as you reached your usual table in the corner, your three other gangster boyfriends looked up and smiled charmingly towards you, which made the students nearby gawk wide-eyed in shock, because it was very rare to see the handsome brothers smiling at all.

The girls particularly felt hurt and jealousy gripping their hearts painfully and ripping it out of their chests at the fact that you were the recipient of their rare and beautiful smiles.

“Hey guys!” You greeted sweetly as you placed your tray down onto the table and taking a seat beside Sehun, who was looking through his chemistry work as he ate a hamburger. Jongin settled next to Kyungsoo opposite you. 

“Hey princess.” Tao greeted from where he was sat on your other side. You smiled as he squeezed your jean clad thigh gently under the table. You jolted in surprise and heated up with a delicate pink blush, but nonetheless you smiled towards him shyly.

“How was your lesson, Y/n-ah?” Kyungsoo inquired as he took a bite of his tuna pasta, he also had some work out in front of him like Sehun. They seemed to be catching up during lunch and you couldn’t blame them because they had missed so much during their time in LA.

After opening your sandwich packaging, you looked up and into Kyungsoo’s warm gaze, he smiled gently with a curve of his beautiful heart-shaped lips. “It was lovely! Jongin and I dissected a lung today and we got to see it inflate!” You replied exuberantly as you took a bite of your cheese sandwich.

Your four youngest gangsters chuckled fondly towards you, liking your enthusiasm and that you loved studying medicine. It was one of the many things that all twelve gangsters admired in you, it was your determination to succeed in becoming a doctor and helping others.

“You’re not a squeamish girl then?” Tao inquired, watching you in interest as he took a bite of his burger.

You turned towards him as you shook your head. “No way!! I’m not squeamish!” You replied with a wide smile. “I wouldn’t last a week in the medicine course if I was fainting everywhere!” You continued with your tinkling laugh. They all smiled towards you, returning to their lunches.

After a small while of idle chat, you looked around the cafeteria, some students quickly turned their heads and averted their eyes when you looked at them, and then you caught sight of your friends at a table not too far away from you.

Hoseok looked up and caught your eyes, waving crazily towards you with his signature sunshine smile. Then the rest of your friends turned in their seats to smile widely at you and you could see the very obvious question swimming in all their eyes.

Seokjin was mouthing the question towards you as he repeatedly switched from doing a thumbs up and a thumbs down.

You smiled and did a small thumbs up. They all smirked widely, wiggling their eyebrows and clapping silently towards you as you blushed as red as a tomato.

You guessed that they had gotten the message that you were now in fact in a relationship with twelve handsome, rich yet dangerous gangsters. You looked away after a small while, feeling warm.

“Are you okay Y/n-ah? You look really warm…” Jongin inquired as he gently pressed his cool hand against your flaming cheek, his beautiful brown eyes scanning yours in concern.

“I-I’m fine!” You said squeakily, trying to calm your blush as you determinedly avoided looking towards your friends’ table where you knew they were still watching the five of you in interest.

The seven boys couldn’t believe how soft and sweet their four youngest bosses were acting with you. It was as if they were completely different people. Your friends didn’t know what you had done to their bosses, but they decided that it would be good for them to have someone gentle like you around.

Suddenly, you could hear your phone buzzing loudly in your bag. You raised an eyebrow as the four gangsters looked up, watching curiously as you bent down to rifle through your tattered satchel bag for your small, pink flip phone that you’ve had for years.

You retrieved the device and straightened up in your white plastic chair.

“Oh goodness…” You breathed as you stared wide-eyed at your small pixelated phone screen.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo inquired gently as he put down his yellow highlighter.

“Well, it’s from many numbers…but I don’t know who they’re from…” You replied slowly as you clicked the button repeatedly to go down, flicking through all the messages.

Your eyes widened even more at how many different numbers there were. Some of the contents of the messages had you blushing a tomato red. You guessed that the texts were from your older sexy gangsters, because you could recognise some of the nicknames that they called you. But how did they get your number? You knew for a definite fact that you hadn’t given it to them at all…

“Those stupid hyungs…” Sehun grumbled as he leant towards you, immediately recognising the numbers on your tiny pixelated phone screen.

“Hmm?” You hummed, turning towards your youngest gangster and raising both eyebrows.

Sehun sighed. “The others wanted us to give them your number. They must have all texted you but not put their names in the texts. So stupid.” He explained, shaking his head slightly and then he reached a slender finger towards your tiny phone screen. “That one’s Baekhyun’s number…” Sehun pointed out.

You looked at the message beneath the number and blushed red.

 

  * _I hope you’re having a lovely day, baby. See you later. ;)_



 

“We’re sorry. We should’ve told you, but they were quite insistent.” Kyungsoo said, looking up from his nicely highlighted notes.

“It’s okay. Goodness. I really didn’t expect this.” You murmured, your blush deepening as you read the very flirty and sweet messages from your sexy gangsters.

“Shall I help identify them for you?” Sehun inquired, putting down his biro.

You gave your phone to Sehun as he squinted at your pixelated phone screen, his large hand seemed to completely engulf your miniscule device. “Geez, your phone screen is way too small…” He mumbled, not used to seeing such tiny and old phones these days.

Sehun has always had the newest and the most expensive phones out there, along with his older brothers.

“I’m sorry, I’ve had this phone for a while, so I’m used to it.” You said awkwardly as you tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“It’s okay.” Sehun reassured gently. “So…this one is definitely Jongdae, only he would write something like that and it’s his number.” He mumbled as he tried not to read the flirty messages from his brothers. You blushed as you read the text over Sehun’s shoulder.

Sehun shook his head as his large fingers tried to add the contact but he nearly deleted the message.

“Sehun-ah, I’ll do it!” You said quickly as he nodded, allowing you to take your phone once again.

Sehun continued to lean over your shoulder as he watched your small fingers adding Jongdae to your contacts. Then, Sehun helped you to identify all your older gangsters’ numbers and save them into your contacts.

Once you had replied to the messages, you turned off your phone with a wide smile and picked up your sandwich, taking a large bite. “How were your lectures, guys?” You asked, feeling a bit rude that you hadn’t asked them that earlier.

Sehun slammed his biro loudly onto the white table with a sigh. You all looked towards him curiously.

“Boring!!” Sehun blurted out as he stirred his straw in his coke can, and then he took a long slurp, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “Apparently, we’ve been covering organic chemistry for weeks since I’ve been ill! We haven’t even started on the ten other prescribed topics! How am I going to pass the end of year exams?!” Sehun whined as he put down his coke with a clatter and picked up his burger, taking a large bite and glaring down at his chemistry work that sat in front of him.

You knew that your youngest gangster loved the subject but unfortunately, his professor was infamous for being slow in his teaching of the material.

You patted Sehun’s shoulder in reassurance, giving him a smile. “I can help you though?” You suggested.

Sehun looked towards you and smiled. “It’s okay sweetheart. You need to revise for your exams. You can’t be helping me…” He assured you quietly, squeezing your small hand that sat on his shoulder.

“But you can always come to me. I mean I don’t know all of chemistry but…I’m here to help, if you need it…” You told him with your sweet smile and kind eyes that made his heart clatter loudly in his chest.

“You’re so sweet…” Sehun whispered.

You gave Sehun’s shoulder a small squeeze and you turned towards Kyungsoo, who was crossing through a spelling mistake in his notes and writing the correct spelling above it neatly. “How was your lesson, Soo?” You asked him sweetly.

Kyungsoo looked up and smiled gently which caused your heart to flutter in your chest. “It was fine, baby. I’ve got a lot of work to catch up on of course.” Kyungsoo said as he pushed his thick lensed glasses higher up the bridge of his nose and then he rifled through his pencil case for a different coloured highlighter.

You decided to leave Kyungsoo alone for a bit because he seemed like he wanted to get some work done. “How about you, Tao?” You asked as you put down your cheese sandwich, picking up your carton of orange juice and taking a large sip.

Tao huffed loudly as he picked up his burger. You all turned towards him curiously. “My lesson was so boring!! My professor stinks of cigarettes and he can’t even pronounce my name right!!” Tao explained with a grumble and then he bit into his burger, the ketchup dribbling out of the greasy layers and splattering onto the table.

You grabbed a napkin and gently wiped the table clean from ketchup. “Oh, Tao Tao.” You hummed with a gentle smile as you scrunched up the napkin in your hands.

“And the girls here are really fucking creepy.” Tao commented suddenly, and then his eyes grew nervous when you glared at him. “But not you princess, you’re not creepy at all. You’re really fucking beautiful.” Tao said, and he smirked widely as you blushed a very harsh shade of red.

“Language!” You berated with a harsh blush as you slapped his strong and muscled forearm repeatedly through giggles.

Tao laughed fondly down at you because you were quite weak, and he thought that your scolding was very cute.

 

 

****

 

 

After a long ad laborious day at the university, you and your four youngest gangsters all arrived at the large European style limestone mansion.

Your four youngest gangsters were able to convince you to not study today as it was your first night living in their home and they wanted your time and attention whilst your other sexy gangsters were out working in the city.

Your four youngest gangsters had told you that because they had all been away for a week, the older ones were inundated with stacks of paperwork, important clients and boring meetings.

You were all lounging on the huge grey corner sofa in the sweltering hot living room. “You must be parched in this weather Y/n-ah.” Kyungsoo said as he walked into the large and airy room with a pitcher of cool water and a plate of blueberry muffins which he placed onto the glass coffee table in front of you all. Kyungsoo poured some water into drinking glasses.

“Thank you so much, Kyungsoo!” You said gently with a smile as you accepted a glass of water from him, taking a much-needed sip.

“You’re welcome. Please have a muffin as well, you haven’t eaten since lunch.” Kyungsoo said as he sat beside you, indicating with a gentle hand towards the delectable looking plate of deliciousness.

“Oh my, Kyungsoo!! They look so good!!” You gushed as you bent down to examine the plate, you picked up one of the blueberry muffins and turned it around in your fingers.

“I actually made these yesterday…” Kyungsoo said as he continued to carefully pour water into drinking glasses.

“Oh!” You exclaimed excitedly, your eyes widening as Kyungsoo chuckled, taking a sip of water as he watched you peel away the muffin’s wrapper and take a large bite.

“How is it?” Kyungsoo inquired as he watched you chew and swallow happily.

“Oh goodness! This is amazing!” You said, and then you took another bite, moaning at the amazing taste. Your gangsters chuckled at you as they also helped themselves to some of the muffins.

Kyungsoo couldn’t wipe the wide smile off his face as he beamed at you. “I’m glad you like them. That’s the first time I’ve made blueberry muffins…” He said, making a mental note to bake them again for you.

“Really?!” You said, your eyes widening. You could not believe that it was his first time making them, but you shouldn’t be surprised—Kyungsoo was an amazing cook after all.

“I helped too!” Jongin piped up suddenly as he raised his hand like a small child towards you.

“Well done, Jongin!” You smiled as you patted his bicep. Jongin smiled at you and then he smirked smugly at his three other brothers who rolled their eyes.

Kyungsoo leant towards you suddenly. “He only washed the blueberries…” He whispered, and he smiled widely when you giggled into a dainty palm.

“You’re such a good cook, Kyungsoo!” You beamed as you bit into the delectable sugary treat again.

“You’re a good cook as well, muffin…” Kyungsoo said as he watched you tenderly.

“Muffin?” You inquired with a flaming hot blush at how beautifully his heart-shaped lips articulated that nickname.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “Uh…sorry…it just slipped out…” He spluttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with a large, red blush.

“You can call me it…I like it…” You reassured him gently as your blush became a delicate pink.

“You do?” Kyungsoo asked, his wide eyes flitting to yours.

“Yes! It’s really sweet!” You said with a disarming smile that temporarily blinded Kyungsoo for a small second.

You turned to Tao suddenly who was swiping on his phone. “Tao tell me about yourself…” You asked suddenly as you nibbled on your muffin happily. You thought that this was a good a time as any to get to know your gangsters more.

Everyone looked towards you and then they looked towards the youngest Chinese brother. “Well…I’m actually a bit of a martial arts expert.” Tao smiled as he puffed out his chest slightly. His smile widened when your face contorted in surprise.

“Oh! That’s incredible!” You exclaimed with such a gentle smile that made his heart pound. You took another bite of the delicious muffin.

“Would you like to see some moves?” Tao asked all of a sudden as he shimmied to the edge of the sofa, his eyes gauging yours exuberantly.

“I wouldn’t want you to get hurt…” You said with a small grimace, putting down your muffin.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m always careful.” Tao assured you as he stood up, walking towards the large and fluffy grey rug in the centre of the room.

Tao warmed up and stretched his muscles and then he began to do some swift and sharp moves, articulating his body in such a way that he almost seemed inhuman.

You clapped after he had completed quite a difficult move. Tao bowed dramatically for you with a wide and handsome smile.

“That was absolutely amazing!! How did you learn to do that?” You asked in awe as you stopped clapping because your hands were stinging so much.

“Practice, Practice, Practice! I was the martial arts champion in high school. In China, I competed in national competitions!” Tao responded as he folded his muscled arms over his taut white shirt clad chest.

“Oh wow!! That’s incredible Tao!” You continued, still staring up at him in wonderment, having never seen such intricate moves so close up before.

“Why thank you!! Yixing is also very good but he’s not as good as me of course!!” Tao beamed as he determinedly avoided the disbelieving eyebrows that Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun raised at his VERY brazen statement.

“Yixing can do it too?” You inquired in awe, having never thought that your gentle, dimpled and sweet gangster was also a martial art professional.

“Yeah…but Tao…” Jongin said slowly, a wide smirk threatening to spill onto his lips.

Tao suddenly looked nervous as he pointedly glared at Jongin and cut him off. “Would you like me to teach you some moves, princess?” Tao asked with a wide, handsome smile.

“Uh….” You said awkwardly, having not expected the invitation.

“Tao, that’s dangerous…” Kyungsoo said carefully, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and shooting his younger brother a glare.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be okay.” Tao said gently, waving off his older brother’s concerns. “So, would you like to try some?” He prompted, smiling expectantly at you from under his head of smartly cropped coal-black hair.

“Of course!” You beamed, because you couldn’t exactly say no to him when he was looking at you so charmingly.

“Y/n-ah…I’m not sure about this…” Jongin said, his eyebrows furrowing in worry at the thought of you potentially injuring yourself.

“I’ll be fine, I trust Tao.” You reassured him, placing a small hand on Jongin’s arm and squeezing softly. Jongin frowned, and you could see that he still didn’t approve.

“See!! Come here Princess!” Tao said triumphantly as he strode towards you.

You smiled as he grabbed your hand, pulling you up from the sofa and leading you towards the large and fluffy rug.

After warming up, Tao began to show you a particular move where you had to extend your leg high above your head, the other gangsters grimaced, feeling uncomfortable, especially because you looked unsteady on your one foot. “Lift your leg…” Tao ordered as he grabbed your thigh, helping you to extend your leg.

You stumbled shakily, your muscles hurt as you gripped his arm with a small hand as he slowly lifted your leg for you and you were surprised with how high it could actually go…

“Oh, you are flexible aren’t you….” Tao murmured huskily as his eyes met yours and he winked.

You blushed a harsh red, feeling yourself heat up. “Tao!!” You whined and then you lost your equilibrium, nearly crashing to the floor with a scream.

Luckily, Tao was quick to catch you before you clattered onto the cool, white marble floor, his warm hands supported your back and skull as you gripped his white shirt for dear life.

The three other gangsters glared hard at Tao as they leapt from the sofa to come towards you.

“Tao!! What are you doing?!” A voice exclaimed suddenly from the doorway.

Tao carefully steadied you so that you were now vertical once again. “Y-Yixing?” You spluttered with a red blush when you caught sight of your gentle gangster, who looked furious as he glared hard at Tao.

Yixing briefly turned away from Tao to regard you. “Hello beautiful…” He breathed with a handsome smile, placing his black doctor’s briefcase onto the floor and enveloping you in a hug, pressing you close towards his toned body. “Are you hurt anywhere?” Yixing asked softly as his eyes scanned you for injuries.

You shook your head as he gently placed a kiss onto your forehead.

“I…I was just showing her some moves…” Tao said meekly as he walked towards you and Yixing, running a hand through his cropped, coal-black hair.

“But that was dangerous! She could have cracked her head!” Yixing scolded as his pale and slender hand gently stroked your delicate tresses. Your small hands gripped the back of his white shirt, causing small pulses of electricity to shoot up his spine.

You began to panic, not wanting to get Tao into trouble unnecessarily. “Yixing it’s fine! I’m fine!” You reassured him as you pulled away slightly from his arms to look up at him.

“Sweetheart…” Yixing implored gently, his eyes softening as he gazed down at you.

“Hyung, Tao was just telling Y/n-ah how amazing he is at Martial arts…” Sehun put forth suddenly with a very amused smirk at Tao’s look of absolute horror.

“Oh really?” Yixing hummed as he looked away from your sweet face to glare at his younger Chinese brother. “What did he tell you, beautiful?” he inquired as he looked back down at you, running his fingers through your delicate tresses.

“Princess…” Tao pleaded nervously when he caught your worried eyes.

“He told you that he was better than me, didn’t he?” Yixing said for you and from the look in your eyes he could tell that it was true. Yixing scoffed and smirked in disbelief towards Tao, shaking his head.

All the brothers knew that Yixing was absolutely incredible at Martial arts and at a much higher calibre than Tao.

“No, I didn’t!” Tao blurted out as he stomped his foot.

“Hmmm…” Yixing hummed as his other hand stroked your back. “I think I need to teach you a little lesson, so that you won’t put our baby in danger again.” He announced, glaring at Tao in challenge.

You looked up at Yixing wide-eyed, worried about what this ‘little lesson’ could be.

“Yixing…I’m sorry…” Tao said desperately.

“We’re taking this outside.” Yixing said, completely ignoring the younger’s apologies, he was ready to kick Tao’s ass and he wanted to do it in front of you.

“Please no!” Tao whined, his eyes were wide as he tried to desperately plead with the gentle doctor.

“I’m definitely watching this…” Sehun said with an excited smirk, rubbing his large hands together. “It’s been a long while since I’ve seen Yixing kick your ass, Tao.” He continued as he stood from the sofa, catching his older brother’s less than pleased glare.

“You’ll be careful, won’t you?” You asked as Yixing slid open the large patio doors and walked out with his arm around your shoulders.

“I can’t promise that baby, I’m not very happy with Tao at the moment.” Yixing replied as you both stepped into the glare of the relentlessly sweltering sun.

Your four youngest gangsters followed you both into the garden, with its sprawling, lush green grass that seemed to go on for hectares.

There were beautifully arranged and ordered flowerbeds of roses, marigolds, cone flowers, wild flowers, poppies, gladiolas, dahlias and many more. Yixing gave your hand a squeeze as he stepped off the patio and onto the grass, beginning to warm up with a very nervous looking Tao.

You, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun settled yourselves into the deck chairs on the patio to watch.

“Yixing—” Tao started, looking nervous and flushed.

Yixing cut him off. “Come on Tao are you going chicken on me in front of our gorgeous baby?” he goaded as he began to stretch his strong arms high above his head.

Tao looked towards you as you gave him such a pretty and radiant smile. “N-No of course not!!” Tao replied indignantly as he folded his muscled arms with a pout.

“Okay then.” Yixing said with a wide smirk towards the younger as he began to roll up his crisp white shirt sleeves to his elbows, revealing his toned forearms.

You watched as the two brothers began to tackle each other. They both moved with such grace and sharpness that had your mouth opening widely in absolute awe as you stared.

The three gangsters sitting with you were also reacting similarly as they watched, having not seen their two Chinese brothers fighting in a very long time, it truly was an incredible sight.

You could tell that Yixing was more skilled than Tao, but you didn’t think that Tao was far behind, however you thought that they were both incredible.

Soon, Tao was panting on the lush, verdant grass as Yixing dusted himself down, his crisp white shirt was absolutely flawless and free of grass stains.

“You were both so amazing!! The way you were gliding was just…awesome!!” You gushed with a wide smile as you stood to clap.

You walked towards the two brothers on the grass, scanning them for injuries, but from what you could see they seemed unscathed.

Yixing tore his smug stare away from Tao’s crumpled form on the grass to smile beautifully at you. “Now that that’s been taken care of, I’d like to borrow some of your time, sweetheart.” Yixing said as he took your hand in his.

You blushed pink, looking down at your hands with a smile. “Of course!” You said sweetly as Yixing smiled wider, feeling his heart pounding at your pretty smile that he loved.

The four youngest gangsters did not like this idea. “You can’t just steal her!” Sehun huffed as he folded his long arms in protest.

“You four have been with her all day, and I haven’t seen her once!” Yixing countered as he still held onto your hand.

You nibbled your lips awkwardly, looking down at your mismatched socks.

You felt bad about leaving them, but you also wanted to see Yixing, you had missed him during the weekend.

“I’ll see you guys later, okay?” You said as your four youngest gangsters pouted. You gave them small kisses on the cheek.

Then you allowed Yixing to lead you back into the large house. You both walked in a comfortable silence as he led you up the large marble staircase and ambled down the wide and spacious cream hallways.

Eventually you both arrived at a small and cosy sitting room. There was a large floor to ceiling window that overlooked the lush green hills and the swaying conifer trees in the distance. There were two small, light pink loveseats that looked impossibly squidgy.

“This is such a pretty room!” You commented as you looked around wide-eyed, your lips parted in awe.

Yixing chuckled beautifully and you blushed at the harmonious sound. “It is, isn’t it?” He replied as he watched you.

You smiled as he led you towards one of the pink loveseats, which was impossibly squishy and very comfortable. Yixing joined you on the sofa and he pulled you towards him, placing you on his lap.

You blushed beet red as he chuckled, his hands supported your back and hip with care as he brought you close to his tight white shirt clad chest.

“I missed you…” He mumbled against your neck and then he gently kissed the exposed flesh.

You trembled gorgeously against him at the contact.

“I missed you too…” You replied as you wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Your hand weaved itself through his smooth and silky ebony tresses as he continued to place sweet kisses on your neck, causing you to heat up.

“I’m so sorry about the last time that you were in our home…” Yixing apologised quietly against your neck.

You looked at him in shock, about to tell him that he shouldn’t be apologising, but he gently placed a slender finger on your plush, pink lips and he continued to speak. “I was so surprised when you confessed to us. Countless women have confessed to me but none of them has ever made my heart beat so hard before…” He admitted, his eyes softening.

You blushed. “Really?” You asked softly, feeling warm beneath your pale pink muslin shirt, and not sure whether you could actually believe that you had made such a handsome man feel such a way.

Yixing looked into your eyes tenderly. “Yes, beautiful. Somehow you were able to wrap us all around your gorgeous, little fingers.” He said, and then he gently took one of your small hands in his, examining your dainty fingers with care.

“Oh my…” You breathed, your heart palpitating crazily against your ribcage.

“How was your day?” Yixing asked gently, looking up from your interlocked hands as you smiled so beautifully.

Yixing felt his heart leap in his chest.

“It was so fun! In class, we dissected a lung and we got to see it inflate!!” You replied exuberantly with a wide grin.

“I remember doing that during my time at the university…” Yixing said thoughtfully as his hand gently swept your hip.

“Oh? You went to the same one as I go to?” You asked him in interest.

“Yes, I did! In fact, I actually work at the university hospital.” He said with his beautiful smile that accentuated his dimple.

“Oh wow…” You breathed as you stared wide-eyed at him. You weren’t aware that Yixing actually worked at the university hospital, which was an insanely rich and very good hospital with state-of-the-art facilities. The best doctors in the whole country worked and researched there.

“What medicine do you specialise in?” You asked him with a tilt of your head, exposing the delicate curve of you neck to him.

“Neurology…I’m a brain surgeon.” He murmured, his eyes trailing up your smooth neck and feeling himself growing warm at the sight of the tantalising flesh.

“Oh wow!! That’s so fascinating!!” You said excitedly, finding it absolutely amazing that Yixing was able to work in such an incredible hospital, helping people on a daily basis!

Yixing has never known a woman to actually be interested in him as a person before or in his work as a doctor. Yixing was beaming happily now, glad for the distraction from your neck. “Thank you! Do you have an idea of what you might like to specialise in? I know it’s a bit too early because you’re in your first year but…” He asked you in interest, smiling charmingly down at you as you thought through his question.

“I’m not sure at the moment…but I quite like cardiology!” You admitted with a small smile as his hand gently smoothed your thigh. You began to bite your lips, looking up at him as he stared at you, his eyes darkening at the sight of your sweet little lips doing that thing that he absolutely loved.

“I think you’ll make an excellent cardiologist, beautiful. Considering the fact that you’ve been able to steal the hearts of twelve men…” Yixing murmured as he brought his face closer to your neck, beginning to kiss it sweetly.

“Yixing!” You giggled with a small blush, slapping his chest lightly. Yixing chuckled lowly as you snuggled against him, hiding your flaming cheeks against his neck. He could feel small heat filled tremors pulsing down his spine at your closer proximity.

“What? You’re so caring, sweet, and not to mention utterly adorable…” Yixing said as he continued to pepper your exposed and delicate neck with small kisses that had you smiling so widely with a pink blush at the feel of his gentle, soft lips on your skin.

After a small while of chat, you and Yixing had descended into a calm and comfortable silence, enjoying the feel of each other. Eventually you had fallen asleep on Yixing as you hadn’t had a good sleep last night because of your excitement about living with your twelve gangsters. Yixing held you as you slept against him, finding it incredibly cute.

Soon after you had fallen asleep, the other gangsters had arrived home from the city and they had mini panic attacks when they couldn’t find you or Yixing anywhere as the four youngest gangsters also hadn’t had a clue where Yixing had taken you. The other gangsters had all shared a vague thought that Yixing may have taken the opportunity to charm you in his bed and take your precious virginity whilst they were out.

However, they all breathed relieved sighs when they found you fast asleep on the sofa, Yixing had moved you, so that your head was now resting on a pillow on his lap as he gently stroked the baby hair out of your face. All the gangsters decided to leave you to rest for a small while, going away to do their own things because you looked so peaceful and exhausted.

 

 

****

 

 

After a small while, you opened your eyes a fraction. You were still quite tired and feeling slightly achy from how you were laying on the sofa. The heat of the summer weather must be making you fatigued. You looked up, catching Yixing’s gentle eyes as he stared down at you.

“Hello beautiful,” Yixing hummed quietly as he gently stroked your cheek.

“Yixing…I’m sorry…” You croaked, and then you quietly cleared your throat with an embarrassed blush at how terrible you sounded in front of one of your sexy gangsters.

“Don’t be sorry, however you should wake up now, otherwise you might not be able to sleep later.” He said as he smiled softly with a delicate curve of his lips. You nodded and sat up from the pink pillow, sorting through your ruffled hair, you probably looked an absolute state!

“Sleeping beauty’s awake then?” A mischievous voice piped up suddenly from the doorway of the comfy room.

“Jongdae…” You breathed with a sweet smile, your eyes still hooded from sleep and your pink shirt was ruffled and creased.

“Hello little one.” Jongdae greeted softly as he sauntered into the room with his feline sway.

“When did you get back?” You inquired as Yixing gently played with your hair on the back of your head.

Jongdae peeled off his blue pinstriped suit jacket, placing it on the other loveseat opposite you. “We came home about an hour ago.” He replied as he sat beside you on the squishy sofa.

“Oh my…I’m so sorry…” You said, feeling bad that you had obviously been asleep when they had all arrived.

“It’s fine, it’s good to nap…” Jongdae said reassuringly with his kitty-smile that you loved. “May I have some alone time with you?” He asked, running a pale and slender hand through his nicely styled midnight-black locks.

You looked towards Yixing with a small apologetic smile, but he waved you off, gently kissing your temple and then he unfolded himself from the loveseat and walked out of the cosy living room.

Jongdae pulled you towards him immediately so that his blue pinstriped clad thigh was resting against your jean clad one. You blushed as you observed the muscles in his leg rippling and coalescing beneath the expensive material of the suit trousers. “Finished staring?” He chuckled suddenly.

Your blush intensified. “Oh…I’m so sorry!” You said quickly as you glanced up at him with your wide eyes and then you looked away when you caught his amused gaze, making your heart pulse expeditiously with heat.

You could feel as a small chuckle rumbled through his chest. “Sweetheart, as much as I love your gorgeous eyes on me, I’m all yours, you can touch me.” Jongdae said gently and then he carefully took your hand in his and placed it on his hard chest.

You blushed as he removed his hand from on top of yours, you kept your hand there, feeling the heat of his chest radiating so clearly against your hand. You could feel small tingles pulsing through your arm at the feel of his tight muscles…

“Oh my…” You breathed.

“You don’t have to ask to touch us.” Jongdae said soothingly into the calm of the cosy and light room.

You froze at his words, and you felt a small heat envelope you. “Are you sure? That’s quite a bold assertion…” You said softly.

“We want you to touch us. You’re the only woman whom we would ever allow to do this…” Jongdae replied as he stroked your cheek, smoothing the delicate skin with care.

“What about the other women? Weren’t they allowed to touch you?” You asked him curiously after some thought and after calming your blush. Jongdae met your wide and inquisitive eyes as he continued to smooth your cheek. He really hadn’t expected that sort of question but nonetheless he smiled.

“We don’t like women touching us and we never let them do so but you, my gorgeous girl, are an exception.” Jongdae said softly, and then he poked your cute button nose with a finger. He smiled widely when you averted your gaze with a delicate pink blush at his words.

Suddenly a thought had occurred to you. “So…um…” You began, and then the words caught in your throat and a very large blush swept across your whole face.

“What is it little one?” Jongdae inquired after a small while.

Your blush intensified as you determinedly avoided Jongdae’s eyes which you knew were on you. He smiled at how cute you looked when you were flushed and embarrassed. “Please don’t be shy. You can ask me anything.” Jongdae prompted quietly after a little while, his hand stroking your shoulder with care.

“If you don’t like women touching you…then how does sex work?” You asked him quietly as you tucked your now very furiously blushing cheeks against his chest.

Jongdae heard your question very well and he smirked very widely, having not expected such a question to ever cross your innocent, little mind or to fall from your pure, little lips.

Jongdae suddenly became very excited to answer this one question. “We tie them up or handcuff them so that they can’t touch us at all.” He said slowly and seeing your look of unsullied shock he smirked softly, bringing you closer against him. “But don’t worry, we won’t tie you up. However, if you would like us to do so you can come to me or some of the others, but I recommend myself. Ideally, we want you to touch us during sex…” He explained confidently.

Your blush intensified at his words. You didn’t like the idea of being tied up at all! It must hurt!! Then you realised that these men whom you were now in a relationship with must be very experienced from the way that Jongdae spoke just now.

“Jongdae, don’t scare off our baby before she’s even started…” A suave voice said from the doorway of the cosy room.

“Oh Seok, it’s fun seeing her so flushed like this…” Jongdae replied as he turned towards you. “Seok, here knows quite a bit or two about handcuffs, I don’t think he’ll mind using them on you if you asked him nicely…” He said quietly with a wide smirk and a wink.

You blushed a harsh red. “Jongdae!” You exclaimed, hitting his bicep repeatedly as he laughed loudly.

“Jongdae-ah, I want some time with my kitten, so get out.” Minseok said as he continued to lean sexily against the doorway, his hands in his  _very_  pristine and  _very_  well fitted dark blue suit pockets.

You looked up at the eldest brother with a pink blush, feeling your heart pounding with warmth. You loved how he had uttered that name so smoothly, immediately sending a jolt of heat to your stomach.

Minseok walked towards you and Jongdae and sat down beside you on the pink squishy sofa.

“I’ll see you later little one…” Jongdae said as he gently kissed your cheek and you watched as his slender body moved with a feline sway out of the small cosy room and then he was gone, you were now alone with Minseok.

“Come here.” Minseok ordered softly as he patted his thighs with a beautifully expectant smile, his dark eyes finding yours.

You slowly edged towards him and with his hands on your hips, he gently sat you on top of him so that you were straddling his powerful thighs. You blushed at the position that you were both in, feeling shy under his handsome gaze.

“Kitten?” Minseok whispered as you looked up at him with a delicate pink blush at how good that nickname sounded coming from his smooth lips. Minseok smirked suavely at your reaction to the nickname. He could see that you liked it and that made him immensely happy, but he wanted to hear you say it with your sweet voice. “Do you like it? It suits you…” Minseok inquired in low tones, his cat like eyes fixed on your wide and innocent ones.

You felt tingles shooting through you as his thumbs gently swirled your hips. “I like it…” You admitted quietly, looking down at the small space between the two of you. You didn’t know what to do with your hands, you felt as if they were just sitting there uselessly.

You looked up into his handsome face as he chuckled. “You really are a sweet little kitten…” He murmured and then he noticed your distress at what you should do with your small little hands. “You can touch me, sweetheart…” Minseok told you quietly.

You felt yourself heat up. “Okay…” You said, remembering what Jongdae had told you about them all wanting you to touch them. You gently wrapped your arms around his neck. Minseok could feel small tingles of electricity pulsing through him at the contact, he bit his lip when you had drawn yourself a bit closer to him.

“How have you been? Your classes haven’t been too difficult I hope?” Minseok asked you to distract himself from how good you felt on his lap, looking so delectable and sweet.

You smiled, trying to calm your rapidly beating heart. “They haven’t been too difficult, but exams are coming soon, so my professor is getting stressed out.” You explained with your tinkling laugh at the thought of your hare-brained and bumbling professor.

“But you’re coping with the work load? I can always put a word in for you if it gets too much?” Minseok asked as his eyes took on a worried gleam.

“Oh no! It’s fine! I’m coping well! Don’t worry about me…” You reassured him with a sweetly disarming smile that caused his heart to beat slightly faster in his chest.

Minseok held your hips tighter. “But I can’t help but worry baby girl. I was worrying about you all throughout our time in LA and I know that I never want to leave you for that long ever again…” He said quietly, his eyes fixed on yours.

Minseok has never cared about women before, but he knew that he cared for you because you were so different from all the others. You were so sweetly fragile, and he felt this urge to hold you close and protect you whenever you’re around.

“Minseok…” You whispered quietly, feeling your heart pound at his words. You hadn’t expected him to feel like that and you felt happy that he had been thinking about you.

“It’s true, kitten. But I don’t get it…” Minseok murmured as he nibbled on his lip thoughtfully.

“What don’t you get?” You asked him oh so softly, looking into his eyes again. You began to lace your fingers through his smooth onyx tresses.

“I haven’t known you for long. Yet you’ve made me feel things that I’ve never felt towards a woman before.” He explained quietly, his cat-like eyes looking deeply into yours, which caused a jolt of heat to hit your heart and spread throughout your chest.

Minseok continued to speak. “How did you do it? You’re so different, gorgeous, such an effortless beauty and yet you’ve brought us all to our knees so quickly.” He murmured, removing one of his hands from your hips and cupping your cheek. He smiled when you leant against his warm palm, smiling sweetly at him.

You gulped with a small blush, feeling small tingles at the feel of his warm and soft hand. “I…I’m not sure…but it feels…” You said, and then you stopped, trying to find the correct word for what you wanted to say.

“It feels right, doesn’t it?” Minseok finished for you softly.

“Yes…” You replied. “Minseok?” You asked suddenly.

Minseok removed his hand from your cheek, and returned it to your hip, squeezing softly, causing you to bite your lips at the contact. “Yes kitten?” He asked with a handsome smirk, eyes dipping to the tempting flesh of your lips as they did that thing that he loved way too much.

“May I ask what you do?” You asked him carefully, not sure whether you were asking him too much or not, but you wondered whether he had a legitimate business like the others.

“Of course! You sound terrified asking that!” Minseok chuckled softly as he watched you interestedly.

“Well…I wasn’t sure if I should’ve asked or not…” You admitted softly, averting your eyes from his handsome face with a blush and a shy smile.

Minseok’s thumbs began to swirl your hips gently. “Of course, you can ask me that. Now that Luhan and Kris are back, I’ve decided to work with them in their technology business again…” He explained smoothly.

That was better than you thought. You had expected him to say something about his role in the mafia, but you were glad that he hadn’t. Then you played through his words in your head. “Again?” You asked with a delicate tilt of your head, your wide and inquisitive eyes looking into his.

A dark shadow flittered across Minseok’s face. “Yes, I dropped out of the company because we had a huge row, and then they left soon after…” He explained quickly, obviously the memory was not a pleasant one.

You immediately felt terrible for asking. “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have asked.” You said quietly.

Minseok’s cat like eyes immediately flitted to yours. “It’s fine kitten. We’re all getting on much better than we have ever been now, so don’t worry…” Minseok assured you with a gentle curve of his lips. You smiled, glad that he wasn’t annoyed at you for asking.

“You’re awake!” A voice chimed from the door suddenly.

“Kris!” You beamed, smiling brightly like a sun.

After calming his rapidly pulsing heart, Kris cleared his throat. “Hello sweetheart.” He greeted with his beautiful smile and then he turned to his older brother. “You need to be leaving now, for the…” Kris said as he trailed off shadily.

Minseok nodded, looking at his Rolex and his eyes widening at the time, he had been having such a lovely conversation with you that he had completely forgotten that he had to leave soon. You looked away politely, guessing that whatever it was it must be to do with the mafia business because your two gangsters looked very shady.

“Kitten, I have to go out for a bit…” Minseok murmured as he took your hands in his.

“When will you be back?” You inquired.

“Some time tonight…” He said with a small vague grimace.

“Please be safe…” You said, looking deep into his eyes as you squeezed his hands.

“I will…” Minseok said softly, feeling warmth flooding his heart and caressing it at your sweetness and worry for his safety. Even though he was an experienced gangster, it was nice to know that somebody out there was hoping that he kept safe.

“I’ll see you later…” He said as his hands gently cupped your face, pressing a sweet kiss onto your lips. Your eyes widened at the contact and your heart soared in your chest as you relaxed and kissed him back. Minseok released your lips, smirking in satisfaction at your delicate pink blush just for him.

Then you crawled off Minseok’s lap and sat on the squishy sofa, watching as his handsome form left the room, brushing past Kris.

You caught Kris’s eyes as he sauntered into the room, sitting down beside you on the squishy sofa. He turned his body so that he was facing you and you did the same, feeling nervous under his handsome gaze and beautiful smile.

His eyes softened when you peeked up at him shyly with your wide and innocent eyes and a delicate pink blush. A thought occurred to him suddenly which made him smile tenderly. “You remind me of Bambi…” Kris said affectionately.

“Bambi?” You whispered, your sweet lips parted as you stared at him, feeling your heart thrumming with heat in your chest. You fanned your neck slightly for some cool air.

Kris’s gaze diverted to your small hand, and then he allowed his eyes to roam up your sweetly exposed neck and collarbones peeking up from your pale pink muslin shirt. “May I call you that?” Kris asked gently as he ripped his eyes away from the smooth tempting flesh of your neck with a small blush.

“Sure! You all seem to call me nicknames anyway so…” You replied with a sweet smile that had his heart racing.

“It suits you my dainty little bambi…” He said, and then he smiled widely at how good the nickname sounded and how right it felt when it fell from his lips.

You smiled at him with a blush, looking down at your hands as they rested on your thighs. You liked how he said that name just now. “Kris?” You asked softly as you leant back on the sofa, inclining your head towards him.

“Yes, bambi?” He asked delicately, liking how you said his name like that. Suddenly he enveloped one of your hands that sat on your thighs in his warm and large one.

You blushed at the contact, staring down at your interlocked hands with a smile. “How’s work? And your new office?” You asked quietly, looking into his glimmering and soft eyes.

Kris smiled gently. “It’s good! The transfer of the business from China to here was smooth. We’re quite busy at the moment because we’re having a relaunch in Korea and we’re partnering with Chanyeol’s car manufacturing business as you know…” He explained, his eyes lighting up. You could see that Kris really, really loved his legitimate business in the city.

Kris shuffled nearer towards you, telling you more about himself. “Luhan and I also own hotels and nightclubs throughout Asia. Whilst the others own restaurants, cafes and many more establishments.” Kris continued to explain and then he laughed loudly at your look of unadulterated shock. He had never ever seen a woman react like that before when he had told them of his fortune and businesses. You were so different and special.

Even though you knew that the gangsters owned many businesses, it never failed to surprise you each and every time just how rich they really were. “You guys own so much it’s insane…” You said slowly, staring wide eyed at the handsome gangster.

Kris gave a loud melodious chuckle. “Yeah we do…” He admitted with a charming smirk and a tilt of his head.

“How do you keep track of it all?” You asked him with a delicately raised eyebrow.

Kris smiled, he found that he just couldn’t stop smiling when he was around you, you were full of surprises and questions. “We have people doing that for us…” He replied simply as you squeezed his hand gently, and a warm pulse jittered to his heart.

“Also…um…I’m not sure if I should ask but…” You began to say and then you looked away from his charming eyes to stare down at your interlocked hands.

“You can ask me…what is it?” Kris said gently.

“Well…if you have your technology business and your nightclubs and your hotels, why do you…um.” You peeked up at him and he seemed to realise what you were getting at.

“Oh, bambi! I was expecting you to ask me something way worse than that!!” He chuckled, smiling fondly down at you. He liked your inquisitiveness. You were always on a quest for knowledge.

“Oh!? I’m sorry!! I was just…” You said awkwardly and then you felt an embarrassed pink flush skitter across your cheeks.

“Curious? You really are so… _inquisitive_ …” Kris murmured as he leant towards you, sweeping a strand of your baby hair behind your ear, his rough fingertips skimming the shell of your ear as he did so. You smiled in relief that he wasn’t annoyed at you or that he didn’t think you were being too nosy.

Kris leant back to regard you, resting an arm along the back of the squishy pink sofa. “The mafia business has been in the family for a very long time. However, we also like to have legitimate businesses on the side because Minseok, Luhan and I really like technology. Our technology business in the city is like a respite away from the family business…” He explained serenely.

You and Kris continued to chat idly together in the calm of the warm and cosy room as the towering conifers contrasted strikingly against the slowly dimming sky, which was now a gorgeous yellow and blue hue. You and Kris decided to go downstairs and see the others, and you suddenly felt very rude that you hadn’t been down earlier to see them all. 

You and Kris neared the kitchen doorway and you could hear the rest of your boyfriends all talking and laughing ebulliently amongst themselves.

As soon as you both entered the warm and deliciously smelling kitchen, Junmyeon turned towards you. “There’s our sleeping beauty!” He called sweetly from where he was stood by the large white kitchen island. At his words, your other gangsters turned quickly towards you with wide and handsome smiles that caused you to blush a tomato red at their intensity.

You hugged each sexy gangster as they pressed you close to their tight and toned chests, kissing you tenderly and causing you to flutter and tinge pink against them as they whispered sweet words in your ears.

As soon as you had greeted them all, you looked towards the stove and your eyes lit up. “Kyungsoo!! You didn’t tell me you were cooking!” You said as you bounded towards him with such a pretty smile that Kyungsoo had to look away quickly to calm his rapidly thrumming heart.

“May I help you cook?” You asked softly after he hadn’t said anything for a short while.

Kyungsoo avoided your eyes. “It’s actually nearly done…” He replied carefully as he continued to stir the deliciously smelling stew in the large copper pot.

You pouted, leaning against the pristine white counter. “But can I help you serve up?” You asked, feeling confused as to why Kyungsoo seemed to be pushing you away. You thought that he liked cooking with you…

“No sweetheart.” Junmyeon said as he pulled you against his chest suddenly and then he lifted you up and gently placed you onto the smooth and white surface of the island. “We can’t have you cooking for us all the time…” Junmyeon said sternly, his eyes fixed on yours. He was stood very close between your legs, making you blush pink.

“But…” You uttered desperately as Junmyeon’s hands gently massaged your hips. You could feel yourself heating up at his touches, feeling small pulses of electricity shooting up your spine.

“You’re our girl, okay? _We_ should be cooking for you, and we do have chefs that come in sometimes.” Luhan said slowly as he leant against the island beside you, folding his arms across his nicely tailored light grey suit.

You turned towards Luhan and then you looked around at your sexy gangsters. “But…I love cooking for you guys…” You said quietly, and they all felt their hearts thudding painfully in their chests at your little melancholic face.

You turned towards Kyungsoo who looked wistful as he sprinkled some salt into the stew. “Kyungsoo…” You called desperately with a pout, and the gangsters blushed at your cuteness, but quickly they tried to gulp down their blushes, not wanting to give in too easily to you.

Kyungsoo sighed softly, turning away from the stove to meet your sad eyes. “I know…I tried to fight against it. I’m sorry, muffin.” He replied quietly and then he turned the heat down on the stew. You looked down at your hands sullenly as you wrung them against your jean clad thighs. You felt slightly useless sitting here and not helping Kyungsoo. You had been looking forward to cooking with him all weekend and you wanted to teach him the recipes that you liked to cook.

“Outvoted. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo-ah only had Yixing hyung, Jongin-ah and Sehun-ah on his side, little one.” Jongdae said as he folded his powerful arms across his taut chest, coming to stand beside Junmyeon.

“So…the rest of you don’t want me to cook?” You inquired quietly, scouring them all with your wide and innocent eyes. They couldn’t meet your gaze when you were looking at them like that, so they looked down awkwardly, trying to keep strong and not give in to you. They’ve never met a woman like you before, who was making it very difficult for them to say no when you were looking at them so cutely with your wide eyes and pink lips.

“Well…”  Chanyeol started awkwardly as he determinedly avoided your sorrowful gaze and pout.

Suddenly, a thought had occurred to you. “Am I a bad cook?” You asked meekly and immediately they looked up at you, their eyes widening as they quickly shook their heads, telling you repeatedly that you were certainly not a bad cook.

“No of course not! Your cooking is incredible!” Tao asserted firmly as he came towards you, leaning against the island on your other side.

You breathed in deeply as Junmyeon rubbed your thighs gently. “But guys, please, I really love cooking…it makes me so happy…” You pleaded, looking at them all with your wide eyes that they were finding very difficult to say no to at the moment. They’ve never felt bad about saying no to a woman before! But they knew that you were no ordinary woman…

“But…you have chefs to cook for you. You have Kyungsoo and we can take you out to restaurants,” Kris said gently from his place by the fridge, looking at you from under his head of dirty blonde hair and then he quickly looked away when your pout intensified.

“I would really like to cook for you guys. Please?” You pleaded quietly into the warm and silent kitchen as you wrung your small hands together.

After a short while of silence, you had an idea. You blushed beet red that you had actually thought of something like that, but it might just work. You gulped, looking up from your lap. “Guys…” You started, and they all immediately looked towards you. You stared at them all resolutely, pushing away your blush with great difficulty as you continued. “If you let me cook…I’ll…um…” You said and then you stopped because they were staring at you so intensely. You blushed a harsh shade of red as you looked down at your hands, not sure if you should go through with it or not.

Junmyeon gently placed his smooth fingers under your chin, lifting your head up to meet his charming eyes. “Think carefully. What would you do for us if we give you your cooking privileges, sweet pea?” Junmyeon asked as he stared at you unblinkingly, his other hand went to gently caress your thigh, you could feel yourself heating up at the action.

“Uh…” You stuttered awkwardly with a large blush as your gangsters stared at you solidly.

“Don’t be shy. What would you do for us?” Luhan inquired after a small while, looking at you from under his head of smooth and glossy raven locks.

You cleared your throat and they all watched as your small lips parted. “I…I’ll take turns sleeping in your beds with you…” You started and when their eyes darkened and some of them smirked very widely you began to panic. “I meant sleeping side by side!!” You said quickly as you waved your arms in front of you with a majorly red blush. You looked down at your lap, trying to calm your dangerously beating heart.

They all looked at each other with  _very_  pleased smirks on their faces, but they also loved your cute bashfulness. “So, sweetheart, what you’re saying is that you will sleep side by side us in our beds?” Kris reiterated, watching you carefully and trying with great difficulty to push the smirk from his face, he really hadn’t expected you to come out with that, but he wasn’t complaining at all…

You nodded as you blushed like a very ripe tomato.

“Use your gorgeous voice…” Kris commanded, his glittering eyes holding yours, smirking as your blush deepened.

You gulped at how intensely Kris was staring at you. “Yes…” You uttered without a second thought.

“Done.” Kris said with a beautiful smirk.

“Oh my…” You breathed quietly to yourself, having just realised what you had done.  _What was wrong with you??_  But a small part of you also wanted this as well…

“Well that was easy!” Sehun commented airily as he smirked around at them all.

At your look of utter confusion, Junmyeon spoke up. “We wanted you to sleep in all our beds with us anyway. We were about to approach it with you later and we weren’t sure if you would be comfortable with it or not.” Junmyeon explained smoothly as your eyes widened with an even deeper blush at the fact that they had all been thinking about having you in their beds. You felt yourself heating up in your jeans.

“I suggest we go oldest to youngest.” Kris said with a wide smirk around at them all, your older gangsters returned his smirk, and looked towards you.

“Hey!!” Sehun whined along with Jongin and Tao.

“Agreed!” Luhan said as he folded his arms. “I can’t wait for my turn tomorrow…” He said as he flashed you a wink.

“May I help Kyungsoo serve dinner?” You asked sweetly after a small while of calming your blush. Junmyeon nodded, smiling charmingly as he helped you off the island with two firm and gentle hands on your waist.

“Ahem, shouldn’t you be thanking us for giving you your cooking privileges?” Baekhyun said as he pulled you against his hip. You looked around at them all as they looked at you expectantly with very excited smirks.

“Thank you so much guys!!” You beamed, smiling like a sun and catching them off guard, and then you hugged each one tightly as they held you close to their taut chests, their gentle hands smoothing your back and hips as they placed sweet kisses onto your forehead or cheek

After thanking them, you darted towards Kyungsoo who smiled happily towards you, glad that he had his cooking buddy with him. Kyungsoo had also been excited to show you all his recipes and he was so elated that you were able to convince his brothers to let you cook with him.

You and Kyungsoo began to serve an equal amount of stew into shiny and pristine white bowls as the other gangsters walked towards the long oak kitchen dining table and sat down.

From the dining table, they could see how happy you looked as you served up the stew with Kyungsoo. They noticed how your eyes would light up and your smile would widen as Kyungsoo told you about the stew that he normally cooked on Mondays for them all. The gangsters didn’t want you to feel as if you had to cook all the time, however the promise that you would sleep in their beds with them was far too tempting and they loved your cooking after all, and they all thought that you looked so beautiful when you were cooking…so what’s not to like?

Your gangster boyfriends thanked you and Kyungsoo graciously as you served them. You were worried that Minseok wasn’t here for dinner, but you and Kyungsoo had made sure to save a bit for him, so that he could heat it up when he got back.

The gangsters insisted that you should sit at the head of the table so that they could all see you, so you awkwardly shuffled towards the seat and sat down. They all smiled charmingly at you and then you all began to eat together. You asked them all about their day and they asked about yours, but soon the conversation took another turn…

Chanyeol cleared his throat suddenly from where he was sat on your left. You all looked towards him. “So, during the weekend, we’ve all been thinking of rules for you as you’ll be living with us. However, many more rules could crop up…” He explained smoothly as he looked towards you with a swish of his blood-red tresses.

They all watched as your eyes widened if they could believe it, even more than usual as you fixed Chanyeol with an inquisitive stare. “Rules? Is that necessary?” You asked softly, dunking your spoon into the gloopy stew.

“Yes, my darling they’re there to ensure that you’re safe.” Chanyeol replied gently with a sweet smile.

“Okay…” You said slowly as they all shared a small look.

Then, Junmyeon unfolded a small piece of paper from his charcoal grey suit pocket and then he put on a pair of half-moon glasses, which made him look more sophisticated and not to mention he looked quite sexy here.

You gulped back your furious blush at your surprising thoughts.

Junmyeon cleared his throat. “Number one, you can wander the whole mansion, all five floors, the ballroom, the conservatory and the gardens. However, you must not go into the basement under any circumstances.” Junmyeon said smoothly, his eyes catching yours from over his beautiful glasses.

You nodded slowly, and they could all see the very obvious question swirling within your wide and innocent depths.

“Don’t ask what’s down there…” Kris commanded softly.

You nodded quickly. “I’m sorry…” You said, noticing how tense it had gotten suddenly around the table.

“It’s okay, bambi.”  Kris reassured gently with a smile.

“So everywhere else is fine?” You asked after a small while, looking around at them all as they looked up at you, glad for a distraction from the elusive basement.

“Yes, of course!” Junmyeon said as he flashed you a suave smile.

“You look surprised, little one.” Jongdae remarked thoughtfully with a gentle curve of his lips.

“I am! I thought that I wouldn’t be able to wander at all…” You admitted as you smiled down at your dinner. They all chuckled fondly at your sweetness.

“Oh! I can give you a tour!! There’re some really cool places in our home!” Tao said excitedly from his seat beside Kris, his eyes twinkling happily.

“I would love that!” You said sweetly with such a pretty smile that caused the gangsters to stop for a moment to still their beating hearts.

After calming his heavily thrumming heart, Junmyeon pushed his beautiful glasses further up the bridge of his nose to read the small slip of paper. “Number two, you must not open the door for anyone. Only if it’s us. Even though we have ensured that no guests of our kind will come here for meetings again, we can’t take the risk.” Junmyeon said, his gentle eyes flickering towards yours.

You felt a small shiver somewhere within you when he said, ‘guests of our kind.’ You gulped back your shiver to smile pleasantly.

Yixing leaned towards you from his place on your other side. “Number three, you must have three meals a day and that includes breakfast, which we said the last time you were here.” He said with his beautiful smile that accentuated his dimple.

Junmyeon gave Yixing a subtle glare for cutting him off, but nonetheless he didn’t say anything.

“Okay…” You said quietly.

Yixing’s eyes grew concerned suddenly as they darted towards your heaped bowl full of stew. “You’ve barely eaten, Y/n-ah…” He noted with a worried furrow of his brow. You looked around you and everyone else had nearly finished.

You blushed in embarrassment. “Oh…Uh…I’m sorry…I take a while to eat…” You said awkwardly as you picked up your spoon and heaped a large mouthful of delicious stew into your mouth.

“It’s okay, beautiful. We just really care about your health.” He said calmly, his caring, doctor-side seeping through as he squeezed your shoulder.

The others nodded in agreement, they all thought that you were quite thin and that you needed to eat more.

Junmyeon straightened out the crumpled piece of paper in his hands again. “Number four, you must not…uh…” He trailed off, and suddenly his cheeks tinged pink and he coughed into a hand, determinedly avoiding your eyes.

You raised an eyebrow at him, and looked around at the others curiously, who seemed to also know what this rule entailed as some of them were blushing crazily into their dinners, whilst others smirked to themselves knowingly.

“What is it?” You inquired softly into the strange and sudden silence of the kitchen.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself, sweetheart…” Baekhyun said with a very wide smirk.

“WHAT?!” You spluttered very loudly in pure shock. Your cheeks had now taken on a whole new shade of red.

Some of them were still avoiding your gaze as they blushed whilst the others were smirking with a tantalising curve of their lips or winking subtly at you when you would meet their dark and glimmering gazes.

“Well, why would you? When you have any one of us who would happily do it for you?” Luhan said with such a gentle smile and then he gave you a dirty wink.

You blushed even harder, looking away from Luhan’s very intense and very handsome gaze and feeling yourself heating up in your jeans. “Oh my goodness…” You breathed slowly to yourself, completely abandoning your dinner. You didn’t see as the gangsters smirked widely at your cute bashfulness.

“He’s right, only we can make you cum, baby.” Jongin said slyly as he flashed you a wink.

You blushed even more than a beetroot ever could. “Hey! She’s still so innocent!” Yixing scolded, glaring at Jongin from across the table.

Soon, conversation was diverted to more innocent topics as you all finished your dinners. Your boyfriends refused to let you collect their empty dishes as you pouted up at them all.

Then, to distract you, Luhan, Baekhyun and Sehun convinced you to come upstairs with them to your room, so that you could settle in and unpack your belongings for a small while. You allowed them to lead you out of the large kitchen and towards the grand, white marble stairs.

The three gangsters led you into your room, flicking on the switch, bathing it in a dim orange light. This was the room that they had decorated and reserved for you, you looked at the room in awe and wonderment, it was still as beautiful as you had left it that Sunday when you had stayed over for the weekend.

The bed covers had changed you noticed, they were now a dusky pink silk and there were masses of white and gold throw pillows piled by the white padded headboard. There was even a white fluffy blanket that was folded neatly at the end of the bed and there was a large floor-length mirror in the corner of the room that wasn’t there before.

The room had been tidied and cleaned since you had been there, and the surfaces gleamed. You spotted your tattered satchel bag and heavy textbooks resting against the white dressing table and your two boxes of stuff which sat by the door along with your weekend bag.

The three gangsters guided you towards your walk-in wardrobe and they opened the pure white doors with a flourish. Your hand flew up to your mouth in shock as you stared unblinkingly at what was inside.

“What is this?” You spluttered, your heart pounding. 

_They hadn’t bought you clothes…had they?_

They all chuckled at your look of utter astonishment. “Welcome to your wardrobe, honey-bun.” Baekhyun smiled as he took your hand in his and gently squeezed it.

“Oh, my goodness. Guys, you didn’t have to do this.” You stuttered as your eyes wavered worriedly. You felt bad that they were spending their money on you like this. They really didn’t have to…

“We wanted to, and some of these were just too cute to resist. We just had to buy them.” Sehun replied with a smirk, folding his long arms as he looked at your wardrobe appreciatively.

“But!!” You spluttered.

“No buts, you deserve it!!” Baekhyun said as he placed a slender finger upon your plush lips.

“Money is not a problem for us…” Luhan said as he brought you towards his chest with his hands on your hips. You blushed and carefully you wrapped your arms around his neck. He smiled down at you at the contact.

“Are you sure?” You asked quietly, looking up at him with your wide, innocent eyes as your little fingers played with his glossy, raven locks.

Luhan chuckled down at you, he’s never met a girl quite like you before. “Yes, we’re sure!! We wanted to do this for you!” He said as his slender hands smoothed your hips.

“Let’s give you the tour!” Sehun said suddenly as he pulled you out of Luhan’s hold, taking your hand and leading you into the large and illuminated walk-in wardrobe.

The three gangsters showed you your wardrobe, pulling open white drawers and cabinets, revealing expensively beautiful garments within them. They had bought you dresses, shirts, blouses, skirts, trousers, shorts, socks, shoes, and they had even bought you sexy lingerie which had you blushing like a beetroot when they told you with very wide smirks that they had all pitched in with that section in particular.

Luhan, Baekhyun and Sehun pointed out the garments that they specifically had bought for you, telling you how they had encountered them whilst they were all out shopping for you in LA.

You were in absolute awe and shock, no one has ever done anything like this for you before. You’ve never owned such beautiful clothes and you felt bad that they had bought you so many of them.

However, you were growing excited about wearing such pretty clothes that you’ve never had the privilege to wear due to your mother only having enough money to buy you cheap and plain clothes from supermarkets or discount shops. You rarely went clothes shopping with your mother, because money was put towards food, bills and necessities so this was a whole new experience for you.

After they had finished showing you all the pretty garments that you still couldn’t believe were actually yours now, you turned to the three charming gangsters. “Wow…guys…thank you so much…” You said gratefully as you looked between them with a wide and gracious smile.

“You’re welcome!” Sehun beamed.

“But this must have cost a lot!” You said as your eyes nervously swept across the full to the brim wardrobe, wringing your clammy hands together.

“Please don’t worry about money, sweetheart. We’ve got enough of it that we really didn’t have to work anymore if we didn’t want to.” Luhan reassured you with a gentle smile as he swept a lock of your hair behind your ear.

“But if you want to repay us, you know where to go honey-bun.” Baekhyun said slyly with a suave wink that had you blushing crimson and a pang of heat shooting straight to your belly at his words.

“Hyung!” Sehun whined as he brought you against his chest and hugged you towards him tightly.

“I guess we’ll leave you to get situated?” Luhan asked as he glanced towards your boxes.

“Yeah…” You breathed with a gentle yet tired smile as you yawned behind your hand.

“You’ll come downstairs afterwards? Right?” Sehun inquired, looking down at you from where he was still holding you close to his hard chest.

“Of course.” You smiled as all three men smiled charmingly at you, causing your heart to pound loudly in your chest.

“You have to be wearing one of your cute pyjamas…” Luhan ordered as he walked into your wardrobe and began to rifle through some drawers. “I definitely recommend this one.” He said as he picked out a silky peach coloured nighty.

They all smirked at your gorgeous red blush as your eyes widened. “Okay…” You said quietly.

“Good girl. Don’t be too long.” Luhan murmured as he placed the delicate garment onto your nicely made bed.

Then you hugged the three men tightly, thanking them profusely for their generosity. They gave you little kisses as they held you close to their tight and toned selves and then they left your room.

After their departure, you spent some time unpacking your boxes, placing your study materials and your knickknacks onto your large white dressing table neatly and then you looked in your weekend bag where all your old clothes were, and you realised that you probably wouldn’t need them anymore.

You decided to leave them in the bag for now.

Then, you walked towards the large floor-to-ceiling window and pulled the large cream curtains closed, concealing the now Aegean blue sky and then you heard your faded pink flip phone buzzing in your bag.

You retrieved the device and read the text that had come through:

 

  * _Y/n-ah!! I hope you’re getting some!! And remember to save the dolphins!! Love from Mum xxx_



 

You blushed as you texted her a simple reply and put your phone on the pure white bedside table. You looked towards your weekend bag, and quickly you went over, digging inside it, you found the little box that your mother had given you this morning. There was even a caricature of a dolphin on it, but it did nothing to calm your now furiously blushing cheeks.

You quickly deposited the box into the bedside table drawer and slammed it shut.

Then you looked towards the bathroom, and you really felt the need for a shower. After retrieving your toiletries from your weekend bag, you entered the bathroom. It was just as you remembered it, in all its shimmering radiance.

You shook yourself out of your astonishment at the existence of such a room as you locked the door.

You rifled through your small toiletry bag, and you sighed loudly when you saw that the shampoo and conditioner bottles hadn’t been screwed on tightly enough, so your toiletry bag was now covered in mint scented hair products. You grumbled when you noticed that the bottles were now empty.  _What were you going to do??_

You looked towards the cupboard under the sink, and you bent down, opening the enamel doors and inside there was an array of hair products and of course they all looked incredibly expensive.

You immediately felt bad that your gangster boyfriends were spending so much on you, with the clothes and now hair products, however you were glad that there was something that you could use to wash your hair.

You were spoilt for choice as you looked through the masses of bottles and you eventually settled on a nice smelling coconut shampoo and conditioner.

Then you caught sight of some other items in there, tucked away in the very back and with a curious brow raised, you reached a hand towards the items.

You blushed, seeing some sanitary towels and you blushed even harder at a box of morning after pills. You took them out, turning the little box in your hands.

You hadn’t thought about the possibility that you could become pregnant without these. You definitely knew that you were not thinking about having children just yet and it was very obvious that the gangsters were also not thinking about children either.

You fanned your warm face, placing the small box back where you had found it, tucking it far away. You willed yourself to forget about finding the small box but the more you thought about it the more you became warm at the fact that such handsome men wanted to have sexual relations with you.

You didn’t even know if you were ready for  _that_  yet but the little heat that began to coil in your stomach begged to differ.

You shook away your thoughts and then you ran the shower. A strong jet of water poured through, you adjusted the knobs for the right temperature and then you stripped out of your clothing.

You stepped into the shower with the shampoo and conditioner and you relaxed under the water as it soothed your tired muscles. As soon as you were done, you turned off the shower and wrung out your hair, the drips of water pitter pattered against the white marble surface of the shower floor. You stepped out and onto the bath mat and you wrapped a rose gold towel around yourself securely and then you wrapped another towel around your hair.

You walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light. You stopped by the bed and dried your hair and your flushed and clean body with care.

Then you looked down at your bed, where the peach silk nighty was sat, waiting to be worn. You bit your lip as you allowed the towel to fall from your body, and gently you slipped on the delicate garment and the matching panties. You walked to the large floor-length mirror and blushed.

_You couldn’t go downstairs like this! What was Luhan thinking?_

You blushed madly at the thought of going downstairs dressed only in this small and delicate piece of fabric that only came to your mid-thigh…

Suddenly, a soft knock reverberated around your room. You pulled away from the floor-length mirror and walked to your door, adjusting the strap of the nighty as you went.

You opened the door and, your eyes widened when you saw Chanyeol, who was dressed casually for bed in grey cotton sweats and a white t-shirt that exposed his delicate collarbones and his strong and powerful arms.

“Chanyeol? Are you okay?” You asked with a very red blush, realising that you were standing there in just a nighty that revealed a bit too much.

You angled your body away from him shyly, looking determinedly down at the floor.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he stared at you solidly, he allowed himself to take in the silky peach nightie which clung to your sweet feminine curves and lines. His smouldering gaze settled on your little nipples as they pricked up against the thin fabric. He felt himself heating up considerably. He really hadn’t expected you to open the door wearing such a garment that he wasn’t used to seeing you in.

Chanyeol blushed as he shook himself from his suddenly less-than-innocent thoughts, all of them involving that peach nighty being ripped off your soft little body. “Yes, I wanted to…uh…hang out with you.” Chanyeol said softly as he cleared his throat, averting his eyes from your sweet and innocent smile. “May I come in?” He inquired after a small while of pushing out the last of his dirty thoughts.

“Oh, uh…of course!!” You said awkwardly, moving to the side to allow him to enter your room. He thanked you with a charming smile as he walked through. You smiled and closed the door after him.

You turned around as he sat on your large bed, looking at you expectantly.

“Come here…” Chanyeol commanded softly with a beautiful curve of his lips after a small while of you both just staring at each other and feeling warm.

You gulped with a blush and hesitantly shuffled to stand in front of him. As soon as you were close enough, he brought you towards him with his large hands on your hips.

You squeaked when he pulled you down and you braced yourself with your hands on his shoulders. You were now straddling this beautiful man who was one of your twelve gorgeous boyfriends.

You blushed immensely at your situation as he gently lowered your hips so that you were fully sitting against his long and powerful grey cotton clad thighs. Then he brought his face into the crook of your flushed neck, breathing in your clean and washed smell.

You were now blushing as much as a beetroot. “Chanyeol…” You whispered as his hands scrunched your hips. Your heart was hammering so loudly against your ribcage and you were surprised that he couldn’t hear it.

“Yes baby?” Chanyeol murmured against your neck, enjoying your gorgeous feminine presence against him like this.

“I’m only in a nighty…” You whispered with a furious blush.

Chanyeol held your hips tighter as he elicited a deep chuckle at your sweet shyness. “I know baby. I just want to hold you close…” Chanyeol replied after gulping back his naughty thoughts and trying to ignore how warm he was getting in his sweats at the feel of you on top of him.

You shivered at the feel of his warm breath as it feathered across your exposed neck, his hands smoothed your hips on top of the delicate material of the nighty, causing heat-filled tremors to pulse through you.

You laced your hands in his silky, blood-red tresses. Chanyeol relaxed against your touch, liking your hands in his hair, he could feel little electric pulses shooting down his spine at each swirl of your delicate little fingers.

“The weekend was too long.” Chanyeol murmured against your neck, and then he placed a couple of kisses on the heated flesh. He smiled when he felt you tingle beautifully against him at the contact. “I missed you so much. I’m so sorry about what happened the other week when you were at our home last. I hated the fact that we had made you feel so confused. I never want to see you crying ever again.” He said quietly, his face still buried in the crook of your neck.

Chanyeol could hear the pulsing of your blood beneath your smooth skin. His hands tightened around your hips, pulling you closer to his chest, savouring the feel of you so close to him.

You squeaked at the closer proximity with a large blush. Chanyeol chuckled into your shoulder as he continued to place small kisses on the clean skin, causing you to sigh softly as you continued to weave your fingers through his hair.

“It’s fine, Chanyeol.” You replied quietly, trying to calm your clattering heart. You could feel yourself heating up as the warmth of his large hands seeped through the delicate and thin material of the nighty.

Chanyeol’s hot breath fanned across your flushed skin. “I was so terrified that we had lost you when you were last here. You’re the one person who isn’t scared of us and you’re able to see the good in us all. We really didn’t want to lose you. I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you…” Chanyeol mumbled against your neck, placing more kisses on the delicate skin.

You sighed against him. “Chanyeol…” You said quietly, shaking yourself from your pleasured daze due to his sweet kisses. He responded by holding you tighter against his hard body. You smoothed a small hand through his hair. “I’m not scared of you guys…I love you all…” You told him honestly.

“You do?” He said in a small voice and you felt your heart quiver for him.

You smiled as you continued to stroke his hair, you loved how silky it was. “Of course, I do! I wouldn’t have accepted your offer if I didn’t love you guys! Your words are going to make me cry if you’re not careful!” You said with a smile and a delicate pink blush.

“Please don’t cry.” Chanyeol mumbled as he lifted his head from your neck to look into your wide and innocent eyes. His large hand smoothed your cheek with care. “Your pretty face should always be happy…never sad…” Chanyeol continued, staring at you. You were so beautiful to him, it wasn’t just your face that was beautiful, it was your caring personality, the way you held yourself, your morals, your selflessness and your determination to succeed and become a doctor. Everything about you was beautiful to him and his brothers.

“It’s okay. I’m with you all now and I’m not going anywhere…” You reassured him and then you grew slightly embarrassed at the intensity at which he was staring at you, so you looked away with a heat-filled blush.

“Good…” Chanyeol murmured as his large hands held you closer. He smiled happily when you snuggled against him. You could hear his gentle, even breaths and the rhythmic pulsing of his arteries beneath the skin as you both sat in a small and comfortable silence.

“Thank you…” You said quietly after a little while.

“Hmm? What for?” Chanyeol drawled quietly against your neck.

“Well, for everything, for letting me stay with you, for the clothes, and…for being you…for being honest about your feelings…” You explained with a small and relaxed smile playing on your lips. “I feel so happy with you guys.” You mumbled as your arms tightened slightly around his neck, feeling your heart pulse with warmth and happiness.

Chanyeol could feel his heart thudding contentedly in his chest at your beautifully sweet words. “We’re happy as well.” Chanyeol said and then he unpeeled himself from your neck. “I love you.” He whispered into the tranquil silence of your room.

Your heart skipped at least two beats. “…I love you too…” You whispered with a delicate blush and such a beautiful smile that had Chanyeol’s heart rattling sonorously in his chest. He could see in your eyes that you had truly meant it and he felt a warm heat spread through him. No one has ever told him that they loved him before and meant it…

Suddenly, Chanyeol enveloped his lips with yours, oh so gently.

Your eyes widened at the kiss, and then you relaxed into it, closing your eyes. Chanyeol carefully manoeuvred you, so that you were laying on your back on the pink silk duvet as he hovered above you, continuing to kiss you so gently.

Your heart was hammering in your chest as he squeezed your peach nighty clad waist with a large and warm hand, causing you to groan, allowing him to slip his tongue through your plush lips.

His hand continued to sweep along your waist with care and you felt yourself heating up immensely at his touch and at the feel of his tongue swirling wetly with yours. You laced your hands in his blood-red tresses, tugging softly.

You were becoming breathless, so he gently released you and then he swooped down to capture your lips once again. His scorching hot hand peeled apart your bare thighs, placing himself between them.

Both your hips were flush as he supported himself on an elbow, continuing to kiss you so gently, the wet sounds that yours and Chanyeol’s lips were eliciting increased the sweltering heat in your belly.

You could clearly feel his throbbing cock against your clothed womanhood as he rutted against you, sending a flicker of heat up your spine. Your moans were stifled by his experienced tongue as his other hand smoothed your waist, gathering the silk peach nighty higher up your body, his rough fingertips brushing your flushed skin.

Your hands continued to weave themselves through his soft, blood-red tresses as he released your lips once again.

Chanyeol stared down at you, looking at your flushed face as you stared up at him with dark and glazed-over eyes, panting loudly and trying to gather your breaths. Internally, you cursed your loud breathing in the presence of such a sexy man who was now one of your twelve boyfriends.

Your small hands trailed to his shoulders, and his hands cradled your face, one of his thumbs gently swept across your smooth and glistening bottom lip. You sighed at the action, and the feel of his rough digit across the sensitive flesh, still trying to calm your loud breathing.

“You’re so beautiful…what have we done to deserve you?” Chanyeol murmured quietly after a small while.

“Chanyeol…” You whispered, feeling yourself heating up with a pink blush and your heart beating erratically in your ears at his honey words.

“But you are…” Chanyeol whispered gently and then he kissed you again. You moaned against his wet and hot lips.

When he had pulled up again, your dark eyes captured his. “Chanyeol?”

“Yes, baby?” He whispered, his eyebrows furrowing in that way that you loved as he stared at you from under his head of silky blood red tresses.

“I…I feel…” You murmured, and then you stopped, a fiery blush sweeping across your cheeks.

You didn’t know whether you should be saying such a thing. Was it still too soon? If you didn’t ask him, you knew that you would be breaking a rule if you dealt with it later and you knew that you just couldn’t wait until later.

You needed this. And they did say that they were willing to do it for you...and admittedly…you would like to experience it…

“What is it, baby?” Chanyeol prompted softly. His rough thumbs sweeping across your cheekbones as he stared down at you with his blistering, dark eyes.

“Um…” You mumbled, looking away from his gaze, still blushing a flaming hot red.

“I feel so warm…” You whispered after a small while of silence. You were still looking away from him, but you could feel his eyes on you.

You gulped when you peeked up at him from your lashes, you could feel your womanhood heating up and dripping at his glittering and turned-on look.

 _“Where_  do you feel warm, baby?” Chanyeol inquired, his dark eyes fixed on you.

You removed one of your hands from his shoulders and trailed it down until you rested it on the thin fabric of your peach silk panties, covering your sweltering hot womanhood. You gave a small sigh at the contact. “I feel warm down here…” You whispered quietly with a delicate, pink blush.

Chanyeol’s dark gaze diverted down to your small hand and his eyes darkened even more. He could feel his hard cock pulsing in his sweats at how flushed and needy you looked but you were so sweetly innocent…

“Oh baby…sweetheart…” Chanyeol whispered as he gently cupped your face, his heart was pounding at your sweet innocence as he stared into your glistening eyes.

You looked away from him, feeling yourself heating up and becoming embarrassed with your forwardness.

“Chanyeol…” You whispered however he cut you off gently.

“Would you like me to touch you?” Chanyeol asked quietly into the staggering silence of your large room, his thumbs still sweeping your cheekbones.

_Oh goodness…_

Then your eyes widened. “B-but…um…” You stuttered awkwardly, looking away with a large, crimson blush.

Chanyeol seemed to know what you were getting at. “It’s okay, we don’t have to make love yet. We all know how important and precious your virginity is and we want you to approach us when you’re ready, there’s time.” He reassured you softly, his warm hands cradling your face with absolute care.

“So, baby would you like me to touch you?” Chanyeol inquired, his eyes fixed on you.

You nodded, not trusting your voice. Your whole body was trembling, and you could feel your womanhood growing unbearably hotter in anticipation.

“Use your mouth baby…” Chanyeol ordered faintly.

“Yes please…” You just about whispered, feeling your heart pounding in your ears, not believing that you were going to go through with it, but you knew that you wanted it, and you could trust this handsome and charming man whom you were now in a relationship with.

“Of course.” Chanyeol said, feeling his cock becoming unbearably hotter in his sweats at the sight of you, all flushed and delicious beneath him. He really hadn’t expected you to initiate it, but he wasn’t complaining.

Chanyeol wanted to do this, he wanted to know how you’ll come undone by him. He wanted to know your body inside out, so that he could make you cum in seconds, or make you sit on edge for hours. He wanted to know your sweet spots, the places where your back would arch, and your toes would curl.

He wanted to know it all.

“Baby, if at any point you’d like me to stop, please tell me, okay?” Chanyeol whispered, his rough thumbs brushing your cheekbones.

“Okay…” You said faintly.

“Good girl.” Chanyeol whispered, his dark, smouldering eyes looking into yours and his smooth lips swept down to envelope yours again.

You relaxed, closing your eyes as you reached your arms around his neck again to deepen the kiss.

Chanyeol lowered his hips down to meet yours again, and you jolted with a moan when you felt his hard erection so close to your hot womanhood, and then he began to rut his hips like he did earlier, but with a bit more force, causing pleasured tingles to shoot relentlessly up and down your spine at the delicious contact.

Chanyeol’s accomplished and rough tongue smothered your moans as his taut and tight hips continued to grind expertly against yours. You met his thrusts by grinding your hips against his clumsily.

Chanyeol reciprocated your little hip thrusts by rutting harder against you, he released your lips so that he could hear your sweet moans as you writhed and grinded against him.

His lips found your smooth neck, pressing fervent and wet kisses there, which had you tugging roughly at his hair and groaning when he bit down hard onto the sensitive flesh. Love bites bloomed a gorgeous violet in his wake as he sucked and licked along your neck and collarbone.

Chanyeol knew that he wouldn’t be able to last long at this rate if you continued like this, rutting your beautiful little hips against his throbbing cock just right. He loved the fact that his touches and kisses were making you so _needy_ for him.

Chanyeol’s eyes darkened as he  _ripped_ off the delicate, peach nighty from your upper body, flinging it somewhere across the room.

You squeaked with a furious blush, your hands immediately flew to cover your breasts.

“No hiding, baby.” Chanyeol ordered softly as he removed your hands from your chest. You allowed him to do so with a thoroughly red blush. “Let me appreciate your gorgeous body.”

_Oh my…_

Then, Chanyeol knelt back on his knees, taking in your flushed, soft and innocent little body as you lay beneath him. He stared at your delicious breasts, loving how they sat so naturally on you, they were a perfect size.

He wrapped a large hand around one of them, scrunching it gently. You elicited a breathy moan at the action, your eyes shuttered closed as he continued to massage your soft breast. Chanyeol’s eyes darkened as he lowered himself down again, taking a pert nipple into his mouth.

You moaned at the feel of his warm and wet tongue as it sucked and rolled and licked your sensitive flesh. His other hand massaged your other breast, his rough thumb elongating and squeezing the nipple which had you bucking and moaning against him at how good it felt.

Chanyeol continued to lick and suck your breasts with care, the sound of his wet tongue slapping against you intensified the coiling heat in your belly.

You peeked down at him a couple of times, feeling warm and tingly at the sight of such a beautiful man making you feel so good.

Chanyeol held your eyes with his dark ones, positioning himself so that he was kissing along your smooth stomach, the sound of his ripe lips unpeeling and popping against you sent a heat stirring intensely in your belly.

You panted beneath him as his large and warm hands held your hips with care. He would look up at you, catching your gaze, causing heat filled-flickers to pulse up your arms and legs at the smouldering look in his eye.

Chanyeol slowly slid his large hands towards your panties, and removed the silky material, carefully sliding it down your smooth thighs. He watched as he did this, allowing his rough fingertips to scrape against the soft, unscathed skin which caused little tremors of heat to traverse up your legs.

Eventually, the panties were flung away, leaving you completely bare to him. You blushed a monumental red at the fact that this was your first ever time being naked in front of a man. 

Your hand quickly went to cover your womanhood.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?” he asked, looking concerned. “Do you want to stop?”

You shook your head. “N-no, it’s not that.” You murmured.

“Then what is it?” he asked, his rough hands on your knees.

“I haven’t shaved.” You whispered with a furious, red blush.

Chanyeol laughed softly, the dulcet sound heating you up even more. “I don’t mind, baby.” He said with a smirk. “I think it’s quite hot.”

“Ch-Chanyeol.” You stuttered.

“Please baby, don’t be embarrassed.” He pleaded softly, his gentle yet dark eyes staring into yours. You couldn’t see any disgust in his eyes, only lust which caused your belly to tingle with heat and anticipation.

Slowly, you removed your hand with a beet red blush and Chanyeol smiled, his dark eyes pierced on your womanhood, you blushed harder at the fact that he was the first ever man to see your womanhood.

"Christ. You're beautiful, Y/n." Chanyeol murmured after a small while of staring at your naked body.

You flushed with pleasure at his words, your eyes avoiding his dark gaze which you knew was on you as it took in every curve, dip and line of your sweet, innocent little body as it lay supine beneath him.

Chanyeol could feel his cock pulsing hard in his sweats as he laid down on his stomach on your bed, so that he was face to face with your convulsing and dripping wet womanhood which was in dire need of his touch. “You’re so deliciously wet for me, my baby…” He murmured with a smirk.

You felt a warm shiver pulse through you at his words, your womanhood was getting hotter and wetter under his gaze. You watched him as he placed delicate kisses along the inside of your thighs, causing them to tremor pleasurably against his head.

Chanyeol bit hard suddenly, causing you to jolt with a moan. He licked the blossoming love bite in apology and then he continued to nibble and suck on the sensitive flesh of your thighs which had you whining and panting under your breath as his large and coarse hands rested in the crooks of your smooth knees.

Then he caught your eyes with his dark and glittering ones as his mouth neared you, taking in the scent of your dripping arousal. He smirked that you were like this because of him and then he carefully licked your womanhood _._

You moaned loudly in surprise and quickly covered your mouth with a raging blush, having never thought that such a sound could ever escape from your lips.

Chanyeol could feel his erection pulsing harder in his sweats at that beautiful sound as he looked up. “I want to hear you baby…” He said softly as one of his hands gently smoothed your thigh.

You looked down at him as he stared back at you with hooded and dark eyes. “What about the others?” You sighed and then you moaned particularly loudly when his tongue licked with a bit more force.

_Oh yes..._

You trembled against him, whining under your breath at how good his tongue felt.

“Don’t worry about them…” Chanyeol murmured. “They’re all downstairs, they won’t hear anything…” He said quietly, and he licked your womanhood, causing a soft heat to tremble through you as you gave a breathy moan.

You closed your eyes, scrunching a fist in your wet hair. You’ve never felt anything like it before, but it felt _so_ good.

“Be loud for me…” Chanyeol commanded softly.

“O-okay…” You replied huskily.

“Good girl.” He murmured as he lowered his head again. One of his hands was clamped around your hip as his thumb rubbed your clit, causing you to moan uncontrollably.

You’ve never ever felt pleasure so immense before and it felt  _amazing._  Hot flickers pulsed up and down your spine at each lick, suck and kiss from his rough and experienced tongue.

Suddenly he inserted a thick digit. You whipped your head back with a high moan at the unexpected stretch. Your chest rose up into the air as his finger thrusted inside you quickly, causing you to mewl. You weren’t even holding it back anymore. You just couldn’t. It felt so good.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby.” Chanyeol groaned, his breathing was hard as he increased the pace, and then he wedged in a second finger, stretching you uncomfortably.

His tongue sped up the pace, sucking on your clit. You couldn’t stop your loud moans at the alien yet pleasurable feeling. You were surprised, you would never have thought that you would be loud in bed, but this new experience felt so amazing and  _so_  good...

“Ah, Chanyeol…” You moaned in needy pleasure, exposing your neck as you leant back. Your hand curling in his blood-red locks.

Chanyeol groaned, his cock growing hotter at the sound, taste, feel and touch of you beneath him. He could tell that you were nearly there.

He continued to swirl his tongue and thrust his fingers into your dripping wet womanhood. He would press his tongue harder against your clit, loving the high-pitched moan that escaped from your pink-tinged lips as you tipped your head back, your hand tightening in his hair. He loved the fact that your moans were getting louder.

Chanyeol didn’t think that you would be loud in bed, however, he really liked it, it was incredibly hot because you were a quiet and shy girl. He loved the fact that he was the first one to properly touch and pleasure you like this, and that he could bring out a different side to you that even you didn’t know that you had.

Chanyeol raised his head. “Are you close baby?” He asked, continuing to thrust his fingers inside of you quickly.

You whipped your head back at the increased pace of his thick fingers. “Y-yes!” You moaned loudly, your lips opened wantonly as you writhed.

Chanyeol felt a warm shiver pulse through him at how needy and hot you sounded. Then he returned his tongue to your womanhood, you moaned out loud at the explosive sensations that his tongue and fingers provided you as the tight scorching and hot knot in your belly sprang apart like an elastic band as you came.

You whipped your head back, moaning loudly at the pleasurable feeling as Chanyeol continued to lick you with his rough tongue as you came down from your orgasm.

You blushed as you panted hard, looking down at him from hooded eyes, your thighs quivered pleasurably on either side of his head at the feel of his rough and expert tongue.

Chanyeol lifted his head of blood-red tresses, his dark eyes holding yours as he licked his glistening lips free of your slick juices with one smooth sweep of his tongue.

You blushed, a small moan escaping you at his smouldering look.

Chanyeol sat up, trying to ignore how his throbbing cock was scraping uncomfortably against the fabric of his sweats as he crawled over to you and kissed you roughly, his tongue easily slipping through your lips.

You could taste yourself on him and you groaned at how  _erotic_  it was as his strong and experienced muscle easily overpowered your naïve one.

Chanyeol released your lips with a small pop, a glistening saliva trail connecting you both. “Did that feel good?” He inquired quietly as the saliva trail broke.

“So good…” You whispered faintly through deep breaths.

“I’m glad…” Chanyeol breathed, gently kissing your cheek.

“Have you got room for one more?” An alluring voice asked from the doorway suddenly.

You and Chanyeol quickly looked towards the door and immediately you covered your breasts with a very large blush as you stared wide-eyed at one of your sexy gangsters as he leant sexily against the doorway, his dark, glittering eyes scanning your soft and glowing body.

“Don’t be shy, baby. It was incredibly hot.” Baekhyun said softly as he nibbled his lips. He had actually been watching for a small while, and he also wouldn’t have thought that you’d be the loud type in bed, but like Chanyeol, Baekhyun also found this very hot and he loved how his younger brother made you moan so good back there…

“Hyung? What the hell are you doing here?” Chanyeol growled as he lifted himself from you, sitting on his knees. Your thighs still trembled against his waist, and you were shaking with so much heat that you couldn’t get up, so you could only opt to stare wide-eyed at your sexy, bouncy-haired gangster.

“I think I should be asking you that. You told us all that you were doing paperwork in your office but here you are, pleasuring our baby before bed.” Baekhyun said slowly with a smirk as his glittering eyes continued to scan your soft, naked body.

Your wide and dark eyes flittered towards Baekhyun suddenly, examining his tight form beneath his smart and well-fitted dark grey suit and feeling yourself heating up.

“Baekhyun, why are you here?” You inquired huskily, a wave of heat shooting down you when both men's dark eyes flickered towards you.

Baekhyun smiled so charmingly that you had forgotten how to breath for a small second. “I came to get you baby, because we’re all waiting for you. Then I heard you moaning so sweetly from the hallway, I had to check whether your precious virginity was safe or not.” He explained quietly as he folded his strong arms, drawing your eyes as the muscles rippled enticingly beneath the fabric of his suit jacket.

“S-Safe?” You spluttered breathily as Baekhyun’s dark, glimmering eyes found yours. You could feel your womanhood dripping again between your legs.

Baekhyun chuckled mellifluously, and you felt yourself heat up even more at the beautiful sound. “Yes, baby because I would like to be the one to take your innocent white flower…” He explained calmly.

_Oh my…this beautiful man wanted to take your virginity from you…_

“It’s going to be me, not you!” Chanyeol blurted out, glaring at his older brother as he gently smoothed a large and warm hand over your stomach, resting it on the space below your belly button, causing you to sigh breathily at the contact.

Both brothers' eyes darted towards you, feeling themselves heating up considerably in their trousers at such a beautiful sound that they had never heard coming from a woman before.

“We’ll see about that. It’s her decision, not yours. Like we all agreed.” Baekhyun replied deliberately, fixing his younger brother with a hard and smug stare.

When Baekhyun was happy with Chanyeol’s displeasure, he unpeeled himself from the doorway and entered your room, closing your door with a soft click behind him.

You watched Baekhyun wide-eyed, your heart clattering loudly in your chest as he walked languidly towards you and stopped in front of the bed.

You stared up at him as less-than-innocent thoughts about your small, innocent body swirled in his dark eyes as they drank in your bare form splayed out so beautifully beneath his favourite brother.

Baekhyun’s eyes darkened even more when you looked up at him with those innocent and wide eyes that he loved way more than he should.

Then you bit your lips, immediately drawing both men’s attentions towards you as they watched your plush flesh moving temptingly in the dim, orange light of your room.

“You’re biting your lip, you know what that does to me…” Baekhyun said softly as he reached a slender hand towards you, gently smoothing your flushed cheek. He could feel his cock hardening considerably in his suit trousers at the sight of your red blushing cheeks that he loved.

You jolted at his words and a soft heat tumbled through you, your womanhood was now dripping wet again at his words.

You stopped biting your lips, rearranging your arms over your breasts, both men watched as you did this, tensing at the sight of the plush flesh as it moved tantalisingly.

You really had no idea how much they were restraining themselves from pouncing on you and taking your sweet, little virginity right there.

“I’m sorry…” You said quietly as you averted your gaze, feeling very awkward and hot in front of two very handsome and turned-on men.

Suddenly, Baekhyun lowered himself down towards you, so that his lips were close to your ear. “You’ll be sorry when it’s my turn to have you in my bed, baby.” Baekhyun whispered and your womanhood convulsed with heat at his words.

“May I play with you like Yeollie did?” Baekhyun inquired softly. “I would like to make you feel good too…” He continued as he allowed one slender finger to trail over your aching love bites on your neck and collarbones.

You blushed heavily at his words. You really wanted to feel those sensations again, they had felt so good. You were certain that your womanhood was now completely soaked.

Chanyeol looked down at you as you began to bite your lips again in thought, feeling himself becoming hotter at that simple action that he really loved.

You didn’t know what you were doing to him, but if you didn’t stop doing that, he would probably be taking your precious, little virginity right there in front of his brother.

Chanyeol’s thoughts darkened, he could tell that you wanted his brother to touch you, and he also knew that he would like to see his favourite brother pleasuring you and making you moan so lewdly.

“Would you like Baekhyun to play with you, gorgeous?” Chanyeol prompted after you hadn’t said anything for a small while, his large hands sweeping across your thighs and squeezing them softly, causing the heat in your belly to coil once more.

You looked into Chanyeol’s glimmering, dark eyes and you nodded meekly, not trusting your voice.

“Use your gorgeous mouth baby.” Baekhyun demanded quietly, his dark eyes fixed on yours as his thumb gently swept across your plush bottom lip.

“Yes please…” You whispered.

Baekhyun felt a hot pulse go straight to his hard cock in his trousers. “Please what?” He prompted, his thumb still smoothing your puffy, red and glistening bottom lip slowly.

You looked away from his intensely dark eyes with a beet red blush, not believing that you were actually going to go through with it, but you knew that you wanted more. “Please play with me Baekhyun.” You said softly.

Baekhyun gulped at your needy words, feeling himself growing warm beneath his suit. “Good girl…” He murmured, removing his thumb from your lips.

“You have such a beautiful little body. Don’t hide it from any of us…” Baekhyun ordered.

You looked up with your wide and innocent eyes, your heart hammering against your ribcage as you looked between the two men, as they watched you expectantly.

You gulped, feeling yourself heating up at their dark eyes that swirled with less-than-innocent intentions about your small body. Baekhyun and Chanyeol watched solidly as you slowly removed your hands from your breasts.

Baekhyun’s eyes darkened, and he allowed his slender hand to cup one of your breasts, squeezing softly, causing you to moan up at him.

Baekhyun felt his cock hardening even further, and so did Chanyeol as you looked between the two of them. “Baby…I’m going to have a taste now, okay?” Baekhyun said his dark eyes fixed on yours.

“Okay.” You whispered.

“Good girl.” Baekhyun murmured as he pressed a less-than-innocent kiss onto your parted red lips which had you sighing and panting loudly when he pulled away with a smirk at your beautiful blush that he loved.

Baekhyun stood straighter, fixing your eyes with his dark and glittering ones as he eased off his grey silk tie, allowing it to flutter to the floor, and then he peeled off his suit jacket, hiked up his long white shirt sleeves to rest in the crook of his elbows, watching you all the while. Baekhyun felt satisfaction flow through him when he caught your dark eyes trailing up his exposed and powerful forearms.

Chanyeol pulled away from between your thighs and he manoeuvred himself so that he was sat behind you, your back resting against his hard chest. Baekhyun got onto your bed and peeled apart your smooth thighs.

You blushed a deep red, feeling yourself heating up again at the sight of another handsome man sitting between your legs for a second time tonight. “God you’re beautiful.” Baekhyun murmured as he stared into your eyes, and then he allowed his dark gaze to sweep down your naked body, landing on your wet and hot womanhood which was begging for more.

Chanyeol’s large and warm hands fondled your breasts as he began to suck on your neck, adding to the repertoire of love bites already skittered across your smooth and delicate skin.

You watched through hooded eyes as Baekhyun laid down on his stomach between your legs, his slender hands on your thighs. You quivered when he looked up at you and you could feel your womanhood becoming unbearably hot again under his smouldering gaze.

Baekhyun began to gently kiss the skin of the inside of your thighs and then he bit down, peppering little love bites on top of the ones that Chanyeol had left. You whimpered, panting loudly.

Baekhyun smirked darkly in satisfaction at the ripe and raw flesh of the inside of your thighs as it glowed red. Then, he locked his dark, glimmering eyes with yours as he licked your clit roughly.

You moaned, tipping your head back against Chanyeol’s shoulder, allowing him better access to your neck as his rough hands continued to massage your breasts.

You bit your lip at the feel of Baekhyun’s rough and experienced tongue swirling you so good, and suddenly he inserted a slender finger inside your womanhood. You moaned breathily at the unexpected stretch as he pumped quickly, his dark eyes pierced on your delicious figure as you writhed and panted beautifully at each pump of his finger.

“You’re so unbelievably tight, baby.” Baekhyun murmured as he curled his finger inside of your womanhood, stretching your tight walls.

You elicited a loud and high moan against Chanyeol, your back arching at the strange sensation. The beautiful sound went straight to both brothers' sweltering hot erections, begging for release from their trousers.

Baekhyun looked up from your wet womanhood, his thumb was swirling your clit as his finger curled within you. “Does that feel good, gorgeous baby?” He asked, your walls clenching hard around his finger.

“Y-yes, it feels so good…” You whimpered as he uncurled his digit and continued to pump quickly. Baekhyun then inserted two more slender fingers into your womanhood, stretching your walls even more uncomfortably but it felt so good, yet so alien at the same time.

You whipped your head back with a delicious, loud moan as you grinded against Baekhyun’s fingers and tongue. Chanyeol’s rough hands were still scrunching your now aching breasts and you could feel his hard and throbbing erection so clearly against your back as he rutted against you for some friction, groaning against your shoulder, causing the heat in your belly to intensify at the sound of such a beautiful man making such lewd sounds.

You tried to flex your hips against Baekhyun’s fingers and tongue for more stimulation again, however you were unable to. You opened your eyes, Baekhyun had one firm hand on your hip, his fingers continued to pump rapidly into you, stretching you so much.

“Baekhyun…” You mewled breathily as you tried to grind your hips, feeling bruises blossoming there.

Baekhyun smirked against you, loving the fact that he was in control of you like this and that you were so needy for him. He could feel his cock pulsing so hard in his suit trousers at the sight of you in such a state.

Baekhyun lifted his head slightly, fixing you with his glimmering, dark eyes as you continued to writhe and whine loudly at the overstimulation that you were receiving from the two handsome men.

“Do you feel it baby?” Baekhyun asked, his fingers pumping harder and faster into your wet and tight womanhood, he could tell that you were nearly there, your walls were clenching so hard around his fingers.

You were whining and panting so much that you were unable to form a coherent sentence, so you decided to nod instead.

“Use your voice baby.” Chanyeol commanded roughly from against your neck as he scrunched your nipples painfully hard.

“Yes!” You breathed out loudly.

Baekhyun continued to swirl your clit with his coarse tongue and his fingers increased the rate of their delicious pumps inside your womanhood. You were moaning loudly against the two handsome men as they licked and sucked you for all your worth. Then, you came with a high moan, your back arching and your breasts in the air.

You were breathing deeply as Chanyeol’s hands fondled your very oversensitive breasts and your eyes grew heavy as you watched Baekhyun lick up your slick juices.

Baekhyun pulled his head away from your womanhood, his dark and glittering eyes finding yours. “Did that feel good baby?” He asked softly, trying to ignore his aching cock in his trousers as he gently massaged your smooth, trembling thighs.

You nodded, and when Baekhyun shot you a glare, you opened your mouth. “Yes…” You said as you panted deeply. You could feel sweat dripping down your body and hair from the exertion of it all.

“Good girl.” Baekhyun whispered as he kissed your stomach with care, his hands framing your hips. You mewled below him, still flushed and quivering from your second orgasm in one night.

“I want another turn…” Chanyeol murmured into your ear and then he placed a soft kiss onto your neck.

“Chanyeol please be gentle…” You whimpered tiredly, feeling your eyes beginning to droop and your muscles protesting.

“I will…” Chanyeol whispered, carefully supporting your back as Baekhyun settled behind you, his slender fingers quickly finding your aching breasts.

You watched through heavy eyes as Chanyeol once again settled himself between your legs for a second time and as he began to lick your oversensitive womanhood with care.

You moaned with a quiet rasp, your head tipping back as Baekhyun began to leave some love bites of his own on your smooth neck.

Suddenly you were unable to keep your eyes open as they were just so heavy. You felt a wave of fatigue flowing down you as the two men pleasured you gently. You hadn’t had a good night’s sleep last night because of your excitement about living with your new boyfriends, and your nap with Yixing wasn’t very long either.

Slowly, your breaths became shallower and evened out and for the first time today you were truly able to relax into a peaceful slumber.

As the two sexy gangsters pleasured you with care, they soon came to notice that you were no longer moaning and writhing between them at their touches. Chanyeol looked up from between your legs, and Baekhyun from your neck.

“Y/n-ah?” Baekhyun whispered and then his eyes widened in surprise at your slack and thoroughly asleep form as you breathed softly and deeply against him. Clearly you were fast asleep, and you didn’t look as if you would be waking up any time soon.

The two gangsters felt small smiles playing on their lips at your inexperience and sweetness. They have never met a woman quite like you before. “We’ve really tired her out…” Chanyeol murmured as he sat up on his knees. Baekhyun nodded, smiling gently down at you.

Both gangsters have never known a woman to actually fall asleep during sexual activities before. Maybe it was a bit too much for one night? It was your first time doing something like this after all and it was nothing like what you did with Luhan and Sehun the last time that you were at the mansion.

The two gangsters thought it was sweet that you had fallen asleep, but it didn’t help the fact that their hard cocks were pulsing painfully in their trousers.

They both stared at your small and beautifully naked form, bathed in the dim orange light from the bedside lamp. They stared hazy-eyed at your womanhood as it glistened enticingly in the low light. Quickly, they tried to repress the sweltering heats in their trousers as they turned towards each other.

“Let’s put her to bed…” Baekhyun whispered. He really didn’t want to move you, and you were in no state to go downstairs and see the others. You were absolutely exhausted and not to mention you had university tomorrow.

They knew that they really shouldn’t have tired you out on a weekday, but they felt smug that you were tired and  _wrecked_  because of them and that they were able to make you feel good.

“What about the others?” Chanyeol inquired softly.

Baekhyun exhaled softly. “We’ve made her cum at least twice, she’s not used to it so of course she’s tired. They’ll have to understand that.” He replied quietly as his gentle fingers moved sweaty strands of hair out of your slack face. Your red and puffy lips were parted as you breathed softly into the arcadian silence of your room.

Chanyeol nodded at his older brother’s words. They both knew that the others would not be impressed with them in the morning. They knew that Minseok would be absolutely pissed with them when he comes home and finds out that they’ve stolen his night with you…

Baekhyun stood up from your bed with your small, glistening and naked body in his arms. Chanyeol took off the throw pillows and flipped open the covers as Baekhyun carefully placed you onto the squishy mattress, resting your head on the pink silk pillow.

Then the two brothers had a thought, they looked towards each other and they both knew that the other was thinking the same thing.

So, they peeled off their clothes from their taut and strong bodies, until Baekhyun was only in his black silk boxers and Chanyeol was only in his grey sweats. The two sexy gangsters settled themselves on either side of your unaware form beneath the covers.

They tried to ignore their achingly hard erections as they each kissed you on the cheek sweetly in goodnight. You didn’t stir at all as you were so exhausted. Baekhyun turned off the bedside lamp, plunging your room into darkness.

They both sandwiched you between their tight and warm chests and soon their breaths shallowed, and they fell asleep with you in their arms.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> WARNING: SEXY GANGSTER MOMENTS!!! (M)
> 
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy!!! Thank you so much for your kind comments and your Kudos' are very much appreciated!! And I apologise for the long wait!!
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

 

The next morning, you roused gently from slumber, feeling warm and comfortable. You sighed, hugging the soft heat in front of you, sweeping a hand across the smooth plane of a taut stone chest, the skin was burning hot and caused little tingles of electricity to pulse through your fingertips at the contact.

The soft heat in front of you also stirred, eliciting a soft groan as he gave a tremor at your touch. You snuggled against his hot neck, feeling the arteries there pulsing close beneath his skin, the blood pumping, getting quicker, increasing in palpitations. Then you felt a head move next to yours, and slowly, you opened your eyes. It was blurry, so you blinked in order to focus your gaze. It was daybreak, and you could see the smouldering red light of the rising sun shrouded behind the white curtains. Your room was in semidarkness, the stillness was utterly peaceful, and you didn’t want to get up…

“Good morning, baby.” A smooth voice laced with sleep murmured against your hair. You looked up and into a pair of beautifully swirling brown eyes, you felt your heart shudder in heat.

“Good morning, Baekhyun.” You whispered with a smile.

Baekhyun smiled, his finger was slowly skimming the arch of your spine, causing you to tingle against him. Both of your legs were tangled beautifully, his hard and powerful ones contrasted strongly against your soft and delicate ones. You looked away from his eyes, and towards his chest which was hot and hard beneath your hand. Then you blushed pink at the fact that you were naked in bed with a man for the first time in your life.

Baekhyun chuckled softly at your sweet blush that he absolutely adored. “Did you sleep well?” He whispered as his slender finger continued to trace the delicate curve of your spine.

“Yes, I slept very well.” You replied as you snuggled closer against him with a satisfied sigh. He was so comforting and warm, you really didn’t want to get up…

“I’m not surprised. Yeollie and I shouldn’t have tired you out…” He replied, a gentle rasp in his voice.

You shuffled your head, so that you could look up and into his eyes. “Did I fall asleep on you?” You asked worriedly, having a vague recollection of your eyes drooping as the two sexy gangsters continued to pleasure you gently. You had been so tired from your sleeplessness the previous night because of your excitement about living with your gangsters, and your nap with Yixing yesterday was not long enough…

“Yes, you did.” Baekhyun replied with a smile and a dulcet chuckle as you buried your burning cheeks against his neck with a groan. “You’re still so new to this sweetheart. It’s so endearing.” He continued, looking down at your sweet face. “Please don’t be embarrassed…” He said softly, feeling the warmth of your cheeks so close to his neck, causing the skin there to crackle with electricity.

“I’ve never felt anything like it before…” You murmured against him, your hot breath fanning down his neck sent a tingle up his spine. You tremored with heat at the memory of their licks, touches, kisses and the feel of their experienced fingers inside you, causing you to feel such pleasurable sensations that you’ve never felt before.

Then, you looked down, where the pink silk sheets had peeled away from you both. You blushed pink suddenly when you saw the outline of Baekhyun’s hard cock in his boxers, obviously he was still hard from last night. You felt bad that you had fallen asleep before you could pleasure the two sexy gangsters and make them feel good as well…

Baekhyun gave a crooked and slightly smug smile at your soft words. “Did we make you feel good?”

You nodded against his neck with a heavy crimson blush. Baekhyun’s smile widened as he hugged you tighter, his warm palm against the smooth skin of your back. “I’m glad.” He whispered, and then he pressed a small kiss on your hair.

Suddenly, you leant on your elbow, lifting yourself up. He looked towards you, his eyes widened as he stared into your eyes that twinkled in the dim light of the rising red sun, your neck and collarbones scattered with blossoming violet love bites, your red tinged lips curved into such a gorgeous smile that had his heart throbbing in his chest.

Then you kissed Baekhyun gently, your lips caressing his. His heart jolted in his chest at the unexpected move, however he relaxed, and he kissed you back. His hand laced through your soft tresses, as your hand gently swept down his muscled stomach.

You opened your lips with a sigh and his hot, rough and wet tongue slipped through, quickly finding your naïve and delicate muscle.

Feeling brave suddenly, you allowed your hand to reach the edge of his black silk boxers and then you trailed it over his erection. It was incredibly warm and hard beneath your hand. Then you began to gently massage his arousal above the silky material.

“Ah.” Baekhyun moaned into your lips, his hips bucking against your hand.

The lewd sound sent a searing pang of heat to your womanhood.

Baekhyun released your lips with a wet pop as you went to kiss his neck, your hand still stroking his hard cock above the boxers.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun rasped and then he gave a smooth, high moan when you scrunched him just right, causing a jolt of heat to flitter pleasurably up his spine. He whipped his head back, exposing more of his neck to you.

“I’m making you feel good, like you did last night…” You murmured against his neck, placing a couple of wet kisses on the taut flesh.

“Oh fuck.” Baekhyun groaned, the sound of your puffy lips unpeeling and popping so close to his ear did way more to him than it should.

“Baby…please don’t tempt me like this…” Baekhyun panted heavily as your hand continued to massage and palm his cock, he bucked his hips up with a throaty groan, his body betraying his words.

You stopped kissing his neck, however you didn’t move away. “Don’t you like it?” You whispered, suddenly becoming nervous that you had gone too far, but they did say that they wanted you to touch them…

“I love it baby, but all I can think about is pounding you into this mattress…” Baekhyun hissed, a small bead of sweat emerging from his hair line. His face contorted gorgeously in raw pleasure as another moan ripped through him at your touch.

You stopped your touches, removing your hand from on top of his boxers. “I’m sorry…” You apologised, suddenly becoming nervous as you blushed red, not believing your bold actions.

“Please don’t be sorry. It feels so good…” Baekhyun murmured as he gently placed a couple of fingertips beneath your chin, making you look into his glimmering brown eyes that shone with pleasure and need.

You felt your heart pulse with heat. “Really?” You whispered, not believing that you had made such a beautiful man feel so good.

His fingertips skimmed your jawline. “Yes. Please continue, baby.” Baekhyun commanded softly as he stared into your innocently twinkling eyes.

“Okay.” You whispered with a sweet pink blush that had his heart hammering.

You leant towards him, enveloping his lips with yours once again. Baekhyun’s slender and warm hand found your delicate tresses as he deepened the kiss. His hot tongue easily pushed through your puffy lips, you kissed him clumsily as his rough muscle quickly found yours—battling it.

You allowed your hand to trail down his stone chest again, finding the hard outline of his cock. You began to stroke and caress it gently again as the beautiful man trembled with a moan against you, electric shivers shooting up and down his spine as you rolled your palm over his achingly hard manhood.

Baekhyun elicited a breathy moan which was swallowed by your tongue, his hand tightening in your hair only slightly as you pinched and stroked and rubbed his cock above the fabric.

You could feel his arousal hardening even further beneath your hand as you began to press and massage harder.

Baekhyun released your lips as you were both getting breathless, and you nuzzled his neck, gently peppering sweet kisses there as he panted and groaned, his hand curling and uncurling in your hair. Your hand scrunched and stroked his manhood above the boxers just right.

“Oh baby…” He breathed through his harsh breathing. “That feels so good.”

Then, feeling brave, you brought your teeth down onto his smooth flesh and bit hard.

“Ah,” Baekhyun groaned in surprise, exposing more of his neck to you. You smiled against him, feeling the love bite blossoming beneath your lips as you nibbled on the broken skin.

Your hand sped up its touches and rubs against his achingly hard cock as his breathy moans increased. You nibbled on his neck still, his hand tightening in your hair.

You could feel his manhood swelling beneath your hand as you continued to touch and rub him above the fabric. His relentless hips were bucking and bucking in pleasure, his whines were getting louder and louder.

Once you were satisfied with the thoroughly red love bite, you continued to press wet kisses against his neck.

Baekhyun’s breathing grew harsher and laboured, and his soft thrusts were becoming more frequent.

“I’m cumming baby.” He moaned, his head tipping back, clenching his jaw when he felt his release spurting out of him.

You could feel wetness beneath your palm as you continued to stroke his manhood with care above the fabric. He breathed and sighed deeply, his hard chest was pebbled with sweat. His hair was damp; sticking to his forehead.

Baekhyun couldn’t believe it, just touching shouldn’t feel  _this_  good. He has never felt pleasure so strong before and he realised that it was because you were special. He felt connected to you, other women were one-time things to him, to forget about the next day but you were the woman whom he loved, and he felt his heart pounding with heat at this fact.

Baekhyun has never been in love before. This must be what it felt like to commit yourself and give your heart to another, that something like intimate activities felt so heavenly with the person whom you cared about the most.

He pulled you towards him for a kiss suddenly. Your hand swept away from his boxers and up his chest, which tremored under your delicate touch as you cupped his soft cheek, his hand scrunched through your tresses which were damp from sweat.

Your lips kissed hotly, he was still breathing deeply against you, his other hand came to your flushed cheek, his thumb stroking it with care. 

After a small while, you both pulled away. Both of your lips were puffy, raw and your eyes throbbed with love as you stared at each other. You gulped as he gently pulled you down to rest against his hard chest, his warm hand on your shoulder blade.

Your hand rested over his heart, you could feel it thumping rapidly beneath the taut and hot skin as he calmed his heavy breaths.

You both revelled in the arcadian silence as you held each other close, there was no space between you. “Did I do okay?” You murmured suddenly, quite shocked that you had touched a man in such a way, having never done anything like it before.

You had no idea how hot it was to give pleasure to someone and you could feel your womanhood dripping between your legs, but you tried to ignore this.

Baekhyun inclined his head towards you. “You did very, very well, honey bun.” He replied with a charming smile in his voice, still slightly breathless.

You blushed a delicate red, snuggling closer against his chest. “I’m glad.” You murmured with a small smile, feeling your heart surging in your chest.

Baekhyun smiled down at you, a small blush flittering across his moist cheeks. After a small while of appreciating your exquisite feminine presence against him, he turned to you. “How did you do it sweetheart?” He asked, his hand smoothing the skin of your upper arm, pulling you closer against him.

“Do what?” You stuttered quietly, feeling little tingles shooting up your arm at his delicate touch.

“You know what you did baby. Somehow, you’ve made us all completely crazy about you. Normally, we don’t fall in love.” Baekhyun explained quietly and then he glanced at Chanyeol, who was thoroughly asleep next to you both.

Your head shuffled against Baekhyun’s chest as he looked away from Chanyeol to meet your wide eyes. “I don’t know how I did it either but—”  

“But somehow you did. You are so different. You’re sweet, funny and so gorgeous.” Baekhyun murmured as he held you closer against his hard and hot chest, pressing a kiss onto your hair. “I’m surprised with myself, because I’d never think that I’d ever think those sorts of things about a woman before. But…You’re so special Y/n.” He continued, his heart throbbing beneath the warmth of your delicate hand on his chest.

Your heart stuttered in your chest at his words, a warm heat swept down your body like a wave. “Thank you…” You whispered against him, his chest trembled as your hot breath fanned across the taut skin. “I love you Baekhyun…” You murmured suddenly, hugging him closer, burying your warm cheeks against his stone chest.

Baekhyun seemed shocked, his eyes widened, and a small blush flittered across his cheeks. “I love you too…” He replied quietly, having never said such words to a woman before but he knew that he had meant every word.

Even though many women have confessed their love for him—saying those three simple words— he could always tell that they didn’t love  _him_ , they loved his  _looks_ , his  _body_  or his  _money_. But you, you loved him for  _him_  and no one has ever loved him for who he was before.

He looked down at you as you looked up into his eyes with such a sweet smile that had his heart nearly shooting out of his chest and he knew that he wanted you by his side for a very long time.

You treated him like a human being, you didn’t quail in terror at his presence like others. You didn’t fear him and his brothers, and it was very rare to come across someone who didn’t fear them.

Suddenly there was a knock. You both looked up as the door opened slowly and Junmyeon and Sehun walked through. You smiled beautifully towards them from against Baekhyun’s hard and warm chest.

“Good morning.” You greeted softly as they smiled, closing your door.

“Good morning sweet pea.” Junmyeon said as he sat on the bed beside you and Baekhyun. Junmyeon was wearing a gorgeously fitted navy blue suit, his well-styled silky light brown tresses gave him his usual air of sophistication that you loved. Sehun was dressed in dark blue jeans that were well-melded to his long and powerful legs and a white button-down shirt, where the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top buttons were left undone, allowing his pale and delicious collarbones to peek out. When Sehun caught your stare, he winked suavely with a tantalising smirk.

A sudden thought occurred to you that caused your eyes to widen. “Oh my, am I late?” You asked as you sat up on your elbow, pulling the pink silk sheets up to cover your aching breasts. Baekhyun sat up with you, resting against the padded white headboard.

Junmyeon shook his head gently. “You have plenty of time.” He assured with a charming smile, and then his eyes diverted to your sweetly exposed neck and collarbones. You blushed when he skimmed his gentle fingertips across the broken skin that was peppered with blossoming purple love bites. You tremored at the contact. “Look what they’ve done to your gorgeous neck…” Junmyeon murmured as you blushed a harsh shade of crimson.

Baekhyun’s eyes swept across your broken skin and he smirked in satisfaction as he ran a hand through his mussed-up bouncy, brown locks.

“Sorry…” You whispered.

“Don’t apologise sweetheart. It was naughty Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s fault for not having any self-control around you…” Junmyeon said quietly as you blushed even more, avoiding the gazes of the three handsome men.

Baekhyun suddenly tried to look innocent as a blush of his own fanned across his cheeks, but he couldn’t help but smirk smugly to himself.

“Speaking of them, they need to leave so that you can get ready.” Sehun said as he folded his arms, noticing a flicker of movement behind you, and a head of blood-red hair peeking out from the pink silk sheets.

“Can’t I stay for a bit longer?” Baekhyun groaned, his slender hand sneaking under the duvet and squeezing the inside of your hot and bare thigh gently. You could feel your womanhood tingling with heat at its presence.

You felt a head rest beside yours suddenly. “I would like to stay too…” A deep voice drawled in its familiar low tones from behind you.

You jumped and turned, meeting Chanyeol’s hooded and dark eyes from under his ruffled head of blood-red tresses.

You smiled with a delicate arch of your lips. “Good morning.” You whispered as he smirked dazzlingly, immediately sending a pulse of heat straight to your heart.

Chanyeol also felt a pulse of heat shoot to his own heart at your smile. “Good morning, gorgeous.” He hummed against your neck, his hot breath fanning across the sensitive skin. He began to pepper kisses across your love bite covered shoulder, his wet lips smacking against your skin.

You tremored against him as one of his rough and warm hands trailed towards the other side of your neck, framing its delicate curve as he kissed.

Sehun turned to Baekhyun suddenly, not looking amused. “We were waiting ages for you to come down last night, hyung. I had to come and check on you, and I found you all asleep!” Sehun said with a huff and then a sudden thought occurred to him that made his eyes widen and a small rosy blush to flit across his cheeks. “Did anything happen?” Sehun asked as Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchanged a glittering look and a smirk. Junmyeon and Sehun’s eyes widened in foreboding.

“The virginity is safe.” Baekhyun responded quietly as he squeezed your thigh, his smirk widened when you blushed a beet red, looking down at the pink silk sheets.

Junmyeon and Sehun let out small relieved sighs when they could see the truth in his words. All four gangsters smiled charmingly at your innocently blushing self.

Chanyeol stopped kissing your shoulder, smirking against the purple skin. “We made her cum at least twice in a row. She tasted so delicious, we couldn’t resist...” he said sneakily as he began to nibble on your earlobe.

Junmyeon and Sehun blushed at Chanyeol’s words and then they smirked charmingly towards you, their eyes taking on a seductive gleam.

You blushed even harder, feeling a hot tremor pulsing straight to the swirling heat in your stomach at his words. “Ch-Chanyeol…” You stuttered quietly with a sigh as he released your ear lobe, chuckling throatily against you and he began to kiss your neck so sweetly again and you exposed more of your neck to him.

“Then, she fell asleep on us.” Baekhyun announced with a fond smile at your sweetness. “We tired her out a bit…and I think it was a bit too much for one night.” He continued as you looked towards him, pulling the pink silk sheets higher up your chest with a blush.

Chanyeol nodded against your neck in agreement, continuing to press small wet kisses against your neck that sent a coiling warmth to your belly and your womanhood dripping.

All four men felt their hearts pulsing softly for you at your sweet innocence that they had never seen in a woman before. “Oh sweetheart…” Junmyeon hummed. You blushed a delicate pink and averted your gaze from his charming eyes.

Sehun fixed his gaze onto his two older brothers wrapped in your pink silk sheets. “You guys need to go now, and you better be quick, because Minseok hyung is trying not to burst in here and rip your heads off.” Sehun continued with a smirk of satisfaction when Chanyeol jolted, terror in his eyes as his lips unpeeled from the broken flesh of your neck and as Baekhyun felt a cold shiver run through him.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol weren’t surprised that Minseok was pissed at them and they knew that they were in for it as soon as they stepped out of your room…

“Come on you two, we have to leave for work in under an hour!” Junmyeon prompted as the two sexy gangsters in your bed frowned, shaking themselves out of their worried dazes.

Then they turned towards you and they each kissed a cheek, telling you that they’ll see you downstairs, their hot breaths fanning down your neck.

You smiled towards them as they slipped out of your pink silk sheets, picking up their discarded clothes. You couldn’t help but stare at their enticing back muscles as they rippled, reflecting the light from the sun streaming through a small gap in the curtains.

Once they had gathered their clothes, they flashed pleased smirks towards you. You smiled back with a blush and then they disappeared out your door, closing it behind them.

Not even a second had passed when you heard a loud shout. “I’m going to fucking kill you two!!!” Minseok roared.

You, Junmyeon and Sehun jumped as you all heard loud footsteps pounding against the white marble of the hallway and the terrified shouts of Baekhyun and Chanyeol as they ran for their lives.

When their footsteps died away, you looked between Junmyeon and Sehun. “Will they be okay?” You inquired worriedly with a furrow of your brow. The two sexy gangsters turned towards you, and they exchanged a small smirk over your head.

“They’ll get a couple of bruises and maybe a cut lip but nothing major!” Sehun quipped and then he chuckled when you began to slap his arm.

“Sehun-ah! Now I feel terrible!” You exclaimed with a pout and a blush as he laughed fondly down at you with his sweet and youthful smile.

“Don’t feel terrible. They’ll be fine, okay?” Junmyeon reassured you gently as he took your hand in his. “Now let’s get you dressed, sweet pea.” He said as you nodded with a pretty smile.

Junmyeon gave your hand a squeeze and then he and Sehun walked towards your walk-in wardrobe. “Hey! One of those bastards ripped the nighty!” Sehun exclaimed suddenly. You turned towards him as he picked up the peach nighty, which was ripped and barely wearable anymore.

You blushed crimson, the heat in your stomach swirling again as you remembered how Chanyeol’s eyes had taken on a dark and turned on gleam when he had ripped that little peach nighty off your body just last night. “Oh no. I liked that one…” You said with a moue of your lips. You shuffled towards the edge of your squishy mattress, the pink silk sheets firmly around you.

“It’s okay, we can buy you more.” Junmyeon smiled.

“Oh no! You don’t have to!” You said hurriedly. You really didn’t think that they should be spending money on you like this! And they had bought you so many nighties, one less nighty wouldn’t make a huge difference…

“Sweetheart, it wouldn’t harm us one bit if we bought you more.” Junmyeon reassured you and then he slipped into your walk-in wardrobe along with Sehun. You could hear them fumbling through your drawers, murmuring quietly together as they did so.

All of a sudden, you caught yourself in the large full-length mirror and you blushed at your roughed-up appearance. Your hair was a tangled mess on your head and your lips were throbbing red and puffy. There were bruised, and purple love bites scattered on both sides of your neck and your collarbones, some of them still haven’t properly blossomed yet and they’d probably be painful later.

You pressed one of the love bites on your collarbones and it throbbed sharply beneath your touch, turning a winter white. You removed your finger and immediately the purple hue returned.

_What have they done to you?!_

You blushed, the heat in your belly coiling as you remembered last night and how good they had made you feel. You had never experienced anything quite like it before, but you loved it, it felt so good. You would never have thought that you’d ever be loud in bed or that such lewd sounds could ever escape from your lips.

“I want her to wear this!!” You heard Sehun whine suddenly.

You pulled your eyes away from the full-length mirror as Junmyeon and Sehun walked out of your walk-in wardrobe. Sehun was holding a frilly blue tank top as he frowned at his older brother.

“Well, I would put her in that as well if she wasn’t riddled in love bites!” Junmyeon responded as he stopped beside you, gently laying down a pair of expensive dark blue skinny jeans, a delicate sunny yellow blouse and a matching lacy white underwear set onto the mattress.

“Do you like these, sweetheart?” Junmyeon asked gently.

You nodded sweetly up at him. “They’re lovely, thank you so much!” You said gratefully, letting your fingertips skim the delicate material of the blouse.

“Good, well, get changed and then we’ll see what we can do about those bites…” Junmyeon responded gently with a charming smile as you nodded shyly with a blush. Then you remembered that you were naked underneath the sheets…

You cleared your throat, catching both brothers’ attentions. “Um…I-I’m naked…” You stuttered awkwardly with a beet red blush, pulling the pink silk sheets tighter against yourself.

The two sexy gangsters blushed at the information. Suddenly Junmyeon walked into your walk-in wardrobe and rifled through it, and then he came out with a baggy white shirt. You smiled as he gently eased the shirt over your head, and then you brought your arms through the arm holes.

“Thank you.” You said graciously as you stood, the t-shirt was like a small dress on you. You gave Junmyeon a hug and he smiled charmingly against your hair, holding your small body close against his hard chest. The heat from his hands burned through the thin material, causing electrified pulses to flicker up your sides.

Then you released each other and Sehun brought you in for a hug suddenly. You blushed and relaxed against him as he kissed your hair.

Then you let go of each other and you collected the beautiful clothes and shuffled awkwardly to the bathroom. Their eyes followed you, observing the way your small and sweet body moved underneath the long white shirt as you walked with a delicate sway, your little, bare legs glimmering in the early morning sunshine.

Once you had entered the bathroom, you slipped on the clothes. However, whilst you were putting on the white panties, you had noticed that it wasn’t just your neck and collarbones that were coated in little love bites, but the insides of your thighs as well.

 You blushed deeply as you observed them, feeling a soft heat intensifying within your belly at the memory of their nips and bites against the sensitive flesh that had you whimpering and writhing hotly against them.

The clothes were a comfortable fit, and they looked much nicer than your usual old and raggedy clothes that you’ve had for years. You smiled at your reflection in the mirror, your hair was still an absolute mess, knotted and tangled to oblivion.

You huffed as you tried to flatten your bird’s nest but to no avail, then you gave up and brushed your teeth. Once you were finished, you exited the bathroom.

The two sexy gangsters smiled at you, appreciating your new clothes. Sehun gently led you towards your white dressing table where lavish hair products were scattered upon it. He lowered you onto the stool and brushed your hair, you winced when he would snag at some knots and he would apologise.

 You watched in the dressing table mirror as Junmyeon made your bed meticulously, you felt bad that he was doing it. You’ve never been cared for like this before. You were used to caring for yourself, and it had been that way ever since your brother had died. Before his death, your brother had taken on the role of your carer in the absence of your mother and father, who were not around often due to their jobs.

You shook away your thoughts as Sehun began to straighten your hair with a hair straightener, his gentle fingers running through your tresses, skimming the sensitive flesh of your neck as he did so, causing you to wince when they caught on a love bite. Sehun would apologise, meeting your eyes in the mirror with such a charming smile that had your heart pulsing.

When Sehun had finished, your hair looked… _pretty._  Normally, you never gave any thought to your hair when getting ready for university. You weren’t an image conscious person.

Then, Junmyeon moved towards you, bending down to look at your neck, where some love-bites were very obviously peeking out from the collar of the sunny yellow blouse. Junmyeon tutted under his breath as he gently applied concealer to the bites, his fingers smoothing the makeup in with care. You also didn’t bother with makeup for university…

Once they had finished, you looked utterly different with your beautifully styled straight hair and new clothes. The love bites weren’t as obvious anymore, which you were very glad about and Junmyeon had even applied some mascara to your eyelashes which you quite liked.

The two sexy gangsters smiled gently, their eyes taking in your new clothes and how sweet you looked in them. “You look beautiful sweet pea.” Junmyeon said and Sehun nodded in agreement. You blushed a bright pink and thanked them both profusely.

A cough emerged from the doorway suddenly. “Hey Jongin!” You greeted brightly as you waved. Jongin chuckled as he leant against your doorway, dressed in light blue jeans and a white t-shirt that exposed his delicate tan collarbones, his golden-brown hair was in its usual messy style that you loved.

“Good morning angel.” Jongin greeted and then he smiled widely as you blushed at yet another new nickname and how well he sounded saying it. “Everyone’s waiting downstairs.” Jongin continued.

You nodded and collected your tatty satchel, but immediately Junmyeon took it from your grasp.

“Junmyeon-ah—”

“I can hold this!” Junmyeon said as he swiftly looped the strap over his shoulder.

“But—”

“No buts!! Let’s go!” Junmyeon said with a harmonious chuckle as you tried to glare at him. Sehun picked up your heavy textbooks with a smirk.

You pouted cutely at them both, but they weren’t going to budge so you defeatedly stomped towards Jongin who chuckled at how sweet you looked and then he took your hand in his.

Junmyeon and Sehun followed you both as the four of you walked through the wide and spacious cream hallways and down the large and shimmering white marble stairs.

Then, you all entered the dining room alcove, where all your other sexy gangsters were sat around the large and ornate mahogany table which was covered in beautifully smelling breakfast dishes.

Your older gangsters were dressed for work in gorgeously pressed and expensive suits that were well-tailored to their tight and toned bodies. They all turned towards you with such handsome smiles that had your heart fluttering with heat against your ribcage.

You greeted them all individually with hugs and they pulled you close to their hard chests as they gave you sweet kisses on your swollen lips. After you had greeted everyone, Minseok offered you the seat between him and Kris which you took with a smile.

Once you had settled into your seat, Kris served you some American pancakes, he even poured you some maple syrup! Your breakfasts were usually an apple on the way to the bus stop, so you were quite excited to have a nice and warm breakfast for a change. You picked up a knife and fork, cutting into the fluffy pancake and chewing happily.

“How is it, bambi?” Kris inquired as he stopped eating to watch you with a charming arch of his lips.

You turned towards him as you swallowed your mouthful, “It’s so good! I can’t remember the last time I had pancakes!” You gushed with a pretty smile as he chuckled mellifluously. The other gangsters also smiled at your sweetness. You were so different, always happy at the littlest of things…

“Eat as much as you’d like. You need your strength.” Kris said as he stared fondly at you. You smiled and thanked him with a gorgeously sweet smile that had his heart beating slightly faster in his chest.  

After a little while of eating and light chatter around the table, Jongdae leant towards you from his seat opposite. “So, we hear you got a bit  _worn out_  last night, little one?” He said with his alluring kitty-smirk.

You caught Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s glittering eyes as they smirked charmingly towards you. You looked away quickly with a flaming red blush, feeling all their eyes on you. You could feel the love bites throbbing beneath the concealer…

“Don’t embarrass her.” Junmyeon scolded gently from beside Jongdae as he subtly elbowed the younger’s ribs.

You looked up, catching their stares. “I’m sorry that I didn’t come and see you guys last night.” You apologised, biting your lip. You felt terrible that they had been waiting for you downstairs and that you hadn’t shown up. You hoped that they weren’t annoyed with you.

All the gangsters’ eyes darkened at the sight of your red and swollen lips as they moved tantalisingly. You really had no idea what that simple action was doing to them all right now.

“Don’t be sorry, kitten. It was Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s fault for not having any self-restraint.” Minseok said gently and then he shot a scathing glare towards the two in question who shivered as they tried to appear innocent, the others also glared at them.

Last night, the rest of the brothers had had a fright when Sehun came down and said that you, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were all asleep in your bed.

The other gangsters had all thought that your precious virginity may have been taken before they could all get to know you better. However, Baekhyun and Chanyeol reassured them all that they hadn’t gotten that far with you last night for which the others were  _very_  glad about.

You blushed deeply at your eldest gangster’s words and stopped biting your lip, which the gangsters were all grateful for as they returned to their delectable continental breakfasts.

Minseok looked up from his eggs benedict. “I think that I should have my night tonight because it was unfairly stolen from me, and because I was unaware that you had agreed to a rota.” He said suddenly with another harsh glare towards Baekhyun and Chanyeol as they determinedly avoided his glare, smirking down at their breakfasts.

“Are you okay with that, kitten?” Minseok asked gently, tucking a strand of your newly straightened hair behind your ear, his smooth fingertips skimming the shell of your ear as he did so.

You felt bad that Minseok had missed out on his night, even though he was unaware that you had agreed to sleeping in their beds with them. You turned towards him and nodded. It was fair after all.

“Please use your sweet voice.” Minseok prompted, his cat-like eyes staring tenderly into yours from under his head of smooth onyx tresses.

You blushed, a heat enveloping your chest. “Yes, I’m fine with that,” You said, looking away from the eldest brother’s suave eyes. “but what about you, Luhan?” You asked with a pretty smile, turning towards Luhan.

Then, the other gangsters looked towards the second eldest, who was nicely dressed in a  _very_  well fitted pinstriped black suit. “I’m patient. This just makes me more excited to have you in my bed, my love.” Luhan said with a gentle smile and a dirty gleam in his eyes as he winked.

You felt your face burning at his words. You brought your hands to your cheeks, in order to check that you hadn’t caught alight and indeed you hadn’t. You calmed your heavily beating heart as you ate another mouthful of syrupy pancakes.

These men were going to be the death of you with their beautiful smiles and words that caused you to tremor in heat, and you still couldn’t believe that these twelve rich sweet and handsome men were actually your _boyfriends…_

After a while of eating and idle chatter, you finished your pancakes, feeling incredibly fuller than you usually felt in the mornings.

All the gangsters exchanged a small look whilst you were wiping your lips delicately with a pure white serviette. Yixing cleared his throat. “Sweetheart, I’m taking you to university today.” He said with a sweet arch of his lips as he stood.

You looked up, removing the serviette from your lips. “Oh, how wonderful!” You said with a gentle smile. You had vaguely thought that you would be riding with your four youngest gangsters today. 

“Come on, let’s go!” Yixing said as he slipped on a fitted black suit jacket. You placed your serviette on the table as you hugged each sexy gangster goodbye, wishing them a good day.

They whispered sweet things into your ears as they held you, causing you to heat up at their subtle flirting. You had finished saying goodbye to your other gangsters and you were about to collect your satchel bag and textbooks, however Yixing had beaten you to it.

“Yixing I—”

“I’ll hold them!” Yixing said with his beautiful smile that accentuated his dimple.

“Oh but—”

“It’s not a trouble!” Yixing reassured you with a fond chuckle.

You gave up with a cute moue of your lips that all the gangsters couldn’t help but think looked absolutely adorable on you. They chuckled into their breakfasts at your sweetness.

Then, you said one last goodbye to them all with a wave of your hand and you followed Yixing out of the large ornate dining room and down the echoey spiral steps towards the garage.

When you had both emerged, your eyes widened, still not believing that your boyfriends owned so many beautifully glimmering and sleek vehicles, some of them were very expensive supercars. It would be something to get used to whilst living with them because they still surprised you with how insanely rich they were…

You wondered what car Yixing drove and your question was answered when a faint jingle met your ears and a gleaming white Audi flashed its lights at you both. Yixing opened the passenger door for you like a gentleman, you thanked him and awkwardly fell inside.

Then he placed your textbooks and your satchel bag in the boot of the car. Yixing slid into the driver’s side and started the ignition, reversing out of the space smoothly and driving out the garage, and out the rear way of the mansion grounds.

You and Yixing talked idly as he drove, and then you looked at the clock on the dash, and your eyebrows furrowed. “Um…we’re early today.” You commented gently. You had at least two hours until lectures started…

Yixing changed to a higher gear. “We’re actually making a small diversion today.” He responded, flashing a sweet smile towards you.

Your eyebrows knitted even further. “Oh? Where are we going?” You inquired.

Yixing’s cheeks took on a pink hue all of a sudden. “Well, due to what happened with You, Baekhyun and Chanyeol last night, we’ve all had a small discussion and we’ve decided to take you to the hospital to have a contraceptive injection.” Yixing said smoothly as he watched from the corner of his eye as your own cheeks took on a fuchsia pink tint.

You subconsciously ghosted your fingers across your neck, feeling the broken and throbbing skin beneath the concealer.

“Is that necessary?” You asked. “I mean there were contraceptives in the cupboard…” You said with a hot blush, averting your eyes immediately towards the window when you caught his handsome eyes.

Yixing smiled gently at your sweet bashfulness. “It’s just an extra precaution, even though you didn’t get that far with them. We want to be safe, just in case you forget to take your pill or one of us forgets to remind you.”

“Okay…” You said quietly, taking even breaths.

“Good girl. I’m sorry about this, but none of us are thinking of having children at the moment…” Yixing said with a grimace tugging at his beautiful lips.

“It’s okay, I’m not thinking about children either.” You reassured him hurriedly with a pink blush. Babies had never appealed to you. They cried a lot, and they always seemed to be secreting some sort of icky goo.

Yixing gave a small relieved sigh. “Good, you’ve got your whole medical career to focus on, beautiful.” He said as he gently patted your knee.

You both talked about other things as you drove down the affluent streets, and then you arrived at the staff carpark of the world-renowned university hospital which was very close to your university campus. Yixing helped you out of his gleaming white Audi and you were able to convince him to let you hold your satchel whilst he held your textbooks and his black doctor’s briefcase.

As you both entered the large white and state-of-the-art university hospital, you couldn’t help but gawp, not believing that Yixing actually worked in such a famous establishment, and that you would be able to do work experience here a couple of years into your medicine training.

You had been to this specific hospital before, a very long time ago. Your brother had been brought here when you had discovered his unconscious body in his room. You had ridden in the ambulance with the paramedics, hot and stinging tears flowing down your cheeks as they tried to revive him. You quickly gulped back the memory, pushing it from your mind.

Whilst you had been pushing away your painful memories, Yixing led you towards the sexual health department and you both entered the waiting room, he spoke to the receptionist who—with trembling hands and a nervous sweat— was able to put an appointment in for you in fifteen minutes time.

You were beginning to get anxious as you sat in the waiting room with Yixing. The other occupants—who were mostly pregnant women—kept staring at the two of you wide eyed. The receptionist also couldn’t help but send covert glances, surprised that the famously cold yet handsome brain surgeon was sitting with a young woman and holding her hand. She hadn’t been aware that he was in a relationship…

Soon enough, your name was called. Yixing wrapped an arm around you as he led you into the adjoining room. As soon as you entered, the nurse’s face contorted in slight shock when she saw Yixing walk in with you. Yixing was very well-known around the prestigious university hospital, considering the fact that he was a key sponsor and a very accomplished brain surgeon.

“Hello.” The nurse stuttered awkwardly and then she cleared her throat, staring wide eyed. “Please take a seat.” She said softly, looking at you and gesturing towards the stretcher. You cautiously eased yourself onto the stretcher as she rolled her chair towards you, grabbing a clipboard along the way.

She looked down at her clipboard and then she smiled nicely up at you. “Hello Y/n-ssi. How can I help you today?” She inquired gently, fixing her eyes on you. You blushed, looking away and feeling incredibly nervous. The room smelt terribly of disinfectant; it was almost suffocating.

Yixing could sense your embarrassment and he spoke up from his seat in the corner of the room. “Y/n and I are not planning on having children anytime soon and as a precaution we would like a contraceptive injection.” He explained smoothly. You blushed, your heart pounding faster in your chest. You focused your gaze on your hands as they began to sweat.

“Of course.” The nurse murmured as she looked briefly towards Yixing.

The nurse turned back to you. “I’m going to ask you a couple of questions.” She said as you nodded. Then, she smiled warmly up at you. “Dear, are you sexually active?” She asked, uncapping her biro and pausing it against the paper.

You looked towards Yixing uncertainly as he nodded with a gentle smile. You quickly looked away from him and nodded with a furious blush.

The nurse jotted down a note. “Have you had sexual intercourse?” She asked, and then she looked up at you again.

A warm heat spread throughout your whole body and a majorly red blush swept across your whole face. “N-No.” You just about stuttered. Your hands were now sweating profusely against your jean clad thighs and your heart was clunking deafeningly loud in your ears. You didn’t see as Yixing chuckled softly behind his hand at your sweet innocence.

The nurse nodded with a reassuring smile. “Okay, well it’s good to be cautious,” She commented and then she leant towards you, examining you. “you’re very young though, may I ask how old you are?” She asked, sliding her glasses down the bridge of her nose.

“Nineteen.” You said quietly, feeling quite embarrassed.

“Good gracious.” The nurse murmured under her breath, very aware of Yixing’s hard eyes on her as she wrote a small note on the sheet.

The nurse wrote a couple more notes and then she looked up. “Okay then. I’ll be back in just a minute!” She said with a smile as she put her clipboard down on a small table beside the stretcher and exited the room.

It was now silent in the room and you were beginning to feel sick. Your face was pale, and your hands were clammy with cold sweat as you wrung them on your lap.

Yixing stood from his chair in the corner of the room and walked towards you. “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly, sitting himself beside you on the stretcher.

You jumped, having not noticed that he had come up to you. “I-I’m good.” You replied with a stutter and a shaky smile. You tried to calm your breaths, trying not to think about needles. Even though you were training to be a doctor, you couldn’t stand having injections, they made you sick and very faint.

Yixing smiled beautifully as he took one of your clammy hands in his, you felt your heart jolt violently. “I’m sorry about this…it is a bit awkward.” Yixing said gently, averting his eyes from yours with a small blush.

You gulped, feeling your stomach turning uncomfortably. “It’s okay…” You said, growing sicker by the minute as you determinedly tried to push away any thoughts about needles.

Yixing continued to observe you in concern, noticing how pale and sickly you looked all of a sudden. To calm you, he gently swirled the top of your hand with a thumb. You smiled shakily at the action, however your thoughts were still inundated with needles.

Suddenly the nurse returned far too soon for your liking, laden with a small tray which she placed beside you. She put on some purple latex gloves which slapped menacingly against her wrists.

You gulped as Yixing gently rolled up your blouse sleeve for you. You could feel your heart pounding loudly in your ears, the blood leaving your face.  

“Okay, dear, your arm please.” The nurse asked gently as soon as your shirt sleeve was rolled up enough. Yixing held your hand for reassurance.

You presented your arm, feeling cold sweat rolling down your back. You suddenly really didn’t want to be here. You watched wide-eyed as the sharp and ominous looking needle neared your arm. Your vision became fuzzy and you closed your eyes quickly, feeling a painful prick and then your vision became black and you slumped.

You slowly opened your eyes, you were laying on your back on the stretcher, a small cushion was propping up your feet. You felt a gentle hand stroking your hair and you blinked rapidly to focus your vision. “Oh sweetheart…you gave me such a fright.” Yixing whispered from where he was sat on the stretcher beside you. His handsome face was white and worried.

“What happened?” You rasped and then you coughed into your hand, your throat was dry and rough.

Yixing nibbled his lips. “You fainted, you weren’t out for long though.” He explained. Your eyes widened, and you blushed in utter embarrassment. “How do you feel?” Yixing asked concernedly, his gentle and slender hand was now stroking your cheek.

“Sick…” You responded with a croak, and then you cleared your throat again, feeling even more embarrassed that you sounded so terrible in front of one of your twelve handsome boyfriends.

Yixing’s eyebrows furrowed worriedly. “Would you like a biscuit? The nurse got you some whilst you were out.” He asked gently. You nodded as he got out a small packet of plain biscuits, the packet crinkled as he opened it. You took a biscuit gratefully, taking a tentative bite and feeling slightly better with some sugar inside you.

“I thought you weren’t squeamish…” Yixing said suddenly, his worried eyes fixed on your wide ones.

You blushed. “Well, I’m not usually…but I get sick when having injections.” You explained with a small and awkward smile, and then you continued to eat your biscuit. You were beginning to feel much better, you could feel your body warming up and the blood returning to your face.

“Oh sweetheart…you should have told me that you didn’t like needles.” Yixing breathed softly, his hand still smoothing your clammy cheek.

“I’m sorry.” You apologised, feeling so embarrassed.

“Please don’t apologise, beautiful.” Yixing said as he gently enveloped your hand in his other one. “Would you like to go home?” He asked suddenly.

Your eyes widened. “N-No, I’m fine…” You told him hurriedly, you didn’t like missing lectures. You had to keep on top of everything to ensure that your grades didn’t slip so that you could remain in your scholarship program.

“Are you sure? Seriously, it wouldn’t be any trouble…” Yixing asked, his eyebrows furrowing with concern.

“I’ll be fine in a bit…” You reassured him, taking another bite of your biscuit. Then you looked towards your arm and tried to move it slightly, it was achy and limp. However, the achiness should fade in a couple of hours.

Yixing smiled. “Of course, but if you feel faint at any time today, please don’t hesitate to call one of us and we’ll take you home, okay?” He told you gently, his hand squeezing yours.

“Okay…” You breathed with a gentle smile, feeling much better than you had done a little while ago.

“Good girl…” He murmured, giving you his beautiful smile that accentuated his dimple. You blushed, feeling your heart pulse with heat as you took another bite of your biscuit.

After you had recovered enough, it was still slightly too early for you to go to lectures, so Yixing invited you to his office in the neurology wing of the stunning university hospital.

Yixing unlocked the frosted glass door and allowed you to enter first. You stared wide-eyed, the room was incredibly spacious for an office, it was also very clean and orderly. There was a large window that took up a whole wall, it overlooked the university campus and some of the hospital building.

There was a large white desk with an Apple desktop upon it, papers and books were stacked neatly on the desk. There was a large bookcase that covered an entire wall, full of heavy and frayed tomes and some model brains. You walked further into the room, your arm hanging limply as you looked at the framed certificates on the wall behind the desk, you squinted, they were diplomas and Ph.D.’s in his name. You breathed out in amazement.

Yixing watched you in amusement as you smiled widely at his achievements, he placed your satchel bag and textbooks down on the long black leather sofa.  

You looked away from the certificates and turned towards the black leather sofa which was against the far wall of the office, opposite the white desk. You ambled towards the sofa and sat down, and your eyes widened when you looked down at the glass coffee table. “You write for _The Lancet?”_  You almost squealed as you picked up the magazine which had Yixing’s name on the front cover.

Yixing chuckled at your excitement from where he was stood by his leather office chair, draping his suit jacket over the back of it. “Yes, I do!” Yixing smiled as he walked over and sat beside you on the sofa.

“That’s incredible!!” You exclaimed with such a pretty smile as you flicked through the medical journal in interest.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Yixing said softly as he shuffled towards you, until his strong black suited thigh was touching your soft jean clad one.

You leant against him and stopped on his article. Your eyes widened. “Oh my!  _You_  wrote about the effects of anti-tuberculosis drugs on the medulla in a patient with HIV! I read about that actually, there was a copy of  _The Lancet_  in the library!”

“Oh really?” Yixing said in surprise, glad that you had read one of his articles about his research. “What did you think about it?” He asked in interest, his eyes twinkling excitedly as he rested an arm along the back of the sofa behind you, his hand playing with your smooth strands of hair.

You and Yixing talked for a while about medicine and his articles in  _The Lancet_. You asked him many questions about neurology, and he answered fully, loving the fact that you were so interested in his work as a doctor. He’s never met a woman like you. Most women hated it when he talked about his profession, they only ever perked up at the word ‘doctor’ because it equated to ‘money’ in their tiny whore brains. Yixing hated those women the most.

His brothers weren’t especially interested in his work as a doctor either. Only when it came to slicing up the dead bodies of the people whom had wronged them and selling their organs on the black market were his brothers only ever interested in his medical skill. However, when Jongin was a young child, he would ask Yixing a lot of questions about medicine, and he would tell his younger brother all the interesting stories about his cadaver dissections and his work experience in the university hospital. He liked being able to talk to someone about his work, and he was so glad that you were so interested in it.

You and Yixing were broken from your bubble when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Yixing called, quite disgruntled that his conversation with you had been interrupted.

You both watched as the door opened, and there stood Seokjin in a long white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck. Seokjin’s eyes widened when he saw you and he smiled gently.

“Hey Seokjin-ah!” You greeted sweetly with a smile and a wave. Seokjin was a medical student like you, he was in his third year going into his fourth, so he was doing his work experience at the university hospital.

“Hey Y/n-ah.” Seokjin said with a small smile, shivering slightly under Yixing’s hard gaze. Seokjin coughed and turned towards Yixing. “Um…Mr Park is asking for you.” He said, you looked towards Yixing who sighed quietly, his lips hardening into a thin line.

“What’s wrong with him now?” Yixing asked, his hand playing with your smooth and straight tresses on the back of your head.

Seokjin cleared his throat, running a hand through his slightly messy brown hair. “He keeps saying that he can’t feel his legs, I’m not sure what it is though…” Seokjin explained, looking quite flustered.

“Okay. Go and see him, I’ll be out in a minute.” Yixing said, not even looking at Seokjin, but instead into your wide and innocent eyes. Seokjin nodded awkwardly and with a small wave towards you, he left the room frighteningly quick.

As soon as the door had clicked shut, Yixing turned his body towards you. “Beautiful, how do you know that naughty boy?” He asked.

“We’re friends!” You smiled up at him.

Yixing frowned. “You know, Seokjin and his naughty friends have a bit of a reputation in the university for knowing exactly what to say to a lady to get into her panties…” He murmured, his hand coming to stroke your cheek.

You blushed a harsh red, of course you were aware that your friends were very popular with the female students. “Are you angry with me?” You asked tentatively.

Yixing’s eyes softened as he stared into yours. “Of course not, beautiful. I just don’t like it when other men  _look_  at you.” He replied quietly, his fingertips ghosting the delicate skin of your jaw.

Your heart gave a heat filled jolt. “Oh my…” You breathed, staring at him wide eyed. Your small pink lips parted slightly, looking so delicious and tantalising.

Suddenly, Yixing swept down and kissed you roughly. Your eyes widened in surprise and then you relaxed and kissed him back. Your lips smacked wetly against each other as he lowered you so that you were laying on your back on the leather sofa, he hovered above you.

His slender hand squeezed your hip, causing you to groan against his lips, then he slipped in his tongue, which quickly found yours, fighting it roughly. Your hands swept through his smooth ebony locks as you both kissed wetly, you began to heat up in your jeans.

When you had both become breathless, he released your throbbing red lips with a wet pop. “You’re ours, okay?” He murmured.

You nodded, your brain was too clouded with heat to come up with a verbal response.

“Use your voice, beautiful.” Yixing commanded softly, his fingertips gently skimming your jawbone, causing the skin there to crackle with electricity.

“Yes.” You breathed, staring up at him with dark eyes.

“Good girl.” He smiled, kissing your cheek and then he got off you, looking slightly awkward suddenly as a pink blush skittered across his cheeks.

You sat up as well, your heart thrashing in your chest with heat. You were certain that you were blushing as much as a tomato right now.

Yixing strode towards his desk, where he slipped on a long white doctor’s coat and then he hung a stethoscope around his neck. “Do you know the way out? I would lead you down, but Mr Park is an ICU patient…” Yixing said, walking towards you. He looked very handsome in his doctor’s coat you thought, and his lips were still slightly swollen and red from your little impromptu make out session back there.

“I’ll figure it out!” You replied with a pretty smile as you picked up your satchel bag with your good arm, balancing it on your shoulder as you picked up your textbooks.

Yixing smiled as he opened the office door and allowed you to walk out first. He turned towards you after locking the door. “Have a lovely day, beautiful.” He whispered. He wanted to give you another kiss, but obviously, you were a student and there were a couple of his colleagues dotted around at the moment.

“You too!” You spluttered with a sweet smile and a thoroughly red blush. You felt tingly from the rough make out session that you hadn’t expected from your gentle gangster.

Yixing smiled his beautiful smile that accentuated his dimple and then he turned with a wave, you waved back. You watched as your sexy gangster rushed down the hall, his shoes clapping against the smooth and pristine floor and his white coat billowing out behind him.

As soon as he was out of sight, you looked around at all the signage, and you followed them towards the main entrance. You passed doctors, students and patients along the way as you gripped your satchel bag strap. When you passed by the accident and emergency wing, you felt yourself stiffen, your mind unhelpfully reminding you of when you had arrived there with your brother seven years ago.

You remembered how pale and peaceful your brother’s face looked as the doctor slowly covered his still body with a pure white sheet. And how the doctor had turned to you and your mother and said those words:  _‘he’s gone.’_  which still rung through your mind even though it was so long ago, it still affected you as much as it had on that day. You quickly walked away from the accident and emergency wing, determinedly pushing away your saddened thoughts.

You shouldn’t be thinking about it, you knew that you would have to work in this hospital in the future as a part of your medical training and you couldn’t be having sad flash backs about your brother all the time. You needed to put what had happened behind you but whatever you did, you just couldn’t because it had scarred you so much. It was impossible to forget.

You breathed deeply, and you were glad that you were now in the entrance hall of the large university hospital. You weaved through patients, doctors and visitors and walked out of the automatic doors. Immediately you clapped eyes on your four youngest boyfriends who were all stood next to a pillar nearby. As soon as you neared them, they turned towards you, worried expressions on their handsome faces.

Kyungsoo met you half way. “Are you okay?” He asked, his wide eyes full of worry as he carefully brought you in for a hug, pressing you close against his hard chest. You wanted to hug him back, but your bad arm was still very limp and achy, and your good arm was holding your textbooks.

Kyungsoo released you and you met his worried stare. “I’m okay.” You reassured him with a bright smile. Then you looked towards your other three gangsters. “How do you—”

“Yixing texted all of us.” Jongin responded as he took your heavy textbooks from you, gently pulling you against his hard chest. You blushed red at the fact that all your gangsters were aware of your little debacle at the hospital. You felt quite stupid and very embarrassed, considering the fact that you were studying to be a  _doctor_.

You blushed madly. “Oh god…” You breathed.

“It happens to the best of us!” Jongin smiled with a chuckle as he released you. They all nodded towards you with sweet smiles and you smiled back.

Tao was the next one to envelope you in his embrace, his chin resting on your head as you wrapped your arms loosely around his middle. He released you and then Sehun brought you towards him gently. “Does it hurt?” Tao asked with a small blush.  

You looked up from Sehun’s warm chest as his large hand gently stroked your waist. “A little I guess, but I feel much better than I did.” You responded, smiling at them all with a delicate dusting of pink on your cheeks.

Suddenly Sehun gave a small laugh. You all turned towards him curiously. “I can’t believe you Y/n-ah. You’re training to be a doctor, yet you fainted over a tiny needle!” He said as he looked down at you with a wide and amused smile.

You blushed furiously. “Hey!! Sehun-ah that needle was huge!! And I really hate having injections they make me sick!!” You huffed with a moue of your lips as you slapped him gently on the chest.

Sehun chuckled loudly at your sweet bashfulness. “I’m sorry, but you are training to be a  _doctor_. It’s quite ironic…” He said, wiping a small tear from his eye. You amazed him immensely, you were so different and unique.

“Sehun-ah!” You whined, folding your arms with care. He pulled you towards him gently and kissed you on the forehead, causing you to blush pink.

Your four youngest gangsters chuckled down at you and then, with Sehun’s hand in yours, you all walked towards the university campus, chatting idly together. As you all walked, students turned and stared at you, doing double takes when they noticed that you looked different today, because you weren't in your usual raggedy clothes and your hair wasn’t its usual bird’s nest. Instead you were in expensive and nice clothing and your hair was silky and smooth.

The boys gaped as they stared at you, having never thought that the least popular, the cleverest and the poorest girl at their rich university could ever look pretty at all. The girls were feeling particularly peeved at the fact that you seemed to fit more of the part of being the girlfriend of the four famously cold yet strikingly handsome brothers. They couldn’t believe it!! Why did they choose  _you?_  What was so special about you that you were able to gain the affections of  _all four_  brothers?

The students continued to watch you and your four boyfriends as you all talked pleasantly together, the five of you completely ignoring the students’ looks of utter disbelief…

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

After having finished your last lecture of the day, you and Jongin were both walking hand in hand towards the carpark. You tried to ignore the stares of the other students, who were looking at you and Jongin as if you both had arms protruding out of your foreheads.

The students all came to the conclusion that you were dating Jongin and his three handsome and mysterious brothers. This infuriated the female students at the university, who had been trying for months and— in some cases—years, to get one of the brothers to at least glance in their general direction.

The girl who shouted at you in the cafeteria the other week and her friends were particularly bothered at the fact that you were able to charm the four brothers. They all stomped their Louboutin’s in protest, feeling the thorns of jealousy tearing them up from the inside. The girl and her friends all glared ominously at your unaware form as you smiled up at Jongin…

You and Jongin joined Kyungsoo, Tao and Sehun by the pickup and drop off point, where glittering limousines and sleek supercars lay in wait, ready to collect the rich and affluent after a long day of studying. Your other three boyfriends greeted you with warm hugs and little kisses on your cheeks or forehead that had you tingling against them.

“Are you feeling better?” Kyungsoo asked you as he released you from his hug.

You nodded as Tao pulled you in to a gentle hug. “Much better! Thank you, Soo.” You smiled. Your arm was much better than it had been this morning, but it still ached, and it had lost some of its limpness which you were glad about.

After Tao had released you, you looked between your four youngest gangsters with a raised eyebrow. “Guys? Aren’t we going home?” You asked them. They all looked away from the line of waiting supercars and limousines.

“One of the others are picking you up today.” Tao said as he rested an arm gently around your shoulders.

Your eyes widened. “Oh?” You breathed as a small smile flickered across your lips at the prospect of one of your older sexy gangsters coming to pick you up today.

“Yeah, we’re all taking turns to take you to and from university as well.” Jongin explained from beside you, shielding his eyes from the relentlessly beating sun as he scanned the cars.  

“I haven’t seen a recognisable car yet…” Kyungsoo said as he examined the pickup and drop off point with a small frown. You were all watching as chauffeurs helped students into their gleaming limousines, some students were carpooling in sleek and expensive supercars. It probably didn’t help that there were crowds of students around, making it difficult to see one of your older gangsters’ cars when they arrived, but you didn’t know what all your gangsters drove…yet.

After a small while, your four youngest boyfriends began to banter and bicker amongst each other, still casting looks at the line of cars as you waited for whoever was going to pick you up today.

You looked around you, noticing that lots of students were crowded around something close by. The girls were squealing behind their palms, and the boys had their expensive smartphones out, snapping pictures as they whispered exuberantly to each other. Your boyfriends had stopped their banter to watch the scene in interest along with yourself. More and more students had joined the large crowd now. You could hear small snippets of conversation nearby:

 

“Is that the new  _Lamborghini Huracán Performante?!”_  A deep voiced male asked in awe.

“Oh shit!! It is!!” A voice exclaimed in complete astonishment. “Quick get a photo! My dad will never believe me if I said that I saw this thing.”

“It looks so much better in person.” Another male voice commented with a smile.

“Those things aren’t even  _out_  yet!” One voice said loudly, absolutely stunned.

“I read somewhere that it goes from 0-62 mph in 2.9 seconds!” One voice raved excitedly, and the other male voices reacted with loud exclamations of shock and awe.

 

You then heard some high-pitched female voices in the crowd:

 

“Oh my!! He’s so handsome!!” One feminine voice exclaimed with a high giggle as other girly voices voiced their agreement with excited squeals.

“I wonder who he’s here for?” Another feminine voice commented with a dreamy sigh.

“I don’t know…but I hope she’s not pretty!” A scary feminine voice growled lowly with a deadly edge that caused you to jump at the intensity.

“Do you think he’ll notice me?” A squeaky voiced female inquired desperately.

The voice with the deadly edge scoffed loudly with derision. “No way will he ever notice  _you!_  Everyone knows how dirty and loose that thing between your legs is!” The scary feminine voice replied scathingly.

“Hey!!” The squeaky voiced female retorted with an angry shout.

 

You gulped, pulling your ears away from their conversations and then you looked towards your four youngest gangsters who were looking at each other in awe.

“Did they just say… _the_ Lamborghini Huracán Performante?” Sehun asked, not believing his ears. You had discovered during your time knowing your four youngest gangsters that they were all fans of supercars, considering the fact that their large garage was full of beautifully expensive and sleek automobiles.

“Let’s take a closer look!” Jongin suggested with an excited grin.

Without question, you all walked towards the crowd, trying to find an empty space to look for the elusive supercar. Your boyfriends walked further along the path and looked down the pickup and drop off point. You followed them, poking your head around masses of students to look for a sign of the car. You didn’t even know what it looked like, but from the excitement of the male students and your boyfriends’ reactions, this car was obviously a  _very_  big deal.

Suddenly, a loud purr permeated the atmosphere. You jumped as a gleaming burnt orange supercar pulled away from the curb and drove smoothly up the road, stopping in front of you. Your four youngest boyfriends and you were in utter shock.

The ignition turned off and the door opened. Your mouth dropped open and your eyes widened when you caught sight of a familiar figure.

 

_No way…_

 

You stood stock still as Luhan unfolded himself from the burnt orange Lamborghini. He looked incredibly sexy in a nicely pressed white shirt, the sleeves were rolled to his elbows, revealing his strong and firm forearms and he was in pinstriped black suit trousers. He caught your wide eyes as he smirked charmingly with a wink that sent a jolt of heat to your heart.

The students watched in absolute shock from a little way away as Luhan walked towards you, running a hand through his glossy raven tresses. You averted your gaze shyly, feeling very awkward with so many eyes on you.

The girls gritted their teeth and stomped their feet in their tall and expensive Jimmy Choo’s when it appeared that Luhan was here for  _you_ , the poor raggedy and quiet girl who had the cold yet strikingly handsome Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongin and Sehun wrapped around her little finger.

“Hello my love.” Luhan purred as he stopped close in front of you, gently pulling you towards his chest with two slender hands on your hips. You blushed a harsh red at the action, feeling his hips so close against yours. You could feel trickles of heat pulsing up your legs.

You gulped, feeling yourself becoming shy under his suave eyes. Your grip on your heavy textbooks tightened. The girls pouted and whined to each other at the nickname that he had called you, tears gathering in their eyes because they weren’t on the receiving end of Luhan’s honey words and at the fact that you seemed to have charmed  _yet another_  strikingly handsome brother.

“Hi…” You greeted shyly with a smile and a fuchsia pink blush.

Your four youngest boyfriends examined the burnt orange supercar in awe, bending down to look at the paintwork and the wheels. Sehun straightened up from where he had been examining the impressive chassis, he folded his arms. “Hyung, where the fuck did you get that car?” Sehun demanded with a scowl towards the second eldest.

Luhan looked away from your sweet face to glare at your youngest gangster. “Language!!” He reprimanded, whacking Sehun on the back of the head with a warning glare. Sehun rubbed his poor head and pouted.

“Show off! These things aren’t even available in Europe yet! Let alone  _here!”_  Jongin said as he drank in the car in all its Italian opulence. Tao nodded in agreement as he got out his expensive smartphone and took some pictures.

“I just got it today and as you know I have my ways of getting what I want.” Luhan said mysteriously with a smirk as he pulled you closer against his hips. You blushed with a surprised squeak, feeling warm and fluttery as you looked up at him.

Kyungsoo stopped taking pictures of the supercar. “Hyung, I thought that Kris was picking her up.” He said as the other gangsters all looked towards the second eldest.

Luhan gave a small chuckle. “I convinced him to let me pick up Y/n-ah instead, because as I’m not having her tonight, I would like to take her out for the afternoon.” Luhan responded and then he looked down at you and smiled with a charming curve of his lips. “Is that okay with you, my love?” He inquired softly.

You nodded with a delicate blush and you had to look away because his stare was so intensely handsome that your poor heart couldn’t cope. “Of course, it’s fine! I’d love to hang out with you!” You responded as you smiled sweetly to yourself.

“Great.” Luhan smiled as he pulled you closer. “Let’s go.” He said as you nodded up at him with a pretty smile.

You turned towards your four youngest boyfriends and gave them hugs, they held you close to their tight and warm chests, their gentle hands smoothing your back and waist. You tried to ignore the incredulous stares from students nearby, but they had soon stopped their staring when your boyfriends gave them death glares for them to stop looking at you. The students obeyed immediately. None of them were stupid enough to disobey the terrifying and formidable brothers.

“You won’t be needing these!” Luhan said suddenly as he took your satchel bag and textbooks from you, giving them to Tao.

“But—”

Luhan chuckled. “Seriously, you won’t be needing them!” He said. You pursed your lips, looking at your bag and books longingly as they sat in Tao’s grasp. Luhan chuckled at how sweetly confused you looked and then with a hand hovering over the small of your back, he led you towards the gleaming orange supercar.

You turned back suddenly. “I’ll see you later guys!” You said sweetly towards your four youngest boyfriends as they smiled charmingly towards you, causing your heart to flutter in heat. Luhan opened the passenger door for you like a gentleman. You thanked him as you awkwardly fell into the shimmering orange hunk of Italian metal, collapsing on the smooth black leather upholstered seat. You quickly fastened your seat belt, it was incredibly spacious inside and it smelled completely brand new.

You were glad that the windows were tinted black so that the other students couldn’t see you easily. However, they were all still staring at the car and at Luhan in awe, still in shock that such a handsome man like Luhan had invited  _you_  into his very expensive and very stunning car. Even though you were not dressed like your usual raggedy-self, the other students still saw you as the tatty and poor girl. The students couldn’t believe that you were able to attract such beautiful and attractive men like the gangsters. Now the girls  _really_ wanted to know your secret…

Luhan slipped into the driver’s seat in one fluid motion, closing the door behind him. He started the car and the Italian masterpiece purred to life. You could feel the thrum of the engine pulsing through your body. Luhan put the grandiose car into gear, swiftly moving away from the curb, away from the prying eyes of all the students who continued to snap pictures of the car as it purred down the road. Luhan turned out of the university, shooting down the road. As he drove down the affluent streets, people would turn their heads and openly gawp at the orange supercar.

“Sweetheart, I heard that you fainted this morning.” Luhan said suddenly after a small while of comfortable silence.

You blushed, feeling his handsome gaze on you. “Oh uh…yeah I’m not good with injections…” You replied awkwardly, a soft laugh ending your sentence.

Luhan’s gaze became concerned as he looked away from your sweetly blushing form and out the front windscreen. “I was so worried about you all day.” He said softly as your ears tinged pink at the fact that such a handsome man had been thinking about you and that he was in fact one of your twelve boyfriends. “Do you still want to spend the afternoon together? We could go home if you’d like?” Luhan inquired with a furrow his eyebrows, his eyes darting towards you quickly.

You turned towards him with a gentle smile. “Oh no it’s fine! I’m really excited about getting to know you more and I’ve recovered from this morning!” You replied. The numbness in your arm had faded slightly however it was still quite achy.

“Great, however please tell me if you feel sick at all, and I’ll take you straight home.” Luhan said, meeting your eyes with a charming smile.

You nodded. “Okay.”

Luhan opened the windows to allow a steady stream of cooler air into the car. “How was your day besides this morning’s fiasco at the hospital?” He asked suddenly.

You looked away from the tinted window and smiled. “It was good! Jongin and I worked on our lab report in the library today and we have a small test about the pulmonary system on Friday, so I did some revision for that.” You responded smoothly. “How was your day?” You inquired as you turned towards him with a delicate smile.

He gave a small chuckle. “It was hell! Clients left right and centre, paperwork, phone calls, employees. It’s very busy in the office at the moment, however Minseok and Kris are covering for me today.” Luhan replied gently.

“Oh goodness. Is it okay for you to be taking me out?” You asked worriedly, feeling slightly bad that he had so much work to do yet he was taking you out when he really didn’t have to.

Luhan elicited a dulcet laugh that had your heart beating slightly faster at the melodious sound. “Oh sweetheart, of course it’s fine! I want to do this, and please don’t worry, Minseok and Kris have got it under control. You worry too much.” He responded as he let go of the gear stick and patted your thigh gently.

You could feel the heat of his hand so clearly through your jeans. “Okay…” You said with an awkward blush, feeling a bit stupid for asking such a thing when he had made such an effort to come and pick you up from university and take you out for the afternoon.

“Good girl.” He murmured, his hand resting on your thigh, and then you took his hand in yours and squeezed it. He looked towards you curiously and smiled, reciprocating the squeeze which sent a jolt of heat to your heart.

You both sat in comfortable silence as he drove the orange supercar through the bustling rich and concrete city. “Where are we going?” You inquired after a while of calm.

Luhan’s eyes flickered towards you. “It’s a surprise!” He responded simply and then he chuckled when you huffed.

“Oh! I’m so curious, please tell me!” You said, squeezing his hand in yours.

“Nope!”

“Oh please!”

“Oh my, so impatient.” Luhan murmured, a tantalising smirk pulling at his lips as he drove down the long and wide roads of the rich quarter. People on both sides of the street turned to stare wide-eyed at the impressive burnt orange Lamborghini as it passed. Surrounding supercars seemed to pale in comparison.

“What about a hint?” You inquired with a wide smile.

He shook his head, a sneaky look in his eye. “Nope!”

You huffed with a pout that he thought looked so cute on you. 

“We’ll be there soon, my love.” Luhan assured you with an amused smile in his voice.

You nodded, still pouting as he released your hand to change gear.

Luhan was telling the truth because in under ten minutes, you had both arrived at a large stadium and parked in a secluded and sheltered parking lot. Luhan opened your door and you stumbled out, his arm wrapped around your waist to steady you as he locked the car.

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Luhan commented suddenly as you both walked hand in hand towards the large white stadium that reflected the light of the sweltering summer sun.

You nodded. “It is.” You agreed, taking in the grandiose structure with wide eyes. Luhan chuckled beside you and then you looked towards him, a very obvious question dancing in your depths. “What are we going to see?” You asked.

Luhan looked towards you. “A soccer game!” He responded with a suave smile.

“Soccer?” You breathed with a wide and excited curve of your lips as he led you towards the stadium entrance. Fans decked out in either red or green team colours chattered excitedly amongst each other as they also walked towards the stadium entrance.

“Yeah! Do you like it?” Luhan asked, his eyes taking on an excited gleam.

“Well, I like watching it on the TV.” You told him honestly with a shy smile. You weren’t a sporty person in the slightest. During your time at middle school and high school, you were the clumsy and accident-prone student who was always the last pick in gym class team games.

Luhan chuckled, flashing you his handsome smile that made you blush pink. You both neared the entrance, he fished in his trouser pocket for the tickets which were scanned and handed back to him.

You both entered the large stadium, there was a huge grassy green in the centre where the players were warming up. There were some fans dotted here and there. Luhan turned to you. “Have you ever seen a game in a stadium before?” He inquired as he led you up the stairs.

“No, I haven’t!” You responded with a pretty smile, looking around as you both walked. The stadium was open air, and there were some grey clouds accumulating in the distance.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re missing out!” Luhan quipped with a soft laugh and then he stopped to consult the tickets for seat numbers. You both continued up the stairs, until you reached the near top and sat down in your seats together.

All around you were avid soccer fans, decked out in either red or green team shirts and face paint. Luckily where you were both sitting, it was a bit more secluded and intimate, away from the excitement and the hype of the fans.

“Do you like soccer?” You asked him suddenly as he still held your hand so tenderly in his own.

“Yes, I love it! Minseok and I played it when we were kids, some of the others played with us, but it was mostly us two.” Luhan said with an amused chuckle.

You smiled, squeezing his hand. “Were you good?” You asked him.

He turned towards you with a swish of his glossy raven locks. “Of course! Minseok and I were the soccer stars in high school! We played in national competitions for our middle school and high school soccer teams.” He responded with a wide yet modest smile.

“Woah!” You said as you stared at him wide-eyed.

He chuckled loudly at your awestruck expression, drawing the eyes of those closest to you both, but you didn’t pay them any attention, too focused on each other.

“We actually won the national competitions twice in high school…” Luhan said after calming his laughter, looking towards you and then he began to chuckle loudly again at the look on your sweet little face.

Your eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. “WHAT?!” You exclaimed loudly, not sure whether you had heard him correctly or not. Luhan laughed again, even louder this time, attracting more curious stares towards you both.

“Your reactions are priceless!” He said as he clutched his stomach, wiping a tear from his eye.

You leant towards him. “ _You won_   _nationals_   _twice?!”_  You reiterated, absolutely surprised with your gangsters, they always surprised you. They were all so different and so interesting. He nodded, chuckling still. “That’s amazing!” You beamed with a pretty smile.

“Thanks!” He said with a sweet and modest smile.

“Do you and Minseok still play?” You asked with an excited smile.

Luhan pursed his lips. “Unfortunately, not to the extent at which we played in high school, and we haven’t had a match together since I left three years ago…” He said as he trailed off, his gaze becoming sad and vacant as he stared towards the grassy pitch.

Your eyes took on a concerned gleam, noticing his sudden wistfulness. “You’re both well overdue a game together then!” You said gently with a smile as you squeezed his hand.

He looked down at your interlocked hands and smiled, glad for the distraction from his suddenly sad thoughts. “Yes, we are, and maybe you can cheer us on with some pom poms, my love?” He asked sneakily with a wink and an alluring smirk.

You giggled and slapped his hard chest with a red blush.

Then the game began and you both turned to watch as the whistle blew, and the soccer ball was kicked to the guys in green, who passed it between each other with ease.

You turned towards Luhan suddenly. “So, who are we supporting?” You inquired.

He turned to you. “The guys in green.” He smiled.

You smiled with a nod and turned away. Throughout the game, the two of you watched solidly, totally engrossed. You would both chat whilst you watched the players on the pitch. He would tell you if a tackle was good or not and he would comment on the way the players moved the ball and the skill behind it which you found very fascinating. He loved how you kept asking him questions about soccer and the game and he loved the fact that you were so interested, never has he ever taken a woman out like this.

Before meeting you, Luhan never took women out on dates, not even to a restaurant. He would pick women up at nightclubs and forget about them the next morning and he knew that none of the women whom he had picked up in the past would appreciate going to a soccer game. You were different, you weren’t like other women. You loved him for him and you generally wanted to get to know him as a person and not just his body.

Suddenly, you felt a drip on your shoulder. “Did you feel that?” You asked as you looked up at the sky which was now completely full of dark and ominously swirling thunder clouds.

Luhan frowned and he also looked up, feeling a couple of drips on his shoulder suddenly. Then, before he could open his mouth, it began to rain especially hard. You squealed in surprise at the sudden deluge. Luhan chuckled and pulled you close with an arm around your shoulders. “The weather forecast said that it wouldn’t rain…” Luhan commented thoughtfully as he held you close. It was now raining harder on you all and unfortunately there was no shelter in the stadium.

Then the game was suspended because it was raining so hard. You snuggled closer against him, drips of rain were clouding your vision, you could feel your mascara running. Suddenly Luhan looked up, seeing a salesman who was using the dreadful weather as an opportunity to sell umbrellas.

“I’ll be back!” Luhan said suddenly as he stood and weaved towards the salesman. You watched as he got out his wallet, paying the salesman and making his way back towards you with a green umbrella. You both shared a smile as he opened the umbrella and put it up, immediately you both huddled together, glad that you had something to shield you both from the elements.

Despite the umbrella, you were shivering; your clothes were completely soaked, and your hair was drenched. You snuggled against Luhan as he held you, but he was also completely wet like you, so he didn’t provide much warmth.

Luhan looked down at you suddenly, hugging you closer with an arm around your shoulder. “You’re shivering!” He said, his handsome face contorting in worry.

You looked up from his chest, moving wet strands of hair away from your face. “I’m fine—”

“Would you like to go home?” He asked, his hand rubbing your arm gently.

You shook your head. “N-No, I’m fine! And look!” You said, pointing at something far away. He followed your finger and he could see the sky brightening in the distance. “It probably won’t be too long until the rain passes, and I’d like to see the outcome of the game.” You continued with a delicate laugh and then your gaze grew worried as you looked up at him. “If that’s fine with you? I mean we don’t have to stay here because of me I—”

“I don’t mind staying.” He said gently as you blushed a delicate shade of pink at the intensity of his charming gaze. You smiled up at him as he pulled you closer, his hand rubbing your upper arm to warm you up.

You were so full of surprises, any normal girl would be doing her nut, demanding to be taken home, complaining about her hair and clothes being drenched. But you didn’t seem to mind as you sat there, completely sopping wet, shivering and with black mascara tracks down your cheeks, yet you had this beautiful smile on your face. Luhan stared at you, you were so different and so utterly sweet…

You were still shivering against him, and he hated that you were cold, but the fact that you were willing to deal with that and stay beside him was so endearing. Luhan looked down at you as you looked up, meeting his eyes. Your little pink tinged lips were parted enticingly and glistening wet. Calling to him.

Then, he swept down and gently enveloped your lips with his. Your eyes widened in surprise, and then you relaxed, kissing him back. His hand found your sopping wet tresses as your hand swept up his chest and towards his cheek, your heart was beating so hard as his hot tongue snuck through your lips, finding your muscle with ease. You both sighed against each other as your tongues fought. His hand tightened in your hair to deepen the kiss as your other hand laced through his soaking raven tresses.

The umbrella fell away from you both and onto the floor with a wet slap as his other hand found your waist, heating you up. You could feel a soft warmth pulsing through your whole body as you both kissed wetly. The rain was now flowing freely down you both, soaking your hair, skin and clothes even more, but you both didn’t take any notice. You were no longer shivering with cold, but rather with heat.

You could feel yourself heating up in your soaking wet jeans at the feel of his smooth lips dancing and moving against yours as his rough tongue relentlessly attacked your soft one which sent heat filled pulses down your spine, warming you up immensely. You knew that you must be blushing furiously by now.

After a while, you both hadn’t noticed that the rain had stopped, or that the grey clouds had moved away, a pasty blue sky in its place. You both stopped kissing. Your lips were swollen and glistening wet as you both looked into each other’s eyes and smiled.

“Wow…that was…” You stuttered, fumbling over your words under the intense gaze of such a beautiful man. “So…warm.” You said with a sweet and awkward smile. “And wet!” You added with your tinkling laugh.

Luhan chuckled throatily and your heart picked up at the gorgeous sound. “I’ve always wanted to kiss in the rain.” Luhan murmured suddenly as he gave your throbbing lips a sweet peck.

You blushed and gave a tinkling laugh. “So sappy!” You joked as you gently slapped his wet shirt clad chest. “But so sweet.” You said as you gave him a small kiss on the lips with a fuchsia pink blush.

Luhan chuckled deeply as you unpeeled your lips from his, pulling you close to his side with an arm around your wet shoulders. Then the loud megaphones announced that the game would be resuming, and you both sat in each other’s warm embrace as you watched the players return to the pitch. You snuggled against him, your hand resting against his hard and wet chest as his warm hand swept your damp upper arm.

During the game, you and Luhan dried out a bit, but you were both still damp and cold from the onslaught of rain. Your hair was no longer beautifully straight and smooth, it was now curled and tangled, and you had mascara tracks running down your cheeks. You must look a state.

After the game, you both stood from your sopping wet seats with the green umbrella that was barely used. Luhan walked you down the slippery steps with care, an arm around your waist to steady you when you had slipped a couple of times. Then you both exited the stadium and returned to the burnt orange supercar which was completely dry, having been sheltered from the rain. You both entered the car and drove out of the parking lot and then he took off down the road with a roar which turned heads as you both drove past.

Luhan put on the heating, and you relaxed against the leather interior, feeling warmth creeping up your body and suddenly feeling quite tired, what with your disastrous morning at the hospital and with the heavy lashings of rain at the stadium this afternoon. You looked towards Luhan, whose raven tresses were still damp and slightly curled. His handsome gaze was focused on the road.

“Thank you so much for today. I had so much fun!” You said after a small while of calm silence.

Luhan smiled with a gentle arch of his lips. “You’re welcome sweetheart, I’m glad you had fun.” He said and then his eyes took on a worried gleam. “Are you still cold at all?” He inquired.

You shook your head. “I’m o—” You said and then you sneezed into your hands.

“Bless you.” Luhan said as he dug in the glove compartment, and handed you a packet of tissues, which you took gratefully, blowing your nose. “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly as you nodded, wiping your nose with a tissue and feeling a bit embarrassed. “I’m sorry about the weather. We should’ve gone home straight away.” He said. Then he observed your flushed face and red nose. “And now you’re sick.”

“I’m fine, it’s not your fault at all!! I had a lovely time despite the rain!” You reassured him as you scrunched the tissue in your hands.

Luhan’s eyes widened. “Really?”

You nodded. “Of course, I did! I’ve just got the sniffles, it’ll be gone soon!” You reassured him with a sweet smile and a gentle wave of your hand.

“You’re very optimistic sweetheart.” He commented as he smiled tenderly towards you.

You laughed awkwardly as you both fell into a comforting silence, you were now zooming along the highway towards the mansion. Your body was now much warmer than it had been. However, you were still quite damp, your new clothes were sticking to you and your hair was dripping onto your shoulders.

Eventually, Luhan had pulled into the mansion grounds and drove into the large and spacious garage, he parked the burnt orange supercar with ease. Then you both exited the garage and ascended the echoey steps, and into the illuminated entrance hall.

“Y/n-ah! You’re sopping wet!!” A voice exclaimed suddenly. You and Luhan looked towards the voice, and you smiled gently as Kris walked towards you both, looking incredibly handsome in a nicely fitted light-grey suit.

“We got caught in the rain.” Luhan said smoothly as he squeezed your waist. You nodded in agreement with a sweet smile, and then you sneezed cutely. Your small hands covered your nose as you blushed pink.

“You’re sick!” Kris said with a worried furrow of his angular brows. The two sexy gangsters watched as you blew your nose with a tissue. “Oh sweetheart, would you like me to run you a bath?” Kris asked gently.

You looked up from your tissue, your nose was thoroughly pink. “Oh, uh it’s no trouble—"

“But you’re drenched!” Kris exclaimed with a small chuckle. “You need to heat up and I was meant to pick you up today, so I’d like to spend some time with you for a while.” He added with a charming smile towards you and then he shot a small glare towards Luhan that was imperceptible to you.

You looked up at Kris with a small nod and then you turned to Luhan and hugged him, thanking him for taking you out for the afternoon. He smiled against your wet tresses as he placed a kiss there and then you allowed Kris to lead you up the grand white marble staircase, your shoes sloshing and slapping against the stairs as you both went.

You both arrived at your bedroom, which was completely clean, your empty cardboard boxes had been removed.

Kris shrugged off his light-grey suit jacket, placing it gently on your bed and then he rolled up his white shirt sleeves. You followed him to the bathroom, lingering awkwardly by the doorway as he sat on a stool by the large enamel bathtub, leaning over to turn on the taps and immediately a steady flow of clear water rushed through, filling the tub.

Kris looked over his shoulder and smiled charmingly towards you, causing you to blush crimson because you probably looked like a drowned rat in front of such a beautiful and handsome man who was one of your twelve boyfriends.

“What bubble bath would you like?” Kris asked, breaking you out of your thoughts. You looked up, meeting his eyes, he was now crouched in front of your sink, looking in the cupboard. You cleared your throat and shuffled into the bathroom, crouching down beside him.

You carefully looked through all the pretty glass bottles containing swirling shimmering concoctions of gorgeously smelling bubble baths. You picked out a glimmering light pink bubble bath and unscrewed the glass cap. You took a tentative sniff and smiled, it was a beautiful garden rose smell.

You turned to Kris and he nodded, sitting on the stool again. He poured the light pink bubble bath into the steadily rising water. You stood beside him, watching as the water began to bubble up, wafting the smell of freshly cut roses up your slightly blocked sinuses.

Kris turned to you as he screwed the lid of the bubble bath back on. “May I wash you?” He asked.

You jolted with a deep red blush as you turned towards him. He smiled gently, a blush of his own on his cheeks as he ran a hand through his smooth dirty blonde tresses.

“Um…sure.” You said quietly, wringing your hands together. His head snapped towards you quickly, his eyes widening in shock because he hadn’t expected that you would have accepted his offer to wash you, but nonetheless he was happy. You gave him a sweet and shy smile that made his heart pound in his chest. He nodded, trying to calm his heart as he turned to put the bottle of bubble bath into the sink cupboard.

When the bath was completely full of suds, Kris turned off the taps, plunging the bathroom into silence. Then he turned towards you and you both smiled awkwardly with pink blushes.

After staring at each other for a small while, Kris smiled. “You can’t bathe in your clothes, sweetheart.” He said gently with a small chuckle.

You laughed awkwardly with a red blush and hesitantly, you reached for your sopping wet blouse.

Kris turned away politely, which you were glad for, because you didn’t think that your poor heart could take it if such a beautiful man was watching you undress. You turned towards the wall with a raging blush as you unbuttoned your blouse, placing it on the towel rack.

Then you shimmied off your jeans, your panties and your bra. You peeked behind you towards Kris, and suddenly you felt very nervous and self-conscious. You covered your breasts and your modesty with your hands.

After a while, Kris turned towards you curiously. “Don’t be shy…” He said softly with a pink blush as you turned towards him, blushing even harder at the intensity of his handsome gaze as he stared determinedly into your eyes. He willed his gaze to not trail down your pure and naked little body like he wanted to. Kris has never felt so awkward with women before, normally he didn’t blush, and normally his heart wasn’t pounding against his ribcage when he saw women naked...but you were different…

You smiled slightly and walked towards him, your eyes on the bathroom tiles. He took one of your hands, helping you step into the bath. You sighed contentedly against the bubbles as soon as you were settled in the warm water.

Kris chuckled. “Is the temperature okay?” He inquired as he watched you, trying to calm his expeditiously beating heart and his pink blush.

You opened your eyes slightly. “It’s lovely.” You said calmly with a sweet smile.

“Good,” Kris said as he leant an elbow on the rim of the bath. You met his twinkling eyes and smiled, blushing pink. “I heard you fainted today.” He said after a little while of you both just appreciating the tranquil silence.

You blushed, feeling embarrassed. “Yeah…I don’t like injections you see…” You explained, looking away from his handsome face with an awkward grimace.

Kris laughed softly, and you blushed harder at the beautiful sound. “Oh bambi, you’re training to be a  _doctor_ …” He said with a charming curve of his lips.

You sighed with a small smile. “I know, I just don’t like receiving them!” You said awkwardly, then to change the subject, you inclined your glistening love bite covered neck towards him. “How was your day?” You asked him with a sweet smile.

After a while of relaxing chatter and just soaking your aching body in the tub, Kris grabbed a flannel and began to wet it in your bath water.

You looked up at him suddenly. “Do you have to clean all of me?” You asked with a crimson blush when he met your eyes.

“Not if you don’t want me to,” He replied gently. “may I at least wash your back?” He asked as he rung the flannel.

You nodded, sitting up as Kris gently scrubbed your back in calming circular motions. You sighed at how good it felt, smiling happily.

“Are you okay?” Kris asked with a smile in his voice, having heard your pleased sigh.

You turned your head towards him. “Y-Yes, it just feels nice.” You said with a shy smile, blushing pink yet again.

Kris chuckled, and continued to wash your back. Whilst he washed you, you delved into your thoughts. You felt quite strange, as if you were going through a little culture shock of some sorts. You weren’t used to others taking care of you like this. You were so used to looking after yourself, and it was so different having twelve men looking after you suddenly, for instance: Sehun did your hair, Junmyeon made your bed, Yixing took you to the hospital, Luhan took you to see a soccer game and drove you home and now Kris was giving you a bath…

Kris had finished washing your back and now he was carefully applying the coconut shampoo onto your hair. He looked towards you, raising an eyebrow. “Are you alright?” He asked softly, noticing your vacant expression.

You brought yourself out of your thoughts, looking towards him with a small smile. “I’m okay.” You said faintly. You could feel his gaze on you as you absentmindedly played with the bubbles.

“You sure?” Kris asked as he watched you observing the bubbles. “You looked deep in thought.” He murmured as he worked in the shampoo, his gentle fingertips soothed your scalp.

You gave a small sigh. “I’m just not used to others taking care of me.” You explained, frowning down at the bubbles as you watched them swimming and dancing upon the water’s surface, reflecting pinks, greens and blues.

“Really?” Kris asked softly, slowing his movements in your hair as he watched your gaze turn slightly wistful.

You nodded, and it was silent for a small while until you spoke up. “When my brother…died, um, I had to take care of myself as my mother wasn’t around often due to her jobs and my father had left for Japan. So, I did the food shopping, the house work, the cooking and I had to get myself ready for school. It feels so  _different_ being looked after like this…” You said softly, your gaze was focused on the swimming bubbles as you gathered them in your hands.

Kris rinsed his hands in the bath water and reached for a plastic cup. “It must be a bit of a shock to you I guess, because you’ve been looking after yourself for so long and suddenly you have all of us looking after you.” He said in understanding as his eyes softened.

Kris felt his heart thumping sadly for you at the fact that you had to grow up so quickly and at such a young age, and that you had lost your brother who had meant the world to you. No child should ever have to lose someone so special to them in such a dreadful way and it was clear to him that your brother’s death still affected you very much, and it was going to be very difficult for you to completely recover and put it behind you.

Like you, Kris was also exposed to terrible things when he was younger, but even worse things. Many of the things that he had witnessed still haunted him. But because he grew up with the violence and was so used to seeing it, he was able push away his morals and his emotions when torturing or murdering people. 

Kris felt even worse, because you didn’t know the truth at all and even though it hurt him that you didn’t know about your brother’s innocence—he wanted to keep it that way—because he knew that you would hate them all if you found out the truth, and Kris hated the idea of someone so beautifully innocent and as sweet as you ever leaving them or  _him…_

You nodded with a small smile. “But…I quite like it. It feels nice to be…looked after.” You admitted softly with a delicate pink blush.

Kris smiled, coming out of his thoughts as he continued to rinse your hair. “I’m glad. We’ll always be there, okay? To look after you and protect you.” He said as he gently washed out the shampoo suds from your hair.

You nodded with a smile, heat surging through your veins and igniting your heart. “Okay.” You murmured with a delicious pink blush when he smiled charmingly.

Then Kris began to apply some conditioner to your hair, running his fingers through your delicate strands as he did so as you both chatted about lighter and more uplifting topics.

When you were fully washed, Kris helped you out of the bath whilst you blushed pink, averting your eyes shyly as he wrapped a fluffy towel around your body securely. Then he led you out of the warm bathroom and into your bedroom.

“May I dry you?” Kris asked suddenly when he emerged from your walk-in wardrobe with a baggy white shirt and some grey sweats for you to wear.

You blushed a furious pink and nodded. Kris smiled as he reached for the towel, removing it from your body.

Immediately, you blushed red and your hands flew up to cover your breasts.

Kris quickly looked away from your hands’ movements. “Please don’t be shy.” He said gently as he held the towel, looking determinedly into your eyes. “You’re so beautiful…you have no need to be.” He murmured.

You felt yourself heating up, looking away from his handsome eyes. “Oh goodness…” You stuttered, blushing even more at his sweet words. Your stomach felt warm and you remembered what Baekhyun had said last night about how you should never hide your body from them.

“It’s true…” Kris murmured as he placed a small kiss onto the heated flesh of your raw neck. “You really underestimate yourself, baby.” He whispered against your skin, pressing another sweet kiss onto the place where your neck and shoulder met, his large and warm hand resting on the smooth and clean skin of your waist. Your stomach felt fluttery at his sweet words and delicate touches.

You slowly removed your hands from your breasts. Then, Kris pulled away from your neck, and dried your body whilst you heated up immensely at his closeness. You heart was beating so hard and you were surprised that he couldn’t hear it. You couldn’t believe that you had allowed such a handsome man to dry you.

You blushed even more when he knelt in front of you, cleaning your thighs with care, his fingers skimming the raw love-bites as he stared at them. You felt a soft warmth pooling in your belly at the feel of his fingers so close to your womanhood. You had to resist the urge to cross your legs.

When Kris had finished drying your body, he straightened up with a small dusting of pink on his cheeks. You breathed a small heat-filled sigh, glad that you could now focus on calming the wet heat between your legs.

Luckily, Kris let you put on the sweats and the baggy shirt by yourself, you didn’t think that you would’ve lasted any longer if he had put them on for you.

There was a knock suddenly, you and Kris turned and saw Jongdae leaning against the doorway with his alluring kitty smirk. His strong arms were folded over his white shirt clad chest.

“Hi Jongdae!” You greeted with a sweet smile and a wave.

“Hello little one.” Jongdae replied with a handsome wink that sent a pulse of heat straight to your heart. Jongdae chuckled at your blush as he sauntered languidly into the room. “May I do your hair?” He asked.

“Sure!” You beamed and then you looked towards Kris who smiled down at you and kissed your forehead and you both said a small goodbye.

Kris swept out of your room, flashing a charming smirk at you that caused you to blush pink with a smile and then he shut your door behind him.

You turned towards Jongdae who was rifling through your dressing table drawers for a hairbrush. You sat on the bed as he walked towards you, sitting behind you. Suddenly, he pulled you towards his hard and taut white shirt clad chest, his slender hands on your stomach. You squeaked in surprise with a pink blush as he chuckled against the heated flesh of your love-bite coated shoulder.

“I missed you today.” He murmured.

“I did too.” You whispered as you turned your head slightly towards him.

Jongdae felt his heart give a pulse of heat. “Do you feel better? Since this morning?” He asked, blushing gently as he let go of you, and then he walked towards your bathroom, and came back with a towel. He settled behind you again and dried your hair with the towel.

You blushed pink. You couldn’t believe that all your gangsters had been told about your little debacle at the hospital today. “I feel better, my arm still aches a bit but that’s all.” You said quietly as he dried your hair.

“Good,” Jongdae murmured as his fingers ran through your silky tresses. “I was worried for you though.” He said softly, you tremored with heat at the feel of his gentle fingers. “I’ve never actually worried about a woman before…” He added in a whisper as he placed the wet towel on the floor, picking up the soft brush and beginning to run it through your hair.

Your heart pulsed in heat, and you had to resist the urge to grab your chest to calm the heavy beats. “Really?” You breathed, turning your head slightly towards him.

Jongdae blushed, surprised with his words, and feeling slightly embarrassed that he had said them out loud. After a small while of calming his heart and his blush, he turned towards you. “It’s true baby. You’re so special. Even though I haven’t known you for long I hate the thought of you ever being ill or in pain…” He murmured, brushing your tresses with care.

“I’m fine though.” You whispered.

Jongdae raised an eyebrow. “Luhan told us all that you’ve caught a cold…” He said slowly with a worried grimace.

You blushed harder, not believing that they also knew that you were slightly under the weather. Your new boyfriends must think that you were a walking disaster-magnet. “It’s just the sniffles, Jongdae-ah. I’m fine! Please don’t worry.” You reassured him, turning to meet his eyes with a pretty smile.

Your heart jolted at the look of worry on his handsome face. You didn’t think that you’ve ever seen him look so concerned before…You weren’t used to people worrying for you like this.

“I can’t help but worry, little one.” He whispered.

You blushed pink, you could hear the truth in his words and you felt a warm heat envelope your chest. These men really cared for you…

After a while of comfortable silence, Jongdae smirked suddenly. “But I’ve got to admit, it is quite ironic. You are training to be a  _doctor._  You can’t be fainting when you’re giving injections to patients!” He said and then he gave a dulcet chuckle, continuing to brush your hair.

“Jongdae-ah!” You exclaimed with an embarrassed blush as you turned, hitting him gently on the chest, but he continued to laugh. He found your bashfulness so utterly sweet. You folded your arms carefully. “I only faint when  _I’m_  getting the injection…” You grumbled as you glared at him with a pout that he couldn’t help but think looked so cute on you.  

When Jongdae had finished brushing your hair, you both laid on your bed and talked for a while, getting to know each other more. He made you giggle at some childhood tales of his and there was one tale about Baekhyun’s fifteenth birthday party that had you cracking up, and you were both rolling on your bed with laughter, tears streaming down your cheeks. You made a mental note to ask your beautiful bouncy-haired gangster about that story in particular.

Then, you both talked quietly together as you laid on the bed, feeling calm in the peace. You were snuggled against his chest as he held you, his fingers combing through your nearly dry hair. Your eyes drooped tiredly after a small while and Jongdae let you have a small nap against him. You were quite worn out from the whole debacle at the hospital this morning and the rain this afternoon has made you slightly ill with a small cold.

You were gently roused from sleep when you felt a rough and warm hand gently stroking your cheek. “Baby…” A soft voice whispered.

You opened your eyes only a tad and looked up from Jongdae’s chest. “Chanyeol? What are you doing here?” You murmured when your gaze focused on your sexy red-haired gangster, who was laying down on your bed beside Jongdae.

Chanyeol gave you his dazzling smile as he leant on his elbow. “I came to get you for dinner.” He drawled in his familiar low tones.

Your eyes widened as you looked away from your red-haired sexy gangster, noticing that your room was now slightly darker and that the sun was slowly setting over the grassy hills in the distance.

You didn’t know how long you had been napping for. “Oh…” You said as you snuggled closer against Jongdae’s warm chest, closing your heavy eyes again. You really wanted to continue sleeping…

Jongdae and Chanyeol shared a small smile. “You need to get up baby.” Jongdae said gently.

“Oh…I’m so tired though…” You murmured as your arm tightened around Jongdae’s warm chest. The two gangsters smiled fondly down at you, feeling their hearts pulsing with warmth in their chests.

“You look a bit flushed.” Jongdae noted suddenly as he carefully placed a cool hand on your hot forehead. “Are you still feeling unwell?” He asked worriedly.

You pulled yourself from your fatigued daze at his question, your eyes blinking slowly as you moved your head up to look at Jongdae. “I just feel a bit warm, but I’ll be fine…” You whispered and then you gave both concerned gangsters a tired smile.

“Can I stay here for a bit longer?” You asked suddenly, your eyes already closing.

“You must eat dinner, my darling. It’s a rule…” Chanyeol replied gently with a small handsome smile.

“Hmm…” You hummed from against Jongdae, reluctantly easing your eyes open.

“After dinner, you can go up to bed early if you’re still tired.” Chanyeol said faintly, his fingertips gently soothing your jaw. His eyes softened as he stared at your sweetly tired visage.

“Okay.” You whispered.

“Good girl.” Chanyeol breathed.

You slowly unpeeled yourself from Jongdae and sat up, rubbing your eyes as the two sexy gangsters also sat up on your bed.

“How long was I asleep for?” You inquired with a rasp, and then you cleared your throat, a small pink blush skittering across your cheeks at how terrible you sounded.

“About an hour and a half…” Jongdae replied softly with his gentle kitty-smirk.

“Oh my…” You breathed, having not thought that your sleep was that long, but you still felt tired…

The two gangsters laughed quietly at your sweetness.

“Would you like me to carry you?” Chanyeol asked gently with a beautiful smile as he stood.

You didn’t know what had possessed you, but you found yourself nodding tiredly up at him, too fatigued to argue against him carrying you.

Chanyeol smiled widely as he bent down towards you, an arm around your back and an arm beneath the crook of your knees. You wrapped your arms around his neck, snuggling against his comforting warmth. Chanyeol smiled against your tresses and pressed a small kiss there.

Then the three of you walked out of your room and down the wide and spacious cream hallways. Chanyeol was holding you securely against his hard chest as he and Jongdae walked down the white marble stairs and towards the large kitchen where your other sexy gangsters were seated at the long oak dining table whilst Kyungsoo and Jongin served them all dinner.

Their eyes all brightened up when you arrived, and you smiled tiredly at them, your heart shuddering with heat in your chest at their charming looks and greetings.

Chanyeol settled you in a seat between Junmyeon and Tao and then you all began eating as soon as you were all served.

Throughout dinner, you all talked idly, there was some banter here and there between some of your gangsters. You smiled. You liked seeing them getting along, it was so nice how they all had each other.

Then your smile turned sad, because you really missed your sibling relationship that you had had with your older brother, and you would love more than anything to have your brother back with you.

You pushed your vegetables around your plate, becoming consumed in your thoughts about the good times that you had had with your brother all those years ago. Then, you remembered some of the bad times, when you were twelve, and you had woken up to the sound of someone sobbing late one night. You had gone to investigate, and it was your brother, crying to himself in his room. You remembered feeling hesitant to go in there, not really understanding why he was crying. But you swore that you had never seen him looking so distraught before, your brother barely ever cried. The night that you had witnessed him crying was during that terrible period in both of your lives, it was the day before the trial…

“Y/n-ah? Are you alright?” Tao asked suddenly from beside you. You blinked slowly to rid yourself from your memories of that night seven years ago. You looked around the table, and all your gangsters were looking at you in concern, they had all stopped eating.

You quickly put on your mask, hoping that they hadn’t noticed the sadness in your eyes. “I’m okay. Just a bit tired.” You replied, smiling sweetly at them all.

After a little while, they all nodded towards you with smiles, however they kept a small watch on you as you ate quietly. In an effort to distract yourself from your memories, you talked to Junmyeon, who asked you about your day and questions about yourself. Soon you were both chatting happily, your mind completely focused on him as you asked him about himself.

After a little while, you had all finished your dinners over light chatter. They all took their plates away and you watched after them, about to pick up your own plate and follow them, but Baekhyun took your plate for you instead.

“I can take—”

“It’s okay, baby. I’ll take it.” Baekhyun said gently with his beautiful smile.

You blushed when you caught sight of your little love bite that you had left on his neck this morning. “Oh but—”

“It’s fine.” He smiled and flashed you a wink. You blushed even harder.

Then, Jongin and Sehun took you to the living room, sandwiching you between them both on the grey corner sofa as you watched the television together. There wasn’t much on, but you all decided on a thriller that was quite engaging. Kyungsoo joined you all a little while later, looking quite tired and worn out.

It had been a while and the others didn’t seem to be about.

“Where are the others?” You inquired, looking away from the TV to look between the three sexy gangsters.

They all shared a small knowing look, their features turning to granite. “They’re working.” Kyungsoo replied simply but you could see from his facial expression that he meant the mafia business. You quickly shook away your thoughts from what horrible things your other gangsters could be up to at the moment, and you really didn’t want to know.

You snuggled against Jongin as you watched the TV bleary eyed. You felt bad that you hadn’t done any studying since you had come home, however you vowed that you would do some tomorrow after coming home from university. Normally at this time, your nose would be buried in your textbooks and you would be rewriting and condensing your notes in the dim light of your tiny reading lamp. You liked the fact that you wouldn’t be alone in the evenings anymore. The person whom you would spend your evenings with was your brother…

Quickly, you shook away your thoughts from your brother and snuggled closer against Jongin. He smiled, pulling you tighter against his chest.

After a while of Television and idle chat with Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun, the older gangsters entered the living room—all of them looking as if they had had showers— as their hair was damp, and they were in sweats, yet they still managed to look impossibly handsome.

When the TV programme had ended, they all looked towards you. They smiled at how sweet and cute you looked in your baggy sweats as you rested against Jongin, your eyes drooping.

Minseok entered the living room then, having been the last gangster to finish up in the ‘basement’ and have a shower. He smiled when he caught your eyes. “Are you ready for bed?” Minseok asked as he leant against the doorway, his alluring eyes fixed on yours from under his head of damp onyx tresses.

You looked up from Jongin’s chest and nodded with a sweet and tired smile. Minseok smiled and you turned to your other gangsters, saying goodnight to them all as they pulled you onto their laps. They kissed you sweetly, causing your heart to flutter in your chest and a delicate pink blush to skitter across your cheeks at the feel of their gentle hands on your waist as they pulled you close.

As soon as you had finished saying goodnight to your gangsters, Minseok took your hand and you said one last goodnight to them as they smiled or winked charmingly at you, revelling in your delicious pink blush. Then Minseok led you out of the room and into the entry hall which was illuminated in a bright orange light from the grand crystal chandelier. You both walked up the white marble stairs together and down the spacious cream hallways towards his room.

Your eyes widened when you entered his room, it was quite large with cream walls. There was a huge bed with white sheets and masses of royal blue throw pillows. There was a large floor to ceiling window where you could see the faint outline of the conifers swishing gently and the rolling hills behind them, that seemed to be giving off a sea green tint in the dark. There was a large white desk with papers and work scattered upon it and an expensive desktop. There was a bookshelf that covered an entire wall, it held books, knickknacks and what appeared to be soccer trophies and medals and some framed photographs.

Minseok watched as you looked around his room in interest. “Shall we get into bed, kitten?” He asked gently.

You jumped in surprise and turned towards your eldest gangster as he chuckled. You smiled and nodded, helping him remove the throw pillows. Then you both climbed into his bed together. It was very comfy, and the mattress was squishy. The sheets were clean and smelled of peppermint. He pulled you close with an arm around your shoulder.

You and Minseok talked about what had happened to you both today, your day was a bit more eventful than his, and he couldn’t resist a chuckle at the fact that you had fainted over a needle, and like some of the others he found it quite ironic but nonetheless he had been worried about you throughout the day.

Whilst you were telling him about your remarkable day, Minseok couldn’t help but think that you were so different, very unlike the women whom he was used to in his walk of life. You interested him so much and you were full of surprises.

After a small while of chatter, where you got to know each other a bit more, you asked Minseok about his soccer days with Luhan. “So, I heard from Luhan that you guys were the soccer stars in high school!” You said with a wide smile from where your head was leant against his hard, white t-shirt clad chest.

Minseok chuckled down at you as you stared up at him, your eyes twinkling in the dim orange light of his room. “Yes, we were!” He smiled, looking proud of himself. “I was the captain of the team actually.” He said and then his smile widened at your look of awe.

“Wow!” You breathed, your mouth wide open. “That’s amazing!” You beamed.

“Thank you!” He said with a soft laugh, tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear.

Then, Minseok told you all about his endeavours as a university student and the interesting stories that came with it:

“…and that’s how Luhan, Kris and I got kicked out of a nightclub when we were eighteen!” Minseok finished with a wide and fond smile at the memory and then he laughed softly at the look of absolute shock on your face.

“Are you serious?!” You asked him, your eyes were wider than usual as you stared at him incredulously.

Minseok gave a dulcet chuckle. “Yes! Just ask Luhan and Kris, they’ll tell you the same.” He said.

“You were so naughty!! I can’t believe you did that!!” You reprimanded as you gave him a gentle slap on the chest.

A gleam twinkled in his eyes suddenly. “But you like bad boys, baby.” Minseok countered with his charming smile and then he leant towards you. “You’ve got twelve of them after all.” He whispered into your ear, his hot breath fanning down the sensitive flesh of your neck.

You blushed pink. “I guess so…” You whispered, your blush intensifying to a tomato red as you averted your eyes from his handsome gaze.

Minseok crept closer towards you, and you lowered yourself down on the mattress as he hovered above you with his beautiful smirk. “Good girls always go for bad boys.” Minseok said softly. He gently stroked your cheek as you stared up at him with your wide, innocent eyes that he loved way more than he should.

You blushed intensely as your eyes diverted down to his beautiful lips which were ripe for kissing. “Oh my…” You breathed as you wetted your pink tinged lips.

“And bad boys cannot resist good girls…” He whispered as his lips brushed against yours and then he kissed you gently. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck, your hands lacing themselves in his smooth, damp onyx hair.

One of his hands stroked your waist, gathering the material of the baggy shirt, his warm fingertips grazing your clean and soft skin. Then his hot tongue slipped through your lips, you both sighed as the kiss was deepened, your tongue struggled against his as it fought yours relentlessly.

Your womanhood was beginning to heat up in your sweats at the sound of yours and his lips popping and slapping wetly, reverberating deeply in your ears and sending pleasured pulses to the coiling heat in your belly.

Minseok’s hand travelled higher up your shirt, his fingertips skimming their way up your stomach and then he wrapped a slender hand around one of your breasts. You gave a breathy moan against him as his hot thumb swept across your nipple.

His hand continued to palm and massage your breast as your hands swept through his wet, onyx tresses, deepening the kiss. You gave a high moan when he pinched your nipple, the sound went straight to his throbbing cock in his sweats. Then you began to carelessly grind your hips against his, he groaned at the delicious friction, his hand tightening around your smooth breast.

You moaned against his lips as you wrapped your legs around his taut hips, pressing yourself closer. Your hips moved against his, begging for more friction, but there were too many clothing articles in the way.

Minseok released your glistening and swollen lips and his head dipped down to your neck, where he began to gently kiss the raw skin, his hands fondling your breasts just right, which had you moaning and writhing at his touch.

Minseok groaned against your neck at your sweet, little hip thrusts as you rubbed yourself against his throbbing cock just right. He knew that he was  _very_ close to ripping off your sweats and just doing your little, virgin body hard in his bed until you were a moaning and screaming mess beneath him…

Minseok reluctantly stopped kissing your neck. “Baby, I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself if we continue. Let’s call it a night.” He murmured against the sensitive flesh.

You moaned quietly against him, stopping your little hip thrusts. He looked up from your neck, your legs were still wrapped around his tight hips, locking him in place. “But it feels so good…” You found yourself whispering as you rolled your hips against hard erection with a sweet moan.

Minseok’s eyes darkened as he groaned at the contact, he clenched a fist into his sheets to control himself. “I know baby, but there’s time.” Minseok whispered after a small while of calming his dirty thoughts. He bent down towards you, kissing your shoulder. “And we should get to sleep.” He murmured against your neck, his hot breath made you tingle.

“What time is it?” You inquired with a rasp.

Minseok pulled away from you, looking towards his digital clock on his teak nightstand. “It’s two in the morning.” He answered, and then he looked towards you again as your tired eyes widened slightly in surprise. “And you’ve had a long day, so you need your rest…” He continued.

“Hmm…” You hummed in agreement with a small frown. Your need to sleep was more prevalent than your need to play at the moment, and like he said, there was time. But your womanhood felt so hot in your sweats, and you really wanted to feel those same sensations that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had given you the other night…

Minseok could sense your slight disappointment and he found this quite sweet. “Of course, I’d love to play with you baby. It’s just that I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself from going all the way with you…” He explained slightly above a whisper.

_Oh my…_

You shivered with heat against him as he gave a quiet mellifluous chuckle at your red blush. “Let’s sleep.” He murmured.

“Okay…” You breathed, trying to calm the swirling heat in your sweats.

He smiled, and you slowly unwrapped your legs from around his waist. You gave a breathy sigh when he was no longer pressing against you just right. You blushed at the obvious tent in his sweats as he laid down beside you on the pillows and turned off the light. Immediately, he pulled you towards him, you blushed at the move with a squeak as he chuckled quietly against your hair.

Your back was against his warm and hard chest and his hands were resting on your stomach. Then you relaxed against him, he was so comforting and snug. You felt your tiredness creeping up with you again and the sweltering heat in your womanhood dying down. Soon your breaths and your heartbeats shallowed, and you were both sound asleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and that you liked it !! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I hope you are all well! :)
> 
> [WARNING: Sexy gangster moments dotted about. Just so you know there will be little sexy gangster moments dotted about in future chapters from now on, I hope you don’t mind but it keeps the story sexy!! ;)
> 
> Also, it would be very helpful if you looked up any supercars, artworks or place names mentioned as I think it’ll help you to visualise the story better!!
> 
> I apologise for the long wait, however I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint and that you all enjoy it!! :)) And thank you so much for reading!!! 
> 
> And 101 kudos' !!! I'm in shock!!! Thank you so much!!!!! yay!!! :))
> 
> It makes me happy knowing that my story is being read and enjoyed!! :) <333

 

 

It was now Wednesday morning, and you and Minseok have been laying awake for a while in the peaceful stillness of his room. Your head was resting against his taut white t-shirt clad chest and his arm was around you, his slender hand stroking your shoulder lazily. His and your legs were tangled together, and you could hear his heart from where you were laying on his chest, its loud thrumming beats resonating deep within you.

Minseok was holding your hand on his chest as he told you more about himself. You listened contentedly, your eyes widening and your smile brightening in some places.

Your faces were close as you stared into each other’s eyes and you noticed that within his gorgeous brown hues, there were little flickers of gold within them and they would lighten and become more prominent when he was telling you about his love for fast cars and for his legitimate business in the city.

You asked him more questions, intrigued by this beautiful man who was in fact one of your twelve gorgeous boyfriends. You felt more closer to him now that you knew much more about him, and you found yourself watching him as he spoke, noticing how his onyx hair fluffed up slightly when he would incline his head just a tad and how his eyes would soften when he stared into yours, causing your heart to hammer in your chest.

Minseok also asked more about you, and you told him about you and your interests, especially your love for medicine. Then, a sneaky gleam flitted across his brown orbs and a smirk swept across his ripe lips when he brought up the fact that you had fainted because of a needle yesterday. In response, you hit his chest lightly with a very large and very red blush as he chuckled mellifluously at the irony of it all.

He stopped teasing you after a small while as you pouted up at him cutely. He gently kissed your forehead in apology and took your hand in his again and you slowly forgave him, however you weren’t angry with him really.

Soon, his eyes were trained on you again as you continued to tell him about your interests other than medicine, of course he knew some of the things from when he and Jongdae had done surveillance on you for a whole week. However, it felt much better hearing those things coming from your own lips.

Minseok has never had this sort of conversation with a woman before and never has he ever wanted to get to know a woman for who she was as a person before. Normally he didn’t care about women, they were only ever something to mess around with in bed and forget about the next morning as if they had never existed— but he never wanted to forget you— in fact he never wanted you to leave his side.

Even though it was still early days, Minseok knew that you were very special to him, you didn’t fear him, and people like you were very rare to come by. So, Minseok felt this urge to protect you growing even stronger within him as you both laid there, comforted in the other’s warmth, getting to know each other more and in the process, falling deeper in love with each other.

There was a soft knock on the door suddenly. You and Minseok looked away from each other’s eyes and he called for whoever was outside to come in.

The door opened with a flourish and Jongdae swept through with his gentle kitty-smirk. You blushed against Minseok’s warm chest when Jongdae caught your wide and innocent eyes and winked at you.

You and Minseok sat up as Jongdae walked towards you with his feline sway and situated himself next to you on the large bed, bringing you towards him in a warm hug. You wrapped your arms around his taut chest and he rested his smooth fingertips beneath your chin, and then he placed a chaste kiss onto your lips, causing your heart to flutter in your chest.

“How was your sleep, little one?” Jongdae asked as you both moved away, your eyes took in his nicely-tailored dark-grey suit that was well-fitted to his toned and tight body. His midnight-black hair was well-styled, but still slightly messy upon his head, which you liked.

You blushed a harsh crimson when he smirked alluringly and winked at you, having caught you checking him out. You looked away and cleared your throat. “It was really nice. I feel better rested.” You replied sweetly. Your shirt had fallen away slightly, drawing the two gangsters’ eyes towards your delicious neck and collarbones which were still peppered in little purple love-bites.

They ripped their dark eyes away from your tantalising flesh and chuckled melodiously, the beautiful sound caused your heart to pulse with heat.

A worried gleam encapsulated Jongdae’s irises all of a sudden. “Are you feeling better?” He asked, and like yesterday, your heart jolted in shock at how concerned he looked for you. It was going to take a little while to get used to these gorgeous gangsters worrying for you, but you liked it…

You turned towards Jongdae with a sweet smile. “I feel much better.” You responded quietly. You no longer felt warm and you didn’t feel the urge to sneeze. Best of all, your arm didn’t ache anymore from the injection yesterday.

Jongdae gently placed a cool hand onto your forehead and he was pleased to see that you did seem better than yesterday. Your skin had a healthier glow, and your small fever seemed to have gone. “Good!” Jongdae beamed as he removed his hand from your forehead.

After a little while of idle chat, Jongdae took your hand in his. “It’s time for you to get ready.” He said with his gentle kitty-smirk.

“Okay.” You smiled, and then you turned to Minseok, who pulled you into a sweet kiss with a hand framing the delicate curve of the back of your neck. Then he released you far too soon for your liking. You pouted up at him as he gave a dulcet chuckle, poking your cute button nose.

With one last goodbye towards Minseok, Jongdae took your hand in his and led you out of the large bedroom. You both walked through the wide and spacious cream hallways and then you both arrived at your room.

Jongdae walked with his feline sway towards your illuminated walk-in wardrobe, pulling you along with him. He released your hand so that he could look through all the clothes, opening white cabinets and drawers as he did. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he did this, which you found quite alluring and sexy on him.

You hung by the entry of the wardrobe as he walked about slowly, his slender fingers feeling the expensive garments with care, shaking his head when a garment didn’t meet his standards. He would turn towards you from time to time— his beautiful eyes causing you to heat up in your chest— and then he would look away, picking out another garment.

When he had finished picking out an outfit for you, he flashed you his kitty-smirk and exited the wardrobe. You followed him with an expectant smile as he placed the garments onto your nicely-made bed.

You watched as Jongdae laid down a blue gingham blouse, a pair of light-blue jean shorts, and a black lacy bra and panty set. You smiled at the beautiful clothes, still in slight awe that they were actually yours.

“Do you like them?” Jongdae asked softly, his slender fingers running through your delicate tresses with care, his fingertips skimming your temples slightly.

You looked up at him with such a pretty smile that had his heart clunking in his ears. “They’re beautiful, thank you Jongdae!” You said sweetly and then you enveloped him in a tight hug.

Jongdae felt his heart jolt at the sudden movement, but nonetheless he smiled against your tresses, placing a small kiss there. He held you tighter against him, revelling in the feel of your delicate little body so close to his.

“You’re welcome.” He said against your hair, his hands smoothing your back. “Go get changed and then I’ll do your hair for you.” He murmured against your tresses as he released you. You unwrapped your arms from his taut middle and walked towards the bathroom with the beautiful clothes.

Once you had closed the bathroom door behind you, you pulled off your sweats and your white t-shirt and then you pulled on the beautiful clothes, which fitted you well. When you put on the shorts, you were glad that your love bites on the inside of your thighs weren’t visible from them. After getting dressed, you brushed your teeth and exited the bathroom.

Jongdae smiled charmingly at you from where he was stood by your dressing table. You walked towards him shyly and when you were close enough, he placed his hands on your shoulders and scanned you appreciatively. “You look lovely, baby.” He said softly when he met your eyes.

You blushed a delicate pink. “Thank you…” You whispered, and he smiled wider with a pink blush of his own, gesturing for you to sit on the dressing table stool, which you did.

Jongdae brushed your delicate tresses with care, snagging on some knots as he did. He would apologise softly, his eyes taking on that worried gleam that you were still not used to seeing in them, but you liked it.

When he had finished brushing your hair, he put it into a high ponytail which revealed the vulnerable curve of your neck. Afterwards, Jongdae applied some light concealer to your neck because the love-bites there were still very obvious. You giggled when he began grumbling under his breath about stupid Baekhyun and Chanyeol for ruining your sweet little neck. He smiled widely when he heard your soft giggles, feeling his heart pulse with heat in his chest at the beautiful sound.

When Jongdae was done with your concealer, he surprised you by putting some clear lip gloss on your lips. You blushed pink at how close his face was and the feel of his smooth and cool fingertips against your jaw as he applied the lip gloss with care. You caught each other’s eyes a couple of times and he would smile with a charming arch of his beautiful lips, causing your heart to give a loud and healthy throb at the intensity.

After Jongdae had finished putting on the lip gloss, you stood from the stool and then you slipped on some white tennis shoes that he had laid out for you. You captured yourself in the large full-length mirror and you smiled at your appearance. You really liked how Jongdae had dressed you today, you looked much different from your usual raggedy-self, and you finally felt pretty for the first time in a while…

In the mirror, you caught sight of Jongdae collecting your satchel. “Jongdae-ah, I can get that!” You said worriedly as you turned.

“I can do it, Y/n-ah.” Jongdae reassured you as he picked up your heavy textbooks with ease.

“But—” You started as you walked towards him, wringing your hands nervously.

“Sweetheart, it’s fine!” Jongdae said gently as he walked towards you. You pouted cutely at him which made him chuckle. “Let’s go!” He said, turning on his heel and walking with his feline sway out of the room.

You grumbled but nonetheless you followed him out of your room where he was waiting for you. He took your hand in his spare one and you marvelled at its warmth and softness as he led you through the wide and spacious cream hallways and down the swirling white marble stairs.

Jongdae led you towards the dining room alcove, where, like yesterday your other gangsters were all sat around the large mahogany table in their expensively pressed suits that fitted them  _very_  well. There were beautifully smelling and delicious continental breakfast dishes in front of them all.

They all looked up and their eyes and smiles brightened when they saw you. You greeted each sexy gangster individually as they pulled you close against their hard and warm chests, whispering sweet things into your ears that made you heat up as they complimented your clothes, especially your shorts.

When you were saying good morning to Sehun, he startled you by cheekily squeezing your ass, causing you to squeak and blush a very harsh shade of red that made him chuckle into your ear. “I like these…” He whispered as his large fingers gently slipped under the hem of the jean shorts, between the smooth flesh of your thigh and the jean material. You blushed even harder and he revelled in the fact that he was the cause of it, and then he released you with a small chaste kiss on your lips.

Whilst still heavily blushing, you sat in a seat between Luhan and Tao, the two sexy gangsters smiled happily—glad that you were sitting with them— and then they served you some eggs sunny-side up on toast which you enjoyed greatly.

During breakfast, you all chatted serenely together and there was some banter here and there that got you giggling into your eggs at their silliness and their hearts would hammer in their chests at the beautiful sound of your tinkling laugh which they all loved. Whilst you all ate, Kyungsoo made sure that you finished your breakfast and he had even put some sliced avocados on your plate for you, which tasted amazing with the eggs and toast.

When you had all finished breakfast, you and your gangsters stood from the large mahogany table and your older gangsters smoothed out their expensive suits with care. You clutched your full-to-the-brim stomach as you walked towards your satchel and textbooks which were resting on a small side table in the ornate dining room, but before you could collect them, Baekhyun had them firmly in his grasp.

“Baekhyun-ah—”

“I’m driving you today, baby.” Baekhyun said simply with his beautiful smile.

You blushed and nodded, and he took your hand in his and you allowed him to lead you out of the dining room alcove, along the white marble floors of the entry hall and down the echoey spiral stairs towards the garage where your other gangsters had disappeared to.

Your other gangsters watched as you and Baekhyun entered the large and illuminated garage hand-in-hand. Then, you hugged each sexy gangster goodbye, and they whispered sweet goodbyes as they kissed you tenderly which got your heart fluttering in your chest.

Baekhyun took your hand in his again and led you through the vast garage, he released your hand to fish in his beige suit pockets for his keys. Your eyes widened when a sleek white Lamborghini Aventador winked at you both.

You could hear the revs of other cars in the distance as your other sexy gangsters drove out of the garage. Baekhyun opened the passenger door for you like a gentleman, you thanked him sweetly and got in.

Baekhyun shut the door behind you and you fastened your seatbelt. The seats were a smooth black leather and there was a faint rosy scent in the air.

Then Baekhyun hopped into the driver’s seat, his bouncy brown locks swished as he flashed you his beautiful smile that made you blush pink. He started the supercar and drove out of the large garage and out through the back entrance of the mansion grounds.

You and Baekhyun talked serenely as he drove down the long and vast highway. He had you giggling at some jokes and you sneakily brought up what Jongdae had told you yesterday about Baekhyun’s very eventful fifteenth birthday party.

Baekhyun blushed a deep red when you told him. “Who told you that honey-bun?” He asked sweetly as he tried to repress his blush at the embarrassing memory.

“Jongdae.” You said and then you burst into soft giggles that Baekhyun thought sounded so beautiful, even if you were giggling about his embarrassing teenage fumbles.

“I should’ve known.” Baekhyun murmured to himself, shaking his head at the thought of his younger brother who loved to remind them all about their most embarrassing moments whenever he could. Baekhyun cleared his throat, feeling the need to defend himself. “It was an accident though. I didn’t actually mean to throw the cake, if Sehun hadn’t had put that worm down my trousers then it would have been fine!” He argued with a pout that you thought looked really cute on him, and suddenly you felt bad for finding his embarrassment amusing.

“I’m sorry Baekie…” You said gently as you patted his arm.

“Baekie?” Baekhyun hummed with a handsome smile.

Your eyes widened, and a fuchsia blush fluttered across your cheeks. “Oh uh…I—”

“You can call me that honey-bun…” Baekhyun said as he cut you off gently. He had to admit that it had a nice ring to it. “I quite like it…” He admitted as he flashed you a suave wink, patting your bare thigh.

You blushed even more. “I’m glad.” You smiled, feeling your heart hammering with heat at the feel of his warm and slender hand on your skin and then you placed your hand over his and squeezed it. He turned to you curiously and he smiled, feeling his heart shuddering with heat. You really were different.

Eventually, Baekhyun had arrived at your affluent university, passing many other supercars as he parked in the pickup and drop off section. Baekhyun got out of the luxurious Italian supercar, and he walked around to open your door, he held your hand to help you out and you thanked him with a blush.

Baekhyun helped you to put on your satchel and you took your textbooks from him with a thank you and a sweet smile. All around you, students were watching you both in shock and disbelief, they all knew who Baekhyun was and that he was the older brother of the famously cold yet strikingly handsome Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongin and Sehun.

“Thank you for taking me today.” You said graciously with your pretty smile.

With a gentle hand on the small of your back, Baekhyun pulled you against his chiselled and hard white shirt clad chest. You blushed and squeaked at the move that you hadn’t anticipated. He gave a dulcet chuckle that sent a pang of heat straight to your heart. “You’re welcome.” Baekhyun murmured as his other hand gently stroked your cheek, you leant against his palm with a sweet smile that made his heart pound. “Have a lovely day honey-bun.” He said as he drew himself closer towards you, your lips brushed and then he kissed you sweetly.

You kissed him back, your heart pulsing fast in your chest at the feel of his soft and caressing lips. Then he leant away from you only slightly, his smooth fingertips ghosting the delicate skin of your jaw, causing little trickles of electricity to pulse through your system as you stared into his captivating brown eyes. 

You smiled with a rosy blush that he couldn’t help but think looked so beautiful on you. He loved your blush. “Have a nice day Baekie.” You whispered as you leant towards him and bravely pecked his cheek. You shyly drew your face away with an even deeper blush, you hand coming to rest on his hard chest.

Baekhyun’s heart gave a jolt of heat at how well your gorgeous little lips articulated that nickname. “I will, baby. I’ll see you later.” He murmured, gently tucking a loose strand of baby hair behind your ear.

You nodded. “You too!” You said sweetly as he smiled wider at your deep blush.

Suddenly, you caught sight of your younger gangsters who were stood a couple of metres away, all looking handsome as usual as they waited patiently for you and Baekhyun to say goodbye.  

Baekhyun followed your line of vision and then he cleared his throat, you immediately turned towards him with your pretty smile that had his heart thudding with heat again. “I should get going, honey-bun.” Baekhyun whispered into your ear, his hot and sweet breath fanning down your neck.

You tremored in heat against him. “Okay.” You breathed, your pretty smile intensifying. “Please, drive safely.” You said as you took his warm hand in yours, squeezing it gently.

“Of course!” Baekhyun smiled, pulling himself out of his daze that your pretty smile had put him through and then he pecked you on the cheek as you blushed a ripe fuchsia. Baekhyun got into his perfect Lamborghini and you waved as you watched him drive out of the university, until the gleaming white Italian supercar had left the gates.

You turned around, and your four youngest gangsters approached you, immediately they pulled you into hugs, pressing you close to their hard and warm chests. Then Tao took your hand in his and you all walked towards the medicine block, students stared wide-eyed at the five of you. Your four youngest gangsters told you to ignore them and you took their advice.

When you had arrived in front of the medicine block, Kyungsoo, Tao and Sehun pressed small kisses onto your cheeks and Sehun had sneakily squeezed your bottom again which made you blush and hit him on the chest lightly as he chuckled down at you. When the three of them had left, Jongin took your hand with a beautiful smile that had your heart racing and led you into the building and towards your morning lecture.

 

 

****

 

 

After you and your four youngest boyfriends had eaten lunch, you all decided to do some studying in the large open-plan university library. The five of you were sat in a secluded alcove where it was quiet and far away from the loud chatter of the other students.

You and your four boyfriends were working silently and solidly because the end-of-year exams were next week, so there was a lot of be remembered, and the university was infamous for having very challenging end-of-year exams. You and Jongin were going through what the professor had taught you today and you were showing him how to do a specific calculation on your calculator.

“Why is that girl staring at us?” Tao inquired suddenly, drawing all your attentions. You all looked up as Tao gestured with a swift movement of his head somewhere, you all followed where he was looking. Your eyes widened when they caught sight of that girl who had shouted at you in the cafeteria a couple of weeks ago. She was sat very far away from you, but you knew that it was her. The girl was glaring hard at you and she was sat with a group of boys who were also looking at you and there was something swirling in their eyes that made you feel uneasy.

“Who is she?” Tao inquired, and you looked away from the girl with a small shiver when she curled her lips in disgust.

Sehun put down his biro, reaching for his bottled water. “That’s Kim Jinhee, the biggest slut in this whole university.” He said with a sneer, taking a sip of his water. Kyungsoo and Jongin nodded in agreement.

“Sehun-ah…” You scolded lightly, not liking his vulgar language towards the girl.

Sehun removed the bottle from his lips and his eyes flickered towards you. He thought that you were too nice for your own good sometimes. “I’m sorry baby, but she is…” Sehun said gently. He’s never come across a woman like you before who was so caring and forgiving.

“Oh really?” Tao said. “She looks like one and all…” He continued, shooting a glare at the girl who jumped, quickly turning away from you all and then she leant towards the group of boys with her, saying something to them.

“Tao Tao.” You said with a grimace.

“You’re too nice, Y/n-ah. That bitch is horrible, seriously.” Jongin put forth softly. You looked towards him, surprised with his words. Even though you disapproved with how your boyfriends were talking about her, you had to admit that she didn’t come across as pleasant when she shouted at you in the cafeteria a couple of weeks ago. You knew that Kim Jinhee was a very popular girl, lots of boys liked her and a lot of them have dated or slept with her, according to gossip that you have heard in the toilets, in lectures and in the hallways.

Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun have all been bothered by Jinhee before, she had tried and failed on multiple occasions to lure them into her bed, however she never got far because the three brothers never gave her the time of day. Jinhee was a part of a very rich conglomerate family; her father was actually a business partner of Chanyeol’s car manufacturing company. However, her family wasn’t as powerful as theirs.

“She leads on multiple men at a time and she’s not a pleasant person, muffin.” Kyungsoo said gently from your other side as he looked up at you briefly from his work.

After a little while, there was no more talk of Jinhee and you excused yourself to go to the toilet. They all nodded towards you, still focused on their work, however they couldn’t help but allow their dark eyes to follow the line of your tempting ass as it moved beneath those little jean shorts.

When you were out of sight, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun filled Tao in that Jinhee was the girl who had shouted at you in the canteen before they had all left for LA. They had been warned about Jinhee by Jungkook and his friends who told them what had happened that day, and since then, they have kept a close watch on Jinhee to ensure that she wouldn’t try and approach you again and so far, she hadn’t…

After having gone to the toilet, you returned to the large and open-plan university library. You caught sight of your friends: Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook who were sat at a long oak table nearby, they were waving at you with sweet smiles on their faces.

You reciprocated their smiles and waved towards them. Then you decided to go over and see them, as you haven’t had the chance to talk to them since your gangsters had arrived back from LA. “Hey guys!” You greeted happily as you stopped in front of their table.

“Hey Y/n-ah!” They all chimed.

Taehyung looked up at you excitedly, putting his biro down. “We saw you getting out of Baekhyun hyung’s car this morning!” He said as he wriggled his eyebrows with his signature boxed-mouth smile. “And he gave you a kiss!” He added sneakily.

“Tae…” You implored with a delicate pink blush and a wide smile that you tried to supress.

“What? It’s so cute!” Taehyung persisted, completely abandoning his world literature assignment. “I’ve  _never_  seen Baekhyun hyung so happy before.” He continued cheerfully as he stared up at your now furiously blushing cheeks at the new information.

“Oh my…” You breathed, and you couldn’t help but smile even wider at the information, your heart pounding in heat at the fact that you were the apparent cause of Baekhyun’s happiness.

“It seems like ages since we’ve talked to you, Y/n-ah.” Jimin commented suddenly with a small smile as he slid his reading glasses down his nose.

“I know, I’m sorry guys…” You said, your smile turning apologetic as you looked at your three friends.

“It’s okay.” Jungkook reassured you and Jimin and Taehyung nodded solemnly. They all understood that you would obviously be spending more time with your boyfriends than them.

You smiled at them all, glad that there weren’t any hard feelings. “Where are the others?” You inquired curiously as you folded your arms.

“Seokjin is working at the hospital, Namjoon is working on a set piece with his professor and Yoongi and Hoseok hyung went home because they have no lectures this afternoon.” Jimin explained simply as he looked away from his psychology textbook.

You nodded with a smile, and you looked down at their table, where worksheets, highlighters, pens and textbooks were scattered upon it, and then your eyes widened. “Oh, are you doing the work from today?” You asked Jungkook suddenly when you caught sight of the worksheets that you had all been given today by the professor.

Jungkook frowned with a nod down at his work. “Yeah, but I didn’t get what he said about the bronchioles…” He said quietly as he looked up at you.

Your smile brightened all of a sudden. “Oh really? I think I do! I can show you now if you’d like?” You suggested as you moved towards the spare seat beside him, about to pull it out.

“Sure!” Jungkook smiled, sweeping away some of his notes that were in your way as you took the seat beside him.

You shimmied towards him slightly and you began to explain what the professor had said today, and he nodded in realisation when you were able to explain the concept much clearer than how your professor had said it.

“Y/n-ah?” Jungkook asked suddenly.

You stopped explaining and looked towards him with a smile. Jimin and Taehyung looked up from their work as well.

“Are they treating you well?” Jungkook asked, darting a look around the space for any sign of his younger scary bosses, however they didn’t seem to be in sight.

You nodded with a wide smile. “They’re lovely! And I’m so happy with them all, they’re so caring and sweet!” You responded happily. All three boys could see the truth in your words and they noticed how you seemed to glow with a tender emotion when you spoke about their bosses, and they had never witnessed anything like it. They were so used to people trembling violently at the very thought—let alone the  _sight of_  their formidable bosses. But you were so different, you saw their bosses as  _people_ …

Jungkook smiled. “I’m really glad that you’re happy…” He murmured as he gently patted your shoulder.

“But I couldn’t have done it without you guys. You told me about their feelings and I’m so grateful, thank you very much.” You said graciously with a wide smile.

The three boys all smiled towards you. “You’re welcome Y/n-ah.” Jimin said as he took off his reading glasses.

“You know you can always talk to us, right? If you need to?” Jungkook said, resting his jaw on a fist.

“Of course!” You said with a sweet smile which they reciprocated and then their smiles fell, and they looked behind you, their eyes were wide and seemed to swirl in dread.

You frowned at their sudden change in behaviour and you turned around in your seat. Your heart jolted when you caught sight of Jongin’s handsome form sauntering towards your table with his leopard-like grace.

You smiled at Jongin once he had reached your table, and he placed his warm hands on your shoulders, the heat of them oozing into your clothes. You looked up at him. “Hello Jongin!” You said sweetly with your pretty smile.

Jongin smiled, his heart throbbing in his chest at your pretty little face. “Hello, angel.” He greeted charmingly, and his smile widened when you blushed red at the nickname. “Why are you with these naughty boys?” He asked suddenly, his hands gently massaging your shoulders.

“Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook are my friends!” You said as you looked away from your sexy gangster and smiled at your friends who smiled shakily back at you, feeling very awkward and small with Jongin’s hard and dark eyes glaring holes into them.

“Oh really?” Jongin hummed slowly as he continued to massage your shoulders which you quite liked.

“We’re just friends, Kai hyung...” Taehyung said quickly and then he trailed off with a slight shiver when Jongin’s dark and cold gaze latched onto him.

“I don’t doubt Y/n-ah one bit, I’m just surprised that she’s acquainted with you guys.” Jongin replied, shooting one last glare at Taehyung who gulped. Jongin of course knew about the seven boys’ flirtatious reputation amongst the females at the university, however he trusted them, because they’ve known them for a long time. Jongin knew that the seven boys wouldn’t dare try and steal you away from them.

“I’m sorry…” You said quietly, and all four men’s eyes were on you. “are you angry with me?” You asked, looking up and into Jongin’s brown orbs which softened as they stared at your wide and innocent ones.

“Of course not, angel.” He said as he gently played with your ponytail, his slender fingers running through your delicate tresses, little electric shivers pulsed through you at their presence and you could tell that he was telling the truth. “We don’t have long until lunch is over, and I wanted to go over the tuberculin test with you.” Jongin continued.

“Oh, okay!” You said with your pretty smile, glad that he wasn’t angry with you. You looked away from Jongin’s beautiful eyes with a pink blush and you bade goodbye to your friends who also wished you goodbye under the watchful eye of Jongin. You stood from your seat, and Jongin took your hand in his, leading you away with a smile on his face. Your friends all breathed relieved sighs, when you and Jongin walked away.

Jongin led you towards your other gangsters and suddenly, with your hand still in his, he walked between two bookshelves in the quieter part of the library. He stopped, and you were both facing each other. You looked into his beautiful brown eyes as his warm hands cupped your cheeks lovingly. You blushed pink, your heart pounding in your chest as he enveloped his lips with yours in a sweet kiss.

Your eyes widened and then you closed them, relaxing into the kiss. Your lips moved against his, making wet noises which heated you up. His tongue traced the seam of your lips, and you parted them, granting him the access that he craved. His tongue easily found yours— dominating it.

You felt your legs turning to jelly as you stood there, kissing this beautiful man. You gripped his white shirt with your small hands as the kiss was deepened. One of his hands moved to the back of your head, his fingers twirling your ponytail and tugging softly. Electrified tingles shot through both of your bodies as you kissed and you both knew that the other could feel it.

Unfortunately, the need for air became more prevalent to you both, so Jongin released your lips with a quiet smack. You both stared into each other’s glimmering eyes as you rested your forehead against his. His smooth thumbs were sweeping across your delicate cheekbones and your lips were both glistening, red and throbbing with amour.

“You’re ours, baby…” Jongin whispered, his sweet and cool breath fanning across your face.

You felt a jolt of heat quiver in your heart. “I’m yours…” You found yourself whispering through shallow and shaky breaths— still stunned from the sudden and warm kiss— crackles of electricity were still pulsing through you both as you stared into each other’s eyes.

Jongin smiled a very beautiful smile, feeling his heart pounding in his ears at your words as he removed his hands from your warm and soft cheeks and rested them on your delicate hips. Then you surprised him by kissing him gently on the lips. However, he was quickly shaken from his surprise as his lips moved with yours, your little fingers brushing his neck, eliciting electric shivers from him, and then you both pulled away for air again.

A small thought occurred to you suddenly. “Jongin?” You whispered, licking your lips, tasting him on your tongue.

“Yes, angel?” He murmured with an inquiring smile, his warm and slender hands smoothing your hips.

You bit your lips at the contact as you continued to stare into his warm brown eyes. “May I call you Kai?” You asked in a whisper, your delicate fingertips tracing the line of his tan collarbones that were exposed by his white shirt. “It has a nice ring to it.” You continued, your sweet breath caressing his exposed neck, causing him to tremor in heat against you.

Jongin’s eyes widened. “Of course, you can.” He said quietly, his hands stroking your hips and you could feel yourself heating up.

“Thank you, Kai.” You murmured with a smile, your heart pounding even harder in your chest.

Jongin smiled with a beautiful arch of his lips, feeling his heart thrumming gently at how well your red throbbing lips articulated his nickname like that.

Then, you both slowly pulled away with delicate pink blushes and wide smiles that you couldn’t extinguish. Jongin took your hand in his, leading you out of the aisle of books. As you both walked back towards your other younger gangsters, you blushed even harder at the fact that you had kissed one of your boyfriends in the university library, where absolutely no PDA was allowed at all. However, you couldn’t help but smile, feeling your heart flooding with a tender warmth. You looked down at your interlocked hands and you knew that you must be blushing like a beetroot now.

 

 

****

 

 

It was now the end of another long day at the university, and you and your four youngest boyfriends walked out of the state-of-the-art university building and into the sweltering hot heat of the outside. Your boyfriends completely bypassed the pickup and drop off point, instead they led you towards the carpark. You looked between the four of them with a raised eyebrow.

Sehun noticed your confusion. “You’re riding with me today, baby.” He beamed as he took your hand in his.

“Oh! How lovely!” You said as you smiled brightly like a sun.

Sehun chuckled as he took out his keys and a sleek electric blue supercar winked at you both. Your eyes widened, it looked more of a race car than a supercar.

“Woah.” You breathed as you both stopped next to it, your other younger gangsters stood near you both as your eyes took in the impressive automobile.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Sehun remarked with a smirk at your reaction. You nodded vigorously with a pretty smile towards him, and then he chuckled, feeling his heart hammering at your smile. “It’s a Ford GT, goes from 0-60 mph in under 3 seconds! It’s still not as fast as Luhan hyung’s new Lamborghini, but it’s still a good car.” He explained with a small shrug and a fond smile towards his favourite automobile.

“I think it’s a lovely car! It’s very shiny.” You commented sweetly with a bright smile.

Your youngest gangsters all chuckled at your words as you blushed a rosy pink.

“Shall we go?” Sehun asked as he smiled his sweet and youthful smile towards you.

You nodded and then you hugged the rest of your younger gangsters and they held you close, their gentle hands smoothing your waist and hips.

You looked up at Kyungsoo, Tao and Jongin after you had hugged them. “I’ll see you guys at home?” You asked them, tucking a stray strand of baby hair behind your ear.

“Actually, we have to do a small errand, but we won’t be too long.” Tao said, casting a look towards Kyungsoo and Jongin who nodded solemnly.

You nodded, having a vague idea that it might be to do with the mafia business. “Please stay safe.” You told them with a worried gleam in your eyes as you looked between the three of them.

They all smiled at your worry for them. “Of course, we’ll be safe, princess.” Tao said as he took your hand in his and kissed it.

You blushed pink, your heart fluttering in your chest. “Okay.” You said softly.

“We’ll see you later.” Tao said as he released your hand with a suave wink, and then with one last wave towards you and Sehun, the three of them got into Tao’s black Land Rover and swiftly pulled out of the carpark.

You turned towards Sehun with a bright smile as he opened the passenger door for you and you thanked him graciously as you got in.

Sehun closed the door after you and walked around the car, sliding into the driver’s seat. You both buckled yourselves in and Sehun reversed the electric blue supercar with ease and zoomed down the carpark, turned heads as he passed. He shot out of the university gates with a loud booming roar which reverberated through the hot summer air.

You and Sehun talked peacefully as he drove. You asked him how his afternoon lecture was, and he rolled his eyes with a loud groan at the thought of his decrepit and old chemistry professor who has finally covered the organic chemistry component of the course and has now moved on to physical chemistry. In turn, Sehun asked how your lecture went and you told him about an interesting video your class watched about lung surgery.

As he drove speedily down the highway, Sehun asked more about you and you happily told him about your love of cooking and medicine. He listened intently and asked questions. You loved the fact that he really wanted to get to know you more and you discovered a bit more about him, he told you even more about his love of supercars, technology and chemistry.

When you and Sehun had gotten home, the mansion was quiet because your older sexy gangsters were at work in the city and Kyungsoo, Tao and Jongin were doing an ‘errand’. Sehun led you to the spacious living room and you both sat down on the large grey corner sofa and studied silently.

You were revising for the pulmonary exam on Friday and Sehun was revising for his chemistry end-of-year exams. Sometimes, Sehun would ask for your help on chemistry and you would help him to the best of your ability but mostly it was silent between you both.

After a couple of hours of solid studying, Sehun shut his laptop and turned to you. He thought that you looked quite sexy in your reading glasses as you wrote out some flashcards, looking so focused. Sehun blushed pink, having never thought that he would ever think something like that about a woman before, but he really loved how studious you were, very unlike the other girls at their affluent university and you were the cleverest girl there, so how could you not be studious?

“Y/n-ah…” Sehun said quietly.

You looked up from your flashcard and raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s have a little break from studying…” Sehun said softly as his glittering eyes stared into yours.

You took off your reading glasses and gave him a sweet smile. “Okay then.” You said, putting down your textbook and reading glasses.

Sehun smiled as he took your small hand in his and guided you towards him. You seemed to understand what he was trying to do and shyly, you straddled his lap. His hands found your hips and he smirked at your delicious pink blush. “Baby, we still have some time until the others come home.” Sehun said quietly, his large hands scrunching your hips, pressing you against him.

“Oh?” You breathed, feeling warm.

Sehun gave a mellifluous chuckle. “What shall we do?” He inquired slowly, a dirty gleam shining in his eyes as he stared into yours.

A heat-filled tremor pulsed through you at his look. “Um…” You stuttered, feeling nervous and hot under his intense and handsome gaze.

“I’ve got a little suggestion…” Sehun hummed and you looked up curiously, your wide and innocent eyes locked on his. “Why don’t we have a cuddle?” He asked as his hands slowly trailed away from your hips—going down—feeling every womanly curve and crevasse as they went until they were cupping your ass—he squeezed.

You jolted with a furious blush as his hands caressed and rubbed your ass just right.

_Oh goodness..._

He leant towards you, pressing delicate and wet kisses on your neck. “But we have to study…the exams are soon.” You whispered as your small hands rested on his wide shoulders, you could feel your womanhood heating up in your panties at his kisses and his warm hands on your ass.

“We’ve been working for two hours and we can always do more later.” He said quietly against your neck, his cool breath fanning down your shirt. “I don’t think I’ll be able to concentrate on studying if you keep those little shorts on…” He continued as he pulled away from your neck, his dark eyes taking in how delicious you looked on his lap like this, your crotch pressing against his cock just right. “Who dressed you today, baby?” Sehun asked as he gently rutted against you.

You elicited a low whimper that went straight to his hard cock in his jeans. “Jongdae.” You breathed as you bit your lip.

“Hmmm…” Sehun hummed with a smile, his eyes darkening as he stared at your lips doing that thing that always turned him on. “Only Jongdae would dress you in these little shorts…” He murmured. “I really like them…” Sehun murmured, his fingers slipping under the hem of the jean shorts, feeling the smooth and hot thigh flesh beneath.

You blushed a deep red, a pleasured tingle flitting down your spine. “Sehun-ah…” You sighed softly, your hands smoothing his wide shoulders and your eyes darkening at his pleasing touches.

“You have such a sexy ass, baby. There are so many things I'd like to do to it...” Sehun said quietly as his large hands began to palm and feel your ass again. "But that's for another day...but right now...I  _really_  want to touch you." He continued as he scrunched your ass hard. You sighed sweetly against him at the action, which as a consequence rubbed your clothed womanhood against his hard cock, you both let out a low groan at the delicious friction.

Both of your eyes were dark as you stared at each other. Sehun’s gaze flitted down to your tempting pink-tinged lips, and then he swept forward, kissing you roughly.

You kissed him back, your arms wrapping around his neck, deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped through—conquering yours.

You moaned lowly into the kiss, your small hands trailed their way through his glossy obsidian locks, feeling its softness.

You breathed heavily against him as his hands scrunched your ass, rutting your little hips against his. Shocks of heat pulsed pleasurably up your spine at the satisfying friction against your womanhood from the combination of the roughness of your jean shorts and his aching cock in his trousers.

You moaned against him as he groaned at the feel of you on top of him, and then he slowly removed one of his hands from your ass and deftly unbuttoned and unzipped your little jean shorts. He snuck his hands inside, so that they were cupping your bare and tight ass.

You sighed into his mouth as his hands squeezed and felt the smooth flesh, his fingernails, scraping the hot skin, searing tingles flitting up your spine as his hands rubbed your bare ass just right. Sehun slipped his fingers beneath your lacy black panties, pulling them down for more access.

Your womanhood was now soaking wet as you both continued to kiss, Sehun’s tongue easily putting yours down with deft and smooth strikes, his fingers stretching and smoothing your pert rear.

Sehun released your lips and you took gulps of air as his lips found the soft flesh of your love bite covered neck, sucking at the raw skin. You could feel pleasure crackling like electricity through you at the combination of his hands caressing your bare ass, your hips grinding against his and his hot and wet lips on your neck as he made his mark there, his teeth nibbling and sucking on a new love-bite.

You continued to clumsily run your hands through his soft, obsidian tresses, burying your head in his neck as you moaned sweetly at his touches. His fingers pulled down the shorts even more, along with your black panties, you shivered in heat, kissing his neck.

Sehun moaned lowly at the feel of your sweet lips on the sensitive flesh and then he guided your head up and enveloped your lips with his, wanting to taste you again.

You were addictive, like a drug and when he had first kissed you on that weekend when you had stayed over at their mansion, that was the first ever time that he had felt something for a woman, that kiss had sent  _actual tingles_  down his spine, and no woman has actually made him feel anything like that before…

You both continued to kiss hotly, your womanhood was dripping even more, soaking your panties completely. You rutted against his cock that was straining against his trousers, giving you  _amazing_  friction.

Your moans were swallowed by his accomplished tongue as he also groaned at the feel of you. His hands continued to squeeze and rub your ass cheeks just right, but you wished that he would pay some attention to your achingly hot womanhood between your legs…

You removed your hands from his smooth obsidian tresses whilst still kissing him, your hands quickly found your panties, removing the last of the material from your womanhood, which was stuck to the fabric. You could smell your musty arousal in the air as your hand trailed down, about to touch yourself. Your mind wasn’t thinking clearly in your pleasure-filled haze, but you were so hot and wet, and you needed it so bad…

Your finger made contact with your clit and you gave a high moan as you swirled a digit there, pleasured tingles pulsing up and down your spine. Your heart was hammering in your ears, you applied more pressure and your eyes rolled to the back of your head as the pleasured tingles seemed to intensify.  _It felt so good._

Suddenly, one of Sehun’s hands gripped your wrist, removing your hand from your soaked womanhood. He released your lips, having just figured out what you were doing, and his dark, glittering eyes found yours. “Oh baby, so  _naughty_ …” Sehun murmured against your lips.

You felt a hot pang shoot straight to your womanhood, and you became even wetter from his words, your juices _drizzling_ on his jeans. “Only  _we_  can make you cum…” He continued as his hand released yours, and then his large fingers teased you slowly, slickening his digits.

You gave a high moan at his pleasing touch that went straight to his hard cock in his trousers. You rested your head on his shoulder, moaning into the soft skin as his thumb swirled your clit so good and then he pushed hard, and a white-hot pang of pleasure shot up your spine. Your lips opened with a high moan as you rutted your hips against his hand for more.  _Oh yes..._

Then, he removed his fingers from your womanhood far too soon for your liking.  _No!!_   You gave a soft moan against his neck at the loss of him, lifting your head from his shoulder as he brought his glistening fingers to his lips.

You tremored in heat as he held your dark, glittering eyes with his and released his long and thick digits with an unchaste pop.

Sehun looked down at the space between you both, and you followed his gaze, seeing the obvious line of his hard cock through his jeans, and your little fingers found his zipper, pulling it down.

Suddenly, you both heard footsteps against the marble in the hallway and some talking. You and Sehun jolted in surprise and he allowed you to scramble off his lap. You quickly pulled up your wet panties and your shorts, and there was a wet patch on Sehun’s trousers.

You smoothed out your hair which must look like a bird’s nest as you pulled one of your heavy textbooks onto your lap, putting on your reading glasses and pretending to look busy whilst ignoring your soaking wet womanhood in your panties.

Sehun flattened out his hair and zipped up his jeans. He picked up his laptop, opening it quickly and trying with great difficulty to put his hard cock out of his mind.

Kyungsoo, Tao and Jongin entered the living room, their handsome faces lighting up when they saw you. You looked up with a shaky smile, your cheeks were still hot from yours and Sehun’s intense make out session back there, and you hoped that they didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary.

“Hey guys!” You squeaked out and then you cleared your throat, blushing even more.

“Hey princess!” Tao beamed as he walked towards you and bent down for a hug. You smiled and hugged him back. He placed a sweet kiss onto your swollen and wet lips.

“Hello Tao!” You murmured against him when he released your lips. He smiled down at you, noticing your flushed and hot cheeks and your swollen lips, however he didn’t comment on it.

Jongin and Kyungsoo also greeted you sweetly as you tried to calm yourself down, pushing away your blush and your risqué thoughts on what more could have happened between you and Sehun if the rest of your younger gangsters hadn’t had arrived when they did.

“What’ve you guys been up to?” Jongin inquired as he sat down next to you on the grey corner sofa, smirking slightly at your obvious blush and thoroughly roughed-up appearance.

“Studying!” You and Sehun chorused with blushes as you determinedly busied yourselves with your work.

They raised their eyebrows; however, they didn’t say anything, and they also got out their study materials and joined you and Sehun in studying.

You felt slightly bad for getting down and dirty with one of your gangsters when your priorities should be studying at the moment. So, to distract yourself from, you leant towards Jongin when you noticed a small mistake in his written notes, he turned towards you with a smile and corrected the small mistake.

You and Jongin whispered silently together about the work from today as the first end-of-year exam is about the pulmonary system which is on Friday.

After a long while of solid studying, Kyungsoo closed his laptop and eased his thick-lensed glasses down the bridge of his nose. “Y/n-ah? Would you like to help me make dinner?” He asked.

You looked up from your pulmonary notes, and your other boyfriends also looked up from their work, but just as quickly they looked back down again.

You nodded. “Of course!” You smiled and then you closed your heavy and tattered textbook and gathered your notes into a neat pile.

Kyungsoo reciprocated your smile and placed his study materials into his rucksack. You placed your notes on the coffee table, telling Jongin that he’s free to look through them if he wanted to.

You stood, following Kyungsoo and then a hand slapped your ass and squeezed it suddenly. You blushed a fiery, red with a jolt, a little flicker of heat curling in your belly when you met Sehun’s dark eyes. “See you later, peaches.” He said with a wink and a tantalising smirk as he gave your ass one last squeeze.

You blushed even harder, feeling the coiling warmth in your stomach gathering again at the feel of his hand there and at yet another new nickname and how good it sounded coming from him.

You nodded and quickly scuttled out of the living room, making your way towards the large and open-plan kitchen. Kyungsoo already had an apron on and he was gathering ingredients, placing them onto the smooth white worksurface. Then, he went behind you, slipping a light-pink cooking apron over your neck and tying it up for you. This apron was quite like the one that you had at your home, you smiled down at it.

You both washed your hands and Kyungsoo told you that you would be making seafood vegetable pancakes for dinner tonight. He chuckled at the beautiful smile you gave him and then you both got to work. Kyungsoo was carefully cutting the vegetables as you prepared the seafood, washing, preparing and slicing a squid with care.

You both worked pleasantly together as the sky outside became a deep indigo, the outline of the towering conifers was still visible. You glanced at the clock on the wall, it was seven o’clock and your older gangsters have shown no sign of being home yet. You frowned, hoping that they wouldn’t be too long.

Once you had finished slicing the squid, you moved onto the oysters, which you were struggling to open. Your hands were shaking and the muscles in your arms were aching from the exertion. You wrapped a tea towel around the hard shell, and using an oyster knife, you eased the blade into the shell and pressed down on the handle, however it wouldn't budge at all.

Just as you were about to try again with a huff, two soft hands covered yours and a head crept its way to sit beside yours.

“Hold the knife, not the handle, muffin…” Kyungsoo murmured against your neck, his hot breath fanning across the sensitive skin. You nodded with a pink blush and a rapidly beating heart at his sudden proximity.

Then, you did as he said, moving your hand away from the handle and onto the flat surface of the knife instead. Kyungsoo gripped your hands gently, applying enough pressure to enable you to open the oyster which split open with a satisfying pop.

You smiled widely. “Yay!” You cheered cutely in celebration as Kyungsoo chuckled against your neck at your sweetness, removing his hands from yours. You turned towards him. “Thank you, Soo!” You beamed with your pretty smile that caused his heart to rattle in his chest at the intensity of it.

Kyungsoo smiled and blushed a delicate pink. “You’re welcome!” He said quietly as you blushed at his angelic smile and squishy cheeks. You scooped the oyster out of its shell, washing it in the salt water and then you returned it to its shell. This continued for a little while, Kyungsoo helping you open the oysters safely without cutting yourself and helping you prepare the other seafood.

You and Kyungsoo had now finished cutting up and preparing the seafood and he was sautéing the cut vegetables whilst you were cracking open some eggs into a jug.

All of a sudden, you both heard footsteps and chatter entering the kitchen. You turned around, seeing your older sexy gangsters in their  _very_ well-fitted suits that were snug to their tight and gorgeous bodies. You blushed when they smiled charmingly at you.

“Hello!!” You said happily, waving towards them all.

They all said sweet hellos and you excused yourself from Kyungsoo to greet your older sexy gangsters, and they all thought that you looked so adorable in your little light-pink cooking apron. You hugged each of your older gangsters tightly as they held you close to their hard chests, their gentle hands trailing the delicate curve of your waist and hips as they whispered tender things into your ears that caused you to heat up against them.

When you had finished greeting your sexy older gangsters, you regarded them all. “You’re quite late today, guys…” You noted, glancing at the clock on the wall which now read eight thirty. They all smiled at your sweet and disappointed pout, glad that you seemed to be disappointed about the fact that they were late.

“We’re sorry sweet pea but we’re very busy men as you know…” Junmyeon said as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, bringing close to his chest and kissing your forehead.

Junmyeon unpeeled his lips from your forehead as you looked up into his eyes and then you looked at your other older gangsters who were all smiling so beautifully at you, causing your heart to thrash in your chest. “I know, but I don’t want you guys working yourselves too hard…” You said with a sweet moue of your lips as you folded your arms, trying to look stern.

They all chuckled at your sweetness, feeling their hearts pulsing with warmth at how caring and sweet you really were. They’ve never had anyone around to care and worry for them before, but it felt nice to know that there was someone out there who was concerned for their wellbeing and that person was you— the woman they loved.

After a small while of chatter, your older gangsters excused themselves so that they could get into some more comfortable clothes and you told them to come back soon because dinner wouldn’t be long.

Once your older gangsters had exited the kitchen, you rushed towards Kyungsoo, feeling bad that you were abandoning your cooking duties. You apologised as you resumed cracking open the eggs and Kyungsoo reassured you that there was nothing to apologise for with his handsome smile. Then he helped you to crack open the eggs and once you had both finished, Kyungsoo showed you how to make the pancake batter, by adding rice flour to the eggs.

You whisked the pancake batter and then you both poured the mixture over sautéed veg and seafood, delectable smells were swirling around the kitchen as you both worked, flipping pancakes with ease and placing them onto heated plates.

Soon enough, the rest of your gangsters trickled through, still looking handsome in their casual clothes as they settled around the large oak kitchen table. Jongin joined you and Kyungsoo in the kitchen and helped you both serve the other gangsters.

They all thanked the three of you graciously as you served them, and they couldn’t keep their dark and glittering eyes away from the seductive sway of your hips as you darted between the kitchen and the table. You were so unaware of what effect you were having on them all by just wearing those little shorts that accentuated your ass just right.

When everyone had been served, Yixing directed you to a seat between him and Kris. You smiled, settling yourself down, and then you all began to eat your seafood vegetable pancakes.

“How is it guys?” You asked after your first bite, looking expectantly at them all.

They all looked up with wide smiles as they ate, and they praised your food, thanking you and Kyungsoo, but mostly their eyes were drawn to you as you blushed pink at their kind compliments about the food.

“It’s lovely, bambi.” Kris said with his beautiful smile from beside you and he blushed pink at the intensity of your pretty smile which was trained on him.

“Yay!! I’m so happy that you all like it!!” You said, doing a cute little cheer in your seat as they all chuckled at your sweetness, having never met a sweet, kind and gorgeous woman like yourself, and the best part was…you were  _theirs…_

After a small while of eating and relaxed chatter around the kitchen table, you suddenly remembered something, and your eyes widened in slight panic. You cleared your throat and put down your cutlery. “Guys?” You asked, reaching for your water.

They all stopped their conversations and looked up from their delectable seafood vegetable pancakes. You blushed pink at the intensity of their charming stares.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Minseok prompted with a graceful curve of his lips.

You gulped down your water and placed the glass onto the table with a clink. “I work at a convenience store on Thursday evenings, so um…” You began as you awkwardly trailed off.

Your gangsters all shared a look.

“You don’t have to work anymore, my darling.” Chanyeol said smoothly from his place opposite you. They all nodded in agreement because they didn’t see the need for you to continue with your little convenience store job…

Your eyes widened. “But I quite like doing it because it helps my mother out a bit…” You explained with a small awkward smile, looking away from their handsome faces and down at your plate. They all smiled at your sweetness, having never met anyone as selfless and as caring as you before. You really were very different…

“Sweetheart, that’s so thoughtful…” Yixing said gently as he patted your hand. “But, we can always give your mother money?” He suggested.

Your head whipped up and your eyes widened in panic. “Oh no!! We can’t accept your money!” You said quickly, waving your hands.

“It wouldn’t hurt us one bit if we gave your mother some money, sweet pea. She is a lovely lady after all…” Junmyeon said, looking around at the others who nodded in agreement with wide smiles. The gangsters never thought that they would ever think that about someone before, but it was true, your mother welcomed them with open arms and there was no fear in her eyes when she looked at them. She treated them like human beings…

You grimaced. “I’ll feel terrible if we accept your money, my mother doesn’t like others helping her like that…” You explained quickly.

“Oh sweetheart…” Yixing sighed softly as he stared at you, his hand smoothing yours.

“Please let me continue with my job and then I can visit my mother as well?” You asked. “She must be getting lonely without me.” You said gently with a small smile. You missed your mother and you haven’t spoken to her at all recently…

The gangsters all looked at each other and Luhan spoke up. “Okay then, we’ll pick you up from your job and drop you back to ours?” He suggested with a furrow of his eyebrows.

“But my shift ends at midnight and I wouldn’t want you guys to be waking up in the night just for me…” You said carefully with a worried grimace.

They all smiled, they weren’t used to others worrying about them like this, but they had to admit that it was nice. “It wouldn’t bother us, my love.” Luhan said gently.

“But your sleep is more important.” You responded quietly with a blush, looking down at your half-empty plate. They all felt their hearts pounding softly in their chests for you and they could see that you actually cared about them, they weren’t used to being around people who cared like this…

“But your safety is also important. We wouldn’t feel comfortable with you walking home alone late at night.” Kris said carefully, looking around the table as they all nodded, their faces turning to granite and their lips cementing into very austere lines.

“I’ve done it so many times before…” You said quietly and then you ate some of your seafood pancake.

“Sweetheart, your street is a very dangerous one. There are bad people who lurk around there.” Kris replied gently. They all knew how dangerous your street in particular was, as it was the poorest and the most dilapidated one in Seoul. The gangsters knew that other rival gangs used the alleyways there for drug deals and worse, for kidnapping young women and trafficking them all over the country or throughout Asia.

You looked down at your plate, not sure what else to say, and a silence fell over the table as you all continued to eat.

Chanyeol smiled at you from his place opposite. “Why don’t you get ready for bed? Then come back down and we’ll think about what you said, okay?” He suggested gently, reaching for his water.

You looked up at your sexy red-haired gangster and nodded with a blush at his glittering and caring eyes.

“Good girl.” Chanyeol breathed as he flashed you a wink over his glass.

Your blush escalated to a fuchsia as you excused yourself from the kitchen table and they watched as you walked towards the kitchen sink with your empty plate.

“Y/n-ah, we’ll wash that!” Kyungsoo called when he heard the tap running.

You turned around and all their eyes were on you. “Oh, but I’ll feel useless if I don’t do anything!” You pouted as your hand edged towards the dish soap.

“But we have a dishwasher, it’s fine.” Jongin said as he waved you off with a sweet smile and the rest of them nodded.

Your eyes widened. “You guys have a dishwasher?” You asked as you turned off the tap and turned around to properly regard them all.

They all nodded again with wide and charming smiles. “Yes, we’ve always had one…” Jongin explained slowly as his smile widened.

“But…when I first stayed here, we all did the washing up together!” You said with a blush as they all chuckled awkwardly. “And you guys didn’t say that you had a dishwasher…” You continued as you folded your arms, leaning against the counter.

“We found you so cute drying the dishes!” Junmyeon said as they all nodded, and their charming smiles seemed to intensify as they stared at you with their glittering eyes that heated you up.

“Guys!” You exclaimed with a red-hot blush, cupping your cheeks and turning away from their beautiful stares because you really didn’t know how much more your poor heart could take.

A little while later, your sexy gangsters were able to convince you to not wash your plate and you waved a small goodbye to them all with a defeated huff and a pout which they all thought looked so adorable on you.

You walked out of the kitchen and stopped by the living room to gather your satchel and textbooks. Then you ascended the grand marble stairs and walked through the wide and spacious cream hallways. You got a little bit confused as to where your room was, and it took about ten minutes until you were able to find it.

When you entered your room, you put down your satchel and textbooks and closed the long white curtains. You entered the bathroom and turned on the shower, you peeled off your clothes and stepped under the jet of water, scrubbing at your hair and body with expensive coconut scented products.  

As soon as you were clean, you turned off the shower and wrapped a rose-gold towel around your body securely and a towel for your hair. You exited the steaming bathroom and into your slightly cooler room and walked towards your white dressing table and sat down, towel-drying your hair and brushing it. Your tresses were knotted and tangled. You gritted your teeth, you should’ve brushed your hair before you had gotten in the shower…

Once your hair was free of tangles, you wandered to the walk-in wardrobe and entered, remembering where the pyjamas were, you walked towards a set of white drawers and opened them. You blushed when you pulled out some sexy pyjamas and quickly you stuffed them away with a raging-red blush, your blood pounding in your ears.

Then you looked inside the rest of the pyjama drawers, and you weren’t sure what to wear, there was so much choice. You bent down to look in the bottom drawers which was a mistake because instead of pyjamas, you found some sexy and expensive lingerie with French tags on them. You quickly shut the drawer with a now beet-red blush.

After a long while of blushing and feeling warm, you decided on a pink frilly nighty with matching panties. It finished mid-thigh and it clung to your delicate lines. You blushed, not feeling confident enough to go downstairs in such little amounts of clothing in front of your gangsters. So, you scoured your wardrobe again, being in awe at all the beautiful and expensive clothes in there. You picked out a long white silk dressing gown which was much longer than the tiny pink frilly nighty.

You put on the dressing gown and slipped on some fluffy slippers. Then you left your room and walked through the wide and spacious cream hallways and down the grand white marble stairs.

Your slippers slid across the smooth marble as you approached the living room, where all of your gangsters were gathered, watching the television. They all smiled charmingly when you shuffled through, and they all thought that you looked so adorable in your long dressing gown.

Sensing your indecision as to where to sit, Yixing flashed you his beautiful smile that accentuated his dimple. “Come here, baby.” He said as he patted his thighs from where he was sat on a grey squishy loveseat.

You smiled, walking towards Yixing and with care, he placed two firm hands on your waist and settled you on his lap. You blushed when the dressing gown peeled away, revealing a lot of leg and drawing the gangsters’ dark eyes to the smooth and tantalising flesh.

You blushed as you tried to pull the dressing gown over your leg. Yixing noticed what you were trying to do, and gently he held the fabric of your dressing gown against your thigh for you, for which you were grateful. You snuggled against his neck in thanks and he smiled.

Chanyeol, who was sat beside Yixing on the loveseat, placed your feet on his lap and took off your slippers, beginning to stroke your feet gently. You blushed a harsh red at the action that you hadn’t expected. You were about to open your mouth and tell him that he didn’t have to massage your feet, when he beat you to it.

“Baby?” Chanyeol hummed.

Your eyes widened. “Yes?” You asked with a small inquiring smile and a delicate blush.

Suddenly, the volume of the television was lowered slightly, and the rest of your gangsters turned to Chanyeol who cleared his throat. “Whilst you were getting ready for bed, we had a discussion on what you should do about your job on Thursdays and we’ve all thought of an idea.” He announced smoothly as your other gangsters all shared a pleased look and a smirk.

Your eyes widened. “Oh?” You asked excitedly as you looked at them all, and they all smiled charmingly at you.

“Ideally, we would like you to quit your job, but because you’ve shown us how much it means to you, we’ve decided to adapt it to benefit us as well…” Chanyeol explained, his large hands rubbing your smooth ankles just right.

Your eyes widened even more as their smiles got bigger. “What’s your idea, Yeollie?” You asked him as you snuggled against Yixing’s neck.

Chanyeol’s heart jolted at the nickname, but nonetheless he smiled, he liked it coming from you. “So, on Thursdays, one of us takes you to your home, you do your shift at the convenience store and whoever is meant to have you in their bed on that night, picks you up from the convenience store and takes you to your house and stays the night with you.” Chanyeol explained as he held your eyes with his from under his head of silky blood-red tresses.

“Oh my…” You breathed as you looked away from Chanyeol, scanning the rest of your gangsters who were smiling expectantly at you.

“And that way you can see your mother as well.” Chanyeol continued and your eyes swivelled towards him, meeting his glittering orbs as his large and rough hands still smoothed your ankles, causing little flickers of heat to pulse up your legs. “And in the mornings, whoever was with you on Thursday, takes you to university.” He finished with his dazzling smile.

“What do you think sweetheart?” Yixing prompted gently, his words reverberating through your body from where you were pressed close to his chest.

“Um…that’s not a bad idea actually…” You said quietly. “I like it.” You told them all with your pretty smile that caused them all to blush pink and their hearts to hammer in their chests.

Jongdae caught your eyes from his seat opposite you. “And we would like to see your mother again, she is a very eccentric woman…” He said with his handsome kitty-smirk and a wink. They all agreed with nods and wide smiles and you knew that they were probably thinking about your embarrassing baby photos.

“Guys!!” You whined with a pink blush, burying your warm cheeks against Yixing’s neck. They all chuckled melodiously which caused you to blush harder at the beautiful sound.

“So, is that okay with you, beautiful?” Yixing asked after they had calmed their laughter, his warm hand was still keeping your dressing gown against your thigh, and the heat of it was seeping through the material, heating you up.

“Of course!” You beamed, lifting your head up from Yixing’s hot neck. “Thank you guys so much!!” You said graciously with your pretty smile.

Your gangsters all smiled towards you, glad that you seemed very happy with the arrangement. Then, the TV volume was turned up again and you all watched contentedly. You felt relaxed by the rhythmic pulsing of blood beneath the skin of Yixing’s hot neck and the feel of his warm hand on your thigh, keeping the dressing gown material over it.

You felt calmed by Chanyeol’s hands on your ankles and feet, his large fingers working wonders on them. However, you felt a bit embarrassed that he was doing it, having never let anyone touch your feet in such a way before but you didn’t have the heart to complain because you really liked his touches there.

After a while of calming chat and watching the television, you were beginning to get sleepy. Your head lolled against Yixing’s chest and your eyes were struggling to stay open. The brothers all exchanged a look and Luhan stood from a squishy grey armchair.

“Are you ready to go up, my love?” Luhan asked gently with an expectant smile.

You nodded tiredly up at him as he took your hand, easing you up from Yixing’s lap. Luhan wrapped an arm around your waist to steady you.

Then, you hugged each of your sexy gangsters in goodnight as they held you close to their hard chests, their gentle hands caressing your back, hips and waist with care, causing you to tingle in heat against them.

After wishing the rest of your gangsters goodnight, Luhan walked you out of the living room with your hand in his and you both ascended the large and swirling white marble stairs and ambled through the wide and spacious cream hallways towards his bedroom.

When you arrived, Luhan flicked on the light and you both walked through. You stared wide-eyed at the spacious room, taking in the pure white walls, the large grey curtains that framed the huge floor-to-ceiling window which had a view of the grassy green hills that were shrouded in darkness.

Your eyes locked upon the large bed with a grey padded headboard, slate-coloured throw pillows and white sheets that shimmered in the dim orange light. There was a white desk with books and papers stacked neatly on it. One of the walls was completely covered in shelves which were stacked full of frayed and old paperbacks and there was a door that supposedly led to a walk-in wardrobe. Other than that, the room was quite bare, and then you remembered that Luhan, Kris and Tao have only just come back to Korea from China recently.

You caught Luhan’s gentle eyes as he shrugged off his dark blue suit jacket, draping it over his leather desk chair and then he loosened his tie. “I’m going to have a shower, please get settled in the bed,” He said sweetly as he walked towards you, pressing a kiss onto your forehead. “I won’t be long.” He whispered against your hair. You smiled and nodded with a pink blush as he flashed you a wink and walked into his bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door had clicked shut behind his handsome form, you turned to the large and well-made bed and took off the throw pillows and unwrapped your white silk dressing gown, revealing the short pink frilly nighty.

Suddenly, you felt quite nervous about sleeping in a bed with a man in such little amounts of clothing, and then you blushed beet-red when you remembered that you had slept  _naked_  beside Baekhyun and Chanyeol on Monday night.

Shaking away your blush, you slipped under the pure white sheets, which were warm and clean. You leant against the fluffy pillows and delved into your thoughts. You were still feeling slightly disorientated in your gangsters’ mansion. It just seemed too surreal to be true. Never in a million years would you have seen yourself living in a gorgeous European-style mansion in the countryside with twelve handsome men who all loved you.

All of a sudden, the sound of a door opening reached your ears, breaking you out of your thoughts. You looked up as Luhan emerged in only some grey sweats, his gleaming and chiselled to perfection chest was on show.

You blushed a harsh red and averted your eyes shyly. Luhan smiled at your sweet bashfulness as he walked around his large bed and slipped under the sheets, immediately pulling you towards him so that you were flush with his side. You smiled, snuggling against his hot chest, which made him very happy, and he hugged you closer towards him.

You and Luhan talked about your days, you told him about your lecture and he told you about his day at the office, ranting to you about a huffy Minseok which made you giggle against his chest, your warm breath fanning across the taut and shimmering skin, causing him to heat up. He smiled down at you, tucking a strand of nearly-dried hair behind your ear as you placed a dainty hand on his chest, feeling the smooth muscles fluttering at the contact.

After a while of calming silence between you both, Luhan peered down at you, noticing that you had fallen asleep against him, your quiet breaths punctuating the warm silence. He smiled at your sweetness and gently he lowered you down so that you were laying on your back. He kissed your cheek and then he switched off the light, plummeting his large and almost empty room into darkness.

Luhan hugged you towards him, his strong arms encircling your delicate waist, pulling you flush against his hard and warm chest. Then, he allowed himself to fall asleep with your precious feminine presence in his arms, making him feel whole and complete like he’s never felt before…

 

 

****

 

 

It was now morning and Luhan’s minimalist room was bathed in a pale light. You were laying supine beneath him as he hovered above you. Your arms were wrapped around his neck as he snuggled against yours, his lips pressing gentle and sweet kisses onto the still broken flesh of your love-bite covered neck.

Your fingers were slowly trailing their way through his soft raven tresses, your heart was pounding in your ears at his closeness. You could hear the popping of his wet lips as they unpeeled from your neck, each pop elicited a heat-filled tingle which flitted pleasurably down your spine.

Luhan was being slow, kissing his way from your neck towards your delicious collarbones with such tenderness, worshipping your body as if it was priceless, a precious gem of sorts. Your pink frilly nighty had been discarded ages ago, and you were topless in front of this beautiful man.

His delicate and ripe-for-kissing lips were now ghosting your collarbones, pressing sweet kisses there, his hot breath fanning across your skin, heating you up. His fingers were slowly skimming the gentle curve of your waist, taking their time, going  _achingly_  slow and then they ghosted a breast, his thumb swept across a rosy nipple.

You elicited a sweet sigh at the action, vaguely hoping that he would take it in his mouth, however he continued to kiss your collarbones so sweetly, his thumb lazily grazing your nipple, causing little flickers of pleasure to pulse through you, reaching your sweltering hot womanhood in your panties.

Your hands continued to trail through his glossy raven tresses, and then you jolted with a high and drawn out moan when he bit down on the broken skin of your collarbones, the gorgeous sound went straight to his hard cock in his sweats as he nibbled and sucked on the broken flesh, adding his own mark to your broken skin.

You moaned lowly to yourself at the feel of his teeth there, your head tipping back, exposing more of your smooth neck to him. Luhan watched you from hooded dark eyes, which traced the curve of your vulnerable and unprotected neck, it was  _calling_ to him almost.

Luhan licked the new and fresh love bite and slowly kissed his way up your chest, his thumb had now increased the intensity of its lazy flicks on your nipple and he once again burrowed his face into the crook of your hot and inviting neck.

Your hands were still in his hair as he kissed and licked your pulse point, his warm breath heating you up even more. One of your hands swept away from his hair, trailing down until it was resting on the small of his taut back, you could feel the tight muscles beneath his snow-white skin rippling as he moved.

Luhan’s hand that was teasing your nipple was now slowly trailing down your smooth and hot stomach, which tremored beneath his delicate touches. He was now pressing light kisses behind your ear, the sounds of his lips there were magnified, heating you up even more—your panties were soaking.

He kissed his way along your jawbone, his feather-light hair tickling your face when he reached your chin then he enveloped your throbbing red lips in a sweet kiss and pulled away just a bit, his dark eyes looking into yours, and then he swept down and kissed you again. His tongue swept along your bottom lip and you granted him access. Immediately he found your muscle, and you both sighed lowly into the kiss.

Your hand that was resting on the small of his back was now making its way to his hair again to deepen the kiss, his hand was still ghosting your smooth stomach, lingering near the waistband of your pink frilly panties.

Your hips were both flush, and you could feel his hard cock so clearly against you, and whenever he would move above you slightly, his shaft would scrape against your dripping wet womanhood in your panties and you would both elicit a moan at the delicious friction.

Luhan released your lips when he noticed that you were getting slightly breathless and gently, he kissed your jaw again, his tender lips unpeeling from the skin.

Once you had caught your breath only slightly, you opened your swollen and red lips. “Luhan?” You sighed. He hummed against your neck, indicating that he was listening as he continued to press kisses on the sensitive flesh. “Please touch me…” You whispered, feeling your womanhood dripping even more at the very thought of his slender fingers and talented mouth on your most intimate place.

Luhan gently lifted his head from your neck, your hands were still tangled in his hair as he elicited a breathy chuckle, his breath, warm and sweet as it fanned across your face. “But I am touching you, baby.” He murmured with his beautiful smile that had your heart hammering expeditiously hard in your chest.

“But…I mean, could you touch, my...um…” You whispered with a pink blush as you stared into his dark and glittering eyes, his fingers were lazily skimming the waistband of your panties.

Luhan of course knew what you were getting at, and he found this so sweet. “But I want to savour you, my love. I can’t have you all at once.” He whispered simply as he began to kiss your collarbones again, and then he smirked against the broken skin, tantalisingly rutting his taut hips just once against yours and you gave a high moan at the feel of his cock as it rubbed against you so deliciously. “We have so much time, my baby…” He continued through delicate kisses. “What’s the rush?”

He looked up from your hot collarbones and he chuckled softly at your adorable little pout. “But…Luhannie…I feel so warm…” You whimpered quietly as you wriggled beneath him with a warm and breathy sigh that heated him up.

His eyes widened in shock at the unexpected nickname. “Luhannie?” He whispered, feeling his heart pulse with heat at how sweetly your little lips articulated that nickname.

Your eyes widened as your mind played through your most recent words. “I-I’m sorry…it just slipped out…” You said awkwardly, his fingers still swirling the skin near the waistband of your soaked panties.

“You can call me that, my love.” He murmured quietly, placing a delicate kiss onto your red lips. “I like it…” He whispered with a small pink blush and he was once again kissing his way towards your neck and you exposed more of it to him, his fingers were now skimming up your stomach, away from your pink frilly panties, away from your sweltering hot womanhood which was so desperate for attention. His thumb was swirling your nipple again, with those lazy flicks that had little tremors of heat pulsing through you.

You tried to plead with him again to touch you, however he wasn’t budging, so, you tried to rut yourself against his aching cock in his sweats. He groaned against your neck at the contact, and you elicited a sweet and chiming moan when he rubbed against you just right.

Then, his hand swept away from your nipple and was now clamped hard over your hip, your sweet, little hip thrusts halted in their place. “Don’t tease me, baby.” Luhan groaned into your ear, his hot breath fanning down your neck as he controlled himself with great difficulty from ripping off your pink frilly panties and taking your precious little virginity on the spot.

You whined against him, trying to move again, desperate for friction, your womanhood was  _begging_  for it, it  _needed_ his touch.

Luhan’s hand prevented you from moving even a millimetre. You groaned against him as he continued to kiss your neck so sweetly, your hands were once again in his raven tresses, tugging softly. His other hand that wasn’t clamped around your hip was now gently rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger—eliciting quiet little moans from you that sent heat-filled shivers up both of your spines—Intensifying the heats in your hot and ready sexes.

Then, there was a soft knock at the door, Luhan halted his kisses on your delicate neck and looked up with a glare as Tao swept into the room with a handsome smile.

“Good morning, princess.” Tao said softly, flashing you a suave wink that sent a jolt of heat to your heart.

“Good morning.” You greeted quietly with a smile as you unknotted your hands from Luhan’s glossy raven hair, a pink blush sweeping across your cheeks at your position. Luhan rolled himself off you and you gave a breathy sigh at the loss of his achingly hard cock from against your soaked womanhood.

The beautiful sound reached the two sexy gangsters’ ears and they could feel themselves tingle, having never heard such a gorgeous sound falling from a woman’s lips before.

You sat up, the white sheets firmly over your breasts and you blushed even more at the intensity of their handsome stares as they took in your red and swollen lips, your hair that was fluffed up on your head and your new love-bite which was raw and glowing crimson against your collarbone.

Tao settled himself beside you on the bed, pulling you towards him. You snuggled against his white shirt clad chest, keeping the sheets against your breasts. You looked up and into his eyes as he smiled and kissed you gently. You kissed him back, your red and puffy lips moving against his. “You need to get ready now.” Tao said when he released your lips with a smile. “Let’s go.”

You nodded. “Oh, sure.” You said with a sweet smile and then you looked down, remembering that you were naked except for your pink frilly panties which were soaking wet.

You blushed, looking between the two sexy gangsters. Luhan noticed your hesitation and smiled towards you, slipping out of the warm sheets. You watched his handsome form as he entered his walk-in wardrobe and returned with a baggy shirt.

You blushed when you noticed the obvious tent in his sweats, amazed that  _you_  had made this beautiful man so turned-on. “Thanks, Luhannie.” You said gratefully, ripping your eyes away from his sweats and feeling warm as he carefully eased the baggy shirt over your head, and you eased your arms through the holes. When you were in the t-shirt, you pressed a small kiss on his cheek and he blushed.

Tao stood from the bed as you shimmied out from under the white sheets. The white baggy shirt was like a small dress on you, which the two gangsters thought looked very cute. You waved towards your second eldest gangster as he winked with a suave smirk that sent a jolt of heat to your belly.

Then Tao took your hand in his and led you out of Luhan’s room. You both walked through the wide and spacious cream hallways and then you entered your room. The curtains were open and there was a small duffel bag on your nicely-made bed.

“What’s this, Tao Tao?” You inquired sweetly as you walked towards the duffel bag.

Tao walked out from the walk-in wardrobe and smiled. “I was packing your bag for tonight.” Tao responded, his glittering eyes subtly scanning your smooth and delicious bare thighs from under his head of coal-black tresses.

“You didn’t have to do that! I could’ve done it!” You said as you wrung your hands, feeling slightly inadequate and still not used to these beautiful men looking after you.

“It’s fine, princess! I don’t mind at all.” Tao replied as he ripped his dark gaze away from you when he noticed a small, wet trail glistening on the inside of the smooth and tempting thigh.

“Are you sure?” You asked as you stared at him worriedly.

“Of course!” Tao chuckled with a wide smirk that had your cheeks blushing a fiery red and then he retreated into your walk-in wardrobe.

You sat on the bed and waited, and soon Tao had emerged and gently placed the garments down on the bed. You blushed with a smile as you looked at what he had chosen for you. There on the bed was a delicate white chiffon blouse, a floaty light-pink skirt, a white lace underwear set, and some white ballet pumps.

You smiled and thanked him with a tight hug and then you took the garments to the bathroom and closed the door.

After you had brushed your teeth and washed your face, you slipped on the clothes which were very different from your usual style. You weren’t used to wearing skirts, however, you quite liked this skirt, its hem wasn’t very short, and it was modest and elegant.

You exited the bathroom and Tao was waiting for you. A pulse of heat flittered in his chest at how utterly cute you looked. “You look so sweet.” Tao said with a charming arch of his lips as he walked towards you, his eyes scanning you appreciatively.

You blushed and thanked him, and he led you towards the dressing table where he curled your delicate tresses with a curling iron. After he had styled your hair beautifully, he applied some light concealer to cover your love bites, which were nearly gone but were still obvious.

Your new love bites from yesterday with Sehun and from this morning with Luhan weren’t visible above the collar of the blouse which you were grateful for.

Before you could complain, Tao collected your satchel, duffel bag and textbooks and walked out of your room. You followed him with a small huff as he chuckled down at you, then you both walked through the wide and spacious cream hallways and down the white marble stairs. 

As soon as you entered the opulent dining room, the gangsters all looked towards you, and they blushed pink when they took in your clothes which they weren’t used to seeing you in at all. However, they all thought that you looked so cute and sweet in a skirt.

After a very filling breakfast, you and your gangsters made your way down the echoey spiral staircase towards the garage. Tao was carrying your duffel bag for you, whilst you were able to convince him to let you carry your satchel and textbooks.

When you had all gathered in the garage, you said goodbye to your older gangsters who held you for a bit longer against their hard chests as they wouldn’t be seeing you again until tomorrow. You hugged them back tightly, reassuring them that you’d be back soon with your pretty smile that had their hearts thrashing with heat in their chests.

When Kris released you from his hug, he placed a couple of fingertips beneath the smooth skin of your jaw, angling your face up to meet his. “I’m staying at yours tonight.” He said suavely with a wide smile.

Your eyes widened. “How wonderful!” You smiled as Kris chuckled, placing a chaste kiss onto your lips and then he released you and accepted your duffel bag which Tao passed to him with a pleased smirk.

You looked at all your charming and sexy gangsters as they stared back at you with small but sad smiles. “So, who’s taking me today?” You inquired sweetly after a small while.

Junmyeon walked towards you with his charming decorum. “It’s me today, sweet pea.” He smiled as he stood beside you.

You smiled your pretty smile up at him as he took your hand in his soft one. You waved goodbye to your gangsters who waved back, feeling melancholic that you wouldn’t be sleeping in their home tonight.

Junmyeon led you through rows and rows of glittering and expensive supercars and you could hear the purrs of engines in the distance as your other sexy gangsters drove out of the garage. Junmyeon retrieved his keys from his pocket and unlocked a large gleaming white car. Your eyes widened as you stared at it.

“Do you like it, sweetheart?” Junmyeon asked as turned to you, opening the passenger door for you like a gentleman.

“It’s lovely!” You said with your pretty smile as you got into the luxurious car and he slammed the door shut with a wide smile. You watched as he walked around the car and got into the driver’s side. “What car is it?” You asked curiously as he started the ignition.

Junmyeon regarded you from under his head of nicely-styled light brown locks. “It’s a Bentley Continental GT Coupe.” He responded with a proud smile.

“Ooh…” You breathed, your wide eyes taking in the gorgeous ruby-red dash and upholstery which was smooth and cool beneath your bare thighs.

Junmyeon chuckled at your sweet little face as he reversed the opulent supercar with one smooth motion, driving out of the garage and out through the mansion grounds.

Whilst Junmyeon drove down the long highway, he told you about his love for cars, specifically Bentley automobiles which were his favourite. You asked him more questions about cars, which he liked, having never talked to a woman about his passions before, and he found that talking with you was nice and natural, he could be himself.

Eventually, Junmyeon arrived outside your large and affluent university. However, he didn’t drive into the gates, instead he parked by the curb several metres away from them.

When the ignition had turned off, you both looked towards each other. “Um, Junmyeon-ah, aren’t we driving into the gates?” You asked him softly.

There was a small twinkle shining in his eyes as he turned to you. “Well, I would if I wasn’t such a well-known sponsor of the university, sweet pea.” He replied with a charming arch of his lips.

Your eyes widened even more, if he could believe it. “No way! You guys have influence there as well?” You asked him in complete astonishment.

He laughed loudly at your sweetly shocked face. “Yes, and I don’t know what the students would think if they see their very well-known sponsor with a female student in his nice car…” He said as he brought his face closer towards yours. His hand came to rest on your smooth thigh, his thumb stroking it.

Your breath hitched at the contact. “Oh my…” You whispered with a pink blush as Junmyeon leant closer, pressing little kisses onto your neck.

“Wouldn’t it be scandalous?” He murmured between kisses, causing you to heat up against him as his fingertips swirled the inside of your smooth thigh, moving the material of the skirt up slightly.

“Junmyeon-ah…” You whispered as he continued to press light kisses onto your neck, causing the heat in your panties to coil again, still very sensitive from this morning.

Slowly, Junmyeon removed his face from your neck, and kissed your lips sweetly, his fingertips ghosting your jaw. You kissed him back, your fingers in his light-brown locks.

Junmyeon released your lips with a wet pop, and you both stared into each other’s eyes as you rested your forehead against his. “I’ll miss you tonight…” He murmured against your lips, his cool breath fanning across your face.

You smiled, feeling your heart pounding in heat. “I will too. But I’ll be back tomorrow.” You reassured him softly, your hand resting on top of his that was on your thigh.

“Hmm…” He hummed against your lips with a small pout.

You laughed softly against him and then you kissed his lips. “I’ll be thinking of you though.” You whispered when you released his lips.

Junmyeon smiled widely at that. “I will too.” He said as your hand squeezed his, and a jolt of heat flickered up his arm at the contact. Then he glanced at the clock on the dash. “You’ll have to go soon, sweet pea.” He murmured with a small sad smile.

You looked at the clock as well and nodded with your sweet pout that he loved. Then you both pulled away with pink blushes and you gathered your tattered satchel and heavy textbooks. Junmyeon pulled you into one last kiss and then he released you. “Have a lovely day, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said suavely with a wink.

You nodded with a pink blush, tomorrow was his night to have you in his bed. “You too! I’ll see you tomorrow, Junmyeon-ah!” You said with your pretty smile that had his heart clunking in his ears and a rosy pink blush settling across his cheeks.

“Goodbye, sweet pea.” Junmyeon said as he tried to calm his heart that has never acted like this before he met you.

“Goodbye!” You said as your pretty smile intensified, and awkwardly, you stumbled out of the large hunk of British metal, hiking your satchel bag up and rearranging your textbooks in your arms. You closed the passenger door and waved, and he waved back, watching as you turned around and walked the short trek towards the university gates.

Once you were out of sight, he pulled away from the curb and drove away with a roaring purr, turning curious heads in his wake.

 

 

****

 

 

It was finally the end of a long day of studying and lectures at your affluent university, and you were hugging your four youngest boyfriends in goodbye, as you wouldn’t be seeing them until tomorrow.

When Kyungsoo released you from his warm and tight hug, he smiled down at you. “I’m taking you in my car today.” He said, his hand resting on your hip.

“How wonderful!” You said with your pretty smile and your tinkling laugh that always had his heart thumping rapidly in his chest.

Then, you said one last goodbye to Tao, Jongin and Sehun and you allowed Kyungsoo to take your hand and lead you towards the university carpark. You both walked past vast amounts of glittering supercars as they basked in the summer sunshine. Kyungsoo dug in his pockets and a sleek matt black Audi R8 V10 winked at you.

Kyungsoo opened the passenger door and gestured for you to enter with a chivalrous wave of his hand and an alluring smile. You slid into the car, relaxing against the smooth black leather seat. Kyungsoo shut the door after you and got into the driver’s seat, starting the car. Carefully, he drove past all the gleaming supercars and out of the university gates and soon he was driving fast down the wide and affluent streets.

“Y/n-ah?” Kyungsoo asked suddenly after a small while of comfortable silence.

“Yes?” You asked sweetly, admiring his handsome face as he drove.

“I was thinking that we could hang out for the afternoon before your job.” Kyungsoo said as he glanced at you briefly from under his head of cropped inky-black tresses.

“That sounds lovely!” You beamed as he gave a dulcet chuckle. “Where are we going?” You inquired with a wide smile as you turned in your seat towards him.

“We’re going to an art gallery.” He said with his angelic smile.

“Oh!” You said as your smile widened exuberantly.

“Do you like art, Y/n-ah?” Kyungsoo asked excitedly.

“Well, yes! The art in your home is very pretty…” You said sweetly. You took art when you were in high school, even though you weren’t the best at it, you did like the art history component of your art classes where you got to learn all about the different art movements and about the artists who made and influenced them.

Kyungsoo’s eyes and smile brightened, happy to hear that you also liked art. “Thanks! In the dining room we have the Massacre of the Innocents by Rubens, it’s the one in the centre.” He said in a proud tone of voice.

“Woah…” You breathed. “how did you get those paintings?” You inquired, staring wide-eyed at him.

A sneaky and alluring smirk trickled across his lips suddenly, and you stared, it looked good on him. “Well, the Rubens and the two Rembrandt paintings in the dining room have been in the mansion for as long as I can remember. Our father liked to collect paintings from the Renaissance era, Baroque, Romantic the like, through legal and…illegal means you could say…” He explained, and his smirk intensified at your wide-eyed shock.

You were flabbergasted. “Oh goodness…” You breathed, your heart pounding. “How illegal?” You inquired gently with a grimace.

Kyungsoo’s smirk deepened even more as his eyes flitted towards you briefly. “Quite illegal. For instance, one of the paintings in our home is a stolen Caravaggio. It’s in the library, I’ll show you it sometime!” He said with an excited lilt to his voice and then he burst out laughing at your look of absolute unsullied shock.

“STOLEN?!” You spluttered with a loud shout.

Kyungsoo laughed even harder at the look on your sweet little face, having never met a woman with such diverse reactions before in his whole life. “Oh god, muffin! Your reactions…” He said through bouts of laughter, using one hand to wipe away a tear from his eye. He didn’t think that he’s ever laughed this hard before he met you.

“Stolen!! Kyungsoo!!! You have a  _stolen_ painting by a  _very_  famous painter in your house! How can I not be shocked!!” You exclaimed with a red face. You knew enough art history to know that Caravaggio was one of the leading painters in the European Baroque period.

“It was stolen in 1969, they’ve given up looking for it.” Kyungsoo reassured you as he tried to calm his laughter with great difficulty.

You decided that Kyungsoo needed to laugh more, because he looked even more handsome when he did so. “But still, what if you get in trouble?” You asked quietly as you stared up at him.

“Y/n-ah, we won’t get in trouble. Okay?” Kyungsoo said gently, he had calmed his laughter now, and you can tell that he was being serious.

“Are you sure?” You inquired, slightly sceptical.

“Yes.” He said simply with his angelic smile that caused your heart to thud in your chest.

You nodded, looking down at your hands as they rested on your thighs. “Oh my god…a stolen painting…” You breathed to yourself.

Kyungsoo glanced at you and suppressed the urge to laugh again at your sweetly shocked-self. As he continued to drive down the wide and affluent city streets, he smiled knowingly to himself at the fact that you would freak out even more if you knew that there was more than one priceless stolen painting in their mansion— but he didn’t tell you this—worried that you’d have a full-blown panic attack at the news.

After a while of comfortable silence, Kyungsoo arrived in the city centre and parked. He got out of the car and opened your door for you, and you stepped out, smoothing your floaty light-pink skirt. Then you accepted his hand and he smiled, leading you down the street where the large and grandiose art gallery could be seen at the very end of it.

You both talked serenely as you ambled, and he distracted you from asking anything more about stolen paintings. You and Kyungsoo walked hand in hand as you entered the art gallery, and luckily admission was free, so you both walked through. Wordlessly, he led you through lots of displays but you both didn’t look at them because there seemed to be a very specific exhibition on his mind.

“Claude Monet?” You breathed.

Kyungsoo nodded with a sweet smile and got out his wallet when you both approached the ticket desk. Once he had paid, you both entered the exhibit hand-in-hand.

Your eyes widened when you and Kyungsoo entered the large and white space which wasn’t full of people, so it was nice and calm. With his hand still firmly in yours, you both walked around the exhibit unhurriedly. You and Kyungsoo looked at each painting in turn, taking in the little inflections of light, the use of colour and how the painter had created form and texture by brushstrokes and directional line.

Kyungsoo would whisper about each painting, adding more detail than what the little plaques told you. His hot breath fanned down your neck as he spoke, causing you to blush pink and your heart to pick up the pace in your chest.

“You know so much about him, Soo…” You whispered suddenly after a long while of looking at all the beautiful paintings.

Kyungsoo turned away from Monet’s ‘Water Lilies and Japanese Bridge’ painting. “He’s my favourite artist!” He beamed.

“Why is he your favourite?” You asked quietly as you looked deep into his wide eyes.

“Because Monet was one of the first artists to look at painting objects through light and shape rather than being realistic and painting Greek and Roman figures.” He said softly as he held your eyes. “He was ridiculed for it by art critics who labelled his works as unfinished and an ‘impression’ and funnily enough that’s how the term impressionism was coined.” Kyungsoo explained smoothly as you both looked towards the large painting of water lilies again.

“But they’re so lovely.” You whispered, your eyes taking in the verdant brushstrokes of green. “How could anyone say that it wasn’t pretty?” You continued as you gestured with a delicate wave of your hand towards the painting.

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement as he led you towards the next painting, your footsteps echoing loudly throughout the silent space. “In Monet’s time, his style of painting had never been seen before, and people hate change, it scares them.” He said softly when you both stopped in front of another painting of water lilies.

After a while of appreciating the beautiful impressionistic paintings together, you and Kyungsoo exited the large art gallery building hand-in-hand. The sky was now a deep cerulean and according to your pink and frayed wristwatch it was a little past seven o’clock.

“Y/n-ah?” Kyungsoo said suddenly.

You turned towards him, your nicely-curled hair swishing with the movement. “Yes, Soo?” You asked as you smiled your pretty smile.

Kyungsoo blushed, looking away because your smile was so intensely beautiful. “Are you hungry? Because I was thinking that we could eat out as well.” He explained and then he peeked at you from the corner of his eye.

“I would love to eat out!” You said as you squeezed his hand in yours.

“Great!” Kyungsoo beamed with his angelic smile that had your heart fluttering in your chest. “I know a good place. It’s not far from here.” He said happily as you nodded and allowed him to lead you down the affluent streets, weaving past busy business people and awestruck tourists as you went.

Soon, you and Kyungsoo had entered a very ritzy quarter of the city, where the people were dressed elegantly in lavish clothing. Kyungsoo led you towards a large and expensive-looking Neapolitan restaurant. You both entered the establishment and a waiter who looked Italian approached you both and smiled widely. You raised an eyebrow, surprised that this man didn’t seem scared of your sexy gangster.

Kyungsoo leant towards the man and whispered in his ear. The man smiled and picked up some menus from the host’s table, leading you both deeper into the restaurant which was packed with diners who all turned and gawped openly at you and Kyungsoo as you passed. You blushed pink at the attention and focused your gaze on your feet.

The man led you both to the very back of the restaurant which was much quieter and more intimate than the front. You and Kyungsoo settled at a small table that was festooned with little tealights and a crimson table cloth. The man gave you both menus and then he left.

“Kyungsoo?” You asked tentatively as you opened the menu.

“Yes, muffin?” He inquired, his glittering eyes holding yours from under his inky-black tresses.

“Um…is this restaurant one of yours?” You inquired with a small delicate wave of your hand around the rustic and expensive looking Italian restaurant.

A sneaky smile crept its way across his lips. “Yes, it is!”

“No way!!” You exclaimed in utter shock, you still couldn’t believe just how rich your gangsters were. It was insane!

Kyungsoo chuckled loudly, causing people nearby to stare, but you both didn’t pay any attention to them. “This is my favourite restaurant.” He told you as soon as he had calmed his laughter, he swore that today was the hardest he had ever laughed in his whole life.

“It’s so pretty, Soo.” You gushed with your pretty smile, your eyes taking in the dim and romantic lighting and the beautiful tomato red and Neapolitan style rustic décor. Then you both looked at the menu, which was written in Italian with the Korean translation beneath it. You began to salivate at the gorgeous sounding foods.

“Buonasera!” A bright voice said suddenly. You looked up and your eyes widened when they caught sight of a waiter who was clearly Italian with his mess of brown locks and azure eyes. “Cosa desidera stasera?” The waiter asked with a wide smile, and you noticed that he also didn’t seem scared of Kyungsoo. You raised a curious eyebrow, remembering your time frequenting the lavish café where the baristas couldn’t even look at Kyungsoo or Jongin without quaking in terror.

Kyungsoo smiled up at the waiter. “Prendo la spaghetti alla puttanesca e per la donna, la parmigiana di melanzane, per favore.” He said in clear and fluent Italian. Your mouth hung open in shock, amazed at how natural he sounded articulating such musical words like that. Suddenly, you really loved the sound of Italian…

The waiter nodded, writing on his little pad of paper. “Cosa vorresti da bere?” The waiter asked, his azure eyes looking between you both and his eyes lingered on you curiously. He wasn’t aware that Kyungsoo was dating anyone…

“Prendiamo una bottiglia d’acqua naturale.” Kyungsoo replied smoothly whilst you continued to look between the two of them, having no clue what they were saying at all.

“Allora, tornerò presto!” The waiter said with a smile as he collected the menus and moved away quickly, leaving you and Kyungsoo alone again under the warm and seductive orange light in the secluded part of the restaurant.

“Kyungsoo…how…” You spluttered staring wide-eyed at him in absolute shock and awe. You couldn’t believe how fascinating your gangsters were, they continued to astound you each and every day. “That’s so amazing!” You beamed with your pretty smile that had his heart nearly shooting out of his chest.

Kyungsoo looked away with a pink blush. “Thanks!” He said demurely.

“You speak it so well!!” You continued to gush as your eyes glittered beautifully in the low light and you were making it very difficult for him to calm his rapidly beating heart.

 

_Did you know what you were doing to him?_

“Thanks, muffin.” Kyungsoo said gently as you continued to smile so beautifully at him, no woman has ever praised him like this before. No woman has ever actually been interested in him as a person before…

Then, the Italian waiter returned with a large bottle of still water and two glasses. He opened the water and poured some out for you and Kyungsoo. “Grazie.” Kyungsoo thanked as the waiter smiled and collected your wineglasses, sweeping away quickly.

You looked around the restaurant, hearing the waiters talking to each other in Italian in the distance. You took a sip of cool water and then you put down your glass. “Kyungsoo, are all the waiters here Italian?” You asked curiously as you leant towards him and you looked up as another waiter passed by and he was clearly southern European with his swarthy skin and light-blue eyes. They looked quite intimidating as well...

Kyungsoo took a sip of cool water and placed the glass down on the crimson tablecloth. “Yes, we only employ Italian workers here and it’s nice because it gives it that edge.” He explained. “It’s like going to Italy without hopping on a plane, but of course it could never compare to actually going there.” Kyungsoo replied smoothly with a handsome smile.

“Oh my!” You gasped. “Have you been to Italy?” You inquired, staring at your handsome and sweet boyfriend in awe.

“Of course, I have! We particularly go to Naples, which is a lovely part of the country. It’s very raw and unique.” Kyungsoo said as he smiled at you. Despite their business with other mafias in Asia, their gang also has close links to the Camorra in Naples, particularly in helping them sell counterfeit goods. All the Italian waiters here worked for the Camorra and they were stationed in Korea to help their gang with some things. Their gang have been allied with the Camorra for a long time.

But of course, Kyungsoo did not want to tell you about their business with the notorious and dangerous Neapolitan Camorra. He wanted to keep his mafia life separate from you as much as possible because you were too sweetly innocent, and he wanted to keep it that way.

You smiled widely, you’ve never had the opportunity to go to Europe, considering the fact that you’ve never been on a plane before. “That’s amazing, Soo…” You breathed as you took another sip of your water. “I’d love to go to Italy, I bet it’s so beautiful.” You said softly, staring into his glittering eyes as he gave you that angelic smile that never failed to get your heart hammering in your chest.

“It is a beautiful country and you’d love it, especially Rome.” Kyungsoo replied gently, shaking himself out of his thoughts as he took a sip of water.

“Rome?” You inquired sweetly.

“Yeah, there’s so much to see and do. Our father took us all there one summer when I was ten years old. He has a house in the mountains there, it was incredible.” Kyungsoo said as he delved into his memories of the beautifully modern mountain house, the panoramic views from the large windows, the delectable food and the amazing weather. Kyungsoo remembered wandering the streets of Rome with his older brothers, Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol, who were teenagers at the time, whilst their father was working with the local gangs of Rome.

“Wow! Tell me more!” You said with a wide smile, your eyes fixed on his. Kyungsoo pulled himself out of his pleasant memories of Rome with a dulcet chuckle that made you blush, and then he told you all about the must-see sights: the trevi fountain, the Colosseum, the Pantheon and Saint Peter’s Basilica. Kyungsoo told you all about the Sistine Chapel specifically its ceiling which was painted meticulously by the infamous Michelangelo, his second favourite artist.

Whilst Kyungsoo was telling you all about Rome, the Italian waiter arrived with your dishes and he placed them down in front of you both. Kyungsoo thanked him in fluent Italian and the waiter walked away, attending to other diners.

You picked up your cutlery, feeling your stomach rumbling. You took a bite of the parmigiana di melanzane, and your eyes widened as you chewed and swallowed.

Kyungsoo watched you, twirling his spaghetti with a fork and a spoon. “How is it, muffin?” He inquired.

“It’s so good!” You beamed happily, eating another delicious mouthful with a smile.

“I’m glad,” Kyungsoo said sweetly as he took a bite of his spaghetti. After he swallowed, he captured your wide and innocent eyes with his dark and glittering ones. “Naples is actually famous for its aubergines.” He said with a smile as he began to twirl some more spaghetti.

“Oh really?” You inquired after another appetising mouthful.

“Yes! There’s this saying in Naples, which is: A Parmigiana e’ mulignane ca se fa a’ Napule è semp’a meglio!” He said in his perfect Italian.

“What does it mean?” You inquired with your pretty smile, amazed by Kyungsoo and how well he can speak the beautifully musical language.

“It means: The aubergine parmesan that is made in Naples is always the best one!” He explained smoothly.

“Ooh!!” You said with a wide smile. “Well, it is very very good!” You continued as you ate another delicious mouthful.

Kyungsoo smiled, happy that you liked the food, and glad that he was able to put that beautiful little smile on your face. He watched as you ate, and then he smiled gently when he spotted some tomato pasta sauce dribbling out from the corner of your mouth.

He picked up a napkin and leant towards you, carefully wiping away some tomato sauce. You blushed a delectable pink as he did this, and he blushed as well. “Thanks.” You said quietly, trying to calm your rapidly pulsing heart after he had leant away.

You and Kyungsoo continued to eat and chat serenely together in the calm of the intimate restaurant. When you had finished your main courses, the Italian waiter came back with the dessert menu. You and Kyungsoo decided to get some zeppole, which are Italian pastries that are rolled into balls, deep fried, topped with powdered sugar and filled with jam, custard or cannoli-style butter cream. The zeppole were absolutely amazing and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile at your reaction to the delectable sweet treats. You had never tasted anything like it before.

Once you and Kyungsoo had finished all the zeppole, you both decided to leave because you would need to get ready for your shift at the convenience store soon. Kyungsoo paid the bill and then he led you out of the warm restaurant with your hand in his.

You both walked down the slightly dark and lavish streets, passing business people, rich people and high school students on your way. You and Kyungsoo returned to the matt black Audi, he opened the door and helped you in and then he got into the driver’s side and peeled away from the curb.

During the drive, you and Kyungsoo sat in a comfortable silence. You held hands as he drove, his thumb would gently brush the top of your hand, and it would send a flicker of heat to your heart each and every time. You smiled down at his hand that felt so right in yours, and you felt even more connected with him…

Eventually, you both arrived in front of your tiny and dilapidated home, the lights were on, which was strange, normally your mother wasn’t in at this time…

Nonetheless, you and Kyungsoo got out of the car, and he took your satchel and textbooks for you, even though you told him that you could take them, he refused, giving you his angelic smile and you were powerless against him.

So, you reluctantly allowed him to carry your satchel and textbooks for you as you both walked up your broken and cracked path towards your one-floor home.

You fished in your satchel for your keys and opened the front door with a loud creak that made you cringe. You and Kyungsoo walked through and you closed the door. The living room light was on and you could hear muffled giggling.

You raised an eyebrow. “Hey mum?” You called out as you and Kyungsoo walked further into the living room. Abruptly, you heard a loud slap and a giggle, and your cheeks began to burn. You hoped with all the hope that you had that your mother wasn’t doing what you thought she was doing.

All of a sudden, your mother’s bedroom door flung open. “Oh my god!!” You breathed, looking away quickly, but you had already seen it. Your mother was kissing a young man who was topless, she was only dressed in a sexy black nighty.

“Mum!!” You blurted out with a thoroughly beet-red face.

Immediately, your mother and the young man pulled away at the sound of your voice. “Y/n-ah? What are you doing here?” Your mother asked as she stared at you wide-eyed, hastily trying to hide her risqué black nighty.

You tried to calm your furious blush. “I told you that I was coming back to see you and stay for the night…” You explained quietly, crossing your arms.

“Oh really?” Your mother asked confusedly, trying to smooth out her ruffled hair.

You gave a small sigh. “Yes! I texted you this morning…” You said with a small grimace.

“I’m sorry, petals, I mustn’t’ve seen it.” Your mother apologised as she walked into her room, and came out again, pulling on her white fluffy dressing gown. Then, she looked behind you and a wide grin split across her face. “Oh? Is that Kyungsoo behind you?” Your mother exclaimed happily as she tied up the dressing gown securely.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Good evening, M/n.” He stuttered with a delicate dusting of pink upon his cheeks.

“It’s lovely to see you, dear!!” Your mother said sweetly with a wave and then she brought her dressing gown higher up her chest. Kyungsoo reciprocated her wave and smiled shyly back at her, he liked your mother, she was a funny lady and she wasn’t scared of him which was a nice change from people quaking in fear at his presence all the time.

There was a small and awkward silence and your mother suddenly remembered her young male toyboy. “Um, you were about to leave weren’t you…” She trailed off with a small grimace, her eyes were wide with slight panic as she racked her brain.

“Haeyoung.” The young man put forth, looking disgruntled that your mother hadn’t remembered his name. However, that was normal for your mother, she never remembered any of the men’s names whom she had been with. Also, this wasn’t unusual behaviour, your mother brought men home often, and sometimes you were unfortunate enough to walk in from university and hear your mother and an unknown man romping loudly in her room.

“Yeah,  _Haeyoung_ was just leaving…” Your mother finished awkwardly as ‘Haeyoung’ put on a black t-shirt and your mother kissed him on the cheek. Haeyoung smiled at your mother and walked past you and Kyungsoo without a word, opening your front door with a shuddering creak and then he was gone.

Immediately, your mother rushed towards you and gave you a big hug. “Hello petals!” She greeted happily, pulling you close.

“Hey mum!” You replied as you hugged her back, still blushing in embarrassment that Kyungsoo had had to witness that.

Then your mother hugged Kyungsoo, who froze, having not expected the contact, however he relaxed and hugged her back with a shy smile.

Your mother released Kyungsoo, still trying to tame her ruffled hair. “I’m sorry about that…” Your mother said awkwardly as you and Kyungsoo blushed pink. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon!” Your mother continued, her awkwardness had gone, and she was now smiling widely at you.

“Well, my boyfriends and I have agreed that I’ll stay the night here every Thursday so that I can do my convenience store job and see you.” You explained with a sweet smile towards Kyungsoo.

“That’s lovely!!” Your mother beamed as she pulled her dressing gown closer. “But wouldn’t your boyfriends miss you if you’re staying here every Thursday night?”

“We’ve all agreed to take turns staying the night here on Thursdays with Y/n-ah.” Kyungsoo piped up.

“Oh!” Your mother said as a wide grin spread across her lips. “Well that explains some things then…” She said quietly as she rubbed her chin.

“What do you mean?” You inquired curiously, glancing at Kyungsoo who was smiling knowingly.

“I’ll show you.” Your mother said with a sneaky smirk as she walked towards your bedroom. You and Kyungsoo followed your mother and she opened your bedroom door and walked through. Immediately you gasped at the sight.

“A new bed??” You spluttered as you walked further into your small room. Instead of your old and rickety single bed frame and mattress, there stood a large double bed. The new bedframe was a delicate white metal, there was a new mattress, white sheets and downy pillows that looked impossibly soft.

You blushed as you walked further into the room. “How?” You breathed.

Your mother walked to stand beside you. “Well, I was woken up early this morning and the delivery man delivered this huge bedframe and mattress! He said that I couldn’t refuse and that it was for you, petals.” Your mother explained. “I’m surprised that it can even fit!” She continued, gesturing towards the large bed that nearly took up the whole of your tiny room.

“Oh my gosh…” You said under your breath in awe. Then a thought came to you. “Did you know about this, Kyungsoo?” You asked as you turned towards your sexy gangster who was leaning against the doorframe.

“Of course, I did!” Kyungsoo said with his angelic smile as he walked to stand on your other side. “We all decided to get you a new bed because Chanyeol said that yours wasn’t very comfy…” He continued sweetly.

Your mother’s wide and perverted grin swept across her lips. “Oh!! What’s this? You’ve had one of your boyfriends in bed already?!” Your mother asked as her eyes scanned yours excitedly, her grin widening at your beet-red blush.

“Mum!! We didn’t do anything!!” You spluttered loudly, your cheeks were burning, feeling even more embarrassed because Kyungsoo was here and he was also blushing red.

Your mother giggled at yours and Kyungsoo’s blushes, and she wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “You’re such a naughty girl…” She whispered into your ear.

“Mum!!” You exclaimed, wriggling out of her hold as she laughed uproariously. Kyungsoo chuckled, finding your bashfulness with your mother quite sweet and he could tell that she cared for you very much. Kyungsoo and his brothers have never had that sort of relationship with their father who was never the jokey type with them. Their father had raised them all very strictly and his parenting methods could be seen as very unorthodox.

Kyungsoo was broken out of his thoughts when he felt your gentle hand on his arm. “Kyungsoo, you guys didn’t have to do this.” You said as your wide and innocent eyes held his, and he felt his heart hammering with heat in his chest.

Kyungsoo allowed himself to smile, glad for the distraction from his thoughts about his formidable father. “We wanted to, Y/n-ah.” He said gently.

“Thank you so much…” You breathed with your pretty smile as you squeezed his arm.

“You’re welcome.” Kyungsoo replied, his heart pounding at your smile that he loved.

Suddenly, a phone began to ring. Kyungsoo regretfully looked away from you, and depositing your bag and textbooks onto the bed, he dug in his jeans pocket and pulled out a sleek smartphone. He frowned at the screen. “I’ll have to get this; may I use your kitchen?” Kyungsoo asked you.

“Of course!” You beamed and Kyungsoo smiled, backing out of your room. You could hear his footsteps as he closed the kitchen door behind him.

As soon as Kyungsoo left, your mother turned towards you with a raised eyebrow. “So?” She asked with her wide and perverted grin.

“So, what?” You responded as you sat down on the large bed, still in awe at the fact that your gangsters had gotten you a new bed that would only be slept in once a week.

“Have you lost it petals? How did it feel?” Your mother asked excitedly as she sat down beside you on the bed, pulling her fluffy white dressing gown tighter around her.

You blushed a fiery red, immediately knowing what she was going on about. “Lost what?” You asked, trying to act nonchalant.

Your mother sighed loudly. “Don’t be daft!” She said with a huff. “Have you lost your  _virginity_  yet?” Your mother inquired as she slapped your smooth thigh.

Your blush escalated to a harsh beet-red. “Mum! I haven’t gone that far with them yet. We’re going slow.” You spluttered, and you had to look down to check whether you were on fire or not and luckily you weren’t. The very thought of getting  _that far_  with your gangsters made you heat up immensely, you weren’t sure whether you were ready for  _that_  yet.

Your mother pouted, seeing the truth in your words. “What have you been doing for four days and three nights, petals?” She asked incredulously, not believing that you hadn’t jumped one of your twelve boyfriend’s sexy bones yet. But she knew that you were a careful girl and that you needed time to adapt to new people and new places.

“Getting to know them!! Spending time with them!!” You huffed out. “Mum, it’s not all about sex, okay!” You continued as you fanned your face in an attempt to calm your blush.

“I know that!” Your mother asserted with a smile, and when she noticed you about to retort, she decided to distract you. “These clothes are gorgeous.” She noted as her eyes scanned you appreciatively with a sweet smile, taking in the floaty light-pink skirt and the delicate white chiffon blouse.

You smiled, glad that the topic of discussion was now diverted away from your virginity. “Thank you.” You said graciously with a pink blush. “They bought me some clothes even though they didn’t have to but they’re so lovely.” You said, looking down with a smile at the beautiful garments that Tao had chosen for you this morning.

Your mother grinned widely, she could see that you really loved your new boyfriends. “Oh my! What sweet men!!” Your mother beamed as you smiled with a pink blush. “But petals, you don’t have to do your job still…” She said gently with furrowed eyebrows.

You turned towards her. “I want to help you, and it’s a chance for me to see you and for you to see my boyfriends.” You explained. “They quite like you as well.” You added sweetly, and she smiled widely, looking quite flattered.

“That’s so thoughtful.” She said as she pulled you into a gentle hug. You wrapped an arm around her shoulders, snuggling against her neck. “I’m glad that you haven’t left me completely!” She murmured with a small laugh against your hair.

“I’ll never leave you completely!” You reassured, tightening your grip around her.

Your mother smiled against you, a small tear escaping her eye and trailing down her cheek at your sweetness and the fact that you were growing up and moving on with twelve handsome and caring boyfriends in tow. Your mother pressed a kiss onto your forehead, and pulled away, smoothing your delicate curled tresses. “Thank you, Y/n-ah.” Your mother said as she gently wiped away her tear.

“Mum, please don’t cry…” You said softly, rubbing her upper arm.

“I’m so happy for you. You have these lovely boyfriends who are treating you so well and making you happy.” She said, her voice shaking slightly. “Chanhee-ah would be so proud of you…” She whispered as she continued to run her fingers through your nicely-curled hair.

Small tears of your own gathered in your eyes. “Mum…” You murmured softly.

“He would, petals.” She whispered as she pulled you close again, wrapping you in her warm embrace. “He would be so so proud.” She said softly against your delicate tresses and then she pressed a kiss there.

“I miss him…” You breathed as you gulped thickly, little tears trailing down your cheeks.

“Me too…” She whispered as she smoothed your hair.

You and your mother both sat in a calm silence for a while and then she left so that you could get dressed for work. You sighed quietly to yourself, wiping away your tears and pushing away your thoughts about your older brother.

You bent down and retrieved your pink flip phone from your satchel, you flipped it open and decided to make a call to a very specific sexy gangster.

You clicked the number and put the phone to your ear.

The line picked up. “I thought you might call, my darling.” Chanyeol’s honey voice said into your ear.

Your heart jolted in your chest. “Chanyeol? A bed? Seriously?!” You asked with a smile after you were able to compose your heart just enough.

Chanyeol laughed melodiously down the phone and your heart pulsed at the beautiful sound. “Of course! You needed a new one and your tiny single bed wouldn’t be able to fit two people…” He explained smoothly.

“Oh but, you shouldn’t’ve spent your money like that especially as it’ll only be used once a week anyway.” You said softly.

“We wanted to!” He assured you.

“Oh but—”

“No buts, baby. Now how was your day?” Chanyeol asked to distract you.

You smiled, too tired to argue with him. You laid down on the soft and large bed. “It was amazing! I went to the art gallery and to an Italian restaurant with Kyungsoo!” You said sweetly.

“That’s lovely, my darling.” Chanyeol drawled with a smile in his voice.

“How was your day, Yeollie?” You inquired, running a couple of fingers through your hair.

“Well, it wasn’t as exciting as yours.” He chuckled. “I had clients, paperwork and employees to deal with and I have a meeting in half an hour…” He said with a small frown seeping into his voice.

“Oh my, you’re staying quite late?” You asked as you glanced at the small alarm clock on your wooden nightstand which read nine o’clock.

“Yes, because of our trip to LA, we have a lot of work to catch up on and clients to make happy…” He told you gently, and you could hear the sound of a mouse clicking in the background.

“I hope that you find some time for yourself. Please take breaks.” You told him sweetly.

He laughed. “I’ve got a full schedule, baby.”

“Chanyeol…” You implored softly.

“You’re so sweet.” Chanyeol said quietly. “I’ll try, but I wish that I was coming home to you tonight. I’ll miss you…” He finished in a slightly sombre tone, his deep drawl reverberating down your body like a wave, heating you up.

“I’ll miss you as well but it’s only for a night.” You said quietly.

“For me, it’s too long without you, my darling…” Chanyeol replied with a small sigh.

“I feel so bad…” You said as you bit your lip. You hated the thought of him being sad.

“Well, maybe you can make it up to me tomorrow?” He asked suddenly with a slow seductive lilt to his deep honey voice which sent a pang of searing heat to your stomach.

“Oh my…” You breathed with a red blush as he chuckled throatily, heating you up even more. “Well, um…I should leave you to get ready for your meeting…” You said as you fanned your hot face and glanced at your small alarm clock again. You would need to get ready for your job soon.

“Hmmm, be safe okay?” He ordered softly.

“Of course, I will!” You said with your pretty smile seeping into your voice.

“Please wait for Kris, don’t go off by yourself.” He said sternly.

“I will, please don’t worry.” You reassured him as you continued to run your fingers through your hair.

“But baby I can’t help but worry about you, there are a lot of horrible people out there, and I know that I am in no place to say that but—”

“You’re not a horrible person at all.” You said as you firmly cut him off.

There was a small silence at the other end, but you could hear his gentle breaths. “Baby…” He whispered.

“But you’re not, Chanyeol…” You told him again and you meant it. “You’re so kind and sweet. You’re not horrible in the slightest…” You continued, your heart fluttering with heat in your chest.

There was another silence. “But baby, my way of life—”

You cut him off again. “I love you anyway, no matter what.” You said softly, your heart was now clunking loudly in your ears, a pink blush on your cheeks. You could hear his breath hitch at the other end. “Now, you need to get ready for your meeting.” You said sternly with a smile.

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “I do,” He said, and you could hear some papers rustling in the background. “I’m picking you up from university tomorrow and be safe!” He told you, his dazzling smile oozing into his honey voice.

“I will…” You breathed, your heart was still thumping so loud.

“I love you baby…” He said suddenly, catching you off guard.

Your blush intensified, and you could feel yourself heating up. “I love you too.” You said quietly.

“Goodnight.” He said sweetly.

“Goodnight Chanyeol.” You responded, smiling gently.

You hung up, and you couldn’t help but smile, placing a hand over your expeditiously beating heart to quell the heavy beats. His honey voice floating in your ears, your veins and your heart and filling them with love.

You looked at your pink flip phone and your eyes widened at the time. You stood, walking towards your curtains and closing them firmly. Then, you changed out of your clothes, you peeled off the delicate garments with care and laid them out on the nicely-made bed. You pulled on your convenience store uniform which consisted of black trousers and a lime green polo shirt. You walked towards your dresser, where you had a small mirror, and you pulled your nicely curled hair into a high pony tail.

You put your pink flip phone into a small shoulder bag and exited your bedroom, and walked into the living room, where Kyungsoo and your mother were chatting happily together on the dilapidated black leather sofa. They both looked up with smiles when they heard your footsteps.

Your mother and Kyungsoo stood, and you hugged your mother tightly. “Mum, Kris and I are staying over tonight, just so you know…” You said with a smile as you released her.

“That’s great!” She said, and then she leant towards your ear. “I’m working for most of the night at the bar, so it’s a free house…” She whispered slowly with her wide and perverted grin.

“Mum…” You moaned feebly with a beet-red blush.

Your mother giggled. “You shouldn’t be so embarrassed!” She told you as she rubbed your shoulder, but you continued to blush.

Then she said goodbye to Kyungsoo with a hug and a motherly peck on the cheek as he blushed slightly, not used to a motherly touch, but he liked it.

With one last goodbye to your mother, Kyungsoo took your hand and you both walked out of your tiny and dilapidated home together.

You and Kyungsoo held hands as you walked down your dark and crummy street together. You could hear the distant thrum of cars nearby and television sets blaring from the confines of their homes. You looked down at yours and Kyungsoo’s interlocked hands, and you smiled, liking how warm his hand was, and how right it felt in yours.

You squeezed his hand and he smiled towards you at the contact as you both continued to walk. You had now entered a slightly busier part of your neighbourhood, illuminated with orange streetlamps. You and Kyungsoo passed by old shops that had been abandoned for years and had subsequently become drug dens for local dealers and users. You jumped when you heard a bottle smash from within one of the abandoned shops. Kyungsoo held onto your hand securely and you felt safe in his hold as you both continued to walk.

Eventually, you both reached the small convenience store which you worked at, the harsh white light from within hit your faces, casting long black shadows behind you both.

You both turned to each other and smiled. “Thank you so much for tonight, Soo.” You said quietly.

“You’re welcome, did you have a nice time?” He asked sweetly.

You nodded with a delicate pink blush. “I had a lovely time!” You beamed.

Kyungsoo smiled. “I’m glad.” He said softly. His other hand cupped your cheek, and you both looked at each other’s lips, and then he kissed you. You blushed red as your lips moved against his, making small popping noises that caused little flickers of heat to pulse down your spine. Your other hand rested on his chest, over his heart, feeling the heavy thundering beats against your hand, which echoed through you as you both kissed sweetly.

Then you both released each other with pink blushes and wide smiles. “Goodnight, muffin.” Kyungsoo murmured against your lips, his thumb sweeping your cheekbone with care.

“Goodnight, Soo.” You whispered through small breaths, still trying to gather air from the kiss.

Kyungsoo pulled away from you and with his angelic smile that had your heart fluttering, he let go of your hand. You smiled, waving goodbye as you walked towards the small and brightly lit convenience store. Kyungsoo waved as he watched you enter the store and disappear inside. He stopped waving, and with his hands in his jean’s pockets, he turned and walked back the way he came. As he walked, he couldn’t help but smile widely, his heart hammering hard in his chest and he knew that you were special. No woman has ever made him feel such a way before…

 

_And he knew that he never ever wanted to lose you…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I hope that you all enjoyed!! :)
> 
> Medical term!  
> The tuberculin test: A skin test which determines one’s individual immunity to tuberculosis.
> 
> These Italian translations should be right, considering the fact that I study Italian!! :))) <33
> 
> Buonasera- Good evening
> 
> Cosa desidera stasera? - What would you like this evening?
> 
> Prendo il spaghetti alla puttanesca e per la donna, la Parmigiana di melanzane. – I’ll have the spaghetti and the lady will have aubergine parmesan.
> 
> Cosa vorresti da bere? - What would you like to drink?
> 
> Prendiamo una bottiglia d’acqua naturale, per favore. - We’ll have a bottle of still water, please.
> 
> Allora, tornerò presto - Okay, I’ll be back soon!
> 
> Grazie - Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!! 
> 
> I apologise for the long wait, it has been far too long, life has gotten in the way unfortunately. However I hope that this chapter won’t disappoint!  
> And for the undercover flowerboy fans out there, I am writing chapter 22 and it will be up soon okay! I promise!  
> Thank you so much for your comments and your kudos' I'm so glad that this story is being read and enjoyed!!!!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter!! Please enjoy!! :)) <33333

 

It was very late when you and Kris arrived at your tiny, one-floor home from your shift at the convenience store.

“Here we are!” You announced with a small, tired smile as you opened your front door with a loud creak. You and Kris stepped into your home and you closed the door behind you both, turning on the lights.

Kris looked around your miniscule home with a small smile as you both stood in the tiny living room, which was slightly messy in this light, and you could tell that the floor hadn’t had a vacuum in a while. Obviously, your mother hadn’t had a lot of time to clean since you last saw her.

You put your keys into your shoulder bag and turned to Kris. “My mum’s not here at the moment.” You said softly with a small, pink blush, remembering what she had told you earlier about the house being free for a couple of hours...

“Oh? What is she up to at this time of night then?” Kris asked as he smirked alluringly at you.

A small, heat-filled shiver pulsed down you at his look. “She’s working at a bar.” You replied simply, fiddling with your shoulder bag strap. Kris nodded and then you yawned, placing a hand over your mouth.

“You’re tired, let’s go to bed.” Kris said softly, watching as your yawn passed.

You looked at your wristwatch, and it was indeed very late. “Okay.” You whispered, and you led Kris towards your room and he smiled at the little pink nametag nailed to the door with your name written on it in gaudy silver letters.

You turned on the switch, and immediately your room was bathed in a dim, orange light. The new bed was still there, and it looked utterly inviting and comfortable.

Kris walked towards the bed with a small smile, placing his and your duffel bags on the floor. “Do you like it?” He asked with a wide smile as he sat down on the pure white duvet, taking in its softness.

“It’s lovely.” You said as you walked towards him, putting down your shoulder bag. “But you really didn’t have to spend your money on me like this, I don’t deserve it.” You said quietly, knotting your fingers.

“You do deserve it, we wanted to do this for you and money isn’t an issue.” Kris responded, staring at you from under his head of tousled dirty-blonde locks.

You pouted as you stared into his dark, glittering eyes and you could tell that he wouldn’t be easily convinced, and you were too tired to argue with him.

Kris only chuckled at you, finding it so cute when you pouted like that. You blushed at his dulcet laugh and you picked up your duffel, placing it on the bed. Kris leant towards you as you opened it slowly and yours and Kris’s eyes widened at what was in there.

“Wow, that’s a lot of grey.” You murmured as you dug in the duffel bag, pulling out long t-shirts, sweats and long-sleeved shirts, all of them baggy and form-hiding. However, you weren’t objecting to them. At least they weren’t anything too risqué.

“That sneaky shit.” Kris whispered to himself, knowing that Tao had picked the ugliest clothes possible from your wardrobe in order to try and prevent the two of you from getting closer whilst you were both away.

“Hmm?” You hummed, turning to Kris.

Kris broke himself from his thoughts, looking into your eyes. “Nothing, baby.” He said softly, flashing you a beautiful smile and relishing in your delicious pink blush just for him.

“Okay. Um, would you like to use the bathroom first?” You inquired as you gathered a baggy shirt, a long pair of sweats and your toiletry bag in your arms.

“You can use it first.” Kris said gently.

“Are you sure?” You asked.

“Of course.”

“Okay.” You said softly, pressing a kiss onto his cheek which sent small, heat-filled shivers pulsing through you both at the contact. Then, you turned on your heel and walked out of the room with a blush, closing the door behind you.

You walked across the hall and towards the bathroom. You closed the door and stripped out of your uniform, and then you ran the shower, it was difficult to work like always and eventually it worked for you and you stepped in. You washed your body and hair quickly with the peach body wash and the coconut scented hair products.

After a little while, you turned off the shower with a loud crank and stepped out, drying yourself with a towel. You put on the sweats and baggy shirt, glad that Tao hadn’t packed anything silky or sexy in there, otherwise you probably wouldn’t be able to face Kris at all. However, you blushed beet red when you remembered that you were only dressed in a pink frilly nighty with Luhan the previous night and before that you had slept _naked_ with Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

You shook yourself from your thoughts with a red blush and a warmth in your belly. You brushed your teeth, washed your face and then you dried your hair with the towel.

You gathered your dirty clothes and toiletries and walked out of the steaming hot bathroom and down the hall towards the kitchen, removing the wet clothes from the washing machine and putting them on the little drying rack. You put your convenience store uniform in the washing machine and started the spin.

You walked towards your room and opened the door cautiously. You blushed when you caught sight of Kris who was laying down on the large bed, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling in deep thought, his angular brows were furrowed slightly, and you vaguely wondered what he was thinking.

He had obviously changed out of his jeans and t-shirt whilst you were gone, and now he had a baggy shirt and some sweats on. His white t-shirt had hiked up slightly, giving you a glimmer of his taut and muscled chest.

Suddenly, Kris caught your eyes and he smiled with a handsome arch of his lips.

You averted your eyes with a large, pink blush, still in slight disbelief that this beautiful man was in fact one of your twelve boyfriends. “Um…the bathroom’s free.” You whispered with a smile, hugging your toiletries towards you.   

“Thanks.” Kris said softly as he sat up from the bed, his shirt hiding his taut chest from view. He walked with his toiletries and stopped beside you. “I won’t be long.” He whispered, his hot breath fanning down your neck.

You blushed and all you could do was nod. Kris smiled and walked out of your room.

You could feel your heart pounding hard in your chest as you stood there, still smelling his breath on your tongue. You shook yourself from your daze and stuffed your toiletry bag into your duffel.

Then, you decided to do some studying, so you got out your study materials from your satchel and sat down at your old and rickety wooden desk. You turned on your tiny desk lamp and opened your textbooks, flicking through mounds and mounds of neatly-written notes about the pulmonary system in your battered, purple binder.

After a while of silent studying, you heard the door creak open and turned your head slightly, watching as Kris swept through and closed the door behind him.

You looked away and back down at your work and suddenly you felt Kris’s warm hands on your shoulders, burning through your thin t-shirt. “It’s late, sweetheart. You need to rest.” He whispered into your ear.

“What time is it?” You whispered, inclining your head towards his slightly, your heart gave a loud and healthy pulse at his warm proximity.

“It’s one in the morning.” Kris said softly, his eyes staring into yours.

“Oh my.” You breathed, removing your reading glasses to rub at your tired eyes. “I’m almost done with this section here, I won’t be long.” You said as you put your glasses back on, looking down at your work again.

“Baby…” Kris implored softly as he gently massaged your shoulders, and you found yourself really liking his touch there.

You looked up and met his concerned stare. “I’m nearly finished. Look.” You said, indicating the small number of pages that you needed to get through. “I won’t be able to sleep tonight if I just leave it now.” You continued, your wide, innocent eyes looking up at him imploringly.

Kris stared at you, chewing at his lip slightly. You blushed, your eyes diverting to the tempting flesh. “After you’ve finished those pages, you’re coming to bed. Okay?” He said quietly, his hands massaging your shoulders still, his fingers brushing the bare skin of your neck as he did so.

You tremored with heat at his touch. “I promise.” You whispered, lifting your eyes from his lips.

“Good girl.” He said, pecking your cheek.

You turned to watch as Kris settled on the large bed and took out his phone and when he caught you staring, he smirked alluringly at you and you looked down at your notes with a pink blush.

You gripped your pen and tried to work calmly in order to get this chapter done. But with Kris in the room, this was proving to be quite difficult.

You were so hyper-aware of his presence and your eyes couldn’t help but glance at his handsome-form every so often as he lay on the bed, tapping on his phone. His shirt had risen up his taut and muscled stomach again and this time you were given a view of his happy trail from where his sweats were sitting low on his hips.

Quickly, you looked away with a fiery beet red blush before he could notice you looking at him. With a couple of deep breaths to calm your expeditiously beating heart, you continued to look over your work, flipping through the pages in your battered textbook as quick as you could whilst still taking in the information.

A short while of focussed studying later, you had finished for the night. You closed your tattered textbooks and gathered your neatly-written notes into your purple binder and your pens into your floppy, purple pencil case.

You looked over at Kris, who was stood with his back to you, he had opened your window and his elbows were leaning against the window sill as he looked out into the night.

You gathered your study materials into your tattered satchel bag and then you got out your pink flip phone, seeing texts from your other sexy gangsters wishing you goodnight. You smiled with a pink blush, feeling fluttery when they also wished you good luck for tomorrow’s exam.

You replied to all their texts and put your flip phone down. You stood from your seat, wandering over towards Kris.

You stood beside him and followed his line of vision. Your eyes caught the stars, twinkling in the sapphire night sky.

“Do you like space, Y/n?” Kris asked softly all of a sudden.

Your eyes met his dark and glittering ones. “Yes, it’s very beautiful.” You said quietly with a sweet smile, then you looked back at the stars, leaning your elbows on the window sill beside him.

Kris sidled closer towards you so that your shoulders were touching. “I love it…especially the galaxy. I loved learning about space as a child.” He breathed with a small, fond smile.

“Oh really?” You inquired, turning away from the twinkling night sky and looking into his eyes as he smiled exquisitely at you. You blushed with heat in the tranquil stillness of your tiny room.

“Yeah, my father bought me a space telescope for my tenth birthday, and that’s when I got interested in the stars and the planets.” Kris said quietly as he continued to hold your eyes with his. “I loved that telescope a lot, it was the best of its kind in the day. But, when I was fifteen, Chanyeol broke it.” He finished on a slightly sombre note, looking away from you and towards the shimmering stars.

“How awful.” You said softly, placing your hand on top of his.

Kris smiled down at your hand then he enveloped it in his own, sending a warm pulse straight to your heart. “He was a little shit back then, evil kid.” Kris said quietly with a scowl.

“Kris! Chanyeol’s not evil! He’s your brother!” You said sternly yet softly.

“Well…” Kris said slowly, his thumb sweeping your knuckles, causing little, heat-filled shivers to pulse up your arm.

“You love him really…” You whispered after a small while of looking out at the stars.

“I’ll have to think about that one.” Kris replied with a small chuckle, staring down at your interlocked hands and feeling his heart beating slightly harder in his chest at your warmth.

“Kris!” You admonished with worriedly furrowed eyebrows.

Kris gave a small sigh and his eyes captured yours. “Sweetheart, Chanyeol and I have a different kind of relationship, love and hate.” He explained softly. “He annoys me, and I annoy him. That’s how it’s always been, but now that we’re older, we’re a bit more cordial about it. We’ve calmed down a bit you could say.” He continued, his hand still holding yours.

Kris looked towards you, sensing your worry. “Chanyeol and I have been getting along better recently, so there’s nothing for you to worry about, bambi.” He said quietly, bringing your hand towards his smooth lips and placing a small kiss there.

You blushed, his kiss sending a wave of heat flowing through you, igniting your nerves. “That’s good.” You whispered with a smile.

Kris smiled and removed your hand from his lips, then he had a small idea and he dug in his sweats pocket and retrieved his expensive smartphone.

You watched Kris with a raised eyebrow as he tapped on his phone and then he brought the device up and towards the sky, you looked at the screen and you gasped quietly at what was on there.

“It’s a constellation app, it tells you what’s visible in the sky at the moment.” Kris explained with a smile towards you. Then he looked away and towards the screen. “There’s Cygnus.” Kris pointed out as he removed his hand from yours and pointed to the screen. You shuffled closer towards him, resting your head against his shoulder.

“Awesome.” You breathed as you looked at the screen and then you followed Kris’s finger to where he was now pointing towards what was presumably the Cygnus constellation in the sky. Kris lowered his arm that wasn’t holding his phone and he wrapped it around your waist, pulling you close towards his side.

Your heart pulsed at the contact and at the heat of his hand as it seeped through the thin material of your shirt.

The two of you continued like this for a small while. Kris told you all about the Cygnus constellation and about the stars that made it. You listened quietly, feeling calmed by his deep and soothing voice and his warm hand on your waist, however you were struggling to keep your eyes open, sleep was finally creeping up with you.

You tried to stifle a yawn, and this caught Kris’s attention. He looked down at you, lowering his phone. “We should sleep now.” He whispered as you looked up and met his eyes with a nod, snuggling against his shoulder.

Kris turned off his phone and he unwrapped his arm from around your waist, closing the window securely. With one last look at the stars, he pulled your white curtains closed.

Then the two of you climbed beneath the warm duvet of the large bed and as soon as your head fell onto the impossibly soft, downy pillow, your heavy eyelids fluttered shut.

Kris turned in bed and switched off your little desk lamp, plunging your room into darkness, and he weaved an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close against his side.

You snuggled against his heat, resting a dainty hand on his taut chest. He smiled against your delicate tresses. “Good night, Y/n.” He breathed, and then he placed a kiss onto your hair.

You sighed out loudly into the darkness, your head resting against his chest. “Goodnight Kris.” You whispered, and then you snuggled closer, your hair tickling his chin. “I love you.” You said oh so quietly.

Kris blushed pink, his heart thrumming in his chest. “I love you too.” He whispered back with a wide smile as he held you closer. Then the two of you fell into a deep and satisfying sleep in each other’s arms

 

 

****

 

 

It was now Friday morning, and your room was bathed in a pale, grey light. You were gently roused from sleep; your head was resting on Kris’s hard chest and you could hear the echoing beats of his heart pulsing up and through you. You snuggled against his side and Kris smiled against your hair, his hand smoothing your upper arm.

You eased open your eyes, and blinked to focus your gaze on the window, where the white curtains were slightly ajar, giving a clear view of the swirling, grey clouds which were gathering in the dimly illuminated sky.

“Horrible day isn’t it?” Kris commented, his words reverberating through you like a wave.

You nodded against his chest, holding him closer against you and in response he squeezed your arm, placing a kiss onto your hair. “How did you sleep?” He asked against your delicate tresses.

You sighed against him with a smile. “I slept very well.” You said sweetly as he chuckled, stroking your arm. “This bed is so comfy.” You added, snuggling closer against his warmth.

“Hmm, it is isn’t it?” Kris hummed as he smiled down at you, and his eyes widened when he glanced at your little alarm clock. “May I use your shower?” He asked, inclining his head towards you.

You looked up at him, so that you were staring into his dark, glittering eyes, a warm shiver pulsed through you at how close you both were.

“Of course, you can.” You whispered, then you sat up in the bed.

Kris sat up with you, his hair was dishevelled and all over the place. You smiled, running a hand through his unruly locks, he looked towards you and smiled with a beautiful curve of his lips that had your heart hammering in your chest.

You untangled your hand from his hair and he slipped out of the white duvet and towards his duffel bag, retrieving his toiletries. You also climbed out from the duvet, the creases in your baggy shirt and long sweats fell out as you stood.

“I’ll lead you to the bathroom.” You said, and he nodded, following you out of your room.

All was quiet as you and Kris walked down the small hallway, you could hear your mother snoring in her room as you passed and then you opened the bathroom door and switched on the light.

“The shower’s a bit small.” You said apologetically, cringing slightly at how messy the bathroom looked. There were dirty towels piled in the corner and the cracked mirror was grimy and stained.

Kris gently waved you off. “It’s fine.” He said with a beautiful smile.

You blushed and leant over the bathtub to turn on the shower for him. As you did this, Kris couldn’t help but let his eyes settle on your behind, taking note of how well those grey sweats accentuated your shapely rear to him.

Kris felt a heat stirring in his loins as he stared and then he looked away quickly when he heard the shower turn on.

You smiled and leant away from the bathtub. “Here we go!” You announced triumphantly. “It always works in the end!” You said with a smile towards him, catching his dark, glimmering eyes as they stared solidly at you. You stopped smiling when you felt a muscle clenching deep within your belly at his look.

Kris shook himself from his slightly less-than-innocent thoughts. “Thanks.” He said quietly.

“You’re welcome!” You said with a small, shaky smile. “I’m going to go and make breakfast!” You said as you backed out of the bathroom quickly with a monumental blush.

You closed the door and fanned your face as you swept towards your room. Once you had arrived, you tried to calm the heat in your sweats, remembering that look in Kris’s eyes when he stared at you back there.

Then you ripped yourself from your thoughts and rifled through your duffel bag, trying to find something other than baggy sweats to wear for university. Eventually, you found a pair of dark blue jeans and a baggy white t-shirt and put them on. You brushed your hair which was tangled, because you had forgotten to brush it after your shower last night. After you had brushed your hair to the best of your ability, you gathered it into a neat bun.

When you had finished getting ready, you checked yourself in the tiny mirror on your dresser and walked out of your room and towards the kitchen. You scoured the cupboards for anything to make for breakfast.

Normally you didn’t make breakfast in the mornings because you would wake up late, and your breakfasts typically consisted of apples on the way to the bus stop. However, you would feel rude if you didn’t cook anything for Kris considering the fact that he was a guest _and_ he was your boyfriend.

There wasn’t much in the cupboards or the refrigerator other than eggs and bread, it would do for now and you hoped that Kris wouldn’t mind too much. But you were slightly worried that your mother hasn’t seemingly been out food shopping since you left.

You shook away your thoughts and got out the eggs and began to hard boil them in a saucepan. You turned on the oven and placed some bread slices in to toast lightly.

There was a small knock at the kitchen door and you turned around and smiled when you saw your mother stood in the kitchen doorway.

“Morning!” You said sweetly.

“Morning, petals.” Your mother smiled as she shuffled through in her long, fluffy white dressing gown, she looked awfully tired.

“When did you get in last night?” You asked as you checked on the eggs which were bouncing in the saucepan.

“About three in the morning.” She replied, walking to stand beside you, leaning against the counter.

“You should still be in bed! You need your energy for your shift at the café this afternoon!” You said worriedly, looking away from the eggs.

“I’m okay, I wanted to see Kris, I would feel rude if I just continued sleeping.” She said and then a gleam twinkled in her eyes as she leant towards you. “Did anything happen last night?” She whispered with her wide and perverted grin.

“N-no!!” You spluttered with a bright pink blush. “We’re still going slow!” You said quietly, darting a look towards the kitchen doorway to ensure that Kris wasn’t about. “And besides, I have end-of-year exams, so I’m not thinking about…um…sex at the moment.” You continued with a heat-filled blush as you looked away and bent down to check on the toast in the oven.

“Oh petals, you’re much more sensible than I am.” Your mother murmured with a small smile, folding her arms.

You straightened up. “Mum…” You implored softly.

“It’s true, by eighteen I was pregnant with your brother, I wished that I could’ve also pursued a career.” She said with a small sigh, walking towards the sink and staring out of the window which had a view of the tiny back garden, where the washing was swinging in the gentle breeze on the washing line.

“What would you have liked to have been?” You asked curiously.

“A lawyer maybe.” Your mother smiled with a small laugh, inclining her head away from the kitchen window and towards you.    

You smiled at her, looking towards the eggs which were almost done. “Would you like to eat breakfast with us?” You asked.

Your mother broke herself out of her thoughts and turned her body away from the window. “I would love to.” She said softly.

You smiled and turned the heat down on the eggs. Your mother got out some cutlery and some plates, you buttered the toast and scooped out the eggs from the saucepan, turning off the oven.

Your mother wandered out of the kitchen and you could hear her greeting Kris in the living room and he greeted her back pleasantly. You were so glad that your gangsters and your mother were getting along well with each other.

You walked in with two plates, placing them down on the wooden table. You blushed at how good Kris looked today with an all-black suit on which was well tailored to his tall and strong body and his dirty-blonde hair which was nicely styled atop his head.

He looked as if he had just stepped out of a Vogue magazine and you blushed when you realised that this man was actually your boyfriend. It was almost too good to be true and you vaguely wondered what you had done to deserve him and the eleven other sexy gangsters.

Kris turned to smile at you and your heart nearly ricocheted out of your chest. “Breakfast is ready.” You said quietly, placing the two plates onto the wooden table and you went back to the kitchen to get your plate.

Once you had gotten your plate, the three of you settled around the small wooden table, eating your toast and hardboiled eggs together as you talked. Kris told your mother more about himself, carefully leaving out the fact that he was a very dangerous gangster.

When you had finished your breakfasts, you all took your plates to the kitchen. You grabbed the dish soap and a sponge, beginning to clean a plate.

“Y/n-ah, I’ll do that.” Your mother said suddenly, taking the sponge from your hand.

“No, it’s okay—” You tried to argue.

“You need to get ready and you don’t have long until you need to leave.” Your mother cut in as she scrubbed at a plate.

“But—”

“Come on, Y/n-ah, let’s get ready.” Kris said suddenly, taking your hand in his.

“Kris!” You pouted as he led you out the kitchen.

Kris chuckled down at you as you both entered your bedroom. Kris had made the bed and he was packing yours and his stuff into your duffel bags. Kris handed you your toothbrush and toothpaste and you took it, rushing to the bathroom to quickly brush your teeth.

When you had finished up in the bathroom, Kris took your toothbrush and toothpaste from you and put it in your toiletry bag, placing it in your duffel.

You collected your tattered satchel and textbooks and Kris held yours and his duffel bags. You both walked out of your room, and your mother emerged from the kitchen, having finished washing the dishes.

She enveloped you in a tight hug. “Goodbye petals!” She murmured, kissing you on the cheek.

“Goodbye mum, I’ll see you soon, okay?” You said as you wrapped an arm around her.

“Next Thursday?” She asked, pulling away from you to look into your eyes.

“Yes!” You beamed, smiling brightly like the sun.

“I’ll see you then.” Your mother whispered with a smile, sweeping a lock of your baby hair out of your face.

Your mother released you and turned to Kris, giving him a hug. Kris froze in utter shock, having never been hugged in such a motherly way before, but nonetheless he smiled and wrapped an arm around your mother.

Then your mother watched as you and Kris walked out of the front door and she waved one last goodbye to you both, closing the front door with a loud, shuddering creak.

You looked up and down your crummy and dilapidated street, wondering what car Kris drove and where it was, because all the cars here were dusty and old.

You glanced up at Kris, about to ask where his car was when you heard a distant purr of an engine nearby.

Your turned away from Kris just as two gleaming supercars drove down your crumbly road towards you. Your eyes widened, and a smile split across your face when you spotted Luhan’s burnt orange Lamborghini. Then you raised an eyebrow at the car following behind it, which was an unfamiliar black car, but still it was a beautiful supercar.

The two cars parked in front of your house and as expected, Luhan got out of the Lamborghini with a suave smile, today he was dressed in a dark-grey suit that fitted him exquisitely. He walked towards you and you met him half-way, wrapping him in a one-armed hug because you were also holding your textbooks. 

“Good morning Luhannie.” You murmured, as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

Luhan blushed pink at your nickname for him, but nonetheless he smiled. “Good morning, my love.” He greeted against your tresses as he held you close. “I missed you so much.” He whispered, and then he stopped, his eyes widening in surprise, having never said such words to a woman before. But he knew that he had meant every word.

"I missed you too." You whispered back, your heart pulsing with warmth.

Luhan placed a sweet kiss onto your lips and you kissed him back. Then you released each other, and you blushed, staring into his dark, glittering eyes shadowed by his glossy raven tresses.

You looked behind you, where Minseok and Kris were talking together by the gleaming back supercar. You and Luhan walked towards them hand-in-hand and Minseok pulled you in for a tight hug, causing you to squeak in surprise at the sudden contact.

Minseok gave a dulcet laugh against your neck. “Hello kitten.” He whispered as his hands smoothed your hips over the baggy t-shirt.

“Good morning, Minseok.” You murmured into his ear, your hot breath fanning across his neck. You tremored with a soft sigh when his lips kissed your love bite covered neck sweetly.

Minseok released you, but still his arm was around your shoulders as you regarded them all with a pretty smile on your lips.

“It’s so lovely to see you guys!” You beamed, looking between Minseok and Luhan.

“It’s lovely to see you too, baby.” Minseok said, pulling you closer against him, pressing a kiss onto your hair.

“How do you feel about your exam?” Luhan asked as he placed his hands in his nicely pressed, dark-grey suit pockets.

“Nervous.” You said, feeling jittery when the three handsome men began to gush at you.

“Sweetheart, you’re such a clever girl, you have nothing to worry about.” Luhan said gently with a beautiful smile towards you.

“But what if I’m kicked out of my scholarship?” You asked softly, but all three men heard you.

“There’s no way your university would kick you out.” Minseok said firmly, “and if it comes to that, we’ll sort it out.”

You froze, wondering what Minseok meant by that, however you didn’t ask.

“So please don’t worry because you have no reason to.” Luhan said as he walked towards you, his hand stroking your cheek with care.

You nodded up at him with a small smile.

“Good girl.” He breathed.

After a small while of chat, you said goodbye to Minseok and Luhan and they wished you good luck for your exam today, and you thanked them.

Then, Kris took your hand and led you towards the black supercar as Minseok and Luhan got into the burnt orange Lamborghini. Kris opened the passenger door for you and you slipped through, placing your satchel and textbooks by your feet. Kris closed the car door, placing your duffel bags in the back.

Kris got into the driver’s seat and started the car and then he pulled away from the curb, slowly trundling down your bumpy and dilapidated road. Soon, Kris was driving down the wide and affluent streets towards your university and whilst he drove, you reviewed your flashcards for the pulmonary exam today.

After a little while, Kris arrived at the pickup and drop off point at your affluent university. He stopped the car and you both turned to each other.

“How are you feeling about the exam?” Kris asked.

“Worried.” You whispered, putting down your flashcards, your stomach was turning uncomfortably.

“You’ll be fine, bambi. You’ve been revising so hard…” Kris said, patting your knee.

“Hmm…” You hummed, your heart beating slightly faster at the feel of his hand on your knee, its heat soaking through the fabric of your jeans.

“You’ll do great, baby. I’ll be thinking of you.” Kris murmured.

“Thank you, Kris.” You whispered.

“You’re welcome, now have a lovely day.” Kris said, and then he gently wrapped a hand behind your neck, pulling you towards him for a sweet kiss.

He released your lips and you blushed, your heart thrumming in your ears. “You too.” You breathed with a shaky smile, collecting your satchel and your textbooks, you opened the passenger side door. “Goodbye Kris!” You said with a wave.

“Goodbye, Y/n-ah.” Kris said with a handsome smile that caused your heart to soar in your chest. You blushed and closed the passenger door of the supercar. Kris started the ignition and pulled away from the curb and with a powerful roar that turned heads, the sleek black supercar shot out of the university gates.

You looked away from the gates and smiled with a pink blush when you saw your four younger sexy gangsters walking towards you, looking handsome as always in beautiful casual clothes that fitted exquisitely to their tight and toned bodies.

“Hey guys!” You beamed as you waved at them with your pretty smile.

They all smiled at you, causing your heart to beat slightly harder in your chest. You greeted your four youngest gangsters with hugs and they pressed kisses onto your cheeks, whispering sweet good mornings in your ears.

When Jongin released you from his hug, he took your textbooks for you, and you didn’t even complain, because you knew that he would never surrender to you.

Tao took your hand in his and the five of you walked out of the carpark and towards the large and state-of-the-art university building, passing students along the way who stared at you all, still in shock that you were actually in a relationship with the cold yet strikingly handsome Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongin and Sehun.

When you all arrived at the medicine block, you quickly pecked, Kyungsoo, Tao and Sehun on the cheeks with a bright pink blush. They smiled and walked towards their respective buildings for their lectures.

Then Jongin led you into the medicine block and you both ascended the stairs towards the lecture room and waited outside. Jongin asked you some last-minute questions and you answered to the best of your ability, but you were so jittery and nervous.

“Y/n-ah, it’s going to be fine.” Jongin said, taking your hand in his and squeezing softly.

“I don’t know, I just really want to do well…” You whispered, fiddling with your colourful flashcards.

“You’ll do amazing, you’re the best student here.” He said against your hair, darting a small look at your other classmates who appeared slightly panicked as they hurriedly flicked through their heavy textbooks.

“Jongin…” You whined softly with a pink blush.

“But you are, just stay calm and answer the question. I believe in you baby.” He whispered against your hair, his hand still holding yours.

You looked into his beautiful brown eyes. “I believe in you too.” You said softly, your heart pounding in your chest.

Jongin smiled, placing a small kiss on your hair. Then your bumbling professor told you all to enter the room and Jongin turned to you. “Good luck, Y/n.” He whispered.

“Good luck, Kai.” You whispered back, and he smiled with a sweet arch of his lips, liking how you said his nickname like that and you both released each other’s hands.

Then, you, Jongin and the rest of your classmates walked into the lecture room, ready to take the exam.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

After the three-and-a-half-hour exam, your professor collected your papers and dismissed you all. You stretched in your seat and gathered your tattered satchel and textbooks. Jongin went over to your desk and you both walked out of the lecture room in silence.

As soon as the door had shut behind the two of you, Jongin turned to you and you met his eyes. “How’d you find it, angel?” He asked as he slung an arm around your shoulder, pulling you close to his side.

You couldn’t help but allow a wide and excited smile to sweep across your lips. “It was amazing!! There was a lovely question about emphysema and alveolar cell carcinoma. I remember revising those just last night!!” You beamed as he smiled down at you. “How’d you find it, Kai?” You inquired, looking up at him with your wide eyes.

“I thought it was terrible!” Jongin grumbled, “I completely forgot about Broncho-alveolar lavage!” He continued, hugging you tighter against his side.

“Oh my…” You said softly, looking up at him with a sweet and sad smile. “But you have the other exams next week to make up for it if you didn't do well in this one.” You said brightly as you both walked down the stairs and out of the medicine block, into the sprawling university campus. The weather had brightened up a bit; the sun was out and the sky was a deep cerulean.

“I guess, but I’m not that good of a student.” Jongin said as you both walked along the path.

“Kai, you’re a very good student! Don’t put yourself down.” You said sweetly.

He looked down at you. “But not as good as you angel, I know you’re going to get the top grade…” He said as he gently poked your button nose with a smile.

You blushed, looking away from his handsome brown eyes. “Jongin…”

“It’s true, you’re the best student in our class, and the professor loves you.” Jongin contended with a small chuckle, pulling you closer against him.

“That’s not true…” You said with an adorable pout and a blush.

“But it is.” He replied with a fond smile down at your sweetly blushing face. Then, instead of leading you towards the cafeteria, Jongin led you towards the carpark.

You looked up at him perplexed. Jongin met your confused eyes with a small smile. “Chanyeol’s taking you out to lunch.” He explained gently.

You blushed pink and looked away from his beautiful eyes, a smile sweeping across your lips at the prospect of seeing your sexy red-haired gangster.

You and Jongin waited serenely at the pickup and drop off point together. His arm was still around your shoulders and you snuggled against his warmth. A thought came to you suddenly and you looked up at him. “Kai?”

“Yes, angel?” He inquired, meeting your eyes with a gentle smile.

“What will you be doing this afternoon?” You asked him.

Jongin averted his eyes from yours and looked down. “A small errand.” He said awkwardly, his eyes turning hard as he stared at his shoes, and you knew that it must be for the family business, however you didn’t ask him anything about it.

Then he looked at you, and his eyes were once again warm and liquid. “But we can study together later if you’d like?” He suggested with a beautiful turn of his lips.

You nodded. “I’d love to!” You said sweetly with a smile. “I need to go over endarterectomy—Oh! And I would also like to make flashcards on the electrocardiogram machine.” You rambled cutely as Jongin stared down at you with a smile, feeling his heart pulsing in his chest at your sweetness.

Suddenly, a loud vroom permeated the atmosphere and you watched wide-eyed as a red-hot Ferrari zoomed down the road and towards you and Jongin.

The impressive, Italian automobile pulled up in front of you both. The ignition turned off and the driver’s door opened and Chanyeol unfolded his tall-self out of the sleek red supercar, he smirked when he caught your eyes, flashing you a seductive wink that had your cheeks flaming red, almost putting the Ferrari to shame.

Chanyeol walked towards you both, dressed in a gorgeously well-fitted, navy blue suit, his dark and glittering eyes holding yours from under his blood-red tresses.

Jongin unwrapped his arm from around your shoulders and you met Chanyeol halfway, wrapping him in a huge hug.

Chanyeol nearly stumbled in surprise, having not expected such a greeting, he let out a loud laugh as he wrapped his arms around your delicate waist, pulling you close to his hard and taut chest. “Hello Y/n-ah.” He murmured against your hair, the warmth from his large hands seeping into your baggy white shirt, heating you up.

You smiled against his chest. “Hello Yeollie.” You said sweetly, wrapping your arms tighter around his neck. Then you pulled away slightly and the two of you looked into each other’s eyes and he swept down, enveloping your lips with his.

You blushed pink, but nonetheless you relaxed into the kiss, your heart was thrumming in your chest as his hand gently cupped your cheek and then he pulled away.

“Shall we go?” Chanyeol inquired with a smirk.

You nodded and then you looked towards Jongin and enveloped him in a tight hug. Jongin smiled against your delicate tresses, pulling you close against him, his slender hands on your hips.

You lifted your head slightly and met his brown eyes. “You’ll be safe, won’t you?” You whispered.

Jongin smiled beautifully down at you and you had to remind yourself how to breath. “Of course, I will.” He said reassuringly, placing a small kiss onto your lips. “Please don’t worry.” He said when he noticed your eyes gleaming in concern and he felt a warmth in his heart and he felt it surging through his veins that there was someone out there who was looking out for him.

“I can’t help but worry, Kai…” You murmured, your hot breath fanning down his neck, causing little electric shivers to dart up his system. “I love you, okay?” You said sweetly.

Jongin hugged you tighter, smiling against your hair. “I love you too.” He whispered, his heart thrashing in his chest. “I’ll see you later, okay?” He said.

You nodded up at him with a sweet smile and then he pressed a kiss onto your lips again, his gentle fingertips skimming your jaw.

You released each other and Jongin gave your textbooks to Chanyeol who smirked at your adorable pout.

Then, you waved at Jongin who waved back, walking towards his glimmering, black Mercedes and Chanyeol took your hand in his and led you towards his red Ferrari with a wide smile on his face.

He let go of your hand so that he could unlock the flaming-red automobile, which winked at you both. You smiled and observed it wide-eyed.

Chanyeol watched you in amusement. “Do you like it?” He inquired as he opened the passenger door for you.

You looked into his beautiful eyes and smiled with a pink blush. “I do! I think it’s lovely.” You said. “And It matches your hair!” You added sweetly with your tinkling laugh.

Chanyeol smiled widely at that. “Like I’ve never heard that one before.” He commented with a smile and a roll of his eyes and then he chuckled at your sweetness which was just so infectious.

You smiled your pretty smile up at him and got into the car and he passed you your textbooks, which you placed by your feet along with your satchel. Then you watched as Chanyeol’s handsome and tall form walked around the car and as he got into the driver’s side, closing the door behind him.

You both buckled your seatbelts, and Chanyeol put the grandiose car into gear and swiftly pulled away from the curb, zooming down the road with a roar and quickly out of the university gates.

Chanyeol glanced at you from the corner of his eyes and smiled. “How was your test?” He asked.

You turned towards him with a wide smile. “I think it went well! There were some things on it that I had revised last night which was good! I just hope that it was enough,” You explained demurely.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. I bet you did amazing.” Chanyeol said as he flashed you his dazzling smile, causing your heart to hammer in your chest at the intensity of it.

“Chanyeol…” You implored softly, smiling with a pink blush.

“It’s true, you study so hard and you’re the top student…” Chanyeol responded as he changed gear, zooming down the wide and affluent city streets.

“Chanyeol, stop!” You whined, however you couldn’t help but smile, blushing crazily as you held your fiery hot cheeks.

Chanyeol chuckled towards you, his large hand patting your jean clad thigh. “I’m sorry my darling.” He said sweetly. You blushed harder as he rubbed your thigh with care.

Suddenly, you took his hand in yours and squeezed, trickles of electricity pulsing up your arm at the feel of his warm hand.

“Where are we going for lunch?” You inquired suddenly, trying to calm your blushing cheeks and rapidly beating heart.

“We’re going to my company building for lunch, there’s a restaurant there.” Chanyeol replied, his gaze focussed on the road.

“Is it one of yours?” You inquired, already knowing the answer from the look on his handsome face.

“Of course, it is!” He said, trying to repress a laugh at the look on your sweet, little face.

“Chanyeol! How!” You spluttered in utter awe at how rich your gangsters were.

“I work hard, my darling.” He responded simply with a twinkle in his eye and an alluring smile. You blushed pink as Chanyeol drove into a carpark, and swiftly parked in a space reserved for himself, next to you was Baekhyun’s white Lamborghini Aventador.

Chanyeol got out and before you could open your door, he was already there holding your door open for you.

You smiled up at him gratefully and took his offered hand, he helped you up and then he took your tattered satchel and textbooks for you, you tried to complain but he shut you down with a dazzling smile and you were powerless.

Chanyeol locked the car and you both walked hand in hand towards the entrance of the large company building with the words: ‘Kim Enterprises’ emblazoned on it in large, red letters.

Your eyes widened.

_No way._

_THE Kim Enterprises?!_

You stopped and Chanyeol stopped as well, looking towards you curiously.

“Are you the CEO of Kim Enterprises?!” You asked him seriously, your eyes fixed on his. Everyone in the country knew about the infamous Kim Enterprises, which was one of the hugest and most influential conglomerate families in Korea.

Chanyeol’s lips broke out into a dazzling smile. “Of course, I am!” He beamed.

_Oh my goodness, this couldn’t be happening._

“You never said!!” You blurted out, staring at him in wonderment.

Chanyeol burst out laughing at the look of utter shock on your face, having never met a woman with such diverse reactions before. “Must have escaped my mind.” He commented with a wry smile as he tried to calm his laughter.

You stared at him, having never seen him laugh so hard before. “How could something like _that_ escape your mind!!” You seemed to whine as he stood in front of you with a smirk.

“I’m a busy man, baby.” He quipped, pushing away the last of his laughter with great difficulty. “Come on, let’s have lunch, I’m hungry.” He said suddenly, taking your hand in his.

You allowed him to do so, staring up at him in disbelief that your gangsters were apart of such a famous business in Korea and that they had neglected to tell you this until now.

With your hand in his, Chanyeol led you into the large building, you stared wide eyed as you entered the large entrance hall, where every surface seemed to shine brightly.

As you and Chanyeol walked through the large entrance hall, employees turned to stare at the two of you wide-eyed in shock for two reasons: one, they weren’t aware that Chanyeol—their very scary CEO— had a girlfriend and, two, they swore that they have never seen their cold and formidable boss holding a woman’s hand before…

You noticed how the employees surrounding the two of you seemed to quieten as you and Chanyeol passed and how their eyes were wide in shock as they stared at your interlocked hands, and the fact that Chanyeol seemed to be carrying your stuff for you.

You blushed at the attention on you and Chanyeol’s grip on your hand tightened, you looked up at him and caught his gaze, and he smiled dazzlingly at you and your heart began to pound hard in your chest.

Then the two of you entered a lift and the other occupants stared at the two of you and at your interlocked hands in shock, having never thought that one of their bosses had a girlfriend. They all observed how their formidable boss seemed to be smiling so nicely towards you, unlike anything that they had ever witnessed before.

Then the doors shut behind you and Chanyeol, and he selected the near top floor, you were still holding hands as the lift went up and it was completely silent in the lift, there wasn't even a whisper.

You felt awkward, feeling the stares of the employees piercing into you. You looked down at your tennis shoes with a bright pink blush. Chanyeol could sense your nervousness and he released your hand, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you against his hip.

You blushed pink and he smiled, whispering in your ear about random things in order to distract you from the employees’ now very shocked eyes which were focussed on Chanyeol’s hand on your waist.

You were glad for his distraction, and the two of you spoke quietly to yourselves, your faces were close, and his warm breath caressed your skin, causing your heart to beat slightly harder in your chest.

After a little while, you and Chanyeol stepped out of the lift hand-in-hand and walked down a long corridor and at the end of it, there was an entrance to a restaurant.

As you both got closer, you observed that the restaurant looked utterly fancy and then you looked down at your jeans and baggy t-shirt. You stopped.

Chanyeol frowned, and looked back at you, your hand still in his, his eyebrows furrowed worriedly as he stepped towards you.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He whispered, his large fingers gently inclining your chin up to meet his eyes.

“Um…aren’t I a bit underdressed?” You inquired quietly.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he glanced down at your baggy shirt, jeans and tennis shoes.

“Of course not.” He said quietly, his fingers gently stroking your chin, electrified tremors pulsing through your system at his touch.

“But…they might not let me in…” You whispered, averting your eyes from his handsome gaze.

Chanyeol let out a dulcet chuckle that had your heart hammering in heat. “They won’t throw you out.” He said quietly. “It’s _my_ restaurant after all. So, they wouldn’t dare, my darling.” He continued as he pressed a small kiss onto your forehead. You blushed pink. “Let’s go in, okay?” Chanyeol said as he squeezed your hand in his.

You nodded, and he smiled, continuing to lead you towards the restaurant. As soon as you both entered, everyone stared. Chanyeol completely ignored the maître d’, who let you both through, shaking terribly in his suit.

Chanyeol led you through the restaurant which was large and open, it had light brown and black décor and there was a gorgeous view of Seoul through the huge windows. The diners surrounding you stared wide-eyed as you and Chanyeol passed, you avoided their looks, and then you caught sight of some familiar figures sat at a table that was secluded from the others. You smiled when they looked towards you with alluring smiles on their handsome faces.

Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Jongdae stood from their seats at the table and you greeted each of them with hugs and they pressed you close to their hard chests, whispering sweet things into your ears and kissing your lips.

When you had finished greeting them, you flattened your hair and tried to fan away your warm blush as you sat between Jongdae and Baekhyun. Whilst you all ate, you told your sexy gangsters how your exam went, and they were all pleased to hear that it had gone well for you and you all talked about anything and everything as you ate, and you had fun spending time with them all after a long and gruelling morning exam.

After a filling lunch, the four sexy gangsters led you out of the large and opulent restaurant and up the lift towards their offices.

When the lift arrived, you all filed out. “Y/n, welcome to our office.” Jongdae announced with his wide kitty-smirk.

You looked around the large, open-plan space wide-eyed. There were a couple of frosted glass doors which presumably led to their offices, and there were four women occupied at desks, and as soon as they had heard Jongdae, they stood rapidly from their seats and bowed, shaking slightly in their high heels.

You frowned slightly, feeling jealousy creep through your system at the fact that they had female secretaries. However, you tried to push this away, wanting to trust your gangsters and not get jealous when you had only just entered this relationship with them recently.

“What do you think?” Baekhyun asked as he stood beside you.

“It’s huge.” You breathed as you continued to look around, there was a lovely view of the Seoul skyline and it was very high up...

Then Chanyeol took your hand in his and turned to address the four women who had now stopped bowing, they were shaking slightly, and they seemed terrified. “Ladies, this is Y/n L/n, our girlfriend.” He said into the large space and the women’s eyes widened in shock as they stared at you.

_Girlfriend!_

You blushed pink at his words and looked down at your tennis shoes, however you couldn’t help but smile widely.

“Y/n, these are our secretaries.” Chanyeol said softly as he turned to you. “If you need anything at all, just ask them and they’ll do it for you.”

You looked up and caught the women’s eyes and they smiled, except one of them who seemed to be scowling at you. The women bowed and greeted you. “Hello, Y/n-ssi.” They chorused and then they straightened up.

“Hello!” You said with a wave and some of the women smiled back at you.

You stopped waving when you noticed that they all had dyed blonde hair, you found this quite odd however you didn’t think much of it. Then, the four secretaries sat down at their desks, shooting furtive glances towards the five of you from above their computer monitors.

Your four sexy gangsters looked towards you. “What would you like to do baby?” Baekhyun asked, standing in front of you.

“I…um…I don’t know.” You said, looking up and into his beautiful brown eyes. “But I do need to study…”

“I’ve got an idea.” Junmyeon announced suddenly. You all looked towards him. “Why don’t we each take turns to have you in our offices, then you can study in there as well?” He suggested, looking towards you, and then he looked at the three younger gangsters who nodded with wide smiles at the idea.

“What do you think sweet pea?” Junmyeon asked, turning to you.

“I like that idea!” You said with a sweet smile.

“Good girl.” Junmyeon said, taking your other hand in his. “I think we should go by age order, so in that case, you have me first.” Junmyeon said with a wink down at you as the others grumbled but nonetheless, they agreed.

You said goodbye to Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol with hugs and kisses and you allowed Junmyeon to lead you towards a large, frosted glass door which was presumably his office. You passed his secretary and she smiled up at you and you smiled awkwardly back at her.

Junmyeon opened the door and led you through. You stared wide-eyed at the large and spacious room. The walls were pure white, including the floor, there was a huge floor-to-ceiling window and a large white desk with a desktop upon it and papers in neat piles. There were some framed pictures on the walls of Bentley supercars.

You wandered towards the window and stared. You were both incredibly high up. Junmyeon smiled after you and placed your satchel and textbooks onto the white leather sofa.

“Are you okay, baby?” He asked softly as he walked to stand beside you.

You looked towards him, catching his alluring smile. You blushed, looking out of the window again. “Y-yeah, um, we’re so high up! And the view is just…oh my. It’s spectacular.” You breathed.

“It is isn’t it? You should see it at sunset, it’s a very beautiful view then.” Junmyeon said quietly as he examined you from under his head of well-styled, light brown locks.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but it’s not as beautiful as you.” He said sneakily with a wink.

“Junmyeon-ah!” You blurted out with a pink blush at his words, feeling warm.

Junmyeon simply chuckled, then he walked towards his desk and sat down on the leather chair. You looked away from the window and walked towards him. There was something on your mind, and you wanted to get it off your chest.

You walked towards the large, white desk and stood in front of it awkwardly.

Junmyeon looked up from his desktop and smiled charmingly at you. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” He inquired, giving you his full attention.

You wrung your hands and walked closer towards him. “Um…those secretaries…”

“We don’t have feelings for them, sweet pea.” Junmyeon cut in before you could continue. “They’re just our secretaries, nothing else.” He said softly with a smile.

“Are you sure? They’re all so beautiful though…” You said quietly with a pout, folding your arms.

Junmyeon smiled, thinking that your jealously was cute and then he stood up and walked slowly towards you. “I’m very sure, they’ve been working for us for a while, and not once have we been interested in them.” He said, his hands cupping your face with care.

“Really?” You breathed, staring wide-eyed at him, your nerves tingling at his touch and at his closeness.

Junmyeon gave a charming smile that had your heart hammering with heat. “Yes, and besides, we’re with you, not them. And I know for a fact that you are much more beautiful.” He said softly, his thumbs brushing your cheekbones.

_Oh my…_

“Junmyeon-ah.” You whispered, looking away from his eyes.

“It’s true sweetheart. Now, what am I going to have to do to make you realise that?” He murmured.

“I—I don’t know.” You whispered huskily, peeking up at him from your lashes.

“I’ve got some ideas of course, but…that’s for another time.” He said, his eyes darkening with less-than-innocent intentions as he stared at you.

A hot pulse shot straight to your belly at his words and you stared into his eyes. You desperately wanted him to kiss you now, you wanted his lips on yours.

Slowly, he removed his hands from your cheeks and tried to calm his thoughts, running a hand through his silky, light brown locks. “Well, uh…I need to do some work.” He said, looking towards his desktop.

You were shaken out of your daze and your thoughts about kissing him. “Oh, um, yeah I have to…um study.” You stuttered out as you cleared your throat.

You both smiled at each other and then you wandered towards the large, white leather sofa. You collapsed onto it, placing a hand over your heart, not believing your thoughts. You should be studying and thinking about your exams now for goodness sake! Not about kissing him!

You shook yourself from your thoughts and opened your textbooks. You got out your battered purple binder, flicking through your cardiovascular notes and making flashcards for them.

Whilst you studied, you couldn’t help but glance at Junmyeon from the corner of your eye, watching as he worked at his desk, looking so professional yet so sexy at the same time.

_How does he do that?_

Junmyeon caught your stare and he smiled with a charming arch of his lips, sending a pulse of heat straight to your heart.

“Are you okay?” He asked with a wry smile, sliding his half-moon glasses down the bridge of his perfect nose.

_Did he know what he was doing to you?!_

“Uh, yes.” You stuttered out with a shaky smile.

“Good.” He breathed, holding your eyes for a second longer and then he turned away from you and returned to his work.

You breathed out, fanning your face as you resolutely returned to your studying, pushing away your hormones.

You continued to make flashcards and look through your textbooks for a long while, completely focussed on the task and determinedly keeping your eyes away from Junmyeon’s handsome form as he worked at his desk.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and you and Junmyeon looked up as Baekhyun sidled through with a beautiful smirk on his red lips.

“It’s my time with you now, baby.” Baekhyun said softly as he walked towards you, his hands in his nicely-pressed, dark blue suit pockets.

You looked up at him, meeting his eyes and you blushed with a nod. Baekhyun smiled wider and helped you to gather your stuff. He slung your tattered satchel over his shoulder and grabbed your textbooks before you could open your mouth and complain.

“Baekhyun.” You said softly, feeling bad that they were always holding your things for you.

“It’s okay, baby.” Baekhyun reassured you with a roguish smile.

You pouted with a sweet moue of your lips as he chuckled down at you, then you turned to Junmyeon who stood to say goodbye, pressing a sweet kiss onto your cheek.

Baekhyun took your hand in his and led you out of the large office, past Junmyeon’s secretary and towards his own office. You looked down at Baekhyun’s secretary, giving her a smile, however she didn’t return it and she seemed to be glaring hard at you.

_Ouch._

You quickly looked away from her and Baekhyun allowed you to enter his office first, then he followed soon after, closing the door securely behind you both.

You looked around his office, which was similar to Junmyeon’s in that there were posters of glimmering, supercars on the white walls and large window with a view of the skyline. There was a desk with a desktop and paperwork stacked on it.

Baekhyun led you to a huge black leather sofa, placing your satchel and textbooks on it. You sat on the sofa and you noticed that there was a door opposite you, and you vaguely wondered what was in it…

“Baby, are you okay to study for a bit? I have to do some paperwork that should have been done today.” He said, a hand in his pristine, dark-blue suit pocket.

You looked away from the mysterious door and nodded. “Yes, I’m fine with that.” You said sweetly.

“Thanks, otherwise Chanyeol would probably roast me alive if I missed the due date again.” He said with a small smile, running a hand through his bouncy, brown tresses.

“Well, you better get to work then.” You said with a small smirk, placing a textbook onto your lap.

“I will and then I’ll spend some time with you…” He said softly, his dark eyes holding yours and you gulped, feeling a warmth pooling down south.  

With a smirk, he walked to his large desk and sat down, pulling some papers towards him. You subtly fanned your warm face as you opened your battered purple binder, flicking through your notes about cardiology and trying to stop your eyes from wandering towards him and taking in his perfect and handsome face. _Was he really one of your twelve boyfriends?! It seemed too good to be true._

After a while of solid working, Baekhyun walked over and sat beside you.

You looked up from some flashcards and smiled. “Did you finish your paperwork?” You asked.

“Of course.” He smiled and then he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you flush against his side. You put down your flashcards and talked for a little while, however your eyes kept gravitating towards the mysterious door opposite you both.

“What does that door lead to, Baekie?” You asked suddenly, pointing towards said door.

You looked up at Baekhyun as his eyes darkened and a small smirk flittered across his smooth lips. “It’s a special room of mine, baby.” He responded as he turned towards you, captivating your eyes. “Would you like to see it?” He inquired.

You nodded with a sweet smile, placing your flashcards onto the coffee table. Baekhyun smiled, taking your hand in his, you both stood from the large, black leather sofa and walked towards the mysterious door.

Baekhyun darted a look down at you as he fished in his pocket for a set of keys and unlocked the door, giving the doorknob a sharp twist and then he entered, pulling you through behind him.

You gave a small gasp as you stared into the huge room. In front of you, there was a king-sized bed made from carved chestnut wood with red silk sheets and above the bed was a red silk canopy. Parallel to the bed were a couple of chests of drawers, all intricately carved and made from the same wood as the bedframe.

There was a small black leather sofa facing the bed and the walls were a deep crimson. The lighting was low, orange and utterly warm and there was the smell of burning incense in the air, giving the room a sensual ambience.

You let go of Baekhyun’s hand, and he watched you curiously as you walked towards the large bed that looked so inviting and comfy. You looked behind you, catching his dark and hooded eyes. “Do you sleep in here?” You inquired with a sweet smile.

Baekhyun laughed softly to himself, he couldn’t help but smile at your innocence. “I don’t sleep in here.” He replied as he walked languidly towards you with his effortless grace.

“So…what do you…oh…” You said when you figured out _what specifically_ this room was for, and you blushed a harsh red, looking down at your white tennis shoes.

“Yes, _oh_.” Baekhyun said, mimicking you slightly and then he sat down on the red silk duvet. He stared up at you from beneath his bouncy-brown tresses. “Sit down, baby.” He commanded softly, patting the space beside him.

With a blush, you complied immediately, sitting down on the duvet. “So…um…” You began, wringing your hands.

Baekhyun inclined his head towards you with a smile.

You averted your eyes shyly from his. “Um…how many women have you brought here?” You asked curiously with a deep, red blush.

“Not many.” Baekhyun replied honestly and when you frowned, he shuffled closer to you. “Don’t worry, I won’t bring a woman here ever again.” He said seriously, looking into your eyes and you decided to trust him. Baekhyun laid down on his back on the red silk sheets, holding your eyes. “You’re the only woman whom I’ll ever bring into this room from now on, because this room is ours now— _our_ room.” He breathed into the seductive stillness.

You laid down on the bed beside him, turning your head to meet his dark eyes. “Our room?” You whispered with a pink blush.

“Yes, where we can play together…” He said softly as his hand found yours and squeezed.

You blushed beet red, remembering Monday night and how good Baekhyun and Chanyeol had made you feel with their lips, tongues and fingers. You felt your muscles in your belly clenching deliciously at the memory.

“I would love to play with you in here but when you’re ready of course.” Baekhyun said quietly as your blush intensified at his words.

_Oh my…_

A thought occurred to you suddenly and you looked away from the red silk canopy, meeting his dark, glittering eyes. “Baekhyun…” You said, your voice was low and husky—not like you.

“Baby?” Baekhyun whispered, shuffling closer towards you, licking his lips.

Your eyes averted to his utterly tempting lips as he swept his tongue there. You wanted to kiss him so desperately, to taste him on your tongue. Baekhyun smirked and you looked away with a large, pink blush. “Um…I don’t know if I should ask…” You said quietly.

Baekhyun smiled gently, manoeuvring himself so that he was laying on his side beside you, looking down and into your innocent gaze as you stared up at him. “You can ask me, what is it?” He whispered, his warm hand cupping your cheek, his breath, cool and smelling of mint, fanning across your face. You breathed it in, relishing in his heady scent, his presence so close to you.

You looked towards the intricately carved chestnut footboard with a pink blush and it was a little while before you could gather the courage to ask what you wanted to ask. “Does it hurt when you make love?” You whispered so quietly, you weren’t sure whether he had heard it or not.

Baekhyun’s heart pulsed gently with heat at your question. “Oh sweetheart.” He breathed, his hand still smoothing your cheek, relishing in the delicious softness of your skin. “It would hurt a tiny bit, but soon the pain goes and it’s a very enjoyable experience.” Baekhyun replied quietly as he caught your wide, innocent eyes.

“Are you sure?” You whispered as you stared up at him, the heat in your belly intensifying at how darkly he was staring down at you.

“Yes. If it hurts, then why do people still make love? It feels amazing.” Baekhyun replied simply as his eyes darkened infinitesimally. “Is that what’s keeping you from doing it?” He asked as you stared up at him, your pink-tinged lips parted slightly, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from gazing at the plush flesh, wanting nothing more than to run his teeth over it.

“Well, um. There’s something else.” You whispered.

Baekhyun shook himself from his thoughts, looking into your eyes. “What is it?” He inquired, cocking his head slightly, his bouncy, brown locks swishing with the movement.

“I’m worried that you’ll get mad.” You said, looking away from his eyes shyly, wringing your hands against your stomach.

“I can never be mad at you.” Baekhyun breathed, his thumb brushing your cheek bone. “You can ask me anything.” He continued huskily, his cool breath washing over you.

You looked into his eyes and you gulped, he was now incredibly close, his hair was tickling your forehead, and you vaguely wanted him to just kiss you already, the heat in your belly was begging for it. You shook away your thoughts. “I’m worried that if I choose one of you, the rest of you would be sad.” You said quietly with a large, pink blush.

Baekhyun knew what you meant. “Y/n…we agreed that we wouldn’t get jealous and that it was your decision.” He whispered as he stared into your eyes, his fingers ghosting your jaw, crackles of electricity pulsing up his arm. “We would accept it, whomever you choose.” He continued.

You looked into his dark, glittering eyes and you could see that he was being truthful, but there was something else on your mind. “But I wouldn’t want you all to think that I didn’t love you if I didn’t choose you.” You said quietly, hating the thought of them thinking that, and as greedy as it sounded, you knew that you didn’t want to lose any of them.

“We know you love us, and seriously, there’s no rush baby, don’t force yourself to jump into it.” Baekhyun said gently, his hand stroking your cheek.

“But you all must be…so…um….” You said quietly with a pink blush when you felt a stiff pressure against your hip.

“Hard?” Baekhyun put forward and you nodded shyly. “Yes, we are. But we have patience.” He said, his thumb stroking your cheekbone. “And besides, there’ll be plenty of opportunities for making love, your first time wouldn’t be the only time.” He said with a smirk, his dark, glittering eyes staring into yours. “You have _twelve_ of us after all…” He whispered, and he smirked widely at your now flaming red cheeks. “And I know that I _definitely_ want more than one time with you, honey-bun.” He continued.

A hot pulse swirled in your belly and you looked away from his dark eyes, not believing that this handsome man really wanted to do such intimate things with you.

“Did that answer your question?” Baekhyun asked after a small while and you nodded up at him, trying to calm your fiery blush. “And remember, we can never ever be mad at you, okay?” He continued, his dark eyes staring into yours.

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Good girl.” Baekhyun whispered, pressing a kiss onto your lips. Then you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, wanting him so bad. Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise at your forwardness, but nonetheless he smirked, kissing you back.

You both kissed hotly, your lips making quiet, wet sounds as they moved. Baekhyun manoeuvred himself so that he was hovering above you, he was able to slip his tongue through your lips and capture yours, his hands on your cheeks, cradling your face. You moaned into the kiss, your fingers in his silky hair, tugging softly.

Suddenly, Baekhyun pulled away gently. _No!!_ You looked up at him in confusion as you tried to calm your loud breathing.

Baekhyun rested his forehead against yours, his eyes were darker than before. “Baby,” He whispered and when you bit your lips, he froze, his eyes darkening even further. “I want you, especially now when you’re biting your lips like that.” He breathed.

_Oh my…_

You could feel yourself dampening between your legs at his words, his erection was throbbing against your stomach, straining against the material of his suit trousers.

Before you could reply, there was a small knock at the door. You and Baekhyun turned towards it and you both caught sight of Jongdae who was leaning sexily against the doorway with a small smirk. “Hyung, you haven’t shown her what’s in the drawers yet, have you?” Jongdae asked, a seductive gleam twinkling in his eyes.

“Of course, I haven’t.” Baekhyun said.

_Drawers? What’s in them?_

“What’s in the drawers, Baekie?” You inquired from beneath him, still trying to gather your breaths, cursing yourself for your embarrassingly loud breathing in front of two very sexy men, even if they were your boyfriends.

“I’ll tell you another time, baby.” Baekhyun said, kissing your cheek and then he rolled off you.

“Oh, but I’m so curious…” You whispered, your wide, innocent eyes gazing into his from where you were still laying on your back on the comfy bed.

“You’re not ready to see what’s in them yet, little one.” Jongdae said as he walked into the large, dimly lit room, sitting down on the bed on your other side.

“Why not?” You breathed, staring into Jongdae’s beautiful brown eyes.

Jongdae leant down, poking your button nose. “Because you’re still so innocent.” He whispered with an alluring kitty-smirk.

You pouted cutely up at him as he chuckled.

Then you turned to Baekhyun and caught his dark eyes. “W-will you ever show me what’s in those drawers?” You inquired bravely with a pink blush.

“Depends.” Baekhyun replied cryptically with a smirk, straightening his silver tie. “If you’re a good girl then maybe I will.”

You blushed as his seductively glittering eyes pierced into yours and a warmth began to gather in your belly.

“Come on little one, it’s my time with you now.” Jongdae cut in all of a sudden.

You blushed pink when Baekhyun smirked wider, and you tried to repress the heat in your stomach, realising that you shouldn’t be thinking about sex when you needed to be focussing on the very important end-of-year exams.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Jongdae.” You apologised, turning towards him as you sat up from the bed, you fanned your warm face in an attempt to rid yourself of your blush.

“It’s okay, let’s go.” Jongdae said gently as he took your hand in his.

You tried to ignore how hot and bothered you were in your jeans as Jongdae helped you up, supporting you with an arm around your waist because your legs were like jelly from that impromptu make out session back there.

Then Jongdae led you out of the orange-lit and seductive room. Baekhyun followed behind the two of you, straightening his bouncy, brown tresses as he tried to calm his less-than-innocent thoughts.

Jongdae began to collect your stuff and you turned towards Baekhyun whose eyes were still dark as they stared down at you. You felt a heat pooling in your belly at his look. “Goodbye, Baekie.” You said quietly with a blush.

Baekhyun smiled, and then he placed his warm and strong hands on your hips, pulling you flush against him. “You’re a naughty girl, baby. It’s not going to be easy for me to get rid of this.” He whispered and to prove his point, he pulled you closer against his hips, you blushed when you felt his throbbing erection so clearly against your thigh.

“Oh my…” You breathed, looking up and into his dark, glittering eyes.

“Hyung.” Jongdae said pointedly as he held your tattered satchel and textbooks in his arms.

You looked towards Jongdae and then, Baekhyun placed his slender fingers beneath your jaw, guiding you back towards his eyes and he pressed a slightly less-than-innocent kiss onto your lips which had you panting when he let go. “Goodbye baby.” He breathed against your lips, and then he released you.

You stumbled away from him, your body was quivering with heat. Jongdae took your hand in his and with a small glare thrown at the older, he led you out of Baekhyun’s office and towards his own.

Jongdae opened his office door and led you through. You looked around the large room which was completely white and clean, and like Junmyeon and Baekhyun’s offices, there was a view of the concrete skyline from a large, floor-to-ceiling window.

You looked around the room, and Jongdae watched as you did so, depositing your tattered satchel and textbooks onto the black leather sofa. You looked over at the white desk, where there was a desktop, some papers, supercar blueprints and pens scattered upon it.

You wandered towards the desk and looked at some of the blueprints in interest. Jongdae walked over towards you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you flush against his hard chest. The warmth from his hands oozing through your shirt and into your body. “I missed you.” He whispered, his hands smoothing your waist.

“I missed you too.” You whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck, staring into his eyes.

His dark and glittering gaze flickered to your throbbing, red lips, and slowly he leant forward, you closed your eyes as well, your heart thrumming in your ears as his lips made contact, he turned you suddenly, so that your behind was against the edge of the desk, papers and pens flew to the floor. You jolted in surprise, wrapping your arms tighter around him, your hands in his hair, curling a leg around his hip to steady yourself as his tongue ravished yours.

All of a sudden, a phone rang.

Jongdae ripped his lips away from yours and leant towards the phone, and removed it from its holder, looking at the caller id. “I’ll have to get this, baby.” He said softly with a frown.

You were breathing heavily and all you could do was nod; your whole body was pulsing with heat at his sudden kiss.

Then he let you go, and you stumbled away from the desk, your legs were like jelly and you were breathing embarrassingly hard.

“Good afternoon, Mr Choi.” He said smoothly into the phone.

You looked towards Jongdae and you pouted at the fact that he looked so calm, not breathless in the slightest. Then, as he listened into the phone, he let out a small heat-filled breath, weaving a shaky hand through his tousled, midnight-black locks.

You grinned widely, glad to see that you seemed to have had the same effect on him as he had on you. You walked towards the black leather sofa which faced the large floor-to-ceiling window and got out your battered purple binder and your study materials.

You sat quietly as you studied, looking through flashcards and testing yourself, you looked at your revision checklists, making sure that you were covering everything.

Jongdae was still on the phone and you couldn’t help but think that his voice was so sexy when he was in work-mode, and you couldn’t resist a glance at his eyebrows as they furrowed alluringly or how he would slowly stroke his chin, accentuating his strong and defined jawline to you.

After a long while of silent study, Jongdae hung up the phone and wrote on some papers, the scrawl of his Parker pen reaching your ears. Then he looked up suddenly and caught your eyes.

“Come here baby.” He said softly with an alluring kitty-smirk, curling his finger.

Your heart gave a healthy throb in your chest and without question, you placed your textbooks, papers and pens to the side and stood, wandering towards him.

When you were close enough, Jongdae wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you down. You squeaked in surprise as he manoeuvred you so that you were sitting across his lap.

Jongdae chuckled mellifluously down at you. “Oh sweetheart, you have the best reactions.” He said as he held you close, resting a hand on your thigh, the heat from it seeping through your jeans.

You looked up at him and you couldn’t help but think that he looked so sexy when he laughed like that.

“Jongdae!” You whined, slapping his hard chest lightly.

“It’s true baby, you always surprise me, especially when you fainted on Tuesday because of a _needle.”_ He said sneakily and then he tipped his head back and laughed. “You’re training to be a doctor!” He continued through bouts of sexy laughter.

Your eyes trailed up the curve of his strong neck and you could feel yourself becoming tingly, wanting to kiss it. You shook away your thoughts with a red blush and glared into his eyes, trying to be scary. “Jongdae!” You pouted with a sweet moue of your lips.

Jongdae looked down at you, and he couldn’t help but think that you looked so adorable when you did that. “I’m sorry baby, but it’s true, you’re so unique.” He said as he tried to calm his laughter.

You stopped glaring and pouting at him, your heart pulsing in your chest at his words. “Really?” You asked, willing your eyes to not ghost along the tempting flesh of his neck like they wanted to.

Jongdae stopped laughing and cleared his throat. “Yes, I have never met a woman like you before.” He admitted as he stared into your eyes, and you could see a tender emotion swirling in his irises which made you feel warm and comforted.

“I’m not that interesting, am I?” You whispered incredulously because you’ve always thought yourself as plain and boring, the girl whom everyone avoided, the girl who none of the boys wanted.

“You’re very interesting, Y/n.” Jongdae said firmly. “Don’t put yourself down okay?” He murmured, pressing a kiss onto your delicate tresses.

“Okay.” You breathed, feeling warm at the feel of his smooth lips on your skin, burning through you.

“Good girl.” Jongdae whispered, pressing a kiss against your temple, his hand stroking your thigh with care.

Then you both talked for a little while about little things and he would press the occasional kiss onto your hair, causing you to blush pink and your heart to flutter with heat each and every time.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Jongdae called, his hands tightening around you.

You both watched as the frosted glass door opened and as one of the secretaries shuffled through.

She jolted when she saw how you were sitting on her boss, but then she carefully concealed her surprise with a cough. “Good afternoon, Jongdae-ssi. Chanyeol-ssi is currently on the phone but he asked me to get Y/n-ssi in his place.” She said softly with a small, shaky smile. Presumably this was Chanyeol’s secretary.

Jongdae frowned, glancing at the clock on the wall in front of him. It was indeed time for you to go to Chanyeol’s office now and he really didn’t want you to go.

He looked down at you and caught your eyes, then he released you, allowing you to slide deliciously off his lap. Jongdae stood and followed you towards the sofa, helping you to gather your textbooks and study materials.

“Jongdae-ssi, I can help Y/n-ssi—” The secretary said as she walked towards the two of you cautiously.

“I can do it.” Jongdae said in a clipped tone, continuing to help you.

The secretary stopped, and she watched in slight shock that one of her formidable bosses was actually doing such a sweet thing like that for a woman. She’s never seen anything like it before.

When you had your satchel on your shoulder and your textbooks in your arms, Jongdae pulled you in for a sweet kiss on the lips. You blushed, feeling awkward with the secretary in the room.

Then with one last glance at Jongdae, you followed Chanyeol’s secretary out and when the door was safely closed behind you both, she turned to you as she led you away.

“I’m Jung Ahran, Chanyeol-ssi’s secretary.” She said with a small smile, bowing her head towards you. “It’s nice to meet you Y/n-ssi.” She said as she straightened up, brushing some of her dyed blonde hair out of her eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you too!” You beamed, rearranging your satchel strap on your shoulder.

Ahran’s eyes flickered to your satchel. “Would you like me to carry your stuff for you?” She asked.

“Oh no, I’m fine thank you!” You told her, holding your textbooks tighter to your chest.

Ahran frowned but she didn’t try and convince you to let her take your things for you again which you were glad for. Then she arrived at another frosted glass door. Her desk was there beside it; it was impeccably clean. She turned to you with a small smile. “Chanyeol-ssi said that you can walk straight in.” She said softly as she settled down at her desk.

“Thank you.” You said quietly, and she smiled.

You opened the frosted glass door and walked through. This office was much bigger than the others but still it was similar in that the walls and the floors were completely white and that there were framed photographs of glimmering supercars on the walls.

You looked up, catching Chanyeol’s eyes as he flashed you a dazzling smile from where he was sat at his large desk, talking into a phone. You blushed pink and smiled back, closing the door behind you.

Chanyeol indicated for you to settle yourself at the white leather sofa with a smile, and you did so. His eyes continued to follow you as you walked towards the sofa, placing your satchel and textbooks there.

You looked around the room—it was huge—and there was a large floor-to-ceiling window behind his desk. The room was incredibly clean and there were some newspaper cuttings in photo frames on the walls.

Curiosity got the better of you and you wandered towards the framed newspaper articles. You stopped in front of them, and your eyes widened as you read the headlines:

_“All you need to know about one of Asia’s top three conglomerate families: Kim Enterprises.”_

_Oh my goodness…_

_Top three in Asia?!_

You stared at the article, which was dated three years ago, and there was a picture of all twelve of the brothers and their intimidating father, Sunwoo who was stood in the middle, grinning widely. Your gangsters all looked incredibly young in this picture, but still utterly handsome. You couldn’t believe how much they have changed since then.

Then you looked towards the next article.

 _“How the young CEO Kim Chanyeol managed to build up a successful, global car business in just under three years.”_ One of the headlines read and it was dated last year.

There was a picture of Chanyeol stood with his arms folded, his handsome face set in granite as he stared out at you, his eyes dark and glittering—captivating.

However, instead of his familiar blood-red tresses, he had a head of curly, chestnut locks instead and you had to admit that they looked really good on him.

You blushed, darting a look at your sexy red-haired gangster as he continued to speak into the phone, looking professional yet sexy as he did so.

You looked away from him, and your eyes trailed to the next article.

_“How Kim Chanyeol bought Bentley from Volkswagen: the inside story of the multi-billion won exchange.”_

_What?!_

You stared wide-eyed at the article.

_WHAT?!_

_Billions?! BILLIONS?! Were your gangsters billionaires?!_

You gulped, walking closer, this article was dated this year and there was a picture of Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol. In the image Chanyeol was shaking the CEO of Volkswagen’s hand with a smile and his hair was his familiar blood-red hue which you loved.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around your waist, pulling your back flush against a hard chest. “Hello baby.” Chanyeol whispered against the crook of your neck, placing a small kiss there.

You blushed with heat at the feel of his lips and you leant against him, his warm thumbs sweeping your stomach over the fabric.

“Chanyeol?” You whispered.

“Hmm?” He hummed against your neck, his hot breath fanning down your shirt.

“How rich are you guys?” You inquired, resting your hands on top of his, holding them closer to your stomach.

He chuckled softly against your neck, holding you tighter against him. “Quite rich.” He said softly with a smirk.

“But you bought Bentley for _billions,_ Chanyeol!” You spluttered, turning your head slightly.

Chanyeol removed his face from your neck. “I did.” He whispered, holding your eyes.

“But that’s so much money.” You said softly, your faces were close.

“It is a lot of money, baby.” He agreed. “All earned via this business.” He continued with a wink.

“So…that doesn’t include the family business?” You whispered.

“Of course not. In fact, the family business is undoubtably worth much more than the car business.” Chanyeol murmured, his hands tightening around you. “So, you could say that we’re richer than we seem.” He added softly with a wry smirk.

“Oh goodness.” You breathed, your heart beating harder in your chest.

Then, a thought occurred to Chanyeol suddenly. “So, something as small as a king-sized bed is seriously not an issue for me to buy.” He said softly, snuggling your neck and placing a couple of kisses there, your love bites were slowly fading to a light purple hue.

Your mind flickered back to your surprise last night at the new bed and your phone conversation. “But still, you didn’t have to.” You breathed, tilting your head slightly, allowing him more access.

“Was it comfortable?” Chanyeol asked through small kisses.

“Yes.” You admitted softly.

“Then there’s not a problem.” He whispered.

“But you shouldn’t spend your money on me like this. I don’t deserve it.” You whispered, your breathing was getting loud from his gentle kisses, your heart was thrumming in your ears.

Chanyeol stopped kissing your neck, but still his face was nuzzled there. “Baby, you’re my girl and I would spend _all_ of my money on you if you’d let me.” He said and then he turned you around and placed a large, splayed hand on the small of your back, pressing you flush against his hard chest.

You stared wide-eyed at him as he stared back at you from under his head of silky, blood-red tresses.

“I’m serious baby.” He whispered, cupping your cheek and placing a kiss on your lips.

A phone rang suddenly. Chanyeol unpeeled his lips from yours and glared at the phone. “Well, I need to get back to work.” He said, running a hand through his blood-red tresses.

“Oh, yeah, I need to do some studying as well.” You stuttered out with a small smile and a pink blush.

“Okay.” He whispered with a beautiful smile that had your heart beating expeditiously in your chest.

Then, Chanyeol swept away from you and towards his desk, picking up the phone, his sexy work-mode was in place and his face was set in granite. “Good afternoon, Kim Enterprises, CEO Kim Chanyeol speaking.” He said smoothly into the phone with one hand in his nicely-pressed navy blue suit trouser pocket.

_Oh, that honey voice…_

You couldn’t help but stare, feeling yourself melting at the sound of his beautiful voice as he spoke into the phone.

Chanyeol caught your eyes suddenly and he smirked roguishly at you. You jolted with a beet red blush and shuffled away towards the white leather sofa, feeling like an idiot for staring at him like that even if he was one of your twelve gorgeous boyfriends…

You settled on the sofa and took out your study materials from your satchel and opened your textbooks, quickly setting to work and trying to ignore Chanyeol, but this was proving to be quite difficult because he was still talking into the phone.

You didn’t even know what he was saying but all your mind could register was how utterly captivating his voice was, he could be reciting the phonebook and still sound alluring to you.

You shook away your thoughts and focussed on your work, putting on your reading glasses and making colourful flashcards.

After a while, Chanyeol put the phone down and turned to you. “I think you warrant a break, my darling.” He said with a handsome arch of his lips.

“A break?” You spluttered, easing your reading glasses down the bridge of your nose.

Chanyeol smiled. “I read somewhere that you should study for forty-five minutes and then have a five-minute break. Apparently, it’s the key to productivity.” He said, rubbing his chin slowly, his long finger running across his full bottom lip as he stared at you.  

_Concentrate Y/n._

You looked away from his lips with a pink blush. “Usually I just work for hours without stopping.” You said, your voice hoarse. You cleared your throat, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, looking down at your flashcards.

“Hmmm, that’s not very good, my darling. You need breaks, and besides, _I_ would like a break too…” Chanyeol said smoothly, his dark, glittering eyes holding yours from under his head of blood-red tresses.

_Oh…_

You took off your reading glasses as he smirked, knowing that he had won you over.

“Would you like something to drink?” Chanyeol asked as he unfolded himself from his chair, standing to his full height.

“Oh, um…I’m fine thank you.” You said softly.

His eyebrows furrowed in that way that you loved. “Are you sure? We have tea, coffee, juice, water...” He said.

“May I have some water, please?” You asked him with a smile, putting down your flashcards.

“Of course, baby.” Chanyeol smiled and walked like a slinking panther towards the door and peered outside. You could hear him talking to the secretary and then he closed the door and smiled. “Ahran is getting you some water, she won’t be long.” He told you.

“Thanks.” You smiled.

Chanyeol walked towards you and sat on the sofa, pulling you close to his side. You blushed pink, but you smiled all the same, snuggling against his warmth and he smiled against your delicate tresses.

The door opened suddenly, and you looked up as Ahran entered with a porcelain tray, placing it on the coffee table in front of you both. “Here you are, Chanyeol-ssi, Y/n-ssi.” She said cordially and then she flashed a small smile towards you, her eyes determinedly avoiding Chanyeol.

“Thank you so much!” You beamed, returning her smile.

Ahran stared wide-eyed at you, having not expected her scary and formidable bosses to choose a woman so joyous and sweet like you.

“You’re welcome, Y/n-ssi.” Ahran said as she bowed.

“Please call me Y/n.” You said with a sweet smile. “I’m not used to being spoken to so formally.” You continued with an awkward laugh.

Ahran froze and straightened up. “Oh, um, but.” She stuttered, looking nervously towards Chanyeol who nodded towards her, hugging you closer towards him.

“Of course, Y/n.” She said softly as she turned to meet your gaze, and she smiled when you smiled back at her.

Then she bowed and quickly backed out of the room and closed the door.

When Ahran had left, you looked at the tray and your eyes widened at what was on there.

“Cookies!” You said happily, looking towards Chanyeol. “Thank you so much!” You beamed as you took a cookie and ate a bite.

Chanyeol smiled as he watched you eat the cookie and then he picked up his coffee mug and took a sip. Suddenly, you blushed, realising that you must look so abominable as you sat there with a mouthful of cookie in front of one of your sexy gangster boyfriends.

You caught his eye and blushed harder when he smiled dazzlingly, immediately sending a pang of heat to your heart. You were internally glad that he didn’t seem disgusted with your cookie-eating.

You swallowed your mouthful with a beet red blush and took a sip of water to distract yourself. “Would you like a cookie, Chanyeol?” You inquired, waving towards the plate.

He removed his steaming coffee mug from his lips and smiled. “I would love one, thank you.” He said with a beautiful smile, reaching forwards and grabbing a cookie.

You took another cookie, eating it mindfully as you looked down at your flashcards. Chanyeol also looked at all your work scattered around, admiring how much effort you were putting into your studies and how dedicated you were in becoming a doctor. He loved that about you.

After finishing his cookie, Chanyeol turned towards you. “What are you working on today?” He asked.

You turned towards him and shuffled closer, so that your thighs were touching. “I’m working on cardiology today.” You said sweetly as you showed him your neatly written and ordered flashcards. “We’re being tested on what we’ve done so far this year, and there’s so much to remember.” You continued with a small frown, looking at your revision checklists and realising how much you needed to get through and wondering whether you had enough time or not.

Chanyeol noticed your worry as you stared down at your work. “Y/n sweetheart, please don’t be nervous…” He said quietly. “You’re so clever.”

“Chanyeol…” You implored, pouting up at him.

“It’s true, you need more confidence in yourself.” He said as you looked away from him with a blush and a small frown down at your work.

Chanyeol could see that you were getting worried. “You’re supposed to be on a break, so let’s forget about studying for a bit, okay?” He said, putting his coffee mug down on the table. You looked up from your flashcards.

“Come here.” He said softly with an expectant smile, patting his thighs.

You blushed, and you couldn’t resist his command. So, you put down your textbook and flashcards and immediately he pulled you on top of him so that you were sat across his lap. 

“That’s better.” He whispered against your hair, placing a kiss there, his warm hands holding you securely to his hard chest as he rocked you gently in a way that you found quite soothing.

You could feel your heart beating expeditiously in your chest as you snuggled against his warmth, wrapping an arm around his neck, causing him to shiver with heat against you.

The two of you sat and talked quietly for a small while, talking about your days and everything and anything you could both think of.

There was a knock on the door all of a sudden and Chanyeol called them through. You looked up as Ahran peeked her head around the door.

Her eyes widened at how you were sat on her scary boss, however she found it quite sweet. “Chanyeol-ssi, Tao is here for Y/n.” She said quietly, sweeping a lock of dyed blonde hair behind her ear.

You looked up at Chanyeol as he frowned slightly, his grip tightening around you.

“She’ll be out in a minute.” Chanyeol said curtly.

Ahran bowed and backed out of the room.

Chanyeol looked down at you, and instead of letting you go, he pulled you closer against his hard chest.

“Chanyeol.” You breathed, your breath fanning across his neck, heating him up.

“I don’t want you to leave.” He said softly against your hair.

Your heart pulsed at his words and you glanced up at him, your hand resting on his chest. “But you’ll see me when you come home later.” You said quietly.

Chanyeol looked down and caught your eyes. “I guess so.” He said, putting on a beautiful smile to conceal his disappointment about you leaving. He wished that he had had more time with you. “I’ll lead you out.” He said as allowed you to slide off his lap and immediately he longed for your delicate feminine heat against him again.

Chanyeol helped you to pack up your stuff which you were grateful for and before you could complain, he had your bag and textbooks in his grasp and with his hand on the small of your back, he led you out of his office. You smiled at Ahran as you passed her desk, and she smiled back.

Then you caught sight of Tao who was sat on one of the black leather sofas in the large space. He looked up when he heard the door opening and he smiled suavely, causing you to blush as he stood and walked towards you.

“Hey, Tao Tao.” You said sweetly as he pulled you against his hard chest and you hugged him back.

“Hello princess.” He said, placing a kiss on your forehead.

You smiled up at him as he let you go, and Chanyeol passed your stuff to Tao and then he brought you towards him for a hug.

You hugged Chanyeol back and one of his hands framed your nape, his fingertips sending your nerves tingling as he pressed a sweet kiss onto your lips.

You blushed, feeling everyone’s eyes on you. You caught the eyes of the secretaries and your heart jolted when you caught Baekhyun’s secretary’s hard glare.

You looked away quickly and towards Chanyeol. “I’ll see you later, baby.” He whispered against your lips.

You nodded with a pretty smile up at him as he let go of you. Then Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Jongdae emerged from their offices to say goodbye, hugging you close to their chests and kissing you sweetly.

After you said goodbye to the four sexy gangsters, Tao took your hand in his and led you out of the large space towards the lifts.

You and Tao entered an empty lift and he pressed the button for down.

“How did your exam go today?” Tao asked when the lift door closed. “I didn’t get to see you at lunch.” He added with a pout which you thought looked utterly adorable on him.  

“It went really well! Hopefully it was enough.” You said demurely, looking down at your interlocked hands.

“I’m sure it was, baby.” Tao murmured, squeezing your hand. “You’re so clever.” He said against your tresses and then he pressed a kiss there.

“Tao…” You implored, glancing up at him with your wide, innocent eyes which he loved way more than he should.

“Seriously, you are.” He said firmly with a smile when you pouted.

“How was your exam today?” You asked quickly in order to bring the topic of conversation away from yourself.

“It was alright I guess, it was about macroeconomics, which I suck at.” He said quietly with a frown.

“Oh Tao Tao.” You said, leaning your head on his hard shoulder. “You have exams next week to prove yourself if your exam today went bad.” You told him reassuringly, looking into his eyes.

“True.” Tao conceded with a handsome smile down at you. “You’re so optimistic, Y/n-ah.”

“I don’t know about that.” You said with a smile.

Then the lift doors opened and you both walked out and into the large, shimmering entrance hall. All around you, employees stopped and stared wide-eyed at you as you passed. They all knew that Tao was the younger brother of their four formidable and scary bosses and they quivered in their shoes when he subtly glared at them all to stop staring at you.

Then, Tao led you out of the large revolving doors and towards the carpark.

 

 

****

 

When you and Tao arrived at the impressive limestone brick mansion in the lush, verdant countryside, the rest of your younger gangsters were already there and the five of you studied together in the large and opulent dining room.

You and Jongin went over key topics which were bound to come up in the end-of-year exams next week and you helped each other with the things that you couldn’t understand.

After a long while of studying, you and Kyungsoo cooked dinner and then your older sexy gangsters came home, and you all ate together. Afterwards, you had to convince your older sexy gangsters to let you do some more studying and you were able to win them over with your pretty smile and wide eyes which they loved way more than they should.

Now however, it was late, and you had just had a shower. You stepped out, wrapping a fluffy, rose-gold towel around your body securely and you wrapped another towel around your hair.

Then, you exited the hot bathroom and walked into your walk-in wardrobe, bending down towards your pyjama drawer. You blushed beet red at some of the skimpier ones, not believing that these handsome men—who were your boyfriends—had bought you such things with you in mind.

Whilst trying to push away your blush, you rifled through the hordes of pyjamas, keeping your towel against your body and eventually you decided on a jade silk camisole and matching shorts.

The towel fell from your body and you slipped on the luxurious pyjamas which you liked. Then you brushed your wet hair with a hairbrush, gritting your teeth when you had snagged on some knots.

After brushing your hair, you gathered your flashcards and walked out of your room. You closed the door behind you and looked up and down the wide and spacious hallway, wondering where Junmyeon’s room could possibly be.

“Are you lost?” A voice whispered suddenly.

You jumped with a squeak and turned around, catching Sehun’s eyes which swirled with mirth.

“Sehun-ah! Don’t scare me like that!” You said softly, placing a hand on your heart in an attempt to quell the heavy beats.

“Sorry baby. You’re so responsive though, I love that.” He said with a wide smirk and a wink.

You blushed pink, your heart hammering even harder in your chest.

“Are you looking for Junmyeon’s room?” He asked, leaning sexily against the wall beside you, his dark eyes scanning you in the silky pyjamas.

“Yes.” You whispered.

“I’ll lead you there, peaches.” He said, lifting his glittering, dark eyes to yours with a charming smirk and he took your free hand in his.

A flicker of heat pulsed up your arm at the contact and you nodded with a pretty smile, allowing him to lead you down the dimly illuminated hallways.

After a small while of walking, you and Sehun stopped in front of a cream-coloured door. “Here we are.” He smiled.

You turned towards him. “Thank you.” You whispered and then you got onto your tiptoes and pressed a small kiss onto his lips. “Goodnight, Sehun-ah.” You continued, pulling away with a pink blush.

Then, Sehun’s strong hand wrapped around your nape and pulled you in for another kiss, which was slightly less-than-innocent. “Goodnight, Y/n-ah.” Sehun said softly when he released you, smirking down at your beautifully blushing face as you gasped for air. You nodded up at him in surprise at the sudden kiss.

You fanned your warm face as you watched his lithe and handsome form slowly saunter away from you with an athletic grace. When he was out of sight, you turned towards the door and knocked. You heard Junmyeon’s voice from within, telling you to enter.

You opened the door and shuffled into the room. You met Junmyeon’s eyes from where he was already settled in his large, wood-carved bed with pure white sheets. The walls were white and so were the curtains, which were concealing a large floor-to-ceiling window.

The room was impeccably clean and like Luhan’s room there was a large wall of bookshelves, full of paperbacks and framed photographs.

“Hello, sweet pea.” Junmyeon said, putting down his paperback and looking at you from over his half-moon glasses, his dark, glittering eyes scanning your sweet, little body in the silky jade green camisole and shorts.

“Hey.” You said softly with a sweet smile as you walked towards him, your slippers sliding against the white marble floor as you reached the other side of the bed.

Junmyeon smiled with a charming arch of his lips and flipped open his white duvet for you. You slipped off your slippers and settled yourself on the comfortable mattress beside him, pulling the duvet over you.

Then, you and Junmyeon sat in comfortable silence for a little while, you were flicking through your flashcards as he read his paperback but whatever you did, you really couldn’t concentrate because all you could think about was him. You were so aware of his handsome presence beside you.

You tried to ignore him, but you found yourself making silly mistakes as you tested yourself on your flashcards. You put down your flashcards after a while, you couldn’t study when he was here. It was impossible.

You turned in bed to look at him, observing his handsome face and how he seemed to have been carved from marble almost, how every line contributed to his outstanding beauty—highlighting it. The way he bit his lip slightly as he read, the enticing ripple of his arm muscles as he turned a page and how his light brown tresses fluffed up upon his head as he moved only slightly.

Junmyeon turned suddenly, catching your eyes. You blushed pink, burying your face into the pure white pillow.

He smiled at your sweetness, closing his paperback and taking off his reading glasses. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” He asked.

You looked up from the pillow, catching his eyes. “Yes.” You nodded.

Junmyeon shuffled in bed, so that he was laying on his side facing you. “You’re so sweet when you blush.” He whispered, his hand stroking your warm cheek with care.

You averted your gaze, feeling warm and tingly at his proximity. You looked up and caught his dark eyes with your own as his hand slowly crept to your nape, tangling his slender fingers in your wet tresses.

Then he gently pulled your face towards his and you let him do so, your eyes fixed on his lips, and he kissed you sweetly.

Junmyeon released your lips and you both opened your eyes, staring into each other’s dark gazes, then he brought your lips to his again. You moaned into the kiss, your tongue working clumsily against his and he gently flipped you over, so that he was hovering above you, pushing your legs apart with his knee and he settled between them.

You both continued to kiss, his other hand had swept up your camisole, feeling the scorching skin of your stomach. Your hands were knotted in his hair, deepening the kiss even though you were very breathless and in need of air, you didn’t want to let go.

Then Junmyeon released your lips, and you were panting heavily beneath him, breathing in all the air immediately available to you. You blushed in embarrassment, trying to calm your loud breathing.

“Y/n.” He breathed, his face buried in your hot neck and slowly he removed his hand from beneath your silky camisole top, and every nerve ending there crackled as his fingertips scraped against the smooth skin.

“Y-yes?” You stuttered out, still trying to calm your breathing.

“Let’s go to sleep.” He murmured, his hot breath washing over you.

_No!_

“W-why?” You inquired with wide eyes.

Junmyeon slowly removed his head from your neck, leaning his forehead against yours. “Because it’s late and because you really don’t know how irresistible you look right now.” He murmured, his dark eyes staring into yours and you could feel a heat pooling in your belly. “And I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself from making you mine if we continue…” He added.

_Oh my._

You stared wide-eyed at him, feeling yourself dampening down _there._

This beautiful, sexy gangster wanted to make you _his_ in the most intimate way possible…

Junmyeon lifted his head from your forehead, leaning on his elbows, putting space between the two of you. He was breathing deeply as well, and you tried to repress a smile at the fact that such a beautiful man like Junmyeon was breathless because of you.

Then he captured your dark eyes with his. “And we all promised that we wouldn’t have make love to you until you’ve been in all of our beds at least once.” He added softly.

_Oh goodness…_

“We wanted to give you a chance to settle in with us and become comfortable.” Junmyeon explained with a small blush.

However, he didn’t tell you how difficult this was for him and his brothers to be sleeping so close to your beautiful little body and not be able to properly make love to you like they wanted to. But they all knew that you were a sweet and delicate girl who needed time to adapt, but they didn’t know how much more they could take. They've never willingly waited for a woman like this before.

“That’s so sweet.” You whispered, your hands finding his taut shoulders.

“Really?” He scoffed quietly with an incredulous gleam in his eyes.

“It is though, you guys are so sweet to me. Why don’t you see that?” You whispered, your fingers tangling in his silky, light brown tresses. Your fingertips igniting his skin.

Junmyeon smiled sadly down at you. “Because we’re not used to being called sweet. We’re dangerous.” He said softly, one of his hands caressing your cheek with care.

“Well, you might be dangerous, but to me, you’re all so sweet.” You said honestly.

Junmyeon stared into your eyes, looking for that glimmer of fear that he was so used to seeing in others’ eyes. “Really?” He whispered when he hadn’t found it, staring at you in slight wonderment.

You smiled your pretty smile and his heart shuddered with heat in his chest. “Yes, and that’s what I love about you all.” You whispered with a pink blush. “You put yourselves down when really, you are all lovely men.” You continued softly.

“Baby…” He implored gently.

“Junmyeon-ah, please, it’s true.” You said with a ripe pink blush. “I love you.” You whispered, your heart pounding in your ears.

His heart pulsed in his chest at your sweet words, and he could see that you were telling the truth. “I love you too.” He whispered back, and then he swept down, gently enveloping your warm lips with his.

Junmyeon released your lips and a glint flittered in his irises as he stared into yours, his warm hands cradling your head with absolute care. “What did we do to deserve you?” He whispered, his thumbs sweeping your cheekbones. “You’re so beautiful, caring and sweet…so different to us.”

“Junmyeon-ah.” You implored.

Junmyeon placed a slender finger onto your throbbing, red lips. “When you first came to our home with Jongin all those weeks ago, you were like a little lamb who had walked into the lions’ den.” He whispered, holding your eyes. “But unlike other lambs, this lamb showed no fear towards the lions and accepted them for who they were.” He continued, removing his finger from your lips.

“What a stupid lamb.” You said with a small smile and your tinkling laugh.

Junmyeon chuckled. “What a bunch of corrupt, avaricious lions.” He murmured with a sardonic smile.

“Avaricious?” You asked, tilting your head to the side against the downy pillow.

Junmyeon smirked. “Hmmm, we just couldn’t resist. It felt too good to be true that there was truly someone out there who could look at us and not be afraid. We’re greedy for you, baby. We want you to ourselves and your ours, okay?” He said, his thumbs brushing your cheekbones, his dark and seductive eyes glimmering from under his head of light brown tresses.

“Yes, I’m yours.” You breathed without hesitation.

“Good girl, and don’t you forget it.” He whispered, placing a small kiss onto your lips. You removed one of your hands from his hair to stifle a yawn. “You’re sleepy.” He noted as your yawn passed.

You nodded up at him and he smiled, rolling off you. Then he turned to switch off the small lamp on the elegantly carved, wooden nightstand, plunging his room into darkness.

Then Junmyeon pulled you close, his strong arms around your stomach, your back flush against his hard chest. Your heart jolted with heat at the contact, however you smiled, snuggling into his warmth and the two of you fell asleep in the tranquil stillness of the large room.

 

 

****

 

“Y/n-ah…” A sweet voice chimed, their breath fanning across your face.

Slowly, you eased your eyes open and they widened when they latched onto Sehun’s.

“Sehun-ah?” You whispered, wiping your eyes, feeling the crust crumbling down your face. It was now morning, and Junmyeon’s room was illuminated in a golden light from the sun streaming through the open curtains.

“Wake up baby, you have a big day.” Tao’s voice said suddenly.

You removed your hands from your eyes. “Big day?” You inquired, looking up and meeting Tao’s eyes from where he was sat on the bed in front of you. Then you looked away from him and your eyes latched on Jongin and Sehun. All three of them were dressed in beautifully casual clothes that fitted them very well.

Suddenly, you heard a shuffle behind you. “What are you three doing here?” Junmyeon demanded sleepily, wrapping a strong arm around your stomach, pulling you close to his hard chest.

You squeaked at the sudden action with a pink blush. You could feel every plane and crevasse of his hard body against yours.

“It’s twelve thirty already, you guys have been asleep for ages.” Tao said as he folded his arms.

 _“Twelve thirty?!”_ You spluttered as you tried to sit up in bed, but Junmyeon had a firm hold around you, keeping you close to his chest, not ready to let go yet. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” You asked, looking at your three youngest gangsters.

“You looked so sleepy and we wanted you to have a small lie in.” Jongin said with a sweet smile towards you.

“And you’ve been studying so hard all week and you had a late night on Thursday, you needed your rest.” Sehun added from where he was resting against the chestnut carved headboard beside you.

“That’s so sweet of you guys…” You whispered.

The three sexy gangsters smiled widely.

“You three had no right to come in here.” Junmyeon spoke up, glaring at Tao, Jongin and Sehun from against the smooth and alluring flesh of your neck.

“Y/n has a big day today, and she can’t sleep through it!” Tao said as he leant on his elbows on the smooth white duvet.

“What big day? What’s happening?” You inquired, sitting up from Junmyeon’s embrace. Junmyeon let you this time with a small groan and he sat up with you, running a hand through his silky light brown tresses.

“We’re giving you a tour of our home, princess.” Tao said he smiled suavely, holding your eyes with his.

“Oh!” You said, your eyes widening in excitement.

“I promised I would on Monday, and now’s the perfect time!” Tao continued, running a hand through his cropped, coal-black tresses. “So, would you like to?” He asked.

“I would love to!” You said, clapping your hands cutely with a pretty smile.

The three gangsters chuckled mellifluously at you.

All of a sudden, a thought came to you and your smile fell. “But I need to study.” You said softly with a moue of your lips.

“You can always do some later, you deserve a break.” Sehun said as he took your hand in his.

“But—”

“You’ve been working so hard all week, and besides, we have tomorrow to study as well.” Jongin cut in quickly with a smile.

“We’ve been waiting to show you around our home all week, baby.”  Tao put forth. “Come on.” He goaded.

You looked between the three of them, and you couldn’t help but smile and nod. They all cheered at you with wide smiles.

Suddenly, your stomach gave a loud and obscene rumble, ripping the three gangsters from their mini celebrations. They all turned towards you with alluring smiles.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, hugging your belly and blushing red at how embarrassing this was.

“Don’t apologise baby.” Junmyeon whispered, placing a kiss onto your temple.

“I think our first stop should be the kitchen then!” Tao smirked. “Come on, princess.” He said as he leapt off the bed.

You smiled up at him and then you looked towards Junmyeon and bravely leant towards him, placing a small kiss on his lips. “I’ll see you later.” You whispered, your breath, hot and sweet—caressing him.

“You too.” He whispered back, wrapping a slender hand behind your nape and then he pressed a kiss of his own onto your lips which had you panting with a ripe, red blush when he let go.

Junmyeon smirked at your blushing cheeks and throbbing red lips as Sehun took your hand, helping you out of the large bed.

You put on your fluffy white slippers and allowed the three youngest gangsters to lead you out of the room. Then they led you down the wide and spacious cream hallways towards the grand, white marble stairs.

You stopped, and the three gangsters looked towards you when they noticed that you weren’t following them.

“What’s wrong?” Sehun asked with a handsome eyebrow raised, his hand still in yours.

“I’m still in my pyjamas.” You said softly with a pink blush.

The three gangsters’ eyes swept down your sweet, little body, appreciating every curve, dip and line and how beautifully those silky garments complimented your figure.

“We wouldn’t mind you wandering the house in your pyjamas baby, and I know the others wouldn’t mind either.” Tao said slowly with a smirk and a wink.

A heat coiled in your belly at their seductive smirks and their dark, glittering eyes.

“Please guys…” You implored cutely.

The three gangsters could feel their hearts pounding hard in their chests at how sweet you looked as you pleaded with them whilst wearing those adorable, little pyjamas.

“Okay, I’ve got an idea of what you can wear.” Jongin spoke up suddenly, taking your hand in his. You nodded with a grateful smile and allowed him to lead you towards your room. Tao and Sehun followed behind the two of you.

You and Jongin arrived at your room, which looked barely used yet it was still so beautiful. The curtains were open, illuminating the room in a golden light from the sun outside which was shining across the moss-green hills and filtering through the verdant, feathery conifers.

Tao and Sehun made themselves comfortable on the bed as Jongin led you into the walk-in wardrobe, closing the doors behind him and the lights flickered on.

Jongin let go of your hand and you stood there, your eyes taking in the vast amount of clothes and still not believing that these charming and sexy gangsters had done such a thing for you like this.

You watched as Jongin moved with his leopard-like grace in your wardrobe, he stopped by a chest of drawers, and rifled through it with care. Then he shut the drawer and turned before you could see what he had chosen. He wandered towards a rack of clothes and he seemed to be looking for something specific. When he had found it, he turned towards you with a beautiful smile on his face.

Jongin placed the garments down on the white ottoman and you stared at them. He had chosen a long, white, sleeveless chiffon summer dress, a white bra and matching panties and a pair of white espadrilles.

“They’re so beautiful.” You breathed, running your fingertips over the material of the dress.

Jongin smiled widely. “I chose that dress whilst we were in LA.” He said.

You stood straighter and looked into his beautiful, brown eyes. “Thank you.” You whispered, your heart pounding with heat in your chest at his thoughtfulness.

Jongin pulled you towards him with a firm hand on your hip and then he kissed you. “I’ll leave you to get changed.” He breathed against your lips, tucking a lock of your delicate tresses behind your ear.

You nodded with a blush, your lips tingling from his kiss. Jongin smiled, weaving out of your wardrobe and closing the door behind him.

When he was gone, you took off your pyjamas and put on the lacy white bra and panties. Then you slipped on the white chiffon summer dress which finished just below your knees, and the material swished around you as you moved which you quite liked. Then you slipped on the espadrilles.

When you had finished getting dressed, you shuffled out of the wardrobe and met the wide-eyed gazes of the three handsome men sat on your bed.

“You look beautiful.” Jongin said with a charming arch of his lips, feeling his heart pounding deafeningly loud in his ears at how sweet you looked in it, definitely better than what he had imagined. Tao and Sehun nodded, allowing their dark eyes to scan you appreciatively.

You blushed pink, feeling warm beneath the thin, diaphanous material.

Sehun stood from the bed suddenly and guided you towards your dressing table. You let him do so, sitting down on the stool as he brushed your delicate tresses with care, and then he plaited your hair, fastening it with a white ribbon.

You stood from the stool when Sehun had finished and the three gangsters stared at you with rosy pink blushes.

“Shall we eat now?” You asked, feeling your stomach rumbling quietly.

They nodded and Sehun took your hand in his, leading you out of your room. Tao and Jongin followed close behind as Sehun led you through the hallways and down the large, white marble stairs, your long, floaty dress billowing out behind you.

When the four of you had reached the bottom of the stairs, Sehun led you to the kitchen and you all entered the large, open-plan space. You and Sehun took a seat at the island as Tao and Jongin placed a couple of plates of pastries, toasts and preserves on the island in front of you. You salivated at the delicious looking foods, and you served yourself a croissant with some raspberry jam and butter.

“So, Y/n-ah, whilst you eat, we’ll give you a brief history of our home—” Jongin said.

“She doesn’t need to know that!” Tao cut in dismissively with a wave of his hand.

“But it’s context!” Jongin argued.

“It’s boring!” Sehun contended as he folded his arms, glaring at Jongin who glared back.

“I’m interested please tell me!” You beamed, looking up from your croissant.

The three brothers stopped glaring at each other and looked towards you and they couldn’t help but smile.  

Jongin smiled smugly at Tao and Sehun and then he turned to meet your wide, innocent eyes. “Well, this house was built in the 1800’s, the architect was European, and he designed it for our great grandfather, so the house has been in our family for a very long time.” Jongin explained simply.

“Woah.” You breathed, abandoning your croissant to take a sip of your orange juice. “That’s so long ago…”

The three gangsters chuckled at your surprise.

“The house has been modernised since then, we had new windows put in and a conservatory built a couple of years ago.” Sehun added.

You nodded and then a thought occurred to you suddenly that made your heart beat slightly quicker in your chest. “So…um…” You began, putting down your croissant, wiping your hands on a napkin.

“Yes?” Jongin inquired.

“I’m not sure if I should ask.” You said honestly, feeling warm under their stares.

“You can ask us anything, baby.” Sehun said, holding your hand in his, sending an electrified pulse straight to your heart at the warm contact.

You blushed, catching the gazes of the three sexy gangsters. You took a deep breath and went for it.  “Does that mean that your family business has been around for that long as well?” You asked softly, curling a hand around your glass of orange juice.

The three brothers shared a smile, you never failed to astound them with your inquisitiveness.

“You really are insatiable for knowledge, aren’t you?” Tao breathed with a tantalising curve of his lips as he stared at you in wonderment. Normally people were afraid of asking the twelve gangsters big questions because they were worried about how they might possibly react to it or what they might do to them if they said the wrong thing.

Jongin leant towards you and you blushed pink as he held your eyes with his dark ones. “Yes, the family business has been around for that long as well. Our great grandfather started the business. He used to live in Italy in the 1830’s and then he came back to Korea and made deals with people and helped them and soon he became very rich. So, as a result he was able to get this house designed and built just for him.” Jongin replied smoothly. 

“Italy?” You breathed, remembering what Kyungsoo had told you on Thursday evening about his and the other gangsters’ childhood holidays in Rome.

Sehun caught your gaze, and there was something twinkling in his eyes that you couldn’t decipher as he leant towards you. “And, our great grandfather even worked with the famous Cam—”

Jongin swiftly kicked Sehun’s shin beneath the island.

Sehun gasped out, gritting his teeth and glaring hard at Jongin.

“Who did he work with?” You inquired sweetly after swallowing a bite of your croissant, looking between your three sexy gangsters who looked tense.

“No one, baby.” Sehun said, bending down to rub his shin.

With one last glare towards Sehun, Jongin caught your eyes with his warm, brown ones, hoping to distract you from inquiring further into what Sehun had been about to say. “Anyway, the house has five floors, the gardens are forty acres—”

 _“Forty acres?!_ Are you serious?” You spluttered around your croissant.

“Yes!” Jongin beamed with a loud laugh at your reactions.

“Oh my, that’s huge!” You said as you wiped your lips free from croissant crumbs, cringing slightly that you were eating so abominably in front of three very handsome men who were also your _boyfriends._

“You guys are so lucky to live in such a beautiful house.” You said softly, sipping your orange juice to calm yourself down from your shock at how gigantic and grand their house really was.

The three gangsters shared a look, they had never considered themselves as lucky before and they’ve all had some terrible memories in their house whilst growing up. There were still rooms that the gangsters always avoided, because the memory of what they had witnessed in them affected them so much, even to this day.

The three gangsters awoke from their thoughts and their eyes latched onto you as you finished your croissant. You smiled sweetly at them as you wiped your lips with a napkin, blushing pink under their stares.

“Would you like anything else to eat?” Jongin asked, running a hand through his tousled golden-brown locks.

“Oh, no, this is enough for me.” You said, patting your full stomach.

“Well then, let’s begin with the tour!” Tao announced with a wide smile and a clap. Then the four of you stood up and Tao took your hand in his.

Tao turned to you. “Obviously this is the kitchen.” He said, gesturing with a wave of his hand around the kitchen. “However, we have another kitchen as well.” He added.

 _“Two_ kitchens?!” You spluttered as the three sexy gangsters laughed loudly at your sweetly-shocked face.

“Yes of course, we’ll show you!” Tao smiled, calming his laughter as he led you out of the large, open-plan kitchen and down the hall, Jongin and Sehun followed close behind you both.

Soon, the four of you arrived at the second kitchen which was larger with multiple stoves and worksurfaces. There were copper pans hanging from the walls and the place was near sterile.

“What’s this kitchen used for?” You asked.

Jongin held your eyes as he leant against a stainless-steel counter and folded his arms. “It’s where the chefs cook. They come in every morning to make breakfast, and when we ask, they come in for dinner sometimes, but normally Soo likes to make dinner, so they don’t do that anymore.” He explained.

You nodded and wandered around the large kitchen in interest. There was even a large industrial refrigerator and a freezer there. The three gangsters watched you in amusement, thinking that you looked so sweet as you explored their home.

After a small while of you looking around, the three sexy gangsters led you out of the large kitchen and down some wide and spacious hallways.

They showed you a couple of small living rooms with squishy sofas and beautiful views of the rolling, green countryside. You were in awe at how many rooms there were, and you were _still_ on the ground floor.

Then the four of you entered the laundry room, which was large and white, full of clothes and sheets and washing machines.

“Who does all the washing?” You asked curiously.

“The cleaners.” Sehun said simply.

“Cleaners?” You breathed. “I’ve never seen any cleaners around here though.” You said thoughtfully, thinking back over the past couple of days since you’ve moved into the gangsters’ home and you couldn’t remember seeing anyone around the mansion who appeared to be a cleaner.

But the more you thought about it, the more it was obvious that there was someone around to clean the gangsters’ home because your room was always clean when you returned from university and all the floors and surfaces in the home seemed to shimmer brightly all the time. Also, the gangsters were out for most of the day at work or university and therefore they didn’t have time to clean all day.

“There aren’t a lot of cleaners, and this house is huge, so they’re dotted about.” Jongin explained, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you close to his side. You leant your head against his chest.

“They come every day and they keep to themselves.” Sehun continued and you nodded.

Then the four of you exited the laundry room, and Jongin with his arm around your shoulders led you to a large set of double doors. You all walked through and you couldn’t help but gasp in absolute awe at what was inside.

“Wow…” You breathed as Jongin led you into the large room, the floors were jet-black marble and the walls were made of white marble. There were red drapes framing the windows and opposite the doors there was a large set of white marble stairs and at the top of them, there was a huge red curtain covering an entrance of some sorts.

“This is the ballroom, we use it for formal occasions.” Jongin explained softly, hugging you closer towards him as you stared in utter awe at how huge this mansion really was.

“What do you think?” Tao asked curiously after a little while of you not saying anything.

“It’s impressive.” You said, your voice bouncing around the ornate walls. “Oh my goodness.” You breathed, at a loss for words as you stared. The ballroom looked like something you would see in a palace somewhere in Europe because it was that extravagant.

Jongin caught your eyes, smiling down at you. “Look up, Y/n-ah.” He said suddenly.

You raised an eyebrow, but you did as you were told, and you couldn’t contain your loud gasp at what was there. Your hands flew to your mouth.

Amongst the golden, glittering chandeliers on the high ceiling, there was a large fresco of a renaissance scene in the plumy white clouds of the heavens. The painting depicted a young man falling off a golden chariot, with three horses leaping into the air in fright. The amount of detail in the musculature and the line of the subjects was completely unreal.

“Who painted this?” You breathed after a small while, staring up at the masterpiece in utter awe.

“Some Italian guy, but Soo will be able to tell you who painted it.” Sehun responded as he too also stared up at the painting, which he had come to know throughout his time living in the impressive mansion. Whenever he saw it, he couldn’t help but stare reverently at it, because it was just so spectacular.

You nodded your head, making a mental note to ask Kyungsoo later about it.

After a small while, the four of you looked away from the impressive fresco. You rubbed your slightly sore neck and suddenly, you caught sight of something.

“You have a grand piano!” You pointed out with a sweet smile, your voice reverberating throughout the opulent space.

“Do you like the piano, Y/n?” Tao asked as he took your hand, leading you towards the large, glossy black instrument in the corner of the ballroom. Jongin and Sehun followed behind the two of you.

“I do! It’s so beautiful.” You replied softly as you both reached the piano. “Can any of you play it?” You asked, looking between the three sexy gangsters.

“Only Yixing and Chanyeol can play.” Sehun responded, placing his hands in the pockets of his exquisite jeans.

“I would love to hear them play!” You beamed excitedly. You had always admired the piano, because it was such an elegant instrument.

“Chanyeol’s better at it though. He’s like the musician out of all of us.” Jongin said as you gently touched the shiny hood of the piano with your little fingertips.

“Oh really?” You asked in interest, having never thought that your sexy red-haired gangster was a musical person.

“Anyway, let’s continue, we have a lot to get through today!” Tao cut in suddenly with a clap which resounded loudly throughout the large space.

You all nodded, and the three sexy gangsters led you out of the large and opulent ballroom. Then the four of you walked up the large, white marble staircase and as you did so, you realised something. “Where are the others?” You inquired.

“They’re all dotted around the house.” Sehun said with a smile from beside you.

You nodded, it did make sense after all, it was such a huge mansion.

You had all reached the second floor and Tao turned to you with a tantalising curve of his lips. “On the second floor are all of our bedrooms and some extra bedrooms that no one has claimed.” He explained as he led you down the wide and spacious cream hallways, then they showed you some more small living rooms which had a lovely view of the moss-green hills outside. You recognised the living room with the pink, squishy sofas that Yixing took you in on Monday.

“There are a couple of bathrooms as well, but that’s pretty much it.” Tao explained after you had finished seeing the second floor. Then the three gangsters led you up another set of white marble steps, passing beautiful baroque paintings mounted on the walls as you went.

You all emerged onto the third floor and the three sexy gangsters had wide grins on their faces as they steered you towards a set of double doors at the very end of the long hallway.

They led you into the room and you stared in shock at it.

“This is our rec room, where we hang out.” Tao explained with a wide smirk as you all walked through.

You stared wide-eyed at the room, it was huge. There was a large panoramic window with a view of the green hills and the grounds, the walls were pure white. There was a billiards table, a dartboard, a ping pong table, a mini bar, computers and squishy, leather sofas which looked well-worn and used. It was a true mancave.

“Wow.” You gasped, having never seen anything like it. Then you turned to the three gangsters, about to ask something—

“Fuck!!” A voice exclaimed suddenly.

You jumped, looking towards the voice and your eyes widened and a pink blush settled on your cheeks when you spotted Minseok and Luhan who were sat on a squishy, black sofa far away from the four of you. Luhan was running a hand through his glossy raven tresses in frustration as Minseok smiled widely, tapping on a game controller, his beautiful cat-like eyes fixed on a large TV screen.

Sehun smirked widely, folding his arms. “I can’t believe you, Luhan hyung. Swearing like that in front of our baby.” He called out sternly.

The two eldest gangsters turned towards the four of you at Sehun’s words and they jolted with pink blushes when they saw you, looking so sweet in your little, white summer dress.

“Hey guys!” You waved with a shy smile, walking towards them, your dress fanning around you in a way that they all found adorable. Tao, Jongin and Sehun followed behind you.

Minseok and Luhan stood from the sofa with handsome smiles and they enveloped you in their arms, their warm hands smoothing your waist and hips as they held you close to their hard and taut chests, whispering sweet greetings into your ears.

Luhan released you from his hug and he stared down at you from under his glossy raven tresses. “I’m sorry for swearing like that, my love.” He said softly, pressing a kiss onto your forehead.

“It’s okay.” You whispered with a smile.

“But still, you’re an innocent, little lady, I shouldn’t be talking like that in front of you.” He murmured, his slender hand stroking your cheek, igniting your skin.

You blushed at his words, feeling warm and tingly beneath your dress.

“Oh my.” Was all you could whisper as you stared into his dark, glittering eyes. You looked away from his gaze and down at your espadrilles, trying to calm your rapidly beating heart.

When you had calmed your heart, you looked up with a sweet smile. “So, what were you guys up to?” You asked, looking between your two eldest sexy gangsters.

“We were playing Mario kart.” Minseok said with a tantalising smirk, running a slender hand through his tousled onyx tresses.

Your eyes widened. “Ooh!” You said excitedly. “Video games!” You beamed with such a wide and pretty smile.

The five sexy gangsters chuckled at you. “Do you like video games, Y/n-ah?” Minseok asked as he walked closer to you.

They all looked towards you as you averted your eyes away from Minseok, your smile wiped off your face. “Uh, well, I’ve never played a video game before…” You said quietly with an awkward grimace, knotting your fingers.

It fell silent in the room and the five gangsters all stared at you in absolute shock.

“You’ve never played a video game?!” Sehun spluttered in horror as he walked towards you, catching your eyes.

“Nope, never.” You said, scratching the back of your neck. Your parents could never afford to buy any games or consoles for you or your brother when you were little. So, when you were growing up, you and your brother would play boardgames like chess or checkers as entertainment, or you would sometimes watch the television, however it never worked very well so you didn’t watch it often.

“Y/n, would you like to play with us for a bit?” Minseok suggested suddenly with an expectant smile.

“Yes please!” You beamed, smiling widely at the prospect of playing a video game for the first time in your life.

Minseok smirked and led you towards the large, squishy black leather sofa with a hand resting on the curve of your waist, you tremored with heat at the feel of his hand there. You both sat down, and Luhan took the seat on your other side whilst Tao, Jongin and Sehun sat down on the other available seats around you.

Then Minseok handed you his controller and he told you how to use it, his hot breath washing against your cheek as he leant close, pointing to the little buttons. You heart thrummed hard in your chest at his warm proximity.

“Do you understand?” Minseok asked as he retrieved another controller for himself.

“I think so!” You smiled, settling against the squishy sofa.

“Good!” Minseok beamed as he started a new game. It was you, Minseok and Luhan playing in this game.

The game began and immediately Minseok and Luhan overtook you. You pouted as they chuckled, and you tried to move the buttons as fast as possible, but whatever you did, you couldn’t get your kart to move fast enough.

“Keep pressing the circle button, peaches.” Sehun whispered into your ear suddenly.

You jumped, turning around and your eyes caught sight of Sehun who was stood behind the sofa. His face was incredibly close, and his obsidian hair was tickling your temple.

You blushed at his closeness and did as he said. You pressed down on the circle button and you were able to move your kart faster.

“Hey! Sehun-ah! That’s not fair!” Luhan pouted, having heard Sehun’s words of help towards you. Minseok hadn’t seemed to have noticed as he was still focussed on the game, his kart was ahead of yours and Luhan’s.

You and Sehun laughed as your kart was now level with Luhan’s kart.

Sehun leant towards you again. “Press the analog stick hard, baby.” He whispered oh so quietly, making sure that Minseok or Luhan couldn’t hear.

You blushed at his words which sounded ruder than they were meant to be. You cursed your hormones and nodded, doing as he said. Then, you won the game.

“Yes!!” You cheered cutely in your seat with your wide and pretty smile.

Sehun leant over and hugged you, pressing a kiss onto your cheek. “Well done baby.” He murmured.

You blushed at the contact.

“That’s not fair! Sehun helped you!” Luhan said as he folded his arms, he had come third in the race.

“He was only pointing me in the right direction.” You said softly with a tinkling laugh at how adorable Luhan looked as he pouted at you.

“You’re a sore loser as always, hyung.” Tao remarked with a smirk.

“I demand a rematch!” Luhan said determinedly as he picked up the controller again, starting a new game. Minseok nodded in agreement, also picking up his controller.

You smirked, bouncing with excitement in your seat as the game started again. After a while of gaming, you had beaten them a couple of times, much to their chagrin, yet they couldn’t help but think that you looked so sweet as you celebrated cutely to yourself after each win.

The two sexy gangsters were also able to beat you a couple of times and you would pout with a sweet moue of your lips each and every time and they couldn’t help but chuckle mellifluously at you.

Minseok turned to you after yet another game that you had won. “You’ve got a flair for this, baby. Not bad for your first-time playing video games.” He said as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pressing a kiss on your temple.

“Thank you!” You beamed, snuggling against his warm and hard chest. Minseok’s heart gave a loud and healthy throb at the move, but nonetheless he smiled, smoothing your bare arm with a slender hand, little flickers of heat pulsing through your system at the contact.

Then, Tao, Jongin and Sehun shared a glance and they looked towards you. “Shall we continue with the tour now, Y/n?” Jongin asked, running a hand through his golden-brown tresses.

You turned towards him and smiled with a nod and then Minseok and Luhan hugged you close to their hard chests and pressed sweet kisses onto your lips, which had your heart fluttering with heat in your chest when they let you go.

You waved goodbye to your two older sexy gangsters and allowed Tao, Jongin and Sehun to lead you out of the large mancave.

The three sexy gangsters led you down the wide and spacious cream hallways and they stopped in front of a huge, cream-coloured door and you all walked through.

“This is the library!” Jongin announced with a wide smile and a wave of his slender hand.

You stared at the humongous room in amazement. It was high ceilinged, and the walls were laden with shelves and shelves of books, the floor was made from pure, white marble and there were desks made from mahogany wood dotted around the spacious and airy room.

“Woah.” You said, your voice echoing loudly as you breathed in the faint smell of old and dusty tomes.

“Y/n?” A sweet voice called suddenly.

You all looked towards it and you smiled widely when you spotted Kyungsoo who was sat at a table nearby, his laptop and papers scattered out in front of him.

“Soo!” You called sweetly, your voice reverberating loudly throughout the large space as you walked towards him, your espadrilles clacking against the white marble floor.

Kyungsoo blushed pink at your appearance, having not expected you to appear so suddenly wearing such a sweet, little summer dress that complimented your feminine curves exquisitely.

When you reached him, Kyungsoo stood and enveloped you in a tight hug, kissing your cheek. You blushed against him as his warm hands held you with care.

“How’s your tour going?” Kyungsoo asked with an angelic smile as he let you go, folding his arms over his taut, white t-shirt clad chest.

“It’s going really well!! Your home is so beautiful!” You beamed as you looked at the four youngest gangsters with a pretty smile.

“You mean _our_ home, baby.” Tao corrected, pulling you against his hip.

Your brain stuttered. “Our home?” You whispered, looking up at him.

“It’s your home as well.” Tao said softly, his eyes holding yours from under his head of cropped, coal-black tresses.

“Oh my.” You breathed, looking at Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun as they all agreed with nods and smiles.

Jongin caught your eyes and he gave you a beautiful smile. “It’s true, you live here after all. It’s yours too.” He said.

It was yours as well…you couldn’t believe it, this gorgeous, European-style, gargantuan mansion was _your_ home as well?! Never in a million years would you have thought that something like that could ever be possible.

To distract yourself from your shock, you turned to Kyungsoo when a question had come to you. “Soo? Where is that stolen painting you were telling me about on Thursday?” You inquired.

“Wait, which one did you tell her about?!” Sehun asked quickly as he stared wide-eyed at Kyungsoo.

You froze.

_WHAT!_

“There’s _more than one_ stolen painting?!” You exclaimed in horror, your voice echoing loudly throughout the ornate library. “Soo you didn’t tell me that!!” You said, turning to Kyungsoo who was glaring hard at the youngest gangster.

Kyungsoo looked away from Sehun with a sigh and then he turned to you. “I didn’t tell you because I knew that you’d react like that.” He said softly, walking towards you, pulling you against his chest. “I’m sorry, muffin.” He whispered against your hair.

“Oh my goodness…” You breathed, your heart pounding hard in your chest. “What if you get into trouble?” You asked, staring wide-eyed at the four sexy gangsters.

“We won’t baby, we’re careful, okay?” Kyungsoo said, his arms holding you securely to his chest as he shot a glare at Sehun who looked slightly guilty as he ran a hand through his obsidian locks.

“Are you sure?” You asked, looking up and into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Yes, we’re very, very sure.” He said quietly, his heart pounding at your wide, innocent gaze.

You looked away from Kyungsoo and caught the other three gangsters’ eyes and they all nodded solemnly at you and you decided to believe them, not wanting to put any rifts in your fledgling relationship with them all just yet. It was a part of their lives and you would have to accept that.

“So, um, where is that Caravaggio painting? The stolen one.” You asked quietly after a small while.

Kyungsoo smiled down at you. “I’ll show you.” He said softly and with his hand in yours, he led you across the sleek white marble floors, passing towering shelves of books as he did so.

Then you both stopped in front of a large painting on the wall between two rectangular windows. You stared at it in awe, recognising Caravaggio’s famous chiaroscuro technique. It was mind blowing.

“This painting depicts the nativity with St. Francis and St. Lawrence. It was stolen from the Oratorio di san Lorenzo in Palermo, Sicily in 1969.” Kyungsoo explained in his deep and soothing voice, his hand in yours.

“Oh my.” You breathed as you stared up at the large and imposing piece, taking in the use of light and dark and the way the artist used the paint in order to create the outline and texture of musculature. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo whispered.

“How long have you had it for?” You inquired, inclining your head towards him.

“It’s been here for as long as I can remember, so I’m not sure when exactly we got it but it’s always been in the library. It’s never moved.” Kyungsoo responded as he met your wide and innocent gaze.

You looked away from him and towards the painting again, staring at it in wonderment, not believing that you were actually in a house with a very priceless painting by a master painter. But…this house was yours as well. _Yours?!_ The beautiful mansion in the countryside didn’t feel like yours yet, and it would definitely take some getting used to.

“Come on Y/n-ah, let’s continue with the tour.” Sehun said after a little while.

You shook yourself from your thoughts, looking into Sehun’s dark, glittering eyes. You nodded up at him with a small smile and then you turned to Kyungsoo and he pulled you in for a hug, placing a kiss on your cheek.

“I’ll see you later, Soo.” You whispered and then you also kissed his cheek.

Kyungsoo blushed at the feel of your soft lips. “You too, muffin.” He whispered back.

Sehun took your hand and you both joined Tao and Jongin. Then the four of you walked across the smooth, white marble and out of the library.

You, Tao, Jongin and Sehun ascended the stairs and arrived at the fourth floor. The three sexy gangsters explained that this floor also held more bedrooms and bathrooms.

_Jeez, how many bedrooms and bathrooms do they have?!_

Then you all arrived in front of a large set of doors and they led you through.

“You guys have a gym!” You breathed as you took in the large and airy white room in awe. There were shimmering silver machines and mirrors lining the walls, the floor was white marble and there was a huge window at the very back of the room, looking out over the lush, verdant grounds.

“Yes, we do!” Sehun beamed with a smile as you all walked further into the room. All of a sudden, you heard a deafeningly loud crash.

You jumped and looked towards the source of the noise and you blushed a harsh red when your eyes found Yixing and Jongdae who were kickboxing in a padded arena. Their sharp, muscled, defined, chiselled-to-perfection chests on show, slick with sweat and shining in the afternoon light as they fought aggressively.

_Oh my…they look…hot…_

Then Yixing was able to twist Jongdae’s leg and beat him to the ground, an elbow on his back. “Hyung!” Jongdae exclaimed in a grunt.

Yixing laughed, pushing harder and eliciting a pained shout from Jongdae.

You shook yourself from your thoughts and your eyes became worried as you dashed towards them. “Yixing!! Let go!” You called as you reached them.

The two brothers froze at the sound of your sweet voice. Yixing promptly released Jongdae and the two of them straightened up, their eyes widened when they latched on your figure, observing how the long, white summer dress accentuated your curves just right and how adorable you looked in it.

“Y/n-ah! They didn’t mean it! They’re just practicing!!” Tao told you as he, Jongin and Sehun reached you.

“But still!” You said quietly with a pout up at Tao. You thought that Yixing was being a bit too hard on Jongdae back there.

The two sexy gangsters in the arena chuckled down at you. Jongdae took off his kickboxing helmet, running a hand through his soaked, midnight-black locks. “It’s nice to know that you care for us, baby.” He said with his wide kitty-smirk and a wink.

You blushed. “Of course, I care for you guys.” You said softly as you fixed them with your wide and innocent eyes.

All five gangsters in the large and airy gym felt their hearts pulsing with heat at how sweet and genuine you really were.

“Are you guys hurt at all?” You asked, looking between Yixing and Jongdae as you wrung your hands.

Yixing took off his kickboxing helmet and held your eyes. “We’re fine, sweetheart.” He said smoothly with his beautiful smile that accentuated his dimple.

“But you guys were so rough…” You said as Yixing and Jongdae peeled off their kickboxing gloves and looped their muscled legs over the rope barriers and hopped out of the kickboxing arena.  

You blushed, your voice trailing off and your eyes diverting to their gloriously chiselled chests, watching the sweat trickling down the hard plains and crevasses of their stomachs, and then soaking into the fabric of their kickboxing shorts.

_Oh goodness…_

You gulped, catching the two brothers’ amused smirks, having caught you checking them out. You looked down at your espadrilles, your whole body heating up.

Jongdae scanned you appreciatively as he took a drag of his water bottle. He removed the bottle from his plush lips, screwing the bottlecap back on. “You look gorgeous today.” He said, and when your head whipped up, he winked, smirking at your blush.

Jongdae walked towards you and with a hand on your hip, he pulled you against him, his chiselled and tantalising chest was in your face as he hugged you close. You blushed a deep and fiery red, your arms hanging uselessly by your sides, a bit nervous about hugging his bare skin.

“You can touch me, baby.” Jongdae whispered, thinking that your shyness was quite sweet. Your heart gave a healthy jolt and slowly you hugged him, your bare hands on the warm and taut flesh of his back, you blushed even harder at the feel of him so close, his skin was so soft and hard beneath your fingertips.

Electric shivers pulsed through Jongdae’s system as he gave you a sweet kiss on the lips and let you go. Then Yixing enveloped you in a gentle hug and you were now against another hard and tantalising chest. You didn’t know where to put your hands, but you remembered Jongdae’s words and slowly you wrapped your arms around Yixing’s hard waist.

Yixing placed a kiss onto your lips, releasing you from his embrace, he played with your plait, twirling it around his fingers.

“Do you guys work out often?” You asked, still blushing like a beetroot as you regarded the five handsome gangsters.

“Yeah, nearly every day.” Tao said as the others agreed with nods. You blushed, darting a furtive look at Yixing and Jongdae’s hard, glistening chests. “And maybe you can join us?” Tao asked as he looked at you with a smirk and the others smiled widely at the idea.

You ripped your dark eyes away from Yixing and Jongdae’s chiselled chests. “I—I don’t know, I’m not very good at exercising…” You said quietly, wringing your hands. You were always so clumsy during gym lessons at high school, and you never exercised much because your priorities were studying. You had a slim figure, but you weren’t toned and fit.

“But baby you need to keep fit, especially so that you’ll be able to keep up with our _needs_ …” Jongdae said as he folded his arms, his tantalising muscles rippling at the action, drawing your eyes.

“K-keep up?” You spluttered, catching your sexy gangsters’ dark, glittering eyes as they stared at you, sending your belly swirling with heat.

_Oh my goodness…_

“Guys, she’s still innocent.” Yixing said gently, pulling you towards him with a hand on your hip but as you looked up at him, you could see his own eyes swirling darkly as he stared down at you and you could feel somewhere deep inside you clench deliciously.

“Hmm, it’s only a matter of time though, and I can’t wait.” Jongdae said quietly, his dark, glittering eyes holding yours.

You blushed, looking away from Jongdae and feeling yourself heating up at what he was suggesting. _Was sex really that strenuous that you needed to work out to keep up with them all?!_ As you delved into your thoughts, you didn’t notice the others glaring at Jongdae’s brazenness with you.

“Baby, you’re biting your lip.” Yixing whispered into your ear suddenly.

You jolted out of your thoughts, a pang of heat shooting straight to your belly at what your lip biting did to the sexy gangsters.

You hastily stopped biting your lips and the gangsters looked away from you, trying to calm their suddenly less-than-innocent thoughts.

“We should continue with the tour now.” Tao said into the quiet of the gym, taking your hand.

“Can I join you guys? I’d like to show Y/n-ah the operating room.” Yixing piped up.

“Ooh!” You breathed with a wide smile, remembering that Jongin had told you a couple of weeks ago about there being an operating room in the infirmary.

“Would you like to see it?” Yixing asked.

“Oh yes please!!” You said with a pretty smile and the five gangsters chuckled down at you.

“Of course.” Yixing said with a wink and then he walked towards a bench and put on a clean, black t-shirt, obscuring his impressive chest from view. Jongdae followed his brother’s lead, pulling on a white t-shirt.

Yixing took your hand in his and led you out of the gym, Tao, Jongdae, Jongin and Sehun following behind you both. Jongdae pulled you in for a hug and you placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled alluringly down at you and then he went his separate way to his room for a shower.

Then the five of you walked down a couple of wide and spacious cream hallways and entered the infirmary. It was the same as when you had seen it last, with the white-washed walls, the stretchers, the dividers and the large windows with views of the vast hills and the feathery conifers.

With his hand still in yours, Yixing led you down the aisle and towards a door. You all walked through, and you gasped with a wide smile as your eyes took in the large and elaborate operating room in all its glory. The walls and the floor consisted of white tiles. There were cabinets on the wall, a large, stainless-steel sink, an operating table in the centre, spotlights, medical equipment and even a portable x-ray machine.

“Oh wow.” You breathed as Yixing brought you deeper into the room, showing you some of the medical equipment and telling you how they worked. You listened with interest, asking questions as you went and Yixing was more than happy to answer, loving your enthusiasm about medicine.

Jongin even joined in with some questions for Yixing about the equipment whilst Tao and Sehun hung around the room in boredom, looking out of the window.

After a little while of looking around, the four sexy gangsters led you out of the operating theatre and out of the infirmary doors.

Yixing turned to you, his hand in yours. “Well, I’m going to leave now, beautiful.” He said softly, his gentle eyes gazing into yours.

“Where’re you going?” You asked.

“I need a shower, I’ve been working out all morning.” Yixing explained, then he leant towards you, placing a kiss on your forehead. You blushed. “Enjoy your tour and I believe it’s my turn to have you in my bed tonight as well...” He continued, his slender hand stroking your cheek, his fingertips leaving your skin tingling.

“Y-yes.” You stuttered out with a pink blush as you stared into his dark, glittering eyes, a heat pooling in your belly.

Yixing smirked alluringly at you and placed a kiss onto your lips. You kissed him back and then he released you far too soon for your liking. You pouted as he laughed softly.

“I’ll see you later, baby.” Yixing said with a wink and then he walked off down the hallway. You blushed, your heart pounding in your ears and you couldn’t help but watch his lithe and strong form as he sauntered away, his ebony tresses fluffing upon his head as he moved like a wild wolf in the wilderness.

“Y/n-ah?”

You turned around and caught the gazes and handsome smiles of your three youngest gangsters.

“Shall we continue with the tour?” Tao asked as he walked towards you, taking your hand in his large one, a flicker of heat pulsed up your spine at the contact.

You nodded up at him with a wide smile. The three gangsters smirked, and you allowed them to lead you down the hallways and towards the next destination.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> Medical terms:
> 
> Alveolar cell carcinoma: A rare type of lung cancer which is patchily distributed throughout the lobe of the lung instead of being one solid mass.
> 
> Broncho-alveolar lavage: The obtaining of cells from the lung for examination during bronchoscopy.
> 
> Emphysema: Where the lung air sacs have become distorted or destroyed making breathing difficult. 
> 
> Endarterectomy: Surgical removal of plaque or blood clots from an artery.
> 
> Electrocardiogram (ECG): A test where electrical sensors are placed on the body to monitor electrical activity associated with the heartbeat.
> 
> Also, just to explain, Sunwoo began Kim Enterprises, then Chanyeol took it over and formed his car manufacturing business along with Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Jongdae. The car business is under Kim Enterprises. Just in case you were confused!!
> 
> QUESTION TIME! Which sexy gangster do you think should take the virginity and why? ;)))))) I’d love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Thank you very much and I'll see you soon!!!! <3333 :)))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience!! So, here it is!! The chapter you’ve all been waiting for!! ;)
> 
> WARNING: SMUT (M) Please read with caution, LOTS of sexy gangster action here…Please enjoy!! ;))))) (and try not to get pregnant).
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you like it!!! :))))))))

 

 

“Is the tour finished?” You wondered aloud as you and your three youngest gangsters descended the grand white marble stairs together and into the glimmering entrance hall.

Tao turned to you with a smirk. “We haven’t done the garden yet, baby.”

“Ooh!” You breathed with an excited smile.

The three handsome gangsters chuckled as they led you into the spacious living room and out through the patio doors into the garden which shimmered under the relentless glare of the sun.

The garden was beautifully maintained, with flowerbeds of cone flowers, wild flowers, gladiolas and roses. It seemed to go on forever. There were conifers and hills surrounding the garden in the distance.

Your eyes brightened when you caught sight of Baekhyun who was tending to the red roses nearby, dressed casually in a pair of dungarees and a white t-shirt, looking very different to his usual attire which mostly consisted of expensive suits. However, you quite liked this look as well.

You turned towards your three youngest gangsters who smiled and allowed you to walk across the grass towards Baekhyun, then the three of them left and entered the house through the patio doors.

You walked towards Baekhyun and leant down to kiss his cheek. “Hello Baekie.” You whispered.

Baekhyun’s heart jumped and he turned around and stood. As soon as his eyes met yours, he smiled charmingly at you. “Hello baby,” He said, taking off his gardening gloves and enveloping you in a hug, pressing a kiss onto your lips.

Baekhyun let go of you and scanned your floaty white summer dress. “You look lovely today.” He said, his fingers ghosting the delicate skin of your jaw.

“Thank you.” You said demurely, tremoring with heat under his touch.

His hand felt your braid. “I like this…” He murmured, bringing your braid over to sit on your shoulder.

“Sehun-ah did it for me.” You said sweetly.

Baekhyun smiled and pulled you in for a sweet kiss again.

“Do you like gardening Baekie?” You asked, looking down at the grass where his discarded gardening gloves and shears were sat.

Baekhyun chuckled awkwardly, a small blush on his cheeks. You smiled at how shy he seemed all of a sudden and you briefly forgot that this sweet man was in fact a _very_ dangerous gangster.

“Yeah, I quite like it.” He said softly.

“Do you maintain the whole garden?” You asked, your arms around his neck, your hands trailing through his silky brown locks.

Baekhyun gave a loud and sexy laugh that had you blushing pink as you stared. “Oh no, honey-bun! We have gardeners here who do that for us. If I had more time, I would definitely be maintaining the whole garden.” He replied. “The roses are my favourite and I like to tend to them whenever I can.”

“They’re so beautiful…” You said, removing your arms from around his neck to look at the large, red rose bushes.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun said. “Would you like a tour of the garden?”

“Yes please!” you beamed with your pretty smile.

Baekhyun smiled his wide, toothy smile at you as he gathered his gardening equipment and with a swift movement of his head, he indicated for you to follow him. You did so, and he led you towards a large greenhouse. You both entered.

“Woah…” you breathed, your voice echoing around the large space. There were potting benches with trays of seedlings, grapevines lined the glass walls, and the floor beneath your espadrilles was dusty with soil and organic material.

When Baekhyun had deposited the gardening equipment into a small cupboard, he joined you again with a wide smile. “You like it?” he inquired softly as he stared at you.

You looked towards him and smiled with a nod. “It’s beautiful.” You whispered. “Have you always been a gardener?”

“Nope, this is a recent thing for me. It’s a nice respite away from the family business and the car business. So, I enjoy it a lot.” Baekhyun explained, looking around the large space with a reverent smile on his features.

Then he turned to you and took your hand in his. “Now, let’s see the garden.”

You blushed pink and nodded.

Baekhyun led you out of the large greenhouse and into the garden. You snuggled against his arm, which he liked very much as you both walked down the winding garden path together. Baekhyun pointed out flower and plant species to you and told you in detail about them as you walked.

You were in awe at his extensive knowledge of the plant kingdom and you asked him many questions which he was more than willing to answer.

Baekhyun loved how interested you seemed in his hobby, something which he has never revealed to a woman before.

“Do the others like gardening as well?” you asked after a small while of walking down the winding garden path, past trees, bushes and flowerbeds.

Baekhyun frowned and turned to you, his eyes capturing yours. “No, it’s just me.” he murmured. “The others don’t care for gardening.” he continued, looking away from you.

You frowned up at him, trying to catch his eyes and there seemed to be something swirling within them that you couldn’t discern.

“Oh look, there’s the lily pond.” Baekhyun pointed out all of a sudden with his wide, toothy smile.

You looked away from him and towards where he was pointing. You gasped quietly, there was indeed a large pond in front of you full of lily pads, skimming the smooth surface of the water, bushes and reeds lining the pond’s circumference.

It looked as if it had come out of one of Claude Monet’s Lily paintings that you had seen at the art museum with Kyungsoo on Thursday.

There was even a Japanese-style bridge going across the pond. You and Baekhyun walked along the bridge and stopped to look out over the vast gardens, the rolling green hills and the feathery conifers in the distance.

“It’s so beautiful.” You breathed as you gazed out over the gardens in awe that you actually _lived_ here now…

“It is, isn’t it?” Baekhyun whispered from beside you, his arm around your waist, the heat from his hand seeping through the thin material of your summer dress.

You nodded and rested your head on his shoulder.

You both stood like this for a little while, just appreciating the stillness of the large grounds and the fresh air, and the feel of each other so close.  

After a little while, you and Baekhyun continued along the old bridge and across the grounds then you both joined the winding garden path back towards the mansion. You hugged his arm again as you walked which he liked very much.

“How has your tour been so far?” Baekhyun inquired.

You looked away from the colourful flowerbeds and met his eyes. “Amazing, the house is so lovely! There are so many rooms!” you beamed, then you rambled to him about the library, the gym, the ballroom, the rec room and the kitchens.

Baekhyun chuckled softly, sweeping a lock of your delicate tresses out of your face. “So sweet.”

“Baekie?” You asked suddenly.

“Hmm?”

“Have you always lived in this house?” you inquired, staring up at him with your wide and innocent eyes.

“Yes.” Baekhyun replied with a small smile. “It’s all we’ve ever known really.” he said as he trailed off, looking away from you, his smile gone.

You stared up at him, hugging his arm closer. “Are you okay?” you asked, noticing how vacant his gaze looked.

Baekhyun seemed to have been brought out of his thoughts and he looked down at you with a small smile. “I’m fine.” He said quickly.

You continued to stare at him as he looked away, chewing on his lip. You wondered what had been on his mind, however you didn’t press him for anything.

Then, Baekhyun led you into the conservatory, and you stared in awe at the large and airy room, the walls were all made out of glass and the whole place looked comfy and inviting.  

You and Baekhyun ventured further into the space and your eyes caught sight of Kris and Junmyeon who were sat on squishy pale blue armchairs, playing chess together.

Kris looked up and smiled beautifully at you, catching you off guard. “Y/n!” He called.

Junmyeon was broken from his concentration and he looked away from the chessboard, catching your eyes with a charming smile tugging at his lips.

You blushed under the intense stares of such handsome men, and you walked towards them with Baekhyun’s hand in yours.

“Hey guys.” you greeted, releasing Baekhyun’s hand to press kisses onto Kris and Junmyeon’s cheeks. The two gangsters held you close to their hard chests, whispering sweet greetings into your ears.

Kris released you from his hug, but still he held you close from where you were sat on his lap. “Do you play chess, baby?” He asked, placing a kiss onto your cheek, his large hand smoothing your hip.

You nodded. “Yes, I do!” You said softly with a blush, feeling the gazes of the three handsome men on you. “I used to play with my brother when I was younger, but I could never win against him.”

Kris chuckled against your neck. “This guy here has never beaten me.” He said, gesturing towards Junmyeon who pouted with a sweet moue of his lips.

“Hey!” Junmyeon said, glaring at the elder.

“Would you like to see me beat him, baby?” Kris asked, snuggling your neck.

You nodded with a smile and you watched as Kris and Junmyeon played. Baekhyun had settled himself on a squishy pale blue armchair beside Junmyeon to watch, his hands behind his head.

As the two brothers played, you were enraptured by how amazing Kris was at the game. You could tell that he had been playing it for many years and you couldn’t help but think that he looked really sexy when he furrowed his angular eyebrows as he moved each chess piece with precision.

“Checkmate!” Kris said triumphantly after a short while, his queen capturing Junmyeon’s king.

“Well done!!” you beamed, turning in Kris’s lap to hug him and press a kiss onto his cheek.

Junmyeon tipped his head beck with a sigh. “That wasn’t fair! I was so close!”

“Sore loser, hyung!” Baekhyun quipped with his wide, toothy smile.

Junmyeon looked towards him and glared. “Get your muddy shoes off the chairs!!” he reprimanded.

“Someone’s not happy.” Kris murmured into your ear with a smirk in his voice.

You pulled away, turning around to watch as Junmyeon scolded Baekhyun, who slowly took his muddy gardening shoes off the armchair, making a silly face at the elder as he did so.

You giggled to yourself at their childishness which you loved about your gangsters. You loved how different they were with you and how in such a short space of time, you have gotten to know them all on a deeper level. There was more to them than their cold exteriors that they showed others.

 

 

****

 

 

It was now evening, and you and your gangsters had finished eating dinner together and again they had refused to let you help them with the dishes despite you asking them nicely. They all chuckled down at you as you pouted up at them in a way that they all couldn’t help but think looked so cute. 

To distract you, Jongin took you to the dining room so that you could both do some studying. You were beginning to panic and worry slightly as you looked through all your flashcards, revision checklists and worksheets that you still needed to go through. You were desperate to make a good impression in these end-of-year exams, but it seemed as if the pressure was already getting to you.

“Y/n?” A familiar, deep voice called suddenly.

You and Jongin looked up from your work, Chanyeol was there, leaning against the wall of the dining room, dressed in grey sweats and a white shirt, the sleeves were rolled up, exposing his strong and toned forearms.

You took off your reading glasses. “Hey Yeollie.” You greeted tiredly with a smile.

“Hello baby.” He said. “Can I show you something?”

“Oh...um...” You stuttered awkwardly, looking down at your work scattered on the table.

Chanyeol sighed softly and walked towards you. “You need a break my darling, you’ve been working solidly since dinnertime and it’s late.”

You pouted up at him, however you couldn’t resist his dazzling smile. Then you looked towards Jongin who smiled, gesturing for you to go. “Okay.” You relented, putting down your pen.

Chanyeol smiled. “Come.” He commanded.

You turned to Jongin, placing a kiss on his cheek. You stood up, straightening your grey camisole top which had ridden up your stomach from sitting down and studying for so long.

The two sexy gangsters couldn’t help but stare, loving how amazingly the stretchy fabric was carved to your delicate feminine curves and lines, especially those matching pyjama shorts…

Then you allowed your sexy, red-haired gangster to take your hand in his and lead you out of the dining room, down the hallways and up the grand white marble stairs.

After a small while of walking down wide and spacious cream hallways and up a couple of marble stairs, you turned to Chanyeol, hugging his arm. “Where’re we going?” you inquired.

Chanyeol glanced down at you, meeting your wide, inquisitive eyes. “A special room of mine.”

You blushed pink. “Is it a bedroom like Baekhyun’s special room?”

Chanyeol looked down at you wide-eyed and for the first time since you met him, he actually looked awkward. “Uh, no of course not.” He said. “Did he really show you that?”

You blushed red and nodded.

“Oh god.” Chanyeol whispered.

“What’s wrong Yeollie?” You inquired, noticing his blushing cheeks which you knew were quite out of character for him.

“Nothing baby.” Chanyeol said distractedly. “Oh look, we’re here now!” He exclaimed suddenly with a soft laugh, stopping in front of a cream coloured door.

You frowned up at him, but nonetheless you allowed him to lead you into the room.

As soon as you both entered your eyes widened and you gasped.

Chanyeol watched you with a smile as your eyes took in the large room. “This is my music room, where I like to hang out when I have the opportunity to do so.” He explained softly.

You nodded towards him, still looking at the room. There was a large floor-to-ceiling window looking over the lush, green grounds and in front of that there was a red leather sofa with sheet music scattered upon it.

There was also a large, glimmering black piano in the centre of the room.

“You have a piano…” you breathed with a wide smile, turning towards Chanyeol who returned your smile. “The others told me that you were musical…”

Chanyeol laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah.” He said demurely. “Do you like the piano, Y/n-ah?”

“Yes, it’s so beautiful.” You replied. “I’ve always wanted to play the piano, but I’ve never had the money to do so.” You whispered.

“Maybe if you’re a good girl I can teach you how to play?” Chanyeol suggested with a tantalising curve of his lips.

“Would you?” You asked with a wide smile, hugging his arm.

Chanyeol laughed his throaty and sexy laugh which you loved. “Of course.”

You smiled sweetly and led him towards the large piano. There was some sheet music already sat there. You bent down to read it.

Suddenly, Chanyeol swiped the sheet music away with a pink blush and walked away, placing them onto a small desk nearby, where more sheet music was piled there.

“Yeollie?” you inquired, wringing your hands.

After he had tucked the music away, Chanyeol looked towards you, his blood-red tresses swishing atop his head. “You weren’t supposed to see that yet, baby.” He explained with a small, awkward laugh.

“I’m sorry.” You said quietly as he walked towards you.

“It’s okay.” he reassured, placing a kiss onto your forehead. “Don’t worry.”

You nodded up at him with a smile, putting your suspicions out of your mind about what that sheet music could possibly have been. Then you looked at the walls, where certificates and diplomas were framed and hung.

“Woah.” You breathed in wonderment as you stared. You turned and caught Chanyeol’s eyes. “How long have you been playing the piano?”

Chanyeol wrapped an arm around your waist. “Since I was six.” He replied, looking into your eyes. “I used to do national music competitions around the country and I did some examinations.”

“Oh my.” You breathed, walking away from Chanyeol to look at a bookshelf, which held music books but also glimmering silver and brass trophies and some framed photos of Chanyeol in various stages of his life with a trophy and a certificate in his hands.

Some of the pictures featured the other gangsters along with Chanyeol, however they all featured their intimidating father, Sunwoo.

You looked away from Sunwoo’s wrought iron grey eyes in the pictures and you could clearly see how much Chanyeol has changed throughout his life. It was so lovely seeing how he grew up into such a handsome man.

Chanyeol sidled towards you, his hand playing with your braid. You wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled against his side.

Chanyeol smiled at the action and placed a kiss onto your hair. “Would you like to hear me play?”

You met his eyes and nodded. Chanyeol smiled and led you towards the grand piano, you both took a seat on the bench and he lifted the piano cover, revealing the keys.

You watched him expectantly, taking in how focussed he looked as he tuned the piano. When he had finished, he placed his large fingers on the keys and took a deep breath. Soon, the large room was shrouded in smooth, dulcet piano music.

You observed how Chanyeol’s fingers glided across the keys with ease, and there wasn’t even any sheet music in front of him. It was obvious that he knew this piece very well, because from the way he was playing, it was if he had played it many, many times before.

You watched him play, feeling calmed by the soothing notes. You allowed yourself to close your eyes and immerse yourself in the music, feeling it running through your veins and pumping through your heart.

After a little while, the music became much softer and then it was finished. A stark silence reigned in the large room.

You slowly eased open your eyes and turned to Chanyeol, whose fingers were still on the piano keys, his face was set in granite and his gaze seemed a million miles away.

“What is that piece called?” you whispered, knotting your fingers against your bare thighs.

Chanyeol seemed to have been jolted out of his thoughts. He looked towards you and smiled, removing his hands from the keys. “Clair de lune by Claude Debussy.” He responded.

“It’s such a beautiful piece.” You whispered.

Chanyeol turned to you, examining you curiously from under his blood-red tresses. “Really?”

“Yes,” you whispered. “I thought you played really well!” you beamed, giving him a clap.

Chanyeol smiled and looked away bashfully. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He whispered. Then he caught your eyes and smiled widely. “Would you like to try and play something?”

You stopped clapping. “Me?” you spluttered

Chanyeol laughed. “Of course, you! Silly!” he said, looking at you endearingly.

You blushed pink. “I would love to try.”

“Great! Hop on my lap baby and I’ll teach you something simple.” He said, patting his long, cotton clad thighs with an expectant smile.

You blushed, feeling yourself heating up as you stood and walked towards him. Chanyeol placed his hands on your waist and with care, he lowered you onto his lap.

You blushed, the hem of your grey cotton pyjama shorts hiking up your thighs even more. Your heart was ringing in your ears at Chanyeol’s closeness as he leant forwards, resting his chin on your shoulder. “Now, let’s teach you the keys.” He said, placing a kiss on your bare shoulder.

You and Chanyeol spent a little while going through all the keys and playing them. Then he taught you some of the notes for Clair de Lune as it was a simple piece, however you were finding it slightly difficult to grasp.

You were glad that Chanyeol was being patient with you, and it probably didn’t help your concentration that he was so close to your body, with his large hands on your waist and his hard and strong thighs beneath yours.

“You’re doing well baby,” Chanyeol whispered as he held your waist.

“Am I?” You asked, removing your fingers from the piano keys.

“I can teach you if you’d like?” He murmured, looking into your eyes, his blood-red tresses brushing the side of your face.

Your eyes lit up. “You would?!” You asked, inclining your head towards him and you blushed pink at how close he was.

“Of course, I would.” Chanyeol said with a beautiful smile.

Your eyes flickered down to his lips and then you looked into his dark, glittering eyes. “Thank you so much.” You said, turning in his lap and hugging him tightly.

“You’re welcome.” Chanyeol said, his hand smoothing your cheek, he placed a tender kiss onto your lips. “Now, let’s go through that again, gorgeous girl.” he whispered.

You nodded and swivelled in his lap. Chanyeol held you firmly against him as your little fingers touched the piano keys.

Chanyeol shook his head against your neck. “Wrong note.” he murmured.

“Sorry.” You whispered.

“It’s okay.” He breathed, pressing a kiss onto your shoulder. Then he removed one of his hands from your waist and pressed a key. “This one.”

You nodded, and you pressed the key that he had pressed. Slowly you tried to remember all of the keys that he had shown you for the beginning of Clair de lune.

As you played, Chanyeol would hum against you, his thumbs swirling your clothed stomach, slowly easing themselves under the hem of your stretchy camisole top, causing your heart rate to spike in your chest and your blood to pump down south.

When you had finished playing the notes that he had shown you, you removed your fingers from the keys.

“How did I do?” You asked quietly, turning your head slightly.

“Very good.” Chanyeol whispered against your neck. “Soon I’ll teach you some more complex pieces.”

“Yay!” You cheered cutely with a pretty smile.

Chanyeol chuckled against your neck, placing a kiss there. “You’re so sweet, my baby.”

You stopped celebrating, your heart stuttering in your chest. You turned in his hold, your eyes finding his dark, glittering ones.

You both stared at each other and you could feel a heat beginning to curl within your belly. You nibbled your lips. Chanyeol’s eyes darkened and dipped down, watching your lips doing that thing that he loved.

There was a knock at the door all of a sudden. You and Chanyeol looked away from each other, the small moment between you had gone. You watched as Yixing poked his head through the door with his beautiful smile.

“Hello baby.” He said softly. “It’s time for bed.”

“Oh,” You said, looking down at your pink and frayed wristwatch, it was definitely late now, and you felt drained. You yawned into your hand and both gangsters watched as you did this.

Yixing walked towards you, his hands in his sweats pockets, he was all dressed for bed, and his hair was damp. He must have had a shower.

“Did you hear me on the piano?” You asked tiredly, looking up at Yixing as he swept his slender fingers along your braid.

“Yes, I did.” He hummed. “You’re very good, baby. Well done.”

You smiled widely up at him and then you looked at Chanyeol who smiled against your neck, placing a kiss there.

“Thank you.” You whispered.

Yixing’s thumb grazed your bottom lip. “Let’s go.”

You nodded up at him and looked at Chanyeol, turning in his hold to give him a hug. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around you, placing a chaste kiss onto your lips. “Sleep dreams baby.” He murmured, his warm hand on your bare thigh, sending tingles of heat pulsing through your system.

“You too Yeollie.” You whispered.

Chanyeol smiled and released you. You hopped up from his lap and into Yixing’s arms. You hugged him close and he placed a kiss onto your forehead.

Then, with one last wave towards Chanyeol, you allowed Yixing to lead you out of the music room and down the wide and spacious cream hallways towards his room.

You both entered his room which was clean and orderly. There was a place for everything. The walls were white and there was a large bed with pure white sheets. Even the curtains were white.

Yixing swept away from you to shut the curtains, concealing the Aegean blue night sky and the green hills.

You looked around the walls, where there were a couple of music certificates hung and you remembered that Yixing was also a pianist along with Chanyeol.

You smiled at his achievements, then you looked towards said sexy gangster as he took your hand in his and led you towards the bed. You both climbed beneath the covers and settled against the white, downy pillows. After a small while of chat, Yixing offered to help you with your flashcards.

“What is a medicine that is used to treat patients with irregular heart rhythms?” Yixing asked, flicking through your flash cards.

“Antiarrhythmics!” You beamed.

“Good girl.” Yixing said, then he chose another flashcard, aiming his body away from you so that you couldn’t see the card.

You looked into his eyes and suddenly a thought came to you. “Yixing?” you breathed from where you were lying supine on the mattress.

“Yes?” he whispered.

You stared determinedly into his eyes, feeling brave. “Will you…um…”

“Will I what, baby?” he prompted, staring down at you with his beautiful smile that accentuated his dimple.

“Um…” You stuttered.

Yixing put down your flashcards and shuffled towards you. “Don’t be shy.” he whispered, his thumb gently stroking your cheek.

“Will you play with me?” You asked him bravely, your womanhood was already dripping in anticipation.

Yixing’s eyes darkened as he stared into yours. “No.” he whispered.

_What?_

Your eyes widened in surprise. Didn’t they say that they would willingly pleasure you if you asked them to? But why was he refusing?

Yixing could see the myriad of questions floating in your wide orbs. “Do you want to know why, beautiful?” He whispered, his cool breath fanning across your face.

You met his eyes and nodded.

Yixing smiled, his hand was now cupping your cheek. “Because someone told us all that you had touched yourself on Wednesday…”

Your breathing stopped, and a large, red blush encapsulated your cheeks. “Sehun told you all?” You spluttered, your heart pounding in your ears as you stared into Yixing’s eyes for confirmation.

Yixing laughed softly. “Oh yes, he did.” He murmured with a smirk.

_Oh no…_

“And we all decided that we wouldn’t play with you until one of us thinks that you’ve repented.” Yixing continued.

Your eyes widened, and realisation dawned on you when you remembered Thursday morning with Luhan, where he had refused to play with you when you had asked him to, instead he had teased you. Kris also didn’t touch you on his night and Junmyeon didn’t touch you either.

You blushed red, feeling embarrassed that your gangsters had known about the fact that you had touched yourself for so long, yet they had never said a thing to you. “You guys are so mean!” You whined, hitting Yixing’s hard chest softly.

Yixing only smiled down at you, causing your cheeks to heat up even more. “I think it’s quite reasonable. If we aren’t allowed to make love to your sweet little body until you’ve been in all our beds at least twice, then why should you be allowed to receive pleasure?”

“Yixing…” You began,

“Yes, baby?”

“Do you think I’ve repented?” You asked bravely.

“No, you were a bad girl last Wednesday.” Yixing replied, his fingers slowly trailing down your throat and ghosting your clavicles, leaving a trail of heat behind them.

You stared wide-eyed at him. “But, haven’t I learnt my lesson?” You asked, wringing your hands on your stomach.

“Nope.” He smirked, his eyes alight with mischief.

“But it was a spur of the moment, I wasn’t thinking clearly.” You tried to argue, but your voice dwindled towards the end as you stared into his darkly intense eyes.

“You broke a rule, baby.” Yixing whispered. “And where there’s a rule there’s a punishment.”

“Oh…” You breathed with a small pout.

Yixing chuckled. “I’m not that easy to convince beautiful, you’ll have to do more than that.” He said, stroking your thigh, heating you up in your little grey cotton shorts. “And anyway, you have exams next week, you should be thinking about those instead of asking me to play with you. You naughty sweet girl.”

You groaned quietly, he was right after all, your exams were much more important, and you shouldn’t be thinking about pleasure when your mind should be focussing on your medical career. But, you hadn’t had a release since Monday night with Baekhyun and Chanyeol and you didn’t know how much longer you could take...

“I’m sorry Xing.” You murmured, looking into his eyes.

Yixing froze. “Xing?” he whispered, the corners of his lips turning up in a small smile.

“Sorry…” You began.

“No, you can call me it.” Yixing reassured you. “I like it very much.”

Then he placed a sweet kiss onto your cheek. “Now let’s go to sleep.” He whispered, and you nodded with a small huff.

Yixing chuckled at your slight disappointment as he turned off his lamp and plunged the room into darkness.

 

 

 

**** 

 

 

On Sunday morning, you eased your eyes open and stared into the pure white room, revelling in the peaceful stillness. 

You were snuggled against Yixing’s hard chest, his arms were around you and you felt safe and comforted in his embrace.

“Good morning.” He whispered against your delicate tresses.

You moved your head so that you were looking into his eyes. “Morning Xing.” You murmured, your voice laced with sleep. You removed a hand from his chest to clear your throat.

“Did you sleep well, beautiful?” he inquired, his hand rubbing your bare arm.

You nodded. “Yes,” you said with a small, contented sigh. “I just want to sleep all day.” You whispered, snuggling against his warm chest.

Yixing chuckled and you could feel it echoing through you from where your head was resting against his chest. “You have to get up, baby.” He murmured.

Your eyes fluttered open. “Why?” you asked with a pout.

“Because you need to eat breakfast, you missed it yesterday.” Yixing said.

“Oh but, I’m so comfy…” you whispered, you didn’t move away from him.

“It’s a rule, you need to eat all meals.” Yixing said, sweeping a lock of hair out of your face.

You frowned, and then you felt your stomach rumbling deep within your belly. “I’m hungry.” You murmured reluctantly.

Yixing smiled widely. “Oh, you sweet girl,” he said, kissing your hair. “let’s get dressed and eat, yeah?”

You moved your head, meeting his eyes with a smile and a nod.

“Good girl.” He said, bringing you towards his lips for a kiss.

 

 

****

 

 

“Baby.” A sweet voice chimed suddenly.

It was now early evening and you had been working for most of the day, revising the topics for the end-of-year exams this week.

You looked up from your masses of notes, textbooks, highlighters and pens. You smiled when you caught sight of Baekhyun who was leaning against the wall, dressed in leather and looking _very_ hot.

You gulped, feeling a warmth pooling in your belly at how well those leather trousers were melded to his muscled thighs.

“Yes Baekie?” You asked, taking off your reading glasses.

Baekhyun walked further into the room. “I’m going out tonight.” He said softly with an apologetic turn of his lips.

Your face fell. “Oh, really?” You asked, looking up at him, it was his turn to have you in his bed tonight. “I thought you guys didn’t work on the weekends.” You said as you sat up from your seat at the table and walked towards your sexy bouncy haired gangster.

“I know honey-bun, but something came up I’m afraid.” Baekhyun explained, his slender hands finding your waist, his fingers sneaking up your pink cotton camisole to smooth your hips.

You pouted, and he chuckled softly at how cute you looked. “How long will you be?” You inquired, wrapping your arms around his neck, drawing your body close to his, the coolness of his leather trousers pressing against your bare legs.

“I’ll be out for most of the night.” Baekhyun replied with a grimace. “You can wait in my room if you’d like though.”

You looked into his eyes for a small while. “Okay.” you said. “Please be safe Baekie.” You whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Of course, I will, you worry too much baby.” Baekhyun murmured, his hands scrunching your hips, pressing your body closer, revelling in the feel of your delicate female contours so close to him.

“I can’t help but worry.” You whispered against his neck, your breath rolling down his skin and heating him up.

“You’re so precious, aren’t you?” Baekhyun whispered. “I’ll be safe, okay?”

You nodded against him, then you pressed a kiss onto his lips, your hands cupping his face. Baekhyun smiled into the kiss, one of his hands swept up from your hip and towards your nape, holding your lips to his.

You both released each other after a little while and you panted against him.

“Goodnight Y/n-ah.” Baekhyun whispered, placing a kiss onto your cheek, taking a step away from you.

“Goodnight Baekie.” You murmured with a sweet smile, blowing him a kiss.

Baekhyun smiled and caught your kiss. Then he swept out of the opulent dining room with his effortless grace.

When he had left, you looked towards the large mahogany table. You knew that you couldn’t study anymore tonight, you were feeling far too stressed, you needed to relax before bed.

Suddenly, a thought came to you and you blushed red, feeling yourself heating up in your pyjama shorts. You broke yourself out of your thoughts and determinedly, you walked towards the mahogany table and packed up your study materials, placing your neatly written notes into your binder and closing your textbooks.

With your study materials in hand, you walked out of the opulent dining room and up the large and grand white marble stairs. You were able to find your room and you walked through, shutting the door behind you.

Your bed was nicely made, and you felt bad that you weren’t using it however you loved sleeping side by side your gangsters as well.

You deposited your study materials into your satchel and walked to your bathroom and ran the shower.

You peeled off your pink camisole top and cotton shorts, stepping into the shower and washing your body and your hair thoroughly.

When you had finished, you stepped out of the shower and rifled in the sink cupboard. You found a shaving razor and shaving foam. You perched yourself on the rim of the bathtub and filled it up with some water. Then you shaved your legs, washing the shaving gel off in the water.

Afterwards, you directed the razor towards your _other_ body hair. You hesitated but then you gulped and went for it, remembering the reason why you were doing it in the first place.

Soon, your body hair below your pelvis had been shaved off. It was indeed a strange sensation, but you knew that you preferred it from before, it made you feel slightly more confident about what you were going to do.

After you had shaved your body hair, you rinsed yourself and then you wrapped a rose gold towel around you and exited the bathroom.

You entered your walk-in wardrobe, looking for something to wear because instead of waiting in Baekhyun’s room, you wanted to hang out with a very specific sexy gangster instead. You wanted to wear something that you think he’d like.

After some consideration, you decided on a lacy white nighty that came to your mid-thigh. You slipped it on and looked in the large mirror. You blushed, the lacy garment was well sculpted to your curves and lines.

You turned in the mirror, noticing that you were gaining some curves due to the fact that you were eating more than you used to before living with your twelve sexy gangsters in their mansion.

You smiled at your reflection, glad to see a change in your body. It was still early days though, but you were happy with your progress.

You straightened the delicate spaghetti straps of the nighty, looking at yourself in the mirror.

You wanted to try wearing these pretty nighties that they had all gotten you because you wanted to step out of your comfort zone a bit. You would also like to be more confident with your body with your gangsters, and admittedly, you wanted more, the heat in your belly was calling for it. You knew that you were ready.

After towel-drying and brushing your hair, you pulled on the long, white silk dressing gown and gathered your flashcards. You walked out of your room, closing the door softly behind you.

You looked towards the door beside your room and knocked softly, your heart pounding in your ears and your skin tingling with heat.

“Yes?” A voice answered softly from within.

“May I come in?” You asked, gripping your flashcards.

“Of course, baby.” The voice replied with a sweet lilt and you smiled.

You turned the doorknob and entered the room, shutting the door behind you. You rounded the small corner and your eyes met Chanyeol’s dark, glittering ones from where he was sat on his bed. His chiselled to perfection chest was on show and he had some paperwork on his lap.

_Oh my…_

“Hello gorgeous.” Chanyeol greeted with his deep drawl, running a hand through his tousled blood-red tresses. “How can I help you?”

You smiled and shuffled towards his bed in your slippers. “Can I hang out with you for a bit?” You asked. “Baekie’s going out tonight but I would like to spend some time with you.”

Chanyeol grinned. “Of course, you can.” He said, then he patted his duvet.

You thanked him, placing your flashcards on the bed. Your little fingers slowly unfastened the silky dressing gown and you caught his dark eyes as the thin garment fell off your little body, revealing the sexy lacy white nighty to him.

Chanyeol’s breath hitched in his throat and his hand tightened around his pen as he stared. You blushed, your belly coiling with heat under his intensely dark eyes. You placed your dressing gown onto a small, leather armchair nearby.

You turned around and caught his eyes quickly shooting away from you, as if looking at something that they shouldn’t have been looking at. You blushed and walked towards his large bed, slipping off your slippers and sitting down on the duvet beside him.

You picked up your flashcards and began to test yourself, your head resting against his bare shoulder. Chanyeol froze at the contact, but he smiled, allowing himself a surreptitious glance at your tantalising cleavage.

After a little while, you couldn’t focus on your work, you were feeling so utterly stressed about tomorrow’s exam. You put down the flashcards and looked around Chanyeol’s large and spacious room. You hadn’t had a chance to properly look at it ever since you had woken up in his arms after having mistaken his room for yours when you had stayed over for the weekend a couple of weeks ago.

In front of you, there was a large floor-to-ceiling window, the pure white curtains were covering it. There was also a desk with a desktop and some work scattered upon it. There were two doors, one leading to a walk-in wardrobe and the other towards an ensuite bathroom.

You leant closer against Chanyeol’s shoulder, rearranging your legs to get comfier.

Chanyeol’s eyes diverted towards you, watching as your slim thighs shone in the dim, orange light of his room and as the hem of the lacy white nighty grew shorter and shorter. Your breasts were pressed against his arm. His heart was pounding sonorously in his ears at your closeness and his blood was singing in his veins at how utterly alluring you looked right now.

“Fuck the paperwork.” Chanyeol muttered all of a sudden, throwing his papers away, he turned to you and grabbed your hips.

You squealed out in surprise, dropping your flashcards as he settled you on top of him, so that you were straddling his lap, your ass firmly sitting on his long and muscled thighs. You were blushing crazily as you stared at him, your hands on his hard and bare chest.

“What are you doing to me?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes smouldering as his hands scrunched your hips.

You raised an eyebrow and tilted your head. “I don’t know what you mean.” You responded coyly, your fingers skimming his hard, muscled chest which rippled enticingly beneath your touch.

“I think you know full well what you’re doing to me, baby.” Chanyeol growled out, pressing you against him so that you could feel his growing erection in his sweats.

You elicited a breathy moan at the feel of him pressing against your womanhood just right. Your eyes flickered to the back of your head.

“Why are you wearing this?” Chanyeol asked, his hand grabbing a handful of the white lace on your hip.

“Don’t you like it?” You asked, suddenly feeling awkward that you had made him angry.

“I love it baby. But why?” He replied, his dark eyes continuing to scan your little body in the revealing, lacy white nighty. The neckline was low, giving him a good view of your tantalising cleavage. The little spaghetti straps were delicate and flimsy, and with just one tug, they would be disintegrating in his hands.

“Well, I thought that you’d like it, so I decided to wear it.” You said softly, wringing your hands.

Then, his coarse hands swept up your thighs, pulling the nighty up your body. His eyes darkened.

“You shaved.” Chanyeol noted, his dark eyes taking in how your womanhood was deliciously cupped by the matching see-through, lacy white panties. “Why?”

“Are you annoyed at me?”

“Of course not, I’m shocked that’s all.” Chanyeol reassured, his eyes gentle as his large hands kneaded your thighs. “I didn’t expect you to do something like that.”

“But you gave me a wax before you took me to that French bistro a couple of weeks ago…” You whispered, and you smiled bashfully at the memory of your first date with him.

“I did.” He admitted with a smile, meeting your eyes. “So, why did you do it?”

“Because, I—I need to relieve some stress.” You said quietly as you swept your hands up his hard chest, resting them on his taut shoulders, your wide eyes staring into his.

“How can I help you with that?” Chanyeol murmured, his rough thumbs easing themselves under the waistband of your panties, his hands cupping your ass.

“I want you to play with me.” You whispered, your breathing was getting harder in anticipation, your heart was fluttering in your ribcage.

Chanyeol smirked widely. “Of course, I can do that.” his fingers began to ease down your panties.

You shook your head, taking his hands in yours. “No, I mean a _different_ kind of play.” You said softly with a beet-red blush.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow and squeezed your hands in his. “I’m all ears.” he said, his dark, blistering eyes gazing into yours.

_Here it goes…_

You took a deep breath, your heart hammering deafeningly hard in your chest. You caught his eyes with your wide, innocent ones. “I want you to take my virginity.” You whispered, your body tingling with heat and electricity at the fact that you had actually gathered the courage to say those words. You looked away from his eyes and down at your hands.

“Oh Y/n baby.” Chanyeol breathed, staring at you wide-eyed, his heart was thrashing hard in his ribcage. He removed his hands from yours and reached up to cradle your cheeks. “Look at me.” he commanded softly.

You lifted your eyes and stared into his dark, glittering ones. “Don’t you want to?” You asked.

“Of course, I do, baby.” Chanyeol whispered, his thumbs brushing your cheekbones. “I’ve wanted to do this the minute I saw you in my dining room the first time you were here.”

_Oh my…_

“But are you sure?” He whispered with furrowed eyebrows. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“Is it very painful?” you asked, remembering what Baekhyun had told you on Friday in his special room.

“Well, you’re so tiny, I don’t know if I’ll be able to fit inside.” Chanyeol murmured, his dark eyes staring deep into yours.

“But Baekie told me that the pain doesn’t last long and that it’s a nice experience.” You said quietly, wringing your hands.

“He’s right, but still sweetheart, you have an exam tomorrow.” Chanyeol said gently, still cradling your face with care.

“But I _really_ want it.” you said firmly, your blood singing in your veins.

Chanyeol stared at you, and then he swept forward and kissed you sweetly. “If I hurt you, please, please tell me, okay?” He whispered against your lips, his cool, heady scent washing over you.

“Yes.” You whispered, staring into his eyes, your heart beating deafeningly hard in your chest. “I trust you, Chanyeol.” You said, kissing him gently.

His rough hand cupped your nape to deepen the kiss, your lips moving wetly together in a sensual embrace. Your hands swept up his hard and bare chest and up his neck, through his silky tresses that you loved way more than you should.

Chanyeol unpeeled his lips from yours, leaving you panting hard against him. You stared at each other with dark and hooded eyes. “Are you sure about this?” He asked softly, one of his large hands cupping your cheeks.

“Yes, I need you Chanyeol.” You whispered, your hand resting over the one on your cheek.

Chanyeol smiled, and enveloped your lips with his again, kissing you hard, his tongue exploring your mouth.

Then he removed his lips from yours and his hands made quick work of the lacy, white nighty and soon that was discarded, leaving you naked save for your panties.

Chanyeol released your lips and kissed down your throat, along your collarbones and towards your breasts, leaving throbbing red love bites in his wake.

You moaned when his hot and sweltering mouth ensconced a nipple, his rough fingers elongating your other one. Your eyes fluttered shut and you leant back, your hands on his knees.

Chanyeol pulled away, gently lowering you down and onto the bed. He settled himself so that he was kissing the smooth skin of your stomach, his dark eyes holding yours the entire time and then he reached your panties. He kissed your clothed womanhood and you bit your lip, feeling it dripping under his hot gaze.

With a harsh tug, Chanyeol took off your panties, watching as they slid down your delicious thighs. Then, he opened his bedside table drawer and deposited your panties in there with a smirk.

You blushed, and he caught your eyes and winked.

You were now naked in front of him for the second time in your life. But this time, you were both going to go all the way. You were feeling warm and jittery and utterly nervous, but you knew that you wanted it and that you wanted it with him. You were ready to give yourself to another in the most intimate way possible for the first time in your life.

“You really are a fine sight, my gorgeous baby.” Chanyeol murmured as his dark eyes scanned your little, naked body as if it was the first ever time that he had seen it. “So beautiful.”

You flushed with pleasure at his words, your heart ringing in your ears in sweet anticipation.

Chanyeol crawled towards you and wrapped your lips with his, one of his large hands skimming down your stomach and towards your womanhood, his thick fingers made contact and you moaned into the kiss.

Chanyeol released your lips, his head resting on your forehead, holding your eyes. “God, you’re so wet for me already…” he groaned as he eased one thick finger into you.

“Ah…” You moaned, clamping a hand over your mouth as his thick finger swirled inside your womanhood, scraping your walls just right.

“I want to hear you gorgeous.” Chanyeol commanded softly as he eased in two more fingers, stretching you even more. “Moan for me, baby.”

You removed your hand from your mouth, and you moaned hard when he curled his fingers, your back arching at the amazing sensation.

“That’s right, good girl.” Chanyeol murmured as he thrusted his fingers into you hard and you moaned when he did it again and again. “I want them _all_ to hear you.” He continued, thrusting his fingers harder as you writhed and moaned uncontrollably beneath him. “I want them all to know that _I’m_ the one who’s taking you tonight.” He growled.

Chanyeol removed his fingers from your womanhood and you gave a breathy moan at the loss of him. Then he caught your eyes with his dark ones, moving his glistening digits towards your lips. “Open your mouth.” He ordered

You blushed but you did as he said, and he eased his fingers into your mouth. “Suck.” He whispered, his eyes fixed on yours.

You felt yourself dampening at his words, and slowly, you allowed your tongue to glide along his thick digits, tasting your salty and sticky release on his fingers. You never thought that something like this could be so _erotic._

You kept eye contact as you did this, and he could feel his erection hardening in his sweats at the sight of you. “I would like to make love to your mouth and I will soon.” Chanyeol breathed, his eyes darkening as he stared.

Your eyes widened, and you stopped sucking.

_Make love to your mouth?! What could that mean??_

Chanyeol removed his fingers from your mouth and you let him. You stared as he brought his digits to his own lips and sucked them.

_Oh my…_

Chanyeol released his fingers with a wet pop. “You taste divine.” He whispered with a tantalising smirk. He leant towards you and kissed you hard, you could feel his hard erection against your thigh, straining against his sweats.

Chanyeol released your lips and you were breathing hard against him. “Now I want to be inside you…” He murmured into your ear.

You moaned softly as he nuzzled your neck, placing hot and wet kisses onto your skin, leaving a couple of love bites that had you whimpering as his teeth grazed your flesh.

Chanyeol lifted his head from your neck and you were still breathing hard as he stood from the bed. You turned your head to watch as he held your eyes with his blistering, dark ones, his fingers slipping under the waistband of his sweats.

Slowly, he peeled off his sweats and immediately, his cock sprang free.

_Oh my..._

You gulped and stared wide-eyed as Chanyeol stepped out of the garment. He was now fully naked to you and you couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful he really was.

You could feel yourself becoming soaked between your legs at the sight of his hard, throbbing cock, its tip held a deep red hue and it was veined, long and thick. This was the first living male appendage that you’ve ever seen, and you couldn’t help but feel even hotter at the sight of it.

_But would it fit?!_

You stared wide-eyed, your blood singing in your veins as he got onto the bed and settled himself between your legs, your thighs resting either side of his. “You’ll stretch baby.” Chanyeol said softly with a smirk, sensing your thoughts.

You nodded as he smiled, shuffling closer. Your eyes diverted down, your heart hammering deafeningly loud in your ears at the sight of his hard and ready shaft as it rested against your stomach, it was quite heavy.

You just hoped that Chanyeol was telling the truth.

Chanyeol rested a large hand on your stomach and you looked up at him with your wide, innocent eyes. His other hand cupped your chin with care. “Baby, you had your injection, didn’t you?” he asked, his rough fingertips skating across your skin, leaving tingles in their wake.

You nodded.

“Use your voice.” Chanyeol commanded.

“Yes, I did.” You said in a whisper.

“Good girl.” He breathed, his thumb sweeping your bottom lip. “It lasts for eight weeks, and it’s the best birth control out there. So, I won’t be using a condom with you tonight because I want you to feel me. _All_ of me." 

“Okay.” you breathed, your heart quivering in your chest. _You were going to do it…_

“Good. I’ll go slow and I’ll try and make it hurt less.” Chanyeol murmured against your neck, placing hot and sultry kisses there. “And soon you’ll be feeling so, so good, my gorgeous girl.”

“Okay.” You whispered, tremoring with heat from his sweet kisses, electrified tingles shooting relentlessly through your body in anticipation. _It was actually happening…_

Chanyeol removed his head from your neck and leant over you, his eyes staring deep into yours. “Are you ready?” He asked, one of his hands brushing your hair from your face.

“Yes…” You breathed, staring at him in need. _You were going to do it with Chanyeol…_

He swept down, kissing your lips sweetly, and he grabbed his length, his tip pushing at your wet folds. You both groaned at the feel of it.

Chanyeol grabbed your hips, his dark eyes locking with yours. “I want you to look at me when I take you, baby.” he commanded, his hands tightening slightly around your hips.

“Yes.”

Whilst still looking at you, Chanyeol gently eased his throbbing red tip inside, pushing past your wet folds.

“Ah!” You moaned out in surprise, your head tipping back, your eyes scrunching shut, fire coursing through your veins, your belly heating up and clenching tightly.

Chanyeol was breathing hard against you, controlling himself greatly. “You’re so tight.” He groaned, pushing in a bit more and you hissed, gritting your teeth.

He pulled out gently, and swept his tip across your wet folds, eliciting quiet moans of pleasure from you. But it was so uncomfortable, you felt as if your walls were burning.

Chanyeol aligned his tip with your wet entrance again and he slowly sunk in, a firm hand on your hip.

You whimpered at his size as he went slowly, stretching you to the brim. Chanyeol’s dark eyes flickered up to meet yours. “I’m sorry baby.” He whispered, his thumb wiping away some of your tears. Then he gently thrusted forwards and you both felt a small ‘pop’.

You jolted with a gasp, you looked down and he wasn’t even half-way in. You flopped your head back down onto the pillow with a groan, your hands scrunching the sheets beneath you.

“Would you like to stop?” Chanyeol murmured, seeing the discomfort in your eyes.

You shook your head quickly. “No, no, I want to do this.” You whispered.

Chanyeol stared. “Are you sure?” he whispered back, his hand cupping your cheek lovingly.

You nodded. “Yes.” You said firmly, your eyes glistening with pleasure.

Chanyeol nodded and took one of your hands in his and kissed it. Slowly, he pulled out of your womanhood again.

You sighed out at the loss and then he swept his tip over your wet folds again, and against your clit. “Ah…” You moaned out in pleasure, your eyes fluttering shut.

Chanyeol entered you again, going slowly and slowly, murmuring sweet encouragements to you as he went.

You gripped his biceps and bit down on your bottom lip. Chanyeol’s thumb was gently swirling your clit, distracting you from the strange feeling of having your virtuous walls stretched for the first time.

You looked down and watched as he was able to push his cock half-way into you now. You were surprised that he could fit at all.

“You’re doing so, so well, baby.” Chanyeol whispered as he slowly pulled out again, rubbing his tip against your wet folds.

Then he eased himself into you again, a bit easier this time. You tipped your head back with a groan, your eyes fixed on his as he took you gently and slowly.

You looked down just as he was able to push the last of his thick shaft into your womanhood. Chanyeol hovered above you, breathing deeply against your neck, his hot breaths fanning across your flushed and dewy skin.

You could feel his cock so clearly inside of you, your walls were clamped tightly around him. You panted loudly, your heart hammering in your ears, your nails digging into his arms.

Chanyeol hissed from above you, willing himself to not lose his mind at how tight and wet you were.

“Oh, Y/n baby, you feel so good.” Chanyeol groaned from above you. “Tell me when you’re ready. I’ll wait.” He breathed, placing warm and sweet kisses on your throat.

You nodded, unable to articulate a sentence because you were breathing so deeply at the feel of being stretched and full to the brim with his large cock. It was unlike anything that their fingers could have prepared you for. You felt fuller…but a good kind of full.

After a small while of laying in silence as Chanyeol kissed your neck, you turned your head. “You can move now…” You breathed, the discomfort in your walls slowly ebbing away.

Chanyeol looked up from your neck and stared at your pleasure-stricken face. It was the most beautiful sight on earth. “You’re so perfect my gorgeous baby…” he whispered against your lips, and then he kissed you slowly. You moaned into the kiss. “I’ll be gentle.” He murmured.

You nodded, still holding his biceps tightly.

Chanyeol’s eyes were glittering and full of love as he buried his face against your hot neck. Your hands found his silky blood-red tresses.

Then you felt it, as he slowly and gently lifted his hips, you both sighed out at the loss. Chanyeol peppered your hot neck with sweet kisses and with absolute care, and with a firm hand on your hip, he guided his cock back into your womanhood slowly.

“Ah…” You moaned out loud at the foreign feeling, tingles shooting through your veins at the feel of his cock skimming your walls sharply, stretching them.

You breathed heavily against him and scrunched your eyes closed, your hands tightening in his silky tresses when he was once again fully inside, stretching your walls uncomfortably.

Chanyeol was breathing deeply against your neck, controlling himself greatly from just pounding you into the mattress like he wanted to, but he loved this pace. He wanted to savour your sweet little body which he knows is his and the fact that he was your first only brought him closer to you.

You gave a high and loud moan as he pulled his cock out again, oh so slowly, his low groans fanning across your neck. Your eyes fluttered closed, exposing more of your neck for him to lick and suck.

“You’re doing so, so well, baby.” Chanyeol breathed as he pushed back in.

You moaned breathily at the alien feeling of his red and engorged tip scraping your cervix, his taut hips hitting your soft ones, eliciting deliciously high moans from you.

Chanyeol removed his head from your raw neck as he pulled out again, and then, he directed his attention to your breasts as they jiggled deliciously at the action of his gentle thrusts, drawing his eyes. “You have such beautiful breasts.” Chanyeol murmured as he dipped his head down, his rough and wet tongue swirling a nipple.

“Ah, Chanyeol…” You moaned lowly at the feel of his hot and gorgeous mouth.

Slowly, he eased his considerable length back into you. You both moaned out in needy pleasure as his beautiful fingers massaged and palmed your breasts roughly.

You whimpered loudly when his cock was once again deep inside of you, your hands still in his hair. You were breathing hard as he continued to pull his cock out gently and slowly and as he pushed back in with a low and sultry groan that had the coiling heat in your belly intensifying.

The discomfort that you felt at first had now subsided, and pleasure was what remained, and it felt _amazing_ , him buried deep within you, in your most intimate place was the most beautiful feeling ever. It didn’t just _feel_ amazing, it _was_ amazing.

You moaned against him as he pushed his cock back into you, his talented hips working wonders against yours.

“That’s right, baby, feel me.” Chanyeol groaned against your neck, your lips opening in a lewd display of utter pleasure at the alien stretch of your walls.

He kissed between the valley of your breasts and up the smooth curve of your neck, enveloping his lips with yours.

You both moaned and sighed wetly into the kiss, as he slowly thrusted his cock in and out of your wet womanhood, finding that spot every time which made your back arch against him.

Chanyeol released your lips and you rolled your hips tantalisingly against his with a sweet moan. He groaned into your ear at the delicious friction.

Your hands wandered along his smooth and hot back, feeling the muscles there rippling at the action of his gentle thrusts as his thick length continued to ease itself in and out of you in a display of love and tenderness.

You could feel an unfamiliar heat coiling in your belly as you rutted quicker against him, needing more. It felt so, _so_ good.

Chanyeol groaned, also feeling the heat in his stomach getting unbearably hotter, continuing to thrust his cock in and out of you with care, muffling his deep moans of absolute pleasure into your neck.

You both rutted quickly against each other, both of you feeling the hot sweltering heats in your stomachs about to burst and take over.

“Ooh.” You moaned as he pounded slightly harder into you, his engorged tip brushing a certain spot, your walls beginning to tighten around his cock. Your fists curled in the bedsheets.

“Cum for me, baby.” Chanyeol growled in your ear and then, he kissed you—hard.

You moaned against him as his rough tongue entered your puffy lips, traversing your hot cavern, your tongue found his—fighting hard.

Chanyeol’s large hands were still rolling and playing with your breasts, his taut hips continued to pound softly against yours, his tip hitting your most sensitive spot every time without fail causing your walls to clench tighter around him.

Chanyeol released your lips and you gave a high moan, tipping your head back as you came explosively around him, your walls convulsing around his thick cock. Your body bowed off the bed.

You continued to moan in lewd pleasure as Chanyeol came with a loud, guttural groan. Your thighs quivered as he held you still, his strong hands framing your hips, his cum spurting out in long, thick ropes and splashing against your womb.

You panted loudly, breathing in all the available air around you. Your hands in his hair, just the feel of him, the feel of his hot release moving about inside of you did way more to you than it should.

Chanyeol encased your lips with his once again. You both kissed gently, his large hands released your aching and worn breasts and swept their way towards your flushed and red cheeks as you panted into his kiss.

You both released each other, your eyes pulsed with love as you stared, your lips were red, throbbing and glistening wet, and so were his. His head found your neck again and your hands found his hair, which was now damp with sweat. Chanyeol kissed up your flushed and dewy neck as you both panted, coming down from your euphoric highs.

His cock was still firmly locked inside your womanhood, and you weren’t ready to let him go yet, and neither was he. You both relished in the feel of each other so close as you wrapped your legs around his tight hips—incarcerating him.

Chanyeol removed his face from your neck, and he lifted himself so that his smooth lips were only a centimetre away from yours. You both stared into each other’s dark eyes, and then, he opened his puffy and beautiful lips. “You’re mine.” He whispered, kissing you sweetly.

You kissed him back. “I’m yours…” You whispered with a slight rasp, still trying to calm your heavy breathing, sweat rolling down your body.

Chanyeol smiled with a gentle curve of his ripe lips, and you smiled back at him, your hands trailing up his hard and hot chest, and then you brought him towards you for another kiss.

“How was it?” Chanyeol murmured against your lips as you held him close.

“Amazing…” You sighed against him as you began to kiss his hot neck. “Did you like it?” You whispered, rearranging your legs, your thighs hugging him tighter, pulling him deeper, still not ready to let go.

“It was perfect.” Chanyeol murmured, pressing a chaste kiss on your lips, his fingertips brushing the stray strands of wet hair out of your face. “Are you in pain?” he whispered, his eyes taking on a concerned gleam that made your heart pound in heat and love.

You furrowed your brow, you could feel your walls taking on an ache. “A little bit, but it felt so good.” You responded, rolling your hips against his, which elicited a cute ‘ah’ from you and from him, a deep groan.

“I’m glad,” Chanyeol breathed, kissing you gently, his rough fingertips ghosting the smooth skin of your jaw.

You both released each other, and slowly, he eased his cock out of you. You sighed deliciously when he was no longer inside you.

Chanyeol quivered in pleasure at the sight of _his_ seed dribbling seductively out of your claimed womanhood and gathering beneath you. It was such a beautiful sight and he felt satisfaction and love flowing through him that it was _his_ seed that was inside you, and that _he_ was the first man to ever release himself inside of you.

With the pad of his thumb, he pushed his hot cum back through your womanhood. You sighed breathily at the contact, your lips opening lewdly in a moan so beautiful, that he had to remember how to breathe again.

Chanyeol crawled towards you, and hugged you against him, you tucked yourself against his side. You both laid there, glistening, warm and full of love. Your hand rested on his hard chest, above his rapidly beating heart as he kissed your hair every so often. You both laid like this for a while, naked, revelling in the stillness of the early morning.

After a while, Chanyeol looked towards you, and his eyes widened when he found you asleep against him, your delicate breaths fanning across his hard-stone chest. He smiled, his warm hand soothing your back.

Carefully, without moving too much, Chanyeol pulled his comforter over the two of you for some warmth.

When he had sufficiently covered you and him, he pulled you closer, marvelling in your delicate feminine heat. You snuggled closer against his warm and hard chest with a sigh. He smiled, his hand skimming the smooth flesh of your back.

Finally, for the first time in his life, Chanyeol felt the tender emotion of love pounding through his veins and heart as he held you close. He knew that he _never ever_ wanted to lose you at all…you were _perfect._

Chanyeol kissed your hair sweetly and he allowed himself to fall into a deep and satisfied slumber, with you in his arms, and he was content.

 

 

****

 

 

It was now Monday morning, and you sighed softly in your sleep, moving closer to Chanyeol’s heat, your head was resting on his hard chest. You could feel his gentle breaths fanning across you, ruffling your delicate tresses every so often.

Your hand was resting on his hard, chiselled chest and you could feel the shallow and calm beats of his heart pulsing through you.

You eased your eyes open slowly, your vision was blurred, and you had to blink a couple of times in order to focus it. When you did so, your eyes took in his illuminated room, and the slightly ajar curtains where the early morning sun was peeking through.

Then, all that had happened last night hit you like a wave, and you blushed with heat, your heart pounding hard in your chest and your walls clenching deliciously deep within you.

_You had lost your virginity…_

You blushed, burrowing your head against Chanyeol’s hard chest, hugging him closer towards you. You couldn’t believe that you had actually done it. You had lost your virginity and to a man whom you knew you loved. You felt a warmth pulsing through you at this fact and you couldn’t help but smile.

Suddenly, a head shuffled beside you. “Morning, baby.” Chanyeol whispered against your hair, hugging you closer towards him, his large hand on your back.

You smiled. “Good morning.” You whispered, inclining your head up and meeting his beautiful, brown eyes, snuggling closer against his hot and hard chest.

Even after having just woken up, Chanyeol still looked the epitome of an Adonis. Was this really the man who took your virginity just last night? It seemed too good to be true however you smiled softly at the fact that it _was_ true.

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes scanning yours in slight concern and your heart fluttered in your chest at how caring he looked in that moment.

“I feel so good…” You said, staring into his eyes as he smiled.

“You’re not in pain at all?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m a bit sore.” You admitted softly, moving your legs against him, you let out a low whimper when you felt a throb from your womanhood.

Chanyeol noticed the contortion in your features and you hurriedly went to reassure him. “But it felt so good.” You continued, your muscles contracting deliciously deep within your belly when you recalled last night.

Chanyeol grinned widely and you blushed with a smile.

You leant up and kissed his cheek, then he wrapped a strong hand around your nape and directed you towards his lips. You moaned into the kiss, one hand supporting yourself on his chest, his other hand resting on the small of your back. Slowly, he trailed his hand towards your ass and squeezed.

You giggled into the kiss as he kneaded your ass, his hand sneaking around you to play with your womanhood. You moaned when he eased in a finger.

You let go of his lips. “Chanyeol...we have to get ready.” You whispered.

He eased in a second finger and you groaned, feeling his cock hardening against your thigh.

Chanyeol smirked, continuing to pump his fingers lazily into your womanhood, then he turned towards his bedside table and picked up his phone. “We have plenty of time.” He murmured, bringing you towards him for another kiss, his tongue entering your mouth, easily battling yours.

A thought came to Chanyeol suddenly and he released your lips. “Would you like a bath?” He asked, his dark eyes staring into yours, a seductive gleam twinkling within them.

“Oh, uh…really? A bath?” You groaned distractedly, his fingers were still inside you, swirling your sensitive walls so good.

Chanyeol removed his fingers and sucked on them, keeping eye contact with you as he did so.

You blushed, your eyes fixed on his lips.

_Oh my..._

Chanyeol removed his fingers with an unchaste pop. “You smell of sex baby. But I’ve got to admit, I _love_ this smell on you…” He said, and you could feel him smirking against your neck as he placed a couple of kisses there.

“Ch-Chanyeol.” You stuttered with a beet red blush.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” He whispered. “Now let’s have a bath.” He said, and you shakily sat up from his chest, allowing him to sit up beside you.

Chanyeol peeled off the comforter and stood from the bed. You scooted to the edge and stood, your legs were like jelly and you nearly fell over.

Chanyeol caught you just in time before you clattered to the floor, and he couldn’t help but grin that he was the cause of your unsteadiness. Chanyeol picked you up in his arms. You squealed, wrapping your arms around his neck for support as he chuckled mellifluously at you, his hand around your back and in the crooks of your knees.

He walked with you naked in his arms and entered his ensuite bathroom. You stared wide-eyed, it was shimmering and radiant, the floor was white marble and there was a shower and a bathtub there.

Chanyeol carefully placed you down onto the toilet and walked towards his bathtub, running the water.

You sat on the toilet and you blushed when you caught your image in the large sink mirror. Your neck was littered in aching red love bites again and so were your collarbones and shoulders. Your lips were throbbing red and your skin held a faint postcoital glow. Your breasts were also covered in little love bites and your nipples were flushed and red.

You blushed at your roughed-up appearance, your hair was a bird’s nest on your head.

You looked away from the mirror just as Chanyeol turned off the tap and walked towards you. He helped you up from the toilet and held your hands as you stepped into the bathtub.

“Is the temperature okay?” Chanyeol asked softly as you lowered yourself into the warm water with a contented sigh. The water was shallow and not too high, the water was lapping at your hips.

You looked up at him. “It’s perfect.” You smiled.

Chanyeol smiled back. “Scooch forward a bit and I’ll sit behind you.” He said.

You blushed, having never bathed with a man before, however you liked the idea of bathing with one of your twelve gangsters. You scooted forward and Chanyeol stepped in and sat down with care behind you, the warm water rippling around you both.

When he was settled, he wrapped a strong arm around your stomach and pulled you towards him, so that your back was flush against his hard chest.

Chanyeol rested his head against your neck, kissing the hot and raw flesh sweetly. You relaxed against him, tilting your head back and allowing him more access.

“May I wash you?” Chanyeol asked softly between kisses.

“Yes.” you nodded with a blush.

Chanyeol smirked against your neck, placing one last kiss there. He lifted his head from your neck and retrieved a shower gel and a flannel from a built-in shelf beside him. He squirted some shower gel onto the flannel and lathered it up.

“Lean back baby.” He whispered against your ear.

Your skin tremored with heat and you did as he said. Chanyeol gently scrubbed your back with calming circular motions.

You sighed with a smile at how good and relaxing the flannel felt against your aching muscles. Chanyeol smirked and gently indicated for you to lean back against him. You did so, and he cleaned your upper body, starting on your neck, he used his hands this time because your neck was red and raw with love bites.

You leant further against him, loving his soothing touches on your skin. His hands slowly caressed their way down your body, towards your shoulders and collarbones. Chanyeol kissed the side of your face a couple of times as he did so. You could feel your womanhood heating up as he slowly made his way towards your aching breasts, however he completely avoided them.

You pouted as his large and warm hands swept down your waist instead, spreading the lather as they went. You could feel him smirking against your neck and you knew that he knew about your displeasure.

Chanyeol retrieved the flannel again and rinsed it out in the shallow water, so that the suds were gone from the material. After he had done this, he gently massaged your stomach…

You could feel your walls clenching with heat in anticipation as the flannel went lower until it was covering your womanhood. His finger gently massaged your clit above the material.

_Oh yes…_

“Ah…” You moaned out, tilting your head back against his chest, your eyes fluttering closed.

Chanyeol grinned and continued to stroke your womanhood above the material. His other hand massaging an aching breast, his fingers elongating a red and roughed-up nipple.

The roughness of the flannel added to the pleasure against your clit and you couldn’t stop the small moans pouring from your lips, echoing around the bathroom.

Your womanhood was still so sensitive from last night, but it felt so, _so_ good and you couldn’t help but buck your hips against his hand for more.

You rested your hands on Chanyeol’s knees, your nails digging into the skin as he massaged you through the flannel, you could feel his erection hardening against your back.

You were close, that familiar coiling and tightening beginning to gather in your belly—

Suddenly, Chanyeol removed the flannel from your womanhood.

_What?! No!!_

You opened your eyes and inclined your head towards him, breathing heavily.

“Chanyeol…” You whined softly as he chuckled, meeting your gaze.

“You’re so cute.” He whispered, staring into your eyes, feeling his heart fluttering in his chest.

You blushed at his sudden words. “I was so close.” You whispered with a pout, turning in the bath to regard him.

“I know, but I need a wash too.” Chanyeol murmured, leaning back in the tub. His eyes flickered down, and you blushed, following his eyes. His hand was wrapped around his hard cock. Most of it was _above_ the waterline. Its tip was red and flushed.

_That was inside you…_

Chanyeol handed you the flannel and you took it from him, squirting some shower gel onto the material. You lathered it up and shuffled towards him. His dark, glittering eyes were fixed on you.

You smiled, scrubbing the flannel against his hard, chiselled chest, gripping his strong thigh for support. One of Chanyeol’s hands swept to your hips, feeling your skin.

You slowly scrubbed down his hard and toned body, your blush getting redder as you went lower and lower. Chanyeol had now closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

You took the opportunity to look down at his impressive manhood and tentatively, you allowed your hand to brush against it. You looked up as Chanyeol’s breath hitched in his throat, however he didn’t open his eyes.

Then you wrapped a small hand around his thick shaft and gently, you ran your hand up and down it. It was so hard and thick beneath your touch…

Chanyeol sighed out suddenly, his eyes flickering open. You blushed when he had caught you however you didn’t stop.

His dark, glittering eyes flickered down. “Like this.” He murmured as he wrapped his hand hard around yours, helping you to pump his impressive length.

“Oh…” Chanyeol groaned out, and you could feel your womanhood heating up at the sounds of his pleasure.

When you had gotten the hang of it, he let go of your hand and you made sure to keep your grip firm as you pumped his cock.

“That’s right baby.” Chanyeol murmured, watching you solidly with dark and hooded eyes.

His breath hitched in his throat when your hand tightened around his shaft and he tipped his head back and closed his eyes, exposing the alluring curve of his strong neck to you. Chanyeol’s breathing was hard as you continued, and you felt so hot knowing that you were the cause of his pleasure.

A surge of bravery hit you suddenly when you remembered what he had told you last night about making love to your mouth.

_It was worth a try…_

So, you leant down and placed your lips around his engorged, red tip and sucked gently, running your tongue over the smooth and throbbing flesh. He was salty and smooth yet so alluring. _He tasted good…_

Chanyeol jolted all of a sudden. “Christ, Y/n.” he groaned, his eyes fluttering open, taking in how delicious you looked as you wrapped his thick cock in your sweet little mouth.

Your dark eyes met his as you slowly brought your head up, your small hands resting on his long thighs for leverage.

Chanyeol tipped his head back with a guttural moan, his thighs flexing beneath your hands.

You pushed his cock deeper into your mouth and he groaned low in his throat at the feel of your hot cavern surrounding his manhood.

You slowly brought your lips up and swirled your tongue around the engorged, red tip again. Chanyeol flexed his hips with a deep groan, his breathing was harsh, and his cock was harder and redder than it was before.

Then you pushed his cock even deeper into your mouth, supporting yourself on his muscled thighs.

Suddenly Chanyeol grabbed your hair and began to move your head for you. “How far can you go, baby?” He groaned as he stared at you from seductively hooded eyes, loving how beautiful you looked, on your knees with your mouth stuffed full of his cock.

Your wide and dark eyes stared into his as you took him even deeper until his engorged tip hit the back of your throat. You were glad that the water was shallow enough to allow you to do this.

Chanyeol whipped his head back with a groan, his hand tightening in your hair as you pulled up, your tongue swirling his tip—hard.

“Oh, baby that feels so good.” Chanyeol groaned out in a slow, seductive lilt as you sucked harder, flicking your tongue across the tip of his hard and considerable length.

You pulled his cock deeper, so that you could feel him at the back of your gullet and then out again, his red, throbbing tip sheathed in your mouth.

Soon enough, Chanyeol’s grip in your hair got tighter and his thrusts became more frequent. “I’m cumming baby.” he groaned, his hips thrusting upwards, nearly choking you. “If you don’t want me to cum in your mouth, just take me out.” he said through his harsh breathing, his hard stomach rippling enticingly at the action of his thrusts. The water was swirling around you both like a whirlpool.

You didn’t want to stop, so you continued. Suddenly, Chanyeol moaned loudly and you could feel warm and salty liquid spurting down your throat in long thick ropes. You swallowed, however it was a strange sensation, one that you would definitely have to get used to.

When you had swallowed it all, you pulled his cock out of your mouth, a string of saliva and cum connecting your lips to his red tip. You wiped it away and peeked up at Chanyeol who was panting, gathering his breaths.

You swore that you’ve never seen him so breathless before and you couldn’t help but smile at the fact that you were the cause of it.

You collected a bit of his spilt cum from your lips and put it into your mouth as he watched you.

“Don’t you have a gag reflex?” Chanyeol asked as he stared at you, breathing deeply, still in shock at your boldness, however he _loved_ it.

“Did you like it?” You asked, removing your finger from your mouth with a wet pop.

“It was good…really good.” Chanyeol admitted with a wide smile, his face was flushed and dewy as he continued to gather his breaths.

You grinned, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at your sweetness.

“Well, you definitely passed on giving blowjobs, baby. The others would be _very_ happy to know this.” Chanyeol commented. “Well done.” He said, leaning forward to kiss your cheek.

“Chanyeol…” You whined with a blush, slapping his thigh.

Chanyeol laughed throatily. “Let’s get dressed.” he said, taking your hand in his.

You nodded.

Chanyeol stood from the bath and hopped out. You watched him as he wrapped a towel around himself and as he walked over to you with another towel. You stood, and he wrapped the towel around you securely.

Chanyeol took your hand in his and led you out of the bathroom. Then he turned you around with his large and firm hands on your hips and captured your lips with his. You moaned against him, tilting your head back, his tongue swirling yours, tasting himself on you. Your hands weaved through his soaked, blood-red tresses

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Chanyeol removed his lips from yours, leaving you panting against him. You both watched as Baekhyun stormed through, his eyes hard and dark as he glared at Chanyeol.

“You little shit!” Baekhyun seethed, grabbing Chanyeol’s ear and dragging him away from you. “How dare you! We all had an agreement!”

“Get off hyung!” Chanyeol said through gritted teeth.

Baekhyun pinched harder and he smirked in satisfaction when Chanyeol yelped.

“Baekie, please.” You said softly, stepping towards them both. “I asked Chanyeol to um...you know.” You whispered with a pink blush, holding the towel securely against your dripping wet body.

Baekhyun’s eyes met yours. “Oh sweetheart.” He breathed, releasing Chanyeol’s ear.

Your sexy, bouncy-haired gangster swept towards you and wrapped you in his arms, placing a kiss onto your forehead. “How are you? Do you feel okay?” he whispered, his slender hands cradling your face.

You nodded. “I feel good.” You whispered, wrapping your arms around his middle and placing a kiss on his lips.

Baekhyun smiled against your lips, his hand tangling in your wet tresses to deepen the kiss.

“She gave me a blowjob as well.” Chanyeol piped up suddenly, rubbing his ear however he couldn’t help but grin widely.

Baekhyun released your lips in shock.

“Chanyeol!!” You whined, burying your blushing cheeks against Baekhyun’s neck.

“Did you now, baby?” Baekhyun hummed, his hands smoothing your towel clad waist.

You nodded, snuggling tighter against him, still blushing red.

“She did very well…” Chanyeol continued, a grin in his voice.

You looked up and glared playfully at your sexy red-haired gangster as he chuckled mellifluously.

Baekhyun smirked. “Well, I can’t wait for you to put your new skills to the test, baby.” he murmured, leaving a line of kisses along your bare shoulder.

You shivered with heat at his sweet kisses, becoming warm beneath the towel.

Baekhyun placed a couple of fingers beneath your chin. “Let’s get you dressed, honey-bun.” He said, and you nodded.

You kissed Chanyeol goodbye and Baekhyun led you out of the room and into the one next door which was yours.

As soon as the door had shut behind the two of you, Baekhyun turned around, staring into your eyes. “How did it feel, baby?” He asked as he led you towards the bed. You both sat down.

“It felt really good.” You admitted with a blush and a smile, the muscles in your belly clenching deliciously at the memory of last night and this morning.

“He was gentle? Right?” Baekhyun asked, his warm hand on your knee, which sent pulses of heat up your system.

“He was very gentle.” You said softly. “But I’m a bit sore.” You admitted.

“Oh baby.” Baekhyun murmured, kissing your cheek. “Let’s get you dressed.” He said, and you nodded.

Baekhyun stood and with his effortless grace, he glided across the white marble floor towards your walk-in wardrobe. He re-emerged and laid down a pair of jeans, a white bra and matching panties and a white button-down shirt with a high collar, in order to conceal your love bites.

You thanked him and took the clothes to change in the bathroom. The panties were rubbing against your oversensitive womanhood quite a bit however you tried to ignore this. You brushed your teeth and washed your face then you exited the bathroom.

Baekhyun smiled and led you towards the dressing table, where he dried your hair for you and straightened it. Afterwards, he applied some concealer to your love bite covered neck, grumbling under his breath about stupid Chanyeol ruining your skin.

“Hey, you also left love bites on me last week. You have no reason to complain.” You tutted with an amused smile.

Baekhyun looked up from your neck with a small, pink blush. “What we did to your neck last week was pretty tame, compared to this.” He said, gesturing to your raw and red clavicles, throat, neck and shoulders. It was true after all; last week’s love bites were _very_ tame compared to last nights.

You blushed. “Oh goodness.”

When Baekhyun had finished covering your love bites with the concealer to the best of his ability, he gathered your tattered satchel bag and textbooks and led you out of your room, his hand in yours.

As you both walked through the wide and spacious cream hallways, you could feel your walls throbbing with heat from last night.

You and Baekhyun ascended the grand white marble stairs together and neared the dining room. When you both entered, your sexy gangsters stopped their conversations and looked up at you, meeting your eyes with tantalising smirks.

You met Chanyeol’s eyes from where he was sat at the head of the table and he winked at you with a _very_ satisfied grin. You blushed a harsh red and looked down at your white-socked feet, feeling your belly heating up with a throb at his look.

Then, you greeted your sexy gangsters with hugs and kisses. They held you close to their hard bodies, some of them subtly teasing you which had your blush escalating to a harsh red.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Junmyeon said, gesturing towards the empty seat between him and Luhan.

You nodded and shuffled towards them, Baekhyun settled himself at the table as well. You sat down between Luhan and Junmyeon, whilst still blushing like a tomato, you could feel all their stares on you.

You looked up after a little while and caught Sehun’s eyes from his space opposite. “So, how was it?” he asked sneakily with a tantalising smirk.

A thought dawned on you suddenly as you swept an eye around the table, meeting their gazes. You blushed even more if that was even possible. “You all didn’t hear? Did you?”

They all exchanged a knowing look and smirked.

_Oh no!!!_

“Oh yes, and it was really fucking hot.” Tao piped up from his seat on Luhan’s other side.

You blushed, looking down at the table.

“No language at the table!” Luhan scolded, whacking Tao over the head.

“So? Did it feel good?” Sehun asked.

You looked up and met his eyes. “Yes.” You whispered with a sweet smile and a blush, peeking over at Chanyeol who smiled at you. You could feel your heart fluttering in your chest as you stared into his beautiful brown eyes. Then you looked away and down at your eggs benedict.

The gangsters smiled at your sweetness as they watched you tuck into your breakfast.

“Now you know what all the fuss is about.” Tao remarked as he ate a mouthful of French toast, flashing you a wink.

You blushed.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Luhan whispered.

“But you guys all heard…I must have sounded terrible.” You whispered, looking down, holding your blushing cheeks in your hands.

“I think you sounded very hot.” Luhan murmured into your ear. “I can’t wait to have my turn with you.” He whispered, then he nibbled your earlobe.

You giggled softly. “Luhannie!” You reprimanded, hitting his chest softly.

 

  

 

****

 

 

 

After breakfast you rode with Jongin in his glimmering, black Mercedes. As he drove, you couldn’t help but notice that he kept pouting at you every so often, looking as if he wanted to say something. 

“What’s wrong?” you asked, putting down your flashcards and placing a hand on his thigh.

Jongin was jolted out of his thoughts. “Oh, nothing baby.” He said quickly, glancing at you and then out the windscreen again.

“Yes, there is…what is it?” you inquired, trying to look into his eyes.

Jongin paused and nibbled on his lip as he sped up and overtook another car on the highway. “It’s just…” he began and then he shook his head and stopped.

“You can tell me?” you prompted softly, patting his thigh.

Jongin let out a small sigh and mumbled something incoherent.

You furrowed your brows. “What was that?” You asked, leaning closer.

“I said, I kind of thought that you’d…um…choose me.” He said slightly louder.

You had heard him this time and you blushed pink, understanding what he was getting at. “Oh Kai…” you breathed, stroking his thigh.

“It sounds stupid doesn’t it?” Jongin scoffed. “I’m sorry Y/n-ah, I’m being selfish, it was your choice after all.”

“Kai, you’re not selfish at all.” You murmured. “And besides it doesn’t mean that I’ll never be having… _you know_ …again.”

“Ah, I’m so stupid.” Jongin groaned, tipping his head back against the headrest.

“No, you’re not.” You said softly, stroking his thigh still. “And, I know that I also want to do those things with you soon…” you whispered with a pink blush, peeking at him from your lashes.

Jongin smirked widely as he drove, his eyes glancing towards you. “Do you now?” he asked with a slow and seductive lilt that sent a pang of heat towards your sore womanhood.

You nodded. “Yes.”

Jongin grinned wider and you smiled, your heart fluttering in your chest. He removed his hand from the gear stick and took your hand in his, bringing it to his lips, he placed a kiss there. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” He murmured, then he released your hand.

“It’s okay.” you said softly, your thumb sweeping his thigh.

“So, did it feel good?” Jongin asked as he switched lanes, driving through the rich and affluent streets towards the university.

You blushed. “Yes.” You whispered with a wide smile. “I was worried that it’ll hurt, but…it didn’t really. But I feel sore.” You said, rearranging your jean clad thighs to get comfortable.

Jongin smiled at your sweetness. “You’re so cute, my angel.” He whispered.

“Kai…” You implored softly with a sweet moue of your lips that he couldn’t help but think looked so cute on you.

Jongin chuckled throatily, turning back to the road. “Welcome to our world, baby.” he grinned as he drove through the university gates and parked amongst all the other glimmering supercars.

Jongin turned off the ignition and hopped out of the car and walked around to open your door like a gentleman.

You thanked him and stepped out. You were unsteady on your feet and you lost your balance, your legs were still achy and wobbly from last night.

Jongin smiled and gently weaved an arm around your waist to steady you, the warmth from his hand seeping through your white blouse.

“Thanks, Kai.” You said sweetly, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Jongin smiled and squeezed your hip. Then he opened the car boot and took out his rucksack, you put on your satchel and Jongin grabbed your textbooks.

You didn’t complain, because you knew that Jongin would never let you carry your own books. You both walked hand in hand out of the carpark and towards the exam hall for your cardiology exam.

You both stood outside the exam hall amongst your other classmates who were hurriedly looking through stacks of notes and textbooks, all of them looking anxious and panicked.

Jongin turned to you as you stood calmly with your flashcards. “How are you feeling about the exam?” he inquired, leaning against the wall beside you.

You looked up from your flashcards and swept a lock of your hair behind your ear. “I feel okay.” you smiled, then you returned to your flashcards.

Jongin smirked at you. “Hmm, you seem more laid-back baby.” He noted. “Normally you’d be panicking and doubting yourself by now.”

You looked up from your flashcards again. “I feel a bit calmer today actually.” You responded with a sweet smile, meeting his brown eyes.

“I wonder why that is…” Jongin murmured with a grin as he sidled closer to you. “Chanyeol told us all that you wanted to relieve some stress, evidently it’s worked…”

You jolted with a beet red blush. “No!” you whined. “No, he didn’t tell you guys that, did he?!”

Jongin chuckled, putting down his notes. “Yeah, he did.” He admitted. “But don’t worry, that’s all he said.”

You breathed a small sigh of relief.

“Oh, and he also told us that you gave him a world-class blowjob this morning.” Jongin whispered with a smirk in his voice.

“Jongin!!” you whined with a beet-red blush, hitting him with your flashcards as he chuckled at you.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now evening, and you and Jongin had been studying together for hours in the large and ornate dining room.

After a while, you and Jongin packed up your stuff and walked up the white marble stairs. Your body was still aching from last night's activities and you couldn’t wait to get into bed. When you and Jongin reached your room you both turned to each other.

“Goodnight Kai.” You whispered, pressing a kiss onto his lips and he kissed you back.

“Goodnight, my angel.” Jongin murmured, his warm hand on your hip.

Then Jongin sloped away with his leopard-like grace down the hallways.

You slipped into your room and turned on the lights. You shut your curtains and walked to your bathroom and took a quick shower. Your body was still aching, and your womanhood was still sensitive, but you felt _different_ now that you were no longer a virgin.

When you had finished, you exited the shower and wrapped a towel around your body, exiting the bathroom. You dried yourself and walked into your walk-in wardrobe. You knelt down and rifled through your pyjama drawers.

Eventually, you decided on a diaphanous pale blue nighty which came to your mid-thigh.

You grabbed your flashcards and slipped out of your room. You heard light footsteps approaching you and you turned towards them. Your heart fluttered with heat in your chest when you laid eyes on Chanyeol who was dressed in a well-fitted charcoal grey suit.

Chanyeol smiled when his eyes caught yours, allowing his gaze to scan your body in the small amounts of clothing.

He stopped in front of you and you looked up at him, still in slight awe that _this_ was the man whom had deflowered you just last night.

“Hello baby.” Chanyeol drawled in his familiar low tones, his hands resting on your hips and pulling you towards him.

“Hey Yeollie.” You said softly with a pink blush, resting your hands on his taut chest.

Chanyeol smiled down at you and swept down to kiss your swollen lips sweetly. You moaned into the kiss, his warm hands smoothing your hips, the heat from them oozing through the sheer material and into your body.

Chanyeol let go of your lips and you breathed hard against his chest as he held you close. “How are you feeling?” he whispered, his rough fingertips inclining your chin up to meet his eyes.

“A bit sore, but other than that, I’m good.” You responded truthfully.

“Oh, my baby.” Chanyeol murmured, burying his head in the crook of your neck and kissing your clean and heated flesh sweetly. “Did you enjoy last night?” he asked between kisses.

Your heart fluttered in your chest. “It was perfect.” You whispered, the muscles in your belly clenching deliciously at the memory.

“Good.” He whispered, and you could feel him grinning against your neck.

“Did you enjoy it, Yeollie?” you inquired.

Chanyeol pressed a couple more kisses onto your neck and pulled away, looking into your eyes with his dark, glimmering ones. “I loved it.” he said softly, his large hands massaging your hips. _“And_ I loved this morning…” he added cheekily with a wide grin.

“Chanyeol! I can’t believe you had told the others about this morning as well!!” you scolded with a pink blush. “Jongin told me!!”

“How could I not?” Chanyeol breathed, bringing a hand to your cheek. “That really was a stellar blowjob this morning, baby.”

“Chanyeol!” You whined softly, burying your warm face in his white shirt.

Chanyeol simply laughed down at you, pressing you closer. “I’m sorry, my darling.” He murmured, his hands sweeping your hips.

You slowly pulled away from his chest and looked into his eyes. “Thank you.” You whispered, your arms around his taut middle.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

“Thank you for making me feel good last night.” You reiterated with a sweet yet tired smile.

Chanyeol smiled fondly down at you, running his large fingers through your wet tresses. “You’re welcome.” He whispered, placing a kiss on your forehead. “I’m glad that I made you feel good.”

You looked up at Chanyeol and you could feel your heart fluttering in your chest as you stared. “I love you.”

Chanyeol froze, his heart also fluttering in his chest as he met your eyes, seeing the love swirling within them and he knew that he wanted you close for a very long time. “I love you too.”

You smiled and reached up on your tiptoes, placing a chaste kiss onto his lips. Chanyeol kissed you back, your lips moving sweetly together, both of you feeling your hearts picking up the pace in your chests.

Soon, Chanyeol let you go and you both gathered your breaths. “You’re with Baekhyun tonight, aren’t you?” he asked.

You nodded with an awkward laugh and a smile which Chanyeol reciprocated.

“Where is Baekie’s room?” you inquired.

“It’s the other side of mine.” He murmured.

“Thanks.” You said with a small yawn which you smothered with a hand.

“You’re tired.” Chanyeol whispered and you nodded up at him. “Goodnight, Y/n-ah.” he said softly, kissing your lips.

“Goodnight Yeollie.” You breathed, hugging him.

Then you both let go of each other and you watched as Chanyeol slipped into his room.

After the door had closed behind him, you walked towards the door on the other side of Chanyeol’s room

You knocked softly on the door and entered.

You stared at the large room in awe, closing the door behind you. The walls were a deep grey colour, the floor was white marble and there was a large king-sized bed with white sheets and red throw pillows. The large floor-to-ceiling window was shrouded by a large, grey curtain.

There were some bookshelves containing books and photo frames. There were also two doors, one a walk-in wardrobe and the other an ensuite like the other gangsters’ rooms. Other than that, the room was quite bare.

Suddenly, your eyes were drawn to the very far end of the room, where your sexy, bouncy-haired gangster was sat at a desk in front of a large and expensive desktop, tapping the keyboard keys and clicking the mouse hurriedly as he shouted into a headset.

You then realised that he was playing a video game and you smiled, having not thought that Baekhyun was a gamer. Your gangsters never failed to surprise you each and every day.

You put your flashcards down on his nicely made bed and crept towards him. He hadn’t seemed to have noticed that you were there yet because he was still frantically playing the game.

You stopped just behind Baekhyun, your arms wrapping around his neck. You placed a kiss onto his cheek.

Baekhyun jolted in surprise at the sudden move and he smiled when he saw you there. He scooted his chair away from the desk and patted his thigh, his gaze scanning your little body in the pale blue nighty.

You blushed with a smile and situated yourself on his lap, your nighty hiking up your thighs.

Baekhyun smirked against your neck as he pushed himself back under the desk. He resumed playing the game, pressing the occasional kiss onto your bare shoulder blade which had your heart tingling with heat.

You settled against his hard chest and watched the screen, listening as he talked into the headset. You frowned, not liking the fact that he wasn’t focussing on you. So, bravely, you allowed one of your hands to stroke his thigh. His breath hitched in his throat and he gulped.

Then you purposely tried to ‘get comfy’ on top of him. Baekhyun groaned quietly, and you could feel his cock hardening beneath you as you moved.

One of his hands clamped over your hip, stopping your actions and his hand swept up your nighty, gathering it around your waist. His eyes dipped down and darkened.

“No panties.” Baekhyun whispered into your ear, staring at your plump ass from where you were sat deliciously against his erection. He blushed in slight shock, having not expected you to be so bold.

You blushed a harsh red, having forgotten to actually put panties on after your shower.

“Are you trying to tempt me, baby?” Baekhyun inquired, nibbling your earlobe, his other hand frantically tapping the keyboard keys.

You steadily calmed your blush and smiled, relaxing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Baekie.” You whispered, repositioning yourself so that you were pressing harder against his aching cock.

Baekhyun groaned low in his throat and gulped, trying to keep his focus on the game but this was proving to be very difficult.

“Baby, I swear if you make me lose this game, you’re in for it.” He murmured, his hand swirling your bare hip as his other hand continued to play the game.

“What will happen if you lose baekie?” you asked bravely.

“You’re lucky that you’re still sore, because if you weren’t, I’d make sure that you couldn’t walk in the morning.” Baekhyun murmured darkly.

The muscles in your stomach clenched deliciously at his caveat.

You stopped moving in his lap and you lolled your head against his chest and watched as he killed opponent after opponent with ease.

You looked down, noticing that your nighty was revealing your lower half, it was gathered around your hips.

You blushed, and wriggled in Baekhyun’s lap, pulling down the hem of the nighty and as a consequence, you pressed yourself harder against his cock.

Baekhyun groaned hard against your shoulder, his arm wrapping around your waist to still you. Suddenly, the game shuttered off and on the screen were the words: ‘GAME OVER: YOU LOST.’

_Oh no…_

Baekhyun slumped in his chair, his arm still around your waist as he removed his headset and threw it onto the desk.

You turned in his hold and caught his dark, hooded eyes with your wide, innocent ones.

“Well, you’re in for it.” he rasped, his tongue coming out to wet his bottom lip.

You could feel your womanhood throbbing with heat as you stared and suddenly, he stood with you in his arms and you wrapped your arms around his neck to steady yourself.

Baekhyun walked powerfully with your little body in his arms and then he threw you onto the large bed, which bounced at the contact. He crept on top of you and straddled your hips, his hands found your waist and he tickled you—hard.

Immediately the huge room was filled with the sound of your tinkling laughter as you writhed beneath him, your legs and arms kicking about as your stomach convulsed in happiness.

Baekhyun laughed as well, his head tipping back, exposing the alluring curve of his neck to you as he did so.

Your eyes were shut tightly, and your head was flung back as you laughed loudly at his touches.

“Baekhyun!!! Stop!!!” You laughed out, your face was now completely red as you tried to calm your giggles.

“Say the magic words!” Baekhyun commanded as he continued to tickle you. Your thin nighty had now risen up your stomach and he was tickling your bare skin.

“I don’t know it!!” You cried out through bouts of tinkling laughter.

“Yes, you do!” Baekhyun said as he smiled down at you. “Come on baby! Think!”

“Please Baekhyun!!!” You giggled, your eyes were watering.

“Nope!”

“Please Baekie!!” You tried again.

“No!” He said, tickling you harder.

“I love you Baekhyun!!” You cried out all of a sudden.

“Perfect.” He smiled and immediately he stopped tickling you.

You were now wheezing and hiccupping on his large and bouncy bed as he flopped next to you, also breathing hard from the exertion.

“Oh baby, I love the sound of your laugh,” Baekhyun said as he tried to calm his breaths, running a hand through his bouncy, brown locks.

You blushed pink as you tried to gather your breaths, your heart was pulsing hard in your chest at his sweet words.

“Baekie…” You began, your legs, arms and stomach were now aching from his tickling assault on you.

Baekhyun turned on his side, propping himself up with an elbow. “It’s true. You have such a pretty laugh and it always makes me happy when I hear it.” He said sincerely with a beautiful turn of his lips.

_Oh my…_

You stared into his eyes and you couldn’t help but smile. You leant up and kissed his lips and you settled on the bed again. “So sweet.” You whispered.

“Only for you.” He said with a wry smile, running his slender fingers through your damp locks.

“Baekhyun…” you murmured.

“Hmm?” he hummed.

“I’m sorry about, yesterday which was supposed to be your night.” You whispered.

“Oh baby.” Baekhyun breathed, placing a hand on your cheek. “You shouldn’t be apologising.”

Your eyes widened. “But I…slept with Chanyeol on your night with me.”

“Sweetheart, please don’t worry, I’m having my night with you now.” Baekhyun reassured, his thumb sweeping your cheekbone. “And remember what I said, your first time isn’t your only time, okay?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Good girl.” Baekhyun murmured, kissing your cheek.

You smiled tiredly up at him, your eyelids drooping.

Baekhyun glanced at his digital clock on his nightstand. “We should go to sleep, honey-bun.” He murmured. “It’s late and you had quite a night last night from what I heard...” he whispered, licking the shell of your ear.

You blushed as he laughed softly, placing a tender kiss onto your temple.

“Baekhyun.” You implored gently.

“You sounded so hot and you were so _loud_ …” he whispered. “I love that.”

“Oh my…” you breathed, blushing a very harsh shade of red that you weren’t aware that you could ever achieve.

“Don’t be embarrassed, my baby.” Baekhyun said softly, kissing your cheek. “Okay?”

You stared up at him. “Okay.” you whispered, then you yawned, your hand covering your mouth.

Baekhyun looked down at you. “Let’s sleep.” He murmured, and you nodded.

You both sat up and you pulled down your nighty. You helped Baekhyun take off his red throw pillows and you both got into his soft and bouncy bed and settled beneath the pure white duvet. Then he turned off his light, plunging his room into darkness and you both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Tuesday morning and you woke up in Baekhyun’s arms, he was snuggled against your breasts and you smiled down at him, sweeping a hand through his bouncy brown tresses. His gentle breaths were fanning down your pale blue nighty which had hiked up your body, his warm hands were on your bare hip and stomach. 

You couldn’t help but think that he looked so innocent like this and you could easily forget that he was in fact a very dangerous man.

The door opened suddenly, and you looked towards it as Luhan swept through with a beautiful smile. You smiled back at him as he closed the door and walked languidly towards the bed and sat down on your other side.

“Good morning my love.” Luhan whispered, pressing a sweet kiss onto your lips.

“Good morning, Luhannie.” You whispered back as he leant away, his hand on your cheek. You tried to sit up in bed, however you couldn’t because Baekhyun was still firmly wrapped around you.

You and Luhan shared a small smile, and you ran your hands through Baekhyun’s bouncy brown locks. “Baekie…” you whispered into his ear, stroking his cheek to try and rouse him gently from slumber.

Soon enough, Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head slightly from your chest to look into your eyes. “Baby…” he murmured, his voice throaty with sleep.

You blushed at how hot he sounded in the morning. “It’s time to wake up.” You whispered, your fingers in his hair.

Baekhyun pouted and you giggled quietly because he looked like a puppy in that moment. “But I’m tired and I want to snuggle with you.” He whispered, burying his head in your neck and kissing it.

You giggled and looked up at Luhan who cleared his throat. Baekhyun looked up from your neck and glared at his older brother. “What are you doing here?” he demanded rudely, kissing behind your ear, his hand sneaking up your nighty to cup one of your breasts.

“Ah…” you moaned softly as Baekhyun’s fingers rolled and elongated a nipple, which was still sore from the other night with Chanyeol.

Both brothers froze at the beautiful sound, then Luhan composed himself. “I’m here to get her ready, we don’t have long.” He explained. “You need to get ready for work as well, Junmyeon, Jongdae and Chanyeol are already dressed.”

Baekhyun pouted but nonetheless he released you.

“I’m sorry Baekie.” You whispered, cupping his cheek and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Baekhyun sighed softly and met your eyes. “It’s okay, honey-bun.” He whispered, his hand massaging your hip and he allowed you to climb out from under the fluffy white duvet. Luhan took one of your hands to steady you.

Suddenly, you felt a slap on your buttocks. You gasped with a blush, turning around as Baekhyun removed his hand from your ass with a naughty smirk. Then he lowered the hem of your pale blue nighty for you. You crept towards him and kissed his cheek in thanks.

You crawled off the bed and Luhan took your hand in his again and led you out of the room, you turned back to wave goodbye to Baekhyun and he waved back with a suave wink and a grin that had you blushing red.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

After breakfast that morning, Jongdae took your hand in his immediately after you had said goodbye to your other sexy gangsters in the spacious and illuminated garage. 

You giggled at Jongdae’s eagerness as he led you through rows and rows of sparkling and glimmering supercars, until he reached a large black car, whose lights flashed at you.

“This, is my favourite car.” Jongdae announced as he turned to you. “It’s the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. One of the rarest cars ever built.”

You smiled and looked away from him to observe the car. It looked more of a race car than a supercar but still it looked impressive.

“You like?” Jongdae asked excitedly.

“Of course, I do! It’s lovely, Jongdae.” You said sweetly as he smiled, squeezing your hand in his.

“I never let anyone else ride in it.” Jongdae revealed as he opened the passenger door for you and helped you inside, then he gave you your satchel and textbooks and closed the door.

As soon as he had entered the driver’s side and shut the door, you turned to him. “Why not?” you inquired, fastening your seatbelt.

“I just haven’t.” Jongdae replied simply with a smile. “But you’re always welcome in here, little one.” He murmured, his hand cupping your cheek lovingly.

You leant against his palm with a smile. “Thank you.” You whispered, your heart fluttering in your chest.

Jongdae smiled and put on some sunglasses which you thought made him look _very_ sexy. He put the luxurious Italian metal into gear and peeled out of the space with a roar, zooming past rows of supercars and out of the garage, and into the sweltering hot sunshine.

Soon, Jongdae was driving down a highway towards the city. You both chatted serenely together as he drove. You unbuttoned the top button of your light pink blouse, feeling warm from the sun’s rays streaming through the windscreen.

Jongdae turned up the air conditioning and you smiled at him, relaxing against the red upholstered seat.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

You smiled and then you looked down at your flashcards. Soon Jongdae had arrived at your affluent university and parked by the curb in the pickup and drop off section.

You both turned to each other. “What test is it today?” he asked.

“Gastroenterology.” You answered with a sweet smile.

“How are you feeling about it?” he inquired.

“I feel okay, it’s one of my stronger topics.” You answered truthfully.

“Good.” Jongdae said, taking your hand in his. “I’m going out for a bit tonight, but I won’t be long.”

“What are you doing tonight, Jongdae?” you asked him bravely.

A glint flittered through Jongdae’s eyes and as soon as it came, it was gone. “Something to do with the family business.” he replied vaguely. “Nothing for you to concern yourself with, little one.” He said with a small, handsome smile.

“Please stay safe.” You said, leaning towards him and placing a kiss onto his cheek.

“Of course.” Jongdae responded, placing a couple of fingers beneath your chin and directing your lips to his.

You both kissed gently, your hand swept to his thigh as you drew yourself closer and his other hand tangled in your delicate tresses.

After a little while, the two of you pulled away, you were breathing heavily whilst Jongdae was quite composed. You grumbled at him and he smirked.

“I guess I’ll see you tonight, baby.” Jongdae said with a wink.

You nodded. “Yes,” you said and then you gathered your textbooks and your tattered satchel.

You turned to him. “Please drive safely.” You told him.

“I will.” Jongdae said sincerely, flashing you his alluring kitty-smirk that you loved way more than you should.

You stepped out of the gleaming hunk of Italian metal and closed the door after you. You turned to watch as Jongdae pulled the car away from the curb and drove swiftly up the road and out through the university gates.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Tuesday evening, and you were getting ready for bed after a long couple of hours of studying with Jongin. 

You stood in front of the large floor-length mirror as you slipped on a silky, black nighty with lace trimming. The hem came to your mid-thigh, and this time you had remembered to put on some panties after having forgotten to do so last night.

You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled, liking the nighty and how well it accentuated your newfound curves and lines. You swept towards your dressing table and brushed your wet tresses then you grabbed your flashcards and walked out of the room.

Immediately you bumped into a hard chest. You looked up. “Jongdae!” you breathed, wiping the hair out of your eyes.

“Hello, little one.” Jongdae murmured, taking your hand in his.

You allowed your eyes to scan his leather attire, loving how the material hugged his thighs so deliciously. He must have come back from what he had been doing for the family business.

“Hmm, like what you see?” Jongdae hummed with his kitty-smirk.

You jolted with a blush and looked into his dark, hooded eyes. You nodded bravely, nibbling your lip.

“I like what I see as well.” He whispered, licking his lips, his eyes dipping down to your cleavage peeking up from the silky, black nighty. “Let’s go to bed.”

You nodded and allowed Jongdae to lead you down the wide and spacious cream hallways. Soon, he pulled you into a room and flicked the lights on.

The room was large and white. There was a huge king-sized bed with white sheets that looked utterly inviting, the lighting was dim, and orange and the curtains were covering the large floor-to-ceiling window.

All of a sudden, Jongdae turned to you and kissed you roughly. You jolted but relaxed into the kiss as he led you towards the bed, lowering you down onto the sheets, his tongue attacking yours. Your hands found his midnight-black tresses, tugging softly.

Jongdae groaned against you, his hands pulling up your silky black nighty, exposing your breasts to him. He unpeeled his lips from yours and stared at your breasts.

You blushed, moving to cover them up.

“Don’t you dare, baby.” Jongdae said softly, looking into your eyes. “Your breasts are so beautiful, you have no reason to be shy.” He murmured.

You blushed, your nipples hardening under his gaze.

You removed your hands from your breasts and Jongdae sat up and peeled off his white t-shirt, revealing his hard and chiselled to perfection chest to you.

_Oh my…_

You stared at his chest as he threw away his shirt, then he leant down to lick and suck at your aching and worn breasts. You tipped your head back with a breathy moan, your fingers trailing through his soft tresses.

Jongdae looked up after a small while. “Baby, I would love to fuck you right now…” He whispered between kisses.

Your breath hitched in your throat, your womanhood was beginning to throb in anticipation. “Why don’t you then?” you murmured bravely, so hazed from need, you wanted to experience it again.

“I would love to, but you’re sore, you need to recover a bit. Okay?” he replied, kissing your throat.

It was true after all; your walls were still quite sore from Sunday night with Chanyeol. You looked into Jongdae’s eyes as he lifted his head from your throat. “But I really want to play.” you whispered, biting your lip.

Jongdae stared into your eyes and all of a sudden, he smirked. “I’ve got an idea.” He murmured.

A tingle shot to your stomach. “What is it?” You inquired softly, your fingertips skating his sharp jawline which you admired.

“I want you on my thigh, baby.” He commanded.

The muscles in your belly clenched deliciously. “Your thigh?” You breathed, your heart beginning to pound in anticipation.

“Yes, ride my thigh.” He ordered.

_Oh my…_

“Let’s help you out of this…” Jongdae murmured, ripping your silky, black nighty off your body and flinging it across the room.

His hands swept to your panties. “I hope that you’re not fond of these.” He said softly and with one tug, the delicate material disintegrated in his hands. His dark eyes drank in your naked form. “You’re gorgeous.” He whispered as he stared.

You bit your lip with a blush, your heart fluttering and your sore womanhood dampening at his words.

Jongdae manoeuvred himself so that he was leaning against his white pillows. “Come here little one.” he cooed, patting his thigh.

You crawled towards him and he grabbed your hands, his leg was propped up and ready for you.

You straddled it and his hands moved to your hips and gently he lowered you onto his muscled, leather clad thigh.

You jumped at the strange sensation of the cool material on your sensitive womanhood.

“Ride me.” Jongdae commanded, blistering eyes pierced on yours.

You gulped, his words heating your belly up even more. With one hand braced on his shoulder, you slowly slid your hips up his thigh.

“Ah…” You moaned out, your head tipping back, your mouth opening in wanton pleasure.

Jongdae’s hands were on your hips, helping you to gain a rhythm, his eyes fixed on your naked figure.

“Hmmm…” You hummed loudly, loving the exquisite feeling of the rough leather rubbing deliciously against your wet womanhood.

“You like this baby?” Jongdae murmured, his breathing was hard as he watched you.

“Yes, oh, it feels so good.” You breathed out, your head tipping back again, your small hands trailing down his shoulders and towards his hard chest, feeling the muscles there rippling beneath your touch.

Jongdae bumped his thigh up and you moaned out at the sensation as it slapped against your wet womanhood, sending a pulse of pleasure up your spine.

His eyes were focused on your little body as you rutted yourself against him and at how slick his thigh was getting from your juices.

“You’re so wet…” Jongdae whispered, releasing one of his hands from your hips, his thumb swirled your clit.

“Ah, Jongdae…” You moaned out as you moved your hips up and down his thigh, supporting yourself with both hands on his shoulders.

Then he eased a finger into your still sensitive womanhood.

“You’re so tight.” he whispered as he thrusted his digit inside you.

You mewled loudly through heavy breaths, your hands gripping his shoulders as his finger skimmed your still slightly sore walls, but it felt so, _so_ good. Your hip thrusts slowed down as you absorbed yourself in pleasure.

“Keep riding me baby.” Jongdae commanded, easing another finger inside of you.

You moaned out at the stretch, but you did as he said, rutting your hips as his fingers thrusted into you—hard.

“Do you like fucking yourself on my fingers, little one?” Jongdae asked in a growl.

Your walls clamped hard around his fingers at his explicit words, but you couldn’t deny that they made you even wetter.

“Y-yes…” You moaned out, continuing to thrust your hips, he inserted another finger into your womanhood and you groaned when he curled them.

Jongdae swept forwards and pressed his lips onto yours. His fingers still thrusting into you. You moaned into the kiss as his rough tongue expertly explored your mouth, easily defeating yours.

His other hand was prompting you to keep riding his thigh and you increased the rate of your thrusts, groaning harder into his mouth, your hands trailing through his midnight-black tresses.

Jongdae released your lips when you were getting breathless and you were panting loudly against him, as you moved your hips. He stared back at you from seductively hooded eyes as you rode his thigh and fingers.

Then your eyes caught sight of the line of his hard cock in his leather trousers. A surge of courage filled you and you allowed your hand to brush his erection. His eyes immediately latched onto yours as your hand scrunched his shaft on top of the fabric.

“Oh…” Jongdae moaned, tipping his head back, bucking against your hand, his fingers were still thrusting in and out of your womanhood, making lewd squelching noises as they did so.

He groaned as you continued to palm his cock above the tight leather trousers, your womanhood was dripping even more at the sound of his moans and grunts and that you were the cause of them.

“Don’t stop riding me baby.” Jongdae ordered, his hand moving your hips for you.

You hadn’t even noticed that you had stopped, because you were so focussed on making him feel good.

He eased a couple more fingers into your tight and wet womanhood, stretching you so good. “Oh.” You moaned, your head tipping back as you continued to palm him above the leather as his hand moved your hips along his leather clad thigh.

You looked down at your hand’s movements against his cock, and you frowned, he looked uncomfortably tight. Then you leant down, your little fingers unbuttoning and unzipping his leather trousers.

Jongdae’s eyes sprang open. “Baby…” He breathed, watching as you pulled down his leather trousers slightly and hooked your fingers under the waistband of his boxers.

_Oh my…._

You couldn’t help but stare at his hard and aching cock as it stood proud. It was thick, long and veined, the tip was red and flushed.

You met Jongdae’s dark, blistering eyes and wrapped a hand around his shaft which seemed to pulse beneath your touch. He was already wet and there was a clear liquid trickling out of the tip.

You moved your hand to his tip and then you moved it down, spreading the substance over his thick length.

“Oh fuck…” Jongdae groaned, wrapping his hand around yours, helping you to pump his impressive cock. “Like this baby.” He rasped, his eyes fixed on your little hand.

You nodded as he held onto your hand tightly, when you had gotten the hang of it, he let go of your hand and returned it to your hips.

Your hand continued to pump his hard cock, your thumb swirling the tip. Jongdae breathed sharply through his nose when you did that, his fingers thrusting harder into you.

“Oh…” You moaned, that coiling heat in your belly beginning to gather as his fingers quickened inside you and as you continued to rut your hips against his thigh.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Jongdae asked through his harsh breathing as you continued to grasp and pull at his throbbing cock.

“Yes…” You moaned loudly, your head tipping back, rutting your hips against the rough fabric of his leather trousers, his fingers were plunging into your womanhood at a blisteringly fast pace.

You couldn’t concentrate on his cock because all of a sudden, your vision went white and your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you came, your sore walls convulsing deliciously around his digits, your juices _drizzling_ onto his leather trousers.

You stopped riding his thigh, and you were still mewling and whimpering at the aftershocks of your orgasm as Jongdae eased his fingers out of your womanhood and sucked on them, staring at you all the while. You could feel yourself blushing as he released his fingers and smirked. “Delicious.”

You grasped his length again, moving your hand faster as he groaned, his head tipping back.

“Harder.” Jongdae commanded, staring at you from hooded eyes.

You tingled, still panting as you tugged and pulled at his cock even harder and faster. His breathing grew harsher as he powerfully bucked into your hand.

“Oh fuck, Y/n baby.” Jongdae groaned out, his breathing was loud and harsh as he came, his hot seed squirting out and splattering across your soft, naked body, hitting your thighs, stomach, breasts and neck.

You continued to pump his cock, his cum dribbling onto your hand from his engorged and red tip as he breathed deeply, his chiselled chest pebbled with sweat.

You observed the sticky, white substance curiously, and then you put one of your fingers in your mouth and sucked on it, holding his dark eyes as you did so. _He tasted good…_

“Was that your first handjob?” Jongdae rasped, still trying to gather his breaths.

You removed your finger from your mouth. “Yes.” You whispered with a coy smile and a blush, putting in another finger and tasting him on your lips.

“You’re not bad, little one.” Jongdae said with a wink, running a hand through his tousled locks. “I’m very impressed.”

“Jongdae!” You whined, removing your finger and licking your hand free of his seed.

Jongdae simply chuckled at you and with his hand on your hip, he leant to the side and reached in his bedside table drawer for a box of tissues. He took one out and gently cleaned your hands from his seed.

You met his eyes as he smiled. You blushed and smiled back and then he got out another tissue and cleaned your breasts and stomach with care, his hands sweeping your skin as he went, marvelling at its smoothness.

When Jongdae was finished, he tucked his manhood into his boxers. You rolled off him and he stood to take off his leather trousers, kicking them to the side.

He walked back to the bed where you were splayed naked on the covers, completely spent, your eyes nearly closing.

“Are you okay, baby?” Jongdae whispered, sitting on the bed, his slender fingers running through your delicate tresses.

You opened your eyes and looked into his. “So tired…” you whispered.

Jongdae smiled down at you. “We should go to sleep.” He said, his thumb stroking your cheekbone. “You have an exam tomorrow.”

Your eyes widened. You had actually forgotten about that, but you felt so relaxed now that you’ve had a release that you weren’t worried about tomorrow’s exam.

You looked up and caught his eyes as he stared down at you. “Did I make you feel good?” You inquired softly.

Jongdae smiled. “Yes, you did. You got an A plus for handjobs baby. Well done.”

“Jongdae!”

“The others will be very pleased to know this.” He said, leaning down to capture your lips in a sweet kiss, his hands cradling your face. Jongdae pulled away so that he was only a millimetre from your lips. “But let’s sleep now.” he whispered.

You nodded and leant towards him, placing a chaste kiss onto his soft lips. “Thank you.” You breathed, feeling satiated.

Jongdae smiled his alluring kitty-smirk at you, causing your heart to melt. “And _thank you_ , baby…” he murmured, returning your kiss.

Then he rolled off you and flipped open his white duvet. You both crawled under the covers together.

You snuggled against him as soon as you could, your head resting on his hard chest as he wrapped an arm around your bare waist.

Jongdae leant towards the lamp and switched it off. Then the both of you slept soundly.

 

 

  

****

 

 

 

It was now Wednesday morning, and you were lying on Jongdae’s hard chest, reviewing some flashcards silently.

“Baby,” Jongdae hummed all of a sudden, his hand sweeping through your delicate tresses.

“Hmm?” You hummed, looking up from one of your flashcards.

“Would you like a good luck kiss for today?” He asked in a sexy morning voice.

You couldn’t help but smile. “Okay then.” You said, putting down your flashcards and turning towards him.

Jongdae smirked, leaning towards you, he wrapped a hand around your nape and brought your lips to his. You sighed into the kiss as his soft lips danced with yours, you curled one of your hands in his midnight-black tresses, pressing yourself closer to him.

Soon, the need for air became obvious for you both so he released your lips.

You panted hard, collapsing against the pillow, a fiery blush on your cheeks. Jongdae snuggled your neck and kissed the raw and red flesh sweetly, his warm lips caressing you, sending tingles of heat up your spine.

There was a knock at the door and you watched as Jongin swept through with his leopard like grace. You smiled and waved at him.

Jongdae looked up from your neck. “You can’t just come in here.” He grumbled, his hands holding you close to his hard chest.

Jongin simply smirked and walked towards the bed and sat down.

“Good morning, my angel.” He said sweetly, sweeping a hand through his tousled golden-brown tresses.

“Good morning Kai.” You whispered with a smile.

Jongdae froze against your neck and sat up. “Wait, you let her call you Kai?” he asked.

Jongin nodded. “Yeah.”

You sat up in the bed as well, making sure that the soft white sheets were covering your aching breasts. “Am I not allowed to call Jongin Kai?” you inquired, turning to Jongdae.

Jongdae met your eyes. “No, you can, it’s just, normally we don’t tell others our gang names.” He said, looking at Jongin pointedly with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh?” You said, looking towards Jongin. “Gang name?”

“They’re just nicknames we use for missions and stuff.” Jongin explained vaguely with a small, strained smile.

“So, do you all have nicknames?” you inquired, looking between them.

“Not all of us do.” Jongin replied, leaning on his elbows, his eyes scanning your exposed and raw collarbones.

“Do you have a nickname, Jongdae?” you asked, turning towards him.

Jongdae turned to you. “Of course, I do.” He replied with a suave smile.

“What is it?” you whispered huskily.

“Chen.” Jongdae murmured, his cool and heady breath washing over you.

“Chen.” You echoed, tasting it on your tongue. “I like it.”

Jongdae smirked his alluring kitty-smirk that never failed to get your heart racing in your chest. “You can call me that, baby.”

“I can?” you asked with a wide grin, turning towards him in the bed, making sure to keep the white sheets over your sore breasts.

“Of course.” Jongdae chuckled, his hand cupping your cheek, his fingers brushing your ear as he leant forwards and captured your lips with his. “I like it coming from you.” He murmured with a smile against your lips.

 

 

 

****

 

 

Minseok was taking you to university in his car today. He was the only gangster whose car you hadn’t ridden in yet and you had to admit that out of all of them, Minseok’s car was the most lavish one and not to mention the fastest. 

Minseok turned to you. “What exam is it today?” he asked, changing to a higher gear if that was even possible.

“It’s a practical exam today.” You said, looking away from the cadaver diagrams in your textbook. “We have to correctly dissect a heart and fill in a sheet, then our professor marks us on it.”

Minseok nodded with a hum. “You’ll smash it baby.” He said, placing a hand on your knee.

“Minseok…” you breathed with a smile.

“You will, okay?” he said softly, his thumb brushing the inside of your jean clad thigh.

“Minseok…the car…” you prompted, looking at the speed dial which just kept going up and up.  

“I’m a careful driver, okay?” Minseok said, still continuing to rub your thigh.

“But it would make me feel better if you had both hands on the wheel…” You responded with a pout. “I mean you are going—OH MY GOD!” You nearly screamed, looking at the speed dial in absolute horror. “You’re going over a hundred miles an hour!!! That’s over the speed limit!!”

“Baby—”

“Slow down!!” You pleaded, turning to him.

“This is how I normally drive!” Minseok argued.

“But Minseok, _please_ slow down.” you implored.

“Baby, I’m a very careful driver—”

“Minseok, please slow down, please?”

Minseok turned to you and his eyes softened, the little flickers of gold in his eyes becoming more prominent as he stared. “Okay.” he relented, turning away from you and slowing down the luxurious supercar.

“Thank you.” You breathed, watching as the little needle on the speed dial gradually dropped lower.

You patted his black suited thigh, slumping against the leather seat.

“I hate driving this slow…” Minseok grumbled with a sweet moue of his lips that you couldn’t help but think looked so adorable on him.

You looked at the speed dial which read eighty miles an hour. _“That_ to you is slow?!” you spluttered.

“I like fast cars baby, and what’s the point of having one of the fastest road cars in the world, if you can’t drive it to its full capacity?” Minseok said, looking towards you with a wry smile.

You were flabbergasted. “Oh my…” you breathed, staring at him.

Minseok simply smiled and turned towards the windscreen, you were now driving down wide and affluent streets towards the university.

As Minseok drove, people on the pavement turned to stare wide-eyed at the car, some of them taking out their phones to snap pictures. Now you wondered what the car that you were currently in was.

Soon, Minseok drove through the university gates and parked by the curb of the pickup and drop off section.

Minseok turned off the ignition and looked at you with a suave smile. “I’m sorry if I scared you.” He murmured, his hand on your jean clad thigh.

You looked down at his hand and took it in your own. “You did scare me.” You admitted, and his beautiful cat-like eyes widened. “But you’re forgiven.”

Minseok smiled. “Thank you.” He breathed.

You leant towards him and kissed his lips. Minseok moved his lips against yours, wrapping a strong hand around your nape to deepen the kiss. You rested a hand on his white shirt clad chest to steady yourself as he pushed his tongue into your mouth—fighting yours furiously.

Your other hand curled itself in his silky onyx tresses and his other hand swept up your lavender purple blouse, his fingertips skating across the skin of your stomach which crackled and tingled beneath his touch.

Soon, the need for air became a necessity for you both, so you released each other. You collapsed against the upholstered seat whilst panting heavily, a hand on your heart which was racing terribly hard in your chest.

Minseok was also breathing hard. You smiled through your loud breathing at the fact that such a handsome man was as breathless as you and that you were the cause of it.

You rearranged your lavender purple blouse and straightened your hair which had fluffed up upon your head during that make out session.

You both turned to each other whilst smiling and he took your hand in his. “Have a lovely day, kitten.” he said.

“You too.” You said through your heavy breathing. “I love you Minseok.” You said sweetly, squeezing his hand.

Minseok stared, his eyes softening. “I love you too.” He whispered, a tender smile creeping across his lips.

Your heart gave a loud pulse of heat in your chest at his words. You smiled as he brought your hand to his lips and placed a kiss there.

You were now blushing like a beetroot as he released your hand. Then you gathered your tattered satchel and your textbooks. Once you had done this, you turned to Minseok. “Please drive safely.”

Minseok gave a dulcet chuckle that went straight to your heart. “Of course, I will.” He said with a roguish smile.

“Please promise!” you pleaded with furrowed brows, taking his hand in yours.

Minseok stared at your interlocked hands and looked up to capture your eyes with his. “Okay kitten. I promise.” He said with a tantalising curve of his lips.

“Thank you!” you beamed, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Then you opened the door and stepped out of the baby blue and black supercar, slamming the door shut afterwards.

As soon as you had stepped out, you noticed that there were a crowd of students nearby, all of them snapping pictures of the supercar and talking excitedly amongst themselves. They also stared wide-eyed when they saw you, having never expected you to step out of such a luxurious and rare automobile.

You looked away from the students’ eyes to watch as Minseok pulled away from the curb and drove the baby blue supercar down the drive and out through the university gates with a great roar. The students continued to take pictures of the car as it left.

“Excuse me?” A voice inquired suddenly.

You raised an eyebrow and turned around. “Yes?” You asked, meeting the gazes of two boys who were stood nearby.

The taller of the two walked towards you. “Do you know what car you just got out of?” He asked you with wide and excited eyes.

“Um…it’s a supercar.” You answered quietly with a grimace.

“Well _duh_ it’s a supercar!” The smaller of the two said as he rolled his eyes at you and scoffed.

“What car is it then?” You asked tentatively when the two boys hadn’t said anything.

The taller of the two boys looked up from his phone. “That was _the_ Bugatti Chiron!” He gushed with wide eyes.

“Okay…” you said slowly, they might as well be speaking Greek to you because you had no idea whatsoever what was so special about Minseok’s car.

“Bugatti only made _two hundred_ of those bad boys, and that one that you got out of is probably the _only_ one in Asia.” The taller boy continued.

“It goes from 0-60 in 2.4 seconds!! And it’s one of the fastest road cars in the world!” The smaller of the two put forth, looking up at the taller boy who nodded vehemently in confirmation.

Then, the taller of the two boys looked at you and his eyes seemed to widen in realisation. “You’re the girl who’s going out with Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongin and Sehun, aren’t you?” He asked.

“Y-yes…” You stuttered, holding your textbooks closer towards you, and looking behind the boys for any sign of said four sexy gangsters.

“It is true then.” The smaller boy whispered. Then he looked behind you and he paled slightly, the taller boy followed his gaze and his eyes swirled with dread as well.

You didn’t have time to turn around, because all of a sudden, a large weight glomped you.

“Y/n-ah!” A loud voice exclaimed.

You smiled, recognising the voice, you turned around in their arms. “Tae!” You said with a wide and surprised smile as he wrapped you in a hug, nearly knocking all the air out of you.

“Tae, let her go, she’s going to suffocate!” Yoongi reprimanded.

Taehyung pouted and let you go. You stumbled out of his hold, your body was still aching from Sunday and last night with Jongdae.

“What did those guys want?” Jimin asked, gesturing behind you.

You turned around, just as the two boys walked away from your group, throwing wide-eyed glances at your friends, who were also feared at the university for their affiliation with your four sexy gangsters.

“Oh, it was nothing.” You replied quickly and then you regarded them all with a wide smile. “I haven’t seen you guys in ages!” you beamed, giving them all hugs.

“Well, we couldn’t because your boyfriends are always there twenty-four seven!” Hoseok piped up with his wide sunshine smile.

Yoongi aimed a sharp elbow at Hoseok’s ribs, causing said boy to double over with a pained grunt. “Sorry about him, he has no tact.” He apologised.

“Where are our bosses—I mean your _boyfriends?”_ Taehyung asked, shielding his eyes from the relentlessly beating sun as he surveyed the area for any sign of your four sexy gangsters.

“They’re on their way, I’ve just been dropped off by Minseok.” You replied, hugging your textbooks towards your chest.

“Oh!! That was Xiumin hyung’s Bugatti Chiron, wasn’t it?” Jimin asked wide-eyed as he stepped towards you.

You nodded as the seven boys all exchanged wide smiles. Then you furrowed your eyebrows, thinking back through Jimin’s words. “Xiumin?”

The seven boys stopped their excited chatter and they all shared a small and slightly panicked look. “Uh…that’s just what we call him.” Namjoon explained as the others nodded in confirmation.

You looked around and then you leant towards them all. “Is that his gang name?” you whispered, remembering what Jongdae and Jongin had told you this morning.

“Wait, you know about that?” Yoongi asked, looking shocked for the first time since you’ve met him.

“Yes, I call Jongin, Kai sometimes.” You nodded as they all stared at each other wide-eyed. “Am I not supposed to know, or?” you asked awkwardly, feeling worried.

“N-no, it’s just, we didn’t expect that they would actually tell you about that…” Yoongi reassured. “Normally they don’t tell their gang names to others.”

“They must really trust you.” Seokjin mused as he rubbed his chin and the others all nodded in agreement. “I’ve never known them to be so trusting before.”

You smiled widely at his words, looking down at your white tennis shoes.

“You seem different Y/n-ah.” Jungkook piped up suddenly, the first thing that he had said ever since they had all come up to you.

You looked up with a red blush, looking into Jungkook’s eyes as he surveyed your curiously with furrowed eyebrows.

“Yeah, you do actually…” Namjoon agreed as the others nodded slowly, staring at you.

“It’s probably nothing…” you said quickly with an awkward laugh, looking down at your feet.

Suddenly, a wide smirk swept across Hoseok’s lips as he sidled towards you and bent down to whisper in your ear. “You’ve had sex.”

“Hoseok!!” You whined, whipping your head up and glaring at him with a furious beet red blush.

“It’s true! Isn’t it?” Hoseok asked with a wide and excited smirk. “Who did the deed?”

“I’m not telling you!!” You huffed, hugging your textbooks close to your chest.

“Oh my god...” Taehyung breathed, staring at you wide-eyed. “You’ve actually—”

“Tae…” you implored. “There’re people around!” you said firmly, blushing like a tomato as you looked away from your friends, catching the eyes of students nearby who were staring at you all weirdly.

“Come on guys, she doesn’t have to tell us.” Seokjin said in an attempt to calm them all down.

“But I’m so curious!” Hoseok whined, turning to you. “I bet it was—”

Yoongi promptly whacked Hoseok over the head with his very heavy physics textbook.

“Shit!! That hurt!!” Hoseok exclaimed, glaring at Yoongi as he held his poor head and rubbed it with care.

Yoongi ignored Hoseok and turned to you. “We have something to ask you, Y/n-ah.”

You mentally thanked Yoongi in your head. You could hug him right now, however you didn’t because you knew how much he loved his personal space.

“What would you like to ask me?” you inquired, smiling sweetly at them all and trying to push away your furious blush.

“You know exams finish on Friday, right?” Jungkook began with a wide bunny smile at the others.

“Yeah…” you said, wondering where they were going with this.

“Well, we all thought that we could celebrate the end of our exams by going out to a nightclub on Friday!” Jungkook continued and they all turned to you to gouge your reaction.

“Clubbing!?” you spluttered, staring at them all wide-eyed.

“Have you ever been?” Hoseok asked with a chuckle as he stroked his poor head.

“Nope, never.” You answered.

“Well, Y/n L/n, I think you’re well overdue then!” Jimin beamed, patting your shoulder.

“Oh my.” You breathed with a smile.

“So, would you like to come with us?” Namjoon asked.

“Of course, I would love to.” You said.

Your seven friends all smiled and celebrated together.

Then your smile turned sad suddenly. “But I’ll have to ask my boyfriends.”

Your friends stopped celebrating immediately. “Oh shit, we forgot about that…” Taehyung breathed, looking wide-eyed at the others who held similar looks on their faces.

“What are we going to do? They’re not going to let her…” Jimin asked, looking at the others who shrugged.

You frowned, feeling down at the fact that you might not be allowed to go clubbing with your friends. You’ve never done anything like it before and admittedly you wanted to try it.

“There they are.” Seokjin pointed out all of a sudden.

You looked behind you, seeing your four sexy gangsters walking towards you and looking quite smouldering as they looked between you and your seven friends.

Tao was able to reach you first and pull you against him. “What are you guys doing with Y/n-ah?” he demanded, pressing you close to his hard chest.

Your friends were staring wide-eyed, not sure what to say. “We were just talking to her.” Namjoon said calmly as Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun joined you all.

“Oh look. We have to go now! Exams and such!” Hoseok said with an embarrassed laugh as he looked down at his wristwatch. Your other friends smiled awkwardly towards you as they walked away.

You gave them a small, apologetic smile and mouthed: _‘sorry’_ to them and they subtly waved you off.

As soon as your friends were gone, Tao hugged you closer against him. “Princess, I don’t like those boys being so close to you.” He murmured against your neck, placing kisses there.

“They’re only my friends, Tao Tao.” You reassured.

“But still.” Tao answered, nibbling on your pulse point.

Your eyes fluttered towards the back of your head.

“Y/n-ah? Are you ready to cut up some hearts?” Jongin intervened suddenly with a smile.

You looked towards him and nodded.

Jongin smiled and took your textbooks from you. Tao let you go, and you were able to greet Kyungsoo and Sehun with hugs and kisses. Jongin took your hand in his and you all went your separate ways towards your exams.  

 

 

 

****

 

 

After dinner on Wednesday evening, you and Yixing were in the small, cosy living room with the pink squishy sofas again and he was helping you with some neurology questions.

“Would you like a bath?” he asked all of a sudden, looking up from some of your flashcards.

You looked towards him, easing down your reading glasses. “Um…”

“You’re still sore, aren’t you?” Yixing asked.

You nodded, shifting your thighs, your walls throbbing with heat. You were feeling quite sore from last night’s activities with Jongdae, but you had to admit that riding his thigh had felt so, _so_ good.

“Let’s have a bath then. You’ve been working solidly for so long.” Yixing said with a smile, packing up your textbooks and notes.

You nodded with a smile, liking the idea of a warm and relaxing bath. You helped him pack up your things and the two of you exited the small, cosy living room and walked down a couple of wide hallways and descended some white marble stairs.

Soon you both reached your bedroom. Yixing deposited your study materials onto your bed and you both walked to your bathroom.

Yixing wandered over to your bathtub and filled it up, the silence replaced by the sound of water gushing and hitting the hard surface of the tub. Yixing sat on a stool as you knelt in front of the sink cupboard to look through the vast array of shimmering bubble baths.

Eventually you decided on a vanilla scented bubble bath and you passed this to Yixing who poured some into the water.

You sat on the rim of the bathtub and watched as the water bubbled and swirled with foam, the sweet smell of vanilla streaming through your nose.

After a while, Yixing turned off the taps and turned to you with a smile. “May I undress you?”

You blushed and nodded. Yixing smiled and stood. His slender fingers unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans and with one tug, he took off your jeans and panties together. He indicated for you to step out of them and you did so with a blush.

Yixing stood and unbuttoned your light purple blouse, slipping it off your shoulders, his eyes taking in how raw and red your clavicles were from love bites. He reached a hand behind you to unclip your purple bra and you could tell that he had done this many times before.

Now you were fully naked to him and you blushed, moving to cover yourself.

“Y/n, please don’t be ashamed of your body.” Yixing said softly and you looked up at him. “It’s beautiful, so please be comfortable with your nakedness.” He whispered.

You blushed beet red, a heat in your tummy beginning to coil as you stared into his dark eyes. You slowly removed your hands from your aching and worn breasts and away from your sore womanhood.

Yixing smiled and grabbed your hips, pressing your naked body flush with his hard chest. “Good girl.” He murmured and kissed your lips.

Then he let you go and with his hands in yours he helped you into the bath which was hot but tolerable. You settled in the bath, the water and bubbles coming up to your shoulders.

You leant your head against the rim of the bath with a contented sigh and a smile as Yixing took a seat on the stool.

“How is it?” Yixing whispered, leaning an elbow against the rim of the tub.

You opened your eyes and smiled. “It feels so good.” You replied, your muscles were beginning to relax under the warm water.

“Good.” Yixing murmured, sweeping a couple of fingers through your hair and letting them glide across your cheek and towards your lips. “Enchanting…” he whispered as he stared.

You blushed pink, and you hoped that you could disguise it by feeling hot from the bath however you couldn’t help but smile, your heart fluttering in your chest at his words and just him.

“May I wash you?” Yixing asked, his thumb grazing your bottom lip.

You nodded, and he smiled, reaching for a flannel, he wetted it in your bath water. “Lean back.” He ordered softly.

You did so and Yixing scrubbed your back gently for you and you sighed against him, loving his touches there.

He indicated for you to give him your arm and you did so. He scrubbed your arm with the flannel, his cool fingertips on your flushed and hot skin. Afterwards he washed your other arm for you, sitting on the rim of the tub to do so.

Yixing grabbed one of your thighs and scrubbed it for you. You blushed however you let him do so, remembering what Yixing had told you earlier about being comfortable with your nakedness.

Yixing kissed your toes after he had washed one of your legs and you giggled at the feel of his lips on your flushed and hot skin.

He smiled against your foot and gently he placed your leg back into the bath. Then he grabbed your other leg, leaning further over the bathtub in order to do so.

Yixing held your eyes with his as the flannel scrubbed your ankle, and slowly, he trailed it down your shin and calf, and then to your knee. You bit your lip as you stared at him slowly trailing his hand with the flannel towards your thigh.

Suddenly, Yixing lost his concentration and fell into the bath with a loud and tumultuous splash. You gasped in surprise. “Yixing!”

Yixing emerged from the soapy water, fully soaked, his ebony tresses were dripping in front of his eyes, his white shirt was melded to his taut and muscled chest. “You naughty sweet girl” he murmured, wiping the hair out of his eyes and glaring playfully at you.

“What did I do, Xing?” you asked coquettishly with an innocent smile.

“That lip of yours should be illegal, baby.” He said as he crept towards you.

You giggled as Yixing swept a hand towards your nape and pulled you towards him for a kiss. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck to deepen it. You leant forwards and he leant back so that you were straddling his lap, his hands swept down your glistening, wet body, scrunching your hips.

You moaned into the kiss, your hands in his soaked tresses as he slipped his tongue through your lips, quickly finding yours and battling it. You swept your hands down his neck whilst still kissing him and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his smooth and muscled chest to you.

Soon you had unbuttoned the garment and he allowed you to slip it off his shoulders and arms. He pushed your body closer to his, his hands sweeping up and playing with your sensitive, erect nipples.

You groaned into the kiss, releasing his lips to gather your breaths as he kissed his way down your love bite covered throat. Your womanhood was scraping against his wet black suit trousers as he held your hips against his and you could feel his erection growing beneath you, causing the muscles in your belly to clench deliciously.

“Yixing…” you sighed suddenly.

Yixing looked up from kissing your flushed clavicles and caught your eyes with his dark ones. “I’m sorry that you’re wet.” You whispered, your hands on his hot and hard chest.

Yixing smiled widely. “I don’t mind at all. It’s actually quite funny.” He admitted, kissing your chin and along your jaw. “I’ll probably never forget this either.” He added.

You smiled and laughed your tinkling laugh, your fingers knotting in his ebony tresses. Yixing laughed with you, a ringing dulcet sound that caused your heart to soar in your chest.

Then you enveloped his lips with yours and he groaned, his teeth scraping your bottom lip. You moaned when he bit down and pulled away.

“Let’s get out of here, sweetheart.” Yixing murmured as you panted deeply, trying to gather your breaths.

Yixing smiled his beautiful smile that accentuated his dimple and pressed a kiss onto your shoulder. With one lithe movement, he stood in the bath and stepped out, taking off his sopping wet suit trousers and placing them in your laundry basket along with his white shirt.

You blushed when he caught you staring at his muscled thighs and he wrapped a towel around himself. Yixing walked towards you with a towel and you stood up and allowed him to wrap the towel around your body securely and help you out of the tub.

You thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and you both walked out of the steaming hot bathroom and into your bedroom.

Yixing walked to your walk-in wardrobe and you followed him, the light flickered on and you watched as he bent down and looked in your pyjama drawer.

You blushed pink as he rifled through all the sexy pyjamas and when he had chosen something, he shut the drawer and walked towards you. You followed him out of the wardrobe as he placed a silky pink camisole and matching shorts onto the bed.

“May I dry you?” Yixing asked.

You nodded, allowing him to take off your towel. His dark eyes scanned your body, allowing them to trail down your collarbones, breasts, stomach, waist, hips, thighs, shins and feet. Then he looked up and caught your eyes with his. “You are so beautiful, aren’t you?” he breathed, staring at you with endearment in his gaze.

Your heart began to flutter in your chest at his words, you looked down at the white marble floor.

Yixing placed a couple of fingers beneath your chin and directed you to look into his eyes. “Don’t be shy.” He whispered.

You nodded.

Yixing smiled and kissed you, then he let go and dried your body with care, allowing his fingers to trail along your flushed and heated skin as he did so. When he was done, he helped you to slip on the pink silk camisole and matching shorts

Yixing took your hand in his and led you out of the room and towards his own. You sat down on his large bed as he entered his walk-in wardrobe, and soon he emerged with some grey sweats and a white t-shirt on.

Then he took your hand in his again and led you out of his room, through the wide and spacious cream hallways and down the white marble stairs towards the living room.

All your gangsters were in there, watching the television. You smiled at them, not sure where to sit. Sehun directed you towards him and you smiled, allowing him to pull you into his lap. He placed a kiss on your cheek, his large hands holding you close. “You smell good, peaches.” He whispered, sniffing your neck.

You snuggled his warm neck and placed a kiss there. Sehun’s breath hitched in his throat at the contact and you smiled.

You all sat in a calm silence for a while, relaxing after a long day of work or university. Junmyeon, who was sat beside Sehun pulled your feet onto his lap and began to massage them for you, causing you to blush, however you loved his soothing touches there.

 

 

****

 

 

After having said goodnight to your sexy gangsters, you excused yourself and went upstairs, in order to brush your teeth and freshen up before going to Kyungsoo’s room for the night.

When you had brushed your teeth, you rinsed your mouth out and wiped your lips clean. You exited the bathroom and turned off the light.

Then your pink flip phone began buzzing on your white nightstand.

You picked up the vibrating device and Jungkook’s number was flashing on the display.

You flipped open your phone and answered the call. “Jungkook?”

“Y/n-ah!” He exclaimed. “How are you?”

“I’m good, how are you?” You asked with a small smile, sitting down on your nicely made bed.

“I’m great, so, have you asked whether you can come clubbing with us on Friday?” Jungkook asked, sounding eager.

You cringed, slapping your forehead. “I’m sorry, I forgot to ask!” You apologised, biting your lip.

“Do it now!” Jungkook demanded.

“They probably wouldn’t let me, Jungkook-ah.” You said apologetically with a frown.

“Don’t you want to come?” he asked softly, and you could hear him pouting on the other end.

“Of course, I do.” You reassured him quickly. It was true after all, you would like to experience these sorts of things. “It’s just that I’ve got twelve boyfriends to convince and they don’t always see eye to eye.” You said with an awkward grimace.

You knew that your twelve sexy gangsters wouldn’t like the idea of you going to a nightclub without at least one of them being there with you.

“Just ask Kyungsoo.” Jungkook put forward suddenly.

“Really?” You asked, your eyes widening.

“Yeah, he’s the easiest to convince.” Jungkook said firmly, a smile in his voice. “The others are more rigid in their decisions.”

“Do you think it’ll work?” You asked, your fingers playing with your flashcards in your lap.

“Yes!!” Jungkook said with a frustrated huff. “Now quickly!! And tell me what he says!”

“Okay!”

“Go on then!!” Jungkook ordered with a laugh.

“Gosh, so impatient,” You tutted. “I’ll tell you later Jungkook-ah. See you tomorrow.”

“You too Y/n-ah.” Jungkook said softly.

“Goodnight!” you beamed.

“Sweet dreams.” He murmured.

You hung up the phone and flipped it closed. Then you stood with your flashcards and walked out of your room, closing your door.

You walked down the wide and spacious cream hallways, your slippers sliding across the smooth white marble as you went.

You paused as Junmyeon walked out of his room ahead of you and caught your eyes.

“Sweet pea?” he inquired, leaning against the doorway in a pair of grey sweats and a black t-shirt which was well-melded to his taut and muscled chest.

You blushed. “Junmyeon-ah.” you greeted, shuffling towards him in your slippers and pressing a kiss onto his cheek. “Where’s Kyungsoo’s room?”

“Over there.” Junmyeon said softly, pointing towards a door down the hall.

“Thanks.” You breathed into the semi-darkness of the wide and spacious hallway

“You’re welcome, goodnight baby.” He smiled, wrapping an arm around your waist and kissing your forehead.

Then you reached up and kissed his lips. “Goodnight.”

You both pulled away from each other and you walked in the direction that Junmyeon had indicated.

You reached Kyungsoo’s door and slipped through. He looked up from his laptop from where he was laying on his bed. You met his eyes and smiled, walking towards him.

Kyungsoo returned your smile, allowing his eyes to take in your little pink pyjama set which accentuated your curves very well. You settled yourself on the large bed beside him and snuggled against his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” He whispered.

You looked up at him. “Yes.”

Kyungsoo smiled, pressing a kiss onto your hair and then he turned back to his work, typing on his laptop.

You smiled, snuggling closer against his arm. You flicked through your flashcards for a small while, you looked up at Kyungsoo and caught his eyes.

“There’s something on your mind.” He stated. “What is it?” he asked, putting down his laptop and giving you his full attention.

You sighed softly and put down your flashcards, turning to him. “Well…” You began, staring into his eyes. “You know our exams end on Friday, right?”

Kyungsoo nodded simply, his eyes fixed on yours.

_Here it goes…_

“Well, my friends have asked whether I could go clubbing with them on Friday after the exams…” You began, knotting your fingers against your bare thighs.

“No.” Kyungsoo said firmly, crossing his arms.

You pouted up at him. “Oh but...Soo!”

Kyungsoo blushed at your tone of voice and turned away from you, about to pick up his laptop again. With a surge of bravery, you crawled onto his lap and settled on top of his muscled thighs.

“Baby—”

“Please Kyungsoo…” You whispered, taking his hands and placing them on your thighs.

“No, I hate the idea of you going out and doing something like that.” Kyungsoo said. “And who are your friends?”

“Jungkook and his friends.” You murmured.

“Nope.”

“Don’t you trust them?” you inquired.

“Never trust anyone sweetheart.” Kyungsoo replied softly.

Your eyes widened. “But I trust you…”

Kyungsoo stared, watching as your silky camisole strap fell off your shoulder and something flickered across his eyes as he met your gaze.

“I don’t feel comfortable with you going to that sort of place.” He said quietly, his hands smoothing your thighs, his thumbs rubbing circles across the skin.

“Why?” You inquired, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Because other men will try and touch you, and I hate the thought of that.” Kyungsoo murmured, looking away from your eyes and suddenly his gaze grew sad and you wondered what he was thinking.

“But I won’t talk to other men because I love you guys.” You whispered, your hands cradling his face, making him look into your eyes.

You both stared at each other for a small while. Slowly, Kyungsoo averted his eyes and with a small huff, he peeked up at you. “You can go.” he relented softly.

Your eyes widened. “Yay!” You cheered cutely, wrapping Kyungsoo in a hug. “Thank you, Soo.” You murmured into his ear, then you kissed his lips sweetly.

Kyungsoo kissed you back, his hands finding your hips, pulling you closer against him. You deepened the kiss, your hands in his inky-black tresses. His hands snuck up your camisole, his fingertips igniting you as they crept higher and higher, following the curve of your waist.

Then, you released each other’s lips after a small while.

“Kyungsoo?” You whispered, panting hard at that kiss.

“Yes?” he inquired, also panting as he removed his hands from under your camisole, lowering the hem for you.

You grinned at how breathless he was. “You can’t tell the others about this, because they won’t let me go.” You said seriously.

“But—”

“They wouldn’t like it and if they find out, they probably wouldn’t let me go at all.” You explained and Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. “I really want to go on Friday, I’ve never been clubbing before!” you added excitedly.

“Okay then.” Kyungsoo conceded, kissing your cheek. “What shall I tell them instead?”

You pursed your lips and tilted your head in thought. “Well, just say that I went to a restaurant with some friends?”

Kyungsoo nodded his head. “Okay then.”

“Thank you so much!” You beamed, hugging him again.

Kyungsoo blushed pink with a small smile as he held you close to him. “You’re welcome muffin.” He murmured, kissing your neck sweetly, the love bites there were now a deep purple hue.

“I love you.” You whispered against his neck.

Kyungsoo jolted with a blush at your sudden words and he smiled, hugging you tighter. “I love you too.”

Then he let you go, and you crawled off his lap with a blush, flicking through your flashcards. Kyungsoo picked up his laptop, his tongue running across his bottom lip, tasting you on there.

The two of you studied together for a small while in the dim orange light of his room. You were leaning against his shoulder whilst he tapped on his laptop and soon, he noticed that you had fallen asleep on him, your delicate breaths fanning across his neck.

Kyungsoo stared at your peacefully sleeping visage and shut his laptop, placing it on his nightstand. He hugged you close and kissed your temple, you didn’t stir.

Kyungsoo picked you up in his arms and stood, and with one hand he flipped open his duvet and gently laid your head on the pillow. Then he crept under the covers beside you and turned off the light, hugging you close to his body and he smiled when you snuggled against his chest with a contented sigh and all was still.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! That was the longest chapter yet and I hope that you enjoyed it because I really liked writing it!!!
> 
> <3333


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!! I apologise for the very long wait but here it is!!! There is smut and sexy moments in this chapter just so that you are aware! ;) 
> 
> Warning: Graphic descriptions of blood, gore and violence. Please read with caution.
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter! It’s the longest yet. ;) <3333

 

 

It was now Thursday morning, and you and Kyungsoo were snuggled in bed, just lying in bed in the comfortable silence.

You were looking through some flashcards for your morning pathology exam today, whilst Kyungsoo was reading his nicely-written psychology notes.

Suddenly, your pink flip phone lit up with a text and you put down your flashcards and picked it up, flipping it open. There was a message from Jungkook:

 

**Y/n-ah! Have you asked him yet?**

 

You looked at Kyungsoo who was still engrossed in his work. Then you typed back a reply:

 

**Yes, and he said that I could go!**

 

You closed your phone and immediately a text came through, so you opened it again to look at it:

 

**Yes!!! See, I told you that he was the easiest to convince!**

 

Then, the door opened and you both looked up as Kris swept through with a beautiful smile.

You blushed and smiled back, closing your phone. “Good morning Kris!” you said sweetly, sitting up in bed.

“Hello, baby.” Kris said softly, walking towards the bed. He was already dressed for the day in a grey suit which was well-fitted to his tall and toned body.

As soon as he was close enough, you peeled off the covers and got out of the bed, slightly wobbly on your feet.

Kris steadied you just in time with his warm and large hands securely around your waist, the heat from them seeping through the silky material of your pink camisole top. You smiled and leant up on your tiptoes to press a kiss onto his lips.

Kris smiled against your lips. “Let’s get you ready.” He whispered, kissing you sweetly.

You nodded and turned to Kyungsoo, kissing him goodbye, then you retrieved your flashcards and took Kris’s hand in yours.

You waved goodbye to Kyungsoo, who waved back with his sweet, angelic smile as you and Kris walked out of the room and shut the door.

Kris led you down the hallways towards your room and you both entered. Your room was still as untouched and as beautiful as always. You felt slightly bad that you didn’t use it as much as you should do.

Kris had already laid out some clothes for you on the bed which were a pair of grey jeans, a pale blue chiffon blouse, and blue underwear.

You smiled and accepted the clothes, taking them to the bathroom to get changed. As always, the clothes fitted you well and the tags were from luxury, expensive brands. After getting dressed, you brushed your teeth and washed your face. You decided to put your hair into a messy bun.

When you emerged from the bathroom, Kris was packing your duffel bag, and that was when you remembered that you were staying over at your mother’s with Tao tonight.

You walked towards Kris and hugged his arm. You looked inside the bag and you giggled when you saw mounds and mounds of grey fabric within it. “Oh Kris!” you said, slapping his chest lightly.

“What? It’s payback! The little shit did that to me!” Kris retorted with a small huff, quickly zipping up the bag.

“Oh but, poor Tao!” you said softly with a moue of your lips.

“Well he should’ve thought twice before he packed nothing but sweats for you last week.” Kris grumbled, however he couldn’t help but smirk evilly at his devious plan.

“This is going to be hilarious later.” You giggled, hugging Kris’s arm.

“Oh, it sure is.” Kris agreed with a hum, picking up your tattered satchel bag, textbooks and duffel bag. “Come on baby.” he said, taking your hand in his and leading you out of your room.

You and Kris walked along the wide and spacious cream hallways and down the large, white marble stairs.    

Then you both entered the opulent dining room where the rest of your sexy gangsters were sat at the dining table, all of them were dressed for university or for the office and they all looked handsome as usual.

You greeted them all with hugs and kisses and they held you close to their hard chests, kissing you sweetly and causing you to blush with their sultry morning greetings, their gentle hands were on your hips and back as they sat you in their laps.

When you had greeted them all, you sat in a seat between Minseok and Luhan and the two eldest gangsters smiled happily at you.

Luhan served you some sunny-side up eggs with toast and grilled tomatoes and you tucked in. It tasted amazing.

After a little while of chat and eating around the table, you looked up from your breakfast. Now was a good as time any to tell the rest of your sexy gangsters your ‘plans’ for tomorrow...

“Um, guys…” you began after swallowing your mouthful of eggs.

All twelve sexy gangsters stopped their conversations and turned towards you.

“What is it, my love?” Luhan prompted from beside you, placing a hand on your thigh.

You met his gentle eyes and smiled, then you looked at Kyungsoo who was sat opposite you. He met your gaze, and nodded imperceptibly towards you, knowing what you were about to do.

_Here it goes…_

You cleared your throat and put down your fork. “Well, some friends and I were thinking of going out for a meal tomorrow to celebrate the end of the university year and I was wondering whether—”

“Who are these friends?” Baekhyun interjected with a frown all of a sudden.

The rest of the gangsters looked towards him and then they looked at you, all of them wanting to know the answer to that question. They were all unhappy with the thought of you going out by yourself without them.

You blushed under their intense gazes. “Um, just some girls whom I’ve gotten close to recently.” You lied, already feeling guilty as you knotted your fingers against your jean clad thighs.

It was completely silent as they all stared at you and you looked away, picking up your fork and eating a bite of your eggs.

“I’ve approved it, her friends are trustworthy.” Kyungsoo spoke up all of a sudden.

You all looked towards him as he stared resolutely at them all. You wanted to kiss Kyungsoo so hard for being on your side and putting his distrust in your friends to the side just for now.

“But why didn’t you tell us before approving?” Kris demanded, looking at Kyungsoo with furrowed brows and a frown on his perfect lips.

“Because Y/n-ah was concerned that you wouldn’t let her go and she really wants to spend some time with her friends.” Kyungsoo said gently, looking cool and calm.

The other gangsters stared at him for a bit, then they all looked at you. You blushed at the intensity of their handsome gazes and looked away, you felt as if they could see straight through you...

You caught Yixing’s eyes from his place on the other side of the table. “Oh sweetheart…” he breathed.

“I’m sorry guys.” You said quietly.

“No, no don’t be sorry, baby.” Yixing reassured. “You should be able to spend time with your friends, right?” he said, looking at the others pointedly as they stared back and reluctantly, they nodded, all of them not happy about the arrangement, however they would accept it for now.

“So, where are you and your friends eating?” Chanyeol asked suddenly, his eyes pierced on yours.

You jolted with a blush, your brain scrambling for anything to say, but you couldn’t think of anywhere and it wasn’t helping that your sexy gangsters were staring at you hard, their faces set in granite and their lips fixed in austere lines.

“They’re eating at La Trattoria.” Kyungsoo said for you, and you remembered it as the Italian restaurant that Kyungsoo had taken you last Thursday after your date at the art gallery with him. “I’ll be taking her there and picking her up.” He continued, then he looked at you and nodded slightly.

You nodded in confirmation, meeting the eyes of your other sexy gangsters as they relaxed only slightly.

“Okay then.” Luhan relented quietly. “But I think that there should be a curfew, no later than midnight.” He said, and the other gangsters all nodded in agreement.

“Lulu…” you whined with a pout. “What about an hour more? Please?” you pleaded, resting your head on his shoulder and looking into his eyes. Midnight was far too early to leave after clubbing!

Luhan blushed at the sudden nickname which he hadn’t expected from you. “No, midnight, okay?” he said firmly.

“Oh but…”

“Baby, you’re lucky that we’re even allowing you to go out at all.” Kris piped up and the others agreed with stern nods. “Your curfew is midnight.” He said decidedly.

“But guys, I’m nineteen—” you began.

“Still, you’re our baby and even though your friends are trustworthy, we would prefer it if you were home at a suitable time, okay?” Kris said, then he took a sip of his water.

You looked around at your gangsters and then you looked at Kyungsoo who shrugged his shoulders with a small, apologetic smile.

You knew that Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to fight your case for a later curfew, it was enough that they were allowing you to go out on Friday.

“So, are you guys okay with it?” you asked quietly after a small while, feeling even worse because you were still lying to them.

They all looked at each other and nodded slightly with frowns and you could tell that they weren’t pleased with the arrangement.

“Of course.” Junmyeon said with a small smile.

You blushed. “Thank you so much guys.” You said gratefully, hoping that you didn’t look too guilty.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Junmyeon said. “And the curfew stays, we would like you home by midnight, okay?” he said sternly, and the others nodded.

“Yes.” You nodded as you forked a mouthful of eggs into your mouth.

“Good girl.” Junmyeon breathed as he stared at you.

You blushed, looking down at your plate and continuing to eat your delectable breakfast.

After a small while of light chat and eating breakfast, your gangsters shared a small look and turned towards you.

“Y/n sweetheart?” Minseok said as he placed a hand on your jean clad thigh.

You looked up from your eggs and swallowed your mouthful. “Yes?” you inquired sweetly.

“We’ve got a small gift for you.” Minseok said with a handsome curve of his lips.

“A gift?” you said, looking at the rest of your gangsters as they nodded in confirmation with charming smiles. “Guys, I don’t deserve gifts…” you implored with a pout, feeling bad that they were spending their money on you like this when they really didn’t have to.

“Baby, we wanted to get it for you, okay?” Yixing said from opposite you.

“But you shouldn’t be spending your money on me like this.” You whined quietly.

“You’re our girl, so of course we want to spend our money on you.” Sehun said with a laugh, looking at you tenderly.

You stared at him then you looked at your other gangsters as they smiled, staring at you so lovingly that it made you blush at the intensity.

They all looked towards Luhan who leant down and emerged with a neatly wrapped pink present.

He passed you the gift and you accepted it. You observed it in your hands, it was a small, rectangular shape and it was quite heavy. “What is it?” you whispered.

“Just open it, baby.” Minseok said, twirling a lock of your baby hair around his finger.

You nodded and feeling all their eyes on you, you carefully opened the nicely wrapped gift. When the beautiful, pink wrapping paper had been discarded, you gasped at what was in there, staring wide-eyed at it.

The gangsters chuckled mellifluously at you, all of them were amused at your diverse and unexpected reactions which they had never observed in a woman before.

 _“A phone!?”_ you spluttered, staring at the sleek, white iPhone box sat on the table.

“Well of course! Your phone has seen better days, my love.” Luhan said, calming his laughter.

“But guys! I really don’t deserve this!” you said, looking at them all imploringly. You felt especially bad because you had in fact lied to them about where you were actually going on Friday…

“Yes, you do, kitten.” Minseok insisted, patting your thigh. “Now, let’s set this thing up for you.” He said, picking up the box and opening it.

“Oh my.” You breathed as Minseok took out a sleek, rose gold iPhone and turned it on.

You leant your head on his shoulder as he set up your new phone for you, putting his number and the other gangsters’ in there for you.

When Minseok had finished setting up your new phone, he passed it to you. You took it from him with a ‘thank you’. It was quite heavy in your hands and the screen was huge! So different to what you were used to with your small flip phone.

You looked up from your new phone and caught their gazes. “Thank you so much.” You said, looking at them all gratefully with your pretty smile which always got their hearts pounding in their chests.

You got up and thanked them all and they pulled you towards their hard and toned chests, kissing you sweetly, their hands holding your hips and waist with care as they sat you in their laps.

When you had thanked them all, you sat down in your seat again and finished your breakfasts over light chatter. However, you couldn’t help but feel incredibly guilty about lying to the rest of your gangsters, but you tried to repress it as you ate your eggs.

After finishing your breakfasts, you and your twelve gangsters walked out of the ornate dining room and down the metal spiral stairs towards the large and spacious garage.

You said goodbye to your older sexy gangsters and they hugged you tightly, all of them displeased with the fact that you wouldn’t be staying at theirs tonight.

“Y/n baby, why can’t you just quit your job?” Jongdae murmured into your ear as he held you close, his face buried in your neck, placing sweet kisses there.

“Oh Chennie, I’m sorry but working at the convenience store helps my mother out a bit.” You whispered, hugging him tighter and feeling warm from his kisses. “I’ll be back tomorrow night though.”

Jongdae blushed at the sudden nickname, however he smiled. “But still…” he grumbled, his hands holding your hips against his.

You giggled at his sweetness and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back before you know it, okay?”

Jongdae nodded with a small smile.

You smiled up at him, kissing his lips sweetly.

Then you looked at Sehun, who took your hand in his and led you towards the cars. You looked behind you and waved at your other gangsters and they waved back, all of them looking sad.  

You felt terrible about the fact that you weren’t sleeping in their home tonight and you felt even worse because you had lied to them about where you were actually going on Friday night.

Sehun reached his electric blue Ford GT and the sound of the supercar unlocking ripped you out of your guilty thoughts.

You both got in and he reversed out of the parking space and drove out of the large garage, down the country roads and soon he was driving along the highway towards the city.

“I can’t believe it’s already the last day of the university year tomorrow!” Sehun said airily with a smile as he changed gear, going faster.

You looked up from your pathology flashcards. “Yeah, it’s gone so quick.” You murmured, thinking back to how it was only just recently that you’ve met and gone into a relationship with your twelve sexy gangsters.

“Are you excited?” Sehun asked with a wide, handsome smile.

“Of course, I am!” you beamed, patting his jean clad thigh and resting your hand there. “I can’t wait to spend summer with you all.” You said sweetly, rubbing his thigh.

You were so excited, you really wanted to spend more time with your gangsters and the summer holidays were the perfect opportunity to do this, without university getting in the way.

Sehun smirked. “Hmm, and I can’t wait to have you more during the day when my brothers are all out at work…” he said with a seductive gleam twinkling in his eyes.

You felt a hot pulse shoot straight to your belly at his look. “Sehun-ah…” you giggled with a blush, slapping his thigh.

Sehun chuckled at you. “And I can’t wait to have my night with you…” he added sneakily. “I’ve heard _a lot_ from Chanyeol and Jongdae…”

You blushed. “Oh no…” you whined, cupping your flaming cheeks.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Sehun said softly, patting your thigh as he drove through the university gates and parked in a space. Sehun turned off the ignition. “Be proud of yourself, baby…” he murmured as he leant towards you, kissing behind your ear. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you’re so beautiful…”

“Sehun-ah!” you giggled with a blush at his sweet kisses and he chuckled with you, having never felt so happy and joyous around a woman before he met you.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was just before your afternoon neurology exam and you were walking down the hallway, after having just gone to the bathroom.

You could see Jongin who was waiting for you down the hallway on his phone. You smiled and your were about to call out to him when all of a sudden, a dull weight bumped into you.

You stumbled and fell to the floor, landing hard on your knees and elbows.

“Oops!” a high female voice said as a pair of _Jimmy Choo’s_ clipped to stand in front of you.

You looked up and it was Kim Jinhee. She was staring into your eyes with an unreadable gaze. “I’m _so_ sorry about that Y/n-ssi.” She said slowly, a smirk on her features. “I mustn’t have been looking where I was going…” she finished with a giggle, her whole face not showing even an ounce of apology.

“I—It’s okay.” You whispered, sitting on the floor and gathering your belongings which had come out of your bag during the collision.

Suddenly, a shadow bent down, and a large, pale hand grabbed your belongings and helped you to place them into your tattered satchel bag. You looked up and caught the dark eyes of a boy.

He handed you your books with a small smile and you accepted them. “Thank you.” You whispered.

“It’s okay.” he said with a nod, standing up.

You stood up as well with your bag.

Jinhee looked up at the boy. “How _thoughtful_ of you, Hyungmin.” She crooned. Then she turned to you and with a slight curl of her perfectly painted lips and a swish of her auburn hair, and she clipped away from you in her _Jimmy Choo’s_. The boy followed obediently behind her.

You stared after them, rearranging your satchel bag strap on your shoulder.

“Y/n-ah?” Jongin called.

You turned around as your sexy gangster reached you, his hard eyes fixed on Jinhee and Hyungmin’s retreating forms. “What happened back there? Are you okay?” he asked, putting his phone into his pocket. His eyes were scanning you for injuries and he bent down, dusting your jeans, which were slightly dusty from when you had clattered to the floor.

“I’m okay, they just bumped into me.” You whispered. “It was an accident, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Jongin straightened up when he had dusted your jeans and he neatened your blouse collar. “It didn’t look like an accident, angel.” Jongin murmured, his fingertips brushing your sensitive neck. “She did that on purpose.”

“Kai...”

“I saw it from here, baby, she _purposely_ bumped into you.” He said, his eyes meeting yours as he finished straightening your blouse collar.

You looked away and down at your white tennis shoes, not sure what to say in response.

“Baby, I know that she shouted at you in the cafeteria all those weeks ago.” Jongin sighed all of a sudden.

You quickly looked up and met his eyes. “H-how do you know about that?” you asked, your mouth becoming dry.

“Namjoon and his friends told us.” Jongin replied. “Sweetheart, that girl is vindictive and terrible, please don’t try and defend her.”

You stared at him with a grimace. “Kai, don’t say that…”

“You’re too nice, angel.” Jongin murmured, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and placing a kiss on your temple. “Please be careful, okay?” He said.

You peeked up at him, meeting his eyes. “I will.”

Jongin stared at you and you nearly lost yourself in his glimmering, beautiful brown orbs. “Good girl.” He whispered, kissing your cheek.

Then with his hand in yours, Jongin led you down the hallways towards the exam hall for your neurology exam.

 

 

 

****

 

Tao was waiting outside the exam hall for you after your afternoon neurology exam.

When you and Jongin emerged, Tao put his phone away and met your eyes.

“Tao Tao!” You greeted with a smile as you walked towards him, glad to be out of that stuffy exam room and that your neurology exam was all over.

Tao smiled and pulled you towards his hard chest, kissing your forehead. “Hello my princess.” He whispered against your hair. “How was your exam?” he inquired, looking into your eyes.

“I think it went really well! There was a really good question on arteriovenous malformation.” You smiled, looking towards Jongin who was stood beside you both. “What did you think, Kai?” you asked.

“I thought it went okay.” he said simply with a smile. “It definitely went better than the pulmonary exam last week.”

You smiled up at him and took his hand in yours. “I believe in you.” You whispered, and you blushed pink when Jongin smiled with a handsome arch of his ripe lips.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Jongin said, kissing your cheek. Then he looked at Tao pointedly who released you from his arms. “Come here, baby.” Jongin cooed.

You blushed and allowed Jongin to hug you close to his hard chest, your arms were wrapped around his taut middle. Jongin leant towards your ear, his hands smoothing your hips. “I’ll miss you tonight.” He whispered, his hot breath ruffling your hair.

“Me too.” You whispered back. “But tomorrow’s your night with me.” You reminded him with a pink blush, your skin heating up.

Jongin grinned against you. “It is, isn’t it?” he hummed lowly as he held you tighter against his body. “Well, I can’t wait angel.” He said, kissing your neck.

Your breath hitched in your throat at his kisses. Then he lifted his head and swooped down, pecking your lips.

You kissed him back and Jongin nuzzled your neck again.

“Are you okay?” you whispered, lacing a hand in his smooth golden-brown tresses.

Jongin pulled away from your neck and met your eyes. “I don’t want to leave you.” He said with a sad pout that you couldn’t help but think looked absolutely adorable on him.

“Oh Nini.” You breathed, kissing him on the cheek.

“Nini?” Jongin whispered with a small blush, staring at you.

You giggled at how shocked and confused he looked. “Am I allowed to call you that?”

“Of course, you are.” He whispered after a small while, still with a light pink blush and you swore that you’ve never seen him blush like that at all. “I’ve never had a nickname like that before.” He admitted with a smile, feeling genuinely happy.

You smiled up at him, staring into his eyes. “Well now you have one, _Nini.”_ You murmured with a soft, tinkling laugh and Jongin smiled, pecking your lips.

Then, you both heard footsteps approaching you and you, Tao and Jongin watched as Kyungsoo and Sehun joined you all.

You smiled at them. “Hey guys!” you said with a wide smile and a wave.

They smiled and waved back. Jongin let you go so that you could greet them and Kyungsoo hugged you tightly against him, then you hugged Sehun, who nuzzled your neck, placing sweet kisses on your still broken flesh.

After you had greeted Kyungsoo and Sehun, you and your four youngest gangsters talked about your afternoon exams together.

All of a sudden, you caught the eyes of Jinhee and the boy, Hyungmin who were stood far away from you all. They stared at you for a bit, then Jinhee leant towards Hyungmin and whispered something and he nodded, his eyes on you.

Your youngest gangsters noticed that you seemed distracted by something and they all followed your gaze, their eyes landing on Jinhee and Hyungmin who quickly looked away when your boyfriends glared at them.

“That girl needs to get a life.” Kyungsoo murmured as he glared.

“Soo…” you whispered.

“Yeah, she always seems to be glaring at us these days…” Tao agreed as he stared at the two students.

You and your gangsters looked away from Hyungmin and Jinhee and continued with your conversation for a little while. Then Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun bade goodbye to you, hugging you close to their hard and toned bodies, and giving you sweet kisses on the lips.

Sehun had even squeezed your ass and you blushed with a giggle, slapping him lightly on the chest.

“I couldn’t resist, peaches.” He said breathily into your ear, his cool scent fanning down your cheek. “You really don’t know how captivating your ass is…”

“Sehun-ah…” you whined softly, blushing even harder.

Sehun chuckled, placing a kiss on your cheek, then he lightly slapped your ass and released you from his arms.

You and Tao waved goodbye to the three of them and you watched as their handsome and lithe forms walked down the hallways, until they disappeared from sight.

Tao took your hand in his and you looked up at him with a smile.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

You nodded, and he smiled, kissing your hair, you both turned and walked down the quiet hallways together in silence.

Suddenly, a phone rang.

Tao stopped and released your hand, digging in his jeans pocket, he took out his smartphone and stared at the screen with a frown.

Tao looked up and caught you wide and innocent eyes. “I have to get this, baby.” He said, indicating his phone. “I won’t be long.” He reassured, kissing your forehead.

You nodded with a pout, and he winked at you, sweeping away towards the other end of the hallway and putting the phone to his ear.

You stared after him awkwardly, gripping your satchel bag strap with your little hands and suddenly feeling lost.

“Y/n-ah!” a voice called all of a sudden.

You looked away from Tao and looked down the hallway, catching sight of Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook walking towards you with wide smiles on their faces.

“Hey guys!” you greeted when they were close enough.

“So, I hear that Kyungsoo agreed!” Jimin said, looking excited.

You looked towards Jungkook who smiled then you looked at Jimin. “Yes!” You whispered with a smile.

Your friends began to celebrate loudly. “Guys! The others don’t know about it though.” You explained. “So please don’t say anything because they won’t let me go if they find out…”

“Okay! We promise!” Taehyung said. “Oh, but this is so exciting!!” he gushed.

You giggled, also feeling excited and trying to push away the guilt that was trickling its way through your system.

“So, tomorrow after university, we’ll go shopping for clothes and then we’ll go clubbing!” Jungkook announced with a wide smile, looking at the others, then he met your eyes. “Would you like a lift to the shop?”

“Um…I’ll get Kyungsoo to drop me there.” You said, thinking it through.

Your three friends nodded thoughtfully, all of them agreeing with you.

“Oh, and you’ll meet our girlfriends as well!” Taehyung announced with a smile. “However, Kookie here is still a single pringle, so you two will be the singles of the night.” He said with a knowing smirk, wrapping Jungkook in a headlock.

Jungkook blushed, trying to shove the elder off him and he succeeded. Taehyung stumbled against the wall with a laugh, very unaffected by Jungkook’s strong shove.

“Oh, this is so exciting!! You’re going out clubbing for the first time ever and defying your boyfriends!” Jimin said. “So naughty, Y/n-ah, when they find out they’re bound to punish you good.”

“P-punish me?” you whispered with wide eyes.

Your three friends shared a knowing look. “Some of them are no stranger to a bit of bondage…” Taehyung put forward sneakily.

You gasped with a blush, not believing what you were hearing.

_Bondage?!_

You knew that your gangsters used to tie up other women during sex before you entered a relationship with them, but Jongdae had told you that they preferred it of you touched them rather than you being tied up…

“Guys, she’s about to pass out!” Jungkook scolded, walking to stand beside you. “They won’t do that, okay?” he reassured. “Tae’s just winding you up…”

Jungkook’s words didn’t calm you in the slightest. “Would they really punish me?” you asked in a small voice, turning to Taehyung.

“I know Baekhyun would.” Taehyung put forward with a sneaky smile at the others. “The kinky bastard.” He whispered with a knowing chuckle.

You blushed a harsh red and you didn’t know what to say. You knew that you really didn’t want the rest of your gangsters to find out about you going clubbing tomorrow.

Jimin smirked and Jungkook shook his head with an exasperated sigh.

“So, tomorrow, meet us at the shop, okay?” Jungkook said, changing the topic of conversation. “I’ll text you the details later.”

You breathed a sigh of relief that they were no longer talking about your boyfriends possibly pushing you. “I’ll let Soo know.” you said as you calmed the heat in your belly.

“Yay!! Tomorrow is going to be amazing!” Taehyung beamed loudly, looking at the other two for confirmation.

You cringed, catching the eyes of passing students.

“Shh!! Tao is over there!” you hissed, glancing out of the corner of your eye towards Tao who was talking on the phone still, but his brown eyes were pierced on you and your friends.

“Sorry!” Taehyung whispered with a small, apologetic chuckle.

“So, we’ll see you tomorrow!” Jungkook said and you nodded with a smile, holding your books towards you.

“What have you told your boyfriends?” Jimin inquired.

“I told them that I’m having dinner with some friends and they believed me. I think.” You replied, feeling guilty.

“Good.” Jimin smiled and the others nodded.

Then your three friends said their goodbyes and walked away and out of sight.

You got out your new smartphone, seeing texts from your other sexy gangsters asking how your test had gone today.

You blushed at their sweet words and their thoughtfulness and then you clicked on Kyungsoo’s number and texted him:

 

**Soo? Tomorrow could you take me to the shops so that I can meet my friends there and get clothes for clubbing?**

 

He replied immediately:

 

**Of course, I’ll convince Junmyeon to not pick you up tomorrow.**

 

You bit your lip, feeling guilty, and then you texted him back:

 

**Okay, thanks Soo! I love you and I’ll see you tomorrow!**

Your sleek, new phone lit up with a text:

 

**I love you too. Xx**

You blushed at the kisses that he had texted, and you slipped your new phone into your satchel bag, looking towards Tao as he finished his phone call, turning off the device as he walked towards you.

“You were ages.” You pouted as you took his hand in yours and the two of you walked down the hallways together.

Tao sighed. “Yeah, I’m sorry princess.” He said, squeezing your hand in his. “Unfortunately, I had to take that call.”

You looked up at him as he stared straight ahead, and you knew that it must have been to do with the mafia business.

You looked away from him and put it out of your mind for now, not liking to dwell too much on what terrible things your sexy gangsters got up to on a daily basis.

You hugged Tao’s arm as you both walked, and he smiled down at you at the action and you smiled back.

Soon, the both of you emerged from the large, state-of-the-art university building and walked towards the carpark.

You both got into the black Land Rover and Tao started the ignition, peeling out of the parking space and shooting out of the university gates.

“What did those guys want?” Tao asked suddenly after a little while of silence.

_Oh no!!_

You knew that Tao meant Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook.

You calmed yourself, taking a deep breath. “We were just talking.” You said measuredly.

You could feel his eyes on you and you determinedly didn’t look at him.

Tao looked away after a while with a small huff, shifting to a higher gear. “You’re too close to those boys.” He pouted.

“But Tao Tao, they’re only my friends, nothing else. Okay?” you said gently, leaning your head against his arm.

“But princess.” Tao said with a pout that you couldn’t help but think so looked cute on him. “Those boys have a reputation…”

You sighed, knowing how popular your friends were with the females at the university. “I know, but I don’t love them, I love you.” you whispered, leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss onto his cheek.

Tao smiled. “Damn right, baby.” he said, patting your thigh.

You blushed and held his hand against your thigh.

You breathed a small, relieved sigh, feeling bad for lying to him like this, but you knew that if you told him the truth, he would tell the rest of your sexy gangsters and they wouldn’t let you go clubbing at all.

In no time, you had both reached your tiny, dilapidated, one floor home in the poorest and most dangerous neighbourhood in Seoul.

Tao parked the Land Rover and you both hopped out, he had your duffel bags and your textbooks in his arms as he followed you up your cracked and broken path.

You got out your house keys and opened your glossy, black painted front door with a loud creak.

You both walked through, and you closed the door.

You both looked around your tiny living room, which was untidy and messy. Then you glanced at your mother’s room and her door was ajar. You could hear her snoring from within.

“Let’s go to my room.” You whispered, and Tao nodded.

You both walked quietly towards your room and as you did so, you took a small peek at your mother as she slept, and you couldn’t help but smile. You had missed her, and you really needed to catch up with her.

After you had pulled your mother’s door to, you and Tao entered your room and the large king-sized bed was still there, with its large and beautiful white metal frame and fluffy white sheets. It looked as inviting as it did last week, and you couldn’t wait to sleep in it again.

Tao smirked, dropping your bags and textbooks to the floor and leapt onto the bed.

You giggled at his silliness, putting your satchel down on the floor, you decided to join him on the bed.

Tao held you close to his chest, kissing your hair. You crawled on top of him so that you were laying on his chest. He smiled, holding you close, his warm hands on your waist, his rough fingertips brushing the smooth skin where your delicate blouse had hiked up your body.

Suddenly, Tao flipped you over so that you were beneath him.

You pouted, and he gave a dulcet chuckle, swooping down to capture your lips with his.

You both kissed hotly, and your hands swept up his hard chest and tangled themselves in his coal-black tresses.

Tao’s hand was trailing up your blouse, feeling the smooth skin of your stomach and you tremored with heat at his touch as his fingertips skimmed the edge of your bra.

Then, Tao released your lips and you breathed huge gulps if air, your face was flushed but you couldn’t help but smile, really liking snogging.

Tao buried his face in your neck, pressing hot kisses onto the raw flesh, his fingers slowly unfastening your top two buttons.

“Tao Tao…” you breathed, feeling warm at his sweet kisses. “We have to study.” You said, then you whimpered when he bit down on your still broken, love bite-covered neck, making his own mark there.

When Tao was satisfied with the glowing red love bite on the place where your neck and shoulder met, he looked up from you and his eyes widened as he stared at something ahead.

“Oh? What’s this?” Tao whispered.

You raised an eyebrow, still gathering your breaths and trying to calm the heat in your belly as he sat up.

You rolled off him with a pout as he reached for something on your wooden nightstand and turned it over in his hands.

You sat up from the bed and crawled towards him. “What is it, Tao Tao?” you inquired sweetly then you blushed hard, not believing what he had in his hands. “No!” you moaned quietly, covering your warm face, not believing what you were seeing.

“So, this was why your mother told you to save the dolphins last Monday…” Tao mused to himself as he looked at the box of dolphin condoms in his hands.

“Tao—” you began, shuffling towards him.

“I’ve never heard of dolphin condoms before.” He said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin.

“Apparently they’re good for the environment…” you whispered with a beet red blush. You suspected that your mother must have bought another box and put them in your room for when you and your gangsters stayed over.

“Hmm.” Tao hummed. “Well, I wouldn’t mind trying them out and saving the dolphins with you, baby.” He said sneakily with a wink and a smirk.

You blushed, feeling warm. “Tao Tao!” you whined, slapping his bicep gently.

Tao chuckled at you, putting down the box of dolphin condoms. “Sorry baby.” He apologised, kissing your throbbing red lips sweetly.

You kissed him back, then you unpeeled your lips from his with a wet pop. “I’ll have to think about forgiving you.” You grumbled with a smile, pulling away from him and getting out your study materials from your satchel and opening your battered purple binder.

“Baby…” Tao whined as he also got out his textbooks, notes and papers, settling against the pillows as you laid on your stomach on the large bed beside him.

“Joking Tao Tao.” You murmured with a smile, patting his shin, then you pushed up your reading glasses and read through your notes for your last end-of-year exam tomorrow.

For a long while, you and Tao studied in silence together, you checked your wristwatch and your eyes widened at the time. You didn’t have long until you needed to get ready for your shift at the convenience store.

You took off your reading glasses and sat up. “I’m going to make dinner.” You said pressing a kiss onto his cheek.

“May I help?” Tao asked with a smirk.

You blushed. “Sure.” You said, your voice husky.

The two of you stood from the bed and walked out of your room and towards the kitchen. When you arrived, you dug in the drawer and put on your little, pink apron.

You looked through the dusty cupboards and you were glad to see that your mother had been shopping recently. You looked at the ingredients and decided to make some tomato soup.

You and Tao got to work on the soup, Tao was cutting the vegetables at his insistence as he didn’t want you hurting yourself. You tried to fight against it, but you knew that you couldn’t win against him, so you stirred the chopped veg into the saucepan and blitzed it with a food processor.

After a while of cooking, you placed a spoonful of soup into your mouth. It tasted good and you smiled.

“May I have a taste?” Tao asked suddenly.

You nodded and dunked the spoon in the soup, guiding the spoon towards his lips. Then you spilt it, and it splattered on his white shirt, leaving a dark orange stain.

“I’m so sorry…” you gasped quietly, covering your mouth.

“You got my shirt dirty.” Tao whispered with a smirk, barring you in between the counter and his body, his lips nearing yours. “How are you going to make it up to me, princess?” Tao whispered. “This shirt wasn’t cheap.”

“I’ve got an idea.” You whispered and bravely you allowed your hands to creep under his shirt and take it off.

Tao helped you take off his shirt and he was bare chested, his chiselled and perfectly defined chest on show to you.

_Oh my…_

You stared with a beet red blush, shocked at your actions.

“Now what are you going to do?” Tao whispered, his eyes dark and glittering.

You swept forward and kissed him, allowing your fingertips to skim his hard and toned chest which rippled beneath your touch.

Tao’s lips moved with yours and his hands latched onto your hips, hoisting you up so that you were sat on the counter.

You moaned into the kiss as he pressed your crotches close together, you could feel the hard outline of his cock so clearly against you and you couldn’t help but quiver in heat, your womanhood throbbing and getting hot in your jeans.

Your hands swept up his toned chest and through his coal-black tresses. Tao’s hands slid towards your ass and squeezed. You jolted with a moan which was swallowed by his tongue as he massaged and caressed your ass just right. Then his hands snuck up your blouse, his rough fingers brushing your skin, making their way towards your bra—

“Oh, hello there!” a familiar voice crooned from the doorway all of a sudden.

You and Tao released each other, and you blushed at the position that you were both in, panting hard at the sudden make out session.

Your mother was leant against the doorway of the kitchen, a wide smirk on her lips as she looked between you both.

“Hi mum.” You greeted with a blush and Tao helped you down from the counter with his hands on your hips, also with a pink blush on his cheeks as he slipped on his shirt, tucking his muscled chest away. “How are you?” you asked as you looked at your mother, straightening your pale blue chiffon blouse and sweeping a lock of your hair behind your hair.

“I’m good thank you petals.” Your mother said, walking towards you and enveloping you in a hug. Then she turned to Tao and hugged him. “It’s so nice to see you Tao!” your mother sang.

Tao jolted in surprise, and then he hugged your mother back. “It’s lovely to see you too, L/n-ssi.”

“Call me M/n!” your mother insisted with a smile as she released him.

Tao nodded with a smile, running a hand through his coal-black tresses. “I’m going to change my shirt.” he said softly as he turned to you, indicating his white shirt which was stained with tomato soup.

You nodded with a blush.

Tao smiled suavely, flashing you a wink as he swept out of the kitchen and you continued to watch his tall and handsome form as he left.

Immediately, your mother walked towards you with a wide, perverted grin on her lips.

You avoided her gaze and turned towards the stove, checking on the soup.

“So, which one did it?” she whispered into your ear.

You blushed hard and turned towards her. “What do you mean?” you asked, trying to act nonchalant.

Your mother sighed loudly and crossed her arms. “Who took your virginity? It’s obvious that you’ve done it, you seem different.” She explained, her eyes flitting up and down your body, lingering on your purple love bites skittered across your neck, and your new glowing red love bite which Tao had left not too long ago.

You blushed. “Is it really that obvious?” you whispered, feeling warm.

Your mother nodded. “Oh yes.” She murmured. “So, who was it? I’m curious!”

You blushed and looked behind you, pricking your ears and making sure that Tao wasn’t around. Then you leant towards your mother. “It was Chanyeol.” You whispered, and you blushed even harder, your belly clenching deliciously with heat when you remembered Sunday evening and Monday morning...

Your mother smiled. “Oh! The tall and handsome red-haired one?” she murmured, staring at you.

You nodded with a small smile, stirring the soup.

“So, was he gentle?” she asked.

You nodded. “He was very gentle, and it felt really good.” You replied truthfully with a pink blush and a smile.

“Oh petals! I’m so happy for you!” your mother gushed quietly as she hugged you. “Did you use protection?” she whispered.

“Well, I had a contraceptive injection…” you whispered, checking the soup. “So, we didn’t use… _you know_ …” you said, trailing off awkwardly with a red blush.

“Goodness…” your mother said, staring at you.

Then Tao walked back into the kitchen with a fresh, white t-shirt on and your mother moved away from you with a knowing smile.

Soon, the soup was finished, and you served it into three bowls, and you, your mother and Tao all sat around the small wooden table in the living room and ate your soup together.

You all talked whilst enjoying the food and you loved how accepting your mother was with your gangsters and you loved how well they were getting on with each other.

After dinner, it was time for you to get ready for your shift at the convenience store, so you got dressed in your uniform and put your hair in a braid.

Then, you and Tao said goodbye to your mother and walked out of your tiny home together, and down the dilapidated streets hand-in-hand.

It was dark as you both walked, and the streets were quiet, however there was the sound of sirens and cars in the distance.

You kept close to Tao, and your heart fluttered at the heat of his hand and you felt safe and protected next to him.

You both talked idly as you walked down the streets, and soon you approached the illuminated and slightly run-down convenience store.

You stopped and turned to Tao, wrapping your arms around his taut middle.

Tao smiled, hugging you close, he swept down and captured your lips in a sweet kiss. “Goodbye princess.” He murmured. “I’ll see you soon, okay? Be safe.”

You smiled and nodded. “Of course, I will.” You whispered, kissing his lips chastely. “Um, what will you be doing whilst I’m working?”

“I’ve got some business around here to see to.” Tao murmured.

You stared up at him as his hand played with your braid. “Is it gangster stuff?” you whispered bravely, darting an eye around you and seeing that the area was mostly quiet.

Tao nodded. “Yeah.” He whispered with a grimace. “And I’ll be there at midnight to pick you up, okay?”

“Yes.” You said.

“And don’t go off by yourself, okay?” Tao said sternly, his hands on your hips.

“Of course, I won’t Tao Tao.” You whispered with a smile.

“Good.” He said with a suave smile. “You’re such a good girl, baby.” He breathed, kissing your lips.

You smiled, your heart picking up the pace in your chest. “I should go now.” You whispered with a frown, looking down at your wristwatch, your boss hated tardiness. But you weren’t ready to leave Tao yet, even if it was just for a couple of hours…

“Okay.” Tao whispered back, holding you close. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You said quietly with a pink blush, placing a kiss onto his lips.

You both smiled at each other and your heart was fluttering in your chest as you pulled away, then you walked towards the convenience store.

You looked back and waved at Tao and he waved back, then you entered the store through the automatic doors.

When you were gone, Tao put his hands in his jeans pockets and walked down a dark and dusty alleyway towards his destination, his eyes cold and his face set in granite.

What you both didn’t see, was a figure dressed in all black who was leaning against a lamp post. The figure smiled to himself, and took out his phone, he quickly sent a text:

 

**She’s gone in, now we wait.**

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now eleven o’clock in the evening, and you were working all alone in the shop; your boss was in the back room.

You were at the front counter with your flashcards in your hands, refreshing your mind on the material for tomorrow’s last exam which was on the reproductive system.

You turned over a flashcard and you smiled when you had gotten the correct definition.

“Excuse me miss.” A sweet and familiar voice chimed which immediately had your heart fluttering in your chest.

You looked up and your eyes widened.

“Baekie.” You breathed with a smile, putting down your flashcards.

Baekhyun smiled toothily and walked towards you and you couldn’t help but allow your eyes to scan his toned body in the tight leather clothing, especially how the material hugged his muscled thighs…

_Oh my…_

“What are you doing here?” you asked with a wide smile, leaning against the counter as he stopped in front of you.

“Are you alone?” he asked, resting his hands on the counter.

You nodded.

Baekhyun smirked and leant forwards, kissing your lips.

You blushed. “Baekie! I’m at work!!” you giggled, looking around you but no one was there. You looked at him again and you couldn’t help but smile widely and take his hand in yours. “This is such a lovely surprise. Why are you here?”

Baekhyun simply chuckled at you, his slender fingers resting beneath your chin. “I wanted to see you.” He said, then he pressed a chaste kiss onto your lips. “And I need to buy something, so maybe you could help me, honey-bun?” he asked, his thumb brushing your bottom lip.

Your eyes widened as you met his dark eyes which glittered. “Sure.” You replied huskily. “What do you need?”

Baekhyun smirked and you could feel a hot pulse shoot straight to your belly. “I need some cable ties. Do you have any?”

_Cable ties?_

“Yeah, we do!” you said, shaking yourself out of your shock as you walked around the counter and towards the shelves. “Follow me.”

Baekhyun followed you and you could feel his dark eyes pierced on your figure as you walked.

You weaved through all the dusty shelves and eventually you stopped in front of the cable ties. “Here we are.” You beamed.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun said with a smile as he observed the cable ties.

“Baekie, why do you need cable ties?” you asked curiously.

Baekhyun looked towards you and smirked, however he looked as if he was trying to suppress it. “I buy them from time to time and I was running out.” He said, looking into your eyes, and whatever was swirling within them, it made you feel even hotter.

“What do you use them for?” You asked, walking closer, your voice husky.

Baekhyun stared into your wide eyes. “My how inquisitive you are, baby.” He murmured. “If you’re a good girl, you’ll find out soon…” he continued, his cool, heady scent fanning across your face.

You blushed, a warm pulse shooting straight to your belly at his cryptic, yet seductive words.

“Have you got any longer ones?” Baekhyun asked, looking through all the different sizes.

You jolted out of your thoughts and bent down, pulling out a packet from the very back of the shelf. “These are the longest cable ties that we have,” you said, handing him the packet. “They’re 45 cm.”

Baekhyun turned the packet over in his hands with a grin. “They’re perfect.” He said, his eyes holding a seductive gleam which made your heart beat slightly faster at the unknown. You really wanted to know what he was planning to do with those cable ties…

“Is that all I can help you with?” you asked, your voice low.

Baekhyun stared into your eyes. “Yes.” He whispered.

You nodded, and you led him back towards the counter. You scanned through the cable ties as he got out his wallet.

“That’ll be ₩3541.25 please.” You said sweetly.

Baekhyun gave you a ten thousand won note.

You gasped, having never witnessed anyone at the shop giving you such a valuable note to pay for something so small. “Baekhyun-ah…”

Baekhyun chuckled at your dumbstruck expression. “Oh sweetheart, it’s just money…”

“But it’s so much.” You said, giving the note back.

Baekhyun gently curled your hand around the note. “Take it and keep the change, baby.” He ordered softly.

“Are you sure?” you whispered.

Baekhyun smiled, leaning against the counter with his hip. “Of course, I’m sure.” He said. “Please take it.”

You huffed, and he laughed as you put the note in the till and shut the drawer. “Would you like a bag?” you asked.

Baekhyun shook his head. “No thanks.” He said, taking the packet of cable ties from the counter, however he didn’t make a move to leave.

“Baekie?” you asked.

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay?” you asked, leaning towards him.

“I’m fine baby,” he sighed, leaning towards you, his hands on the counter. “I just don’t want to leave you,” he whispered. “I don’t know if I can last without you in our home for a night.”

You smiled, your heart fluttering in your chest. “I’ll be there tomorrow though.” You murmured, cupping his cheeks.

“But still, we miss you, even if it’s just for one night a week.” He grumbled with a pout and you couldn’t help but think that he looked so cute when he did that.

You giggled softly to yourself.

Baekhyun stared at you, feeling his heart fluttering at the beautiful sound. “Why are you laughing honey-bun?” he inquired.

You tried to calm your giggles as you stared into his eyes. “Because you look like a cute puppy.” You said with a wide smile, then you giggled again.

Baekhyun blushed pink however he couldn’t help but smile toothily at you. “A cute puppy, huh?”

You stopped laughing and smiled with a nod. “Yes, you’re such a puppy, Baekhyun.” You whispered and then you leant forwards and placed a kiss on his lips.

Baekhyun chuckled and you smiled. “May I call you puppy?” you asked, sweeping your fingertips through his bouncy-brown tresses.

“Of course, you can.” Baekhyun replied. “I’ve never had a nickname like that before.” He admitted.

You smiled widely with a giggle. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, baby.” he murmured, placing a sweet kiss onto your lips, his hand wrapping around your nape to deepen it, tangling his fingers in your braid.

Your hands swept away from his cheeks and towards the lapels of his leather jacket as you kissed him. His tongue ran across your lips, you let him through and his tongue fought yours.

Baekhyun released your lips and you were breathing heavily against him at the sudden make out session.

Baekhyun kissed your lips sweetly, then he swept a lock of your hair behind your ear. “Sadly, I have to leave.” He whispered, looking down at his wristwatch.

You nodded, looking into his eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Hmm.” Baekhyun pouted. “Why don’t you just quit your job?” he whispered.

“It helps my mother out Baekie…” you murmured, taking his hands in yours.

Baekhyun smiled. “You’re so sweet.” He whispered. “And so selfless, my baby.” He continued, kissing your cheek. “I’ll leave you to it and be safe tomorrow, okay? Stay with your friends.”

You looked down at the counter and peeked up at him from your lashes, feeling guilty about lying to them about where you were actually going tomorrow. “I will.” You murmured.

Baekhyun smiled. “Good girl.” He said, kissing your lips sweetly. “Goodnight honey-bun, and please wait for Tao when your shift is over.” He commanded softly.

You nodded. “Of course, I will.” You said, lifting your head and meeting his eyes properly. “I love you.” You whispered.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and then he smiled, taking your hand in his, he placed a kiss there. “I love you too, baby.”

Your heart fluttered in your chest at his words and his kiss and just him.

“Goodnight puppy.” You said with a giggle.

Baekhyun smiled with a light pink blush and waved. Then he walked out of the convenience store with a whoosh of the automatic doors.

You smiled, cupping your cheeks, your heart pounding in your chest. Then you quickly calmed yourself when a customer walked in.

You picked up your flashcards and occupied yourself with them however you couldn’t help but smile widely to yourself, feeling giddy at the fact that Baekhyun had visited you in the shop.

After a little while of looking through your flashcards and doing some sales at the till, the shop was once again empty.

Your boss came out of his office with a cigarette between his fingers. “L/n!” he called.

You jumped, nearly dropping your flashcards. “Y-yes?” you asked as you turned around.

“Before you go, can you take out the trash?” he asked, then he took a long drag from his cigarette.

“Oh, yeah, of course.” You said with a smile.

Your boss nodded with a grunt, scratching his large beer belly as he retreated into the back room again with a creak of the door.

You looked at your faded, pink wristwatch, it was nearly midnight and your shift was nearly over.

You walked towards the bin and removed the plastic sack, you tied it up and then you walked out of the shop and into the cool night air.

All was quiet as you walked down the concrete steps. It was completely dark, there were the distant sounds of cars and nearby trees but other than that, it was deathly still.

You walked quickly towards the side of the building where the trash cans were, and you put the plastic sack into the general waste refuse.

As you turned, a gloved hand clamped over your mouth and a strong arm wrapped around your stomach, pressing your back against a hard chest.

You screamed against their hand and writhed but you couldn’t move as the unknown person dragged you away, turning you so that your back hit a wall. You were staring into a pair of dark eyes which were narrowed at you.

Their hand was still over your mouth and they had a firm hand on your shoulder. “Listen here, girly. You’re going to be a good girl and not scream? Aren’t you?” a rough, male voice asked, his putrid breath fanning across your face.

You wriggled against him, your heart pounding in your ears, his voice was familiar, but you couldn’t place it…

With his hand on your mouth, he removed his other hand from your shoulder and trailed it down your body, letting it glide across one of your breasts.

You jolted, feeling disgusted. You wriggled harder against him. His hand clamped hard over your hip and you cried out.

“Be still, girly.” The familiar voice said roughly.

You were now crying as his hand trailed towards your jeans and unbuttoned them. You panicked and with your legs, you kicked him hard in the groin.

The man elicited a pained grunt as he backed away, releasing you.

With all your might, you moved away and screamed, however your freedom was short-lived, and the man grabbed your hair, pulling you back.

You screamed as he slammed you against the wall once more, one hand on your throat. “Be quiet, you bitch.” He growled, slapping your cheek hard.

You gasped, large tears trailing down your cheeks at the sting of the slap.

“Now, you’re going to be good and smile for the camera, aren’t you?” he whispered, getting out a sleek smartphone, a little red dot pinged on and your eyes widened in panic when you realised that he was recording you.

Suddenly, the man was ripped away from you and the phone clattered to the ground.

You collapsed against the wall, your tear-stricken eyes widened when you saw Baekhyun punching the man relentlessly who was screaming in pain.

“Baekhyun!” you cried, moving towards him.

All of a sudden, someone wrapped you in their arms and you jumped in horror. “It’s only me, baby.” Tao said gently into your ear as he hugged you close.

You breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed against him as he kissed your hair and you cried, tears rolling down your cheeks. “I was so scared.” You whispered, your little hands tugging at his shirt.

Tao hugged you closer against him. “Oh baby, it’s okay, you’re safe now.” He murmured in comfort, kissing your forehead. “We’re here.”

Baekhyun pulled away from the man whilst heaving and panting, his fist was covered in blood. He turned towards you. “Sweetheart.” He whispered tenderly.

You looked towards him with a whimper, burrowing deeper against Tao, having never seen Baekhyun so violent before.

Baekhyun took a step towards you, his eyes showing hurt. “Baby—”

“Is he dead?” you whispered, tears down your cheeks as you looked at the man’s unmoving body on the ground.

“No, he’s not.” Baekhyun replied, breathing hard as he wiped the blood from his knuckles. “Baby, please don’t be scared.”

You looked into his eyes for a second and you knew that he’ll never hurt you. So, you peeled away from Tao and walked towards him.

Baekhyun hugged you close, kissing your cheek. He was so glad that you weren’t scared of him, even though you had witnessed him doing something that you of all people should never ever have to see.

“Puppy.” You whimpered as you cried, your little hands scrunching his leather jacket.

Baekhyun held you tighter. “It’s okay, baby.” He cooed into your ear. “It’s okay, please don’t cry.”

Despite his words, you only cried harder, your little tears soaking his neck and rolling down, seeping into his shirt. Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind you doing this because all he did was hold you tighter.

After a little while, you peeled yourself away from Baekhyun and looked towards your attacker’s immobile form. Your eyes widened when you recognised him, he was the guy who had helped pick up your belongings when he and Jinhee had bumped into you today. You remembered that his name was ‘Hyungmin.’

You couldn’t believe it…

“Baby, you’re quitting your job.” Tao said decidedly all of a sudden.

“What?” you spluttered in shock, looking between the two gangsters who nodded.

“This job isn’t safe! You almost got raped…” Tao said seriously and Baekhyun nodded.

You jolted at the severity of the situation, if your two gangsters hadn’t had been there, god knows what more could have happened to you….

You brought yourself out of your harrowing thoughts, looking up at Baekhyun and Tao who seemed to be having a silent conversation, their eyes were hard, and their faces were set in granite. They looked very serious and deadly.

Tao turned towards you and took your hand in his. “Come on, let’s tell your boss that you’re leaving.” He said.

“Tao—” you said, about to argue.

“No baby, you’re not working there again.” Baekhyun interjected. “It’s not safe.”

You stared between them as they stared back at you and you knew that you wouldn’t be able to fight against it and admittedly, you knew that you didn’t want to work there anymore either…

“Come on princess.” Tao prompted.

You shook yourself out of your thoughts and nodded at the two gangsters.

Suddenly, Baekhyun pulled you in for a hug, pressing you close to his body. He kissed you sweetly on the lips. “Goodnight.” He whispered into your ear, his hot breath washing down your neck.

“Goodnight, Baekie.” You whispered back, hugging him close.

Then, Baekhyun let you go, and you allowed Tao to drag you away. You looked behind you at Baekhyun who was looking down at Hyungmin’s prone body and you wondered what was going to happen to Hyungmin. However, you didn’t want to find out…

You looked away as you and Tao walked out of the dark alleyway and up the concrete steps and into the illuminated shop.

Your boss was at the front counter. “Where were you, L/n?! You’ve been ages!!” he growled around his cigarette.

“She quits.” Tao said as he stopped in front of the counter, his hard eyes fixed on your boss.

Your boss faltered under Tao’s menacing gaze. “Quit? She’s not quitting!”

“Damn right she is!” Tao asserted. “This job isn’t safe, she’s just been attacked! And she barely earns anything working for you anyway!”

All you could do was stare down at your white tennis shoes, feeling so overwhelmed with what had happened not too long ago.

Your boss grunted. “Alright then, I don’t care.” He huffed, taking a drag of his cigarette. “She can go.” He said, much quieter this time, knowing that he couldn’t argue against Tao.

You breathed out a relieved sigh and went to retrieve your small shoulder bag from the back room.

When you returned, Tao immediately took your hand in his and without turning back, he led you out of the shop and into the warm, summer night air.

Tao walked down the street with your hand in his and you glanced down the alleyway and saw no sign of Baekhyun or Hyungmin.

You froze.

Tao stopped and turned to look at you with a raised eyebrow. “Princess—”

“Where’s Baekhyun-ah?” you asked, a sick feeling beginning to swirl in your belly at what you think he may be doing.

“He’s doing something, sweetheart.” Tao murmured.

You turned towards him and caught his eyes. “You guys aren’t going to kill him, are you?” you asked quietly, your eyes glistening with tears at the very thought.

Even though Hyungmin had attacked you, you felt that he didn’t deserve to be killed for it. You just hoped that this wasn’t the case...

Tao gulped and averted his eyes from yours. “No, we won’t, baby.” he reassured you quickly.

“Do you promise?” you whispered, hugging his arm, your wide, innocent eyes trying to capture his.

Tao met your eyes. “I promise.” He whispered then he looked away and down the street. “Come on, let’s get you home.” He said, beginning to walk.

You allowed him to lead you back to your house. You hugged his arm as you walked, still feeling shocked from what had happened back there.

You couldn’t believe it. Nothing like that has ever happened to you before…

Soon enough, you and Tao reached your tiny one-floor home and you fished in your bag for your keys. You unlocked your glossy, black painted door and opened it with a shuddering creak.

You both entered your tiny, dark home. You flipped on the switch and immediately the living room was bathed in a dim orange light. Your mother must have left already for her job at the bar because it was completely silent.

You closed the door and took off your shoes. Tao copied you and you both walked further into the house and entered your bedroom.

You wanted nothing more than to sleep right now, you were so shocked with all that had happened this evening.

You flicked on the switch in your room and closed your curtains, concealing the twinkling night sky. Tao shut your bedroom door and walked towards you, wrapping you in a back hug.

You sighed and relaxed against him, closing your eyes as he nuzzled your neck, placing sweet kisses there.

“I’m so sorry.” Tao whispered.

Your eyes fluttered open. “Why’re you sorry?” you whispered back, your hands resting over his which were on your stomach.

“Because I didn’t get there quick enough.” Tao murmured through sweet and hot kisses that caused you to heat up.

“Tao Tao, you got there before he could do anything serious to me…” you breathed, turning your neck to stare into his eyes. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Hmm.” Tao hummed then he bent down and nuzzled your neck again, kissing the flesh sweetly. “How are you feeling?”

“Shocked, tired and I really need a shower.” You whispered, you could still smell Hyungmin’s breath on your tongue and you felt dirty all over.

“Okay princess.” Tao whispered, pressing a kiss onto your neck and unwrapping his arms from around you.

You turned around and cupped his cheeks. Tao stared into your eyes as you leant up on your tiptoes and kissed his lips sweetly. “Thank you for saving me.” You murmured with a smile “You were so brave.”

Tao smiled, wrapping his arms around your waist, then he leant down and enveloped your lips in a kiss.

You moaned, your hands trailing down and resting on his shoulders.

You both released each other with a wet pop and you were breathing deeply against him as he released you.

You walked over to your duffel bag and picked it up, placing it on the bed.

Tao sat on the bed and watched as you unzipped the bag, he frowned when you opened it. “What the fuck are those?” he said in horror as he leant forwards and dug in your bag, pulling out grey sweats and baggy shirts.

You couldn’t help but giggle at his expression and it cheered you up slightly after what had happened a short while ago.

Tao looked up at the sound of your tinkling laugh which he loved. “Who packed your bag, baby?” he asked gently, looking up at you, however he had an idea of who it could have been.

“Kris.” You said simply, then you giggled again. “He said it was payback for last week.”

Tao scowled, cursing his older brother under his breath.

You gathered your toiletries, a white shirt and some panties and turned to him. “But because it’s quite warm tonight, I’ll just wear these…” you whispered, waving the baggy white shirt and the panties in front of him.

Tao’s eyes darkened at your forwardness which he hadn’t expected from you, however he smirked. “Hmm, well, I would prefer it if you were naked, but this a good start, baby.” He said slyly with a seductive wink.

You blushed, a warm heat traversing to your belly at his words. You slapped his shoulder gently. “Tao Tao.” You said, biting your lip.

Tao’s dark eyes dropped to your lips and you stopped biting them, remembering what that action did to your gangsters.

“I’m going to have a shower, I’ll be back soon.” You said, gathering your toiletry bag and kissing him on the cheek.

“Don’t be too long.” He whispered against your lips.

You smiled and walked out of your room, shutting the door softly behind you.

You leant against your door and placed a hand over your racing heart, your blood singing in your veins at his seductive words and presence back there.

You gulped back the heat in your belly and walked down the dimly lit hallway towards the bathroom.

You entered and stripped out of your convenience store uniform which you wouldn’t need to wear anymore, and you smiled at this fact. You were glad that you didn’t work there, however this meant that your mother would be receiving slightly less money…

You quickly shook away the thought and hopped into the shower, you quickly washed your hair with the coconut shampoo and your body with the peach body wash. You even shaved your legs and armpits for when you would be going out clubbing with your friends tomorrow.

When you had finished in the shower, you stepped out and dried yourself with a towel and slipped on the baggy white shirt and the lacy panties. You brushed your teeth and washed your face and wrapped a towel around your wet hair.

You walked out of the bathroom with your toiletries and clothes, placing your convenience store uniform in the wash basket to deal with later.

You entered your room and Tao was already in the large bed, looking at something on his phone.

You closed the door and he looked up and caught your eyes. You smiled with a blush and put away your toiletries, getting out your flashcards for your last exam tomorrow.

You walked towards the bed and slipped under the covers beside Tao, you rested your head against his shoulder and looked through your flashcards, however you couldn’t focus on them.

Tao was still on his phone, looking serious. “Tao Tao?” you said softly, inclining your head up and meeting his eyes.

Tao quickly turned off his phone and looked down at you. “Yes, princess?” he inquired, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pressing you close against his side, your slim, bare thighs resting against his strong, muscled ones. “Are you okay?” he inquired when he noticed your face turning sad.

“I feel strange.” you whispered. “Something like that has never happened to me before.”

Tao sighed quietly. “Oh sweetheart.” He murmured, pressing a kiss onto your cheek. “Come here.” He ordered softly, patting his thighs.

You crawled towards him, so that you were sat between his bent legs. Tao removed the towel from around your head and dried your hair for you. You closed your eyes, feeling calmed by his touches.

“There are horrible people out there, princess.” Tao whispered as he dried your delicate tresses, his rough fingertips brushing your neck. “But you have to remember that we’ll _never_ let you be hurt like that ever again.” He murmured. “We’ll always be there to protect you and we failed you tonight and I’m so, so sorry.”

“No, no!” you said softly, turning around to capture his eyes. “Tao, you didn’t fail me at all.”

“We did, baby.” He whispered, his eyes staring into yours. “He slapped you.” He said, his fingertips brushing your red and sensitive cheek. “If we were that bit faster, we could have prevented that…”

You winced, your cheek still stung from earlier. “It wasn’t your fault.” You said, sitting up on your knees and taking his hands in yours, resting them on your bare thighs. “Please Tao Tao, it was my fault.” you said, tears trickling down your cheeks.

“No, no it wasn’t your fault.” Tao said as he stared into your eyes. “Please don’t cry, baby.” He murmured, his hands cupping your cheeks, his thumbs brushing away your tears. “You can’t be crying, okay?” he said, pulling you against his chest for a hug. You cuddled against his warmth, your tears soaking his shirt. His warm hands smoothed your back and waist and you felt comforted and safe in his embrace. “You need your strength for your last exam tomorrow.” He whispered. “Don’t let what happened affect you, sweetheart. Okay?”

“Okay…” you hiccupped through tears, your small hand scrunching his t-shirt.

“Oh, my sweet baby.” Tao cooed as he gently rocked you in his lap, kissing your temple, his hand stroking your back and his other hand resting on your hip. “Please don’t cry.” He whispered soothingly into your ear.

You sniffled against him, closing your eyes and relaxing, your hand on his hard chest. He continued to hold you close, rocking you softly and pressing tender kisses onto your hair.

Eventually, you had stopped crying and you fell asleep against him, being lulled by the soothing beats of his heart.

 

 

 

****

 

 

Meanwhile, the other gangsters were waiting in the large, spacious garage at their mansion, they had all been told by Tao that you had been assaulted in an alleyway near the convenience store and they were all absolutely livid and full of rage.

They all wanted you to come home to them, but Tao had reasoned with them through text, saying that you needed to stay away so that you could relax before your last exam tomorrow and they reluctantly agreed.

Suddenly, the ten gangsters looked up as Baekhyun drove into the garage in his Mercedes S600 Guard. Then he parked in front of them and they walked towards the car as he hopped out and opened the boot, wrenching out a figure who was writhing against his restraints. He had a black bag over his head.

Sehun helped his brother with the lowlife and the eleven gangsters all walked out of the large and spacious garage, their eyes hard and their thoughts murderous.

The man’s screams were muffled against the bag and the gangsters didn’t acknowledge him as they all ascended the metal spiral stairs and walked across the dim, orange lit hallways without a sound.

Eventually, they all entered a secret door which led towards the basement. Once they were all in, they walked down the stone crafted archways, none of them spoke, all their faces were moulded from granite and their lips were fixed in austere lines.

Soon, they reached the very end of the stone archway and Chanyeol produced a key from his pocket, he put it in the lock and turned it, eliciting a heavy, clunking and grinding sound.

Chanyeol pushed open the stone door and they all entered after him, immediately their ears were assaulted with the screams and wails of tortured souls, their noses hit with the putrid tang of blood, flesh and decay. Cold, and damp washed over their skin.

The eleven gangsters walked down some stone steps and the screams intensified as they walked along a set of rusted cages, where rivals, wrongdoers, lowlifes and scum were kept in squalid conditions, living in their own faeces and fluids.

The brothers ignored them all, continuing their way towards a door and they all entered. This room in particular was known as the ‘Torture Chamber’.

The eleven gangsters entered the large, stone-crafted room which was lit only by a single light bulb, there were many torture devices in there and there was a large wooden workbench with many tools laid out on it, glinting in the dim light. The large, cavernous room held a damp, loamy scent and there were blood stains on the wall—congealed and dried.

As soon as they were all inside, Baekhyun and Sehun fastened the flailing figure to a wooden chair, making sure to tie the restraints especially hard as they did so, causing the lowlife to scream out.

When the figure was tied to the chair, Chanyeol took a step forward, his smart black shoes clicking ominously against the stone floor. “Remove the bag.” He commanded, breaking the silence.

Sehun did as instructed, and immediately the pathetic lowlife heaved and panted for air with huge ugly rasps.

The brothers watched him in revulsion, all of them resisting the urge with great difficulty from throttling and killing the lowlife on the spot but they really wanted to drag out his pain…

“Why the fuck am I here?” Hyungmin demanded with a scowl, squirming against his restraints.

“Because you hurt our baby, you made her feel violated.”  Chanyeol seethed, glaring down at the pathetic excuse for a human being.

Hyungmin laughed. “You all love that poor bitch?” he asked. “Her pussy must taste really good if you all love her.” He added sardonically.

Immediately, the gangsters glared, anger in their eyes at the _gall_ of that lowlife to talk about you in such a way. They were all refraining themselves with great difficulty from just killing him.

Kyungsoo stormed into the light and punched Hyungmin hard across the jaw. The boy cried out, spitting blood and a tooth onto the floor.

“Don’t you fucking dare refer to our baby so derogatively!” Kyungsoo seethed, anger burning in his eyes. “How _dare_ you touch and hurt her like that!”

Hyungmin was breathing deeply, blood cascading down his chin from Kyungsoo’s punch. “It’s not like I wanted to do it!” he shouted, his eyes hard, trying to put on a front to the gangsters, trying to let them see that he wasn’t scared. “I was paid!!”

Minseok walked forwards and stopped in front of him. “Who paid you, scum?” he asked softly, but the sound of it was so loud, reverberating around the stone room.

It was silent as Hyungmin looked away from Minseok, his mouth clamped shut, blood continued to trickle down his face.

“WHO PAID YOU?!” Minseok demanded with a roar, slapping Hyungmin hard across the face.

Hyungmin gasped and spat more blood onto the stone floor, breathing heavily. “It was that bitch, Kim Jinhee!! She’s had it out for Y/n ever since she got with you guys!” He shouted into the large, cavernous space. “She wanted me to rough Y/n up a bit and take a video of it, so she could post it everywhere and disgust you guys!”

The gangsters all shared a look, they were all livid, all of them knew about Jinhee’s hostilities towards you and about the time when she had shouted at you in the cafeteria. It seemed as if that bitch just couldn’t help herself, she just _had_ to try and hurt you in such a dreadful way, using others to do her dirty work.

“Jinhee did this?” Jongin growled, knowing how vindictive and disgraceful that girl really was.

“Yeah, that’s right!! It’s all her fault!!” Hyungmin shouted, his sweat glinting disgustingly on his face. “Now let me go!!” he demanded.

Kris laughed coldly. “We’re not letting you go.” He said and immediately Hyungmin shut up and began to shake in terror in his seat. “In fact, the only way that you’ll be leaving this room is in a wooden box with your home address on it.”

Hyungmin shook in his seat, looking at the other gangsters who glared resolutely at him, all of them refraining themselves from pouncing and killing him right there.

The gangsters all looked at each other, and they all knew what had to be done now.

Chanyeol looked at Yixing and Jongdae.

“You know what to do.” Chanyeol said simply, his voice cold and cutting.

The two gangsters nodded, they didn’t need explaining.

Yixing and Jongdae turned around and walked out of the torture chamber, closing the door with a loud shuddering creak.

The remaining gangsters turned to Hyungmin who was now sweating copiously in absolute fear.

“Now, let’s give you a little taster as to what’s to come…” Junmyeon said, walking towards the workbench and picking up a sharp dagger.

Hyungmin screamed in his seat as Junmyeon walked slowly and purposely towards him.

“Please don’t do this, please, please!” Hyungmin yelled in terror as Junmyeon raised the dagger and slashed.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Meanwhile, it was one o’clock in the morning, and Kim Jinhee was still up in her room, sitting in front of her laptop. She should be revising for her final exam today, but she was anxious, she couldn’t sleep because Hyungmin hadn’t sent her the video of him assaulting you yet.

_What is taking that idiot so long?!_

Jinhee huffed loudly, refreshing her messages on her smartphone but still no video came through. She put down her phone and looked towards her laptop where she had already written what she wanted to say in a post, all she needed was that video and it would all be complete!!

She hoped that with the video, your boyfriends would see it and become disgusted with you and therefore they would split up with you and finally realise who was _actually_ worthy of their attentions.

Suddenly, Jinhee turned around, looking out of her window, the night sky was pitch black, and nothing was stirring.

However, she couldn’t help but feel unsettled, like someone was watching her, she could feel cold prickles creeping up her neck and arms and trickling through her veins—freezing her blood.

She stared out her window for a second longer, then she looked away with a shrug.

_It was probably nothing…_

Then her stomach gave an obscene rumble. She hadn’t eaten since dinner and all that waiting for Hyungmin’s text was making her hungry.

Jinhee got up from her desk chair and walked out of her room and down the large hallways of her mansion estate in one of the richest neighbourhoods in Seoul.

She descended the grand marble stairs and walked towards the kitchen in order to replenish herself.

Jinhee entered the dark and cold kitchen; the only sound was her feet padding towards the refrigerator. As she walked, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck pricking up and goose bumps popping on her arms and legs. She felt cold.

Jinhee stopped and looked around herself cautiously, her house was bathed in dark, looming shadows. She really did feel as if she was being watched…

She stood and stared into the darkness for a moment longer, her heart pounding in her chest. Then she slowly turned around and opened the refrigerator door.

_It was probably nothing…_

She bent down and looked through all the delectable foods and her eyes immediately pierced on the half-eaten tiramisu.

Jinhee licked her lips and took out the glass bowl. She stuck her finger in the cream and mascarpone mixture and licked it clean. Then she turned around and closed the refrigerator, placing the glass bowl on the counter, she dug in the drawer for a spoon.

Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her stomach and something sharp was pressed against her throat, wrenching her head up.

“One move and your neck will be cut to pieces.” A cold, male voice whispered into her ear.

Jinhee was terrified, absolutely terrified. “Wh-what do you want with me?!” she whimpered, trying to turn her head and look at her attacker.

“Keep quiet.” The voice responded harshly. “Unless you _want_ to be cut?” he asked, and gently, he added pressure on the knife, allowing it to dig into her skin.

Jinhee cried out in pain, blood trailing down her neck and soaking her white camisole top. “Please don’t hurt me, please.” She murmured, her breathing was hard as she cried, so utterly scared.

The voice chuckled darkly. _“Hurt_ you? You’ll be dead before sunrise at the rate you’re going, talking like this.”

Jinhee’s breath hitched when she looked in the mirrored splashback and recognised her attacker, it was Kim Jongdae, Jongin’s older brother. She remembered seeing him at the arrangement party all those weeks ago.

“Please don’t kill me, please!!” she pleaded, more tears trailing down her cheeks.

“I said, shut up.” Jongdae growled, digging the knife into her neck again.

Jinhee was now crying even harder, her salty tears getting into the wound on her neck and stinging it painfully.

Jongdae removed the knife from her neck, slipping it into his leather trouser pocket. He grabbed her wrists and she gasped out as he bound them tighter than necessary behind her back with some rope. When he had done this, he blindfolded and gagged her.

Jinhee was screaming through her gag as Jongdae pushed her out of the kitchen, his hands wrapped deathly tight around her arms, cutting off their circulation.

She heard her front door opening as he led her out into the warm, July night, her bare feet scraping against the gravel. She heard a car boot opening and Jongdae put a bag over her head and placed her inside the boot. She kicked and flailed her limbs, but she was powerless and much weaker than him—she didn’t stand a chance.

Jongdae slammed the boot door closed and slipped into the passenger seat beside Yixing who turned on the ignition and put the car into gear. Then, the two gangsters drove off into the early morning night without a trace.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

“Please don’t hurt me, please!!! I won’t do it again!!” Hyungmin wailed, squirming against his restraints, blood flowing down his face from a deep slash in his cheek.

The gangsters glared at him in disgust, Junmyeon placed the bloodied dagger onto the workbench with a clatter, glaring coldly at the pathetic lowlife.

Suddenly, the door of the torture chamber opened with a loud, sonorous creak.

The gangsters and Hyungmin turned towards it as Yixing and Jongdae swept through with a flailing Jinhee, whose screams were muffled by a bag on her head.

The two gangsters led her towards a wooden chair beside Hyungmin and tied her to it, then they took off the bag and untied her gag and her blindfold.

Immediately, Jinhee breathed hard and the gangsters curled their lips in disgust as they watched her.

When she had gathered her breaths, Jinhee’s eyes widened in absolute fear when she caught sight of the gangsters all glaring at her with dark eyes and looking very menacing.

“What am I doing here?” she whispered, shaking in her seat, then she turned to Hyungmin and it dawned on her as to why she was here.

“You hurt our baby and that’s unforgivable.” Junmyeon murmured but his voice was piercingly loud to their ears.

“Y-you _all_ love Y/n?” Jinhee asked, her voice wavering as she stared at them all wide-eyed. She hadn’t thought that _all twelve_ of the famously cold Kim brothers were in love with you…

“Of course, we all fucking love her!” Baekhyun seethed, his fists shaking. “She’s our baby and you hurt her! She was _scared_ of me!! My baby saw a side of me that she should _never ever_ have to see at all, and it was all your fault!” he shouted, storming towards the workbench and picking up a dagger.

“Please don’t hurt me!!!” Jinhee cried, tears raining down her ruddy cheeks as Baekhyun walked towards her, the dagger glinting in his hand.

Jinhee cringed away from the dagger as Baekhyun pressed the cold metal against her cheek, trailing it down her neck and over the cut that Jongdae had left.

“Let us go! Please!” Jinhee cried, tears flowing down her cheeks as Baekhyun gently sawed into the cut already in her neck, fresh blood oozed out, soaking her white camisole top.

It was silent except for the sound of Jinhee sobbing loudly to herself. Baekhyun removed the blade from the cut in her neck and glared malevolently at her and Hyungmin, causing them to jump and quiver in their seats.

“You pathetic lowlifes really think that we’re going to let you go?” Baekhyun scoffed, and the two of them felt their hearts pounding hard in absolute fear.

“Please don’t kill us...” Jinhee pleaded through tears, glimmering crimson blood raining down her neck, she was beginning to feel light-headed.

Yixing chuckled darkly as he walked into the light. “Kill you?” he scoffed. “We’ll be doing something way worse before we kill you.” he said with a deadly lilt to his voice as he walked towards the workbench, his hand hovering over the array of torture devices on there and picking up a hacksaw.

“Please!!” Jinhee pleaded through disgusting tears. “I didn’t mean it!!! Please!!”

“Shut the fuck up!!” Sehun screamed as he slapped the girl hard around the head.

Jinhee whimpered loudly at the slap.

“You did all this because you were jealous!” Kris growled. “You’re just a useless fuck-sleeve who no one gives a shit about and you felt the need to try and hurt our innocent baby.” he said, looking terrifying as he strode towards Jinhee and Hyungmin, his face hard and set in granite, not an ounce of pity shone in his charcoal eyes.

“N—No that’s not true!” The girl tried to retort through her tears, squirming in her seat. “Please!!! Please!!!”

The gangsters turned towards the other occupant in the room, that disgusting boy, who dared touch you in such a way, who _dared_ hurt you. _Their_ baby…

“Let’s give you a little demonstration as to what is to come and then tell us that it isn’t true that you’re a dirty, jealous fuck-sleeve.” Chanyeol said scathingly, walking towards the workbench with hard eyes and picking up a hammer.

Jinhee jolted in her seat, horror in her eyes, more tears raining down her ruddy cheeks, blood continuing to trickle down her neck. “N-no, please, please!” she whimpered pathetically but none of them acknowledged her.

Suddenly, Sehun took Jinhee’s chair and dragged her across the hard, stone floor so that she was facing Hyungmin.

The brothers turned towards the boy, their lips curling in disgust as the lecherous lowlife flailed pathetically against his restraints, screaming his apologies into the large, stone cavern, sweat glinting disgustingly on his face.

The flailing and the screams intensified as the brothers approached Hyungmin, grabbing any torture equipment of their choice and raising it high above their heads.

Then, tumultuous screams pierced the deadly silence as the brothers relentlessly attacked, blood splattering on their hair, skin and clothes.

Their eyes were hard and unremorseful as they went, blood raining down on the hard, stone floor, pooling around them, blood shooting at the stone walls, the ceiling, their faces, the floor.

Bloody flesh squelched beneath their shoes, bones shattered and cracked beneath dull instruments, blood vessels snapped and popped, limbs were torn and thrown in disregard against the stone floor.

Eyeballs were gouged out, bouncing off the stone walls, soggy, bloodied intestines were ripped out of their dark cavities and thrown into the air, hitting the walls with an almighty *SMACK*. A neck snapped—Decapitated.

Shining and glittering knives sliced, slashed and ripped at skin, organs were wrenched out and thrown—smashed.

Fingers and toes were chopped off with clean swipes of daggers, floating in a sea of glittering crimson blood.

The brothers continued to hit, smack, rip, cut, gouge, pull, slice, crack, break, snap and twist the boy into oblivion, until the body of the foul lowlife was nothing more than a macabre display of blood, flesh and bone, sitting wetly in its wooden seat. Blood, flesh, brain matter and fluids were leaking disgustingly onto the stone floor.

The immediate vicinity had been painted red.

The lecherous boy was no longer recognisable, except for his head, which was removed, and carved with the infamous sign of their gang—to give to the lowlife’s parents—to show them that if they dared complain to the authorities, they will meet the same exact fate.

All the brothers knew that the lowlife’s parents _wouldn’t dare_ open their mouths—not even a millimetre.

The brothers stepped away, heaving and panting as they gripped their torture instruments, and they all turned towards Jinhee who was convulsing in utter fear, screaming to the high heavens at the cutthroat horror that she had witnessed. She had even vomited a disgusting and sickly green goo, which was dripping from her lap and onto the floor in loud, ugly splats.

“You’re next.” Chanyeol said darkly, his voice reverberating around the large, stone-carved room.

“No, no, no, please, please!!!” Jinhee screamed pathetically, squirming in her seat, tears running down her cheeks, stinging the cut in her neck.

“I’m afraid your death won’t be as swift as his…” Luhan said as he put down a mallet which was still dripping blood, in exchange for a sharp and glimmering knife which reflected the light from the single bulb ominously. “…in fact, it’ll be ten times worse.” he continued as he walked towards her.

Jinhee screamed harder, large, ugly tears streaming out of her eyes as she snivelled and whimpered, trying to plead, trying to say that she was sorry.

But they all didn’t see it, no one took pity on her. She had her chances to stop but she didn’t listen and now she had to pay.

Luhan stopped in front of her quivering figure and raised the knife and slashed.

Her tumultuous scream pierced the large, cavernous space as blood splashed and spurted out of a cut in her cheek.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Friday morning, and you and Tao were lying in bed. You were on your side, looking at flashcards and Tao was spooning you, reading a text from Sehun on his phone:

 

**Sehun: It’s all been dealt with.**

 

Tao knew what his brother meant. He turned off his phone and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you tighter against his chest then he began to pepper kisses on your neck.

You smiled at the feel of his lips on your sensitive flesh and you couldn’t help but feel warm and tingly as you tried to focus on your flashcards.

Tao smirked and slowly, he allowed one of his hands to creep down and pull up the hem of your baggy shirt. His fingers skimmed the waistband of your panties and he eased his hand inside.

Your breath hitched in your throat when he swirled your clit with a finger.

“Ah…” you moaned. “Tao…” you tried to say, then he slowly glided a finger across your womanhood, teasing your wet lips.

“Does that feel good baby?” he murmured, pressing more wet kisses on your neck. “Do you like me touching your princess parts?” he inquired huskily, his hot breath fanning across your ear.

You nodded. “Yes…” you whispered then you jolted with a moan when he eased in a finger and pumped slowly.

“You’re so tight.” He breathed, allowing his rough digit to skim your walls, eliciting mewls of pleasure from you. “Oh, I can’t wait until it’s my turn to have my big, fat cock squeezed by your tight, little pussy.”

_Oh my…_

You moaned, arching against him, it felt so, _so_ good. You could feel his cock hardening against your back and you couldn’t help but feel even hotter at the fact that you were turning this beautiful man on, and that he wanted to do such lewd things to you…

“Y/n-ah!!” your mother’s voice shouted suddenly and then your door opened.

Immediately, Tao removed his finger from you and you both sat up in bed, breathing hard with red blushes.

“Mum!!” you exclaimed, pulling the covers up around you, your heart was beating so hard in your chest and your face was burning hot.

Your mother laughed as she stood there in her fluffy, white dressing gown. “You really need to learn to be subtler, petals. I could hear you moaning from the hallway.” She crooned with a wide grin.

“Mum!!” you whined, covering your blushing cheeks with your hands, feeling even more embarrassed because Tao was here.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Your mother said. “Anyway, you guys need to get ready, you have less than an hour.”

“What!!” you said in horror, looking at your alarm clock and indeed you only had half an hour to get ready for university.

“I’ll leave you to it.” she said with a wink and her perverted grin, backing out of your room and closing the door.

When she was gone, you looked down at yourself and sighed. Your womanhood was so sweltering hot and in need of a release, however you didn’t have time to deal with it now.

You and Tao exchanged a look and slipped out of the covers, you walked to your duffel and took out a pair of grey jeans, a pair of black panties, a bra and a baggy black t-shirt.

You turned behind you to see Tao gathering some clothes from his duffel bag as well. Bravely, you took off your t-shirt and put on a black bra then you slipped on the black shirt and put on the black panties and grey jeans.

You looked behind you as Tao tucked his hard and impressive chest away under a black t-shirt.

“We match.” You giggled.

Tao turned around and met your eyes with a suave smile. “I guess we do, princess.” He chuckled as he scanned your outfit. “We’ll eat breakfast out somewhere, so quickly clean your teeth and we’ll go.”

You nodded and got out your toothbrush and toothpaste, you walked towards the bathroom and quickly washed your face, brushed your teeth and put your hair up in a messy bun. Then you walked back to your room and packed your toiletries.

Tao rushed to the bathroom and you made the bed neatly. You grabbed your tattered satchel and made sure that everything was in there.

Tao returned from the bathroom and carried your duffels and his rucksack. You pouted, and he shut you down with a charming smile and you were powerless.

You carried your textbooks in your arms and your satchel on your shoulder. The two of you exited your bedroom. Your mother was in the living room, smirking pervertedly at you. You blushed, not believing that your _own mother_ had heard you making such lewd sounds.

You couldn’t even look at her as she stood from the small, rickety sofa and enveloped you in a hug. “Good bye petals!” She said, wrapping you tight. Then she released you and stared into your eyes, “Good luck on your last exam!!” she beamed. “ _And_ it’s the last day of the university term!! Then it’s the summer holidays!”

“Thanks mum!” you said, hugging her back then your eyes grew serious. “Um…” you began.

“What is it?” she asked, noticing that you wanted to say something.

“I quit my job last night.” You said with a grimace. “I’m sorry.”

Your mother smiled sadly, and her hands smoothed your upper arms. “It’s okay.” she said. “It doesn’t matter.”

“But—”

“I did say that you could quit that job anyway! And I’m still earning enough from my jobs, so I’m fine.” She said. “You worry too much about me.”

“But still—”

Your mother placed a kiss on your temple, hugging you close. “I’ve never felt comfortable with you working there any way.” She admitted quietly. “Those late hours were not good for you.” She continued. “Please don’t feel bad. And besides, you have your twelve handsome, rich boyfriends to pay for you now.” She whispered sneakily into your ear, her perverted grin seeping into her voice.

“Mum!” you grumbled with a red blush.

Your mother laughed at your embarrassment. “Now, you guys really need to leave so that you’re not late!” she said, looking at the clock on the wall. She turned to Tao and gave him a hug. “It was lovely seeing you, Tao!”

Tao froze and then he smiled, hugging her back. “You too, M/n.”

Then your mother led you both towards the door and watched as you both got into the large, black Land Rover and peeled away from the curb, driving down the dilapidated and bumpy road.

Your new phone rang in your tattered satchel bag all of a sudden. You dug inside your bag and pulled out your smartphone, looking at the large screen, it was Kris’s number.

You answered the call and put the phone to your ear. “Kris?”

“Bambi? How are you?” he breathed, his voice alone sending a tingle down your spine. “Baekhyun told us what happened last night.”

“I’m okay.” you whispered, carefully touching your still slightly sore cheek from where you were slapped.

“Oh baby…” Kris murmured. “I was so worried for you.”

“Kris…” you said, feeling a warm sensation blossoming in your chest. “I’m okay, please don’t worry.”

“Sweetheart, I can’t help but worry, I wanted to see you as soon as I had found out…” he said sincerely.

“Oh my…” you breathed, and your heart gave a healthy pulse in your chest at his concern for you. “It was scary, but Baekhyun and Tao saved me.” You said, then you caught Tao’s eyes and smiled, placing a hand on his thigh.

Tao smiled at you as well and you felt your heart flutter in your chest.

After a little while of talking to Kris and reassuring him that you were okay, you said goodbye to him and hung up the phone. You and Tao stopped off at a small breakfast place together and picked up some pastries and drinks for the road.

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Soon, you and Tao arrived at your rich and affluent university together, having eating breakfast in the car on the way there.

Tao got out of the car first and walked around to open your door for you. You allowed him to help you out of his large car, his hands clamped over your hips.

You blushed at the warm contact and you kissed his cheek in thanks when your feet met the tarmac. Then, you placed your tattered satchel bag on your shoulder and Tao took his bag and your textbooks in his arms.

You and Tao walked out of the carpark and spotted the rest of your younger sexy gangsters who were sat on a bench nearby, all three of them looking serious as they spoke, their heads bent together.

You and Tao walked towards them.

“Hey guys!” you called sweetly with a wave.

The three gangsters stopped their whispered conversation and immediately they turned and leapt up from the bench, rushing towards you.

Sehun was the first to capture you in his arms. “Oh baby, are you okay?” he asked as he snuggled your neck, holding you close and placing kisses onto your skin.

You blushed and nodded, wrapping your arms around his middle. “Yeah.” You whispered.

“I was so worried about you, peaches. You must’ve been so scared.” He continued, holding you close to him.

“I was scared.” You admitted. Then you looked at Tao. “But Baekhyun and Tao saved me.” you said with a small smile towards Tao, taking his hand in yours.

Tao smiled back, and your heart fluttered in your chest.

Then you looked at your three other younger gangsters properly. “You guys look so tired.” You observed, taking note of the dark circles under their eyes and their ruffled hairs.

The three brothers froze. “We’re okay, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo reassured, walking towards you and wrapping you in a hug. “We just couldn’t sleep because of what happened last night.”

“Guys, you shouldn’t be losing sleep over me…” you said, looking at your gangsters imploringly. “I’m fine, okay?”

“But still, sweetheart, you’re our baby and we were so worried for you.” Jongin said.

“Guys…” you said with a pout.

“You were attacked last night baby and we won’t tolerate people hurting you like that ever again.” Kyungsoo said firmly, still hugging you tight. “It’s inexcusable.” He whispered, then from your shoulder, he met the other three gangsters’ eyes and they all exchanged a dark look which you didn’t pick up on.

Then you removed your face from Kyungsoo’s neck and regarded your gangsters. “Shall we go?” you inquired.

The gangsters all looked away from each other and towards you with smiles.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Jongin said, taking your hand in his.

You smiled and said goodbye to Kyungsoo, Tao and Sehun, wishing them good luck in their last exams today.

Then, Jongin led you towards the exam hall for your morning exam.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

After you had finished your last end-of-year exam in the afternoon, you all had to attend a closing ceremony in the large and state-of-the-art auditorium.

You and your four youngest gangsters entered the auditorium together and you all sat on a row in the middle. The five of you watched as the seats around you gradually filled with students, you could see your seven friends sitting a couple of rows in front of you.

When the auditorium had been filled, the university governors and the principal walked through. Your heart nearly stopped in your chest when you saw Junmyeon walking onto the large stage along with the governors. Then you remembered that Junmyeon was a sponsor of the university and you wondered what he was doing there.

You leant towards Sehun, resting your head on his arm. “What’s Junmyeon-ah doing here?” you whispered.

Sehun inclined his head towards you, meeting your eyes. “As well as a sponsor, Junmyeon is also a governor here, and he’s got something to say today.”

“Oh?” you inquired. “What is it?”

“Shh!” Sehun whispered. “It’s starting.”

You pouted, and he smiled widely, taking your hand in his and resting it on his thigh.

You blushed and turned away, looking towards the stage as the principal stood and spoke. After a small while of talking and announcements, the principal cleared his throat:

“Now, we have a special announcement from one of our dear sponsors, Kim Junmyeon.” He said with a wide smile, turning towards your handsome gangster who nodded and smiled.

The principal stood away from the podium and sat down. You watched as Junmyeon stood and walked with his charming decorum, his dress shoes clapping against the wooden stage.

You couldn’t help but notice how _hot_ he looked in his well-fitted grey suit and tie, his light-brown tresses were styled perfectly on his head and he looked _so_ handsome.

Junmyeon reached the podium and adjusted the mic, then he regarded you all and his eyes found yours.

You smiled at him and the corners of his lips quirked up. You blushed pink and looked down, your heart fluttering in your chest.

Junmyeon looked away from you and his eyes become serious as he regarded the crowd. “Good afternoon everyone.” He said clearly. “Today, I would like to say congratulations on how hard you’ve all worked this academic year, it really gives me great joy to sponsor and support such a world-class university.” He said smoothly, looking so professional. You couldn’t help but stare—enraptured by his charisma.

“Now, I have some good news to announce.” Junmyeon started. “Just last night, two students here have been selected to take part in a scholarship program at Peking University.” He said. “The students were Song Hyungmin and Kim Jinhee and they were chosen for the hard work, determination and perseverance that they have shown in their studies…”

You froze in your seat.

Hyungmin had _attacked_ you last night, so how has he suddenly been chosen to attend a scholarship in _China?_ And Jinhee too?

You glanced at your four youngest gangsters, but they were all looking ahead as Junmyeon continued to speak, Sehun was lazily sweeping his thumb over your knuckles.

“…the two students will be able to enrich themselves in the fast-paced academic environment of Peking University, whilst continuing their studies there indefinitely.” Junmyeon continued. “As the scholarship means that they’ll permanently be relocating there.”

Then Junmyeon caught your eyes and you stared back, you didn’t know what to do or think, but you knew that something wasn’t right, and you really didn’t want to address your suspicions because you were afraid that they might be true.

The principal stood all of a sudden and clapped, jolting you out of your thoughts. Everyone joined in and you slowly did so, still in slight shock at what you had heard, however you put it out of your mind, not wanting to dwell on it.

Junmyeon tore his gaze away from you as he thanked the crowd, walking back to his chair and taking a seat.

Then the closing ceremony continued after a while of talks from the other governors and soon, you were all dismissed, and everyone began to talk amongst each other. You could hear snippets of conversation nearby:

“…I can’t believe they both got in!” one boy nearby said to his two friends.

One of the boy’s friends frowned. “I know right! Jinhee and Hyungmin are on a scholarship in _China?”_

“I heard the professors discussing it this morning.” another boy said. “Apparently they left last night as well, and they won’t be back for a _really_ long time.”

“Oh wow, well, good luck to them. I didn’t know that Jinhee had a brain but turns out she does if she got into Peking University.” The third boy commented with a laugh and the other two joined in.

You pulled your ears out of their conversation and you frowned, an uneasy feeling settling in your stomach.

Kyungsoo took your hand in his suddenly and you were ripped from your thoughts. You allowed him to lead you out of the crowded auditorium, your three other gangsters followed behind you both.

You all exited the auditorium and you caught Junmyeon’s eyes from where he was talking to the other governors.

Junmyeon looked away from you and excused himself from the conversation and the older men allowed him to do so.

Junmyeon walked towards you and your four youngest gangsters and stopped in front of you. “May I have a chat with you, sweetheart?” he whispered into your ear, casting a furtive look around you all.

You nodded, and he smiled, he really wanted to kiss you, but the immediate vicinity was surrounded by students, professors and governors.

“You can’t just steal her!” Tao hissed, holding your waist.

“I haven’t seen her since yesterday!” Junmyeon retorted with a glare at the younger. “Come on, baby.” He whispered to you.

You really wanted to see Junmyeon as well, you had missed him.

You turned to your four youngest gangsters. “I’ll see you guys outside.” You said, and they nodded reluctantly with small huffs and pouts that you couldn’t help but think looked so adorable on them.

Kyungsoo took your satchel and books from you and you allowed Junmyeon to lead you away with a hand on the small of your back, you could feel its heat radiating through your thin black t-shirt. You both weaved past students, professors and governors until you both reached a quiet and deserted hallway.

Junmyeon turned to you and cupped your cheeks, pressing a tender kiss onto your lips. Your back hit the wall. You froze at the sudden action, then you melted against him, wrapping your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

The need for oxygen became apparent to you both and you released each other. You were panting against him, gathering your breaths, your face was flushed.

Junmyeon was also breathing hard, burying his face against your neck. “I missed you so much sweet pea.” He whispered, placing warm kisses on your skin. “I was so worried for you.” he said, his hands holding your hips.

“Junmyeon-ah…” you breathed, feeling warm from his gentle kisses.

Junmyeon lifted his head from your neck to regard you. “How are you feeling?” he asked. “Baekhyun told us what happened last night.”

“I’m okay.” you whispered truthfully.

“But you were slapped…” Junmyeon pointed out, cupping your cheek and running his thumb over the still slightly red flesh.

“I’m okay, Junmyeon-ah.” You reassured softly. “At least he didn’t do anything else, so please don’t worry.”

“Baby, I always worry about you and I couldn’t sleep a wink last night knowing that you had been hurt.” He said, staring into your eyes. “We all wanted to take you home last night, but Tao told us not to and that you needed to stay strong for your last exam.” He said, burying his head in your neck again and pressing delicate kisses onto your throat.

You sighed against him at his kisses, your hand in his hair. “Oh my…”

“Do you still want to go out tonight?” he whispered.

“Yes, I do.” You said honestly.

“But baby…” Junmyeon implored, kissing behind your ear.

“I’ll be okay, I trust my friends.” You said, biting your lips to hold back your moans as Junmyeon nibbled on your ear. Then you grabbed his cheeks and made him look into your eyes. “I’ll be fine.” You whispered, placing a kiss onto his lips. “Okay?”

Junmyeon stared back at you. “Okay.” he whispered. “Promise me you’ll stay safe.”

“I promise.” You breathed, looking away briefly and feeling guilty that you were lying to him about where you were actually going tonight.

“Good girl.” Junmyeon murmured, then he placed a kiss onto your lips and looked down at his _Rolex._ “Hmm, you’ll have to go now, sweetheart,” he said. “So, Kyungsoo’s taking you there?” he asked.

You nodded. “Kyungsoo’s taking me to a clothes shop where my friends will be.” You said. “We’re going shopping before dinner.” you lied.

Junmyeon nodded. “Okay, well, let’s go.” He said, taking your hand in his.

You smiled shakily, feeling guilt stirring deep within you as you allowed him to lead you down a couple of deserted hallways.

When the hallways became busy with people, Junmyeon released your hand and you both walked side by side. Eventually you both exited the large and state-of-the-art university and walked towards the carpark together.

You greeted your four youngest gangsters who were all hanging around Kyungsoo’s black Audi r8 v10. They all looked up as you and Junmyeon approached.

Junmyeon pecked your cheek discreetly and waved at you as he walked towards his stunning white Bentley.

You hugged and kissed Tao, Jongin and Sehun goodbye. All three of them were not happy that you were going out tonight, however you assured them that you would be back soon.

“Remember your curfew baby, midnight, okay?” Sehun said as he held you firmly against him, his hands on your hips.

“Of course.” you breathed. “You’re sounding like a daddy, Sehun-ah.” you quipped with a giggle.

Suddenly, a dark and unknown glint flickered across your youngest gangster’s eyes as he stared at you, his hands tightening around your hips. And what you didn’t see was the other three gangsters staring solidly at you, that same glint flickering in their eyes, having heard your words.

“What did you just say?” Sehun breathed close to your ear, his hot breath tingling down your neck.

You tremored with heat against him, your arms around his neck. “I said that you’re sounding like a daddy.” you whispered with a blush, feeling warm in your belly.

Sehun continued to stare at you, his eyes still held that dark, unknown glint and it seemed to intensify as he stared. “Say it again.” he commanded softly.

“Say what?” you murmured.

“Come on, we need to go now.” Kyungsoo interjected all of a sudden, pulling you out of Sehun’s hold and trying to shake the dark look from his eyes.

You allowed Kyungsoo to lead you away and you looked behind you at your three youngest gangsters as they stared at you, that same, dark glint floating in their eyes still and you could feel a muscle in your belly heating up and clenching deliciously.

Then, Kyungsoo reached his car and unlocked it. You both got in wordlessly.

As soon as you were buckled up, Kyungsoo quickly shot out of the university and along the wide and affluent city streets.

Kyungsoo was silent as he drove, and he looked tense.

You placed a hand on his thigh. “Are you alright?” you asked.

Kyungsoo tensed at your touch and his eyes flickered towards you and darkened when he met your innocent gaze. “Yeah.” he said with a gulp, his eyes dipping down to the outline of your breasts. Then he looked away, as if shaking himself out of something and soon, that dark glimmer disappeared from his gaze as he continued to drive.

You stared at him for a moment longer and then you looked away, feeling tingly from the others’ and his dark looks back there.

After a little while of driving, Kyungsoo parked in front of the trendy and rich clothes shop that your friends told you to meet them at.

Kyungsoo turned off the engine but he didn’t make a move to get out of the car, instead he turned in his seat and looked at you. “Baby.”

You met his eyes with a small, inquiring smile.

“Are you still sure about this?” Kyungsoo asked quietly with a worried turn of his lips.

“Yes.” You whispered. “Please Soo, you did promise me the other night.” You said, turning to him with a pout, hoping that he wasn’t going to change his mind.

Kyungsoo sighed. “I know, muffin.” He said, holding your eyes. “But I worry for you, okay? This is your first time doing something like this and I can’t help but think that anything could happen, especially after what happened last night.” he continued, his hand smoothing your cheek.

“But Soo, I’ll be safe.” You reassured him softly. “I’m sensible.”

Kyungsoo continued to stare into your eyes. You could see how worried he looked still, and your heart fluttered at his concern for you. “Please promise me.” he whispered. “Promise me that you’ll be sensible, okay?”

You looked into his eyes, placing your hand over his which was on your cheek. “I promise.” You whispered, then you swept forward and kissed him.

Kyungsoo kissed you back ferociously, his hand on your nape to deepen it and he was able to easily push his tongue through your lips. You moaned against him, your hand curling itself in his white shirt. Then the two of you released each other.

You panted against the leather seat, your body was tingling all over. You fanned your hot face, feeling surprised by Kyungsoo’s rough kiss, but you _loved_ it.

Kyungsoo got out of the car and opened your door for you like a gentleman. You thanked him, stumbling in your tennis shoes as you were still wobbly from that sudden make out session.

Kyungsoo caught you with a strong arm around your waist and he couldn’t help but grin at the fact that he was the cause of your unsteadiness.

When you were steady, Kyungsoo took your hand in his and led you into the large and trendy clothes shop. You both walked through, pop music was blaring out and all the clothes looked very high-end and expensive.

Soon, you spotted your friends who were with a couple of girls whom you assumed must be their girlfriends. The girls were all looking at clothes and picking them out, giggling to themselves. You recognised a couple of them from the university and you knew that they were quite popular.

You and Kyungsoo walked towards them.

“Y/n-ah!”  Jungkook called with a wide smile, sitting up from a large black leather sofa.

Immediately, the others all turned towards you and smiled.

“Hey guys!” you greeted with a smile and a wave. However, Kyungsoo didn’t smile.

Your friends walked towards you and you tried to greet them, but Kyungsoo’s hand was clamped tightly around yours.

You looked away from your friends and towards Kyungsoo. “Soo…” you whispered. “May I greet my friends?”

Kyungsoo frowned and his grip on your hand didn’t loosen. “No.”

“Please Soo…” you murmured, drawing your face closer to his, staring into his eyes with your wide, innocent ones.

Kyungsoo blushed at your closeness. “Okay, but no hugging.” He ordered with a pout.

You giggled and nodded. You couldn’t help but think that he looked so adorable when he did that. “Thank you.” You whispered, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

Kyungsoo blushed again and released your hand.

You went over and greeted your friends with a smile. They were about to hug you, but when they caught Kyungsoo’s _very_ menacing glare from behind you, they immediately put their arms down and greeted you verbally.

“So, Y/n-ah, you haven’t met our girlfriends yet? Have you?” Seokjin asked as he wrapped an arm around a pretty girl with long, straight black hair.

You shook your head and in turn, the boys all introduced their girlfriends to you and you smiled and greeted them. Jungkook was the only one who didn’t have a girl with him and the others subtly teased him whilst the younger boy blushed and shoved them away.

Then you introduced Kyungsoo to your friends’ girlfriends and as you did this, Kyungsoo was incredibly polite and you were shocked because normally he blanked others at the university. However, you were proud that he was being nice and not rude towards your friends.

After he had greeted your friends’ girlfriends, you hugged Kyungsoo’s arm and nuzzled his neck. He smiled down at you, placing a kiss on your hair.

“Oh Y/n-ah!! We’ve found these beautiful mini dresses!” Seokjin’s girlfriend raved to you, looking excited. “Would you like to see them?”

“Sure!” you beamed with a wide smile, letting go of Kyungsoo’s arm.

Seokjin’s girlfriend smiled and took your hand, about to lead you away—

Kyungsoo wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you against his hip and away from Seokjin’s girlfriend. “Before you go crazy and try and dress Y/n in something that I may not approve of, I just want to lay out a few rules.” He said resolutely all of a sudden and everyone fell silent, all of them staring at him.

You stared up at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. “Soo…” you whispered. “Are rules really necessary?”

Kyungsoo met your eyes. “Yes, sweetheart.” He said. “I don’t want you wearing something and giving other men bad ideas.” he whispered, “You’re _ours,_ okay?”

You stared up at him with a blush, surprised with his dominance, however you _loved_ it. “I’m yours.” You whispered without hesitation.

“Good girl.” Kyungsoo murmured, placing a chaste kiss onto your lips.

Your friends and their girlfriends all looked at each other and then they turned to Kyungsoo.

“So, what’re your rules?” Jungkook asked with a frown, folding his arms and staring at Kyungsoo pointedly.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Well, as for clothes, I don’t want _anything_ above here.” He said sternly, indicating your knees. “I don’t want any short skirts, hot pants or mini dresses. No low-cut tops, or anything form-fitting.” He continued. “Jeans are okay.” he added after some thought.

“Soo…” you whispered with a blush, burying your face against his neck as he held you close, his hand on your hip.

“Heard, Boss!” Hoseok said with a small smile and the others nodded. “You can trust us.”

Kyungsoo glared and held you closer. “I don’t trust you guys.” He said. “But look after my girl, keep an eye on her.” He said, kissing your temple. “And _no_ funny business.” He commanded, glaring hard at your seven friends who shivered at his cold eyes.

“Of course not.” Namjoon said. “We do have girlfriends after all, hyung.” he said, wrapping his arm around a pretty girl’s waist.

“Good.” Kyungsoo murmured, his hands smoothing your hips. “I’ll be picking her up later and she better not be drunk. She’s only allowed one drink—”

“Soo…” you whined cutely, turning around and wrapping your arms around his neck. “It’s a celebration, why can’t I have more than one?”

“Because, sweetheart, you’re a growing lady—”

“I don’t drink often anyway.” You said quietly with a sweet moue of your lips.

Kyungsoo blushed, looking down at your lips. “Two drinks, and that’s all.” He relented softly. “Always keep your drink near you and don’t accept a drink from anyone you don’t know.” he added.

“I won’t.” you said softly. “Please don’t worry! I’ll be fine!”

Kyungsoo sighed, staring down at you with his beautiful eyes. “I always worry about you, sweetheart, it’s killing me letting you go out tonight, where anything could happen. You were attacked last night at work, you can’t blame me for feeling worried.” He murmured.

“Sorry.” You apologised, feeling guilty.

“Don’t be sorry.” he said, kissing your forehead. “Just be safe, and if there are any problems, please call me or the others.” He said sternly.

“Okay.”

“Good girl.” Kyungsoo said, then he looked towards your friends who were all talking and having fun amongst each other as they looked through the clothes.

Kyungsoo took your hand in his and led you a couple of metres away from them. You both stopped and stood by a wall. You watched curiously as he reached in his back pocket and got out his wallet. He gave you his credit card. “Pay with this.”

“Kyungsoo—” you said, staring at him wide-eyed in shock.

“I insist.” He said firmly.

“I can’t spend it! It’s your money…” you whispered, trying to hand the card back to him.

“Sweetheart, you’re allowed to spend it.” Kyungsoo said with a small chuckle and a smile, accentuating his squishy cheeks which you loved.

“But—”

“Please baby.” Kyungsoo implored, curling your small hand around the card. “We would let you spend _all_ of our money if you wanted to…”

You continued to stare wide-eyed. “But Soo…”

“Oh sweetheart, please spend it, buy yourself something nice and suitable to wear, okay?” he said with a smile.

You stared back at him and you suddenly felt bad about refusing his card. “Okay.” you said. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.” He whispered, pulling you close and pressing a kiss onto your cheek, then he whispered his pin number into your ear and you nodded.

“Now, be a good girl, okay?” he murmured, his fingertips skating your jaw.

“I will.” You whispered obediently, your wide, innocent eyes staring into his.

Kyungsoo pulled you in for a sweet kiss on the lips and you kissed him back. “Goodbye, Y/n-ah.” He whispered, his warm hands on your hips.

“Bye, Soo.” You said.

Kyungsoo smiled. “Call me if anything goes wrong, okay?” he said.

“I will.” You said, kissing his lips sweetly.

Kyungsoo kissed you back and you both let go. He turned around and weaved through racks of clothes and then he exited the shop.

You stared after his handsome form, suddenly feeling lost and not sure about going out tonight with your friends.

All of a sudden, your friends called you over and you walked towards them. After a little while, you got to know their girlfriends a bit more and you liked talking with them, they were nice girls.

The girls helped look for something for you to wear whilst the guys all hung around the shop and talked together, lounging on the sofas.

The girls would put tops and dresses against you and give their opinions, some of them tried to sway away from Kyungsoo’s guidelines by suggesting a couple of short mini dresses for you.

However, you kindly refused the dresses as you had promised Kyungsoo to be sensible and you already felt guilty about lying to the others and going clubbing without their permission.

After a small while of chat and looking through all the pretty clothes with the girls, one of them turned to you. “So, which one’s bigger?”  she asked all of a sudden and the rest of them giggled. You think that this was Hoseok’s girlfriend.

“Pardon?” You inquired with a beet-red blush, having a small idea of what they might be getting at and hoping that it wasn’t that at all.

“Well, you know, which one of your yummy boyfriends has the biggest cock?” Hoseok’s girlfriend elaborated. “I bet it’s Sehun.” She said resolutely with a wide, perverted grin and a giggle.

“No way! It’s definitely Kyungsoo!!” Another one exclaimed. You think that this one was Taehyung’s girlfriend.

You were now incredibly warm all over and you couldn’t believe that you were having this sort of conversation. “I don’t think this is—”

“So, which one is it?” Hoseok’s girlfriend asked, cutting you off.

“I can’t believe that you have _four_ boyfriends!!” Jimin’s girlfriend whined. “How did you do it?”

“Actually, Y/n-ah has _twelve_ boyfriends.” Jimin corrected with a sneaky smirk, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

The girls all stared wide-eyed at you. _“TWELVE?!”_ they spluttered in absolute shock.

“You’re with all twelve brothers?!” Namjoon’s girlfriend asked in awe, dropping the mini dress that she was holding.

You blushed beet red and nodded, looking down at your tennis shoes.

“That’s right, Y/n-ah was able to charm _all twelve_ of the famously cold Kim brothers…” Jimin said slyly and he winked at you.

You blushed and looked away, feeling all their stares on you.

“Oh, you lucky thing…” Seokjin’s girlfriend crooned slowly. “How did you do it?”

“I…um…” you began awkwardly, not sure what to say. “I don’t know I just, grew to love and care for them.” you admitted quietly with a blush, then you told them all about the story of how you had confessed to the twelve gangsters whilst staying over at their home for the first time and about them coming over and presenting their offer of sharing you.

“That’s so cute!” Taehyung’s girlfriend crooned with a giggle after you had finished speaking. “I’ve noticed how different Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongin and Sehun act since they got with you!” she said. “They’re so sweet with you, I’ve never seen them like that, and how they _look_ at you!!” she added. “Oh my!” she breathed, fanning her face and the rest of the girls agreed with heavy nods.

“So, have you… _you know_ with any of them?” Hoseok’s girlfriend asked sneakily, jabbing you in the ribs.

You blushed with a smile, and they all giggled.

“Who? Which one!?” Yoongi’s girlfriend asked.

“Guys, I can’t tell you!” you blushed, cupping your cheeks and turning away from them.

“Oh, come on, Y/n-ah!” Taehyung’s girlfriend sighed. “You must have quite a sex life with _twelve_ boyfriends to satisfy in bed…” she added with a giggle and the rest of them joined in.

“Come on, ladies! Don’t rile her up!” Jungkook said as he strode towards you all. “And we don’t have long, Y/n-ah still needs to pick something suitable to wear.” He said with a clap of his hands.

The girls all pouted and whined, but nonetheless they got to work on finding their outfits for tonight.

You gave Jungkook a grateful look and he smiled, running a hand through his hair. You turned away and looked through all the gorgeous clothes, looking for something suitable for tonight.

Whilst you and the girls were rifling through all of the outfits, the seven boys were looking around at all the clothes, laughing to themselves at some of the more ridiculous ones, holding them up and laughing crazily.

Hoseok was being particularly rowdy along with Taehyung and Jungkook as they examined the clothes.

You and their girlfriends shook your heads at their craziness.

Hoseok whistled suddenly as he held up a scandalously stringy material that very narrowly passed as a dress. “Our bosses would pop a major boner if they saw her in this!” He cackled, and the others laughed as well.

You blushed a very harsh shade of red as you looked away from Yoongi’s girlfriend who was holding out a shimmery purple tinted dress towards you.

Your eyes widened, and your furious blush deepened when you clapped eyes on the small sliver of black fabric that was barely a dress at all.

Your heart pounded hard in your chest and a beet red blush swept across your cheeks at the very thought of all twelve of your sexy gangsters seeing you in that thing. You quickly pushed away the thought because you were beginning to get warm.

“N—no way am I wearing that!!” You spluttered with a thoroughly red face, looking away and occupying yourself with a rack of jeans.

They all laughed raucously at your reaction, Hoseok was still holding the garment and he put it against Taehyung.

“This’ll look nice on you.” Hoseok said cheekily to Taehyung and the boys laughed even harder because it looked ridiculous against him.

“Guys…” you pouted, looking away from the rack of jeans.

Hoseok removed the stringy dress from against Taehyung. “Only joking!! Our bosses would probably kill us as well if we dressed you in it!” he replied with a wide smile towards you, putting the dress back onto the rack.

“They wouldn’t kill you!” you said firmly, crossing your arms. “I wouldn’t let them, and I don’t think they would ever do such a thing to you.”  

Your seven friends stared wide-eyed at you. “I think we’ll be treated a bit better by our bosses from now on if Y/n-ah is going to be around…” Taehyung remarked sneakily with a smile around them all.

They all agreed with small nods and wide smiles.

“Guys…” you implored.

Seokjin’s girlfriend pressed a small, red mini dress against you, you turned towards her as she frowned, putting the dress away, she moved along the rail.

Suddenly, your new phone rang in your satchel. You fished it out and Minseok’s number was flashing on the display.

“Um, I’m going to take this.” You explained, turning to your friends and their girlfriends.

“Is it one of your boyfriends?” Hoseok asked with a smirk and a wriggle of his eyebrows and some of the others joined in.

You nodded with a blush and walked away from them all, you put the phone to your ear and answered. “Hey Minseok.” you said down the line, leaning against a wall with a smile.

“Hello kitten.” Minseok said smoothly, his warm voice heating you up and igniting your heart through the phone.

“Are you okay?” you asked him.

“Baby, I should be asking you that.” He said. “How are you feeling? I heard what had happened last night.” he said, his voice was tender and soothing, and your legs nearly collapsed like jelly.

You could feel your heart pounding at his concern for you. “I’m okay Minseok.” You said. “I was scared but, luckily Baekhyun and Tao were there.”

“Oh, baby sweetheart…” Minseok breathed. “I’m so, so sorry that happened.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” You reassured him.

“Still, I hate the fact that you were hurt and that I wasn’t there for you…” he said with a sigh.

“Seokie…” you whispered, feeling emotion welling in your throat at how sincere he sounded.

Minseok paused on the other line. “Seokie?” he breathed.

You blushed and thought back through your words. “Um…”

Minseok chuckled. “You’re so sweet, my baby.” He murmured, and you could hear the beautiful smile in his voice.

“Do you like it?” you whispered. “I have nicknames for the others as well.” You trailed off with a blush.

“I do, kitten,” he said. “Thank you.”

You couldn’t help but smile widely at the fact that you had made him happy. “So, how are you? How was your day?” you asked to divert the topic of discussion away from yourself.

“I’m fine sweetheart, my day was uneventful, I had clients, phone calls and meetings to deal with. Just the usual.” He replied with a small huff. “I just wanted to tell you to be safe tonight with your friends, wait for Kyungsoo and remember, use his card to pay for dinner, okay?”

“But Seokie…” you pouted, taking Kyungsoo’s card out of your pocket and turning it over in your hand.

“Baby, you’re allowed to use our money…” he said with a smooth chuckle which heated you up. How could he still sound so alluring through the phone?!

“But I’ll feel bad.” You whispered with a moue of your lips.

“We have a lot of money, and we would allow you to spend all of it if you wanted to, baby.” Minseok said gently, and you could tell that he was serious.

You couldn’t believe how rich your gangsters were and that they had so much money to flaunt that they didn’t mind you using it.

“You guys are so generous, thank you.” You breathed gratefully, having never had these sorts of opportunities where you could spend money without worrying about it.

“You’re welcome, baby. We love you, okay?” Minseok said and your heart fluttered in your chest at his words. “You’re so precious and it’s hurting me that you’re going out with your friends tonight where I can’t easily check on your safety, especially after last night.”

You bit your lip, feeling terribly guilty that you were lying to him and the other gangsters. You knew that they wouldn’t like it if they found out that you weren’t going to the restaurant like you had said you would…

You suddenly weren’t sure whether you should go clubbing or not…

“Y/n-ah?” Minseok called softly. “Are you okay?”

You were jolted out of your thoughts. “Yeah, I’m good. Sorry, I was deep in thought.” You apologised with a small, awkward laugh.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Minseok said with a tender smile oozing into his voice. “How was your last exam today?” he asked.

You smiled, looking towards your friends, who were advising their girlfriends on what clothes they should wear, all of them holding up short skirts and dresses which you weren’t allowed to wear at all.

“It went well!” you said, turning away from your friends with a smile. “I can’t believe that it’s the end of the university year!”

Minseok gave a dulcet chuckle. “Hmm, I can’t believe it either.” He drawled. “But that means we have more time to spend with you, my little kitten.”

You blushed, a heat hitting your belly at his words and his nickname for you which you loved. “Seokie…”

Minseok laughed softly, the sound heating you up even more. “I’m really looking forward to spending more time with you, baby.” He said then he paused. “Hmm, I should leave you now, I have a meeting in twenty minutes.” he said all of a sudden, and you could hear the frown in his voice.

You pouted. “Oh.”

Minseok chuckled. “Missing me already?” he remarked with a wry smile.

“Yes.” You whispered without hesitation, you wished that you could talk to him for a bit longer, his voice was soothing and relaxing. “I love you, Minseok.”

There a small pause and you could hear his breath catching in his throat. “Are you okay?” you inquired softly.

“Yeah, um, I’m fine sweetheart.” Minseok responded, clearing his throat. “Thank you.”

“For what?” you whispered.

“For being here, with us.” He explained softly.

“Minseok…” you breathed, your heart fluttering at his sweet words, you could feel your belly pooling with heat and you knew that you loved this man and the other sexy gangsters.

“I love you, baby.” He murmured. “Have fun tonight, okay?”

You bit your lip, feeling guilty. “I will.”

“Good girl.” He whispered. “Please stay close to your friends and be safe, okay?”

“Okay.” You said.

“Bye, Y/n-ah.” Minseok said sweetly.

“Goodbye, Minseok.” You said, then you hung up, pulling the sleek and expensive smartphone away from your ear.

You looked down at Kyungsoo’s credit card and you felt terrible and so, so guilty. You didn’t know whether you should still go clubbing or not. But you didn’t want to disappoint your friends and admittedly, you wanted to go out and have some fun.

You’ve never had the opportunity to go out clubbing before and you really wanted to experience it.

“Y/n-ah!! Come here!” Seokjin’s girlfriend called, jolting you out of your thoughts.

You turned around as she smiled widely at you. “You still need to choose something to wear!”

You smiled and nodded, turning off your new phone, you walked towards your friends and their girlfriends and you began to look for something nice to wear which was within Kyungsoo’s guidelines but still suitable for clubbing.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now nine o’clock in the evening and you and your friends were all sitting in a large booth at one of Seoul’s trendiest nightclubs, loud pop music was blaring out and there were a lot of people there tonight, so it was loud and very busy.

Your hair was curled and styled on your head and you were dressed in tight jeans, a sparkly, purple sequin tank top and a pair of strappy heels which you had bought with Kyungsoo’s credit card. You had even sent him a picture of yourself just to make sure that he approved.

You looked down as a text from Kyungsoo pinged through:

 

 

**You look beautiful, muffin.**

 

You blushed, smiling to yourself as you read his text over and over. It was only simple, yet it had your heart fluttering in your chest. You texted him back:

 

 

**Thank you! :)**

 

 

You looked away from your smartphone and towards your friends who were all laughing and drinking heavily. However, you were nursing your first glass of margarita as you were on a two-drink limit.

You were beginning to have a guilty conscience about lying to your gangsters. You felt terrible as you watched texts from them piling through asking how your ‘meal’ was going. You had to reply that everything was going well. You knew that you didn’t want to lie to them like that ever again.

“Y/n-ah!” Taehyung called all of a sudden.

You looked up from your smartphone, turning it off.

“Why the long face? Come on! Loosen up!” He cheered, taking a sip of his beer as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend who giggled up at him.

You nibbled on your lip, looking down at your phone just as Jongdae texted you to have fun and enjoy your ‘dinner’. You typed back a quick reply.

“I know what it is.” Seokjin suddenly and you looked up and caught his stare. “You feel bad about lying to our bosses, don’t you?”

You blushed and nodded. “Yeah.” You admitted, fiddling with your new phone in your hands.

“Don’t feel bad! Just have fun, Y/n-ah! You said that you’ve never been clubbing at all, so just enjoy it and deal with the consequences later!” Jimin said dismissively from beside you, already looking quite drunk.

“But still…” you whined with a grimace.

“Y/n-ah, come on.” Jungkook said from your other side, patting your thigh and then he took a swig of beer.

You looked towards him and down at his hand on your thigh. You frowned at its presence there. Then you looked at the others who were all staring back at you expectantly.

They were right, you’ve never been clubbing before, and you needed to enjoy it whilst you were here.

You turned off your smartphone and put it into your new, white clutch bag. You took a big sip of your margarita and they all smirked and cheered widely.

“That’s our girl!” Hoseok cheered, holding his beer towards you.

You all laughed and continued to drink, enjoying the atmosphere of the club. The more you drunk, the more you began to relax and forget about your gangsters for a while.

Soon you had drunk three margaritas and you were feeling quite tipsy. You were joining in with the banter at your table and you were having so much fun. Some of you got up to dance and the others forced you and Jungkook to dance together and the two of you did so, whilst the others laughed and watched you both amusedly, taking pictures and videos on their phones.

When you had worn yourself out from dancing, you sat down in the booth again whilst breathing deeply, you ordered another margarita and sipped on it whilst joining in the conversation.

After a little while, you really needed the toilet, you stood from the table. Your friends were giggling and laughing amongst each other, so they didn’t notice you leaving them. You weaved through grinding bodies, stumbling your way towards the bathroom.

When you entered the bathroom, you fell into a stall and did your business, then you finished up and washed your hands.

When you exited the bathroom, you began to walk back the way you had come, however you had wandered into a quieter part of the club, still in search of your friends’ table. There was barely anyone around and the booths were empty.

“Yes, the money will be transferred soon, Mr Kim,” a voice quivered suddenly.

You paused, looking towards the voice and from where you were stood, you could see a man who was sat shivering in a booth nearby. A handgun was being pointed at him, the black weapon glinted ominously in the dim, purple lighting of the club.

“Well, when is soon, Mr Won?” a familiar voice said, and you could feel yourself tingling with excitement, a smile tugging at the corners of your lips. “Now? Today? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month or next year?” the voice continued. “You’ve had your chances and we’ve been _very_ patient with you.”

You walked and stood behind a pillar, craning your neck in order to catch a glimpse of the other occupant in the booth and your eyes widened.

You knew it.

It was Jongin, and he looked incredibly serious as he sat there, pointing a handgun at the man who was sweating in the light of the club as he tried to plead desperately.

However, in your drunken haze, all you could think about was how… _hot_ Jongin looked in that black suit, tie and white shirt and with his hair in that usual messy style which you loved.

_Oh my…_

Then you realised that Jongin didn’t know that you were here at the club, and you hid yourself securely behind a pillar before he could notice you.

You didn’t know what to do as you stood there, you were certain that he would probably notice you walking away, and you didn’t want to know what he would do if he saw you…

“Y/n-ah…” a voice slurred from beside you suddenly.

You jumped in fright with a small squeak and turned around. “Jungkook?” you murmured, holding onto the pillar for support as you placed a hand over your racing heart.

Jungkook stared darkly into your eyes and moved closer. “I wouldn’t have the confidence to do this if I wasn’t drunk…” he said, and then he took a long drag of his beer, some of it spilling from the corners of his mouth.

“Jungkook you need to leave, Jongin is right there!” you hissed in slight panic at how loud he was being.

Your words went completely over Jungkook’s head. “Y/n-ah, I know you have twelve boyfriends, but I…I really like you…” he slurred, as he stumbled closer, his dark eyes fixed on your lips.

Your eyes widened, having not expected that at all. “Jungkook, no—” You said, walking away from him.

Jungkook wrapped a strong hand around your wrist. “Please, Y/n-ah…” He pleaded, pulling you against his hard chest. “A kiss, please kiss me…”

“No, Jungkook, you’re just a friend—” You said, placing your hands on his chest as you tried to push him away, but he was incredibly strong, and he was getting closer. You pulled your neck away from him, clamping your lips shut.

“Hands off…” A familiar voice growled all of a sudden.

Jungkook immediately let go of you, terror in his eyes.

You turned, and your eyes widened when you caught sight of Jongin, looking furious, yet so... _hot_ at the same time as he stood there in a _very_ well-fitted black suit, his dark, smouldering eyes fixed on you.

“Come here, baby…” Jongin said softly, holding his hand out towards you.

You accepted Jongin’s offered hand and he smiled, pulling you flush against his hard chest, his slender hands on your waist, the heat of them burning through the thin fabric of the sparkly sequin top.

Jongin turned to Jungkook, his hard eyes on him. “Don’t you _dare_ try and touch what’s not yours again.” he said darkly, glaring at Jungkook who shivered. “She’s off limits.” Jongin continued, his hand ghosting your ass and he squeezed.

You jolted with a squeak and a blush as his hand caressed your ass so good. You moaned against him, wrapping your arms around his neck and he smirked against your curled tresses.

Hoseok, Hoseok’s girlfriend, Jimin and Taehyung rushed towards the three of you, all of them having seen what had happened from their booth.

“Kai hyung, we’re really sorry—” Taehyung began.

“Did you do this on purpose?” Jongin asked, his eyes blazing as he turned towards your friends. “What is she doing here in a place like this?”

“Kai hyung we—”

“She’s supposed to be at a restaurant!” Jongin continued, looking menacing as his grip on you tightened. “You didn’t force her to come here? Did you?” he asked, glaring hard at your friends who shivered under his gaze.  

“Oh, _Nini_ you’re so grumpy today.” You simpered as you cupped his cheeks.

Jongin blushed at your new nickname for him and your tone of voice which he had never heard from you before, he looked away from your friends and met your eyes.

A loud snort of laughter reached your ears and you both turned and saw Hoseok, Hoseok’s girlfriend, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook laughing to themselves.

“Nini?” Hoseok’s girlfriend remarked with a smirk and the others laughed in their drunken states. “Oh, _Nini,_ I’ve never had the chance to introduce myself…” she said as she walked towards you both, placing a hand on Jongin’s shoulder.

Jongin growled, and with his arm still around you, he glared darkly at Hoseok’s girlfriend. “Only Y/n is allowed to call me that.” he said through gritted teeth, his hold on your hips tightening. “Now get your fucking hand off me.” He said harshly.

Hoseok’s girlfriend froze in terror and as quick as a flash, she removed her hand from his shoulder. Your friends stopped laughing, they knew not to mess with one of their terrifying bosses now. All of them looked quite scared, having never witnessed their boss being so protective over a woman before.

“Nini…” you breathed, snuggling his neck and placing a kiss there. “Don’t be so mean.”

Jongin blushed and he was glad that none of your friends had heard your words. Then he looked towards your friends. “Now, I’m taking over, Y/n-ah’s staying with me.” He said firmly, holding you tighter, his thumbs easing themselves under the waistband of your jeans, making you tingle.

Your friends stared then they looked at you. “Y/n-ah—” Taehyung began.

“I want to stay with Nini!” you said with a giggle, bouncing against Jongin in your heels.

Jongin blushed but nonetheless he smiled as he stared down at you. “Right answer, baby.” He said, kissing your lips, then he looked at your friends with a glare. “That’s your cue to leave.”

Your friends nodded and quickly they walked away from the two of you, looking behind them a couple of times as they did so.

You and Jongin were now alone in the quiet part of the club, then he took your hand in his and led you to a booth in the corner. You both sat down and immediately, Jongin pulled you on top of him, so that you were straddling his lap.

“Now my little angel, what are you doing in a place like this?” Jongin asked, staring into your eyes, his hands radiating so much heat against your hips, oozing through your clothes and heating you up.

“My friends took me out clubbing!!!” You said joyfully in your slightly tipsy state, wrapping your arms around his neck.

Jongin frowned. “But you and Kyungsoo told us that you were going out to a restaurant tonight…”

“Well, I made Kyungsoo promise to not tell you guys that I was going here instead.” You said with a small giggle.

“Oh, you _naughty_ girl…” Jongin murmured, his fingertips brushing the skin of your jaw. “What am I going to do with you?” he said slowly, a grin pulling at the edges of his gorgeous lips.

You simply giggled, one of your hands trailing through his mussed-up golden-brown tresses. “I’ve got an idea.” You put forward bravely.

Jongin raised an eyebrow. “What’s your idea, gorgeous?” he inquired, leaning back in the booth.

You smiled, holding his dark eyes with yours as you leant towards him. “Well...we could go home and play together...” You suggested huskily, your other hand playing with his patterned, silk tie—loosening it.

Jongin’s eyes darkened at your tempting suggestion, his hands tightening around your hips. “Hmm...I like that idea…” He hummed with a smirk, leaning forward and kissing the flesh of your shoulder sweetly.

You sighed at the feel of his hot and wet lips and at the sound of them unpeeling and popping from your skin. “I need you, Kai.” you whispered, grinding your hips against him and feeling his erection pressing against you so good.

You leant towards him and snuggled his neck, placing kisses there.

Jongin groaned low in his throat at your kisses and at the feel of you pressing against his aching cock just right. “But you’re drunk baby.” He said softly, trying to push away his desire, his hands clamping hard around your hips, stopping their motions.

You leant away from his neck and stared into his eyes. “I’m not that drunk...” you said with a sweet moue of your lips. “and I know that I really, _really_ need you right now, Kai.” You said, leaning forwards and enveloping his lips with yours.

Jongin moaned against your lips, one of his hands sweeping away from your waist and cupping the nape of your neck, deepening the kiss.

You heated up even more at the wet sounds that your lips were making and at the feel of his other hand ghosting your ass and squeezing it.

Jongin released your lips, your offer and just you were so utterly tempting to him right now and he couldn’t resist any longer. “Okay baby, I’m taking you home and I’m going to fuck you hard in my bed.” He murmured, his dark eyes staring into yours as he held you close to him, his hands on your hips again.

A muscle deep within your belly clenched at his words and your throat became dry. “You’re going to fuck me?” You whispered, your voice hoarse, your womanhood burning at the explicit language, but you couldn’t deny that you _loved_ this dirty talk.

“Yes, I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk in the morning.” He murmured into your ear with a sexy growl, placing kisses along your throat. “You’ll be a quivering puddle of pleasure when I’m done with you.” he grinned when you tingled with heat at his touches.

“Oh Kai…” you whimpered.

“Hmmm, your skin is gorgeous…” he whispered against your neck, placing kisses there. “So soft…”  You moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck as he kissed you tenderly, the sounds of his lips heating you up even more.   

You could feel your womanhood dripping in your panties in anticipation as he looked up from your neck. You stared into his dark, glittering eyes, running your teeth along your bottom lip, knowing what that simple action did to your gangsters.

Jongin’s eyes flickered down and darkened and he swept forwards, roughly capturing your lips with his.

Your eyes widened but you relaxed, moaning against him as his teeth scraped your bottom lip and bit down.

You gasped out and he released you, licking his lips, his slender hands on your waist, burning through the thin material of the sequin tank top. “Now, let’s take you home, gorgeous baby.” Jongin murmured, kissing and suckling your neck. “So that I can fuck you.” He said, pressing you hard against his aching erection in his suit trousers.

You gave a breathy moan, your hand scrunched in his white shirt as he bit down on your raw neck.

Jongin pulled away from your neck when he was satisfied with the glowing red love bite which he had left there. “Where’s your bag?” He asked, his dark, blistering eyes boring into yours.

You looked away from him and pointed towards the louder part of the club where your friends were. “Over there.”

Then, you got off Jongin’s lap and he stood with you. You took his hand in yours and led him past grinding bodies towards your friends’ booth. When you arrived, you grabbed your little, white clutch bag from the table and opened it, making sure that your phone was in there.

“You’re leaving already, Y/n-ah?” Seokjin asked, ripping his lips from his girlfriend. They all looked towards you.

“Y-yeah.” You stuttered, your limbs were warm and jittery. “I’m going home.”

Your friends looked at you and then at Jongin, seeing the smouldering look in his eyes as he scanned you hungrily and they all knew what was going to happen. They smirked, however they didn’t say anything, knowing that Jongin would have their heads if they said the wrong thing.

“Bye guys.” You said, giving them all a wave.

When you had finished saying goodbye, you turned to Jongin with your clutch bag. He smirked wolfishly, and you gulped, a pang of heat going straight to your womanhood at his look.

Jongin took your hand in his and led you out of the fancy and dimly illuminated club and past the bouncers who parted for him and past crowds of revellers waiting to enter.

You and Jongin walked down the city streets, your strappy heels clicked against the pavement as you walked, beginning to dig painfully into your toes. But it didn’t bother you because all you could think about was the sweltering heat and anticipation swirling in your belly at what was to come...

You and Jongin entered a walled carpark, which was secluded and empty, you could see Jongin’s glimmering black Mercedes in the distance.

You turned suddenly and grabbed Jongin’s tie, standing on your tiptoes and kissing him—hard

Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise, then you released his lips. “Let’s do it here…” you whispered, your eyes gleaming darkly. “In the carpark.”

“No, I’m doing you in my bed.” Jongin said firmly, his hands on your hips as he leant down and kissed your neck sweetly. “No way am I going to make love to you on the tarmac.”

“But I really need it, right now…” you whimpered, wrapping your arms around his neck with a moan as he bit down on your neck.

Jongin’s hands tightened around your hips. “I swear baby if you keep this up, I _will_ bend you over and fuck you on my car.” He said huskily, sucking on your neck. “Where _anyone_ can walk by and catch us.”

You tremored at his words, your toes curling in the strappy heels at the very thought.

“But I’m not into public sex, so let’s get you home.” Jongin murmured, placing sweet kisses on your throat. “I want your first time with me in _my_ bed, not here.”

“Mr Kim.” A voice said suddenly from behind you both.

Jongin reluctantly unpeeled himself from your neck and glared behind you. “What?”

You were breathing deeply at his kisses as you turned, still hugging his neck. It was the man who was in the booth with Jongin before he found you.

“What about the meeting?” the man asked. “It’s still not over yet and I need those drugs!”

“It’s cancelled.” Jongin said decidedly, continuing to kiss your neck, sucking on the still slightly raw flesh.

You whimpered against him, your hand curling in his hair.

“But—”

Jongin removed his lips from your neck and dug in his pocket, revealing a shimmering black handgun. He unclicked the safety. “It’s cancelled.” He reiterated, his eyes hard and dark.

You tingled as you stared between the gun and Jongin, your arms tightening around his neck. In your slightly tipsy state, you didn’t feel threatened by the fact that Jongin was holding a gun, instead you felt safe and comforted in his arms because you knew that he would never hurt you.

The man shivered at the sight of the gun. “But I need that shipment!” he said meekly.

“Don’t make me pull the trigger and kill you in front of my baby.” Jongin said darkly, his arm tightening around your waist as he still aimed the gun at the man. “Now, fuck off, the meeting’s cancelled and I want that money by Monday, got it?” he said. “Because, otherwise…” he said darkly as he aimed the gun into the air and pulled the trigger, a loud booming sound hitting your ears, causing you to jolt and gasp.

The man jumped and nodded, scurrying in the direction from where he came.

You both stared after the man until he had left the walled parking lot. “I’m sorry about that sweetheart.” Jongin whispered, putting on the safety and quickly pocketing his gun. “Are you okay?” he inquired, his hand cupping your cheek.

“I’m okay…” you whispered, staring into his eyes, drawing yourself closer. “You looked so hot with that gun…”

Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise and he smiled. “Did I now, baby?” he asked slowly.

You nodded. “Yes…” you whispered. “I want you to do it again…”

“Again?” he smirked, his warm hand stroking your hip.

You nodded. “Again.”

Jongin stared into your eyes, not believing what he was hearing. “You really are something else.” He murmured to himself, then he kissed your lips. “Okay, baby.” He said, getting his gun out of his pocket. “Again.”  

You smiled and snuggled closer against his side as he aimed the gun at the shimmering night sky and pulled the trigger, eliciting a loud, booming crack which permeated the atmosphere.

“Satisfied, baby?” he asked with a wry smirk, putting the safety on and placing the gun back into his pocket.

You nodded with a smile. “Yes, thank you, Kai.” You said sweetly, pecking his cheek.

Jongin chuckled. “Now let’s get you home.” He said into your ear.

You tingled against him and nodded, allowing him to lead towards his glimmering black Mercedes. Jongin unlocked the car and opened the door, he led you into the passenger seat and closed the door, then he got into the driver’s seat and you both buckled your seatbelts.

Jongin pulled out of the parking space and zoomed down the road as fast as he could, his hand was on your thigh as he drove, the heat from it seeping into the fabric of your new jeans.

Soon, Jongin had arrived at the mansion and parked in the illuminated garage. He opened your door for you and took your hand. He helped you out of the Mercedes and led you out of the large space towards the stairs, then all of a sudden, he lifted you in his arms.

You squeaked in surprise, wrapping your arms around his neck to support yourself. Jongin chuckled against your neck, placing a kiss there. He walked up the metal spiral stairs with your little body in his arms and you both emerged in the dimly lit hallway.

All was silent as Jongin ascended the grand, white marble stairs. You assumed that the other gangsters must be in bed already. You looked down at your faded, pink wristwatch and it was one o’clock in the morning.

You sighed and snuggled against Jongin’s neck, pressing kisses there and you smiled when his breath hitched in his throat at your delicate touches.

Soon enough, Jongin arrived at his room and kicked the door open with his foot and then he closed it. His room was illuminated by the pale light of the full moon.

“Would you like the light on or off?” Jongin whispered, looking down and into your eyes.

“Off, I quite like the moonlight.” You whispered back, continuing to press kisses onto his neck.

Jongin bit his lip. “Me too.” He said, walking towards the bed.

With one hand holding you towards his chest, he flipped open his duvet and placed you on top of the white sheets. Then Jongin kissed you hard, lowering you down onto the mattress, you kissed him back, your hands in his tousled golden-brown locks, you were both breathing and sighing hotly against each other, your lips making wet smacking noises.

Jongin unpeeled his lips from yours, leaving you sighing and panting hard beneath him. You stared up at him with dark, come-hither eyes as he hovered above you. “Are you sure?” He asked softly.

“Yes.” You whispered and then you grabbed his tie and kissed him hard.

Jongin’s eyes widened at your boldness but he smiled, kissing you back, his tongue ferociously exploring your mouth.

He released your lips and grabbed one of your legs, his slender fingers unfastening the fiddly buckles of your strappy heels, then he moved onto your other foot, and your new heels fell to the marble floor with a clunk.

Jongin let go of your feet and his fingers unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans, he pulled them down your slim thighs, watching as he did so, taking in how they shone deliciously in the pale light of the moon.

Soon, your jeans were off and discarded on the floor. You sat up and kissed him, wanting his lips on yours.

Jongin groaned, his hands finding the hem of your sequin tank top, he pulled it up and you released his lips so that he could take off the material and throw it away. His hands made quick work of your bra and soon that was discarded.

He gently laid you on the bed and eased off your panties, slipping them down and off your thighs, his rough fingertips leaving a trail of heat in their wake.

Jongin threw your panties to the floor. “Oh fuck.” he breathed as he stared at you, his dark eyes drinking in your alluring presence laying so deliciously beneath him. “You really are gorgeous, aren’t you, baby?” He murmured, his slender hands, cupping your breasts.

You mewled and blushed at his explicit language, then you lifted one of your legs and hooked it around his waist, pressing him close to your dripping wet womanhood. “You have too much clothes on.” You murmured, biting your lip at the delicious friction that his suit trousers were providing you with.

Jongin laughed softly. “My little baby’s needy, is she?” he asked as he slowly shrugged off his suit jacket, flinging it on the floor and easing off his tie.

“Yes…” you whispered, as he began to unbutton his shirt, his deliciously hard and tan chest was slowly revealed to you. “I need you Nini. Right now.” You said, desperately wanting to feel those same sensations you had felt on Sunday night with Chanyeol again.

Jongin stopped unbuttoning his shirt and glared sternly at you. “You call me Daddy in the bedroom baby.” he murmured. “Is that understood?”

A tingle of heat shot straight to your womanhood. “Yes.” you murmured.

 _“Yes what_ baby girl?” Jongin prompted.

“Yes Daddy.” you whispered obediently your womanhood dripping at his dark eyes and dominance.  

A familiar dark and seductive glimmer presented itself in his eyes as he stared at you. “Good girl.” he whispered, his thumb sweeping across your bottom lip. “You sound so hot and needy saying that.”

Bravely, you kissed his thumb whilst staring up at him.

Jongin removed his thumb and continued to take off his shirt, revealing his chiselled-to-perfection chest to you. He flung the garment to the floor.

You couldn’t help but stare, he was built to perfection, there was no flaw whatsoever on him and you couldn’t believe that this man was one of your twelve sexy gangsters.

Jongin sat up from the bed and you sat up on your elbows and watched with dark eyes as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, the sound caused your womanhood to dampen and tingle even further.

The garment fluttered down his long and strong legs. You blushed at the large tent in his boxers and then your blush deepened when he slipped off his boxers, revealing his hard, veined, aching and ready cock to you.

_Oh god…_

Jongin walked towards you and sat on the bed between your legs. You leant towards him and gripped his shaft.

“Ah.” Jongin moaned as you moved your hand up and down, spreading the clear substance along his hard length. Then you leant forwards and licked his throbbing red tip.

“Baby.” Jongin breathed, wrapping a hand in your curled tresses as you pulled him deeper, your tongue running along the salty flesh, tasting him on your tongue. He tasted so, _so_ good and you felt so in control...

“Oh fuck…” he groaned as you slowly brought your head up, your dark eyes meeting his as your tongue swirled his tip then you brought him deep into your mouth again.

Suddenly, Jongin wrenched your head up, removing his cock from your mouth. “I don’t want to cum yet baby.” He sighed. “Lay on your back and spread your legs.” He commanded roughly.

You could feel your womanhood dripping at his command and you did as he said. Jongin crawled towards you and you stared into his eyes as he eased a finger into your womanhood.

You groaned and tipped your head back as he slowly swirled his finger. “You’re so wet.” He whispered. “Tell me baby, _who_ are you wet for?” he commanded roughly

“For you, Daddy.” You said through your heavy breathing.

Jongin eased two more fingers into your womanhood and curled them. You arched your back and moaned hard, pleasure filling your system. “That’s right.” Jongin groaned, curling his fingers so good, causing you to moan deliciously loud.

Then you clamped a hand over your mouth when you realised how loud you were being.

“Don’t cover your mouth.” Jongin commanded, continuing to move his fingers so good inside of you.

“But the others must be sleeping.” you said through your harsh breathing and pleasure. “I don’t want to wake them.”

Jongin chuckled. “I’ll be very surprised if they were still asleep after how loud you’ve been, baby girl.” He said, then he curled his fingers hard.

You were about to cover your mouth but Jongin took your hand in his and you moaned loud into the darkness, so overwhelmed with pleasure.

“They can’t have heard? Can they?” you asked, breathing heavily as he removed his fingers from you.

“These walls aren’t soundproof, sweetheart.” He said with a wide smirk. “And that was evident on Sunday night as well…” he added as he licked his fingers clean from your slick juices, holding your eyes. “We heard everything…”

“Daddy…” you moaned quietly with a blush, a tingle flitting down your spine and reaching your dripping wet pussy at that word and how it felt on your tongue.

Jongin’s eyes darkened at that word and he removed his fingers from his mouth. “They’re probably listening right now, hoping that we get a move on.” He said with a tantalising smirk.

You blushed, and you couldn’t help but feel even hotter between your legs at the very thought.

Jongin shuffled towards you and you looked down as he wrapped a hand around his impressive manhood, slowly sweeping the tip across your slick folds.

You both moaned at the amazing sensation and you flexed your hips against his tip, aching to feel those same sensations again.

“Oh my aren’t you impatient?” Jongin whispered, smirking widely at you.

“Please Daddy…” you pouted, feeling so hot and wet, his tip felt _amazing_ against your clit...

“Okay baby.” Jongin murmured through his heavy breathing, also wanting to feel you, he couldn’t wait anymore either. He aligned his tip and slowly pushed into your womanhood.

“Ah…” you moaned, your hands finding his toned arms and squeezing hard at his size.

“Dear god you’re so tight…” Jongin groaned. “Are you sure you’re not a virgin anymore?” he murmured as he pulled out and swept his tip over your wet folds then he slowly eased into you again, going easier this time.

You whipped your head back with a moan as he filled you slowly, and again you felt that exquisite fullness from Sunday night and it felt, so, so, _so_ good…

“Oh…” you moaned as he slowly pulled out of you again and slickened his length with your juices, then he pushed his cock back into you and you watched as it all went in.

“How do you feel?” Jongin asked, breathing heavily as he hovered above you.

“So good.” You whispered. It was still an alien sensation, but at the same time it felt _absolutely amazing,_ the feeling was indescribable. “Do you feel good, Daddy?” you inquired, staring into his dark, glittering eyes and feeling even hotter.

“Fuck yes.” Jongin groaned as he leant down, peppering your throat and shoulder with kisses. “You feel amazing, baby.” He sighed as he sucked your neck, leaving a couple of love bites.

Your walls clenched around his hard cock at his deliciously explicit words and at the popping sounds of his lips and teeth on your neck.

Jongin groaned low in his throat at the feel of you squeezing him so tight. “Baby, I’m going to move now…” he said suddenly from where he was nuzzled against your neck. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Daddy.” You breathed, wrapping your legs around his hips.

“Good.” He said, and you could feel him grinning against your neck, placing a kiss there and with his hands on your hips, Jongin slowly and gradually eased his cock out of you.

“Ah…” you moaned, tipping your head back at the loss of him, your slick juices _dripping_ onto the bed sheets, glistening in the light of the moon.

Jongin pushed back into you with a deep groan, a firm hand on your hip as he went slow and steady, allowing you to get used to his size.

Jongin nuzzled and kissed your neck as he gently thrusted in and out of your womanhood, circling his hips in a way that had you moaning out loud into the darkness and your fingernails digging into the hot skin of his back. You were certain that you’ve left scratch marks there.

Jongin hissed at the feel of your fingernails but nonetheless it only egged him on further. He groaned against your neck as he continued to push himself in and out of you. The pace was really killing him, he desperately wanted to go harder and fuck you senseless, but he restrained himself, knowing that you were still new to this.

“Daddy.” You moaned suddenly as he thrusted back into you.

“Baby?” Jongin breathed, removing his lips from your neck and gazing into your eyes which were dark with pleasure.

“Please go harder.” You whispered through your heavy breathing, staring into his eyes and feeling even wetter under his dark and intense gaze.

His cock twitched within you at your request. “Are you sure?”

You nodded. “Yes, I really want it…” you whispered. “Oh, please, Daddy…” you moaned as he slowly eased out of you and thrusted back in.

Jongin’s eyes darkened at your neediness and at the sound of your lips articulating that word so deliciously. He swept down and claimed your lips with his, then he pulled away only slightly as you panted hard. “You asked for it, baby.” He murmured against your lips and you trembled in anticipation, your walls clenching tightly at his words.

Jongin knelt up so that he was now on his knees, staring back at you as his hands clamped around your hips and then, without warning, he began to pound his cock into you at a ferocious pace.

_Oh yes…_

You immediately arched your back with a deliciously loud moan as he pounded into you so good. “Oh!” you moaned, tipping your head back, your body overwhelmed with pleasure as his tip hit that one spot every time.

Jongin growled, his dark eyes pinned to your delicious breasts as they jiggled roughly at his thrusts, he released his hands from your hips and squeezed them hard.

You gave a high moan at the contact, arching your back and as he pinched your nipples.

You could feel a familiar coiling heat beginning to gather in your belly as he went harder and deeper, his dark eyes focussed on you as he thrusted his cock, rolled his expert hips and scrunched your breasts with his slender hands.

“Mhmm Daddy…” you moaned out, staring into his eyes and feeling hot all over.

In response, Jongin pounded harder into you with a groan, his breathing getting harsher, your sexes making lewd squelching noises as he went harder.

You were moaning uncontrollably as you curled your hands in the bedsheets, you didn’t even bother trying to quieten yourself, it felt so, _so_ good.

“Cum for Daddy, baby.” Jongin commanded harshly, his thrusts getting faster and it sent you over the edge.

You tipped your head back with a high moan as your walls clenched tightly around his cock, your body arching at your orgasm.

Not long after, Jongin came violently with a moan, your name on his lips as he spurted his hot cum deep inside you.

You moaned softly as he pulled out and collapsed beside you.

You were both breathing deeply, calming down from your highs. You could feel your combined juices leaking out of your pussy and onto the covers as you laid there, glistening and warm with a post-coital glow.

After a small while, you propped yourself up on an elbow and met his eyes. “I want more…I want to do it again…” You rasped, your womanhood heating up again between your legs.

Jongin’s eyes darkened at your needy words, having never expected such a request to ever fall from your pure little lips. However, he smiled widely, his cock hardening at the very thought of being buried deep within your pussy for a second time tonight.

“Would you now, baby?” Jongin asked throatily and the sound had your womanhood scorching with heat.

“Yes Daddy.” You nodded, staring deep into his eyes.

_Yes, you wanted him, you needed him inside of you again. Right now._

“I’m such a lucky man.” Jongin murmured to himself then he chuckled quietly, sitting up and kissing your lips. “Okay, my naughty girl, but this time, I’m doing you from the back…” He murmured against your lips with a smirk.

Your breath hitched, excitement tingling through you and going straight to your womanhood.

“Lay on your front, baby.” Jongin commanded softly as he sat up.

You did as you were told, your body ached but still it burned for him as you laid on your front obediently.

“Ass up.” Jongin said as he knelt behind you.

You quivered in heat and did as he said, your thighs were shaking in anticipation as you knelt there, your head resting on your folded arms, your ass exposed to this beautiful Adonis.

You could feel his cock hardening against your thigh as he stroked your ass, his slender hands fondling your buttocks with care.

You mewled below him and those beautiful sounds traversed down his spine, hardening him even more.

Jongin leant down and swept your wet hair out of your face. You caught each other’s dark eyes which throbbed with love in the large, floor-length mirror near his bed. “I want you to look at me when I take you from behind, baby girl.” Jongin ordered.

You nodded against your folded arms, tantalisingly swinging your hips in front of him, wanting him inside of you yet again.

Jongin smiled, wrapping his warm hands around your hips, keeping you still. “Patience.” He murmured into the moon washed room as he grabbed his shaft, and slowly swept his throbbing red tip over your slickened folds, which were still leaking your combined juices.

You gave a high moan at the amazing sensation as he groaned deep within his throat, his fingers digging into your hip.

You stared at each other in the mirror and then, he positioned himself at your dripping wet womanhood and slowly he pushed in with both hands on your hips.

You moaned, your lips opening wantonly as you stared at him in the mirror.

Jongin’s dark eyes latched on yours as he groaned, going slow until he was deep inside you.

“You feel so good.” He groaned, his hands on your hips, keeping you still as he took a moment to appreciate how tightly you were clamped around his cock, even after his rough handling back there.

You could feel your walls convulsing hard around his shaft and you moaned lowly into the sheets at how amazing he felt, feeling the heat in your belly already about to unravel and burst again by him just being _buried_ within you.

“No baby, not yet.” Jongin said as he pulled out only slightly, the cold air hitting his exposed shaft slick with your combined juices.

“Oh, please Kai.” You sighed into the sheets, your fists clenched as he pushed his cock back into you agonisingly slowly.

“I want you nice and sore, baby. Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to remember that _I_ have been here.” Jongin groaned out as he languidly pushed his cock into you, his slender hands framing your hips.

You groaned, rutting your hips against him in an attempt to quicken his thrusts but his hands were firmly clamped around them, locking you in place. But you couldn’t deny that it felt absolutely _amazing._

Jongin tipped his head back with a sultry groan, taking his time, one of his hands was smoothing your back, revelling in the deliciousness softness of your skin as he pushed himself into you.

You moaned and writhed beneath him, muffling your moans of absolute pleasure into the sheets.

Suddenly Jongin leant forwards and grabbed your hair roughly, wrenching your head up. “I want to _hear_ you baby!” He growled, beginning to pound his cock hard into your wet womanhood.

_Oh yes…_

Your wails were now audible to the room, bouncing off the walls almost. You didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed about how loud you were being, all you could think about was how well he was thrusting into you, hitting _that_ spot every single time.

“Ah Daddy!” You groaned out, your hands gripping the headboard for support as he pounded—hard.

Jongin’s groans were getting louder as you both felt the satisfying heats in your stomachs gathering and about to uncoil.

Jongin’s hand tightened around your hip, your bodies making lewd slapping noises as he pounded his cock harder and harder into you. His groans intensified at how good you felt, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as your tight and wet pussy walls began to convulse deliciously around his cock.

“Come on baby, cum all over Daddy’s cock.” Jongin demanded in a breathy growl, his taut hips slapping harder against yours.

Your ass jiggled deliciously against him, drawing his eyes, gathering the heat in his stomach.

Your moans were getting louder as you felt your orgasm ripping through you, you tilted your head back with a moan as you _exploded_ around him.

With a couple more sharp and delicious thrusts, Jongin came not long afterwards with a loud, guttural groan, his hand tight in your hair, and his other hand clamped firmly around your hip, keeping you still as he spurted his boiling hot cum deep into you, splattering against your sore womb.

You whimpered as Jongin gently pulled his cock out of your womanhood. “Ooh…” You breathed at the feel of him leaving you and collapsed onto the crumpled sheets, panting heavily, sweat rolling down you.

Jongin collapsed beside you, totally spent, his gloriously chiselled chest heaving.

You snuggled against him and he held you close, still breathing hard—you both were.

Jongin swept his soaked golden-brown tresses out of his eyes. “How do you feel?” he breathed into the silence as he glanced down at you, his heart hammering in his chest, sweat rolling down his hard body.

You moved your head, so that you were looking into his beautiful, brown eyes. “Amazing…” You said through deep breaths, your hand sweeping his hard chest, feeling the perspiration beneath your fingertips. Then you snuggled against his neck and placed a small kiss there.

Jongin smiled. “I was a bit rough back there.” He murmured, his fingers lacing through your tresses. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, his eyes scanning yours.

You frowned down at yourself, your walls tingled with a satisfying heat, you could still feel his entrance so clearly and it felt so good.

“I’m okay, it felt so good.” You responded, your hand smoothing his beautiful chest, the muscles there fluttering at your touch. “Thank you, Kai…” You said quietly, kissing his neck.

Jongin smiled against your delicate tresses, feeling satisfaction pouring through him, igniting his veins, his heart and his limbs. “I’m glad.” he whispered as he gently pressed a kiss onto your hair. “Now let’s go to sleep…”

You nodded against him, your eyelids beginning to droop and tiredness trickling through you.

Jongin smiled and sat up. You sat up with him as he pulled his duvet cover so that it covered you both.

As soon as he was finished and laying on his back again, you snuggled against his hard chest. Jongin smiled and held you close. “Goodnight my gorgeous baby.” He whispered, kissing your forehead and revelling in the feel of your soft and delicate body so close to his.

Eventually, you both fell asleep, your breaths shallowing…

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

It was Saturday morning and the golden light from the sun was streaming through a gap in the curtains and illuminating the crumpled sheets on the bed. You woke up in Jongin’s arms. Your legs tangled with his and your head was resting against his hard chest. You felt absolutely amazing and so relaxed...

Jongin kissed your hair. “Good morning.” He whispered in an alluring morning voice.

You smiled and inclined your head towards him. “Good morning, Kai.” You whispered back, staring into his eyes.

“How do you feel?” he murmured, his finger skimming the curve of your spine.

“I feel really good.” You sighed out, moving your legs and feeling a smooth throbbing heat from your pussy walls when you remembered last night and how good Jongin had made you feel.

“Good.” Jongin grinned against your neck. “Hmmm, you smell _lovely_ …” he murmured, gently kissing behind your ear.

“Kai…” you whispered with a blush as he kissed down your raw neck and towards your clavicles.

“You do, baby.” He said, pressing kisses onto your broken skin. “And I want you to know that I appreciate and love you.”

You giggled when he wrapped an arm around you and nuzzled the crook of your neck again. “Why’re you so sappy?” you whined with a smile, your hand curling in his golden-brown tresses.

“Oh baby, I’m only sappy for you…” he whispered into your neck with a chuckle, placing hot and wet kisses there, then he flipped you, so that you were on your back and he pressed his lips onto yours.

You smiled and moaned into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck to deepen it, your hands lacing through his smooth golden-brown tresses as your lips fought relentlessly, his hands ghosting your breasts, about to squeeze....

There was a knock at the door suddenly and then it opened.

You and Jongin released each other when Kyungsoo walked through, looking sexy in a pair of jeans and a blue button-up shirt. You quickly covered your breasts with a red blush, panting hard.

“Don’t just come in here!” Jongin growled as he sat up in bed, running a hand through his mussed-up tresses.

Kyungsoo folded his arms as he walked towards you both and his dark eyes couldn’t help but stare at your little, naked body. “Baby, please don’t cover yourself.” He said softly, completely ignoring Jongin as he stood beside the bed.

The two brothers watched as you slowly removed your little hands from your breasts.

“Why are you here?” Jongin prompted, burying his face in your neck and placing kisses there, he grinned when you tingled against him, your breath hitching in your throat.

“Father’s here.” Kyungsoo said, reluctantly looking away from your breasts and meeting Jongin’s eyes.

Jongin stopped kissing your neck. “What?!” he spluttered, sitting up in the bed again. “When did he get here?!”

“Just now, everyone else is down there with him.” Kyungsoo explained. “And he’s asking where you are.”

“What does he want?” Jongin asked, folding his arms.

“He wouldn’t say.” Kyungsoo said. “And he knows that Y/n-ah is here too, he wants to see her.” He added.

The two gangsters turned to you and you blushed. “How does he know that I’m here?” you asked as you sat up in bed, pulling the white sheets up to cover your sore breasts.

“Our father knows that we’re all in a relationship with you.” Kyungsoo said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. “We told him.”

Your eyes widened, and you blushed red at the fact that the gangsters’ very intimidating father knew that you were with _all twelve_ of his sons…

_Oh goodness…_

“Now let’s get you dressed, muffin. We need to be quick though.” He said, taking your hand in his. “Father hates tardiness and the others are _not_ happy with you at all, so let’s not keep them waiting.”

You quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean they’re not happy with me?” you inquired, staring at Kyungsoo with your wide eyes.

“Well, let’s just say they all know about your little clubbing escapade last night.” Kyungsoo explained with a grimace.

Then Jongin leant towards you and you could feel him grinning against your neck. “And not to mention, they’re all probably super horny from listening to our little show last night…” he added as he nibbled and sucked at your earlobe. “Also, they all love being called Daddy, myself included. It turns us on so badly…” he added with a groan, kissing your ear. “And remember, these walls aren’t sound proof, baby girl.”

You blushed beet red. “Oh no…” you breathed, burying your cheeks in your hands at the very thought.

“Come on baby, it’s time to face the music.” Kyungsoo said gently as he patted your thigh on top of the duvet.

You removed your face from your hands and nodded. “Okay.” you whispered, feeling worried about seeing their father and about the fact that all your gangsters knew about where you actually went last night.

You couldn’t blame them for being upset with you. You knew that they would eventually find out about it anyway, you had broken the curfew after all and like Jongin said, they had probably heard you last night…

_Oh my…_

Jongin slipped out of the bed fully naked and you blushed, scanning his taut and naked body as he picked up his white shirt and helped you slip into it. You thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and you fastened some of the buttons.

Then you quickly pecked Jongin on the lips and he slapped your ass cheekily.

You blushed as he grinned, and you took Kyungsoo’s offered hand with a blush, feeling awkward because he probably heard you and Jongin last night…

Kyungsoo led you out of the room and down the hallways towards your own room, in order to get ready to greet their very intimidating father, Kim Sunwoo…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversion rate: £2.50 = ₩3541.25  
> Arteriovenous malformations: a tangle of blood vessels with abnormal connections which may cause seizures or hemorrhages 
> 
> Hey guys!! I’m sorry that I’m overloading you with all this delicious smut!!! There will be more fluff next chapter as well!! I hope that you enjoyed and thank you so much for your support and kind comments!! I hope that you are all enjoying the story so far!! <3333  
> I love you all!! <333


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Happy New Year!!! yahhhss
> 
> This chapter is very, very, very, very, very long!!!
> 
> WARNING: Sexy gangster moments within!!!
> 
> Also, please look up any supercars or artworks as this’ll help you to envision the story better!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!!! :)  
> <33333333333333333

 

 

As soon as you and Kyungsoo entered your room, he wrapped you in his arms and you squeaked in surprise.

“I was so worried last night.” he whispered. “I was calling and calling you and you didn’t pick up!” he said. “Then I went into the club and found your friends, I asked them where you were, oh sweetheart I was so worried that some man had picked you up and harmed you. But luckily your friends told me that Jongin had picked you up.”

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo, I should’ve called you when I left with Kai.” You said against his neck.

Kyungsoo looked into your eyes. “Promise me that you’ll never do anything like that again.” he said. “I was so worried.”

“I promise.” You said, kissing his cheek, then a pang of pain flittered across your skull. You groaned, gripping your head.

“You’re hungover.” Kyungsoo sighed, releasing you and walking towards your bathroom. “How much did you drink last night?” he asked as he rummaged in your sink cupboard.

“Uh…two? Three margaritas? I don’t know…” you said unsurely with a grimace.

Kyungsoo stared at you sternly as he filled a glass with water. “Baby.” He scolded.

“I’m sorry, Soo…” you said quietly.

Kyungsoo walked out of the en-suite and handed you the water and some paracetamol. “Try telling that to the others.” He said with a huff.

You swallowed the pills with the water as he darted into your walk-in wardrobe.

You put down the glass and followed after him. “How did the others find out about last night?” you asked.

“Well, your friends aren’t exactly private with their social medias sweetheart. We all saw those videos and pictures of you dancing at the club.” Kyungsoo sighed, opening your underwear drawer and digging inside.

You blushed, remembering last night and how your friends and their girlfriends kept taking pictures and videos of you and Jungkook as you both danced on the dance floor. “They posted them online?!” you spluttered.

“Yes, they did.” Kyungsoo answered, still looking through clothes. “And my brothers saw and they’re _not_ happy.”

You grimaced, feeling a sick feeling swirling in your belly at the thought of seeing the rest of your sexy gangsters, then you caught a whiff of something. “Soo can I take a shower?” you asked. “I smell.” You said with a blush, smelling your armpits and crinkling your nose.

Kyungsoo turned towards you with some clothes hanging from his arm. “No baby, we don’t have time.” He said, looking away and gathering more clothes then he emerged from the walk-in wardrobe and sauntered towards you.

“But I smell.” You said with a pout. “Your father’s going to notice.”

Kyungsoo huffed. “We don’t have time, baby.” He said gently. “Now, may I dress you?”

You nodded, and he unbuttoned Jongin’s shirt, allowing the garment to fall away from your soft, little body.

Kyungsoo’s eyes darkened as he scanned you, taking in your breasts, stomach, waist, hips, thighs and legs.

You could feel a heat coiling and tingling in your belly and you resisted the urge to hide your breasts.

Kyungsoo shook himself out of his thoughts and helped you into a white bra and panties. He put some jeans on for you and you held his shoulders for support as he did this.

Then he helped you slip on a sea-green _Valentino_ turtleneck which effectively concealed your throbbing red love bites.

You swore that your neck would never be able to properly heal because of how much your gangsters loved to lick and suck on it.

Kyungsoo put your still curled tresses into a high ponytail and he sprayed some _Chanel_ perfume on you to freshen you up a bit. He helped you into some sea-green coloured heels which matched the turtleneck.

You frowned at the heels.

Kyungsoo caught your frown. “You have to look presentable, sweetheart.” He said. “You can take them straight off when our father leaves, okay?”

“Okay.” you nodded with a pout.

“Good girl.” He said, standing up and kissing your cheek. “Now let’s go.”

You nodded and Kyungsoo took your hand in his, leading you out of the room and across the wide and spacious cream hallways.

“Soo?”

“Yes, muffin?”

“I’m scared about seeing the others…” you said honestly, not liking the thought of your gangsters being upset with you.

“Don’t be scared.” Kyungsoo said softly. “They’re just disappointed, that’s all.” He said. “Now let’s go.”

You gulped down your worries for now and nodded, allowing Kyungsoo to lead you down the grand, white marble stairs. The sound of your heels clicking against the marble was loud as you and Kyungsoo approached the living room and entered. You kept your eyes down at the floor.

It immediately fell silent and you could feel their eyes on you. 

“Ah there you are, Miss L/n.” A familiar voice announced cordially.

You looked up and met the wrought-iron grey eyes of Kim Sunwoo, your twelve sexy gangsters’ _very_ intimidating and powerful father who now lives in Los Angeles.

“Good morning Sunwoo-ssi.” You greeted politely with a bow. “I’m sorry I’m late.” You apologised.

You straightened up and determinedly didn’t look at your gangsters, you could feel their eyes on you and you knew that they were less-than-pleased with you.

“That’s quite alright.” Sunwoo murmured as he stared into your eyes. “However, I must say that it’s _the afternoon_ not morning.”

“Oh, um I’m sorry.” You mumbled with a beet red blush, feeling all their eyes on you.

Sunwoo chuckled, his eyes holding mirth as he stared at you. “It’s fine, now please take a seat.”

Kyungsoo led you towards a squishy, grey loveseat and you both sat down. You caught the eyes of your gangsters and they were all staring at you solidly, their eyes were dark and glittering.

You caught Jongin’s eyes from his seat opposite and he subtly winked at you with a small grin.

You blushed and looked away from him, your walls throbbing deliciously at the recollection of his entrance last night.

“My sons and I were just discussing you, Miss L/n.” Sunwoo announced all of a sudden, breaking you from your thoughts.

“Oh?” you asked, looking towards Sunwoo.

“Hmmm, and I have to say, I’m quite impressed.” He remarked, holding your eyes. “My sons have quite tough skin, or so I thought…” he said, sweeping an eye around the twelve sexy gangsters.

You bit your lips and looked down at your lap.

The gangsters’ eyes darkened even more at the sight of your lips doing that thing that they all couldn’t resist.

“Your lips.” Kyungsoo whispered in your ear.

You blushed and stopped biting your lips, knowing what that action did to your gangsters.

“Um, Sunwoo-ssi?” you asked, and everyone turned to you. “May I ask why you are visiting today?”

It went completely silent.

Sunwoo smiled. “I’m here to visit for a couple of days. And I’ve been invited to attend my dear sons’ launch party next Monday for their business partnership.”

_What?_

“Launch party?” you asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at your gangsters. They never said anything about a launch party and you would know if they had done…

“Oh? Didn’t you boys tell your beautiful girlfriend about next Monday?” Sunwoo asked, looking stern as he regarded his twelve sons.

You blushed pink at what he called you. 

“Well, we would have told her, father if she had been here yesterday and not out clubbing with her _friends_ …” Jongdae replied coolly as he folded his arms, his dark eyes flashing to you.

You blushed even harder and looked away from him, knotting your fingers against your jean clad thighs.

Sunwoo turned to you. “Oh, Miss L/n, I also heard that you went clubbing last night?”

You blushed, your heart jolting in your chest.

It was now incredibly tense in the room.

“Yes, I did.” You said quietly.

“Hmm, I used to go clubbing back in my day.” Sunwoo said with a small, reverent smile. “It’s so different to how it used to be.” He said with a sigh, then his eyes latched onto yours.

“May I talk to you in private Miss L/n?” he asked.

Immediately, your gangsters stiffened and turned towards their father.

“Why father?” Chanyeol asked, straightening in his seat.

“Because I would like to get to know my sons’ girlfriend better.” Sunwoo said with a smile, standing up from his seat. “We won’t be long.”

He was taller than you remembered. “Come on, my dear.” Sunwoo said, turning to you.

You jumped and stood from your seat, pulling down the hem of your turtleneck.

You caught the eyes of your gangsters and they all stared back, looking slightly anxious. You looked away and followed Sunwoo out of the living room, feeling nervous about being alone with their father and about what he might want to talk to you about.

You and Sunwoo walked up the white marble stairs together in silence and walked down a couple of hallways.

Sunwoo stopped outside of a door and opened it. You both walked into an ornate living room, the colour scheme was a duck egg blue with light gold accents, there was a large window with a view of the rolling green hills in the distance. The room looked very regal.

There was also a man inside the room who was cleaning, and you assumed that he was one of the many cleaners that your youngest gangsters had told you about during your tour of their home last week.

The man stopped dusting the ornate fireplace and bowed low, he was quivering. “Good afternoon master.” He greeted as he straightened.

Sunwoo turned towards him. “Good afternoon to you too.” He said. “Now, would you be so kind as to get Miss L/n and I some tea?” Sunwoo asked.

The man nodded. “Of course, master.” He said obediently, walking out of the room.

Sunwoo led you towards a large duck egg blue sofa and you both sat down.

“Now, I hear that you’ve been with my sons for two weeks now.” He said, turning to you.

“Yes.” You nodded after thinking it through and you couldn’t believe that that was how long you’ve been with them for. It seemed longer.

“You know, when I first met you Miss L/n at that coffee shop all those weeks ago, I knew that you were… _different.”_ He said, bringing a hand to his chin and rubbing it.

“What do you mean by different, Sunwoo-ssi?” you inquired.

“Because Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Jongin wouldn’t stop staring at you.” He explained with a chuckle. “I had never seen anything like it before.”

“Oh my…” you breathed, your heart fluttering with heat in your chest.

“How did you charm all twelve of my sons, Miss L/n?” he asked. “Normally they’re impervious to the charms of women. Hell, I had to arrange _a whole party_ for Chanyeol to meet a woman but not one of them caught his eye, _and_ they were all rich and beautiful.” He said. “But why you?”

“I’m not sure, Sunwoo-ssi.” You said honestly, even you didn’t know how you were able to attract twelve, handsome, rich and sexy men like your gangsters. “But I really love and care for them. They’re very dear to me.” You whispered truthfully, your heart fluttering and soaring in your chest.

Sunwoo stared, rubbing his chin. “Hmm, my sons said the exact same thing.” he murmured. “They told me that they loved you.” He said. “Never have I known my sons to be in love with anyone before.”

You blushed, your mouth hanging open slightly. You tried to repress a smile, feeling glad that _you_ were able to make the twelve sexy gangsters feel such a way.

“I’ve actually had suspicions that my sons were seeing someone for a small while.” Sunwoo admitted softly.

“Really?” you whispered.

“Well, for starters, Chanyeol kept refusing all the invites for dates from the women whom had come to the arrangement party a couple of weeks ago.” Sunwoo said.

You smiled to yourself, feeling glad that your sexy red-haired gangster had been declining all those invitations from rich and beautiful women.

Sunwoo dug in his jeans pocket and revealed an expensive smartphone, he turned on the device and tapped on it.

“And, this confirmed it all for me.” Sunwoo said as he turned his phone screen towards you.

You gasped as you stared at the news article, reading the headline: **_‘Young CEO of Kim Enterprises: Kim Chanyeol sighted walking hand-in-hand with a pretty lady—Is this his girlfriend?’_**

There was also a picture of you and Chanyeol walking hand-in-hand towards the doors of his company building: ‘Kim Enterprises’. You were both smiling in the picture. He was holding your textbooks and satchel bag for you whilst you held his hand. You blushed at how he was looking down at you in the photo. The article was dated a week ago.

“And there’s more.” Sunwoo said as he retracted his phone and tapped on it, then he turned the screen around and showed you. It was another news article. You read the headline: **_‘Kim Kyungsoo and a young woman look smitten as they exit an art gallery together.’_** You blushed, remembering your date with Kyungsoo not too long ago.

There were a couple of pictures of you and Kyungsoo walking out of the art gallery and as you both entered the expensive Neapolitan restaurant with smiles. You were wearing that floaty, light pink skirt and white chiffon blouse and Kyungsoo was looking sexy in some jeans.

You blushed, not believing that you were in the papers, then you realised that it was because your gangsters were apart of Kim Enterprises, one of the most influential conglomerate families in Korea—everyone knew them.

“Last night, I actually visited the Italian restaurant that you both ate at.” Sunwoo said. “I’m very close with the owner: Luciano D’Angelo, and he said that one of his waiters served you and Kyungsoo last week.” He said. “And he said that my boy wouldn’t stop smiling and talking to you. Normally, my Kyungsoo is not a talkative person, so this was a shock to me.”  

“Oh my…” you breathed.

“There’s one more as well.” Sunwoo said, tapping on his phone again, he showed you another news article: **_‘The young, successful CEO of Kim Tech: Kim Luhan and a beautiful mystery girl look cosy at a soccer game together.’_ ** There was a picture of you and Luhan kissing in the rain, his hand was on your hip and your hands were in his soaked, raven tresses.

You blushed as you stared, having not known that the paparazzi were following you and your gangsters like this.

“You must be quite special if you can get my sons to smile like that.” Sunwoo said, staring at you as he pocketed his phone. “I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

“Thank you Sunwoo-ssi.” You said gratefully.

Then there was a knock on the door and Sunwoo called for them to come through.

The quivering cleaner from earlier walked in with a porcelain tray, he placed it on the mahogany coffee table in front of you and Sunwoo. He exited the room quickly when he was dismissed.

Sunwoo leant forwards and poured some tea into the two delicate white china teacups. Then he leant back and regarded you.

“So, Miss L/n, tell me about yourself.”

Your brain stuttered at the sudden question and you carefully calmed yourself. “Um, well, I’m Y/n L/n, I’m nineteen years old and I go to university with Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongin and Sehun.”

“Who did you live with at home before you came to live here?” Sunwoo inquired, bending down and scooping a teaspoon of sugar into one of the china teacups.

“I lived with my mother, it was just us two in our home.” You said quietly.

Sunwoo took a sip of his sugary tea and nodded, placing his teacup back down onto the table. “What about your father?” he inquired.

“My father moved to Japan several years ago after he and my mother divorced.”

“Japan?” Sunwoo asked with a raised eyebrow.

You nodded, picking up your teacup and taking a sip. “He works there, and I haven’t seen him since he came over to congratulate me on getting into university last September.”

“What’re your parents’ names, Y/n?” Sunwoo asked all of a sudden.

Your eyes widened, and you put down your teacup with a clink on the table. “My mother’s name is M/n L/n and my father is called Min Jaehyun.”

Sunwoo’s eyes widened infinitesimally and a small grin pulled at the corners of his lips. “Min Jaehyun?” he whispered, as if tasting it on his tongue.

“Yes.” You nodded, noticing a strange gleam twinkling in his eyes. “I didn’t know my father much when I was growing up.” You said. “He was out the house a lot for work and sometimes he didn’t come home for days. Sometimes weeks.”

Sunwoo stared at you and picked up his teacup. “What did he work as?” he asked.

You froze and racked your brain and whatever you did, you couldn’t remember what your father’s job was or what he did now. “I…I can’t remember.” You whispered. “I think he worked in the city before leaving for Japan.” You said unsurely with a frown, but you weren’t confident with your words, they didn’t sound right.

“Hmmm.” Sunwoo hummed. “And do you have any siblings?”

“Yes.” You whispered. “I had a brother, but he died several years ago.”

“What was his name?”

“Chanhee.”

Sunwoo nodded, his eyes unreadable. “Does your father keep in touch often?”

You shook your head. “We’ve fallen out of contact. I text him, but he only ever reads them, he never replies back.” You said with a frown. “But he doesn’t forget my birthday or Christmas.”

“So, why did your parents divorce?” Sunwoo asked.

“It’s complicated Sunwoo-ssi.” You whispered.

“I think I can keep up.” he said, taking a sip of his tea.

You took a deep breath. “Well, before my brother was…um…sentenced, my father and my brother always argued. My mother hated it and then she and my father fought a lot.” You said, your voice wavering when you recalled the loud yells, the crashes and the screams that you had witnessed seven years ago as a young twelve-year-old.

“What was your brother sentenced for?” Sunwoo asked.

You jolted, your heart in your throat, you looked away from Sunwoo’s dark gaze and down at your tea. “Murder.” You whispered, tears welling behind your eyes. “Sunwoo-ssi, I really don’t feel comfortable talking about this.” You said thickly, putting down your teacup.

Sunwoo stared and nodded. “Okay then.” He whispered. “I apologise, I think I’ve dug a bit too deep.”

“No, it wasn’t your fault, it’s just, even though it was years ago, my brother’s death and my parents divorce were the worst things that ever happened to me.” You explained softly, small tears beginning to trickle out of your eyes and down your cheeks. You wiped them away with the sleeve of your sea-green turtle neck.

Sunwoo stared at you as you cried. He put down his cup and breathed out. “Please don’t cry, Miss L/n.”

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, trying to calm your tears but you just couldn’t.

Sunwoo wordlessly passed you a handkerchief.

You looked up from your hands and accepted it with a whispered ‘thank you.’ You wiped your tears with the luxurious white material, his initials: 'KSW' were embroidered with red thread in one corner.

“Don’t be sorry, Miss L/n.” he whispered soothingly, rubbing a comforting hand on your back.

You nodded and continued to wipe your eyes for a little while, feeling strangely calmed by Sunwoo’s presence.

“Let’s go downstairs.” Sunwoo said all of a sudden. “Otherwise my sons will send a search party to find you.” he said with a small chuckle as he stood up.

You smiled slightly and stood as well. You caught your eyes in an ornate, gold framed mirror. You looked a state; your face was flushed from crying and your eyes were slightly bloodshot.

You and Sunwoo walked out of the large, duck egg blue living room and through a couple of hallways. You both descended the grand, white marble stairs together and entered the spacious living room.

Your sexy gangsters looked up at your arrival and they all noticed your slightly red eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Are you alright, Y/n-ah?” Yixing asked in concern, taking your hand in his. “You look like you’ve been crying,” he noted with a frown.

You froze, not sure what to say.

“That was my fault boys.” Sunwoo spoke up and everyone’s eyes swivelled towards him. “I was asking Miss L/n about her family.”

The gangsters understood, all of them knowing that your brother and your past were quite sensitive topics for you and some of them knew more about what had really happened than others.

However, the gangsters did not like the fact that their father had made you cry and that he seemed to be poking his nose in your business.

“Well, I’ll be taking my leave.” Sunwoo announced. “I need to meet with a couple of people at three o’clock.” He said, looking at his _Rolex Daytona._

“We’ll lead you out father.” Junmyeon said.

The gangsters all stood, dusting down their casual clothes which were well-fitted to their toned-to-perfection bodies. 

Sunwoo walked out of the spacious living room, and the gangsters all followed behind him. You lagged behind them all and Jongin walked beside you, taking your hand in his.

You smiled and held his hand tight, loving the comforting warmth that it gave you.

You all walked out of the mansion and down the stone steps. There was a large, silver _Rolls Royce_ sitting by the grand Aphrodite fountain.

Sunwoo shook each of his sons’ hands, wishing them well, then he stopped in front of you and you met his wrought-iron grey eyes.

“I guess I’ll see you next Monday for the launch party, Miss L/n?” he inquired.

You nodded. “Of course, Sunwoo-ssi.” You said politely with a smile.

Sunwoo returned your smile and took your small hand in his, placing a kiss onto the back of it.

You blushed at the sudden action.

“It was lovely seeing you again.” He said.

“You too.” You said as he released your hand.

Sunwoo smiled and turned away from you, walking towards his large and grand car. A driver was there, already holding the door open for him.

Sunwoo got into the car with grace and the driver closed the door and got into the car, starting the engine.

Jongin took your hand in his again as you all watched the car drive around the stone Aphrodite fountain and traverse down the long gravel driveway.

As soon as the car was out of sight, you and your gangsters walked back into the limestone brick mansion in silence.

You could detect the tense atmosphere as you were led into the spacious living room. Junmyeon gently guided you to sit in a loveseat and Kyungsoo and Jongin sat on either side of you. The rest of your sexy gangsters settled in sofas in front of you, all of them looking stern and not happy in the slightest.

“What time did you come home last night?” Kris asked, breaking the tense silence.

You jolted, knowing that you had to face the rest of your sexy gangsters at some point today, but you weren’t ready. “Uh…” you stuttered, thinking back but you couldn’t remember exactly. “I don’t know. Um...one o’clock in the morning?” You said vaguely, hoping that the squishy chair would swallow you up.

“You broke the curfew.” Kris noted.

You nodded meekly.

“Use your voice.” Chanyeol commanded, stroking his chin.

“Yes.” You said quietly, your hands beginning to sweat against your jean clad thighs.

Kyungsoo took one of your hands in his and your heart pulsed at the sudden contact. “I let Y/n-ah go clubbing last night.” He spoke up all of a sudden. You all turned towards him. “So please don’t get angry at her. She just wanted to have fun with her friends.”

“So, you let her go clubbing with those boys?” Minseok asked, turning to Kyungsoo with a sharp whip of his head.

“Yes, I did.” Kyungsoo responded resolutely and the others all glared at him. “So, don’t go on at her! What she did last night was fine. She’s allowed to go clubbing and have fun with her friends! Even if we don’t approve of them.”

The other gangsters all stared at Kyungsoo, and to their chagrin, none of them could fault him.

Junmyeon turned to you, his eyes worried. “But why did you do it? Why couldn’t you have been honest with us?” he asked after a small while of silence.

“Because I knew that you wouldn’t agree to it. I was worried that you wouldn’t let me go because I really wanted to see my friends and go clubbing.” you whispered, fumbling your hands in your lap.

“You’re right, we wouldn’t’ve let you go because those boys have a reputation.” Yixing said sternly and some of your gangsters nodded in agreement.

“So why did you go ahead and do it then?” Kris asked.

“Because I had never been clubbing before, and I wanted to hang out with my friends to celebrate the last day of the university term…” You explained, trying to keep calm. Kyungsoo’s hand squeezed yours in reassurance.

They all stared at you, their eyes softening as they did so.

“So please don’t be angry with me.” You pleaded and they all met your eyes. “I just wanted to hang out with my friends. I’ve never done anything like it before.”

Kris cleared his throat and you all looked towards him. “Now, whilst you were talking with our father, we’ve all come up with a new set of rules.” he announced, changing the subject.

Your eyes widened, and you looked at them all as they nodded in affirmation at Kris’s words.

Then, Junmyeon stood up and passed you a sheet of paper.

You accepted the paper and read:

 

 

 

** The Rules **

 

  1. **You are _not_ allowed to touch yourself. If you do feel horny, ask any of us to do it for you.**
  2. **We would like to be addressed as 'Daddy.'**
  3. **You are allowed to wander the mansion, all five floors, the gardens, the conservatory, the ballroom but _under no circumstances_ should you  ever enter the basement.**
  4. **You must eat three meals a day.**
  5. **You are _not_ allowed to open the front door for anyone except us.**
  6. **No lying to us.**
  7. **You are _not_ allowed to meet with Namjoon and his friends under any circumstances.**
  8. **You must tell us where you are going and who you are going with at all times.**



 

“We’ve elected one of us to punish you this evening for your actions last night.” Kris continued, and the others nodded resolutely with stern looks on their faces.

You looked up from the sheet of paper on your lap with a gasp. “Punishment?” you breathed, not believing your ears.

“The new rules are not negotiable, and they will stay there indefinitely.” Luhan said, swiftly changing the subject. “Is that understood?”

“But I still want to meet with my friends.” You whispered.

It went completely silent.

“Didn’t we just say that the rules were non-negotiable?” Luhan asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yes.” You whispered, tears threatening to escape. “But I want to see my friends.” You said, feeling slightly braver. How dare your boyfriends decide whom you can or can’t see?

They all stared at you, not saying a word, all of them were quite shocked that you were talking back like this.

“What I did last night, by going out clubbing. It wasn’t illegal. I’m old enough to drink and I’m allowed to go out and have fun with my friends. There’s nothing wrong with that!” you said, courage surging through your veins.

You caught Kyungsoo's and Jongin's eyes and they nodded, holding your hands tightly in theirs. You were glad that they were on your side.

“But sweetheart, we were worried, you didn’t come home at the curfew and you were _attacked_ on Thursday!” Yixing said gently. “We had terrible thoughts that you may have been murdered in an alleyway somewhere.”

“I apologise for making you worry, but I really wanted to go out and have fun.” You said as tears trickled down your cheeks. “Please don’t stop me from seeing my friends, I’ll follow every other rule, but not that one.”

“No, sweetheart.” Kris said gently, averting his eyes from yours.

“But they’re my first ever friends.” You argued with a pout, sadness welling in your chest at the prospect of losing contact with your seven friends.

The gangsters’ eyes all softened as they stared, all of them felt powerless against your pouty lips and wide, innocent eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

Your gangsters all looked at each other and Tao stood from his seat and walked out of the room. You were all silent, listening to Tao’s footsteps against the marble and as the front door opened in the distance.

“Hey hyung, is Y/n-ah here? We have her bags.” you could hear Seokjin’s voice quiver.

Your heart froze in your chest and cold trickled through your veins.

It was completely silent, you looked at the rest of your sexy gangsters, and they were all incandescent with rage, their faces carved in granite and their lips set in very austere lines.

All of a sudden, your gangsters stood up and walked out of the spacious living room, their shoes clapping ominously against the white marble floors.

You hastily wiped away your tears with the sleeve of your sea-green turtle neck. “Guys!” you called after them weakly, but they ignored you.

You stood from the armchair and walked out of the room, you could hear raised voices in the distance.

You rounded the corner, your heels clicking against the white marble, your eyes widened when you saw your gangsters and your seven friends facing each other in the entrance hall. Your friends all looked terrified.

“How fucking dare you!” Tao seethed as he strode towards Jungkook and punched him hard. “Tao!” you screamed as Jungkook stumbled with a pained shout, blood pouring out of his nose.

Jimin and Taehyung caught him before he clattered to the ground. The gangsters turned at the sound of your voice and you rushed towards them, trying to peer over their shoulders but they kept you away, forming a barrier between you and your friends.

“No one except us is allowed to touch our baby!” Tao shouted, his voice reverberating around the large entrance hall, bouncing off the walls and ringing through your ears.

“Guys!” you screamed, trying to push your way towards Tao and your friends.

Kyungsoo wrapped you in his arms, holding you against his chest, preventing your from walking any further.

“Baby…” Kyungsoo whispered into your ear.

“It was an accident! Jungkook wasn’t thinking clearly, he was drunk!” you said, trying to reason with them. “Please don’t do this!”

“Don’t test us baby.” Tao said, his fists clenched.

“Guys! Please!” you continued.

“Go to bed.” Luhan commanded all of a sudden.

You froze.

“W—what?” you whispered in surprise, staring at your gangsters.

“Go to bed right now.” Chanyeol said, looking stern as he turned to you.

Your brain stuttered as you stared at him in shock, then you regarded the rest of your gangsters and they were watching you beadily. “What?”

“Just go to bed.” Kris said softly, folding his arms.

It was completely silent, and everyone was staring at you as you bent down, beginning to gather your tattered satchel and your bag of clothes from yesterday.

“Leave your stuff and go to bed.” Chanyeol said with a sigh, turning away from you and pinching the bridge of his nose.

You stopped packing your stuff and slowly, you walked past your friends and your boyfriends. Tears drizzled down your cheeks as you ascended the grand, white marble stairs and walked down the wide and spacious cream hallways towards your room.

You entered your room and shut the door, letting the tears wash down your cheeks. You had only gone clubbing, it wasn’t that bad…but still you lied to them—you betrayed their trust.

Your sea-green heels were killing our feet, so you took them off and threw them with a clunk on the marble floor.

You walked towards the bed and snuggled beneath the pink silk sheets, continuing to cry softly to yourself and soon you fell asleep.

 

 

 

****

 

 

After a little while, you woke up, the sky outside your window was turning a deep Aegean blue and the sun was setting amongst the feathery conifers and rolling green hills.

You sat up and looked at the very end of the bed. There was a porcelain tray with a bowl of minestrone soup and bread.

You stared at it and pulled the tray towards you, eating a spoonful of soup. You hadn’t eaten since you woke up this afternoon, so you were starving.

The minestrone soup tasted good, but it was slightly cold, so you assumed that it must’ve been there for a while.

You ate in silence, dipping your bread in the soup. Your mind was reeling, wondering who was going to punish you and what they might do to you.

You finished your soup and you sat in bed for a little while—lost in thought. Your mind drifted towards Jungkook. You hoped that he was okay and that you hadn’t damaged your friends’ and your boyfriends’ professional relationships with each other…

You fished out your pink wristwatch from your tattered satchel bag. The time was half eight.

You put down your watch, you couldn’t relax because all you were thinking about was the punishment and who would do it.

You wondered what it might involve. You hoped that whoever it was wouldn’t hurt you, but you knew that your gangsters wouldn’t lay a hand on you with malicious intent—you just knew.

Suddenly, your door opened, and you jolted, your heart in your chest as your eyes darted towards the door.

Sehun walked through, his dark eyes glittering in the dim, orange light of your room, shaded by his obsidian tresses.

You gulped, having not thought that Sehun would be the one to carry out your punishment tonight.

You both stared at each other. Sehun looked smouldering as he stood there, in his tight jeans that were well-sculpted to his long legs and that shirt which hugged his hard chest _so_ well—the top two buttons were left undone—allowing you a peek at his delicious collarbones.

“Come here.” He commanded in a whisper, curling his finger.

With a tingle curling in your belly, you peeled off the pink silk sheets and stood, walking towards him.

Sehun took your hand in his and led you out of your room and down the wide and spacious cream hallways in silence.

Sehun opened a door and you both walked through, he closed it behind him. He turned on the light and immediately his room was bathed in a dim, orange light. The sun was setting over the feathery conifers in the distance.

Sehun released your hand and closed the curtains, taking a seat on his large, king-sized bed, leaning back on his elbows.

You were stood in the middle of the room, your body shaking with heat, your veins and heart surging and ringing in your ears as you stared into his dark, glittering eyes.

“Why don’t you bring that ass over to Daddy?” he said, licking his lips and cocking his head to the side.

You blushed at that word, remembering it from last night.

“I wasn’t asking little girl, I was _telling_ you to bring that ass over to me.” He said harshly when you hadn’t moved.

You jolted and obediently, you walked to stand in front of him.

Sehun stared at you for a while, taking in your little body, then he caught your eyes. “Strip.” He commanded.

“Wh-what?” you spluttered, your heart pounding, your limbs quivering.

“Strip for me.” He said, his words electrifying your body.

You could feel a tingle swirling in your belly at his dark eyes and seductive presence and slowly, you pulled off your sea-green turtleneck. Your heart was pounding so hard and your blood was rushing through your veins.

Your turtleneck was on the floor, revealing your lacy white bra to him. You could feel his dark eyes on your body and you couldn’t help but feel even hotter. The anticipation as to what he was going to do to you only turned you on further.

You unbuttoned and unzipped your jeans, allowing the material to peel off your thighs. Then you kicked the garment away.

You reached for your bra and panties and you caught his dark eyes. You hesitated, feeling shy under his gaze.

“And those.” Sehun prompted.

You nodded and shakily unclipped your bra, allowing the cups to fall away from your breasts.

Your bra fluttered to the floor and you could hear Sehun’s breath hitching in his throat as he stared.

The heat in your belly swirled even further as you slowly slipped your little fingers beneath the waistband of your panties and eased them down your legs.

As you were about to throw your panties away, Sehun sat up. “Give me your panties.” He ordered, holding his hand out towards you.

You blushed and with your panties, you walked towards him. You couldn’t even look into his eyes.

You passed him your panties, and he felt them in his hands. “Wet, are we?” he mused quietly.

You blushed at his words, but you couldn’t deny that they made you feel unbearably hotter in your belly.

Sehun looked up and caught your eyes. “Turn around and put your hands behind your back.” He ordered.

Obediently, you turned around.

Sehun grabbed your wrists and tied them together with your panties.

_Oh my…_

You let out a gasp when he had done it up quite tight, however you couldn’t deny the heat swirling in your belly at how _erotic_ this was, being trussed-up with your _own_ panties…

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.” He whispered back. “Now turn around.”

You did so, and he took your arms and manoeuvred you so that you were laying across his lap, your ass in the air.

You blushed even harder at the situation, wondering what he was going to do to you…

Sehun placed a hand on your ass and stroked it. “Now, I’m going to spank you hard, okay?” he said. “Because you’ve been such a _naughty_ girl…” he said in a breathy whisper which sent a pang of heat to your pussy.

You nodded, feeling yourself tingling in anticipation.

“Use your mouth.” He ordered, his hand squeezing your ass hard.

“Yes…” you squeaked with a blush.

Sehun raised his hand and clapped it down hard onto your ass cheek.

“Ah!!” you screamed out, stinging tingles flitting up and down your spine.

 _“Why_ are you being punished?” Sehun asked roughly, stroking your ass.

“Because I—I lied to you all.” You whimpered.

“That’s right.” Sehun growled, whacking your sore ass cheek again, the sound of it reverberating around the room and in your ears, pulsing through your limbs. “Now, _how_ did you lie to us?”

You were breathing deeply, trying to gather yourself. “I lied and said I was going to a restaurant when really I went clubbing.”

Sehun slapped you hard on your other cheek, causing you to jolt in his lap with a cry.

“What _else_ did you lie about?” Sehun demanded, rubbing your throbbing red ass cheek.

You were breathing deeply, your blood surging in your veins and pooling down south.

Your mind was clouded, and you didn’t know what else you could have lied about.

“I—I don’t know…” you mumbled into the sheets.

“What was that?” Sehun asked roughly, grabbing your hair and wrenching your head up.

“I don’t know…” you responded, tears running down your red cheeks.

Sehun chuckled darkly. “You don’t know?” he asked with a curl of his lip. “Maybe If I continue to spank your cakey ass, it should jog your memory.” He said, then he whacked his hand down hard.

You buried your face into the sheets and cried as he relentlessly slapped you. Your ass was becoming sore and almost numb, but strangely, a _good_ kind of numb…

As Sehun slapped you, he would growl at the exertion, his breathing was harsh, and his hand never stopped its relentless assault as he alternated between each ass cheek. You could feel his erection pressing against you and the heat in your belly intensified when you realised that he was getting _turned-on_ by this...

After a while of Sehun spanking your ass, he stopped.

You were crying through your heavy breathing as he stroked each ass cheek with care.

Sehun was also breathing hard like you as he swept some of his obsidian tresses out of his eyes. “Now, what else did you lie about?” he inquired.

You were still breathing hard as you turned your head, so that your tear-stained face wasn’t buried in the covers anymore. “I lied about whom I was going with.” You breathed out, gulping for air.

“That’s right.” Sehun murmured. _“Who_ did you go clubbing with?”

“Namjoon and the guys.” You whispered.

Sehun whacked you hard on the ass.

“Ah!” you moaned, your belly clenching deliciously at the slap. You blushed and buried your burning face into the sheets at the lewd sound.

“Baby, we all don’t approve of you hanging around with those boys. They have a reputation.” Sehun said, rubbing your ass. “Jungkook tried to _kiss_ you last night, and sweetheart, that’s unforgivable.”

You whimpered into the sheets, tears rolling down your face, your bound wrists ached.

“Do you want to know _why_ it’s unforgivable?” he asked, his hand squeezing your ass.

You breathed sharply and turned your head. “W—why?”

“Because you’re ours, _only ours,_ okay?” Sehun growled, stroking your ass. “And baby, we don’t want you meeting with those boys ever again.”

Your eyes widened, and you turned your head, you wanted to complain, but you knew that you couldn’t win against him.

“Is that understood, peaches?” Sehun prompted, his hand resting on your thigh.

“Yes.” You said obediently.

“What will you not do?” he inquired.

“I will not meet up with them again, Daddy.” you said, trying to calm your breaths.

“Damn right you won’t.” he growled, slapping your ass hard. “And you broke the curfew. I heard your slutty little moans from my brother’s room at one o’clock in the morning.” He said into your ear. Your breath hitched in your throat. “That’s right, I heard it all.” He chuckled darkly. “His room is right next to mine, so I had a _very_ good idea of what was going on…” he whispered. “Daddy doesn’t like to be teased, baby.” He said, whacking your ass again.

You moaned into the sheets, your belly coiling and clenching. You turned your head and caught his dark eyes. “Wh—why are you hurting me?” you asked through your heavy panting.

Sehun paused, putting down his hand, he wiped the hair out of your eyes. “I’m punishing you for lying to us all and going clubbing when you should have been going to a restaurant.”

“But why are you spanking me?” you whispered. “It hurts.”

“I’m spanking you for my pleasure.” He murmured, his dark eyes fixed on yours. “But do you admit…it feels good for you too? Doesn’t it?” he inquired as he teased your womanhood and slowly eased in a finger. You moaned and tremored against him. “Oh, baby you’re so _wet_ for me…” he whispered. “Your little pussy is so desperate for me to fuck it, it’s throbbing between your legs.”

You blushed at the fact that you were _actually wet_ from this. You bit your lip to stifle your moans as he swirled his finger, scraping it against your walls so good.

“Oh, you love my finger inside of you, don’t you?” He murmured, pumping his finger agonisingly slowly. You couldn’t help but moan, your walls clenching around his digit. “Trying to hold back your moans, my dirty little slut.” He whispered.

Sehun removed his finger and you were breathing heavily. “But this isn’t for your pleasure today.” He said, putting his finger in his mouth and licking up your slick juices. He released his finger and met your eyes. “It’s for mine.” He finished. “Now, get up. Daddy wants you on your knees.”

You jolted with a blush, and Sehun helped you to your feet and shakily, you knelt on the marble floor in front of him, your wrists still tied behind your back.

You peeked up at him as he stared darkly down at you, and you couldn’t help but feel even hotter at his look.

Sehun leant back and unbuckled and unzipped his jeans.

Your womanhood clenched at the sound and you couldn’t help but stare as he took off the garment, kicking it to the side.

There was a large tent in his boxers, and you blushed as he slipped them off.

You stared wide-eyed at his cock as it emerged. It was large, the tip was red and angry, and there was a bead of liquid on it.

Sehun leant back, and whilst staring at you, he began to slowly pump his hard cock, spreading the substance up and down his thick length. He gave a lewd moan.

You blushed, your pussy throbbing and your juices trailing down your thigh. You couldn’t help but stare at him. There was something so _hot_ about watching one of your boyfriends pleasuring himself like that…

“Oh Y/n…” Sehun moaned with a breathy growl, tipping his head back, exposing the tantalising curve of his strong neck to you.

You stared into his eyes, a pang of heat hitting your womanhood at how he said your name.

“S—Sehun…” you began.

Sehun met your eyes. “What?” he groaned, slowly pumping his impressive length.

“C—can I…um…” you began, shuffling closer, your eyes fixed on his glistening cock.

“Can you what?” Sehun prompted, his dark eyes fixed on you.

“Can I…suck you?” you inquired with a blush, not believing your words.

Sehun’s cock jumped at your words. “Naughty girls don’t get to suck cock.” He said, still pumping his length. “Only good girls have that privilege.”

“But I’ll be good.” You said, looking into his eyes. “I’ll be a good girl for you, Daddy.” You said in a small voice, blushing pink at that word which was still so new to you.

Sehun’s eyes darkened at your neediness which was _really_ turning him on. “Do you promise to be good for Daddy?”

You nodded. “Yes, yes, I promise, Daddy.” You said. “Please let me suck your cock…” you pleaded, shuffling closer, your thighs were slick with your hot juices.

“Will you promise to never lie to us again?” he asked, his hand tightening around his cock.

“Yes, I promise, Sehun please…” you implored, and you couldn’t believe how desperate you sounded.

Suddenly, Sehun wrenched your head up, his hand tight in your ponytail. “Okay, now be a good girl and take your Daddy’s big, _fat_ cock into your pretty, little mouth.”

Your pussy walls clenched at his bad language and you shuffled towards him on your knees, your hands still tied behind your back.

Sehun wrapped a hand around his cock and your lips made contact with his tip. You kissed it whilst staring up at him with your wide, innocent eyes.

“Oh…” Sehun sighed, tipping his head back with a breathy moan.

You shuffled closer and enveloped his tip in your mouth, your tongue sweeping over the hot and salty flesh.

Sehun gripped your ponytail, prompting you to take more of him into your mouth.

Your eyes widened in surprise, but nonetheless you sucked, taking him all in. He tasted good—heady almost.

“Fuck, baby…” Sehun groaned, his hand tightening in your hair when his tip hit the back of your throat.

You slowly pulled up, his shaft was slick with your saliva. You caught his dark, hooded eyes as you sucked, swirling your tongue across his tip, and focusing on the eye of his cock, your teeth scraping the flesh.

Sehun groaned low in his throat when you did that, his head tipping back, exposing the alluring curve of his neck. “Oh fuck…” he sighed. “Baby, no teeth…”

You looked into his eyes and nodded. You took him all in again until his tip hit your gullet and then back out again—being mindful about where you put your teeth—you decided to curl your lips around them.

Sehun’s grip on your ponytail tightened and he started to buck his hips, his moans getting louder. “Ah…” he moaned.

You continued to suck harder, bobbing up and down his length, your juices were trailing down your thighs now, and your belly was sweltering hot with heat. His seductive moans and groans turning you on further.

“I’m cumming…” Sehun groaned, his head tipping back, then he wrenched your head up, removing your lips from his cock.

You breathed in huge gulps of air as he stood up, and with his cock in his hand, he pumped it roughly, his dark eyes fixed on you.

“Daddy’s going to cum all over your pretty, little face, baby.” He groaned.

You stared up at him, your saliva trailing down your chin, your eyes fixed on his glistening cock.

Sehun’s jaw clenched and he came with a loud groan, his boiling hot cum spurting out in long, thick ropes and hitting your eyelids, nose, chin and lips.

You jolted with a gasp, closing your eyes as his release hit your face. You hadn’t expected that at all. 

You opened your heavy eyelids and stared up at him, his tip was near your lips.

“Open.” Sehun commanded.

You did so obediently, and you lapped up the last dribbles of cum from his tip, sucking on the hot flesh.

Sehun moaned at the action as he stared at you. “Look at you…” He sighed, breathing deeply. You looked up at him, your lips wrapped around his tip. “covered in _my_ cum…”

Your walls clenched deliciously at his words.

Sehun removed his cock from your mouth and bent down so that he was kneeling in front of you. He gathered his cum with a finger and put it towards your lips. You sucked on his finger obediently, licking up his hot and salty release. “That’s right, eat it all, my little cum slut.”

You blushed, averting your eyes as he removed his finger and gathered up more of his cum. You opened your lips, sucking on his digit.

He did this until his cum was gone from your face and you accepted every drop of it without question.

“Now, _never ever_ lie to us again.” Sehun said, his dark eyes boring into yours. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.” You whispered.

“Good.” He whispered back, then he cupped your dripping wet pussy. You moaned low in your throat. “And this, _this_ is ours, _all ours.”_ He said, inserting a finger into you.

You bit your lip to stifle a moan.

“Nobody else can make you feel good like we can, so don’t you _dare_ give your tight, little pussy to anyone else.” He said. “Is that understood?”

“Y—yes.” You whispered.

“Good.” Sehun said, removing his finger from your pussy. You whimpered at the loss of him and as he licked his finger clean. “You’re so delicious…” he hummed.

“Sehun…” you whimpered, your pussy was throbbing so bad. You _really_ needed him to touch you…

“You can forget about cumming today, baby.” Sehun said sternly.

You frowned, desperately needing your release but you didn’t dare complain.

Sehun helped you to stand, turning you around and untying your panties from your aching wrists.

You breathed out a relieved sigh, rubbing your wrists, which were red from where the fabric had dug into your skin.

“Now let’s go to bed.” Sehun announced, walking to his walk-in wardrobe and disappearing inside.

You couldn’t help but be in tears, so utterly overwhelmed with all that had happened. You couldn’t believe that he had spanked you, and that you had actually gotten wet from it! What was wrong with you? This surely wasn’t a normal reaction to spanking? Was it? And wasn’t spanking for children?

Sehun emerged from his walk-in wardrobe with a pair of baggy sweats on and a long shirt in his hand for you. “Baby…” he breathed when he saw you crying.

Sehun walked towards you and you stepped back, wiping away your tears.

“Sweetheart, please…” he said lowly and you failed to notice the hurt in his eyes.

You shook your head, you knew that you couldn’t stay here tonight.

You gathered your clothes and rushed out of his room without a word.

Sehun called after you but you ignored him, running down the wide and spacious cream hallways, the tears were falling harder now as you entered your room and closed the door.

You heaved huge sobs, muffling them behind your hand as you leant against the door, still hugging your clothes towards you.

You couldn’t believe it, you had never thought that your gangsters would ever punish you in such a way, yet you had _actually enjoyed_ it. Where was the logic in that? How could you _enjoy_ a punishment?

You wiped away your tears and swept towards the bed. You put down your dirty clothes and put on a simple, baggy t-shirt.

Your ass was still throbbing, and you were so wet between your legs. You didn’t dare try and relieve yourself, knowing that they would find out someway or another…

You crept into bed, under the pink silk sheets, wrapping them tightly around yourself as you cried. You were glad to be in your own bed for once ever since the first night that you had begun living with your gangsters. You’ve barely had any alone time to yourself.

Soon, you had stopped crying and you fell asleep, so tired with all that had happened today.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Sunday morning, and you were swaddled in your pink silk sheets. All was quiet.

You sighed and shuffled, getting comfier, you settled against the pillow again and closed your eyes, hoping to drift off again.

There was a soft knock on the door, and you froze, burying your face deeper into the pillow and hoping that whoever it was would go away.

“Y/n-ah?” Sehun called from outside.

Your heart jumped in your chest and you laid still as the door opened.

You steadily evened your breaths, hoping that you could convince him that you were definitely asleep.

“Peaches?” he whispered.

Your heart wavered in your chest at how forlorn he sounded, and you bit your lip to keep yourself from crying.

“Sehun-ah, she’s asleep, just leave her be.” You could hear Junmyeon’s voice say gently.

Sehun gave a small sigh and you could feel his gaze on your back, but you kept your eyes closed and didn’t move a muscle.

“Okay.” Sehun relented softly after a small while then you heard a clink from behind you as he placed something onto your bedside table.

You heard light footsteps walking towards your door and then as it closed with a click.

You opened your eyes and waited a couple of seconds, just to make sure that they were definitely gone.

Then you sat up in bed and your eyes widened when you saw a silver platter with orange juice, water, toast, fresh fruit, preserves and croissants sat on your bedside table. 

Your mouth salivated at the sight of the gorgeous foods. So, you sat up in bed and placed the platter in front of you. There was also a small note amongst the breakfast dishes. You picked it up and read it:

 

 

 ** _Dear Y/n,_**  

**_I’m really, really sorry about last night. Please forgive me._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Sehun._ **

 

 

You frowned and put the note to the side. You weren’t in the mood to forgive him yet and what happened last night was still so fresh in your mind.

You began to eat silently to yourself, feeling glad and not glad that you were not eating with your gangsters. On one hand you were a bit sad that you weren’t eating breakfast with them and on the other hand you knew that you weren’t ready to face them all yet.

Soon, you had finished your breakfast and you placed the silver platter onto the bedside table. You stood and walked to the bathroom in order to take a shower and freshen-up.

You hopped under the running water and washed your hair and body thoroughly. You stayed there for a long while, your ass was still very sore from last night and you winced at the hot water, so you turned the temperature down a bit.

After a while, you emerged from the shower and dried your body with a towel, walking out of the en-suite.

The breakfast platter had disappeared.

You didn’t think much of it as you entered your walk-in wardrobe and put on a baggy white shirt and some cotton pyjama shorts which were gentle on your still throbbing red ass cheeks.

You sat on your bed and caught sight of the sheet of rules on your bedside table.

You picked up the paper and read through them all. You knew that you didn’t want to upset your gangsters like that again, especially after last night’s punishment.

You could feel your heart withering in your chest and tears gathering.

You put down the rules and wiped away your tears, you wished you could talk to someone.

Then you had an idea and dug in your bedside table, looking for your old, pink flip phone. The drawer was empty, except for the box of dolphin condoms.

You blushed and closed the drawer. You looked in the other bedside table drawer but there was only a box of tissues. You looked around your room for your satchel bag, then you remembered that you had left it downstairs in the dining room and you were certainly not going to sneak down and get it. You didn’t want to come across one of your gangsters in the process.

You settled on your bed and wiped away your tears with some tissues. You didn’t want to wallow in self-pity, but you were so nervous about going downstairs and seeing them. You weren’t certain as to whether they even wanted to see you again either…

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

This continued for several days, you didn’t leave your room or interact with your gangsters at all. They always brought meals for you on silver trays. You barely ate and you left most of the food. Your gangsters would collect the platters whilst you were asleep or pretending to sleep.

You hadn’t seen any of them for days, sometimes they would knock on your door, attempting to make contact with you but you resolutely kept silent, not wanting to talk to them. You were so shocked with your punishment on Saturday and the new rules and the fact that you couldn’t see your friends again.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was now Wednesday afternoon when you woke up just as Kyungsoo was putting down a platter with your lunch on it.

“Soo?” you whispered, sitting up in bed.

Kyungsoo jumped in surprise and turned to you. His beautiful wide eyes latched onto yours. “Muffin.” he breathed as he walked towards you, sitting on the bed.

You shuffled towards him and he pulled you close to his chest.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered against your hair, his hand rubbing your back in comfort. “I should have done more to defend you.”

“It’s not your fault Soo.” you whispered, snuggling closer towards him. “You tried your best and I’m so glad that you were on my side.” you continued, then you looked into his eyes. “Thank you.”

Kyungsoo smiled and held you closer. “You’re welcome.” he said, placing a kiss on your temple.

You simply hugged him tighter. “Where’re the others?” you inquired.

“There’re at work and Tao and Sehun are on a mission, so it’s just me and Kai here.” Kyungsoo responded, rubbing your back.

You breathed a small sigh of relief, feeling glad that it was just you, Kyungsoo and Jongin at home at the moment.

“Are the others annoyed at me?” you asked after a little while.

“No.” Kyungsoo whispered as he stroked your upper arm. “They’re not annoyed at you at all…”

“But aren’t they angry at me for going clubbing?” you asked with a raised eyebrow.

“They were, but mainly because we lied. I think what you said on Saturday really convinced them that they shouldn’t be angry at you.” Kyungsoo said, pressing a kiss onto your forehead.

“What did I say?” you whispered, looking up and meeting his eyes with your red, glassy ones.

“When you said that it wasn’t illegal for you to go clubbing and have fun with your friends. Which is true, you are legal.” Kyungsoo said. “I think the others were just worried, considering the fact that you had been attacked the previous night.”

You nibbled on your lip. It was true after all, you had lied to them and Saturday morning was the first time that they had seen you since the attack last Thursday.  

Then there was a small knock at the door and you both watched as Jongin walked through with his leopard-like grace.

“Kai…” you breathed with a smile.

Jongin smiled and walked towards you both, settling down on your other side. You removed yourself from Kyungsoo’s embrace and hugged Jongin tightly.

Jongin hugged you back, his lips pressing delicate kisses to your neck. “I’ve missed you…” he whispered.

Your heart fluttered in your chest as you held him tighter.  “I’ve missed you too…”

Jongin smiled against your neck and kissed you sweetly on the lips.

Then you both pulled away and you looked between your two sexy gangsters.

“You must be hungry.” Kyungsoo murmured, leaning away from you to drag your lunch platter towards you, he placed it on your lap.

You looked at the platter, there was a bunch of grapes, some sandwiches and a glass of orange juice sat there. You picked up a sandwich and then you put it down.

Kyungsoo sighed from beside you. “You didn’t eat breakfast this morning, muffin.” He said softly. “Please don’t starve yourself.”

“I’m not starving myself.” You grumbled, folding your arms with a pout.

“Sweetheart, you’ve barely been eating at all.” Kyungsoo said. “Please eat something.”

You looked between your two sexy gangsters as they stared at you imploringly, you could see the worry swirling in their eyes and their genuine concern and care for you showing on their features. You sighed quietly and took a bite of an egg and cress sandwich.

Kyungsoo hugged you gently towards him, placing a kiss on your head. “Good girl.” He whispered, his warm breath ruffling your tresses.

You smiled and ate another bite, feeling hungrier that you’ve felt in days.

It was silent for a small while as you ate, you had finished your first sandwich and you had now moved on to a chicken and lettuce sandwich.

“How have the others been?” you asked after you had swallowed your mouthful.

“Strange.” Jongin whispered, holding your hand in his. “They’re not their usual selves and they feel terrible about Saturday.”

“Oh my…” you whispered.

“Do you think you’re ready to see them again?” Jongin inquired, meeting your wide innocent eyes.

You frowned down at yourself and put in the last mouthful of your chicken and lettuce sandwich.

When you had swallowed, you met your two sexy gangsters’ eyes. “I’m not sure…” you whispered.

The two brothers shared a forlorn look over your head and then they looked down at you as you took a sip of your orange juice, snuggling against your pink silk pillows.

“Baby, they still love you, okay?” Kyungsoo whispered, his fingers trailing through your tresses. “An argument will never ever change our feelings for you.”

Your heart fluttered in your chest as you stared into his eyes, then you looked away and looked at Jongin. “Really?” you whispered.

The two gangsters felt their hearts pounding for you. “Of course.” Jongin breathed, pulling you gently towards him. “We will always love you.” he said, kissing your cheek. “No matter what.”

“No matter what?” you repeated with a blush, your heart fluttering in your chest.

Jongin met your eyes with a handsome smile. “No matter what.” He whispered, sweeping a lock of your hair behind your ear, his fingertips brushing your cheekbone.

You smiled back and looked between your two gangsters who smiled, and you felt slightly happier than you’ve felt in days.

After a little while, you finished your lunch with Kyungsoo and Jongin and the three of you hung out and talked in your bedroom for a long while. You were glad to have their company again.

Then the two gangsters left you to have a shower and freshen yourself up a bit.

You hopped into the shower and washed yourself thoroughly, you haven’t had a shower for a couple of days so you were feeling grotty and dirty.

After your soothing shower, you stepped out of your bathroom and walked into your walk-in wardrobe. You put on a baggy shirt and some grey cotton pyjama shorts, whilst in your wardrobe, you found a whole drawer dedicated to sweats and large, oversized shirts and you smiled, feeling glad that your gangsters were catering to your comfy side as well.  
Just as you were drying your hair on your bed, there was a knock at your door, and you jumped, praying that it wasn’t Sehun.

“Y/n-ah?” Chanyeol’s voice called from outside.

You breathed a small sigh of relief. “Yeollie?”

Immediately, the door opened and Chanyeol walked through, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He walked towards the bed and sat down, taking your hands in his. “I’m sorry baby.” He whispered.

“I’m sorry too.” You said. “I shouldn’t’ve gone clubbing on Friday, I lied to you all…” you said, little tears running down your cheeks.

Chanyeol leant forward and hugged you. “Shh, don’t cry.” He whispered. “Of course, you’re allowed to go clubbing. Like you said, you’re old enough. You’re not a child.” He said, rubbing your back with a large hand. “But we were so worried because you were attacked on that Thursday night.”

You melted against him. “Chanyeol—”

“Sehun told us that you cried after your punishment, and we were all so worried for you.” Chanyeol said, gently cutting you off. “Sweetheart, we never meant to make you cry.”

“It’s not your fault.” You whispered, more tears escaping.

Chanyeol sighed, releasing you from his hug, he held your little hands in his large ones. “Why did you cry after your punishment?” he inquired, his wide eyes staring into yours.

You blushed and looked away.

Chanyeol let go of one of your hands and inclined your chin up to meet his eyes. “You can tell me anything.”

You took a deep breath. “Well, um, when Sehun spanked me.” You whispered. “I was confused.”

“Why were you confused?” Chanyeol prompted softly.

“Because I…um…” you stuttered, your blush intensifying.

“Did you get wet?” Chanyeol put forward.

You nodded, looking down at your interlocked hands. “But it hurt. So, I don’t understand.”

“Baby, spanking turns us on.” Chanyeol said with a sigh.

“Really?” you whispered, meeting his eyes.

Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah, it does that to us.”

“But I thought that spanking was only for little kids…” you mumbled with a beet red blush.

Chanyeol laughed softly at you, cupping your cheek. “You’re so innocent my baby.”

“Then why does spanking turn you all on?” you inquired.

“Well, because seeing women screaming in both pleasure and pain gets us off—it’s hot.” Chanyeol said, looking into your eyes unabashed. You blushed. “But it’s also sexually stimulating for the woman.” He added. “But sweetheart, it felt good for you too, didn’t it?”

You nodded with a blush.

“Oh baby.” Chanyeol cooed, cupping your cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered.

“Don’t be sorry.” He said, kissing your lips. “We won’t spank you again, if that makes you more comfortable? You’re still so new to this after all.”

“No.”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

“Um, I mean, I don’t mind if you guys…you know, spank me again.” You whispered with a beet red blush.

“Sweetheart…”

“I really, um, don’t mind it.” you whispered. “It’s just, I didn’t understand the pleasure of spanking, but now I do…”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded. “I’m really sure.” You said, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Your explanation was really helpful, Yeollie. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Chanyeol smiled, settling himself against your throw pillows. “Come here, baby.” He said, hugging you close to his chest.

You snuggled against him and he placed sweet kisses on your hair, his rough hand stroking your upper arm. You rested a hand on his taut chest, feeling the muscles beneath the t-shirt rippling at your touch.

“Chanyeol?” you murmured after a small while of you both just sitting there in the peaceful silence of your room.

“Hmm?”

“Why didn’t you make me call you Daddy when we made love last week?” you asked, resting your head against his hard chest and blushing pink when you remembered your first time not too long ago.

Chanyeol stroked your back, hugging you closer towards him. “I wasn’t sure whether you would want to call me it or not.” he whispered with a blush. “And I didn’t want to overload you on your first time…” he said. “Do you want to call us it, baby?”

“Yes, I like how it sounds.” You whispered. “It makes me feel warm and safe.” You said, inclining your head up and meeting his eyes.

“Good.” He whispered with a smile, affectionately stroking your cheek. “I actually like it coming from you…”

You blushed. “Really?”

Chanyeol nodded, hugging you closer and placing a kiss onto your cheek.

“Daddy?” you whispered after a small while of peaceful, uninterrupted silence.

“Hmm?”

You blushed. “Um, have other women called you it before?” you asked, resting a hand on his hard chest.

“Yeah.” He breathed, his hand still stroking your back and his other one resting on your bare thigh. “But it doesn’t compare to how you say it.” he said. “You’re so sweet and innocent, it really fits you and not to mention, you sound _really hot_ …”

“Daddy!” You giggled with your tinkling laugh.

Chanyeol laughed his throaty and sexy laugh and you couldn’t help but blush pink at the alluring sound. “Oh, I love it when you’re smiling, sweetheart.” He said, snuggling your neck, placing tender kisses there. “I love you.”

You blushed, your heart fluttering. “I love you too.”

Then he looked up from your neck and met your eyes. “I want to show you something.”

“What is it?” you whispered as Chanyeol unwrapped one of his arms from around you and dug in his jeans pocket, revealing his expensive smartphone and some earphones.

You leant your head on his shoulder as he tapped on his phone and put the earphones into the earphone jack.

“This is my music playlist,” he said, showing you the screen and scrolling through many different songs and titles. “It’s got some of my favourite music on there and it helps me relax when I’m feeling down.” He said with a smile, meeting your eyes. “Would you like to listen?”

“Yes please.” you whispered.

Chanyeol smiled and rested on your pillows so that he was laying supine on the bed, you copied him, and he gave you one of the ear buds. You put it in your ear, and he did the same to his own ear.

You leant your head against his chest, and he tapped on his phone, beginning the playlist.

You both relaxed as the classical music streamed through. “What’s this song called, Daddy?” you inquired softly, inclining your head up to meet his eyes.

 _“‘Moonlight Sonata’_ by Beethoven.” He whispered with a smile, his arm around your shoulders.

You nodded and snuggled against him again, closing your eyes and absorbing yourself in the flowing notes of the music, feeling them traverse through your body, meander through your veins until you were lulled to sleep—fully relaxed and comforted.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

After a while, you slowly eased your eyes open, your room was semi-dark, and the sun was setting over the lush, verdant conifers in the distance.

There was smooth classical music flowing in your ears still.

Chanyeol’s arms tightened around you and he placed a kiss on your hair. “Hmm, hello gorgeous.” He rasped, but he still sounded sexy even after having just woken up.

You tingled at the sound of it. “Hey.” You whispered, taking out your earbud. “How did you sleep?” you asked, resting a hand on his chest.

“I slept really well.” He replied, taking out his earbud. “What about you?” he asked. “Do you feel calmer?”

“Yes, the music was really good. Thank you Chanyeol.” You said, hugging him tight. “I feel much better.” You whispered, reaching up and placing a kiss onto his jaw.

“You’re welcome, baby.” He whispered, rubbing your upper arm.

There was a knock at the door and you and Chanyeol looked towards it as Baekhyun walked through, shutting the door behind him.

“Baekie…” you breathed, sitting up from Chanyeol’s chest.

Baekhyun crawled on the bed towards you. “Hey baby.” He murmured into your neck, placing kisses there.

“Hey.” you whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck and placing a sweet kiss onto his lips.

“Oh honey-bun, I’m so, so sorry.” Baekhyun whispered, his warm breath fanning across you, his bouncy tresses tickling your forehead.

“Don’t be sorry.” You whispered. “I’m sorry for lying to you all.” You said, looking at Baekhyun and Chanyeol. “I betrayed your trust.”

“Thank you, baby.” Baekhyun said, kissing you sweetly on the lips.

You kissed him back, his smooth lips moving with yours. You tangled your fingers in his tresses and his hand was resting on your thigh, pushing your little cotton shorts up, revealing a tantalising amount of skin.

“I’m still here you know…” Chanyeol spoke up suddenly.

You blushed, ripping your lips away from Baekhyun’s and meeting Chanyeol’s dark eyes.

“But I have to admit, I _really_ like the view…” Chanyeol continued huskily, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. “You look so hot kissing my brother, baby.”

“Yeollie!” you squeaked with a blush, smacking his muscled thigh softly.

“Hmm…” Baekhyun hummed with a smirk. “Well I have to agree that I quite like an audience.” He said, exchanging a dark look with Chanyeol who returned it, then your two sexy gangsters met your eyes.

You blushed harder under their seductive gazes, your belly clenching with heat.

“But that’s for another time, baby.” Baekhyun murmured, placing a kiss onto your forehead. “Now it’s time for dinner and the others want to see you.”

“Are they still unhappy with me?” you asked in a small voice.

“No, they’re all worried about you.” Chanyeol answered. “Especially when we heard that you cried after your punishment on Saturday.”

“Yeah, and we’ve missed you, baby girl. Four days is a long time to be without you for.” Baekhyun said, running his slender fingers through your delicate tresses. “It’s not the same without you around. So, let’s go see the others, Kyungsoo’s made fish pancakes.”

Your eyes widened, and you smiled, your belly rumbling at the thought of sustenance, then you frowned, looking down at your hands.

Your two sexy gangsters noticed your quick change in mood. “What’s up sweetheart?” Chanyeol asked, shuffling towards you and placing a hand on your knee.

You met his and Baekhyun’s eyes. “I don’t think I’m ready to face Sehun.” You whispered with a blush.

On one hand you really wanted to see him and make up and on the other hand, you didn’t want to see him because you were still slightly shocked that Sehun had been able to make your body react in such a way to spanking.

“Baby, Sehun feels really bad about what happened on Saturday.” Baekhyun said softly.

“Really?”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol nodded.

“Yeah, he told us what happened and that you cried. We weren’t happy with him and we let him know that.” Chanyeol elaborated, stroking your knee.

“Sehun should have explained it a bit more to you.” Baekhyun said. “And anyway, he’s on a mission with Jongin right now, so they won’t be joining us for dinner.”

You felt slightly better all of a sudden, feeling glad that you didn’t have to face Sehun just yet and that you had some time to prepare yourself for when you would eventually do so.

“Now let’s go baby.” Baekhyun said, rolling off you and standing up.

“Okay Daddy.” You said, sitting up and straightening your baggy, white shirt.

Baekhyun froze, his eyes latching onto yours. “Fuck.” He whispered to himself.

Chanyeol flashed him a knowing look.

“Are you okay Baekie?” you inquired, standing up and sorting through your mussed-up tresses.

Baekhyun gulped, feeling his belly stirring with heat. “Yeah.” He said. “You sound really good saying that.” He said. “It suits you.”

You blushed, feeling yourself heating-up under their dark gazes.

“Don’t be embarrassed, my darling.” Chanyeol cooed into your ear, placing a kiss onto your neck. “Baekhyun’s right, you do sound really good calling us Daddy.”

“Yeollie…” You breathed, blushing even harder.

Chanyeol chuckled against you, taking your hand in his. “Let’s go now. The others are dying to see you.”

You nodded, still blushing heavily as Baekhyun took your other hand in his.

The two sexy gangsters led you out of your room and down the wide and spacious cream hallways.

The three of you descended the grand, white marble stairs and walked towards the kitchen. You could hear chatter from within.

Your heart hammered in your chest, worried about how your other sexy gangsters would receive you.

You stopped.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol stopped as well and turned to look at you.

“Baby, it’s going to be okay.” Baekhyun said softly.

“Are you sure they’re not still unhappy with me?” you inquired.

“I’m very sure.” Baekhyun responded. “And remember, we all love you and we can’t stay mad at you for long.”

You nodded.

“Good girl.” Baekhyun whispered. “Let’s go.”

You took a deep breath and the three of you walked into the warm and spacious kitchen.

The rest of your sexy gangsters were sitting at the large oak kitchen table, and like Baekhyun said, Jongin and Sehun were not there.

Suddenly, your sexy gangsters at the table looked up and met your eyes. It was completely silent in the room.

You looked between Baekhyun and Chanyeol and then you met the eyes of your other gangsters.

“I’m really sorry.” You said softly. “I’m sorry for lying to you all.” You said. “I hope that you can all forgive me.”

“Of course, we forgive you.” Luhan said, standing up and walking towards you. He enveloped you in his arms and you melted in his embrace, hugging him back. “We were wrong for punishing you like that and reacting the way we did.”

You were so happy that you began to tear up again.

“Baby please don’t cry…” Luhan whispered when he could feel your warm tears drizzling down his neck.

“I’m sorry.” You whimpered, and they all heard, their hearts beating tenderly for you.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Luhan said, rubbing your back in comfort as you sniffled against him. “Come on baby.”

“I’m so happy that you’re not angry with me anymore.” You whispered, against his neck, your small hands scrunched in his shirt.

Luhan’s heart gave a warm pulse in his chest at your sweetness. “I can never be angry at you, my love.” He said, holding onto your waist securely, kissing your cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lulu.” You whispered, placing a kiss onto his lips.

Luhan kissed you back, then he released you from his warm hold and you walked towards the others.

Your other gangsters pulled you onto their laps, their warm hands holding your waist and back securely as you hugged them, whispering apologies into their ears.

They also said their apologies to you, kissing you sweetly and making you tear up a bit more in happiness at the fact that they weren’t annoyed at you anymore.

When you had finished hugging your sexy gangsters and saying your apologies, you sat at the head of the table.

As soon as you sat down, you and your gangsters ate your delectable fish pancakes over light chatter.

You joined in a bit and you felt much happier now that you were on good terms with them again.

After dinner, your gangsters refused to allow you to help Kyungsoo load the dishes into the dishwasher so, you all relocated to the living room.

Tao pulled you onto his lap from where he was sitting on the large grey corner sofa. You all watched TV for a little while.

“Princess?” Tao whispered.

“Hmm?” you hummed, looking away from the TV and meeting his eyes.

“I’m sorry about scaring you and punching Jungkook.” He murmured against your neck.

You sighed, your fingers twirling in his silky, coal-black tresses. “You were just being protective.” You said, kissing his cheek. "I forgive you."

"Thank you." he whispered, hugging you closer and snuggling against your neck.

There was a small while of silence in the spacious living room as you all watched the television together.

“Guys?” you asked, breaking through the calm silence.

They all looked away from the television and caught your eyes.

You gulped and averted your gaze, suddenly losing confidence.

“What is it, princess?” Tao prompted, stroking your back.

You looked up and swept an eye at your sexy gangsters who were all looking at you with charming smiles on their faces.

“Um, can I ask something?” You inquired. “About the rules?”

They all tensed and looked at each other, then they looked back at you.

“Of course, you can.” Junmyeon said. “What is it?”

You gulped. “Um, can I see my friends again? Please?”

They all frowned and looked at each other.

“Guys, they’re only my friends. I don’t love them romantically.” You said, holding their eyes with your wide, innocent ones. “I’ve never had friends before, and I really like spending time with them.”

Their eyes all softened as they stared at you, their hearts fluttering at your sweet words.

“We’ll have a little talk about it, sweetheart.” Junmyeon said for them all. “Okay?”

“Do you all promise?” you inquired, your hand tightening in Tao’s shirt.

“We promise.” Junmyeon said with a smile, then he looked at the others and they nodded with handsome smiles and you could tell that they meant it.

“Thank you.” you said quietly, knowing that they were trying to put things right and feeling glad that they were making an effort.

Then you yawned. You closed your eyes and put a hand to your mouth.

“Sweetheart, are you sleepy?” Tao asked, rubbing your back.

When your yawn had passed, you nodded, your eyelids drooping.

“Well you have a big day tomorrow.” Minseok said from his seat next to Tao. “So, you should get some rest.”

“Big day?” you inquired, lifting your head from Tao’s chest. “What’s happening tomorrow?”

Your older sexy gangsters smirked at each other, and you didn’t see as Kyungsoo and Tao glared at their older brothers heatedly.

“You’ll find out tomorrow, baby.” Minseok said gently, his hands stroking your feet.

“But I’m so curious.” You said with a sweet pout, staring into Minseok’s eyes.

Minseok chuckled. “So impatient.” He said with a cluck of his tongue. “You’ve only got a couple of hours to wait, kitten.”

You continued to pout, and the sexy gangsters couldn’t help but smile at your cuteness.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and get ready for bed?” Minseok suggested all of a sudden. “We have to discuss the arrangements for tomorrow.”

“Okay.” you whispered.

All of a sudden, footsteps entered the living room and you all looked up as Jongin and Sehun swept through, dressed in tight leather trousers and jackets.

You blushed red and looked away when you caught Sehun’s eyes, your heart pounding wildly in your chest. You hadn’t expected to see Sehun so suddenly like that.

“I’m going to bed.” You stuttered with a cough, then you hopped up from Tao’s lap and sped away, your eyes trained on the marble floor.

You rushed past Sehun, determinedly not looking at him.

“Y/n-ah?” he called after you, but you ignored him, walking up the grand, white marble stairs.

Internally, you were kicking yourself, that was a good opportunity to make up with Sehun and you felt terrible that you had blanked him.

You calmed the coming tears as you entered your room and shut the door behind you.

You entered your bathroom and brushed your teeth and washed your face, then you entered walk-in wardrobe, dressing in a simple cream-coloured nighty that reached mid-thigh. You sat on your bed and brushed your hair.

There was a knock at your door all of a sudden. You jumped, placing a hand over your racing heart.

You waited.

“Y/n.” Sehun’s voice called.

You paused, sitting rigid on the bed.

“Baby please…” he said.

Your heart broke at how hurt he sounded, and you knew that you couldn’t stay angry at him for long.

“Come in.” you said quietly.

The door opened and Sehun walked through.

You sat up straight on the bed, the nighty strap falling off your shoulder, drawing his eyes to your body.

Sehun’s eyes darkened, taking in your delectable figure, then he shook himself out of it and met your eyes.

You blushed, adjusting your nighty strap and feeling warm in your belly.

Sehun walked towards you and sat down on the bed. “Baby.”

You looked down at your hands on your thighs.

“I’m really, really sorry.” He murmured.

You peeked at him from the corner of your eyes and he really did look sorry. Your heart panged for him. 

“I’m so sorry for making you cry.” He said, sweeping a shaky hand through his obsidian tresses. “Please forgive me.” He whispered. “I didn’t mean to make you feel so confused.”

You looked up and shuffled towards him, taking his large hands in yours. “I forgive you Sehun-ah.”

Sehun’s eyes widened. “Baby—”

“Chanyeol explained to me why um, spanking turns you all on.” You whispered with a blush. “And I understand now.” You said. “I was just confused.”

“Why’re you forgiving me so easily?” he murmured staring into your eyes, completely spellbound by you. He’s never met anyone as sweet and as forgiving as you before.

In his dark world, you were someone very rare to come by, and he wanted to treasure you and always have you by his side. To _always_ make you happy.

“Because I can’t stay mad at you for long.” You whispered with a small smile, holding his hands tighter in yours.

Sehun stared at you. “Baby…”

“I love you Sehun-ah, and I forgive you.” you whispered, leaning forwards and placing a sweet kiss onto his lips.

Sehun smiled into the kiss, his hand wrapping around your nape to deepen it.

You both released each other.

“I love you too, Y/n-ah.” He said. “I don’t deserve you.” he murmured against your lips, brushing a stray lock of your hair behind your ear.

“Sehun-ah…” you whispered, taking his hand in yours.

“I made you cry…” he said, looking into your eyes and you could tell that he was genuinely sorry.

“I know but the spanking did feel…um…good.” You whispered with a pink blush.

A sexy smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. “Did it?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but I think I was quite shocked at first.”

“I should have explained it better to you.” he sighed.

“It’s okay.” you said, crawling onto his lap and hugging him tightly. “It’s all over now.”

Sehun wrapped his arms around you and held you securely against his hard chest, kissing your hair.

“Baby, is your butt sore?” Sehun whispered.

You looked up from his neck with a blush and met his eyes. “A little bit.” You admitted, feeling where your nighty had hiked up slightly and how your sensitive ass was sitting on his muscled leather clad thigh, the coolness of the material made you jump.

“Oh sweetheart.” He cooed, kissing your cheek. “I’ll get you some lotion.” He said, gently moving you off his lap and walking to your en-suite.

Soon, Sehun emerged from the bathroom with a bottle of Aloe Vera lotion. He shrugged off his leather jacket, placing it onto the stool in front of your dressing table.

“May I rub some lotion into your butt?” he asked, walking towards you.

“Sure.” You whispered with a blush.

“Good girl.” Sehun smiled. “Lay on your front.”

You blushed and laid on your front on the bed, pulling a pillow towards you and resting your folded arms on it.

Sehun got onto the large bed and crawled towards you, parting your legs slightly. You could feel yourself getting warm as he pulled up your cream nighty, gathering it around your waist and revealing your still slightly red ass to him.

You blushed, feeling incredibly exposed under his gaze. You turned your head slightly as Sehun picked up the lotion and squirted some onto his hand.

His hand made contact, rubbing the cold lotion into your sore skin.

You jumped with a surprised squeak but soon you calmed down as he gently massaged the lotion into your red ass cheeks.

After a little while, you got used to the feel of the lotion and you sighed into the pillow, loving Sehun’s soothing touches on your skin.

“Does that feel nice, peaches?” Sehun inquired with a smile in his voice.

“It feels so good.” You said softly, closing your eyes.

Sehun chuckled throatily and the sound sent your heart fluttering in your chest.

“Good.” He said, continuing to stroke your ass with care. “You know, I’ve probably said this many times before, but you have such a beautiful ass.”

You blushed, a hot pang of heat hitting your belly. “Sehun-ah…” you whined, sitting up on your elbows and turning your head towards him.

Sehun smiled. “Don’t be embarrassed.” He said, leaning down to press a kiss onto each ass cheek.

You blushed even harder, your belly growing hotter when you met his glittering, dark gaze. You couldn’t help but smile slightly, glad that you and Sehun were okay again and at the fact that such a handsome man like Sehun thought that you were beautiful.

Sehun sat up and put the cap back onto the Aloe Vera lotion. “All done.” He announced softly. “Does it feel better?”

“It does.” You said, sitting up and pulling down the hem of your cream nighty. “Thank you, Daddy.” You said, crawling towards him and pressing a kiss onto his cheek.

Sehun smiled, liking how naturally that name fell from your lips. “You’re welcome peaches.” He said, cupping your cheek.

You smiled, and then you yawned, meeting his eyes. “I want you to stay with me tonight, Sehun-ah.” You said sleepily.

Sehun smiled, his heart fluttering. He squeezed your hands in his. “Sure.”

You smiled and you both released each other’s hands. You slipped under the pink silk sheets and Sehun stood up, taking off his white t-shirt and revealing his hard and toned chest which glimmered in the dim, orange light of your room.

You blushed, a warm pulse shooting straight to your belly when he caught your eyes and winked.

He kicked off his leather boots and unbuckled and unbuttoned his leather trousers, allowing the material to slip off his long, strong legs and gather on the marble floor.

Sehun was now in his _Hugo Boss_ boxers.

You blushed as he slipped into the bed beside you and pulled you close to his side. You rested a dainty hand on his chest, feeling the muscles beneath rippling at your touches.

You and Sehun laid there for a little while, appreciating the calm, arcadian silence of your room. Then you both decided to go to sleep.

Sehun turned off your bedside lamp, plunging your room into darkness. “Good night, peaches.” He murmured, wrapping his strong, muscled arms firmly around your waist.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Thursday morning, your eyes slowly fluttered open, meeting the blinding light of the August sun streaming through a gap in your white curtains. You hissed quietly, shutting your eyes.

“Morning.” Sehun said, his breath ruffling your hair.

You opened your eyes. “Morning, Sehun-ah.” You whispered, snuggling closer against his chest.

Sehun smiled down at you, then he flipped you over so that you were beneath him.

You squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement as he pushed apart your thighs, settling himself between them. “Baby, we have the whole day to ourselves. My brothers will all be going to work today and Tao, Kyungsoo and Jongin are going with them…” Sehun whispered, placing tender kisses onto your neck. “and I have a couple of ideas of what we can do together…”

“Like what Daddy?” you asked huskily, your womanhood heating up at his kisses. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers trailing through his obsidian tresses.

You could feel him grinning against your neck. “Why don’t I show you?” Sehun said and slowly, his hand crept up your nighty and squeezed your breast.

You jolted with a moan as he kissed and sucked at your raw neck, his fingers playing with your nipple.

You bit your lip to stifle your moans, your hands tugging his hair, heat-filled tremors pulsing through your body.

You could feel your pussy throbbing at the sound of Sehun’s lips smacking against your skin, his hot breath near your ear and his long, slender fingers playing and teasing your nipples sending pulses to your clit.

“I want to hear you baby.” Sehun said softly from against your neck, pinching your nipples hard.

“Ah…” you moaned breathily and stopped biting your lips. You could feel his hard cock so clearly against you, rubbing deliciously against your wet womanhood.

“That’s right, moan for Daddy, peaches.” Sehun growled, biting harder on your neck, causing you to cry out, your hands tightening in his hair.

Suddenly, there was a knock at your door and you and Sehun jolted in surprise. He removed his lips from your neck.

You were still breathing deeply as you peered around Sehun’s wide shoulders. You blushed pink when Yixing and Tao walked through with alluring smiles on their handsome faces.

“What the fuck are you guys doing here?” Sehun asked with a scowl, sitting up on his knees.

Yixing slapped your youngest gangster around the head. “Language, Sehun-ah!” He scolded.

Sehun rubbed his poor head and you couldn’t help but giggle, attracting the stares of your three sexy gangsters.

You blushed, only just realising that your cream-coloured nighty was hiked up your belly, revealing your lower half to them all. You quickly lowered the hem and knelt on the bed, hugging Yixing and Tao good morning.

The two sexy gangsters held you close to their hard chests, the warmth from their hands seeping through the thin material of your nighty and heating you up.

When you had finished hugging Tao, you had only just realised that he was wearing a very smart black suit and tie. “Tao Tao, you look really formal today.” You noted, trailing your fingertips across his silk tie.

Tao smiled. “Hmm, you like my suit baby?”

You nodded. “You look really good, Daddy.” You whispered into his ear with a blush.

Tao smirked against your neck.

You leaned away and regarded the two older gangsters. “What are you guys doing here?” you inquired sweetly.

“We’re here to get you ready, beautiful.” Yixing said, sweeping a hand through his well-styled ebony tresses.

“But I don’t have university today.” You said with a sweet moue of your lips. “It’s the summer holidays.”   

“We know.” Tao said. “We’re actually getting ready for you to come to work with us so that you’re not home alone.”

“But I’ll be here!!” Sehun piped up with a growl.

“You’re coming to work as well, idiot!” Tao exclaimed, throwing a pillow at the younger.

“Wait, no one told me this!” Sehun complained, looking furious.

“Did you really think that we were going to let you stay at home with Y/n all day whilst we’re all out working?” Yixing said with a glare, crossing his arms.

“Well I thought that that was the plan.” Sehun said with a sniff, folding his arms huffily and you couldn’t help but think that he looked so adorable when he did that.

“Yeah, me too.” Tao grumbled to himself, cursing his older brothers internally.

You blushed, your hold tightening around Tao’s middle. “So, I’ll be going to your offices today?” you asked.

“Yeah, in the morning you’re with _Kim Tech_ and in the afternoon, you’re going to _Kim Enterprises.”_ Tao explained.

“Kim Tech?” you said with a tilt of your head.

“That’s Minseok, Luhan and Kris hyungs’ technology company.” Tao said, kissing your cheek.

You nodded, then you had a thought. “Will I be seeing you at all, Yixing?” you inquired, looking towards the gentle doctor.

“I’m afraid not baby.” Yixing sighed with a frown. “But I’m trying to convince my boss to let you follow me around the hospital as an apprentice.”

“Oh!” you breathed with your pretty smile. “I would love to do that Xing!” you said happily, loving the thought of learning more about medicine with Yixing and getting some hands-on experience before you went back to university after the holidays.

The three sexy gangsters chuckled at your excitement, loving how happy you seemed at something so small.  

“Let’s get you dressed now, princess.” Tao said, kissing your nose.

You smiled and nodded.

“But—” Sehun said.

“Get out.” Tao said, his hands tightening around you.

Sehun huffed and stood up from the bed, gathering his clothes. He walked towards you, pecking you on the lips.

“See you later peaches.” Sehun whispered into your ear.

“Bye Sehun-ah.” You whispered back.

Sehun smiled and sauntered out of your room with his athletic grace. You couldn’t help but stare at his taut back muscles as he disappeared out of the door.

As soon as he was gone, you stood from the bed and the two sexy gangsters led you into your walk-in wardrobe. Yixing and Tao began to scour the space for something for you to wear today.

Eventually, they both agreed on a matching pink panty set, a sweet frilly, yellow skirt, a white tank top, white espadrilles and a _Tommy Hilfiger_ jean jacket.

“May we dress you?” Tao asked.

You nodded with a smile. “Sure.”

Tao smiled back, gripping the hem of your cream-coloured nighty. “Arms up baby.”

Obediently, you did as he said, and he pulled up your nighty, throwing it to the floor.

His dark eyes scanned your soft, naked body and you blushed.

Tao shook himself out of his daze and helped you step into your pink panties, his rough fingertips trailing up your thighs.

Yixing helped you into your bra and into the frilly, yellow skirt. The hem reached mid-thigh.

You lifted your arms and Tao slipped on the white tank top for you and Yixing put the _Tommy Hilfiger_ jacket on for you.

You slipped on the white espadrilles.

“So, why am I going to work with you guys today?” you inquired, meeting Tao’s eyes.

“Because the older ones hated the thought of Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun and I having you for most of the day whilst they’re all at work.” He said with a huff. “So, they want you to come to work with them so that they can see you more.” Tao explained as he straightened your frilly, yellow skirt. “There we are, all done!” he announced, leading you towards the large, floor-length mirror.

You frowned. “Don’t I need to dress more formally? I mean, won’t I get kicked out of your offices if I’m wearing this?” you said, looking especially at the high hem of the frilly, yellow skirt.

“Baby, my older brothers are the _CEOs_ of their companies and they wouldn’t dare let anyone throw you out because of how you’re dressed.” Tao said, kissing your neck sweetly. “Okay?”

“Okay.” you whispered.

“Good girl.” Tao breathed.

Yixing led you towards the dressing table and you sat down on the stool as he brushed your hair and styled it into a braid, leaving a couple of tendrils to frame your face.

When you were ready, the two sexy gangsters led you out of your room and down the wide and spacious cream hallways.

The three of you descended the grand, white marble stairs and entered the dining room.

The rest of your sexy gangsters were all sat at the table, dressed smartly in expensively well-pressed suits, including Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun.

They all looked up at you as you walked through, and they smiled at how cute you looked.

“Morning!” you said sweetly with a wave.

Then you greeted each sexy gangster individually and they pulled you into their laps, complementing your outfit, especially your frilly, yellow skirt which had you blushing pink at their seductive words.

You sat down between Kyungsoo and Jongin at the table.

Kyungsoo served you some Eggs Royale and you tucked in happily. The food was so, _so_ good like always. The gangsters couldn’t help but smile as they watched you eat.

After a little while of eating, you all finished your breakfasts. You forked in the last bite of cured salmon and placed your cutlery onto your empty plate.

“Baby, we have some gifts for you.” Jongdae piped up from Luhan’s right all of a sudden.

“More gifts?” you spluttered, staring around the table as they nodded with beautiful smiles. “Guys…”

“Consider it an apology gift from all of us for Saturday.” Jongdae said gently as he stood and walked around the table, taking your hand in his and leading you to the living room.

The other sexy gangsters all followed behind you both as you entered the spacious living room. You gasped, seeing an array of gifts sat on the coffee table.

Jongdae led you towards them and on there were boxes of expensive chocolates, clothes, makeup and a new satchel bag made from black leather and—

“A laptop?” you spluttered, staring at it wide-eyed. “Guys!” you whined.

The sexy gangsters all smiled at you and you couldn’t help but blush under their handsome gazes.

“We thought that you deserved one, sweetheart. You are a university student after all, so you need a laptop.” Jongdae said, pressing a kiss onto your temple.

“But…”

“No buts, let’s set this thing up for you.” Jongdae said as he sat down on the corner sofa, picking up the laptop box and opening it.

You sat down on the sofa beside him as he pulled out a sleek, rose gold MacBook and flipped it open. Your eyes widened as the expensive machine sprang to life.

After a small while, the MacBook was all set up for you. “There you are.” Jongdae said with a smile, placing the sleek, rose gold device into a _Versace_ laptop case, then he slipped it into your new satchel bag. “Now you can have a play around on it whilst you’re in our offices.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” You whispered, kissing his cheek.

Jongdae blushed, his fingers playing with your braid.

Then you looked through your new black leather satchel bag: there was a new pencil case equipped with cute pens and stationary. There were also new medicine textbooks inside and they were all bound and not falling apart like your old, battered ones.

With your pretty smile, you hopped up from the sofa and thanked the rest of your sexy gangsters with hugs and kisses.

After you thanked them all, Kris took your new satchel for you and your hand in his, leading you out of the living room. Your other sexy gangsters followed you and Kris as you descended the metal spiral staircase towards the garage.

When you and all your gangsters were in the spacious garage, you kissed them all sweetly in goodbye and they held you close, their hands on your hips and back as they whispered their goodbyes into your ears.

You turned to Kris who took your hand in his and led you through the rows of supercars and towards his shiny black car which he had driven in to take you to university after he had stayed in your home for the night.

“You’re taking her in the _McLaren 720s?”_ Chanyeol asked as he unlocked his flaming red _Ferrari_ opposite you both.

“Of course.” Kris said, unlocking the supercar and opening the door for you. It opened up instead of towards you. “Our baby deserves the best.” He said with a smirk.

“She does.” Chanyeol agreed, flashing you an alluring wink that had you blushing. “But I think it should be _baby’s_ choice as to who’s car is the best.” He said sneakily. “and I’ve got many more cars than you for her to choose from.”

“Yeollie!” you scolded gently with a blush.

“You cocky shit.” Kris scowled, folding his arms.  

“But that’s for another day.” Chanyeol said airily, opening the driver’s side door. “Enjoy your ride baby. I’ll see you later.” He said, blowing you a kiss.

You blushed with a smile, pretending to catch it. “Okay! Drive safely!” You called.

Chanyeol smiled back, holding your eyes as he slipped into the flaming red hunk of Italian metal and started the ignition.

You and Kris watched as Chanyeol drove out of the parking space and you waved after him.

Kris shook his head and gestured for you to get in the car. You did so with a smile and he closed the door for you.

Kris slipped into the driver’s seat and began the ignition. “What Chanyeol doesn’t know is that my cars are still being shipped over from China and I know that I _definitely_ have more than him.” he grumbled with a pout.

“Kris…” you said gently, placing a hand on his thigh. “I’m not bothered about all of you guys’ cars.” You said. “I think every single car in this garage is nice.”

Kris chuckled. “You would say that baby because you don’t know a lot about cars!”

You pouted, jutting out your bottom lip. “Hey! Everything doesn’t need to be a competition between you. I love you all so much and I don’t care whose car is the best.”

Kris stopped laughing and he stared down at you, meeting your eyes and he could tell that you were serious. He’s never met a woman who was interested in him as a person before.

The women in his walk of life have only ever been interested in his cars, his money, his nightclubs or his body. But you loved _all_ of him, you loved him for the person he was inside. Kris couldn’t help but feel a warm heat developing in his chest at this fact.

“Are you okay?” you whispered, your hand stroking his thigh.

Kris shook himself from his thoughts and nodded. “I’m okay.”

You smiled, and he blushed.

Kris started the ignition and drove out of the parking space, shooting past the other glimmering supercars and driving out of the garage and into the sweltering August sun.

Kris drove down winding country lanes under the dappled sunlight and soon he was travelling down the highways towards the city.

After a small while on the road, Kris arrived in the city and drove into an underground carpark. You both got out of the gleaming black _McLaren 720s_ and you spotted Minseok, Luhan, Tao and Sehun all stood nearby in their well-fitted and very expensive suits.

Kris took your satchel bag and he held your small hand in his as you both walked towards them.

You greeted your four sexy gangsters with hugs and kisses and they held you close to their hard and toned chests, their strong hands on your waist and hips.

Luhan took your hand in his and you all walked out of the underground carpark and towards the front entrance of their large company building. Which had the words. _‘Kim Tech’_ emblazoned above the doors in large, grey letters.

You all entered through the automatic doors and it was just like when you first entered _Kim Enterprises_ with Chanyeol the other week, because all the employees turned to stare at the six of you, their eyes glued to yours and Luhan’s joined hands. They all grew silent.

You blushed at the attention that you were receiving and kept close to Luhan, pressing your face against his shoulder.

You and your five gangsters entered a lift together. Minseok pressed the button for the very top level.

Soon, the lift opened, and you all walked out. The walls were completely made of glass and there was a large panoramic view of the impressive Seoul skyline.

Like at _Kim Enterprises,_ there were a couple of doors leading towards offices and instead of female secretaries, there were male ones who were sat at clean desks.

You breathed a small sigh of relief, feeling glad about this fact.

The three male secretaries stood from their seats and bowed at the six of you.

“Good morning.” They chorused, shaking slightly in their suits.

“Good morning.” Luhan greeted cordially.

The three secretaries straightened, and their eyes widened as they observed you.

Luhan glanced at you and smiled, then he looked at the secretaries. “This is Y/n L/n, our girlfriend.” he said, squeezing your hand in his.

You blushed. “Hi!” you said, waving at the three men.

They greeted you with welcoming smiles whilst your gangsters glared hard at them, watching them beadily.

Then, your five gangsters turned towards you.

“Baby, you can work on the sofas over there if you’d like?” Luhan said, gesturing towards a cluster of smart black leather sofas near the large windows. “We need to do some work—”

“But I want to hang out with you in your offices.” You pouted, leaning up and wrapping your arms around Luhan’s neck. “That’s what I did when I was at Kim Enterprises the other week.”

“You’ll get bored, sweetheart.” Minseok said with a small smile and a laugh.

“But I want to hang out with my Daddies…” you said quietly, and their eyes darkened at your cuteness. “And I haven’t seen your offices yet.”

They all shared a look. “So, what did you do in the others’ offices at Kim Enterprises?” Kris inquired.

“I sat in their offices and did work, they let me.” You said. “And we went by age order, so Junmyeon-ah had me first.”

“I like that idea.” Kris said with a grin, looking at the others. “Shall we do it?”

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

Minseok turned to you with a wide smirk. “Well, I guess you have me first, kitten.” He said, wrapping an arm around you.

“Okay Seokie.” You giggled.

Kris passed Minseok your new satchel bag and you hugged and kissed your other sexy gangsters goodbye for now.

Minseok took your hand in his, leading you towards his office.

You both walked through.

Minseok’s office was large, it smelled new and unused and there was a large windowed wall with a view of the concrete city. He had a desk, a desktop and lots of papers piled on it. There was a comfy brown leather sofa and there were pictures on the walls.

Minseok placed your bag on the leather sofa and turned to you. “Here it is, baby.” He announced with a grin.

“It’s so clean and empty.” You breathed as you looked around.

“Yeah well, we’ve only just moved into the building a couple of weeks ago, kitten.” He said with a chuckle, walking towards his desk. “So, I haven’t had a chance to properly fill it up.”

“I know that!” you huffed with a smile, taking off your jean jacket and placing it on the sofa.

Minseok took off his black suit jacket, placing it on his leather desk chair, he sat down.

You walked towards him and stopped in front of his desk.

Minseok looked at you from over his computer monitor. “You okay?”

You nodded and shuffled towards him, looking at all the papers scattered around. “What are all these?” you asked, leaning down to read.

Minseok looked away from his computer screen and his eyes dipped to your little cleavage peeking up from your white tank top. “Just some prototype notes.” He said, then he ripped his dark eyes away from you and coughed.

“What does your technology company do, Seokie?” you inquired.

Minseok met your eyes again. “We design videogames, sweetheart.”

Your eyes widened. “You design _videogames?!”_ you spluttered with a smile.

Minseok chuckled loudly, his onyx tresses fluffing up on his head. “Yes, we do.” He said. “Baby, why don’t you get your laptop and I’ll download a couple of our games for you?”

Your eyes brightened, and you nodded, rushing over to your new satchel bag, you took out the _Versace_ laptop case and walked towards him.

Minseok wheeled his chair out from under his desk and patted his thigh. You sat down, and he curled an arm around your waist, his fingers brushing the bare skin of your stomach from where your tank top had hiked up your belly slightly.

You opened your laptop case and took out your MacBook, turning it on. You typed in your password.

Minseok rested his chin on your shoulder and clicked on your keyboard, opening the Appstore. He typed something into the search engine.

Immediately, a cute girly game popped up.

“This is a game that Luhan designed.” Minseok whispered into your ear, clicking on the game description. “Basically, you collect these animals from their different climates and biomes by completing challenges, then you house them in your ‘sanctuary’ and you gain gold in order to build and maintain your sanctuary.” Minseok explained. “Luhan will love it if you tried it out, baby.”

“It looks so fun!” you beamed, feeling excited.

Minseok chuckled, clicking the download button. “Luhan out of the three of us likes to create games for young girls, starting at the age of eight.”

“It’s a little girl’s game…” you pouted.

“But that doesn’t mean that you can’t play it as well, sweetheart.” He said, hugging you close and placing a kiss on your shoulder.

You nodded then you inclined your head towards him. “What games do you invent, Seokie?”

“I invent fantasy games aimed at young boys and teenagers.” He answered, typing on your laptop and then a couple of games popped up. He hovered the cursor over the first result. “This one is my most successful game.” He said, clicking on it. “It’s where you enter a sort of fantasy world, it’s like dungeons and dragons but slightly different.”

“Can I try that game as well, Seokie?” you asked.

“Of course, you can.” He said, kissing your shoulder blade. Then he clicked ‘download’.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

You and Minseok looked away from your MacBook screen.

“Who is it?” Minseok called, his arm tightening around your waist.

“It’s Taewoo, Minseok-ssi. I have your coffee for you.” A voice called.

You raised an eyebrow, looking at Minseok who caught your eyes. “My secretary.”

You nodded.

“Come in.” Minseok said.

The door opened and Taewoo walked through with a tray in his hands. He blushed at how you were sitting on his scary boss, but he didn’t comment on it as he walked towards the desk and placed a cup of steaming hot coffee onto a coaster.

“Thank you, Taewoo.” Minseok said, then he turned to you. “Would you like something to drink, sweetheart?”

You nodded.

“Minseok-ssi, I’m so sorry, I should’ve asked Y/n-ssi—” Taewoo began in a fluster, looking terrified.

Minseok looked away from you. “It’s okay.” he said simply with a smile towards his secretary. “No need to worry.”

Taewoo stared wide-eyed at his boss, having never witnessed him so calm like that before and then he knew that it was because of you. It had to be.

Minseok turned to you again. “What would you like? We have tea, coffee, water, juice…” he prompted gently.

Your eyes lit up. “Can I have some juice please?”

“Sure baby.” he said, his warm breath fanning across you neck. “We have orange, apple, grapefruit…”

“Orange juice please.” You said.

Minseok smiled and kissed your cheek. “You heard my lady, Taewoo.” He said, turning to his secretary.

Taewoo bowed. “Of course, Minseok-ssi, I won’t be long.” He said, walking out of the office and closing the door behind him.

You and Minseok turned to your MacBook screen and the fantasy game had finished downloading. Minseok clicked on the game and helped you set it up.

You were both in the middle of designing your character when Taewoo entered again with a glass of orange juice.

“There you are, Y/n-ssi.” He said, placing it down onto a coaster. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

“It’s okay.” you said, picking up the glass of orange juice and taking a sip. “Thank you, Taewoo.”

Taewoo nodded and bowed, backing out of the room quickly.

Minseok leant his chin against your shoulder as he continued to help you with designing your character. After a little while, you had both finished.

“Use the space button to jump and the arrow keys to move, baby.” Minseok said against your neck. “And there it is.” He chuckled. “Play to your heart’s content.”

You turned around in his lap and hugged him tight. “Thank you, Daddy.” You gushed.

 Minseok blushed and hugged you back. “You’re welcome.” He said, rubbing your back.

You released him from your hug.

Minseok stared into your eyes, sweeping a lock of your hair behind your ear. “Now I need to do some work, precious baby.” He said. “So, have a little play around and see what you think.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Good girl.” He whispered, kissing your lips.

You slipped off his lap and carried your MacBook away, settling yourself on your belly on the sofa. You moved your character around the fantasy village streets with the arrow keys.

Minseok smiled at you as he stood, and with your glass of orange juice, he walked towards you and placed it on the coffee table for you.

You looked up at him with a sweet smile. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Minseok smiled and stroked your hair. Then he walked back to his desk and clicked on his computer.

After a long while of playing Minseok’s game, you moved onto Luhan’s cutesy girl game and began to collect the animals from the savannah biome. So far, you’ve got a wildebeest, a cheetah and an antelope in your sanctuary and you were building pens for them all to live in.

The door opened all of a sudden and you and Minseok looked towards it as Sehun walked through, his tie was loose, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to the crooks of his elbows.

He looked really sexy in a suit and you’ve never seen your youngest gangster looking so smart, but it really suited him.

“Sehun-ah!” you greeted, sitting up on the sofa.

“Hey peaches.” He said with a smile.

“What are you doing here?” Minseok asked with a pout that accentuated his puffy cheeks. “And do your tie up! You look scruffy.” He scolded.

Sehun huffed and readjusted his red silk tie. “I’m here to take baby to Luhan hyung’s office now.” He said, replying to Minseok’s question as he walked towards you.

You stood up to greet him and he wrapped you in his arms, placing a kiss on your lips.

Minseok stood from his desk as you closed your MacBook, placing it into the _Versace_ laptop case and into your new satchel, which Sehun took from you, slinging it over his shoulder.

You said goodbye to Minseok, placing a sweet kiss onto his lips. “Thank you for showing me those games, Daddy.” You whispered, your fingertips playing with his onyx tresses at the back of his head.

“You’re welcome.” He said. “I’ll see you later okay?”

“Okay.” you said with a smile, kissing his cheek.

You waved goodbye to Minseok and accepted Sehun’s hand.

Your youngest gangster led you out of Minseok’s office and towards Luhan’s but before you entered, Sehun stopped.

You looked towards him as he took both of your hands in his. You were both stood by the large windows overlooking the sprawling city. “Baby, may I take you out to lunch today?” he asked. “As an apology for making you cry on Saturday.”

You blushed. “But I already forgive you.”

Sehun smiled. “You’re too forgiving, sweetheart.” He mused, his thumbs brushing your knuckles, eliciting electric currents throughout your body. “I want to _really_ apologise to you because I felt terrible about making you cry.”

“You don’t have to do this, Sehun-ah.” You whispered.

“But I _want_ to, baby.” he breathed, staring deep into your wide, innocent eyes. “And there’s this new seafood restaurant that opened recently, so I was thinking that we could go there?”

“Seafood?” you whispered with your pretty smile, your face lighting up.

Sehun grinned. “Do you like seafood?”

“I love it.” you said, still smiling at him.

“Great.” He said. “So, is it a date?”

“Of course!” you beamed, your heart flooding with warmth.

Sehun smiled and kissed your cheek. “Thank you.” he whispered, then you both entered Luhan’s office.

Your second eldest gangster’s office was as big as Minseok’s and there was a wall entirely made out of glass with a view of the Seoul skyline shimmering and glinting in the harsh light of the early August sun.

“Hello my love.” Luhan greeted, looking up from his computer.

“Hi Lulu.” You said with a wave, walking towards him.

Luhan smiled and stood up, enveloping you in his arms.

You giggled and wrapped your arms around him, leaning up to kiss his lips sweetly. Then he cupped your nape to deepen the kiss.

You both parted for air and you were breathing heavily, bracing your hands against his hard chest.

“Oh, I love it when you’re breathless, baby.” Luhan murmured with a wry smirk, leaving a line of kisses along your shoulder.

You tremored with heat at his kisses. “Luhan…” you whispered with a blush.

Luhan grinned against your neck and met your eyes. “It’s true.”

You blushed harder, fanning your face to cool yourself down. “Seokie showed me one of your games.” You said with a smile as you stared up at him.

Luhan quirked an eyebrow and a smile tugged at the corners of his perfect lips. “Which one did he show you, sweetheart?”

“The one with the animal sanctuary.” You answered, having forgotten the name of it.

Luhan’s eyes widened in realisation and he smiled. “Oh! That’s one of my most successful ones!” he said. “What do you think of it?”

“I really like it Daddy!” you said. “Can I show you my sanctuary so far?”

“Of course.” He said, releasing your hips.

You smiled and walked towards your new satchel bag which was sat on a grey fabric sofa. You took out your _Versace_ laptop case and sat down on the sofa. Luhan and Sehun sat down on either side of you.

You opened your MacBook and clicked on the game, showing the two sexy gangsters your animal sanctuary. Your pens had finished building and you added your wildebeest to one of them.

Luhan and Sehun helped you to acquire the other animals in the savannah biome and you were able to win more gold to build more pens for your sanctuary.

When you had gotten the last animal, the giraffe and housed him in a large pen, Luhan turned to you. “We need to work now, baby, okay?” 

You pouted.

The two sexy gangsters chuckled.

“We’re busy men.” Luhan said, stroking your cheek. “And there’s always more time to play.”

You nodded reluctantly, still with a pout. “Okay.”

“Good girl.” He smiled. “You can move onto the rainforest biome now.” He said, looking at your MacBook screen.

You smiled, beginning to get excited about gaining more animals. “Okay, Lulu.”

Luhan stood from the sofa and Sehun shuffled closer towards you, about to pull you into his lap.

“That includes you Sehun, I still need to explain to you about product prototypes.” Luhan said with a smirk.

“Oh but, hyung…” Sehun whined, looking between you and Luhan.

“Come on Sehun-ah.” Luhan said. “Let Y/n play on her own for a bit.”

Sehun pouted cutely, crossing his arms.

“Sehunnie, we’re going out for lunch soon anyway, think about that.” You whispered into his ear.

Sehun blushed at the new nickname and turned to you, kissing your cheek. “Okay, baby girl.” He murmured.

You smiled and kissed his jaw.

Sehun stood from the sofa and he and Luhan walked towards the desk. Luhan sat in the office chair and Sehun settled himself in a seat in front of the desk.

You continued playing the game whilst Luhan and Sehun talked in low tones, both of them looking serious as they looked through stacks of papers. You could tell that Sehun was getting bored.

After a while of trying to get the toucan from the rainforest biome, the door opened, and Kris walked through with a beautiful smile.

You closed your MacBook and stood to greet your sexy gangster. “Kris!” you said sweetly, hugging him tightly.

Kris stumbled, having not expected your joyful greeting. He chuckled against your hair and placed a kiss on your forehead. “Hey bambi.” He whispered.

You released each other, and Kris helped you to pack up your stuff. You skipped towards Luhan and Sehun and gave them hugs and kisses and the two gangsters sat you in their laps and held you close.

When you had finished saying goodbye, you took Kris’s offered hand and he led you out of Luhan’s office and towards his own. You both entered, and you looked around the large, pristine room. He put your bag down onto a red leather sofa.

“There we are sweetheart.” He said. “Can I do anything for you at all?”

You nodded. “Yes Daddy.”

Kris paused and looked down at you with dark eyes, loving how your sweet, little lips articulated that word so deliciously. “Yes baby?” he prompted.

You blushed, feeling tingly under his hot gaze. “May I have some orange juice please?”

“Sure, you can.” He smiled. “I’ll show you the kitchen.” He said, holding his hand out for you to take.

You smiled and took Kris’s hand and he led you out of his office and past the secretaries. He opened a door and you both walked through. There was an open-plan, shimmering kitchen with a glorious view of the glittering high-rises in the distance.

Kris led you towards the refrigerator and opened it, he took out a carton of orange juice and opened an overhead cabinet, taking out a glass. He poured you some orange juice.

“Thank you, Daddy.” You said, taking a sip from the glass.

“You’re welcome.” He said, putting the carton back into the fridge then he took your hand and led you out of the kitchen and back to his office.

Kris settled at his desk, taking off his blue suit jacket as you sipped your juice, looking around the large room. You walked towards his desk.

“Kris, may I ask you something?” you asked.

“Sure baby.” He said with a charming smile, giving you his full attention.

“Um, why are the others’ car business and yours, Minseok’s and Luhan’s technology business pairing up in a business partnership?” you inquired, sitting on his desk. “Your businesses are so different.”

Kris smiled. “Well it’s because Minseok, Luhan and I are delving into racing car games and we’re promoting the others’ car business with this new game.” He explained, placing a hand on your thigh, his thumb sweeping the smooth skin.

You blushed, feeling a heat coiling in your belly at his touch. “Oh?” you said, taking a sip of your orange juice.

“And because we have very successful businesses and by becoming business partners we are promoting and helping each other, therefore becoming more successful.” Kris continued with a wry smile, his hand sneaking up your thigh, his fingertips brushing the hem of your frilly, yellow skirt. “I love this skirt.” He whispered. “Yellow really suits you baby.”

You blushed and smiled. “Thank you, Kris!” you said with a giggle.

Kris smiled, his hand resting on your thigh as he continued to click on his desktop.

You both sat in calming silence for a little while as you drank your juice.

The door opened, and you looked towards it as Tao strode through with a frown. “Finally, I got the papers!” He huffed. “There was no paper in the photocopier, so I had to get more downstairs! Why’d you ask me to print so much?”

“Tao Tao!” you greeted with a smile, placing your empty glass on the desk and rushing towards him.

Tao smiled and handed Kris the papers, then he brought you towards him in a hug. “Hello princess.” he whispered against your neck, kissing the flesh sweetly.

You bit your lip to stifle a moan as he nibbled on your pulse point, however you couldn’t help but let one through as Tao bit down slightly harder.

“Ah…” you moaned breathily, your hands curling in his back.

“Hey, no getting her riled up.” Kris said sternly.

Tao pulled away from your neck, leaving a glowing red mark on your skin.

“Sorry! Couldn’t resist.” Tao said with a smirk, kissing your forehead.

Kris shook his head with a small sigh, running a hand through his dishevelled, dirty blonde locks. “Now I want to go through these papers with you.” he said, looking at Tao.

Tao pouted and placed a kiss on your cheek, then he swept towards Kris and sat down in a seat in front of the desk, listening intently to what his older brother had to say.

You walked towards the red leather sofa and collapsed upon it, your heart was still pounding at Tao’s neck kisses.

When you had sufficiently calmed yourself down, you got out your MacBook and played Minseok’s game for a little while.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now lunchtime and you and Sehun were sat by the window in an exquisitely expensive seafood restaurant.

Sehun (with your help) was able to convince his three older brothers to let him take you out for lunch, and they accepted only when you pouted up at them in a way that they just couldn’t resist.

You looked at the fruits de mer platter sat between you and Sehun and reached for a prawn.

You tried to get its shell off, but you were having difficulty, your fingers kept slipping and getting sticky.

Suddenly, Sehun took your plate and gave you his one, where there were some freshly peeled prawns sitting there.

You gaped and looked at Sehun who grinned. “There you are.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” You said with a sweet smile.

“You’re welcome.” He said staring into your eyes.

You blushed at the intensity of his handsome gaze and ate the prawns. They tasted delicious. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you savoured your mouthful.

Sehun regarded you in amusement as you ate. “How is it?”

You swallowed your mouthful. “It tastes amazing!”

Sehun chuckled, peeling his prawns. “Good.” He said. “This place has gotten some very good reviews since it opened last month.” He added. “And it only has some of the best seafood chefs in the country.”

Suddenly, a thought came to you and you put down a prawn that you were about to eat. “Do you guys own this restaurant?”

Sehun smirked widely. “What makes you say that, peaches?”

“Well, um, it’s just how you’re talking about the place.” You said, beginning to think that you were wrong. Then you leant towards him, meeting his eyes. “Um, and not to mention, everyone’s staring at us.” You whispered with a blush.

Sehun’s eyes widened and he looked away from you and towards the other diners. Immediately, they turned their heads and averted their gazes from your table.

Sehun looked back at you with a smirk. “You’re right, we do own this place.” He said, popping a prawn into his mouth.

You gasped even though you expected that he would say that but still it shocked you. You seriously couldn’t believe how rich and influential your gangsters really were.

“No way!” you blurted out.

Sehun laughed loudly, smiling his wide youthful smile that you loved. You couldn’t help but stare, your heart fluttering in your chest and at first glance you would never have thought that Sehun was in fact very dangerous. In fact, you didn’t think of him as such. He was one of the twelve men whom you loved.

“Yes way, baby.” He laughed. “This place is ours.”

“Why does every restaurant have to be owned by you guys?” you pouted, chewing on a prawn.

“Don’t be silly, we don’t own _every_ restaurant in Seoul. That’s near impossible.” He said with a wry smirk.

You swallowed your mouthful. “It seems like it though because every restaurant that you guys have taken me to has been owned by you all.” You grumbled, taking an oyster from the platter and tipping it down your throat.

“Is that a problem, sweetheart?” Sehun asked. “Aren’t we allowed to show off what we own to our gorgeous girlfriend?”

You blushed, swallowing the slimy oyster and putting the empty shell onto your plate. “There’s no problem at all, Daddy.” You said, biting your lips.

Sehun’s eyes darkened as he stared at your lips doing that thing that he loved immensely. “Baby, your lips.” He warned.

You jolted in your seat and released your bottom lip, knowing how much your gangsters liked it when you did that.

Sehun relaxed in his chair. “Well at least there’s no problem.” He said. “We only want to take you to the finest establishments out there.” He continued, placing his cutlery on his plate. “Are you ready for the main course?”

You nodded, also putting down your cutlery.

Sehun called a waiter over and your plates and the platter were taken away, then another waiter came forward, placing a plate of pan roasted garlic swordfish in front of Sehun and a plate of grilled octopus in front of you.

You thanked the waiter and picked up your cutlery, beginning to dig in.

Sehun swallowed his mouthful. “How is it, peaches?” he inquired.

You smiled, chewing on your octopus, you swallowed. “It tastes really good, Sehunnie!”

Sehun blushed at your new nickname for him, but nonetheless he smiled widely, feeling his heart pulsing with heat in his chest. “I’m glad.” He said as he watched you eat another bite of your grilled octopus. “May I have a taste?”

You stopped mid-chew and stared at Sehun. You swallowed. “Of course, Daddy.” You said, cutting a bit of octopus and guiding the fork towards his lips.

Sehun blushed and opened his mouth. You eased in the octopus and he held your eyes as he chewed and swallowed.

“How is it?” you inquired.

“It’s delicious.” He said. “Can I have another bite?” he asked, his eyes fixed on your octopus.

“Daddy! This is my lunch!” you giggled, protecting your plate.

 “Oh baby, but it tastes so good…” Sehun whined softly, trying to spear his fork in your octopus.

Then you had a thought. “You can have another bite of my octopus if I can have some of your swordfish.” You said, eying his plate.

Sehun stopped trying to get your octopus and he smiled, retracting his fork. “Deal.” He said, cutting a slice of swordfish.

You leant towards him and opened your mouth as he directed the fork towards you. You ate the swordfish, some garlic sauce trailing down your chin.

You smiled and chewed as Sehun put down his fork and gathered the spilt garlic sauce with his thumb.

When you had swallowed, you met his eyes.

“Open your mouth, baby.” He commanded.

You blushed, feeling hot in your belly but nonetheless you did as he said, and he eased his thumb through your lips.

You blushed and sucked on his finger, licking away the garlic sauce. When his finger was clean, he removed it and you bravely kissed his digit, staring at him from your eyelashes.

Sehun’s eyes darkened as he stared at you. “Naughty girl.” He whispered, sweeping his thumb across your bottom lip.

You blushed even harder and he retracted his thumb. “How did it taste?”

“Really good.” You admitted, licking your lips and cutting another slice of octopus. “I’ve never had swordfish before.”

Sehun stared wide-eyed at you. “Like, ever?”

You shook your head with a smile. “Nope.” You said, popping some octopus into your mouth.

“Would you like some more?” he asked. “There’s plenty here.”

You looked down at his half-eaten pan-fried garlic swordfish. “Yes, please Daddy.” You said. “And you can have some octopus as well.”

Sehun smiled and you both swapped plates and ate each other’s dishes over light chatter, enjoying the atmosphere of the restaurant.

Soon, you and Sehun had finished lunch and he paid with his credit card. You felt bad that he was paying for you, but he reassured you that it was fine.

“You’re my girl, so I’ll pay for your meals.” He said, typing his pin into the machine.

You huffed as he chuckled.

After Sehun had paid, you both stood and walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand.

The other diners all stared at the two of you as you exited, knowing full well about Sehun’s status as the youngest Kim brother in the _Kim Enterprises_ conglomerate family.

You and Sehun stepped out into the August sunshine together and ambled down the affluent streets, walking off your filling, yet light lunches. 

Then, your eyes caught sight of something and they widened. It was a toyshop. You stopped walking and stared at it as children and their parents walked out, weighed down by bags of toys.

Sehun followed your line of vision. “Baby, do you want to go in?” he inquired.

You whipped your head around to meet Sehun’s eyes. “N—no I’m fine.” You said hurriedly with a blush, feeling embarrassed and hoping that Sehun didn’t think that you were weird.

“It’s okay, don’t be embarrassed.” He said gently, placing a couple of fingers beneath your chin and inclining your head up to meet his eyes. “Let’s have a look inside, okay?”

You stared back and nodded with a small smile flickering at the corners of your lips. “Okay, Daddy.”

“Good girl.” He said, placing a kiss on your lips.

You and Sehun walked into the toyshop hand in hand. You looked around wide-eyed, the place was huge and there were shelves upon shelves of toys. It was also crowded with parents and children, all of them presumably on summer holidays.

You and Sehun observed the toys, you were slightly more enthusiastic than Sehun. When you were growing up, you didn’t have a lot of toys because your mother simply didn’t have the money to buy them for you and your brother.

You wandered over towards the cuddly toy section, dragging Sehun behind you. You stood and stared at the large range of cuddly toys on the shelves, all of them staring back at you with their black, glassy eyes.

However, one teddy caught your attention. You walked towards it, your espadrilles clapping against the hardwood floor. You picked up the teddy, feeling its soft, caramel-coloured fur beneath your fingers.

This teddy had a red and green tartan bow wrapped around its neck and it looked irresistibly sweet as it stared at you with its glassy eyes which twinkled. There was a little tag on its ear. You turned over the tag and on there were the words:

**_Hello! My name is Oscar! Please take care of me!_ **

You smiled, the name somehow really suited this cuddly and already you were feeling attached.

“You want it, don’t you, peaches?” Sehun whispered into your ear, hugging you from behind, his hands on your stomach.

You inclined your head towards him. “I’m too old for cuddly toys, Sehun-ah.” You murmured with a blush. Then you looked back at the cuddly with a pout that Sehun couldn’t help but think looked so adorable on you.

“You’re never too old for teddy bears, baby.” He whispered back, kissing your exposed neck. “I’ll buy it for you.”

“Sehun-ah…” you whispered as he unwrapped his arms from around you and got out his wallet.

“I know you want it, sweetheart.” He said with a chuckle.

You put Oscar back onto the shelf and turned around, facing Sehun. “But I don’t want you to spend your money on me like this…” you said with a moue of your lips.

“But peaches, I love spending my money on you.” he replied, cupping your cheek, his thumb brushing your cheekbone. “And let this be an extension of my apology to you, so please let me buy you the cuddly.”

You stared up at him, then you looked at Oscar as he stared back at you with his glassy eyes and cute red and green tartan bow. “Okay.” you whispered.

“Good girl.” Sehun smiled, kissing your cheek. “Now take the cuddly and I’ll go pay.”

You nodded and picked up Oscar from the shelf, hugging him close towards you.

Sehun smiled and with his hand on the small of your back, he guided you to the cashier, weaving through hordes of children as he did so. He paid for the cuddly in cash.

Afterwards, the two of you walked out of the busy and crowded toyshop hand in hand. You were hugging Oscar close towards you and you couldn’t help but smile, liking the feel of him in your arms.

“Thank you, Daddy.” You said after a little while of walking, looking up at Sehun with your pretty smile.

“You’re welcome baby.” He replied, kissing your temple and holding your hand tighter in his.

“Sehun-ah?”

“Hmm?”

“Where’re we going now?” you inquired.

“We’re going to get dessert.” He said with a smile. “There’s a good cupcake place nearby.”

“Oh!” you breathed with a wide smile.

“I knew you’d like the sound of that, peaches.” He said, staring down at you tenderly.

You smiled even wider, beginning to get excited at the thought of sweet treats.

Soon, you and Sehun entered a high-end cupcake parlour. It was empty except for a couple of people.

You and Sehun walked to the counter and looked at all the different cupcakes inside the glass cabinet.

“What one would you like, baby?” he inquired softly, his hot breath trickling down your neck.

“I don’t know.” you whispered, hugging Oscar close. “I like the chocolate fudge, the mint chocolate, oh and the raspberry and white chocolate…” you said, looking at the pretty cupcakes. “I’m not sure…”

“Would you like Daddy to choose for you?” he asked.

You nodded.

Sehun smiled and with his hand on your hip, he addressed the lady behind the counter. “I’ll have the raspberry and white chocolate, the mint chocolate and the chocolate fudge please.” He said, getting out his wallet.

You gasped. “Sehun!”

“You deserve it, sweetheart.” He said with a smile, swiping his card.

“But—”

“No buts.” He said, tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear. “This is also a part of my apology.” He said quietly.

You blushed, and he chuckled mellifluously at you.

The lady handed Sehun a box of cupcakes which he gave to you.

You observed them, there were three of every flavour and they all smelled amazing.

Sehun guided you towards the seating area and you both sat at one of the tables by the window. You placed Oscar into the seat beside you and opened the box, picking up the chocolate fudge cupcake.

 You took a huge bite and groaned at the amazing taste.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Sehun remarked with a smirk as he watched you.

You swallowed the chocolatey deliciousness. “It’s really tasty.” You said, taking another bite.

After you swallowed, you met his eyes. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.” Sehun breathed.

“Would you like a cupcake, Daddy?” you asked, turning the box towards him.

“I’ll pass, baby.” He said with a small smile and a wave of his hand.

You pouted. “Oh, why?” you asked, taking another bite.

“I don’t want to ruin my abs.” he whispered with a blush, averting his eyes.

You giggled. “One little cupcake won’t ruin your abs!” you said with a wide smile. “Come on Daddy.” You goaded, presenting your half-eaten cupcake towards him. “Just a bite! Come on!”

Sehun grimaced.

“Please…” you implored, your wide, innocent eyes staring up at him.

Sehun stared, and he really couldn’t resist when you were looking at him like that, with those wide eyes and pouty lips which never failed to put him under a spell. “Oh, fuck it.” he breathed to himself, wrapping a hand around your little wrist and pulling the cupcake towards his lips.

You blushed, his dark, hooded eyes holding yours as he took a bite of the cupcake and chewed.

He let go of your wrist and you couldn’t help but grin widely as he swallowed.

“Do you like it, Daddy?”

Sehun nodded. “It’s very good.”

You smiled and ate another bite of your cupcake.

For a little while, you and Sehun talked whilst you finished your chocolate fudge cupcake, then you ate a mint chocolate one which also tasted delicious.

You swallowed your mouthful then a thought occurred to you. “Sehun?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you guys own this cupcake parlour too?” you inquired, eating another bite of your cupcake.

“What do you think, peaches?” he asked with a roguish smile, resting his chin on his hand as he stared at you—looking amused.

“Yes.” You whispered.

Sehun smiled wider, looking akin to the Cheshire cat. “Yeah, we do.”

“Sehun!” you whined.

“What?” he chuckled, holding his stomach and trying to contain his laughter at how shocked you looked.

You swept an eye around the shop and leant towards your sexy gangster. “How do you guys manage it all?” you inquired.

Sehun calmed his laughter and met your eyes, he leant towards you, also looking furtively around the shop. “All the restaurants, hotels and nightclubs we own are all a part of the _Kim Enterprises_ conglomerate group which is headed by us. We have other men looking after the businesses, but we get the most money from it.”

“Woah…” you breathed, eating another bite of the mint chocolate cupcake.

Sehun snickered. “Your reactions are so priceless, baby.” he said, staring at you tenderly.

You blushed, continuing to chew on your cupcake, then Sehun told you a bit more about _Kim Enterprises_ and you listened intently, asking the occasional question.

“Sehun-ah, I’m quite full.” You said when you had finished your second cupcake, folding the wrapper.

“That’s okay. You can save the other cupcakes for later.”

You smiled, closing the cupcake box.

“Now we should go, I need to drop you off with the others.” Sehun said, looking at his _Panerai_ watch.

You nodded and with Oscar the teddy, you stood from your seat, brushing away the cupcake crumbs from your white tank top and frilly, yellow skirt.

Sehun took your box of cupcakes and with your hand in his, he led you out of the nice-smelling cupcake parlour.

You and Sehun walked down the busy, affluent streets together and you both reached his electric blue _Ford GT._ He unlocked the supercar and you hopped into the passenger seat.

Sehun got into the driver’s seat and passed you the cupcakes. You put them on your lap and hugged Oscar. Your youngest gangster put the car into gear and drove down the streets towards the _Kim Enterprises_ building.

It wasn’t long until Sehun arrived at the large, familiar building and drove into the carpark, parking the supercar.

You both got out of the car and Sehun had your new satchel bag and the box of cupcakes in his hands as you walked beside him, his hand in yours as you held Oscar.

You stared at the large skyscraper where four of your sexy gangsters worked. The large red letters: _‘Kim Enterprises’_ were emblazoned on the building, shaking in the relentless heat of the August sun.

You both entered the large, glimmering entrance hall of the company building which was airconditioned. You breathed out a sigh, feeling the cool air envelope your flushed body.

As you and Sehun walked, the employees turned to stare wide-eyed at you, knowing that Sehun was the youngest Kim brother. They all bowed low towards him and shuffled away quickly.

You and Sehun ignored the looks from the employees as you walked.

Suddenly, you spotted Jongdae who was dressed in a pristine beige suit which was well-sculpted to his taut and slender body. His midnight-black tresses were styled beautifully on his head and he looked so handsome and professional as he spoke to a man by his side.

Then, Jongdae’s eyes met yours and he smiled.

You smiled back, hugging Oscar closer.

Jongdae turned away and said something to the man who walked off without a word. Your sexy gangster walked towards you with his alluring kitty smirk.

When he was close enough, Jongdae enveloped you in his arms, pressing you close to his taut chest. “Hello little one.” He murmured into your ear, pressing a kiss onto your cheek. “How are you?”

“I’m good, Chen.” You whispered, placing a kiss onto his lips.

You both pulled away only slightly and you were still wrapped in his arms. You were attracting stares from the employees who couldn’t believe that one of their scary CEOs was _actually smiling_ and holding a woman so tenderly.

Jongdae’s eyes flickered down and landed on your teddy. “Oh? What’s this baby?” he asked.

You looked down and smiled, showing him your new teddy. “This is Oscar! Sehun bought him for me!” you said sweetly, looking behind you at Sehun who smiled.

Jongdae chuckled. “How cute.” He said, stroking your hips.

You blushed and hugged Oscar closer to you.

Then Sehun took a step towards you. “Well, I have to go now, I have to get back in time for a meeting I have to sit in with Minseok, Luhan and Kris.” He said with a frown, glancing at his _Panerai._

You turned to Sehun and hugged him tightly. Sehun smiled and hugged you back.

“Thank you so much for the food, the cupcakes and Oscar.” You said, looking into his eyes with your wide, innocent ones.

“You’re welcome.” He said, kissing you on the lips. “I’ll see you later okay?”

You nodded with a smile, leaning up on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Sehun released you and gave Jongdae your new satchel and your box of cupcakes. You both waved goodbye to Sehun and watched as his tall and handsome form disappeared through the automatic doors and faded into the blinding sunlight.

“Come on, sweetheart.” Jongdae said, taking your hand in his.

You smiled, allowing him to lead you towards the lifts. You both entered, and he pressed the button for the near top floor.

Soon, you both arrived and walked out of the lift, entering the large, open plan space. You could see the four blonde secretaries all sat at their desks.

“I think I’ll have you first today, baby.” Jongdae said decidedly with a smirk. “The others are all preoccupied with clients.”

You nodded. “Sure Daddy!”

Jongdae blushed and smiled, leading you towards his office. You smiled at his secretary and she looked up from her computer and smiled cordially at you.

You looked away from her and followed Jongdae into his office and he closed the door behind him. He put the cupcakes and your new satchel bag down onto the black leather sofa, shrugging off his beige suit jacket.

“Christ it’s hot today.” he said, placing his suit jacket across the back of his desk chair and rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt, revealing his toned and muscled forearms.

“Yeah.” You agreed. “But at least you have air-conditioning.” You said, sitting down on the black leather sofa, the cool material felt good on the backs of your thighs.

Jongdae walked towards you, his hands in his beige suit pockets. “Would you like a drink, baby?”

“May I have some water?” you asked, feeling quite parched.

“Sure, sweetheart.” He said with his kitty smirk, walking towards his frosted office door and talking with his secretary.

Jongdae closed the door and sat down on the sofa beside you. 

“How has your day been?” he asked, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

You snuggled against his hard chest whilst still hugging Oscar. “It’s been really good.” You said. “Minseok showed me all the games that he, Luhan and Kris have invented!”

Jongdae smiled his kitty smirk which made you blush. “Did he now?”

You nodded. “Would you like me to show you, Daddy?”

“Sure.”

You smiled and put Oscar down, rummaging in your new satchel, you took out your _Versace_ laptop case and took out your rose-gold MacBook. You settled close to Jongdae again and opened the laptop, showing him the games.

There was a knock on the door and Jongdae’s secretary came in with two glasses of cool water. She placed them down onto the glass coffee table with a smile.

“Thank you.” you said sweetly, then you looked at her name tag. “Minah.”

“You’re welcome, Y/n-ssi.” Minah said with a small smile, her dyed blonde locks bouncing atop her head.

You blushed, about to tell her that she didn’t have to be so formal but before you could open your mouth, she had left the room.

You put your laptop to the side and picked up a glass of water. Jongdae followed your lead.

When you had taken a couple of healthy glugs, you put down your water and opened your cupcake box, choosing a raspberry and white chocolate cupcake.

“Would you like a cupcake, Chen?” you inquired.

Jongdae removed the glass of water from his lips and met your eyes. “I’m okay, sweetheart.”

“Do you not want to ruin your abs?” you asked with a giggle, taking a bite of the delectable deliciousness.

“I don’t.” Jongdae said with a chuckle. “I work hard for my body, baby.”

You swallowed your mouthful and scanned him, taking note of how well his suit was melded to his toned body. “Oh but Daddy…” you whined quietly. “It tastes _so_ good, you’re really missing out…”

Jongdae blushed.

“Please? Just one bite?” you implored, leaning towards him.

“Baby, what would you give Daddy in return if he eats a bite of your cupcake?” Jongdae asked, his eyes darkening.

You blushed at his words and crept towards him, settling yourself on his lap.

Jongdae’s hands latched onto your thighs, squeezing the flesh. “What will you do for Daddy, gorgeous?” he prompted, his voice breathy.

You could feel your belly clenching as you stared into his dark, glittering eyes. “I’ll give Daddy a kiss.” You whispered, resting a hand on his hard chest. “And I’ll be a good girl.”

“Will you promise to be a good girl for me?” he asked, his hands sweeping up your thighs, gathering your frilly, yellow skirt.

You nodded. “Yes, I promise.”

Jongdae grinned and ate a bite of your cupcake.

“Do you like it?” you asked.

Jongdae swallowed and met your eyes. “It’s not bad.” He admitted. “Now, where’s my kiss?”

You giggled, putting the half-eaten cupcake in the box, you wrapped your arms around Jongdae’s neck and kissed him hard.

Jongdae moaned, his hands finding your hips, his tongue pushing through your mouth, finding your muscle. You could both taste the raspberry and milk chocolate cupcake on each other as your tongues battled, but still you were no match for him.

His hands swept up and down your waist and your hands weaved through his midnight-black tresses—tugging on them. He cupped your nape and played with your braid, pulling on it hard and causing you to moan, your hands tightening in his hair.

Soon, the need for oxygen became obvious for you both so you released each other, panting heavily.

You grinned through your harsh breathing at how flustered and breathless Jongdae looked as he stared up at you with a smile.

“Did you like that, Daddy?” you asked with a breathy giggle.

“I loved it little one.” He said, tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear.

You smiled, feeling quite satisfied that you had impressed him.

Then the door opened. “Jongdae-ah, where are those papers on—”

You both looked behind you and you blushed when you met Baekhyun’s eyes. “Hello, baby.” He greeted with a wide, toothy smile, walking towards you.

“Hey Baekie.” You said sweetly, standing up from Jongdae’s lap.

You stumbled, quite unsteady from that heated kiss back there.

Baekhyun caught you, pressing you close to his hard chest and kissing you chastely. “When did you get here?” he asked, one of his hands smoothing your hip, his fingertips brushing the skin where your tank top had ridden up your belly during the make out session.

“About fifty minutes ago.” Jongdae said, looking at his _Rolex._ “What papers did you need hyung?” he asked, standing from the sofa and running a hand through his mussed-up tresses.

“Oh, just the ones about the new engine designs for _Audi.”_ Baekhyun said.

Jongdae nodded and swept towards his desk.

Baekhyun looked down at you with a grin. “Hmm, well now that I’m finished with my meeting, is it okay if I steal you for a bit, honey-bun?”

“Sure.” You whispered, kissing his cheek.

“Good girl.”

You packed up your stuff, putting your MacBook into your _Versace_ case and placing it in your satchel.

Jongdae gave Baekhyun the papers, then your bouncy-haired gangster took your satchel and your cupcakes from you.

You said goodbye to Jongdae, kissing him on the lips with a blush and he cheekily smacked your ass which was still a bit sore from your punishment on Saturday.

With a stinging butt, you picked up Oscar and followed Baekhyun out of the room and towards his office.

You caught the eyes of Baekhyun’s secretary and smiled but she frowned, looking away from you with a sniff.

You looked away and followed your sexy gangster into his office.

You closed the door behind you and he deposited your stuff onto the black leather sofa.

Baekhyun turned to you and hugged you close towards him. “Baby?”

“Hmm?” you hummed, looking into his eyes. “Are you okay, Baekie?”

“Are you scared of me?” he asked.

“What? No, of course not!” you said, looking at him wide-eyed. “Why would I be scared of you?”

“Because of Thursday night, you saw me beating that guy up.” He whispered.

You stared at him in realisation, then you cupped his cheek. “I’m not scared of you at all.” You whispered, your thumbs brushing his cheekbones. “You and Tao _saved_ me. So why would I be scared?”

Baekhyun stared into your wide, innocent eyes for a little while, and when he couldn’t see the fear or hate in your eyes, he couldn’t believe it and he was so glad to have you. “Are you sure?” he whispered. “You won’t go running for the hills, will you?”

You shook your head, your fingertips playing with the hair on the back of his head. “Nope.” You breathed. 

Baekhyun smiled and kissed you.

You kissed him back, your lips making quiet, wet noises, your heart fluttering with warmth, you felt weightless and protected in his arms.

You both let go of each other and you breathed in the oxygen around you, blushing at the sudden kiss, your legs like jelly.

“I have to type a report up, baby, so are you okay by yourself for a bit?” Baekhyun asked.

“Sure.” You said, sitting down on the black leather sofa and getting out your MacBook.

“Good girl.” Baekhyun said, taking off his navy-blue suit jacket and placing a kiss on your forehead. “I won’t be long and then we can hang out.”

You nodded, and he swept away and sat down at his desk, clicking on his keyboard whilst looking unbelievably professional and sexy at the same time.

You stared at him for a little while—enraptured by his gorgeous presence. Then you looked at your MacBook, opening Luhan’s animal sanctuary game as you snacked on the raspberry and white chocolate cupcake. You focussed on trying to acquire the toucan from the rainforest biome, but this was proving to be slightly difficult.

After a while, you were becoming slightly bored, so you looked ahead and stared at the door opposite you. “Daddy?” You inquired, a blush sweeping across your cheeks.

“Hmm?” Baekhyun hummed, glancing up from his papers and meeting your eyes.

“Oh, um, don’t worry, you’re busy.” You said, feeling bad because he looked so focussed.

“No, baby, what is it?” Baekhyun asked, putting down his pen.

“No, it’s fine Baekie.” You said, waving him off and looking down at your hands.

“I’m not busy, please tell me.” Baekhyun said, standing from his desk chair and walking towards you.

You closed your MacBook and put it to the side as Baekhyun took a seat next to you on the sofa. “Are you sure you’re not busy?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” He chuckled. “Now what is it?”

You met his eyes and chewed on your lip.

Baekhyun’s gaze darkened as he stared.

You caught his eyes and stopped biting your lip. “Can you show me your special room again?” you asked with a pink blush, and his eyes widened. “You said that you might show me what’s in the drawers…”

“Sweetheart.” He breathed, staring at you. “Are you sure?”

“Yes Daddy.” You whispered. “I’m really curious.”

“Okay then.” Baekhyun sighed after a little while of thought. “I’ll show you the playroom.”

“Playroom?”

“Yeah, that’s what I call it.” he said with a tantalising smirk which sent a tingle straight to your belly.

He took your hand in his and you both stood from the large black leather sofa and walked towards the door.

Baekhyun produced a key from his navy-blue suit trouser pocket and unlocked the door.

You both entered the huge, red-coloured room. It was warm, and the lighting was low and inviting like last time and it looked untouched.

Baekhyun walked towards a heavy, red curtain and opened it, revealing a large window looking over the vast Seoul skyline. The light from the outside filtered through and brightened the room.

“Come here baby.” Baekhyun said, curling his index finger.

You walked to stand by his side as he stood in front of a large chestnut carved wardrobe, he took a deep breath and glanced at you. “Are you sure?” he asked, his hands tightening around the brass handles.

“Yes.” You whispered.

Baekhyun nodded and all of a sudden, he actually seemed nervous. You swore that you’ve never seen him like that before… “Okay.” he breathed to himself.

Then he opened the wardrobe doors in front of him.

Your eyes widened as you stared.

There inside, were a set of wooden canes, paddles, whips and leather riding crops all hung on hooks, glinting in the light from the window. Some of them had long tendrils of knotted leather on the end of them, there was even a cane with feathers and it looked impossibly soft.

You reached for one of the canes with the long bits of knotted leather tied to the end of it.

“That’s a flogger.” Baekhyun murmured, taking it out and turning it over in his hands.

“What is it used for?” you whispered, meeting his eyes.

Baekhyun smiled. “It’s used to hit you with…”

You blushed, your words catching in your throat. “Y—you hit women with that thing?!” you whispered in shock. “But it must hurt!”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Yes, I get off by hitting women with it, and it can be _very_ sexually stimulating for the woman as well…”

_Oh my…_

“But still…it looks painful.” You said, wringing your hands and feeling warm as you stared at the vast array of canes, paddles, riding crops and whips on show.

Baekhyun chuckled softly and shook his head. “That’s all in your head, baby.” He said, putting away the flogger and picking up a leather riding crop. “Give me your hand.”

You grimaced, but nonetheless you presented him your hand.

Baekhyun’s hand encircled your little wrist and he smacked your palm with the crop.

You jumped, your breath catching in your throat, feeling a sharp sting tingle across your skin and shooting up your arm—awakening your nerves.

“Did it hurt?” He asked, his dark eyes fixed on yours.

“No, it didn’t.” You replied truthfully.

You had really expected it to hurt more than you thought, and you were surprised.

“Like I said. It’s all in your head.” He quipped with a smirk, putting the crop back on its hook and taking out the feathery cane.

“It’s so fluffy.” You whispered.

Baekhyun smiled with a laugh and gently, he allowed the feathers to ghost your leg, trailing up your thigh until they reached the hem of your frilly, yellow skirt.

You giggled, and your leg sprang away from the feathers, your skin felt tingly and warm at its touch. “Daddy that tickles!”

Baekhyun chuckled and smiled at you tenderly in a way that had your heart fluttering in your chest. “Oh sweetheart, you’re so precious.” He said as he put the cane with the feathers back into the wardrobe and shut it.

Then he bent down and opened a drawer beneath the wardrobe.

You looked in the drawer which was full of rope.

“Rope?” you whispered. “Wait is that for—”

“Yes, it’s to tie you up with, baby.” He murmured with a smirk.

You blushed beet red, remembering what your friends said about your gangsters being very familiar with bondage.

Baekhyun smiled and closed the drawer and stood, moving to stand in front of a chestnut wood dresser. He pulled the top drawer open. You peeked inside and gasped. “What are those?”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile, having never met anyone as innocent as yourself before. “These are dildos.”

“What are they for?” you whispered, staring at the long, phallic like objects. They were all in different colours, girths, lengths and styles.

“They’re for your little pussy, sweetheart.” He murmured, his breath tingling across your skin.

“You put them in _there?_ But what about, um…your cock?” you whispered with a full-blown beet red blush, not believing your words or language.

Baekhyun laughed. “They’re sex toys baby.” He explained. “They’re used for your pleasure and for mine. Some of them have special features to _really_ intensify your orgasm.” He said, looking through the drawer and picking up one of the dildos, he pressed a button and it began to vibrate. “Imagine _this_ deep inside your tight little pussy, baby.” He murmured, his eyes darkening as he stared. “Imagine how _amazing_ your orgasm would feel.” 

You stared at the vibrating object and you could feel your panties getting wet at the very thought of it buried deep inside of you…

Baekhyun turned off the vibrator and put it back in the drawer and closed it. Then he bent down and opened the last drawer beneath it, revealing metal handcuffs, leather cuffs, gags, thinner ropes and other objects which you didn’t know the name of.

“What’s that?” you inquired, crouching down beside him and pointing at a long metal bar with leather cuffs at either end.

“That is a spreader bar.” Baekhyun answered, picking up the metal equipment and standing up. “It spreads your legs for me.”

You blushed and stood up with him.

“May I demonstrate on you, honey-bun?” he asked.

You nodded.

Baekhyun smiled. “Lay down on the bed.”

You did so, resting on your elbows on the red silk sheets.

Baekhyun placed the spreader bar down with a clink and took one of your ankles, he secured it into one of the leather cuffs, buckling it up tight, but not too tight.

You could tell that he must have done this many times before, because he looked so at ease with the equipment and you blushed at how experienced he must be and what incredible things he could possibly do to your body…

“Is that okay?” he breathed, his cool, heady breath fanning up your legs.

You nodded with a heat-filled tremor.

“Good.” Baekhyun smiled, stroking your shin. Then he moved onto your other ankle and secured it just the same. “You ready?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

Baekhyun lifted the bar slightly and pulled a lever. Immediately the metal extended, and your legs sprang apart.

“Ah!” you called out in surprise, looking wide-eyed at your parted legs. You couldn’t move them at all.

Baekhyun smirked. “Hmm, you can’t move, can you?” he said slowly, and from how your legs were spread, you were giving him a _very_ good view of your pink lacy panties.

You shook your head, trying to move your ankles, but the metal bar was preventing you from doing so.

“Imagine baby, how good you would feel, not being able to control your orgasm whilst I’m pounding into you so hard, your body completely at _my_ mercy.” He said, crawling on the bed towards you and kneeling between your spread legs, your parted thighs resting against his.

You blushed, a muscle clenching in your belly when you caught sight of the hard bulge in his navy-blue suit trousers. You could feel some wetness gathering in your pussy at his words, the mental image and just him.

Baekhyun leant down and left a line of kisses up your neck, then he chuckled and crawled off you. “Here, I’ll take this off for you.” he said, carefully unbuckling the leather cuffs from your ankles.

You breathed a small sigh when your ankles were released, sitting up on the red silk sheets and rubbing them. Baekhyun placed the spreader bar back into the drawer and shut it.

As you rubbed your ankles, you scoured the room and your eyes locked on something. 

“What’s in that drawer?” you asked curiously as you pointed towards a small set of drawers on top of the large chestnut wood dresser.

Baekhyun smiled and opened the little drawer. You stood from the large, inviting bed and walked to stand beside him.

You looked inside and raised an eyebrow, there were silver-like objects sitting on purple, velvet cushions. “What are these?” you asked with a frown.

Baekhyun chuckled at your innocence and picked up one of the metal objects. “This is a butt plug.” He said with a grin.

“A b—butt plug?” you stuttered with a beet red blush, having a vague idea of what it might be used for.

Baekhyun nodded. “It goes in your butt, baby.”

“You’re not putting that in my butt!” you whispered, looking horrified. _That thing was huge! It was bound to hurt!_

Baekhyun laughed loudly, clutching his stomach at how horrified you looked. “I won’t put it up your butt unless you want me to.” He said once he had calmed his laughter. “However, you would need a lot of training before I put _this_ inside you…” he said, turning the butt plug in his hands, the metal glinting harshly in the afternoon light streaming through the window.

“Training?” you whispered, your belly clenching.

Baekhyun met your eyes and smirked. “Yes, generally you would start out with this.” He said, holding up his pinkie finger.

“Oh my…” you breathed.

“It’s actually quite an enjoyable experience, if you’re prepared right.” Baekhyun explained, putting the butt plug back onto its velvet cushion. “And I do have my eye on your butt virginity baby.” he whispered, shutting the drawer. “However, I know I’m not the only one.”

“W—who else?” you asked, having never thought in a million years that your sexy gangsters would be discussing your butt virginity.

“Sehun in particular wants your butt virginity.” Baekhyun murmured. “And Kai as well.”

“Oh goodness.” You breathed to yourself, fanning your red face.

Baekhyun chuckled at your flustered expression. “Are you alright?” he inquired, cupping one of your rosy pink cheeks.

You met his eyes shyly and nodded. “Yeah…” you whispered, having not expected those things to be in the drawers of Baekhyun’s special room. “Um, why do you do this to women?”

Baekhyun smiled, his thumb brushing your cheekbone. “For your pleasure and for mine…” he whispered, his dark, glittering eyes pierced on yours. “Before I met you sweetheart, I gave women a contract to sign, so that I could get to know them a bit on a sexual level, for instance what they like and don’t like.” He explained. “And all of this, is a kink, BDSM to be exact. I am the Dominant, and women were my Submissives.”

“What’s BDSM?” you inquired.

Baekhyun smirked, however he tried to repress it. “Oh Christ.” He breathed to himself, running a hand through his bouncy tresses. “You’re so innocent. I’ll explain later, okay?”

You nodded. “Can I have a look at the contract?” you asked with a blush, not thinking through your words.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “Sure.” He said, taking your hand. “Come, I’ll print one out for you.” he said, leading you out of the warm, seductive room and into his office again.

Baekhyun sat down at his desk and clicked on his computer.

You leant your hip against the desk and watched as he opened a couple of files.

“Will you do that stuff to me?” you inquired suddenly. “Like tie me up and…uh…” you said trailing off with a blush, not believing your words.

Baekhyun looked away from the computer screen and stared up at you. “Only if you want me to, baby.” He said. “But have a look at the contract first and see what you think, because the things that I like to do are _very_ different from what you’ve done with some of us already.”

“Really?” you whispered.

“Oh yes.” He said with a knowing grin which sent a pang straight to your belly.

Then the printer beside him began printing some sheets.

You tried to calm your blush and the heat in your belly as you waited for the contract to print.

When the printer had turned off, Baekhyun gathered the papers and stapled the corner. “Ignore the first couple of pages, okay?” he said, handing you the contract.

“Why?” you whispered, feeling the still warm sheets in your hands.

“Because I want to sit down and properly look through the first couple of pages with you when I have more time.” Baekhyun said. “But that’s only if you want to do this with me of course.” He added.

“Okay.”

“Good girl.” Baekhyun said, patting your ass softly. “Look through the contract for a bit.” He said. “I just need to send a couple of emails.”

You nodded and settled yourself on the black leather sofa and as Baekhyun advised, you flicked past the first couple of pages and came across a list of questions with options and tick boxes.

You blushed, not knowing what some of the words meant. You glanced at Baekhyun a couple of times as he worked, however you didn’t want to disturb him.

“Honey-bun, do you have a question?” He asked, looking away from his papers, having sensed your eyes on him for a little while now.

You blushed. “Um, yes. Can I ask you a couple of things? About the contract?”

“Sure. I’ve finished my emails now anyway.” he said. “Come here baby.” He said, curling his finger.

You blushed and stood from the sofa, shuffling towards him.

Baekhyun smiled, and with his hands on your waist, he sat you down in his lap.

You blushed even more when you felt his hard erection pressing against your ass.

Baekhyun groaned low in his throat at how deliciously you were pressing against him, but he tried to put his desire to the side for now. “What would you like to ask?” he prompted, his warm breath at your ear as he placed a hand on your bare thigh, his other hand supporting your back.

“Um, what’s this?” you asked, pointing to ‘cunnilingus’.

“Ah, that’s what Yeollie and I did with you on your first night living in our home.” He responded, resting his chin on your shoulder.

“Oh…” you whispered, the muscles in your belly clenching deliciously at the memory.

Baekhyun smirked against your neck and placed a kiss there.

You flipped to the next page where more check boxes and options were written. “What’s anal fisting?” you whispered.

Baekhyun chuckled. “It’s what it says on the tin, baby…” he said, rearranging his legs beneath you.

You blushed. “No way! That must hurt!” you said in horror, turning towards him, then you looked at the contract again and your eyes widened. “and _vaginal_ fisting?!” you spluttered.

“They can feel very good, baby.” he whispered, stroking your thigh.

“N—no, I wouldn’t want to do that.” You whispered. “Can we take them out?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Of course, we can take them out, they’re not to everyone’s taste anyway.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” You said, kissing his cheek.

Baekhyun handed you a pen and you crossed out anal fisting and vaginal fisting.

You read further and blushed, your pen hovering over ‘anal’.

“Do you want to do that, sweetheart?” Baekhyun prompted.

“I’m not sure, I’m worried it’ll hurt.” You whispered.

“It shouldn’t do, and I’ll make sure that it wouldn’t.” he said, placing a kiss on your temple. “However, I won’t be doing that with you just yet, you’re still so new to this.”

“Okay.” You whispered.

There was a knock on the door.

You and Baekhyun looked up as Junmyeon walked through with a charming smile.

You blushed, quickly stuffing the document away.

“You okay, baby?” Junmyeon asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked languidly towards you.

You nodded quickly with a blush, hoping that he hadn’t seen the document. “Yeah, I’m okay.” you said in a squeaky voice.

“Are you sure?” Junmyeon asked sceptically.

You nodded. “Very sure.”

“Okay, well it’s my turn with you now.” He said with a grin, walking towards the black leather sofa and gathering your belongings from the coffee table.

Whilst Junmyeon was occupied, Baekhyun took the document from you, placing it to the side. “I’ll look after this.” He whispered.

You nodded, and he smiled.

Baekhyun allowed you to slide deliciously from his lap, your ass grazing his hard erection as you did so.

His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes darkened as he stared after you, watching as you bent down and helped Junmyeon to gather your things. Your frilly, yellow skirt hiked up, revealing an inch more of smooth and tantalising thigh flesh.

Junmyeon picked up your satchel bag and your box of cupcakes and you took Oscar in your arms.

Baekhyun stood from his desk chair and walked towards you with a hand in his navy-blue suit trouser pocket.

“Good bye, puppy.” You said with your pretty smile, placing a kiss onto his cheek.

Baekhyun blushed at the new nickname. “Good bye baby.” He whispered sweetly into your ear, his slender hands on your hips. “Think about the document a bit, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” you murmured, a warm tingle coiling in your belly when you felt a hard bump against your thigh.

“Good girl.” Baekhyun whispered, placing a kiss onto your cheek.

Then he released you and you followed Junmyeon out of the large office and towards his own.

You and Junmyeon entered his office and he placed your bag down by the white leather sofa.

“Are you okay to work for a bit baby?” he asked. “I have to make a couple of phone calls.”

“Of course.” You said sweetly with a smile.

Junmyeon smiled, placing a kiss onto your lips then he walked towards his desk and picked up the phone, dialling a number.

You sat down on the white leather sofa, taking out your rose gold MacBook from your satchel. You opened it and decided to do some research on BDSM because your mind was reeling, and you wanted to know more about it.

You settled on your stomach and typed in the search engine. You got up the Wikipedia page and read.

After a little while, you were squirming and blushing as much as a beetroot at what you were reading, but you had to admit that some of the stuff involved sounded _really_ hot…

What you didn’t notice was that due to your squirming, your frilly, yellow skirt had hiked up, giving Junmyeon a _very_ good view of your lacy pink panties and he noticed a spot of wetness on the fabric.

Junmyeon hadn’t been able to focus on his phone call because your ass kept wriggling, drawing his eyes, tightening his light blue suit trousers.

Junmyeon sighed to himself and said his goodbyes to one of his many business partners. He hung up the phone and stared darkly at you. “Baby, who dressed you today?”

You jumped, your body heat spiking and quickly you deleted your search history. You shut your MacBook and turned around, catching Junmyeon’s dark, glittering eyes.

“Tao.” You said, trying to calm your heart and hoping that he didn’t notice your shadiness.

“Of course, he would dress you in that little skirt…” Junmyeon sighed to himself. “Come here.”

You sat up and walked towards him, and he pushed his office chair out and took your hand, guiding you so that you were stood between him and the desk.

He prompted you to sit on the desk and you did so, your frilly yellow dress hiking up your thighs.

Junmyeon pushed his chair in and placed his hands on your thighs.

“Do you know what this little skirt is doing to Daddy right now?” he asked huskily, his thumbs sweeping the insides of your thighs.

“No.” you whispered with a coy smile. “What is it doing to you Daddy?” you inquired, feeling your belly heating up at his seductive gaze and touches.

Junmyeon stood up from his chair and with his hands on your hips, he pressed you flush against him. Your eyes widened when you felt his hard, aching cock so close against your womanhood. _“This_ is what you’re doing to me, wriggling about in that pretty, little skirt.”

_Oh my…_

“Daddy wants to show you all the things he’s been imagining…” Junmyeon whispered. “About your sweet, soft little body.” He said, his hands trailing up your thighs, gathering your frilly yellow skirt higher and revealing your pink lacy panties.

Junmyeon wrapped a hand around your nape and kissed you fiercely.

You relaxed into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck.

Junmyeon swept his tongue along your bottom lip and you granted him access, allowing him through.

Your tongues fought hard and you curled a leg around his hip to steady yourself as he leant forward, his other hand ghosting your panties, his fingers easing themselves under the waistband—

The door opened all of a sudden and you and Junmyeon jolted away from each other as Jongin entered the room, looking smart and sexy in a sleek black suit.

“Hyung, so _naughty,_ at the office?” Jongin said with a smirk, folding his arms.

“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon asked with a glare, his hands securely on your hips.

“I’m here to give you the papers you asked me to print for you.” Jongin replied matter-of-factly, holding up a stack of papers. “But it looks like you were too distracted with our gorgeous baby that you had forgotten.”

You blushed and smiled as Jongin met your eyes and winked.

“Just put them on the desk.” Junmyeon sighed, stepping away from you and rubbing his temples.

Jongin smiled and walked towards you both, placing the papers next to you.

“And whilst you’re here, take Y/n-ah with you.” Junmyeon said all of a sudden.

“What? Junmyeon-ah?” you blurted, turning to capture your sexy gangster’s gaze.

“Baby, you really don’t know how tempting you look right now.” Junmyeon said, staring darkly at you, his eyes lingering on your frilly, yellow skirt which was hiked high, revealing your smooth, little thighs sat deliciously on his desk, _begging_ to have his head buried between them.

“I’m sorry…” you murmured, wringing your hands against your skirt, drawing his eyes.

“That’s fine with me.” Jongin smiled. “Come on baby, I’ve got an idea of what we can do.”

You looked towards him and nodded with a smile.

Jongin helped you off the desk and hugged you close to his chest, placing a kiss on your lips.

“I’m sorry Junmyeon-ah.” You said, looking towards him.

Junmyeon sighed. “Please don’t apologise sweet pea, It’s me, not you.”

“Okay.”

“Good girl.” He said, placing a sweet kiss on your forehead. “I’ll see you later.”

“You too. Don’t work too hard.” You whispered.

Junmyeon gave a wry smile. “I’ll try not to.”

Jongin took your hand and led you towards the white leather sofa and helped you gather your belongings. He had your satchel and his rucksack, and you had Oscar in your arms as you walked out of Junmyeon’s office.

The secretaries all looked up at yours and Jongin’s arrival and they couldn’t help but cast furtive looks at you both as Jongin led you towards the lifts.

“Kai, where are we going?” you inquired, hugging Oscar close to you.

“You’ll see in a minute baby.” Jongin answered with a sneaky smirk.

The lift opened and you and Jongin walked inside. He pressed a button and the lift doors shut. It was silent between you two as the lift went down and eventually it opened onto an empty hallway.

You and Jongin walked out and the two of you traversed a couple of hallways.

Soon, Jongin reached a set of double doors and opened them, allowing you to enter first.

“A gym?” you spluttered, staring wide-eyed around the large space. “You have a _gym_ in the building!?” you spluttered in awe.

“Yep, of course we do.” He smiled with a chuckle. “We have a lot of things in the Kim Enterprises building.”

“Woah…” you breathed, your wide eyes taking in the vast amounts of metal workout machines. The gym was quite empty.

“Let’s go to the changing rooms…” Jongin said, taking your hand in his.

“Changing rooms?” you whispered. “Wait, we’re not going to _exercise,_ are we?” you spluttered in horror.

Jongin smiled. “Of course, we are!”

“Oh but… do I have to?” you pouted.

“Not if you don’t want to.” He said. “It’s just, I thought that we could go swimming together. It is quite warm today, so I thought that it would cool us down a bit.” Jongin said softly, his hand smoothing your hip.

“Oh! Swimming!” you breathed, glad that Jongin wasn’t going to make you use some of those scary-looking machines.

Jongin chuckled fondly down at you. “Have you been swimming before?” he asked, slinging an arm around your shoulders.

“No, I haven’t…”

“You’ve never been swimming?” Jongin spluttered.

You shook your head. “Nope!”

“Well baby, you’re in for a treat.” Jongin said as he led you into the ladies’ changing rooms.

“Nini! You’re not allowed in here!” you whispered with a blush. “This is the _ladies!”_

“It’s fine baby, it’s empty after all.” He said, and you looked around and indeed it was deserted. “My brothers and I do _own_ this building after all, so we can do whatever we like…” he added sneakily. “So, let’s get changed.”

“But I don’t have a swimsuit.” You said with a pout, putting Oscar down on the bench.

“I packed you one this morning.” Jongin chuckled.

“So, you’ve been planning this all day?” you asked, folding your arms.

“Of course, I have!” he said. “I wanted you to myself for a little while whilst my brothers are all working.”

You smiled, your heart fluttering as you stared at him.

Jongin dug in his rucksack and pulled out a red polka dot bikini and some goggles for you.

You blushed, holding the small bikini in your hands.

“You like it?” Jongin asked. “I thought it would suit you.”

“I really like it.” you said honestly, having never had the opportunity to wear pretty bathing suits before.

“Good.” Jongin smiled. “Now, may I undress you?”

You nodded with a blush, still getting used to your gangsters taking your clothes off for you.

“Lift your arms.”

You did so and Jongin pulled off your white tank top and slipped your frilly, yellow skirt off your hips. You stepped out of the skirt and he took your bra and panties off for you. He helped you out of your white espadrilles, leaving you naked.

Jongin helped you put on the red polka dot bikini and he stepped back, his dark eyes scanning your body, taking in how well the garment accentuated your delicate curves to him.

“Do I look okay?” you asked after he hadn’t said anything for a while. You felt quite exposed in such little amounts of clothing.

“You look beautiful.” Jongin murmured, meeting your eyes. “I’m not sure if I should let you out like that just in case other men happen to see you…” 

“Kai…” you blushed with a giggle, cupping your cheeks.

Jongin ripped his eyes away from you and got undressed, you couldn’t help but stare from the corner of your eyes as he took off his black suit, revealing his chiselled-to-perfection body.

As he was unbuttoning his trousers, he caught your eyes. “Baby, you can stare at me all you want, I’m yours after all, and you’ve seen me in all my glory anyway…”

“Nini!” you whined with a blush, but you couldn’t help but laugh.

Jongin laughed as well, continuing to take off his suit trousers and soon he was dressed in some blue swimming briefs.

You and Jongin locked your belongings into a locker and he held some towels under his arm as he took your hand in his, leading you out of the ladies’ changing rooms.

You both walked towards the swimming pool and entered. Immediately, the faint smell of chlorine hit your nose. The room was large and there was a view of Seoul in the distance. The place was completely empty, and the only sound was the water lapping against the sides of the pool.

“Where is everyone?” you inquired.

“I booked the whole swimming pool for the day.” Jongin replied with a wry smirk.

You gasped, the sound reverberating loudly around the tiled room. “But that must have cost so much! You really didn’t have to do that!!”

Jongin laughed, doubling over and holding his toned stomach.

You blushed at the sound of his sexy laugh, he really needed to do it more often.

“Oh baby, it was a small price to pay.” Jongin replied, trying to calm his laughter.

“But you shouldn’t be spending your money like this.” You said with a pout.

“Why not? I’m your boyfriend, aren’t I allowed to spend my money on you?” Jongin asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Um…” you said awkwardly, not sure what to say.

Jongin sighed quietly to himself. “Don’t worry about money, sweetheart, we have enough of it, okay?” he said, his fingers skating your jaw, eliciting electric tremors throughout your body as he inclined your head up to meet his eyes.

You nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.” Jongin murmured, pressing a sweet kiss onto your lips. “Now let’s swim.”

You smiled, becoming excited at the thought of going swimming for the first time in your life.

Jongin took your hand in his and you both walked towards a bench, you kicked off your flip flops and put on your goggles.

Jongin and you did some stretches and then you both entered the pool using the metal stairs.

The water was warm, and it reached just below your breasts. You were both in the shallow end.

After a little while of getting used to the water, Jongin taught you the basics of swimming, including the breaststroke which you were having some difficulty with. However, Jongin guided you through it with his firm hands on your hips.

“Keep kicking Y/n-ah, otherwise you’re going to sink!” Jongin called over the sound of the water splashing at your movements.

“But it’s so hard!” you cried through your heavy breathing.

“You can do it, baby.” Jongin said. “Come on.”

You groaned and did as he said, kicking your legs harder, they were beginning to get fatigued from the exertion.

Jongin let go of your hips and you did the breast stroke for a couple of metres by yourself.

“You’re doing it!” Jongin called happily as he swam towards you.

You smiled, kicking your legs harder, your breathing getting heavier.

Jongin wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you flush against his hard body. “You’re going into deeper waters baby.” He said through his heavy breathing and you both swam to the shallower part of the pool.

After a while of swimming and getting used to the breaststroke, you were getting worn out, so you and Jongin got out of the pool.

Your whole body was warm and heavy from the exercise. You collapsed on the bench whilst breathing heavily, taking off your goggles. That was the most amount of exercise that you had done since your high school gym classes.

“You okay?” Jongin chuckled, draping a towel around your shoulders.

You wrapped the towel around yourself and nodded. “Yeah.” You rasped. “Gosh that was intense.”

Jongin laughed. “You think _that_ was intense?”

“Hey!” you whined with a sweet pout, glaring playfully at him.

Jongin continued to laugh, looking at you in a way that made your heart flutter. “Did you like it though?” he asked.

“Yeah, it was really fun,” you admitted, and you felt as if you were drunk on endorphins, your body felt energized yet fatigued. You knew that you’d be sleeping well tonight. “Thank you, Kai.”

“I’m glad you liked it, angel.” Jongin smiled, running his fingers through your wet tresses. “Now let’s get changed.”

You nodded and stood from the bench, your legs were heavy, and you nearly stumbled.

Jongin caught you just in time with an arm around your waist. You thanked him and wrapped the towel around your soaking wet body.

Jongin led you out of the large, tiled room and down a couple of hallways towards the ladies’ changing rooms.

You both entered and opened your lockers. Jongin took out some shampoo and a shower gel. “Let’s have a shower.”

You nodded and allowed Jongin to peel your bikini off your wet body. As he did this, you could feel your pussy tingling, the exercise having caused your blood to gather down south, however you tried to ignore this.

Then Jongin peeled off his trunks and you both shared a shower together.

You were blushing so hard as you stood there under the jet of warm water, scrubbing yourself with some orange blossom scented shower gel.

“Please don’t be shy baby, your body is so gorgeous.” Jongin said all of a sudden, sensing your bashfulness.

“Daddy…” you murmured, blushing harder.

“It’s true, you really underestimate yourself.” Jongin replied, meeting your eyes. “And please don’t hide yourself, I have seen _all_ of you after all…inside _and_ out.” He added sneakily.

“Nini!” you giggled, whacking him in the face with your bath puff.

“You’re going to play that game, are you baby girl?” Jongin said in challenge, grabbing you with his arms around your waist.

You squealed loudly in mirth as he tickled you hard, and you both fell to the tiled floor with a clatter.

Jongin straddled your hips and continued to tickle you and you couldn’t stop giggling, the sound reverberating loudly throughout the space.

“Kai!!” you giggled, trying to crawl away from him but his hold on you was strong. “Please!!”

“No!” Jongin chuckled through his tickling assault. “How dare you throw things at your Daddy!”

“I didn’t mean to!” you giggled back through wheezes, your legs and arms were beginning to ache even more as you continued to flail and twist in mirth beneath him.

“It looked like you meant it to me, sweetheart.” Jongin retorted. “So, this is your punishment!! You’ll be tickled to death by me!!”

“No!” you wailed through bouts of laughter, trying to scramble out of his hold.

“Jongin let her go.” A stern voice commanded all of a sudden.

Jongin stopped tickling you and you both turned towards the door where Kyungsoo was stood in a pristine black suit which was _very_ well-tailored to his toned and slender body.

“Soo?” you wheezed through your heavy breathing. “How did you know we were here?” you asked, sitting up and covering your breasts with your arm. Jongin rolled off you whilst panting loudly.

“It wasn’t very hard to find the two of you considering the fact that you were both being very loud.” Kyungsoo deadpanned, his dark eyes scanning your dripping wet body. “And don’t cover yourself, baby.” He added. “You’re so beautiful.”

You blushed and removed your arm from your breasts, meeting the eyes of your two sexy gangsters.

Jongin helped you up from the floor and Kyungsoo walked towards you both, his smart shoes slapping against the wet tiles as he grabbed a towel and began to dry your hair and body for you.

You let him do so with a blush, feeling tingly as he bent down and scrubbed your legs for you, his fingertips brushing your skin.

“Thank you, Daddy.” You said when he had finished drying you.

Kyungsoo blushed. “You’re welcome, baby.” He said, kissing your lips. “Let’s get you dressed.”

You nodded and Jongin dug in his rucksack, taking out a blue bra and panties, a pair of skinny jeans and a blue button-up for you.

Kyungsoo helped you into your blue bra and panties and into the jeans. Then he put on the blue button-up for you whilst Jongin dressed in a fresh suit, drying his hair with a hairdryer complimentary of the gym.

Kyungsoo took out your braid and blow-dried your hair for you, then he styled your dry, curly tresses into a high ponytail.

When Kyungsoo was finished with your hair, Jongin packed his rucksack with your old clothes, towels and bathing suits in it. Kyungsoo took your satchel and you put on your white espadrilles and held Oscar in your arms.

The three of you walked out of the ladies’ changing rooms and out of the gym. 

You, Kyungsoo and Jongin entered a lift and pressed the button for the near top floor. Soon, the lift arrived, and you all walked out and past the secretaries.

You could hear voices in the distance and you looked up and spotted Chanyeol talking to an unfamiliar man. Your sexy red-haired gangster was looking hot in a _very_ well-tailored charcoal grey suit.

You blushed when he caught your eyes and smiled dazzlingly then he looked away and said something to the man.

The man nodded at whatever your sexy gangster said and they both shook hands. The man turned around and walked away, glancing at you briefly and soon he was gone.

“Yeollie!” You greeted with a wave as you approached Chanyeol and he took you in his arms, pressing you close to his toned chest.

“Hello gorgeous.” He murmured against your flushed and clean neck, placing a couple of kisses on the skin. “You smell clean baby, what’ve you been up to?”

“I went swimming with Kai!” you beamed, looking behind you at Jongin and smiling sweetly at him.

“How lovely, sweetheart.” Chanyeol said, cupping your cheeks. “Did you have fun?”

You nodded. “It was very fun.” You said. “But now I’m tired.”

“Oh baby…” Chanyeol cooed, kissing your forehead. “Would you like to relax in my office a bit? I haven’t had you yet.”

“Of course, I would like to, Daddy,” you whispered, reaching up on your tiptoes and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Chanyeol smiled and you turned towards Kyungsoo and Jongin, kissing them goodbye, then your sexy red-haired gangster took your hand in his, leading you towards his office.

“Hi Ahran!” you said sweetly with a wave towards Chanyeol’s secretary.

Ahran jolted in her seat and looked up at you from her computer monitor, then she smiled. “Hello Y/n-ssi.” She greeted you cordially, standing up and bowing low.

You blushed, not used to being spoken to so formally. “Please call me Y/n, Ahran.” You said gently.

Ahran nodded awkwardly.

“Come on, baby.” Chanyeol prompted, taking your hand in his.

You met his eyes and nodded.

Chanyeol smiled, sweeping a lock of your hair behind your ear, then he opened his frosted office door and walked through.

You waved goodbye to Ahran as you entered after your sexy, red-haired gangster.

Chanyeol placed your new satchel onto the white leather sofa and turned to you, kissing you deeply.

You blushed, having not expected the sudden kiss.

“Yeollie!” you squeaked when he released you.

“I missed you, baby.” Chanyeol whispered against your neck, placing a kiss there. “Today’s been very busy.”

“Why?”

“Well we’re sorting things out for the business partnership with Kim Tech and the launch party on Monday.” He explained, removing his hands from your hips and taking off his charcoal grey suit jacket. He draped it over his leather desk chair and sat down.

“Oh Yeollie, don’t work yourself too hard.” You said, walking towards him and wrapping your arms around his neck from behind, kissing his ear.

“There’s a lot to do, sweetheart. So, I won’t have an opportunity to talk with you much whilst you’re in my office.” Chanyeol sighed, loosening his silk tie as he typed on his desktop computer.

“Um, I can leave if you need some space to work, Daddy.” You said softly, unwrapping your arms from around his neck and walking around so that you were facing him.

Chanyeol took your hands in his. “No, I want you to stay.” He said, staring into your eyes.

“But wouldn’t I distract you?” you asked, raising an eyebrow however your heart fluttered in your chest at how sincere he looked.

“No, you wouldn’t.” Chanyeol said gently. “Now, why don’t you sit on the sofa and do some studying for a bit, okay?” He suggested, kissing your hand.

You nodded.

“Good girl.” He whispered against your hand, releasing it,

You blushed and walked towards the white leather sofa and sat down, getting out your _Versace_ laptop case. You took out your MacBook.

You decided to do some studying, because you hadn’t done so at all today. From the corner of your eye you watched as Chanyeol pulled a stack of papers towards him and got to work.

You looked away and took out your new textbooks from your satchel, doing some revision on the topics that you had covered in your first year of the medicine course.

You and Chanyeol worked in silence for a while, it was only occasionally interrupted when you would both shuffle papers or click on keyboards.

Eventually, you were so worn out from swimming this afternoon that your eyes began to droop. You couldn’t keep them open anymore and it was impossible to carry on studying in your tired state.

So, you turned off your MacBook and placed it on the coffee table.

You curled up on the leather sofa and rested your head on a fluffy grey pillow, hugging Oscar close. Soon, you drifted to sleep.

“Baby…” a dulcet voice whispered into your ear, their breath ruffling your hair.

You groaned, pressing your face deeper into the fluffy pillow.

“Come on baby.” The voice continued, stroking your cheek with the back of their hand.

Slowly, you opened your eyes and focussed on Jongdae who was knelt in front of you.

“Hello there sleeping beauty.” He whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Chen.” You whispered back, your voice laced with sleep, then you yawned, closing your eyes.

You could hear a couple of soft laughs.

You opened your eyes again and focussed on your six sexy gangsters who were all stood in Chanyeol’s office, the sun was setting over the concrete Seoul skyline in the distance—it was late.

“What time is it?” you inquired, still hugging Oscar close to your chest.

“It’s eight o’clock, baby.” Kyungsoo murmured from where he was sat on the arm of the sofa, his fingers running through your delicate tresses. “And it’s time to go home now.”

“Yay.” You whispered.

They all chuckled softly at you.

“Come on baby, I’m driving you home today.” Jongdae said with his alluring kitty smirk.

You smiled, and sat up slightly, a rustle met your ears and you looked towards it as Chanyeol’s charcoal suit jacket tumbled down your shoulder.

You met Jongdae’s eyes and took his hand in yours. “I’m still tired, Daddy.” You whispered. “Can you carry me, please?”

Jongdae blushed. “Of course, I’ll carry you, little one.” He murmured, and you allowed him to take your little body into his strong embrace, his hand on your back and in the crooks of your knees. You wrapped your arms around his neck and snuggled against him.

Jongdae stood with you in his arms, pressing a kiss onto your hair. “Good girl.” He whispered and walked towards the door.

The rest of the sexy gangsters followed after you and Jongdae.

Soon, you fell asleep again in Jongdae’s arms, so worn out from swimming and being with your gangsters and travelling between their respective offices…

 

 

 

****

 

 

It was now evening, and you and your gangsters had eaten dinner together a couple of hours ago, made by you and Kyungsoo.

You were dressed in a magenta nighty, all ready for bed as you walked down the wide and spacious cream hallways in your fluffy white slippers with Oscar in your arms. You approached Minseok’s door and knocked.

“Come in.” he said.

You smiled and walked through.

You shut the door behind you and met the eyes of your sexy gangster from where he was sat in bed with a paperback in his hands.

He smiled and lowered his reading glasses slightly. “Hey kitten.” He said, opening the duvet for you.

“Hey.” You smiled, shuffling towards him and kicking off your fluffy white slippers. You settled on the mattress and pulled the duvet over you, snuggling against Minseok’s chest, hugging Oscar close.

Minseok smiled down at you. “Who’s that, sweetheart?” he asked, looking at Oscar.

You met his eyes and smiled. “This is Oscar! Sehun bought him for me today.” You whispered, holding Oscar towards him.

“That’s lovely.” Minseok said with an alluring smirk.

You smiled and hugged Oscar against your chest again, your eyes beginning to get heavy as you settled against the downy pillows and the peppermint scented sheets.

“You tired baby?” Minseok whispered.

You opened your eye a smidgen. “Yeah.” You yawned, placing a hand over your mouth. “Jongin and I went swimming today at Kim Enterprises and it really tired me out.” You whispered, snuggling further into the pillows with a sigh.

“I heard you guys went swimming today.” Minseok murmured, closing his book. “Was it fun?”

You nodded. “It was my first-time ever going swimming.” You said. “And I loved it.”

“So sweet.” He mused with a smile, taking off his reading glasses. “Let’s sleep, we both need our energies for tomorrow.”

You nodded and Minseok placed his reading glasses and his book onto the teak nightstand and shuffled in bed, turning off his lamp.

You settled against the pillows with Oscar in your arms and Minseok shuffled towards you, pulling you close.

Your eyes got heavier and you allowed yourself to drift to sleep.

 

 

 

****

 

 

It was now Friday morning and you woke up in Minseok’s arms. It was light outside and the sweltering August sun was as strong as ever.

You sighed and snuggled closer against his white, t-shirt clad chest, feeling the fluttering beats of his heart echoing through your body.

You closed your eyes again, tangling your legs with his muscled ones.

As you were about to drift off to sleep again, the door opened.

You eased open an eyelid and watched as Baekhyun walked through, already dressed for work in a pristine, silver-grey suit.

Your heart picked up the pace in your chest and you smiled, opening both eyes. “Puppy.” You greeted, still resting your head against Minseok’s chest.

Baekhyun blushed at your new nickname for him but nonetheless he smiled. “Good morning, gorgeous baby.” He whispered, sitting near you and leaning down to press a sweet kiss onto your lips. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept really well.” You whispered, sitting up in bed, the covers peeling off and revealing your thin, magenta nighty to him. “But my legs and arms hurt from swimming yesterday.” You said with a pout, feeling a sharp ache in your limbs.

“Oh baby…” Baekhyun cooed, taking your hands in his. “Would you like me to run you a warm bath?”

You blushed and nodded. Then you had a thought and you released Baekhyun’s hands, your eyes frantically sweeping around the bed. You looked under the covers.

“What’s wrong, honey-bun?” Baekhyun asked, looking concerned.

You put down the covers and met his eyes. “I can’t find Oscar.” You said, your bottom lip wobbling.

Baekhyun stared at you and then he seemed to understand what you meant. “Oh! Did you have him in here last night?”

You nodded, continuing to look for him.

Baekhyun helped you, getting off the large bed and looking underneath it.

Just as you were about to lose hope, you looked over at Minseok who was still sleeping, and you giggled. “Daddy, I found him.” you said, covering your mouth to calm your laughter.

Baekhyun stood up and chuckled when his eyes fell on Minseok who was hugging your new cuddly Oscar close to his chest.

Baekhyun got out his expensive smartphone from his pocket and snapped a photo of his older brother. “This is going to be useful in the future.” He said to himself, taking a couple more snaps for good measure.

“Could you send those to me, Daddy?” you asked with your pretty smile.

“Say the magic words.” Baekhyun commanded, looking stern.

“Please.” You said sweetly with a smile, looking up at him with your wide, innocent eyes that he loved way more than he should.

“Sure, baby.” Baekhyun smiled, running a couple of fingers through your tresses as he sent you the pictures.

“Thank you.” you said, then you looked towards Minseok and crept towards him.

Bravely, you settled yourself on top of your eldest gangster, straddling his hips, your hands on his hard chest. You bent down slightly, your hair brushing his full cheeks.

He really did look peaceful and innocent when he was sleeping. and at first glance, you wouldn’t think that he was in fact one of the most dangerous gangsters in Asia at this point in time.

“Seokie.” You whispered into his ear.

Minseok sighed softly, hugging Oscar closer.

You giggled and placed a hand over your mouth.

Baekhyun crawled on the bed towards you both, shaking his brother’s shoulder.

“Daddy.” You whispered, kissing his neck sweetly. “Wake up…”

Minseok tremored with a small moan, shuffling in bed.

“Wake up Seokie…” you continued, kissing his jaw.

Minseok opened his eyes slowly and they widened when he saw you on top of him. “Baby.”

“Good morning, Daddy.” You said sweetly with a giggle, leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

Minseok blushed. “Kitten…”

You giggled again, you couldn’t help but think that he looked so cute, blushing up at you with his cat-like eyes as he hugged your new cuddly towards his chest.

“Why’re you giggling?” he asked with a sexy morning voice which sent a tremor of heat to your belly.

“Because you stole Oscar from me!” you explained through giggles.

Minseok raised an eyebrow and looked down with a blush when he noticed that he indeed had Oscar in his arms. “Oh I’m sorry baby.”

“It’s okay Daddy.” you said. “Can I have him, please?”

“Sure.” Minseok said, passing Oscar to you.

You smiled and wrapped your cuddly in your arms, squishing your cheek against his soft, caramel-coloured fur. “Thank you Seokie.”

“You’re welcome.” Minseok said, his hands on your hips, the heat of them burning through the sheer magenta fabric.

Baekhyun snapped a photo of you cuddling Oscar on his phone. “You’re so cute sweetheart.” He said with a smile, looking at the photo on his phone.

“Daddy…” you mumbled with a blush, burying your face deeper in Oscar’s fur.

The two sexy gangsters chuckled at your cuteness.

Baekhyun slipped his phone into his pocket. “Let’s get you ready now.” He said, sitting up from the bed.

You nodded and leant down, kissing Minseok goodbye. “I’ll see you at breakfast, Daddy.” You whispered against his lips.

“You too.” He whispered back, giving your ass a cheeky squeeze.

You bit your lip; your ass was still sensitive from Saturday.

You took Baekhyun’s offered hand and he helped you up from Minseok and off the bed.

Baekhyun led you out of the room and you both walked down the wide and spacious cream hallways hand-in-hand. You had Oscar firmly in your grasp as you both entered your room.

Baekhyun took off his silver-grey suit jacket, placing it on your nicely made bed. He walked to your en-suite bathroom and you followed behind him as he rolled his white shirt sleeves to the crooks of his elbows and ran the bath for you.

“Daddy, do I have time for a bath?” you asked, walking towards him.

Baekhyun looked towards you. “Of course, you do. It’s only six am.” He said with a chuckle. “Why don’t you choose a bubble bath?”

You nodded and bent down in front of the sink cabinet and opened it. You decided on a cherry blossom bubble bath.

You passed it to Baekhyun and he poured the shimmering pink liquid into the water. You sat on the rim of the tub, watching as it swirled and frothed up. Soon the scent of cherry blossoms filled the room.

When the bath was full, Baekhyun turned off the taps and stood up from the stool.

“May I undress you?” he asked.

You nodded. “Yes.”

Baekhyun smiled and grabbed the hem of your magenta nighty. “Arms up.”

You did so, and he pulled your nighty up and off your body. You were now naked in front of him. Baekhyun stared darkly at you, his glittering eyes taking in your curves and lines.

“We really are lucky son of a bitches.” He murmured to himself.

You blushed furiously like a beetroot. “Baekie!” you scolded, hitting his chest softly.

Baekhyun chuckled. “Don’t be embarrassed, baby.” he said, taking your hands on his and staring into your eyes. “You’re such a gorgeous lady…”

You blushed even harder, your mouth hanging open—speechless.

Baekhyun laughed, his eyes twinkling. “Come on, let’s get you washed.”

You were shaken out of your small daze and you allowed him to help you into the bath. You settled in the warm water which felt so soothing on your aching muscles, the foam reached your shoulders.

You sighed contentedly as Baekhyun settled on the stool, dipping his fingers into your bath water.

“Daddy?” You whispered.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve thought a bit about your contract.” You said with a blush, feeling warm in your belly when you remembered your research yesterday in Junmyeon’s office.

“Oh? What do you think about it, sweetheart?” Baekhyun asked, his long, slender fingers still curling in your bath water, the ripples that they were making hitting your body.

“I would like to try it.” you whispered. “But I’m worried it’ll hurt.”

Baekhyun took his fingers out of your bath water and reached for a plastic cup. “The pain is all in your head.” he said softly, dipping the cup into the water. “Tip your head back.”

You did so and Baekhyun placed a hand on your forehead, wetting your hair with the water.

When your hair was sufficiently wet, Baekhyun squirted some vanilla scented shampoo onto his hands and lathered them up. He massaged it into your hair and you smiled with a contented sigh, feeling relaxed by his calming touches.

“You like that, honey-bun?” he whispered with a smile in his dulcet voice.

You nodded.

“Good.” He whispered. “Now baby, if you do agree to the contract, I’ll make sure that I’ll never do anything to harm or put pressure on you, okay?” he said, picking up the plastic cup and rinsing the suds from your hair. “I’ve been doing it for a long time, so I’m very experienced and I know what I’m doing.”

You opened your eyes and met his and you knew that you could trust him. “Okay.”

“Good girl.” He breathed. “Please think about the contract more though, because it’s a big commitment and it’s unlike anything you’ve done before, okay?” he said. “And I would like to explain some things to you as well.”

You nodded, you still needed to think it through after all.

When the shampoo suds were gone from your hair, Baekhyun massaged some conditioner into your tresses. “Submission is all about trust.” He said, then he picked up the plastic cup again. “And I would need you to trust me before we enter the contract.”

“But I trust you Baekie.” You said as he rinsed the conditioner out of your hair.

Baekhyun smiled at your innocence. “I mean, _really_ trust me, sweetheart.” He said, his hand shielding your eyes from water. “If you accept the contract, I’ll be doing such naughty things to your little body that you can’t even begin to imagine.” He continued. “So, I’ll need your full trust in me.”

You blushed, your belly coiling and clenching with heat at his words and at the unknown of what you were possibly getting into.

“And we haven’t even had sex yet, so before we agree to anything, I’d like to get to know you on _that_ level as well…” he added with a grin.

You blushed harder. “Baekie!”

Baekhyun chuckled, allowing the plastic cup to float in your bath water. “I love your blush, baby.” He sighed with a smile, cupping your cheek. “Now, let’s get you out of here and dressed.” He announced, standing up from the stool and reaching for a towel.

 

 

 

****

 

 

It was now Friday afternoon and you, Tao and Sehun were in the company gym at  _Kim Tech_. Your two sexy gangsters were teaching you some cardio in order to keep you occupied whilst you were at work with them all. But now, you were beyond exhausted.

“Come on baby, you can do it.” Tao encouraged.

“No, I can’t!” you cried, sweat rolling down your face. Your arms and legs were shaking terribly.

“You need a straighter back, peaches!” Sehun said from beside you. He was also doing the plank and he hadn’t even broken a sweat.

You tried to straighten your back, but your muscles were still hurting from swimming on Monday and you had gone swimming with Jongin again yesterday as well, so your muscles hadn’t had time to recover yet.

“Guys…I—” you huffed, then your arms and legs gave way. You collapsed on the mat with an ‘oof’.

Tao stopped the timer on his phone. “Not bad baby, you did the plank for two minutes. It’s better than your last reading.” He said with a wide smile, passing you a bottle of cool water.

You shakily supported yourself on an elbow and took large gulps of water from the bottle.

Sehun also stopped doing the plank beside you, breathing hard, but still he looked fresh-faced.

You removed the water bottle from your lips. “Thanks Tao Tao.” You rasped.

Sehun took the water from you and took some gulps from it.

Sehun wiped away some water that had spilled down his chin as he looked at you. “Let’s use the machines now baby.” He said, standing up.

“Daddy, I’m too tired…” you whined as you fanned yourself, still breathing heavily against the mat. “We’ve been here for hours…”

“Oh, but peaches…” Sehun said gently, kneeling beside you. “We haven’t even been on the machines yet.”

“Sehun-ah, our baby is exhausted, let her be.” A familiar voice said suddenly.

You all looked towards the doorway and there was Luhan, who was stood in a very pristine beige suit, his raven locks were messy, and he looked utterly sexy.

“Daddy Lulu!” you greeted with a small wave as you heaved yourself up from the mat.

Luhan smiled and walked towards the three of you, then he crouched down and kissed you gently.

You smiled and kissed him back. Then you broke the kiss with an embarrassed blush.

“What’s wrong baby?” Luhan asked, sensing your embarrassment.

“I’m smelly and sweaty.” You whispered with a pout.

“So? You still look sexy to me.” He whispered back, his eyes flittering up and down your body, taking in how the tight, pink  _Adidas_  workout tank top and leggings were well sculpted to your curves. He kissed your lips again.

“Lulu!” you spluttered with a beet red blush, slapping his hard chest softly.

Luhan chuckled, cupping your cheek. “Now, I’m here to take you out to lunch…” he said. “And dress shopping for the launch party on Monday.”

“Dress shopping?” you whispered, beginning to feel excited.

“Can I come?” Sehun asked, looking desperately at his older brother and Tao followed suit.

“No way! You guys need to go and help Minseok and Kris now.” Luhan said, glaring hard at the two younger gangsters who pouted and folded their arms.

“Let’s get you dressed, my love.” Luhan said and you nodded.

Luhan took your hands and you stood up from the mat. Tao and Sehun also stood.

You stumbled, your body was heavy from all that exercise. Luhan steadied you gently with an arm around your waist and then the four of you walked to the changing rooms together.

You entered the ladies’ changing rooms by yourself and peeled off your tight workout clothes. You put on a pale blue summer dress that reached the tops of your knees and your white tennis shoes. You freshened yourself up with some deodorant and styled your hair in a braid.

When you were ready, you exited the changing rooms with your satchel and workout bag. Your three gangsters were waiting outside. Tao and Sehun were dressed in sleek black suits again, looking very hot and professional.

Luhan took your satchel and exercise bag from you and brought you close to his chest with a hand on your hip. “You look gorgeous.” He whispered, kissing your temple.

You blushed and smiled, then the four of you walked out of the gym.

Tao and Sehun left you and Luhan as they needed to go back to the top of the building. You kissed them both goodbye and you and Luhan entered the lift for the ground floor.

The lift opened and you and Luhan walked out hand-in-hand. Employees all around you turned to stare, word having spread that you were dating all three of their scary bosses, Tao and Sehun.

You and Luhan ignored them as you walked through the sparkling entrance hall and out into the hot August sun. Luhan led you towards the carpark and you both got into his burnt orange Lamborghini.

Luhan drove for a little while and parked by the curb in the shopping district. He opened your door for you like a gentleman and the two of you walked down the affluent streets hand-in-hand.

You both entered a  _Gucci_  shop and luckily, there was air conditioning.

Luhan led you towards the front desk and asked the saleswoman to bring out the dresses that he had reserved for you.

The saleswoman hurried away and you and Luhan sat down on a large red divan and waited as she returned with a rack of beautifully made evening gowns.

Luhan thanked the woman who smiled shakily and sped away. Your sexy gangster stood and looked through all the dresses, his brows furrowed in thought.

He took out a long, silky purple dress.

“Put this on, baby.” He said, handing you the garment.

You nodded, accepting the dress.

You entered the changing room nearby and slipped out of your summer dress. You put on the purple silk evening gown which had a thigh split in it. You couldn’t zip up the back of the dress though.

With a blush, you peeked your head out of the curtain and spotted Luhan sat on the red divan, looking at his phone.

“Lulu?” you called.

Luhan looked up.

“Can you zip my dress up please?” you asked.

“Sure, baby.” He smiled, putting his phone away and standing up.

You smiled as he approached and entered the changing room with you, shutting the curtain. You turned around and he zipped up the dress for you, his fingertips brushing the skin of your back, causing electric tremors to pulse up your spine.

You turned and caught his eyes. “I’m not sure about this one.” He said with a frown as he scanned you.

“I’m not sure either.” You agreed, looking in the mirror.

Luhan swept out of the changing room and came back with a bold red dress. “Try this one instead.” He said, putting the hanger on the hook.

You nodded.

“I’ll help you out of this, sweetheart.” Luhan said, already unzipping the purple dress.

“Thank you.” you said, stepping out of the dress.

Luhan put the purple dress onto its hanger and put it on a hook, then he helped you slip on the red dress and zip up the back.

Luhan led you out of the changing room and onto the shop floor towards a mirror.

You gasped quietly, observing how the long, red, off-shoulder column dress was well melded to your curves and lines. There was a large plunging ‘v’ for the neckline, which stopped in the middle of your breasts.

“I really like this one…” Luhan murmured as he met your eyes in the mirror, hugging you from behind.

“Me too.” You whispered as you continued to stare.

Luhan nodded, placing a kiss onto your bare shoulder. “Now let’s choose some shoes for you.”

You nodded, and he took your hand, leading you to the red divan.

Luhan swept away and came back with a couple of saleswomen who were ladled with boxes of heels.

You tried on many beautifully-crafted heels and walked around in them and eventually, you and Luhan settled on a pair of strappy, silver heels.

You got changed out of the beautiful red silk dress and put on your pale blue summer dress and white tennis shoes. 

You walked out of the changing rooms and joined Luhan at the till. You watched as he paid the very high sum for the red dress and the strappy, silver heels with his credit card.

Then you and Luhan exited the  _Gucci_  shop and he put the bag containing the dress and the heels into his Lamborghini.

“Daddy can we eat now?” you inquired with a pout, taking his hand in yours.

 “Are you hungry baby?”

You nodded. “I’ve been exercising so much…” you said with a sweet moue of your lips. “And I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“Well, let’s eat then, I know a good Chinese place not far from here.” Luhan chuckled, squeezing your hand in his.

You smiled, hugging his arm.

Luhan’s heart fluttered in his chest at the contact and he smiled.

You both walked down the affluent city streets together, glimmering supercars zooming past you both as you walked by expensive and high-end shops like,  _Panerai, Louboutin, Jimmy Choo, Dolce and Gabbana and Hugo Boss…_

Eventually, you and Luhan reached a fancy looking Chinese restaurant. You both walked through. The place smelt amazing and oozed wealth.

The host walked up to you both and greeted you and Luhan in Chinese.

Luhan spoke to the man in Chinese and the man nodded with a smile, taking a couple of menus, he led you both through the restaurant.

The place was full of men in suits, and some women. They looked as if they were having business lunches and they all seemed rich and affluent.

The diners turned to stare at you and Luhan as you walked through.

Luhan’s hold on your hand tightened and you looked down at your white tennis shoes, feeling awkward with the attention on you.

Soon, the host led you and Luhan into a secluded part of the restaurant.

You and Luhan sat down and the host gave you the menus and left.

You opened your menu and frowned. “Lulu.”

“Hmm?” he hummed, meeting your eyes.

“I can’t read my menu, it’s all in Chinese.” You pouted.

Luhan smiled and translated the menu for you, teaching you how to say some of the foods. You found some of them difficult to pronounce and he would laugh softly when you didn’t say it right and he would laugh even harder at your pout.

Soon, a waiter came over and Luhan ordered for you both in Chinese. You couldn’t help but stare at him as he did this, and you knew that you wanted to learn Chinese as well.

“Lulu?”

“Yes baby?”

“Is this restaurant owned by you guys?” you asked.

“Yes.” He said sneakily.

“No way!” you spluttered.

Luhan laughed loudly.

“I need to try and find a place that isn’t owned by you guys!” you grumbled. “You seem to own everything!”

“We don’t own  _everything,_ baby.” Luhan said through laughter, holding his stomach.

“It seems like you do.” You contended with a pout.

“There are definitely some places in the city that we don’t own, however we have quite a lot of influence, so good luck, sweetheart.” He quipped with a wink.

“Okay then, I’ll try and find a restaurant that isn’t owned by you.” you said with a grin, folding your arms.

“Is that a challenge Y/n L/n?” he asked with a wry smile.

“Yes indeed!” you said with a firm nod.

Luhan chuckled at you then you both looked up as the waiter returned with your food, placing many dishes onto your table.

You and Luhan thanked the waiter and you both tucked in. The food was  _amazing._  You ate ravenously, so hungry from your workout this morning.

Since living with your gangsters, your appetite has grown due to the fact that you were eating better than you were before.

You both ate in relative silence, enjoying the food and the atmosphere. A thought occurred to you all of a sudden which you had been turning over in your head recently. “Luhan?” you asked, stirring your seafood noodles.

“Yes, baby?” Luhan asked, his chopsticks paused half-way towards his mouth.

“Um, why do you all like being called Daddy?” you inquired with a blush, fiddling with your chopsticks.

Luhan smiled and took a sip of water. “Well, it’s something that we’ve always liked to be called. However, we were only ever called it during sex, but since Saturday, we all found that we liked to be called it all the time.” He said, holding your eyes. “I’m not sure how we all got into it, but when you say it, we all have this urge to protect, love and pamper you.”

“Lulu!” you giggled.

Luhan smiled charmingly, eating a prawn wonton. “It’s true, baby.” He said after he had swallowed his mouthful. “We’ve never felt like this about a woman before.”

You stared at him, feeling your heart fluttering in your chest at this fact. “Really?”

“Yes really.” Luhan murmured, holding your eyes with his as he ate. “You are so precious, okay?” he said. “You don’t fear us, and you don’t look at us as if we’re monsters like others do.”

“You’re not monsters.” You said, eating some noodles. “And I’ll never think of you as such.”

“Baby, if you knew half the things that we get up to on a daily basis, you’ll be re-thinking your words.” He said softly, his eyes shimmering in the orange light of the candles on your table.

You let out a small sigh, putting down your chopsticks and sweeping an eye around the area, but no one was looking at you two. “Daddy, even if I did know about all the gangster stuff that you and the others get up to, I would never  _ever_ think that you were monsters.” You said quietly. “I would always love you guys, no matter what.”

“No matter what?” he whispered, staring at you.

“Yes.” You smiled. “No matter what.” You said, holding out your pinkie. “I promise.”

Luhan smiled and put down his chopsticks, he wrapped his pinkie around yours and you both shook on it. Then he took your hand and placed a kiss onto it. “Thank you, baby.” He whispered against your skin. “Never leave us, okay?”

You smiled, your heart fluttering. “Okay.”

Luhan released your hand and you both continued to eat again, enjoying the food and the atmosphere of the dimly lit Chinese restaurant.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was now Saturday evening and Kris and Tao were in your room, helping you to pick a nighty to wear to bed.

“Daddy Kris!” you called sweetly as you and Tao emerged from your walk-in wardrobe.

Kris looked up from his phone, slipping it into his pocket, his eyes darkened as he scanned you.

“What about this one?” you asked, gesturing to the silky red nighty with black lace trimming that you were wearing.

Kris sat up on your bed. “I really like that one.” He said, meeting your eyes. “Come here, baby. Let Daddy get a closer look at you.”

You blushed and walked towards him, his dark eyes pierced on your figure.

When you were close enough, Kris’s hands latched onto your hips. His eyes scanned you in the nighty, taking note of the low neckline which revealed a smidgen of your delicious cleavage to him, the flimsy spaghetti straps, and the low hemline that reached mid-thigh.

“You look good enough to eat…” he whispered with a grin.

“Kris!” you giggled, resting your hands on his taut shoulders.

Kris chuckled up at you. “But you do, gorgeous.” He said. “Are you sure you want to wear this? Because I don’t think that I’m going to be able to control myself from _ripping_ it off you.” he said, grabbing the hem with a fist and tugging gently.

You blushed.

_Oh my…_

“You’re not ripping it! That is a limited-edition _Gucci_ night dress!” Tao interjected with a frown as he folded his arms.

You giggled, and Kris glared at Tao, his hold tightening around your lips.

“So, you still want to wear it?” Kris prompted, staring up at you again.

“I’m sure.” You murmured.

“Hmm, so you _want_ me to ravish your sweet, little body, baby?” he said with a seductive look in his eyes which intensified the coiling heat in your belly.

“Daddy…” you whispered with a blush.

“It’s okay.” he whispered. “You can always say no, remember that.” He said, taking your hand and pressing a kiss onto your knuckles.

You nodded. “So, can I wear it tonight, Daddy?” you asked.

“Of course, you can.” He said with a smile. “Shall we go now, bambi?”

You nodded and the three of you walked out of your room together and down the wide and spacious cream hallways.

Tao stopped in front of his room. You kissed him goodnight and he slapped your ass softly as he entered his room, leaving you blushing.

Kris took your hand in his and led you towards his room.

“You haven’t seen my room yet, have you baby?” Kris asked, meeting your eyes.

“Nope!” you said with your pretty smile.  

Kris smiled down at you and stopped in front of a door. “Well, here it is.” He said as he opened the door and led you through.

Your eyes widened as you scanned the huge room which held a deep, warm ambience, the walls were white, and the bedsheets were red and impossibly soft. There was a large window with a view of the rolling green hills which were bathed in long shadows.

A small smile tugged at your lips when your eyes landed on something. “Is that your space telescope?” you asked, pointing towards the large telescope sat by the window.

“Yes.” Kris murmured. “Would you like to see it?”

You nodded, and Kris led you towards the telescope.

Kris spent a little while showing you the telescope, telling you about all the different parts and what they did. He even let you have a look through it and he helped you to focus the lens on the moon. You gasped in awe when you could clearly see the craters.

As you played around on the telescope, you asked Kris questions about the galaxy, the stars and the moon.

Kris was more than happy to answer your questions, loving your enthusiasm for his long-time hobby which he has never shared with a woman before.

“I haven’t had a chance to use the telescope ever since I got back to Korea.” Kris said all of a sudden, sitting down on a black leather sofa in front of the window.

You looked away from the eyepiece and sat down beside Kris.

“Why?” you whispered as you snuggled against him, placing your head on his shoulder and your legs across his lap.

“I just haven’t had a lot of time, baby.” He said, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you close, resting his hand on your thigh. “I’ve been busy with my business and with partnering with the others’ car business recently. And I’ve been busy with you.” he whispered, placing a kiss on your temple.

You rested a hand on his chest. “You’ve been working so hard Kris.” You whispered. “You need to relax.”

“I’m a busy man sweetheart.” He said. “But, tell you what, there’s a meteor shower next Sunday and the skies are clear. Would you like to watch it with me?”

“I would love to.” You whispered with a smile, kissing his cheek.

Kris smiled, glad that you were interested in getting to know him and his hobbies. “Shall we go to bed?” he inquired.

“Yeah.” You whispered.

The two of you stood from the sofa and walked towards the large bed.

You helped Kris take off his throw pillows and you settled under the red covers whilst Kris stripped down to his red _Supreme_ boxers. You blushed as he walked towards you and slid under the sheets.

You snuggled against his hard, bare chest and kissed him, wrapping your arms around his neck—wanting to taste him.

Kris’s eyes widened in surprise and he wrapped his arms around your waist, flipping you so that you were beneath him. You parted your legs and he settled between them, kissing you gently.

His tongue swept across your lips and you opened them. He plunged his tongue in and it crashed against yours—fighting it furiously.

Your hands swept through his mussed-up dirty-blonde tresses, pulling him deeper. Your heart was pounding in your chest at his closeness, your blood singing in your veins as you kissed him.

You both released each other, and you were panting hard.

Kris was also breathing deeply. “Baby…” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“Are you sleepy?”

You shook your head.

Kris raised an eyebrow. “No?”

“I want to play, Daddy…” you whispered, hooking a leg around his hip.

“Is my little baby horny?” Kris whispered with a grin in his voice, leaving a trail of kisses along your neck.

“Yes…” you whispered with a blush, your belly coiling and clenching with heat. “Sehun-ah didn’t let me cum on Saturday…” you said then you gave a loud sigh when Kris bit down on your neck, leaving a throbbing red love bite there.

“Well, we can’t have that can we?” Kris murmured against your neck, placing more hot kisses on your flushed skin.

“Please Daddy…” you whispered, feeling yourself getting wetter. “Please touch me…”

Kris looked up from your neck. “Okay, baby.” He whispered, kissing your collarbones. “I’ll make you cum, because you asked so nicely.”

You breathed out a heat-filled sigh as Kris’s hands hiked your silky red nighty up your body, his fingertips leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He did this until the nighty was gathered above your breasts.

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured, his dark eyes taking in your little, naked body laying deliciously supine beneath him. Then he leant down and kissed your breasts, the sounds that his lips were making heated you up even more. “My little temptress.” He whispered, his hot breath curling down your body

You blushed and moaned when his tongue ensconced a nipple, his teeth nipping and biting on it, awakening every nerve ending in your body.

“Kris…” you sighed, tipping your head back, you could feel your pussy dripping against him—needing attention.

Kris released your nipple from his mouth and moved onto the other one, rolling and playing with it with his talented tongue.

You curled a hand in his tresses as you gave a high moan at the exquisite feeling, your belly coiling in anticipation.

He released your nipple and whilst holding your eyes, he kissed down your stomach and settled between your legs, staring at your exposed, dripping wet womanhood.

“Oh baby…” he breathed. “Is this all for me? Is this _all_ for Daddy?” he asked, meeting your eyes as he wrapped his hands around your hips.

“Yes Daddy…” you whispered, quivering in anticipation, your pussy throbbing harder. “It’s all for you…”

Kris smirked, and your heart fluttered in your chest. “Good…” he whispered. “Now I want a taste.”

Kris leant down, and you watched as he kissed your womanhood, his glittering dark eyes holding yours.

You sighed and bit your lips, staring back at him.

Kris smiled against your wet folds and licked your clit.

You arched your back with a moan when he sucked on it hard. “Mhmmm, Daddy…” you cried.

Kris licked your wet folds, teasing your soaking entrance. “You taste so good…” he breathed. “Such a good pussy…” he said with a groan, inserting a finger and pumping slowly.

Your walls clamped hard around his digit. “Oh…” you moaned, biting your lips to quieten yourself.

Kris looked up from your folds, his finger still swirling your walls so good. “Don’t you _dare_ hold them back.” He growled, his dark eyes pierced on your quivering figure. “I want to hear you.”

You blushed and stopped biting your lips.

Kris smirked, adding another finger.

“Ah…” you moaned, tipping your head back against the pillow as he curled his digits, then he sucked your clit again.

You could already feel that familiar heat coiling and gathering in your belly as Kris continued to lick, suck and finger your pussy so good, lewd squelching noises and the sounds of your moans filling the room.

Kris removed his fingers and latched his mouth onto your pussy, his strong hands on your hips, keeping you still.

“Daddy!” you wailed in pleasure, wrapping a hand in his tresses as he licked your pussy ferociously, his tongue was unmerciful.

Your thighs were shaking against his head, his hands were clamped tight around your hips and you had no control over your pending orgasm.

“Oh Daddy… I think I’m—” you moaned, tipping your head back but you didn’t have time to finish your sentence because you squirted, your walls clenching hard as your orgasm rocked through you, overtaking your senses—you saw white.

You were breathing deeply as your vision cleared, your thighs were still shaking at the aftershocks of your orgasm as Kris licked your soaking wet pussy.

Kris looked up from between your legs, his lips coated in your slick juices. “You came.” He murmured. “We need to work on that, baby.” He said with a smirk. “You need more control.”

You breathed out a heat-filled sigh, you felt so, _so_ good and so much more relaxed than you felt before.

Kris sat up, his hands on your knees. “Do you feel better, bambi?”

You blushed when you noticed the large bulge in his _Supreme_ boxers. “Yes.” You whispered, still panting.

Kris smiled at how wrecked you looked and crawled towards you, kissing you deeply.

You moaned, tasting yourself on his tongue, your hands on his toned, bare chest. You slowly trailed your fingertips down the hard plains, skimming his happy trail and stopping at the edge of his boxers.

You released each other’s lips. “Daddy, can I make you feel good as well?”

“Baby, it’s late.” He whispered.

“But you’re so hard.” You said, trailing a finger across the outline of his aching cock.

Kris’s breath hitched in his throat when you did that. “Not tonight.” He said, his fists clenched in the sheets. “You’re tired, okay?”

“But…”

“Baby, it’s not like I’ll die if I don’t get a release.” He said with a chuckle, stroking your cheek. “Now let’s sleep.”

You pouted but nonetheless you nodded, feeling your eyes beginning to droop.

Kris kissed your forehead and lowered your silky red nighty for you, settling beside you in his bed and pulling the covers up over you both.

Kris turned off his bedside lamp and the two of you snuggled close together, revelling in the other’s warmth.

 

 

 

 

****

  

 

 

It was now Monday evening and it was the night of the launch party for your gangsters’ business partnership.

You were dressed in the red, off-shoulder, column dress and the strappy, silver heels. Your makeup had been done professionally and your hair was curled and gathered on top of your head, leaving your neck exposed.

You were sat in a limousine with Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongin and Sehun travelling towards a hotel where the launch party was being held. Your four youngest gangsters were all beautifully dressed in sleek black suits and bowties, looking sexier than usual.

You were beginning to grow anxious, keen on making a good impression in front of your gangsters’ business partners and in front of their intimidating father Sunwoo. It was also your debut as your gangsters’ girlfriend.

Kyungsoo took your hand in his all of a sudden. “Don’t be nervous.” He whispered, kissing the back of your hand.

You blushed and squeezed his hand, holding it tightly in yours.

“I’m worried about making a mistake.” You said.

“You won’t make a mistake.” Sehun said from your other side, resting his hand on your thigh. “Just be yourself, okay?”

You nodded.

“Take deep breaths, Y/n-ah.” Jongin said from opposite you.

You did as he said, taking deep breaths.

Soon, the limousine arrived in front of the hotel.

“Woah…” you breathed as you stared out of the window at the large and ornate building.

Tao smirked. “Nice isn’t it?” he said. “Luhan and Kris own it, they’re quite influential in the hotel business.”

You gaped, remembering when you first started living with your gangsters a couple of weeks ago and Kris had told you that he and Luhan owned many hotels and nightclubs in Korea and Asia.

“Why do you guys have to own absolutely everything?” you whined to yourself, but they all heard, and they chuckled.

The limousine parked outside the hotel, it was crowded with people.

“Shit, the press are here.” Sehun grumbled.

You blushed and Sehun was right, there was a large red carpet and the press were all gathered there, looking at the limousine, their cameras poised and ready.

“Where’re the others?” you asked, looking at your youngest gangsters.

“They’re probably inside already.” Jongin answered. “Now, shall we get this over with?”

You all nodded, and the driver got out of the limousine and opened the door for you all. Tao, Jongin and Sehun exited the car first and then you and Kyungsoo followed after them.

Immediately, your ears were assaulted with the shouts and screams of the tabloids and your eyes were blinded by flashes of cameras.

You held onto Kyungsoo’s hand tightly as he led you past the photographers.

“Hey! Is it true that you’re with all twelve Kim brothers?” one tabloid called out.

You blushed and turned towards the voice. You looked at Kyungsoo who stopped and turned towards the tabloids who were all staring at the five of you with bated breaths, their cameras and voice recorders poised.

“Yes, she’s with us all.” Tao said, taking your other hand in his.

The tabloids gasped, looking at each other and they hurriedly took more pictures.

You bit your red painted lips and looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed and awkward with all the attention on you.

Your four youngest gangsters could sense that you were feeling uncomfortable, so Kyungsoo led you towards the entrance of the grand hotel. Tao, Jongin and Sehun followed you both.

“Hey!! Can we have a picture of you five for _The Korea Herald?”_ one reporter shouted.

You turned and reluctantly, you all stood in a line, you were holding tightly to Kyungsoo’s and Tao’s hands and you tried to smile as the cameras flashed.

After the photos were taken, you all entered the rich and glitzy hotel, some reporters were still shouting for you to come back, but you and your youngest gangsters ignored them.

You observed the hotel entrance hall wide-eyed in awe:

The floors were pure white marble, there were large, glimmering orange chandeliers suspended high above you all. There was even a huge gold fountain in the centre of the entrance hall. The fountain held a gold sculpture of a young woman and a young man kissing on a rock.

Kyungsoo noticed your stare. “That sculpture was inspired by Auguste Rodin’s _‘The Kiss’.”_ He whispered.

You looked at him and looked at the beautiful sculpture again, observing how meticulous the sculptor must have been to be able to manipulate the medium in such a way to create a false effect of skin.

“Come on baby, this way.” Kyungsoo whispered, gently pulling you towards him.

You nodded and allowed Kyungsoo to lead you across the entrance hall, your strappy heels clacking against the white marble and your deep red dress trailing behind you.

“Y/n.” a familiar, charming voice called, immediately causing your heart to flutter in your chest.

You and Kyungsoo turned around and you blushed as you watched Junmyeon walk towards you with his charming decorum. He was dressed in a sleek black suit and bowtie; his light brown tresses were swept back. He looked _hot._

“Junmyeon-ah…” you breathed as he approached and kissed your cheek.

“You look gorgeous, sweet pea.” He murmured, his dark eyes scanning your delectable presence, and stopping a second longer on the low neckline of your dress.

You blushed.

“May I borrow you for a little bit?” Junmyeon asked you, taking your hand in his. “I need to give you something.” He said, then he gave Kyungsoo a knowing look.

“What is it?” you inquired.

Junmyeon simply smiled, a twinkle shining in his eye and it had your heart fluttering.

Kyungsoo seemed to understand what Junmyeon was getting at and he turned to you and kissed your cheek.

“I’ll see you in a bit, muffin.” He whispered.

“You too.” You whispered back.

Then Kyungsoo swept away, leaving you with Junmyeon.

Junmyeon took your hand in his and led you towards a seating area in the entrance hall.

You both sat down on a large, royal blue sofa and he let go of your hand, taking out a box from inside his black suit jacket with the words: _Bulgari_ emblazoned on it.

Junmyeon met your eyes and smiled. “This is a small gift from me, sweet pea.” He said. “Something to go with your dress.”

“Junmyeon-ah…” you breathed, staring at him wide-eyed.

Then he opened the box and inside was a necklace with beautiful, shimmering red gems and matching drop earrings.

“Oh my…” you breathed, covering your mouth as you stared.

“Do you like them?” he asked, his gentle eyes staring into yours.

“I love them…” you whispered—too shocked for words.

“Let me put them on for you.” Junmyeon said, taking the gorgeous necklace out of the box.

You turned around and he carefully put the necklace on for you, the coolness of the gems and the metal hitting your skin.

When Junmyeon had finished, you turned around and he carefully put the matching drop earrings in for you.

You had gotten your ears pierced ages ago and you were glad that they hadn’t closed up at all.

When he had put the earrings in, he scanned you. “Stunning.” He whispered, taking your hand and leading you towards a mirror.

You stared at your reflection, the necklace was beautiful, and it rested on your collarbones, the red gems were shining and glittering, reflecting the light. So were the matching drop earrings.

“Junmyeon…these must have cost so much…” you murmured, trailing your fingers across the necklace and turning your head, the earrings swishing with your movements.

“Well they are real rubies and diamonds, baby.” He whispered, slipping the _Bulgari_ box back into his suit jacket.

Your eyes widened, and you turned around. _“They’re real?”_ you whispered.

“Of course, they’re real.” He said with a charming smile and a laugh. “Only the best for you.” he murmured, kissing your lips, his fingertips on your jaw, sending heat-filled tremors pulsing through you.

“But Daddy…” you pouted, looking in the mirror again. “It must have cost so much.”

“No, it didn’t.” He said, wrapping an arm around your waist. “We love spending our money on you.” he continued. “You’re our girl, so why wouldn’t we want to?”

You pouted up at him and you knew that you couldn’t win. You pressed a kiss onto his lips. “Thank you, Junmyeon-ah.”

“You’re welcome.” He whispered. “Now let’s go, the others must be wondering where we are.”

You nodded and Junmyeon took your hand in his, leading you away from the seating area.

You both entered a large hall, it looked like something you would expect to see in a palace in Europe.

There were baroque paintings lining the walls and white marble statues of heroic, muscled Greek and Roman figures. There were chandeliers high above you all and there were many tables laid out with glimmering silver cutlery and delicate crystal glasses.

The room was full of chatter and people. The men were dressed in black suits and bowties, whilst the women were dressed in shimmering, long evening gowns.

You and Junmyeon walked through, and guests bowed and greeted you both as you passed. You could see the rest of your sexy gangsters in the distance.

Your older sexy gangsters were also beautifully dressed in black suits and bowties and they all looked incredibly handsome. You blushed, not believing that these beautiful men were actually your boyfriends.

You also spotted Sunwoo who was stood with them all. He was dressed nicely in a black suit and bowtie, standing tall over his sons, except Kris who looked about the same height as him.

You and Junmyeon approached the rest of the gangsters and they all turned towards you when they heard your heels clicking towards them.

They all stared at you, their dark eyes scanning your alluring presence, taking note of how well the long, red, off-shoulder column dress accentuated your delicate curves and how the plunging ‘v’ neckline gave them all a _very_ nice view of your cleavage.

You blushed and smiled at your gangsters and they smiled back.

Sunwoo turned around, having noticed that his sons seemed distracted by something and that they weren’t listening to a word that he was saying.

“Oh? Miss L/n!” he said with a smile. “How lovely to see you.” he greeted, taking your hand in his and kissing it.

You blushed and bit your lip as your gangsters stared wide-eyed at you and their father.

“It’s lovely to see you too, Sunwoo-ssi.” You said sweetly when he released your hand. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been very well, thank you.” Sunwoo said with a smile. “I went golfing today with some friends whom I haven’t seen for a while.”

“How lovely!” you said with a smile.

The gangsters stared at you and their father as you conversed. They couldn’t believe how at ease you seemed with him, something which they hadn’t witnessed between their father and a woman before.

“We should all get seated now.” Luhan announced all of a sudden. “The dinner is starting soon.”

“Oh yes, of course.” Sunwoo said, turning away from you to look at his sons.

You greeted your gangsters and they placed sweet kisses on your lips, holding you close to their hard and toned bodies, whispering slightly racy compliments about your dress which had you heating up.

Then you all sat around a large, round table. You sat between Kyungsoo and Jongin.

Soon the other tables began to fill with guests and when they had all arrived. The doors of the hall closed, and your older gangsters stood to greet everyone. There was a little while of talks and then dinner was served. You had a delicious salmon dish with dauphinoise potatoes.

Throughout dinner, you listened politely to your sexy gangsters talking to Sunwoo, and you noticed how formal they were with him, it was as if he was a business partner of some sorts, not a father. There were no jokes or banter, the conversation was crisp and professional.

As you ate, you talked to Kyungsoo and Jongin, who were glad to get out of talking with their father because they could be themselves when talking to you.

You asked Kyungsoo about the oil paintings and marble statues lining the walls of the humongous room and he told you how some of the statues were crafted by Gian Lorenzo Bernini, a famous Italian sculptor from the 17th century.

Kyungsoo also told you in detail about the statue nearest to you which depicted the sun god Apollo and the river nymph Daphne.

After the main course, the waiters cleared your plates and then dessert was served. You had a delicious crème brûlée.

When you had all finished dessert, your older gangsters read out a couple of speeches about their new business partnership which lasted for a little while.

After the speeches, the guests all got up and talked with each other and your sexy gangsters joined in.

Chanyeol grabbed your hand, helping you up from your seat. “Would you like to walk around with me a bit?”

“Sure.” You whispered, and he smiled, kissing your cheek.

“You look so beautiful tonight, gorgeous.” He murmured, kissing behind your ear. “That dress suits you _very_ well.” He drawled in his low tones, taking an unconcealed peek at your cleavage.

“Yeollie!” You squeaked with a blush.

Chanyeol laughed throatily. “Come on baby, let’s greet some boring old men.”

You giggled and nodded, allowing him to lead you wherever. 

You walked around with Chanyeol as he greeted the guests and talked cordially with them. You listened to the conversation politely, but it was mainly to do with business and you didn’t know what to make of it.

However, you had to concentrate on not squirming and blushing when Chanyeol subtly fondled your ass every once in a while. You knew that he was enjoying seeing you flustered as he stared at you from the corner of his eyes with a small smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

After a while of standing and walking around, you were beginning to get tired and your strappy heels were hurting your feet.

“Chanyeol.” You murmured, looking up at him and placing a hand on his hard chest.

Chanyeol stopped talking to the businessmen in front of him and his eyes found yours.

“Yes, my darling?” he inquired softly, his large hand on your hip, his thumb sweeping the expensive red material of your dress.

You blushed when you glanced at the businessmen and you felt bad for interrupting their conversation. Then you looked up at your sexy gangster again. “My feet hurt.” You whispered.

Chanyeol smiled and your heart fluttered in your chest.

“Oh my sweet baby.” He cooed softly into your ear. “Sit with Jongin and Sehun and rest.” He said, kissing your cheek.

You nodded, and he leant down and pressed a kiss onto your red painted lips.

Chanyeol patted your ass softly and you said your goodbyes to the other businessmen. You walked away and towards Jongin and Sehun who were sat at a large table by themselves, looking bored.

They looked up when you approached them, and you waved with a sweet smile, taking a seat between them with a sigh, glad to be sitting down after so long of standing up and walking around in the tight, strappy heels.

“Are you okay, baby?” Jongin asked.

“My feet hurt,” you pouted.

“Aww, let Daddy sort that out sweetheart.” He cooed. “Put your feet on my lap.”

You blushed. “But, we’re at a party. It’s not formal.”

“It’s okay, we’re in the corner anyway, no one’s going to be looking over here.” Jongin reassured you.

You grimaced, sweeping an eye around you then you nodded, and swivelled in your chair.

Jongin helped you to put your feet on his lap and he unbuckled your strappy, silver heels for you, gently caressing your aching feet.

You sighed contentedly at his touches and Sehun fed you a delectable salmon canape.

You allowed your eyes to drift across the large and ornate hall full of guests, you could see your older sexy gangsters talking to businessmen with polite and cordial smiles on their faces. Their eyes would drift towards you every so often, as if keeping a watch on you.

Suddenly, you caught sight of a beautiful woman sitting with Yixing. Your sexy gangster looked disinterested in the conversation, but the woman kept talking, not taking any notice of his discomfort. The woman was smiling too widely, and she was sitting far too close to him for your liking.

You couldn’t help but feel uneasy in your stomach as you stared.

The woman placed a hand on Yixing’s shoulder.

You removed your feet from Jongin’s lap and bent down to put your strappy, silver heels on again.

“Y/n-ah.” Jongin said. “What are you doing?”

“I need to sort something out.” you said, buckling the straps of your shoes.

“What do you need to sort out?” Sehun asked, sitting up straighter in his chair.

“Someone’s flirting with Yixing.” You pouted as you stood and walked away.

You walked towards their table, weaving through guests and waiters. When you approached, Yixing glanced up and caught your eyes, looking grateful for your presence.

“Hello beautiful.” He greeted with his beautiful smile that accentuated his dimple.

You smiled, then you scowled at the woman and walked towards Yixing, settling yourself in his lap and wrapping your arms around his neck.

Yixing froze with a blush at the sudden move which he hadn’t expected from you, however he gently placed a hand on your hip and on your thigh to steady you.

“Who is this, Mr Kim?” the woman asked, looking at you with a slight curl of her lip.

“I’m his _girlfriend.”_ You said pointedly with a glare, holding him tighter and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Girlfriend?” she spluttered.

“That’s right, this is Y/n, my girlfriend.” Yixing said with a beautiful smile at you, his hand stroking your thigh.

You blushed and smiled, resting your head against his.

“Oh?” the woman said, crossing her arms. “I thought that you were with Kim Chanyeol.” She said, her hard eyes fixed on you.

“She’s with all twelve of us actually.” Yixing corrected with a smirk, kissing your exposed shoulder.

You tried to calm your blush, but you couldn’t help but grin at the truth of it. You were with _all twelve_ sexy Kim brothers.

“You’re with all twelve of them?” The woman spluttered, staring wide-eyed at you. “No, that can’t be possible! How can you be with twelve men at once?”

“Well, it is possible.” You huffed. “Now leave us alone, I need to talk privately with _my_ _boyfriend.”_ you said with a curl of your lip and a glare.

There was a vein ticking in the woman’s temple as she stood up with a loud huff and walked away from you both with a stomp.

You couldn’t help but smirk as you watched her walk away, your arms tightening around Yixing’s neck in triumph.

“Thanks baby.” Yixing whispered, holding you close.

“You’re welcome Daddy.” You whispered back with a giggle, kissing his cheek.

Yixing chuckled. “I never had you out as the possessive type, but I have to admit, it’s _very_ hot.” He breathed against your neck and placing a kiss there.

“Xing!” you squealed with a blush, slapping his chest gently.

Yixing laughed. “Now give me a kiss, baby.” He commanded softly.

You looked around the hall, yours and Yixing’s table was quite deserted and away from the hubbub of the party. “Okay Daddy.” You whispered, then you kissed him, running a hand through his ebony tresses.

Yixing wrapped a hand around your nape as he pushed his tongue through—fighting yours.

A shadow loomed above you suddenly and you and Yixing broke the kiss and looked up.

“Good evening father.” Yixing greeted, flattening his ruffled hair.

“Good evening to you too.” Sunwoo smiled, sitting down in a seat opposite the two of you. “How are you both?” he asked.

“We’re good.” You said, trying to control your heavy breathing. You only just realised how you were sitting on your sexy gangster in front of his father and you couldn’t help but blush. “How are you?”

“I’m great, thank you.” Sunwoo replied with a smile then he looked at your gentle doctor. “Yixing, could you get Miss L/n and I some champagne please?” he asked.

Yixing paused and nodded. “Of course, father.” He said, and gently he kissed your cheek and removed you from his lap, placing you onto a chair. “I won’t be long.” He whispered into your ear.

You nodded as he stroked your shoulder and you stared after him as he moved lithely like a wolf towards the buffet tables.

“So…” Sunwoo began.

You looked away from Yixing’s retreating form and met Sunwoo’s eyes with your wide, innocent ones.

“How are you enjoying the party, Miss L/n?” he asked.

“I’m enjoying it very much, Sunwoo-ssi.” You replied with a sweet smile.

“Good.” He said. “Well I have to say, I didn’t think you had it in you when you were telling that woman where to go back there.”

You blushed. “Oh, uh Sunwoo-ssi, I’m not usually like that…”

“I don’t mind at all, in fact I’m quite happy that my sons are with a woman with a bit of spunk in her.” He said with a small laugh.

“Oh, uh thank you, Sunwoo-ssi.” You said with a beet red blush.

Sunwoo smiled. “You remind me of your father.”

“My father?” you whispered, and a thought occurred to you which made you gasp. “Sunwoo-ssi, do you know my father?”

A glint twinkled in Sunwoo’s wrought-iron grey eyes as he stared at you. “I know your father _very_ well, Miss L/n.” he said softly, taking a small sip of his champagne. “Jaehyun and I have history.”

Your breath stopped in your throat and your heart faltered in your chest, “How?” you whispered, staring at him solidly. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

Sunwoo chuckled to himself. “It’s a long story, and I don’t know if you’re ready to hear the tale just yet.”

“But, Sunwoo-ssi…” you pleaded, leaning towards him. “I’m so curious…”

Sunwoo chuckled again. “My, you’re inquisitive like him as well.” He smiled.

“Sunwoo-ssi, I don’t know a lot about my father and I would really like to learn more about him,” you said, holding his eyes. “He was absent during most of my upbringing and I would really like to understand him more and why he left us for Japan.”

Sunwoo stared at you, rubbing his chin in thought. His eyes were unreadable then he leant towards you. “I think you deserve to know a bit more about him…” he whispered. “But you mustn’t tell my sons what I’m about to tell you, okay?”

Your heart began to pound in your chest, whatever Sunwoo was about to say, your gangsters couldn’t find out? You looked away from Sunwoo and swept an eye around the room, seeing your gangsters in their nicely pressed suits talking to guests.

You nibbled on your lip, feeling conflicted about agreeing. One of the new rules that you had to follow was: ‘no lying’. And you didn’t have the heart to break the rules, but you also knew that you wanted to find out more about your mysterious father.

You looked towards the buffet table where Yixing was stood talking with a group of middle-aged men.

You looked away and met Sunwoo’s eyes. “Okay, I promise.” You whispered, and you felt as if you were signing your soul to the Devil.

Sunwoo grinned wickedly as he shuffled towards you and cleared his throat. “Your father and I are old friends, we’ve known each other since we were very, very young…”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!!!! That took AGES to edit!! I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> And who else was having Pretty Woman Julia Roberts vibes from the red dress and necklace??? Please look them up they’re so pretty!!!
> 
> Thank you so much!!!!!! I love you all!!!! <333333333333333333333333333


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologise for the insanely long delay, however here it is in all its glory! :)
> 
> This chapter is VERY, VERY, VERY long, however this is because I am fitting a lot of interactions with her and the guys and to develop her individual relationships with them all!
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy! I love you all so much and thank you for your support!
> 
> WARNING: SMUT, please tread carefully!! However please enjoy! ;) <33333

 

 

“Old friends?” you whispered, staring solidly at Sunwoo.

Sunwoo smiled and nodded. “Yes, I’ve known Jaehyun since I was five.” He said. “He’s the same age as me.”

“That’s so long…” you whispered in awe, leaning your elbow on the table.

“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” Sunwoo agreed with a chuckle and a fond smile and you could tell that he seemed to like your father.

You wondered what sort of memories they may have made together or what sorts of things they got up to when they were kids…

“How did you meet?” you inquired.

“Our parents knew each other.” Sunwoo replied. “My father invited your grandfather over to visit one day and of course he brought Jaehyun with him. So, whilst our fathers were talking, us two were getting to know each other.” He said. “We visited each other’s houses a lot during our childhood and we soon became very good friends. In fact, I think he’s my first ever friend.”

“What was my father like when he was younger?” you asked, feeling excited about getting to know more about him.

“Jaehyun was very inquisitive, he still is actually.” Sunwoo said with a smile. “He was very studious, he never left anywhere without a book. He especially loved mathematics, he could do even the most complicated sums at the top of his head. It was impressive.”

“Wow…” you breathed. “Are you serious?”

Sunwoo chuckled softly. “Of course, I’m serious. He was incredible.” He said, looking into your eyes. “We also went to the same high school and university together. He studied mathematics whilst I studied history, however I dropped out of university early.”

“Oh? Why?” you asked with a furrow of your brow.

“Well, my father died.” Sunwoo said simply with a shrug. Then he leant towards you, casting a furtive eye around the large, ornate ballroom. “I’ve been told by my sons that you’re aware of our _‘family business’_ , is this true?” he whispered.

Your eyes widened and you also looked around, but no one was looking at you two. “Yes, I am aware of that.” You said with a nod.

Sunwoo nodded. “Okay, so, I dropped out of university to take over the family business.” He continued to explain. “My father only had me and my two older sisters but of course in our family, the son always takes over the business after the father and my sisters had married other mafia bosses and left our family home. So, I had to take over as leader.”

“How old were you?”

“Eighteen.”

“That’s so young…” you remarked.

“Yes, it is very young, isn’t it?” he agreed, stroking his chin as he stared at you.

“It must have been difficult though.” You continued, fiddling with your ruby and diamond drop earring.

Sunwoo sighed and leant back in his seat, crossing his legs. “Yes, it was difficult.” He admitted. “However, before he died, my father trained me to take over after him, so I knew what to do and what had to be done.” He said, his wrought-iron grey eyes staring into yours. “And likewise, I trained my sons to take over after me and when I retired, I chose Chanyeol to be my successor.”

“Why did you choose him?” you asked curiously.

Sunwoo smiled. “You really are so inquisitive…” he whispered, staring at you in wonderment.

You blushed.

Sunwoo cleared his throat. “Anyway, I originally chose Kris, however it wasn’t in his best interests at the time.” He said with a frown, folding his arms. “So, I chose Chanyeol instead and I believe that he was a suitable choice. He’s a natural leader and he’s been good with the family business so far, a few small hiccups in places but right now, he’s doing exceptionally well.”

“Anyway, let’s not talk about that.” Sunwoo said all of a sudden with a smile. “It’s not very polite in front of a lovely lady like you.”

You blushed and looked down at the cream tablecloth.

“I’m actually due to visit your father in Japan tomorrow.” Sunwoo said all of a sudden.

You looked up from the table cloth. “Oh goodness!” you breathed. “Do you visit him often, Sunwoo-ssi?” you asked.

“Whenever I get the chance.” Sunwoo said. “And sometimes Jaehyun comes to see me at my home in LA.”

“How is he doing?” you asked. “Is he well?”

“He’s very well!” Sunwoo beamed.

You frowned, feeling sad in your heart. “But whenever I text and ask how he is, he never responds…”

“Your father is a very busy man, Miss L/n.” he said quietly, sweeping an eye around the large, ornate room. “And sometimes he doesn’t have a lot of time to answer his phone or your texts.”

“But still, it makes me sad…” you whispered with a pout, fumbling your hands in your lap.

“It doesn’t mean that your father doesn’t love you.” Sunwoo said softly. “He’s just a busy man unfortunately. But when I see him, I’ll tell him you said ‘hi’.”

“Thank you, Sunwoo-ssi.” You said gratefully.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled. “Now, I would like to ask…the fact that you know about the family business, how does that make you feel, honestly?” he asked, changing the subject.

You bit your lip and fiddled with your shimmering ruby and diamond drop earring. “Uh, well honestly it worries me a bit, because I don’t know what things they get up to…but it doesn’t mean that I love them any less…” you whispered, casting an eye around the lavish room and meeting some of your gangsters’ eyes.

You blushed and looked away.

“So, they don’t tell you about what they do in the family business?” he asked, his wrought-iron grey eyes fixed on you.

You shook your head. “No, they don’t.”

Sunwoo nodded. “Good.” He said with a sigh. “It would be bad manners if they did so, I wouldn’t want that scaring you away from them.” he said. “My sons need a woman in their lives at the moment. They never knew their mothers you see.”

Your eyes widened, remembering your coffee date with Baekhyun all those weeks ago when he mentioned that him and his brothers never knew their mothers.

“How come they never knew their mothers?” you inquired softly, your heart clenching in worry.

Sunwoo’s eyes hardened and he looked away from you. “Well, unfortunately their mothers died when my sons were very young.”

_What?_

“Died?” you whispered, your throat dry.

Sunwoo nodded, his eyes glazed over with a faraway look in them. “Yes.”

You continued to stare at him, wanting to know more but you didn’t dare open your mouth in fear of saying the wrong thing.

You could feel your heart slowly breaking in your chest, you couldn’t begin to imagine how difficult it must have been for your gangsters to grow up without their mothers. Without a motherly presence to tuck them into bed, to hold them when they were sad or to indulge them with hugs and loving words…

Sunwoo seemed to have been snapped out of his thoughts and he latched his eyes onto yours. “My sons are not ones to settle down you see.” He said, changing the subject. You looked up and stared at him. “But I think that’s all changing.” He whispered. “I’ve seen a difference in all twelve of them and as a father it’s quite special to see.”

“Sunwoo-ssi, are you saying that your sons want to settle down…with me?” you asked, blushing at the thought.

“What are your views on settling down, Miss L/n?” he asked, avoiding your question.

“Oh uh…” you began, having not expected that question at all. “Um, may I ask something?”

“You may.” He said with a smile.

“What’s your definition of settling down?” you asked, fumbling your hands in your lap.

Sunwoo smiled, leaning back in his chair. “Settling down for me is getting married and having a family.”

You blushed even harder, sweeping a look around the hall and catching sight of some of your sexy gangsters as they talked to guests in their pristine black suits that fitted their strong and toned bodies extremely well.

“So, Miss L/n, what are your thoughts on marriage?” Sunwoo asked.

You jolted and looked away from your sexy gangsters, meeting Sunwoo’s eyes. “I haven’t really, um thought about it.” you whispered honestly, blushing harder at the very thought.

It was still early days, you haven’t been with your gangsters for long to consider marriage yet and you saw yourself as too young to get married and start a family. You had your medicine career to focus on.

Suddenly, Sunwoo looked up and stared behind you.

You turned around and caught Kris’s eyes as he walked towards you, taking a seat on your right.

“Hey Kris.” You greeted with a smile, hoping that he didn’t notice your furious blush.

“Hello, sweetheart.” He whispered, pecking your cheek and taking your hand in his, resting it on his thigh.

You smiled, squeezing his hand in yours.

“Father.” Kris greeted, turning to Sunwoo with a nod of his head.

“Yifan.” Sunwoo acknowledged.

Kris tensed beside you, his eyes hardening.

Your eyes widened. “Yifan?” you asked in confusion, looking between Sunwoo and Kris.

Sunwoo frowned. “You haven’t told the lovely Y/n your real name?” he asked, looking stern.

_Real name? But isn’t his real name Kris!?_

“You know that I prefer to be called ‘Kris’ father.” Kris replied coolly.

It was silent after that, and quite tense.

You peeked up at your sexy gangster and Sunwoo, their faces were smouldering and carved in granite.

“Um…” you uttered, breaking the tense silence as you looked up at Kris. “Shall we get some champagne?” you asked. “I’m a bit thirsty.”

Kris looked down at you and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He whispered, squeezing your hand in his.

You smiled and looked towards Sunwoo who also smiled.

“Excuse us, father.” Kris said as he stood and smoothed out his suit.

“I’ll join you in a second.” You whispered, holding his hand. “I won’t be long.”

Kris furrowed his brow, but nonetheless he nodded reluctantly. “Okay.” he murmured, giving your hand a squeeze. Then he strode away towards the buffet table.

You turned around and met Sunwoo’s wrought-iron grey eyes. “Thank you for telling me about my father, Sunwoo-ssi.” You said, bowing your head towards him.

Sunwoo smiled. “You’re welcome.” He said. “Now go and see Kris.”

You nodded. “Okay.” you said as you stood up and smoothed out your red column dress. “I’ll see you later.”

“You too, Miss L/n.” he said with a smile.

“Good bye.” You said with a wave.

Sunwoo waved back and you walked away, your strappy silver heels were still killing your feet as you joined Kris at the buffet table.

“Hey.” you said as you approached, placing a hand on his arm.

Kris turned and smiled at you. “Hello gorgeous.” He greeted, passing you a glass of champagne.

You smiled and thanked him, taking a sip.

“Baby?”

You swallowed your mouthful and met his eyes. “Yes?”

“What were you and my father talking about?” he asked.

You froze, your brain scrambling for anything to say. “He was just asking about me, my mum and university. He wanted to get to know me a bit.” you said quietly, peeking up at him from your lashes.

Kris stared down at you for a little bit and you prayed that he believed you.

After a little while, he shrugged and took a sip of champagne. “Did he treat you okay?” he asked.

“Of course, he did.” You said firmly, gripping your champagne glass. “He was very nice to me.”

“Good.” Kris said with a nod, tucking a lock of your delicate tresses behind your ear. Your skin crackled with electricity at his touch.

Then you met his eyes and opened your mouth, about to ask him something however a couple of businessmen approached you both so Kris wrapped an arm around your waist and greeted them.

Kris spoke cordially to the older businessmen about business matters whilst you stood there sipping your champagne. You didn’t participate in the conversation, but you listened politely with a smile.

After a little while, the businessmen sauntered away, and you turned to Kris.

“Kris?”

“Hmm?” he hummed, looking down at you.

“Um…” you began, biting your lips. Then you stopped when you caught the dark look flickering through his eyes. “Why don’t you like being called Yifan?” you whispered.

Kris froze and his eyes became guarded. “Let’s sit over there.” He said, gesturing to an empty table nearby.

You nodded and you both sat down at the large, empty table in a secluded corner of the ornate room.

Kris turned to you and met your wide, innocent eyes, taking your hands in his.

You could tell that he was hesitating with his words. “Kris, you can tell me…” you whispered.

Kris took a deep breath and met your eyes from under the shadow of his dirty-blonde tresses. “It’s just…when my father calls me my real name…it brings up unpleasant memories.” He explained.

Your eyebrows furrowed and your heart broke for him. “Unpleasant memories?” you breathed.

Kris nodded. “Yeah…” he whispered. “Things I wish that I could forget…”

“Oh Kris…” you breathed, holding his hands tighter.

“I’ve had a broken childhood, sweetheart.” He murmured. “And my father calling me by my real name really throws me off, it brings these terrible memories back. That’s why I don’t like being called it.”

Your heart pounded in worry for him as you looked up and met his eyes, seeing the turmoil within them. In that moment, you realised that there was more to Kris than meets the eye, he was in fact a very broken young man.

You vaguely wondered what terrible things Kris and his brothers had to endure during their childhood and the very thought that they didn’t have a happy upbringing brought sadness tumbling through your heart.

“Baby? Are you okay?” he whispered.

You slipped out of your thoughts and nodded. “I’m okay.” You said. “You must have gone through so much…” You whispered, holding his hands in yours. “I’m so sorry that your childhood was unpleasant.”

“It’s not your fault, bambi.” He murmured.

You stared up at him, feeling terrible that he was born into this unfair world then you remembered what Sunwoo told you a little while ago about how their mothers were all dead…

Kris sighed, his thumbs brushing your knuckles. “I shouldn’t be offloading information to you like this.” He said. “It isn’t fair.”

You quickly pushed your thoughts away from their deceased mothers. “You can talk to me whenever you want.” You said, looking determinedly into his eyes. “I’m always here to listen if you need me to.”

“But I wouldn’t want to bother you…” Kris said softly.

You blushed, having not really witnessed your cool and calm gangster acting so awkward and meek before.

You were seeing so many different sides to your gangsters recently, there was definitely more to them than they let on and you didn’t know what you might uncover next…

“It wouldn’t be a bother at all, Kris.” You reassured him, holding his hands tight. “Whenever you need to talk, just ask me, okay?” you said with your pretty smile and a tilt of your head, your ruby drop earrings swishing with the movement.

Kris stared into your wide, innocent eyes and he could see nothing but truth within them. “Sure,” he breathed. “Thank you, baby,” he said, bringing one of your hands to his lips and placing a kiss there.

“You’re welcome.” You said with a blush, still smiling your pretty smile at him. “Now let’s have fun and forget abut what happened back there. It’s all done and dusted now.” You said, squeezing his hands in yours, a charge passing through you both.

Kris nodded. “Yeah.” He said. “Thank you so much, Y/n-ah. You’re really optimistic.” He continued with a beautiful smile, placing a sweet kiss onto your lips.

“You’re most welcome.” You whispered, then you placed a hand on his neck and guided his lips towards yours again.

Kris’s eyes widened at your unexpected forwardness however he relaxed.

You both kissed gently, his hand found your thigh and your hand played with his dirty-blonde locks on the back of his head.

You both parted for air with heavily pounding hearts and endorphins rushing through your veins.

Then you both talked for a little while about more uplifting topics and soon you had Kris laughing at some tales about yours and Jongin’s dissection labs.

You told him the timeless favourite of when Jongin made the wrong incision on a cadaver and as a result, got splattered with frozen cadaver poop.

“Jongin’s still very sensitive about it.” you said through wheezes. “So, please keep it to yourself.”

“Don’t worry, your word is safe with me.” Kris replied through bouts of laughter.

You smiled. “Thanks.” You said, patting his thigh.

Then someone took the other seat beside you. “Hello my love.” They whispered into your ear, their hot breath fanning down your neck.

“Daddy Lulu.” You breathed with a blush as you turned to him.

Luhan smiled with a curve of his ripe lips and kissed you.

You kissed him back and then you both pulled away.

“Would you like a dance?” he inquired.

You blushed. “I would but I don’t know how to dance…”

Luhan and Kris chuckled.

“I’ll teach you baby.” Luhan said, his eyes holding yours.

You looked at Kris who smiled, urging you to go with a wave of his hand.

“Okay.” you relented with a smile, then you leant towards Kris and kissed him sweetly.

You both released each other. “Thanks, Y/n-ah.” He whispered against your lips, his fingers brushing your jaw.

“You’re welcome.” You said with a smile, your heart fluttering.

Then the three of you stood and you said goodbye to Kris who walked away and began talking with some of the guests.

You took Luhan’s offered hand and he led you onto the dance floor. The other guests all turned to stare and made a path for you.

You blushed at all the attention as you both stood in a clear area of the dance floor, smooth piano music filling your ears.

Luhan took your hands and placed one of them on his arm and the other one in his own. Then he placed a hand on your shoulder blade, his rough fingertips brushing the smooth skin of your back.

“Come closer.” He murmured with a smile.

You blushed and stepped closer until your upper bodies were touching, you could feel the hard plains of his chest against you.

Luhan looked down between your bodies. “Perfect.” He whispered, his eyes darkening at the sight of your breasts squished deliciously against him.

“Now, let’s waltz.” He announced with a grin, looking up and meeting your eyes.

You smiled as he gently began to show you some basic waltz steps.

You stumbled a couple of times as you got used to the rhythm of the dance however Luhan was always there to catch you and you felt secure in his arms.

Soon, you had gotten the hang of it and you were stumbling less and less.

“You’re so good.” You remarked with a smile as Luhan twirled you around the dance floor, your bold red dress fanning around you. “How did you learn how to dance?”

Luhan chuckled, his eyes twinkling in the orange light of the chandeliers above you all. “Thank you, baby.” He said. “We’ve all been taught how to dance from a very young age by our father. He believes that it’s good etiquette for parties and gatherings.”

“You all dance?” you breathed with a wide smile, having not known this.

“Of course, we do!” Luhan smiled. “However, I have to say, Chanyeol and Kris are quite uncoordinated compared to the rest of us.” He said sneakily with a laugh.

You giggled at the thought of Chanyeol and Kris tripping on their long legs and falling on their butts as they tried to dance elegantly.

“Jongin is particularly good.” Luhan said, ripping you from your silly thoughts. “He used to do some professional dancing when he was younger.”

“Really?”

Luhan nodded. “Oh yes, if you asked him, he’d probably teach you some moves. He specialised in Latin dancing, so he knows the Tango, the Rumba and the Cha Cha Cha very well.”

You smiled widely, liking the idea of Jongin teaching you some ballroom dancing. Then you thought through your sexy gangster’s words. “Does he not do it anymore?” you inquired with a cute tilt of your head.

Luhan frowned. “Jongin-ah had an accident when he was younger. So, he had to quit dancing professionally.”

“Oh no…” you breathed, worry shining in your eyes. “What happened to him?”

“He fell off a tree and broke his ankle when he was twelve.” Luhan said softly.

“That’s terrible.” You breathed, your red dress sashaying around you.

“It is.” Luhan said as he continued to twirl you around the dance floor. “But when Jongin joined high school he got into street dancing. He still does some now.”

“Wow…” you murmured.

You’ve been learning so much about your gangsters ever since you’ve been in a relationship with them and they never failed to impress you with their hidden qualities and talents.

You and Luhan continued to dance for a little while and soon you were getting breathless so you both stopped and talked to some guests together.

You even had the chance to mingle with your other sexy gangsters during the party and see how they were. You drank a bit more and ate some canapes as the sky outside steadily grew darker and darker…

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

Later on, back at the mansion, you and Yixing arrived at his room very late. It was one o’clock in the morning.

You both walked through, and he shut the door.

You collapsed onto his large bed, feeling drained and slightly tipsy from the champagne.

Yixing chuckled at you as he took off his black silk tie and shrugged off his smart suit jacket.

Then he walked to his walk-in wardrobe and emerged wearing a t-shirt and his boxers. He had a long shirt in his hand for you to wear.

He put the shirt on the bed and sat beside you with a smile, his hand stroking your cheek.

You smiled and opened your eyes, meeting his beautiful brown ones.

“You tired, baby?” he whispered, staring at you so tenderly.

You nodded with a sigh. “Yeah.”

Yixing smiled and leant down to peck your lips. “Now, let’s get you ready for bed, sweetheart.”

You nodded and Yixing let your hair down for you, taking out all the little pins holding your up-do together. He also took off your ruby necklace and drop earrings for you, putting them on his bedside table.

Then he bent down, his slender fingers unfastening the buckles of your strappy silver heels.

They clunked to the marble floor and you stood up, allowing him to unzip the red column dress for you.

The expensive material slid down your body and pooled around your feet, leaving you in just your red lacy panties because the dress had a built-in bra.

“Arms up.” Yixing whispered into the orange-lit silence of his room.

You put your arms up and Yixing slipped the white t-shirt over your head, the large garment was like a dress on you and he found this so sweet.

You were only in the white shirt and your red lacy panties as you sat down on the bed, watching as Yixing walked into his bathroom and emerged with a bowl of water and some cotton pads.

He sat down beside you on the bed again. “Let’s get your makeup off beautiful…” he said, placing the bowl on the bedside table.

“Okay.” you whispered with a smile.

Yixing dipped a cotton pad into the water and scrunched it out.

Then, he placed his gentle fingertips on your jaw, pressing the cotton pad on your eyelids and wiping off the smoky brown eye shadow and mascara.

You giggled softly, which made him smile.

When your first eyelid was free of makeup, Yixing wetted a new cotton pad and scrunched it out, wiping your other eyelid with care.

You smiled, feeling relaxed by the calming feel of the cotton pad.

You opened your eyes when he had finished removing the eye makeup, and then he wetted a new cotton pad and moved it towards your red painted lips.

You closed your eyes and giggled, moving away from the cotton pad.

“Hold still!” Yixing whispered with a laugh as he directed your lips towards him.

“It tickles!!” you laughed.

“Come on baby…” Yixing goaded, leaning closer towards you, grabbing your chin gently as he wiped the lipstick clean off your lips.

When he was done, you laid down on the bed, your eyes beginning to droop.

“All done!” Yixing beamed, pressing a sweet kiss onto your lips.

Then you both crept under the cool, pure white sheets together.

You leant your head on Yixing’s chest and he hugged you close.

“How can I repay you for tonight?” he breathed after a small while of silence, his hand stroking your arm.

“What do you mean repay me?” you asked, inclining your head up to meet his eyes.

“Well, how can I repay you for saving me from that woman?” he whispered. “She’s done this a couple of times now and she never gets the message.”

“I don’t need repayment Daddy.” You whispered back, tangling your bare legs with his.

“Oh, but Daddy wants to pamper you with gifts.” Yixing said, his thumb brushing your cheekbone.

“I don’t need gifts.” You whispered, hugging him tight.

Yixing’s eyes widened as he stared at you. “But don’t you want some new shoes, a handbag?” he suggested.

You shook your head. “Nope.” You whispered, snuggling against his chest, your wide, innocent eyes gazing into his.

“But I need to repay you somehow…” he said, still stroking your cheek with care.

“I have an idea.” You whispered, resting a hand over his heart.

“What is it?” he inquired, holding you tighter against his hard chest.

“I want to do apprentice work at the university hospital with you.” you said, staring determinedly into his eyes.

Yixing smiled his beautiful dimpled smile. “I’ve actually gotten permission from my boss to let you do that.”

“Really?” you whispered, a smile tugging at the corners of your lips.

“Yes, beautiful.” He murmured, running his fingers through your curled tresses. “It took a lot of convincing, but I’m allowed to have you at my work.” He said. “You start tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!” you almost spluttered.

Yixing chuckled, his hard chest shaking beneath you. “Yes, and I’ve talked to the others about it and we’ve all agreed that I can have you at the hospital twice a week every Tuesday and Thursday.” He said. “How does that sound?”

“It sounds amazing.” You breathed, staring up at him with your wide, innocent eyes. “Thank you so much.”

Yixing smiled as you leant up, a hand on his chest as you pressed a chaste kiss onto his lips.

“You’re welcome, baby girl.” He murmured, cupping your cheek.

Then you both laid in silence for a little while. From where you were laying on him, you could hear the gentle beats of his heart.

“Y/n?” Yixing whispered all of a sudden. “Are you sure that you don’t want anything else as repayment?”

“Yes Daddy.” You said, inclining your head up to meet his eyes. “I really want to spend some time with you and I’m so excited about tomorrow.”

Yixing smiled and laughed softly, feeling glad that you shared his passion for medicine.

“Good.” He murmured, pressing a kiss onto your hair. “However please tell me if you would like anything else, okay? Because I would happily buy or do it for you, whatever it is.”

“Daddy…” you blushed, burying your blushing cheeks against his hard chest. “You shouldn’t be spending your money on me…”

“We love spending on you, baby.” He insisted.

You sighed quietly to yourself. You knew that you couldn’t win against your gangsters. “Thank you so much, Xing.” You whispered, hugging him close. “I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

“You’re welcome.” He said then he looked at the time on his phone. “We should go to sleep now, we need to leave early in the morning.”

You smiled widely, excitement tingling inside you.

Yixing chuckled down at you. “You’re so cute.” He whispered, pressing a kiss onto your forehead.

“Daddy…” you whined softly with a pout, burying your blushing cheeks against his chest.

Yixing smiled wider, poking your button nose. “Aren’t I allowed to tell you how cute you are, sweetheart?” he whispered.

You blushed. “Yes but, it makes me blush…”

“But I love you, baby.” he whispered. “That’s why I compliment you…”

You blushed even harder, your heart fluttering against your ribcage, warmth and love coursing through your veins. “Yixing…”

“I love you, okay?” He whispered, threading his fingers through your delicate tresses.

Your heart gave a healthy throb in your chest. “I love you too.” You murmured, then you crept towards him and placed a kiss onto his lips.

Yixing wrapped a hand around your nape as you both kissed, your lips making quiet, sweet wet sounds, your hearts pounding in your chests.

Then, you both pulled away from each other.

“Now we really have to sleep, gorgeous baby. Otherwise we’re not going to get any rest at all.” Yixing said, cupping your cheek lovingly.

“Yeah, I’m tired Daddy…” you whispered with a cute yawn.

Yixing smiled and with a hand around your waist, he leant towards his lamp and switched it off.

“Goodnight, Xing.” You whispered as you snuggled against him, your head on his hard chest.

Yixing held you close to him, revelling in your delicate female heat and contours so close to him. “Goodnight, beautiful.” He whispered back, settling against the downy pillows and resting a hand on the curve of your waist.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was now Tuesday morning and you and Yixing arrived at the large, state-of-the-art university hospital together.

Yixing parked in a space reserved for himself and you both exited the car, walking side-by-side towards the entrance.

You were trying to contain your excitement as you both entered through the automatic doors and walked through the entrance hall which was large and impressive, every surface seemed to shine.

You and Yixing entered the lift together and travelled up a couple of floors. Then you both walked the short trek to the neurology wing and like the last time you were at the hospital, he took you to his office.

You both walked through, and you smiled, putting your black satchel bag down on the leather sofa.

Yixing walked to his desk and took off his black suit jacket then he put on his smart, white doctor’s coat.

“Baby, come here.” He said with a curl of his finger and his beautiful, dimpled smile.

You smiled and walked towards him.

When you reached him, Yixing walked to a small cupboard and opened it, taking out a white doctor’s coat for you.

You gasped cupping your face. “Yixing!”

Yixing chuckled. “Come here, I’ll put it on for you.”

You smiled and allowed him to put the doctor’s coat on for you.

“Oh my…” you breathed as you looked at yourself in the mirror on the inside of the cupboard door, taking note of how the white doctor’s coat looked on you.

“Do you like it?” Yixing inquired.

“I love it, Daddy!” you gushed, hugging him close. “Thank you so much.” You continued, pressing a kiss onto his lips.

Yixing smiled into your kiss, his warm hands on your waist. “You’re welcome baby.”

You both pulled away and Yixing invited you to sit at his desk with him.

You settled in the seat in front of the desk whilst he sat at his desk chair, looking so sexy and professional with his doctor’s coat and black tie.

Yixing leant towards you, knotting his long, slender fingers. “Now, I just want to talk to you a bit about what your sessions at the hospital will involve.” He said smoothly, then he flicked through some sheets.

“Okay.” you said, watching him intently.

“So, you will be following me around whilst I do my morning duties, checking up on in-patients and ICU patients.” He said, reading the paper. “Also, I’ve arranged for you to spend some time with one of the cardiologists here.”

“Really?!” you gushed.

Yixing chuckled. “Yes, of course!” he said. “You’re always talking to me about cardiology and how much you love it, so this is a perfect opportunity to gain some experience.”

“Oh my goodness, thank you so much!” you beamed, unable to wipe the smile off your face as you leapt up from your seat and sat on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his lips.

Yixing jolted in surprise at your sudden kiss and his hands held your waist and thigh as he kissed you back. Then you both released each other whilst panting. “And another thing sweetheart. Whilst you’re in the hospital, we can’t show any PDA.”

“Oh…um…sorry…” you murmured, just registering your actions.

“Don’t apologise.” Yixing smiled, stroking your jean clad thigh. “It doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. It’s just my colleagues don’t know that I’m going out with you and you’re a student so I wouldn’t want to ruin your scholarship if anyone saw us being intimate, okay?”

You stared at him and nodded. “Okay.”

“Good girl.” He breathed, pressing a kiss onto your lips. “Now let’s go, I need to check up on some patients.”

You smiled and slid off his lap.

Yixing stood and grabbed his stethoscope and clipboard and you both walked out of his office together. He locked the door and you both sauntered down the hallways.

As you walked, Yixing would tell you more about his role in the hospital and his daily routine, he would stop the explanation a couple of times to greet some of his colleagues as they passed by.

Then you both entered the neurology ward where stretchers lined the white walls, all of them occupied by patients. The room was bright and airy and there was an amazing view of the university campus in the distance.

You observed as Yixing checked each patient’s vitals and chatted with them as he did so.

You thought that Yixing was an amazing doctor, he was attentive, caring and kind and all his patients seemed to get on really well with him. And not to mention…he looked so sexy in his white doctor’s coat…

“Miss L/n, could you come here for a second?” Yixing called, breaking you from your thoughts.

You blinked with a blush and met his eyes, not used to him addressing you so formally, however you didn’t say anything as you shuffled towards him.

Yixing smiled and looked away from you and towards the many beeping and whirring machines near one of the patients who was asleep.

“I just want to show you these machines.” He said. “Now, what’s this one?” he asked, pointing to it with his pen.

“That’s an electrocardiogram machine!” you beamed.

Yixing smiled. “Correct!” he said. “You see here? What’s does this top graph allow you to do?” he asked, pointing to a green graph at the very top of the screen.

“It allows you to monitor the heart rate, spot cardiac arrythmias and heart attacks.” You said fluently.

“Good.” Yixing nodded. “Now, what’s another word for a heart attack?”

“Myocardial infarction.” You said quietly.

Yixing smiled. “You really are good, aren’t you?” he whispered, staring at you in awe.

You blushed and you couldn’t help but smile.

Yixing cleared his throat and looked away from you. “Now, what does this large ‘80’ mean?” he said, pointing to said number on the screen.

“That’s the heart rate.” You replied. “It’s how many times your heart is beating per minute.”

“Excellent.” Yixing said. “Now, what is the normal pulse range in a healthy person?”

“60-100 beats per minute.”

Yixing nodded and he couldn’t help but smile very widely. “Okay clever clogs, what do these three graphs measure?” he said, pointing to them all in turn.

“Blood pressure.”

“Good.” Yixing said with a nod. “Now why are there three graphs? Why not one?”

“Well it’s because blood pressure is different depending on what artery you’re looking at.” You said, meeting his eyes. You blushed and cleared your throat. “For example, the first one measures the pressure in the brachial artery,” you said, pointing to the pink graph. “However, it only gives an estimate so that’s why we also have the arterial pressure graph,” You explained, pointing to the red graph beneath it. “which measures the blood pressure in real time using an arterial line inserted into the patient’s wrist.” You said, pointing to the patient’s wrist as he slept.

Yixing was now smiling very widely. “What about the third graph?”

“The third graph measures the pulmonary artery pressure.” You responded.

“How do we measure it?” Yixing asked, stroking his chin, drawing your eyes to his full lips.

You blushed and looked away from him. “You measure the pulmonary artery pressure with a Swan-Ganz catheter.”

“Fantastic.” Yixing whispered as he stared. “Now, what about this blue graph here?” he asked, tapping the screen with his pen.

“It measures the oxygen content of blood.” You said smoothly.

Yixing nodded. “Exactly.” He said. “Now, what’s the normal concentration of oxygen in the blood?”

“95-100%.”

“Good girl.” He whispered. “However, there are times when it’s good for the oxygen content to be below 95% as well. For instance, after heavy exercise where oxygen content is lower due to more CO2 in the blood.”

You nodded.

“What’s the last line do?” he asked, pointing to the white graph.

“That’s the respiration rate.” You answered. “It measures how many times per minute a person is breathing.” You said. “For instance, this patient is breathing 40 times per minute.” You said, pointing to the large ‘40’ on the screen.

You turned and caught Yixing’s eyes as he stared at you with his beautiful, dimpled smile.

“What is it?” you whispered with a blush when he hadn’t said anything for a small while.

“You’re incredible, you know that?” he murmured, holding your eyes.

You blushed even harder and laughed awkwardly down at your white tennis shoes.

“You are though.” He insisted. “You’re going to be an excellent doctor someday, Y/n.”

“Doctor Kim…” you blushed.

Yixing chuckled. “Come on, let’s continue.” He said as he walked towards the next patient.

You followed him and watched as Yixing read the machines and wrote the readings down on his clipboard. He would occasionally quiz you again and you always amazed him with your extensive knowledge of medicine.

After a while, Yixing had gone around all his patients and you both exited the neurology ward together and walked down the clean hallways towards the in-patient post-surgery ward.

You both entered and Yixing checked the patients and you got to talk with them as well.

Yixing even let you fill out his sheets and he would check to make sure that you had put in all the right information.

A little while later it was noon and you were on your way back from the toilet when you spotted two familiar figures at the mouth of the hallway.

Your eyes widened when you recognised them as Seokjin and Jungkook. They were both wearing long white lab coats.

You smiled widely. “Seokjin-ah! Jungkook-ah!” you called, waving at them.

Your friends jumped in surprise and they smiled, walking towards you.

“Hey.” you greeted when they reached you.

“Y/n-ah!” Jungkook beamed with a smile.

You smiled back and hugged your friends individually.

“How are you guys?” you asked.

“We’re good.” Seokjin said. “But we should be asking you that.”

“I’m fine…” you said quietly.

“We’re really sorry about Saturday.” Seokjin murmured. “We shouldn’t’ve visited…”

“No guys it wasn’t your fault!” you said, waving your hands.

“Did they punish you, Y/n-ah?” Jungkook asked with a worried furrow of his brow.

You froze. “No of course not…” you whispered with a beet red blush, looking down at your white tennis shoes and remembering what had happened with you and Sehun.

The two boys noticed your furious blush and decided not to comment for which you were glad.

Then you peeked up and noticed a small bruise on Jungkook’s jaw, and you remembered that that was where Tao had punched him on that Saturday.

“Jungkook-ah, I’m so sorry about what Tao did…” you apologised.

Jungkook’s eyes widened. “No, please don’t be sorry, it wasn’t your fault.” He said quietly. “It was mine for nearly kissing you…”

You blushed, remembering that near-drunken kiss. “You were drunk, you didn’t know what you were saying.” You whispered.

Jungkook frowned and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Anyway, why are you here, Y/n-ah?” Seokjin asked, changing the subject.

You were glad for the distraction. “Yixing arranged for me to be an apprentice at the hospital during the summer holidays.” You beamed and your two friends smiled. “Are you also doing apprentice work, Jungkook-ah?” you inquired, eyeing his long, white lab coat.

Jungkook smiled and nodded. “Yep, I wanted some experience before the new term starts and Seokjin was able to convince his supervisor to let me.”

“That’s amazing.” You said.  “Anyway, what are you guys up to?” you asked all of a sudden.

“We were on our way to the cafeteria for some lunch.” Seokjin replied and Jungkook nodded in confirmation then your two friends’ eyes widened and swirled with fear as they looked behind you.

You frowned and turned our head, seeing Yixing walking towards the three of you, his white doctor’s coat billowing around him as he walked with a wolf-like tread.

“Y/n—” Yixing said, looking at you when he approached you three.

Suddenly you had an idea. “Xing, may I eat lunch with my friends?” you asked.

Yixing’s eyes widened and your friends looked worried.

“Baby—” Yixing whispered.

“Please Daddy I haven’t seen them in ages…” you whispered in his ear, inaudible to your two friends

Yixing’s eyes darkened and he looked behind you at your friends. “We’ll be back.” He said to them, grabbing your hand and rushing down the hallways.

“Xing?” you called. “Where are we going?”

Yixing ignored you until you both reached a door, he opened it and led you through then he walked in afterwards and turned on the light. You were both in a cramped storage cupboard with barely any space to move in.

“Now, what was that baby girl?” he asked, his ebony tresses casting a dark shadow over his visage.

You gulped. “Daddy…may I spend lunch with Seokjin and Jungkook at the hospital cafeteria?” you asked, looking up at him with your wide, innocent eyes and pouty lips.

Yixing placed his hands on your hips. “But that would be breaking one of your rules…”

A sneaky thought came to you and you smirked. “But Daddy…aren’t rules meant to be broken?” you whispered, your face nearing his. “And besides, I’ve been such a good girl this morning…” you added, staring cutely at him.

“But sweetheart…” he implored gently.

“But Daddy they’re only my friends…” you answered, wrapping your arms around his neck, your lips close to his. “I love you guys and only you guys and nothing is ever going to change that…”

“Really?”

You nodded, your heart fluttering in your chest. “Yes. I love you guys so much.”

All of a sudden, Yixing swept forwards and kissed you furiously, pressing you against the wall of the storage cupboard.

You moaned into his kiss as his tongue slid through, ferociously attacking yours, his hands on your hips, prompting you to wrap your legs around his waist. You did so, pressing your crotches close together, you could feel his growing erection against you, and you tingled at the feel of it.

You weaved your hands through his glossy ebony tresses, deepening the kiss, your heart pounding in your ears and your belly quivering with heat.

Then you both released each other whilst panting hard.

“I’ve wanted to do that all morning…” Yixing whispered against your neck, placing sweet kisses there.

You moaned and blushed as he sucked gently on your skin. “So, will you let me have lunch with my friends, Daddy?” you asked through deep breaths.

“Yes.” He mumbled against your neck.

“Thank you so much.” You said, breathing deeply with a smile.

“You’re welcome.” He whispered. “Now leave before I change my mind.” He added with a grin, nipping your neck.

“Daddy!” You giggled, bringing his lips towards yours and kissing him sweetly. “Really I can’t thank you enough.”

Yixing smiled, his hands on your jean clad thighs that were wrapped around his hips. “You owe me, baby girl. Now, let’s get out of here, I need to go to a patient consultation in fifteen.”

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

A little while later, you, Seokjin and Jungkook were sat in the pristine, state-of-the-art hospital cafeteria together.

“What?” you spluttered around your delectable katsu chicken curry. “They asked you to stop seeing and contacting me?!”

Seokjin and Jungkook nodded with sad smiles.

“Yeah, after they sent you up to bed, they told us to stay away and not contact you at all.” Seokjin said with a small shiver, taking a sip of coke.

“They had no right to do that.” You grumbled, wiping your mouth with a napkin.

“Yeah but it was our fault for taking you out and encouraging you to lie to them.” Jungkook said as he ate his hotdog.

“But still, you’re my friends. My boyfriends should let me see you regardless.” You said as you took a sip of cool water.

“They don’t see it like that, Y/n-ah.” Seokjin said gently as he ate his hamburger, ketchup dripping onto his plate. “Imagine how they felt, knowing that their girlfriend went clubbing with seven guys? It’s enough that they have to share you…”

“But I don’t like you guys romantically.” You said. “I’m going to ask them tonight to let me see you guys again.” You said determinedly, popping a bit of katsu chicken into your mouth.

“How are you going to do that?” Jungkook asked, sipping his coke from a straw.

“I have my ways…” you said sneakily, an idea already forming in your head. “And I’m certain that it’ll work.”

Seokjin and Jungkook exchanged a look and a smile. “Well tell us how it goes.”

You smiled, continuing to eat your chicken katsu curry. “Of course, I will, and you’ll be the first to know.”

Then the three of you continued to chat over lunch for a little while. Your two friends told you all that you had missed and what has been happening in their lives.

After you had finished eating, Seokjin offered to give you and Jungkook a small tour of the hospital.

The three of you walked out of the cafeteria and Seokjin took you through most of the departments, taking you past the X-ray room and the room where the MRI machine was. You got to watch through a viewing window as a person was put through the MRI machine. You were in awe at the intricacy of it.

Then Seokjin showed you and Jungkook the paediatric ward. The walls were beautifully decorated with painted giraffes, elephants, tigers, crocodiles, antelopes and lions. You even greeted some of the sick children and talked to them.

Afterwards, Seokjin took you past the maternity ward and you three watched new-born babies sleeping soundly in little beds through a viewing window.

You normally didn’t like babies; however, you couldn’t help but smile. They were cute when they were sleeping but when they were awake that’s when they began to cry and excrete all sorts of disgusting fluids.

“Come, I need to show you guys this.” Seokjin said as you all walked out of the maternity ward and towards the lifts.

“Where’re we going?” you inquired as the three of you stepped into the lift, the doors pinging shut behind you.

“Just wait Y/n-ah.” Seokjin said cryptically as he pressed a button.

You pouted and he chuckled at you.

Soon, the lift doors opened, and you all piled out.

You found yourself in a large, white catacomb-like space with glass walls. You looked inside what appeared to be a large library, with filing cabinets and bookshelves stockpiled with books and files full-to-the-brim with papers.

“What is this place?” you asked, your voice resounding loudly throughout the space.

“These are the hospital archives.” Seokjin said. “They hold every single record of every patient that comes into the hospital.” He explained. “Even accident and emergency patients.” He added.

Your heart began to hammer loudly in your chest as you stared through the window and into the archives.

Your brother’s records might be in there from when he was brought here seven years ago…

“Y/n-ah?” Jungkook asked, waving a hand in front of your face.

You blinked and focused your gaze, meeting the concerned eyes of your friends.

“Are you alright?” Jungkook asked. “You spaced out a bit.”

You nodded. “Yeah I’m good.” You said, pushing away your memories about your brother.

Your two friends stared at you for a bit, however they didn’t say anything.

“Anyway, as I was saying, to enter the archives you need a special pass.” Seokjin said, holding up a blue lanyard with a picture of himself on it. “Students can enter the archive, only if they have the pass or by special recommendation from their mentor.”

You and Jungkook both nodded.

“What sort of stuff do they have stored here?” you inquired.

“Well, things like test results, blood samples, photos and files.” Seokjin said. “They keep them there for about ten years and then they’re gotten rid of.”

You both nodded.

“Now we should go back to the neurology wing, I have to sit in on a surgery with Doctor Han.” Seokjin said, looking at the time on his phone.

“Thank you so much, Seokjin-ah.” You said sweetly as you all got into the lift.

“You’re welcome.” Seokjin said with a smile, pressing a button for up.

Soon, you all walked out of the lift and towards the neurology wing.

You all entered the wing whilst chatting amongst yourselves and you looked down the hall suddenly, seeing Yixing making his way towards the three of you.

“There you are.” Your sexy gangster said as he approached.

“Hey.” you said, remembering to not call him Daddy in front of your friends. You didn’t know how they would react because you probably wouldn’t live it down.

Yixing smiled. “I was looking all over for you.” he said, running a hand through his ebony tresses.

“I’m sorry.” You apologised.

Yixing waved you off. “No, it’s okay.” He murmured. “Now, I’m going to take you to the cardiology wing because Doctor Hwan has agreed to let you follow her around for the afternoon.”

“Ooh!” you breathed, your eyes lighting up.

Yixing chuckled. “Come on, let’s go.” He announced, placing his hand lightly on the small of your back.

Then you turned to Seokjin and Jungkook. “It was lovely to see you guys.” You said with a smile.

They smiled back at you.

“It was great seeing you too.” Jungkook said, quickly stopping himself from giving you a hug.

You turned to Yixing. “Can I hug them?”

Yixing frowned. “No.”

“Oh but, Daddy…” you whispered into his ear, your lips brushing his skin.

Yixing blushed, feeling awkward with your friends there. “Okay.” he relented softly.

You smiled widely, resisting the urge to hug him tight. Instead you quickly pecked a kiss onto his cheek. “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome.” He whispered with a pout.

Then you went over and hugged your friends goodbye and they were in shock that one of their scary bosses actually allowed you to do that.

As soon as you were done, Yixing led you down the pristine white hallways and up a couple of lifts towards the cardiology wing.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

Later on, at the mansion, Kyungsoo had picked you up from the hospital and you were now cooking dinner for the rest of your sexy gangsters as a part of your plan to convince them to let you see your friends again. And Kyungsoo was more than happy to help.

“So yeah, and then I got to use an ECG and see an MRI scan of a heart…” you rambled cutely to Kyungsoo as you stirred the gravy in the saucepan, aromas curling around you both as you cooked.

“That’s lovely, baby.” Kyungsoo said with his sweet, angelic smile as he walked to the fridge and grabbed some beef steaks.

You let go of the gravy ladle and began to chop some rosemary. You put it in a dish with oil, salt and pepper as a rub for the steaks.

You and Kyungsoo began to rub each steak with care, having fun amongst yourselves as you cooked.

You hadn’t had the opportunity to cook recently because you had locked yourself in your room for a little while after Sehun’s punishment, so you were overjoyed that you were cooking for your gangsters again and with your cooking buddy, Kyungsoo.

Then, when the beef steaks were all rubbed, you left them to sit on a tray, waiting to be cooked whilst you both chopped vegetables.

“Is this really their favourite?” you asked as you put the sliced carrots into a steamer.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, they all love steak and vegetables. You can’t go wrong, and they’ll love you for it too.”

You giggled, smiling widely and beginning to feel confident about your plan.

After a while of cooking, the sun was slowly setting over the feathery conifers when the rest of your sexy gangsters arrived home.

You greeted them all with hugs and kisses when they walked into the kitchen, having smelled the gorgeous aromas as soon as they entered the mansion.

“Are you cooking steak?” Tao asked as he hugged you from behind, his strong arms wrapping around your waist, watching as you placed a steak fillet into the pan.

“Yes!” you beamed.

“It smells really good…” he whispered, kissing behind your ear.

“I haven’t had steak in ages…” Minseok mused as he leant against the counter beside you, watching as you pressed the steak in the pan and as it sizzled and crackled.

You flashed a sneaky smile at Kyungsoo who returned it.

“Why don’t you guys go and sit down? It’s almost ready!” you announced with your pretty smile, looking at your gangsters.

Your gangsters smiled, and obediently they sat down at the long oak kitchen dining table and waited.

You and Kyungsoo continued to cook the steaks in the pan and plate them up, heaping vegetables onto each plate.

You poured the gravy into a serving dish and you and Kyungsoo carried the plates over to the table.

Your gangsters thanked you profusely as you and Kyungsoo placed the plates down in front of them all.

Your gangsters couldn’t help but smile at you as they watched you, they thought that you looked so adorable in your little pink cooking apron.

Once everyone was served, Kyungsoo carried yours and his plates over to the table. Your gangsters left the seat at the head of the table for you and you sat down as Kyungsoo placed your dinner in front of you, then he took a seat between Jongin and Sehun.

When you were all seated, you and your gangsters began to eat and they exuberantly complimented your cooking, especially the steak.

“It’s so tender, how did you do that?” Jongdae asked from his seat next to you.

You smiled and swallowed your mouthful. “After I pan-fried the steaks, I put them in the oven for a couple of seconds.” You explained whilst they all listened and nodded.

Then after a little while of eating and more compliments pouring your way, you put down your silverware and grabbed your glass of water. “Guys?”

Your gangsters all stopped their little conversations and turned towards you.

You blushed and then you caught Kyungsoo’s eyes. He winked at you with a smile and you felt even more confident about what you were going to do.

You cleared your throat. “May I ask you something?”

“Of course, you can.” Luhan said with a charming smile.

_Here it goes…_

“Do you remember when I asked you all whether you’d think about letting me see my friends again?” you asked, wringing your hands against your little pink apron.

They all exchanged a look and nodded however they didn’t say anything.

“Well, I was wondering whether you guys have thought about it or not.” You prompted.

Junmyeon put down his cutlery. “Actually, we have…” he said, casting a look at the others who met his eyes.

“So, what do you guys think?” you asked, looking at them all wide-eyed.

They all hesitated.

“Guys, they’re only friends.” You said with a sigh. “Nothing more.”

“Do you promise, my darling?” Chanyeol asked, staring at you from under his head of blood-red tresses.

You nodded. “Yes, I promise Daddies.” You said, looking at them all determinedly. “I only love you guys…”

Their eyes all darkened, taking in your wide, innocent eyes, your pouty lips and how adorable you looked in your little pink apron.

“Okay sweetheart.” Kris said. “You can see your friends again.”

You gasped with a wide smile. “Are you serious?” you squeaked, never having actually expected them to actually agree to it.

They all chuckled mellifluously at you.

“Of course, we’re serious.” Baekhyun said. “You’re not a little girl, you’re a lady and we trust you, okay?”

You blushed, meeting his eyes as he flashed you an alluring wink.

“And you cooked this amazing steak.” Minseok said. “So that is definitely a brownie point from me, kitten.” He said with a wink.

You blushed, your heart fluttering.

“Thank you so much!” you beamed, sitting up from your seat and hugging them all tight.

Your gangsters held you in their laps, pressing you close to their hard bodies as you kissed them sweetly, whispering your thanks in their ears.

When you had thanked them all, you sat down at your place at the head of the table and continued to eat your dinner.

You all ate over happy chatter and you were so glad that your gangsters allowed you to see your friends again. You were immensely pleased with them and you could see that they were trying to put things right after what had happened on that Saturday.

When you had all finished eating, you all took your plates to the kitchen and Kyungsoo put them in the dishwasher.

You stayed with Kyungsoo whilst he did this, even though the others tried to get you to come with them, you insisted that you wanted to stay and help, and you won them over with your wide eyes and pouty lips.

When it was just you and Kyungsoo in the kitchen, you put a plate into the dishwasher and caught his eyes. “Thank you so much.” you whispered. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Kyungsoo put a glass into the dishwasher and met your eyes. “You’re welcome, muffin.” He said with his angelic smile. “But it was mostly you after all.”

“You’re too sweet,” you murmured, wrapping your arms around his neck. “You allowed me to go clubbing with my friends, you stood by me when all the others got upset about it and you helped me get the others to allow me to see my friends again…” you said. “How can I repay you?”

Kyungsoo placed his hands on your hips, pressing them flush against his. “I don’t need repayment.” He whispered, staring into your eyes.

“But Soo…” you pouted. “There must be something.” You said and bravely you allowed your hand to trail down and cup his erection in his jeans.

Kyungsoo let out a soft moan, his eyes darkening. “Baby…”

“I want to make you feel good, Daddy.” you whispered, your own eyes darkening as you palmed him over the material.

Kyungsoo brought you in for a kiss, his hand wrapping around your nape.

You moaned as his tongue swept through—taking over yours.

You continued to rub and palm his cock over the material, then your little fingers unzipped and unbuttoned his trousers.

Kyungsoo’s other hand trailed down your waist, gathering your t-shirt, his hand snuck inside, feeling your smooth skin beneath his fingertips, his touch sending electric tingles fluttering all throughout your system.

“Hyung, Y/n-ah you wanna come watch?”

You and Kyungsoo sprang away from each other with majorly beet red blushes, staring at Jongin as he stood in the kitchen doorway.

“Hmm? What’s this?” Jongin asked with a seductive lilt and a smirk as he swept towards you both with his leopard-like grace. “Kyungsoo-ah…getting naughty in the kitchen with our baby?”

Kyungsoo flipped a rude hand gesture at Jongin.

“Soo!” you berated softly.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked with a glare at Jongin as he zipped and buttoned-up his jeans.

“I came to see whether you’d both like to watch TV.” Jongin replied. “You guys were taking ages…”

“Oh…uh…” you stammered, looking at Kyungsoo worriedly.

Kyungsoo met your eyes. “It’s okay muffin, go watch TV.”

“But Soo…you’re still hard.” You whispered, looking down at the very obvious erection in his jeans.

“It’s okay.” he said, waving you off. “I still need to load the dishwasher anyway.”

You stared at him for a little while, then you pressed a kiss onto his lips. “I’ll see you later.”

“You too.” He said, tucking a lock of your delicate tresses behind your ear.

You accepted Jongin’s offered hand and he led you out of the kitchen and into the living room where the rest of your gangsters were gathered.

You both entered and sat down on the squishy love-seat together. You rested your legs on Jongin’s lap and he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, holding you close.

After a long while of watching TV, you looked away from the screen and around the room, Kyungsoo had joined you all not too long ago. “Guys?” you called tentatively.

All twelve sexy gangsters looked away from the television and caught your eyes.

“I’m going up to bed now.” You said, sitting up and stretching your arms.

“It’s only nine, baby.” Jongin said, running a hand through his golden-brown tresses.

You blushed. “Um, I was going to freshen-up a bit before bed…”

They all nodded at you.

Then you looked at Baekhyun. “Will you be up soon, Baekie?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Of course, I will be.”

You nodded, a tingle swirling in your belly at his dark eyes. Then you said goodnight to your sexy gangsters, and they pulled you close, sitting you in their laps, their hands on your hips and back as they kissed you tenderly and whispered sweet goodnights into your ear.

When you had finished saying goodnight to your gangsters, you walked out of the spacious living room and through the entrance hall.

You ascended the grand, white marble stairs and walked through the wide and spacious cream hallways.

When you entered your room, you shut the door and breathed out a heat-filled sigh, your whole body was hot in anticipation at what you were about to do.

It was Baekhyun’s night with you tonight and you felt ready to go to the next step with him…

You walked towards your bathroom, peeling off your jeans and t-shirt. You hopped into the shower and washed your hair and body thoroughly.

Then you stepped out of the shower and sat on the bath, you shaved your legs, arms and your the hair below your pelvis.

When that was all done, you exited the bathroom and blow-dried your hair, brushing it out nicely.

Afterwards, you walked to your walk-in wardrobe and looked through your sexy lingerie/nighty drawer.

You blushed as you looked for one you thought that Baekhyun would like, then you decided on a lacy black nighty set with matching panties, garter belt and stockings with suspender buckles.

You slipped on the fancy nighty and observed yourself in the mirror. The neckline was low and there was a bra insert inside which pushed up and accentuated your breasts, the material was almost see-through.

You looked away from the mirror with a blush and put on the matching black panties, stockings with suspender buckles and garter belt however this was quite difficult due to the fiddly little buckles, which took a little while to do.

Afterwards, you slipped on a silky black dressing gown and pressed your ear against your door, listening as your gangsters walked down the hallways and settled themselves in their rooms for the night.

When all was quiet, you wrapped the silky dressing gown tighter around yourself and opened the door, stepping out into the dark hallway.

You walked quietly in your fluffy white slippers to Baekhyun’s room and opened the door.

You walked through and peeked around, he wasn’t there but you could hear him shuffling about in his walk-in wardrobe.

“Baby?” he called.

“Daddy?” you called back with a smile, closing the door behind you. “When will you be out?”

“I won’t be long, just getting changed.” He replied. “Settle yourself in bed.”

“Okay.” you said sweetly, slipping off your slippers and taking off the thin, silky black dressing gown and revealing the lacy black nighty with suspender buckles. You settled yourself on your stomach on his bouncy bed and waited patiently.

You felt warm and tingly as you waited, leaning your jaw on your fist, your legs in the air, your belly coiling in anticipation.

You took deep breaths to calm yourself, you were nervous, but you knew that you were ready for him.

Eventually, Baekhyun walked out of his walk-in wardrobe, dressed only in a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

He paused, his eyes darkening when he caught sight of you, sitting deliciously on his bed and looking so alluring. He observed the way your legs were swinging, drawing his eyes to the black stockings, the garter belt and the full line of your ass.

“Oh baby…” he breathed as he walked towards you.

You blushed and smiled as he approached.

Baekhyun stopped by the bed and you sat up on your knees, resting your hands on his hard chest. You were both looking eye to eye.

“What’s this honey-bun?” he whispered, his hands on your waist, slipping down and feeling the delicate lace of the almost see-through nighty.

“It’s a surprise for you…” you whispered back, your fingers twirling in his bouncy-brown locks. “Do you like it?”

Baekhyun’s eyes shot away from your delectable cleavage and his eyes met yours. “I love it.” he whispered, his lips close to yours. “But…these pretty clothes just make Daddy want to rip them off you…” he murmured, grabbing a handful of lace on your hip and tugging on it.

You tremored with heat as he kissed your lips chastely and pulled away, his eyes boring into yours. “So, baby, is this what you want? Do you want your Daddy to rip off this pretty lingerie and fuck you senseless?”

_Oh my…_

“Yes…” you whispered bravely, cupping his cheeks. “I want you to make love to me, Baekie…” you murmured. “I need you…”

Baekhyun’s eyes darkened as he stared, his hands on your hips, pressing you close. You could feel his erection growing against you.

Suddenly, he swept forwards and kissed you roughly.

Your eyes widened at the unexpected kiss as he lowered you down onto the bed. You parted your thighs and he settled himself in between them, his throbbing cock rubbing deliciously against your clothed pussy as you kissed.

You both parted for air, you were both panting loudly, your eyes both dark, smouldering and in need of more.

“I need you too, baby.” Baekhyun said through his heavy breathing, burying his face in your neck and kissing the flesh sweetly. “I’ve been waiting _so long_ for this…” he groaned, nibbling and sucking on your pulse point, causing you whimper when his teeth scraped the sensitive flesh of your raw neck, leaving throbbing red love bites in his wake.

Then he looked up and caught your eyes, his hands cradling your cheeks as he stared at you with care and love. “But are you sure you want to do this, sweetheart?”

You stared into his eyes and nodded. “Yes, I’m really sure, Daddy…” you whispered, your hands on his hard chest.

Baekhyun pecked your lips sweetly. “Good girl.” he murmured, his thumbs brushing your cheekbones.

Then he sat up and whilst holding your eyes, he pulled off his white t-shirt and threw it to the floor, revealing his hard and chiselled-to-perfection chest to you, gleaming in the orange light of his room.

He was built exquisitely, there was no flaw whatsoever on his skin and you were in awe at his beauty, it was almost ethereal.

Then he leant down and kissed you deeply and you moaned, opening your mouth for him and allowing his tongue through.

Baekhyun also let out a moan as your hands swept up his hard chest, the muscles there rippling under your feather-light touch.

Your hands took in every dip and crevasse of his chest, ghosting his collarbones and brushing up his strong neck, tangling your fingers in his bouncy-brown locks—deepening the kiss.

One of his hands was on your waist, his pelvis against yours, his cock throbbing against your clothed pussy so deliciously, causing tingles of pleasure to flitter up your spine, your moans expertly smothered and crushed by his tongue.

You both released each other, and panted for air, both of your lips glistening and red.

All of a sudden, Baekhyun ripped off your nighty with one, smooth tug, throwing the mess of delicate black lace to the other side of the room.

You squeaked. “Daddy! I liked that nighty!” you said with a blush at the sudden action, but you couldn’t help but feel even more turned-on by it.

It was so unexpected and raw.

It felt unbidden…

“I liked it too baby, but I can always buy you more…” Baekhyun whispered with a wicked smirk which sent a pulse of pleasure up your spine.

You blushed even harder.

He chuckled breathily and kissed your collarbones, leaving a line of kisses towards one of your breasts. His tongue sucked and rolled one of your pert nipples.

You trembled against him with a heat-filled sigh, your nerves awakening as he swirled and licked your nipple so good, your other nipple was being played with by his hand.

You moaned, your back arching, your pussy dripping, he was teasing you so bad…you really needed him…

“Daddy…” you sighed in needy pleasure.

Baekhyun continued to lick and suck your nipple, his teeth scraping the sensitive flesh, sending pulses of heat straight to your needy pussy.

Then he moved onto your other nipple, his tongue rolling and playing with it so good, causing you to whimper and tremble beneath him, your hands in his hair—tugging hard.

“Oh…” you moaned when his teeth scraped hard and when he caught your eyes as he removed his mouth, a clear saliva trail connecting his lips with your red and roughed-up nipple.

You couldn’t help but moan at the erotic sight of such a gorgeous man making you feel so good.

“Daddy Baekhyun…” you whimpered, curling a leg around his hip. “I need you…”

“So needy, my baby…” he whispered with a breathy chuckle. “Daddy wants to take his sweet time with you…”

You blushed as he smiled, his dark eyes holding yours as he kissed between the valley of your breasts and down the smooth skin of your stomach, his hot lips leaving heat in their wake.

Baekhyun sat up, his dark eyes taking in how delicious the black lacy panties, garter belt and stockings looked on you.

Then he chuckled all of a sudden and met your eyes.

“What is it Baekie?” you whispered with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, sweetheart you’re so precious.” He whispered back.

Your heart fluttered at his words and you sat up as he eased a finger between your thigh and a garter strap which was twisted and not buckled correctly.

“Oh no…” you whined to yourself, feeling embarrassed.

You had been sure that it was all correctly done! You must have missed it!

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Baekhyun reassured, stroking your thigh as he stared at you so tenderly. “It’s so cute.”

You blushed harder. “Daddy…”

Baekhyun smiled and leant down, kissing your lips sweetly. “It doesn’t matter because I’ll be ripping off these little straps anyway.” He whispered.

You blushed, your pussy dripping at the seductive look in his eyes as he winked.

Baekhyun laughed fondly down at you as he leant up again. He unbuckled the garter straps agonisingly slowly, taking his time, making sure to allow his fingers to brush against the flushed skin of your thighs as he did so.

Soon, the lacy garter belt was off and on the floor.

Then his hands trailed to one of your stockings and he slid it down your slim thighs, watching as he did so. His touch sending electrified pulses throughout you, tightening and clenching your belly.

The first stocking was off, and he allowed it to flutter to the floor, then he took off your other stocking.

His fingers swept to your black lacy panties and slowly he slid them down your thighs, his eyes darkened when he noticed how your panties were sticking to your pussy, long lines of your slick juices still stuck to the fabric.

“Oh baby…” he whispered, meeting your eyes. “You’re so wet, aren’t you?”

You blushed. “Yes, Daddy.” You whispered. “I’m so wet for you…”

“Damn right you are.” He said with a smirk as he took off your panties, allowing them to flutter to the floor, leaving you completely naked to him for the second time in your life.

You tremored with heat as he stared at you, his dark, glittering eyes taking in your sweet, soft, naked and delicate little body laying so beautifully supine beneath him, your hooded, come-hither eyes drawing him in—captivating him.

“Oh, baby girl…” Baekhyun breathed as he leant down and kissed and nipped at your neck. “You look so _fucking_ gorgeous for Daddy…” he said with a raspy growl. “Hmm? Don’t you?”

You moaned against him, your pussy heating up and clenching at his bad language.

Baekhyun grinned against your neck and settled himself between your legs so that he was face to face with your aching pussy which was glistening and slick with your juices in the low light.

He looked up, holding your eyes with his as he neared, his tongue made contact, licking your pussy gently.

You tipped your head back with a breathy sigh, weaving a hand through his tresses as he licked with care, one hand on your hip and his thumb rubbing your clit.

“Oh…” you moaned at the action, your toes curling in the sheets as he began to lick harder, his tongue teasing your wet hole.

Your hand tightened in his hair as he continued to lick and lap at your dripping wet pussy, searing tingles of absolute pleasure flooding your system at his expert caresses. “Ah…”

Then you could feel that familiar coiling and tightening gathering in your belly as he licked harder, his dark eyes fixed on your thrashing figure. You could feel your orgasm on its way. “Daddy!” you cried, your thighs trembling, your face contorted in pleasure.

Suddenly, Baekhyun pulled away from your pussy and licked his lips.

“Baekhyun!” you whined in surprise, sitting up on an elbow and regarding him.

“I’m not letting you cum yet baby.” He said simply with a chuckle.

You pouted, breathing heavily. “But…”

Baekhyun sat up and slipped off his boxers, revealing his hard, veined and ready shaft to you.

“Because you’ll be cumming on my cock instead.” He finished with a sexy smirk, shuffling towards you and settling himself between your quivering thighs.

_Oh my…_

Your pussy drizzled at his words, your belly coiling and clenching deliciously with heat.

Baekhyun wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock and with a hand on your hip, he slowly swept the tip over your wet folds.

“Ah…” you moaned, tipping your head back and curling your toes.

Baekhyun moaned with you, his hard thighs flexing beneath your soft, delicate ones as he swept his tip agonisingly slowly across your folds. “Oh, you feel so good, baby…”

“Daddy…” you whined, grinding your hips against his cock. “Please…Oh please…”

“Daddy wants to savour you, baby…” Baekhyun groaned as he slapped his tip against your engorged clit, making a lewd, wet sound which heated you both up.

“Ah!” you cried with a high moan at the immense pleasure which was flitting up and down your spine.

“Oh baby…” Baekhyun sighed. “You feel so good, you’re so wet for me.” He whispered. “You’re so wet for Daddy…”

You moaned at his dirty words as he swept his cock up and down your pussy lips, coating his hard, throbbing shaft with your hot, slick juices.

“Daddy…please…” you whimpered, your thighs trembling, your belly coiling and clenching.

You needed him now.

 _Right_ now.

Baekhyun chuckled quietly, his eyes darkening at how needy and wanton you were being just for him. “Oh, I love it when you beg…” he said, still sweeping his hard cock across your folds.

You gave a high moan when he pressed his tip hard against your clit, your thighs shaking. “Daddy please…please!!” you cried, your face scrunching up in pleasure.

“Baby, what do you want your Daddy to do to you?” he groaned, his breathing was harsh as he continued to sweep his tip across your folds, his chiselled chest pebbled with sweat, trickling down the hard plains and crevasses, drawing your eyes.

You met his dark gaze and blushed, trying to gather your words through your pleasure.

“Don’t be shy, tell your Daddy what you need.” Baekhyun said softly, stroking your thigh.

“I need your…your cock inside of me, Daddy.” you whimpered, your slick juices trickling out of your pussy at your bad language, soaking his cock even more.

“Baby, what do you want Daddy to do with his big cock once it’s inside you?” he inquired breathily, continuing to sweep his red, engorged tip across your folds, his dark eyes holding yours.

“I want you to make love to me with your cock, Daddy.” You moaned, your body heating up at your words and at the feel of his tip against your pussy, teasing you so good, making you so wet…

Baekhyun smirked. “Good answer.” He whispered, continuing to sweep his tip across your wet folds, his smirk intensifying as you writhed and moaned.

“Daddy please…” you whimpered.

“Okay baby…” he said tenderly, stroking your waist as he aligned his glistening cock at your soaking, pulsing entrance.

You both stared into each other’s eyes. “Are you ready?” he whispered, stroking your waist.

You nodded. “Yes.”

Baekhyun leant down and kissed you.

You melted against him and then he leant up on his knees, both hands on your hips, his tip pressing against your tight hole.

Then, with one, languid movement, he slowly pushed himself into your pussy.

You groaned, tipping your head back as he steadily eased his thick cock into you, stretching your walls so good and so wide.

Baekhyun growled, his hands tightening around your hips as he controlled himself, your walls clamping hard around his cock. “Oh, baby girl…you’re so nice and tight…”

You moaned, your thighs quivering when he had pushed himself fully into you. You could feel his cock so clearly inside, his tip brushing your cervix.

He felt _so good._

Baekhyun was breathing deeply like you, his hard chest rippling, drawing your eyes to the pebbles of sweat cascading down the hard plains.

“How do you feel baby?” he whispered.

“So good…” you sighed with pleasure, staring up at him. “You feel so good, Daddy…”

Baekhyun’s eyes darkened at your words, his hands tightening around your hips. “Are you ready?”

You nodded and slowly, Baekhyun eased his cock out of you.

You both moaned out at the loss but just as quickly he slammed back into you, filling you to the brim once more.

Your hands latched onto his biceps as he languidly pulled his cock in and out of you, taking his time, his dark eyes fixed on your flushed and pleasured figure, taking note of every sigh, whimper and moan that escaped from your red, puffy lips.

Then, he began to curl his hips and you moaned out loud as he steadily increased the tempo of his delicious thrusts, slamming his cock into you hard, hitting your sweet spot exactly.

“Ah! Daddy!” you moaned loudly, not caring how loud you were being, too consumed in your pleasure to care.

Baekhyun groaned, his hair was soaked with sweat and hanging in front of his dark, glittering eyes as he watched you, pounding his cock into you.

You continued to moan in lewd pleasure, your eyes fixed on his, then they swept down, taking in his hard stomach muscles rippling at the action of his thrusts, watching his cock leave and enter you, making lewd squelching noises as it did so, heating you both up.

Baekhyun removed his hand from your hip and swirled your clit.

Your back arched and you let out a long, drawn-out moan, your walls tightening around his thick cock. “Daddy!” you wailed as he pounded harder and harder into you.

“You like this baby?” he growled through his harsh breathing, continuing to rub your clit so good.

You nodded, moaning uncontrollably loud as you did so, already feeling your belly coiling and clenching with heat, your orgasm nearing…

“Daddy wants to hear you baby!” Baekhyun groaned, going harder, his tip hitting your spot exactly.

“Oh, it feels so good…” you whined in needy pleasure, tipping your head back.

“I love how loud you are!” he moaned, his cock throbbing inside of you. “Come on baby, be louder, I want all my brothers to hear you.”

You did as he said, moaning louder as he thrusted into you hard, continuing to rub your clit so good.

You could feel the heat in your belly coiling tighter and tighter and you knew that you were close, your thighs quivering, your orgasm on its way—

Then, all of a sudden, Baekhyun pulled out of your pussy, having sensed that you were close.

“Baekhyun?” you rasped. “I was so close…”

Baekhyun smiled. “I know.” he said simply through his heavy breathing. “But now I want to change positions.”

You moaned breathily, your pussy clenching.

“Come on baby, I want to do you from the back.” He said with a grin.

You blushed as he crawled off you, stroking his hard, glistening cock.

You sat up, your juices trailing down your thighs as you got on your knees and rested your head on your folded arms, your ass in the air.

Baekhyun shuffled towards you and fondled your ass. “So beautiful…” he whispered.

You flushed with pleasure and wriggled your hips, your yearning pussy desperate to be filled again. “Daddy please…”

Baekhyun chuckled breathily and the sound had your heart fluttering in your chest.

“Okay baby.” He murmured, his hands wrapping around your hips and stopping their movements. And with one, smooth thrust, his cock was deep inside you again, the new position hitting you in different places.

“Ah!” you moaned, your moans muffled into the pillow.

“Oh, fuck…” Baekhyun groaned as he slowly pushed in and out of you, your sexes squelching deliciously, making hot, sweet wet sounds that heated you both up,

You moaned at the feel of him, his tip hitting your sweet spot harder than before.

“Baby girl…” Baekhyun moaned as he pushed his cock deep into you.

You lifted your head slightly. “Daddy?” you moaned back through heavy breaths.

“Hold onto the headboard, I’m going hard now.” He commanded.

Your walls clenched tightly around him at his request, and you sat up from your folded arms and wrapped your hands around the carved wooden headboard.

Then Baekhyun readjusted his grip on your hips. “Hold on tight, okay?”

You nodded. “Yes Daddy.”

“Good girl.” He growled and then he began to pound his cock deliciously fast into you without missing a beat.

“Ah!” you moaned loudly, nearly losing your grip on the headboard as your eyes rolled to the back of your head, his tip never failing to hit your sweet spot.

Baekhyun moaned hard, one of his hands swept away from your hips and gripped your hair, wrenching your head towards him. Your back arched at the action, your ass shaking deliciously against him.

“You’re so flexible my baby…” he groaned with a breathy chuckle. “I love this…”

You blushed and moaned, his hand tight in your hair and around your hip, your walls convulsing deliciously hard around his cock.

Baekhyun moaned louder at how you were clenched tightly around him, watching his cock pounding into your little pussy hard.

“Baby…” Baekhyun groaned, going harder if you could believe it.

“Oh Daddy!” you wailed, your cries bouncing around the room, reverberating in your ears, your walls clenching around his thick cock.

“Scream for me baby.” He commanded through his harsh breathing, slamming harder and harder into you without stopping.

“Ah!” you cried, your hands sweating against the carved headboard. You could feel his cock swelling inside of you and you could tell that he was getting closer.

“Scream my name!” he growled as his grip on your hair tightened, his tip brushing your sweet spot uncontrollably as he fucked you like a wild man, showing no mercy.

“Baekhyun!” You screamed, your sweaty hands holding the headboard tightly, your belly coiling and clenching with heat again, your long-awaited orgasm at its apogee—

Then you came violently around his thick cock with a deliciously high moan, your walls convulsing in pleasure—you saw white.

“Fuck, Y/n baby!” Baekhyun moaned, slamming into you a couple of times and he held you still as he came, his hot cum spurting out and filling your womb.

You both moaned through your heavy breathing as your walls massaged his cock, milking him for all that he had.

Then he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed beside you.

You also collapsed with an ‘oof’, your body clouded with heat and pleasure, your pussy oozing your combined juices onto the crumpled duvet.

Baekhyun turned to you, his hard chest heaving and pebbled with sweat. “You okay?”

You opened your eyes and looked at him as he swept some of his sweat-soaked tresses out of his eyes.

You nodded. “Yes.” You whispered with a smile. “That was so good.”

Baekhyun smiled with a soft laugh, still breathing deeply. “Come here.” He said, beckoning you with a curl of his finger.

You shuffled towards him and he wrapped a slender hand around your nape, kissing you sweetly.

You both moaned into the kiss and you rested a hand on his hard chest, kissing him back.

Then you both released each other. “Did you like it Baekie?” you asked.

“Yes, it felt amazing, baby.” he whispered, placing a kiss onto your delicate tresses and curling an arm around your waist, pressing you closer against his chest.

You blushed, but you couldn’t help but smile at the fact that you had been able to make him feel good too.

“I’m glad…” you whispered, placing a kiss onto his neck and snuggling closer against his hard and hot chest.

You both laid there for a small while, glistening, naked and glowing with love, calming down from your postcoital highs.

“You know…” Baekhyun spoke up suddenly and your eyes found his again. “I’ve never had vanilla sex before.” he said, his fingers weaving through your tresses.

You quirked an eyebrow. “Vanilla sex?” you asked, tangling your bare legs with his and getting comfier.

Baekhyun laughed quietly and held you closer. “Yeah, like normal sex, just without the BDSM stuff.” he whispered, and you blushed hard, remembering the playroom. “I used to think it was boring, but I like it now because of you…” he added with a sexy smirk, ripping you from your thoughts.

“Daddy…” you whined with a blush.

Baekhyun smiled and chuckled. “You’re so sweet.” He whispered, his thumb brushing your bottom lip, his eyes staring into yours.

“Baekie…” you mumbled with a blush and smile, burying your face against his neck

Baekhyun held you towards him, his hand on your bare waist, sweeping the skin. He looked down at you as your eyes began to droop. “Let’s sleep now.” He whispered. “We have to wake up early tomorrow.”

“Okay.” you said, leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

You both released each other and Baekhyun sat up.

You couldn’t help but stare at his taut back muscles as he pulled his comforter so that it covered you both. Then he turned off his bedside lamp 

You both snuggled close together and fell asleep, feeling warm, satisfied and full of love.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

“Oh, baby…” Baekhyun moaned, his hand tangled in your hair, watching as your sweet little mouth enveloped his cock so well.

You met his eyes as you licked and sucked, your pussy was dripping as you laid there. You brought your head up, his cock glistening in the early morning sunlight as you rubbed him slowly.

You sucked his throbbing red tip and played with his balls, turning them curiously in your hands.

Baekhyun bucked into your mouth at the contact, his hard chest rippling—drawing your eyes. “Fuck…”

You took his thick cock deeper into your mouth, holding his eyes as you did so. His hand tightened in your hair when his tip hit the back of your throat.

“Baby….” He sighed, meeting your eyes.

You brought your head up, your lips skimming his cock deliciously as you did so. You licked your lips and pumped his length slowly. “Yes Daddy?” you whispered.

“Daddy wants to be inside of you…” he said, still breathing hard as you continued to pump him with your little hand.

A tingle coiled in your belly at his words. “I want you too…” you whispered, and you knew that you wanted him again.

“Okay baby.” He said with a grin. “Come here, I want you to ride me.”

You blushed, your belly clenching in anticipation.

You unwrapped your hand from around his cock and crawled on the bed towards him, straddling his hips, your dripping wet pussy above his cock.

You reached around and grabbed his shaft, sweeping his engorged tip across your wet folds, circling it around your clit.

“Ah…” you moaned, tipping your head back.

Baekhyun moaned with you, staring up at you with hooded eyes.

“Baby put it in.” he commanded, his hands stroking your thighs.

You nodded, positioning his red tip at your tight hole and Baekhyun’s hands swept to your hips, helping you to ease yourself down on his thick, glistening length.

“Mhmm…” You moaned out, your eyes fluttering closed as his cock entered inch by delicious inch, stretching you so good and hitting you in different places.

“That’s right baby feel me, all of me.” Baekhyun sighed when you had finished enveloping his cock with your pussy.

“Daddy…” you moaned, your thighs quivering.

You hadn’t been done in this position before, but it felt _absolutely amazing…_

“It feels deeper? Doesn’t it?” Baekhyun breathed out, his hands on your hips.

You nodded, resting your hands on his chiselled chest. “It feels so good…” you whimpered, your walls already clenching and tightening by him just being _buried_ within you…

“Baby, don’t cum yet.” Baekhyun whispered, stroking your hips.

“Oh…” you moaned as you bit your lips to calm yourself. “But…Daddy…it feels so, so good…”

“I know baby.” Baekhyun groaned, staring up at you as he resisted the urge to buck. “I know.”

You breathed deeply, your hands on his hard, warm chest.

“You ready?” he asked after a little while, his slender hands stroking your hips.

You nodded.

Baekhyun smiled. “Baby, I’m going to help you and then I want you to do it yourself, okay?”

You nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl.” He breathed, staring up at you with his dark, glittering eyes. Then, with his hands on your hips, he gently lifted you.

You both moaned at the loss and gently, he guided you down on his slick length, until you were balls deep once more.

Then he circled your hips for you, his tip scraping your walls so deliciously.

“Mhmm…” you moaned, your eyes shutting as he pulled out slightly and flexed his hips, slamming himself deeper, his tip skimming a different spot that you didn’t know existed.

“Yes…” you whispered, absolute pleasure curling up your spine then you opened your eyes and met his. “Do that again.”

Baekhyun smirked and as before, he pulled out slightly and flexed his hips, impaling his cock deeper into your pussy, his tip brushing that place again.

“Ah….” You moaned, hot, needy pleasure shooting up your spine.

“Now you try baby.” Baekhyun said, releasing your hips and resting his hands behind his head. “Ride me.”

You blushed, meeting his eyes and with your hands braced on his hard chest, you lifted yourself up.

Baekhyun tipped his head back with a moan as you slowly eased down again, impaling yourself on his hard, thick cock. 

“How do you feel Daddy?” you breathed, lifting your hips and slamming them down again.

“So, fucking good baby…” he growled, his eyes fixed on you as you bounced up and down his cock, your breasts jiggling. “You’re doing so well.”

You smiled with a moan as you rode him, your hands on his chiselled chest.

You had now gained a steady rhythm, bouncing yourself on his firm cock, you could feel the engorged veins much clearer as they brushed against your tight, ribbed walls and his tip as it pushed harder against your cervix.

It felt _amazing…_

You stopped bouncing on his cock and grinded yourself on his length, circling your hips like he had done, his tip brushing that certain spot again.

Baekhyun’s dark eyes were fixed on you as you grinded. “Oh…” he moaned.

“Mhmm, Daddy…” you moaned, biting your lips as you gazed down at him.

“Do you like riding Daddy’s cock, baby girl?” he asked as he thrusted up, his eyes darkening as he stared at your lips.

Your walls tightened around him at his question, your body feeling unbearably hotter. “Yes…oh yes…” you sighed as he shoved his cock deeper inside.

Then you braced your hands on his chest and began to bounce yourself up and down his cock again, your walls hugging him tight.

“Oh…” you moaned, tipping your head back.

Baekhyun moaned with you, his eyes transfixed on your flushed and pleasured figure, watching as you rode his cock which was coated in your slick heat. Then his gaze swept up, taking in how your smooth stomach rippled at your movements and how your breasts jiggled deliciously, your nipples perky and erect—begging to be played with.

Baekhyun removed his hands from behind his head and squeezed your breasts.

“Daddy…” you mewled, biting your lips.

“I love your breasts…” he murmured, his fingers elongating and pinching your nipples, sending exquisite pulses of pleasure straight to your pussy.

“Ah…” you moaned, bracing your hands on his chiselled chest as you rode faster, your whole body overwhelmed with absolute pleasure.

“Come on baby, bring it to Daddy…” he groaned, his hips thrusting up to meet yours as he continued to play with your breasts.

You moaned, bouncing yourself faster on his thick, glistening cock, your sexes making deliciously sweet squelching sounds as you rode him.

“Faster baby…” he moaned, staring up at you with hooded eyes.

“Daddy…” you whimpered, your entire body trembling and getting hotter as you bounced harder and harder on his slick length, his tip hitting that certain, unexplored spot, causing your toes to curl and your back to arch.

“Come on Y/n, bring it to me.” he growled as he let go of your breasts and latched his hands onto your hips, impaling his cock deeper into your pussy, pushing you further and further towards the edge.

“Daddy Baekhyun!” you moaned, tipping your head back, your walls clenching hard around his cock as you came, hot, fiery passionate pleasure flowing through you.

“Fuck…” Baekhyun groaned as he pounded harder, your walls convulsing exquisitely around him, his hands tight around your hips. “Oh baby…” he moaned, tipping his head back and clenching his jaw as he came deep inside of you, his hot cum spurting out and hitting your womb.

“Ooh…” you sighed through deep, shuddering breaths, your hands on his hard, wet chest.

You were both breathing hard at the aftershocks of your orgasms, your bodies heated and charged—connected.

“How was it?” Baekhyun asked, staring up at you, his hands stroking your hips.

“So good…” you whimpered.

He quirked an eyebrow. “Only good?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Baekhyun-ah, I can’t think clearly at the moment!” You whined, slapping him playfully on the chest.

He stared up at you fondly. “But seriously, how was it?”

You leant down so that your lips were inches away. “It was perfect.” You whispered with a smile, kissing him sweetly.

Baekhyun smiled into your kiss and you both pulled away slightly. He cupped your cheeks. “That’s more like it, honey-bun.” He murmured, placing one last kiss onto your lips.

You giggled softly, his cock still buried within you. “How did you find it?”

“Fucking incredible.” He breathed, sweeping a hand through his bouncy-brown tresses as he stared up at you whilst biting his lips. “You have such a fuckable, little pussy, baby…”

“Baekie!” you scolded with a blush, slapping his chest. “Language!”

“You’ve never had a problem with it before…” Baekhyun whined cutely as he stroked your hips.

“But it makes me blush…” you said quietly.

“Exactly,” he said with a sexy smirk. “I love your blush.” He said. “I love watching it blossom on your cheeks. It’s so cute…”

“Daddy…” you whined, covering your face.

Baekhyun chuckled, his hands sweeping up your flushed, soft body. “Please, don’t hide yourself, sweetheart.” He cooed as he gently removed your hands from your face. “That’s better.” He said with a charming smile.

You couldn’t help but laugh, it was hard to stay annoyed at him.

Then with care, you gently lifted yourself up, removing his cock from your pussy and you collapsed beside him on the crumpled sheets, your combined juices trickling out of you.

You both laid there, basking in the light of the early morning August sun streaming through the large floor-to-ceiling window.

Baekhyun pulled you towards him and you rested your head against his chest, talking softly to each other and revelling in the feel of the other so close.

After a little while of calm, there was a knock at the door. You both looked towards it as Chanyeol walked through.

You blushed.

Chanyeol smiled and closed the door, walking towards the bed, his dark eyes taking in your deliciously naked and glowing body.

“Yeollie…” you greeted sweetly, sitting up from Baekhyun’s chest.

“Good morning, baby.” Chanyeol greeted as he crawled onto the bed towards you.

You giggled as he hovered above you and enveloped your lips with his, kissing you gently.

You moaned into the kiss and swept your fingers through his silky blood-red tresses.

You both released each other.

“Did Baekie do you good last night?” Chanyeol inquired, kissing your neck.

You blushed and nodded, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. “Yes, he did…”

Baekhyun smirked, running a hand through his hair as he stared down at you. “And I did her good this morning too…” he added sneakily.

You bit your lips as Chanyeol sat up. “Hmm…I heard that as well…” he hummed with a sexy smile as he stared down at you.

You blushed hard, your belly coiling again under his dark, glittering gaze. “What time is it?” you asked all of a sudden. 

“It’s seven.” Chanyeol answered, stroking your cheek. “So, let’s get you dressed.”

You nodded and sat up on the crumpled sheets, your pussy leaking your combined juices as you kissed Baekhyun goodbye.

You both kissed sweetly and then you released each other, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Thank you, Daddy.” You whispered.

Baekhyun smiled, tucking a lock of your delicate tresses behind your ear. “You’re welcome.” He whispered back. “And thank you as well…” he added with a grin.

You blushed as he placed a chaste kiss onto your lips.

Then you crawled off the bed with a stumble, your legs like jelly.

Chanyeol stood from the bed and steadied you gently with a strong arm around your bare waist, pulling you close.

You blushed when you felt something hard against your thigh and you looked down, seeing his obvious erection straining against his sweats.

Chanyeol bent down and picked up your discarded, silky black dressing gown. He helped you into it, his rough fingertips brushing your flushed and heated skin as he did so.

You tied up the dressing gown that reached mid-thigh and then Chanyeol took your hand in his.

You turned around and waved goodbye to Baekhyun who winked sexily at you.

You blushed and smiled at him as Chanyeol led you out of the large room.

Soon, you both entered your room, which was as untouched as always.

Chanyeol released your hand and turned to you. “Baby, you take a shower, I’ll get you some clothes.” He said, running a hand through his tousled, blood-red tresses.

“But Daddy, I don’t want to shower by myself.” You said with a pout, taking his hand in yours.

Chanyeol’s eyes darkened at your neediness. “Do you need your Daddy to shower with you, my darling?” he asked.

You nodded with a blush, staring up at him cutely with your wide, innocent eyes. “Yes Daddy…” you said, not believing your words but you knew that you didn’t want him to leave you just yet.

“Okay.” Chanyeol said with a smirk, leading you into your shimmering bathroom and closing the door behind you both.

Chanyeol released your hand and turned on your shower. Immediately, warm water splashed out, hitting the sides of the glass.

Then he closed the shower door and turned to you, his dark eyes taking in your barely-clothed body from where you were stood by the sink.

You blushed, feeling that heat in your belly coiling and tightening again at his smouldering look…

Chanyeol slowly walked towards you like a slinking panther and he stood so close that your back hit the edge of the sink.

He placed his hands either side of you on the sink.  “May I undress you, gorgeous baby?” he murmured in his deep drawl, his warm, hot breath fanning across you, causing your nerves to tingle and your skin to catch alight.

“Yes, Daddy…” you breathed, staring into his eyes. 

Chanyeol smirked and removed his hands from the sink, then he slowly unfastened your silky black dressing gown and removed the material from your shoulders, his rough fingertips brushing your skin.

The silky material tumbled down and gathered around your feet, leaving you completely naked to him.

“Oh fuck…” he whispered as he stared at your soft, supple little body. “You’re so fucking beautiful…”

“Daddy…” you whispered, feeling even hotter at his bad language. You crossed your legs, your spent pussy _longing_ for him.

He met your eyes with a chuckle. “Don’t be embarrassed, my darling.” He murmured, burying his head in your neck. “You really are so _fucking_ beautiful…” he whispered through kisses, his lips making sweet, wet sounds against your flushed, raw skin.

“Ah…” you moaned, exposing more of your neck for him as he kissed. His hands found your waist, sweeping up and towards your aching breasts, massaging them gently. “Mhmm…you need to take your clothes off too…” you breathed.

Chanyeol removed his head from your neck. “You’re right.” He whispered with a grin, then he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began to ease it off.

You grabbed his hands. “May I undress you, Daddy?” you inquired softly, your wide, innocent eyes staring into his.

Chanyeol stared back at you, having not expected your forwardness, however he _loved_ it. “Of course, you can.”

You smiled as you grabbed the hem of his shirt, bravely holding his eyes as you took it off.

You threw the garment to the floor, your eyes taking in the hard plains and crevasses of his impressive and perfect chest.

You met his eyes as you slipped a couple of fingers under the waistband of his sweats, his breathing was deeper than it was, and you smiled that you were having this effect on him.

You eased his sweats off his toned hips, allowing your fingertips to brush his smooth, hot skin.

You watched as the material fluttered down his legs and as his hard, aching and veined cock bounced up and brushed your stomach, leaving a trail of precum in its wake.

You blushed and met his eyes, your pussy tingling and getting hot again.

“You’re so hard, Daddy…” you whispered as you gathered the trail of precum with your finger, watching him as you put it into your mouth.

Chanyeol’s eyes darkened as he watched you suck your finger. Then you bravely wrapped a hand around his throbbing shaft and pumped, keeping your grip firm.

“Ah…” Chanyeol groaned, his hands bunching into fists against the sink. He met your eyes with his sizzling, dark ones. “Can you blame me, baby girl? I’ve been listening to your sexy little moans all night and this morning…I can’t not get hard when it comes to you…”

You blushed at the fact that he had heard you and Baekhyun. “Oh Daddy…” you breathed as you continued to pump his impressive length, feeling the hard, engorged veins beneath your hand.

You bit your lip, holding his eyes as you scraped your teeth over the throbbing red flesh.

Chanyeol’s eyes darkened as he stared at your lips. “I need you right now.” He murmured.

You blushed, continuing to pump his hard cock. “I need you too, Daddy…”

“Turn around and grip the sink.” He commanded with a smirk.

A heat pulsed straight to your belly at his sweltering hot dominance which was _really_ turning you on.

You released his cock and turned around so that you were facing the mirror, your hands on the sink.

Chanyeol positioned himself behind you and looked down.

“Oh baby…” he breathed, meeting your eyes in the mirror. “You’re still dripping Baekhyun’s cum…”

Your breath hitched in your throat, feeling your pussy dampening and getting hotter, your thighs quivering.

“That’s so _hot_ …” he whispered, kissing behind your ear, his hard cock throbbing against your ass.

You sighed at his sweet kisses and exposed your neck for him, your belly heating up and clenching tightly at his closeness.

“Now, bend down for me baby girl.” He said faintly, pressing one last kiss onto your neck, his lips making you tingle.

Obediently, you bent down, your ass exposed to him, your legs shuddering in sweet anticipation.

Chanyeol made a sound of appreciation in his throat as his large hands kneaded your ass, his firm cock resting against your inner thigh. “So gorgeous…” he breathed.

You blushed, a flicker of a smile forming at the corners of your lips.

Then his hand gripped your hip and his other hand wrapped around his cock, sweeping the engorged tip across your hot and wet folds.

“Ah…” you moaned breathily, nearly becoming unsteady on your feet.

Chanyeol met your eyes in the mirror and smirked. “You ready?” he asked.

“Yes, Daddy…” you replied.

Chanyeol nodded and slowly, he eased his throbbing red tip into your pussy.

“Ooh…” you moaned as he sheathed his firm cock into you, stretching your walls so good.

Chanyeol moaned with you, his large hands on your hips as he pushed his cock deep inside, until his tip bumped deliciously against your cervix.

“How do you feel?” he inquired, his hands stroking your hips.

“So good…” you replied, your legs shaking and your belly coiling and clenching tightly around his thick length which was hitting you in different places.

The heat from the bathroom increased your body temperature, making you even more wanton and in need of his touch.

“Good.” He whispered, his hands sweeping up and stroking your waist. “Baby lift your head, I want to see you.” he commanded.

You blushed and did as he said, lifting your head and meeting his dark, blistering gaze in the mirror, shaded by his blood-red tresses.

“Good girl.” He whispered, still stroking your hips.

Then he slowly pulled out of you and you both moaned out at the loss.

“You’re still so tight…fuck…” he moaned as he pushed back into you.

“Oh…” you moaned, gripping the sink hard, your hair falling around your red cheeks.

The room was now unbearably hot, the shower had been running for a while now and you were sweating and panting as you stood there, your legs shaking as he thrusted into your pussy with smooth delicious strokes, hitting your sweet spot each time.

“Oh baby…” Chanyeol groaned as he steadily increased the pace. “Hold on tight, okay?” he said through his harsh breathing.

You nodded, your grip on the sink getting tighter as his thrusts grew harder, your moans bouncing around the echoey bathroom, your bodies making lewd slapping sounds as he pounded into you hard and deep, his tip hitting your sweet spot.

You inclined your head down, your hair falling around your face as he thrusted so good.

Suddenly, Chanyeol grabbed your hair and wrenched your head up. “I want to see you, baby.” He growled. “I want you to watch me as I fuck you!”

_Oh yes…His dominance…his hot, sexy dominance…_

“Ah Daddy!” you moaned, staring deep into his dark eyes in the mirror as he thrusted his cock hard and deep.

You watched as it entered and left you, his balls bouncing at the action.

Your eyes trailed down the lines and crevasses of his hard chest as he pummelled into you, his muscles rippling enticingly, sweat gliding down his skin.

Then he removed his hand from your hip and whilst staring deep into your eyes, he brought his hand down hard onto your ass cheek.

“Ah!” you moaned, your walls clenching around his thick cock so deliciously.

“Oh fuck…” he groaned, tipping his head back. “You have such a sexy ass…” he said through his ragged breathing as he slapped your ass again.

“Daddy…yes…Oh…yes…” you moaned through your pleasure, your hands tightening around the sink, your legs quivering like jelly. You could feel your orgasm on its way…

“You like that?” he asked roughly, his dark eyes capturing yours. “Do you like being spanked by your Daddy, baby girl?”

_Oh my…_

“Yes Daddy…” you moaned.

“I didn’t hear you!” he growled, his hand whacking your ass again, your walls clamping even harder around his thick cock as he thrusted at an insane pace.

“Yes Daddy!” you wailed, your voice bouncing against the walls, so consumed in pleasure. “It feels so good…” you cried, your ass was stinging but it felt amazing as he thrusted hard, his taut hips slapping against yours.

“Fuck yes it does…” Chanyeol agreed through his harsh breathing, his thrusts getting even faster if you could believe it.

“Mhmm…” you moaned, meeting his thrusts with your own, your orgasm at its apogee…

“Oh baby…fuck…” he groaned as he still held your hair tight, his eyes dipping low and taking in how your ass jiggled deliciously against him.

“Ah… Daddy…”

“You’re close, aren’t you?”

“Mhmm, yes…”

“Hold on tight.” He ordered and then he clamped both hands around your hips and pounded his cock harder, hitting your sweet spot every single time without fail.

“Oh!” you moaned, your hands sweating against the sink, your legs trembling, your walls clamping tight.

“Oh baby, cum for me, cum all over your Daddy’s cock.” He moaned throatily, his dark eyes pierced on yours in the mirror. You could tell that he was close.

Then you felt it, as your walls clamped even harder, his tip brushing your sweet spot just right.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you came, hot, needy, sensual pleasure flooding your senses, your body, your mind. Your skin searing hot and tingling.

“Oh Chanyeol…” You moaned and whimpered as he continued to pump his cock deep into your pussy at a blisteringly fast pace.

“Baby girl…” Chanyeol growled, slamming and slamming his hips against yours as he came, his hot boiling cum spurting out and splashing against your womb, filling you up. “Oh yes…my baby…” he moaned softly, tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

You were both breathing deeply as you stood there, basking in the postcoital afterglow.

Slowly, he eased his cock out of your spent pussy, your combined juices leaking out and trickling down your thighs.

Your legs were trembling as you tumbled to the floor, breathing and whimpering loudly at the immense pleasure that you had received.

Chanyeol joined you on the floor, also breathing hard like you. “What is it with us and bathrooms?” he asked himself as he swept his soaked blood-red tresses out of his eyes.

You blushed, remembering when you gave him your first blowjob in the bath the other week.

You turned and shuffled towards him, resting your hands on his hard, wet chest. You kissed him deeply, your naked upper bodies touching.

Chanyeol moaned into your kiss, his hands on your waist, your lips moving and caressing each other and your hearts pounding with warmth and love in your chests.

Then you released each other, still breathing deeply. “That felt really good, Daddy.” You murmured against his lips. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol smirked, leaving a line of kisses along your shoulder. “You’re welcome my darling.” He breathed, his heady breath making you tingle.

“Did you like it?” you inquired.

“Why wouldn’t I like it?” he drawled in his low tones, smirking so alluringly at you. “It was amazing, baby.”

You blushed and kissed him, cupping his cheek with a hand.

Chanyeol kissed you back, his hands kneading your hips as you both lay sweaty, flushed and naked on the bathroom floor, the hot water from the shower spattering against the shower door—heating up the room.

You both released each other’s lips with a wet pop and Chanyeol rested a couple of fingers beneath your jaw, inclining your head up to meet his eyes. “We should get showered now.” He whispered, placing a sweet kiss onto your lips.

You gasped. “Oh gosh, yeah.” You stuttered, sitting up from his chest and gripping the sink, easing yourself up into a standing position. “Will we be on time?” you asked, not wanting him to be late for work.

Chanyeol also stood with you. “We should be.” He said with a breathy chuckle and you gave a soft, tinkling laugh. “Now, get your sexy ass in the shower, gorgeous.” He commanded, slapping your ass softly.

You blushed and stumbled towards the shower, your legs like jelly.

Chanyeol gently supported you and you thanked him as he smirked, glad that you were unsteady because of him.

Then you both stepped into the shower together, immersing yourselves under the hot steamy water.

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

Later on, it was now Wednesday lunchtime and you and Junmyeon had just had lunch at a restaurant together and you were now taking a calm stroll down the wide and affluent city streets, passing many rich and beautiful shops as you did so, like _Dior, Gucci, Chanel, Mulberry, Rolex_ ….and many more…

You both sauntered unhurriedly hand-in-hand, your pink floral summer dress swishing gently around you as you walked.

“Sweet pea?”

You looked up at Junmyeon. “Yes?”

“Who dressed you today?” he inquired with a beautiful smile down at you.

You blushed, feeling warm in your belly when you remembered this morning. “Yeollie did.” You answered

Junmyeon nodded, still staring at you with a handsome smile.

“Why?” you prompted with a cute tilt of your head as you both continued to amble.

“Just curious.” He said softly. “Floral really suits you.”

You blushed but you couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Junmyeon smiled and squeezed your hand in his.

You both walked past an _Alexander McQueen_ shop and you stopped to look through the window, staring at a glass cabinet holding beautiful, glittering clutch bags inside.

You stared wide-eyed at the beautiful, intricately-crafted clutch bags. You’ve never seen anything so extravagant before.

Then, you looked at one of the prices and gasped.

_₩2321261.81?!_

You continued to stare, not believing that one tiny clutch bag could cost so much. You looked at the little description beneath it and turns out it was made with 100% lambskin; the handle was pure sterling silver and the bag was embellished with _Swarovski_ crystals…

“Do you like it, baby?” Junmyeon asked, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you against his hip.

You looked away from the clutch bag and met his eyes. “Um…it’s beautiful…” you responded, still flabbergasted at the price and the luxurious materials.

Junmyeon took out his wallet. “I’ll buy it for you.”

Your eyes widened. “No, Junmyeon-ah, I don’t need it!” you said hurriedly, waving your hands. “I was only admiring it.”

“But sweet pea, please let me treat you…” he said, tucking a lock of your tresses behind your ear.

“Junmyeon-ah, it’s so expensive…” you said with a cute moue of your lips.

“It’s not that expensive.” Junmyeon said. “In fact, I could probably buy ten of these for you if you’d let me.”

You gasped as you stared into his eyes and you could tell that he was serious, he didn’t even bat an eyelid.

Junmyeon sighed. “We have enough money, okay?” he said, cupping your cheek, his fingertips leaving trails of heat on your skin. “And we like spending it on you…”

“But you don’t have to buy me pretty clutch bags.” You said with a pout, wrapping your arms around his waist. “I don’t need it, and I don’t know if I’m even going to use it anyway…”

Junmyeon stared at you—utterly speechless. He has never come across a woman who resisted the chance to get a new clutch bag before…

“Then at least let me buy you something.” Junmyeon said, putting his wallet away and stroking your hips. “Anything you want.”

“I can’t think, Daddy.” You whispered, staring up at him.

Junmyeon smiled, you were one of those people who didn’t need material things to be satisfied, however he still wanted to pamper you with gifts. “Why don’t we continue walking and get some inspiration?” he suggested.

You nodded and you both held hands again, continuing to walk down the sweltering hot city streets together.

As you walked, you both chatted serenely to each other about little things. He had you giggling at some childhood stories of him and the other gangsters whilst you had him chuckling at your facial expressions as you looked through the lavish shop windows, gasping at the insane prices.

Eventually, you caught sight of something and stopped in front of a shop selling stationary. You looked through the glass at the pretty, girly stationary items inside.

“Would you like to go in?” Junmyeon prompted gently.

“Yes please.” You said sweetly, already dragging him inside.

Junmyeon allowed you to do so with a fond laugh.

Luckily, the shop was airconditioned and you let out a happy sigh when the cool air washed over your flushed body.

Then you looked around with wide eyes at the cute-looking stationary on display. There were pens and pencils with cartoon animals on them, pencil cases with cute kittens, erasers shaped like food and Pusheen the cat folders.

The place was full of young rich girls squealing and playing with the stationary whilst their mothers paid for the items with their credit cards from their Dior purses.

You continued to hold Junmyeon’s hand as you looked at all the cute stationary together.

Then your eyes caught sight of a large shelf full of colouring books and you walked towards it.

You picked up a colouring book and flicked through it, your eyes lighting up at all the beautifully drawn scenes inside, just waiting to be coloured and brought to life.

“Colouring, huh?” Junmyeon mused with a smile from beside you.

You looked up, meeting his eyes with a blush. “I used to like colouring when I was younger.” You said quietly, looking at the book again, remembering when you and Chanhee used to colour together when your parents were out working all day.

“Would you like it?” Junmyeon asked, wrapping an arm around your waist, the warmth from his hand seeping through the thin material of your pink floral summer dress.

“I’m a bit old for it now…” you said softly with a frown. Then you thought back to last week when Sehun bought Oscar the teddy for you despite you also saying that you were too old for cuddly toys.

“Colouring is also for adults.” Junmyeon countered. “I heard that it can be quite therapeutic.”

“I heard that as well…” you murmured, still looking down at the colouring book, feeling the expensive cartridge paper beneath your fingertips.

“Baby, I can tell that you want it.” Junmyeon whispered. “So please let me buy it for you.”

You looked away from the colouring book and into his beautiful brown eyes. “You don’t have to waste your money buying me this…” you said with a pout.

“Sweetheart, I’m not wasting my money.” Junmyeon said with a chuckle as he held you close, his hand stroking your hip. “So please let me buy you the colouring book. I said that I’ll buy you anything, didn’t I?”

You nibbled your lip and nodded. “Okay.” you said, holding the colouring book close to your chest. You knew that you would definitely use it and you couldn’t wait.

Junmyeon smiled. “Good girl.” He murmured, kissing your temple. “Now let’s choose some colouring pens.”

You nodded, allowing him to lead you towards the pens. You both picked out a tin of pretty and colourful markers with caricatures of cute animals on them.

“Would you like anything else?” Junmyeon asked.

You looked around the shop and shook your head. “Nope.”

Junmyeon smiled fondly down at you and stroked your cheek. “Good girl.” He whispered then he led you over to the cashier and paid for your colouring book and markers with his card.

The sales assistant put the colouring book and your tin of markers into a paper bag and handed it to you. Then you both walked out of the cute stationary shop.

“Thank you so much, Daddy.” You said sweetly as you leant up on your tiptoes, cupping his cheek and placing a kiss onto his lips.

“You’re welcome, baby.” Junmyeon smiled, kissing you back, his hands on your waist.

Then you both pulled away and Junmyeon took your hand in his, leading you down the wide and affluent city streets towards his car so that he could take you to the _Kim Tech_ building for the afternoon.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was now Wednesday night and you were laying on your stomach on Jongdae’s bed, doing some colouring in your new colouring book whilst you waited for him to come out of the shower.

You were colouring in a crab at a beach with a red marker, your legs swinging in the air as you smiled down at the paper.

All of a sudden, the bathroom door opened, and you looked out the corner of your eye as Jongdae emerged from the bathroom, topless with a towel wrapped dangerously low around his taut hips.

You blushed as he sat on the bed beside you.

You smiled. “Hey Chen.”

“Hey little one.” He murmured as he leant towards you, kissing you sweetly on the lips.

You kissed him back, he smelled of mint and his skin was hot from the shower.

Then he released you and looked down at your colouring.

“Do you like my colouring, Daddy?” you inquired sweetly, capping the red pen and choosing a sunshine yellow pen.

“I love it…” Jongdae said softly then he met your eyes. “You’re so good, baby.”

You giggled as you stared at him. “Thank you!”

Jongdae laughed fondly down at you, running his fingers through your tresses.

“Would you like to colour with me?” you asked as you began to colour-in the sun.

“I would love to. But after I get changed okay, sweetheart?” he said, his fingers resting beneath your chin, his thumb brushing your bottom lip.

“Okay.” you whispered.

“Good girl.” He said, pecking you sweetly on the forehead.

You smiled as he slipped off the bed and entered his walk-in closet. You continued to colour in the sun, and you could hear him shuffling about in the distance.

Soon, Jongdae emerged in only a pair of silky boxers, his chiselled chest gleaming in the dim light of his room. You blushed as he joined you on the bed, laying on his stomach beside you.

“What shall I colour, baby?” he asked, his hand hovering over all the markers spread out on the bedsheets.

“You can help me colour the sky, Chen.” You said sweetly.

Jongdae nodded, picking up a blue marker, he uncapped it and helped you to colour in the sky. You both sat in a tranquil silence, the only sound being the scraping of marker pens against the paper and your gentle breaths.

There was the occasional utterance of words between you both as you told him about your time at the hospital with Yixing yesterday.

Soon, you began to feel tired, what from your morning activities with Baekhyun and Chanyeol and your day with all your gangsters at their offices in the city.

“You tired?” Jongdae whispered as your eyes fluttered closed.

“Yes, Daddy.” You said with a cute yawn and a nod.

Jongdae smiled and capped the blue marker. “Let’s sleep then, you’re going to the hospital with Yixing tomorrow anyway, so you need your rest.”

“Okay.” you whispered, also capping your marker.

Then the two of you gathered the coloured markers and put them all in the little tin. You closed the colouring book and Jongdae put the items down on the marble floor for you.

The you both crept under the covers and you snuggled against his hard chest. He held you close, the heat from his hands seeping through your thin turquoise nighty and heating you up.

Jongdae turned off his bedside lamp, plunging the large room into darkness. Soon, the two of you fell into a deep sleep in each other’s arms, your hearts pounding in sync.

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

It was now Thursday morning, and all was calm and quiet.

The room was illuminated by the light streaming through the large floor-to-ceiling window by the bed. You could see the rolling green hills and the feathery conifers highlighted by the rising August sun in the distance.

You and Jongdae were spooning in bed together. He was gently kissing your neck and shoulder, his soft breathing at your ear.

All of a sudden, Jongdae nipped gently at your neck.

You blushed and tremored against him, your belly yearning at his sweet kisses.

“Daddy…” you whispered through your heavy breathing.

“You’re so warm.” He murmured as he kissed your neck, his hand on your hip.

You moaned softly, his throbbing erection against your ass. You could feel your pussy heating up and you pressed your wet thighs closer together.

“You know little one…” Jongdae breathed, his arm wrapping around your stomach, pressing you closer against him. “Daddy really wants to play with you right now…” he whispered through kisses.

You blushed, your belly heating up even more.

“Do you want to play too?” he prompted.

“Yes Daddy…” you whispered back, inclining your head behind you to meet his dark, sizzling eyes.

Jongdae stared back and gently he caught your lips in a kiss.

You moaned, kissing him back as his hand crept up your turquoise nighty, feeling the smooth skin of your stomach as he went.

He cupped your breast, rolling a nipple between his expert fingers.

Then Jongdae released your lips and you were both breathing deeply against each other. He unwrapped his arm from around you and took off his boxers. You tremored at the sound of the material rustling down his legs. 

You blushed and tingled when you felt his firm cock poking your ass as he took off his boxers, throwing them to the floor. Then he slid your nighty up until it was gathered above your breasts, exposing you to the cool air of the room. Your nipples hardened.

Somehow, the fact that he hadn’t taken your nighty off completely made this even more erotic…

Jongdae’s hand slid down and his fingers gently teased your wet folds.

“Ah…” you moaned.

“Oh baby…you’re so wet for Daddy already…” he whispered, kissing behind your ear. “I love this…”

You blushed and quivered against him as he inserted a finger into your pussy and pumped gently. He added a couple more fingers and removed them, spreading your juices out and around your pussy lips, flicking your clit.

“Mhmm…” you moaned, grinding your hips against his fingers as you buried your blushing face into the pillow.

“Baby girl…so impatient.” He whispered with a grin into your ear as he kissed your neck and shoulder, lubricating your yearning pussy even more with his talented fingers.

You couldn’t believe how wanton these men were making you…but you loved it. This side of you was still so new and exciting.

Then he removed his fingers and moved them towards your lips.

“Suck hard, baby.” He commanded softly.

You blushed, meeting his dark eyes as you opened your mouth and sucked his digits, licking up your slick, salty juices.

Jongdae’s breath hitched in his throat as he watched you, his cock throbbing against your ass.

Then he removed his fingers from your lips, eliciting a long saliva trail.

“I want to make love to you now…” he murmured into your neck, his hot breath cascading down your collarbones, hardening your nipples. “Are you ready gorgeous?”

You nodded. “Yes Daddy.” You whispered, trembling with pleasure at the fact that this will be your first time with him.

“Good girl.” He breathed, kissing behind your ear as he aligned his engorged tip at your wet hole.

Your thighs quivered at the feel and anticipation of it and with his hand on your hip, he slowly sunk his cock into your pussy.

“Ah….” You moaned as he stretched you, pleasure filling your system.

Jongdae groaned as he pushed in slowly, kissing your neck. “Oh…fuck you’re so tight for me…”

“Mhmm….” You breathed, feeling hot from his kisses, his touches and his cock deep inside you, in your most intimate and most special place.

“Oh my baby girl…” he growled when he was fully inside, his tip resting against your cervix. “You feel so fucking good…”

You whimpered into the pillow as he kissed your neck and shoulder, the new position hitting you in different places.

“Daddy…” you breathed, your thighs quivering against his.

It felt _so_ good…

“Don’t cum.” He whispered, stroking your waist.

“Ah…” you moaned, burying your face into the pillow as you tried to calm yourself, your walls already convulsing around his thick cock.

“Are you ready?” he asked after a little while.

You nodded, feeling only slightly calmer. “Yes, Daddy.”

Jongdae grinned against your neck and placed a kiss there. “Okay, I’ll be gentle.” He said and slowly, he eased his cock half-way out of you.

“Oh…” you breathed, your eyes fluttering closed as he pushed back into you exquisitely slow.

Jongdae moaned against your neck as he eased his cock in and out of your pussy at a steady rhythm, the sounds of his pleasure filling your ears, turning you on even more.

Slowly, Jongdae increased the pace, your bodies slapping against each other, his tip brushing your sweet spot so good.

“Ah…” you moaned, meeting his thrusts with your own.

“Baby girl…” he growled, his other hand massaging your breast, his fingers playing with your nipple. “Does Daddy’s cock feel good?”

_Oh, his dirty talk…_

“So good.” You wailed, your walls clenching and tightening around his thick shaft. “Oh god, Jongdae…”

Jongdae groaned harder against your neck, his thighs slapping against yours, burying his cock deeper and deeper into you, hitting your sweet spot just right.

You turned your head towards him, and he looked up from your neck, his dark, glittering eyes staring into yours, sending a pulse of heat to your belly.

“Kiss me…” you whispered.

Jongdae swept down and enveloped your lips with his.

You moaned into the kiss, your tongues battling each other in a slow, wet and tender embrace as he continued to pound his cock deep into your little pussy, his hand still massaging your breast, sending pulses of pleasure throughout your body.

You could feel your orgasm coiling, tightening and coalescing in your belly as he continued to thrust and pound his cock into you.

You both released each other’s lips and you rutted against him whilst moaning, not caring how loud you were being.

Jongdae groaned hard. “That’s right baby fuck me back…” he sighed, his fingers digging into your hip as he thrusted hard and deep, curling his hips as he did so, his tip brushing your cervix exquisitely.

“Oh!” you whimpered as his thrusts sent you over and over the edge, his smell, presence and touch igniting you—bringing you closer. “Jongdae!” you whined, your thighs shaking as you came hard, your walls clutching his cock.

“Y/n baby…” Jongdae groaned as he thrusted harder into you and with a deep growl, he came, his hot, sticky cum spurting deep into your aching womb.

You were both breathing deeply, your walls massaging his cock as he continued to fill you with his seed.

“Oh, good fucking morning, baby…” Jongdae growled as he kissed your neck sweetly, one of his hands cupping your breasts and squeezing.

You quivered and shook against him, still recovering from your early morning orgasm, your nerves firing and tingling at his kisses, his proximity and just him.

You could feel your combined juices seeping out between the tight spaces of your interlocked sexes and gathering beneath you on the sheets.

Jongdae continued to lick and kiss your neck lovingly, his cock still buried deep in your spent pussy.

“Daddy?” you sighed.

Jongdae looked up from your neck. “Yes, little one?”

“Did you enjoy it?” you whispered.

He could feel him grinning against your neck. “Most definitely.” He said, kissing your shoulder. “Baekhyun’s right, you are a _very_ good shag.”

“Jongdae!” you squeaked, blushing madly and covering your face. “Did he really say that?!”

Jongdae laughed loudly against you, his arms holding you tighter against his hard chest. “Of course, he did. He wouldn’t stop telling us about how hot and sexy you are in bed…”

“Oh goodness…” you breathed.

“Don’t be shy, sweetheart.” Jongdae cooed, nuzzling your neck. “You’re so beautiful, you have nothing to be ashamed of…”

You slowly removed your hands from your face and turned your head. “Really?”

Jongdae stopped kissing your neck and met your eyes. “Yes.” He whispered. “You’re so beautiful, okay?” he said, his hand stroking your warm belly. “I love everything about you.” he whispered, holding your eyes. “Your love of medicine, your blush, the way you laugh, how caring you are, how you look at us without becoming scared, your sweet, little body and your gorgeous moans…sweetheart I love it all and nothing is ever going to change that.”

You blushed, your heart fluttering with heat as he kissed your shoulder. “Oh Jongdae…” you breathed, turning your head. “That’s so sweet…”

Jongdae met your gaze, his brown eyes softening, and you noticed in that moment that his irises were more of a cedar colour than a brown. “I love you Y/n.” he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss onto your lips.

You kissed him back, your body weightless and protected in his warm, strong embrace. You both released each other, your lips and hearts throbbing with amour.

“I love you too.” You whispered, feeling warm and fluttery inside.

Jongdae smiled his kitty-smirk.

You blushed, returning his smile.

“You know, I think the spoon might be my new favourite position.” He whispered, continuing to kiss your neck so tenderly.

You blushed and smiled. “I agree.” You said softly, closing your eyes and melting against him.

Jongdae chuckled against your neck, his hot breath fanning across your breasts, your nipples hardening.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door and Jongdae gently pulled his cock out of you, your juices dripping out even more onto the sheets as Sehun walked through with a smile.

You blushed as Jongdae pulled down your turquoise nighty for you.

“Morning.” You greeted with a smile as Sehun walked languidly towards you and sat on the bed.

“Morning peaches.” He said, leaning down to press a sweet kiss onto your throbbing red lips. “Let’s get you dressed, Yixing has to leave early today.”

“Oh my…” you breathed, sitting up in bed. “We’re not too late, are we?”

“Of course not.” Sehun reassured, cupping your cheek.

You smiled and then you turned to Jongdae and kissed him.

Jongdae smiled into your kiss, his fingers weaving through your delicate tresses and his hand on your waist. You both released each other. “Have a lovely day, Doctor L/n.” he said with a wink and his kitty smirk.

You giggled and slapped his hard chest lightly. “I’m not a doctor yet, Chen!”

Jongdae continued to smile. “You’ll always be a doctor to me, little one.” He whispered, kissing your neck. “And from what Yixing tells us, you’re incredible.”

You blushed, looking down at your hands.

“It’s true, Y/n-ah.” Sehun put forward, crawling towards you. “Yixing thinks you’ll be such a good doctor someday. We all think that as well.”

You looked between your two sexy gangsters. “Really?”

They nodded firmly with charming smiles on their faces.

“Yes, now let’s get you ready.” Sehun said, taking your hand in his. “We don’t have long…”

You nodded and shuffled out from under the duvet, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed. Sehun stood and you also stood however you stumbled, your legs quite unsteady from not too long ago with Jongdae.

Sehun wrapped an arm around your waist and held you close to his side.

You blushed, feeling your juices trickling down your thighs.

You met Jongdae’s gaze from where he was still tangled in the bedsheets, his midnight-black locks all mussed-up on his head. He winked at you, smirking like a satisfied kitty cat.

You smiled back and allowed Sehun to lead you out of the large, bright and airy room, your legs still unsteady as you walked down the wide and spacious cream hallways towards your bedroom.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was now lunch time and Yixing had just finished a consultation with a patient.

He walked the patient towards his office door and they both shook hands and said their goodbyes.

Then, as soon as the frosted office door closed behind the patient, Yixing turned to you with a smile.

“Are you hungry, beautiful?” he inquired as he walked to his desk and shuffled his papers.

You looked up from your notes and smiled. “Yes I am.” You said, your stomach rumbling at the thought of sustenance.

Yixing smiled. “Good, let’s go now then. I’m hungry too.”

You nodded, putting your MacBook, notes and cute pencil case into your black leather satchel bag.

Then you and Yixing took off your white doctor’s coats and walked out of his office together. He locked the door behind him and you both walked down the pristine hallways, whilst nurses and doctors rushed past you.

You both descended a couple of lifts and entered the main entrance hall, walking side-by-side and chatting serenely as you went.

You both walked through the automatic doors, submerging yourselves in the sweltering hot sunshine as you walked towards the carpark. Yixing fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked his glimmering white Audi.

You both got into the car and Yixing started the ignition and reversed out of the parking space, shooting out of the parking lot and down the wide, affluent city streets.

“Yixing?” you inquired after a small while on the road.

“Yes, baby?”

“Where’re we going for lunch?” you asked, your stomach rumbling.

“My favourite place.” He said cryptically, flashing you a smirk as he placed a hand on your jean clad thigh.

“What is it?” you asked, so curious and dying to know more.

“Wait and see beautiful.” He said simply.

“Oh, but Daddy…” you implored, holding his hand against your thigh. “I really want to know…”

“You don’t have long to wait.” He reassured you with his beautiful dimpled smile. “And I want it to be a surprise.”

“Oh…” you pouted, jutting out your bottom lip cutely as he chuckled at you fondly.

Not long after, Yixing parked the white Audi and you both got out of the car. He took your hand in his and you walked down the streets together.

You were both in a quiet part of the city, and there weren’t a lot of people about, however there was a lot of run-down shops and the streets were dusty and cracked.

“It’s just down here.” Yixing said, pointing to a small noodle place with a faded, yellow banner which was frayed at the edges.

“Oh!” you breathed, your eyes widening, having not expected to be eating at a place like this for lunch considering the fact that ever since you’ve been with your gangsters, they’ve only ever taken you to the richest and most extravagant eateries.

“I know it’s nothing like where my brothers have taken you so far, but in my opinion, this place has amazing food.” Yixing explained with a cute, pink blush.

You smiled, thinking that his bashfulness was sweet. “I think it’s lovely, Yixing.” You said honestly, looking into his eyes. You ate in these sorts of places all the time before meeting your gangsters, so you weren’t bothered in the slightest. “I don’t care if it’s not an expensive restaurant. I just can’t wait to eat here with you.”

Yixing stared down at you with his beautiful, dimpled smile. “You really are something else, baby.” He breathed, then he cupped your cheek and kissed you sweetly.

Your heart fluttered as you kissed him back, leaning up on your tip-toes.

Then you released each other.

“So, let’s eat, I’m hungry.” Yixing announced with a grin.

You giggled and you both walked hand-in-hand towards the small, faded noodle place and entered.

Inside, it was just as faded, but there was this unmistakable homely atmosphere that the whole place exuded.

The yellow paint was peeling from the walls and there were framed photographs everywhere, lots of low wooden tables and faded pink, seat cushions on the hardwood floor.

There was only a smattering of customers, all of them keeping to themselves.

Despite the fact that it looked slightly run-down, it smelled amazing, the flavours and scents wafting through your nose only made you hungrier and eager to eat.

“Yixing!” a happy voice announced all of a sudden.

You jolted and watched as a small old woman hobbled towards you both with a wide smile on her wrinkled and weathered visage.

“Mrs Lee!” Yixing greeted with a smile as the small, old lady enveloped him in a tight hug.

You smiled as you watched them both.

Then the two of them broke away. “Oh goodness, you haven’t visited in a while!” Mrs Lee noted as she stared up at him. “And you look even more handsome than when I last saw you.”

Yixing chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Mrs Lee…”

Mrs Lee chuckled heartily and then her brown eyes latched onto you and she smiled. “And who are you my dear?” she inquired.

Yixing smiled and turned to you, taking your hand in his. “This is my girlfriend, Y/n L/n.”

You smiled up at him as he stared down at you.

Mrs Lee gasped and cupped her cheeks. “Oh my! Yixing, she’s beautiful!”

You blushed red and looked at your white tennis shoes.

“Mrs Lee, you’re embarrassing her…” Yixing said gently, squeezing your hand in comfort.

“Oh but isn’t this amazing?” she gushed then she turned to you. “Hello there! I’m Mrs Lee! Nice to meet you!” she introduced, giving you a large hug.

You squeaked as she hugged you tight, having not expected her to be so strong for such a frail-looking old lady.

You tentatively hugged the small, old woman back. “It’s nice to meet you too.” You breathed out. “I’m Y/n L/n.”

“Come on Mrs Lee, you’re suffocating her.” Yixing chuckled.

Mrs Lee released you and you stumbled away from her.

Yixing caught you, wrapping a strong arm around your waist and pulling you close to his side.

“Sorry about that dear.” She apologised. “I’m quite a huggy person you see.” She said with a chuckle.

“It’s okay!” you said, waving her off with a smile.

She seemed to be one of those people whom you just couldn’t ever get mad at.

Mrs Lee smiled and looked between the two of you. “So, are you here to eat?” she asked.

“Of course, we are!” Yixing beamed, looking at you as you nodded your head vigorously.

“Good!” she said, grabbing two menus from a small wooden table beside her. “The usual table?” she asked, looking at Yixing.

“Yes please.” He nodded.

Mrs Lee smiled and gestured for you both to follow her. You all weaved through the small wooden tables until Mrs Lee reached a small secluded table in the corner, with a black and white photo of the Empire State building nailed onto the wall near it.

You both sat down on the pink cushions at the little table and Mrs Lee handed you both the laminated menus.

“Here we are.” She said as she straightened up. “And the noodle special of the day is spiced octopus.”

“Great, thank you Mrs Lee.” Yixing said.

“Thank you!” you beamed, smiling up at her.

“You’re welcome sweethearts.” She said with a sweet, motherly smile. “Just call me when you’re ready to order okay?”

“We will.” Yixing said with a nod.

Then Mrs Lee hobbled away from you both, attending to other diners as she went.

You read the menu as Yixing rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, revealing his strong and toned forearms.

You blushed and looked down at your menu before he caught you ogling at him.

“I’m sorry about Mrs Lee, she’s a very affectionate woman.” Yixing said softly with a small, mellifluous chuckle.

You looked up from your menu and smiled, waving him off. “It’s fine.” You said. “I think she’s really sweet.”

Yixing smiled at you. “She’s always been like that. We’ve known each other ever since I came here during my high school days when I was sixteen.”

“Oh really?” you asked, leaning towards him.

“Yeah, this place was like my respite away from high school, my brothers, my father and the family business.” He said, whispering the last part as he darted an eye around the nearly empty dining room. “Anyway, what would you like to eat, beautiful?” he asked, stroking his chin as he stared at you from under his head of ebony tresses.

You blushed, your eyes drawn to his full lips. Then you looked down at the laminated menu with a hum, looking at all the delectable noodle dishes. There were so many to choose from and they all looked amazing…

“I don’t know.” you said honestly. “What are you getting?” you inquired.

“The same thing I always get. Noodles with black bean sauce.” He said with a smile.

“That sounds really good.” You admitted, looking down at the menu again, then you met his eyes. “I’ll have the same as you.”

Yixing smiled widely. “Good choice, baby.” He said, reaching across the table and taking your hand in his, giving it a sweet kiss.

You blushed as he released your hand. Then Mrs Lee swept through and Yixing called her over.

Mrs Lee hobbled towards you both with a smile, getting out a notepad and a pen. “Are you ready to order?” she asked with a smile, looking between you both.

Yixing looked up at her with a smile. “Yes, we are.” He said, then he looked at you. “What would you like to drink, sweetheart? He inquired.

“I’ll just have water.” You said with a smile at him and Mrs Lee who smiled back.

“And I’ll have water as well.” Yixing said.

“And to eat?” Mrs Lee asked, looking between you two, her pen poised.

“We’ll both have the noodles in black bean sauce.” He said as you nodded.

Mrs Lee chuckled softly and wrote down the order. “I should’ve known you’d choose that Yixing.” She said then she turned to you. “This boy loves the stuff. He even entered an all-you-can-eat black bean noodle competition when he was eighteen and won.” She added with a smile.

Your eyes widened. “You won?!” you spluttered as you looked at Yixing who blushed pink.

“Oh yes, and there were so many older men there too who were much bigger than him. But our Yixing beat them all!” she said with a proud smile, patting his hair as he smiled up at her. “How many bowls did you finish up again?”

“Twenty.” Yixing said with a small smile, peeking up at you in a way that you thought was so cute.

“Ah! That’s right!” Mrs Lee said with a nod.

“You ate _twenty_ bowls of noodles?!” you spluttered, staring wide-eyed at your gangster.

Yixing blushed and nodded demurely.

“He lived off the stuff whilst at high school and university, didn’t you?” she said, looking down at Yixing who nodded. “He came here every day and I always had some freshly made because I knew he would be in.” she said with a chortle, staring down at him so affectionately. “Anyways, I’ll get your orders!” she said. “I won’t be long.”

You both thanked her as she shuffled away.

You leant towards Yixing whilst smiling widely. “That’s incredible!” you gushed. _“Twenty_ bowls!”

Yixing chuckled and smiled. “Yeah, I guess.”

 _“Yeah I guess?”_ you spluttered. “That’s so amazing, Yixing! Wow!!”

“Thank you, beautiful.” Yixing said, taking your hand in his.

You smiled and squeezed his hand.

Then Mrs Lee joined you both again. “Here we are!” she announced, placing two steaming bowls of black bean noodles and two glasses of water in front of you and Yixing. “Just ask if you need anything else, okay?”

You both thanked her as she straightened up and walked away.

You and Yixing picked up your chopsticks and began to stir your delectable, black bean noodles.

Yixing stared at you as you took a large bite and swallowed.

“How is it?” he asked as he finished his own mouthful.

“Oh my…” you breathed, staring down at your bowl. “It’s so delicious…”

Yixing smiled widely. “It is, isn’t it?” he agreed.

You nodded and ate another large bite.

Yixing chuckled at you and grabbed a napkin, leaning towards you.

You paused mid-chew, staring wide-eyed as Yixing gently cleaned some black bean juice from your chin.

“Such a messy girl.” He whispered with a smile and a wink.

You blushed and swallowed your mouthful, suddenly feeling awkward that you had been eating so abominably in front of one of your sexy gangsters. However, he didn’t seem to mind and for that you were grateful.

You and Yixing continued to eat serenely, talking to each other in the calm of the tiny noodle restaurant. Eventually it was just you two in the restaurant now when you both finished your black bean noodles.

You couldn’t finish your noodles as the portion size was humongous, so Yixing happily polished it up for you.

Then, Mrs Lee hobbled into the empty dining room and smiled as she approached, picking up your clean bowls.

“How was it?” she asked, looking between you both.

“As amazing as always.” Yixing said, smiling up at her.

“Good.” She said then she turned to you. “What about you dear?”

 “It was so tasty.” You beamed with a wide smile. “Thank you very much Mrs Lee.”

“You’re very welcome.” She said with a wide smile then she looked at Yixing. “So, how are your brothers?” she asked.

“They’re doing good.” he said with a chuckle. “They’re working and such so they’re very busy.”

“You’re all such well-behaved boys.” She beamed. “Your father raised you all so well.”

“Thank you.” Yixing said earnestly.

Mrs Lee was obviously unaware that your gangsters were apart of one of the most dangerous mafias in Asia at this point in time.

“What about Jongin-ah? How is he?” she asked, her eyes lighting up.

“He’s doing well, he’s actually training to be a doctor like Y/n.” Yixing said with a proud smile towards you.

 “Oh!” Mrs Lee gasped, turning to you. “You want to be a doctor like Yixing?”

You nodded. “Yes, I do.”

“How lovely!!” she said, looking between you. “However, I hope that you don’t get distracted by Yixing’s dashing brother, Jongin…” she said, suddenly looking stern.

You and Yixing shared a small look and an awkward grimace.

Mrs Lee noticed this. “Oh?”

“Actually, Y/n is with all twelve of us.” Yixing explained carefully, taking your hand in his.

Mrs Lee stared at you two, looking lost for words. “Wait, you’re with Yixing and _all_ his brothers?” she spluttered.

You blushed and nodded, beginning to feel worried.

 “Mrs Lee—”

“But how is that possible?!” Mrs Lee continued, cutting off Yixing. “How can you be with _twelve_ men at the same time?!”

“We all agreed to share Y/n-ah.” Yixing explained before you could reply, still holding your hand in his. “And that we wouldn’t get jealous of each other.”

“Oh goodness…” Mrs Lee said, her mouth was wide open. “I’ve never heard of anything like it.”

“Well, things have changed slightly from when you were younger Mrs Lee.” Yixing said with a grimace.

Mrs Lee sighed and folded her arms. “I guess they have.” She admitted after a little while, still looking shocked. Then she looked at you. “I’m sorry for over-reacting, dear.”

“It’s okay.” you said, waving her off with a smile.

“But what matters is that you’re all happy? Right?” Mrs Lee asked, looking between you both.

“Of course, we are.” Yixing said, placing a kiss onto the back of your hand. You blushed. “We’re all very happy with Y/n-ah.” He murmured, staring into your eyes.

“I’m very happy with you guys as well.” You said, staring back into his eyes, your heart fluttering with heat and love.

Yixing smiled with a handsome arch of his lips, then he looked down at his _Rolex._ “We should be heading off now.” He said, looking at Mrs Lee as he took out his wallet, giving her a couple of bills. “I need to do a surgery in half an hours’ time.”

You and Yixing stood up. You straightened your white blouse and he took your hand in his.

“Will you be back soon?” Mrs Lee asked as she guided you both towards the entrance of the small restaurant.

“Of course.” Yixing beamed, looking at you. You also smiled with a nod.

“Thank you very much, Mrs Lee.” You said sweetly with a smile.

“You’re welcome,” she said. “And it was lovely to meet you, Y/n.”

“And you too.” You said.

Then you both said your goodbyes and Yixing led you out of the small, aromatic restaurant and into the sweltering hot city streets.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was Thursday evening and you were laying on your stomach on a large, apricot-coloured sofa in one of the many living rooms in your gangsters’ mansion.

Kyungsoo was also with you, your legs were resting on his lap as you typed on your MacBook, doing some studying before bedtime.

After a little while, you turned around to look at Kyungsoo as he worked, highlighting a couple of paragraphs of his notes.

You had to admit that he looked really sexy when he was studying.

You blushed and turned off your MacBook, putting it down onto the floor. You sat up and crawled towards him.

Kyungsoo’s eyes flittered towards you and then he looked back at his work.

You continued to crawl towards him, and you bravely settled yourself on his lap, kissing his neck.

“Baby—” he whispered, his breath hitching at your sweet kisses. “What are you doing?”

“I want to make you feel good.” you whispered through kisses, pressing yourself against him, your womanhood rubbing deliciously against the rough fabric of his jeans.

Kyungsoo put down his papers with a sigh and took off his thick-lensed glasses. “Muffin why are you doing this?” he asked as his hands held your hips, stopping their motions against his growing erection in his jeans.

You pouted and removed your lips from his neck, staring into his dark, glittering eyes. “I want to repay you for being on my side about going clubbing the other week and for helping me convince the others to let me see my friends.” you whispered.

Kyungsoo blushed. “You don’t have to…” he said quietly, his eyes dropping to your lips. “I told you that I don’t need repayment.”

“But I want to, Daddy…” you murmured, resting your hand over his hard erection in his jeans.

Kyungsoo moaned low in his throat at the contact and as you squeezed. “Baby…”

“Daddy…” you whispered, meeting his dark, glimmering eyes as you continued to squeeze and rub him so good above the material. “I want to make you feel good…”

Kyungsoo stared into your eyes and he couldn’t resist you anymore, not when you were looking at him like that with your wide and dark eyes as your small hand scrunched his cock just right.

“Come here, baby.” Kyungsoo breathed as he wrapped a hand around your nape, pressing your lips against his.

You moaned into the kiss, removing your hand from on top of his erection to wrap your arms around his neck, your hips grinding against his. One of Kyungsoo’s hands rested on your hip, pulling your pale blue nighty up your body, his fingertips skating across your bare skin, eliciting electrified tingles all throughout you—charging your limbs.

Then you both released each other, and you were panting against him, gathering your breaths.

You met his dark eyes and crawled off his lap, sinking down to your knees in front of him and reaching for his belt. You unbuckled it, your little fingers were shaking with heat and so was your body.

“Baby are you sure?” he whispered, noticing your trembling hands.

You peeked up at him with a blush. “I’m sure.” you said as you unbuckled his belt and reached for his zipper. “Why?”

“I just don’t want you to force yourself to do this…” he whispered as you slid down his zipper.

“I really want to do this.” you said firmly, your small hands on his muscled thighs. “I really want to make you feel good Daddy.” you whispered as you knelt up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Then you both pulled away and Kyungsoo leant back against the apricot-coloured sofa as you settled on your knees again. You gripped the waistband of his jeans and began to take them off.

Kyungsoo lifted his hips and you were able to slip the garment off his legs. Then you looked at his boxers, where there was an obvious bulge.

You gulped and hooked your little fingers under the waistband, taking off the silky boxers. His hard, throbbing cock emerged, there was a bead of precum on his flushed tip.

You blushed, staring wide-eyed as you continued to slip his boxers down his legs so that they joined his jeans.

You shuffled closer, feeling your pussy heating-up as you wrapped a hand around his thick shaft. You observed the bead of precum on his tip as it trickled down, glistening in the low light of the sitting room.

You met his dark eyes as you licked his throbbing tip, your tongue gathering the trail of precum.

Kyungsoo moaned at the action, his dark eyes fixed on yours as he tangled a hand in your hair, watching as you sucked and licked the red, sensitive flesh.

You stared at him as you braced your small hands on his muscled thighs, taking his cock deep into your mouth until he hit the back of your throat.

“Oh…baby…” Kyungsoo groaned, his hand tightening in your hair, his hard chest rippling as he thrusted into your mouth.

You slowly pulled him out, holding his eyes as you did so, his shaft was glistening in the orange light as you sucked, bobbing your head up and down.

The wet noises that your lips were making heated you both up. Your thighs were trembling as you knelt there, your juices drizzling down your thighs and your pussy throbbing with heat.

You went down on Kyungsoo again and took him out, pumping his cock slowly, keeping your grip firm as you did so.

“Baby…please…” Kyungsoo sighed, his hand guiding your head back towards his cock.

You took him in again without question and Kyungsoo groaned out loud at the feel of your hot mouth surrounding him as you bobbed up and down, your lips wrapping deliciously around his shaft as you went.

“Faster…” he groaned, tipping his head back.

You went faster, your mouth bobbing up and down his cock, your fingernails digging into the skin of his thighs as his hand tightened in your hair.

Kyungsoo’s groans were getting louder, his breathing was harsh, and his hips kept bucking up, pushing his cock deeper into your mouth.

“Baby…” he sighed, his hot breaths getting more frequent, his cock throbbing in your mouth.

Your belly began to tingle as you went harder, his hand tangled in your hair as he came with a loud moan, his hot, sticky cum shooting down your throat.

You swallowed it all and released his cock from your mouth, wiping away the trail of cum connecting your lips with his tip.

“How did I do, Daddy?” you asked, licking your lips.

Kyungsoo was still breathing deeply as he caught your wide eyes. “Really good.” He breathed, running a hand through his sweat-soaked inky-black tresses. “You did amazing.”

You grinned, feeling glad that you made him feel good. Then you sat up and straddled his thigh, kissing him hard and cradling his cheeks. Kyungsoo moaned, allowing your tongue to slip inside, tasting himself on you…

You both released each other.

You blushed when you noticed that your wet pussy was on his thigh and you could both feel how wet you were.

“Oh baby…” Kyungsoo whispered, observing how your juices were making clear trails between your pussy and his thigh then he gently teased your wet folds with his fingers.

You moaned at how good it felt, tingles flitting up and down your spine.

You met his eyes with your dark ones as he played with you, slowly easing one finger inside.

“Oh…” you moaned, tipping your head back as he pumped with care.

Then you swept forwards and enveloped his lips with yours, your arms around his neck. He eased in another finger and you moaned deep into his mouth as he swirled his digits so good, your hips mirroring his movements.

Kyungsoo curled his other hand around your hip, stopping your motions. He removed his lips from yours as you whimpered.

“No moving…” Kyungsoo whispered, his fingers swirling and pumping your walls expertly, your juices trailing down his hand.

“Oh but…Daddy…it feels so good…” you sighed with a moan as he eased in a third finger, stretching you even more.

“Control, baby.” He murmured.

“Ah…” you moaned, trying to calm yourself with deep breaths. “Mhmm Daddy…”

“That’s right baby…moan for me…” he whispered as he leant forwards, pressing sweet kisses onto your raw neck. “Good girl…”

Your hands tightened in his hair and you buried your face in his neck, moaning into his ear at how good he was making you feel.

Then he curled his fingers.

“Ah…” you moaned when he did it again and again, hitting your g-spot exquisitely. You tried to grind against his fingers again, but his hand was still on your hip, locking you in place. “Daddy, I’m going to cum…” you whimpered through cries of pleasure, your thighs shaking.

Kyungsoo’s fingers sped up the pace, plunging themselves faster into your pussy and you can almost see stars in your vision. “Cum for me…” he ordered between kisses. “Cum for Daddy, muffin.”

Your hands tightened in his hair when you could feel the familiar coiling and tightening gathering in your belly.

“Kyungsoo…” you moaned in needy pleasure as your orgasm washed through you, your walls tightening, your slick juices drizzling out and soaking his fingers even more.

You were breathing hard as Kyungsoo continued to pump his fingers with smooth strokes, helping you through your orgasm. “That’s right baby let it all out…” he whispered, kissing your neck.

“Daddy…” you whispered against his neck, kissing the flesh sweetly as he pulled his fingers out of your pussy, and rubbed them on your sensitive clit.

You gave a high moan at the action which sent tingles of heat pulsing through your limbs.

Then you lifted your head from his shoulder as he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking up your slick juices, his dark eyes holding yours as he did so.

_Oh my…_

You let out a breathy moan as you watched him then he swept forwards and kissed you, his tongue entering your mouth and capturing yours, making sure that you could taste yourself on him.

Then you released each other, staring into each other’s eyes. “Did that feel good, baby girl?” he whispered, stroking your hips.

You blushed and nodded. “So good Daddy.” You whispered back. “Thank you.” you said, leaning forwards and placing a chaste kiss onto his lips.

Kyungsoo kissed you back, wrapping a hand around your nape. “I’m glad.” He murmured then he looked at his Rolex. “It’s late, we should go to bed now…”

“What time is it?” you inquired, running your fingers through his silky, inky-black tresses.

“Eleven forty-five.” He answered. “And we have to wake up early for work.”

You nodded and crawled off him as he pulled up his boxers and jeans, zipping himself back up. You pulled down the hem of your pale blue nighty and adjusted your spaghetti straps.

You felt a wave of tiredness coming on as you packed away your stuff neatly, putting it in your leather satchel.

Kyungsoo also packed away his stuff and then you both exited the cosy, apricot-coloured living room and walked down the wide and spacious cream hallways together and down some white marble stairs. Then you arrived at your room and dropped your bags off, collecting Oscar from your nicely-made bed.

Kyungsoo waited for you outside your room and you both kissed sweetly. “Good night Soo…” you whispered. “Thank you for uh…” you began with a blush

Kyungsoo smiled, placing a couple of fingers beneath your chin and inclining your head up to meet his eyes. “You’re welcome.” He whispered back. “And thank you as well…”

You blushed and he also had a blush on his cheeks as he stared.

“Good night, Muffin.” He said, pressing a chaste kiss onto your lips.

You smiled and then you released each other.

You watched as his lithe and handsome form swept down the dimly-lit hallway and entered his room. Then you looked to Chanyeol’s door next to yours and walked through.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was now Friday evening and you were riding in Baekhyun’s white Lamborghini with him to the airport.

“I don’t know why our father wants to see us all before his flight.” Baekhyun huffed with a frown as he sped down the highways.

“Baekie, he’s your father and he wants to see you guys.” you said gently, placing your hand on his thigh. “You are his family after all.”

“Normally he doesn’t ask us to come see him off when he flies back to Los Angeles after his visits here.” Baekhyun explained, his eyes fixed on the road. “But he was quite insistent for some reason.”

You stared at his handsome profile and continued to stroke his thigh.

“And he really wants to see you.” Baekhyun added.

“Oh? Why?” you inquired, sitting straighter in your seat.

“He wouldn’t say, just that he wanted to see us all.” Baekhyun grumbled, his eyebrows furrowing as he dipped into his thoughts again.

You nodded and closed your eyes, hugging Oscar the teddy close to your chest.  

Soon, Baekhyun pulled into the airport carpark and parked in a space.

Your eyes fluttered open and you looked at the sign outside the building. It was a private airport.

“You sleepy?” Baekhyun whispered.

You turned to him and nodded. “Yeah…”

“Oh sweetheart.” He cooed, stroking your bare thigh. “Hopefully it won’t take long for us to say goodbye to our father.”

You nodded.

“Good girl.” Baekhyun whispered, pressing a chaste kiss onto your lips. “Now let’s get this over with.”

Then you both got out of the luxurious supercar together, stepping out and into the warm, early evening air.

Baekhyun took your hand in his and you both walked towards the main entrance where the rest of your sexy gangsters were all gathered.

You greeted your sexy gangsters with sweet kisses and hugs and then you all entered the large glimmering airport together. The place was quiet and there were some affluent-looking people dotted around. You could hear a faint hum announcing flights and cancellations.

In the distance, you all spotted Sunwoo sat on a bench with his luggage.

You all walked towards him and you were at the back of the group with Jongin, his hand tight in yours.

When you all approached, Sunwoo looked up from his smartphone with a small smile. “My sons.” He greeted, standing up and walking towards you all.

Your sexy gangsters all greeted their father with firm handshakes and cordial words.

“Where’s Y/n? Is she here too?” Sunwoo asked all of a sudden.

Your gangsters stood away from you, putting you right in Sunwoo’s field of vision. He smiled and walked towards you, his shoes clapping against the hard floors.

Your sexy gangsters watched their father carefully and Jongin’s hand tightened around yours.

“May I have a private word with you, Miss L/n?” Sunwoo inquired as he stopped in front of you.

You looked at your gangsters as they nodded towards you, (a bit reluctantly) and then you met Sunwoo’s eyes.

“Sure.” You said with a small smile.

Sunwoo smiled and turned around, regarding his sons. “Watch my bags for me, we won’t be long.”

Your sexy gangsters nodded, not looking comfortable about you going off with their father but nonetheless they said nothing.

“Come on, my dear.” Sunwoo said, turning to you.

You looked away from him and up at Jongin who slowly released your hand. You looked at your gangsters and waved a small goodbye towards them then you allowed Sunwoo to lead you wherever.

As you walked, you couldn’t help but wonder what he wanted to talk to you about and why he couldn’t say it in front of your gangsters…

Eventually, you both sat down on a bench faraway by a large window with a view of the runway and the green trees surrounding the area.

Sunwoo turned to you and you looked up and met his eyes. “Miss L/n, I just want to say how much of a pleasure it was to get to know you recently.”

You smiled. “Thank you, Sunwoo-ssi. It was a pleasure to get to know you as well.”

Sunwoo smiled back at you. “I’m very glad that you’re with my dear sons.” He continued. “It’s nice seeing them happy for once.”

You blushed and shuffled your feet. “Sunwoo-ssi…”

“It’s true.” He murmured. “You really make them happy. You put actual, real smiles on their faces, and I want someone like that in our family.”

You blushed even harder however you couldn’t help but smile at the fact that you were the reason for your gangsters’ happiness.

“I really hope that you stay with my sons for a long while…” he said gently. “They deserve someone sweet like you in their lives. Considering what they go through every day with the family business.”

You bit your lip and looked down at your white tennis shoes, not liking to think too much about what horrible things your gangsters did as a part of their mafia lifestyles.

“I’ve also brought you here to give you something.” Sunwoo said, breaking you from your thoughts.

You blinked as Sunwoo took out a small, neatly-wrapped box from his grey suit jacket pocket and handed it to you.

You observed the gift in your hands, it was wrapped in light pink tissue paper with a magenta ribbon tied in a bow.

“Sunwoo-ssi.” You breathed, looking into his wrought-iron grey eyes.

“It’s a gift from your father.” He said simply with a smile.

“My father?” you whispered, your heart pounding. “But how?”

“Do you remember I said that I’ll be visiting him?” he asked.

You nodded, remembering Monday night’s launch party and your conversation.

“Well, I flew to Japan a couple of days ago and Jaehyun gave me this to give to you.” Sunwoo explained. “He would’ve come himself, but he was inundated with work. He’s a busy man.”

“How is he though?” you asked.

Sunwoo smiled. “He’s doing very well.”

Suddenly, a thought came to you and you blushed. “Does my father know that I’m…um…with your sons?” you asked.

Sunwoo shook his head. “No, no of course not! Jaehyun would probably have a heart attack if I dropped that bombshell on him!” he said with a chuckle. “He just knows that you’re acquainted with my sons, that’s all. And anyway, I thought that you should be the one to tell your father about your relationship with them.”

You breathed out a small sigh of relief, knowing that your father would be in absolute shock if he knew that you were dating twelve guys simultaneously. “Thank you, Sunwoo-ssi.”

“You’re welcome.” He said with a smile. “Now, why don’t you open it?” he asked, darting an eye at the neatly-wrapped gift in your lap.

You looked up at him and nodded with a smile, feeling excited about what your father could have possibly gotten you.

It was rare that you got gifts from your father. The only gifts you got from him were for Christmas or for your birthday and they mainly consisted of gift vouchers for clothes shops or Japanese sweets that you couldn’t get in Korea.

You looked down at the beautifully-wrapped gift and untied the magenta ribbon from around the box with care. You put the ribbon to the side and unwrapped the pink tissue paper, revealing a smooth black box.

You peeked a look at Sunwoo who was watching you intently with a smile, gesturing for you to continue.

With shaky hands, you took off the lid of the box and gasped at what was inside.

You didn’t know what to say—you were speechless.

Sunwoo smiled and shuffled towards you. “Do you like it?” He asked, looking down at the shimmering gold necklace sat in the box. “Jaehyun’s favourite animals are tigers. He said that he used to call you his little tiger cub when you were younger.”

You blushed and nodded, remembering your father calling you that a long time ago. “I remember that.” you whispered, looking at the gold pendant of a tiger’s face, you could clearly see the whiskers, the stripes, the muzzle and the fangs. The eyes were glittering green gems which caught the light amazingly well.

All in all, it was a stunningly beautiful necklace.

“It’s made from 18ct gold and the eyes are real emeralds.” Sunwoo said softly.

You gasped and whipped your head towards him. “Sunwoo-ssi!” you spluttered, staring wide-eyed. “This must have cost him a fortune! _Real emeralds?! Gold?!”_

Sunwoo laughed heartily, holding his stomach. “My dear, your father is very well-off. He is a banker after all.” He said through bouts of laughter. “In fact, he had this made for you years ago, he was just finding the right time to give it to you.”

“Oh my…” you breathed, continuing to stare at the beautiful pendant. “So, my father is a banker?”

You had been trying to rack your brains ever since yours and Sunwoo’s chat about your father’s job in the duck egg blue living room last week and whatever you did, nothing ever came to mind.

Sunwoo nodded. “Yes, your father works with banks in Japan.” Sunwoo explained quietly. “He’s a banker, a very high-profile one indeed.”

“Woah…” you breathed. That partly explained the nice suits that you remembered your father wearing when you were younger.

Just last year he wore a black suit for your high school graduation and during the time he was visiting you, he only ever wore a suit.

Sunwoo nodded. “Your father is a very rich and busy man and unfortunately he couldn’t give it to you personally. However, he entrusted me to do it for him.”

“I really miss him. I haven’t seen him since last year.” You mumbled with a pout, wishing that your own father had come to give you the necklace personally.

Sunwoo sighed. “Your father has a lot of clients to make happy and a lot of business to attend to.” He said. “I think he’s planning a visit soon, but I can’t confirm it.”

Your eyes lit up and you smiled, excited about the prospect of seeing your mysterious father again after so long.

Sunwoo chuckled softly at your reaction. “See, he’s still thinking of you, Miss L/n, even if he doesn’t show it.”

You continued to smile, feeling warm in your heart that your father had you in his thoughts.

“Shall I put the necklace on for you?” Sunwoo asked.

“Yes please.” You smiled, taking the necklace out of the box with care.

Sunwoo took the necklace from your hands. “Turn around.” He commanded softly.

You did as he said and lifted your hair up, exposing your neck.

Sunwoo gently put the necklace on for you, the cold metal hitting your collarbones.

“There we are.” He whispered when he had fastened the necklace.

You looked down at the pendant, the emeralds shimmering under the incandescence of the airport.

“Do you like it?” Sunwoo asked.

You nodded, turning the pendant around with your fingers. “I really like it.” you whispered with a smile.

“Jaehyun will be very happy to hear that.” Sunwoo murmured then he looked behind him and let out a chuckle. “My sons keep glaring at me.” He said. “I think I’ve kept you away from them for too long.”

You blushed and turned around, meeting some of your gangsters’ worried eyes in the distance.

“Anyway, please look after the necklace Miss L/n.” Sunwoo said.

You turned away from your gangsters. “Of course, I will.” You said, still playing with the shimmering tiger pendant.

“Good.” Sunwoo said. “Now let’s go back, I need to catch my flight soon.” He added, looking down at his gold _Rolex Daytona._

You nodded and you both stood from the bench.

You held the necklace box in your hands as you made your way over to your anxious gangsters who were still stood by Sunwoo’s luggage in their pristine and well-fitted suits.

“I hope we didn’t worry you boys too much.” Sunwoo said as you both approached.

Your gangsters waved him off.

“Of course, you didn’t father.” Minseok said as he sidled towards you and wrapped an arm around your waist. The others all nodded in agreement, however they all looked relieved that you were back with them.

You wrapped an arm around Minseok, hugging his side and pressing your cheek against his chest.

“Anyway, I must be off.” Sunwoo said as he shook each of his sons’ hands and then he reached you.

“Take care, Miss L/n.” he said, taking your hand and placing a kiss onto it.

“You too, Sunwoo-ssi.” You said. “Please have a safe flight.”

“I will.” Sunwoo said as he released your hand then he gathered his luggage and said one last farewell to you all, walking away until he disappeared from sight.

When he was gone, your sexy gangsters all exchanged small smiles.

“Thank fuck that’s over.” Sehun muttered, putting his hands into his blue suit trouser pockets. “Hopefully he won’t visit again for a while.”

Your other gangsters nodded in agreement.

“Guys…” you implored gently. “He’s your father.”

Your gangsters all looked at you as you pouted so sweetly at them. They didn’t want to tell you how horrible their father was in actuality because they were worried about how you would react. They really didn’t want to lose you, and it was a thought that none of them _ever_ wanted to consider…

“Wait. What’s this?” Minseok asked all of a sudden as he unwrapped his arm from around you and gently picked up the gold tiger pendant, twirling it around in his fingers.

This caught the attentions of your other gangsters and they all gathered around you, staring wide-eyed at the necklace.

“Baby, where did you get this?” Kris asked seriously, looking into your eyes.

“Your father gave it to me from my father just now.” You explained, wringing your hands. “Why?” you asked, looking at your gangsters who looked shocked for words.

They all exchanged a couple of knowing looks that you couldn’t decipher.

“How does our father know your father?” Jongdae asked with a raised eyebrow, rubbing his chin.

Your eyes widened, suddenly realising that your gangsters probably weren’t aware of Sunwoo’s and your father’s friendship. “Um…” you stuttered, not sure what to say as they all stared at you, wordlessly.

Then you took a deep breath and met all their eyes. “They’re acquaintances.” You said calmly.

You didn’t say that they were friends because you had promised Sunwoo that you wouldn’t tell your gangsters what you had both discussed on Monday night.

Your gangsters all stared wide-eyed at you.

“So, they do know each other?” Chanyeol asked, raising an eyebrow.

You nodded meekly. “Yeah…”

They all exchanged a look and you couldn’t tell what they were thinking.

“So…our father went to visit your father and he brought this back for you?” Minseok asked, still holding the tiger pendant as he stared into your eyes.

You nodded, feeling awkward under all their intense stares. “He said that my father had it specially made for me…”

They were silent again as they stared at the pendant, their faces were expressionless however you could tell that there was something wrong.

“Do you guys not like it?” you asked with a raised eyebrow, starting to feel confused by their strange reaction to the jewellery.

“No, no it’s a nice necklace, sweetheart.” Junmyeon reassured but you could tell that he didn’t mean it.

“Then what’s wrong?” you asked, folding your arms.

“Nothing’s wrong, baby.” Tao said, clearing his throat and they all nodded however they still looked shocked.

You narrowed your eyes at them however you didn’t have the energy to keep trying to find out what they really thought of your necklace because you could tell that they weren’t going to divulge at the moment.

“Can we go home now?” you inquired, staring up at your gangsters cutely. “I’m tired.”

They stopped darting looks at each other and smiled at you.

“Yeah, let’s go home, my love.” Luhan said with a smile, taking your hand in his.

Then you all walked out of the small, private airport together and into the warm August elements, the sky was pink, and the sun was setting over the large deciduous trees in the distance as you all walked towards the parking lot in silence.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

Later in bed, you were reading through your medicine notes when suddenly you looked down, turning the gold tiger pendant with your fingers, the emeralds gleaming in the dim light of Kyungsoo’s bedroom.

You unlocked your iPhone and opened your contacts. You clicked on your father’s number and typed out a message:

 

 

**Hi Dad, it’s Y/n, I got a new phone recently, so here’s my new number. Thank you so much for the necklace! I love it so much! I hope that you’re doing well and that you’re not working too hard! Xxx**

 

 

You smiled and with a heavily beating heart, you sent the message.

You turned off your phone and put it down. Then you looked through your medicine notes again, trying to occupy yourself but you couldn’t help but glance at your phone every couple of seconds.

Suddenly, your phone pinged with a message.

You picked it up immediately and opened it:

 

 

**Hi Y/n. I’m glad that you’ve received the necklace. Please take care of it. Goodnight. From, Dad.**

 

 

You smiled, feeling so happy that he had actually replied to you, normally it would take him a long while to reply or he would just leave you on ‘read’ so you were ecstatic.

You typed back a small reply:

 

 

**Goodnight. :)**

 

 

You turned off your phone and put it on the bedside table as Kyungsoo walked out of the bathroom in a pair of boxer shorts and a long t-shirt.

He crept under the duvet beside you and you snuggled against him, resting your head on his shoulder.

Kyungsoo looked down at you and you met his eyes.

“May I have a look at your necklace?” he asked softly.

You nodded and removed your head from his shoulder, sitting up in bed.

Kyungsoo put on his thick rimmed glasses and gently picked up the gold tiger pendant, observing it in his hands.

“I really like it.” you whispered with a smile. “My father has never gotten me jewellery before.”

Kyungsoo hummed as he continued to observe your necklace.

Ever since you came home with it, your gangsters haven’t seemed to have liked it much…

“Why do you guys not like it?” you asked softly.

Kyungsoo looked up at you. “We never said that we didn’t like it.”

“Yeah but ever since we’ve come home you guys have been strange.” You said. “You looked shocked when I had it. Why was that?”

Kyungsoo sighed and took off his thick-rimmed glasses, staring deep into your eyes. “Well, that tiger means something to us.”

“What does it mean?” you whispered, staring intently at him.

“The tiger is a symbol of another very powerful mafia in Asia.” He said.

“Oh my…” you breathed, your fingers playing with the pendant. “Should I not wear it?” you asked, worried about unknowingly supporting another very dangerous mafia gang.

Kyungsoo blinked and looked into your eyes. “No, it’s a gift from your father.” He said. “It probably has no relation to that gang at all.”

“Are they as dangerous as you guys?” you asked tentatively, still holding the tiger pendant.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at your forward question. “Yes, they’re at the same calibre as us.” He said softly.

Your mouth hung open and your heart raced in worry at the existence of another very powerful mafia like your gangsters’. “I’ll take it off for now. I wouldn’t want to ruin it whilst I sleep.” You said as you took off the necklace and put it onto the bedside table, the emeralds glinting in the light.

Kyungsoo nodded, relaxing against the pillow.

Suddenly a thought came to you. “What’s your mafia symbol?” you asked, snuggling against his shoulder.

“Ours is the wolf.” He said with a smile.

“The wolf?”

“Yeah, it’s on our family crest.” Kyungsoo said, then he leant away from you and dug in his bedside table. He took out a handkerchief and unfolded it, showing you one of its corners.

“Here’s our crest.” He murmured, handing you the handkerchief.

You accepted it from him and observed. The crest was woven using royal blue thread and there was an outline of a lone wolf, with trees surrounding him. The wolf was looking out at the viewer and you could clearly make out its muzzle, nose, eyes and strong physique.

There were also the words: ‘Lupi Numquam Obliviscar’ written in cursive beneath the wolf.

“What does this mean?” you asked, pointing to the foreign words.

Kyungsoo leant towards you. “It means ‘Wolves never forget.’” He whispered. “It’s in Latin.”

“Oh my…”

“It’s been our family crest for a long time.” He continued. “Other gangs refer to us as ‘wolves.’”

Your heart began to race in your chest at this new information about your gangsters’ mafia lives. “But why wolves?” you asked with a raised eyebrow and a cute tilt of your head.

“Well, it’s to do with our great grandfather’s love of Italy.” He explained. “He loved the idea of wolves, which are very key to Italian culture. He loved the tale of Romulus and Remus who suckled from a she-wolf and grew to establish the city of Rome.” he said softly in his deep, soothing voice which you loved. “So, our great grandfather took that as him beginning his own empire here in Korea. He wanted to keep it going for a very long time, long after he died, so he had many children and that’s why our father had all of us.”

“Oh goodness…”

“It’s a lot to digest, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo asked, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and bringing you close.

“It is a bit.” You admitted, still staring down at the handkerchief.

Kyungsoo smiled, placing a kiss onto your hair. “Are you feeling sleepy?”

You nodded, your eyes heavy.

“Let’s sleep then.”

“Okay Daddy.” You said, placing a chaste kiss onto his lips.

Then you picked up your iPhone and saw a reply from your father:

 

**:)**

 

You couldn’t help but smile.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Saturday evening and you and Sehun had been playing video games together ever since dinner.

Your other gangsters were busy doing some ‘errands’ for the family business so Sehun used the opportunity to show you his favourite racing game in the large, mancave-like rec room.

You were both playing _Gran Turismo Sport_ together and it helped take your mind off what terrible things your other sexy gangsters could possibly be up to.

You were driving a cherry red _Ferrari Enzo_ whilst Sehun was driving a pure white _Lamborghini Countach._

“Yes!” you beamed, pumping your fist into the air when you had won for the fifth time in a row.

Sehun pouted. “Why’re you so good at this?” he whined.

You shrugged, still celebrating cutely to yourself.

Sehun stared at you, and he couldn’t but smile. “Anyway, well done peaches.” He whispered, kissing your cheek. “I taught you well…”

You blushed. “Sehunnie…”

“Let’s have a rematch.” Sehun said as he slapped your bare thigh gently with a determined smirk and picked up his controller.

You began to tingle with excitement as you picked up your controller. “I bet I can beat you a sixth time, Sehunnie.” You said cheekily.

Sehun smiled. “Oh really?”

“Yes really, Daddy!” you said with a giggle, sticking your tongue out at him.

Sehun laughed and shook his head, staring at you fondly. “You’re so sweet.” He murmured, stroking your bare thigh. “Now, do you want to change your car at all?” he asked, clicking a couple of buttons and a menu came up with a list of supercars.

“Nope.” You said. “I think the Ferrari Enzo might be my lucky charm.”

“I’m going to change mine to the _Veyron,_ the _Countach_ isn’t working for me.” Sehun said, selecting a smooth black supercar instead.

“Y/n-ah?” a sweet voice called all of a sudden.

You blushed and turned around as Luhan walked languidly towards you both, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans which hung from his taut hips so deliciously.

“Daddy Lulu!” you greeted with a smile.

“Hello baby,” he said when he approached you and Sehun, sitting beside you on the squishy brown sofa.

You hugged Luhan tight and he chuckled, holding you close and kissing you sweetly on the lips.

“So, have you guys finished what you needed to do?” you asked, looking up at him with your wide, innocent eyes.

Luhan nodded. “Yes, we have.” He murmured against your tresses. “And we all got home safe.”

“Good.” You whispered, hugging him close.

“Would you like a bath?” Luhan inquired all of a sudden.

“A bath?”

“Yeah, have you had one yet?”

You shook your head and smelled yourself, crinkling your nose. “Yeah, I need one.”

Luhan chuckled. “Come, I’ll give you one.” He said, taking your hand in his and helping you up from the sofa.

Then you leant down and kissed Sehun sweetly on the lips in goodbye.

“See you later, peaches.” He murmured, his fingers tangling in your delicate tresses.

“You too.” You whispered as you straightened up.

You allowed Luhan to lead you out of the large rec room and down some shimmering white marble stairs. Then you both entered your room and walked into the bathroom.

Luhan let go of your hand and ran the bath, the water splashing out and hitting the sides of the tub. You chose a rose scented bubble bath and Luhan poured it into the bath water.

When the bath was full of bubbles, Luhan turned off the taps and turned to you.

“May I undress you?”

You nodded with a blush and Luhan eased your cotton pyjama shorts off your hips, along with your lacy panties.

You stepped out of them and kicked the garments to the side.

“Arms up.”

You put up your arms and he whipped off your long t-shirt, throwing it to the floor and revealing your lacy cream bra.

He expertly unclipped it, allowing it to flutter away from your breasts and onto the floor.

Luhan stared at your soft, naked little body, then he met your eyes. “So beautiful…”

“Lulu…” you whispered, fumbling your hands against your bare stomach.

You were slowly getting used to your gangsters taking your clothes off for you, however you couldn’t help but blush and tingle at their seductive words and eyes.

Luhan’s gaze stopped on your tiger necklace and he frowned. “You’re still wearing it.”

You raised an eyebrow and looked down at the tiger pendant as it sat on your bare collarbones. “Of course, I am.” You said with a smile. “I really like it.”

Luhan continued to stare at it and you couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Then he cleared his throat. “Well, shall I take it off for you?” he asked. “Just so it doesn’t get ruined in the bath.”

You nodded and turned around, lifting your hair up.

Luhan stepped towards you, his fingertips brushing the skin of your neck as he removed the gold necklace, placing it on the sink counter.

He placed a sweet kiss on your neck and wrapped his arms around your belly, pulling you against his hard chest. “I prefer it when your neck is bare.” He whispered, his warm hands stroking your bare waist and hips.

“Why?” you asked, beginning to feel tingly and hot between your legs at his alluring proximity.

“Because I can kiss your sweet neck easier…” he murmured, sucking on your skin.

“Oh…” you moaned, exposing more of your neck for him as he nipped and sucked, your legs trembling and your pussy heating up.

Then he removed his lips from you, and you caught your eyes in the mirror, taking note of the glowing red mark on your neck.

“Let’s get you washed, baby.” Luhan said, taking your hand in his.

You smiled and allowed him to help you into the bath.

“Is the temperature alright?” he asked as you settled in the water.

The water reached your shoulders and the temperature was hot but comfortable. “It feels good.” You said, then you had a thought. “Daddy Lulu, would you like to join me?” you asked all of a sudden, staring up at him with your wide, innocent eyes.

Luhan faltered, having not expected such a request from you then he smiled sexily. “It would be a pleasure, my love.” He murmured, beginning to take off his shirt.

You blushed as he revealed his hard and chiselled-to-perfection chest to you. Then he slowly unbuttoned his jeans, his dark eyes holding yours as he slipped them off his taut hips and thighs.

You blushed as he peeled off his boxers, his cock bouncing free.

Your eyes widened as you stared, your belly coiling with heat at the sight of his hard, veined shaft.

Luhan chuckled softly at your reaction and stepped out of his boxers, walking towards you. “Move forward a bit, baby.” He commanded softly.

You nodded and shuffled forward, the bubbly water rippling around you.

Luhan gently settled himself behind you and then he wrapped an arm around your stomach, pulling you flush against his hard chest, the rose-scented bubbles swimming around you both, filling your senses.

You smiled, snuggling against his chest as he held you close, kissing the side of your face every so often.

“May I wash your hair?” he asked after a little while of calm.

You nodded. “Yes…”

Luhan grabbed the plastic cup from the rim of the bath and filled it with water. “Tip your head back.” He commanded softly.

You did as he said and he wetted your hair with the water, making sure that none of the suds got into your eyes. He did this a couple of times until your hair was fully soaked and then he applied some vanilla scented shampoo onto your hair.

You smiled with a happy sigh as he scrubbed with care, his fingertips felt amazing on your scalp.

“You like that?” he murmured with a grin in his voice.

You nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

Luhan continued to scrub for a little while, then he gently rinsed out your hair with the bath water. When your hair was free from shampoo suds, he applied some conditioner to your hair and rinsed.

It was silent as he did this, the only sounds being the rippling water and yours and Luhan’s soft breathing.

When he had finished your hair, you turned around and met his eyes with your wide, innocent ones. “May I wash your hair, Daddy?”

“Sure…” he said.

You smiled, feeling excited as you sat on your knees in front of him in the bath. You took the plastic cup from his hand and filled it, then you wetted his raven tresses with care, making sure that the soapy water didn’t go in his eyes.

Luhan closed his eyes and you couldn’t help but stare at his face, taking in how delicate and chiselled his features were.

You were in slight amazement that this gorgeous man was one of your sexy gangsters and you couldn’t help but smile.

When his hair was sufficiently wet, you grabbed the shampoo and squirted a dollop of it onto your hand. You lathered it up and began scrubbing it into his raven tresses.

Luhan opened his eyes and watched you, taking in your alluring presence in front of him.

“Daddy…why’re you staring at me?” you murmured with a blush as you continued to scrub his hair.

“Can’t I appreciate my baby girl?” he whispered with a tilt of his head, his hands stroking your wet hips.

You blushed harder however you hoped that you could pass it off as being hot from the bath. “Um…”

“Don’t be shy.” Luhan said, making you look into his eyes. “Be confident, Y/n, you’re a beautiful woman, okay?”

_Oh my…_

You stared wide-eyed, your mouth hanging open slightly, your heart fluttering in your chest.

Luhan chuckled mellifluously. “You look gormless!”

“Lulu!”

Luhan continued to laugh as you picked up the plastic cup, beginning to rinse the suds out of his hair.

“Your reactions are so funny!” Luhan chuckled. “You’re like an open book.”

“An open book?” you whispered as you poured water on his soapy tresses.

Luhan nodded. “Your face is so expressive and I can always tell what you’re feeling…”

You stared at him as you rinsed the last of the shampoo suds out of his hair then you picked up the conditioner. “What am I feeling now?” you whispered, squirting the conditioner onto your hand and beginning to scrub it into his hair.

Luhan smiled up at you, his hands stroking your wet hips. “You’re curious, your eyes are wide, and your mouth is slightly parted, you do that whenever you’re asking a question, or you want to know something.”

You paused mid-scrub and stared at him. “How do you…?”

“I observe, baby.” He said simply, looking at you with a small smirk, the blue, early evening light filtering its way through the bathroom window and hitting his wet skin, causing it to shimmer enticingly—drawing your eyes.

You couldn’t help but stare, he was truly beautiful, and you felt your heart fluttering at his words and presence.

Then you swept forwards and kissed him, cupping his cheeks.

Luhan smiled into your kiss, his tongue slipping through your lips and dancing with yours. His strong hands swept down your waist, leaving shivers of heat in their wake as they cupped your ass and squeezed.

You moaned and giggled into the kiss as he kneaded your ass, gently pressing you down so that you were straddling his hips, his hard erection throbbing against your belly.

Then you both released each other whilst panting loudly.

“Let’s get out of here.” He whispered against your lips.

You nodded and crawled off him, your pussy beginning to heat up between your legs.

You both stepped out of the bath and Luhan wrapped a towel around you. You thanked him with a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Then he wrapped a towel around his taut hips and unplugged the bath.

Luhan took your hand in his and led you out of the bathroom and into your bedroom.

“May I dry you, my love?” he asked.

You nodded, allowing him to unwrap your towel from around you.

You blushed as his dark eyes observed your flushed, naked body, taking in every delicate contour, curve and line.

“Exquisite.” He whispered.

You blushed as he met your eyes, gently towel drying your hair for you. Then he dried your neck, collarbones and shoulders with care.

Next, he dried your arms, waist and your breasts, the rough fabric of the towel felt amazing on your flushed, heated nipples.

You bit your lip at how good it felt.

Luhan’s eyes flicked towards you at the movement and they darkened, however he didn’t say anything as he continued to dry you, massaging your breasts over the towel.

You let out a soft moan and he smirked and swept the towel down so that he was drying your hips.

You frowned at him, knowing that he was aware of your displeasure.

Then he crouched down and dried your legs, kissing your heated flesh sweetly, his head between your thighs.

You blushed, feeling your pussy dampening and your legs trembling at his sensual proximity.

“May I dry you as well, Daddy?” you inquired, staring down at him as he finished cleaning your legs.

Luhan’s eyes darkened and twinkled as he stared up at you. “Yes.”

You blushed and he stood, dropping your towel to the floor.

With trembling hands, you reached for his towel and opened it.

You blushed as his hard shaft bounced out, the tip was flushed and angry—in need of a release.

You met his dark, blistering eyes and you began to grow warm between your legs as you gently scrubbed his hard, chiselled chest, your warm breath hitting his skin.

You dried his strong, toned arms and then you scrubbed the towel lower, holding his eyes as you kneeled in front of him and wiped his muscular legs. He had now closed his eyes and you felt brave enough to allow your hand to brush his hard length.

He let out a small moan however he didn’t open his eyes.

You blushed and curled your hand around his throbbing cock, licking the red tip.

Luhan moaned deep in his throat and opened his eyes, taking in how delicious you looked on your knees, your sweet, little lips wrapped around his shaft. “Hmm, you want to play?” he inquired with a sexy smirk.

You nodded, continuing to stroke and lick his hard cock.

“Use your voice sweetheart, Daddy wants to hear you…” he murmured, sweeping his fingers through your tresses.

You released his cock from your mouth and stared up at him. “Yes Daddy.” You said softly.

“Get on the bed.” Luhan commanded, his eyes dark and smouldering as they stared straight into yours, his words sending a pang of heat straight to your pussy—electrifying you.

You blushed and stood, your pussy was now dripping as you laid supine on your pink silk sheets, the material was cool and slippery beneath your flushed, naked body.

Luhan crawled on top of you and you spread your legs for him as he swooped down and kissed you.

You moaned into the kiss, your hands in his soaked raven tresses, his hands swept to your breasts, rolling your nipples with his fingers.

You mewled and whimpered into his mouth, your hips bucking up, your wet pussy brushing against his hard, veiny cock.

Luhan released your lips, leaving you panting hard beneath him. “I want to taste you…” he whispered against your lips.

You blushed and quivered as he crawled away from you, kissing his way down your body, he sucked and played with your nipples, causing you to whimper and sigh when he bit hard. Then he kissed down your stomach, holding your hips still as he settled on his stomach between your legs, so that he was face-to-face with your pussy.

“Oh sweetheart, it’s beautiful.” He murmured, then he looked up and met your eyes. “You have such a gorgeous little pussy.”

“Daddy…” you breathed, your aching pussy quivering at his words, your belly coiling and heating up.

Luhan chuckled softly. “You’re so cute.” He whispered. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, okay?”

You nodded, still blushing red.

Luhan smiled. “Good girl.” He murmured, kissing the inside of your thigh.

You trembled and moaned as he licked and sucked the sensitive skin, leaving a couple of glowing red love bites. The hot bath only increased your pleasure and sensitivity.

You watched through hooded eyes as he made his way to your pussy and as he gently licked your wet folds.

“Ah…” you moaned, biting your lip.

Luhan continued to lick and kiss your pussy, his talented tongue making lewd squelching noises as he did so.

You moaned and whimpered as he lapped, sucked and ravished you with his tongue, holding his dark eyes with yours.

Your hand tangled in his soaked, raven tresses as you bucked against his tongue and mouth, unable to quieten your sounds of pleasure.

Luhan wrapped his hands around your hips, stopping your motions.

“Daddy…” you whimpered, unable to move as his tongue swept and licked your folds slowly, sending pulses of pleasure throughout your system.

Then he sat up from your wet folds and licked his lips. “Daddy wants to be inside you.” he said, wrapping a hand around his hard, throbbing cock.

You blushed and in response, you opened your quivering thighs wider for him. “I want you too…”

Luhan grinned as he shuffled closer towards you, so that his red, engorged tip was pressing against your wet hole.

“You ready?” he asked, his hands on your hips.

“Yes Daddy.” You breathed, needing him inside of you. _Right_ now.

Then with care, Luhan slowly pushed his thick cock into you, stretching your walls.

“Oh…” you moaned out, tipping your head back.

Luhan moaned with you, closing his eyes as he entered you inch by inch, his cock skimming your tight walls, stretching them so good.

“Baby…” Luhan breathed as he pushed the last of himself into you.

“Daddy?” you sighed, staring up at him.

“You’re so beautiful. Look at you, stuffed to the brim…” he groaned, his eyes skimming down your supple, little body and landing at the point where your glistening sexes were joined.

You blushed and quivered beneath him, your walls trembling around his rigid cock. “Lulu…”

“Oh baby, don’t be shy.” Luhan said softly, bending down so that he was face to face with you. “You have such an exquisite little body and I love looking at it…”

_Oh my…_

You blushed even more, your heart pounding at his words.

Luhan kissed your collarbones then his dark, glimmering eyes stared into yours. “Okay?” he whispered, his hand cupping your cheek.

“Okay.”

“Good girl.” He whispered, kissing your lips chastely.

You melted against him.

“Now, are you ready, my love?” he inquired, his thumb brushing your cheekbone.

You nodded. “Yes…” you whispered, your thighs trembling at the fact that this was your first time with him…

Luhan smiled, placing one last kiss onto your lips. Then he buried his head in your neck and with care, he gently pulled his cock out of you.

You both moaned at the exquisite feel of each other and as he pushed back in, your tight walls clamping hard around his shaft.

“So tight, my baby.” He groaned into your ear, nibbling your earlobe, the wet sucking noises his lips were making sent pulses of ecstasy tumbling down your spine.

“Mhmm…” you moaned as he continued to languorously pound his cock in and out of your pussy.

You wrapped your legs around his toned hips, your ankles locking together—bringing him closer.

“You feel so amazing…” He groaned into your ear, his hips curling in a way that had you moaning out loud into the silence of your sun-soaked room.

Suddenly, you wrapped your arms around his neck and crashed his lips onto yours.

Luhan moaned into your sudden kiss, still continuing to thrust against your hips, his cock buried deep inside your snug, yearning walls, his tip brushing your sweet spot every time.

Your tongue fought furiously against his as your hands swept to his soaked raven locks—deepening the kiss.

Then you both released each other whilst breathing deeply, your lips throbbing and wet.

Luhan buried his head in your neck again, sucking on your skin and leaving red love bites as he pounded slightly harder into you.

“Oh…” you moaned as you closed your eyes, your walls tightening and clenching hard around his cock.

Luhan sat up, resting on his elbows. “Baby…” he groaned as he pounded harder into you, your legs still wrapped tight around his hips.

“Daddy…” you cried, staring up at him, your face stricken with pleasure.

“Come on baby, give it to me, give it to Daddy.” Luhan growled as he pounded harder, his taut, delicious stomach muscles rippling, sweat gliding down the hard plains.

“Oh yes…” you wailed, wrapping your hands around his biceps, your fingernails digging into the skin, your bodies rocking against each other.

Then at that moment, as he continued to pummel his cock into your pussy, you came with a high moan, your head whipping back and your eyes fluttering shut, your walls clenching hard around him.

Luhan groaned from above you, pounding harder and harder as your walls convulsed deliciously around his cock.

You moaned up at him, feeling that coiling and tightening gathering in your belly once more and a pulse of pleasure shot through you as you came again with a loud, sobbing moan, your legs springing apart and away from around his ferocious hips.

Then, with a carnal growl Luhan came, emptying his hot, aching cum deep into you, splashing against your womb.

“Oh, baby girl…” he moaned.

You continued to mewl and whimper at your orgasms, tears rolling down your cheeks, your body hot and flushed, your nerves tingling as his cum continued to shoot into you—filling you up.

Luhan was panting, his raven tresses hanging in front of his dark eyes as he stared at you.

“Daddy Lulu…” you said through your ragged breathing.

“How was it?” he asked.

“Amazing…” you breathed, wiping the hair out of your eyes. “So good…oh my…”

Luhan smiled widely and you blushed at how beautiful he was when he did that. “I’m glad.” He said, leaning down and leaving a line of kisses along your neck and shoulder.

“How was it for you?” you asked.

“Incredible.” He whispered, his nose skimming your throat as he kissed. “You have such a good little pussy…”

“Daddy Lulu!” you giggled, slapping his hard and toned shoulder.

Luhan chuckled against you and looked up, meeting your eyes. “It’s the truth.” He said, placing a sweet kiss onto your throbbing red lips, his fingers brushing away stray tendrils of your sweat-soaked hair out of your face. “You made me feel so, so good, baby girl.”

You smiled and placed your hands in his shoulders, trailing them up through his raven tresses. “Good.” You whispered, placing a kiss onto his lips.

Luhan kissed you back and you both laid there for a little while, the only thing permeating the silence being the gentle, sweet sounds of your passionate kisses and the rustling of the pink silk sheets under your slick, naked bodies which were illuminated by the August sun streaming through your window.

Then you both released each other’s lips whilst panting, your chests heaving.

“The others must be wondering where we are…” Luhan murmured as he held you close, his hands cupping your cheeks. “So, let’s get you dressed, gorgeous girl.” He whispered, leaning down and kissing your lips chastely, his kisses sending pulses of heat tingling down your spine, igniting your limbs, your being and your heart.

“Okay.” you whispered.

Luhan smiled and gently, he eased his cock out of you.

You let out a heat-filled moan at the feel of him leaving you.

Luhan sat on his knees and stared down at you, watching his glistening cum trickling out of your pussy and gathering beneath you.

You met his dark eyes with your own. “Lulu?”

“Just admiring the view.” He replied with a smile and a chuckle, his hands stroking your shimmering thighs. “Now, let’s get you dressed.”

You nodded, sitting up shakily on the bed as Luhan sat up as well. You watched as he stood and walked into your walk-in wardrobe.

Suddenly, ou caught your eyes in your large, floor-length mirror and you blushed at your appearance. Your neck was red with love bites and your damp hair was tousled. Your skin was glowing, and you looked flushed and satisfied, your thighs were scattered with little love bites and your pussy was red and glistening in the early evening sunshine, oozing your combined juices onto the pink silk sheets.

Then, Luhan emerged from your walk-in wardrobe and walked towards you, placing a silky midnight blue camisole and matching shorts onto the bed beside you.

You allowed him to help you into the silky pyjamas, his fingertips brushing your flushed skin as he did so. You slipped on your fluffy white slippers and he put on his jeans and T-shirt again.

When you were both dressed, you picked up Oscar the teddy from your dressing table and Luhan took your hand in his, leading you out of your room and down the hallways.

As you walked, you were still slightly unsteady on your feet, your thighs were trembling.

Luhan noticed your unsteadiness and smiled, gently supporting you with a strong arm around your waist and you thanked him.

The two of you descended the grand, white marble stairs together and walked down the hallways towards the spacious living room.

Your gangsters turned to you as you and Luhan walked through. The TV was on and they were all lounging on the sofas.

You blushed, meeting their eyes. “I hope that I haven’t kept you guys waiting for long.” 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Junmyeon said and your other gangsters smiled charmingly at you. “Now come here.”

You smiled and shuffled towards him in your fluffy white slippers, your legs still unsteady from earlier.

When you reached him, Junmyeon wrapped his hands around your waist and gently sat you down on his lap.

You blushed and smiled at the sudden action, snuggling against his neck and placing a kiss there.

“What are we watching?” you asked, looking at all your gangsters.

“We were just choosing a movie, baby.” Sehun said from beside Junmyeon. “We’re not agreeing at the moment.”

“Oh? What are the choices?” you asked, looking at them all.

“It’s between: ‘The Girl with The Dragon Tattoo’ and ‘Fast and Furious Eight’.” Junmyeon said against your shoulder, placing kisses on your flushed and heated skin.

“So, we thought that you could decide for us.” Yixing said. “You can be our tie-breaker.”

“No pressure, sweetheart.” Jongdae chuckled and the others also laughed.

You giggled softly, loving to see them all happy like this.

When you had all calmed down, they showed you the descriptions for both movies.

“I don’t know…” you pouted as you stared at the large TV screen. “I’m so indecisive, guys. You shouldn’t have chosen me.”

“Why don’t I choose for you?” Jongin asked sneakily. “I say we’re watching Fast and Furious.”

Luhan, Kris, Yixing, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Sehun all protested.

“No way, we’ve watched that movie so many times.” Kris contended, folding his arms with a huff. “It gets boring after a while.”

“It never gets boring! Fast cars and awesome stunt scenes? What’s not to like?” Chanyeol said whilst, Minseok, Junmyeon, Jongdae, Tao and Jongin all agreed with heavy nods.

As they all bickered amongst themselves, you found the remote and looked at the other movies on the TV and you stopped on one of them and read the description.

“I want to watch this.” You said all of a sudden.

Your sexy gangsters all stopped talking and turned to you then they looked at the TV.

Sehun sighed loudly from beside you. “Titanic? Really?!”

“What? I’ve never seen it before!” you contended, glaring playfully at him.

The gangsters all stared wide-eyed at you. “Baby, you’ve never seen _Titanic?”_ Kyungsoo asked.

“Nope.” you said.

They all looked at each other in shock. “But how? It’s one of the most iconic movies.” Minseok said, rubbing his chin as he stared at you.

You blushed. “I had quite an old TV whilst growing up. It only had four channels and we couldn’t play DVD’s on it.” you explained with a blush, feeling quite inadequate considering the fact that your gangsters have been surrounded by riches ever since they were born.

They all continued to stare, and you blushed, tucking yourself against Junmyeon’s hard chest and hugging Oscar close.

“Well, we need to sort this out right now.” Junmyeon said, stroking your warm thigh. “We’re watching Titanic.” He declared.

Some of your gangsters pouted and grumbled to themselves.

You looked up from Junmyeon’s neck and hugged him. “Thank you, Daddy.” You said sweetly then you placed a chaste kiss onto his lips.

Junmyeon cupped your cheek and kissed you back. “You’re welcome.”

Then you looked at your other sexy gangsters. “Thank you, guys.” you said cutely with your pretty smile.

They all turned to you and blushed at your sweetness and they couldn’t help but smile, their hearts fluttering deep within their chests.

“Well, let’s get some snacks.” Jongdae announced then he turned to you. “What would you like, baby?” he asked.

“Some popcorn please.” You said.

“Sure.” Jongdae said with a nod of his head and then he stood up and walked out of the room. Some of the other gangsters followed after him, all of them exuberantly declaring what snacks they should get.

You remained sitting on Junmyeon, your legs were still aching from not too long ago with Luhan and you were quite comfy, so you didn’t want to get up.

Soon enough, your sexy gangsters returned with snacks and drinks.

“There you are, little one.” Jongdae said, giving you a bowl of popcorn.

“Thank you, Daddy.” You said sweetly, staring up at him.

Jongdae smiled and stroked your cheek with the back of his hand then he settled into his seat and your other gangsters ripped open packets of crisps and settled bowls of popcorn on their laps.

Then, you took the remote and put on the movie, settling against Junmyeon and watching the TV. You ate daintily from the popcorn bowl every so often as you hugged Oscar.

Throughout the movie, your gangsters didn’t complain once. They all watched obediently and every once in a while, you would sweep an eye around them all and they all looked so engrossed—their gazes transfixed on the TV.

“Baby.” Junmyeon whispered.

“Hmm?” you hummed, looking up at him.

“Can I have some popcorn?” he asked.

You smiled. “Sure,” you said, picking up a piece of popcorn and turning in his lap, you gently fed him the popcorn and he opened his mouth. Your fingers skimmed his lips and you blushed.

Junmyeon chewed and swallowed. “Thank you.”

You smiled up at him and continued to eat your popcorn and every once in a while, you would feed Junmyeon some and he would thank you by placing sweet kisses on your temple.

Towards the end of the movie, you were a crying mess, tears trickling like waterfalls down your cheeks as Jack fell into the cold wintry depths of the Atlantic Ocean.

The movie ended and the credits rolled, the room was now dark and the sky outside was a deep indigo.

You heard shuffling as your gangsters stretched and talked softly to each other.

You put down your empty popcorn bowl and wiped your eyes which were still leaking tears.

“Oh baby…” Junmyeon cooed, holding you close. “Are you alright?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You whispered. “It was so sad…”

You looked up from your hands and met your other gangsters’ eyes and you swore that you saw some of them surreptitiously wiping away tears.

“Did you like it, sweetheart?” Kris asked, running a hand through his hair.

You nodded. “It was amazing.” You said with a sniff. “But so tragic…”

Then you yawned, covering your mouth.

This attracted all your gangsters’ attentions.

“Are you sleepy?” Junmyeon asked.

You nodded, feeling so worn out.

Then you all decided to go to bed as it was late.

Tao stood and walked towards you. “You’re with me tonight, princess.” He said, helping you up from Junmyeon’s lap and wrapping an arm around your waist to steady you.

You nodded up at him then you looked at your other sexy gangsters and kissed them all good night.

They held you close to their hard chests, whispering sweet, loving words into your ears as they did so.

Then you accepted Tao’s hand and he led you out of the spacious living room and through the hallways.

Your other sexy gangsters weren’t far behind as you and Tao ascended the grand, white marble stairs together and walked down the wide and spacious cream hallways.

You waved to your other sexy gangsters as they entered their rooms for the night and then you and Tao entered his room together.

Tao flicked on the light switch, bathing the large, almost empty room in a golden light.

You walked further into the room, your fluffy white slippers sliding across the marble floor as you looked around. You hadn’t been in his room before.

“I’m just going to get changed.” Tao announced, placing his hands on your waist and kissing your cheek. “I won’t be long.”

You nodded as he smiled, placing one last kiss onto your pulse point.

Tao walked away from you and entered his walk-in wardrobe.

When he was gone, you looked around his room. It was bare, the walls were white, and it was very clean.

There was a large floor-to-ceiling window with a grey curtain covering it, opposite the bed, there was a desk with books, papers, pens, a laptop and highlighters scattered on it. There was a large, comfortable bed with a pure white duvet and light blue throw pillows and two wooden nightstands each with a matching lamp on them.

You noticed a bookcase near the desk, and you walked towards it, clutching Oscar close to you. There were some books about economics, knickknacks and even some martials arts and wushu trophies from high school and national competitions in China.

You smiled, feeling proud of your gangster’s achievements.

Then you looked at the framed pictures on the shelves, there was one of all the gangsters and their father sat around a large table together at a fancy restaurant, they all looked quite young, in their teens you would say.

You smiled, they all looked so sweet and innocent like a normal family. From that picture, you would never have expected that they were all apart of one of the most dangerous mafias in Asia. 

Then you locked eyes with another photograph. It was of a young woman; her hair was up in a neat bun and she looked so happy. She was beautiful.

“Tao Tao?” you called.

“Yes, baby?” Tao said as he emerged from his walk-in wardrobe, slipping on a white t-shirt—concealing his tanned abs.

“Um, who’s this?” you asked, pointing to the photograph of the young woman.

Tao quirked an eyebrow and walked to stand beside you. He looked at the picture and his eyes saddened. “That’s my mother.” He whispered.

Your eyes widened and you looked back at the picture of the smiling woman, you could clearly see that she had Tao’s eyes…

“I never knew her.” Tao continued, sitting down on his bed. “The only thing I have is that picture of her that my father gave me when I was sixteen.”

You joined him on the bed and stared at his handsome profile.

“I’m so sorry, Tao Tao.” You said, leaning your head on his shoulder and taking his hand in yours.

“My mother isn’t dead, sweetheart.” Tao said all of a sudden, squeezing your hand. “She’s out there somewhere.”

You froze, your whole body turning cold.

“My father told me that she couldn’t cope with me anymore. So, she left me in his care.” Tao continued. “She was very young when she had me. Only nineteen and she had her whole life ahead of her.”

_Oh my god…_

You couldn’t believe it.

You remembered that Monday night at the launch party where Sunwoo specifically said that their mothers had all _died_ when the gangsters were very young.

You didn’t know what to think, you didn’t know what the truth was anymore…

Was Sunwoo lying to you? Or was he lying to his sons? And why would he tell Tao that his mother was still alive?

Hot tears began to trickle down your cheeks at the terrible unfairness of it all.

“Baby?” Tao breathed when he heard you whimpering. “Why’re you crying?”

Your tears were falling harder now, and you didn’t know what to say. You promised Sunwoo that you wouldn’t tell your gangsters anything and you didn’t want to quash Tao’s hopes that his mother was still alive.

You didn’t know who to believe but you had an inkling that Sunwoo was telling the truth when he said that all their mothers had died. By what means you didn’t know, in fact, you didn’t want to know how they died because you feared that they didn’t die nicely.

“Princess, please don’t cry, shh…” Tao said soothingly, pulling you onto his lap and wrapping you in a tight hug.

You cried harder against him, wrapping your arms around his neck and sobbing against the hot flesh, your salty, anguished tears rolling down his t-shirt and soaking it, however he didn’t seem to care about that.

“Baby…” Tao whispered against your tresses after a long while. “Why’re you crying? Are you still sad about Titanic?”

You sniffled against him and shook your head, your hand tight in his white t-shirt.

“Then what is it?”

You gulped wetly, trembling in his arms. “I’m sad because you never knew your mother.”

Tao sighed against you, his hand rubbing your back in comforting circles. “You don’t have to cry for me, sweetheart,” he murmured. “I’m okay.”

“But it must have been so hard for you to grow up without your mother.” You whimpered against his neck, hugging him closer.

Tao’s heart fluttered in his chest at your words. Never has he ever come across a person who has felt compassion towards him. He was so used to people fearing and running away from him…

“It was hard.” Tao agreed softly, his hands still holding you securely against his hard chest. “But I learnt to live with it and what keeps me going is that my mother is still out there somewhere, living her life far away from the mafia lifestyle that she was sucked into when she had me.”

You trembled against him, more hot tears gathering in your eyes at the fact that his mother wasn’t living her life somewhere else, she wasn’t living or experiencing things. She was dead—cold in the ground somewhere according to Sunwoo.

“Baby please don’t cry.” Tao cooed softly, rocking you in his arms. “It’s all okay. You shouldn’t be crying over me like this…”

_No! It’s not okay!_

“But I care about you…” you whispered, more hot, anguished tears trickling down your cheeks.

Tao hugged you closer. “Y/n-ah…”

“It’s true.” You whimpered, trying to wipe away your tears and calm yourself down. “I care so much for you all and it pains me to know that you never knew your mothers.”

“Thank you.” Tao said all of a sudden, rocking you gently in his lap.

“What for?” you whispered, wiping away your tears as you stared up at him.

“For being here with us.” Tao said, cupping your cheek tenderly. “And for being such a caring, sweet and beautiful person. No one has ever shown compassion or love like this towards me before.” He said, a small tear trailing down his cheek. “I love you.”

You blushed, your heart pounding. “I love you too.”

Tao smiled and leant forwards, kissing you softly.

You blushed, wrapping your arms around his neck as you both kissed, your tongues making quiet, sweet wet noises as they fought and your limbs becoming charged and electrified.

Then you both pulled away whilst panting deeply.

“Now, you must be tired.” Tao said, holding you close.

You nodded and he placed a kiss onto your forehead.

“Do you feel better?” he asked.

“I do.” You said quietly as you wiped away the last of your tears, snuggling against his neck and trying to rid your mind of last Monday night. You really didn’t want to think about whether your gangsters’ mothers were dead or not.

You slid off Tao’s lap and the two of you took off the blue throw pillows and crawled under the soft, downy duvet together.

You settled against the pillow with Oscar whilst Tao turned off his lamp, plunging the room in to darkness.

Tao pulled you towards him so that you were both spooning. “Goodnight, princess.” He whispered, kissing your neck sweetly.

“Goodnight, Tao Tao.” You breathed, snuggling against him with a sigh and scrunching your eyes shut.

As you laid there in bed—trying to get your mind to calm down—you wondered what your other gangsters were told about their mothers by Sunwoo…

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was a warm Sunday afternoon, and you and Baekhyun were sitting in one of the many living rooms in their mansion. You had your legs across his lap, and he was gently combing his fingers through your hair.

“What does BDSM mean?” you inquired innocently, looking into Baekhyun’s eyes as you held the contract in your hands.

Baekhyun smiled at your innocence. “Bondage, Discipline, Sadism, Masochism.” He responded smoothly, sweeping his fingers through your delicate tresses.

“So, bondage is tying people up?” you whispered.

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“And discipline…?”

“In those terms, discipline is how I as the Dominant disciplines you.” he said, leaning back slightly against the elegant lavender purple sofa.

“Oh…”

“Sadism is me, because I love seeing women in pain and pleasure.” Baekhyun continued with a wry smirk that had you blushing. “And masochism is you…”

“But I don’t like being in pain.” You said with a pout. “When Sehun spanked me, it hurt!”

Baekhyun’s eyes softened as he stared into yours. “I’m sorry about that.” He whispered, still running his slender fingers through your tresses.

“It’s not your fault…” you murmured, staring up at him

“You know sweetheart you don’t have to go through with the contract.” Baekhyun said. “I don’t want to force you to do it just because I like doing it…”

“But…”

“Baby, I would give up BDSM for you. That’s how serious I am.” Baekhyun said, gently cutting you off.

_Oh my…_

“But I want to do it, Baekie.” You said, staring into his eyes resolutely. “I really want to try it.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as they stared into yours. “Okay.” he whispered, his fingers brushing your jaw. “But I want you to know that if you ever feel uncomfortable in any way, you can tell me, and we’ll stop the contract immediately.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Good girl.” He breathed, pressing a kiss onto your forehead. “Now let’s look through the contract.”

You nodded and shuffled closer, leaning your head on his shoulder and rearranging your legs on his lap.

You opened the document.

“Go to the rules, baby.” Baekhyun whispered.

You did as he said and folded the page. You both began to read:

 

 

 

**Rules for the Dominant and the Submissive:**

  1. **The Dominant would like to be addressed as ‘Daddy’ by the Submissive.**
  2. **The Dominant must tell the Submissive what he will be doing to her during the session so that she is aware.**
  3. **The Dominant and the Submissive must be true to each other and not see other people during the relationship** **.**



 

 

“Baby, rule number three can be taken out.” Baekhyun interrupted all of a sudden, taking a pen from his ripped jeans pocket and crossing out the rule. “Because you’re not just with me, you’re with us all.”

You nodded, fiddling with your gold tiger pendant. “Okay.”

“But that does mean that you would need to visit a clinic every once in a while, just to make sure that you’re doing okay sexually.” Baekhyun added.

You blushed. “Okay.”

“Good girl.” He whispered, stroking your bare thigh.

Then you both continued to read the rules:

 

****

  1. **The Submissive must eat a healthy, well-balanced diet.**
  2. **The Submissive must keep clean and have good hygiene.**
  3. **The Submissive must be on birth control, preferably the pill or contraceptive injection.**



 

 

“You’ve already had your injection, so you’re all protected.” Baekhyun said with a smile towards you.

You nodded with a blush, burying your burning face against his neck.

Baekhyun paused and looked at you. “Unless, you uh…want children?” he asked with a blush, looking awkward all of a sudden.

You blushed hard and looked up from his neck. “N—no! I don’t want children at all!” you spluttered, your heart pounding in your chest.

“Oh, good.” Baekhyun said quickly with a smile, looking very relieved. “I just wanted to ask because I wouldn’t want to stop you if you did want them…”

“I don’t think I’m ready yet Baekie.” You said honestly. “I’ve got university to focus on anyway.”

Baekhyun smiled and swept a lock of your delicate tresses behind your ear. “You’re right.” He murmured. “You have your whole career ahead of you, honey-bun.”

You smiled and leant your head against his shoulder, continuing to read the rules again:

 

  1. **If the Submissive feels uncomfortable during a session, she must tell the Dominant by using a safe word of her choice and the session will be stopped immediately.**



 

 

“Safe word?” you murmured, looking up at Baekhyun with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s just a word you use to indicate that you want to end the session.” He explained smoothly. “You use it if you’re really uncomfortable and if you can’t go on any longer.”

“Okay.” you said with a nod, becoming worried at the fact that you would need a safe word for this.

“You can think of one later.” Baekhyun said. “But when you do think of it, please tell me so I know.”

You nodded and you both continued to read:

  1. **The Submissive must keep active and exercise at least four times a week to meet the Dominant’s needs.**



 

 

 _“Four times a week?!”_ you spluttered, staring wide-eyed at the sheet in absolute shock.

Baekhyun laughed loudly, holding his stomach. “Oh sweetheart, your reactions…”

“I can’t exercise that often!” you said, folding your arms. “I’m terrible at it!”

“Oh but, baby, the naughty things that we’ll be doing do require a lot of core strength…” Baekhyun argued with a sexy smirk.

You blushed, a warm heat traversing straight to your belly at his look. “Daddy I really don’t like exercising…” you said with a pout. “It’s so tiring…”

“But you’ve been exercising with Tao, Jongin and Sehun at the company gyms.” Baekhyun contended.

“Yeah… but…” you said, then you had an idea. “What about three times a week instead?” you asked, staring into his eyes determinedly.

“That’s not enough…” Baekhyun murmured. “Seriously, when we start the contract, you’re going to be wishing that you were exercising four times a week. After the first session, your muscles will no doubt be aching to the high heavens.”

You blushed, the muscles in your belly clenching deliciously. “Are you serious?”

Baekhyun nodded with a smirk. “Oh yes.” He said, rubbing your shin. “When I’m in my Dominant headspace, I always fuck hard, never slow. So, you will be an aching mess when I’m done with you.”

_Oh my…_

You tried to shake off your blush as you shuffled towards him, rearranging your legs in his lap. “But Daddy…please can it just be three times a week?” you inquired, gazing up at him cutely. “Please?”

Baekhyun stared into your wide, innocent eyes then he sighed, running a hand through his tousled, bouncy-brown locks. “I’ll think about it and let you know soon, okay?” he relented.

“Thank you, Daddy!” you beamed, wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

Baekhyun smiled and hugged you back, kissing your temple.

“Now, let’s continue reading the rules, gorgeous girl.” He said, stroking your thigh.

You both looked down at the sheet and read:

 

 

  1. **The Submissive and the Dominant must agree to a set of Hard and Soft limits together and these limits can be changed and added to at any time, however they must be agreed upon by the two participating parties.**



 

 

“What are hard limits?” you inquired.

“Hard limits are things that are absolutely off the table.” Baekhyun explained. “Things that we as a couple aren’t comfortable with doing at all.”

“And soft limits?” you asked.

“Soft limits are things that we’re curious about and would like to try.” Baekhyun said, continuing to run his fingers through your tresses. “I’ll go through the limits with you soon, so let’s finish reading the rules, okay?”

“Okay, Baekie.” You said.

Baekhyun smiled and kissed your temple. Then you both continued to read:

 

 

  1. **The Dominant and the Submissive must be honest with one another.**
  2. **The Dominant must ask the Submissive whether she would like to participate in a session before conducting it. No party should force the other to commit if the other is uncomfortable.**
  3. **If the Dominant or the Submissive wants to stop the relationship for any reason, the contract will be considered null and void with immediate effect.**



“So, these are the rules.” Baekhyun said after you had both finished reading. “What do you think?” he asked, turning to you.

“They’re okay.” you said, snuggling against his hard chest. “But I still don’t want to exercise for four times a week.”

Baekhyun laughed mellifluously. “I told you that I’ll think about shortening it to three.”

“I know.” you grumbled with a pout then you looked up at him. “Please promise that you’ll think about it.”

Baekhyun stared down at you, cupping your cheek. “Of course, I promise, honey-bun.” He breathed, swooping down and kissing you chastely on the lips. “Now, let’s go through the hard limits, okay?”

You nodded.

Baekhyun picked up the document and flicked through it. Then you both read:

 

 

**Hard Limits:**

  * **Blood play.**
  * **Knife play.**
  * **Needle play.**
  * **Wax play.**
  * **Harming animals or children.**



 

 

“These are my hard limits.” Baekhyun explained then he met your eyes. “Are these okay with you?” he inquired.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to do them either.” You said with a shiver.

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes, some people can take BDSM to the extreme, sweetheart.” He said, stroking your shoulder. “But I’m not into any of this, so I steer clear of it.”

“Good!” you said, looking up and meeting his eyes, glad that your sexy gangster wouldn’t do these things to you.

Baekhyun smiled and held you closer. “Now, let’s go through all the options and you can tell me whether it’s a hard or soft limit for you or if you’re okay with it in general, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good girl.”  He said, flicking through a couple of pages.

“Now, do you think you’ll be comfortable with impact play?” he asked, his pen poised on the paper.

“What’s that?” you inquired.

“Impact play is spanking, whipping, caning and flogging.” He explained with a wry smile. “Anything that involves me hitting you.”

“Oh uh…” you stuttered with a blush.

“We’ll start out slow.” Baekhyun said, sensing your worry. “I won’t be hitting you with paddles, whips _and_ canes on our first session okay?” he said, stroking your shoulder.

You stared into his brown eyes and nodded. You could see that he was being truthful. “Okay.”

Baekhyun smiled. “Good girl.” He said, ticking ‘Impact Play’.

“Now, what about choking?”

 _“Choking?!”_ you spluttered in shock, not believing your ears.

“Yes, like erotic choking.” Baekhyun explained.

“Baekhyun, do people actually choke each other during sex?” you asked, not believing your ears.

“Yes.” Baekhyun said. “I used to do it to my past Submissives.”

“I wouldn’t want to do that.” You said with a shiver, placing a hand on your neck, hating the thought of being choked, even if it was during sex.

“That’s fine.” Baekhyun said, writing: ‘Choking’ into the hard limits section.

“I’m sorry.” You apologised.

“Sweetheart, why’re you apologising?” he asked.

“Well, because I don’t want to do choking…”

“You have no reason to apologise.” he said as he stared into your eyes. “This relationship involves you as well, and you have a say in it. So, I’m not upset in the slightest that you don’t want to do choking because what’s important is that you’re comfortable and safe when we do this, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good girl.” He whispered, placing a kiss onto your hair. “I’ve written it in the hard limits section, okay?”

“Thank you, Daddy.” You said, snuggling against his neck and placing a kiss there.

“You’re welcome baby.” He said, holding you close. “Now, shall we continue?”

You nodded and you both looked down at the paper.

“What about anal fisting?” Baekhyun asked.

“Hard limit.” You said immediately.

“Okay.” he said, writing it down.

“And vaginal fisting.” You whispered as an afterthought with a majorly beet red blush.

Baekhyun nodded and wrote it down in the hard limits section.

“Now, what about anal?” he asked.

“Soft limit.”

“I agree, I won’t be doing that with you just yet…” Baekhyun said, writing it down in the soft limits section. “You’re still so new to this, it’s adorable.”

“Daddy…” you whined softly, burying your blushing cheeks against his neck.

Baekhyun chuckled and held you closer. “Butt plugs?” he inquired.

“Soft limit.”

Baekhyun nodded and wrote it down. “Now, what about dildos? Will you be comfortable trying them out?”

You blushed, remembering the vibrator that he showed you in his playroom on Thursday. You nodded with a beet red blush.

Baekhyun smiled and ticked the box.

You knew that you wanted to see what they felt like and just the thought of it was beginning to make you tingle…

“What about nipple clamps?” he asked.

“Nipple clamps?”

“Yeah, they clamp your little nipples and they can feel really good…” Baekhyun explained with a smirk.

You blushed, your nipples tingling. “Uh…soft limit.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun said, writing it down on the growing list. “What about Kegel balls?”

“What are they?” you asked with a cute tilt of your head.

“They’re metal balls you put inside your little pussy and they train your walls so that you’ll have longer orgasms.” Baekhyun explained with a smile.

“Um…soft limit for now.” You said with a blush, not sure about the idea of putting balls inside you.

“Sure.” Baekhyun said, writing them down on the growing list. “I’ll show you them some time because they can feel amazing.”

You nodded and shuffled your legs in his lap, beginning to feel warm and tingly from all this talk.

“What about being handcuffed?” he asked as he cleared his throat, moving his legs beneath yours to get comfier.

You nodded, it couldn’t be that bad and you were willing to try it out…

Baekhyun ticked the box. “Would you feel comfortable with being tied up with various materials such as rope, plastic, Velcro, bondage tape or fabrics?” he asked.

You nodded with a blush. “Yes.” You said, remembering how hot you felt when Sehun tied your wrists with your own panties last week.

Baekhyun smiled and ticked the box, turning the page. “Now, how about the paddle?” he asked.

You nodded.

Baekhyun ticked the box.

“Whipping?”

“Hard limit.” You said firmly.

Baekhyun wrote it down. “The riding crop?”

You nodded and he ticked the box.

“The feathery cane?”

You nodded and he smiled, ticking the box.

“The flogger?”

You shook your head. “Hard limit.” You said, remembering the strange equipment with the bits of knotted leather at the end.

Baekhyun nodded and wrote it down.

“A belt?” he asked.

 _“A belt?!”_ you spluttered, staring wide-eyed at him.

Baekhyun looked up from the document. “Yeah.”

“Baekhyun, a belt? Seriously?” you breathed. “But that must hurt…”

“Yes, it will hurt sweetheart.” Baekhyun said, stroking your thigh in comfort. “But I won’t hit you with a belt unless you want me to, you know.”

“Can it be a hard limit?” you asked.

“Of course, it can.” Baekhyun smiled, writing it down in the hard limits section.

You fumbled your hands in your lap, feeling bad that you were putting all these things in the hard limits section. However, you felt secure with Baekhyun, you knew that he wouldn’t pressure you to do anything that you were uncomfortable with. You trusted him.

“Spanking?” Baekhyun asked, ripping you out of your thoughts.

You blushed and nodded, remembering Wednesday morning with Chanyeol and how good it felt.

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asked with furrowed eyebrows. “I thought that you weren’t comfortable with spanking?”

“I’m sure.” You said, looking into his eyes.

“What changed?” Baekhyun inquired, putting down the pen, his eyes fixed on yours.

You blushed and fidgeted your legs in his lap. “Yeollie spanked me the other day and it felt…um…really good.” You whispered.

“Hmmm, really?” Baekhyun said faintly with a sexy grin.

You peeked up at him from your lashes. “Yes…”

Baekhyun smirked down at you and placed a hand on your bare thigh. “Okay then, however if you do feel uncomfortable at all, we can always put spanking in the hard limits section, okay?”

“Yes Daddy.” you said.

Baekhyun’s eyes darkened as he stared down at you, then he ticked ‘spanking’.

“Now, what about hair pulling?” he asked then he smirked roguishly. “I know you _definitely_ like that…”

You blushed, remembering your first time with him on Tuesday night and how he had just grabbed your hair and yanked your head back…

“I would like to do that.” You said quietly, your belly coiling and getting hot at the memory.

Baekhyun ticked the box. “What about being blindfolded?” he asked. “Have you done it before?”

“Um, no I haven’t, but I would like to try it.” you said.

It couldn’t be that bad and you trusted your sexy gangster…

Baekhyun ticked the box and turned the page. “What about the spreader bar?”

You blushed with a nod.

He ticked the box and cleared his throat. “Breath play?”

“Breath play?” you whispered.

Baekhyun smiled. “I’ll show you.” he whispered, putting down the document. His hands swept to the flimsy spaghetti straps of your powder pink tank top.

You met his eyes and nodded, and he slipped them down your arms, revealing your lacy blue bra.

You eased your arms out of the tank top and he gently pushed down your bra, so that it was resting beneath your breasts, pushing them up.

You blushed at your predicament, resisting the urge to cover yourself.

“Lean back, baby.” He whispered.

You did as he said, laying supine on the lavender purple sofa.

Baekhyun hovered above you, his head close to one of your breasts, then he gently blew air onto your nipple, his hair tickling your skin.

You blushed, feeling warm and tingly when your nipple hardened.

“Daddy…” you whimpered.

Baekhyun met your eyes with his dark, glittering ones. “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

You nodded, biting your lip.

Baekhyun smirked and blew more hot air on your nipple, sending exquisite pulses of pleasure straight to your belly. You shifted your thighs beneath him, beginning to feel damp between your legs.

“That’s breath play.” He said with a smile, pressing a kiss onto your nipple then he leant up.

Whilst breathing deeply, you sat up and Baekhyun helped you to ease your arms through your bra straps and pull your little powder pink tank top straps up your arms again.

“Thank you, Daddy.” You said, resting your legs on his lap again.

Baekhyun groaned low in his throat when your legs pressed against his erection just right. “You’re welcome.” He whispered as he tried to push away his dirty thoughts. “Now, what do you think about breath play?”

“I want to do it.” you said firmly.

Baekhyun chuckled and ticked the box. “What about blowjobs and hand jobs?” he asked.

You blushed, remembering the past couple of days. “Yes, that’s fine.”

“Okay, what about swallowing semen?” He whispered.

You blushed and nodded. “Okay.” you said.

You didn’t mind it, but it would need some getting used to still.

He ticked the box.

“Cunnilingus?”

“Yes.” You said, fidgeting your legs again in his lap.

You blushed when you felt something hard, you looked down and noticed the large bulge in Baekhyun’s jeans.

“And, that’s it.” he announced as he turned the page.

“Is that all?” you asked, having expected more questions than that.

Baekhyun chuckled. “Yes, it is. Now we just have to sign our names.” He said, handing you the pen and the contract.

You read through the contract and signed your name, writing your signature on the line provided.

Then you handed Baekhyun the pen and the contract.

You watched as he signed his name with a beautiful, curly signature.

“All done.” He breathed, putting down the document as he looked into your eyes. “How do you feel?”

You blushed and smiled, beginning to feel excited about experiencing something new. “I feel good.” You said, bravely crawling onto his lap and kissing him sweetly on the lips. “Thank you so much.”

Baekhyun moaned softly, his hands wrapping around your hips. “You know, baby, just talking about this has really gotten me hard…” he whispered.

You blushed. “Oh Daddy Baekhyun…” you breathed, your hand skimming down his hard chest and rubbing his hard cock over his jeans.

Baekhyun moaned softly, kissing your neck. “Lay down baby, Daddy needs you.” He commanded.

You smiled, tingling with anticipation as you lay supine on the lavender sofa.

Baekhyun hovered above you, unbuttoning and unzipping your little jean shorts. He pulled them down your legs along with your soaking wet, lacy blue panties.

Then he took off his jeans and boxers, his hard cock bouncing out.

You blushed as he smirked, wrapping a hand around his thick length.

He aligned his tip with your wet hole. “You ready?”

“Yes, Daddy.” You breathed, staring up at him with hooded eyes.

Baekhyun nodded and gently eased his throbbing red tip through your wet folds.

“Oh…” you breathed out, tipping your head back and closing your eyes.

“Oh, my baby…” he moaned when his tip bumped against your cervix. “You feel so fucking good.”

You blushed and moaned, your thighs quivering on either side of his hips at the exquisite fullness of your walls.

“Are you ready?” he asked, wrapping his strong hands around your hips.

“Yes, Daddy.” You sighed, staring up at him with glazed-over, hooded eyes.

“Oh fuck.” He growled as he began to pound his cock into you hard, right there in the lavender purple living room, under the harsh glare of the late afternoon August sun streaming through the windows.

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

    

 

 

Later that Sunday night, you rushed down the marble stairs and walked towards the spacious living room.

You were dressed in skinny jeans and a light, cream camisole top. Your neck was still raw, and your legs were still quivering from yours and Baekhyun’s impromptu session a couple of hours ago.

It was late and the rest of your gangsters had gone up to bed, except one of them and you were on your way to meet him.

You were smiling, so excited about what was going to happen. You couldn’t wait!

You entered the spacious living room and immediately your eyes clapped on Kris who was stood there in an exquisite pair of jeans and a white t-shirt which revealed a delicious smidgen of his collarbones.

He looked breath-taking.

You smiled and walked towards him. “Hey, Kris.” You greeted, leaning up on your tiptoes and placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

“Hey bambi.” Kris murmured with a smile, wrapping a hand around your nape and directing your lips to his.

You blushed at the sudden movement but nonetheless you relaxed and kissed him back, your arms wrapping around his neck.

You both released each other’s lips with a wet pop and stared at each other.

“Are you ready?” he asked, taking your hand in his.

“Of course.” you said with a sweet smile and a nod. “I’m so excited!” you beamed.

Kris chuckled fondly down at you. “Good!” he said, turning to the patio doors and opening them.

You both stepped out into the warm August summer night.

Kris closed the doors and you both walked hand-in-hand across the patio and stepped onto the lush green grass in comfortable silence.

The garden was calm, and you could hear the distant hoot of an owl high in the feathery conifers and the sounds of crickets piercing the late-night stillness.

After a little while of walking, you and Kris stopped.

“Let’s sit.” He said, looking up at the sky. “We’ll have a good view of everything from here.”

“Sure.” You smiled.

Kris flashed you a handsome smile as he removed his hand from yours and shook out a tartan blanket, laying it down with care onto the grass.

You both laid down on your backs on the blanket and you shuffled towards Kris and he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close to his hard chest.  

You both stared up and you gasped, your eyes catching sight of a meteorite slashing through the sapphire night sky. “Kris look!” you breathed, pointing up at the sky. “Meteorites!”

Kris chuckled. “Those are the Perseids, they’re the brightest meteor showers of the year and they occur in August.” He explained. “They peak around this time of the month.”

“Wow…” you breathed, your eyes widening as you stared up at the Perseids shooting through the sky.

“Breath taking, isn’t it?” Kris murmured against your tresses.

“It is.” You agreed with a whisper, resting a hand on his hard chest as you stared up at the sky in wonderment, having never witnessed anything like it before. “So incredible…”

You and Kris descended into silence for a small while, your eyes transfixed, watching the glimmering Perseids cutting through the sky.

“Look, there’s the big dipper.” Kris said after a small while, pointing up at the sky.

You squinted. “I can’t see it.” you said with a pout.

Kris chuckled. “Sweetheart, follow my finger, do you see the saucepan like gathering of stars? Just to the north?”

You stared at where he was pointing, and your eyes widened. “Oh, I see it!” you beamed, snuggling closer against him.

Kris smiled against your tresses, stroking your bare arm. “Now, if you look at the two stars at the dipper’s edge and look to the right, you’ll see a very bright star.”

You did as he said and you smiled when you spotted the bright star, it was hard to miss it. “Ooh! I see it!”

Kris smiled. “That’s Polaris. The north star.”  

“Oh!”

“And now, do you see, where the big dipper is?” he asked.

“Yes.” You nodded.

“Well, it’s a part of the Ursa Major constellation which is in the shape of a bear. The big dipper is its tail.” Kris said and then he continued to explain, showing you the other stars, which made up the bear’s silhouette and gradually you could see it.

“Oh my!” you breathed, your eyes widening.

“And if you look to the north star again, you’ll see the little dipper, which is a part of the constellation, ‘Ursa Minor’, which means small bear in Latin.” Kris said.

You followed where he was pointing. “Oh yes…” you breathed when you could see a smaller dipper in the sky.

“You see it?” he asked.

“I do.” You breathed, looking at the two constellations. “But, um, Daddy?”

Kris inclined his head towards you with a hum. “Yes, bambi?”

“If they’re bears, why do they have long tails like that?” you inquired, looking into his eyes with your wide, innocent ones.

Kris smiled. “Good question.” He said, cupping your cheek lovingly. “According to Ancient Greek mythology, Zeus threw bears out of the heavens by their tails, and as a result, their tails got stretched and snapped, leaving them with a stubby appendage.”

“Oh my…” you breathed.

“Weird isn’t it?” he whispered. “The ancient Greeks were a wacky bunch.” He said. “But oh, so clever.”

You nodded in agreement. “They were.” You whispered as he swept some stray tendrils of hair out of your eyes with his fingertips.

“Now, sweetheart.” Kris said, clearing his throat as he pointed up at the sky. “Look at the highest point on the big dipper.” He said. “Do you see it?”

You nodded, your eyes fixed on the sky.

“Okay, well, look north east of there. Do you see a very bright star?” he asked.

You followed his finger, your eyes skimming the night sky for a little while then your eyes widened, and a big smile broke out across your lips. “Yes, I do!” you beamed.

Kris smiled against your hair, stroking your bare arm. “That’s Vega, it’s the fifth brightest star in the night sky and the brightest star in the constellation of Lyra.” He explained. “It’s interpreted as being in the shape of a lyre thanks to the Ancient Greeks.”

You stared at the stars silently, your eyes taking in the shapes and positions of the Lyra constellation.

“Do you see it, baby?” Kris whispered in his deep, lulling voice.

You nodded. “I do.”

Kris smiled and placed a kiss onto your hair, then he looked up at the sky again. “Now, my sweet. Look at Vega and then I want you to look to the left, do you see another very bright star?”

You did as he said and after a little while of looking, you found it. “Yes, I do.” You chimed with a smile, snuggling against his hard chest.

“That’s Deneb. The brightest star in the constellation of Cygnus.” He said, pointing to the sky. “Do you see that it makes up a swan shape?”

You nodded. “I do.” You said, then you inclined your head up towards him. “Kris, you showed me this constellation a couple of weeks ago when we stayed at my house, remember?”

Kris smiled, his fingers weaving through your delicate tresses. “Of course, I remember, baby.” He murmured.

You blushed and smiled, remembering your quiet evening together a couple of weeks ago where the two of you stood by your open bedroom window at your house in your poor neighbourhood, looking at the constellations on Kris’s phone.

Then Kris, kissed your forehead and looked up at the sky again. “Now sweetheart, do you see another bright star?” he asked. “Just south of Deneb?”

Your eyes followed where he was pointing, and after a small while, you could see a star which was noticeably brighter than those around it. “Yes, I can.” You said, tangling your legs with his and getting comfier on the tartan blanket.

Kris smiled. “That’s Altair, the brightest star in the Aquila constellation which looks a bit like an eagle. You see?” he said, continuing to point up at the sky.

You squinted as you stared up at the Aquila constellation then you gasped, smiling widely. “I see it, Kris!” you beamed.

Kris laughed softly and you blushed at the mellifluous sound. “You’re so cute, baby.” He whispered, hugging you closer.

You blushed even more. “Daddy…”

Kris continued to laugh softly, kissing your hair. “You are though.” He whispered and you blushed, your heart fluttering. “These three constellations actually make up the ‘Summer Triangle’.” He said, stroking your arm. “They’re more visible during the summer months, particularly in July and August.”

“It’s so beautiful…” you whispered as you stared, seeing the isosceles triangle connecting the three bright stars, with Altair at its apex.

“It is…” Kris agreed as he held you close.

“Kris why are the constellations described as a swan, a lyre and an eagle?” you inquired into the calming summer silence.

“Well, there are many reasons why, baby.” Kris said. “Firstly, with Cygnus, the swan represents Zeus, who metamorphosed into a swan in order to seduce a mortal girl named Leda.” He explained, meeting your eyes. “Zeus had been watching her for a long time on his throne in Olympus and one day he swept down as a swan and impregnated Leda and on that same day she slept with her husband. So, she gave birth to four children, including Helen of Troy who was the cause of the Trojan War in the age of the heroes.”

“Oh my…” you breathed.

Kris nodded. “The story of Leda and the swan is a fascinating one because Leda managed to escape Hera’s fury and wasn’t punished. Even her children were spared by Hera, so unlike Zeus’ other illegitimate children and partners who were tortured by her.”

“Oh goodness…”

“Do you like Greek mythology, sweetheart?” Kris asked softly, his breath ruffling your hair, causing you to tingle against him.

“Well, I’ve never really read up about them.” you said honestly. “But they sound so interesting.” You continued, looking up and meeting his eyes.

Kris smiled. “There are very interesting.” He agreed, stroking your arm. “And I’ll love to tell you more because they’re so many different stories about the Greek gods and they’re all so fascinating.”

“I would love to know more, Kris.” You said, loving how much you were learning about your sexy gangsters each day.

Kris placed a kiss onto your temple. “Good.” He whispered.

“And what about the eagle?” you asked, your wide eyes staring into his.

“Well, like Leda, Zeus also turned into a swan to pursue and seduce Nemesis, the goddess of revenge.” Kris said, his deep, soothing voice tingling through you. “Zeus asked Aphrodite to metamorphose into an eagle and ‘chase’ him, so that Nemesis would protect him.” he explained, stroking your shoulder. “And he put the Cygnus and Aquila constellations into the sky to commemorate the event.”

“Wow…” you breathed, staring wide-eyed. “What about the harp?”

“Well, the harp represents Orpheus, the son of Apollo the god of music, poetry, healing and medicine.” Kris explained. “Orpheus could play the lyre so well that even rocks and trees were entranced by his music.” He said as you stared up at him, rearranging your jean clad thighs against his. “He met a woman named Eurydice and fell in love, however on their wedding day, Eurydice fell into a pit of vipers. She got bitten and died.”

“Oh no…” you breathed.

Kris nodded. “Orpheus was distraught, and he played his harp for days without stopping. One day, the gods took pity on him and suggested that he go down to the Underworld to bring Eurydice back to the realm of the living.” He said, pulling you closer. “So, Orpheus entered the Underworld and played a song on his lyre to the god of death: Hades and his wife Persephone. The two were so moved by his music that they allowed him to take Eurydice back to the living, but only if he didn’t turn around and look at her.”

You breathed out a shaky breath, your eyes fixed on Kris’s.

“So, Orpheus led the way out and he was starting to lose faith, because he couldn’t hear Eurydice’s footsteps behind him, and he was beginning to think that the gods were lying to him.” he said. “So, just as they were about to exit the Underworld, Orpheus turned around and Eurydice’s shadow was forever incarcerated in the world of the dead. Never to return to the living.”

“How terrible…” you whispered, snuggling tighter against Kris’s chest. “What happened next?”

“Orpheus tried to enter the Underworld again, however no one can enter it twice, dead or alive. Then he played a mourning song on his lyre, calling for death so that he could join Eurydice in the Underworld forever.” Kris said. “Then Orpheus announced that he no longer followed the gods. So, Dionysus sent his followers—the Maenads—to tear him apart and kill him. His lyre was put into the sky, so that he would be remembered by all.”

“Oh my…” you breathed into the warm, summer night silence.

“It’s a sad story, isn’t it, bambi?” Kris remarked.

You nodded against him. “It’s very sad.” You agreed. “Poor Orpheus.”

“Yeah, he was an unfortunate guy.” Kris said, holding you close as he stared up at the sky.

“But at least he’s with Eurydice in the Underworld now.” You said softly, tangling your jean clad thighs with his.

Kris smiled against your hair. “That’s true.” He whispered. “At least he’s with her now.”

Then you both descended into a calm, uninterrupted silence, the two of you watching the Perseids shooting across the glittering sapphire night sky. 

Kris continued to tell you more ancient Greek myths, his deep, soothing voice washing through you like a wave and soon you were growing sleepy, your eyes getting heavier.

“So, Paris chose Aphrodite who promised him Helen of Sparta’s hand…” Kris drawled softly, then he looked down at you. “Sweetheart?”

You slowly opened your eyes and met Kris’s. “Hmm?”

“Are you sleepy?” he inquired, stroking your cheek lovingly.

“Yes, Daddy.” You whispered as you hugged him close, your eyes already closing again. “So sleepy.”

“Well it is late, and we have to wake up early.” Kris said. “So, let’s go to bed.”

You nodded and sat up from Kris’s warm and hard chest, your body heavy with fatigue.

You both stood and Kris picked up the red tartan blanket and folded it neatly, then he took your hand in his and you both walked across the lush grass together in silence.

You both neared the house and Kris opened the patio doors. You both walked through, and he closed and locked the doors behind you.

Kris took your hand in his again and you both walked out of the spacious living room and through the hallways towards the dim entrance hall. You ascended the grand white marble stairs together and walked down the wide and spacious cream hallways.

You both stopped in front of your room and you turned to Kris. “Thank you so much.” You breathed, staring into his eyes.

He smiled and you blushed. “You’re welcome, bambi.” He said. “Did you enjoy it?”

“I loved it.” you said with a smile. “It was incredible.”

Kris smiled even more. “I’m glad.” He said, running a couple of fingers through your delicate tresses.

You yawned so you covered your mouth, your eyes fluttering shut.

“I’ll leave you to sleep now.” He said.

You nodded. “Okay.” you whispered.

Kris wrapped and arm around your waist and kissed you sweetly on the lips.

Your heart fluttered as you leant up on your tiptoes, resting your hands on his hard chest as you kissed him back.

Then you both released each other. “Goodnight.” he whispered, his hand stroking your hip.

“Goodnight, Daddy.” You said sleepily, your eyes beginning to close.

Kris smiled and kissed your nose. “I love you.”

You blushed and opened your eyes. “I love you too.” You whispered.

You both stared at each other and then you leant forward and kissed him chastely on the lips. “Sleep well.” You breathed, inhaling his scent, he smelled of freshly cut grass and pinewood.

“You too.” He murmured, holding your hips against his.

Then he gently stepped away from you and blew you a kiss.

You blushed, catching his kiss as you watched his lithe form saunter down the dimly lit hallway, moving akin to an alpha lion in the wild.

When Kris entered his room in the distance, you entered your room and turned on the light.

You walked towards your large floor-to-ceiling window and stared out, watching the Perseids gliding across the sapphire night sky then you closed your curtains.

You walked towards your walk-in wardrobe and dug in your pyjama drawer, taking out a delicate white nighty and some matching panties.

You took off your camisole top, skinny jeans, bra and panties and put on the nighty and fresh panties. Then you walked to your bathroom and took off your gold tiger necklace and brushed your teeth and hair.

You exited the bathroom and grabbed Oscar from your bed, holding him close as you turned off your bedroom light and crept out into the hallway.

You closed your door behind you, your slippers sliding across the marble floors as you walked.

Eventually, you reached the door that you were looking for and opened it. You slipped inside and closed the door after you.

It was quite dark, and you could hear his soft breaths in the silence.

You smiled and shuffled towards the bed, his curtains were open slightly, so you could easily see your way.

You reached the bed and took off your fluffy slippers, opening the duvet and getting in. You settled against his hard, bare chest.

You blushed, having not expected him to be without a shirt on.

He groaned at the contact and shuffled. “Baby?” he whispered.

“Kai?” you whispered, placing a sweet kiss onto his neck.

“You’re here.” He breathed, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close.

“Of course, I’m here.” You whispered, settling against him. “I’m so tired.”

“I was about to fall asleep.” Jongin murmured, his warm, sweet breath ruffling your hair.

 “Sorry.” You apologised softly.

“Don’t worry. Just sleep…” he said, and you could tell that he was very tired.

You smiled slightly through your fatigue and snuggled against him, holding Oscar close as you fell asleep, surrendering yourself to the peaceful uninterrupted stillness of his room.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Monday morning and you woke up in Jongin’s warm and tender embrace.

“Good morning my angel.” Jongin whispered, kissing behind your ear from where he was spooning you.

You blushed, your body quivering against him. “Good morning, Kai.” You whispered back with a smile, turning around and meeting his beautiful brown eyes.

Jongin smiled and placed a chaste kiss onto your lips, holding you close.

You both sat in a calm silence and your eyes swept over his room, then you came across some glittering trophies sat on a shelf by his desk.

“Kai?”

“Yes, baby?”

“What are those trophies over there?” you asked, already having a vague idea of what they could be from.

“Oh, those are my dancing trophies.” Jongin explained. “I used to do ballroom dancing when I was younger.”

“Luhan told me that.” You said, hugging Oscar close as you turned your head and met his eyes.

“Did he?”

“Yeah, he said that you specialised in Latin dancing.”

“That’s true.” Jongin said with a smile in his voice. “I loved it, but I stopped because of an injury.”

“Luhan told me that as well…” you murmured. “He said you fell off a tree.”

“Yeah, because Chanyeol pushed me.” Jongin grumbled into your neck. “I was twelve at the time and he was seventeen, in high school. Back then he had a really bad temper. Just the littlest of things would set him off.”

Your eyebrows furrowed at the new information. “Why did Chanyeol push you?” you asked.

“I don’t know…” Jongin said. “We were all just hanging out in the garden and Tao dared me to take Chanyeol’s phone from him. He was glued to it and we were wondering what he was up to, but he kept telling us to go away.” He said. “So, I went over there and swiped it from him. He got angry and chased me. I was able to climb a small willow tree by the pond and Chanyeol pushed me and got his phone back, next moment I know I had broken my ankle and I was rushed to hospital.”

“Oh goodness…that’s absolutely terrible.” You breathed, turning in bed so that you were staring into his beautiful brown eyes.

Jongin nodded. “I didn’t dance again after that, but in high school I joined the street dance club and my ankle was much better by then.”

“That’s good.” You whispered.

Jongin wrapped his arms tighter around you, snuggling closer to your neck. “But…there’s something that’s been bothering me ever since Chanyeol had pushed me that day.” He said all of a sudden.

“What was that?” you asked.

“Well, when I stole his phone from him, he was typing a message to an unknown number…about a blue necklace…” Jongin whispered, his hot breath curling down your neck

You froze, your eyes widening. “A blue necklace?”

Jongin nodded. “He said that he wanted it back and that he would go to any length to secure it.”

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Monday afternoon and you were at _Kim Enterprises_ doing some studying in Jongdae’s office. You were laying on your stomach on his sofa, typing up some neurology notes from your sessions with Yixing at the hospital.

“Baby.” Jongdae called suddenly, ripping you out of your little study-bubble.

You turned around and caught his eyes. “Yes, Daddy?”

“I need to go to a meeting now, would you like to work in the waiting room so that you’re not alone?” he asked, standing from his desk chair and gathering papers.

You quirked an eyebrow. “But why can’t I go and see one of the others whilst you’re in a meeting?”

“All of us will be in the meeting, sweetheart.” Jongdae answered as he walked towards you. “And as much as I trust you in my office, I would prefer it if you were in view of the secretaries, just in case you need something or if anything happens like a fire drill for instance.”

“You shouldn’t worry so much, Daddy.” You giggled. “There probably wouldn’t be a fire.”

“But I always worry for you.” Jongdae said with furrowed eyebrows, putting his papers on the glass coffee table and kneeling in front of you. “You’re my girl so I always worry about you. Okay?” he breathed, cupping your cheeks.

You blushed, your heart pounding in your chest. “Okay, Daddy.” You whispered.

“Good girl.” He said, placing a chaste kiss into your lips.

Then he helped you to gather your notes, papers and pens, putting them into your black satchel bag.

Afterwards, you stood with your books, your MacBook and your satchel bag and you both walked out of the light and spacious office together.

Jongdae’s hand was on the small of your back, the heat from it seeping through your thin, mint green camisole top and electrifying you.

You looked up and caught sight of the rest of your sexy gangsters all stood there in their pristine and perfect suits.

They smiled when they saw you and you greeted them with sweet kisses.

“How long will you guys be?” you inquired with your wide eyes and pouty lips.

“To be honest, we’re not sure, baby,” Junmyeon said as the others nodded. “We’re going through a deal with another company so it might be a little while.”

You frowned and they all chuckled at you.

“It’ll fly by.” Chanyeol said, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you against his hip. “We’ll be back before you know it.” he whispered, placing a kiss onto your hair.

You blushed, wrapping an arm around his taut waist. “Okay.”

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps permeated your little bubble.

You unwrapped your arm from around Chanyeol and you and your sexy gangsters watched as a group of black suited men entered the space.

Your sexy gangsters walked towards them, beginning to greet them with cordial words and handshakes.

You stood there awkwardly with your study materials.

“Y/n-ah?”

You turned around, meeting Jongin’s eyes. “I’ll see you later okay?” he said, pressing a sweet kiss onto your cheek.

“You’re going as well?” you asked with a sweet moue of your lips as you held his hand.

 “Yeah, Kyungsoo and I have to sit in.” Jongin grumbled with a cute pout.

You giggled softly.

“Well, I have to go now.” Jongin said, looking at his brothers and the mysterious, black-suited men.

You nodded. “Okay.” you said, squeezing his hand.

Then you let go and watched as Jongin strode towards the large group.

You looked away from them and settled yourself on one of the many black leather sofas near the secretaries.

You opened your MacBook and quickly found your neurology notes. You watched from the corner of your eye as your sexy gangsters gestured for the black-suited men to follow them, and the large group filed past you and the secretaries.

One of the black suited men caught your eyes suddenly and a look of realisation flashed across his features.

You looked away with a sharp whip of your head, not sure why that man was looking at you like that. As if he knew you.

And you were certain that you didn’t know him at all…

You determinedly kept your eyes on your MacBook screen until the sounds of their dress shoes gradually grew fainter in the distance.

When they were gone, you looked up and breathed a small sigh of relief. Then you got to work, continuing to type your neurology notes in silence and trying to put the mysterious man out of your thoughts.

After a while, you looked up from your MacBook screen and stared at the secretaries who were working calmly at their desks.

“Um…” you began.

All four secretaries looked up at you from their computer monitors.

“Who were those guys?” you asked.

The secretaries all exchanged a look. “They’re some of our bosses’ business partners.” Junmyeon’s secretary answered as the other three nodded.

“Their company deals with steel manufacture.” Minah (Jongdae’s secretary) piped up. “So, they’re quite important to our bosses’ conglomerate enterprise.”

“Woah…” you breathed.

“Yes, our bosses—I mean, your boyfriends have quite a lot of important business partners to meet with.” Ahran said with a small smile.

“I don’t think we’ve ever had a chance to talk to you yet, Miss L/n.” Junmyeon’s secretary said all of a sudden, standing from her seat and walking towards you.

“Oh uh…” you stuttered as she sat down on a sofa in front of you.

“I’m Kwon Heejin.” She said with a sweet smile, holding her hand out to you. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

You smiled, putting your MacBook down next to you on the sofa and accepting her hand.

You both shook hands and released each other. “It’s lovely to meet you too.” you said. “I’m sorry that I haven’t properly introduced myself to you all yet.”

“It’s okay, Miss L/n.” Heejin said gently, waving you off. “You haven’t had time to because our bosses have been keeping you so close to them ever since you first started coming here.” she said with a chuckle as Minah and Ahran sauntered towards you both and sat down on the seats nearby.

“Oh goodness…” you breathed with a blush.

The three secretaries smiled.

“Yeah, our bosses have never brought a woman to the office before…” Minah said with a small giggle. “Well, except Mr Baekhyun…but he hasn’t done that in ages.”

You blushed, knowing about Baekhyun’s playroom which was in his office.

“Anyway, we’ve never seen our bosses looking so comfortable and happy with a woman before.” Heejin said, looking at Minah and Ahran who nodded in agreement. “And us four have been here for years, so we know.” she added.

You looked behind her at Baekhyun’s secretary who was typing furiously on her computer, she seemed to be scowling.

You blushed, not believing their words. “Really?”

The three secretaries nodded vigorously.

You blushed harder however you couldn’t help but smile widely at the fact that you were the reason for your gangsters’ happiness.

“So, Miss L/n, are you a university student?” Minah asked, her eyes sweeping across your scattered papers and textbooks.

You nodded. “Yeah, I study medicine at Seoul University.”

The secretaries all looked at each other wide-eyed with smiles then they turned to you. “Oh? So, you’re a clever one then, Y/n?” Ahran asked, sweeping a lock of her dyed blonde hair behind her ear.

You nodded. “I guess…”

“Impressive.” Heejin breathed and the other two nodded. “Our bosses have chosen well.”

You blushed.

“So, um…have you, _you know_ with them?” Minah asked and the other two turned towards her with blushes.

You blushed, knowing _exactly_ what she was getting at.

“It’s none of our business what she does with our bosses!” Heejin hissed with a red blush.

“I bet the sex is steamy, right?” Minah asked, looking at you.

You blushed terribly hard, looking down at your hands.

“Don’t mind her, she likes writing erotica in her spare time.” Ahran said, jabbing Minah in the ribs with her elbow.

“Ouch!” Minah hissed, rubbing her ribs. “I was only gathering information…” she said, glaring at the other two secretaries. “I mean, Miss L/n has _twelve_ boyfriends, she’s a goldmine of ideas!”

You blushed, not believing that you were having this sort of conversation with your boyfriends’ secretaries whom you’ve only just properly been acquainted to this afternoon. “Please call me, Y/n.” you said, and they all stopped bickering and turned towards you. “You don’t have to be so formal with me.”

“But our bosses—” Heejin began with wide eyes.

“Mr Chanyeol let me call Miss L/n by her first name.” Ahran put forward with a smile at you.

Heejin and Minah turned to you as you nodded in confirmation. “That’s true.” You said. “And I’m sure that Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Jongdae will let you do the same.”

“Are you sure?” Minah asked.

You nodded with a smile. “Of course!” you said.

The three secretaries reciprocated your smile.

Suddenly, a pair of heels clipped towards the four of you.

You all looked up, seeing Baekhyun’s secretary stood above you all with an unamused frown on her lips.

“You’re all supposed to be working.” She said with a sniff towards Heejin, Minah and Ahran, folding her arms and completely ignoring you. “Our bosses have given us lots of work to type up and you three haven’t even started.”

“Hyesun, we have time, okay? Those papers aren’t due until Thursday anyway and we were overdue with introducing ourselves to our bosses’ lovely girlfriend.” Minah said with an overly cute smile and a flourish of her hand towards you.

You blushed and fumbled your hands on your lap.

Hyesun frowned, darting a small look at you. “Well, I’m sure Miss L/n needs to work too. She doesn’t need you guys pestering her.”

“Well, you can join us if you’d like? You haven’t even introduced yourself yet.” Heejin said, folding her hands delicately in her lap.

You all stared at Hyesun as she stared at you all. Her expression was unreadable. “I don’t have time to sit here and natter for hours. Mr Baekhyun is expecting these papers typed up and I can’t let him down.” Hyesun said importantly, folding her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

“If you guys are busy, I don’t want to keep you.” You spoke up all of a sudden, not wanting to cause a rift between the secretaries.

They all looked at you and you blushed at all the attention.

“It’s okay, Y/n.” Ahran said. “I’ve nearly finished my typing anyway.”

“Well then, I’ll return to work now.” Hyesun announced, darting a look at you.

You tried to smile at her, but she scowled, narrowing her eyes at you.

You frowned, wondering what her problem was with you.

Then you all watched as Hyesun turned around and clipped towards her desk, her blonde hair swishing as she took a seat and busied herself at her computer.

Heejin leant towards you. “I apologise about Hyesun, she’s not a very big fan of you I’m afraid.” She whispered. “She’s a prissy one and likes to be on top of things.”

You looked behind Heejin, seeing Hyesun, Baekhyun’s secretary who quickly looked away from you with a scowl, continuing to type on her computer.

“She has a huge crush on Mr Baekhyun.” Minah whispered. “She’s done so for a very long time, but he’s never given her the time of day. In fact, I don’t think he’s even noticed.”

“Are you sure?” you whispered back, feeling protective over your gangsters.

The three secretaries shared a look and nodded.

“Definitely.” Ahran said. “Mr Baekhyun only talks to her when he wants coffee, papers gathered or anything else work related, that’s all.”

You sighed softly to yourself and the three women smiled.

“Don’t worry Y/n. Our boss is definitely in love with you, okay?” Minah said, placing a comforting hand on your knee.  

You smiled and nodded, knowing that you could trust your sexy gangsters.

“Thanks.” You whispered.

“You’re welcome!” Minah beamed and the other secretaries smiled.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to you and you met the eyes of the three secretaries. “May I ask you guys something?”

“Sure.” Heejin said with a sweet smile.

You took a deep breath, you had been turning this question over and over in your mind for a little while now. “Why do you all have dyed blonde hair?” you asked.

The secretaries’ eyes all widened, and they shared a look.

Ahran leant towards you. “Well, it’s actually a requirement that we dye our hair blonde for this job.” She explained whilst Heejin and Minah nodded.

“Why?” you inquired.

“We don’t know the exact reason why.” Minah said, casting a look around the large space. “But they’re quite strict with it.”

Heejin’s eyes widened all of a sudden. “Didn’t Mr Jongdae send you home one day because your roots were showing?” she asked, looking at Minah who froze, fear filling her eyes.

_What?_

Minah nodded. “Yeah he did.” She said with a shiver. “He really flipped out at me. It wasn’t pleasant at all.”

“Are you serious?” you whispered in disbelief.

The three secretaries nodded.

“But why did he do that?” you asked.

“We don’t know, Y/n.” Ahran said with a sad smile. “We wished we knew as well.”

“What are your natural hair colours?” you inquired.

“We all have brown hair.” Heejin responded. “Including Hyesun.” She added in a whisper.

Your eyes widened. “But…I have brown hair…” you whispered, looking at a lock of your delicate tresses. “And not once have they told me to dye it…”

The secretaries shared a small look and a frown. “Then we don’t know, Y/n.”

“Has it always been like this?” you inquired.

They all nodded. “We’ve been their secretaries for a very long time, and we’ve always had to dye our hair blonde for the job.” Heejin said as the other two secretaries nodded.

“Oh my…” you breathed.

“Please don’t overthink it, Y/n.” Ahran said. “And don’t try and ask them either because it doesn’t work.”

“You tried?” Minah spluttered, staring wide-eyed at Ahran.

“Well, I didn’t, but Mr Chanyeol’s secretary before me tried to ask him why she had to dye her hair and he flipped out and fired her on the spot.” Ahran said.

Your heart pounded terribly hard in your chest as you stared at the three of them.

Heejin noticed the worry swirling in your eyes. “We really shouldn’t have told you all this.” She said. “We’re really sorry, please don’t have a negative view of your boyfriends because of what we said.”

“I—I won’t.” you said quietly, your throat dry.

“And please don’t tell them what we told you…” Minah added, staring at you desperately.

“Of course, I won’t!” you said firmly. “I would never tell on you to them.”

“Thank you so much, Y/n!” they all said, thanking you profusely whilst bowing.

You blushed, not used to others bowing towards you like this.

Then you hastily changed the subject, not wanting to think about what they had just told you. So, you asked them about themselves and you got to know them all individually. You found yourself really liking them. They were lovely and pleasant to talk to.

“Yeah, we all went to this bar and grill the other week and there was this really steamy waiter.” Minah said and the other two giggled. “Yeah, you remember him?”

Ahran nodded. “He was so hot…” she raved and the other two nodded.

Suddenly, footsteps permeated the space, the three secretaries froze and stood up.

“That might be our bosses.” Heejin whispered, straightening her suit jacket.

You blushed.

“Bye, Y/n.” they said quietly with waves.

“Bye guys.” You whispered back as they walked to their desks and busied themselves with their work.

You also busied yourself with some work, opening your MacBook and typing up your neurology notes.

You looked up as a man walked through and approached the secretaries, handing them some papers. It wasn’t your sexy gangsters or any of the mysterious men whom they were meeting with.

You put in your earphones and found Chanyeol’s playlist on your iPhone. It was the only thing that you listened to and you loved how calming it was.

After a little while of peaceful, uninterrupted study, you looked up from your screen as some of the black suited men walked past, their visages looked murderous as they stalked towards the lifts, talking quietly amongst themselves. They didn’t look happy.

Then, you caught the eyes of one of the black-suited men.

Your eyes widened, remembering him as the young man whom you had seen with your gangsters a couple of hours ago. The man who looked as if he knew you…

The man began to walk towards you as his colleagues stepped into the lifts.

You looked down, hoping that he would go away but he didn’t, he continued on his way until he was stood in front of you.

You pulled your earphones out of your ears and stared up at the man with a raised eyebrow. “How can I help you?” you asked.

“Are you Y/n L/n?” the man asked as he sat down on the sofa opposite you.

You nodded, closing your MacBook and turning off your iPhone.

“I knew it was you.” He said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “You’re Chanhee’s sister, aren’t you?”

You nodded again. “Yeah.” You said, beginning to worry about how he knew you and your brother. “Um…who are you?”

The man paused and then he nodded to himself, as if realising something. “I’m Choi Minho, Chanhee and I were in the same year at high school together.” he explained.

“Oh?” you said, sitting up straighter on the sofa and placing your MacBook beside you. “Were you friends with him?” you asked but you couldn’t remember him at all, in fact you’ve never actually met Chanhee’s friends before, he kept you away from them. You never knew why but you never questioned it.

“Not really, we had a couple of classes together, not much.” He said. “But we talked, he was a nice guy. How is he anyway?”

You jolted and looked away. “Chanhee died several years ago.” You whispered.

Minho stared. “What?” he asked. “Really?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“How?”

“He committed suicide after he got out of the detention centre.” You explained, catching Hyesun’s eyes and quickly she averted her gaze, busying herself with her desktop.

“I’m very sorry, Y/n.” Minho apologised sincerely.

You looked away from Hyesun and waved him off, used to others always saying sorry when you told them about your brother.

It was silent for a little while and you were gently pushing away your sad memories from all those years ago.

“So, why are you here?” Minho inquired all of a sudden.

You blinked, bringing yourself out of your thoughts. “Oh um, my boyfriends are the CEO’s.” you explained.

Minho paused, paling slightly. “Wait, you’re in a relationship with the four Kim brothers?” he asked, staring at you wide-eyed.

“I’m actually with all twelve of them.” You corrected with a blush.

 _“All twelve?!”_ Minho spluttered quietly, not believing what he was hearing.

You nodded in confirmation as he continued to stare at you in unsullied shock.

“Why are you here, Mr Choi?” you asked, changing the subject away from yourself.

Minho took a deep breath and composed himself, shaking off his shock. “I just had a meeting with them, and it didn’t go well.” He said with a scowl, running a hand through his hair.

“Oh? Why?” you asked, straightening in your seat.

Minho sighed and looked around the large, illuminated space, then he met your eyes. “They just wouldn’t agree to some of our terms, so we had an argument with them.”

“Oh goodness…” you breathed, fiddling with your gold tiger pendant.

“So, did you know that Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol were in the same year as your brother in high school?” Minho asked casually all of a sudden.

_What?_

You froze, your brain stuck for what to say. “Were they?” you asked.

Your gangsters had _never_ told you that…

Minho frowned to himself and looked furtively around the large space again. “Yeah, all twelve Kim brothers went to the same high school as him—Seoul Academy.”

Your eyes widened, not believing the information. Your gangsters went to the same school as your older brother? And Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol were in the same year as him?

“They haven’t told you that, have they?” Minho asked, seeing the confusion in your eyes.

You shook your head. “They said nothing about it.” you whispered, your throat becoming dry.

“Of course, they wouldn’t…” Minho mumbled to himself.

“What was that?” you inquired, having not heard his words.

“Oh, nothing.” He said quietly, then he met your eyes. “Before I go, I just want to tell you something…”

“What is it?” you inquired.

“But you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?” Minho asked.

“I—I promise…” you said, beginning to get nervous, your hands sweating against your jean clad thighs.

“I’m serious, Y/n. You can’t tell anyone and that means anyone, including your boyfriends.” Minho said, still looking around the large space.

You grimaced, remembering your new rule about lying to them, however you shoved this out of your mind for now…

“Okay.” you whispered, your heart pounding in your ears and your blood surging in your veins, wondering what he might possibly want to tell you.

Minho took in a deep breath and leant towards you, his elbows resting on his thighs. “Your brother was innocent. He never killed that girl.”

You froze, your heart stopping in your chest.

“What?” you spluttered, staring wide-eyed at him in absolute shock. “What are you saying?”

“I know what really happened to her.” Minho said simply, staring at you straight in the eye. “And I know that your brother had nothing to do with it.”

Your heart was pounding, rushing in your chest, not believing what you were hearing.

This couldn’t be real, could it? You barely knew this man, so how could you trust him?

“Are you serious?” you breathed, your whole body rigid in pure shock.

Minho nodded. “Very serious.” He said.

“But how can I trust you? I barely know you Mr Choi.” You said, your eyebrows furrowing with worry, your heart pounding hard against your ribcage.

Minho sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You can trust me because I knew it was going to happen before it did.” He said. “I was there on that night.”

“You were there?” you whispered.

“Yes.”

“But…why didn’t you come forward and say something?” you asked desperately. “You could have saved my brother from being convicted!”

“I couldn’t come forward!” Minho whispered furiously, looking around the large room and becoming paler by the second.

“Why not?” you asked, tears already gathering in your eyes.

Minho gulped and leaned further towards you. “Because the real killer would’ve killed me too and they’re still out there.”

A cold shiver racked through your system, freezing your veins.

“So, be careful, okay? Don’t dig too deep.” He said as he stood and smoothed out his pristine black suit.

Suddenly a surge of courage filled you. “Then why are you telling me this?”

Minho turned to you, his eyes determined. “Because as Chanhee’s sister you deserve to know the truth.” He said. “He was innocent. That’s a definite fact.”

You stared wide-eyed at him, not knowing what to do or say at all.

“Goodbye, Y/n.” he said then he strode away from you, his smart black dress shoes clapping against the marble floors as he walked towards the lift and pressed the button.

You stared down at your trembling hands, hearing the distant sound of lift doors shutting in the distance.

Your eyes filled with tears, your heart pounding so hard in your chest, your breathing became harsher as tears rolled down your cheeks and spattered on your jeans.

You couldn’t believe what you had just heard…

_Your brother was innocent…he never killed that girl…_

But how did you know that this wasn’t some cruel joke?

However, for some reason, you believed Minho because even you believed that your brother was innocent and hearing someone else say that only empowered you to find out more and gain justice for him…

You wanted to prove to all who had lost faith in your brother that he was indeed innocent and that he had been this whole entire time whilst the real killer had been walking free…

You froze.

The real killer was out there. Living their life. Not taking responsibility for their actions whilst your brother was cold in the ground with a tarnished reputation to go with it.

Life was unfair and justice needed to be served.

And now was the right time to do it…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh!!!
> 
> Hello, I hope that you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading! ;) <33333
> 
> Currency conversion from GBP=KRW:  
> £1,595 = ₩2321261.81
> 
> Latin: Lupi Numquam Obliviscar: Wolves Never Forget.
> 
> NOTE: There are many different versions of the Greek myth of Leda and Zeus, some sources point out that Nemesis was the one who gave birth to Helen of Troy when Zeus seduced her however for this story, I said that Leda was the mother, which is the other version of the myth. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologise for the long delay!! I was writing both chapter 19 and 20 at the same time because they are both linked very closely!!
> 
> WARNING: SMUT.
> 
> However, I really hope that you enjoy them both and thank you so much for your support! I love you all! <333333333333

 

 

 

“Baby?” a voice called all of a sudden, ripping you out of your thoughts.

You looked up and caught sight of your gangsters walking towards you in their nicely pressed suits.

Your eyes widened as you wiped away your tears, having not thought that you would see them so soon.

Then they all reached you and they noticed your red eyes and cheeks soaked with tears.

“Sweet pea, what’s wrong?” Junmyeon asked as he knelt in front of you, his hands on your knees as he tried to look into your eyes. You angled your head away from him, not wanting him to see your tears. “Why’re you crying?”

You blushed, your heart quivering in your chest and your stomach churning uncomfortably.

You knew that you needed some space.

So, you stood up and they were all looking at you with worry swirling in their eyes, but you couldn’t look at them. “I—I need a moment.” You stuttered out as you moved away with a stumble, your mind and heart racing.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Come on, you can tell us.” Baekhyun said as he caught up with you, taking your hand in his.

You turned towards him, more tears blurring your vision. “I just need the toilet.” You told him softly.

“But…” he tried to argue and something in your heart broke at the sadness in his gaze.

“I’m okay…” you reassured him however even you didn’t believe those words.

“You’re crying! You can’t be okay!” Baekhyun countered desperately. “Please…”

“I need some space.” You said, taking your hand out of his and rushing out of the large space and down the hallways away from their offices, your tears falling harder and harder as you ran.

Soon, you reached the female bathrooms and you crashed into a stall, collapsing on your knees and spilling your guts into the toilet bowl.

Your skin was clammy and hot as you retched, burning, searing stomach acid passing through your throat.

When you had finished, you collapsed beside the toilet and wiped your mouth with a shaky hand.

You couldn’t believe it…

It was such a huge shock…

_Your brother was innocent…he never killed that girl…_

But…who actually did it and why couldn’t Minho tell you?

You drowned yourself in your thoughts, questions upon questions floating in your mind, begging to be answered however you had nothing…all you had was that he was innocent…

Eventually, some blood returned to your face as you sat there by the toilet, trying to calm yourself down from what had happened back there…

Now, you were determined to find out what had really happened.

The truth needed to come out…

You’ve always believed that your brother was innocent…and it felt good to hear someone else say it…when all you were ever told as a young girl was that he was responsible, even your own mother thought that he had done it…

After a while, you felt much calmer and your stomach no longer felt sick.

So, you stood up and flushed the toilet. You exited the stall and washed your hands and splashed some cold water on your face to calm the redness from crying.

As you dried your face with a couple of paper towels, you caught your eyes in the mirror.

You looked dreadful, your eyes were still puffy and red from crying and your lips were swollen however your face wasn’t pale anymore and there was a healthy tinge of pink in your cheeks.

You dried your hands and walked out of the female toilets. The hallways were quiet, and you didn’t come across anyone for which you were glad.

When you approached the large space where your gangsters’ offices were situated, you peeked around the corner, making sure that your gangsters weren’t waiting for you at all, because you didn’t think that you were ready to face them yet after you had run out on them like that.

You needed time to think of a believable excuse because you knew that they will definitely ask you what had happened back there.

To your luck, none of your sexy gangsters were sat on the leather sofas.

Well, you had been in the bathrooms for quite a while and they didn’t necessarily have time to wait for you as they were very busy men…

You breathed out a small, relieved sigh as you entered the large space, looking down at your white tennis shoes and feeling all four secretaries’ eyes on you as you sat down on one of the sofas with your study materials scattered on it.

You peeked up and met Hyesun’s gaze, but she quickly looked away and busied herself with her desktop…

All of a sudden, one of the office doors opened and you jumped placing a hand on your heart as Jongin walked out of Junmyeon’s office and closed the door.

Then, he met your eyes and immediately swept towards you.

You stood up as he reached you, wanting to see him.

Jongin placed his hands on your hips, holding you close. “Angel, are you okay?”

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his middle and snuggling against his warmth, really not in the mood for talking.

Jongin sighed and removed a hand from your waist, placing it on your forehead. “You’re a bit clammy.” He observed.

“I don’t feel very well…” you whispered, your small hands scrunching the expensive material of his black suit.

“Oh sweetheart…” he breathed, wrapping his arms around your waist again and pressing you closer to his chest. “Would you like me to take you home?”

You opened your eyes and looked up at him. “Yes please.” You murmured, not wanting to stay here at the moment and you needed some time to properly calm down and order your thoughts.

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, I’m kind of sick of work now, too.” He said with a small chuckle. “Do you want to say goodbye to the others?”

You froze and shook your head. “No, I wouldn’t want to disturb them.” you said quickly but in actuality you were worried about facing them, knowing that they might not believe your excuse as to why you had cried and ran off like that…

Jongin stroked your waist. “Okay.” he whispered, placing a kiss on your forehead. “Let’s pack up your things.”

You nodded and internally you were grateful that Jongin didn’t try and press for anything else.

You released each other and you both gathered your belongings and placed them in your black leather satchel bag.

Jongin got his bag from Junmyeon’s office and told the four secretaries that he was taking you home and to inform his brothers if they asked about your whereabouts.

Jongin took your satchel bag from you and slung it over his shoulder and with his hand in yours, he led you out of the large, open space and towards the lifts. You both entered and he pressed the button for down.

The lift doors closed and you both stood in silence, your mind was still racing as you stood there.

You were desperate to tell someone about what Minho had divulged but he had specifically told you that you couldn’t tell your gangsters…

You peeked up at Jongin and you thought about telling him. You knew that he was trustworthy, and you believed that he wouldn’t tell the others…

Eventually, the lift reached the ground floor and opened.

Jongin led you out and through the glimmering entrance hall of _Kim Enterprises._ Employees stopped to stare at the two of you, knowing you both well and your relationship with their scary bosses and their brothers.

You and Jongin didn’t acknowledge them as you walked past and out of the automatic doors towards the carpark. The sun had retreated behind the pewter clouds and it was looking stormy. The air was humid.

Jongin released your hand so that he could fish in his pockets. He found his keys and unlocked the Mercedes.

He opened the passenger door for you, and you thanked him and slipped inside. He placed yours and his bags in the boot then he got into the driver’s side and slammed the door closed.

You both buckled yourselves up and Jongin turned on the ignition and put the car into gear, reversing out of the space and speeding out of the carpark, down the wide and affluent city streets.

The drive was quiet and Jongin didn’t try and ask you about what had happened back there, for which you were very glad about because you still needed time to think.

It was still so shocking.

Soon, Jongin arrived at the mansion and parked in the spacious and illuminated garage. He turned off the ignition and you both got out of the Mercedes.

Jongin collected yours and his bags from the boot and you both walked hand-in-hand out of the garage and up the metal spiral stairs, your shoes clanging and echoing around the space.

Then you both emerged in the glimmering entrance hall and Jongin led you into the spacious living room and you both settled on the large grey corner sofa together.

Jongin put down yours and his bags and he wrapped his arms around you, hauling you onto his lap and pressing you close to hard chest.

Your heart fluttered and you snuggled against him, burying your face in the crook of his neck, just wanting to hold him for the moment.

You both sat in silence for a small while, your occasional soft breaths punctuating the silence as he gently stroked your jean clad thigh and you found the action quite soothing.

“So, why were you crying, angel?” Jongin whispered after a small while of uninterrupted silence.

You froze and kept your face against his neck, not sure what to say and feeling conflicted as to whether you could tell him the truth or not, but you knew that you could trust him. However, it worried you when Minho said that you couldn’t tell your gangsters…

Jongin sighed quietly. “Sweetheart, you can tell me.” he murmured, his warm breath ruffling your tresses.

You gulped, trying to calm your emotions and you knew that you couldn’t keep it bottled up forever.

“Kai…you have to promise not to tell anyone.” You croaked after a little while of thought.

Jongin paused and didn’t say anything then he held you tighter. “I promise.”

“And that includes the others…” you added. “You can’t tell your brothers.”

“Why not?” Jongin murmured.

You sighed and removed your face slightly from his neck, looking into his beautiful brown eyes. “Please just trust me, Kai.” You whispered.

Jongin stared back at you and you could see that he looked conflicted. Then he nodded. “Okay, I won’t tell my brothers.” He relented.

“Thank you.” you whispered, burying your face against his neck again and placing a kiss there.

“Now, why were you crying?” Jongin prompted, still stroking your thigh.

You gulped.

_Here it goes…_

“One of those…um…men in black suits came and talked to me after their meeting with you.” You whispered, your heart pounding in your chest.

Jongin froze. “Who? Which one?” he asked, not sounding happy. “It wasn’t Taemin, was it?”

You frowned, not recognising the name. “It was…um…Choi Minho.” You whispered.

Jongin’s hold tightened around you. “He talked to you?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“What did he say?” Jongin prompted.

You swallowed and scrunched a small hand in his white shirt. “He said…that him and my brother used to go to the same high school.” You whispered. “And that you and your brothers also went there…”

Jongin froze and didn’t say a word.

“Is that true?” you asked, looking from his neck and into his eyes.

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, we all went to Seoul Academy.” He murmured, stroking your jean clad thigh.

_So, it was true…_

“And he said that…that Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol were in the same class as my brother…” you continued. “Yet…they’ve never told me that they were despite knowing my brother’s name…”

Jongin gulped and averted his eyes. “What else did Minho say?” he asked.

Your body began to tremble, and tears scorched behind your eyes. “And…he said that…that my brother was innocent and that he had never murdered that girl.”

Jongin stopped stroking your thigh and his hand tensed. “Oh god…”

“He looked really serious when he said it.” you whispered, breathing hard. “And he said that he knows who really did it, but he wouldn’t say.”

“Why wouldn’t he say?” Jongin inquired, his hand fixed on your thigh.

“Because…he said that he would be killed as well…” you answered softly, little tears leaking out of your eyes and then you sobbed into a hand.

“Oh baby…I’m so sorry.” Jongin cooed into your ear, holding you closer. “It must have been such a huge shock to you…”

You nodded and snuggled closer to him, trying to calm your tears. “It was…”

“So, do you believe him?” Jongin asked, wiping away your tears with his thumb.

“Who? Minho?” you asked.

Jongin nodded.

“I do.” You whispered, blushing pink as he continued to wipe away your tears for you, his smooth thumb leaving trails of heat in its wake. “I’ve never believed that my brother killed her. He was such a good person. He didn’t have it in him to be a…murderer.”

Jongin resumed stroking your thigh again and you relaxed against his chest.

“Kai.” You whispered after another small while of silence.

“Hmm?” he hummed.

“I want you to help me find the real killer.” You murmured, removing your face from his neck and meeting his eyes. “I would like justice for my brother.”

Jongin stared back at you. “Sweetheart…”

“So, will you help me?” you prompted, your little hand on his cheek.

Jongin continued to stare into your wide, innocent eyes and he knew that he couldn’t refuse you and he also wanted to help. “Okay.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” you whispered, leaning up and kissing him chastely.

“It’s okay.” Jongin murmured when you both released each other. “Now, what exactly happened with your brother? I’m not familiar with it.” he asked, his brothers had never told him what had happened with your brother, they kept it away from him, Kyungsoo, Tao and Sehun ever since they entered a relationship with you…

“You’ve never heard of the Soljang Park Pond case?” you asked, wiping away your stray tears from your cheeks.

“It sounds familiar…” Jongin said thoughtfully with a frown.

“I’ll show you.” you said, swinging your legs off his lap and sitting up properly on the sofa.

You bent down and opened your satchel, retrieving your MacBook from it.

You put the sleek device on your lap and opened it, typing in your password. You shuffled towards Jongin and closed all your medical documents and got up Safari.

“Admittedly, I’m quite vague with the case as well…” you whispered. “I was only twelve when it happened and when my brother died, I never liked to think about it. I blocked it all out.”

Jongin simply nodded and rested an arm along the back of the sofa.

Then you typed: **‘Soljang Park Pond case’** into the search engine and immediately lots of news articles popped up.

You clicked on one of them which was dated seven years ago and you both leant forwards to read the headline:

 

**_ ‘Teen girl found DEAD in pond in Soljang Park in the early hours of Saturday morning’ _ **

****

**_A passer-by in the early hours of Saturday morning called emergency services when they found what appeared to be a body wrapped in a pink quilt by the banks of the pond in Soljang Park._ **

**_Police and ambulance arrived promptly, and the body was quickly removed from the scene._ **

**_Investigations will be carried out however this is being treated as a murder case…_ **

 

 

Then you clicked on another article and you and Jongin read it:

 

 

**_ ‘Soljang Park pond victim identified as Park Myunghee from the prestigious Seoul Academy.’  _ **

 

**_After having looked at the body, medical examiners found Park Myunghee’s identification card in the pocket of her pyjama trousers._ **

**_Immediately, Miss Park’s next of kin, were called to identify the body and they confirmed that it was their late daughter even though the body was said to be badly disfigured and mutilated. A post mortem was refused however murder investigations are ongoing. The family require privacy in this deeply stressful time…_ **

 

There was even a picture of Myunghee smiling as she stared at the camera, dressed in the pristine, royal blue Seoul Academy school uniform. She had flowing brown hair, deep brown eyes and girlish features. She was beautiful, just like you remembered her when you met her a couple of times.

Then you clicked on another article dated a couple of months after the murder in August:

 

**_ ‘Star student: Kang Chanhee arrested for the murder of classmate and girlfriend, Park Myunghee.’ _ **

 

**_Tonight, police have arrested Mr Kang at his property after an overwhelming amount of evidence was found against him._ **

**_Mr Kang was complicit with officers and was swiftly taken to the police station for further questioning where detectives found him guilty of this awful murder after presenting the evidence…_ **

**_The blue diamond necklace, stolen during the Hyungwon estate robberies was also found in Mr Kang’s property, arousing suspicion that he was behind the high-profile robberies that have been baffling the nation…_ **

 

You then clicked on another article:

 

**_ Hyungwon estate robberies: Priceless valuables stolen in the dead of night, no sign of break-ins. _ **

****

**_These past couple of weeks, jewellery valuables have been stolen from the rich and affluent from their homes in the prestigious Hyungwon estate, home to bankers, billionaires and entrepreneurs._ **

**_Police investigations have been dry and no leads so far. Owners of the priceless jewellery are appealing to the public for any witnesses who may have seen any suspicious activity around the time of the robberies. Amongst the jewellery stolen was a priceless blue diamond necklace, worth billions and belonging to the elderly Lady Kim Yebin…_ **

****

Jongin froze beside you, but he didn’t say anything as you clicked on another article:

****

**_ ‘Soljang Park pond murderer: Kang Chanhee pleads guilty and is sentenced to a year in a detention centre.’ _ **

****

**_Finally, the two-week trial was adjourned today when the jury found Mr Kang, just seventeen years old, guilty of Miss Park’s dreadful murder and of stealing the priceless blue diamond necklace._ **

**_The judge said on this trial: “What an awful, treacherous thing that has happened, to kill a young soul so full of life and prospect in cold blood is shocking.” He said and then he sentenced the young heathen to a year in a detention centre for troubled, young boys._ **

**_Mr Kang was promptly taken away after the trial…_ **

****

You and Jongin finished reading the article and you both sat in a small, stunned silence. It was all coming back to you now, all that had happened seven years ago…

“So…” Jongin began.

You looked up and into his eyes.

“Were you at the trial?” he asked.

You nodded. “I actually gave evidence…”

“You gave evidence?!” Jongin spluttered.

You nodded. “Yeah, I was giving evidence that Chanhee was with me on the night that Myunghee died.”

“What did they think?” he asked.

“It wasn’t enough.” You said with a sigh. “I basically hadn’t covered the fact that I went to sleep quite early…and the murder happened in the early hours, so they argued that he could’ve snuck out of the house and I wouldn’t’ve known because I was asleep. Therefore, it was weak.”

“How did they convict him? What evidence did they have?” Jongin asked.

You shuffled closer to Jongin. “Well, there were a lot of witness statements, all of them saying that they’ve seen Myunghee and my brother hanging together at the park a lot and some witnesses seeing them arguing days up to the murder.”

“I think we need to read those statements.” Jongin said thoughtfully, stroking his chin.

“But how? How do we get them?” you asked with a tilt of your head.

Jongin turned to you and then his eyes widened. “The police station.” He said, clicking his fingers.

“But how will you get those documents? They must be classified.” You said with a pout.

“Well, when your family has some influence in the police, it’s actually quite easy to obtain such documents, baby.” Jongin said with a sly smile and a wink.

You froze, your heart stopping in your chest as you turned to him. “Kai, do you guys have influence in the _police?!”_

Jongin’s smile widened. “Yes, we do.” He said with a nod.

You continued to stare in unsullied shock at your gangsters’ vast influences across the city and in Asia and overseas.

“The _police,_ Jongin?!” you spluttered.

He nodded again. “Yes, we have influence there and that means I’ll be able to obtain the case files for you…”

“But Kai…” you whispered, stunned for words.

“Sweetheart, how else are we going to find out information? And it’ll be good to see the files as well to help us find the real killer.” Jongin argued, stroking your cheek and looking deep into your eyes. “So, will you let me get those files?”

You stared into his eyes and then you nodded. You also wanted to see the files, to better understand the case.

“Good girl.” Jongin whispered, kissing your lips. “Now, let’s do some more research, I think we need to understand a bit more about the sequence of events.” He said, leaning down and retrieving a pad of paper and a pen from his bag.

You smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Kai.” You said. “I’m so glad that you’re helping me.”

Jongin looked towards you and smiled. “You’re welcome, angel.” He whispered, stroking your knee and kissing your cheek.

You blushed and shuffled towards him with your MacBook in your lap. Then you looked towards Jongin again and the two of you sat there for a long while, researching the case and writing notes.

Later on, the sky was beginning to darken when the rest of your sexy gangsters arrived home from work.

So, you and Jongin promptly stopped researching and you greeted all your gangsters with hugs and kisses, and they asked whether you were okay, and you reassured them all that you were okay, just tired.

They all didn’t look convinced however they didn’t ask you anything more after you repeatedly assured them that you were okay.

 

 

 

****

 

 

It was night time when you jolted awake all of a sudden, a harsh crack of thunder hitting your ears and breaking you out of your dreams about what had occurred today.

You looked towards the small alarm clock on Sehun’s bedside table.

It was two in the morning…

Then, the room illuminated with a flash of white light and soon after, thunder boomed.

You jumped, your heart racing. You hated thunder, you’ve always feared it ever since you were little.

You crept closer to Sehun’s hard, bare chest and looked up at him. He was fast asleep, his face slack and his obsidian tresses ruffled on his head. You vaguely wondered how he could possibly sleep through all this thunder, it was deafening!

You knew that you wouldn’t be able to sleep with this thunder rumbling in your ears and you also didn’t want to think about what you and Jongin had researched today or what Minho had told you and this horrible thunder was only getting louder.

So, you gently began to kiss Sehun’s neck, nipping slightly on the flesh to wake him up…

“Mhmm…” Sehun moaned softly in his sleep, the sound echoing through you and going straight to your pussy.

You continued to lick and suck at his neck, trying to ignore the terrible sounds of thunder as you did so, your body pressed flush against his side.

“Baby?” Sehun whispered after a little while.

You looked up from his neck as his eyes fluttered open and met yours.

“Daddy…” you whispered back, snuggling closer and kissing his collarbone.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly, wrapping his arms around you, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

You blushed and your heart skipped a beat. “I can’t sleep.”

“Oh sweetheart…” he breathed. “Why can’t you sleep?”

“Because of the thunder.” You whispered. “I don’t like it…it scares me.”

“Baby don’t be scared…” he said, placing a kiss on your forehead. “There’s nothing to be scared of.”

Then all of a sudden, white light flashed and a crack of thunder echoed around the room.

You squeaked and snuggled closer against him, scrunching your eyes tight.

Sehun’s arms tightened around you. “Why don’t we count?” he whispered, stroking your back. “That’s a good thing to do…”

You looked up from his chest and shook your head. “No…”

Sehun raised an eyebrow. “Why—”

Then you kissed him hard, cutting him off.

Sehun moaned into your mouth, pushing his tongue through your lips and weaving his fingers through your tresses—deepening the kiss.

Then you both released each other whilst panting hard, the thunder rumbling loudly in your ears.

“Baby…” Sehun whispered.

“Daddy I need you.” you murmured whilst kissing and sucking on his neck, your little hand trailing down his hard, bare chest and stroking his cock over his sweats.

Sehun’s eyes darkened as he moaned softly at your licks and nips on his neck and the feel of your little hand on his cock. “Fuck…I need you too.” He groaned then he flipped you over, so that you were beneath him and he captured your lips in a warm, fiery kiss.

You both moaned and sighed, so consumed in each other as you kissed, your hands wandering up and down each other’s bodies. His hands snuck up your cotton pink nighty, his fingertips electrifying your skin as they went, goose bumps popping up.

Then you both released each other’s lips and you allowed him to rip off your silky nighty, flinging it somewhere.

You were now fully naked to him as he began to lick and suck on your neck, leaving glowing red marks in his wake and relishing in the delicious mewls and whimpers escaping from your lips. “You’re beautiful, Y/n…” he whispered through kisses, causing you to blush. “So gorgeous…”

“Daddy…” you whimpered.

Then, his hand trailed down your stomach and his fingers gently swirled your pussy.

“Oh…” you moaned, tipping your head back, your thighs tensing as his thumb flicked and played with your clit.

“You’re so fucking wet…” he groaned into your ear, nipping and sucking behind it as he eased in a finger. “And so tight…damn…”

“Daddy…” you sighed, bucking your hips up against his finger—needing more.

“My baby’s so horny…” he whispered with a raspy chuckle as he kissed your neck. “So hot and wet for Daddy…”

Then he eased in a second finger and you arched your back, ecstasy tumbling through you as he curled his digits, brushing your g-spot.

“Mhmm…Daddy please…” you whimpered, needing him _now._

Sehun removed his fingers from your pussy and licked them. “I want to fuck you…” he rasped, also needing you as he removed his sweats with one hand.

Your pussy clenched when you felt his hard cock poking your inner thigh, anticipation tingling and coiling within you.

Then, Sehun shuffled towards you and positioned his cock at our soaking entrance. He was hovered above you, his dark eyes staring into yours, the thunder was now stronger but all you were focussed on was him, the sounds of the outside seemed to be a distant hum as you stared into his gaze.

“You ready?” he asked, stroking your cheek.

You nodded. “Yes Daddy.” You whispered, your thighs trembling and your heart pounding.

“Good girl.” Sehun breathed as he buried his face in the crook of your neck and with care, he slowly sheathed his cock inside you.

“Ah…” you moaned out, wrapping your arms around his neck as he advanced, stretching your walls to the brim until his tip hit your cervix.

You were both breathing hard at the feel of each other.

“You’re clenching so hard…” Sehun gritted out through heavy breaths. “So tight for me…”

You blushed and moaned, curling your legs around his hips as he kissed your neck sweetly.

Then, Sehun began to lift his hips, thrusting his cock in and out of you slowly at first, both of you moaning, the thunder still crackling and the lightning still illuminating the room every so often but Sehun’s sensual presence helped to distract you from that.

“Daddy…” you moaned, your hands weaving through his silky obsidian tresses that you loved.

Sehun peppered your neck with sweet kisses, curling his hips exquisitely as he thrusted back inside you. “Yes, baby?”

You closed your eyes and whimpered, waves of pleasure darting all throughout your system. “Mhmm…”

“You feel so good.” Sehun whispered, kissing your collarbones as he thrusted into you, his teeth scraping the skin. “So much better than I thought…”

“Daddy…please go faster…” you whimpered through deep breaths.

Sehun didn’t need to be told twice because in the next second, he began to pummel his cock into you hard, muffling his moans of pleasure into your neck.

“Ah!” you moaned out, not caring how loud you were being as he thrusted so good, his tip repeatedly hitting your sweet spot and you were unable to control the whimpers and moans flying out of your lips.

He felt _amazing…_

You bucked your hips against his as he pounded into you exquisitely fast without missing a beat.

“That’s right, baby…” he groaned, kissing and sucking on your collarbones. “Grind against, Daddy.”

You blushed, cupping his face and bringing it towards yours, kissing him hard, pushing your tongue through his lips.

You both moaned and sighed, your fingers scrunched and curled his obsidian tresses and one of his hands was playing with your breast, tweaking your nipple as he continued to slam deliciously into you, sending pulses of heat up your spine, igniting your nerves.

As you both continued to kiss hotly, your walls were beginning to tighten around his cock, and you knew that you were close.

You both released each other’s lips and Sehun buried his face in your neck again, sucking harder on the skin. You whined as you scrunched your eyes closed, your thighs quivering against his relentless hips and your orgasm at its apogee.

“Daddy…” you moaned, your body hot all over, so tightly spun and in need of a release.

“Fuck…baby you feel even tighter…you’re close…” he groaned through heavy breaths. “I’m nearly there too.”

“Ah…” you moaned, digging your fingernails into his back as he pounded even harder, his cock swelling inside you.

“Baby…cum for me.” He commanded with a growl, curling his hips and removing his hand from your breast, his thumb flicking your clit with quick, hard strokes.

“Daddy!” you moaned, arching your back and bucking against his thumb, sending tingles of hot pleasure up your spine.

“That’s right baby…moan for me…” he groaned, his tip hitting your sweet spot nonstop. “Come on, cum for me. Cum all over my cock.”

You blushed and moaned and then you came with a soft scream, your walls tightening even harder around him as he continued to thrust, your fingernails digging harder into his back.

Then, with a low growl, he bit into your neck as he came, holding your hip and filling you with his hot cum.

You both moaned and panted together at the feel of your sweet orgasms, both of you spent, your hearts thrumming in your ears.

Then you pulled his face down to yours again and kissed him passionately, your fingers weaving through his soaked tresses. His hand was on your hip and in your hair, his cock still firmly inside you as your yearning walls continued to milk him for all that he had.

After a little while of kissing, you both released each other’s lips whilst panting loudly, both of you hot and charged—full of love.

“That was unexpected.” Sehun whispered with a smile and a raspy chuckle, sweeping a lock of hair behind your ear.

“Why?” you asked through deep breaths, still trying to gather yourself.

“Well, I didn’t expect to wake up in the dead of night and fuck you so hard…” he said with a soft laugh that had you blushing. “I’ve imagined our first time together for so long…but I had never imagined anything like that…”

“But…did you like it Daddy?” you asked, cupping his cheeks.

Sehun placed a kiss on your collarbones, his tresses tickling your jaw. “I loved it. I couldn’t have asked for anything else.” He said, kissing up your neck. “Thank you peaches.”

You blushed and smiled in the darkness, wrapping your legs tighter around his hips, pulling him deeper inside. “You’re welcome.”

“I love you…” Sehun whispered, leaving a line of kisses down your neck.

You blushed harder, your heart fluttering. “I love you too.” You rasped, wiping wet strands of your tresses out of your eyes.

Then the two of you descended into silence, Sehun was kissing your neck and collarbones sweetly, treating you as if you were glass.

“Peaches?” Sehun whispered after a little while of calm.

“Hmm?” you hummed, your fingers swirling in his silky obsidian tresses.

“The thunder’s died down.” He murmured, kissing your collarbones.

You pricked your ears and Sehun was right, the thunder was now a soft rumble in the distance.

You allowed a small smile to grace your lips. “Good.”

Sehun smiled. “Now, surely you must be ready to sleep now?” He whispered.

You nodded, looking into his eyes. “Yeah, I’m tired Daddy.” You breathed, placing a chaste kiss onto his lips. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” he whispered, easing his cock out of your pussy.

You moaned softly at the feel of him leaving you, your combined juices leaking out.

Then Sehun settled himself on his back beside you and you shuffled towards him, resting against his hard, hot chest. He wrapped an arm around you and you both descended into slumber, both of you worn out.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Wednesday morning and you were sat on your bed in your room as Tao rummaged in your walk-in wardrobe, looking for some clothes for you to wear to their offices today.

Eventually, Tao emerged and walked towards you, placing a frilly sky-blue summer dress, a lacy blue bra and panties on the bed and your white espadrilles onto the marble floor.

Then he met your eyes. “Stand up, princess.” He commanded softly with a smile, taking your hands in his.

You smiled, accepting his hands and standing up.

“May I undress you?” he asked.

You nodded, feeling used to your gangsters undressing you now however tingles still shot throughout your body at their proximity.

Tao eased his fingers under the straps of your mint green nighty and slipped them off your shoulders, the material cascading down your body like a wave.

You were now completely naked to him, his dark eyes scanning you and you couldn’t help but blush under his seductive gaze.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, meeting your eyes.

“Tao Tao…” you whispered, looking down at your feet however you couldn’t help but smile.

Tao laughed mellifluously and your heart skipped a beat. “It’s true.” He said, picking up the lacy blue bra. “Turn around baby.”

You turned around and he gently eased your arms through the bra straps, his fingertips brushing your skin. Then he began to fasten your bra for you, however he was taking a little while.

You turned your head. “Tao Tao? What’s wrong?” you inquired.

Tao met your eyes and smirked. “I think we need to get you some new bras.” He whispered, resting his chin on your shoulder and looking down. “Your breasts are nearly spilling out of the cups.”

You gasped and blushed, looking down at your breasts and he was right, they couldn’t even fit in the cups properly.

“Oh my…” you breathed, having suspected that it was because you have been eating much better ever since you’ve been staying with your gangsters and you were glad that you were gaining some healthy weight.

“Let’s go bra shopping today…” Tao murmured, wrapping his arms around your belly and pulling your back flush against his hard chest. “We can have lunch afterwards. What do you think?”

You blushed and nodded. “I would like that.”

Tao grinned. “Good girl.” He whispered, placing a sweet kiss onto your shoulder. “Wear this one for now though, okay?”

“Yes Daddy.” You whispered.

Tao nodded and then he helped you into the matching panties and the frilly blue summer dress that reached mid-thigh and you slipped on your white espadrilles.

You put on your gold tiger necklace, trying to ignore the small frown pulling at Tao’s lips as you did so. Then he styled your hair into a ponytail and the two of you walked out of your room and down the wide and spacious cream hallways towards the white marble stairs to breakfast.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

Later on, as promised, you and Tao were currently in a Gucci shop in Seoul’s affluent shopping district.

You were sat on a plush red ottoman, watching as Tao picked out many different bras and matching panties for you.

As soon as you had come into the shop, Tao had had your size measured and you were flabbergasted at how much your breasts have grown in such a short amount of time…

You blushed at the fact that he was buying underwear for you like this however you liked it.

You liked being cared for like this. It felt really good.

After a little while, Tao walked towards you and you both went into one of the changing rooms together to try on the beautiful, luxury bras.

Tao of course loved this and he would make sly, sexy little comments that had you blushing and smiling throughout as he adjusted the bra straps for you and made sure that you were comfortable.

After that, you put on your frilly blue dress again and you both walked out of the changing rooms together. Tao put away the bras and panties that weren’t to your liking and then he paid for the bras and panties that you did like on his card.

You still felt slightly bad that your gangsters were spending so much of their money on you like this but when you complained they always put you down, saying that you deserved it and that they loved spending their money on you.

The sales assistant put all the bras and panties in the bags neatly. Tao took them from her and you both walked out of the shop together and into the hot August air.

As you and Tao walked down the affluent streets together, you linked your arm with his and stared up at him. “Tao?”

Tao looked down at you. “Hmm?”

“When are we having lunch?” you asked with a pout, your stomach rumbling.

Tao chuckled. “We still need to go to Calvin Klein.” He said.

You raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because they have nice, comfy bras there.” He responded.

“But Daddy you’ve bought me so many bras just now…” you said, feeling bad again that he was spending so much on you.

Tao smiled. “Daddy wants to spoil you, princess.” He said. “And besides I haven’t really had a chance to do so yet, so please let me.” 

You stared up at him and you knew that you wouldn’t be able to go against him for long. “Only if we have lunch afterwards.” You said. “I’m starving.”

“Of course.” He said, then he led you into the Calvin Klein shop. You sat down on a black ottoman with all the Gucci bags as Tao looked through all the bras and panties, gathering them in his arms.

Then, Tao walked towards you and as before, you both entered the changing rooms and you tried on all the bras and he made sure that they were all comfortable for you.

After a while of shopping, Tao paid for another lot of bras and panties on his card and then you both walked out of the airconditioned shop.

“Now can we eat, Tao Tao?” you asked sweetly, hugging his muscled arm.

Tao smiled down at you with a chuckle. “Yes, we can princess.” He said. “But let’s put the bags away first.”

“Thank you!” you said with a nod as you both ambled down the wide and affluent streets together.

Eventually, you reached his black Land Rover and he put all the bags full of your new bras and panties in the boot and slammed it shut.

Then Tao took your hand in his and you both walked down the streets together.

“Where’re we eating?” you inquired after a small while of walking.

“Just there.” He said, pointing to something in the distance.

You looked towards it and gasped. “That looks very expensive, Tao Tao…”

“I want to spoil you, okay?” Tao said with a mellifluous laugh, holding your hand tighter.

You smiled and nodded, your heart fluttering. “Okay.” you relented, used to your gangsters taking you to exquisite eateries.

“Good girl.” He breathed as he led you towards the grand Chinese restaurant different from the one that you and Luhan ate at the other week.

You and Tao entered through the glass doors. The décor was smooth and modern and very clean. The whole place oozed wealth.

A host came up to you both and you stared in awe as Tao spoke in Chinese. Then you were both promptly led through the dining room, beautiful smells coiling around you and encapsulating your senses.

You and Tao took a seat at a small secluded table in the back of the restaurant. You were both given menus and you ordered and after a little while of serene chat, the food arrived.

As soon as it did, you tucked in immediately, so famished from shopping for bras and from your morning hanging out with your gangsters at _Kim Tech._

After a little while of eating, Tao looked up from his Chow Mein and met your eyes. “Princess?”

You swallowed your prawn wonton and met his eyes. “Yes?”

“Why were you crying on Monday?” he asked, and your eyes widened. “The others told me.” He explained.

You gulped and put down your chopsticks then you picked up a glass of water. You really didn’t know what to say and you didn’t know whether you should tell him the truth or not…

But…as you stared into his eyes, you knew that you could trust Tao…

“After a meeting at Kim Enterprises, Choi Minho talked to me in the waiting room.” You breathed.

Tao’s eyes hardened. “That bastard talked to you?” he almost growled.

You jumped slightly in your seat. “W—why is that so bad?” you whispered, remembering Jongin’s hostile reaction to Choi Minho’s name a couple of days ago.

Tao sighed and put down his chopsticks, casting a look around the large dining room but everyone was focussed on their lunches, talking amongst each other. “He’s apart of another gang like ours.” He whispered.

You gasped quietly, having not thought that he was also a gangster. “Is he as dangerous as you guys?”

Tao nodded. “Yes, he is.” He said. “He’s one of our many rivals. He owns a very successful steel business along with the other leaders of their gang. Kim Kibum, Lee Jinki and Lee Taemin.”

You gulped, recognising the name Lee Taemin from when Jongin had said it the other day.

“But why did he talk to you?” Tao prompted, his gaze fixed on you.

You jumped out of your thoughts and looked down at your food. “He said that he used to go to school with my brother.” You explained, picking up your chopsticks. “And that you all went there as well.”

Tao froze and nodded.

You knew that you could trust Tao, so you took a deep breath and continued to explain everything, all about how Minho told you that Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol were in the same class as your brother and how your brother hadn’t killed Myunghee at all.

After your explanation, Tao was quiet, and you couldn’t tell what he was thinking, and you were beginning to worry that he might tell your other gangsters.

“Tao Tao please don’t tell any of your brothers.” You pleaded, putting down your chopsticks and taking his hands in yours. “It’s only Jongin and you who know, and I would really like to keep it that way.”

Tao looked into your wide, innocent eyes and then he sighed. “Of course, I’ll keep it to myself.” He murmured.

“Thank you, thank you!” you gushed.

Tao smiled. “It’s okay, princess.” He said. “I’m so sorry about your brother. It must have been so difficult to hear that.”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You whispered, looking down at the tablecloth and trying to push it out of your head for now.

“However, I don’t like the fact that Minho talked to you.” Tao continued. “It makes me uneasy that he knew your name despite him never having met you before.”

You paused, remembering when Minho had approached you a couple of days ago, having addressed you by name even though he said that he and your brother only shared a couple of classes and didn’t know each other that well, so how would he have known you?

“Oh goodness…” you breathed, nibbling on your lip in worry.

Tao noticed your worry. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. We won’t let him near you again.” He said, taking your hand in his and placing a kiss onto the back of it.

You blushed and smiled, feeling calmed by his touches and words and you knew that you were safe with your gangsters and that they would never let you come into harm.

“Thank you, Tao.” You whispered, squeezing his hand.

Tao smiled. “You’re welcome, now let’s forget about Minho for today.” He said.

You nodded and you both released each other’s hands and continued to eat your delectable Chinese lunches together over light chatter.

After you had finished eating, Tao paid for the meal and you both walked out of the sleek restaurant together.

You blushed at your full tummy which was sticking out embarrassingly as you walked down the wide and affluent streets with Tao’s hand in yours.

You both passed many rich and beautiful boutiques and you looked through the windows at the nicely-dressed mannequins.

Eventually, you both reached the Land Rover and got in, buckling yourselves up.

Tao started the ignition, driving down the streets towards _Kim Enterprises_ where you would be staying for the remainder of the afternoon.

Soon, Tao arrived at _Kim Enterprises_ and parked the Land Rover. You both got out and he took your black leather satchel out of the boot and slung it over his shoulder then he took your hand in his and led you towards the revolving glass doors of the _Kim Enterprises_ building.

You both entered the glimmering entrance hall, passing employees and as you took the lift to the very top level of the building where your gangsters’ offices were.

The lift doors opened, and you and Tao walked out hand in hand, making your way towards the large, open space where the secretaries were all sat, working at their desks.

They smiled at you and you smiled back, giving them a small wave. You even tried to wave and smile at Hyesun, Baekhyun’s secretary, however she blanked you, looking busy with her desktop.

You put down your hand as Jongin stood up from a black leather armchair and walked towards you, dressed in a very nicely fitted dark blue suit.

You walked towards him. “Kai!” you greeted, wrapping him in a hug and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

“Hello, my angel.” He whispered against your tresses, his hands on your hips. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” You whispered. “And you?”

“I’m great.” He said with a smile.

“I need to leave now, princess.” Tao said, looking down at his _Rolex._ “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Okay, Tao Tao.” You said, breaking away from Jongin and hugging Tao goodbye, placing a kiss on his lips. “Please drive safely.”

“Of course, I will.” He said. “Goodbye.”

“Bye!” you said, waving after him as he walked away.

Tao waved back, flashing you a wink that had you blushing. Then he entered a lift and the doors closed after him.

When he was gone, you turned to Jongin with a smile.

“Baby, I need to talk to you.” he said, taking your hand in his.

“Oh?”

“Come with me.” He whispered, leading you out of the large, open space.

“Where are we going?” you asked as you both walked down large, spacious hallways together.

“Just to a small meeting room.” Jongin said vaguely.

You frowned at him. “But why?”

“I can’t say here.” He whispered, casting a look behind you both.

You didn’t ask him anything else and you decided to trust him, allowing him to lead you wherever but you were beginning to worry as to what he wanted to tell you.

Soon you both reached a door and Jongin led you through, closing the door and turning to you.

“I’ve got the police documents.” He said.

Your eyes widened, your heart pounding. “Kai…”

“I haven’t told the others.” Jongin said. “I just told them that we’re going to do some quiet study together in one of the meeting rooms.”

You nodded. “Thank you so much.” You said, kissing his cheek. “Can I see them?” you asked, settling in a seat at the long meeting table.

Jongin sat next to you and opened his rucksack, taking out a large file stuffed with papers. “Of course, you can.” He said.

You placed the large file between you both and opened it.

Jongin got out a pad of paper with all the notes from the last time you did research and he added to them as you both looked through and discussed the files together.

“Oh, here are the witness statements…” Jongin whispered, flicking a page.

“Okay…” you breathed.

You both began to read.

“They’re mostly from students at Seoul Academy…” you observed after a little while, flicking through them all, there were tons of them.

“Oh, look here, baby.” Jongin said, pointing to one of them. “This girl, Jung Misun claimed she saw Chanhee and Myunghee arguing before the murder after school.”

Your eyes widened and you both read the witness statement:

 

 

**Jung Misun: I saw Chanhee and Myunghee on my way home from school that day before the murder. I was walking my usual way through Soljun park and they were both stood by the pond.**

**Officer: How did they seem?**

**Jung Misun: Mad. Especially Chanhee. Normally he’s quite calm so I was shocked.**

**Officer: How did Miss Park seem?**

**Jung Misun: Scared. I saw him threaten to hit her and she…she cowered.**

**Officer: Did he actually hit her?**

**Jung Misun: Yes.**

**Officer: Where did he hit her?**

**Jung Misun: On her cheek.**

**Officer: So, like a slap?**

**Jung Misun: Yes.**

**Officer: Okay, did you hear what they said at all?**

**Jung Misun: I heard him threatening to push her into the pond and stick her face under the water, hoping that she drowned.**

**Officer: Anything else?**

**Jung Misun: No.**

**Interview over.**

 

 

“No way.” You whispered, your hands shaking. “My brother would never hurt a woman!”

Jongin opened his laptop and clicked on it. “Soljun park is miles away from Seoul Academy. It’s closer to your neighbourhood than the city…” he said with a frown, dragging his finger across the trackpad.

You looked towards Jongin and then at his laptop screen where a map showing the distance between Soljun park and Seoul Academy was shown. It was definitely miles away…

Then you looked at another witness statement together:

 

 

**Mr Beom: I was walking home late on the night of the murder a couple of weeks ago and I saw Chanhee wondering the streets by himself.**

**Officer: Where were you?**

**Mr Beom: Just walking back home from my shift at the supermarket and I saw him there, stumbling like mad. I asked what he was doing, he smelled of alcohol and he had a bottle of wine in his hand. Clearly drunk.**

**Officer: Did he say anything to you?**

**Mr Beom: He kept saying: ‘My girlfriend hates me.’ Over and over.**

 

 

“He’s my neighbour…” you whispered, your eyes widening.

“Really?”

You nodded. “Yeah, Mr Beom has lived next door to us for years…”

“Is he still there now?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

Then you both looked at the witness statement again:

 

 

**Officer: How do you know Mr Kang?**

**Mr Beom: He’s my next-door neighbour.**

**Officer: Do you get along well?**

**Mr Beom: No. He’s a bad kid, drinking, coming home late, shouting at his girlfriend. A horrible piece of work.**

**Officer: By girlfriend do you mean, Miss Park?**

**Mr Beom: Yes. He was shouting at her quite loudly one time on his front porch.**

**Officer: What were they shouting about?**

**Mr Beom: He was telling her to leave him alone and to fuck off.**

**Officer: Anything else?**

**Mr Beom: Oh, and something about wishing she was dead.**

**Officer: When did the incident take place?**

**Mr Beom: A couple of days before it all happened.**

**Officer: How did you hear the altercation?**

**Mr Beom: My wife and I were relaxing in our sitting room at home and from where we were sitting near the window, we could see it all.**

“No.” you said, putting down the paper. “That’s not right!”

“What is it?” Jongin asked, frantically searching your eyes.

“Mr Beom’s sitting room does not have a view of our front porch!” you said, your arms trembling. “His sitting room looks out over his garden; therefore, he wouldn’t have seen it at all!”

“So…he could have lied?” Jongin said after a small while of silence.

Your eyes widened, fear filling your heart. “Yes…” you whispered. “But why? Why would Mr Beom lie and get my brother sent down?”

“Has he got a vendetta against him?” Jongin asked.

You thought through it all and then you shook your head. “Well…Mr Beom got angry at Chanhee once when he accidentally kicked a ball into his garden. But that was years before the murder…”

Then you both descended into silence and looked through and read more witness statements, most of them saying that they saw your brother and Myunghee hanging out in Soljun park and arguing.

After a while of reading and gathering information, you gasped when you came across a familiar name.

“Chanyeol…” you whispered, your fingers skimming the page.

Jongin leant towards you and you both read Chanyeol’s interview transcript:

 

 

**Officer: How do you know Mr Kang?**

**Kim Chanyeol: He’s a classmate at school. We share classes together.**

**Officer: Do you talk to him often?**

**Kim Chanyeol: From time to time.**

**Officer: What’s he like at school?**

**Kim Chanyeol: Weird. I never liked him.**

**Officer: Weird in what way?**

**Kim Chanyeol: Creepy. Especially towards that Park girl.**

**Officer: Why was he creepy?**

**Kim Chanyeol: He’s a nerd, always in the library, always gets the grades, doesn’t talk to anyone and then before the murder, he got really close to her.**

**Officer: So, you suspect that the attack was premeditated?**

**Kim Chanyeol: I think so. Myunghee was rich, he wasn’t, and he wanted that. I think he wanted money out of her.**

**Officer: And it says here in your written statement that Mr Kang is violent, how so?**

**Kim Chanyeol: Well, he punched me a couple of weeks ago in the school cafeteria. It was all unprovoked. Left me with a bruised jaw.**

**Officer: And you believe him to be capable of being able to kill a person?**

**Kim Chanyeol: Definitely.**

 

 

You stopped reading. Chanyeol had _actually talked_ to your brother and your brother had _punched_ him?!

Jongin looked as stunned as you, having never expected that.

Then you turned the page, continuing to read Chanyeol’s statement where he talked more about your brother and how weird and strange he was at school.

You couldn’t help but feel sick at the fact that Chanyeol had said such cruel things. Then you turned a couple of pages and read another statement…

It was Jongdae’s:

 

 

**Officer: Now, you said that you saw something close to the murder. What was it?**

**Kim Jongdae: It was actually on the night of the murder.**

**Officer: What happened?**

**Kim Jongdae: I was out minding my own business and I see Chanhee and Myunghee walking ahead of me down the street.**

**Officer: And it was definitely them?**

**Kim Jongdae: Yes.**

**Officer: Where were they heading?**

**Kim Jongdae: Soljun park.**

**Officer: Did you see anything else?**

**Kim Jongdae: Yeah, they were arguing.**

**Officer: About what?**

**Kim Jongdae: She wanted to break up with him and he didn’t like that. He was shouting. Almost hysterical.**

**Officer: Did he do anything else?**

**Kim Jongdae: He dragged her into the park.**

**Officer: What was she dressed in?**

**Kim Jongdae: Her pyjamas. The poor thing was shaking, and he was holding her wrist very tight.**

**Officer: Why didn’t you call emergency services?**

**Kim Jongdae: I thought they were just messing around but when I got home that’s when I thought that something wasn’t right.**

 

 

You couldn’t believe it. So far, all these witness statements were pointing towards your brother…but that couldn’t be right.

Your brother wasn’t a violent person and from the many times that you had seen him and Myunghee interacting, not once has he ever seemed violent towards her…

Then you and Jongin found Baekhyun’s statement:

 

 

**Officer: So, you say that Mr Kang harassed you and your brothers, days before the murder? Is that right?**

**Kim Baekhyun: Yes, that’s correct.**

**Officer: What happened?**

**Kim Baekhyun: Well, Jongdae, Chanyeol and I were hanging out in the school yard during lunchtime when Chanhee came over to us, all angry, swearing and everything.**

**Officer: Why? Why was he angry?**

**Kim Baekhyun: Well, he accused us of seducing his girlfriend. Park Myunghee.**

**Officer: Were you?**

**Kim Baekhyun: She’s not my type or any of our types. In fact, I think she may have been coming onto us, but we all didn’t want her. Ugly thing.**

**Officer: Did Mr Kang get violent?**

**Kim Baekhyun: Yes, he tried to punch Jongdae however we stopped him and told him to leave us alone.**

**Officer: What happened after that?**

**Kim Baekhyun: His girlfriend came over and dragged him away.**

**Officer: How would you describe Mr Kang’s relationship with Miss Park?**

**Kim Baekhyun: Unhealthy. That guy is paranoid, the two of them were always arguing. He never trusted her.**

 

 

You stopped reading and rubbed your temples.

So…your gangsters knew your brother then, a little more than classmates by the sounds of it…

You and Jongin made some notes and discussed, then you continued to look through all the statements, trying to piece together the events that led up to the murder.

You both worked solidly for hours, both of you consumed with the task and determined to make a breakthrough as the sun slowly skidded across the sky, getting later and later…

 

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

 

It was now Thursday evening and you and Kris were laying and kissing together on his bed.

You were wearing the limited-edition red silk Gucci nighty that he loved, and he was dressed only in his boxers.

After a little while of heated kissing, Kris released your lips and kissed down your throat, nipping and sucking on the skin as he went, his hand sliding down your body and skimming up your thigh, gathering the red silk nighty around your hips.

“Daddy…” you breathed through deep breaths.

“Yes, baby?” he asked, nibbling on your pulse point.

You shuddered with a moan, arching your back. “I…I really need you…”

Kris lifted his head from your neck, his eyes darker than before, causing your belly to clench in carnal need. “I want you too…”

Then, he ripped off the little, red silk nighty, flinging the mess of fabric somewhere.

“Daddy!” you blushed, covering your breasts. “You weren’t supposed to rip it! Tao said it’s a limited-edition…”

“I’ll replace it.” Kris chuckled as he leant down and kissed your neck. “It’s not a problem my baby.” He said, gently removing your hands from your breasts and you allowed him to do so.

You blushed and moaned when he bit down hard on your neck and sucked on it, leaving his mark on you. He nipped and sucked on your breasts, tugging your nipples with his teeth, sending exquisite pulses of ecstasy flowing straight to your clit.

“You’re gorgeous, Y/n…” he murmured between kisses. “I just want to fuck you now…”

“Please Daddy…” you whimpered, your thighs quivering and your pussy heating up.

“Is that what my horny girl wants?” he whispered with a chuckle. “Does she need my cock?”

“Yes Daddy…” you breathed, moaning softly when he sucked your raw nipple. “Please…”

Kris looked up from your breasts and you watched through hooded and dark eyes as he took off his boxers and threw them to the floor…

_Oh…my…god…_

Your pussy dripped at the sight…he was… _big…_

And you wondered whether he would actually fit inside you or not…

You watched wide-eyed as Kris crept towards you.

You sat up on the bed as he captured your lips in a kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist and twisting himself so that he was laying on his back with you sprawled on his hard chest, your lips kissing and your tongues fighting each other.

Then you both released each other’s lips and you held his dark eyes with your own as you wrapped a small hand around his shaft and pumped, spreading the precum along his hard length.

“Baby…” he moaned, leaning back against the pillows.

You blushed, your pussy clenching as you continued to stroke him, then you laid on your stomach between his legs and licked the red tip.

Kris groaned deep in his throat and tangled a hand in your tresses. “Good girl…”

You looked up at him as he stared down at you then you took some of him into your mouth, your hand pumping the base of his shaft as you did so…

“Fuck…” he whispered. “Can you fit more in?” he asked.

You blushed, and shuffled closer, bracing a hand on his muscled thigh as you attempted to put more of his thick length into your mouth, tears running down your cheeks as you did so.

“That’s good…” Kris said through heavy breaths. “Come on, sweetheart…”

You continued to push down, enveloping more of his cock, but whatever you did, you couldn’t take all of him. He was just too big…

You coughed and took him out, breathing hard.

“Are you okay?” he asked with a small, wry smile.

You nodded. “Yes.” You said through heavy gasps. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” he asked, breathing hard like you.

“Well…I couldn’t take all of your—”

“It’s fine. It could be the position that you’re in.” He said, waving a hand then a small smirk pulled at his lips. “Maybe you can get on your knees for me next time?”

You blushed, your pussy drooling as you stared into his dark, glittering eyes.

“Lay on your stomach, sweetheart.” He commanded softly with a smirk, sitting up from the pillows. “I want to do you from behind.”

You blushed and did as he said, flipping on your stomach and resting your head on your arms and pillow.

“Good girl.” Kris whispered as he sat up and settled behind you, gently teasing your pussy. “Hmm, you’re already so wet for me…” he said as he eased in a finger.

“Mhmm…” you moaned, grinding your hips against his finger as he pumped.

“So warm and tight.” He breathed as he added another finger.

“Daddy…” you whimpered, biting your lips, your walls clenching around his fingers as he curled and pumped them.

Kris removed his fingers and licked them, cleaning up your slick juices then he settled behind you and a hot pulse shot straight to your belly at the feel of his hard, wet shaft pressing against your ass.

Kris lowered himself, so that his chest was pressing lightly against your back, his strong arms on either side of you.

You could feel his engorged tip teasing your wet folds and you bucked your hips up for friction, prompting him. “Daddy…” you whimpered.

“Patience.” He whispered with a smile, kissing your shoulder blade. “Now are you ready?”

You nodded.

“I’ll go slow.” He added as he leant up slightly, resting on his arms.

Then you felt it as he gently eased his hard, long and thick cock into your little pussy.

“Ah!” you moaned, your walls being stretched to the max as he advanced as slow as he could.

You buried your face in the pillow, tears beginning to leak out of your eyes at the immense pleasure and feeling of fullness.

Kris continued to slowly slide in, breathing hard as he did so. “Fuck you’re tight.” He rasped, pulling out slightly and sweeping his tip over your slick folds, then he eased himself back in. “Oh baby, you’re so tiny, are you okay?”

“Yes…” you whimpered, muffling your cries of pleasure into the pillow as he continued to ease himself fully into you until his tip hit your cervix.

Your walls were clamped tightly around him, and you could feel every ridge, vein and contour of his thick cock buried deep inside you…

_He felt so good…_

“I’ll wait for a bit.” He whispered, leaning down and kissing your neck and shoulder sweetly, having sensed that you needed time to adjust to his size.

You continued to whimper and convulse around his cock, willing yourself not to cum early. You let out a small sob, your body quivering and tears hitting the pillow.

Then, Kris looked down at you and his eyes widened. “Baby, you’re crying.” He whispered.

You lifted your head slightly. “I’m okay…” you reassured him, wiping away your tears of pleasure, still trying to calm yourself.  

“Do you want to stop?” he asked, against your shoulder.

You shook your head, tears still falling down your cheeks. “No, please don’t stop…”

“But why are you crying?” he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

You took in a shaky breath, your whole body quivering with heat and pleasure. “Because it feels so good…” you moaned, more tears trickling down your cheeks. “Your cock is so big…and I feel so full…”

“Oh baby…” Kris whispered, kissing your shoulder.

“Kris…” you moaned, his cock was throbbing inside of you so good, your walls clenching and heating up.

“Are you ready?” he inquired softly, his warm breath fanning across your flushed neck.

You nodded. “Yes Daddy.”

“Good girl.” He whispered, kissing your neck. “I’ll go slow okay?”

You nodded.

Kris placed a kiss onto your shoulder and wrapped an arm around you.

You hugged the pillow, resting your head on it.

Then with his head in the crook of your neck, he slowly lifted his hips, his cock leaving you.

“Mhmmm…” you breathed into the pillow, hugging it hard as he placed kisses on your shoulder blade.

Then with care he entered you again, stretching your walls wide. His tip bumped against your cervix, immediately hitting your sweet spot.

“Ah!” you moaned into the pillow, absolute, hot pleasure crackling up your spine.

Kris chuckled softly against your neck. “Found it.” he whispered, and you could hear the grin in his voice. “Baby, lift your head, I want to hear you.”

You blushed and lifted your head, supporting yourself on your elbows. You turned your head slightly and met Kris’s eyes which were dark, glittering and full of love.

Then he slowly pulled out again, his firm shaft skimming your walls so good.

“Daddy….” You moaned, staring into his eyes. “You feel so good…”

Kris growled, his eyes darkening at your needy little moans as he thrusted back into you.

“Ah…” you moaned, his tip hitting your sweet spot again.

Then Kris pounded his hips against yours, his tip scraping your sweet spot non-stop, absolute pleasure flickering up and down your spine at each smooth, delicious thrust.

Kris enveloped your lips and you both moaned into the kiss. You inclined your head up more as he continued to pound into you with care, his large, thick cock stretching your walls so good.

You broke the kiss with a moan when he began to pound slightly harder into you but still slow, his tip hitting your sweet spot each and every time.

“Go faster…” you moaned all of a sudden when he had pushed his cock back in gently.

“I don’t want to hurt you…” he breathed into your ear, kissing the skin behind it.

You blushed, your muscles coiling and clenching in your belly at his thoughtfulness. “Y—You won’t hurt me…” you sighed, inclining your head up and looking into his eyes as he continued to thrust into you so good. “Please go faster…it feels so good.” You almost moaned, rutting your hips against his cock.

“If I hurt you, please say so and I’ll stop? Okay?” he whispered, peppering your shoulder with kisses.

You nodded. “Yes Daddy.”

“Okay baby, Let’s change positions and I’ll go faster.” He said.

You nodded and Kris pulled out of you.

You moaned softly at the feel of him leaving you.

“Lay on your back, sweetheart.” He commanded.

You blushed and got on your back, resting your head on a pillow.

“Spread your legs.” He ordered.

You parted your quivering thighs for him, and he crawled towards you and settled between your legs, then with care, he gently eased his cock back into your pussy again.

“Mhmm.” You moaned as he filled you so wide until his tip bumped against your cervix, the new position hitting you in different places.

Then Kris leant down and buried his face in your neck. “Are you comfy?” he whispered into your ear.

“Yes, Daddy.” You whispered back as you wrapped your arms around his neck, your body trembling at his warm proximity and the feel of him inside you once more…

“Good girl.” Kris murmured, placing a kiss onto your shoulder. “Do you still want me to go hard?”

You nodded. “Yes…” you whispered, wriggling your hips against him.

Kris chuckled mellifluously. “Anything for my girl. Now, are you ready?”

“Yeah.” You breathed.

“Okay.”

Then, Kris began to thrust, and he steadily increased the tempo until he had you screaming and moaning loudly under him as he pounded.

“Daddy!” you nearly wailed.

“Oh fuck, baby girl…” Kris growled into your ear as he pounded hard, the wet sounds of your hot sexes filling your ears.

“Ah…” you moaned, arching your back and pushing your breasts against his hard chest, your thighs quivering beside his hips as he pounded his long, thick cock hard and deep, stretching you to the absolute brim.

“You feel so good, my baby.” Kris groaned against your neck, sucking on the flesh and leaving glowing red love bites there. “So, _fucking_ tight…”

You continued to moan in lewd pleasure, weaving your fingers through his dirty blonde tresses and tugging on them, causing him to growl and bite your neck harder.

You almost screamed, knowing that there were going to be marks there in the morning and you could feel your orgasm building, about to burst, his tip hitting your sweet spot so deliciously, making you temporarily forget who you were.

“Daddy!” you moaned through wails of pleasure, curling your toes in the bedsheets.

“Cum for me!” He growled, slapping his hips harder and you could tell that he was close too.

“Ah!” you screamed, your walls clutching his cock as you came explosively, your back arching and your nerves firing.

“That’s right, good girl…” Kris groaned as he increased the pace, slamming and slamming his cock deep into your tight, yearning pussy then he came hard, biting into your shoulder as his hot cum spurted deep inside, filling you up.

You were panting loudly in gasps as you unwrapped your arms from around his neck, flopping against the mattress.

Kris was also breathing hard above you as he leant up and swept a hand through his soaked tresses. “Are you alright?” he asked with a sexy, raspy laugh.

You nodded. “Yeah…” you breathed, unable to form a sentence at the moment as you laid there, basking in the delicious, post-coital afterglow, your heart pounding hard in your ears. “That felt so good…”

Kris smiled fondly down at you and with care, he eased his thick cock out of your spent pussy, your combined juices drizzling out of you and onto the bed covers. “Oh sweetheart…I really filled you up…”

You blushed, leaning up and looking down at yourself. “Daddy…” you whimpered softly.

Kris laughed and then he flopped down beside you on the bed, pulling you close and kissing your temple. “Well done.” He whispered. “You made me feel so good.”

You couldn’t help but smile, nestling against his hard, glistening chest. “I’m glad.”

Then you both descended into a calm silence, Kris hugged you closer, one of his hands stroking your waist as he pressed the occasional kiss onto your hair.

After a little while, you both decided to go to sleep, so Kris flipped open his duvet and you both settled underneath it, nestling close as he turned off his bedside light, plunging the room into darkness.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Friday afternoon and after a long day of being at your gangsters’ offices, you were now at home with Jongin in the ornate dining room.

You were both sat at the mahogany table with your laptops out, waiting for the results of your end-of-year exams to come out.

“I’m so nervous…” you whispered, fiddling with your gold tiger necklace.

“You have nothing to be nervous about.” Jongin said with a chuckle, stroking your cheek. “You’re so clever, my angel…”

“Kai…” you pouted with a blush.

“It’s true.” He whispered. “You’ll do amazing.”

“But what if I don’t make it through to next year?” you asked, your mind whirring.

Jongin sighed. “Y/n, you will make it through. I’m sure of it.” he said.

You looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you.”

Jongin smiled back. “You’re welcome.” He said, taking your hand in his, then he looked at the time on his laptop. “Oh! It’s time, come on baby, let’s log in.” he said, removing his hand from yours and typing in his password into the university website.

Your heart was pounding, your fingers trembling as you did the same. You watched with wide eyes as the picture loaded and when it did, you scrolled down and looked at your results…

_Oh…my…_

“I knew I flunked that pulmonary exam…” Jongin whispered to himself as he looked at his results. “Well, at least I still got through…” he said then he turned to you. “Baby, how’d you do?”

You turned to him, unable to form a sentence or wipe the smile off your face.

Jongin leant towards your screen and his eyes widened. “Oh shit.” He breathed, staring at your results. “You got _one hundred percent_ on that cardiology exam!”

“I know!” you said, trying to contain your smile but you couldn’t.

“You did amazing…Christ baby…” he said as he scrolled down, looking at your other results. “And ninety-eight percent in the pulmonary exam…”

Then he turned to you and cupped your cheeks, kissing you hard.

“Kai!” you giggled when he released you.

“See! You did incredible! Don’t you _ever_ put yourself down again!” Jongin said, staring at you in wonderment. “You’re amazing…”

You blushed, your heart dancing in your chest. “Thank you!” You said, putting a hand on his thigh, then you leant towards his laptop screen. “What did you get?”

Jongin frowned. “Not as good as you, baby.” He said with a pout, scrolling through his results.

“You still did amazing, Kai.” You said, looking at his results. “Oh? Ninety-six percent in _gastroenterology!”_ you said with a smirk, looking up and meeting his eyes.

Jongin blushed and glared playfully at you. “Don’t you dare bring that up.” He said, obviously still sensitive from the cadaver poop incident.

You giggled and slapped his arm. “It was so funny though!” you said. “Your face!”

Jongin sighed. “That was ages ago…” he said petulantly, folding his arms.

You stopped smirking at him. “I’m sorry.” You said, kissing his cheek. “You did really well, Kai. I’m so proud of you.”

Jongin smiled, unable to stay annoyed at you for long. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He whispered, tilting your chin up and kissing your lips.

Later on, when all your other gangsters came home from work, you all sat at the kitchen table together, eating a nicely-made stew made courtesy of you and Kyungsoo, with some of Jongin’s help.

Jongin couldn’t keep quiet for long about your incredible exam results and your gangsters all congratulated and praised you, hugging you close to their hard chests and kissing you sweetly, causing you to blush and smile at their sweet words.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now evening, and you were walking down the wide and spacious cream hallways with your colouring book, tin of markers and Oscar in your arms.

When you approached, you knocked on Junmyeon’s door. “Daddy?” you called sweetly.

“Come in sweet pea.” He replied.

You opened the door and walked through, closing the door after yourself.

“Hey, Junmyeon-ah…” you greeted sweetly as you walked towards him in your fluffy white slippers.

“Hi, sweetheart.” He said, meeting you halfway and placing a tender kiss onto your lips. Then he looked down at your white baby doll nighty. “Hmm…I like this…” he whispered, feeling the white lacy hem between his fingertips.

You blushed and giggled up at him. “Thank you.”

Junmyeon smiled. “I’m just going to have a shower.” He announced, walking towards his walk-in wardrobe and disappearing inside. Then he emerged with a pair of sweats.

“Daddy?” you called, sitting on his bed, the hem of your white baby doll nighty hiking up your thighs.

“Yes, baby girl?”

You blushed. “Um…may I do some colouring whilst I wait?”

“Of course, you can.” He said. “Just don’t get ink on the sheets.”

“I won’t.” you said with a sweet smile, putting Oscar the bear, your tin of markers and your colouring book down on the bed.

“Good girl.” Junmyeon murmured, bending down and pecking your forehead. “Now, I won’t be long so make yourself comfortable, okay?”

You nodded.

Junmyeon smiled and straightened up then he walked with his charming decorum towards his ensuite and shut the door.

When he was gone, you flopped onto your stomach and opened your colouring book and your tin of markers. You began to colour in a scene at a park, using an apple green marker for the leaves on the trees.

Your legs were swishing as you coloured, so focussed with the task and feeling so calm.

You’ve really developed a love of colouring recently. It’s helped you to calm and destress.

You put down the apple green marker and picked up a light blue one for the sky and soon the air was filled with the soft scratchings of pen against paper once more…

After a little while, you had almost finished the sky when the bathroom door opened, you peeked out of the corner of your eye as Junmyeon sauntered out, wearing nothing but a pair of baggy sweats which hung dangerously low around his hips, his chiselled to perfection chest on show to you.

_Oh my…_

Junmyeon walked towards you with a smile and you smiled back, putting down your pen. “Hi, Daddy.”

Junmyeon was about to say something and then he stopped, his eyes staring at something. “Baby, you got ink on the bed.” He murmured, looking up and meeting your eyes.

You blushed, looking at the spot of apple green ink that had seeped into the pristine white bed sheets.

“Oh no…” you whispered, quickly putting the cap on the apple green marker, having forgotten to do so.

“Sweetheart, what did I tell you before I let you do colouring on my bed?” he asked, walking closer to you.

“To not get ink on the sheets.” You answered obediently.

“That’s right.” He said softly, his pelvis level with your eyes. “Now, how are you going to make it up to Daddy for being such a naughty girl?”

You blushed, sitting up from the bed and without a word you knelt on the marble at his feet, your wide, innocent eyes staring up at him.

“Good girl.” He breathed, his eyes darkening at the sight of you. “Now, take my cock out.”

You blushed and hooked your fingers under the waistband of his sweats and gently, you eased the material down his legs, his hard cock bounced out.

Your eyes widened, transfixed on his shaft and there was already a bead of precum, glistening in the orange light…

Then you shuffled towards him and reached your hand towards his cock.

“Baby.” Junmyeon said. “Look up at me.”

You stopped your advance and looked up at him.

“I didn’t say that you could touch me yet.” He whispered, his dark eyes staring into yours. “Did I?”

You blushed, your walls clenching at his hot dominance.

“Say: ‘No, Daddy’.” He said.

You gulped, feeling hot under your white baby doll nighty. “No, Daddy.”

Junmyeon held your eyes and then he gently weaved a hand in your hair. “Now, you may wrap your hand around my shaft.” He said.

You did as he said.

“Stroke me.” He commanded.

You blushed and did so, spreading the precum along his length.

“Good…keep eye contact sweetheart.” he sighed, weaving his fingers through your tresses. You looked up at him as you pumped. “Just like that. Now cup my balls.” He ordered.

With your hand still stroking his cock, you cupped his balls.

“Fuck…” he whispered. “Squeeze a bit.”

You put light pressure on his balls, staring up at him as you did so.

Junmyeon moaned low in his throat, his hand tightening in your hair. “Now I want you to slowly take my cock into your mouth.”

You shuffled towards him, your thighs slick with your hot juices as you licked his tip and then you took him in, hollowing your cheeks.

“I said slowly.” Junmyeon groaned.

You stopped and then you slowly took him in, still squeezing his balls as you did so.

“Oh, Christ Y/n…” he breathed as he stared down at you, his dark eyes taking in how delicious you looked on your knees, your mouth stuffed with cock. “Now, take me back out again.”

You did as he said, your lips wrapped deliciously around his cock as you went, staring up at him with your wide, innocent eyes.

“Lick the tip and pump my shaft.” He commanded.

You licked his red tip and pumped his glistening, wet cock with a small hand, the squelching noises being made heating you both up.

“Take me back in again.” He moaned.

You did as you were told, holding his eyes as you slowly took his cock deep into your mouth, until his tip bumped against the back of your throat.

“Now bob my cock hard, baby.” He said, his hand tightening in your hair.

You blushed, a heat coiling in your belly as you pulled him out of your mouth and then back in again, gaining a steady rhythm.

“Swirl your tongue some more.” He ordered through heavy breaths.

You swirled your tongue as you bobbed, still playing with his balls.

“Fuck…That’s it…take it deep for Daddy…” he groaned.

You stared up at him and bobbed faster as he moaned from above you, looking slightly surprised with himself.

You could feel your pussy dripping, begging to be touched and you couldn’t help but feel so turned on at the sight of such a gorgeous man feeling so good and at the fact that _you_ were the cause of his pleasure.

“Come on baby, make Daddy cum…” he groaned, his breaths becoming more ragged and you could feel his cock swelling in your mouth. He was close.

You continued to bob his shaft, staring up at him with your wide-innocent eyes, your hand fondling his balls and your tongue sweeping his shaft.

“Fuck…keep going…come on baby, faster.” He commanded, his hand tight in your hair as you sucked harder, supporting yourself with your other hand on his hip, your knees beginning to ache against the marble, but you didn’t care…

Then, with a growl, Junmyeon came, spurting his cum deep into your throat. “That’s it sweetheart…take it all for me…”

You blushed and swallowed all his cum as he panted, his hard chest rippling and pebbled with sweat. “Oh Christ…” he breathed, sweeping a hand through his light brown locks.

Then he let go of your hair and you slowly took his cock out of your mouth, licking your lips as you stared up at him, also breathing heavily from the exertion.

“How did I do, Daddy?” you whispered.

Junmyeon opened his eyes. “You did very well…you’re quite good with your mouth.” he breathed, smiling down at you. “Daddy forgives you for getting ink on his bed.”

You smiled and he chuckled down at you.

“Let’s help you up.” He said, presenting his hands to you.

You took his offered hands and he helped you up from the marble. You stumbled slightly however he caught you with a strong arm around your waist.

“Now…I need to repay the favour…” he whispered, placing a sweet kiss on your forehead.

“But Daddy…I was a bad girl.” you whispered, your wet pussy clenching.

“I forgive you and you deserve it after a blowjob like that.” He said then he leaned in close. “Chanyeol’s right…you’re really good at them.”

You blushed. “Daddy…”

“And I also want to reward you for your spectacular exam results today…” he added. “So, lay on your back on the bed for me, sweet pea.”

You stumbled away from him and moved your colouring book and markers out of the way, then you laid on your back on the white sheets.

Junmyeon walked towards you and knelt between your legs then he grabbed your hips and pulled you closer to the edge of the bed. “There we are.” He said. “Spread your legs wider for me.”

You did so and you allowed him to hike up your silky white baby doll nighty, exposing your lower half to him.

“Oh baby…you’re dripping…” he whispered with a smile up at you.

You blushed and quivered under his gaze as he neared you and whilst holding your gaze, he gently kissed your inner thighs.

You moaned with a tremble at his kisses, your pussy dripping—aching for attention.

Junmyeon stared up at you as he did this, enjoying the little looks on your face.

Then, he gently began to lick and suck your clit.

“Ah…” you moaned, tipping your head back and bucking your hips against his mouth.

Junmyeon smirked against your wet folds, then he licked them, his hands tight around your hips, stopping their movements against him.

“Daddy…” you whimpered, staring down at him and feeling even hotter at the sight of him licking you and making you feel so good. You knew that you were close…

Junmyeon’s eyes darkened at the sight of your pleasured figure writhing beneath him. He removed his mouth from your pussy and regarded you. “You can grab my hair, sweetheart.” He murmured as he gently eased a finger inside you.

“Oh…” you mewled, your walls clenching as he pumped and then he returned his tongue to your clit.

The combination felt _absolutely amazing_ and you had no control of your moans of pleasure.

You wrapped a hand in his silky tresses, tugging on them, wanting more of his tongue.

Then, he eased in a second finger.

“Daddy…I’m close…” you moaned, bucking your hips.

Junmyeon licked and pumped harder, his dark eyes never straying away from you, loving the sight of you so worked up and flushed beneath him—absolutely wrecked. “Cum for me.” He demanded through licks and kisses. “Now.”

Then he curled his fingers and you arched your back with a mewl, your thighs shaking when he hit your g-spot exactly and that was enough for you to cum, your juices flowing out.

“That’s right baby…give it all to Daddy…” he breathed as he sucked and licked up your juices. “Oh, you taste good…”

You were panting hard as he cleaned you up, your thighs tingling with heat and your heart pounding in your ears, sweat cascading down your body…

You felt incredible…wow…

Then, Junmyeon looked up from your folds. “How was that?” he asked with a wry smirk, stroking your thighs.

You nodded, feeling so hot and satisfied, your brain clouded in pleasure to even come up with a sentence. “Amazing…”

Junmyeon laughed softly as he stood up and sat down on his bed, laying down beside you.

You weaved a hand in his hair and pulled him down towards your lips.

You both kissed sweetly, tasting each other on your lips and then you pulled away, still panting hard at your orgasm.

“You’re such a good girl, Y/n…” he whispered, cupping your cheek.

You blushed and smiled at his words, your heart fluttering with warmth.

“Daddy?”

“Hmm?” he hummed.

“I feel a bit tired…” you whispered and then you yawned cutely into a hand.

Junmyeon smiled. “Yeah, me too.” He whispered back.

Then you both gathered up the markers and put them into the tin. Junmyeon placed the tin and colouring book on the floor.

You crept under the duvet and Junmyeon joined you, pulling you close to his chest. Then he turned the bedside light off, plummeting the room in darkness.

Soon, you both fell asleep in each other’s arms…

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

It was now Saturday evening, and your gangsters have treated you to dinner out at a very lavish restaurant in the city.

Even though you had insisted that they shouldn’t go to such lengths just because of your mock exam results, they were all very insistent to congratulate you and you didn’t want to refuse their lovely gesture, having never really been spoiled like this before you met them all.

They had even bought you a beautiful, long silvery evening gown and heels to wear and silver jewellery.

You felt bad that they were buying such gorgeous jewellery for you, however they insisted that you deserved it. 

After having eaten a delicious yet filling meal, you and your gangsters talked together for a small while, enjoying the emptiness of the beautiful restaurant.

They had booked the whole place for the night because of course, they owned it all much to your chagrin and to their amusement.

Then, Luhan turned to you and placed a hand on your thigh. “Baby?”

You looked towards him and swallowed your mouthful of red wine. “Yes, Lulu?”

“We’ve all got a small gift for you.” he said, looking around the table as your other gangsters nodded in confirmation, all of them dressed exquisitely in black suits and ties.

You blushed. “A gift?” you whispered. “But guys…you really didn’t have to…”

“We wanted to.” Chanyeol said, patting your knee from where he was sat on your other side. “And this one is unrelated to your exam results, it’s something that we’ve been thinking about giving you for a little while…” he said, looking at the others who nodded.

You blushed, wondering what they could have possibly gotten you.

Then, Luhan dug in his pocket and took out a small, neatly wrapped box and handed it to you.

You accepted it in your hands, it was a little bit heavy with a sweet pink ribbon wrapped around it. Your heart began to race at what you think it could be…

_It couldn’t be that! Don’t be silly!_

“Come on baby…” Jongdae goaded from beside Baekhyun. “I want to see what you think.”

“Don’t rush her…” Minseok said gently to Jongdae then he turned to you. “Take your time, kitten.”

You blushed and smiled, looking down at the small gift in your hands again. You placed it on the table and with care, you eased off the pink ribbon.

You peeled off the light pink tissue paper, revealing a suspicious-looking ring box…

You looked up at your gangsters wide-eyed.

_They’re not proposing, were they?!_

“Please open it, sweetheart.” Luhan prompted softly, stroking your thigh under the table.

You met his eyes and smiled, then you returned your attention to the small box and with a pounding heart, you opened it.

“Oh my…” you breathed, staring at the beautiful solitaire ring sat inside, a single diamond gleaming up at you, refracting all sorts of colours. Then you looked up and caught the eyes of your sexy gangsters again. “Guys…”

“It’s not an engagement ring if that’s what you’re wondering.” Kris said with a chuckle from beside Luhan. The other gangsters joined in, thinking that you were so sweet.

You blushed, feeling quite naïve for thinking that your gangsters would propose to you when they haven’t been with you for long. “Then what is it?” you asked, still holding the box in your hands.

“It’s a promise ring.” Junmyeon said. “It’s a symbol of your relationship with all of us and that we’ll be together for a long time.”

You gasped quietly, looking at the solitaire ring again. It was gorgeous and your heart fluttered at the fact that they had bought it with you in mind…

“It’s an 18ct gold band with a single diamond.” Kris explained.

Your eyes widened as you regarded all your sexy gangsters. “This must have cost you guys so much…” you said, feeling bad that they were buying you such beautiful, expensive things even if they were rich…

They all laughed mellifluously, and you blushed.

“It was a very little price to pay.” Luhan reassured from beside you, kissing your cheek. “We all love you so much and we wanted to do this, okay?”

You blushed and looked at them all as they nodded in agreement at Luhan’s words.

“Why don’t you put it on?” Minseok suggested.

You looked down at the ring and picked it up, the beautiful, solitaire diamond dancing in the dim light of the restaurant.

“But what finger shall I put it on?” you asked with a furrow of your brow.

Chanyeol leant towards you and picked up your left hand. “Put it on your ring finger.” He said.

You gasped with a red blush. “But that’s the _engagement_ finger! I can’t put it on there!”

They all smiled and chuckled at your sweetness.

“Apparently, promise ring etiquette is that it can go on the ring finger if you’re not married.” Kyungsoo said quietly from beside Chanyeol.

You continued to blush. “But people will think I’m engaged…” you said, nibbling on your lip. You knew that you were in no way ready for marriage yet, you were only nineteen years old.

The gangsters’ eyes all dropped to your lips and darkened. You looked so delicious in this light…

“Your lips.” Luhan whispered, putting a hand on your thigh.

You blushed and stopped biting your lips.

Your gangsters visibly relaxed.

“You don’t have to put it on there, my darling.” Chanyeol whispered, stroking your shoulder. “It’s just a suggestion.”

“Yeah, you can wear it however you like.” Baekhyun said with a smile. “There’s no proper way, but the way that Yeollie suggested is just what’s normally done…”

You smiled and looked down at the ring then you placed it on your middle finger on your left hand.

“Does it fit okay?” Junmyeon inquired.

You looked up and nodded. “It’s perfect.” You breathed, unable to wipe the smile off your face. “Thank you so much.” You said, regarding all twelve sexy gangsters.

They all smiled beautifully, causing your heart to leap in your chest.

“You’re welcome.” Kris said. “Wear it all the time, okay?”

“I promise.” You beamed.

They all chuckled, and you got up from your seat and thanked them all individually.

They held you with care in their laps, their hands on your waist and back, kissing your lips and whispering sweet words in your ear that caused your heart to flutter and your body to heat up.

When you had finished thanking them all, you sat down in your seat again.

You couldn’t help but stare down at your ring, loving how the diamond sparkled in the light and you couldn’t believe that they had all thought to buy you such a beautiful piece of jewellery.

You vowed to yourself that you would take good care of it for a very long while…

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was late when you all arrived home from the restaurant, parking by the outstanding Aphrodite fountain bathed in moonlight.

Minseok helped you out of Luhan’s burnt orange Lamborghini and you held onto his arm as you all walked towards the mansion in a calm silence.

You all ascended the stone steps, your silvery heels clicking and digging into your feet as you walked, and you couldn’t wait to take them off.

Then, you all entered through the large, mahogany doors and into the glimmering entrance hall.

When you were all inside, you looked at all your sexy gangsters. “Thank you, guys so much…” you whispered. “Tonight, was just spectacular…”

They all smiled.

“You’re welcome, baby.” Minseok whispered, kissing your cheek.

“And thank you all so much for my ring.” You added, looking down at the gorgeous diamond solitaire ring with a smile, loving how it sparkled in the orange light of the entrance hall. “I promise to wear it all the time…”

They all smiled, their hearts fluttering at your sweetness.

You all decided to go up to bed and it was Yixing’s turn with you tonight.

So, you said good night to your other sexy gangsters, and they held you close to their hard, strong bodies, their warm hands on your hips as they whispered sweet goodnights into your ears and kissed your lips.

You turned to Yixing and he took your hand in his, leading you up the white marble stairs. You stumbled slightly, unsteady from the wine.

All of a sudden, Yixing lifted you up and into his arms.

You blushed and squeaked at action, wrapping your arms around his neck.

Yixing smiled down at you and pecked a kiss onto your cheek. Then he continued walking up the stairs with you in his arms, following the others up.

Then you and Yixing were the last to reach the top of the stairs and you waved goodbye to some of your sexy gangsters as they entered their rooms for the night.

Yixing walked with you towards his room and pushed his door open. When you were both inside, he shut the door and walked towards the bed.

He gently placed you down on it and you sat up on your elbows, staring into his eyes as he eased off his black suit jacket and threw it somewhere on the floor.

“Baby.” Yixing said.

“Hmm?” you hummed.

“I want to give you one last gift.” He whispered, walking towards you and inclining your chin up.

“What is it?” you inquired, staring up at him.

Yixing smiled and laid down on the bed beside you. “You’re in control tonight…”

You blushed “Daddy…” you breathed, your heart already racing at the thought of having your first time with him right here, right now…and you knew that you wanted him too…

“This is my gift to you for being such a good, clever girl…” he said, his dark eyes glimmering in the dim, moonlight streaming through the large floor-to-ceiling window.

“Yixing…” you began, your belly clenching.

“Sweetheart…we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to…” he said, looking concerned all of a sudden as he sat up on his elbows.

Your heart fluttered at how much he cared. “No…I do…” you reassured him, looking into his eyes and cupping his cheeks then you kissed him. “I need you, Daddy…”

Yixing’s eyes darkened as he stared at you, taking in your alluring presence so close to him. “I need you too, baby.” He murmured. “Now, take off your ring and I’ll get this little dress off you…” he said, taking your hand in his and standing up.

You stood up with him and took off your promise ring, putting it in the bedside table as he walked behind you and unzipped your long, silvery dress. The shimmering material fluttered down your body and pooled around your feet.

“Step out…” he whispered, taking your hands in his.

You did as he said.

“Good girl.” He whispered, placing a kiss on your neck. “Turn around.”

You did so and his eyes scanned your body.

Yixing settled himself on the bed, leaning on his elbows. “Strip for me.”

You blushed and reached for your lacy, silver bra, looking down as you unclipped it and removed the cups from your breasts. You allowed the garment to flutter to the floor.

Yixing hummed his appreciation as he stared with a small, alluring smile. “And your panties…” he prompted.

You gulped, your thighs quivering as you eased your fingers under the waistband of your grey, lacy panties and tugged them down your thighs, allowing them to flutter and pool around your heels.

You stepped out of them.

Yixing’s breath hitched in his throat as he stared, as if this was the first time that he had seen you naked. “Christ Y/n, you’re gorgeous…”

“Xing…” you blushed, feeling warm.

Yixing chuckled. “Come here, Daddy wants a closer look at you.” He commanded with a sensual curl of his finger.

“But what about my heels?” you asked, looking down at the strappy silver heels.

Yixing’s eyes fluttered down your body and landed on your heels. “I like them. Keep them on.” He said. “Now come to Daddy…”

You blushed harder, your heels clacking on the marble as you approached and stood in front of him.

His dark eyes shamelessly scanned your supple, little naked body as you stood there, bathed in the moonlight streaming through the window, the soft swell of your breasts drawing his eyes.

He couldn’t help but be in awe of you.

“Now…” Yixing began as he leant back and folded his arms behind his head. “What are you going to do to me?” he asked.

You blushed and hesitated, having not expected this…

“Don’t get shy on me now, sweetheart…” he murmured, his eyes dark. “Come on…show me what you’ve learnt so far with the others…”

You gulped and bravely, you got on the bed and straddled his hips, your hands on his chest.

“Hmmm, what a beautiful view…” he whispered, unfolding his arms from behind his head and reaching up, fondling your breasts. “So nice and full…”

“Daddy…” you whimpered softly as he tweaked your nipples, sending pulses of heat straight to your already dripping pussy.

“So responsive…” he breathed as he continued to play with your breasts exquisitely. “Now…take my clothes off, baby.” He commanded, removing his hands from your breasts and sliding them down your bare sides and hips.

You blushed, breathing hard as you slowly loosened his silk tie from around his neck, keeping eye contact as you threw it on the floor.

Then you reached for his white shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, allowing your fingertips to brush the skin of his toned-to-perfection chest as you did so.

When his shirt was unbuttoned, Yixing sat up with you in his lap, allowing you to slide the material off his arms and onto the floor.

He leant back down on the bed again, hands behind his head and his hard chest gleaming in the moonlight. “Now what are you going to do?” he asked with a wry smirk.

You blushed and shimmied off his lap, dropping to your knees on the floor.

You peeked up at him as he stared down at you and then you blushed when you noticed the large bulge in his suit trousers.

“You’re already hard?” you whispered.

Yixing laughed mellifluously. “Of course, I am.” He said. “How could I not?”

“Oh my…” you breathed, your pussy heating up.

“Please continue, gorgeous baby…” he prompted.

You nodded and with trembling hands, you unbuckled and unzipped his suit trousers.

Yixing lifted his hips, allowing you to slide the garment off his toned and muscled legs.

You blushed when you saw his erection even more clearly through his boxers.

Then you completely took off his trousers and slipped his socks off his feet.

When you had done that, you peeked up at him as he stared down at you, leaning on his elbows.

“Now what?” he asked with a smirk and a tilt of his head.

You shuffled towards him, your pussy dripping as you placed a small hand on his thigh and gently palmed his cock over the silky material.

Yixing let out a breathy moan at the contact as your little hand caressed him so good above the fabric.

“Take off my boxers…” Yixing whispered.

You nodded and removed your hand from on top of his erection. Then with your eyes holding his, you hooked your little fingers under the waistband of his boxers.

Yixing lifted his hips again and you pulled the material down his legs, his cock bounced out.

You blushed, allowing the boxers to flutter down his legs as you stared at his impressive manhood, all hard, long and thick…

_Oh my…_

“Now what, sweetheart?” he murmured. “What do you want to do to Daddy right now?”

You gulped and leant up slightly, your small hands on his thighs and with care and whilst looking into his eyes, you slowly licked his red tip and shaft.

“Oh…” Yixing moaned softly, staring at you.

Then you gradually eased his thick cock into your mouth.

“Fuck…” Yixing breathed in surprise when you had completely enveloped his shaft in your little mouth. “Baby…where’s your gag reflex…?”

You blushed and you couldn’t help but feel satisfied that you were impressing him as you began to bob up and down his cock quickly.

“Sweetheart…go slower.” Yixing commanded, leaning up and weaving a hand through your hair.

You nodded and slowly sucked his cock, keeping your eyes on him and relishing in every sigh, moan and groan that escaped from his lips.

“More tongue…” he said through heavy breaths, his hard chest glistening with sweat.

You nodded and swept your tongue along the underside of his shaft as you bobbed.

“Fuck that’s good…” he sighed. “Very good…now stop.”

You continued to suck, not wanting to stop.

“Baby…I don’t want to cum yet.” He moaned. “This is only foreplay after all…”

You blushed and released him from your mouth, his cock glistening in the dim moonlight.

“But I thought I was in control?” you whispered, licking your lips.

“You are…” he whispered, sitting up. “But I don’t want to cum yet, I want to cum _inside_ you.”

You blushed, your wet pussy clenching, your juices already trickling down your thighs.

“Now baby…mount me.” He commanded.

You stood, your legs like jelly as you straddled him, placing your hands on his hard chest.

Yixing placed a hand on your hip and gently teased your soaked folds. “You’re so wet from sucking my cock.” He whispered, then he easily slipped two fingers inside. “Christ, you dirty girl…”

You blushed and moaned at his salacious words and touches, your walls already clenching around him.

Yixing pulled out his fingers. “Let’s see how you taste.” He whispered as he licked up your hot juices.

Your pussy drizzled at the erotic sight and as he held your eyes with his dark, glittering ones.

“You taste amazing…” he whispered, removing his fingers with an unchaste pop. “Now, what are you going to do?” he asked.

Your belly clenched as you positioned your dripping pussy above his cock and gently, you lowered yourself down.

“Ah…” you moaned as he stretched you so wide.

Yixing held your hips, helping you go down on his thick, glistening cock. “Good girl…”

When you had enveloped all of his cock, you braced your hands on his chest, breathing heavily, your thighs trembling and your walls convulsing around him.

“Oh baby…” Yixing said, staring up at you. “You’re so tight…”

You blushed, trying to calm yourself at the feel of being stuffed to the brim. Then, with care, you gently eased yourself up.

You both moaned at the loss and then you eased yourself down again slowly, grinding your hips against his…

“Mhmmm.” You moaned, beginning to gain a rhythm as you bounced up and down his glistening shaft.

Yixing stared up at you, his hand sweeping up your stomach and cupping one of your breasts, playing with your nipple. Then with his other hand, he gently swirled your clit with a thumb.

“Daddy…” you mewled, your walls clenching hard as you bounced up and down.

“Fuck…” he breathed. “You’re even tighter now…” he said as he rubbed your clit in tight circles, relishing in the sight of you moaning and trembling on his cock, your face contorted in absolute ecstasy.

You could feel yourself getting closer as you rode him, his fingers tweaking your nipple and his thumb on your clit, sending exquisite pulses of pleasure all throughout your system.

“Fuck you’re close, aren’t you?” he groaned, placing his hands on your hips and staring up at you as you bounced harder on his cock.

You nodded. “Yes…” you moaned through heavy breaths, your breasts bouncing and your muscles beginning to ache. “Oh…Daddy…”

“Come on, baby…” he groaned as he lifted his hips and slammed his cock deeper. “Cum all over Daddy’s cock…”

You moaned and rode him faster, pleasure filling you and all you could focus on was the feel of him inside, hitting just the right spots, causing you to see white—

“Yixing!” you moaned, tipping your head back as you came, your walls tightening around his cock.

“Good girl…come on, give it all to me…” he commanded as he clamped his hands harder over your hips and flipped you over, so that you were beneath him.

You squeaked at the sudden movement as he pounded his cock into you hard, never missing a beat.

“Oh baby…you’re even tighter…fuck…” he groaned, his fingers digging into your hips and you were certain that there’ll be bruises there tomorrow.

You whimpered and wrapped your legs around his hips, your high heels pushing into his thighs, causing him to groan into your shoulder.

Then, with one last deep thrust, Yixing came, emptying his hot cum deep inside you.

“Ooh…” you moaned, your thighs quivering, your nerves firing.

You were both breathing and moaning hard at your orgasms, calming down from your highs.

With care, Yixing gently eased his cock out of you and then he unbuckled your strappy silver heels for you and threw them to the floor.

“Thank you, Daddy…” you rasped through heavy breaths, glad to finally have those heels off your aching feet.

Yixing smiled. “You’re welcome.” He whispered as he settled beside you and pulled you close to his chest, placing a kiss on your hair. “Are you alright?”

You nodded, snuggling closer against him. “Yes…” you said through heavy breaths, wiping your hair out of your eyes. “That was…really good, Yixing…”

Yixing smirked and stroked your waist. “Good.” He said. “And I’ve got to say…you have an incredible pussy…”

“Daddy!” you blushed, burying your face in his neck.

Yixing chuckled and held you closer. “Come on, don’t be shy. You have no reason to be.” He whispered, inclining your chin up to meet his eyes and he kissed you sweetly.

You kissed him back, your limbs charged with heat and ecstasy.

Then you both released each other and laid in the calm stillness of his room, the early morning moonlight washing over you both tangled in the white bedsheets.

“Sorry about flipping you over…” Yixing whispered after a small while.

“It’s okay.” you whispered, looking up at him. “I quite liked it…” you admitted,

“Hmm?” Yixing hummed with a wry smirk. “Did you now, baby?” he asked.

You blushed and looked away. “Um…”

Yixing chuckled and held you closer against him. “You’re so cute…”

“Daddy…” you whined softly, burying your face in his hot neck and tangling your bare legs with his.

“I love you, sweetheart…” he whispered, stroking your waist.

You blushed harder, your heart fluttering. “I love you too.” You whispered back, sitting up from his chest and meeting his eyes.

Then you leant down and kissed him, supporting yourself with a hand on his hard chest.

Yixing moaned softly into your kiss, his fingers threading through your tresses.

Then you both released each other.

“You must be sleepy.” He murmured, caressing your cheek.

You nodded with a yawn. “Yeah, I’m quite tired…”

Yixing smiled and kissed you again. “Me too.” He said and then you rolled off him and you both crept under the warm, white sheets together, settling against the pillows and snuggling close to each other.

Soon, you both fell into a calm and blissful sleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now the next morning and you and Yixing were laying in bed silently together, naked bodies tangled up in the white sheets and just enjoying each other’s company.

You were gazing down at your solitaire diamond promise ring, having put it on when you woke up. You absolutely loved it and your heart wouldn’t stop fluttering whenever you looked at it.

Then, the door opened and you and Yixing looked towards it as Baekhyun walked through in grey workout clothes.

“Puppy!” you greeted sweetly, sitting up in bed.

Baekhyun blushed and smiled. “Morning, honey-bun.” He said as he sat down on the bed and kissed you chastely on the lips.

Then you both released each other.

“You’re a bit early, aren’t you?” Yixing commented towards Baekhyun, also sitting up in bed and sweeping his fingers through your ruffled tresses.

Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Well actually, I thought that baby and I could do some early morning exercise together before breakfast.” He said then he turned to you. “What do you say, sweetheart?”

You blushed, suspecting that it was to do with the kinky document. “Okay…” you whispered.

Baekhyun grinned.

Then you turned to Yixing and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “I’ll see you at breakfast, Xing…”

Yixing smiled and swept a lock of your hair behind your ear. “Of course.”

You blushed and placed a small kiss on his lips. “Thank you for last night.”

“You’re welcome.” He whispered.

You smiled and then you blushed hard when you realised that you were naked.

Baekhyun sensed your embarrassment and held up your long, silky white dressing gown. “I thought ahead.” He said with a small grin.

You blushed. “Thank you, Baekie.” You said as you slipped out from under the covers, feeling both men’s eyes on you.

Baekhyun helped you into your dressing gown and you fastened it around yourself.

Then you allowed Baekhyun to take your hand in his and lead you out of the room and down the wide and spacious cream hallways.

You both reached your room and Baekhyun closed the door then he took both of your hands in his with a wry smile playing on his lips.

“So, I was thinking that we could start our first session tomorrow?” he said, looking into your eyes. “Is that okay with you?”

You blushed, a tingle swirling in your belly. You hadn’t expected it so soon…

“Yes, that’s fine.” You stuttered, then you had a thought. “Daddy?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you think about shortening it to three times a week?” you asked.

“Yes.” He replied.

“And?” you prompted, anxious for his answer.

Baekhyun smiled, biting on his lip. “And I decided that you’ll exercise three times a week.” He whispered.

You grinned widely. “Thank you!” you beamed, kissing his cheek.

Baekhyun chuckled and held your hands tighter in his. “You’re welcome, but don’t blame me when your muscles are in agony tomorrow.” He said, his eyes darkening.

You blushed hard, your belly clenching.

_Oh my…_

“Now let’s get you dressed.” He breathed, kissing you chastely.

You nodded and Baekhyun led you into your walk-in wardrobe and you watched as he looked through your drawers and cupboards, taking out a turquoise sports bra, matching yoga pants, a pair of panties and some socks.

“How are these?” he asked, putting the articles down on the small, white ottoman.

“They’re good.” You smiled.

Baekhyun smiled as well. “May I dress you?”

You blushed and nodded.

Baekhyun reached for your dressing gown and with care, he untied it and slipped it off your body.

Baekhyun stared, scanning your body and then his eyes darkened. “Sweetheart look at your hips…” he whispered.

You looked down and gasped, seeing small bruises there and you remembered last night and how Yixing had flipped your over, his hands tight over your hips…

“I’m sorry…” you whispered, feeling awkward.

Baekhyun shook his head. “Don’t be sorry.” He said, stroking your upper arms and kissing your forehead. “Now let’s get you dressed.”

You nodded, allowing Baekhyun to slip on your panties for you and your yoga pants.

“Arms up.” He commanded softly.

You put your arms up and he put on the sports bra for you then he picked out a pair of clean white trainers and you put them on.

“How do I look?” you asked, peeking up at him.

“You look sexy.” He said with a smirk and a wink.

“Puppy!” you whined with a blush, hitting his chest softly.

Baekhyun laughed. “Are you ready?”

You nodded.

“Good.” He smiled, taking your hand in his and leading you out of your walk-in wardrobe and out of your room.

You and Baekhyun walked down the wide and spacious cream hallways together, chatting occasionally as you ascended a couple of white marble stairs and passing some large (no doubt stolen) Renaissance and Baroque art pieces that were hanging on the walls in gilded gold frames.

Then you and Baekhyun entered the home gym together and it was just as you remembered it, with the mirrored walls and scary-looking work-out machines. The space was large, bright and airy.

“Now,” Baekhyun began as he led you into the centre of the room. “Let’s do some warm ups.”

You nodded and you allowed Baekhyun to help you stretch and warm up your muscles. You blushed at times at his proximity however you were both having fun together and he had you giggling at some jokes.

Baekhyun was holding your feet as you performed sit ups when the gym door opened and Minseok, Tao and Sehun entered.

You stopped doing sit ups and smiled at your three sexy gangsters as they walked towards you. “Hey, guys!” you beamed with a smile, breathing hard as you stared at them.

“Baby, what are you doing here so early?” Tao asked with a smile as they all approached you.

With Baekhyun’s help, you stood up, slightly wobbly on your feet. “Baekie and I wanted to exercise together…” you explained as you hugged and kissed Tao in greeting.

Then you greeted Minseok and Sehun who pressed chaste kisses onto your lips, their strong hands holding you close.

When you had finished greeting them all, you looked at your three sexy gangsters who were all dressed in workout clothes, yet they still looked so alluring.

_How do they do that?_

“But you don’t like exercising, Y/n-ah…” Sehun pointed out with a sly smirk as he folded his arms, darting a look at Baekhyun who gave a knowing grin.

You blushed and looked down at your white trainers. “Um…well…I just want to get fit I guess…” you said, hoping that they would believe it for now.

They all stared at you with small smirks, not looking convinced however they didn’t press for an answer, all of them having an idea of why you were exercising.

They all knew about Baekhyun’s BDSM lifestyle after all…

“So, what are you three doing here?” you asked after calming your blush and the heat in your belly, looking at Minseok, Tao and Sehun.

“We’re here to exercise too.” Minseok answered. “We come here nearly every morning…the others join too sometimes.” He added as Tao and Sehun nodded.

“Yeah and Minseok hyung and I are going to do some martial arts practice together.” Tao added with a smirk.

You gasped and turned to your eldest gangster. “Seokie? You can do martial arts too?” you inquired, staring wide-eyed at him.

Minseok smiled and nodded. “Of course, I can, other than soccer, Martial arts is also a favourite of mine.”

“Ooh!” you breathed staring up at him as the rest of your gangsters chuckled. “I really want to see you in action.”

Minseok blushed slightly. “Of course, you can, kitten.” He said, stroking your cheek.

You blushed and smiled at him then, you, Baekhyun and Sehun sat down together on a small bench and watched Minseok and Tao warming up their impressive muscles together.

You couldn’t help but blush at the subtle smiles and winks that they were sending your way.

When they had finished warming up, the two brothers faced each other and then they attacked, their defined, toned bodies seemed to be flying through the air as they fought, their limbs swinging, kicking and slashing, becoming blurred.

Your eyes were transfixed, loving the way they both moved so effortlessly, making it look simple to the untrained eye…

Then after a small while, Minseok was able to beat Tao to the ground, pulling his leg back quite hard, causing you to cringe when he began to yell and thrash.

“Seokie…you’re hurting Tao Tao.” you began as you stood from the bench and walked towards him.

 Minseok looked up at you, still holding Tao against the padded floormat. “He’s fine, sweetheart.”

“Oh but…please let him go…” you asked cutely, kneeling beside them.

The two gangsters blushed, their eyes taking in your cute pouty lips and wide, innocent eyes.

Minseok’s hold slackened on Tao at your cuteness.

Tao was panting hard against the padded mat as Minseok rolled off him, also panting hard at the exertion.

“Thanks princess…” Tao rasped.

You smiled and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

“Guys.” Baekhyun called all of a sudden.

You all looked towards him.

“Could you teach our baby some good exercises for flexibility?” he asked with a dark glint in his eyes as he stared at you.

You blushed, feeling warm in your belly at his words and what they meant.

Minseok and Tao shared a look and a smirk.

“Of course, we can.” Minseok said as he met your eyes.

“You wanna see some moves, baby?” Tao asked, picking himself up from the mat.

You nodded and then Minseok and Tao began to show you some moves that tested your flexibility. You blushed at their warm proximity and the feel of their strong hands on you, the heat of them seeping through your yoga pants.

Most of the moves involved your legs and back.

You couldn’t help but blush and giggle when Tao would subtly whisper in your ear. “If I recall correctly, you’re actually quite flexible….” He whispered.

You blushed, remembering when Tao showed you some martial arts moves in the living room when you had started living with them all.

Your two gangsters took it in turns to gently stretch your legs, pressing them close to your chest and causing you to feel the burn in your muscles, not used to contorting your body in such a manner.

Baekhyun and Sehun watched the three of you as they used the machines and every so often you would catch Baekhyun subtly smirking at you in the mirror as he watched you stretch.

Then, when Tao was stretching your leg back for you, you were beginning to get tired, your body aching.

“Tao Tao…” you wheezed, garnering the attention of the four sexy gangsters in the gym. “I don’t think I can go on much longer. My legs and arms _really_ hurt…”

Tao stopped stretching your leg and you put it down, rolling on the padded mat and reclining on your back, breathing heavily, sweat rolling down you.

“Sorry, princess.” Tao apologised as he settled beside you.

You waved him off. “It’s okay, Tao Tao…” you said. “May I have some water?”

Minseok handed you a bottle of water and you sat up and took a couple of healthy gulps.

When you were finished, you screwed the cap on the water bottle and put it down.

Then Baekhyun and Sehun got off the machines and sat down with you, Minseok and Tao, all of you resting after a hard morning of exercise (well for you it was a hard morning, but for the gangsters, they were quite used to this, so they weren’t as breathless much to your chagrin).

After a while of rest, you all decided to exit the gym and go back to your rooms for a shower before breakfast.

You had definitely worked up an appetite because your stomach was growling, and your mouth was salivating at the idea of sustenance.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Monday morning and you have spent the last couple of hours at _Kim Enterprises,_ doing some studying in your gangsters’ offices.

You were now with Baekhyun who was finishing up some work at his desk…

Ever since you had entered Baekhyun’s office half an hour ago, your mind wouldn’t stop thinking about what was going to happen when he finished his papers.

You were already getting hot and tingly in your panties in anticipation…

Suddenly, Baekhyun stood up and your eyes shot to him as he walked towards you.

“Are you ready?” he asked, holding out a hand.

You blushed and nodded, putting down your MacBook and accepting his offered hand.

You stood up and he led you towards the playroom and dug in his suit trouser pocket. He took out a key and unlocked the door and opened it.

He gestured for you to enter first and you did so, looking around the grand, red coloured room with wide eyes, taking in the chestnut carved bed, red silk sheets, the chestnut drawers and the wardrobe.

It looked untouched, nothing moved from when he was showing you what was in all those drawers a couple of weeks ago…

Then Baekhyun walked through and closed the door behind him, the sound making you jump.

Baekhyun laughed softly and walked towards you. “Are you alright?” he asked with a smile, putting the key into his light grey suit trouser pocket.

You nodded, the muscles in your belly clenching deliciously and your heart ricocheting in your chest. “Yes.” You breathed.

“Good.” He said, cradling your face in his slender hands. “Now, I’m going to tell you everything that I’ll be doing to you today, alright?”

“Yes.” You whispered.

“Good girl.” Baekhyun whispered back, kissing your lips chastely then he leant forwards and whispered in your ear everything that he’ll be doing to you, his hot breath curling down your neck.

Throughout the whole explanation, your heart was pounding in your ears, your blood was surging through your veins and your limbs were quivering at all the dirty things that he was going to do…

After he had finished explaining, Baekhyun leant away from you and inclined your chin up to meet his eyes. “How does that sound, honey-bun?”

“It sounds really good.” You whispered with a blush, your belly clenching in carnal need.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, his thumb brushing your cheekbone.

“Yes.” You said with a nod, your voice sounded breathy, not like you.

“Good.” Baekhyun breathed, placing a small kiss on your lips. “This is going to be very different to what you’ve done with me and the others. So, we need a safe word.”

“Safe word?” You whispered, your breath hitching in your throat.

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes, if at any point you would like me to stop, say the safe word and I will stop immediately.” He explained. “Now, any ideas?”

“Um…” You stuttered, biting your lips.

“Your lips…” Baekhyun warned, his eyes darkening at the sight of the tantalising flesh.

You blushed and stopped biting your lips, your mind trying to think of something. “What about… ‘stop’?” You suggested.

Baekhyun chuckled mellifluously and shook his head. “Oh sweetheart…”

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” you asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, you could be screaming ‘stop’ when actually you don’t want me to.” He explained with a wry smirk.

“Oh my…” you breathed with a blush. “Are you serious?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Oh yes.” He said. “Now, let’s think of something else.”

“I don’t know, Baekie…” you said after a small while of trying to think of something. You just wanted to start the session already!

“Why don’t I suggest one for you?” he suggested.

You nodded. “Okay.”

“What about: ‘red’?” he said, staring into your eyes as he smoothed your upper arms, his touch sending tingles of heat fluttering through you.

“That could work.” You whispered with a nod.

“Good.” Baekhyun whispered back, then he leant forwards and kissed you sweetly.

You kissed him back, your body already trembling in anticipation.

Baekhyun released your lips and stared into your eyes. “Okay, I need to prepare some things and when I come back, I want you naked and kneeling on the floor in front of the bed.” He commanded softly, but his order sounded loud to your ears.

You nodded. “Yes…” you whispered, not trusting your voice.

“Speak up, Daddy wants to hear you.” he said, his eyes dark.

_Oh my…_

“Yes Daddy.” You breathed.

“Good girl.” Baekhyun said. “I’ll be back in five minutes.”

You nodded.

He let go of you and walked towards one of the chestnut drawers and took something out, then he opened the door and walked out of the room, shutting it behind him.

As soon as he was gone, you took off your diamond promise ring and your gold tiger necklace, placing it on the bedside table.

Then you quickly took off your white tennis shoes, pink blouse, jeans, bra, panties and socks, folding them neatly and placing them on the chestnut dresser.

When you were ready, you knelt on the cold marble floor and waited, your belly coiling and your pussy already dripping as you sat there, the dirty things that he said that he’ll be doing to you floating through your head and ceasing to go away…

Suddenly, the door opened.

You jolted, a pulse of heat shooting through you when you caught sight of Baekhyun, dressed only in a pair of tight leather trousers that were well-melded to his thighs, his chiselled chest exposed to you.

_Oh my…_

You watched from the corner of your eye as he walked to one of the chestnut drawers and took something out then he stood in front of you.

Suddenly, something cold was pressed under your chin, gently easing your head up. It was in fact a leather riding crop. You met his dark and glittering eyes. “Stand up.” He commanded.

“Yes Daddy.” You breathed huskily as you stood up, your legs like jelly.

“Turn around.” He said, motioning with his finger.

You did so obediently, and he put the riding crop down somewhere and braided your hair.

“Now, what’s the safe word?” Baekhyun whispered against your neck, his hot breath coiling down your bare skin.

“Red.” You whispered as he fastened your braid with a hairband.

“Good girl.” Baekhyun breathed, kissing your neck, his hands on your waist. “Are you ready?”

You nodded, already feeling his erection against your thigh. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good.” he whispered. “Now, lay down on the bed for me.”

You stumbled towards the bed and laid supine on the cool, slippery red silk sheets, feeling very exposed.

Baekhyun stood above you and you allowed him to tie your wrist to the bed post with a silk ribbon. “Is that too tight for you?” he inquired.

“That’s fine.” You whispered, however it felt strange being tied up…but it would be something that you would have to get used to.

He nodded. “Good.” He murmured then he walked around to the other side of the bed and tied your other wrist to the other bed post, making sure that it wasn’t too tight. Then he tied your ankles to the bed posts with more silk ribbons.

When he was done, he met your eyes. “Are you comfortable?”

You blushed and nodded. “Yeah…”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow. “Sweetheart please be honest with me.”

“Um…it feels a bit um…weird at the moment.” You admitted, trying to tug against your restraints but you were firmly tied up and you wondered how he learnt to tie such good knots. “But I can get used to it.” you added.

“Okay, as long as you’re sure, baby.” He said.

You nodded. “Yes, I’m sure, Daddy.”

Baekhyun smiled and walked towards a chest of drawers and retrieved something from on top of it.

Then he walked towards you and placed a glass full of ice cubes on the bedside table and in his hand was the feathery cane.

“My…what a delectable sight this is…” he whispered, his dark eyes taking in your deliciously naked figure, sprawled and trussed to the bed, your nipples already hard and your pussy already glistening in anticipation. “You look gorgeous, baby…”

You blushed and squirmed against your restraints, wishing to cross your legs to calm yourself. You felt so exposed.

“Now, I want you to keep absolutely still.” He whispered.

You nodded and stopped squirming with great difficulty.

“Say: yes Daddy.” He ordered, stroking your thigh.

You blushed, your nerves tingling at his touch as you met his eyes. “Yes Daddy.”

Baekhyun’s gaze darkened. “Good girl.” He breathed as he stood above you and slowly trailed the feathers up your thigh.

You jolted away from the feathers, your nerves tingling.

“Be still.” He warned as he continued to sweep the feathers up your flushed, naked body.

You tried to keep still but it was hard even with your wrists and ankles tied to the bed.

“The key to obedience is being still.” He murmured. “And right now, you aren’t being obedient, because you have no choice but to be still.” He said, trailing the feathers around the inside of your thigh. “But I’ll train you, baby. I’ll work that little body of yours.”

You bit your lip, clenching your fists and trying to keep still as he swept the feathers up your other thigh.

“What do you say?” he prompted when you hadn’t said anything.

“Yes Daddy.” You whispered.

Baekhyun nodded as the feathers ghosted up your pelvis, belly and towards your breasts.

You blushed, your breathing getting heavier and your heart pounding at how sensitive you were.

You squirmed.

“Keep still…” Baekhyun whispered.

“I—I can’t!” you almost giggled.

“Baby.” Baekhyun warned, slapping your thigh. “Keep still!”

You gasped at the sudden contact which sent a jolt of heat straight to your exposed pussy. “But it’s so hard…” you whimpered, tugging against the silk ribbons as he swirled the feathers over your breasts, brushing deliciously against your hard nipples.

“You’re getting so worked up and we’ve barely even started…” he murmured with a smirk. “Now keep still otherwise I’ll have to use the riding crop on you…”

You blushed, trying to keep still for the umpteenth time as the feathers swept up your arms, eliciting shivers all throughout your system.

Then, Baekhyun put down the feathery cane and you were panting slightly, your nerves felt awakened and your whole body felt sensitive.

You were breathing deeply as he picked up an ice cube and held it between his fingers, it was glistening in the dim light and already beginning to melt.

Baekhyun got on the bed with you, kneeling between your parted legs. “Now, I want you to keep _really still_ for this one…” he murmured.

You blushed as he leant towards you, ice cube in hand. “I’m going to put this on you and if you so much as spill anything…I won’t hesitate to fuck you really hard, okay?”

_Oh my…_

You blushed, your belly clenching at the thought. “Yes Daddy.” You whispered.

“And if you stay still and don’t spill anything…I’ll reward you.” he added with a smirk.

_Oh? Reward!_

“Is that understood?” he inquired.

You nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl.” He murmured and gently, he placed the ice cube onto your belly.

You jumped at the sudden coolness, feeling it already disintegrating on your skin.

“Cold?” he said with a small chuckle.

You nodded. “Yes Daddy.”

Baekhyun smiled. “Now…let’s look at this pussy…” he whispered, his dark eyes flitting down to your exposed, dripping womanhood. “Oh, it looks a bit lonely…doesn’t it?” he cooed, looking up and catching your eyes.

“Yes, Daddy.” You whimpered.

“Hmmm, I thought so.” He said then he slowly rubbed your clit with his thumb.

“Oh…” you moaned, your legs and arms quivering as you tried to keep still, the ice cube slowly slipping and melting on your skin.

“Keep still baby…” Baekhyun whispered as he rubbed your clit so good, sending pulses of heat to your belly, contrasting against the cool of the ice cube.

“Ah…” you moaned, tipping your head back, desperately wanting to move but somehow it was so much more erotic that you were tied up…

“Come on, you can do it for Daddy.” He goaded and then he slipped a cold finger inside, the one that had been touching the ice cube.

“Daddy…” you moaned, your walls clenching.

“Keep still.” He whispered as he began to pump his finger in smooth delicious circles, his thumb still rubbing your clit. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked, adding another finger.

You nodded. “Yes Daddy.” You whispered and you couldn’t help but moan as he played with you, curling his fingers expertly.

“Now…let’s change it up a bit.” He said with a smirk.

You opened your eyes as he grabbed another ice cube and placed it between your breasts. He swirled it around one of your nipples, his talented fingers still teasing your soaked pussy.

Then he enveloped your cool nipple in his mouth, swirling his hot tongue around it.

“Mhmmm…” you moaned at the exquisite change in temperature, your ankles and wrists straining against the silk ribbons.

Baekhyun stopped licking your nipple and looked up at you. “Baby girl.” he warned, moving the ice cube to your other nipple. “Don’t move.”

“But Daddy—”

“Don’t talk back to Daddy!” He almost growled, pushing his thumb harder against your clit which sent a hot flash of pleasure up your spine. “Now be still!”

“Ah!” you moaned, closing your eyes, your back arching and your legs quivering, your orgasm on the precipice.

Baekhyun removed his fingers from your yearning pussy and met your eyes with his dark, glittering ones. “You spilled the ice cubes.” He whispered.

You were breathing deeply, your belly coiling and clenching. You could feel the ice cubes melting beneath you.

“What did I say that I would do if you spilled anything?” he asked, his hands on your thighs.

You blushed. “You said that you would fuck me really hard…” you whimpered, your legs and arms shaking.

“Correct.” He said, getting up from the bed and unzipping his tight leather trousers. “And that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

You blushed as his cock was freed, all hard, red and throbbing, your pussy drooled at the sight, your walls heating up.

He was now completely naked as he got on the bed and settled between your legs. “Now, you don’t deserve this.” He said, pumping his hard shaft, drawing your eyes. “But _I_ do so you’re going to be a good girl and take all of Daddy’s cock, is that understood, slut?”

“Yes Daddy.” You breathed, your pussy aching to be filled. You loved his dominant language…it felt so _hot_ coming from him…

Baekhyun nodded and then he aligned his tip with your pussy. “Now, are you ready?”

You nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

Then, with his firm and strong hands around your waist, Baekhyun pummelled his cock into you with one, delicious thrust.

“Oh, fuck you’re so wet.” He groaned as he began to pound deliciously rough. “And tight…” he added as you squeezed around him. “My good girl…always ready for me.”

You moaned and writhed against your silk ribbon restraints as he ploughed into you, his hips slapping against yours, his hard chest rippling and sprinkled with sweat, rolling down the plains of his stomach…

You desperately wanted to touch him, to feel his hot skin, to tug at his bouncy brown locks and to wrap your legs around his hips and push him deeper but you were powerless.

It was all so unbelievably erotic and the heat in your belly coiled ever tighter at this fact…

Then, Baekhyun removed one of his hands from your waist and whilst still thrusting into you, he grabbed an ice cube from the glass and gently swept it across your hard nipples.

“Ah…Daddy…” you moaned, your nerves tingling, sending shocks of pleasure straight to your pussy.

“Fuck baby…” he growled, pounding harder as he swept the ice cube down your stomach.

You shivered and moaned at the feel of it, tugging against the silk restraints, unable to move.

Baekhyun continued to slide the ice cube down your writhing, hot body and then, he pressed it on your clit.

“Daddy!” you wailed, your back arching and your fingers and toes clenching at the exquisite pleasure and feel of it.

“Clench for me!” he commanded, his thrusts getting harder as he swept the ice cube over your clit. “Come on baby, cum all over Daddy.”

“Mhmm…” you almost sobbed, your walls clenching harder, his cock swelling within you.

“Come on, soak my cock with your cum!” he growled, curling his hips and rubbing the ice cube harder on your clit.

And that was enough for you to cum violently around him, your walls clutching his cock as he continued to pound into you.

Baekhyun put down the ice cube and grabbed your hips, plunging himself harder into you, his cock glistening with your slick heat. “You’re even tighter now…” he said with a raspy chuckle. “Oh…fuck…” he moaned as he came, spurting his hot cum deep into your womb.

You were breathing hard as he emptied himself inside you, his hands still holding your hips.

Then Baekhyun eased his cock out of you and you moaned softly at the feel of it. “Are you alright?” he asked.

You nodded, panting so hard that you couldn’t even form a proper, coherent sentence.

“Good girl…” he breathed, wiping the hair out of his eyes as he stared down at you then he got off the bed and untied your wrists and ankles from the bed, removing the silk ribbons.

You relaxed against the bed and brought your legs and arms close together, looking at the red impressions that the silk left on your wrists and ankles.

“Who said that you could rest?” Baekhyun said all of a sudden from above you.

You looked up and met his dark glittering eyes.

“I’m not finished with you yet, baby.” He continued with a wry smirk.

You blushed, your belly clenching.

_Not finished?!_

However, you didn’t complain as he walked over to one of the chests of drawers and opened them.

Then he walked over to you with something in his hands and you gasped when you recognised it.

“Look familiar?” Baekhyun murmured with a smirk as he played with a cable tie in his hands.

You met his eyes and blushed, remembering when you had sold him those cable ties at the convenience store all those weeks ago.

You sat up on your elbows. “You—”

“That’s right baby.” He whispered. “Now stand up and put your wrists behind your back.”

You gulped and stood from the bed, nearly collapsing to the floor.

Baekhyun caught you just in time. “Are you alright?” he asked, rubbing your back.

You nodded. “Yeah.”

Baekhyun smiled and kissed your cheek, then he released you and you turned around and put your hands behind your back.

“This might hurt a little.” Baekhyun whispered as he grabbed your wrists and tied them with the cable tie, the cool plastic cutting into your already raw skin.

You hissed.

“Are you okay?” he asked, turning you around and looking into your eyes.

You nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl.” He whispered, kissing you chastely.

Then he walked away from you and retrieved something from the floor.

You blushed when you caught sight of the riding crop in his hand.

“Walk to the centre of the room.” he commanded.

You did as he said, wobbling on your legs.

Baekhyun walked towards you and helped you.

You thanked him quietly once you were stood in the middle of the room, your wrists trussed up with a cable tie and your breasts pushed out. You could feel your combined juices leaking down your thighs…

“Now I’m going to hit you with this.” he said, stroking the leather crop with dark, hooded eyes. “And I want you to count each smack, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Baekhyun nodded and whacked your heated thigh with the crop, eliciting a small sting.

You whimpered, your pussy walls tensing.

“Count baby.” Baekhyun commanded.

“One.” You sighed.

“Good girl.” He said. “Now how was that?” he inquired softly.

“Okay.” You said.

Baekhyun nodded, then as before he whacked your thigh with the crop again.

“Two.” You whimpered, your clit throbbing.

“Keep your back straight.” He ordered, hitting your thigh, the leather cracking against your skin. “Obedience, baby, remember?”

You nodded and straightened your back. “Three…”

Then he walked around and hit your ass with the crop.

You squeaked and stumbled in surprise. “Four…” you said, your heart racing in your chest, your swollen pussy walls clenching.

“Hmmm, I love how it jiggles…” he said with a breathy laugh, his dark eyes fixed on you, causing you to blush. “That’s so sexy…”

The muscles in your belly clenched at his carnal words and presence.

Then he hit your ass again and it sent electric shivers straight through you. “Five.” You moaned, your thighs tensing.

Baekhyun grunted as he whacked your ass with the riding crop again and again without stopping, alternating between each cheek.

“Forty-five…” you whimpered after many whacks, breathing heavily, your body tingling and aching, but _begging_ for more.

Baekhyun stopped hitting your ass and walked to stand in front of you.

Slowly, he raised the riding crop, his dark glittering eyes fixed on yours as he trailed the heated leather across your heaving chest and stomach…

Then the leather made contact with your pussy and you moaned lowly to yourself as he swirled the leather there.

“Hmmm.” Baekhyun hummed with a smirk, removing the leather slightly. “Oh baby, you’re so wet…” he murmured, your combined juices connecting your wet pussy with the riding crop. “You enjoyed that…didn’t you?”

You blushed, so clouded with heat and pleasure.

He flicked your clit with the riding crop.

“Ah!” you moaned, your walls clenching, hot pleasure flitting up your spine.

“Answer me.” He commanded.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Baekhyun smirked, removing the riding crop from your pussy, he raised it and pressed the leather to your lips. “Suck.” He commanded.

Obediently, you opened your mouth and he eased in the crop.

You licked the leather, tasting your releases on there. You held his eyes as you did this, and you could see the lust dancing within them, and his breath hitched in his throat.

Baekhyun removed the leather from your mouth and flung the crop somewhere.

“I want to fuck you so hard right now.”

Your walls clenched deliciously at his language as he grabbed and pinned you against the wall, his hard cock poking your thigh.

Your aching pussy tingled at its presence, yearning to be filled and claimed by it once more.

“Wrap your legs around me baby.” He murmured into your ear.

You lifted one of your legs and he helped you to haul yourself up and wrap your legs around his waist. Then he gently pushed your back against the wall and aligned his throbbing tip with your dripping pussy.

You blushed, having never imagined having sex against a wall before. All of this was so new and exciting to you…

Then, he plunged into you with one, smooth thrust.

“Oh…” you moaned, whipping your head back, your walls clenching hard around him.

“Oh fuck, baby.” Baekhyun growled as he moved your hips for you, pounding into you at a blisteringly fast pace without stopping. “You feel so fucking good.” He groaned, his harsh breathing at your throat.

“Ah!” you moaned, feeling the delicious coiling and tightening already beginning to gather in your belly as he thrusted harder and harder bringing you closer and closer.

Your wrists ached against the plastic cable tie and your thighs were quivering around his hips as he pounded, his relentless hips slapping and slapping against yours, the sound heating you up even more along with the sounds of his seductive moans and groans against your neck.

“Daddy…” you moaned. “I’m…I’m close…”

Baekhyun moaned and thrusted harder then, he grabbed your braid and tugged it, exposing your neck and throat for him to nip and suck on, leaving throbbing, red love bites there. “Hold it baby…” he ordered.

“I can’t!” you wailed through your heavy breathing, your muscles aching as he pummelled into you without missing a beat.

“Hold it!” Baekhyun growled against your neck.

You blushed and moaned, trying to hold it by clenching your walls around him, sweat cascading down your body as he pounded.

“Fuck…” he groaned as you tightened, his thrusts getting faster. “That’s it, baby, clench. Squeeze my cock.” He said, moving his hands to your ass and gripping the heated, raw flesh.

“Daddy!” you wailed as his fingernails dug in, sending hot tingles flying through you, your wrists straining against the plastic cable ties.

You couldn’t take it anymore, so you tipped your head back with a high moan, your wet pussy walls clenching hard around his thick length as you orgasmed.

“Oh Y/n baby.” Baekhyun growled as he continued to thrust harder and soon, he came with a loud groan, spurting his hot cum deep into your womb.

You were both breathing deeply against the wall, both of you overwhelmed by your powerful orgasms.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around you, and with his cock still inside, he carried you towards the bed and laid you down on it, removing himself from your pussy.

You sighed breathily at the feel of him leaving you, panting hard.

“Turn over, sweetheart.” He rasped through heavy breaths.

You did so and he removed the cable tie from your wrists, and you relaxed against the soft silk sheets, your eyes closing and a wave of tiredness hitting you.

Then Baekhyun got on the bed with you and settled you in his lap with care. You snuggled against his hard chest. “Good girl.” He whispered, brushing the stray strands of hair out of your face and kissing you sweetly on the lips. “You did such a good job.”

“Really?” you rasped, opening your heavy eyes and looking up at him.

Baekhyun chuckled, holding you closer. “Yeah, you were amazing…” he said, stroking your thigh.

“But I came without permission…” you whispered. “I didn’t hold it.”

“That doesn’t matter.” He murmured, holding you tight and kissing your forehead. “You’re still so new to this anyway…”

You nodded, your eyes closing again.

“Do you feel okay?” he asked.

“Yeah…” you whispered, opening your eyes. “That felt…really good.”

Baekhyun smiled. “Good.” He said, kissing your lips sweetly. “Now, was there anything that you felt uncomfortable with?”

You shook your head. “Not really.” you said. “But…I think I’ll need to get used to being tied up…” you said as an afterthought.

Baekhyun nodded. “That’s fine.” He said, rubbing your back. “So, is that all, honey-bun?”

“Yes Daddy.” You breathed as you relaxed against his hard chest, your eyes closing again.

“Would you like some water?” he asked.

You opened your eyes and nodded.

Baekhyun reached over and grabbed a bottle of water from the bedside table and opened it. He gave it to you, and you drank heavily, so parched.

When you had finished, Baekhyun took the bottle from you and drank from it as well.

Then, you settled against his warm and hard chest again, your eyes closing and tiredness overtaking your senses.

“Sleep gorgeous baby.” Baekhyun whispered, and that was the last thing that you heard before you fell into a deep slumber.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

“Baby…” a sweet voice whispered in your ear.

You slowly woke up and met Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Hello sweetheart…” he murmured with a smile, stroking your cheek.

“Puppy…” you said groggily, your eyes nearly closing again.

Baekhyun blushed and smiled. “How are you feeling?” he asked from where he was laying beside you on the bed, all dressed in a nicely tailored light grey suit.

You assumed that he must have left for a bit to get changed and do some work whilst you were asleep.

You shuffled closer towards him under the red silk sheets. “I feel okay…” you whispered. “You made me feel so good Daddy.”

Baekhyun smirked, looking very pleased with himself. “Good.” He murmured, leaning towards you and placing a chaste kiss onto your lips.

You kissed him back, threading your fingers through his bouncy brown locks.

Then you both released each other, his hand on the curve of your waist.

“Minseok is here to take you out to lunch.” Baekhyun whispered, kissing your shoulder.

“It’s lunchtime?” you asked with a raised eyebrow.

Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah, It’s one o’clock.” He said, checking his _Rolex._ “You’ve been asleep for a couple of hours.”

You blushed and then you smiled, feeling excited about the idea of spending lunch with one of your sexy gangsters.

“I’ve got you some clothes to change into as well.” He continued. “So, let’s get you dressed.”

You nodded and sat up in bed, the red silk sheets tumbling down your form.

You hissed when your muscles protested, and you looked down at your wrists which were still slightly red, and you could see the lines where the cable tie had dug in.

You felt a pulse of heat shoot straight to your belly at the memory of your first ever BDSM encounter…

_Oh my…_

Baekhyun turned towards you. “Are you alright?”

You nodded. “Yeah…um…my muscles just ache a bit.”

Baekhyun smirked. “I told you.” he whispered, and you glared playfully at him, causing him to laugh.

“Do your muscles not ache?” you asked with a pout.

Baekhyun shook his head. “Not really.” he said as he picked up a paper bag and placed it on the bed. “I exercise a lot anyway, so I don’t get worn out so easily.” He said, taking out a very beautiful lacy cream bra and panty set, a long, sea green summer dress with a high collar and a pair of black espadrilles.

You continued to glare, and he chuckled. Then you tried to stand from the bed, but you wobbled, your body still riddled from sleep and your muscles like jelly from earlier.

Baekhyun caught you in his arms, wrapping an arm around your waist and pressing your naked body close to his chest. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” You whispered with a pink blush, your heart fluttering. “Thanks.”

Baekhyun smiled. “You’re welcome.” He murmured, placing a chaste kiss onto your lips.

He released you and you allowed him to put the beautiful lacy cream bra and panties on for you and the sea-green summer dress. The hem reached your knees and the fabric was floaty and diaphanous.

You sat on the bed as Baekhyun kneeled and put on the black espadrilles for you, the straps brushing against your sore ankles.

You also remembered to put on your gold tiger necklace, and you noticed Baekhyun frowning at the jewellery as you fastened it however, he didn’t say anything.

Then you put your solitaire diamond promise ring on your middle finger.

When you were dressed, Baekhyun sat next to you on the bed and took out your braid, leaving your hair all curled. He brushed it out with a brush and styled it so that your tresses were hiding your throbbing red love bites with help from the high collar of the summer dress.

Then he took your hands in his and helped you into a standing position. “What do you think, sweetheart?” he asked.

You smiled, looking down at your new clothes. “I love them so much.” You gushed as you met his eyes. “Thank you, Daddy.” You whispered, kissing his cheek.

Baekhyun smiled. “Good, now let’s go. Minseok’s waiting.”

You nodded and with his hand in yours, he led you out of the red playroom and closed the door. He took the key out of his pocket and locked it.

Then he collected your satchel from the black leather sofa and you both walked out of his office and into the bright, open space where all the secretaries were working at their desks.

They smiled at you and you smiled back, however Hyesun chose to ignore you, looking very focussed on her work, however she couldn’t resist a glance at you out of the corner of her eyes. You couldn’t tell what she was thinking though…

You looked away from the secretaries just as Minseok stood from one of the many black leather sofas and walked towards you like a nimble fox. He was dressed exquisitely in a sleek navy-blue suit and his onyx hair was styled smartly on his head. 

“Hello kitten.” He greeted as soon as he reached you, wrapping an arm around your waist and placing a sweet kiss on your lips.

“Hey, Seokie.” You whispered with a smile.

Minseok smiled and his eyes scanned your body. “You changed clothes.” He murmured.

You blushed, looking down at your black espadrilles. “Um…”

You peeked up at your gangsters as they exchanged a look.

Minseok smirked as if understanding something and Baekhyun blushed and smiled.

“Well, I like your new clothes, sweetheart.” Minseok whispered, looking at you. “You look gorgeous.”

You blushed even harder. “Thanks.” You whispered.

The two gangsters smiled.

“Well, let’s go then, kitten.” Minseok announced. “I booked a table.”

You nodded up at him and then you turned to Baekhyun and kissed him sweetly.

“Thank you.” you whispered with a blush, your belly clenching and your wrists and ankles still slightly sore from earlier. “I really enjoyed it.”

Baekhyun smirked, stroking your waist. “Good.” He whispered back. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

You nodded with a smile and he placed a kiss on your cheek, handing your black satchel to Minseok.

Then you accepted Minseok’s hand and he led you out of the large, open space.

You both entered a lift together and he pressed the button for down.

As the lift descended the many floors of _Kim Enterprises,_ you and Minseok chatted about little things, you asked him about his morning, and he asked you about yours.

You blushed beet red when he asked this, and he could sense your embarrassment, so he didn’t ask any more for which you were glad.

Eventually, you both reached the ground floor and the lift doors opened.

With his hand in yours, Minseok led you through the glimmering entrance hall, employees turned and stared at you both, their eyes quivering as they bowed towards Minseok however he didn’t pay them any attention, his gaze was fixed straight ahead.

Then you both walked out of the revolving doors and into the hot, mid-august sunshine and you were glad that you were wearing a light, breathable summer dress and not your jeans and blouse.

Minseok led you towards a sleek black Ferrari and unlocked it.

“Seokie, where’s your blue car?” you asked.

“What? The Bugatti Chiron?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

You nodded. “Yeah, why didn’t you drive it today?” you asked with a tilt of your head.

Minseok stared at you and a very wide smile broke out on his face. “Baby, I have more cars than the Chiron you know!” he laughed, nearly doubling over at your diverse reactions. “And it’s not the sort of car you drive all the time.”

“Oh…” you breathed with a red blush, feeling incredibly stupid. You must still be feeling hazed from sleep.

“This is one of my cars as well.” Minseok continued as you both walked towards it. “It’s a Ferrari Enzo and it’s my everyday car I guess.”

 _“Everyday car?!”_ you spluttered, staring at the hunk of supercar metal in awe.

Minseok chuckled. “Well when you have a lot of cars and money, you can afford to have a supercar as an everyday car, my baby.” He said with a chuckle. “Now let’s get in.”

You were stunned, not believing how rich your gangsters really were, it was still slightly shocking to you.

You didn’t think that you could ever get over it.

Minseok opened the passenger side door for you and you slipped through, settling against the tan leather seat.

He shut the door and walked around the car, entering the driver’s side and starting the ignition. Then he pulled out of the space and shot down the wide and affluent city streets.

After a little while of driving and talk, you turned to your sexy gangster. “Where’re we eating today?” you inquired.

Minseok darted an eye towards you and smiled. “We’re going to a Thai place.”

Your eyes widened and you smiled.

Minseok chuckled mellifluously. “Do you like Thai food, kitten?”

You nodded. “Oh yes!” you beamed. “At home I loved making Thai food for me and my mother sometimes.”

Minseok smiled and patted your thigh. “Good, because it’s my favourite.”

You also smiled, holding his hand in yours and beginning to feel excited about eating. You were feeling so famished from this morning’s activities with Baekhyun…

You blushed and tried to push it out of your mind, but you couldn’t help but remember what he had done to your body, making you react so exquisitely in a way that you had never thought possible…

Soon, Minseok parked by the curb and turned off the ignition. You both exited the black Ferrari Enzo.

He took your hand in his and you both walked down the wide and affluent city streets, passing many luxury shops, restaurants and wealthy people all dressed in the most beautiful pieces of clothing imaginable.

Then, Minseok led you towards a sleek-looking Thai restaurant and you both entered.

The place was well airconditioned and it looked incredibly rich. The décor was black with forest green accents and the whole placed smelled amazing. Your stomach rumbled.

The host approached you and Minseok and he was shaking as he looked at your sexy gangster and bowed, gesturing for you both to follow him in a small voice.

You both walked through the dining room which was full of other diners presumably having business lunches due to the fact that there were a lot of businessmen in suits and ties.

As you passed, the businessmen stopped their conversations to look at you both. You stared down at your black espadrilles, feeling awkward with all these eyes on you.

Soon, you reached a small booth in the secluded part of the restaurant.

You both sat down, and the host handed you both some menus and poured some water for you both, leaving the pitcher of cold water on the table.

You thanked him whilst Minseok didn’t and then the host stumbled away.

“Seokie…”

“Hmm?” he hummed as he took off his navy-blue suit jacket and rolled up his white shirt sleeves.

“You could say thank you every once in a while.” You said with a small smile. “I’ve noticed that you guys forget your manners sometimes when we’re out eating…”

Minseok blushed. “Well…I don’t mean to…” he said, looking awkward. No one has ever picked up on that before…

You smiled. “It’s okay.” you said, reaching towards him and taking his hand in yours. “Just try it next time. People appreciate manners.”

Minseok sighed and squeezed your hand. “Okay, sweetheart.” He whispered with a smile, bringing your hand up to his lips and placing a kiss on it. “Anything for you.”

You smiled and blushed.

“Now let’s look at the menu, I’m starving.” Minseok said, releasing your hand.

You nodded and you both looked at the menu together for a little while.

“Baby, have you decided yet?” Minseok asked, putting down his menu.

You looked up from your menu and pouted cutely. “It all looks so delicious. I don’t know what to choose…”

Minseok chuckled. “There is a lot to choose from, isn’t there?”

You nodded, continuing to pout.

“Here, let Daddy suggest a couple of dishes for you.” he said shuffling closer towards you in the booth.

You placed the menu between you both and he picked out some very delectable dishes that he recommended you should get.

“You seem to know quite a lot about this place.” You remarked.

Minseok looked up from the menu and met your eyes. “What makes you say that, kitten?”

“Well…you talk as if you’ve been here many times before and…” you began then you had a realisation and your eyes widened. “Wait…” you said. “Daddy…do you own this place?”

Minseok smirked. “Yes.”

Your mouth hung open. “Seriously?!”

“Yes, I’m serious, baby.” He laughed, nearly doubling over with laughter and attracting some stares from the other diners however you both didn’t pay them any attention.

“But…oh my goodness…is there anything that isn’t owned by you guys?” you spluttered.

Minseok tried to calm his laughter as he met your eyes. “Of course, there is…you just need to look harder.” He said with a chuckle as he sipped his water.

You grumbled at him, folding your arms.

“Don’t you like going to the restaurants we own, kitten?” Minseok inquired, putting down his water.

“Of course, I do.” You said quickly. “Every single one that you guys have taken me to so far has been lovely it’s just that…I really want to catch you guys out.”

Minseok chuckled mellifluously. “Luhan told us about that.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, he said that you declared it a challenge to find a restaurant that isn’t owned by us.” He said with a fond smile at you. “And I have to say, it’s very possible, sweetheart. Don’t give up. However, we won’t be going easy on you. We’re all in on this.”

You smirked and folded your arms. “Challenge accepted.”

Minseok smiled. “You’re so cute.” He said with a chuckle, leaning towards you and stroking your cheek.

“Daddy…” you whined softly, however you couldn’t help but smile and blush.

“Now, do you know what you want yet?” he asked, tapping your button nose.

You looked down at the menu and nodded. “I think I’ll get the Thai green curry with rice noodles.”

“Good choice.” He whispered.

You smiled and closed your menu. “What are you getting?”

“Massaman curry.” He responded with a smile. “I always get it when I come here.”

Then a waiter walked towards you both and you ordered your dishes. The waiter took your menus and you both said thank you as he walked away.

As soon as the waiter was out of sight, you turned to Minseok and smiled, picking up your water. “See, that wasn’t hard, was it?” you said, taking a sip.

Minseok smiled and shook his head. “No, it wasn’t.” he said with a sigh, looking at you so endearingly.

You blushed and put down your water. “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” he asked with a tilt of his head, his onyx tresses swishing.

“Um…I don’t know…” you said awkwardly.

Minseok chuckled softly and took one of your hands in his. “Well…it’s because you’re the sweetest and kindest person that I know.”

You blushed, your heart dancing in your chest and you couldn’t help but smile. “Seokie…”

“It’s true baby.” He said, his thumb brushing your knuckles. “In my world, there aren’t a lot of people like you. So, don’t ever change. You’re perfect.” He whispered, leaning towards you and placing a sweet kiss on your lips.

You smiled and kissed him back, your body flooding with warmth and love at his words. “Thank you.” you whispered, unable to calm your blush.

Minseok smiled, taking your hand in his and resting it on his thigh. Then the two of you talked together about little things as you waited for your lunches.

Soon, the waiter arrived and placed your dishes down in front of you. You and Minseok both thanked the waiter and you couldn’t help but smile as you tucked into your Thai green curry, feeling so famished and in need of sustenance.

“How is it, sweetheart?” Minseok asked after a small while of eating.

“It’s amazing…” you almost moaned, popping in another mouthful, chilli, chicken, ginger, lime and coconut flavours bursting in your mouth.

“Good.” Minseok smiled, eating his food. “This Thai restaurant is the best one in Seoul.”

“Really?” you breathed after swallowing your mouthful.

Minseok nodded. “Yeah and there’s a long waiting list to dine here as well.” He added.

“But…how did you get a reservation?” you inquired. “If there’s a long waiting list.”

“Well…when you own the place you get special allowances.” He said with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk.

You blushed. “Seokie…” you whispered, continuing to eat. “How are you guys so rich?!”

“We work for it, baby.” He said simply with a shrug. “We’re good at what we do…”

You froze and looked down at the tablecloth, trying to ignore your thoughts on whether he meant his legitimate technology business or the ‘family’ business…

You hoped he meant the former, however you were having doubts. You didn’t like thinking about their mafia sides or what terrible things they do to people on a daily basis.

So, you swiftly put it out of your mind and smiled, changing the subject.

After a while of light chatter and food, you and Minseok had finished your delectable Thai lunches. He paid for the meal with his card and you pouted whilst he chuckled.

“What sweetheart?” he asked as he took his card out the machine and slipped it into his wallet.

“You guys shouldn’t be paying for me all the time.” You said, hugging his arm.

“You’re our girl, so we want to.” He insisted, kissing your temple. “Now let’s go.”

You nodded with a huff and he smiled, leading you out of the restaurant and into the hot, affluent August streets.

You both walked hand in hand unhurriedly, taking in the sights. Then you both walked by an arcade and Minseok stopped and smiled.

“Seokie?” you asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at him.

“Wow.” Minseok breathed with a small laugh, looking through the dusty, clouded window at all the flashing games inside. “I used to play in here years ago during my high school days.” He said with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

You giggled, holding his hand tighter. “Why don’t we go in?” you suggested. “I’ve never been to an arcade before.”

Minseok paused and turned towards you. “You’ve never been to an _arcade?”_ he asked, staring at you wide-eyed.

You blushed and shook your head. “Nope, never.”

Minseok continued to stare. “Well…we can’t have that then, can we?” he murmured. “Come on, let’s go in.” he said, leading you inside without another word.

You both entered and your wide eyes took in all the strobing, flashing lights coming from machines, whirring and beeping sounds encapsulating your ears. The place was full of children and teenagers.

“Woah…” you breathed.

“It’s barely changed.” Minseok whispered as he stared. “Now, you wanna play for a bit, baby?”

You looked up at him and nodded. “Yes please.”

Minseok smiled. “Good girl.” He said, leading you towards the front desk and handing some notes over. The assistant changed his notes and you were both given pots of coins.

You both thanked the assistant and walked towards the games.

“I wonder if they still have the Pac-man machine?” Minseok said to himself as he took your hand and walked through the arcade, passing young children on teenagers who were playing raucously, laughing amongst each other.

“Ah, there it is!” Minseok said as he walked near the back of the arcade and approached a small, brightly-lit yellow machine. “Have you played Pac-man?”

You blushed and shook your head. “I haven’t.”

“Oh sweetheart…” he breathed, staring at you. “Well, come on. You need to play this. It’s the ultimate arcade game.”

You smiled, feeling excited.

“Now, put a couple of coins in.” he said, standing next to you.

You took a couple of coins from your pot and put them into the slot.

The screen sprang to life and music began to play.

Minseok took your money pot from you and he explained how to use the joystick and the buttons.

“You understand?” he asked after he had explained.

“I think so.” You nodded as you clicked on the button to start the game.

There was a count down and then the red ghost immediately shot out of the jail area, followed by the pink one.

You moved the joystick, your Pac-man eating all the white dots in its wake.

“You’re doing good, kitten.” Minseok said as he leant towards you, his eyes fixed on the screen.

You smiled, completely focussed on the game, moving the joystick frantically as you tried to avoid the ghosts who were now all out of the jail area.

“Baby, Blinky’s behind you.” Minseok whispered. “Go up.”

You did as he said, getting your Pac-man to eat as many of the white dots as possible whilst avoiding the red ghost who was terribly fast.  

Then, all of a sudden, the pink ghost ate your Pac-man and you lost a life.

“I swear Pinky is evil.” You whispered as the game started up again and you placed your hand on the joystick, moving as fast as you could away from Blinky the red ghost. Your Pac-man ate a cherry, giving you more points.

As you played, Minseok whispered pointers into your ear, telling you where to go and what to do. Then you got eaten by Clyde the orange ghost and you lost another life.

“Clyde is evil too.” You grumbled, clenching a fist.

“Baby, it’s just a game.” Minseok chuckled, stroking your shoulder.

“I know.” you pouted as you put a couple more coins in. “But I really want to beat those ghosts.”

Minseok smiled and began to play the game beside you.

You looked away from him as the game started again, Blinky the red ghost immediately chased after you.

You moved the joystick, directing your Pac-man away, you ate Pinky and you couldn’t help but cheer. “Serves you right!” you said with a laugh.

After a while of playing Pac-man, your change had all gone and you were starting to feel tired, especially with what happened this morning in Baekhyun’s playroom and your muscles were aching and protesting.

You walked over to Minseok, who was playing Space Invaders.

“Daddy…” you whispered, leaning your head on his shoulder.

“Hmm?” he hummed, his slender fingers tapping the buttons and moving the joystick expertly.

“I feel tired…” you said then you yawned.

Minseok stopped playing and turned to you. “Oh sweetheart, you look exhausted.” he whispered.

You blushed, leaning against the machine, your eyes nearly closing.

Then Minseok looked down at his Rolex. “We have to get back, anyway.” He said, then he looked at you. “Come on, kitten. Let’s go.” He said, taking your hand in his.

You nodded and allowed him to lead you out of the dark arcade, passing young children and teenagers as you did so. Then you both emerged into the sweltering August sunshine and walked down the streets.

Your legs and tummy were aching as you walked, but you tried to put it out of your mind.

“So, did you like Pac-man?” Minseok asked.

You looked up at him and smiled. “Yes, I did.” You said. “And I even ate Pinky!” you added with a soft giggle.

Minseok chuckled. “You really don’t like Pinky, do you?”

You shook your head. “Nope, he’s evil.”

“Blinky’s the evil one.” Minseok countered with a tantalising smirk.

“No, it’s definitely Pinky.” You argued with a pout, hugging his arm as you both walked.

Minseok shook his head. “You’re so sweet, Y/n-ah…” he murmured, staring down at you with a fond smile. “But…Blinky is definitely the evil one, no doubt about it.”

You blushed, your heart racing. “No, Pinky’s eviller.” You whispered.

Minseok chuckled and shook his head as he led you through the crowded affluent streets and eventually, you both reached his sleek, black Ferrari Enzo.

He unlocked the supercar and he held the passenger door open for you. You thanked him and slipped inside then he entered the driver’s side and started the ignition.

Minseok drove away from the curb and down the busy streets. He put on the air-conditioning and you relaxed against the leather seats, nearly falling asleep right there.

The ride to _Kim Tech_ didn’t last long and soon Minseok parked in the underground carpark in a space reserved for himself near your other gangsters’ cars.

You both got out the supercar and Minseok took your black satchel bag for you and locked the Ferrari.

Then he took your hand in his and you both walked out of the cool underground carpark and out towards the large, glimmering company with the words: _Kim Tech_ emblazoned in silver letters above the automatic doors.

You both entered and walked through the glimmering entrance hall. Employees turned to stare at you both as you passed, all of them aware that you were their bosses’ girlfriend.

You and Minseok entered a lift together and he pressed the button for the top level. Other people were in there with you both but you both didn’t pay attention as you talked quietly to yourselves.

Then the lift reached the top level and opened.

You and Minseok stepped out and walked towards the offices, the walls covered in glass.

You saw Kris talking to his secretary in the distance, wearing a very well-fitted charcoal grey suit.

You and Minseok both walked towards him and he stopped talking and looked towards you, having heard your shoes echoing around the space. Then he said something to his secretary and walked towards you.

“Hello Bambi.” Kris greeted, hugging you towards him and bending down, placing a sweet kiss on your swollen lips.

You blushed and relaxed against his hard chest. “Hi Kris.” You whispered sleepily.

Kris smiled. “You look exhausted.” He noted, stroking your hips with his large hands.

“Um…” you blushed, looking away from his handsome gaze.

“Baby’s had a bit of a _busy_ morning…” Minseok said slyly with a smirk at Kris who nodded in understanding.

“Oh…well.” Kris said as he turned to you, placing a couple of fingers beneath your chin. “Would you like to hang out in my office?”

You nodded.

Kris smiled and Minseok gave him your black leather satchel bag.

You turned to Minseok and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you so much for lunch.” You said. “And for the arcade, I had so much fun.”

Minseok smiled. “You’re welcome.” He said, kissing your lips. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

You nodded and you allowed Kris to take your hand in his and lead you towards his office.

You both entered and he placed your black satchel down and you collapsed on the red leather sofa, resting your aching feet and legs.

Kris chuckled fondly down at you. “You alright?”

You opened one eye and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good.” He whispered, bending down and kissing your forehead. “Would you like a drink?”

You nodded. “May I have some orange juice?”

Kris smiled. “Of course.” He said as he walked towards the door and opened it a fraction, talking to his secretary. Then he returned and sat at his desk, taking off his suit jacket and scribbling on some papers.

As he worked, you couldn’t help but think that he looked so…sexy…with his white shirt rolled to the crooks of his elbows, his top two buttons undone and his grey tie slightly loose.

Then the door opened, and Kris’s secretary walked through and towards you. You smiled as he placed a glass of cool orange juice on the coffee table for you.

You thanked him as you took a long sip, then he walked to Kris’s desk and placed a mug coffee there then he swiftly walked out and shut the door behind him.

You put the glass back down on the coffee table and looked at your satchel bag. You didn’t feel like doing any studying this afternoon. You were far too tired from earlier, despite your little nap.

So, you bent down and took off your black espadrilles, placing them on the floor then you laid on your side on the red sofa, resting your head against a red throw pillow.

Soon, you fell into a deep slumber, your aching muscles relaxing…

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was nearly dark outside when you woke up.

You eased your eyes open and looked around, you could feel something draped on top of you, it was Kris’s charcoal grey suit jacket. You smiled and then you caught sight of Kris who was talking on the phone.

“Okay, goodnight.” Kris said then he put down the phone and scribbled something down.

“Kris?” you called sleepily as you sat up, his suit jacket rustling down your aching body.

Kris looked up and met your eyes. “Baby? You’re up.” He said with a smile, putting down his pen.

You nodded. “What time is it?” you asked, rubbing your eyes.

Kris stood from his desk chair and looked down at his _Rolex._ “It’s seven thirty. Christ, the others must be wondering where we are.” He said, packing up his things.

“Oh goodness…” you breathed as you sat up and yawned. “I’ve been asleep for ages.”

Kris chuckled. “Yeah, you were knocked out like a log. You barely stirred.”

You blushed and bent down, putting on your black espadrilles and buckling them.

“Did you sleep well anyway?” he asked as he turned off his computer and walked towards you.

“Yeah.” You said with a nod, feeling well-rested however you knew that you weren’t going to sleep easily tonight due to the amount of sleep you’ve had today…

“Good.” Kris said, picking up your satchel bag for you and looping it over his shoulder. “Let’s go home, bambi.” He whispered, presenting a hand towards you.

You took his hand with a smile and he helped you up from the sofa then he grabbed his suit jacket and led you out of his office and turned off the lights. You both entered the large space and all the secretaries’ desks were vacant.

“Where’re the others?” you inquired, looking up at Kris as he led you towards the lifts.

“Minseok and Luhan are doing a small mission for the family business and Tao and Sehun went home.” Kris explained as the lift doors opened. “I really should’ve woken you up earlier, but you looked so tired.”

You both walked through, and Kris pressed the button for down. “It’s okay.” you whispered, squeezing his hand in yours. “I really needed that rest.”

Kris smiled down at you. “Good.”

“Kris?”

“Hmm?”

“Will Minseok and Luhan be safe tonight?” you asked.

Kris stared into your wide, innocent eyes. “Of course, they will be.” He reassured. “We’re always safe when we go out on missions. So, you shouldn’t worry.”

You frowned and rested your head on his arm. “But I always worry for you guys…” you whispered, your heart fluttering. “I love you all so much…”

Kris blushed and he couldn’t help but smile. “We love you too, baby.” He murmured as he squeezed your hand in his and leant down, pecking your cheek.

When he said that, you felt your promise ring making itself known on your finger and your heart skipping two beats.

You smiled and the two of you descended into a calm silence, soon the lift doors pinged open and you both walked out and through the glimmering entrance hall towards the automatic doors…

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

“Ah…” you moaned as Jongdae pounded and pounded into you hard and fast, his hips slapping against yours.

“Fuck baby…” Jongdae groaned, his thrusts getting faster. “Cum for me, cum for Daddy…come on…”

You moaned, your walls tightening, your orgasm at its pinnacle, about to burst.

“Cum for me now!” he growled, his hard chest rippling at the action of his exquisite thrusts, his dark eyes fixed on your little writhing body.

“Jongdae!” you mewled, arching your back as you came, your walls clenching deliciously around his cock.

“Oh yes, my baby…” he growled, continuing to pound into you hard, his fingers digging into your hips and you could tell that he was close. “You’re so much tighter now…fuck…”

You continued to moan as he thrusted hard and deep, squeezing your walls.

“Good girl Y/n…” he groaned as he came, spurting his hot cum deep into you.

You were both breathing deeply at the exertion and ecstasy of your orgasms, both of you in bliss.

Then, with care, Jongdae pulled out and collapsed beside you on the bed. “Oh, you’re amazing…” he breathed into the silence.

You smiled and shuffled towards him and he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close and placing a kiss onto your forehead.

“Do you feel okay?” he whispered, stroking your cheek. “I was a bit hard back there…”

You inclined your head up to meet his eyes, placing a hand on his hard chest. “I’m fine, Chen.” You whispered. “It felt really good.”

Jongdae smiled. “Good.” He whispered back, placing a couple of fingers under your chin and kissing your lips sweetly.

You kissed him back, your heart fluttering in your chest and love flooding through your veins.

Then you both released each other.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” He announced.

You nodded as you sat up, your aching muscles protesting. “Don’t be too long.” You whispered.

Jongdae stood from the bed and stared down at you. “Of course, I won’t be,” he murmured, sweeping his thumb over your swollen bottom lip. “Because when I come back, we’ll be starting round two…”

You blushed, your belly clenching at his sensual promise. “Yes, Daddy.” You whispered, bravely kissing his thumb.

Jongdae’s eyes darkened. “Good girl.” He murmured then he sauntered naked towards his ensuite and closed the door.

When he was gone, you looked around his dimly lit room as you sat there, your body tangled in the bedsheets and your swollen pussy oozing your combined juices. You turned in bed towards the bedside table, aching for a glass of water.

You picked up the glass and gulped, the exertion of earlier having made you thirsty. Then all of a sudden, your eyes caught sight of something peeking out from underneath the bedside table.

So, you put down your water and leaned over the bed for a closer look, you reached a hand down and you were able to ease the object out from underneath the bedside table.

It was a large book.

You frowned, but nonetheless you picked it up and hauled it onto the bed.

You leant against the headboard and put the book onto your lap and on the cover were the words:

_‘Seoul Academy Yearbook’_

You gasped quietly, your heart pounding, remembering that your gangsters and your brother went to the exact same high school…

And that Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol were in the same _year_ as him…

So, with trembling hands, you opened the book with care and looked through all the photos of happy students and there were some words from the principal and the teachers.

Then you flicked through each student’s individual photos, seeing pictures of Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol as seventeen-year olds and you marvelled at how much they’ve changed since then. You even found a picture of Choi Minho as well.  

Suddenly, you stopped when you found your brother’s picture, smiling so innocently back at you and underneath it had his aspiration for the future and where he saw himself in ten years’ time:

 

**_“In ten years’ time, I see myself as a doctor, working in a hospital and saving lives.”_ **

****

You reined in your emotions as you stared at his image, knowing all about his dream to be a physician and help others like you wanted to do…but he never ever got to achieve his dreams…

All of a sudden, the bathroom door opened and Jongdae stepped out.

You blushed as he got on the bed and crawled towards you. “What are you reading?” he asked, then he looked down at the book and his eyes grew hard. “Where did you find that?”

“It was under the bedside table…” you whispered. “Um…were you and my brother in the same class?” you asked bravely, pointing to your brother’s image.

You watched Jongdae’s face carefully as he stared at the book, and you could tell that he seemed uncomfortable.

And that scared you.

What was there for him to be uncomfortable about?

He must know something…

“Yes, we were.” Jongdae murmured, coughing awkwardly. “Now, put that smelly old book down, sweetheart…” he said, changing the subject as he leant towards you and eased the book out of your hands. He closed it and threw it to the floor. “I believe that we were going to start round two?”

Your eyes were still on the book as he kissed you roughly, claiming your lips with his.

You moaned and kissed him back, your body surrendering under his touches as he laid you down on the bed, his already hard cock poking your thigh.

Even though you wanted to ask more, you didn’t want to face the fact that you might be upset by your discoveries…

Then you both released each other. “I want to do you from the back.” He murmured. “Get on all fours, little one.”

You blushed and did as he said, getting on your knees and resting your head on your folded arms.

Jongdae knelt behind you and spanked your ass, the sound echoing throughout the room.

“Ah…” you moaned softly, the sting traversing through your body and heating you up.

“Such a good ass…” he breathed as he placed his hands in your hips. “And a great view.”

“Daddy…please.” you whimpered as you wriggled your hips.

Jongdae smiled and with care, he sheathed his cock into your pussy and began to pound into you hard and fast without mercy, effectively distracting you from that yearbook.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was now Tuesday evening and you and Chanyeol were sat in his bed together.

You were doing some colouring in your colouring book whilst he was doing some paperwork.

“Yeollie?” you whispered after a while of calming silence.

Chanyeol met your eyes with a smile. “Yes, my darling?”

You blushed and capped your apple green marker. “Um…may I ask you something?”

Chanyeol stopped writing on his papers and eased down his reading glasses, giving you his full attention. “Of course, you can.”

You nodded and took his large hands in yours, holding them close. “Will you please be honest with me?”

Chanyeol stared at you and you could tell that he was perplexed as to where you were going with this. “Yes…”

You nodded again and reorganised your thoughts. You could feel his eyes on you as you stared down at your interlocked hands.

Then you looked up. “Last night when I was in Jongdae’s room…I found something…”

Chanyeol quirked an eyebrow. “What did you find?” he inquired.

You gulped, mentally preparing yourself for your next words.

“Baby—”

“It was a yearbook.” You whispered. “From your time at…Seoul Academy.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

“Chanyeol…were you in the same class as my brother?” you asked, holding his hands tighter.

He stared back into your wide, innocent eyes. “Yes, but why are you asking this?” he asked, looking defensive.

You took a deep breath. “I want to find out more about his high school life and when I saw that yearbook it got me thinking—”

“Thinking about what?!” he asked, ripping his hands out of yours.

Your heart quivered at his harshness. “Well…I wondered whether you talked to him at all? Or whether you were acquainted—”

“Baby, I never talked to him.” Chanyeol interjected, cutting you off again. “He was just a guy in my class, I never talked to him or acknowledged his existence—”

“But you shared a class together for _four_ years!” you countered with a growl that surprised him. “You must have talked or something?!”

“Why are you asking this?!” Chanyeol seethed. “Why do you want to know whether I knew your brother or not?!”

“Because…” you began however you stopped, remembering your promise to Minho to not tell any of your gangsters what you had discussed…and you didn’t want any more of them knowing about your plans to find Myunghee’s real killer…

“Because what?” Chanyeol prompted with a glare after you hadn’t said anything for a small while.

You met his eyes and glared back. “Nothing.” You whispered.

You both continued to glare for a small while and then he sighed, running a hand through his tousled blood-red tresses. “Let’s go to bed.” He muttered, putting his papers down on the floor.

“Chanyeol…please.” you implored.

Chanyeol ignored you, turning his back to you and switching off his bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

You sighed, willing the tears to not fall as you gathered your pens in the dark, putting them in their tin then you put them on the floor along with your colouring book.

Afterwards, you settled under the sheets and turned away so that your back was to Chanyeol, hugging Oscar the bear close to your chest.

As you laid there in silence, trying to get to sleep, your mind was racing.

Chanyeol’s reaction was odd and highly suspicious because…if he had never talked to or acknowledged your brother then why was his reaction so hostile?

And…the worst thing was…he had lied. Those interview transcrpts that you and Jongin looked through the other day said that Chanyeol knew your brother…and he even claimed that your brother had _punched_ him…so they must have known each other as more than just classmates…

But why did he lie?

He said that he would be honest with you…

Chanyeol had something to hide…

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

The next morning, you opened your eyes, the morning light filling the large white room and the sun’s rays hitting your skin.

You felt a shuffle behind you and two strong arms wrapping around your waist and pressing your back close against a hot and hard chest.

You froze at the contact, having not expected it.

“Baby…” Chanyeol whispered, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

You blushed, your heart fluttering however you closed your eyes and pretended to be asleep, not sure about facing him after last night.

Chanyeol sighed. “I know you’re awake.” He murmured against your neck.

You opened your eyes.

_How did he know?!_

Chanyeol sighed again, his warm hands on your belly which you loved. “I’m sorry…” he whispered.

“For what?” you whispered back.

Chanyeol gulped and snuggled closer against your neck. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. I was tired, work is stressful and there’s some important things coming up in the family business.”

“But that’s no excuse…” you grumbled, trying to keep resolute.

Chanyeol sighed. “I know it’s not an excuse, sweetheart.” He murmured, placing a kiss on your neck. “I was horrible to you last night and I’m really sorry.” He said, his hands stroking your belly in smooth circles.

You really wanted to ask why he had reacted in the way that he did in response to your brother however you kept quiet. You didn’t want to ruin this apology between you both. You didn’t like being mad at your gangsters…

“Please forgive me.” He whispered, bringing you out of your thoughts. “I’ll make it up to you…”

“Chanyeol…you don’t have to…” you said, turning in his hold so that you were facing him. “I forgive you, okay?” you whispered, cupping his cheeks and kissing him sweetly.

Chanyeol held you closer, rolling on his back so that you were laying on his hard chest.

You blushed and squeaked at the sudden move, unlatching your lips from his. “Daddy!”

Chanyeol laughed mellifluously and swept a lock of your tresses behind your ear. “You’re so adorable, my sweet girl…” he whispered, his thumb brushing your cheekbone.

You blushed however you couldn’t help but smile. “Chanyeol…”

Chanyeol smiled and inclined your chin to meet his eyes. “So, do you forgive me?”

“I just said I did.” You whispered, kissing him chastely. “I forgive you, okay?”

Chanyeol smiled again. “Thank you.” he breathed, his large hands sneaking up your silky black nighty and stroking your bare hips. “But how shall I repay you? I don’t think that my debt has been repaid yet…”

“Yeollie…you really don’t have to…” you said.

Suddenly, Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he smiled. “I know! I’m available Thursday lunchtime, so I can pick you up from the hospital and take you out for lunch? How about that?” he suggested, his hands kneading your bare hips.

You smiled, your heart fluttering. “I would love that.” You murmured, leaning down and kissing him again.

Chanyeol smiled into your kiss, removing one of his hands from your hips and weaving his large fingers through your tresses, deepening the kiss and pushing his tongue into your mouth.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

You and Chanyeol pulled away as Luhan sauntered through and closed the door behind him.

“Morning, Daddy Lulu.” You said breathlessly, blushing pink from that kiss.

Luhan smiled and walked towards you. “Good morning my love…” he said smoothly as he reached you.

You blushed and adjusted the spaghetti strap of your black nighty, drawing both gangsters’ eyes to your delectable cleavage peeking out.

“Can I have a kiss?” Luhan asked with a suave smile.

You smiled and shuffled off Chanyeol and he let you do so with a pout that you couldn’t help but think looked so adorable on him.

Luhan sat down on the bed and claimed your swollen pink lips in a kiss.

You blushed and kissed him back, your small hand on his neck, weaving your fingers through his raven tresses.

Then you both released each other.

“Let’s get you dressed.” Luhan murmured, cupping your cheek.

You nodded and turned to Chanyeol who was now leaning against the headboard.

You shuffled towards him. “Thank you, Yeollie.” You whispered.

Chanyeol smiled, caressing your cheek. “You’re welcome.” He whispered back, placing a sweet kiss onto your lips. “It’s a date remember, on Thursday?”

“Yes, Daddy.” You said with a nod and a smile.

“Good girl…” he murmured, kissing your cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

“You too.” You said as you slipped out from under the warm and comfy covers and picked up your promise ring, putting it on along with your gold tiger necklace, ignoring the looks from your two gangsters, both of them frowning at your father’s gift to you.

Then Chanyeol handed Oscar to you and you thanked him.

Luhan wrapped you in his arms, kissing your cheeks, causing you to giggle but he only chuckled and held you tighter.

Then he collected your colouring book and tin of markers for you and with his hand in yours, he led you out of the room.

You pulled down the hem of your silky black nighty as you walked down the wide and spacious cream hallways towards your bedroom…

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Wednesday evening and you and Kyungsoo were relaxing before bed together in his room.

You were looking through some cardiology notes in preparation for tomorrow’s session at the hospital whilst Kyungsoo looked very intent with something on his phone…

“Muffin?” he called softly all of a sudden.

“Hmm?” you hummed, looking away from your notes and catching his eyes.

“I just got my bank statement through.” He said, easing down his thick-rimmed glasses.

“Oh?”

“And do you remember when you used my card to buy yourself something nice to wear to a nightclub with your friends several weeks ago?” he asked

You blushed and nodded, remembering that night. “Yes.”

“So, why did you buy the least expensive items in the shop?” he asked, turning his phone around and showing you the statement and the prices of the skinny jeans, purple sequin top, the strappy heels and the white clutch bag that you had bought with his credit card.

“I…I didn’t want to spend too much of your money…” you said, fumbling your hands in your lap and looking away from him.

Kyungsoo retracted his phone. “Sweetheart, I told you that you could spend however much you wanted.” He said with a sigh.

“But it’s your money, Daddy.” You whispered, peeking up at him.

“But it’s useless if it’s not spent on you.” he countered, gently inclining your chin up to meet his eyes. “Now why don’t I show you just how precious you are to me?”

You blushed, your heart fluttering.

Then, Kyungsoo kissed you, cupping your cheeks.

You moaned into the kiss, allowing him to gently lower you down onto the mattress, your head resting on a pillow.

Your hands swept towards the hem of his t-shirt as you kissed and you eased the material up his hard, impressive chest, his muscles rippling beneath your touch.

You both pulled away and Kyungsoo helped you to take off his shirt, throwing it to the floor.

You stared at his taut and perfectly chiselled chest through deep breaths as he began to trail kisses down your neck and throat, treating you as if you were priceless, breakable almost…

Kyungsoo slowly made his way to your collarbones, his soft lips puckering against your skin and resounding in your ears. Then he leant up and his hands found the hem of your white cotton camisole top and you raised your arms as he whipped it off and threw it to the floor.

“You’re so beautiful, my baby…” he breathed as he stared, his eyes taking in your soft, supple little body laying gorgeously supine beneath him.

You blushed and he leant down and kissed your breasts with care, his strong hands massaging them expertly.

Your breath hitched in your throat. “Daddy…” you whimpered, arching your back.

“Keep still.” He whispered, placing a hand on your waist, stopping your movements.

You moaned and panted as he kissed and licked your breasts so good, rolling one of your elongated nipples with his thumb and forefinger whilst sucking on the other one.

Then he slowly kissed away from your breasts and down your stomach towards your little grey cotton shorts.

He looked into your eyes and you nodded, then he hooked his fingers under the waistband and slipped the little cotton shorts off your hips. His dark eyes took in your lower half as inch by _delicious_ inch was revealed to him.

Kyungsoo threw away your cotton shorts, leaving you completely naked to him.

Then he placed his hands on your bent knees, parting them and staring down at your dripping, hot pussy glistening in the low light of his room.

“There it is…” he whispered as he settled on his stomach. “Muffin’s little pussy.” He said, looking into your eyes as he kissed the insides of your thighs with absolute care.

_Oh my…_

Your pussy throbbed at his words that you never expected to hear from him, but he sounded so _hot_ saying them. “You’re already so wet.” He murmured with a smile then he gently licked your clit.

“Mhmm…” you moaned, curling your toes in the sheets as he went slow, teasing your pussy with his tongue.

“You taste delicious.” He said against your folds, licking slightly harder, his hands on your quivering thighs.

“Daddy…” you whimpered, your walls clenching and getting hot.

Kyungsoo eased a finger inside you and pumped gently.

“Ah…” you moaned, tipping your head back at the exquisite sensation of being stretched.

“You like that…?” he whispered, adding another finger.

“Yes Daddy…” you whispered through heavy breaths, your back arching.

“Good girl.” He murmured against your folds, his fingers gaining a steady rhythm as he licked your clit, hot tingles surging all throughout your body—awakening your nerves.

All of a sudden, he curled his fingers, brushing your g-spot.

You gasped, tipping your head back. “Oh!” you moaned out, your walls clenching hard as he continued to pump.

Then, Kyungsoo removed his fingers from your pussy and put them into his mouth, licking them clean.

You trembled at the sight of him doing something so lewd, your pussy heating up and throbbing…

Kyungsoo caught your eyes with his and released his fingers with a wet pop. “Delectable.” He whispered.

“Daddy please…I really need you…” you whispered, aching for him right _now._

Kyungsoo smiled and laughed softly. “Don’t worry baby, Daddy will take care of you…” he whispered.

You blushed as he took off his boxer shorts, his cock emerged all hard, long and throbbing. Your pussy ached and you knew that you were ready to go all the way with him…

Kyungsoo crawled towards you, his dark eyes fixed on yours.

You parted your thighs for him, and he settled between them, leaning down and kissing your lips sweetly. His tongue slipped through and you moaned, tasting yourself on him.

You both pulled away whilst panting, your lips glistening as he positioned his tip at your wet entrance.

You looked into each other’s eyes and with care, he slowly sheathed his hard cock inside your little pussy.

“Ah…” you moaned as he advanced, stretching your throbbing walls until his tip bumped against your cervix, hitting your sweet spot.

You were both breathing deeply at the connection.

“You’re so tight…” he whispered. “Fuck, baby…”

You blushed and whimpered, your walls clenching at his bad language that you weren’t used to hearing from him.

Kyungsoo hissed and swore under his breath at your tight walls then he leant down, kissing your shoulder with tenderness.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, winding your fingers in his inky-black tresses.

“Are you ready, muffin?” he whispered through sweet kisses.

You nodded. “Yes Daddy.” You whispered back.

“Good girl.” He said, holding you tighter against his hard chest. “Wrap your legs around me.”

You did so, curling your thighs around his hips and locking your ankles, bringing him closer.

Then, whilst kissing your neck, Kyungsoo slowly lifted his hips, pulling his cock out of your pussy.

“Mhmm…” you moaned out at the loss.

With a low groan, Kyungsoo pushed himself back in, stretching your walls until he was sheathed to the hilt again, his tip brushing your sweet spot.

You arched your back with a whimper, and he kissed down your neck towards your collarbones, his touch sending tingles all throughout you.

“You feel so good…” he whispered as he pounded into your pussy with care, taking his time and savouring you.

You loved the slow, relaxed pace of his lovemaking and gently, you brought his head up, looking into his eyes. “Kiss me.” You ordered.

Kyungsoo didn’t need to be told twice and he enveloped your lips with his, slipping his tongue through and battling yours as you both rutted against each other with care.

Your hands crept towards his neck and shoulders, feeling the smooth, taut skin between your fingertips, then you slid them down his back, the muscles there rippling at his thrusts.

You both released each other’s lips and breathed hard. Kyungsoo kissed down your neck again and you bravely sucked on his, nipping at the skin.

“Baby…” he moaned, his hands tightening around your waist as he pounded slightly quicker into your trembling pussy.

Your walls clenched around him as you sucked and licked his neck, your legs tightening around his hips, keeping him close.

When you were satisfied, you removed your lips and smirked at the glowing red love bite that you had left on his neck, close to his ear.

Kyungsoo was breathing harder as you tightened your walls around him, his cock pummelling in and out of you now.

“Daddy…” you mewled, digging your fingernails into his back as he increased the pace, his hips slapping against yours, making lewd noises that only heated you both up even further.

Kyungsoo groaned at the feel of your fingernails and went harder, kissing and sucking on your neck. “You’re close, aren’t you?” he asked through his heavy breathing.

You nodded. “Yes!” you wailed softly, the coiling heat in your belly tightening and getting hotter, your orgasm on the precipice.

“Me too.” he whispered, his hold tightening around you, curling his hips at each thrust, sending you further and further towards the edge.

“Oh, Daddy…” you moaned, your pussy convulsing around his thick cock.

“I want you to cum for me.” He demanded through deep breaths. “Come on, baby.”

You trembled and whimpered, rutting your hips against his.

“That’s right, rock your hips.” He groaned, unwrapping one hand from around you and playing with your clit. “Cum for me, baby.”

A flash of white-hot pleasure shot through you at the delicious contact, your walls clutching his cock harder. “Ah…Kyungsoo!” you moaned, your body bowing off the bed as you came, soaking his cock with your juices.

“Oh fuck…” he breathed. “Will you let Daddy finish inside you?” he asked, still pounding into your trembling walls.

You nodded through your harsh breathing. “Yes.”

Kyungsoo groaned, thrusting harder and you clenched your walls. “Almost there. Squeeze hard, that’s right.” He said, removing his fingers from your clit and with one final thrust, he came, shooting his cum into your yearning womb.

You both laid there, slick, hot and panting hard.

You unwrapped your legs from around his waist and relaxed against the pillow as he kissed you sweetly.

You whimpered into the kiss and his fingers were in your tresses and your hand on his nape, deepening the kiss.

Then you both released each other with pounding hearts and tingling bodies.

“So, you are worthy of me…you are my girl after all.” Kyungsoo whispered, kissing your cheeks. “You did so well, baby.”

You smiled and cupped his cheeks. “You’re welcome, Daddy.”

Kyungsoo smiled and chuckled. “And promise me that you’ll never doubt your worth again, okay?” He continued, looking into your eyes deeply.

“I promise.” You whispered.

“Good girl.” He breathed, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss onto your red, puffy lips. “I love you.”

You blushed, your heart fluttering. “I love you too.”

Kyungsoo smiled his beautiful angelic smile that you loved, and you pulled him towards your lips for another kiss.

You both released each other, and he looked at his alarm clock. “Damn it’s late.” He whispered. “And you need to wake up early for the hospital tomorrow.”

“Oh my…” you said, your eyes widening when you caught sight of the time.

“Let’s go to bed, muffin.” Kyungsoo said, turning back to you.

You nodded.

Then, Kyungsoo eased his cock out of you with care, your combined juices oozing out.

You sighed at the loss of him as he flopped on the bed beside you and turned off the light.

The room was now dark as you snuggled together under the bed covers, his warm, strong hands holding you securely against his hard chest and soon, you both surrendered yourselves to slumber.

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Thursday lunchtime and you were with Yixing in the neurology ward, talking to post-surgery patients whilst he checked their vitals.

“Miss L/n.” a voice called all of a sudden.

You turned away from the patient whom you were talking to and looked at a nurse.

“Someone’s here to see you.” she said.

Your heart fluttered, knowing who it could be. Then you looked at Yixing who nodded. “My office is open.” He said.

“Thank you.” you whispered, wanting to kiss him but you couldn’t. “Goodbye, Doctor Kim.” You said with a smile.

Yixing smiled, biting his lip. “Goodbye, Miss L/n.”

You bit back a giggle as you excused yourself and looked towards the doorway of the neurology ward. As expected, you saw Chanyeol leaning against the wall in a pristine beige suit, his blood red tresses styled on his head. He looked as if he had just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

You smiled as you approached him, and he pushed himself away from the wall with a dazzling smile.

“Hey.” you said with a wave, your heart fluttering.

“Hello, gorgeous.” He greeted, wrapping an arm around your waist and kissing your lips sweetly.

Then he let go of you and scanned you. “I love your doctor’s coat…” he whispered, feeling the lapel of the white fabric. “You look so adorable.”

“Yeollie!” you whispered with a blush, feeling warm at his words but you couldn’t help but smile.

Chanyeol laughed softly. “Oh, you’re so sweet, my little nurse…” he breathed.

You blushed, looking up at him and remembering when you had treated his stab wounds all those weeks ago in your home…

“May I take a picture?” he asked, getting out his expensive smartphone.

“Daddy, why?” you asked with a blush and a pout, looking up and down the white hallways.

“Because you look so sweet.” He said with a chuckle. “And not to mention you also look really sexy in your doctor’s coat, baby.”

“Yeollie!” you giggled, unable to repress your smile and the heat in your belly.

Chanyeol smiled and turned on his phone. “Come on, sweetheart.”

You sighed but nonetheless you stood by the wall and smiled, looking into the camera as he took a couple of pictures.

“There we are…” Chanyeol said as he flicked through them all with a wide smile. “You look stunning…”

“Chanyeol…” you whispered.

He laughed and put his phone into his pocket. “Yes, you do.” He insisted. “Now, shall we go?”

You nodded. “I need to drop my jacket off first.” You said.

“Actually, I think you should keep it on…” he said with a wink.

“Yeollie!” you giggled, slapping his arm.

Chanyeol laughed loudly. “Okay, okay let’s go then.” He relented with a sigh and a smile.

“Thank you.” you said, taking his hand in yours and leading him down the pristine, white hallways, passing doctors, nurses and patients as you went.

You entered Yixing’s office whilst Chanyeol waited outside.

You took off your doctor’s coat and placed it on a hanger in the wooden cabinet. Then you smoothed out your patterned yellow blouse and adjusted your hair and straightened your gold tiger necklace in a small mirror inside the cabinet door.

Then you walked out of Yixing’s office and Chanyeol looked away from his phone and put it in his pocket.

“You ready my darling?” he asked.

You nodded. “Yes, Yeollie.” You said sweetly, taking his hand in yours.

He smiled and you both walked down the hallways together and entered a lift. You pressed the button for down.

Soon, the doors opened and you both emerged in the entrance hall. You walked past patients, visitors and doctors all going their separate ways.

You both exited the automatic doors and into the sunlight. Chanyeol led you towards the carpark and fished in his pocket, taking out his keys. He unlocked the grey, Aston Martin Vanquish which you remembered was his favourite car.

You smiled, your heart fluttering at the sight of the supercar as you both approached, remembering your date all those weeks ago at the French bistro.

Chanyeol opened the door for you and you slipped inside then he entered the driver’s side and started the ignition, reversing out of the space and out of the hospital carpark.

After a small while of driving down affluent streets, you turned to your sexy, red-haired gangster. “Yeollie?”

“Hmm?”

“Where are we eating today?” you asked, placing a hand on his thigh.

Chanyeol smiled. “Just at a small place…” he said cryptically.

You pouted and he laughed.

“But where?” you asked with a cute tilt of your head.

“It’s a surprise.” He said, squeezing your hand in his as he drove down wide and affluent roads.

You pouted and he asked you about your day at the hospital and you told him all about it with a sweet smile that he couldn’t help but think looked absolutely adorable on you.

Soon enough, Chanyeol parked at the side of the street and turned off the ignition.

You both stepped out of the Aston Martin and he took your hand in his, leading you down the street.

You smiled at the contact and walked beside him, the light, summer air ruffling your tresses and washing over your face.

Soon, you approached the coffee shop that you frequented with Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun and you both walked through.

Customers’ eyes swivelled towards you both as you entered, all of them aware of Chanyeol’s status as CEO of _Kim Enterprises._

Wordlessly, he led you through the café, ignoring the host as he walked to the secluded alcove at the back of the establishment. You both settled in the magenta booth.

Chanyeol took off his beige suit jacket, revealing his white shirt which was well-fitted to his hard, impressive chest. “This place has some nice sandwiches.” He said, picking up the menu.

You smiled and leant towards him, resting your head on his shoulder as you read the menu together, the calm cello music in the background calming you.

“What would you like, sweetheart?” Chanyeol asked after a little while of looking through the menu.

“I quite like the sound of the chicken deluxe…” you whispered, pointing to it.

Chanyeol nodded. “That does look good.” He said. “What would you like to drink?”

You blushed and wordlessly pointed to the drink that you wanted.

“Vanilla milkshake…” he whispered with a knowing smile. “Good choice, baby.” He said with a wink at you

You blushed, your heart fluttering. “What are you getting, Daddy?” you asked, placing a hand on his thigh.

“I’ll just get the beef sandwich…” he said. “And maybe a coffee.”

Then, a shaking waitress came over to your table and you both ordered, and she took your menus and rushed away.

You and Chanyeol relaxed against the magenta booth together and talked serenely.

As you talked to him about what you’ve learnt so far at the hospital, he took your left hand in his and stared down at your promise ring with a smile.

You stopped talking. “What is it?” you asked him.

Chanyeol met your eyes. “This ring really suits you.” He said, kissing your hand and looking up at you as he did so.

You blushed, your heart flooding with heat. “Yeollie…”

“You do.” He insisted. “Because it shows the world that you’re ours…”

You smiled and looked down at the table, liking his words and how smoothly they tumbled out of his lips.

Chanyeol laughed softly. “Do you like your ring?”

You looked up at him and nodded. “I love it.” you whispered. “It’s beautiful, Yeollie. I can’t thank you guys enough.”

Chanyeol smiled. “Good.” He said. “Please keep it on for a long time, okay?”

You met his eyes. “Of course, I will.”

“You promise?” he asked.

“I promise.” You whispered.

“Good girl.” He said, placing one last kiss onto your hand.

At that moment, your order arrived, and the waitress placed your drinks and sandwiches down for you.

Then she walked away quickly and you both began to eat and talk together for a long while and he told you about his day at the office and got you laughing at some jokes.

“How was it?” Chanyeol asked when you had finished your sandwich. He had already finished his.

You swallowed your last mouthful. “Delicious.” You said with a smile, wiping your lips with a napkin.

“Good.” Chanyeol said as he took a sip of coffee then he caught your eyes. “Do you remember when my father and I came in here one day and sat with you, Kyungsoo and Jongin?

You blushed and removed the napkin from your lips. “Yeah, that was so long ago now.” You breathed, thinking back through these past couple of months that you’ve been in a relationship with your gangsters. The time has really flown…

Chanyeol smiled. “I was so happy to see you that day.” He said. “I didn’t expect it.”

You smiled and put down your sandwich. “I was happy to see you too.” You admitted, your heart fluttering in your chest as you picked up your vanilla milkshake and took a big sip.

Chanyeol laughed softly behind his hand.

You removed the glass from your lips. “What?” you asked.

“You have a little vanilla moustache…” he murmured with a beautiful smile, looking at you so fondly.

You blushed hard, remembering when Chanyeol had given you a napkin to wipe away your vanilla milkshake moustache all those weeks ago.

“Let Daddy clean that up for you, baby.” He whispered as he cupped the nape of your neck and leant towards you, licking the vanilla milkshake froth from your upper lip

“Yeollie!” you giggled, looking around the space but you were both in a deserted corner, far away from the other customers.

“No one saw.” He whispered, placing a kiss onto your lips. “And I don’t give a shit what they think if they did.”

“Daddy…” you whined softly as he kissed down your raw neck, his warm, coffee laced breath curling down your skin.

Chanyeol laughed against your throat. “Okay, sweetheart. I’ll stop.” He whispered then he placed one last kiss on the space behind your ear.

“Chanyeol!” you giggled.

“Couldn’t resist.” He smiled, placing his hand on your thigh.

You blushed and continued to drink your vanilla milkshake whilst he drank his coffee, the both of you talking idly together about little things. You told him more about what you did at the hospital with Yixing and what you’ve been doing in the cardiology wing with Dr Hwan.

Soon, Chanyeol paid for lunch and the two of you exited the luxurious coffee shop hand in hand, passing customers who stared at you however you both didn’t focus on them, too concentrated on each other to care.

Then Chanyeol drove you back to the university hospital in his Aston Martin and you resumed your afternoon in the cardiology wing…

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was now later in the day and Yixing allowed you to go to a small café in the city to meet up with your friends in order to catch up and see how they were.

The eight of you were all gathered around a table in the corner, sipping on your drinks and having pleasant conversation.

“How have you been, Y/n-ah?” Taehyung asked, nursing his chocolate milkshake.

They all turned to you with smiles.

“I’m very well, guys.” You said with a smile at them all, putting down your Earl Grey tea.

“So…how are your boyfriends?” Hoseok asked cheekily with a wriggle of his brow, elbowing your ribs.

You blushed. “Hoseok! Not so loud!” you whined, looking around the full coffee shop, but no one paid you all any attention.

“Who cares what anyone else thinks!” he said with a chortle. “Anyway, how’s life with them? Are they treating you well?”

You blushed hard, unable to wipe away your smile.

“From the look on your face it sounds _very_ good…” Jimin said with a smirk, sipping on his strawberry milkshake.

You blushed even harder as they wriggled their eyebrows at each other.

Then, you looked up from your tea. “Guys?”

They all stopped talking to each other and looked at you.

“Um…” you began, looking around the crowded café as you leant towards them all. “Did you all go to Seoul Academy like my boyfriends?” you asked curiously.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s how we all met.” Seokjin said. “Why?”

“Well…did any of you know Kang Chanhee?” You asked, wringing your hands against your jean clad thighs. “He was my brother.”

They all shared a look, their eyes conveying many things that you couldn’t discern but what worried you the most was their reaction and how their faces paled at the mention of your brother.

“Your brother was _Kang Chanhee?”_ Namjoon asked after a little while of silence.

You nodded, meeting your friends’ worried eyes.

Then they all looked at each other and they seemed to share an understanding…

“He didn’t kill Myunghee, if that’s what you’re thinking.” You whispered.

They all looked towards you.

“Who told you that?” Yoongi asked, his eyes fixed on you.

You froze at his reaction, having not expected such a response.

Then you looked at the rest of your friends who were also staring at you, looking quite ashen and you were suddenly not sure about telling them about what Minho divulged to you and your findings so far.

But you knew that you could trust them.

You looked around the coffee shop however the rest of the customers were all focussed on themselves then with a deep breath, you leant towards your friends. “This man named Choi Minho told me that my brother was innocent.” You whispered and their eyes all widened.

“You spoke to _Choi Minho?”_ Namjoon breathed. “But how?”

“He talked to me the other week when he went to have a meeting with some of my boyfriends at _Kim Enterprises.”_ You explained.

“Y/n, that man is dangerous.” Jungkook said, clenching his fists.

“I know.” you whispered, remembering what Tao had told you about Minho being the joint-leader in a rival mafia gang as dangerous as your gangsters’. “But I believe him. And since then I’ve been trying to find out what really happened. I want justice for my brother.”

“Why do you believe him?” Hoseok asked, all traces of mirth wiped off his face.

“Well…he said that he saw what really happened.” You answered. “And I could tell that he was telling the truth.”

“Do your boyfriends know about this?” Taehyung asked.

“Only Jongin and partly Tao.” You answered, fiddling with your gold tiger necklace. “Jongin’s helping me with gathering information.”

Your friends shared a small look.

“Do you guys know anything about Park Myunghee?” you asked, hoping that they might know something considering the fact that they all went to the same school as her when she was alive.

“I was in the same class as her.” Yoongi murmured, his eyes wavering as he took a sip from his coffee. “And Chanhee.”

“Really?” you asked.

Yoongi nodded, looking out the window.

“Me too.” Namjoon said.

“And me.” Seokjin piped up.

“What were they like together?” you asked.

“They were really good friends…” Yoongi said, looking paler than usual. “And then they began to date.”

“They were inseparable.” Seokjin added. “In the last year of high school, they always hung out together.”

“Yeah, Chanhee was tutoring Myunghee because she was failing her classes…” Namjoon explained quietly. “He would go to her place. I remember seeing them walking home together from time to time.”

Your eyes widened, remembering when Chanhee would text you all those years ago, saying that he would be home late and to walk yourself home from school. That must have been why because whenever you’d ask him, he would blush and smile, telling you that it was nothing…

“Yeah, I remember seeing them walking home together a couple of times…” Hoseok piped up.

“How did they seem?” you asked. “Happy?”

“Quite happy I suppose.” Hoseok said with a nod.

You nodded and then you had a thought. “Um…was Chanyeol, Jongdae and Baekhyun in the class as well?” you asked, even though you knew the answer.

Your seven friends all froze and shared a look.

“They were.” Seokjin whispered, casting a look outside the café window.

“What were they like with him?” you asked, taking a small sip of Earl Grey tea.

Seokjin, Yoongi and Namjoon shared a look.

“Well…let’s just say…they all didn’t get on very well with him…” Namjoon said and the others nodded, looking uncomfortable.

“Why didn’t they get on well?” you inquired, looking between your friends and beginning to feel frustrated by their cryptic words.

Your friends shared yet another look.

“Look, Y/n-ah, we really have to go…” Namjoon said all of a sudden, looking at the others who nodded and stood up.

“Guys—”

“Sorry, Y/n-ah.” Jungkook said softly from beside you, looking quite awkward.

“But guys, please tell me!” you pleaded. “Why didn’t they get on well?”

“We can’t.” Namjoon said, looking very conflicted.

“Why can’t you?” You asked, desperately trying to catch their eyes, however they were looking away from you. “Guys, my boyfriends are so defensive about the subject…and I really want to find Myunghee’s real killer…”

“Y/n-ah.” Seokjin said seriously and you looked up at him. “If we told you, you wouldn’t like the answer, so please don’t ask.”

Your eyes widened, your heart stopping in your chest at his words.

“Why wouldn’t I like the answer?” you whispered bravely.

“Because you’ll be hurt by it.” Seokjin said.

You paused, his words reverberating in your ears like a mantra. Then you watched, absolutely stunned and frozen in your seat as they walked out of the café together, all of them looking grim-faced and worried.

You continued to stare until they left, the bell above the door signalling their exit.

You sat there in your seat, emotion welling in your throat and you knew that if people weren’t going to give you the answers, you would have to find them yourself…

And suddenly, you had an idea…

You dug in your black satchel bag and took out your iPhone. You tapped on Jongin’s number and put the phone to your ear as it rung.

The line picked up.

“Angel? Are you okay?” Jongin’s dulcet voice rung, warming your heart.

“Kai? Are you available?” you asked, your words catching in your throat.

“Um…yeah, what is it?”

“Could you pick me up please?” you asked then you told him the name of the café.

“Sure, I’ll be there soon—”

“Could you take me to my house?” you asked, cutting him off before he hung up. “I…I want to look in my brother’s room for clues.”

Jongin paused on the other line. “Okay…sure.” He said. “What brought this about? You sound shocked.”

“Um…I’ll explain when you get there.” You said, your hands trembling.

Jongin sighed. “Sure. Okay, sweetheart. I’ll be there soon okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good girl.” He breathed and you could hear lift doors opening on the other end. “I love you.”

Your heart fluttered. “I love you too.” You said. “Bye.” You whispered, hanging up the phone.

Then you put your phone in your bag and picked up your teacup and finished your tea, trying to push away your worried thoughts.

You couldn’t believe your friends’ reaction.

It scared you and there was definitely something that they were all aware of and that they weren’t telling you…

And you _needed_ to find out…

It was important and you wanted to get your brother some justice because you knew that he was innocent and that those witness statements couldn’t have been all true.

People lie after all.

You finished your tea and put on your denim jacket. Then you picked up your black leather satchel and walked out of the bustling café and onto the street.

You sat down on a nearby bench and waited, your hands already beginning to get clammy at the thought of entering your brother’s room, a thing that you’ve never properly done ever since you had discovered his unconscious body all those years ago…

You quickly shook away your thoughts when you heard a car pull up.

It was Jongin’s Mercedes.

You stood from the bench and entered the passenger side and shut the door.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Jongin said as you buckled up your seatbelt.

“Hey…” you whispered, leaning over and pressing a kiss onto his cheek.

“Are you alright?” he asked with a small frown.

“Y—Yeah.” You stuttered out, fumbling your hands in your lap.

Jongin continued to stare at you then he started the car and pulled away from the curb, driving down the roads.

You breathed a small sigh of relief that he didn’t ask any more because you needed some time to sort through your thoughts.

“So, why do you want to look in your brother’s room?” Jongin asked tentatively after a small while of driving.

“I think there might be something there…a clue that could point to Myunghee’s killer…” you said as you both approached the outskirts of the city near your neighbourhood.

“Why has this come along?” he asked.

You looked down at your lap, fiddling with your promise ring on your middle finger. “Well…I asked my friends about my brother and Myunghee and they were vague. They said that my brother didn’t get on with Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol…” you said, your stomach churning. “And…I asked why, and they said…”

“What did they say?” Jongin prompted, his hands tightening around the steering wheel.

“They said…that I shouldn’t ask because the answer would hurt me…” you whispered.

You could feel Jongin’s eyes on you. “Oh god…” he breathed.

“So…I really want to look and see if I can find anything.” You said, taking deep breaths. “Jongdae and Chanyeol have been defensive and shady about the subject of my brother as well…”

“You asked Chanyeol and Jongdae?” Jongin asked as he turned into your dilapidated neighbourhood.

You nodded. “Yeah. They didn’t like it…and it didn’t make sense…so…we need to do some more investigating…I want to get my brother’s point of view on this because all we have are other people’s perspectives.”

“I agree.” Jongin murmured with a nod as he drove into your bumpy, pothole ridden street and parked outside your tiny, one-floor home.

You looked out the window; the paint was peeling off even more on the exterior of the house and you could see the red spray-painted words slowly making their way through.

You looked away from your home, it felt strange to be back after so long of not being there and a small part of you actually missed it.

Jongin turned off the ignition and you retrieved your house keys from your bag. You both exited the Mercedes and he locked it behind him as you both walked up the cracked and crumbly path towards the black painted door, treading on paint shavings.

Shakily, you put the key in the lock and turned, then you opened the door which creaked deafeningly loud. You cringed as the two of you entered your tiny home.

You closed the door and you both looked around.

The sitting room was dusty, the curtains were open and there were clothes strewn around the place. On the wooden table were some dirty plates and glasses, the place looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in a little while…

Your certificates were still hung on the wall along with the family picture of you, your mother, your father and Chanhee…

You looked away from the picture and peeked in your mother’s room which was vacant. She obviously wasn’t at home and you assumed that she must be out working.

“So…” Jongin began.

You turned towards him.

“Shall we do this?” he asked, taking your hand in his.

You looked down at his hand in yours and then you looked at your brother’s door, where a single nail was protruding out of it, where his old name tag used to be. The door was closed as always…

You gulped, feeling your heart beginning to pound hard in your chest as you met his eyes and nodded. “Okay.”

Jongin smiled and squeezed your hand, sensing your nervousness. “It’s going to be okay…” he said reassuringly.

You nodded and then you led him towards your brother’s door, your footsteps were loud in your ears, resonating through you like a war drum, inciting your nerves.

You both stopped in front of his door and you reached a hand out, it was shaking as you curled your fingers around the cold, brass door handle.

Your blood was surging through your veins and your breaths were getting quicker, your mind racing, remembering your twelve-year-old self doing this exact same thing all those years ago…

Then, you pulled down the door handle, your heart beating harder as you did so, your stomach churning, bile rising.

You opened the door a tad, the sound creaking through your ears. Your hand was beginning to blur as his room was revealed to you after so long…and like a wave it all came crashing back to you.

In that second, you saw it all, his cold, papery, lifeless body sprawled on the floor, thick, crimson blood gushing out of large cuts in his wrists, glittering blood pooling around him, sprayed on the wall, the razorblade shining in the light of the window, floating there, the paramedics, the sirens, the defibrillator, your screams and tears of anguish, the blood on your hands as you desperately tried to wake him up…

All of a sudden, it all went black and you stumbled, your blood pressure dropping, everything getting further and further away—

“Y/n!” Jongin shouted and that was the last thing that you heard before you descended into darkness…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh!!! It's getting interesting!!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for your support!! It's very much appreciated!! <3333


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Here is Chapter 20 and I hope that you all enjoy!! <33333333 :)
> 
> WARNING: SMUT

 

 

 

You slowly woke up in Jongin’s embrace, his slender fingers weaving through your tresses and his soft breaths at your ear, calming you.

“Jongin…” you rasped then you coughed, clearing your throat.

“Baby…” he whispered, holding you closer. “I was so worried, are you okay?”

“What happened?” you asked, your mind blank.

“You blacked out.” He said.

Your eyes widened, feeling sick and dazed. “How long was I out for?” you asked, your small hand scrunching his shirt.

“Only a couple of minutes.” He murmured, inclining your chin up to meet his eyes. “How do you feel?”

“A bit sick.” You whispered, your stomach churning. “I was so scared, Daddy…”

“Sweetheart please don’t be scared…” he said, holding you close, and you could hear his heart thrumming in his chest, echoing through you.

“I saw it all…” you whispered. “The blood…his body, the razor…” you said, trailing off as you cried, hot tears flowing down your cheeks, muffling your sobs into his chest.

“It’s okay.” he whispered, rubbing your back in smooth comforting circles. “Please don’t cry…”

You both descended into a calm silence for a little while and you continued to cry whilst he whispered comforting words in your ear, his touch and presence making you feel warm and protected.

“Baby?” he whispered.

“Hmm?” you hummed, looking up from his chest and wiping your cheeks from tears.

“Do you want to go home?” he asked, his hand stroking your jean clad thigh.

You shook your head. “No.” you said.

“You don’t have to do this.” He said with a sigh. “There are other ways to find information.”

You shook your head again, wiping away your tears with the backs of your hands. “I really want to do it.” you said resolutely, trying to put down that rising fear again.

“But you blacked out and scared me!” Jongin countered softly.

“But I really want to do this…” you said, looking into his eyes. “Please Jongin. I feel better now.”

Jongin stared back at you and you could tell that he didn’t look convinced. Then he sighed. “Okay.” he relented. “But please tell me if you feel uncomfortable and we’ll leave immediately, okay?”

“Okay.” you said.

“Good girl.” He said, kissing your forehead and sweeping a lock of your tresses behind your ear. “And remember, it all happened years ago, okay? I know it must have been a traumatic experience…but please don’t let it rule your mind.”

You nodded, wiping away the last of your tears.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“A bit better.” You said, leaning against his chest.

“Good.” He said, rubbing your back. “Are you ready?”

You nodded and you stood up from his lap.

Jongin also stood and took your hand in his and you both walked towards your brother’s room again and stopped in the doorway.

You breathed hard as you looked inside.

“It’s okay…” Jongin whispered, holding your hand tighter. “You can do this.”

You looked up at him as he smiled.

You nodded to yourself and bravely, you stepped inside. The room was cold and dark, and the curtains were closed.

“Shall I open the curtains?” Jongin asked.

You nodded.

With his hand in yours, Jongin walked to the window and opened the curtains and the sun filtered through, illuminating the room.

You both looked around and it was just as you remembered it.

There was a single bed by the wall, there was a bedside table with a lamp. The place was dusty and there were white sheets covering the bookcase, desk and wardrobe.

The walls were plain and Chanhee never decorated his walls with things like posters as he was quite a tidy and ordered person.

“Are you feeling okay?” Jongin asked.

You nodded. “Yeah.” You whispered, taking deep breaths.

“Good girl.” He murmured, kissing your temple. “Now, shall we look around?” he asked.

You nodded and you both walked towards the bookcase together. Jongin took off the white sheet and a plume of dust curled around you both.

You both coughed and spluttered as the dust cleared, revealing the bookcase full of books.

They were mostly high school textbooks, mathematics, English, biology, chemistry, history, literature…and there were some classics there too. Chanhee was a keen reader, he particularly loved Oscar Wilde. You picked up his favourite one: _‘The Picture of Dorian Grey.’_

You remembered him reading it in his spare time a lot when you were younger. The book was worn and battered, its spine breaking apart.

You looked through the yellow pages, staring at the creased corners and trailing your fingers over them…

Then you looked towards Jongin who was flicking through the rest of the books.

You put the faded book back on the shelf and walked towards his desk, removing the white sheet.

You spluttered as the dust flew up and then it died down and you fanned it away. His desk was clean, there were pens, papers and books on there and a desk lamp.

You looked through the papers, but they were all school worksheets and practice papers for entering medical school.

You frowned and put down a small stack of biology papers, your mind trying to think of what things could possibly reveal to you about your brother’s side of the story…something that could lead you to the real killer…

You looked away from the desk and looked around the mostly empty and cold room…there had to be something…

Then you walked towards the bedside table and looked in the drawer. You found his old, blue flip phone.

Your eyes widened and you picked it up, it was cold in your hand. You flipped it open but of course it wasn’t working, having not been charged or used for years…

Then you rooted in the drawer for a charger of some sorts however you encountered some pens, a pack of mints, his house keys and a photo.

You picked it up.

It was of Chanhee and Myunghee seemingly taken in a photo booth. They were both smiling at the camera and holding each other close. They looked happy and so young.

A small tear escaped and trailed down your cheek at the fact that they had both died in such terrible ways…yet in the picture…they had no idea…

They were clueless.

You wiped away your tear as you continued to root through the drawer, coming across more knickknacks but finding no sign of a phone charger.

So, you closed that drawer and opened the one beneath it, which had a book and the charger.

You smiled and took it out, dropping the picture in the process, which swept under the bed.

You put the phone and its charger on the bedsheets and knelt on the floor, looking under the bed.

You grabbed the picture…however, something else caught your eye.

So, you eased it out from under the bed and looked at it in your hands.

It was a leather-bound book, which looked well-worn and used.

With trembling fingers, you opened it:

 

 

**If this ~~diary~~ _book_ is lost, please return to: _Kang Chanhee._**

**Reward: _A chocolate bar and some sweets._**

 

 

Your eyes widened and you smiled.

_A diary!_

You never knew that your brother had a diary…

You looked towards Jongin who was still looking through all the books then you turned back to the diary and flipped the page and your brother’s familiar scrawl was written there in black ink:

 

 

**_Hello, my name is Kang Chanhee._ **

**_I don’t normally write diaries, in fact I’ve never written one before so I might be shit at it, no one knows but don’t expect anything too flowery._ **

**_This is not actually a diary, it’s rather a collection of memories that I’m writing down in order to piece together all that had happened before I went to the detention centre because I know for a definite fact that I am innocent._ **

**_I never killed Park Myunghee._ **

**_Yet all the evidence pointed to me. Everyone was against me, blaming me for things that I didn’t do or don’t remember but right now I want to put things right, I want to prove my innocence._ **

****

****

“Baby?” Jongin called all of a sudden.

You jolted and looked away from the diary. “Yeah?”

“I found some pictures.” He said.

You quickly stuffed the diary inside your denim jacket and stood up, walking towards him.

“Here.” Jongin said, passing you more of the photobooth pictures, like the one you found.

There were silly ones of Chanhee and Myunghee making strange faces and laughing about it and one of them kissing.

You smiled as you stared down at it and you could see that he was happy here…

They both were…

But what went wrong?

A small tear trickled down your cheek and you wiped it away.

“Have you found anything yet?” Jongin asked, scratching the back of his head. “I seem to be coming up empty.”

You paused, the diary making itself known beneath your jacket. You didn’t want to tell Jongin about it you wanted to read it through by yourself…

“Yeah, I found his phone.” You said quickly.

“His phone?” Jongin asked, his eyes lighting up.

You nodded and walked over to the bed and picked up the cold, blue flip phone and charger. “I’m not sure whether it will work or not after so long…” you said with a frown.

Jongin took it from you and looked at it, turning it around in his hands.

“It should do…” he murmured. “If we give it a charge…but it might need a new battery though. I can buy one on our way home.”

You nodded then you met his eyes. “Can we go home now?” you asked.

Jongin looked away from the phone. “Don’t you want to look some more?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

You shook your head. “We’ve been here for quite a while.” You said, looking down at your faded pink wristwatch. “And I don’t really want to stay here anymore.” You added, beginning to feel sick again, your mind seeing the bloodstains from years ago.

“Okay.” Jongin said with a nod and you both walked out of your brother’s room together and closed the door with a creak.

Jongin had your brother’s phone and charger in his hands and you had the diary in your jacket, hoping that Jongin wouldn’t notice.

You locked your black painted front door and you both walked down the cracked and crumbly path towards the Mercedes and got in.

Jongin started the ignition and drove away from the curb, down the bumpy road and through your dilapidated neighbourhood.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Later on, you and Jongin had stopped off at an electronics shop and he bought a new battery for your brother’s flip phone and it was now charging in your bedroom.

You had excused yourself from your gangsters after dinner to get washed and dressed for bed, with the promise that you’ll join them in the living room later to watch some TV.

After your shower, you slipped on a silky fuchsia nighty and towel-dried your hair. You felt much better after a nice, refreshing wash.

When you finished drying your hair, you caught sight of the leather-bound diary which was sitting on your bed.

You really wanted to read it…to see your brother’s point of view…to gain an insight into his thoughts…

So, with a trembling heart, you sat on your bed, settling against the pink silk pillows. You picked up the diary and opened it, reading the small blurb at the beginning again then, you flipped the page and began to read:

 

 

**_This is where I think it all started:_ **

****

**_Entry number 1# Thursday_ **

****

**_It was lunchtime when I first talked to my crush, Park Myunghee._ **

**_I was sitting at my usual table eating lunch, my friends were all at football practice, having had their lunch during breaktime instead._ **

**_So, I was all alone._ **

**_I liked sports, but I wasn’t crazy about it, I was more focused on getting the grades for medical school. The exams were coming up soon and I wanted to do well._ **

**_“Excuse me?” A voice asked all of a sudden._ **

**_I looked up and immediately my heart began to beat hard. It was my crush, Park Myunghee, and I hoped and prayed that I wasn’t blushing furiously right now. (I probably was to be honest)_ **

**_“Can I sit with you?” She asked._ **

**_My mouth was dry, and I couldn’t articulate a sentence. I felt like a bit of a tool._ **

**_So, I just nodded like an idiot._ **

**_Myunghee smiled such a beautiful smile as she settled in the seat in front of me, putting down her tray of lunch. She picked up her fork and met my eyes with a sweet smile. “Are you Kang Chanhee?” She asked as she began to eat her roast dinner._ **

**_“Yes I am.” I responded, putting down my embarrassing cheese sandwich._ **

**_“I need your help.” She said, swallowing her mouthful._ **

**_I couldn’t help but stare wide-eyed at her. We’ve been in the same class for four years already, so why was she suddenly here, asking for my help?_ **

**_Not that I’m complaining…_ **

**_“What do you need help with?” I asked._ **

**_“Well, I was wondering if you could…um…tutor me?” She asked with a cute pink blush. “You’re the cleverest in the year and well…all my teachers recommended that you help me.” She said (I couldn’t help but smile at that. It felt really good). “I’m failing you see.” She explained on a slightly sadder note._ **

**_“Oh?” I said in surprise, having not expected that._ **

**_“Y—you don’t have to of course, I—” She began to say, and I couldn’t help but think that she looked so adorable like this._ **

**_“Of course, I’ll help you, Myunghee-ssi.” I told her._ **

**_Her head whipped up and she blushed even more. “Call me Myunghee-ah.” She said demurely._ **

**_Oh? We’re already on familiar terms, are we?_ **

**_“Okay,” I said with a wide smile that I couldn’t supress. “And you can call me, Chanhee-ah.”_ **

**_Why was I acting so cringey?? Aghh! This is so awkward to write!_ **

**_So, we both spent lunchtime talking together and we discovered that we both shared many similar interests._ **

**_Throughout the whole time, I couldn’t help but be in awe that she was actually talking to me. We had smiled at each other from across the classroom a couple of times, but I had never thought that she would ever approach me…_ **

**_It felt amazing._ **

**_After a while of interesting chat, it was nearly the end of lunch, so Myunghee stood from her seat to take her tray away and then what happened next really shocked us both._ **

**_One moment everything was fine, then she bumped into Kim Chanyeol—_ **

 

 

You stopped reading, your eyes widening.

Chanyeol??

You gulped and returned your eyes to the yellowed page…

 

 

**_What happened next shocked everyone in the room. Myunghee’s tray of food fell and splattered all over Kim Chanyeol’s shoes._ **

**_The room was quiet as everyone stared._ **

**_No one made a sound._ **

**_Chanyeol looked down at his shoes then he glared hard at Myunghee. His brothers, Baekhyun and Jongdae also glared, along with their cronies which included Choi Minho._ **

**_Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol were known as the ‘big three’ in Seoul Academy. They bullied, ridiculed and made fun of students who went against them, and their father was a very influential governor of the school._ **

 

 

You stopped reading again. Your gangsters were… _bullies??_ And Minho was their friend…

And…Sunwoo was a governor at the high school…

_Hmmm…_

 

 

**_Myunghee was shaking and no one said anything for a while._ **

**_“How dare you.” Chanyeol seethed, his eyes were dark and evil._ **

**_I never liked him. A horrible bastard. There was something odd about him that I couldn’t place…The three Kim brothers had this aura that made people fear them…_ **

**_“I’m so sorry.” Myunghee quivered, looking absolutely terrified._ **

**_She shouldn’t be apologising! He should be!_ **

**_Chanyeol glared at her. “These shoes were handmade! They’re from a boutique in Milan and they can’t be replaced!!” He growled, stepping forwards and Myunghee stumbled back, continuing to apologise._ **

**_Then all of a sudden, Chanyeol stuck his foot out. “Lick my shoe clean.” He commanded._ **

**_There were shocked gasps all around, yet no one stepped in. No one would dare._ **

**_Fucking bastard._ **

**_“What?” Myunghee asked, lifting her head._ **

**_“Clean my shoe, and I’ll forget what happened.” Chanyeol said, glaring down at her with an evil and aloof smirk, looking as if he had won._ **

**_Baekhyun and Jongdae also smirked and folded their arms._ **

**_This was what the three bullies did on a daily basis, embarrass and hurt others. They never got told off, because even the teachers didn’t have any power. They were almost invincible, the rules never applied to them._ **

**_I hated people like them, and I hated them even more that they were targeting poor Myunghee._ **

**_This needed to be stopped._ **

**_Now!_ **

**_So, I stood from my chair. “Stop it.” I growled._ **

**_Everyone turned to me._ **

**_Chanyeol paused and looked away from Myunghee, his dark eyes meeting mine. “What was that commoner?” he asked._ **

**_I glared hard. They all called me that. ‘A commoner’ ever since I arrived at this shitty, elite school for spoilt rich kids who had way too much time on their hands._ **

**_“I said stop it, Chanyeol.” I repeated, walking towards Myunghee and taking her hand in mine, resisting the urge to blush and ignoring how loudly my heart was beating at the contact. “It was an accident, she didn’t mean to.”_ **

**_Everyone was completely silent._ **

**_It wasn’t common that anyone spoke up to the big three. In fact, no one did._ **

**_They never dared and the ones who did were targeted and bullied by the whole school._ **

**_Chanyeol laughed, looking at Baekhyun, Jongdae and some of their shitty cronies who copied him. Then he turned to me. “Well, why don’t you lick it off for me then?” he asked, sticking his shoe out._ **

**_Fucking bastard._ **

**_I wasn’t going to bow down to him. No way!_ **

**_“No.” I said and there was no sound whatsoever in the cafeteria._ **

**_Some people began to whisper amongst themselves and I could feel their eyes on me._ **

**_Normally, I never got involved with people like Kim Chanyeol, but I couldn’t sit there and watch him talking to Myunghee like that._ **

**_Chanyeol stalked towards me until his face was inches from mine._ **

**_“What was that?” he asked._ **

**_I glared. “I said, no, I won’t lick your fucking shoe.”_ **

**_“So, you think that you’re above me, commoner?” he asked with a laugh. “Don’t try your luck because at this school you’re at the bottom of the pile and no one likes you so, lick my shoe and then we’re done here.”_ **

**_I continued to glare, my fists clenching at my sides and I look around. There was a crowd now, all gathered and watching the scene. I meet Myunghee’s eyes and she’s crying, and I look at the Kim brothers, all three of them glaring at me._ **

**_And suddenly I had an idea._ **

**_So, I release Myunghee’s hand and slowly kneel on the floor._ **

**_It was silent._ **

**_“Finally, you know your place.” Chanyeol said, sticking his messy shoe towards me._ **

**_I ignored his shoe and instead, I tie up my shoelace then I peeked up at Chanyeol who was saying something stupid to Jongdae and Baekhyun who laughed._ **

**_Then, I stood and punched Chanyeol hard in the jaw._ **

**_He stumbled with a shout and glared at me._ **

**_“You—”_ **

**_“I said that I wouldn’t lick your fucking shoe!” I shouted, breathing heavily._ **

**_All of a sudden, he charged towards me with a growl and we both tumbled to the floor and fought, me punching and kicking him and he was able to get a couple of punches on me. He scraped my chin hard against the wooden floorboards, drawing blood._ **

**_The students were crowding around us and cheering, all of them wanting Chanyeol to win. I had to admit, he was very strong as he was a part of the high school basketball team along with Baekhyun and Jongdae and the three of them exercised often._ **

**_Then all of a sudden, teachers rushed in and pulled us away from each other._ **

**_“We’ll get you for this, Kang!” Jongdae growled. “This is war!” he said as he stood by Chanyeol and Baekhyun who nodded in agreement._ **

**_I glared at them, however I know that the three Kim brothers always kept to their word. When they meant war, they meant war.  And I knew that I was in for it the next day, but I hoped that it was a small price to pay for defending Myunghee._ **

**_One teacher took Chanyeol to the infirmary and his brothers followed him, the crowd made a path for them._ **

**_I slumped on the floor, my body bruised, and I slightly regretted squaring up to Chanyeol._ **

**_But I didn’t regret the fact that I had saved Myunghee from being embarrassed like that in front of the whole school. But now I was worried that this could jeopardise my scholarship at Seoul Academy especially if I wanted to go to medical school next year._ **

**_When the Kim brothers were gone, another teacher came towards me and helped me up and towards the infirmary. Myunghee followed us with our bags and I thought that that was so sweet, she barely knew me, yet she was on my side…_ **

**_We entered the infirmary and I could hear Chanyeol and his brothers talking with higherups behind a curtain, blaming me for it all. I ignore them as I’m led to a stretcher and Myunghee sat beside me on a chair, looking ashen and shocked. The nurse cleaned away my blood for me and washed my wounds._ **

**_When she was done, she told me to get some rest and then she walked out. I could hear her attending to Chanyeol who was whining like a wussy, making his injuries out to be way worse than they were._ **

**_Bastard._ **

**_“Chanhee-ah, are you okay?” Myunghee asked all of a sudden, holding my hand in hers._ **

**_I blushed at the action and nodded “I’m alright.” I said, putting on a brave face._ **

**_Myunghee frowned and I knew that she didn’t believe me, and I loved the fact that she was concerned. It felt so good, considering the fact I was the one looking after people all the time, like my mother and little Y/n…_ **

**_“Thank you so much.” She said after a small while. “But you didn’t have to do that.”_ **

**_I sighed. “I couldn’t just let him do that, Myunghee-ah.” I said. “The way he was talking to you was disgusting.” I said. “I wouldn’t let a man talk like that to my mother or little sister and that includes you.”_ **

**_Myunghee smiled with the cutest pink blush. “Thanks.” She whispered._ **

**_I smiled through the pain and squeezed her hand in mine, it was so soft and warm—delicate._ **

**_“You should go to class.” I said, looking at the time on my watch. “You’re ten minutes late.”_ **

**_Myunghee pouted and I couldn’t help but smile. “But I don’t want to.”_ **

**_“Myunghee-ah…” I implored, but even I didn’t want her to leave just yet. “Lessons are important.”_ **

**_“But you just got attacked.” She countered. “I’m not leaving you and besides, I want to skip classes. I’m not in the mood to learn things today.”_ **

**_I laughed and shook my head. “Alright then. You can stay.”_ **

**_She smiled and relaxed in her seat and we both talked for a little while._ **

**_Then all of a sudden, the curtain opened and Myunghee and I stopped talking. It was the principal and…Kim Sunwoo, The Kim’s rich and influential father…_ **

**_Fuck. I knew that I was in deep shit now._ **

**_The principal turned to Myunghee. “Miss Park, please go to lessons. You’re already late.” He said._ **

**_Myunghee released my hand and I frowned at the loss of her heat. Then she picked up her bag and with a small glance at me, she walked out and closed the curtain._ **

**_The principal turned to me and I knew that he was about to expel me, my whole medical career would be over._ **

**_“Your mother has been called.” The principal began, folding his arms. “We’ve told her about the incident.”_ **

**_“Have I been expelled?” I asked._ **

**_The principal and Kim Sunwoo shared a look and I swore that I saw the principal quiver slightly, looking scared._ **

**_“No, you are not expelled.” He said, turning to me. “But this is your final warning. If you do anything of the sort again, I won’t hesitate to remove you from the school for good, scholarship or not.”_ **

**_My eyes widened. “Not expelled?”_ **

**_They nodded._ **

**_What the fuck was happening?_ **

**_“Our school governor, Kim Sunwoo has decided to give you a chance.” The principal said._ **

**_Sunwoo smiled, but I could tell that it wasn’t real. “Boys will be boys after all.” He said, a sharpness lacing his tone. “You’re both full of hormones and rage, it’s only natural.”_ **

**_I resisted the urge to shiver and I knew that there must be a motive behind this. It didn’t make sense._ **

**_Why would the Kim’s father decide to keep me? I punched his son for goodness sake!? Where was his logic?_ **

**_“However, this is your final chance.” The principal said seriously, darting a look at Sunwoo who nodded. “You’re on tenterhooks, Mr Kang.”_ **

**_I nodded. “Thank you, Principal.” I said respectfully, bowing towards him._ **

**_The principal nodded. “Okay, get well soon.” He said with a cough, then he exited the curtain._ **

**_Sunwoo turned to me and I could see something flashing in his eyes that made me feel cold._ **

**_“Goodbye for now, Mr Kang.” He said and I really expected him to say something else._ **

**_Then he walked out of the curtain and shut it behind him, leaving me all alone._ **

**_And from that point on, I knew that there was something weird and not right about Kim Sunwoo and his sons._ **

****

****

You stopped reading, your mind whirring.

This is what your friends must have meant when they said that your brother didn’t get on with Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol.

And this is further proof that Chanyeol had lied about not being acquainted with your brother…

Then, you flipped the page and began to read again:

 

 

**_Entry 2# Thursday_ **

 

**_After that fiasco with stupid Kim Chanyeol, I was walking home from school with Y/n. She immediately noticed the cut on my chin, however I told her that I had fallen over during gym class._ **

**_I could tell that she didn’t believe me however she didn’t ask anything else for which I was glad._ **

**_So, to distract her from asking anything else, I asked about her day and immediately she began to ramble, telling me all about her science lesson. Petals loves science, something I’ve introduced her to._ **

**_When we both arrived home, I caught sight of a familiar black car and I hoped that it wasn’t who I thought it was._ **

**_But nonetheless, petals and I walked down the path and towards the red painted front door. I fished out my keys and opened the door._ **

**_We both entered and took off our shoes in the doorway._ **

**_“Hello!” our mother greeted, looking way too smiley and I could already tell that I was right. There was only one thing…or rather person who could make my mother smile like that…_ **

**_We both said hello and she hugged us, but when she hugged me, her smile was wiped clean off her face and she gave me a look that told me that she wasn’t happy about my fight at school today._ **

**_She looked at the cut on my chin. “We’ll talk later.” She whispered._ **

**_I nodded as she released me from her hug then she looked at petals, placing her hands on her shoulders, her smile had returned full-force._ **

**_“Y/n-ah, there’s someone here to see you.” our mum cooed with a giggle._ **

**_“Is there?” Y/n-ah asked, her eyes were so wide and cute._ **

**_Mum nodded and turned around._ **

**_I followed her gaze and froze._ **

**_This couldn’t be happening._ **

**_“Dad!” Y/n exclaimed, running away from our mother and hugging that horrible man._ **

**_Min Jaehyun, my stepfather was a terrible, vile excuse of a human being._ **

**_I watched as he hugged Y/n and I hated it, I hated the fact that she was hugging him even if he was her father._ **

You knew that Chanhee hated your father and that your father also held the same sentiments, but when you were younger, you never knew why…

And you hoped that this diary would tell you something…

So, you continued to read…

 

**_I watched from the doorway as they hugged, resisting the urge to scowl._ **

**_“Why is he here?” I hissed towards mum. “He hasn’t been here for months!”_ **

**_“I know.” she sighed. “But he wanted to see Y/n. And I missed him as well.” she said with a pout, staring at Jaehyun with hearts in her eyes._ **

**_I huffed, my mum was so hare-brained._ **

**_I wished that Jaehyun wasn’t here. We didn’t get on well, he was terrible. He’s always hated me._ **

**_I sighed and walked past Y/n and Jaehyun as she sat on his knee, rambling to him about her day at school._ **

**_“Oh? You’re still here, are you?” Jaehyun said all of a sudden and I knew that he was talking to me._ **

**_I froze and turned towards him. “Yes.”_ **

**_Y/n had stopped rambling and was now looking between us with her wide eyes._ **

**_“And you’ve still got that terrible attitude.” He tutted with a dark gleam in his eye. “You’re setting a bad example on Y/n-ah.” He said, rubbing her back as she still sat on his knee._ **

**_I didn’t say anything, not wanting to glorify him with a response so I put my hands in my pockets and walked to my room and entered._ **

**_I needed to make a start on my homework, but I couldn’t because that vile man always made me so angry. I hated him for being Y/n’s father. She deserved better. And I hated him for seducing my mother whilst she was still married to my father._ **

**_I tried to put this out of my mind as I did my homework._ **

**_Then a long while later, my mother peeked her head through. “Chanhee-ah?”_ **

**_I turned around and put down my pen. “What?”_ **

**_Her eyes widened. “Don’t let him get to you.” she said softly. “He’s gone now anyway and I’m about to go to work at the bar.” She said._ **

**_I nodded, used to her leaving Y/n and I at home alone together. “Alright.” I said, feeling glad that Jaehyun was gone for now and that she apparently didn’t have time to talk about my fight at school. I didn’t want to think about it._ **

**_So, I stood up and walked towards her. “I’ll make dinner.”_ **

**_My mother nodded. “Good boy.” She said, kissing my forehead then she turned to Y/n who was sitting at the small table in the living room with her homework splayed out. “I’ll be back later, petals.” She said, bending down and kissing her cheek._ **

**_But I knew that ‘later’ really meant the ungodly hours of 2 or 3 AM to my mother._ **

**_“Okay, bye mum!” Y/n said and then our mother walked out the house in those ghastly pink heels. Then Y/n turned to me. “Chanhee-ah, can we make dinner?”_ **

**_I smiled. “Sure.”_ **

**_Petals and I always cooked dinner together. It’s something we did to keep ourselves occupied whilst mum was out working for hours._ **

**_Soon, we finished making dinner and we were both sat on the floor at the little wooden table and eating. The old, tv set was blaring in the background but none of us were watching it._ **

**_Then petals turned to me. “Why do you hate my dad?” she asked._ **

**_I stopped eating and met her wide, innocent eyes. “I don’t hate him…” I said reluctantly, continuing to eat and hoping that she would drop it._ **

**_Y/n frowned. “It seemed like you did.” She countered._ **

**_I sighed. “Y/n-ah, I don’t hate him.” I said. “We just don’t get along.”_ **

**_“Why?” she asked, and I swear that’s her favourite word._ **

**_“Because we’re two very different people.” I said. “And sometimes we don’t see eye to eye.”_ **

**_“But he’s nice.” She mumbled, eating a mouthful of rice noodles. “He gave me some mooncakes from his trip to Japan.”_ **

**_I resisted the urge to scoff._ **

**_Nice??_ **

**_That man was far from nice. He leaves Y/n and my mum for months on end and then expects the red carpet to be rolled out for him when he returns._ **

**_If Y/n knew what he was really like, she wouldn’t be saying that at all. Min Jaehyun was a horrible man and I wished that I could keep her away from him._ **

You stopped reading and you had a terrible inkling that Chanhee had meant more than that, but you didn’t want to address it. So, you continued to read:

 

 

**_It was late at night, and petals had gone to sleep. I was doing my homework and trying not to think about the fact that my crush Myunghee had actually talked to me._ **

**_Stop it you weirdo!_ **

**_Suddenly, I heard the front door open._ **

**_I looked at the clock and it was half eleven. Mum never comes home this early._ **

**_I stood from my desk and walked out of my room just as Jaehyun walked through and closed the door. He turned around and spotted me._ **

**_“You’re still up?” he asked, putting his keys in his pocket and taking off his boots._ **

**_“Yes.” I replied, folding my arms. “What are you doing here?”_ **

**_“I’m staying here for the week.” He said, walking to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. “Your mother and Y/n missed me.”_ **

**_I frowned, knowing that there must be an ulterior motive for his visit. There always was._ **

**_Jaehyun took out a bottle of red wine from the fridge and two chipped wine glasses from the cupboard. Then he looked at me. “You wanna drink?”_ **

**_“No—”_ **

**_“I want to talk to you.” he said, cutting me off._ **

**_“I have school tomorrow.”_ **

**_Jaehyun looked at me and then he laughed, shaking his head. “One little glass of red isn’t going to harm you.” he said. “I know that from experience.”_ **

**_I glared but nonetheless I walked towards him, curious as to what he wanted to talk to me about. “Fine.”_ **

**_Jaehyun poured some wine then we both relocated to the living room and sat down. Me on the sofa and Jaehyun on the leather armchair that he always sat on. No one else was allowed to sit there even when he wasn’t here._ **

**_“What do you want to talk to me about?” I asked._ **

**_Jaehyun took a sip of wine. “About that awful cut on your chin.” He said, tilting his head towards me. “How did you get it?”_ **

**_“I fell over—”_ **

**_“That wasn’t from falling over, boy.” He growled, cutting me off._ **

**_I jumped, trying to keep my cool._ **

**_“You know, I’m very good friends with Kim Sunwoo.” he said after a little while of silence._ **

**_“Kim Chanyeol’s father?” I asked, having not known that they were friends._ **

**_Jaehyun nodded. “Yes.” He said. “We’ve been friends for a very long while and I met up with him this evening, just to catch up.”_ **

**_I stayed quiet._ **

**_“Drink up, boy.” Jaehyun said, looking at my wine glass._ **

**_I took a sip and resisted the urge to splutter at the vile taste._ **

**_Then Jaehyun looked at me. “Yes, and Sunwoo told me all about yours and Chanyeol’s fight today. And he’s not impressed.” He said. “A commoner like you, daring to actually punch—”_ **

**_“He was bullying Myunghee!” I cut him off. “I had to stop him! He’s mean to all the kids at school—”_ **

**_“I don’t give a shit.” Jaehyun said softly, taking a sip of wine. “You hurting one of my friend’s children sickens me.”_ **

**_My eyes widened, not believing his words. He was more concerned about stupid Kim Chanyeol than me?? But then again, he never gave a shit about me so why should he care?_ **

**_Jaehyun drank another mouthful of wine. “I had to actually convince Sunwoo to let you stay in that school because your mother didn’t want that scholarship to go to waste. Crying her eyes out she was.” He said, then his eyes turned dark and evil. “And if I hear that you have been bothering Sunwoo’s children again, I swear you won’t know which way is up when I’m done with you.”_ **

**_I sat there stock still, not believing that he was threatening me like this. He had never done this before. Why was it so serious that I punched Chanyeol? And he actually asked Sunwoo to keep me at the school?_ **

**_We both fell into silence. Then Jaehyun finished his wine and put it down on the wooden table. “Well, I’m going to bed. Drink up boy, don’t let that merlot go to waste.” He said as he stood to his full, imposing height, glaring down at me. “And remember what I said, don’t you dare hurt Chanyeol again. You’re a fucking embarrassment to me.”_ **

**_I stared wide-eyed and watched as he walked to my mother’s room and shut the door._ **

**_For a couple of minutes, I didn’t move, all I could do was sit there…stunned…shocked…_ **

**_That man hated me. And I hated him._ **

**_Glad the feeling’s mutual, fucktard._ **

**_I wished that he would just leave us, I hated the fact that he was around, but now, I knew that I hated him even more than I did._ **

**_Then I looked at my glass of wine, and feeling anger and disgust for myself, I chugged it all down, spluttering at the taste, the warmth of the alcohol spreading through me, making me forget about my shitty life._ **

**_I don’t know what possessed me, but I stood from the sofa and walked to the fridge for another glass._ **

****

****

There was a knock at your door all of a sudden and you jumped, quickly closing the diary.

“Yes?” you called.

The door opened and you stuffed the diary under the sheets as Tao walked through.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he walked languidly towards you.

You nodded, still in slight shock at what you had read. “Yeah.”

Tao got on the bed and crawled towards you, placing a chaste kiss onto your lips. You kissed him back, cupping his cheek

Then you both released each other, your foreheads pressed together. “Why have you come up, Daddy?” you whispered, threading your fingers through his cropped, coal-black tresses.

“You said that you’d come down and watch TV with us. But that was an hour ago.” Tao answered and you froze, having forgotten all about that. “What were you up to?”

“Nothing.” You squeaked with a blush, hoping that the diary was well-covered.

Tao raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly, causing your heart to flutter. “You’re so cute.” He whispered, kissing you sweetly. Then his eyes trailed down your body, taking note of your thin, fuchsia pink nighty which was clung to your curves, accentuating your breasts to him. “Fuck you look hot.”

“Daddy…” you whispered, beginning to feel hot and tingly under his stare.

Tao smiled, placing a hand on your belly and rubbing it. You blushed, liking his touch there. “You know, I don’t want to watch TV anymore.” He whispered. “I have some something more fun in mind…”

“What is it, Daddy?” you asked with coquettish smile and a tilt of your head.

Tao’s eyes darkened. “Daddy wants to play with your princess parts.” He whispered, beginning to kiss and suck your neck. “Will you let me, baby?” he asked.

“Yes, Daddy.” You breathed, knowing that you wanted to go all the way with him. “I need you.”

Tao smirked against your neck. “Good girl.” He said then he picked you up in his arms and stood.

You squeaked in surprise, wrapping your arms around his neck, his warm, strong hands on your back and in the crooks of your knees.

“Why can’t we stay here?” you asked with a pout.

“I want to do you in my own bed, princess.” He said as he walked out of your room and down the wide and spacious cream hallways towards his room.

He entered and closed the door behind him, walking towards his large bed and placing you with care onto the white sheets.

Your belly began to coil and tingle as he crawled towards you with a sexy smirk and captured your lips in a wet, fiery and passionate embrace, pushing his tongue through and capturing yours.

You moaned and arched your back against him, feeling his erection throbbing against your stomach.

You both released each other, and Tao kissed your neck and collarbones, leaving throbbing red love bites in his wake.

You moaned and whimpered when he bit down, his teeth scraping your skin, sending shivers of heat to your pussy. “Daddy…” you whispered, your fingers curling in his hair. “I need you.”

Tao removed his lips from your neck and sat up, taking off his t-shirt.

You sat on your elbows and watched as his toned-to-perfection chest was slowly revealed to you. Then he crept towards you and placed his large hands on your thighs, hiking up your fuchsia pink nighty, gathering it above your breasts.

“Lean back baby.” He commanded softly.

You blushed and nodded, doing as he said.

Then he settled himself between your bent legs and kissed down your stomach, your breathing hitched with each kiss until he reached your pussy and tentatively, he licked your soaked folds.

“Mhmm…” you moaned, curling your toes in the sheets as he licked, then he eased in a finger.

“Daddy…” you whimpered, tangling your hand in his hair. 

Tao smiled against your pussy and continued to lick and finger you so good, revelling in the sounds of your delicious sighs and whimpers and taking pleasure in the fact that _he_ was the cause of them. “Baby?” he asked, adding another finger.

“Yes?” you said through your heavy breathing, your walls clenching. You were close.

“Do you want to cum on Daddy’s tongue, or his cock?” he asked, looking up from your pussy, but his fingers were still pumping in and out of you, his thumb flicking your clit.

“Mhmm…” you moaned, your walls trembling. “I…I want your cock…”

Tao’s eyes darkened at your little, needy words. “Are you sure?” he asked, leaning down and licking your pussy again. “You taste so good though…”

“Y—Yes, Daddy.” You sighed, your thighs shaking. “I really need you. Please…”

Tao looked up at you and smiled. “Whatever my princess wants, she gets.” he said as he sat up and removed his fingers, licking them clean.

You sat up on your elbows and stared as he unbuckled and unzipped his jeans taking them off along with his boxer shorts, revealing his hard and aching length to you.

You blushed, your pussy dripping and getting even hotter as he got on the bed and crawled towards you. “Get on all fours.” He commanded softly, stroking his cock.

You did as he said, shakily getting on all fours, your ass facing him.

Tao made a noise of appreciation in his throat as he crept towards you and swept his warm, strong hands over your ass cheeks.

“Daddy…” you whimpered.

“You have such a good ass, princess.” He said, giving it a cheeky slap, the sound cracking in your ears.

“Ah…” you moaned, the smack sending your walls clenching.

“I would love to do your ass as well.” He breathed, rubbing your sore ass cheek.

You blushed hard, your body trembling at the thought of him or any of your gangsters claiming you _there._

“But that’s for another time.” Tao whispered, placing his hands on your waist, his tip pressing against your soaked folds, sending shivers of heat coursing through you. “Are you ready baby?”

You nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” You said, wriggling your hips.

Then, Tao slowly sheathed his cock into you, stretching your walls wide.

“Ah…” you moaned, curling your fingers in the bedsheets and panting hard.

“Fuck…” he breathed when he was all the way in. “You’re so hot and tight…”

You moaned and quivered around him, your arms and legs shaking.

“You feel okay?” he asked, stroking your hips.

You nodded. “Yes Daddy.” You said. “You feel really good.”

“Good.” He murmured as he began to languidly thrust in and out of you.

You moaned into the sheets, rutting against him.

“So needy.” He chuckled as he thrusted. “Oh baby…”

You blushed and wriggled your hips. “Please go faster, Daddy…” you whimpered through heavy breaths.

Tao’s hold around your hips tightened and in the next second, he pounded harder into you.

“Ah!” you moaned, burying your flushed face into the sheets.

“Is this what you want, princess?” Tao asked roughly through deep breaths. “Do you want your Daddy to fuck you into oblivion?”

_Oh my…_

“Yes Daddy…” you whimpered, your voice muffled.

“I can’t hear you.” he groaned, grabbing your hair and wrenching your head up.

“Yes Daddy!” you almost screamed, grabbing the pillows for support as he pummelled his cock hard, hitting all the right spots.

“Fuck, you feel _so_ good.” He growled, his hand tight in your hair and around your hip.

You both moaned, the sounds of your bodies slapping together echoing around his room and in your ears.

Soon, your walls were beginning to tighten, and your orgasm was almost there, at its pinnacle.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” he asked through deep, carnal groans, his thrusts getting harder, then he slapped your ass.

Your back arched at the slap, tingles shooting throughout you. “Yes Daddy!” you wailed, your walls constricting around his cock.

“I want you to cum for me, baby,” he demanded, his nails digging into your hip. “Cum all over Daddy’s cock.”

You moaned, feeling even hotter at his dirty talk and then he spanked your ass again, sending pulses of pleasure all throughout your system and that was what you needed to cum. “Tao!” you screamed, your legs and arms shaking.

Tao’s breaths were laboured as he continued to ram his cock into you hard, his hand tight in your hair and hip. “Oh princess…” he groaned, tipping his head back and holding you still as he came, soaking your womb with his cum.

You both breathed and panted heavily at your orgasms, so hot and charged.

Tao removed his cock from you with care and you collapsed on the ruffled sheets.

A second later, he laid down beside you, his hard chest glistening with sweat.

“Come here, baby.” He murmured, rolling towards you and taking off your fuchsia pink nighty, throwing it to the floor and hugging your naked body close to his—skin on skin.

You smiled and rested a small hand on his chest, still trying to calm your breaths at your impressive orgasm.

You both laid there, sprawled together on his bed and basking in the postcoital afterglow.

“Are you alright?” he asked, threading his fingers through your tresses.

You inclined your head up to meet his eyes and nodded. “I’m good.” You said with a smile. “That felt amazing.” You whispered, leaning up and kissing his lips.

Tao smirked into your kiss, his hand skating down your side and playing with your ass, squeezing the raw flesh.

You blushed and giggled, tangling your legs with his,

Then you both stopped kissing, staring into each other’s dark eyes.

“I want you to ride me now.” He whispered with a naughty grin.

You smiled, biting your lip, your pussy getting hot again. “Okay, Daddy.” You whispered.

“Good girl.” He said, kissing you. “Now mount my cock, princess.” He ordered softly, laying on his back, his cock already hard again.

You sat up and crawled towards him, straddling his lap, your wet pussy above his cock.

Tao placed his hands on your hips and helped you to ease yourself down on him.

You whipped your head back with a delicious moan, your hands on his hard chest, his thick cock stretching you to the brim until his tip was pressing hard against your cervix.

“Fuck you’re even tighter like this.” He breathed, staring up at you with hooded eyes. “Now, are you ready?”

You nodded with a blush, breathing deeply to control yourself as you braced your hands on his chest and gently eased yourself up and slammed yourself back down.

“Daddy…” you moaned as you increased the pace, the both of you consumed and wrapped in pleasure once more.

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Friday evening, and you and Jongin were swaddled underneath his bedcovers together, looking through all the police documents and trying to piece together all the events leading up to the murder of Park Myunghee.

Your brother’s phone had finished charging as well, and you found texts between him and Myunghee, some of them were mushy so you didn’t read those. But near to the murder, Chanhee was desperately trying to get a hold of her, however she kept ending the call…

“Let’s sleep now.” Jongin said after a long while of research. “You’re exhausted.”

You looked away from your MacBook and eased your reading glasses down the bridge of your nose.

You had to admit, you were struggling to keep your eyes open and you both hadn’t found anything new at all.

So, with a sigh, you closed your MacBook. “Yeah, I’m tired.” You agreed as you sat up and the two of you gathered the police documents and your notes about the case.

You put them down on the floor along with your MacBook and then you both crept under the warm, downy covers together and snuggled close.

“Goodnight, angel.” Jongin whispered, kissing your cheek.

You blushed and kissed his neck then you both easily slipped into slumber…

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Saturday morning and you were laying in bed, basking in the silence of his room. Jongin was hugging you tightly against him as he slept, the warmth from his hands seeping through the material of your lavender nighty.

Suddenly, you had a thought as you laid there, you crept to the edge of the bed and looked down at the floor, where your brother’s diary was sat amongst the police documents and case notes.

You reached towards it, your fingertips grazing the leather. You shuffled closer, trying not to wake up Jongin in the process. Then, you retrieved the book and leant up, moving away from the edge.

You snuggled against Jongin again and opened the diary, finding the page that you were at:

 

 

**_Diary entry 3# Friday_ **

****

**_I woke up that morning with a terrible headache and I knew that it must have been due to the wine._ **

**_Stupid Jaehyun._ **

**_I drank all of my glass and more and I had school!_ **

**_What was wrong with me?_ **

**_With great difficulty, I sat up and looked at the clock._ **

**_I was late._ **

**_Fuck!_ **

**_I didn’t need another reason for the school to throw me out after yesterday!_ **

**_I got out of bed and walked out of my room towards Y/n’s, I could hear mum snoring in her room, and I know that Jaehyun must be there too, his boots were still by the front door._ **

**_I walked into petals’ room and woke her up, telling her to get dressed for school._ **

**_I did the school run in the mornings. My mother slept throughout the day, she worked late nights at a gentleman’s club in the city and during the day she worked at a supermarket._ **

**_I went to the kitchen and took some paracetamol for my head then I got started on making some breakfast. I remember making cornflakes that day because I had woken up way too late to make anything substantial._ **

**_Then I got dressed in my school uniform and when I exited my room, Y/n was sat at the low wooden table in the living room, eating her cornflakes and looking sleepy still._ **

**_We both ate our breakfasts and I made sure that she had all that she needed in her schoolbag._ **

**_Then we exited the house, with not a lot of time to spare._ **

**_We rushed down the streets and hopped on the bus. Soon, the bus arrived in the city and I quickly dropped petals off at school and made my way to high school which was a couple of minutes away._ **

**_As I walked, I noticed other students looking at me and I knew that it must be because of Chanyeol and I’s fight yesterday._ **

**_Fuck, I had actually forgotten about that through my slight, hangover haze._ **

**_I knew that I would be in for it today._ **

**_As I entered the school grounds, kids began hurling abuse at me as they passed by, and I knew that the three Kim Brothers had put them up to it. They were all very good at manipulating people and turning them against others._ **

**_In other words, I was public enemy number one and everyone hated my guts._ **

**_I ignored all the students as I walked, just wanting to get to class._ **

**_I entered my classroom and as soon as I did, a whole load of rotten cabbage was dumped on my head. I didn’t react as I looked up, the whole class were laughing at me, the three Kim brothers at the heart of it._ **

**_Chanyeol said some sort of stupid remark that I couldn’t even remember, and it caused the whole class to laugh like hyenas._ **

**_I ignored them, not even deigning them with a response as I walked to my desk at the front and sat down._ **

**_“What’s up commoner?” Jongdae asked, storming towards me and placing his hands on my desk. “Did you expect the red carpet to be rolled out for you today? No chance.”_ **

**_I looked into his eyes and ignored him, getting out my workbooks and pencil case._ **

**_I could feel Jongdae’s annoyance coming off him in waves._ **

**_“Why aren’t you saying anything?” he hissed, his hands trembling. “You just got covered in rotten cabbage for fuck’s sake!”_ **

**_I met his eyes. “Because I expected something way worse than that.” I said honestly. “But that back there was just lame. I’m very disappointed.”_ **

**_The class grew quiet then and I caught Myunghee’s eyes, seeing the smirk on her lips at my comment._ **

**_Jongdae was now livid. “You bastard. If you want more, I’ll give you more.” He said, taking off his school suit jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt._ **

**_“Easy there…” Baekhyun said, walking towards his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder. “This is just what he wants.” He whispered. “He wants us to lose our cool and knock him out senseless.”_ **

**_Jongdae paused, looking at his brother and they seemed to share some sort of understanding. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but it was as if they were communicating with each other inside their heads…_ **

**_“Alright,” Jongdae whispered, pulling down his short sleeves and putting on his suit jacket. Then he turned to me and glared. “Just wait until lunchtime, freak.” He said. “I’ve got something good lined up for you.”_ **

**_I glared back, not responding as they both walked off and back to their seats and that was when the teacher came in and started the lesson._ **

**_Throughout the whole day, I was subjected to taunts, pranks and threats from the student body. In my biology lesson, Chanyeol put rat guts in my pencil case, causing the whole class to laugh, except Myunghee who stayed by my side and for that I was grateful._ **

**_At lunch time, students led by Jongdae threw eggs and flour at me whilst shouting abuse._ **

**_After lunch when everyone had left the cafeteria to go to classes, Myunghee approached and kneeled beside me._ **

**_“Chanhee-ah…” she breathed. “I’m so sorry.”_ **

**_I blushed, sitting up and dusting the flour off my school jacket. “It’s not your fault.” I said._ **

**_Then Myunghee dug in her pocket, taking out a handkerchief and scrubbing my face with it._ **

**_I blushed even harder at the contact._ **

**_“I can’t believe you’re letting them do this!” she grumbled. “This isn’t right!”_ **

**_I sighed, batting my suit trousers from flour. “I know but if I do anything, they’ll kick me out.” I said. “As much as I want them to stop, I want to stay and be able to get into medical school.”_ **

**_Myunghee frowned at me but she didn’t say anything._ **

**_“Would you like to study together after school?” I asked her._ **

**_It was her turn to blush. “Yeah, sure…” she said, removing the handkerchief from my face._ **

**_I smiled and I remembered how hard my heart was pounding. “Good.” I said, feeling happy for the first time today._ **

**_The three Kim’s were definitely serious about this war. But I wasn’t giving up yet and I let them do whatever the fuck they pleased. They’ll get bored soon. I just hoped that that was the case._ **

**_Then we both went to lessons together and I was glad that she had stood by me. Park Myunghee was such a brave and beautiful person_ **

**_After school, we both studied at her house together. It was fun and such a good distraction from today’s events._ **

****

****

You stopped reading as the door opened slightly, you looked towards it as Kris walked through, wearing tight black leather attire that was well-fitted to his toned and tall physique.

_Oh my…_

“Morning.” you greeted with a smile and a blush, putting down your brother’s diary and sitting up in Jongin’s bed.

“Hey, bambi.” Kris said, reciprocating your smile as he sat on the bed beside you and leant down, pressing a sweet kiss onto your lips. “What are you reading?” he asked, looking at the diary.

You froze. “Oh, nothing. It’s just an old book…” You whispered, holding it tight then you allowed your eyes to trail down his body. “What’s with the clothes, Daddy?” you asked to distract him, placing a small hand on his muscled thigh.

You knew that your gangsters dressed very casual on weekends…and they only really wore leather for one thing…

Kris sighed. “I’m going on a mission today,” he said quietly. “And Jongin needs to be there too.”

You frowned.  “I thought you guys didn’t work on weekends…” you whispered with a pout.

“I know, baby.” Kris said. “But something came up.”

“Are all of you going?” you asked.

Kris shook his head. “No, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are staying.” He said, cupping your cheeks. “We would never leave you alone, you know that.”

You blushed, your heart fluttering. “When will you guys be back?”

Kris smiled, his thumbs brushing your cheekbones. “We’ll be back this evening.” He said.

“Please be safe.” You whispered, staring into his eyes. You really worried about all the things that they got up to in the family business, however you tried to not think about it but the thought of them getting injured and hurt pained you.

“Of course, we’ll be safe.” Kris said, looking into your eyes. “We promise.”

You smiled and kissed him, stroking his thigh.

Kris moved one of his hands to the back of your head, pushing his tongue through your lips.

You moaned into the kiss, your other hand curling in his black leather jacket for support as you kissed, your tongues fighting and coalescing.

Then you both released each other whilst panting hard but you couldn’t help but smile.

“Oh my…” you breathed.

Kris smiled and chuckled. “You’re so sweet.” He whispered, then he looked at Jongin who was still fast asleep. “Now, will you help me wake this guy up?”

You nodded and the two of you woke up Jongin and not long after he woke up, Kris left the room, leaving Jongin to get dressed in his black leather attire.

When he was ready, you slipped out from under the bedsheets and put on your fluffy white slippers.

You took his hand in yours, wanting to say goodbye and wish your gangsters luck on their mission this morning.

You and Jongin descended the grand white marble stairs together and the rest of your gangsters were all there, dressed in leather that was tight and well-melded to their toned-to-perfection bodies. Except Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who were dressed in jeans and t-shirts looking casual and sexy as they stood to the side.

You hugged and kissed each of them, whispering sweet good lucks into their ears and hoping that they stayed safe.

They all assured you that they’ll be careful with beautiful smiles on their faces, loving the fact that you cared so much for them.

Then, you, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo waved them out of the door, watching as they all got into the black van and drove around the stone Aphrodite fountain and down the long gravel driveway until they were out of sight.

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Saturday afternoon, and your other gangsters were still on their mission, so you and Kyungsoo were hanging out together in the garden, sitting on the garden chairs as Baekhyun tended to the roses in the distance.

You were resting your feet on Kyungsoo’s lap and as he studied, and he would occasionally touch and caress your feet which you quite liked.

You couldn’t help but giggle and he would smile, accentuating his squishy cheeks as he skated his fingertips over your toes and heel, laughing softly at your cute reactions.

You had a medical textbook in your lap, and you bent your bare legs so that he wouldn’t see your brother’s diary that was open inside it.

For the past couple of hours that you had been sitting in the sun, you had been skim reading some entries about your brother and Myunghee going to her house to study together and how close they were getting romantically. You couldn’t help but smile, thinking it was so sweet.

Also, you would stop and read some of his interactions with Baekhyun, Jongdae or Chanyeol as they teased and bullied him. However, they didn’t tell you much other than the fact that your three gangsters hated your brother and that he hated them just as much.

Then, you stopped on a page and read, this entry was three weeks after your brother’s incident with Chanyeol in the cafeteria:

 

 

**_Diary entry 33# Tuesday_ **

****

**_Myunghee and I were walking to Soljun park together after school. We had also stopped off at a convenience store because she was craving these awful blueberry jelly sweets. I didn’t know how she could stomach them. They were vile!_ **

**_We decided to go to her house and study again, I would never invite her to mine. My mother would gush over her embarrassingly and Jaehyun would be rude and not to mention, my house was ugly and horrible. However, she has met Y/n and the two of them got on well._ **

**_After she got her disgusting blueberry sweets, Myunghee and I walked serenely through Soljun park whilst holding hands. I loved the feel of her hand in mine…it felt really good._ **

**_And oh yeah, I asked her out a couple of weeks ago and we’ve been really strong. Best day of my life so far probably._ **

**_Anyway…_ **

**_Then, all of a sudden, Myunghee stopped._ **

**_I turned towards her. “Myunghee-ah?”_ **

**_Myunghee said nothing, instead she dragged me behind a nearby oak tree and looked around it._ **

**_“What are you doing?” I hissed._ **

**_Myunghee met my eyes, her face was ashen. “It’s the big three.” She whispered._ **

**_I looked around the tree trunk and indeed, it was Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol all stood a couple of hundred metres away with their cronies which included Choi Minho. I couldn’t tell what they were doing but they were all huddled in a circle and talking animatedly about something. It was probably stupid knowing them._ **

**_“What are they—” I asked._ **

**_“Let’s get closer.” Myunghee said, cutting me off._ **

**_“No—” I said, knowing that this was a stupid idea._ **

**_“Come on, I want to see what they’re up to.” She insisted, dragging me quickly towards another tree. We both hid behind it and we were closer than we were. I could hear some of their conversation._ **

**_“And, last but not least…we have this!” Chanyeol said, bending down and standing up again, with a glimmering blue necklace in his hands._ **

**_All the boys except Baekhyun and Jongdae gasped._ **

**_“Fuck! You got the blue diamond necklace!” one of them gushed._ **

**_Chanyeol nodded with a stupid, smug smirk. “Yeah, it was hard, but we got it.” he said, turning it around in his hands as Baekhyun and Jongdae nodded, telling the cronies more details._ **

**_I gasped, recognising the necklace. “They must be the ones behind the Hyungwon estate robberies!” I whispered, looking at Myunghee. “You know? the case that’s all in the papers!” I continued, remembering seeing many newspaper articles about the topic recently._ **

**_“Really?” she whispered, creeping closer to me._ **

**_I nodded. “Yeah, and that blue diamond necklace is the most valuable of the lot.” I said, remembering seeing a news article about it. “It’s worth billions.”_ **

**_“Oh my…” Myunghee whispered as we continued to stare at the blue diamond necklace, watching as Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol talked about it to their cronies._ **

**_“But why did they steal it?” she whispered, her eyes transfixed on the small group._ **

**_“I don’t know…” I said. “But they’ll get in serious trouble if they’re found out. The owner of the necklace wants to prosecute…”_ **

**_“We can report them!” Myunghee whispered all of a sudden._ **

**_“No!” I said, turning to her._ **

**_“Why not?” she asked. “They’ll go to prison where they belong…and they’ll be out of your hair…never to bother you or anyone else again.” She argued._ **

**_“We can’t report them.” I said. “Those three are clever, they have a powerful father and connections, they’re untouchable.”_ **

**_“But that doesn’t mean that we can’t try.” She said determinedly._ **

**_“You’re not serious, are you?” I asked._ **

**_“Of course, I’m serious!” Myunghee said, putting her hands on her hips._ **

**_“Myunghee-ah.” I said, turning to her. “You can’t do that, we have no solid evidence—”_ **

**_“Well, we can lead the police here to the park!” she said. “Or…we can take a picture…”_ **

**_“No.” I said._ **

**_However, she ignored me, taking her phone out of her pocket and snapping a photo of the three Kim brothers and their cronies._ **

**_“There we are.” She said as she showed me a photo of them all gathered there, the blue diamond necklace clearly seen in Chanyeol’s hands._ **

**_“Myunghee-ah please don’t do anything with that.” I said seriously._ **

**_She looked at me. “But…we can get them into trouble…”_ **

**_“But they can do way worse things to us.” I said. “So, delete that picture right now and let’s get out of here before they see us.”_ **

**_Myunghee pouted. “Fine.” She whispered and I watched as she deleted the picture._ **

**_Then we both walked away from the three Kim brothers and their cronies as stealthily as we could, hoping that they hadn’t caught sight of us at all._ **

**_Then, as we walked out of Soljun park, Myunghee kissed me goodbye and turned down the streets towards her house._ **

**_I continued on my way home, not believing that the Kim’s were behind those high-profile robberies…and what we saw could get them in prison for a very long time…_ **

****

 

You looked up from your brother’s diary…

So…your gangsters were behind a string of high-profile robberies, stealing jewellery worth billions.

You remembered when Jongin told you about seeing texts on Chanyeol’s phone when he was younger about a blue diamond necklace, just before he broke his ankle…

You suddenly had a thought and looked across the garden where Baekhyun was now tending to the dahlias, he had taken his shirt off, exposing his chiselled chest to the golden sun…

Even though you knew that your gangsters did terrible things like this, you really hadn’t expected them to be committing crimes at seventeen years old as well…

You closed your textbook with your brother’s diary in it and put it on the garden table.

“Soo?” you called.

Kyungsoo looked up from his notes and met your eyes. “Yes, muffin?”

“I’m just going to see Baekhyun.” You told him, swinging your legs off his lap and putting on your flipflops. “I won’t be long.” You said as you stood up, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo said, kissing you back.

You smiled and then you walked across the grass in your flipflops towards Baekhyun, your little white cotton camisole floating gently in the breeze and your jean shorts reaching above mid-thigh.

“Daddy?” you called as you approached.

Baekhyun turned towards you and smiled. “Hello baby.” He greeted, taking off his gardening gloves.

You smiled, sitting beside him on the grass and kissing his cheek. “Hey.” you said, sweeping a lock of your hair behind your ear that had escaped out of your plait. “What are you up to?” you asked.

“Just some pruning.” He said, gesturing to the dahlias with a flourish of his hand. “Nothing much really.”

You smiled and placed your hands in your lap. “May I help?” you asked.

Baekhyun smiled widely. “Sure.” He said. “But the dahlias are done now, so let’s move onto the marigolds.”

You nodded and you helped Baekhyun to collect his gardening equipment and you both walked side by side towards a bed of marigold flowers.

You both settled on the grass and Baekhyun handed you the gardening gloves.

You put them on, and he proceeded to teach you how to properly prune marigold flowers.

“Like this.” He said, using the shears to cut just below the old bloom. “Do you get it?”

You nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

Baekhyun smiled. “Now why don’t you try?” he suggested, handing you the small garden shears. “Be careful, it’s sharp.”

“Okay.” you said, accepting the shears and finding a dead marigold flower and as Baekhyun showed you, you cut the stem just below the old bloom.

“Good girl.” Baekhyun said, patting your bare thigh.

You smiled, feeling very pleased with yourself.

Baekhyun chuckled fondly at you, kissing your temple. “You’re so precious.” He whispered.

You blushed. “Puppy…”

“You are.” Baekhyun insisted as he picked up another pair of small garden shears and began to cut the old blooms along with yourself.

You couldn’t wipe the smile off your face as you both pruned the marigolds together, your eyes drawn to his hard, chiselled chest, gleaming in the hot sun…

“Baekie?” you said after a little while.

“Hmm?” he hummed as he cut another old bloom and threw it in a plastic tub along with other bits of organic material.

“Um…” you began, trying to gather your words. “What was your childhood like?” you asked.

Baekhyun paused, his eyes becoming dark. “Interesting.” He whispered as he cut an old bloom, the metal shears grinding.

You didn’t know what to make of that at all…

You gulped and cut an old bloom, putting it in the plastic tub. “How was your high school life?” you asked instead.

“It was…alright I suppose.” He said vaguely with a shrug. “It was just school really.”

You frowned, it wasn’t the response that you were expecting.

“Um…do you remember the…Hyungwon estate robberies?” you asked, trying to keep casual as you continued to prune the marigolds.

You looked at him from the corner of your eyes and he seemed to be consumed in his thoughts.

“I have heard of them.” he whispered. “They happened during my last year of high school…”

You nodded, putting the old blooms into the plastic tub.

Then he turned to you. “But why are you asking about this, honey-bun?” he inquired with a frown.

You paused and stopped pruning. “Um…it’s just something I’ve come across recently…” you said. “And…I was quite interested in it.”

“Why are you interested in it?” Baekhyun asked, putting down his gardening shears.

“Um…well, I found it odd how…there were no signs of break-ins into the houses, yet jewellery worth billions had been stolen.” You whispered, looking down at your gardening glove clad hands.

Baekhyun laughed.

You whipped your head towards him in shock. “Why’re you laughing?”

“Oh, you’re so sweet, baby.” He said, sweeping a slender hand through his bouncy brown tresses. “That case was ages ago, all the jewellery has been returned to their owners. So, you shouldn’t worry about it.” 

You frowned, in your investigations…only the blue diamond necklace had been found and returned to its owner Lady Kim Yebin after police found it in your brother’s bedroom. But none of the other pieces had been found and returned…as far as the media knows…

“How do you know that?” you asked.

Baekhyun paused and realisation seemed to dawn on him all of a sudden, he looked awfully pale.

In that moment, you knew that he, Jongdae and Chanyeol had definitely been the perpetrators behind the missing jewellery…

Baekhyun’s face said it all.

And that scared you.

“Oh, um…well.” He said, looking very awkward. “Maybe I was thinking of another case.”

You raised an eyebrow at him however he looked away, beginning to prune the marigolds again.

“But Baekie…do you know something?” you asked, and you didn’t know what you were hoping for, a confession? But for some reason you really didn’t want to hear it coming from his lips, you didn’t want to be hurt.

“No, no I don’t.” he said, cutting old blooms. “It’s just, it was such a long time ago now and, you know, the owners of the jewellery haven’t complained since.”

“Did you know them?” you asked.

Baekhyun paused mid-cut. “They were my friends’ parents.” He whispered. “And I heard from them that the thugs gave them back their jewellery, yeah that was it.”

You continued to stare at him.

So…the people who were stolen from…were Baekhyun’s friends’ parents?

_Hmm…_

“But, let’s not talk any more of this!” Baekhyun said with a false air of put-on joviality. “It’s a beautiful day, baby and we shouldn’t be talking about depressing topics!” he said with a stiff chuckle, stroking your thigh.

You stared at him in slight shock.

You could tell that he had probably told you a bit too much, but you were very, very certain that he, Jongdae and Chanyeol were behind the Hyungwon estate robberies all those years ago.

You tried to ask more, however he wouldn’t have it, swiftly avoiding your questions and changing the subject.

So, you gave up and picked up your gardening shears, continuing to snip the old marigold blooms without a word.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was now Sunday and you and Minseok had been exercising together all morning in the home gym.

“And stop…” Minseok said.

You immediately stopped, stumbling off the treadmill and collapsing onto the padded mat, your legs heavy and tired.

Minseok chuckled at you, looking fresh and not worn out in the slightest as he walked off his treadmill and turned it off.

You glared playfully at him through heavy breaths.

Minseok sat down beside you, handing you a bottle of water. “Drink up, kitten.”

You blushed and took the bottle from him, drinking greedily from it. Some of the water spilled from the sides of your mouth and internally you cringed at how abominably you were drinking in front of one of your handsome boyfriends.

However, he didn’t seem to care because all he did was smile at you.

Your heart fluttered at this fact…

You stopped drinking and swallowed your mouthful, wiping your lips. Minseok took the water bottle from you and drank from it as well.

You blushed, watching as his lips wrapped around the bottle, where yours had been not too long ago.

You both sat and rested for a long while, all your muscles ached terribly.

“Daddy?” you asked.

“Hmm?” he hummed, looking towards you.

“Is that it for today?” you asked, crawling towards him and straddling his lap, feeling too worn out to do anymore exercise.

Minseok smiled and placed his strong hands on your waist. “Of course, it is.” He whispered, kissing you chastely.

You blushed and smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck and deepening the kiss, your fingers trailing through his onyx tresses.

Then you both released each other, your eyes darker than before and the heats in your bellies coiling…

“Let’s get out of here.” Minseok whispered against your lips.

You nodded and the two of you stood up.

Minseok took your hand in his and led you out of the gym and down the wide and spacious cream hallways.

You both descended a couple of white marble stairs, passing some baroque and renaissance art pieces as you did so.

Then you and Minseok stopped outside his bedroom door and he turned to you. “Would you like to shower together?” he asked, his eyes darkening.

You blushed at his question, your belly clenching with heat. “Yes Daddy.”

His eyes darkened even more. “Okay then.” He breathed as he led you into his room and then into his bathroom.

Minseok closed the door and turned on the shower, the water splattering out and hitting the tub with a splash.

You took your trainers off and placed them neatly by the wall.

Minseok closed the glass door and turned to you.

“May I undress you?” he asked as he walked towards you like a nimble fox, his dark eyes pierced on your flushed figure.

You nodded with a pink blush and smiled. “Of course, Daddy.” You said with a soft giggle.

Minseok grinned and grabbed the hem of your stretchy purple tank top. “Arms up.”

You put up your arms and he peeled off the top, throwing it to the floor.

Then he reached around and unclipped your white bra expertly with his deft fingers, revealing your full breasts.

You blushed as Minseok’s dark eyes scanned your smooth, supple naked upper body as his hands swept down your waist, leaving tingles as they stopped at the waistband of your purple yoga pants.

Then he eased them off your hips along with your lacy white panties which were sticking to your pussy. He knelt in front of you and continued to take off the fabric, looking up at you a couple of times and causing you to blush even more. “Step out.” He commanded softly.

You did as he said, stepping out of the yoga pants and he shoved them away. Then you gripped the sink as he took off your socks for you.

“Can I undress you too, Daddy?” you asked, staring down at him.

Minseok met your eyes and nodded. “Of course, you can.” He said, placing his hands on your hips and kissing your stomach.

You blushed, your pussy getting hot and tingly as he stood up.

With a deep breath and a smile up at him, you grabbed the hem of his black t-shirt and pulled it up.

Minseok helped you and discarded his shirt on the floor, revealing his taut and impressive chest.

You blushed, allowing your fingertips to traverse down the hard plains and crevasses of his chest, making their way south.

Then you gently eased his workout shorts off his hips along with his boxers. His hard cock emerged, poking your bare thigh. It was long, thick and throbbing.

You blushed, staring down at it, feeling hotter between your legs.

Minseok smirked at you. “Let’s get in.” he said, taking your hand in his.

You nodded, allowing him to lead you into the shower.

You entered first and he entered afterwards, closing the shower door.

You both drenched yourselves under the jet of hot water and you wetted your tresses, feeling warm at Minseok’s naked proximity as he did the same.

You couldn’t help but scan his hard and muscled body and you could tell that he’s worked hard for it…in fact, all of your gangsters were extremely toned and fit…

“May I wash you, baby?” he asked all of a sudden.

You jolted out of your thoughts as Minseok grabbed a shower puff and squirted some mint scented shower gel onto it.

You nodded with a smile. “Of course, Daddy.”

Minseok’s eyes darkened. “Turn around and put your hands on the tiles.” He commanded.

You blushed and did as he said, putting your hands on the tiles.

Minseok walked towards you and began to scrub your back with the bath puff.

You sighed at how good it felt against your aching and sore muscles…

“You like that?” he whispered against your neck with a smile in his voice.

“Yes, Daddy.” You whispered back.

“Good girl.” He murmured, kissing your neck.

Then he swept the puff lower and you closed your eyes as he scrubbed your ass.

You blushed, feeling hotter between your legs at his proximity, his fingertips cascading down your slick, wet body.

Then he knelt and scrubbed your legs for you.

“Turn around for me.” He said.

You did so and he stared up at you with dark eyes and in that moment, you both knew what you needed.

So, you watched through deep breaths as Minseok put down the bath puff and crept towards you and buried his head in your thighs, licking your clit.

“Ah…” You moaned, tipping your head back as he licked harder, staring up at you.

 You were in ecstasy, the way that he was moving and flicking his tongue was just _exquisite._

“Daddy…” you whimpered, closing your eyes and curling a small hand in his soaked onyx tresses.

Minseok smirked against your folds, loving the effect that he was having on you, seeing you writhing so wantonly for him.

Then, he gently eased in two fingers and pumped.

“Ah!” you moaned in surprise, opening your eyes and staring down at him as he thrusted his fingers deliciously fast in and out of your pussy whilst sucking on your sensitive clit.

“You taste so good.” He said against your folds, increasing the pace of his pumps and licks.

“Mhmm…” you moaned, your hand tightening in his hair, your belly coiling and clenching, your orgasm on its way—

Then Minseok removed his fingers and mouth from your pussy, having sensed that you were almost there.

You gasped and looked down at him. “Daddy…” you whimpered with a pout.

Minseok stood to his full height and cradled your cheeks. “Daddy needs you, kitten.” He said, kissing you roughly and pushing his tongue through your lips.

You moaned and sighed against him, weaving your fingers through his onyx tresses as he pushed you with care against the wall, his hard, throbbing cock against your thigh. Your pussy tingled at its presence.

You both released each other’s lips and stared at one another.

“Wrap your legs around me.” He commanded.

You blushed and with his hands on your hips, he helped you to wrap your aching legs around his waist. Your back rested against the tiles and you weaved your arms around his neck.

Minseok brought you in for a kiss again, directing the tip of his cock towards your soaked pussy.

You moaned into his mouth when he made contact, brushing against your needy, engorged clit.

Then with care, Minseok gently slipped his cock inside of you, stretching your walls.

You both released each other’s lips and moaned out loud at the feel of each other.

“Oh…” you moaned, tipping your head back and exposing your neck.

“Fucking…tight…” he whispered, his harsh breathing at your throat, his fingers digging into your hips as he guided his cock deeper inside, until his tip hit your cervix.

“Daddy…” you whimpered, your thighs trembling against his waist, the position causing you to clench harder around his cock.

Minseok was breathing deeply like you as he kissed your neck and stroked your hips, allowing you time to calm down.

“Are you ready?” he asked after a little while, water pouring down your flushed, naked bodies.

You nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” You said, grinding your hips against him and moaning.

Minseok groaned at the action and smiled, kissing you chastely and with his hands on your hips, he began to thrust his cock in and out of you.

You moaned and whimpered against his neck, your fingernails digging into his back as his tip kept hitting a new, unexplored spot. “Daddy…”

“You feel amazing…” he breathed as he began to pound slightly harder into you, relishing in how your moans became louder and how you tightened even more around him. “Fuck, baby…”

As he thrusted, you couldn’t help but feel so hot at the fact that he was taking you for the first time, right here in the _shower…_

_Oh my was it erotic…_

Then you brought his head up and kissed him hard, sliding your tongue through and catching his.

Minseok moaned into your mouth, thrusting harder and harder into your little pussy, his tip repeatedly hitting that one spot.

You swept your hands up his soaked neck and trailed your fingers through his onyx tresses, tugging on them and causing him to growl and pound harder into you.

He removed one of his hands from your hips and grabbed your breast, kneading it.

You both released each other’s lips and you whimpered and mewled, arching your back as his expert fingers teased and played with your nipple then he enveloped it in his mouth and sucked hard.

“Daddy!” you wailed, your thighs quivering as he continued to pound harder, the sounds of your wet bodies slapping together filling your ears and heating you up—almost overwhelming you.

“You’re so loud.” He rasped with a chuckle, his hands tightening around your hips. “I love that.”

You blushed, continuing to moan and writhe against him, your orgasm on its way. “Minseok, I’m close…”

“I am too.” He replied, burying his face in your neck and groaning, his cock swelling inside you. “Come on kitten, cum for Daddy…”

And as his tip continued to hit that one spot, you came hard, your walls clenching tight and you tipped your head back with a moan, your release tumbling through you like a wave.

Minseok swore against your neck, thrusting harder into your tight, little pussy, then with a growl, he came, shooting his hot cum deep into your womb.

As you both gathered your breaths, you looked into each other’s eyes, recovering from your hot orgasms, the water pouring down your flushed, naked and connected bodies.

Then, Minseok swept forwards and kissed you gently, his hands stroking your hips and his cock still inside you.

You kissed him back, your little hands on his hard, wet chest, your heart fluttering in your ears and love flowing through your veins.

Then you both released each other’s lips with a wet pop and smiled.

“How was it?” he asked with a tilt of his head, his cat-like eyes staring into yours.

You blushed. “It was perfect.” You said, kissing him chastely and tightening your legs around his hips.

Minseok chuckled. “Good.” He said, kissing and sucking on your neck. “Now let’s get out of here.”

You nodded and he slipped his cock out of your swollen pussy and with his help, you unwrapped your legs from around his hips and planted your feet on the shower floor.

Minseok turned off the shower and with his arm around your waist, he opened the glass door and led you out.

You stumbled slightly, your legs like jelly.

Minseok caught you just in time, pressing you close to his hard, chiselled chest. “Are you alright?” he asked.

You nodded with a smile. “I’m good.” You said, pecking his cheek.

Minseok smiled and handed you a towel, helping you to wrap it around yourself.

You thanked him and then he wrapped a towel around his hips, leading you out of the hot and steamy bathroom and into his bedroom…

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was now the afternoon, and you, Jongin and Sehun were studying together on a large, navy-coloured sofa in one of the many living rooms in your gangsters’ vast mansion.

The university season was starting up again soon and you wanted to review some topics before you entered your second year.

You were also helping Sehun with some chemistry, your legs were on his lap as you marked a practice paper for him.

“So, how did I do?” he asked when you had finished marking.

You wrote his score on the paper and smiled, turning it around to face him. “Very well, Sehunnie.” You beamed. “Better than your last one! Well done!”

Sehun smiled widely. “89%, really?” he asked, taking the paper from you and looking through it. “What did I get wrong?”

You leant your head on his shoulder. “You got confused on this question about Stoichiometry.” You whispered, pointing to it and explaining your corrections to him.

Sehun nodded and asked questions throughout your explanation.

“So, do you understand?” you asked, playing with his obsidian tresses on the back of his head.

“Yeah.” He said, writing your corrections in his notes. “Thanks, peaches.” He said.

You smiled. “You’re welcome, Daddy.” You whispered, kissing his cheek. “Just ask if you need any more help.”

Sehun smiled with a pink blush. “Will do.” He whispered with a wink.

You bit your lip, your belly heating up and clenching. You looked back at your medical textbook and removed your legs from Sehun’s lap, draping them over Jongin’s instead.

Jongin smiled, placing a hand on your shin and the two of you continued to work through the cardiology chapter together.

You showed him your notes that you had made whilst at the hospital and working with the cardiologist Dr Hwan.

The three of you continued to work in silence, the only sounds being you and Jongin whispering together about the work and the scratches of pencils and pens on paper from Sehun.

All of a sudden, there was a light knock on the door.

“Baby?” a familiar voice called.

You all looked towards the open door and you blushed and smiled when you saw Chanyeol there, dressed casually in an exquisite pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that exposed the delicious line and curve of his collarbones.

“Yes, Yeollie?” you asked sweetly.

“Are you available?” he asked, walking towards you with his hands in his pockets.

You looked at Jongin and Sehun, not sure what to say, then you looked at Chanyeol. “What do you need me for?” you asked.

Chanyeol smiled. “I would like to show you something.” He said. “And you must need a break by now, you’ve been working so hard all afternoon.”

You looked down at your textbook with a blush.

“Yeol’s right…” Sehun agreed, putting down his papers and stretching his arms. “We’ve been working for hours baby.”

“But guys.” You said, feeling bad about leaving them but at the same time you really wanted to go, you were curious as to what Chanyeol wanted to show you…

Jongin and Sehun smiled at your sweetness and care for them.

“We’ll be fine, sweetheart.” Jongin said stroking your knee. “Go with Chanyeol for a bit, we’ll still be here when you get back and we can study some more, okay?”

You looked into his eyes as he smiled and then you nodded.

“Good girl.” Jongin whispered, kissing your lips.

You blushed, swinging your legs off his lap and kissing Sehun goodbye. Then you accepted Chanyeol’s offered hand and stood up, smoothing the crinkles out of your little white summer dress.

“I’ll see you guys soon!” you said with a smile and a wave at your two youngest gangsters.

The two of them smiled and waved back then Chanyeol led you out of the small living room, down the wide and spacious cream hallways and up a couple of white marble stairs.

You wanted to ask where he was taking you, however your question was soon answered when he opened the cream coloured door to his music room.

You both walked in and he closed the door.

The room looked the same as when you last saw it. There was sheet music piled around and the large, black grand piano was glimmering in the golden afternoon light.

You turned to him. “Why have you brought me here, Daddy?” you asked.

Chanyeol smiled and your heart fluttered. “I want to play you something, baby.” He said and with his hand on the curve of your waist, he led you towards the piano and you both sat down on the bench.

Chanyeol opened the piano cover, revealing the keys then he began to tune it. His face was entirely focussed as he did this, and you watched him in interest.

You liked watching him play the piano.

When he was done, Chanyeol settled his large fingers on the keys and then he began to play, smooth, flowing piano music drifted out and filled your ears—calming you.

You closed your eyes and absorbed yourself in the music, it was romantic, soft and so utterly beautiful.

Tears began to fall down your cheeks as he played, his fingers gliding swiftly, making such exquisite yet eloquent sounds.

After a little while, Chanyeol stopped playing and turned to you as you opened your eyes.

“Sweetheart…” he whispered, pulling you close to his side. “Why’re you crying?”

You continued to cry, snuggling against his side. “Because…it’s so beautiful Chanyeol…” you sobbed. “You’re so talented.”

Chanyeol smiled against your tresses, placing a kiss there. “Thank you.” he whispered.

You wiped away your tears and met his eyes. “What is it called?”

Chanyeol blushed and averted his eyes. “Y/n’s Lullaby.” He said quietly.

You blushed pink. “Did you…write that for me?” you asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, it’s something I’ve been working on for a while.” He explained and you remembered when you first entered his music room, and how he had quickly hidden some sheet music from you. “Do you like it?” he asked.

“I love it, Yeollie.” You gushed, beginning to cry again as you leant up and kissed him on the lips. “I love you.”

Chanyeol smiled against your lips. “I love you too.” He whispered against your lips, his large hand on the nape of your neck as he kissed you again.

After a little while, you both pulled away and you leant your head on his arm. “I want to hear it again.” You said.

“Again?” he whispered with a smile in his voice.

“Yes, again.” You said with a nod, looking up at him.

Chanyeol pressed a kiss onto your temple. “Anything for my girl.” He murmured, placing his fingers on the keys.

You blushed and smiled, watching as he began to play, smooth, flowing music spilling out and filling your ears once more, incarcerating your senses. And like a lullaby, you began to feel sleepy, your eyelids drooping…

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was now Monday and you and Jongin were sat in the waiting room at _Kim Enterprises,_ looking through the police documents together and not getting any further with your investigations.

“Jongin-ah…we’re getting nowhere…” you sighed after a long while, putting down your MacBook and massaging your temples.

Jongin put down his papers as well. “Then I don’t know what else to do…” he said quietly. “This is all basically witness statements and interviews…” he grumbled, sweeping a hand over the police files. “Even though there’s so much of it, it’s not a lot to go on…”

You looked at all the yellowed, crinkled and coffee stained papers and Jongin was right, the whole case was witness based with a huge lack of DNA samples and tests. Myunghee’s family had even rejected an autopsy for goodness sake…

All of a sudden, a door opened and you and Jongin looked up with a jolt as Baekhyun stepped out of his office, leaning against the doorway.

“Jongin-ah, could you come in here for a sec?” he asked, hands in his pockets.

Jongin looked to you and you nodded. “I’ll continue on my own for a bit.” You told him.

Jongin nodded. “Okay, I’ll be back soon.” He said, kissing your cheek.

You smiled as he stood up and with his leopard-like grace, he swept past Baekhyun and into his office.

Baekhyun smiled and winked at you.

You blushed and smiled back, then he retreated into his office and closed the door.

When they were gone, you looked back down at all the documents and papers again, sorting through them and trying to get some order of events…

“Miss L/n?”  a voice said all of a sudden.

You looked up, meeting Hyesun’s eyes and you couldn’t help but be shocked. This was the first time that she had actually addressed you.

“Yes?” you asked.

She sniffed and sat down opposite you on a sofa. “I couldn’t help but overhear you and Mr Jongin back there.” She said quietly, glancing around the large space. She looked quite nervous.

“Oh?”

“Well, and I actually know Park Myunghee’s older sister.” She whispered. “We’re family friends.”

“You know her sister!” you spluttered, staring at her wide-eyed.

“Shh!” Hyesun hissed, looking around. “Miss L/n you have to be quiet.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” You said with a blush. “So, you know her?” you continued in a whisper and leaning towards her.

“Yes, and I know where she works.” She said quietly. “She works at a perfumery called _‘L’Occitane en Provence’,_ in the heart of the shopping district.” She said, then she dug in her suit jacket pocket and took out a piece of paper, handing it to you. “Here’s the phone number.”

“Thank you so much.” You whispered as you accepted it.

“You’re welcome.” She whispered back, still looking around the large, white space. “I have to go now, but if you just give her a call, I’m sure that she can explain everything.” She said as she stood and smoothed out her skirt.

“Okay.” you said with a nod. “I can’t thank you enough, Hyesun.”

Hyesun managed a small smile and then she turned away and walked back to her desk.

You looked at the little slip of paper with the name: Park Minji written on it and a phone number underneath.

You looked around the large space and then down at your faded pink wristwatch. You had half an hour until Jongdae was going to take you to lunch…

So, you took your iPhone out of your bag and stood, about to walk out.

“Miss L/n?” Heejin, Junmyeon’s secretary called after you.

You turned around. “Yes?”

“Where are you going?” she asked, and all the other secretaries were also looking at you.

“Just to the bathroom.” You lied.

They all nodded, however Hyesun gave you a small thumbs up for good luck which was imperceptible to the other three secretaries.

You gulped and walked out of the large space and you had a strange feeling that the gangsters asked their secretaries to keep a watch on you…

So, you walked down a couple of deserted hallways and eventually you found a small, black leather sofa and sat down.

You looked down at the slip of paper and typed the number into your phone and then you called.

You put the phone to your ear and waited, looking around you as you did and fiddling with your gold tiger necklace.

Then the line picked up.

“Good morning, _L’Occitane en Provence,_ Kim Taena speaking how may I help you?” a ringing voice said into your ear.

“Um, hi is your manager Park Minji in at all?” you asked, looking down at the slip of paper.

“Oh, yes she is, I’ll just go get her.” Taena said, putting you on hold.

You waited anxiously for a couple of seconds.

“Hello? Park Minji speaking.” A soft voice said.

Your hands were trembling. “Um, hi, I’m Y/n L/n and I was wondering whether I can talk to you about your deceased sister, Park Myunghee?”

It went silent on the other line and you could hear her walking and opening a door. You guessed that she had excused herself from the shop floor.

“Why are you asking about Myunghee?” she asked in a shaky whisper.

“Um…well I’m Kang Chanhee’s sister, Y/n.”

There was a small gasp from the other end. “Oh my…”

“And I was wondering whether we could talk about what happened seven years ago?” You asked, nibbling on your lip. “I want to find out the truth about what really happened, and I was wondering whether you could help me?”

“Well I can’t help you now, I’m at work.” She said.

“Then can I arrange a date and time to meet up with you?” you asked, sitting rigid on the sofa.

“Miss L/n. I can’t help you. There’s no more truth to uncover, your brother murdered Myunghee.”

“No, he didn’t!” you said desperately. “He didn’t do it!”

“Yes, he did.” She insisted. “Now I need to get back—”

“Chanhee is dead.” You said all of a sudden.

It went completely silent on the other line.

“What?” Minji whispered. “What do you mean he’s dead?”

You sighed, tears burning your eyes. “Chanhee committed suicide after he got out of the detention centre.” You explained. “And I just want to find out the truth! My brother is not a killer. He was a good person. He was innocent, he never killed her.”

“Who told you that?” Minji asked, her voice quivering.

“I can’t say.” You whispered, looking up and down the hallway.

Minji sighed. “Well, I’m free this Wednesday.” She said after a little while then she told you to meet her at a café at half one.

“Okay.” you said. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s okay…” she said. “I’ll try and help you.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you on Wednesday.” You said, feeling truly grateful that she was willing to meet up with you.

You ended the call and removed the phone from your ear.

You couldn’t believe your luck and you just hoped that Myunghee’s sister would be able to help you with your investigation.

Then you stood from the sofa and made your way back to your gangsters’ offices.

As soon as you emerged, the secretaries all looked up at you, but you ignored them as you entered Baekhyun’s office.

Jongin was sat with Baekhyun who was talking to him about business plans at his desk.

The two gangsters looked up and smiled when you walked through.

“Hey, honey-bun.” Baekhyun greeted with a sweet smile.

You blushed. “Daddies, I’m thirsty.” You said, walking towards them.

The two men smiled at you as you wrapped your arms around Jongin’s neck from behind and kissed his cheek. “I have something to tell you.” you whispered into his ear.

Jongin smiled, stroking your hands. “I’ll get you something.” He said as he stood up then he looked at Baekhyun. “Excuse me.”

Baekhyun nodded.

“Would you like a drink, Baekie?” you asked, walking towards him and perching on his desk in front of him.

Baekhyun rested a hand on your bare thigh and squeezed the flesh. “A coffee would be nice.” He said with a grin.

“Of course.” You whispered, kissing him chastely on the lips.

“Thanks, baby.” He murmured, taking your left hand in his and kissing it, just below your promise ring.

You blushed and smiled as he released your hand.

You took Jongin’s hand in yours and walked out of the office and into the large space past the secretaries.

You both walked wordlessly towards the office kitchens and shut the door.

“So, what did you want to tell me?” Jongin asked, leaning against the counter.

You took a deep breath and held his hands in yours, looking into his eyes.

“Baekhyun’s secretary, Hyesun gave me Myunghee’s sister’s contact number.” You whispered.

Jongin’s eyes widened. “That’s great!” he said. “Did you talk to her?”

You nodded. “I did and she said that she’ll meet up with us on Wednesday at one o’clock at a café.” You said.

“That’s incredible.” Jongin breathed.

“I know!” you gushed, squeezing his hands. “Would you like to come with me?”

Jongin nodded. “Of course.” He said. “I would love to.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Kai.”

“You’re welcome.” He replied. “Now, what would you like to drink?” he asked, turning towards the fridge and opening it.

“Orange juice!” you beamed.

Jongin laughed and got out the carton, slamming the fridge door closed.

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

Later on, it was now lunchtime and you and Jongdae were sat in a quaint little Japanese sushi place with smooth modern décor and good lighting.

“Daddy that’s not fair!” you whined with a pout for the umpteenth time as he pulled the nigiri away from your lips and ate it instead.

Jongdae swallowed his mouthful and laughed. “You’re so fun to tease, little one.” He said, looking at you so fondly.

You blushed and pouted.

Then Jongdae dipped a nori roll into some soy sauce and directed it towards your lips. “Open up baby.”

You blushed harder, his words sounding far ruder that they were. “Will you actually let me have this one?” you asked.

“Of course, I will.” He said with a charming smile and a tilt of his head.

“Do you promise?” you asked.

“I promise.” He said, still holding the nori roll towards you. “Now, come on, sweetheart.”

You looked into his eyes and smiled then you leant forwards and opened your mouth.

Jongdae eased in the nori roll and you held his eyes as you chewed and swallowed.

“See.” He said with a chuckle. “I am a nice Daddy sometimes…”

You blushed. “I know you are.” You said, patting his hand. “Can I have another one please?” you asked.

“Sure.” He said with a smile. “What one?”

“The sashimi looks good.” You said after a quick scan of your delectable sushi platter.

Jongdae nodded and picked up a piece of sashimi for you, directing it to your lips.

You opened your mouth, and he fed you.

You chewed and swallowed, sighing at the great taste.

“How is it?” Jongdae asked with a wry smirk, eating some sashimi as well.

“Amazing.” You breathed with a smile. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome.” He said as you picked up your chopsticks and tucked in.

Then, you looked up and met his eyes. “Jongdae.”

“Yeah?” he asked, eating a nori roll.

“Um…on Wednesday, I was wondering whether you’d let me go out to eat with Kai?” you asked, trying to keep calm however you couldn’t help but feel excited about meeting Myunghee’s sister and getting some more information.

Jongdae frowned, swallowing his mouthful. “But isn’t Junmyeon supposed to be taking you out to lunch?” he asked.

“Yeah, but…I would like to eat with Kai on Wednesday instead because we were going to go textbook shopping for the new university year.” you said, feeling bad about lying like this to one of your gangsters but you really needed to meet with Myunghee’s sister.

“But Junmyeon wouldn’t mind, baby.” Jongdae said. “He likes shopping and spending money on you.”

“Daddy, he’ll get bored of textbook shopping!” you giggled awkwardly. “Please can you let Kai take me out to eat?”

Jongdae continued to stare at you, then he put down his chopsticks and took a sip of water. “Well, you should be asking Junmyeon, not me little one.” He said with a smile.

“But if you agree to it then Junmyeon might agree to it too.” You said with a pout.

“Look, sweetheart.” Jongdae said, picking up his chopsticks. “There’s something you can do to convince him.”

“What is it?” you asked, swirling your sashimi in some soy sauce.

Jongdae grinned and leant towards you, whispering in your ear.

You blushed hard at his words, your belly coiling and clenching with heat.

After his explanation, Jongdae leant away from you with a knowing grin.

“Will it work?” you whispered, your hands beginning to tremble.

“Most definitely.” Jongdae said, looking very sure of himself. “He has a weakness for thigh high stockings.”

You blushed harder.

“We can buy some after this if you’d like?” he asked. “And a sexy outfit to go with it.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“Good girl.” Jongdae said, popping a bit of nigiri into his mouth.

Soon, the two of you finished your delicious Japanese lunches and Jongdae paid for it all on his card.

Afterwards, you both walked out of the luxurious Japanese sushi place and down the wide and affluent streets towards the shopping district.

Jongdae led you into a _Victoria’s Secret_ shop and you blushed at all the beautiful lingerie on show.

Jongdae took your hand in his and led you towards the pretty, lacy sets and you looked through them all together.

“What colours does he like?” you asked, picking up a frilly red set. “What about this?”

“He doesn’t like red.” Jongdae said. “That’s more Kris’s style.”

You blushed, looking at the frilly red set and you made a mental note to buy it another time. “Then what would he like?” you asked, putting away the lingerie.

“He’s a sucker for pink and pretty bows.” Jongdae said as he picked up a dusky pink bra, panty and stocking set, complete with buckles. “This one’s good.”

You blushed as he met your eyes and smirked.

“He’ll be all over you if he saw you in this…” he whispered.

You took the lingerie from him and looked at it, already feeling your belly coiling at the thought of wearing it and his reaction…

“Why don’t you try it on?” Jongdae asked with a smirk. “I would like to see you in it.”

You blushed and nodded and the two of you walked to the changing rooms together.

Jongdae waited outside on a plush red chair whilst you entered the changing room and shut the curtain.

With a huge blush, you took off your Tommy Hilfiger jacket, shimmied out of your frilly blue skirt and took off your white tank top. You put on the dusky pink bra, which pushed up and accentuated your breasts and you put on the matching panties, the garter belt and the stockings which hugged your thighs.

When you were ready, you peeked your head out. “Jongdae?” you called.

Jongdae looked up from his phone and smiled. “You ready?”

You nodded, retreating into the changing rooms as he opened the curtain and slipped through.

“Baby…” he whispered, closing the curtain behind him.

You blushed, peeking up at him. “How do I look?”

Jongdae smirked. “Really fucking good.” He whispered, scanning your body from head to toe, taking note of how that dusky pink set complimented and accentuated your curves just right.

“Daddy!” you giggled.

“You’re so sweet, little one.” Jongdae said with a fond laugh. “Now turn around for me.”

You did as he said, turning around so that your back was facing him.

“Fuck, I’d love to spank that ass right now.”  He murmured, placing a hand on your ass cheek and squeezing.

You squeaked and blushed. “Daddy…” you whispered with a smile and a giggle, beginning to feel tingly between your legs.

Jongdae smiled, continuing to knead your ass. “So, you like it?” he asked.

You nodded. “Yeah.” You said, looking at yourself in the mirror and noticing your healthier curves. “Do you think that Junmyeon-ah will like it?” you asked.

Jongdae nodded. “Without a doubt.” He said, removing his hand from your ass and wrapping his arms around your belly, pulling your back close against his hard chest. “Now, take these off and I’ll buy you a couple more of these sets.”

“Daddy you don’t have to…” you whispered, inclining your head towards him.

“But I want to.” He whispered back, placing a chaste kiss onto your lips. “You are my precious girl after all. And…I’ve seen a couple that I’d like you to wear for me…”

You blushed, your heart fluttering at his words. “Okay, Daddy.” You relented.

Jongdae smiled his kitty-cat smirk and kissed your shoulder. “Good girl.” He said. “Now get changed, I’ll just be outside.”

You nodded and he released you and exited the changing rooms.

When he was gone, you took off the dusky pink set and put it on the hangers, then you put on your bra, panties, frilly blue skirt, white tank top and Tommy Hilfiger jacket.

You walked out of the changing room with the dusky pink lingerie set and caught sight of Jongdae looking through more pretty lingerie sets.

You tried on a couple more of the sets and Jongdae loved adjusting the straps for you and making sure that the bras fitted okay, causing you to blush and giggle.

Eventually, you had both settled on the dusky pink bra, panty, stocking and garter set for Junmyeon, a blue one, a white one, a cream one and a black one.

Jongdae paid for all five pieces of pretty lingerie with his card, much to your chagrin however you didn’t complain.

When the sales assistant had put your new lingerie sets into bags, Jongdae took them from her and took your hand in his, leading you out of the pink and magenta shop and into the hot summer sun.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

Later on, you were in your bedroom, getting ready for your plan. You had just had a shower and you were now dressed in the dusky pink bra, panty and stocking set complete with suspender buckles.

You looked at yourself in the large floor-length mirror, the beautiful, frilly garments were well fitted to your body and your breasts were pushed up by the bra, accentuating your cleavage.

You straightened out the little pink bows on the stockings and then you looked towards the little ribbon choker that Jongdae had also bought for you to go with your outfit.

You picked it up and put it on, the ribbon sat neatly against your neck, and the little bow in the middle rested just above your collarbones.

You blushed at your appearance and then you smiled, feeling ready to have your first time with Junmyeon. He had been so busy recently with things at Kim Enterprises…he needed to let off some steam…

With a deep breath, you opened your door and walked out of your bedroom, closing the door behind you.

Your gangsters had all gone up to their rooms for the evening a little while ago…

You looked up and down the deserted, dark hallway and walked down it, your little stocking clad feet sliding against the white marble.

Eventually, you reached Junmyeon’s room and knocked. “Daddy?” you called.

There was no answer.

You frowned and knocked again. “Junmyeon-ah?”

Still no answer.

Then, you opened the door and peeked through.

Junmyeon was nowhere in sight…

_Hmm…_

You looked around the room, in his walk-in wardrobe and in his ensuite but he wasn’t there at all…

He hadn’t said that he was going on a mission for the family business at all either…

_So…where was he?_

After another look around, you walked out of his room and looked up and down the hallway, wondering where he could possibly be at this time of night…

You walked down the hallways, past your other gangsters’ rooms and as you were walking past some of the many sitting and dining rooms, one of the doors was slightly ajar and there was an orange light seeping through from inside the room.

You stopped and peeked through the crack in the door…and it was Junmyeon sat a large wooden desk.

He was writing on some papers and looking very focussed and not to mention, he had those beautiful half-moon glasses on…

_Oh my…_

With a deep breath, you decided to make yourself known, so you stepped into the room and knocked the door softly. “Daddy?”

Junmyeon looked up from his work and his eyes widened as he stared at you, taking in your delicious figure dressed only in the pretty, dusky pink lingerie, the little bows on your thigh high stockings drawing his attention…

“Baby…” he whispered as he met your eyes.

You blushed and smiled, and bravely you walked towards him, and his eyes dipped to your hips, watching them sway as you stopped by the desk.

“Daddy…I need you.” you whispered, staring down at him with your wide, innocent eyes.

Junmyeon took off his half-moon glasses, putting them down on the desk. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Luhan tonight?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

You nodded. “Yeah, but…I want to be with you…” you whispered, leaning your hip against his desk.

Junmyeon stared back at you, then his eyes trailed down your body, gleaming in the orange light of his desk lamp.

“You look beautiful…” he whispered, placing his hand on your thigh and feeling the delicate fabric of the stockings.

You blushed, your skin tingling at his touch. “It’s all for you…”

Junmyeon met your eyes and his own were darker than before. “Is this really for me?”

You nodded. “Yes Daddy…” you breathed, your belly coiling and clenching.

“Do you need your Daddy, baby?” he asked, squeezing your thigh.

“Yes.” You breathed, your heart pounding and your pussy beginning to throb.

“Daddy needs you too.” He said, unable to resist you for long as he moved his papers out of the way and took your hand in his. “Get on the desk.”

Obediently, you stood in front of him and sat on the desk.

Junmyeon stood up, wrapping a hand around your nape and kissing you hard, pushing his tongue through your lips.

You both moaned and you swept your fingers through his smooth, light brown tresses.

His other hand was on your hip, pressing your upper bodies close together and you could feel his erection growing and pulsing against your stomach.

Then you both parted for air, oxygen filling your lungs as you both stared into each other’s eyes, your lips glistening and red.

Junmyeon took off your bra, unclipping it expertly and throwing it to the floor.

You blushed and squeaked at the sudden movement and he chuckled, leaning forwards and kissing your neck. He paused when he noticed the ribbon choker. “I like this…” he whispered, his fingertips trailing over the material. “We’re definitely keeping this on along with the stockings baby…”

_Oh my…_

You bit your lip, your belly coiling and heating up evermore as he continued to kiss down your neck with care, his lips brushing your collarbones and slowly making their way towards your breasts, leaving trails of heat in their wake.

“Your nipples are already so hard…” he breathed with a soft laugh.

You blushed, looking down at your red, flushed nipples, which were begging for attention.

Junmyeon smiled and enveloped one of your nipples into his warm, wet mouth, swirling his tongue and tugging on your nipple with his teeth, causing you to whip your head back as pulses of pleasure shot all throughout your body.

“Daddy…” you moaned as he moved onto your other nipple, subjecting it to the same, slow sensual assault as the other one.

“So sensitive…” he whispered through licks and kisses

You couldn’t help but moan, curling your fingers and toes, your panties getting wetter as he continued to kiss, suck and lick your nipples and breasts so good…

Then he bent down, kissing your stomach and you watched with deep breaths as he kissed your clothed womanhood, holding your dark eyes with his.

You blushed as he unbuckled the garter and removed your frilly dusky pink panties with his teeth, pulling them down your smooth, trembling thighs until they tumbled to the floor, leaving you naked except for your stockings and ribbon choker.

Then, Junmyeon eased off his tie and unbuttoned his white shirt, exposing his hard and chiselled-to-perfection chest to you.

You stared at him, your pussy heating up and dripping as he unbuckled his belt, the sound causing your belly to clench.

Suddenly, you reached forward and unzipped his trousers for him.

Junmyeon stared down at you with even darker eyes, having not expected your forwardness, however he didn’t complain because he _loved it._ It was such a turn-on…

You eased his suit trousers down his legs, and he stepped out of them.

“And my boxers.” He prompted with a smile.

You nodded with a blush, seeing the bulge already straining against the fabric. You pried your little fingers beneath the waistband and took off his boxers, revealing his hard, aching cock.

You stared wide-eyed, your body trembling.

Junmyeon smirked and wrapped a hand around his impressive length. “Lay back, baby.”

You did as he said, laying back on the large, wooden desk, your quivering thighs parted for him. All of a sudden, you blushed, having never thought of making love on a _desk_ before…

It was so unbidden…exciting… _erotic_ …

Junmyeon slid a hand down your belly and then, he eased a finger into your soaked pussy and pumped, his thumb swirling your clit.

“Mhmm…” you moaned, tipping your head back as he swirled his finger so good, skimming your g-spot.

Junmyeon smirked. “So wet for me…” he whispered as he added another finger, stretching you more. “So ready for my cock.”

You blushed, your walls clenching around his fingers.

“Oh? You like my dirty talk, sweetheart?” he asked with a raspy chuckle.

You nodded. “Yes Daddy…” you whispered.

Junmyeon grinned wider and removed his fingers from your pussy, then he directed them towards your lips. “Taste yourself for me,”

You blushed, however you opened your lips and he eased his fingers in. You sucked on your salty, slick juices, holding his eyes as you licked.

Junmyeon’s breath hitched in his throat as he stared then he removed his fingers from your lips. “Are you ready?” he asked.

You nodded. “Yes.” You whispered as you parted your thighs wider, your pussy aching for him.

Junmyeon smiled and wrapped his hands around your waist, pulling you so that you were closer to the edge of the desk. Then he positioned his red tip at your soaked entrance.

You both stared at each other and he slowly sheathed himself into you, stretching your walls until his tip hit your cervix.

“Ah…” you moaned, your walls already tightening at the exquisite fullness of his cock.

You were both breathing hard, his hands bunching into fists against the desk.

“Wrap your legs around me, baby.” He commanded.

You curled your trembling thighs around his hips, locking your ankles and pulling him deeper inside.

“That’s right, good girl.” He said, smoothing his hands down your thighs, feeling the delicate material of the dusky pink stockings as he placed his strong hands on your hips. “I’m going hard.”

You blushed, anticipation flowing through you as he began to thrust, immediately hitting your sweet spot, his hands hard around your hips, your breasts jiggling—drawing his eyes.

“Daddy…” you moaned.

Junmyeon growled and pounded harder, the desk shaking and rocking beneath you. “You’re so tight…” he groaned.

You blushed, clenching your walls around him and relishing in his reaction.

Junmyeon tipped his head back with a moan, his hard chest rippling. “Fuck you feel good…” he breathed.

You smiled and blushed at his bad language, but you loved it coming from him.

It sounded so _hot._

You bucked against him and his fingers dug harder and harder into your hips and you could tell that he was getting close and so were you.

You both rutted quicker against each other, the coiling aches in your bellies in danger of bursting and taking over.

Then, Junmyeon released his hands from your hips and whilst still pounding his cock hard and deep, he scrunched your bouncing breasts, tweaking your nipples. “You have such good tits…”

“Ah…” you moaned, arching your back, the combination of his exquisite thrusts and his fingers on your nipples only heightened your need to cum…

“I want you to cum with me.” He groaned through heavy breaths. “Come on baby, cum for Daddy…”

You tightened your walls as you rutted harder against him, his tip never failing to hit your sweet spot.

“Daddy!” you moaned as he pinched your nipples harder and then you came, your walls clutching his cock tight.

“Fuck…ah…” Junmyeon moaned as he came a second afterwards, shooting his hot cum deep into you.

You both laid there, breathing hard from your orgasms and glistening in the orange light of the desk lamp, your chests heaving and pebbled with moisture.

You unwrapped your legs from around his waist, your body relaxing as your walls milked him for all that he had.

Junmyeon wiped the hair out of his eyes as he stared down at you. “That was incredible.” He breathed with a chuckle.

You blushed and smiled. “It was.” You whispered in agreement, feeling amazing.

Junmyeon smiled and leant down, kissing you sweetly on the lips.

You weaved your fingers through his light brown tresses and his hands slid up and down your stocking clad thighs, kneading the flesh.

Then you both released each other.

“I need more.” He whispered against your lips. “I’m not done with you yet.”

You blushed, your belly coiling with heat and you knew that you also wanted more as you allowed him to haul you up into his arms.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist and with his cock still inside you, he walked out of his office and down the hallways and into his room.

As soon as he entered, he laid you down on his nicely made bed, pulling his cock out of you.

You sighed at the feel of it.

“Get on your knees.” He commanded as he stroked his hardening length. “Ass up.”

You blushed with pleasure at his hot dominance and you did as he said, getting on your knees on the bed, your ass in the air.

Junmyeon sat on the bed behind you, kneading your ass with his strong hands. Then he wrapped them around your waist, his tip pressing at your soaked entrance which was leaking your releases, trickling down your thighs.

Junmyeon gathered a trail of your combined juices and reached towards you. “Taste.”

You blushed and sucked on his finger, tasting your combined juices. You moaned, the action was so erotic…

Then, Junmyeon removed his finger from your mouth and wrapped his hands around your waist again. “You ready?” he asked.

You nodded. “Yes Daddy.” You replied, wriggling your hips.

Junmyeon smirked, and without another word, he plunged his cock deep into you and pounded hard.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

After a while of passionate lovemaking in his bed, you and Junmyeon climaxed and he spilled his cum into you for the fourth time that evening.

“You’re amazing, baby…” he whispered, stroking your stocking clad legs as he pulled out of you and helped you to ease your trembling thighs down from his shoulders. Then he collapsed beside you on the bed.

You were breathing hard, your body completely spent and hot all over, your combined releases pooling out of you. You really had no idea how much stamina Junmyeon had.

But you had to say, it was impressive…and so sexy…

_Oh my…_

You turned your head slightly and shuffled towards him, resting your head on his hard, gleaming chest. “Junmyeon-ah?”

“Hmm?” he hummed, threading his fingers through your tresses.

_Here it goes…_

“Um…you know on Wednesday it’s your turn to take me out to eat?” you asked.

“Yes.” He whispered.

“Well, may I eat with Kai instead?” you asked, stroking his chest. “Because, we need to go textbook shopping together.”

“So…is this why you came into my office with that sexy little lingerie?” He whispered with a smirk, grabbing your stocking clad thigh and squeezing.

You blushed and giggled. “Daddy!”

“You naughty girl…” he breathed, kissing down your neck. “So needy.”

You moaned when he nipped gently on your neck, sucking on the skin.

 _“My_ needy girl…” he whispered with a chuckle.

You blushed harder, your heart fluttering.

“So, will you let me Daddy?” you asked with a whimper.

Junmyeon looked up from your neck and met your eyes. “Of course.” He said as he placed a kiss on your lips, his hand stroking your stocking clad thigh.

“Thank you.” you whispered, kissing him again and deepening it.

Then you stopped kissing and stared into each other’s dark eyes.

“Now, you look exhausted.” Junmyeon noted, sweeping a lock of your delicate tresses out of your eyes.

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m quite sleepy now.” You said.

Junmyeon smiled. “Let’s get these off for you…” he said as he untied, the delicate ribbon choker from your neck and peeled off the dusky pink, thigh high stockings, throwing them to the floor.

Then you both snuggled under the white sheets and soon you both fell asleep, feeling so spent and worn out but very satisfied.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

Tuesday had passed in a blur and it was now Wednesday afternoon and you and Jongin were sat at a café in Seoul, waiting for Myunghee’s sister, Minji to arrive.

It was getting closer and closer to the promised time and your heart was pounding in your chest, your limbs tingling at the fact that you would be able to talk with the dead girl’s sister and ask for her point of view on what had happened seven years ago.

“Five minutes.” Jongin whispered, putting down his mocha and looking at his _Rolex._

You nodded, sipping on your orange juice as you waited anxiously, your eyes would shoot towards the entrance whenever you heard the bell above the door go.

You knew what she looked like because you and Jongin had done some background research of her social media.

A couple of minutes later, the bell above the door rang and Park Myunghee’s older sister, Minji entered, looking slightly wary as she did so. She was young and pretty, but she looked wracked with worry.

You caught her eye and waved her over with a disarming smile.

She smiled a little and made her way towards you, weaving through tables and chairs as she approached.

She reached yours and Jongin’s table. “Are you, L/n Y/n?” she asked in a soft voice.

You nodded. “Yes, that’s me.” You said with a smile. “And you’re Park Minji?”

“Yes.” She said with a nod, then she turned to Jongin and froze.

You noticed her stare. “This is Kim Jongin, my boyfriend.” You explained, patting Jongin’s arm.

Jongin smiled and nodded. “Nice to meet you.”

Minji’s eyes widened however you could tell that she was trying to carefully repress her shock at something…

“Please take a seat.” You said.

Minji nodded and sat down in the seat in front of you and Jongin, putting her bag on the floor.

“Would you like a drink?” Jongin asked.

Minji jolted in her seat and shook her head. “No thank you.” she said with a wave of her hand.

You and Jongin exchanged a look, then you turned away from each other. “So, are you ready to start, Minji-ssi?” you asked, looking down at the paper with your questions written on it.

Minji nodded, wringing her hands in her lap.

You cleared your throat and looked at the first question, then you met Minji’s gaze. “So—”

“Is Chanhee actually dead?” she asked, cutting you off.

You paused and collected yourself. “Yes, he is.” You whispered.

“Oh god…” she breathed. “When you said it on the phone…I didn’t believe it.”

You nodded. “Yeah, he’s no longer here.” You said and Jongin took your hand in his and squeezed it, sending a pulse of heat straight to your heart.

It went silent after that, the only sounds being the clinking of coffee cups and soft chatter from the other customers in the café.

“I’m really sorry.” Minji said, breaking the silence. “It must have been so dreadful…”

“It was.” you said with a frown. “But he’s in a better place now.”

Minji nodded, however she looked as if she wanted to say more.

“So, shall we start?” Jongin prompted after a little while, still holding your hand in his.

Minji nodded. “Yes.” She said. “I need to be somewhere soon.”

You cleared your throat and looked at your sheet of paper. “Okay, so was Myunghee happy with Chanhee?” you asked.

Minji relaxed and nodded. “Very happy. He treated her very well.” She said.

“Has he ever shouted at her?” you asked.

Minji thought for a bit then she shook her head. “No. Not that I’ve seen anyway.”

You nodded and wrote it down. “Um, do you know anything about…a blue diamond necklace?”

Minji paused. “A blue diamond necklace?” she asked quietly, darting an eye around the full café.

You nodded. “Yeah.” You said. “The police found it in my brother’s room when they arrested him.” you explained. “And from our investigations, Myunghee stole the necklace from some…uh students at school.” You explained, having been about to say Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol’s names however you didn’t, not liking the thought of them being petty thieves all those years ago.

Jongin looked towards you as you watched Minji carefully. “I don’t know anything of it.” she said, looking bewildered. “Now what’s the next question?”

You and Jongin exchanged a look and you glanced down at your pad of paper.

“Um, where were you on the night of the murder?” you asked.

“I was at my mother’s house.” She said.

Your eyes widened. “But…your police statement said that you were in your apartment…” you said as Jongin looked through the file and took out the sheet, showing her.

Minji paled, her eyes darting across the page.

“So, which one was it?” you asked. “Because the police’s story is that Myunghee had supposedly gone out to see Chanhee in her pyjamas and he took her to Soljun park.” You said. “So, if you were at your apartment like you said you were then, why didn’t you raise the alarm when Myunghee hadn’t returned home?”

Minji was silent, looking down at her lap, her body was trembling.

“Minji-ssi?” you prompted after a little while. “Please be honest with us.”

Minji looked up and met your eyes. “I was actually at my mother’s house on the night of the murder.” she whispered.

“So Myunghee was in your apartment by herself?” you asked.

“Wait, no, she—” Minji began and then she stopped as if realising something and she clamped shut.

“So, was she alone or not?” Jongin asked with a raised eyebrow.

 It was silent as you both stared at Minji.

Then she lifted her head. “She was alone.”

You made a couple of notes and then you met her eyes. “So why did you lie to the police?” you asked.

“Well…I lied because my mother was quite ill at the time. I didn’t want to say that I was at her house because I didn’t want the police to bother her. So, I lied and said that I was at my apartment.” She said, wringing her hands on her lap.

“Why was Myunghee at your apartment all alone then?” Jongin asked.

“She had her own key to my place and sometimes she liked to stay there to get away from mum and dad.” Minji said quickly. “I trusted her, she wasn’t the one to throw parties or bring boys over.”

You and Jongin looked at each other and as you were about to ask the next question, a phone pinged.

Minji rummaged in her handbag and took out a phone then she looked up at you both. “It’s my s—I mean mother.” She explained.

You rose an eyebrow at the verbal blunder however you didn’t say anything as you watched Minji read the text.

Then, you made a realisation. “Wait, were you about to say—”

“I have to go.” Minji said, cutting you off as she grabbed her handbag. “I need to be somewhere.”

“Where’re you going?” you asked as she stood up.

“To the hospital.” She said quickly. “My mother’s just come out of surgery.”

“But—”

“I can’t talk now!” Minji snapped, looking pale and scared. “And don’t try and talk to me again!”

You and Jongin stared in disbelief as she walked out of the café and through the doors, the bell signifying her exit.

“So…what did you think?” Jongin asked after a little while, turning to you.

You sighed, leaning your elbow on the table. “Something’s not right…” you whispered. “She looked scared at times…and I thought she had been about to say…um…”

“Sister?” Jongin put forth.

You nodded. “Yes.” You said. “But…from our research, Minji has no other living sisters…”

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Wednesday evening and as Junmyeon had stolen Luhan’s night with you, it was agreed that Luhan would have Junmyeon’s night tonight.

So, you were currently swaddled in Luhan’s fluffy white sheets, looking through your flashcards in preparation for the new university term which was starting soon.

However, you couldn’t concentrate, all that had occurred with Myunghee’s sister at the café today was playing on your mind…and you really wanted to continue reading your brother’s diary…

You picked up your heavy textbook, revealing the aged, leather bound diary that you had stuffed inside it. You found the page that you were at and skipped through some loved-up chapters and more taunts and bullying from Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol.

This entry was written a couple of days after Chanhee and Myunghee spotted your three gangsters at Soljun park with the blue diamond necklace.

You began to read:

 

 

**_Diary entry 37# Friday_ **

****

**_It was now lunchtime and Myunghee was having a meeting with a teacher, so I was by myself for a little while. I decided to go to a spare classroom to study._ **

**_The medicine exams for entry into Seoul University were coming up and I wanted to ensure that I was fully prepared and ready._ **

**_I walked into the spare classroom and sat down at a desk. I took out my books and read, doing practice papers, looking at my flashcards…the usual._ **

**_All of a sudden, the door opened, and I looked up as the big three entered._ **

**_It was quiet as they walked through and closed the door behind them._ **

**_“So, hiding from us, are you?” Jongdae asked, walking towards me. He was always so tetchy._ **

**_“And why would I be hiding from you?” I asked, looking up at them._ **

**_“Well, that’s what you cowards do, isn’t it?” he said. “You hide…”_ **

**_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said, wondering what the hell was going on._ **

**_They all looked at each other and Chanyeol took his phone out of his school trouser pocket and tapped on it, then he turned the screen towards me._ **

**_It was the photo that Myunghee took of Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol and their cronies with the blue diamond necklace a couple of days ago…_ **

**_And I knew that she must have done it, she must not have actually deleted it…_ **

**_“So, you and your little girlfriend were spying on us, were you?” Chanyeol asked scathingly._ **

**_“We only came across you—” I began to say._ **

**_“Yeah right!” Jongdae interrupted. “You guys just want to bring us down!”_ **

**_“No—”_ **

**_“I bet you put your girlfriend up to this! Didn’t you?” Baekhyun asked._ **

**_“Up to what?” I asked, my fists clenching._ **

**_Chanyeol turned his phone towards me and showed the messages. Myunghee was threatening to tell the police if they didn’t stop hurting me and she wanted them to give her money. Then my heart nearly stopped when she said that she had the diamond necklace…and there was even a picture to prove it…_ **

**_Fuck…_ **

**_“Now, your silly girlfriend has our necklace!” Chanyeol fumed, putting his phone away. “It’s priceless and we need it back!”_ **

**_“I didn’t know anything about it—” I said, standing up and putting some distance between me and them._ **

**_“Lies!” Baekhyun seethed. “You knew all about it!”_ **

**_“Seriously I didn’t!” I shouted. “So, stop this!”_ **

**_“‘Stop this’ he says!” Jongdae said in a cheap imitation of my voice. “Oh, are you getting scared, Kang?!”_ **

**_“I think we need to teach you a lesson.” Chanyeol said, putting his phone in his pocket and cracking his knuckles. “That no one messes with us…otherwise, they’ll be punished.”_ **

**_The three brothers all looked towards me and then they attacked, Baekhyun and Jongdae held my arms tightly and I thrashed as Chanyeol punched me, in my ribs, arms and chest._ **

**_I tried to fight against them, but I was much weaker than they. The three of them trained often for the school basketball team, and I barely ate thanks to my poor lifestyle._ **

**_The three of them took turns to beat me, leaving me bruised and bloodied._ **

****

****

You stopped reading the violent scene, tears rolling down your cheeks.

You didn’t like what you were reading at all, you hated the idea of your gangsters beating up your brother all those years ago…it was a terrible thought.

So, you skipped through the violence and began to read again.

****

****

**_After a while, I collapsed to the floor, my ribs, arms, and stomach hurting, blood trickling out of my mouth._ **

**_“Now, get your shitty girlfriend to give us our necklace back otherwise she’ll get beaten up too.” Baekhyun said, dusting his hands on his school trousers._ **

**_I didn’t respond, too weak to move, so I just watched as the three of them walked out of the classroom and shut the door behind them._ **

**_I picked myself up and dusted off my school clothes. My body ached as I stood. My lip was cut, and my ribs hurt terribly._ **

**_I packed up my belongings and exited the room, limping slightly as I made my way to the male toilets and cleaned myself up._ **

**_When I arrived at class, I ignored Myunghee’s happy greeting, feeling pissed off at the fact that she had lied and done something so fucking dangerous._ **

**_She asked about my cut lip, but I told her that it was nothing. She wasn’t convinced and she continued to ask but the teacher came in, so she stopped._ **

**_After school, when we were walking home together through Soljun park, Myunghee turned to me._ **

**_“Chanhee-ah, what’s wrong?” she asked._ **

**_I stopped and she stopped too._ **

**_“Many things, Myunghee.” I said._ **

**_She jumped at my tone of voice and I continued:_ **

**_“You fucking around with the Kim brothers is one of them!” I seethed. “How dare you go behind my back and threaten them like that!”_ **

**_Myunghee glared. “I was doing it to help you!” she said. “I wanted them to stop bullying and hurting you all the time! It makes me sick that they are getting away with so much!”_ **

**_“But it didn’t work!” I said. “They beat me up today, Myunghee-ah!” I said, pointing to my cut lip._ **

**_“I’m so sorry—”_ **

**_“Just shut it!” I said in a shout. “It’s not going to help! And I can’t believe you demanded money from them as well no way were they ever going to listen to you!”_ **

**_“But it was worth a try!” Myunghee said, angry tears falling down her cheeks. “Those three deserve to go to prison!”_ **

**_“But they’ll find a way to stop it!” I said. “They’re dangerous, Myunghee-ah, they have connections everywhere! They are virtually free from the law!”_ **

**_“But that’s not fair!” she whined._ **

**_“Life’s not fair!” I shouted, knowing all about fairness. “And you have to give that necklace back.” I said._ **

**_“I don’t have the necklace.” She said._ **

**_I paused. “Chanyeol showed me the texts.” I said. “You clearly had the necklace on you.”_ **

**_“No, I don’t!” she said, hugging her bag close._ **

**_I looked at her bag and reached for it._ **

**_She shrieked and thrashed against me, but I was able to wrench the bag out of her hands and dig through it and just as expected, I found the blue diamond necklace._ **

**_“You liar!” I said._ **

**_“Chanhee please!” she said through tears, trying to reach for it._ **

**_I whipped it behind my back. “No.” I said. “I want you to give it back to them.”_ **

**_“No, no I can’t!” she said, trying to reach for it._ **

**_I held it away from her. “Just give it back, okay?” I said. “Otherwise they’ll hurt you too. They said so today.”_ **

**_“I’d like to see them try!” she said, her fingers nearly brushing the necklace._ **

**_“Are you serious?!” I asked, looking at her incredulously._ **

**_She nodded. “They wouldn’t hurt a girl, I’m sure of it!”_ **

**_I huffed. “Please, they probably would.” I contended. “No one is safe from them. So, just give it back—”_ **

**_“No!” Myunghee screamed as she snatched the necklace out of my hand and stuffed it in her bag. “I’m not taking it back! They have to learn that they can’t always get what they want!”_ **

**_“Myunghee!” I seethed, not believing how idiotic and suicidal she was being._ **

**_“Someone has to go against them for once!” she screamed then she ran away from me and out of sight._ **

**_I tried to go after her, but my body was still in agony from lunchtime. I couldn’t believe her. I couldn’t believe how stupid she was._ **

****

**_After that drama with Myunghee, I was waiting outside petals’ school for her._ **

**_I had promised that I’ll wait for her today, after several days of not doing so because of my study dates with Myunghee._ **

**_Y/n had told me the other night that she doesn’t like walking home alone and I couldn’t help but think it was so adorable._ **

**_As I waited, I looked at my bruised and bloodied knuckles, feeling angry and pissed off at Myunghee, but also worried about what the three Kim brother’s might do next._ **

**_All of a sudden, I looked up as Y/n walked out of the school gates towards me with a cute smile._ **

**_“Chanhee!!” she called._ **

**_I quickly put on a smile and put my bruised hand in my pocket._ **

**_“Hey Y/n.” I said, pulling her towards me in a hug._ **

**_She hugged me hard, nearly crushing my sore ribs._ **

**_“Easy…” I said, gently prying her away from me._ **

**_Then, she released me and looked into my eyes with her wide, innocent ones. “Are we going to the shop today? I want to get those raspberry sweeties…” she said happily with her pretty little smile._ **

**_“Sure…” I said and she cheered cutely, and I couldn’t help but laugh._ **

**_Then I took her hand in mine and we both walked down the pavement together towards our neighbourhood convenience store and I bought her the raspberry sweets that she always got after school on Fridays._ **

**_“Are you okay, Chanhee-ah?” petals asked after a while of walking._ **

**_She was so perceptive, she always knew when I was feeling down or upset._ **

**_“I’m fine…” I said, smiling briefly down at her as she ate her sweets._ **

**_“Hey!” a loud voice shouted all of a sudden._ **

**_I knew who exactly that was, and I turned my head and carefully guided Y/n behind me, just so those bastards wouldn’t see her._ **

**_“Chanhee-ah?” she whispered from behind me and I could tell that she was trying to peek._ **

**_I shushed her, pulling her completely behind me, then she dropped her raspberry sweets, which crinkled to the ground._ **

**_I could feel her trying to bend down and collect her fallen sweet packet. But I kept my hold firm around her hand, hoping that she would give up trying to retrieve it. I didn’t want those terrible bastards to see her._ **

**_“What do you want?” I asked as the big three approached us._ **

**_“How dare you commoner? Talking like that…” Baekhyun said with a tut, hands in his trouser pockets._ **

**_“Chanhee-ah, what’s going on?” petals asked and immediately it fell silent._ **

**_I froze as she peeked around me and her eyes widened when she looked at those three, vile boys and they stared back at her with evil smirks on their faces._ **

**_“It’s nothing…” I whispered, trying to guide her behind me again. She looked away from the boys and looked up at me, I could see the questions swirling in her wide eyes._ **

**_“You have a sister?” Chanyeol asked all of a sudden, his dark eyes fixed on petals._ **

****

****

You stopped reading. You had met your gangsters before?! How come you never remembered?

****

****

**_“It’s none of your business.” I said, taking a step back._ **

**_“Hmmm…” Chanyeol hummed, taking a step forward and trying to peer around me at Y/n-ah._ **

**_Then Chanyeol stopped in front of us and bent down so that he was eye-to-eye with Y/n._ **

**_He smirked darkly as he looked into her wide eyes._ **

**_She stared back at him and I could feel her trembling slightly. The last thing I wanted was for these three terrible people to know that Y/n existed because I didn’t want them to hurt her as well. They hurt everyone they came across._ **

**_“Hello there…are you Chanhee’s little sister?” Chanyeol asked softly and I was shocked at how gentle he could sound but I knew that this was definitely all an act._ **

**_Our eyes were all fixed on Y/n-ah as she nodded, shuffling behind me and peeking at him._ **

**_Chanyeol laughed, still staring at her then he looked down and his eyes widened. “Oh, you dropped your sweeties…” he noted, picking them up from the pavement. “May I have one?”_ **

**_Y/n nodded without a word and he smiled, reaching into the packet and popping one into his mouth, his eyes widened._ **

**_“Yum, raspberry! I like raspberry, do you?” he asked as he chewed, still holding her sweets._ **

**_She nodded again, holding my hand tighter._ **

**_Then Chanyeol ate another sweet._ **

**_“Give those back to her.” I said sternly. I had paid for those for Y/n-ah, she loves those sweets and always looked forward to them on Friday afternoons._ **

**_Chanyeol smirked as he swallowed the sweet, then he took another one._ **

**_I swear that fucking bastard._ **

**_Then he held the packet out towards Y/n, and she took the packet from him, scrunching it in her little fist._ **

**_“Thank you…” she thanked him quietly as he smiled._ **

**_“Tell me…how much do you love your brother?” Chanyeol asked as he looked away from me and towards Y/n._ **

**_“I love him a lot…he means so much to me…” she said quietly, shuffling behind me and closing her eyes when Chanyeol smirked evilly._ **

**_“Chanyeol…don’t talk to her…” I spoke up, not wanting Y/n to be dragged into this, I didn’t want them to target her too._ **

**_Chanyeol chuckled darkly and Y/n eased herself further behind me._ **

**_“Your brother is very funny, isn’t he?” he said, gouging her reaction, but she wasn’t smiling._ **

**_She stared wide-eyed, feeling confused, looking up at me worriedly, her lip wobbling in fear._ **

**_“Leave her alone…” I said, I really didn’t want Chanyeol and his brothers targeting her as well. Y/n was too innocent._ **

**_Chanyeol laughed again. “Don’t mind me, I was just seeing if you were actually loved by anyone and turns out you are.” He said with a smirk, standing to his full height. “You have a sweet sister…it would be a shame if—”_ **

**_I pounced on Chanyeol and we began to fight, clawing and punching each other. My body still hurt from earlier, so he was able to easily overpower me and we both tumbled to the floor._ **

**_“Stop hurting my brother!!” Y/n sobbed suddenly, walking up to me and Chanyeol._ **

**_We both looked up at her, her tears trickling down her pink cheeks. “Please, please don’t hurt him! He didn’t do anything!!” she whimpered as she stared deep into Chanyeol’s eyes._ **

**_“Little girl…your brother was the one that pounced on me!” Chanyeol said, still panting heavily._ **

**_“But you were being mean first!!” she screamed, and I swear that I’ve never seen her so distressed before._ **

**_We all watched as she cried. “Please…I don’t want you to hurt him…don’t kill him…I love him so much…”_ **

**_“But…” Chanyeol began, still holding my shirt tight in his fists._ **

**_“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun—the slightly more adult of the three—scolded, walking towards Y/n._ **

**_“But!!” Chanyeol tried to argue._ **

**_“She’s a young girl! She doesn’t want to see her brother being beaten up!” Baekhyun said, putting a hand on petals’ shoulder and I glared, not liking his hand there._ **

**_“We’ll finish him off in the alleyway then.” Jongdae said with an evil smirk._ **

**_“No! Let him go now.” Baekhyun said and I’m surprised at him, I didn’t think that he would have that sort of moral in him at all._ **

**_“Come on Baek. You’re never this shy about beating up scum in front of family…” Chanyeol said, looking quite lost at the fact that his brother was actually disagreeing with him for once._ **

**_“She’s an innocent girl and has nothing to do with it. Now let him go.” Baekhyun said, stroking her shoulder in comfort as she stared glassy-eyed at us all._ **

**_Chanyeol sighed, looking away from her broken gaze as he released me. I stumbled, crashing down onto the pavement._ **

**_Then Chanyeol stood and dusted off his dark blue school trousers. “Let’s go then…we have things to do anyway.” He said, then he turned to Y/n as she still quivered and cried. “Goodbye little girl, you were lucky today…” he said as he turned and walked off with Jongdae._ **

**_Y/n looked up at Baekhyun who squeezed her shoulder and walked off, following Jongdae and Chanyeol down the streets._ **

**_“Chanhee-ah! Who were those horrible boys??” she sobbed, collapsing beside me as soon as they were out of sight._ **

**_“No one…” I said, not wanting her to know anything about them._ **

**_“Are you being bullied?” she asked, crying even more._ **

**_My heart broke for her. I hated seeing her cry. She’s the sort of person that should never ever cry or be sad. She should always be happy. “No, don’t worry, petals. Please don’t cry…” I said, trying to calm her down because I knew that if Jaehyun saw her like this, he would automatically blame me like always._ **

**_“I was so scared! That boy was so terrifying, and I thought they were going to kill you!” she continued to sob._ **

**_“No, they wouldn’t be able to. I’ll be okay, don’t worry about me.” I said, stroking her hair and hoping that she calmed down._ **

**_“But you’re my brother, Chanhee-ah, of course I worry.” she said._ **

**_“You’re so sweet. Now let’s go home.” I said, picking myself off the pavement with some difficulty, my ribs protesting._ **

**_Y/n helped me up and I thanked her, then, I took her hand in mine and we both walked home together._ **

****

****

“Baby?” a voice called.

You jumped and closed the diary as Luhan emerged from his ensuite and turned off the light.

You smiled, wiping away your tears and putting the book down on the floor. You stared at his exposed and chiselled chest as he slipped into the bed next to you.

“You okay?” he asked, hugging you close to his side.

You nodded and wrapped an arm around him, tangling your legs with his. “Yeah.” You whispered, your mind racing, thinking through all that you had just read. You couldn’t believe that you had met them before…

Luhan held you close, pressing the occasional kiss onto your forehead. He didn’t try and engage you in conversation and you were so deep in your thoughts to even notice.

“Shall we go to sleep?” he asked after a little while, combing his slender fingers through your tresses.

You blinked out of your thoughts and looked up at him with a nod.

He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around you, hauling you towards him so that you were sprawled over his chest.

You blushed at the sudden action and smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on your lips. “Good girl.” He whispered, the warmth from his hands seeping through the material of your midnight blue nighty.

Then you settled against his side and he turned off the light, hugging you close.

As you laid there in the darkness, you couldn’t sleep, your mind reeling, not believing that you had actually met some of your gangsters when you were younger…yet you didn’t remember a thing. And Myunghee had stolen the necklace from Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol…

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was now Thursday evening, and you were at the hospital with Yixing in his office.

The sun was slowly setting in the distance as Yixing finished up some paperwork whilst you were on your MacBook, looking through your notes on yesterday’s conversation with Minji.

You felt as if something was off…something wasn’t right…

Then, you caught sight of your brother’s leather-bound diary.

You darted a look at Yixing who was busy with his papers.

Then you picked up the diary and flicked through the yellowed pages, finding where you were at. It was still on that Friday after yours and Chanhee’s run in with your three gangsters:

 

 

**_It was eleven o’clock, and my mother and Jaehyun were out working, so it was just me and Y/n at home. She went to bed ages ago._ **

**_I was trying to study at my desk, but mostly I couldn’t because my mind was racing from my argument with Myunghee today. I would hate to lose her over something as silly as a necklace._ **

**_I had also grown a tendency to drink wine in the evenings ever since Jaehyun had poured me some. Alcohol was my escape, a getaway from my shitty school life. I drowned myself in it and woke up dazed the next morning with pounding headaches, forgetting the night before…_ **

**_I put down my pen and picked up my phone, turning it on and finding Myunghee’s number, I called her._ **

**_The phone rang, but she didn’t pick up. I tried several times, but she never answered. Instead she ended the calls._ **

**_I wanted to know whether she had given them the necklace back. I just hoped that she would see sense. After a while, I gave up trying to contact her and swore, putting the phone down and taking a long sip of wine._ **

**_Soon, I became worried, she wasn’t picking up and I needed to see her, to say sorry._ **

**_So, I stood with my bottle of wine and stumbled out of my room._ **

**_I wrenched open the front door and entered the night. I walked down the streets. Myunghee was staying at her sister’s apartment with a friend tonight and I’ve been there a couple of times before._ **

**_I drank the wine as I staggered, I remembered everything as blurry, it was a warm night._ **

**_“Excuse me?” I remembered a voice asking me._ **

**_I looked up, seeing Mr Beom, my next-door neighbour. The old coot never liked me, he was an awful old man, always liked to blame me for things that I didn’t do, like stray footballs in his garden and the stray cat shitting on his tulips._ **

**_“What?” I slurred._ **

**_“Are you alright?” he asked, looking at me as if I was crazy._ **

**_I hiccupped and staggered. “No, I’m not alright!” I said, taking a sip of wine, some of it trickling out my mouth. Then I swallowed. “My girlfriend hates me, and I need to apologise…”_ **

**_The old coot looked at me weirdly, but I just ignored him as I stumbled away down the street towards Myunghee’s sister’s apartment which was in the next neighbourhood over, much more affluent than mine. It was a twenty-five-minute walk from my house._ **

**_After a while, I reached the complex and walked through, taking the stairs and nearly slipping and stumbling._ **

**_Soon, I reached the darkened hallway of her block. It was a sheltered walk way. All was silent and slightly eerie._ **

**_I could hear strange, shuffling noises as I knocked on the door, nearly dropping my bottle. “Myunghee-ah!” I called._ **

**_The noises stopped._ **

**_All of a sudden, the door burst open and figures poured out of the apartment, all of them dressed in black._ **

**_“Fuck off Kang!” a familiar voice growled, pushing me hard against the metal railing._ **

**_I collapsed against it, my still hurt ribs aching and in pain. Then I watched, my vision blurred, causing me to see double, however I could make out something wrapped in a long pink quilt being carried by one of the masked, black clad men. Then, something shiny caught my eyes…and I picked it up._ **

**_And that was all I remembered of that night…_ **

****

****

**_Entry 38# Saturday morning_ **

****

**_When I woke up the next day, I was laying on my bed, on top of the covers. My head was pounding and throbbing against my skull and my body felt heavy and bruised._ **

**_And…there was something hard digging into my thigh._ **

**_I turned on my back and dug in my suit trouser pocket and I swore that I was seeing an illusion when in my hand I found the blue diamond necklace…_ **

**_What?_ **

**_I didn’t know how I had gotten it, last night was so vague to me. I couldn’t remember a thing, it was all a nonsensical blur._ **

**_I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table which said noon. I’ve never slept in that late before!_ **

**_I stumbled out of bed, my head hurting even more as I exited my room and into the living room._ **

**_Y/n was doing her homework at the small living room table, the TV was on as well, like a buzz in the background. Other than that, the house was empty, mum worked at the supermarket on Saturdays and Jaehyun was most likely out as well, doing god knows what._ **

**_I greeted petals and she greeted me, then I walked to the kitchen and got some water, chugging it down and as I did that, the TV got to me and finally made sense._ **

_“…And early just this morning, a young teen girl was found dead in the early hours of this morning in a pond in Soljun park.”_

**_I froze and walked out of the kitchen, looking at the old and blurry TV set. Y/n was also watching the TV, her wide eyes transfixed._ **

**_Then, the news reporter put a hand to her ear and her eyes widened:_ ** _“It has now been confirmed that the victim was in fact Park Myunghee, a student at the prestigious Seoul Academy…”_

**_My whole world felt as if it had crumbled before my eyes as a picture of Myunghee flashed on the screen with her sweet smile and long brown locks._ **

**_And suddenly, the events of last night all came flashing back to me, the blurriness of the sheltered apartment walkway, the darkly-dressed figures rushing out and bumping into me, the pink quilt being carried by one of the figures…_ **

**_“Chanhee-ah…” Y/n said, tears trickling down her cheeks as she turned around and faced me, knowing all about my relationship with Myunghee._ **

**_I ignored her, not wanting to speak, in fact I didn’t think I could as I walked into my room and closed the door, tears escaping. I felt like such an asshole for shouting at her like that yesterday._ **

**_And I knew…after some thought who exactly had done this, and they needed to be stopped…_ **

 

 

You stopped reading, feeling overwhelmed.

Your brother witnessed the killers taking the body out in the quilt…

But…there was definitely something that you were missing.

You looked through your notes from your conversation with Minji again…and you remembered something very important from yesterday.

Your eyes widened and you just hoped that you were right, your heart was pounding with adrenaline…

If you were right…then…then it would definitely prove your brother’s innocence.

You glanced up at Yixing. “Daddy?” you called.

“Yes, baby?” Yixing asked, still writing on his sheets.

“Um, may I go to the toilet?” You asked.

Yixing looked up and met your eyes. “Of course, you can.” He said with a chuckle.

You blushed. “Thanks.” You said, closing your MacBook and putting your pad of paper safely into your black leather satchel.

Then you walked out of his office and shut the door.

You didn’t actually need the toilet, you just needed some space to think through your theory for a bit and stretch your legs.

So, you took off down the large, white pristine hallways, passing the occasional doctor, nurse, visitor or patient however it was relatively quiet.

Your stomach began to rumble, you hadn’t eaten since lunch. You looked in your jeans pocket and found some change.

You decided to take the lifts down to the main entrance of the hospital. When the lift doors opened, you stepped out, the place was busy with people.

You slipped away and into a small, secluded hallway with some vending machines at the end of it.

Suddenly, you noticed a familiar figure at the end of the hall who was putting money into a vending machine and looking nervously around her.

“Minji?” you called, your limbs trembling.

The figure jumped and turned and as expected, it was Park Minji. She looked pale and wide-eyed.

“What are you doing here?” she asked with a hand on her heart, trying to gather herself.

You walked and stopped in front of her. “I do work experience here for the summer.” You explained. “I’m studying medicine at university.”

Minji nodded her head, sweeping a lock of hair behind her ear.

“What are you doing here?” you asked with a tilt of your head, however you knew the answer from your conversation yesterday. But you wanted to test her, just to make sure…

Minji paused. “Um…my mother is in hospital.” She said, bending down and collecting a packet of blueberry jelly sweets from the vending machine.

You watched as she balanced it on top of a packet of cheesy tortilla chips and some coke. “Why is she in hospital?” you asked, remembering that she had told you this yesterday, but she had never said why.

“She just had a kidney transplant.” She answered, rearranging the sweet treats in her arms as she walked to the next machine and looked inside it.

“A kidney transplant…” you whispered. “Is she okay?”

Minji nodded. “She’s alright, just groggy from the anaesthetic.” She said distractedly as she put some coins in the machine and as she did that, she dropped the packet of blueberry sweets…

You bent down and picked it up for her. “Do you like these?” you asked, turning the packet in your hands.

Minji frowned. “No, I hate them.” she said, taking the packet from you and stuffing it in her jeans pocket. “They have a horrible aftertaste. But my—”

Then she stopped talking and blushed, looking away and hastily putting change into the vending machine.

You raised an eyebrow but her little stumble there confirmed some things for you. “So, how did your mother get the transplant?” you asked, changing the topic.

Minji paused. “Um what do you mean?” she asked, pressing the buttons on the vending machine.

“Well, for kidney transplants to be really successful, it’s ideal that the donor is a living blood relative of the recipient, who is more likely to share the same tissue and blood type, meaning that there’s less risk of rejection.” You explained, watching Minji carefully as her eyes widened, her hand trembling.

As you stared at Minji, you made a small realisation. “It can’t have been you then.” You said, noticing the lack of a hospital gown. “Transplant patients aren’t advised to walk around even days after their op.” you said.

Minji was now sweating.

“And you don’t have any other siblings…” you murmured. “Unless…”

Then your eyes widened, your heart pounding and you couldn’t believe it, it was so obvious all along.

“Myunghee is the donor, isn’t she?” you whispered.

Minji remained still and you knew that you had caught her.

“She was a match, right?” you said. “Because you weren’t…”

Minji turned to you. “How do you—”

“Yesterday, you were talking about her as if she was still alive and you nearly slipped up and said that your sister had texted you.” you said, your heart pounding at your realisation. “And just now you nearly slipped up saying that your sister likes these blueberry sweets and you hate them, so why would you buy something you hate?” you said, remembering when your brother mentioned in his diary about Myunghee’s love of blueberry sweets.

Minji looked gormless, her entire face was pale.

“So, Minji, is Myunghee dead or alive?” you asked.

Minji stared at you, then she looked up and down the hallway and nodded. “Yes, she’s alive.”

You gasped.

Your theory was correct.

“But how? How did she survive? Where did she go?” you asked frantically, your mind racing.

Minji shushed you. “I’ll explain it all okay?” she whispered, picking up another can of coke from the machine.

“May I see her?” you asked.

Minji looked conflicted.

“Please, I really need to find out the truth!” you implored. “If she’s alive, it means that my brother is definitely innocent.”

Minji continued to stare at you, then she sighed, looking down the secluded hallway. “Alright, I’ll take you to see her. But you must not tell anyone about this, okay?” she said, looking into your eyes. “Not a word to Jongin or anyone.”

“I promise.” You whispered.

Minji stared at you for a little while and then she nodded. “Come on then.” She said, walking out of the small hallway.

You walked beside her, your whole body full of adrenaline at this revelation but you needed to see it to truly believe it.

You and Minji ascended a couple of stairs and travelled down some hallways and eventually, you both stopped in front of a private hospital room.

Minji walked through and you entered afterwards.

And there, laying in bed with a book in her hands, was Park Myunghee.

Your breath hitched in your throat.

You were certain that it was her.

Definitely.

You could see her girlish features had now smoothed out and grown more mature. Her hair wasn’t long and brown anymore, it was cropped in a bob and dyed black.

You couldn’t believe it.

You couldn’t believe that this was happening.

It was like seeing a ghost.

“Myunghee-ah,” Minji began, placing the snacks on the bedside table. “I have a visitor for you.”

Myunghee looked up from her book and met your eyes and you could tell that she didn’t recognise you then she turned to Minji. “What’s going on?” she rasped. “We need to keep a low profile!”

“This is L/n Y/n.” Minji said, cutting off her sister. “Kang Chanhee’s little sister.”

Myunghee’s eyes widened and her head whipped towards you. “Y/n-ah?”

You smiled and walked towards her. “Hi.” You said, suddenly feeling quite awkward. You remembered her calling you that once seven years ago.

“You’ve grown so much…” she breathed, staring at you wide-eyed. “Why’re you here?” she asked, closing her book.

Minji invited you to take a seat by the bed and you did so. Then she took the other seat on the opposite side of the bed.

The two sisters looked to you and you cleared your throat. “Um, I’m trying to prove my brother’s innocence.” You said quietly. “I didn’t believe that he killed you and I want to find the real killers.”

“Oh my…” Myunghee breathed, staring at you.

“But what happened?” you asked. “Where have you been hiding all these years?”

Myunghee looked at Minji and you could tell that she was anxious and slightly unwilling to divulge.

“I won’t tell anyone.” You said sincerely, looking deep into her eyes.

Myunghee grimaced. “How did you know I was still alive?” she asked with a rasp, weak from the anaesthetic.

“I guessed.” You said. “Some things didn’t add up when I was talking to your sister.”

Myunghee glared at Minji.

“She was good.” Minji said in her defence. “Y/n is very clever, she caught me out.”

You blushed.

Myunghee continued to frown at her older sister, then she turned to you and a small smile tugged at her lips. “Just what I expect from Chanhee’s little sister.” She whispered.

You smiled and then you straightened in your seat. “So, may I ask what really happened that night?”

Myunghee looked at you with a small sigh. “Okay.” she said, looking at Minji who held her hand, squeezing it tight then she met your eyes and took a deep breath. “So, Chanhee and I had an argument after school about…” she said, stopping herself. “Have you heard of the Hyungwon estate robbery case?” she asked.

You nodded, knowing that it was the estate where Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol stole all that jewellery from during their high school days.

“Well, I knew the boys who had stolen all that jewellery.” She said quietly. “They bullied Chanhee a lot, they were terrible and just crude. Dumping rubbish all over him, getting students at school to throw powder and eggs on him, calling him names, turning the whole student body against him. I was sick of it.” she said. “So, I stole a blue diamond necklace from their stash which they had buried near a small country house on the grounds of Soljun park.”

“Why did you steal it?” you asked, already knowing the answer, but you wanted to see whether it fitted with what you’ve read in your brother’s diary.

“I…I wanted to blackmail them into leaving Chanhee alone.” She said. “So, I said that if they gave me money and left him alone, they could have the necklace back, but they refused.” She explained.

“So, why were you and Chanhee arguing?” you asked.

“Well, when I threatened the boys, they came after Chanhee and beat him up quite badly, accusing him of setting me up to it. But he had no idea and he confronted me about it.” she said, her voice trembling. “He said that what I was doing was dangerous and that I should give it back to them, but I said no. I wanted them to bow down and stop hurting him and we argued quite badly.”

“Where did you argue?” you asked.

“At Soljun park.” She said.

You nodded, it matched up with the diary. “What happened next?”

“We both went our separate ways.” She said. “I went to Minji’s apartment where my friend Hwang Soojun was staying. She’s an orphan who lived in Germany, but we were good friends before she went to live out there.” She continued, gulping wetly. “We had a girly night, just us two and I was trying to forget about my argument with Chanhee. He tried to call me a couple of times, but I didn’t answer, I ended the calls.”

You remembered Chanhee mentioning that he had called her many times, and from the call history on his phone before the murder.

“So, it was getting late and Soojun went to sleep first. But I had an English exam next week, so I stayed up a bit more and read my vocab out to my phone, which I used to record my voice, so that I could listen to my pronunciation and improve it. We were both in the living room, sleeping on blow-up mattresses and covered in quilts.”

“A little while later, I fell asleep whilst saying my words and Soojun must have gotten up to turn off the light because when I woke up some time in the middle of the night, the light was off. I couldn’t get back to sleep so, I got up to get some water from the kitchen and not long after, I heard a ‘thump’.” She said, her eyes watering.

Your heart was pounding as you stared at her.

“I closed the fridge and kept absolutely still. I crept towards the living room doorway as three figures hopped through the window. The apartment had an outdoor walkway where people walked along, and I remembered leaving the window open for some cool air.”

“I didn’t move a muscle. I was terrified as they started to root around the living room, looking for the blue diamond necklace.” She said, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks. Minji squeezed her hand in comfort.

Myunghee looked up and caught your eyes. “Then, Soojun woke up and…and they killed her.” She said with a sob, cupping her face and crying even harder.

“What?” you whispered, your heart pounding.

“They must have thought that Soojun was me.” Myunghee explained through tears.

“How did they kill her?” you asked faintly.

“They strangled and suffocated her under the quilt.” She sobbed. Minji handed her some tissues and she wiped her eyes. “Afterwards, they looked for the necklace again and found it. Then, Chanhee knocked at the door and they got scared and dragged her out of the apartment.”

“Chanhee was there?” you whispered.

Myunghee nodded. “They bumped into him.” she said. “I heard a small altercation.”

You froze, your heart pounding when you remembered your brother mentioning that one of the killers had bumped into him when he went to visit the apartment…

“I couldn’t go out there and stop them.” Myunghee continued and you looked at her. “I just couldn’t because I knew that they would hurt me too and I felt so selfish.”

“So…who were those people?” you asked, your hands trembling against your jean clad thighs.

However, you had an idea, but you _really_ didn’t want to accept it and you just hoped and prayed that it wasn’t who you thought it was.

Minji and Myunghee shared a look.

“Y/n-ah, you won’t like it…” Minji began, looking uneasy.

“Please just tell me!” you demanded, your heart pounding, your mind racing through all the possibilities and not liking any of them.

Myunghee removed the tissue from her eyes and looked at you. “It was Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol.” She whimpered through sobs. “They broke into the apartment and killed Soojun and stole the diamond necklace, blaming it all on Chanhee.”

You felt as if your whole world shattered in front of your eyes.

Tears began to leak out and everything was a blur…

Your heart became weak, raw pain coursing through your veins…

Your gangsters…the loves of your life…killed an innocent girl…and blamed your brother for it and got him sent down for something that he never did.

They stole one year of his life that had been spent in that detention centre and then the rest of it when he came out of the centre feeling suicidal.

They stole him away from you and your mother…never to return.

“No…” you whispered, frantically shaking your head. “They would never do that.” You said, tears pouring down your cheeks but even you weren’t sure of yourself.

“Y/n-ah…”

“Do you have any hard evidence?” you rasped.

Minji and Myunghee shared a look.

“Could you get my phone please?” Myunghee asked.

Minji nodded, handing the phone to her sister.

You watched through tear-stricken eyes as Myunghee tapped on the phone then she looked at you. “I have some audio of it.” she whispered. “It’s quite distressing though.”

“I would like to listen.” You said, shuffling towards her.

Myunghee nodded and played the audio, turning up the volume.

The sound was scratchy, but you could hear boots against a hard floor and low voices:

 

 

**“Is that her?” a voice asked, sounding like Jongdae.**

**“Yeah, looks like it.” another said. “Pathetic bitch.” He sounded like Baekhyun.**

**“Come on, let’s look for the necklace.” Jongdae said. Then you heard some rummaging and swearing.**

**“Fuck, where is it?” a voice hissed, and you recognised it as Chanyeol’s voice.**

**“The little bitch must have hidden it somewhere, Yeol.” Baekhyun whispered.**

**There was a little while of rummaging and looking around and all of a sudden, there was a low groan and a ruffling of sheets.**

**“Who’s that?” a voice asked. That must be Soojun, having woken up to them all looking around the living room.**

**There was silence.**

**“Fuck, she’s awake.” Jongdae whispered.**

**“Let’s kill her, we don’t have time. She knows that we stole all that shit. She’s a liability.” Baekhyun said, his voice was cold and unlike him.**

**“Alright.” Chanyeol murmured with a sigh. “Who’s going to do it?” he asked as if it was the most prosaic thing ever and that disgusted you.**

**It was silent and you heard footsteps and a rustle of quilts as someone got on the air mattress. Then you heard some grunts and what sounded like wild thrashing and soft screaming, it was definitely Soojun fighting back in the last moments of her life…**

**Soon, the thrashing and soft screaming stopped, and the room was filled with heavy breaths and silence.**

**“Is she dead?” a voice that sounded like Jongdae asked.**

**“Yeah.” Baekhyun whispered after a little while.**

**“Now, let’s have a look for the necklace again.” Chanyeol said.**

**Then you heard some more shuffling and swearing as the three of them looked everywhere. Drawers were opened and cupboards rooted through.**

**“Found it.” Jongdae announced softly after a while.**

**The others patted his back and congratulated him.**

**All of a sudden, the doorbell chimed, and the three boys stopped talking.**

**“Myunghee-ah?” a familiar voice called.**

**You gasped, recognising it as Chanhee’s voice…it sounded so strange to hear it on recording like that after so long…**

**“Fuck, it’s Kang.” Baekhyun whispered.**

**“Wrap the body in the quilt.” Chanyeol said and you heard the sound of fabric rustling again.**

**“But why?” Jongdae asked, breathing hard.**

**“We’re getting rid of it!” Chanyeol hissed. “It can’t stay here.”**

**Then you heard them struggling to lift a heavy object and as the door opened.**

**“Hey what are you—?” Chanhee began to say.**

**“Fuck off, Kang.” Jongdae growled and you heard a dull weight hitting a railing.**

Then Myunghee turned off the recording, plunging the room into silence.

“How did you get that recording?” you asked, more tears streaming down your cheeks. Their voices sounded so cold and heartless, unlike what you were used to hearing…

Myunghee looked into your eyes. “I was recording myself saying my words for English class, and I must have fallen asleep whilst saying them and forgot to turn off my phone…” she explained as Minji nodded, still holding her hand.

“So…what happened after that?” you asked, more tears pouring, your heart trembling.

Myunghee took in a deep breath, wiping her eyes. “Well…I called Minji on the landline, telling her to come back and that Soojun had been murdered.” She said. “Then we packed some of my stuff into Soojun’s bag and we used Soojun’s passport to get me out of the country and on the next flight to Munich. I couldn’t stay in Korea, because they would for sure kill me if they knew that I was still alive. So, going to Germany and pretending to be Hwang Soojun was my only option.” She explained.

It was silent as you digested it all, your three gangsters…killed an innocent girl and got your brother blamed for it…It was all their fault…

“I felt like such a terrible friend.” Myunghee sobbed, breaking you out of your thoughts. “I had stood there and watched my own friend die and be dragged away…” she said. “And I couldn’t even defend Chanhee-ah…I hated myself!”

You whimpered, your hands and body trembling with sorrow.

“Y/n-ah, we’re really sorry…” Minji said, looking at you. “This must be so distressing…”

You looked at her and there were so many thoughts flowing through your head right now. You couldn’t say a thing because whenever you would try, your words would catch in your throat.

You cried even harder, burying your face in your hands, not believing that the three men whom you loved would do such an abhorrent thing. Even though you knew about their mafia lifestyle, it was still too close to home…

Minji stood from her seat and walked towards you, enveloping you in a hug. You leant against her and cried your eyes out, gripping her shirt.

It was silent as you cried, no one made a sound. Myunghee stroked your arm in comfort and both sisters were whispering encouragements into your ears. However, they didn’t help, your mind was scattered, you didn’t know what to do or think anymore.

Soon enough, the two sisters had helped calm you down and you wiped your tears away however the pain was still there, eating away at your heart.

“Thank you.” you said, looking at the two sisters. “For telling the truth.”

They both nodded.

“Remember that we’re always here.” Myunghee rasped, patting your shoulder. “If you need to talk.”

You nodded then you looked at your pink and frayed wristwatch, it was half six and you had left Yixing’s office ages ago…

You met the two sisters’ eyes. “I need to go.” You said, standing up from your seat.

“Please don’t tell anyone that I’m alive.” Myunghee said, looking at you desperately.

“Of course, I won’t.” you promised, taking a deep breath.

They nodded.

“Goodbye…” you whispered as you walked out of the hospital room and shut the door.

You willed the tears to not fall as you walked down a couple of hallways, following the signage towards the neurology ward.

You were worried about seeing Yixing, wondering whether he knew all about it as well and kept it from you like Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol.

You prayed that that wasn’t the case.

As you walked, you stopped off at a female toilet and checked yourself in the mirror. Your eyes and lips were red and puffy. You looked a mess.

So, you splashed some cold water onto your face to calm yourself.

Then you exited and continued on your way and soon you reached the neurology ward.

You approached Yixing’s office and with a deep breath, you entered.

Yixing’s head whipped towards you, he was on a handset.

“…Don’t worry, she’s here.” He said. “Thank you, bye.”

You closed the door as he hung up the phone and stood up.

“Sweetheart, where were you?” he asked as he walked towards you. “You were ages…”

You looked down at your white tennis shoes. “I…um…got a bit lost.” You whispered, hoping that he would believe it.

“Oh baby…” he sighed, bringing you in for a hug. “I had to call security because I was so worried. You were gone for an hour.”

“Sorry…” you breathed, trying to keep the tears in.

“Don’t apologise.” He said, rubbing your back. “At least you’re here, that’s the main thing.”

You nodded wordlessly.

“Anyway, let’s go home.” He said. “The others must be dying to see you.”

You froze at that, not feeling ready to see your other gangsters because you knew that that would include seeing Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol. The ones who had killed an innocent girl and stole your brother from you, leading him to commit suicide…

“You ready to leave?” Yixing asked.

You jolted out of your thoughts and nodded slightly, not wanting to go to the mansion and face them at all.

You were terrified.

“Good girl.” He whispered, kissing your forehead and letting you go. “Go pack your stuff.”

You did as he said, shuffling towards the black leather sofa and gathering your notepad and books and stuffing your pens into your pencil case. You put your MacBook into your _Versace_ case and you put all your things, including your brother’s diary into your black leather satchel bag.

You both took off your doctor’s coats and Yixing hung them in the cupboard. Then you walked out of his office and down the pristine white hallways.

The journey down to the entrance hall was silent except for Yixing trying to make some conversation, however you only answered with one-word answers, really not in the mood to talk.

Eventually, you both emerged in the entrance hall of the hospital and you walked past patients, doctors and visitors and out through the automatic doors towards the carpark.

Yixing unlocked his white Audi and you both slipped inside, and he started the engine, reversing out of the space and out of the carpark, down the wide and affluent city streets.

The drive was silent, but your mind was screaming, wanting nothing more than to cry and bawl your eyes out. You clenched your fists in your lap and tried to keep it in as you formed a small plan in your head.

You needed to hear it from them.

You knew that you couldn’t keep it bottled up forever, they would eventually suss that something was wrong. They always did.

Soon, Yixing arrived at the grand mansion, the limestone brick glimmering in the early September sun and you could see grey clouds gathering in the distance.

The place was just beautiful, and you didn’t know whether you felt ready to do what you were about to do…but you knew that it was necessary.

Yixing drove into the spacious underground garage and parked in a space amongst the other glimmering supercars.

Then he turned off the ignition and you both got out the car and he locked it.

Yixing took your hand in his and led you up the echoey, spiral stairs and you both emerged in the glimmering entrance hall.

Your footsteps were loud in your ears and adrenaline began to course through you at what you were about to do as you both approached the spacious living room.

You could hear the rest of your gangsters in there, all talking amongst each other with smiles in their voices…

As soon as you and Yixing entered, your gangsters stopped talking and turned to you with charming smiles and greetings.

You smiled half-heartedly, but mostly you couldn’t smile at all.

You needed to confront them.

And as you stood there, your poor, wounded heart beating with pain, your eyes began to well with tears and you cried, sobbing into your hands.

You couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Your gangsters all stopped and stared, their eyes full of worry.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he stood.

You froze, looking up from your hands and remembering his cold voice in the recording. You couldn’t believe that it belonged to him, one of the twelve men whom you loved so dearly.

“Please, you can tell us…” Baekhyun continued as he walked towards you, reaching a hand out.

You stepped back, recoiling away from him.

You missed the flash of hurt in his eyes as he stared at you in shock. You had never done that before…

Your gangsters were all looking at you now, all of them surprised at your reaction.

“Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” Yixing asked from beside you, also reaching a hand towards you.

You recoiled from him as well, missing the pain in his eyes.

It was silent, no one spoke as you looked up, catching all of your gangsters’ concerned eyes with your tear-stricken ones, then you took in a deep breath. “I—I found out that you all went to…Seoul Academy…like my brother.” You said, your whole body trembling.

It was silent, and you watched as they all exchanged a look.

“And…” you continued, and their heads all flashed towards you. “And…Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol…you were in the same class as him…”

The three brothers in question all shared a look, realisation passing through their visages.

You sobbed, cupping your mouth as more tears streamed down, the looks on their faces told you that what you had heard from Myunghee today was true.

_They really did do it…_

“Baby—” Jongdae said, standing from the corner sofa and walking towards you

“And…and…” you began, clearing your throat and trying to wipe away your tears. “You three killed an innocent girl, blaming it on my brother!!” you seethed, your fists clenching and shaking by your sides.

The gangsters all froze at your words.

“You ruined his life and had him down for murder just because of a stupid necklace!” you continued in a scream, glowering at the three gangsters who looked shocked and pale—Guilty.

Your other gangsters glared at Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol, however they didn’t look surprised at the news as they growled at the three, standing up and cornering them, beginning to argue.

Suddenly, a horrible realisation dawned on you which made you sick. “So, you all knew about this?” you asked incredulously, looking at your older gangsters who stopped talking amongst each other and avoided your eyes, looking very ashamed of themselves.

“Well? Did you all know or not?” you asked, your voice quaking, needing an answer.

“Yes, we did.” Kris replied for them all, clenching his fists.

_No…_

You breathed in a shaky breath, hot tears of anguish raining down your cheeks and neck.

“What’s going on?” Sehun asked, looking confused along with Kyungsoo, Tao and Jongin, the four of them looking at their brothers for answers however they all ignored them.

You sobbed, ignoring your four youngest gangsters and turning to Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol. “One of you three…killed Park Myunghee and dumped her in that pond!” you seethed, keeping true to Myunghee and not telling them what had actually happened. “How could you!”

“Baby please—” Baekhyun implored, trying to keep calm but he was crumbling.

“Why did you do it?!!” you wailed, cutting him off. “You let my brother take the blame!! And he died thinking that everyone hated him!!”

“Y/n, baby, please.” Chanyeol pleaded as he stood and walked towards you, hurt in his eyes.

“Stop with the baby please!!” you screamed, backing away from him and the others. “Just admit it!” you trembled. “Admit what you did!!”

“Y/n—” Jongdae started, walking towards you but you backed away, so he stopped a couple of feet in front of you, looking helpless.

“Say it!!!” you screamed, and they all stopped and stared at you. “Just say it and put me out of my misery!!” you shrieked, tears rolling down your cheeks.

The room was piercingly quiet as they all stared at you, not saying a word, the only sound being your tears and sobs of grief.

“We did it, but baby please that was all in the past—” Jongdae said hurriedly.

You froze, you felt as if your heart had been ripped and torn apart in your chest, then wrenched out and beaten to a pulp.

“Is our relationship a fucking joke to you all?” you asked scathingly. “Did you all want me out of pity? The dead boy’s sister??”

They all jumped at your bad language, having not expected that from you at all.

“No, Y/n please, no.” Chanyeol said desperately, shaking his head and looking very ashen.

“You three made love to me.” You growled, your voice trembling as you glared at the three gangsters. “Knowing who my brother was and that you had ruined his life, stealing him from me way before his time!”

It was completely silent and none of them knew what to say.

“Baby please, let’s calm down a bit…” Luhan said as he walked up to you, about to wrap you in his arms.

“Don’t baby me!!” You sobbed through tears, side stepping away from him and not catching the look of heartbreak in his eyes. “You knew about it too, so you’re just as bad as them!” you screamed, gesturing to Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol, who’s heads were hung low in absolute shame.

“We didn’t know anything about it!” Tao exclaimed all of a sudden, looking at you, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun nodded in agreement, also looking very confused and hurt.

You looked away from them, not knowing what to do, say or believe in at the moment, your heart was in pain, and your throat hurt from screaming, your body full of darkness and sorrow. The men whom you loved…killed another person…blaming it on your brother…using their influence in the police to get him sent down…ruining his life, his aspirations…

“I’m leaving, I want to go home.” You said decidedly after a little while of tense, uncomfortable silence.

The gangsters all looked towards you, their eyes in pain, the very thing they feared unfolding in front of them—You leaving and possibly never coming back.

“Please Y/n-ah, we can work this out…” Junmyeon said, walking up to you and placing a hand on your shoulder.

You spun around and met his eyes and you almost relented at the look on his face. “No, this can’t be worked out!!” you growled, shrugging his hand off you. “I’m leaving!”

“Y/n-ah, don’t you love us?” Sehun called, his eyes frantic. “Please don’t go.”

You paused, your heart breaking. “I can’t stay here.” You said firmly, looking at all twelve gangsters through your hot and stinging tears. “And…we can’t be together anymore…”

This time, they didn’t say anything, and you hiked up your satchel and charged out of the sitting room.

Your tennis shoes pounded against the smooth white marble as you ran through the entrance hall and ascended the stairs, your tears falling harder and your heart breaking as you rushed down the wide and spacious cream hallways and entered your room, slamming the door shut.

You really couldn’t stay here, you couldn’t stay in the same house as Soojun’s murderers, the three men who had stolen your brother from you…

You haphazardly wiped away your tears and dug in your walk-in wardrobe.

You found your old, dusty weekend bag from when you first moved in.

You looked through your walk-in wardrobe, grabbing clothes and stuffing them inside the bag.

You gathered your textbooks, your knickknacks and Oscar the bear, putting them into your old weekend bag, then you entered the bathroom and got your toiletries.

You caught yourself in the mirror.

You looked an absolute mess; your eyes and lips were puffy and swollen and your face was red and flushed. You put your hair in a ponytail and splashed some cool water on your face to calm down.

Then you exited the bathroom and put your toiletries into your weekend bag. You zipped it up and opened your black leather satchel bag, taking out your iPhone.

You called Jungkook’s number and put the phone to your ear.

The line picked up.

“Hey, Y/n-ah!” Jungkook greeted happily and you could hear some laughing in the background.

You wiped away more tears and sat down on the bed. “Jungkook-ah, are you available?” you rasped, then you cleared your throat.

Jungkook paused. “Yeah, I am.” He said. “Are you alright? You sound…sad.”

You gulped. “Could you come pick me up?” you asked, ignoring his question. “From…their house…”

“Y/n-ah…did something happen?” he asked, sounding worried.

“I—I’ll explain when you get there…” you told him quickly, wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible.

“Okay.” Jungkook relented. “I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you.” you whispered then you hung up the call and put the phone onto the bed.

You stood and gathered your weekend bag and satchel on your shoulders and held the iPhone and MacBook in your arms.

Then you walked towards the door, sweeping one last look around the large, grand and beautiful bedroom. You could feel sorrow welling inside and you wondered whether you would ever see it again…

You quickly looked away and walked out, more tears gathering in your raw eyes. You walked down the hallways and descended the white marble stairs, your footsteps echoing around and through your ears.

It was silent as you crept towards the living room doorway and peeked through.

They were all there, with their heads in their hands.

You felt dreadful, your heart pounding with pain in your chest but you tried to ignore it. You knew that you had to leave. You couldn’t stay.

“Goodbye.” You said softly, sniffling to keep back the tears and emotions.

The men peeked up at you and you looked away to calm your heart at how anguished they looked.

You could feel their eyes on you as you shuffled into the room, putting the MacBook and the iPhone onto an ornate side table, then you turned and resolutely walked down the hallways and towards the entrance hall.

You reached the large, mahogany doors and opened them. You walked out and closed them behind you with a rough slam which reverberated loudly throughout the large and grand home.

It was now raining, but the sun was shining through the pewter coloured clouds as you walked down the stone steps, rain splattering on your body, seeping through your hair and clothes.

You cried harder then, all of it feeling so real as you spotted Jungkook’s BMW in the distance.

You watched as it drove around the stone Aphrodite fountain and parked.

You hauled your bags on your shoulders and walked towards the car. You opened the passenger door and slipped inside, closing it behind you and putting your bags down by your feet.

“Y/n-ah…” Jungkook breathed, looking into your red, glassy eyes.

“I broke up with them…” you whispered, buckling your seatbelt.

You could feel his eyes on you, but you didn’t want to elaborate, the thought of not being with the gangsters anymore broke you but you knew that you couldn’t be with them, not after what you had discovered…

Jungkook didn’t push for anything more, for which you were grateful.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He said with a small sigh.

You nodded once.

“Where shall I take you?” he asked.

“Home.” You whispered, that’s where you really needed to be.

You told him your address and he put it into a satnav.

Then, he put the car into gear and drove around the stunning Aphrodite fountain and down the long gravel driveway.

You looked in the pebbled and wet side mirror as the mansion and the fountain slowly disappeared from view, ensconced by the elements.

Jungkook drove down the highways and you looked down at your lap, more tears trailing down your cheeks, trying not to think about all the happy memories that you had had with them all these past couple of months and how they made you feel.

You didn’t know how you were going to begin to face your mother after what you had heard today, and you really didn’t want to tell her the truth because you knew that she would be beside herself…

Eventually, you arrived at home and you thanked Jungkook and got out the car with your satchel bag and weekend bag on your shoulders.

The rain poured down on you as you walked up your crumbly and cracked path and looked up at your house, the paint was peeling even worse now and you could see the red spray-painted words: ‘MURDERER’ much more clearly now.

You sobbed and looked away as you reached the doorstep, fishing in your pockets for your keys, you unlocked the door and opened it with a creak.

“Y/n-ah?” Your mother called, walking out of her bedroom.

Your heart jolted in your chest at the sound of her voice and the sight of her after so long as you closed the door behind you.

When she saw your distraught expression, she froze. “What’s wrong?” She asked, rushing towards you.

You dropped your bags and hugged her tight. You hadn’t seen her in so long and you had missed her so much.

She hugged you back and you cried into her shoulder, letting it all out, your heart in pain in your chest.

“Y/n, what happened??” She asked, rubbing your back in smooth comforting circles.

“I—I split up with them.” You cried, tears running down your flushed cheeks as you whimpered, your heart trembling in your chest at the fact that you were actually saying those words. You didn’t want them to be real.

Your mother cradled your face in her hands, and she looked as if she was about to cry as well as she wiped away your tears with her thumbs.

She led you towards the old sofa which creaked when you both sat down.

“Oh, Y/n-ah…” She breathed, pulling you close against her. “But why? What happened between you all?” She asked, rubbing your back.

You froze, and you knew that you could never ever tell her what had really happened.

You didn’t want to accept it, even though the gangsters did terrible things, you didn’t want to tell your mother that they had done such an abhorrent thing to your brother, blaming him for _murder…_

“I don’t want to talk about it…” You whispered after a long while, burying your head in your mother’s now very soaked neck.

Your mother didn’t press for anything, which you were very glad for and she allowed you to cry and sniffle against her for a long while, letting it all out.

“Can I stay with you here?” You asked her after a little while as she rubbed your back.

“Of course, you can.” She breathed. “You’re always welcome here, you’re my girl after all.” She said, planting a kiss onto your forehead. “Why don’t you have a shower and calm down a bit?” She suggested.

You nodded and stood from the creaky sofa. You picked up your bags and stumbled to your room.

You shut the door, looking around your bare, clean room. Your raw eyes caught sight of the large, double bed and you let the tears fall harder.

You dropped your bags and collapsed onto the floor in a heap of sobs, hot, frustrated tears running down your cheeks.

You couldn’t believe it…

You looked down at your solitaire diamond promise ring all of a sudden and you didn’t have the heart to take it off…

The men whom you loved so dearly…sent your brother down for a crime that he didn’t commit…but the worst thing was…

 

You still loved them…

 

 

_To be continued…_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! And don’t worry! It’s not over yet, there is definitely more on the way! I am so happy for all your support and I have absolutely enjoyed writing this story so far!! I can't wait to continue writing more! I hope that you all have a lovely day! <333333 I love you all!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologise for the extremely long wait, however here it is in all its glory!!! Thank you so much for your kind words and comments of support, they really mean a lot to me.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy the chapter!!! <333333333333333 :)

 

 

 

 

It was now a Friday and it has been two weeks since you had split up with the gangsters and you were holed up in your room, wrapped in your duvet on the double bed, just laying there and crying, your heart in excruciating pain in your chest.

A couple of days ago, you had come to the point where you couldn’t even cry anymore.

You were devastated.

You couldn’t shake the thought that your gangsters knew all about what happened, yet they never said anything and that to you was the worst thing… they didn’t have the decency to admit that they knew for so long…

Things have been difficult without them.

A couple of times you had actually forgotten to dress yourself because they did it all for you and you haven’t eaten for days, your appetite was ripped away from you just like your heart.

Masturbation was also difficult.

You had tried on some occasions to get yourself off.

However, whatever you did, it never worked.

You would tweak your nipples, finger your pussy, flick your clit… but it didn’t work and the orgasms that you did have were weak and never lasted long, leaving you feeling even worse.

Pleasure didn’t feel the same without them and you didn’t want to admit this because you were trying to forget them.

But of course, that was difficult as well.

You felt stupid that you were forgetting your needs, but you weren’t in the mood. You didn’t feel like living and carrying on with life now that you knew that your brother was innocent all along and that Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol had killed an innocent girl and blamed it on your brother.

They threw away a year of his life at that awful detention centre and caused him to commit suicide soon afterwards…

The past couple of months that you’ve been with the gangsters, you have been so consumed in them, they were always there to take care and listen to you but now they weren’t.

It was a strange shock to the system almost. You felt as if you couldn’t function without them.

You weren’t with them anymore.

And you didn’t know whether you would be able to get back with them again or not but even that thought was difficult to digest…because it was all so unknown at the moment.

Yet, you hated the thought of not getting back with the gangsters…but you knew that you couldn’t be with them again.

It wouldn’t be right, despite how much it pained you to think this.

All of a sudden, your bedroom door opened, and you didn’t move.

“Y/n-ah.” Your mother said, closing the door and walking over to your bed. “How are you?”

You ignored her, bunching yourself tighter beneath the duvet.

Your mother sighed and sat down on the bed beside you. “Come on, it’s been two weeks now.” She said softly. “You can’t keep laying in bed and crying like this.”

“I’m not crying.” You mumbled, turning away so that your back was to her.

Your mother sighed again. “Petals, I really hate seeing you like this.” She murmured.

You didn’t respond, hugging your pillow close and feeling so lost because you couldn’t tell your mother why you had split up with the gangsters.

It would break her if she knew that they were the ones who framed your brother for murder and that he was innocent all along.

Then your mother laid down on the double bed next to you on her side, her hand on your shoulder over the duvet. “Please, Y/n.” she whispered, close to your ear. “Please talk to me.”

It was silent for a while as she stroked your shoulder and you knew that you couldn’t stay silent with your mother for long, it wasn’t fair on her.

You turned and shuffled under the duvet towards her so that you were looking eye-to-eye.

“Your eyes are so red.” She whispered, shuffling closer and cupping your cheek with her warm, soft hand, her eyes breaking at how broken you looked.

You sniffed and looked away, pressing your other cheek deeper into the pillow.

All of a sudden, the handset in the living room began to ring.

Your mother sighed. “They’ve been calling the house every day. Why don’t you answer them?” she asked softly.

A flicker of heat manifested itself in your heart at the fact that the gangsters were trying to contact you, but you tried to repress it.

“I don’t want to.” You said with a shrug, knowing all about the gangsters calling your home phone almost daily, leaving voicemails which you didn’t have the heart to listen to, even though you wanted to but you knew that it would break you even more to hear their sorrowful voices.

“But they obviously want to talk things through.” Your mother said as she stroked your delicate tresses. “Whatever happened between you all, they probably feel terrible and want to make things right.”

You grimaced and bit your lip, snuggling tighter into your bedsheets. “But…I don’t think I’m ready yet.” You whispered, tears escaping at the thought of never being on good terms with the gangsters again.

In the distance, the phone stopped ringing.

“Oh petals…” she breathed.

More tears trickled down your cheeks and you couldn’t keep it in anymore. “I miss them.” You trembled. “And I hate myself for it…”

Your mother sighed and shuffled closer, hugging you tight against her chest.

You didn’t resist, instead you snuggled against her, revelling in her familiar warmth as she rubbed your back in smooth, comforting circles.

“You know…” you mother spoke up all of a sudden. “If you want to take your mind off things for a bit, you could help me clear out my room?” she said. “I haven’t had a chance to tidy in a while and there are a couple of things in there that we could sell to the pawn shop down the street.”

You snuggled closer against her, silently considering her offer.

“I think you should.” Your mother whispered, stroking your back. “It would get you out of your bed for a bit and take your mind off those boys.”

Then after a while of peaceful, uninterrupted stillness, your mother sighed, holding you tighter. “I’ll leave you now, and if you want to join me, I’ll just be in my room, okay?” she whispered.

You nodded. “Okay, mum.” You whispered.

Your mother smiled, placing a kiss on your hair. Then she unwrapped her arms from around you and shuffled off your double bed. She walked out and closed the door after her with a soft click, leaving you alone.

When she was gone, you flipped onto your back and stared at the ceiling, the early afternoon sunlight streaming through your window, dancing and skittering, the distant hum of cars travelling outside and the trees swishing and rustling in the September breeze.

Life was still going, continuing and growing around you…

Your mother was right, you needed to get out of bed for a bit, you needed to do something to distract yourself from all that had happened.

So, you sat up and peeled your white duvet off your body, then you swung your legs to the side of the bed, your feet coming into contact with the cool, hardwood floor.

All of a sudden, a glimmer of light caught your eyes.

You looked towards it, finding your beautiful solitaire diamond promise ring sat on your bedside table. You had taken it off a couple of days ago and ever since it has just sat there.

You picked it up and turned it around, the gold was cool against your fingertips and the single diamond refracted reds, blues and greens.

It was truly a beautiful ring and you remembered the evening when the gangsters had given it to you, they had taken you out to a restaurant to celebrate your exam results…it was such a lovely time, because you spent it with them all and you felt complete and whole… 

You drifted out of your thoughts and stared down at the ring again, wanting to put it on but not feeling sure…

Eventually, you didn’t, placing the beautiful piece of jewellery onto your bedside table and standing up, the creases falling out of your baggy white shirt.

Then you walked out of your room and shut the door, your head felt dizzy due to lack of water and food. You hadn’t eaten in ages; in fact, you didn’t even have an appetite anymore.

When your dizziness had passed, you walked down the hallway and approached your mother’s room, poking your head through.

Your mother was sat on the floor, sorting through a cardboard box of stuff. She hadn’t seemed to have noticed you yet.

You looked away from her and around her room which you rarely ever went in.

She used to share it with your father before he left to live in Japan permanently.

There were no signs that he was ever there though, your mother made sure of that as soon as the divorce papers were filed and as soon as he had left the country. She had even sold your father’s favourite leather armchair that only he ever sat in.

You crept further into the room and shut the door behind you.

Your mother looked up and smiled. “Hello.” She greeted.

“Hi.” You whispered, walking towards her. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Yeah, you can sort through that box there.” She said, pointing to a cardboard box on the bed.

You nodded and sat down on the crumpled covers, folding your bare legs beneath you as you rooted through the box, already becoming bored after a couple of minutes. There wasn’t much in there, only a couple of battered, yellow pieces of literature, lipsticks and even an empty bottle of perfume.

Suddenly, something glistened up at you, capturing your eyes.

You raised an eyebrow and moved a woolly scarf out of the way and retrieved it.

It was a gold ring of some sorts, shaped like a tiger, designed to curl around the finger. There was some black detail for the stripes and the eyes looked like little green emeralds, which caught the light streaming through the window.

It looked like your gold tiger pedant necklace that you were given all those weeks ago by Sunwoo whom had brought it over from Japan as it was a gift from your father.

“Y/n-ah?” your mother called. “Have you found anything yet?”

You looked up and met her gaze. “Yeah, I think so…”

Your mother stood and walked towards you, then her eyes widened, and she gasped, snatching the gold ring out of your hands.

“Mum!” you exclaimed in surprise, looking at her wide-eyed.

“Where did you get this?” she asked as she stared at you, her hands shaking.

“I—in that box that you told me to look through.” You whispered, pointing to said box which was sat in front of you. “Why? What’s wrong with it?” you asked, your heart pounding.

Your mother jolted. “Nothing.” She said, sitting down on her bed next to you as she stared down at the ring then she met your eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry petals it’s just…I thought that I had gotten rid of all traces of your father years ago. I forgot I had this.”

“My father got you this?” you whispered, your heart pounding.

Your mother nodded. “Yes, he did.” She said, looking down at the ring. “He got it for me a couple of months into the relationship. I used to wear it all the time. I loved it.”

“It’s pretty.” You whispered, leaning towards her for a closer look.

Your mother nodded in agreement, twirling the ring in her fingers, a nostalgic gleam twinkling in her eyes and a frown tugging at her lips. You couldn’t tell what she was thinking whatsoever.

The room descended into silence as you both stared at the gold tiger ring and then your mother cleared her throat. “I’ll just put this away.” She whispered, opening her bedside table drawer and putting the ring in there, slamming it shut.

The sound made you jump. “But…aren’t you going to…sell it?” you asked with a raised eyebrow. “It must have a lot of value…”

Your mother jumped and stared wide-eyed at you. “I don’t want to sell it.” she whispered. “I can’t anyway.”

You raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean you can’t?” you asked.

Your mother opened her mouth and then she quickly shut it. She stood from the bed and met your eyes, looking conflicted. “I just can’t.” she whispered, looking away from you.

You could tell that she had been about to say something very important…

You stared back at her. “But why—”

“Let’s continue, there should be some more treasures around here, anyway.” Your mother said, putting on a fake smile as she walked away from you and settled on the floor again, rooting through more cardboard boxes.

You stared at her for a little while, not moving a muscle. You had never seen your mother acting so awkward like that before…and about a piece of jewellery.

All she ever owned was cheap costume jewellery. You had no idea that she had something so valuable.

You wondered why she acted like that and why she couldn’t sell it. You really wanted to ask but in your saddened state, you didn’t have the energy to do so.

So, with a sigh, your turned to the cardboard box sat in front of you and began to root through it again, trying to push your curiosity about that gold tiger ring out of your mind.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

It was now the weekend before the beginning of the new university year, and you were distracting yourself from your worries about facing the four youngest gangsters again by submerging yourself in studying.

You studied for hours, looking through your old notes and flashcards.

Your heart would ache in your chest when you came across Jongin’s handwriting in your notes and his cute little doodles in the curled corners.

You tried to keep your tears and emotions in as you read your notes, trying not to let your eyes settle on the doodles for too long because you didn’t trust yourself to not become a puddle of tears.

On Sunday afternoon, you stopped studying and decided for the first time in weeks to get some fresh air and go to the general store in order to get some stationary for the new university year.

As you walked out of your home and down the dilapidated streets, it felt good to get out for a little bit however you couldn’t help but feel…watched.

You looked behind you a couple of times and you could never see anyone or anything out of the ordinary.

But as you continued to walk, you really couldn’t shake the feeling of eyes pinned you, but you didn’t turn back again, worried at what you might come into contact with and not wanting to face it whatever it was.

As you reached the small general store in your neighbourhood and entered through the automatic doors, you didn’t notice a darkly dressed figure leaning against a tree on the other side of the street, he eased down his dark facemask slightly, his heartbroken eyes on your figure as you moved about in the shop.

All of a sudden, his phone began to ring.

The figure put a hand in his leather jacket pocket, taking out a smooth, expensive smartphone.

“Hello?” he said, answering the call.

“Lay? How is she?” Minseok’s voice asked.

Ever since, you had left them on that day, they’ve all been taking it in turns to watch you, just to ensure that you were safe and out of harm whilst you were out of their protection. Even though you had broken up with them all, they still felt this duty towards you.  

“She’s out at the moment, buying stuff.” Yixing answered.

“She’s out?” Minseok spluttered. “But…she hasn’t been out in days.”

“I know.” Yixing said.

“How does she seem?”

Yixing looked at you as you picked up a pack of pens. “Her eyes are red.” He said. “And she looks thinner.”

“God…” Minseok breathed. “She probably isn’t eating either.”

“Hmm…” Yixing hummed, solitude falling over his heart at the sight of you looking so miserable.

He desperately wanted to go and talk to you, but he could tell that you weren’t ready, you weren’t even responding to their calls or voicemails…

“Has she seen you?” Minseok asked all of a sudden.

“No, I don’t think so.” He whispered, watching you in the distance as you walked to the till and placed some items down.

“Good.” Minseok said. “Keep a watch on her, I would hate to think that something would happen to her whilst she’s out.”

“Of course.” Yixing said as the sales assistant handed you a full carrier bag. “I miss her.”

“We all miss her.” Minseok whispered.

All of a sudden, a small ding reached Yixing’s ears and he looked up as you exited the shop and walked down the street with a full plastic bag swinging from your fingers.

“Look, I need to go now, she’s on the move again.” Yixing said, his eyes fixed on your retreating figure.

“Sure.” Minseok said. “Keep her safe, okay?”

“I will.” Yixing said, hanging up the phone and slipping it into his pocket.

Then he leant away from the tree and with his hands in his pockets, he crossed the road and onto the pavement so that he was walking behind you, keeping several metres away.

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was now the first day of the new university year and you hadn’t slept a wink the previous night, worried about bumping into the four youngest gangsters on campus.

It was unavoidable after all…

You shared a class with Jongin, so you would definitely have to face him.

But Kyungsoo, Tao and Sehun would be a bit easier to avoid but that didn’t rule out the fact that you would see them in the cafeteria, in hallways and around campus.

You didn’t bother with breakfast, your appetite was still gone, so got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a white blouse and your white tennis shoes. You put your leather satchel on your shoulder, full of your study materials and walked out of your house, your black-painted front door creaked loudly, causing you to cringe.

Then you stepped out and locked the door.

So, you hiked your satchel up your shoulder and walked down your crumbly path, your shoes crunching the white paint shavings and you made a mental note to paint the exterior of your house this weekend.

The sky was a light, powder blue and, the air was cool, drifting into autumn.

You walked down the dilapidated and poor streets towards the bus stop.

You felt slightly strange doing this after so long of being taken to university and everywhere in the gangsters’ expensive cars.

You felt a twinge of hurt in your throat and you quickly shook the memory from your mind.

_You needed to get over them! You couldn’t be with them after what you had found out!_

As you walked, you couldn’t help but feel as if you’re being watched.

You looked behind you a couple of times, however you never saw anything out of the ordinary and after a little while, you gave up looking, continuing on your way to the bus stop and clutching your satchel close to your body.

However, as you turned around and walked away, you failed to notice Minseok as he emerged from an alleyway nearby, darkly clothed in rough leather.

He followed behind you several metres away, keeping to the crisp, early morning shadows as he did so, his eyes never straying from your figure.

Minseok wished that he could reach out to you, however he didn’t, despite how much it pained him, he could see that you weren’t ready.

Soon, you reached the bus stop and you didn’t have to wait long until the bus arrived. You got on and paid for your ticket then you settled in a seat and stared out of the dusty window, vaguely wondering what the gangsters were up to right now…

You quickly stopped thinking about that, your belly churning at the fact that you might run into the four youngest gangsters at university today.

You tried to put it out of your mind, not wanting to think about it but this was very difficult, considering the fact that you hadn’t seen them in weeks.

Soon, the bus arrived near the university and you stepped off the clunking, diesel ridden vehicle and onto the pavement.

You straightened your satchel bag strap on your shoulder as you walked up the road towards your affluent university, glimmering supercars and limousines passing by you as you went.

As you drew closer and closer to the university gates, your heart began to pound so hard in your chest, so worried about bumping into one of the four younger gangsters but you tried to repress your fears and the sickening feeling pooling in your stomach.

You approached the gates and walked through, holding your satchel close to your body as you walked, determined to get away quick before the younger gangsters spotted you.

You were not mentally or physically prepared to see them again after you had broken up with them all.

But… the younger gangsters looked so serious when they said that they didn’t know anything about what had happened with your brother.

You shook it away, not wanting to think of that now and not knowing who to believe.

You entered the university building and made your way to the student office to collect your new medical textbooks for the second year of your course.

You had a lot of required books to purchase; however, you could only afford to pay for one today as they were all so expensive.

You arrived, addressing the lady behind the desk. “Hello, I’m here to collect my medical textbook for my second year, my name’s L/n Y/n.”

The lady behind the desk nodded and turned around looking through the large stack of books behind her.

“Here we are.” She said, placing a large stack of textbooks on the desk for you.

You stared wide-eyed at the pile. “I didn’t ask for all these…” you said, your plan was to save up for each book for when you would need it, but right now, she had given you all the required books for the year. “I don’t have enough money to pay for all this…”

“It’s already been paid.” The lady said, patting the stack of textbooks.

Your eyes widened. “Already paid?” you whispered, fiddling with your small money purse and feeling so confused. “But I only asked for one book…”

“It was an anonymous donation to you.” the lady said with a sigh.

_Anonymous donation??_

You continued to stare at the large stack of medical textbooks, having a vague feeling of who could have done this for you, your heart pounding slightly harder in your chest.

“So, are you going to take them or not?” the lady asked, beginning to get impatient because there was a queue forming behind you.

You jumped out of your thoughts and nodded.

So, you grabbed the large stack of textbooks and thanked the lady behind the desk as you waddled out of the student office and towards your locker, dodging other students as you did so.

You dumped most of the books in your locker and took the books from the top with you as you would need them for your first lecture today.

You closed your locker and then you walked out of the main university building and onto the sprawling green campus, a faint hint of sunshine streaming through the plumy clouds.

As you walked, your eyes flashed towards the carpark, looking for any sign of the four youngest gangsters’ cars however you stopped yourself.

_Stop it!! You were forgetting about them for goodness sake!_

Then you looked down at your frayed and pink wristwatch and all that kafuffle with your medical textbooks meant that you didn’t have long until you would need to get to your lecture on time.

So, you sped up, walking along the pathways towards the large, state-of-the-art medicine block.

You entered and walked up the stairs towards your lecture room, with each step, your heart grew heavier in your chest and your throat became dry and constricted.

You gulped, trying to calm yourself down.

It was likely that you would see Jongin, it was unavoidable.

Then you approached the lecture room and cautiously entered, your classmates turned towards the door and looked at you.

You blushed and closed the door, your eyes immediately coming into contact with Jongin’s.

Your heart gave a loud throb in your chest and a warm heat flowered in your belly, having not seen him for so long.

He was also staring back at you with his beautiful brown eyes, his full red lips and he now had a head of bleach blonde hair, gone was his head of golden brown.

It seemed as if time had stopped in those couple of seconds and you tore your eyes away from him, pain welling in your chest as you resolutely walked past him.

“Y/n…” he whispered when you walked past.

You faltered, looking out of the corner of your eyes as he stared at you in desperation.

Your heart withered in your chest, but you didn’t give him a response.

You weren’t ready.

So, you continued walking to the very back of the lecture room, your eyes on your feet.

The whole class was silent, you could feel everyone’s eyes pierced on your back as you pulled out a chair and sat down at an empty desk. You placed your textbooks down and took out your notepad, binder and pencil case.

You occupied yourself with your study materials, trying to ignore the eyes on you as you did so.

You felt terrible for ignoring Jongin, but now wasn’t the time to talk to him, you were here to learn at the moment, you didn’t want to face your personal troubles.

Then the door opened again and Jungkook walked through, you caught his eyes from where you were sat at the very back of the lecture room.

Jungkook walked towards you and sat down next to you.

You could hear the students whispering now as Jungkook took out his books and papers.

You blushed at all this attention and your eyes flashed up and met Jongin’s as he turned away, looking back at the front of the classroom.

You continued to stare at him, and you couldn’t tell what was going through his head. One part of you wished to go over there and talk to him, to have him wrap you in his arms and hold you close to his chest, to hear his heartbeat…

“How are you?” Jungkook whispered, putting his rucksack down on the floor.

You drifted out of your thoughts. “Okay.” you whispered, fumbling your hands in your lap.

“I’m guessing you’re still…not…” Jungkook said quietly, darting a look at Jongin.

You nodded, peeking a look at Jongin as he sat there, staring at the whiteboard with a bored expression on his visage.

In that moment, the door opened and your bumbling professor walked in and asked everyone how their summer went.

You and Jungkook leant away from each other as the professor started his PowerPoint and began to speak.

You opened your new medical textbook and you saw a small envelope inside.

You picked up the envelope and turned it around, finding your name written in familiar black cursive.

Your heart began to race as you opened the envelope as quietly as you could, taking out a small, folded note.

You opened it and read:

 

 

**_Dear sweet Y/n,_ **

**_These books are all for you, please use them well._ **

**_With love_ **

**_from all of us._ **

 

 

You blushed, knowing who exactly they could be.

You stuffed the envelope with the note into your bag, flashing a glance at Jongin who was flicking through his own textbook, looking focussed and stony-faced as he did so.

You sighed and opened your textbook to the correct page and picked up a pen.

You listened to the professor as he talked, not feeling in the mood to actually make notes but you were doing it for your future, to be a doctor and achieve your dreams.

You shouldn’t be thinking about the gangsters whom had betrayed you.

You stopped your train of thoughts, tears threatening to spill.

You wouldn’t let the gangsters ruin your chances of becoming a doctor.

So, you resolutely began to write notes, looking through the new textbook and listening to the professor as you did so and trying to keep your eyes away from Jongin.  

However, deeper into the lecture, your concentration began to wane and the memories of that day when you broke up with the twelve gangsters swarmed your mind and consumed it.

You couldn’t help but glance at Jongin every so often, having not seen him in so long…he looked healthy and so handsome as always…

But what saddened you was that you couldn’t go back with them, there was no way that you could after all that you found out about your brother’s innocence.

Suddenly, you shook yourself from your thoughts when you realised that you were crying, tears splattering on your papers.

You put down your pen and wiped your eyes, trying to calm yourself.

“Are you alright?” Jungkook whispered from beside you.

You turned to him and nodded. “Yes.” You whispered, not trusting yourself to say more.

“You’re crying.” He whispered as he stared. “I’ll get you a tissue.” He said as he put down his pen and bent down, he straightened in his seat and emerged with a tissue. “Here.”

“Thanks.” You whispered, taking the tissue from him and wiping your eyes, trying to calm your aching heart, which was in pain, being shredded from the inside.

“It’s okay.” Jungkook whispered as he picked up his pen and began to take notes again.

When you had dried your eyes, you scrunched the tissue in your fist and picked your pen.

You continued making notes, focussing on the professor and trying with all your might to not let your raw eyes stray towards Jongin at the front of the lecture room, sat at your normal table that you used to share with him.

After the long three-and-a-half-hour lecture, the professor announced that the lecture was over and began to pack his belongings.

You also packed up your things quickly, determined to get out of the room quickly before Jongin could try and approach you.

So, you stuffed your pencil case, binder and notepad into your satchel bag and placed it on your shoulder, then you walked out of the lecture room, determinedly not looking at Jongin as you walked out, Jungkook following behind you.

“You alright?” Jungkook asked as he caught up, placing his hands in his jean jacket pockets.

You nodded, your hands trembling against your satchel bag strap as you walked. “Yeah.” You whispered.

Jungkook continued to stare and then he nodded. “So, would you like to eat lunch with us today?” he asked.

You looked behind you, for any sign of Jongin but all you saw were crowds of students, he was no where in sight and for some reason, this made you feel sad.

Then Jungkook repeated his question and you met his eyes and nodded. “Sure.”

Jungkook smiled. “Great.” He said as you both walked side by side out of the medicine block and into the sunshine, the cool breeze washing over your faces as you passed many students going here there and everywhere.

Soon, you and Jungkook approached the cafeteria and entered. It was bustling and busy already as you both joined the queue and waited in line.

You bought a measly, packaged cheese sandwich and a bottle of water, not feeling hungry in the slightest whilst Jungkook picked up a burger.

Then Jungkook led you through all the tables occupied with happy students, catching up with each other after the long summer holidays.

In the distance, you spotted your friends all sat at a table together and talking.

You and Jungkook approached and they all smiled and greeted you.

“Hello Y/n!” Taehyung said through a mouthful of hotdog.

You managed a small smile. “Hello everyone.” You said as you sat down.

Jungkook sat beside you and it was quiet as you ripped open your packaged sandwich, however you didn’t touch it.

“So…” Seokjin began.

You looked up.

“We heard about…what happened…” he continued as the others nodded sadly. “We’re so sorry.”

You blushed. “How did you find out?” you asked, then you turned to Jungkook. “Did you tell them?”

“No, he didn’t Y/n-ah.” Namjoon said from opposite you. “We heard it from our bosses.”

You paused, your eyes widening. “They told you?” you whispered.

They all nodded. “We had a meeting with them last week.” Seokjin explained. “And that’s when they told us.”

“Oh my…” you breathed, looking around the cafeteria and then you caught sight of the four youngest gangsters all sat at their usual table at the very far corner.

You stared at them, all of them looking pensive, cold and unapproachable, however something shone in their eyes as they sat there, and you could tell that it didn’t correspond to the stone facades that they were exuding in that moment.

They all looked stunningly handsome as always in their expensive clothes that were well-fitted to their strong, toned bodies. Sehun had dyed his hair a reddish auburn colour which admittedly, you really liked.

_God, why did they have to be so handsome and perfect??_

Then your eyes drifted to Tao who was swirling his food with a plastic fork, barely eating it at all and his eyes had dark circles under them.

Suddenly, Tao looked up and met your eyes.

You blushed and looked away, taking a small bite of your cheese sandwich.

“They’re all very saddened about what happened.” Yoongi said and you met his eyes. “They weren’t themselves at all during the meeting.”

Your heart withered in your chest at the fact that your gangsters were also hurting but you tried to stay strong, you needed to forget about them now.

You couldn’t go back with them because it just wouldn’t work despite how much it pained you to think such things.

It was better for you all if you just…moved on.

You felt a trickle of sadness welling in your throat and a tear escaping.

“Y/n-ah?” Jimin said from your other side. “Are you okay?”

You looked up and nodded. “Yes.” You said as you wiped away your tear and looked up. “Um…I think I’ll leave now.” You said as you grabbed your satchel and stood, collecting your sandwich and water bottle.

“Where are you going?” Jungkook asked, placing a hand on your arm.

Your brain and stuttered and then you opened your mouth. “To the library.” You said as you tucked your chair in and walked away from your friends’ table.

You could feel eyes on you as you walked out of the cafeteria, avoiding looking at their table as you walked out of the double doors and into the campus grounds.

You tried to keep back the tears as you walked, you couldn’t stay in that cafeteria when the men whom you loved so much were sat only a couple of metres from you and looking so sad.

You needed to forget about them, and the best way to do that was avoid them.

_Out of sight, out of mind…_

So, you put your barely-eaten sandwich in the bin and placed the water bottle in your satchel.

You had no appetite; you haven’t had one for a while now.

“Y/n.” a familiar voice called.

You turned and your eyes widened as Tao approached you, hands in the pockets of his exquisite pair of jeans.

Then you turned away and walked off, really not in the mood or in any way ready to face him or any of the others after all that had happened.

“Y/n, please don’t walk away.” he said with a sigh as he followed, quickly catching up with you.

You ignored him, ducking your head and holding your textbooks close to your chest.

Suddenly, two hands touched your upper arms and turned you around.

Your heart jumped at the contact and at the heat of his strong hands seeping through the thin material of your white blouse.

“What are you doing?” you demanded, clutching your books close to your chest.

“Come on Y/n, please talk to us—”

“I don’t want to talk.” You said with a slight glare, your hands tightening around your books.

Tao looked down. “So, you’ve got your new books.” He whispered.

You also looked down and then you looked up. “You were the ones who paid for them all, weren’t you?” you whispered, having known from the first instance that the gangsters had done it.

Tao nodded. “Yeah, that was us.” He said, his hands still on your upper arms. “It’s us trying to say sorry—”

“Buying me a bunch of books isn’t going to make me forgive you all!” you blurted out with a huff.

Tao stared wide-eyed at you, shocked with your outburst and behaviour that he wasn’t used to seeing from you. “But, sweetheart, I never knew—”

“Don’t give me that!” you cut in. “You all knew about my brother…you all knew, and you probably found it hilarious. I was just a joke to you all.”

“No, baby you’ve got this all wrong. We never saw you as a joke, we love you so much okay?” Tao said, his eyes pleading you. “And Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun and I knew nothing about your brother.”

You blushed when he called you ‘baby’.

Admittedly, it was your favourite nickname that they all used to call you and you didn’t have the heart to tell him not to use it because you missed it so much yet at the same time you were so annoyed at yourself for not staying strong.

“Y/n, please believe me.” Tao said after a small while of silence.

You drifted out of your thoughts and met his eyes, ringed with sleepless nights and glistening with pain and hurt.

You sighed, rearranging your books in your hands and trying to ignore how your heart was crumbling in your chest.

“I need to go.” You said, shaking his hands off you and walking away towards the main building, trying to even your breaths as you walked and entered through the double doors.

You looked behind you, and Tao was staring back, looking lost and conflicted and inside your heart collapsed at his deflated expression.

You couldn’t believe how harsh you had been to him just then, but you really don’t want to talk about what had happened, you didn’t want to get hurt again.

You didn’t know whether you could forgive the gangsters or believe what Tao had said about him, Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun being clueless about their older brothers’ involvement with getting your brother sent down for murder.

You shook yourself from your thoughts, feeling tears gathering in your eyes as you clutched your books and entered the large, state-of-the-art university library.

It was crowded as you walked through, looking for a spare seat to sit at and focus on some studying to pass the time before your afternoon lecture.

Eventually, you found a small secluded table by the window, overlooking the whole grounds.

You settled yourself at a seat and took out your pencil case and your notepad, beginning to get to work on consolidating all that you had learnt today on pathology and referring to your notes from last year.

As you worked, you blocked out all thoughts about the four youngest gangsters, however somewhere in the back of your mind was in anguish, wanting nothing more than to see them and talk…

But you knew that you couldn’t.

The gangsters didn’t get along with your brother and your brother didn’t get along with them before he died, so you couldn’t be with the gangsters anymore, it would be an offence to his memory.

“Excuse me?” a soft voice said all of a sudden.

You jolted and looked up, catching the gaze of a handsome male student with cropped black tresses and a gentle, kind face.

His eyes were wide and twinkly and there was something floating within them that you couldn’t discern.

You remembered seeing him vaguely around campus, but you never knew his name.

“You’re in my seat.” The male student said when you hadn’t said anything.

You blushed. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” You said, beginning to pack up your belongings. “I’ll move straight away—”

“There’s no need.” He cut in all of a sudden, placing a hand on yours.

Your breath hitched at the contact and you looked up and into his eyes. “Wha—”

“Please stay.” He said, flashing you a handsome smile as he removed his hand from yours. “I don’t mind you sitting there.” He continued as he took the seat opposite you and placed his textbooks, laptop and notes on the table.

You continued to stare wide-eyed at him in slight shock, trying to wrack your brain for a name of some sorts but you came up empty.

When the handsome student was settled, he looked up and met your eyes. “Yes?” he asked with a delicately raised eyebrow as he opened his laptop.

You blushed and looked away. “Um…who are you?” you asked.

You could feel his eyes pierced on you and then he let out a soft chuckle. “I’m Lee Taemin.” He said with a smile. “I’m a third-year medicine student.”

Your heart jolted, having remembered Jongin asking whether Taemin was the one whom had talked to you at _Kim Enterprises_ and told you that your brother was innocent (that was actually Choi Minho).

“And you are L/n Y/n.” Taemin continued, jolting you out of your thoughts.

Your head whipped up, meeting his eyes. “How do you know my name?” you inquired, playing with your pen.

Taemin smiled. “You’re quite famous around here.” He said. “Considering the fact that you are dating Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongin and Sehun.”

Your heart broke and you looked down, not saying a word.

“Oh?” Taemin breathed, his eyes fixed on you. “Are you not with them anymore?”

Your heart broke even further, and tears gathered in your eyes as you stared down at your notes, your lip trembling as you tried to keep in your emotions.

“Are you alright?” Taemin whispered.

You peeked up at him, your eyes glistening and red. “I’m sorry.” You whispered, turning in your seat and wiping away your tears.

It was silent between you both as you tried to calm yourself, hating the fact that you were crying in front of someone whom you barely knew.

All of a sudden, a tissue was presented to you.

You looked towards it and met Taemin’s gaze.

“Don’t apologise.” He whispered.

You continued to stare at him.

“Please take the tissue.” He said softly.

You took the tissue from him and wiped your eyes and blew your nose.

After a while, you looked up at him as he met your eyes with his calm, patient ones.

“Thanks.” You whispered, scrunching the wet tissue in your hand.

“It’s okay.” he said with a smile. “So…I’m guessing you’re not…with them anymore?”

You nodded, unable to say it because inside you wished that you were still with them and that there was a chance that you could be with them again.

But you knew that you couldn’t keep deluding yourself like this, you needed to live in the real world right now.

Taemin sighed. “Poor thing.” he whispered, resting his chin on his hand as he continued to stare at you.

You didn’t say a word, continuing to wipe away your tears.

“What happened between you all?” he asked after a while.

You stopped wiping your tears and looked up, meeting his eyes and not believing the gall of him to poke his nose into your business like this. “Things happened.” You whispered with a shrug, hoping that he would drop it and not ask anything else.

Taemin tilted his head, his black locks swishing on his head. “What sort of things?” he asked.

“It’s really none of your business.” You whispered, picking up your pen and twirling it in your fingers. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Taemin smiled and leant back in his chair. “You’re right, it is none of my business.” He said. “But I’m just surprised because you all seemed to be getting on well.”

You blushed, thinking back through all the great times that you’ve had with all twelve of the gangsters in the several months that you’ve all been together for.

“Anyway.” Taemin said, rousing you from your thoughts. “You’re a medicine student, aren’t you?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

Taemin nodded as well. “I heard that you’re the best in your class.” He said.

You frowned and raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to. “Why are you saying this?” you asked.

“I’m only complementing you.” Taemin said with a small laugh.

You blushed, feeling so rude. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.” He said, waving his hand. “You’re not in the right frame of mind at the moment and I understand that.”

You continued to stare at him as he smiled, and you looked in his eyes, finding only warmth in them. “Thanks.” You whispered after a little while, relaxing slightly in your chair.

Taemin smiled. “You’re welcome.” He said then he looked at his laptop. “Now I really need to get on with this assignment.” He said to himself, pulling the device closer and beginning to type.

“I can always move if I’m distracting you?” you said all of a sudden, moving to pack up your things again.

“Please don’t.” Taemin said, meeting your eyes from over the laptop. “You can stay.”

“Are you sure?” you asked, pausing your movements.

Taemin nodded. “Yes.” He said. “You’re a comforting presence to be around, Y/n.” he said, flashing you an alluring smile.

You blushed, sitting down in the seat again and getting back to work.

You peeked up at Taemin as he returned to tapping on his laptop, looking so focussed.

Then you picked up your pen and continued making notes and consolidating them, also feeling calmed and relaxed in Taemin’s presence after being so on edge today at the thought of seeing the younger gangsters.

After a long while of peaceful, uninterrupted study in the library, it was time for your afternoon lecture, so you packed up your things and placed them in your black leather satchel.

“Where are you going?” Taemin asked, slipping his reading glasses down the bridge of his nose.

“To my lecture.” you replied as you placed your satchel on your shoulder. “Thanks for letting me sit with you.”

Taemin nodded. “It’s alright.” He said with a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You paused and met his eyes, having not expected a next time. “You too.” You finally said as you picked up your textbooks, “Bye.” you said with a wave.

Taemin waved back and then you turned and walked away, holding your textbooks close to your chest as you exited the large, state-of-the-art university library and towards the medicine block for your afternoon lecture, feeling slightly calmer than you had done this morning.

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

After your afternoon lecture, you stayed behind to go through some questions with the professor. You understood some of the concepts already, however you were using it as an excuse to avoid Jongin.

Once the professor had finished explaining some things to you, you thanked him and gathered your books then you walked out of the lecture room and into the hallway.

You looked up and down it and there was no one in sight.

You frowned, secretly not liking the fact that Jongin hadn’t been waiting for you…

_What is wrong with you? This is a good thing! You should be forgetting about them anyway._

You gulped back your dissatisfaction and walked down the hallways, clutching your textbooks close to your chest as you walked and descended a couple of stairs and soon you exited the medicine block.

It was all calm, the air was cool, and the trees were swishing against the pale blue sky.

It was quiet as well; most of the students had gone home.

You rearranged your satchel on your shoulder as you walked towards the gates, determined to get home quick and do some studying—

“Y/n?” a soft voice said all of a sudden,

You turned and your eyes widened when you saw Sehun stood nearby, leaning against a tree.

You both stared at each other, time whooshing around you.

Then you broke it and continued on your way, trying to calm your emotions and your pounding heart in your chest at his sudden appearance that you hadn’t prepared for.

“Y/n, please don’t go.” Sehun called, walking after you.

You didn’t turn around, trying to keep the tears in as you walked, holding your books tight.

You felt a hand on your shoulder, and you stopped as Sehun walked to stand in front of you and internally you cursed his long legs for being able to catch up with you.

“What do you want?” you demanded, peeking up at him.

Sehun jolted at your tone of voice and then he ran a hand through his smooth auburn locks.

_God you missed running your fingers through his hair…_

“I want to talk.” Sehun said, breaking you out of your thoughts.

“There’s nothing to discuss.” you whispered.

“Have you received my voicemails?” he asked.

You shook your head. “No.” you lied, your heart breaking a little inside at your harshness and the effect that it was having on him.

Sehun’s face fell, hurt shining in his eyes. “Y/n, I’m really sorry about what happened…but I really, really didn’t know anything about my brothers’ involvement with your—”

“I don’t want to hear it.” you said harshly, turning away and trying to move around him.

Sehun followed you. “Please hear me out—”

“No!” you hissed. “I need to get home, I don’t have time for this!!” you said, but inside you were kicking yourself.

_This isn’t like you! Why were you being so mean, and to one of the men whom you loved??_

_But you couldn’t be with them!! That’s why!! You needed to forget about them!_

“Y/n, please.” Sehun said. “Let’s go somewhere and work this out—”

“Sehun, I don’t have time.” You said with a glare that felt strange on you. “I have lots of work to do.”

Sehun stared at you and just as he was about to open his mouth and say something else, you turned on your heel and walked resolutely away from him, gripping your books tight to your chest and mentally berating yourself about your behaviour back there.

You didn’t look behind you as you walked and you felt a stabbing pain in your heart at the fact that Sehun seemingly wasn’t following you even though you had wanted him to leave you alone…you hadn’t meant it at all…

_Oh god, why did you have to be so difficult??_

You walked out of the university gates and got on the bus.  

Soon you arrived at your dangerous neighbourhood and you got off the bus.

You tried to keep the tears and emotions in as you walked down the dusty streets, not wanting to show the world your anguish.

When you arrived home, that’s when you let it all out.

You entered your room and threw your satchel and books down.

You collapsed on the double bed, crying into a pillow and letting it all out, your heart cracking in pain at your words and actions towards them today.

You stayed like this for a long while, crying into your bedsheets, you didn’t even get up to eat because you just couldn’t.

You’ve had no appetite ever since you left them.

Every so often you would hear the phone in the living room ring with voicemails and phone calls, but you didn’t go and listen, despite how much you wanted to hear their voices…

You just couldn’t because you couldn’t trust yourself to not become an even bigger puddle of tears and emotions and heartache.

You needed to forget them, and to do that, you needed to be resilient and ignore them and that included the voicemails and phone calls that they were leaving you.

But so far…it’s been so difficult, just seeing the younger gangsters around the university set you off today…and you didn’t know whether you were ever going to forget them.

They had made such a huge impact on you and you knew that it wasn’t going to go away easily despite how much you wished that it would.

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

The next day when you arrived at university, everyone was looking at you and whispering, you heard your name amongst the gangsters’.

And during breaktime, a group of girls even approached you whilst you were sat at a table with your friends.

“So, is it true that you’re not with the Kim brothers anymore?” one of them asked as they all stared at you expectantly

You looked away and stared down at the table.

“So? Is it?” one of the girls asked with a nasally voice, beginning to get impatient.

You looked up and met their eyes, about to open your mouth—

“It’s none of your business.” Jungkook spoke up with a growl, placing a hand on the back of your chair. “Now why don’t you bitches fuck off?”

They all gasped and stared wide-eyed at him.

“How dare you call us that?!” one of them screeched.

“You heard him, just leave.” Seokjin said, glaring hard at the girls.

The girls all turned to him and shivered then they all scuttled away in their Louboutin’s, casting looks behind them at you.

“Thanks.” You whispered, looking at your seven friends, feeling glad that you had them with you like this.

“You’re welcome.” Jungkook said, patting your shoulder.

After that, no one else asked you whether you were with the four youngest gangsters or not and for that you were glad, wanting to focus on your studies and try and put them out of your mind. But this was all so difficult.

You were still skipping lunch, opting to spend it in the library instead, immersing yourself in your books and notes. Taemin would also come along after a little while and join you, tapping on his laptop and you would both exchange a couple of words and you get to know each other a little more.

It was now after lecture hours on Thursday and you and Taemin were sat at that small table by the window together like you’ve been doing for the past couple of days.

“Y/n?” Taemin whispered all of a sudden.

You looked up from your books and eased your reading glasses down the bridge of your nose. “Yes?”

“Could you help me with this?” he asked.

“What is it?” you asked, putting down your pen.

Taemin smiled and stood up with his laptop, walking around the table and sitting beside you.

You froze at his sudden change in position; however, you didn’t comment on it as he sat down and moved your books and papers away, placing his laptop down in front of you.

“I’m writing an assignment for cardiology.” He whispered; his face close to yours. “And I know how much you love this topic, so I was wondering what you think so far?”

You looked away from him and towards the laptop screen, skim reading all that he had written so far.

“How is it?” Taemin asked after a little while of silence, turning his head towards you.

You turned towards him and you blushed at how close your faces were. Then you quickly looked away and cleared your throat. “It’s good.” You whispered, scrolling down on the trackpad then you noticed something. “But I’m not sure about this.” You said, highlighting a bit of text.

“Oh?” Taemin breathed, averting his eyes from you and looking at his laptop screen. “What’s wrong with it?”

“The wording doesn’t make sense.” You whispered. “Try this instead.” You said as you leant towards him and placed your fingers on the keyboard, beginning to edit the paragraph.

You both sat in silence as you typed and explained to him what you were doing, and he would ask the occasional question and you would smile and explain it to him.

He couldn’t help but be in awe at your extensive medical knowledge.

“There we are.” You said after you had finished.

Taemin leant closer and read all that you had written. “God, that’s much clearer.” He whispered. “I can’t believe you’re only in your second year…”

You blushed.

“You’re so good at this.” he said, turning his head and meeting your eyes. “Thank you.”

You offered him a small smile. “It’s okay.” you said, waving him off.

“Y/n?” A familiar voice said all of a sudden.

You jolted in your seat and turned towards the voice.

Taemin also turned in his seat and followed your gaze. “Ah, Jonginnie, how are you?” he greeted with a lazy smile.

You raised an eyebrow at the nickname as you looked up and met Jongin’s eyes, his whole face looked murderous as he glared at Taemin.

“What the fuck are doing with her?” Jongin demanded, walking closer and folding his arms.

“Y/n was just helping me with some studying.” Taemin said, placing his arm on the back of your chair then he turned to you and captured your gaze. “Isn’t that right?”

You stayed quiet and all you did was nod, and inside, you felt as if you were betraying the gangsters by hanging out with Taemin even though you weren’t with them anymore.

“Y/n let’s go. I don’t want you being near him.” Jongin said as he walked towards you, packing up your things.

“So childish.” Taemin whispered, shaking his head with a smirk.

“Jongin what are you doing?” you asked, looking up at him in shock.

Jongin ignored you, gathering your books and satchel, then he took your hand and helped out of your seat, dragging you away and out through the library, ignoring your struggles and whispers for him to let go of you.

Students studying nearby looked towards you both and whispered.

As soon as the doors had swung shut behind you, you turned around and ripped your hand out of his.

“What was that for?” you hissed, glaring hard.

“Y/n, why are you hanging out with him?” Jongin demanded.

“Because he’s nice company—”

“He’s not nice company.” Jongin cut in with a growl. “He’s a very dangerous mafia boss. He’s one of our biggest rivals and I really don’t want you near him.” he whispered.

You gasped, your eyes widening when you remembered all those weeks ago when Tao had told you that Minho along with Taemin and two others were all joint leaders of a rival mafia gang.

“But it’s none of your business who I hang out with.” You whispered, trying to calm your shaking heart. “We’re not together anymore so you shouldn’t act like this!” You said, your voice breaking as you glared at him.

Jongin sighed, his eyes shining with hurt as he ran a hand through his mussed-up bleach tresses. “Y/n, seriously, I didn’t know that my brothers did that to your brother—”

“How am I supposed to believe that?” you asked, looking up and glaring at him. “How am I supposed to trust you after you all kept something so big from me for such a long—”

“Y/n just listen to me.” Jongin interrupted with a glare. “Kyungsoo, Tao, Sehun and I had no idea—”

“You know what? I really don’t want to hear it.” you whispered, feeling so tired and done of this situation, wishing that you could leap into a large hole which would swallow you up and take you away from all your problems.

“But aren’t you at least going to hear me out?” he asked, walking towards you and stepping close.

You stopped and stared into his eyes. “I’m going home now.” You said, trying to keep your voice even. “So, please give me back my books and bag.”

Jongin’s eyes widened, feeling confused with your hostility and not liking it one bit. It didn’t suit you at all. “But—”

“Just give me back my books and bag, Jongin.” you said with a huff, your voice shaking as you tried to keep the tears in.

It was silent and it seemed like years before Jongin handed you your satchel and textbooks without a word.

“Thanks.” You whispered and then you turned on your heel and walked away, placing your satchel strap on your shoulder as you let a tear fall and trickle down your cheek.

You immediately regretted your actions, you wished that you could turn around and talk to him…work things out.

But you knew that it wasn’t that simple anymore, the damage had been done.

Jongin probably hated you now and you felt like such a terrible human being.

Soon, you exited the university building and you walked towards the gates, intent on getting home quickly and hoping that you didn’t run into anymore of the gangsters.

You couldn’t believe that your new friend Taemin was also a gangster, you knew that you had remembered his name from ages ago…he was their rival which also meant that he was also very dangerous…

You put this out of your mind, not believing that you had met and befriended another dangerous man like your exes.

Soon, the bus dropped you off in your poor and dangerous neighbourhood and you walked home, your footsteps reverberating around the street and you felt hyperaware of a presence and eyes on you.

You turned and looked around a couple of times, however you couldn’t see a thing, but you swore that you saw a tall, darkly dressed figure darting into an alleyway nearby.

You stood and stared at that spot for a good couple of minutes, your heart pounding and then you gave up and turned around, continuing to walk down the street towards your house.

What you didn’t see was Kris who was dressed in black leather slowly walking out from an alleyway nearby, his eyes pierced on your figure as you walked.

Then with his hands in his leather trouser pockets, he followed you home, keeping a suitable distance as he did so.

Soon, you arrived home and walked up your cracked and crumbly front path, your eyes avoiding the large red spray-painted words: ‘MURDERER’ emblazoned on the façade of your tiny, one-floor house as you got out your keys and unlocked the black-painted door.

You pushed open the door with an almighty creak that made you cringe and then you walked through, slamming the door shut behind you and failing to notice Kris getting into a smooth, black car with tinted windows.

You put your keys back into your satchel and just as you were about to walk to your bedroom, you heard a small beep.

You stopped and looked towards a small side table with a handset on it.

 _“I’m sorry, I’m afraid the person whom you are trying to contact is unavailable, please leave a voicemail or try and call again.”_ An automated female voice said.

Then there was another beep and you heard a couple of deep breaths, as if the person on the other line was trying to gather themselves.

 _“Y/n, it’s me, Baekhyun.”_ A voice said all of a sudden.

You paused, your heart pounding as you stared at the phone.

 _“I don’t know if you’re even listening to these messages, but I miss you so much, baby.”_ He continued, his voice shaking, and you could tell that he was crying.

You walked towards the small side table and dropped your satchel, kneeling down on the floor, your legs buckling beneath you.

 _“I keep thinking about that day the other week when you…l—left us.”_ He said with a gulp, taking a deep breath. _“I can’t get it out my head, it keeps playing back like a broken record and every time I feel even worse.”_

You felt tears trickling down your cheeks at his pain.

 _“Oh sweetheart…I’m so, so sorry.”_ He whispered into the phone. _“It’s all mine, Jongdae’s and Chanyeol’s fault that this has happened.”_ He said. _“We were stupid, immature kids who didn’t know better back then and I’m so sorry.”_

You gulped, wrapping your arms around your bent knees and resting your chin on them.

 _“I just wish that I could put things right between us.”_ He trembled. _“I feel like such a fucking idiot because I lost you—we lost you.”_

You whimpered, tears falling harder down your cheeks.

 _“I really hope that you can forgive us.”_ He continued. _“But I understand if you wouldn’t want to. But still that would break me. I can’t imagine life without you here with me.”_

You let the tears fall, your throat constricting in pain.

 _“I hope you’re eating well.”_ He said all of a sudden. “ _And that you’re enjoying university…god, I miss our conversations. We were so open with each other, baby. I had never felt that with a woman before…”_

You blushed, your heart trembling as your mind thought back through all the conversations and memories of just hanging out with the twelve gangsters during your relationship with them all and how close you got with them in that short space of time.

 _“I could keep talking forever Y/n.”_ Baekhyun said. _“There’s so much that I want to say, and I can go on for hours…but I want to hear your voice, I want to talk to you, to put things right. Please.”_

Your breath hitched in your throat at his words, but you knew that you couldn’t do it.

 _“So, if you would like to talk, we’re always here, we would always welcome you, sweetheart. You’re so precious and dear to us.”_ He continued, and you could tell that he was trying to keep his tears in, his voice cracking in places.

You sobbed; your cheeks were now soaked with tears.

 _“I love you so much, Y/n.”_ he said after a little while, it was so faint, but you heard it, and your heart flooded with warmth and more tears trailed down your wet cheeks.

“Me too.” You whispered, vaguely hoping that somehow, he would hear it, but you knew that that was impossible.

 _“Well…I have to go.”_ He said and you could hear him gulping. _“If you need to talk to any of us, we’re always here, okay?”_ he continued. _“And I really hope that you listen to this…because I’m really sorry about what happened…”_

A thick lump welled in your throat.

 _“Goodbye, Y/n.”_ he said and then he hung up and the phone beeped again, and all was silent.

After hearing that, you continued to sit there on the cold, hard floor and sob your eyes out, muffling your cries into your arms, your heart trembling in your chest at the fact that the gangsters were also in pain.

But the worst part was…you didn’t think that you could ever be with them again, not after what you had discovered about how your brother was bullied and hurt by them, and how Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol framed him for murder.

Yet you loved them all so much, despite what they had done or what other terrible, abhorrent things that may have committed as a part of the family business over the years.

They were still the gangsters whom you fell in love with and they never made you feel scared or intimidated of them in the slightest, they made you feel safe and comforted.

But you knew that you couldn’t be with them, because it would be a kick in the teeth to your brother’s memory…

And you hated the fact that that was stopping you from making up with the gangsters, but you knew that you were still hurt and needed time to heal…

You were annoyed at yourself for being in love with them still despite what they had done…

_What was wrong with you??_

So, you continued to sit there, you don’t know how much time had elapsed since Baekhyun’s voicemail but it didn’t matter, time seems to have slowed down since you left them all…you had no sense of time anymore, it seems to have evaporated. Gone.

Then after a while, you wiped your eyes and stood from the floor, walking towards your bedroom and slamming the door shut.

You crawled underneath your white bedsheets and laid there, Baekhyun’s words reverberating in your head and breaking your heart.

You didn’t know what to do now…

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

It was now Friday afternoon, and you were talking to the professor about some questions that you’ve had during the lecture.

You also used this as an excuse to avoid Jongin trying to talk to you afterwards like he’s been trying to do a couple of times, and all of them ending in you both getting annoyed and frustrated with each other.

After you had gotten all the answers that you needed, you exited the lecture room and immediately, you locked eyes with the four youngest gangsters all standing by a wall nearby.

As soon as the door opened, their heads all turned towards you and they straightened, their eyes fixed on you.

You blushed and averted your eyes, a heavy silence falling over you all as you hiked your satchel up your shoulder and began to walk away from them all.

“Y/n.” Kyungsoo called and you could hear many footsteps following you.

You stopped and turned around as they walked towards you, all of them looking serious and worried.

“What is it?” you asked, really not wanting to be in this situation and you couldn’t believe that you were actually answering them.

_What happened to ignoring them all and trying to get on with your life?? Why did they have to make it so difficult??_

Kyungsoo took in a deep breath, “We want to talk to you.” he said, casting a look at his three younger brothers who nodded.

You raised an eyebrow. “What about?” you whispered, but inside you knew what they wanted to discuss but you didn’t want to, you didn’t want to be reminded of the fact that you had split up with them all.

It still hurt even though you had tried to convince yourself to not be hurt and just forget about them.

But you couldn’t, they had all ingrained themselves in your heart and it wasn’t easy to just forget especially because they had all had a huge effect on you.

“We want to talk about…what happened between us all.” Jongin said, taking a step towards you.

“I—I don’t want to talk.” You said, rearranging your textbooks in your arms.

Their eyes all shone with hurt.

Your poor, wounded heart cracked and withered in your chest, you felt bad about your words which felt so harsh and wrong coming out of your mouth.

You took a deep breath, trying to keep in your emotions. “Look…I need to go now—”

“Y/n, we never knew what our brothers did to that girl or that they framed your brother.” Sehun spoke up, cutting you off as he walked towards you, the faint beginnings of tears shining in his brown eyes.

You stared at them all as they nodded in agreement at the youngest’s words. You could see the truth in all their eyes, and you had seen it on that day when you had broken up with them all but in your sorrow and anguish, you failed to acknowledge it…

“So, please allow us to explain.” Jongin said, pleading with you almost. “Please, Y/n.”

You stared into his beautiful brown eyes, your throat constricting and your poor heart fluttering at his words.

“Okay.” you whispered, sniffing to keep the tears in.

They all shared a look of relief, all of them so glad that you were willing to listen to them after so long.

“Let’s go somewhere a bit more private.” Tao spoke up and you all turned towards him. “We can all go to a café. What do you say?” he asked, looking at you.

You nodded. “Sure.” You whispered, not trusting your voice at the moment or yourself to not start crying at the fact that you were speaking civilly to them again after so long.

Then you all began walking down the wide, echoey hallways of the medicine block without a word, you came across nobody else as you did so, and you were glad. Everyone had obviously gone home for the weekend.

As you walked between Kyungsoo and Jongin, you couldn’t believe that you had so readily agreed to talk to them like that, but you knew deep down that you missed them all, you couldn’t stay quiet with them like this forever.

You needed to sort things out.

Soon you all exited the large medicine block and walked towards the carpark where a couple of lavish supercars sat in the faint September sun, refracting the light.

“We’ll take my car.” Tao said as he took his keys out of his jeans pocket.

You all reached Tao’s large black Land Rover which winked at you all as you approached.

“You can sit in the front, Y/n.” Tao said to you as he opened the passenger door for you.

You nodded, not trusting your voice as you placed your textbooks on the seat of the car and then began to haul yourself up.

Your tennis shoe slipped on the stair and you gasped, nearly tumbling to the tarmac when all of a sudden, you felt two strong hands clamped on your waist, preventing you from falling.

You blushed and looked behind you, meeting Tao’s deep brown eyes as he stared back at you, and your heart fluttered at his proximity and the comforting feel of his hands on your body after so long and you didn’t even realise how much you had missed his touch and warmth.

“Are you okay?” he inquired, breaking the small silence.

You nodded, blushing harder. “Yes.” You whispered. “Thanks.”

Tao smiled with a quirk of his full lips which had your heart pounding. “You’re welcome.” He said. “I’ll help you up.”

You nodded and allowed him to help you into his large car.

You settled yourself in the seat and placed your black leather satchel bag on the floor by your feet and your textbooks on your lap. You buckled your seatbelt as Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun settled in the seats behind you.

Tao closed the passenger door for you and walked around, opening the door to the driver’s side and slipping inside.

He slammed the door shut and then he started the ignition, peeling out of the parking space and out of the university carpark and out the gates.

It was silent as Tao drove along the rich and affluent city streets, concrete high rises and flashing lights shooting past you all.

As you sat there, you couldn’t believe that you were in one of the gangsters’ cars, you never thought that it would ever happen again, but it felt good…being surrounded by them like this, however you felt so utterly anxious about what they wanted to tell you.

Soon, Tao parked in the city and turned off the ignition and the four gangsters got out of the car.

Tao walked around and opened the passenger door for you.

You unbuckled your seatbelt and tentatively slipped out of your seat, Sehun stood in front of you and offered his hand.

You met his eyes as he gave you a small smile.

You managed a smile back and took his hand, a charge of electricity pulsing up your arm and hitting your heart as you allowed him to help you out of the large vehicle.

Your feet hit the tarmac and you stumbled slightly.

Sehun steadied you with a hand on your waist.

You blushed, your heart fluttering at his touch and at the heat of his hand which was seeping through your thin t-shirt.

_Oh god, you’ve missed their touches so bad…_

“Thank you.” You whispered, meeting Sehun’s eyes.

Sehun nodded. “It’s okay.” he whispered as he guided you onto the pavement, Tao following behind you both.

Then you and the four youngest gangsters walked towards the entrance of the rich and opulent coffee shop that you all frequented together before you all broke up for the summer holidays all those weeks ago.

You all entered, and it was just like when you had visited it last. The décor was opulent, a deep mocha brown, there was the clinking of coffee cups, the hum of conversation, the scent of 4pm coffee and the whisper of cello music in the air.

All the customers quietened at your arrival and the baristas began to shake in their shoes.

A shaking female barista came up to you all and led you towards their normal table in a secluded alcove at the very back of the coffee shop.

You sat in the magenta booth whilst Kyungsoo and Jongin sat on either side of you. Tao and Sehun took the seats opposite you three.

You were all given a menu by the shaky barista and then she stumbled away.

When she was gone, you picked up your menu and looked through it, your eyes lingering on the milkshakes, but you couldn’t bring yourself to order one, your appetite was non-existent these days…

“What would you like, Y/n?” Jongin asked from beside you, shrugging off his tan leather jacket.

You turned towards him. “I don’t want anything.” You said, closing the menu and putting it down.

The gangsters all shared a look.

“But…you must be thirsty, right?” Kyungsoo asked, looking at you in concern.

You blushed at his caring attitude towards you. “No, I’m not.” you said, shaking your head and looking down at your jean clad thighs.

“Sweetheart, you must have something.” Kyungsoo insisted. “We’ve noticed that you haven’t been eating recently.”

You blushed harder. “I am eating.” You lied, feeling your empty stomach even more than you did.

“When was the last time you ate?” Tao asked, leaning an elbow on the table as he regarded you.

“Lunchtime.” You whispered, avoiding all their gazes.

“We all know that’s a lie.” Jongin sighed. “You haven’t been in the cafeteria for days. So, please get something.”

“It’s none of your business whether I eat or not.” You grumbled, folding your arms and leaning back against the magenta booth.

“It’s all our business.” Jongin said as the others nodded. “We all care about you so much, and it’s hurting us to see you starving yourself like this.”

Your heart fluttered as you looked at all four of them as they stared at you, and you could see the concern shining in all their gazes.

You loved the fact that they were still caring for you like this even though you all weren’t together at the moment.

They were too good for you.

“So, please choose something, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo murmured, picking up your menu and handing it to you.

You looked at the menu and then at them again and you knew that you couldn’t stay petulant for long, you missed them too much and the last thing you wanted to do was be rude to them.

So, with a small sigh, you took the menu from Kyungsoo.

“Good girl.” Kyungsoo whispered, patting your shoulder.

You blushed at those two simple words that you loved hearing from the gangsters, a heat flickering in your heart.

You opened the menu and skimmed through it then you looked up and met all their eyes and they smiled and waited patiently.

You blushed; they were still so strikingly handsome, and they never failed to get your cheeks burning. “May I have some apple juice please?” you asked them.

“Of course, you can.” Jongin said with a nod and a curve of his full lips. “Would you like anything to eat?”

You blushed and looked back at the menu. “I might have a flapjack.” You whispered after some deliberation, pointing to the raisin flapjack.

The gangsters nodded and soon, a male barista came over and took your orders, all the while his hand was shaking, and he was incredibly pale. Then the poor barista took your menus and walked away as quickly as he could.

When he was gone, it fell silent between the five of you, the distant hum of cello music and conversations filling the vacuum.

“Y/n?” Kyungsoo began as he turned towards you.

“Yes?” you whispered, your hands beginning to get clammy against your jeans.

They all exchanged a look and turned towards you.

“We all just want to explain ourselves.” Kyungsoo said. “We want to tell you our side.”

You nodded, keeping silent and wanting to hear what they had to say.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath. “We all had no idea about your brother.”

“But how?” you whispered.

“We were all very young when that ‘Soljang Park Pond’ case happened.” Tao said. “We were about twelve, well, Kyungsoo-ah was thirteen, so we all didn’t know what was happening. We didn’t understand it.”

“But why didn’t you know?” you inquired.

“Well, it was kept from us.” Jongin said. “Our father was very angry at Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol when it all happened, however we never understood why he was angry because we knew nothing about what happened.”

You took in a shaky breath and listened intently, not liking the fact that Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol may have suffered over their actions, even if they were bad.

Then Jongin cleared his throat and you turned towards him. “When we were younger, our father never told us about what things were happening in the family business…it’s only when we turned eighteen that we were…initiated into this world of crime.” He continued in a whisper, a dark shadow flitting across his face.

All of a sudden, footsteps walked towards you all and you looked up as the shaky male barista gave you all your drinks and your raisin flapjack which he placed in front of you.

Then he scurried away, leaving you five all alone again.

You picked up your apple juice and met their eyes. “Initiated?” you whispered. “What do you mean by that?”

The four gangsters shared a look and turned to you. “We’ll explain another time.” Kyungsoo whispered, taking a sip of his americano.

You frowned, noticing how uncomfortable they all looked at the mention of being ‘initiated’ and whatever it was, it didn’t sound good at all.

“So, we weren’t told anything about the Soljang Park Pond case. Our older brothers kept it from us as well as our father and as we grew up, we forgot about what had happened and didn’t think to ask.” Sehun said, taking a long sip of his blueberry bubble tea.

Then Tao cleared his throat and put down his latte. “Whenever you mentioned your brother with the others there, we noticed how their faces would change slightly and how they would look at each other as if knowing something that we didn’t.” he said, looking at Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun who agreed with him.

“Didn’t you try and ask them?” you whispered, having not seen those changes in the older gangsters’ features when you told them about your brother before.

“We tried to ask them about it, but they never gave anything away.” Tao said.

“This annoyed us, but we didn’t ask any more about it.” Sehun said. “In fact, I think we were all a bit worried as to what we would discover because of how our brothers’ faces looked whenever you mentioned him.”

“So, you all really had no idea of what had happened about my brother?” you inquired after a little while of silence, taking a sip of apple juice.

Jongin shook his head. “No.” he said. “We were all clueless.” He said. “And it happened around the time Chanyeol broke my ankle, so I was in hospital recovering.”

“So, you really didn’t know?” you asked, not believing what you were hearing and feeling so glad.

They all nodded. “We had no idea that our brothers knew your brother.” Tao answered for them all and they nodded in agreement. Then he looked at your untouched flapjack. “Please eat sweetheart.”

You nodded and took a bite of your raisin flapjack, feeling relief coursing through your veins at their words. “Thank you.” you whispered, swallowing your mouthful. “Thank you for being so honest.”

“So…you believe us?” Sehun whispered.

You nodded. “Yes.” You whispered. “I can see it in your eyes.”

They all shared a look and smiled, so glad that you were believing them. You were that one person who could look at them all and not be afraid, that one person who could trust them.

“I’m so sorry for that night.” you began. “When I left you all and for not letting you explain yourselves.”

“No, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo began, taking your hand in his. “It was expected that you would leave us after what you had discovered but we were so confused and saddened because of it.”

“Sorry…” you trembled, tears trickling down your cheeks.

“Please don’t cry.” Kyungsoo whispered, pulling you close to his side.

You snuggled against him and cried against his shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent.

It was a long while as you sat and cried, feeling so glad that the four youngest gangsters were telling the truth.

You believed them, even though they were criminals, you could tell that they were being truthful, you just knew.

“So…do you forgive us?” Tao asked after a little while, handing you a tissue.

You looked up from Kyungsoo’s shoulder and accepted the tissue, wiping your eyes with it. “Yes, of course I do.” You sniffled.

They all exchanged a relieved look.

“Thank you so much, Y/n.” Jongin said.

You nodded, continuing to wipe your tears away, you felt glad that you had cleared some things with the four youngest gangsters.

Then you all talked together for a little while and you told them all about finding your brother’s diary and how Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol bullied your brother and beat him up on multiple occasions.

“Oh god…” Jongin breathed after your explanation. “They bullied him?”

You nodded. “They hurt him quite bad, they were awful.” You whispered.

A small silence descended over you all as you sipped your drinks, a quiet remembrance for Chanhee.

“So,” Sehun began, breaking the stillness and you all looked towards him. “Do you think you would speak to the others?” he asked you.

You paused and shook your head. “They probably hate me.” You whispered, your heart breaking at your words.

“They don’t hate you at all.” Tao said. “They’re all missing you so much, they would be so happy if you talked to them again—”

“I don’t know if I can.” You whispered. “Not after I broke up with you all.”

“We all want to try again though.” Kyungsoo insisted.

You blushed, your heart fluttering at the thought of putting all of it past you and going back to living and being in a relationship with the gangsters again.

Then you shook your head. “I don’t think I can. Not after what Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol did to Myunghee and my brother.” You whispered, clasping your clammy hands on your lap and keeping true to Myunghee, not wanting to reveal the fact that she was in fact alive.

The four brothers all shared a look. “Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol all feel terrible about what happened all those years ago.” Kyungsoo said. “They want to make things right.”

A tear trickled down your cheek at his words, remembering Baekhyun’s tearful voicemail to you yesterday and the emotion and regret behind it…

You didn’t say anything for a while, delving yourself in your thoughts and not knowing what the right thing to do was.

“So…do you think that you’d want to get back with us?” Sehun inquired all of a sudden.

You looked up from your lap with a blush, meeting all their eyes.

One part of you really wanted to get back with the gangsters and work things out and another part was on your brother’s side, in that being with the gangsters would be harmful to his memory.

You had been in a serious relationship with some of your brother’s bullies, yet you had no idea…

“I don’t think I’m ready to face them all yet.” You whispered, taking a sip of apple juice.

The four gangsters exchanged a sad look and your heart withered in your chest.

“But what about just getting back with just us four?” Jongin suggested all of a sudden.

You all turned to him in surprise.

“What do you think, Y/n?” Sehun asked, turning to you and catching your eyes.

You blushed as you met all four men’s handsome stares.

“I don’t know.” you whispered, looking down at your jean-clad thighs. “I would feel bad if I was just with you four, your brothers would feel hurt…and I wouldn’t want to do that to them.”

“It shouldn’t matter what our older brothers think.” Sehun said, sipping his bubble tea. “It’s what you want that counts.”

You sighed and looked down at your hands on your thighs. “But still I would feel terrible if I started going out with just you four. The others would be sad, and I would feel dreadful.”

The four youngest gangsters all stared at you, having never met such a kind, sweet and thoughtful person like you before.

No one has ever shown compassion and love towards them or their brothers, even though you knew how their brothers were involved with your brother all those years ago, you still cared for them.

And that’s why they loved you and wanted to keep you close for a long time. They didn’t want to let you go that easily.

“So, do you still love the others?” Kyungsoo asked from beside you.

You looked up from his lap and met his eyes and you knew the answer, which was pounding, rushing and dancing in your veins and heart.

“Yes.” You whispered and then you began to cry again, feeling so frustrated with yourself, that you could still love them even after they had kept something like that about your brother a secret for so long and Chanyeol, Jongdae and Baekhyun for killing an innocent girl and getting your brother sent down for it.

“Please don’t cry.” Kyungsoo said, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you close.

You relaxed against him, crying against his shoulder again.

It was silent as you cried and sniffled, so many emotions and thoughts running through your mind. There was happiness at the fact that you and your four youngest gangsters were on speaking terms again, worry at the thought of seeing your older gangsters, sadness at the fact that you have disappointed your four youngest gangsters with your answer on their offer for you to see the others and make up.

“I’m so sorry, guys.” You whispered after a little while. “I do love you it’s just…I wouldn’t want to hurt the others if we were together.”

They all turned to you and sighed.

“Please don’t apologise.” Jongin said, patting your knee.

You blushed, a warm pulse of heat shooting straight to your heart at the contact.

“And whatever you choose, we’ll always love you, no matter what, okay?” Sehun said, leaning towards you.

Your heart swelled with warmth at his words and as you looked at the rest of the gangsters, the same promise swirling in their eyes.

“Okay.” you whispered.

They all smiled; however, you could tell that they were saddened at the fact that you hadn’t accepted their offer to be with just the four of them.

Soon, you all decided to leave the coffee shop, so you walked out together, passing the other customers who stared after you, all of them shaking to some extent in their chairs.

Then you all exited and walked towards Tao’s Land Rover.

Tao helped you into the passenger seat again and you thanked him. You buckled your seatbelt as Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun settled themselves in the backseats and did the same.

Then Tao got into the drivers’ seat and started the ignition, pulling away from the curb and driving down the wide and affluent city streets.

There was some small talk on the way to your house, however it was less tense than it was in the car coming to the coffee shop.

You felt good that you had cleared things up with the four younger gangsters and at the fact that they all didn’t know about the history between your brother and the older gangsters.

Soon, you all arrived in front of your small, dilapidated one-floor home in the poorest and most dangerous neighbourhood in Seoul.

Tao parked the large, glimmering black Land Rover by the curb and turned off the ignition.

Kyungsoo helped you out of Tao’s large vehicle with his strong hands on your waist.

You blushed and thanked him as you shouldered your satchel and gathered your textbooks in your arms.

Tao locked his car and you all walked up the crumbly and cracked path strewn with white paint shavings and you hoped and prayed that they wouldn’t comment on the red spray-painted words: ‘MURDERER’ emblazoned on the exterior of your home.

You all stopped outside your black-painted front door and you turned and faced them.

“Thank you for bringing me home.” you whispered, looking at each of them. “And for explaining everything. I’m so grateful.”

They all smiled. “You’re welcome.” Kyungsoo said, stroking your upper arm, eliciting tingles of heat throughout your body.

You managed a smile, your heart fluttering as you rearranged your books in your arms, feeling glad that you were now on speaking terms again with them all…

Then a small bit of silence followed.

“Well…I should get in now.” You said, pointing towards your door.

They nodded, as if shaken out of a daze of some sorts.

“Yeah, sure.” Sehun said, running a pale, slender hand through his auburn tresses. “Have a good evening, pea—I mean, Y/n.” he said, looking away with a pink blush.

You blushed as well at the fact that he had been about to call you his nickname for you which you loved immensely.

Then you shook yourself out of your thoughts. “Thanks.” You whispered. “Have a good evening and weekend, guys.” You said with a smile at them all, but something felt missing, and deep inside you knew.

They nodded.

“So, will you hang out with us again at university at least?” Tao inquired all of a sudden.

You nodded with a smile. “I would like to.” You said.

They all smiled, happy with your response, but you knew that they would prefer it if you were in a relationship with them again, but it wasn’t as simple as that unfortunately, and that hurt you the most.

“Stay safe, okay?” Jongin said, stroking your cheek.

You blushed and pressed your cheek against his palm, closing your eyes and revelling in the feel of him so close. “I will.” you whispered then you opened your eyes and met all their gazes. “And remember, I love you all so much.”

They smiled again, their hearts fluttering in their chests at your words that they thought they would never hear again.

“We love you too.” Kyungsoo said.

You blushed, loving those words coming out of his mouth. Then you hugged each of the four younger gangsters.

They held you close to their hard bodies, their tender hands stroking your back and waist and their noses skating the curve of your neck, their lips brushing the skin, so achingly close.

You wished for their lips on yours however you controlled yourself and gulped back your disappointment when they didn’t do this.

“I think I’ll go inside now.” You said after you had finished hugging them all individually then you took your keys out of your satchel. “Have a good weekend.”

“You too.” Jongin said then they all walked down the path and out the gate, towards the Land Rover.

 You stayed and watched as they all got inside the vehicle and drove off, until they disappeared down the road.

When they were gone, you turned away and unlocked your black-painted front door and walked through.

You slammed the door closed and collapsed on the old, creaky black leather sofa and as you sat there in the staggering, cold silence of your tiny, unwelcoming home, you felt tears gathering in your eyes and trailing down your cheeks, your neck and down your shirt.

You regretted not getting back together with the four youngest gangsters and not agreeing to see the others.

But you didn’t know if you were ready to see the older ones, but at the same time, you really wanted them back, you wanted their touches, their words, their presence, their warmth, their love, their affection, their conversations…

You wanted every aspect of them back and you didn’t know what to do whatsoever, feeling so conflicted and confused and so lost that it hurt.

As you sat there, crying your eyes out, you realised just how much you missed all of your gangsters, including Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol, despite what they had done to Myunghee’s friend all those years ago.

You really wanted—

No, you _needed_ them.

You didn’t realise how much your gangsters have affected you in the several months that you have all been together for, and you knew that they were special. They cared, loved and protected you.

All of a sudden, your eyes locked on the handset sat on a small wooden side table opposite you.

You had a thought and wiping the tears, you stood and walked towards the handset and picked it up, seeing many missed calls and voicemails from the gangsters.

You went back to the creaky sofa and curled your legs beneath you and proceeding to listen to all the voicemails left by them.

All twelve gangsters had done this, and you cried harder, their warm words and voices filling your heart and making you realise just how much you needed them and how sorry they were.

It was late when you had finished listening to all the voicemails of the day and your finger hovered over the call button, wanting to meet up with the others and put things right.

All of a sudden, you looked up and spotted the family picture on the wall, your brother’s youthful, smiling face staring back at you.

You removed your finger from the call button and put the phone down.

You couldn’t contact them and get back with them all. It would be an offence to your brother’s memory if you did that, despite how much you loved them…

And that fact pained you because you loved them so much it hurt.

You didn’t know how long you could continue like this or when it would start to get easier, but so far, it wasn’t…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I really hope that you enjoyed!!! Thank you so much for reading!!  
> I love you all and I hope that you are having a lovely day! <333333333 :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! A double update!! ;)
> 
> WARNING: SMUT!
> 
> However please enjoy!!!

 

 

 

It was now Saturday, and you were at a small hardware store in your dangerous neighbourhood.

You were buying white paint and paintbrushes so that you could paint the crumbling exterior of your house and hide the red spray-painted words.

You had woken up early, having not slept well at all the previous night due to your overactive brain thinking about all that had happened yesterday at the coffee shop with the four youngest gangsters and the fact that the older gangsters wanted to talk to you again and put things right.

But you were unsure, even though you wanted to see them as well, it didn’t change the fact that they had lied to you for such a long time.

When you had paid for the large pot of paint and a pack of paintbrushes, you thanked the tattooed and piercing covered sales assistant and picked up the large and heavy pot of paint and held the pack of paintbrushes under your arm.

As you exited the hardware store, your fingers hurt and reddened from the weight of the pot of paint.

You put down the paint and then you readjusted your grip, but still it was so heavy. It also didn’t help that you haven’t been eating a lot recently, so your arms were shaking, and you didn’t have a lot of energy.

Then you began to walk down the road with the paint in your arms, the sun was out, peeking through the grey clouds and the breeze was cool for autumn.

As you walked the trek to your house, you had a vague thought about what the gangsters were up to at the moment and then you got a grip of yourself.

_Stop this!! You can’t be thinking about them like this! You’re trying to forget them for goodness sake!_

You sighed and continued to walk, pain in your heart at the fact that you were stopping yourself like this, but you knew that it was for the best.

You couldn’t go back with them, despite how much you loved them.

It didn’t change the fact that they had known about your brother and lied to you about it for so long.

However, the younger gangsters were unaware of your brother…they told you so yesterday and you believed them, but you couldn’t get back with just the four of them because it would hurt the others…

_Oh, why did this whole situation have to be so difficult?!_

All of a sudden, your fingers gave up and the heavy pot of white paint tumbled to the ground.

You blinked out of your thoughts and stared at the paint as it rolled on the dusty pavement, the pack of paintbrushes also smacked to the floor.

You made no move to pick them up, feeling so fed up with everything.

Then, you sighed and knelt on the pavement, about to pick up the paint—

“I’ll get that for you.” a smooth, gentle voice said all of a sudden, as a pair of black leather boots stepped in front of you.

You paused, your breath catching in your throat and your heart pounding in your chest as you looked up and met Luhan’s eyes as he bent down and picked up the large, heavy pot of paint with no effort.

You tried to articulate a sentence; however, your throat was dry, and your brain was clouded in shock at his sudden arrival that you weren’t prepared for.

“What are you doing here?” you choked out, your voice cracking as you stood, staring wide eyed.

Luhan sighed and met your eyes, you could see dark circles under his ones. He looked sleepless and pale, but still handsome. “I was doing a mission nearby.” He whispered, casting a furtive look up and down the deserted, run-down street.

You took in a shaky breath, knowing that he meant the family business. Then you looked at the large pot of paint in his hands. “I can take that.” You said, taking a step towards him and reaching your hands out.

“No, it’s okay.” Luhan said, holding the paint firmly against him. “You were struggling over there.”

“I wasn’t struggling!” you grumbled with a glare. “Please just give it back to me—”

“I want to help you.” Luhan insisted. “And I also want to talk to you.” he added, looking deep into your eyes.

You stopped glaring at him and put your arms by your sides. “There’s nothing to talk about.” you said.

Luhan sighed. “Sweetheart, I just really want to talk to you about what happened. So please let me.”

You looked away from him and down at your white tennis shoes, not knowing what to say or do.

“Please, Y/n.” he said, and you looked up and met his eyes. “I’ve really missed you.”

Your heart fluttered at his words and you could see the sincerity in his eyes.

You had missed him along with the rest of the gangsters and you especially couldn’t resist him now when he was stood in front of you like this after so long of not seeing him.

“Okay.” you relented in a whisper.

Luhan managed a small smile and it sent a pang of heat to your heart. “Thank you.” he whispered, looking very grateful. Then he looked down at the pot of paint. “Shall we go to your house?” he inquired.

You nodded. “Yeah.” You said.

Then he looked down at the pavement. “Don’t forget the paintbrushes.” He said.

You blushed and nodded, bending down and picking them up.

Once you had done that, you both walked down the dilapidated streets together towards your house.

Then you looked towards him. “I can take the paint—”

“No, it’s fine.” He said, cutting you off gently.

“But it must be heavy.” You whispered.

Luhan let out a small laugh. “It isn’t, seriously.” he said, flashing you a smile.

You pouted at him and turned away; you knew that he along with the other gangsters worked out daily, of course he wouldn’t find it heavy.

“So, what’s with the paint anyway?” he asked after a little while of walking.

“Um…I need to paint my house.” You answered, looking both ways as you crossed a quiet road.

“Why is that?” he asked as you both turned a corner, walking past cracked, crumbled and weed-ridden houses.

“The paint’s coming off.” you breathed, holding the pack of paintbrushes close to your chest, your hands sweating against the plastic.

Luhan nodded and you both continued to walk in silence, but inside your head was reeling and your heart was pounding, so nervous about what was going to happen between you the two of you and what he wanted to say.

Soon, you both turned into your street and approached your tiny, one floor home.

You blushed, hoping that he didn’t notice the horrible word emblazoned on your house however you knew that it was impossible, it was so obvious, he would be stupid to miss it.

You both walked through your garden gate together and up the crumbly front path.

“Would you like some help painting?” Luhan asked.

You turned around and met his eyes. “Oh, no I can do it—”

“Seriously, it’s not a problem.” He said as he placed the large pot of paint down. “You can’t exactly do this all by yourself.”

You continued to stare at him, your heart pounding and your throat becoming dry, why was he offering to help like this? And why weren’t you responding?!

How come these men still had a strong hold over you, how come they could make you feel so many different things like this…why were you still letting them do this?

“Please, Y/n.” Luhan said as he took a step towards you. “Please let me help you.”

You continued to stare into his eyes, and you didn’t know what had possessed you, but you nodded. “Okay.” you whispered, and you knew that you couldn’t paint it all by yourself anyway.

Luhan smiled and you blushed.

“Thank you.” he said.

You nodded, not knowing what else to say and feeling so shocked with yourself at your actions.

What was wrong with you? Why did you agree to this when you vowed that you would try and forget the gangsters…but then again, you were now on good terms with the four youngest…and it’s going to be hard to ignore the others considering the fact that they are all brothers.

“Shall we get started?” Luhan asked as he shrugged off his black leather jacket, revealing a white t-shirt that fitted snugly to his well-toned and defined chest.

You blushed and nodded. “Yes.” You said, looking away and willing your eyes to not trail up and down his beautiful body like they wanted to.

Luhan smiled and bent down, opening the large pot of paint whilst you opened the pack of paintbrushes.

Soon, the two of you dipped your paintbrushes in the paint and got to work on painting the exterior of your cracked and crumbly house.

It was silent between you two as you worked side by side, first tackling the large red letters.

You both didn’t talk for a long while and the air was tense, unsaid words and emotions begging to escape and be heard.

“Y/n.” Luhan whispered all of a sudden.

You turned towards him. “Hmm?” you hummed.

Luhan met your eyes. “How have you been?” he asked.

Your eyes widened at his question, having not expected it. “I’ve been…okay.” you whispered, looking away and continuing to paint, but in fact you have been far from okay. You had holed yourself in your room, not eating or drinking, you’ve been crying and in tears almost every single day.

Luhan sighed and bent down, coating his paintbrush in paint. Then he stood to his full height again. “The younger ones said that you haven’t been eating.” He whispered.

You froze and turned towards him with a whip of your head. “They told you?” you whispered.

Luhan nodded. “Yes.” He said. “And we’re all so worried about you.”

You blushed as you stared into his eyes and then you looked away. “Really?” you whispered.

“Of course, we are.” Luhan insisted, putting down his arm with the paintbrush and turning to you. “We love you so much and it’s killing us to know that you haven’t been eating and that you’ve been crying.”

Your heart gave a loud throb in your chest at his words, but you didn’t know whether to believe him, not after he had lied about knowing about your brother’s involvement with Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol.

“Y/n.” Luhan said, desperately trying to look into your eyes. “We’re all so sorry about what had happened.” He said. “We all hate ourselves for keeping that from you, we had no right.”

You also stopped painting, putting down the brush and staring at the crumbly, dusty patio, white paint drips splattering on the ground and suddenly your vision filled with hot, anguished tears.

“Oh sweetheart.” He breathed, putting down his paintbrush and bringing you in for a hug.

You blushed, your heart jumping in your chest at the sudden contact that you didn’t expect but instead of resisting, you melted against him, allowing him to hold you close as you cried against his shoulder, feeling so weak and helpless.

You both stood like that for a very long while in the silence of the outside, the cool air fanning around you.

You felt so _good_ in his arms like this and you hated how right it felt because you knew that you shouldn’t be doing this…allowing a man who lied about your brother to hold you like this…even if you did love him…

Yet you didn’t move away.

“Are you okay?” Luhan asked softly, his breath ruffling your delicate tresses.

You nodded against him, wiping your tears and feeling so comforted and safe with his arms around you after so long.

After a while, Luhan released you from his embrace after having asked whether you were okay again. Then you both picked up your paintbrushes and began to paint the house, it was quiet between you both as you painted.

After a long while, the red spray-painted words were now covered in a new coat of white paint.

You and Luhan put down your paintbrushes and stood there, taking in your handiwork.

“Thank you.” you said quietly after a little while. “I couldn’t’ve done it myself.”

Luhan turned towards you and smiled. “You’re welcome.” He said.

You smiled back, your heart fluttering and then you stopped and looked away.

“Y/n?” he said.

You looked towards him with a raised eyebrow as he walked and stood in front of you, his dark eyes staring deep into yours. “Would you like to talk to us all?” he asked. “To work things out?”

You stared into his eyes, your heart fluttering and then you shook your head. “No, I can’t.” you said.

Luhan frowned. “But don’t you want to get back with us?” he whispered, looking heartbroken.

“I…um….” You stuttered, feeling bad because you were the cause of his heartache. “I don’t know if I can…”

“Don’t you love us? Me?” Luhan asked, his eyes staring solidly into yours, awaiting your answer.

“Of course, I love you.” you whispered, and you couldn’t believe that you were saying this despite the fact that they had lied to you. “I love you all so much…”

“But what’s stopping you?” he breathed, walking closer and placing his hands on your waist. “Y/n please, we all miss you so much, you’re not like other women, you’re not afraid of us…you see us as people, not monsters.”

“I—It’s…” you began, tears rolling down your cheeks again then you cleared your throat. “It’s…my brother…I feel like I would be hurting his memory if I went back with all of you…but I love you all as well and I don’t know what to do…” you whimpered, cupping your face and crying harder, feeling so lost and conflicted, your heart was in cracked, jagged pieces in your chest, ripping you up from the inside.

Luhan sighed and brought you in for a hug, holding you close to his hard, chiselled chest, his hand rubbing circles on your back.

You blushed at the sudden movement, but you didn’t resist, surrendering yourself to him.

“I want you to know, that we all love you so, so much.” Luhan whispered against your hair. “And whatever you do, it isn’t going to change that. We’ll love you no matter what.”

You sniffled and cried, clenching your fists in his white t-shirt and breathing in his familiar warm and cosy scent. “No matter what?” you whispered.

Luhan nodded. “No matter what.” He said then he released you and looked into your red, glassy eyes, he wiped away your tears with his thumbs and you let him. “I really don’t like seeing you cry, my love.”

You blushed at the sound of his nickname for you which you loved coming from his lips, you had missed it so much and it felt so good to hear it after so long.

Luhan sighed and removed his hands from your cheeks. “I really want you to think about talking to us.” He murmured. “We all want to talk and get back with you…but obviously it’s your choice so we won’t force you to do it if you don’t want to.”

You continued to stare at him, your heart fluttering.

“Well…” Luhan said, bending down and retrieving his black leather jacket, slipping it on. “I need to leave now, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” you whispered, tucking a lock of your delicate tresses behind your ear and trying to gulp back the dissatisfaction in your heart at the fact that he was leaving.

Luhan nodded as well. “Can I have another hug?” he asked, opening his arms.

You blushed and without a word, you hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around you, his hands on your hips, stroking them and causing you to tingle. He placed kisses on your hair, whispering sweet things into your ears.

Then he let you go. “Please let us know if you want to talk. We’re always here remember that okay?” he said, cupping your cheek.

You nodded. “Yes.” You whispered.

“Good girl.” He whispered, removing his hand from your cheek. “Have a lovely weekend, okay?”

“You too.” You said with a blush.

Luhan smiled and then he turned and walked down your cracked and crumbly path, opening the gate and walking down the road.

You walked down the path and stopped by the gate, looking down the road and watching as his figure slowly disappeared.

Then you walked away from the gate and sighed, tears pricking your raw eyes as you walked up the path towards your house.

You entered and slammed the door shut, feeling even more confused and stressed about your situation.

You missed them so much, but you knew that you couldn’t be with them, despite how much you wanted to…

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

It was now Monday, and as promised, you hung around with the four youngest gangsters.

You sat with Jongin in lectures again, causing another stir amongst your classmates and the rest of the student body, all of them confused as to whether you were actually with the four strikingly handsome yet cold Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongin and Sehun or not.

You even spent lunch with them, and they would make sure that you ate something at least. You still didn’t have your appetite, what with the fact that you missed the rest of the gangsters and the fact that you were still not talking and the constant voicemails you were getting daily from them.

It broke your heart that they were in pain as well, but you didn’t know whether to trust them again or not.

But still you loved them and wished to be back with them, but it wasn’t that simple, they had lied about your brother to you and that hurt the most.

The four youngest gangsters tried to convince you to talk to the others, however you refused, your own worries holding you back from doing so and that annoyed you immensely.

The four gangsters even hung in the library with you, so you didn’t sit with Taemin again because they made sure to not sit anywhere near their rival’s usual table and as a consequence, you hadn’t seen Taemin in a while.

A small part of you wondered how he was and whether he was doing okay or not.

 

 

 

****

 

 

It was now Thursday, and you were still at the university, having stayed late to study at the library for the pathology test next week.

It was getting dark and you wanted to get home quick because you didn’t like walking home late especially in your dangerous neighbourhood so you packed up your papers, pens, pencils and put them all away into your black leather satchel and hauled your heavy medical textbooks into your arms.

You walked out of the library and down the hallways, your tennis shoes sliding against the hardwood floor.

All was quiet, except for some professors and cleaners still at the university.

Just as you were about to emerge out the hallway and into the main exit, you bumped into someone, dropping all your books and your satchel bag on the floor.

“Miss L/n watch where you’re going!” the principal said, turning around and glaring at you.

“I’m very sorry principal—” you said, then your words caught in your throat when you realised that you had bumped into Junmyeon…

You both stared at each other, your heart was pounding in your chest and your hands were clammy, a lot of time seemed to have passed and you didn’t know how long you had been staring at him for.

He looked as handsome as always, with his light brown tresses styled to perfection on his head.

Then you shook yourself out of your daze and bent down and gathered your books, you really hadn’t expected to have bumped into one of your ex boyfriends like that so late and after university hours…

_What was he doing here?! Why did he have to appear so suddenly like that!!_

“This is unacceptable!” the principal continued in a huff then he turned to Junmyeon with an apologetic expression. “Mr Kim, normally our students are more self-aware, and I expect better from you Miss L/n, being our top student here—”

“Don’t be so harsh on her, it was only an accident.” Junmyeon cuts in all of a sudden.

You and the principal both look at him.

“An accident?! She nearly knocked you flying!” The principal spluttered, staring wide-eyed at Junmyeon, who was too busy staring at you to care.

You quickly looked away from his eyes, your heart pounding in your chest.

“But no one was hurt, Principal.” Junmyeon said smoothly and with one graceful movement, he bent down and helped you to gather your books and papers.

“Mr Kim, you don’t need to—” The principal said, looking worried.

“I don’t mind at all.” Junmyeon replied, not deigning the principal with even a look.

You didn’t say anything as you and Junmyeon collected your books together. He handed you some papers, your fingertips brushing.

You flushed and looked up at him from your lashes. “Thank you.” You whispered.

“You’re welcome.” Junmyeon replied, staring at you, his gaze conveying that he wanted to say more.

“Mr Kim, shall we continue?” the principal prompted, breaking the moment between you and Junmyeon completely.

Junmyeon looked away from you and stood up, straightening out his light grey suit that was well-fitted to his exquisitely toned body. “Actually, I would like a word with Miss L/n.”

You stood and turned towards him in absolute shock.

“But, Mr Kim, we still have to see the—” The principal spluttered, very caught off guard.

“I want to talk to Miss L/n for a minute.” Junmyeon said, cutting the principal off then he turned to you and with his hand on the small of your back, he led you away from the principal who was watching the two of you wide-eyed.

Junmyeon led you down a couple of quiet, deserted hallways, ignoring your questions as he showed you into a closet. He closed the door behind you both and turned on the light.

“Why am I here?!” You demanded immediately, glaring up at him.

“Baby—” Junmyeon began.

“Don’t baby me!” You cut in, and his eyes widened, and you almost felt bad for him. “Why am I here?” You asked softly, clutching your books tight to your chest.

Junmyeon sighed and ran a slender hand through his light brown tresses. “We want you back.” He said. “We all miss you. _I_ miss you—”

“I can’t!” you blurted out. “You lied to me about my brother! So why should I get back with you all?!”

“Y/n, I know what we did was terrible, but we all feel devastated about it. We all didn’t mean to hurt you like that.” he said, his beautiful brown eyes staring into yours.

You could feel emotion welling in your chest at his words and then you glared, trying to keep resolute. “But why did you keep it from me for so long when you knew my brother’s name?” you asked.

“We…we didn’t want to lose you.” Junmyeon said honestly, rubbing his chin. “Because we love you so much, baby.”

You blushed, your heart pounding as you stared into his eyes.

“Don’t you love us back?” he asked, his eyes wavering, and you swore that you’ve never seen Junmyeon so vulnerable before…

“Of course, I do…” you whispered, averting your eyes and hugging your books tighter.

Junmyeon’s eyes dipped down and scanned your body and you squirmed under his gaze. “When was the last time you ate?” He asked softly, looking up at you and meeting your gaze.

You blushed. “A couple of hours ago…” you lied, looking down at your tennis shoes.

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. “Please be honest with me.” He said. “When was the last time that you ate?”

You blushed even more, your empty stomach growling and betraying you. “Two days ago.” You whispered.

Junmyeon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Y/n-ah…you can’t starve yourself like this…” he murmured, looking into your eyes. “It isn’t healthy—”

“I’m not starving myself! I’ve been busy recently!!” you retorted.

Junmyeon stared determinedly back at you and you blushed at how caring he looked. “I’m taking you out to dinner.” He declared all of a sudden.

“What?! No—!" You said; however, you didn’t get a chance to complain because Junmyeon had his hand clamped around your wrist as he opened the closet door. You both stepped out.

“Junmyeon-ah!” You called.

Junmyeon turned around and you bumped into his chest. You blushed at how close you both were. “Give me a chance, Y/n. Please let me take you out to dinner.” He said.

You stared into his beautiful brown eyes and you couldn’t help but nod.

Junmyeon managed a small smile and then he continued walking down the hallway with your wrist in his hand, he led you out of the entrance of the university and towards the carpark. Then he unlocked his white Bentley and opened the passenger side door for you.

You entered the car, placing your books and your satchel on the floor by your feet, then he got into the driver’s seat and started the car, pulling out of the parking space and zooming out of the university gates.

As he drove, you both didn’t talk, it was utterly silent, and you couldn’t believe that you had actually agreed to this. You were supposed to be forgetting them.

But you couldn’t because you still loved them so much.

Junmyeon drove down the wide and affluent city streets, people were walking everywhere, and your stomach was rumbling at the thought of sustenance.

Eventually, Junmyeon parked the Bentley by the curb and turned off the ignition.

“Leave your bags and books in the car.” He said softly as he opened his car door and stepped out.

You found yourself nodding.

Then he walked around and opened the passenger side door, letting you out of the car.

You exited the car and thanked him as he locked it, then with his hand on the small of your back, Junmyeon led you towards a grand Italian restaurant.

Not the Neapolitan restaurant that Kyungsoo had taken you to that time during your date all those weeks ago. This one had venetian cuisine instead and looked slightly more high-end.

The host came up to you both and Junmyeon asked to be seated at a specific table.

Then you were swiftly led you through the dining room.

There were lots of people seated here tonight and as you looked around, the food smelled and looked utterly delicious and you could already tell by the looks on the diners’ and the waiters’ faces that the gangsters owned this restaurant as well because they were all staring at Junmyeon in reverent awe.

_Damn!_

Soon, you and Junmyeon were seated at a table in a secluded corner of the restaurant and the host gave you both menus and poured some cool water into two tumblers.

You both thanked him, and he sauntered away, attending to other diners.

When the host was gone, you turned to Junmyeon, feeling awkward. “You really don’t have to do this.” You said all of a sudden.

Junmyeon looked up from his menu and smiled so charmingly that your heart skipped two beats.

Only the gangsters could make your heart flutter and race like that…

“I want to.” He said simply then he looked at your menu. “Please choose something.”

“But—”

“Y/n, you haven’t eaten in days and that concerns me,” he said, staring deep into your eyes. “Now please look at your menu, you must be starving.”

“But why do you care?” you asked, folding your arms. “We’re not together anymore.” You added, and your heart broke at your words.

_Why were you being so difficult?!_

Junmyeon’s eyes widened. “I’ll always care for you and I still do.” he said.

You blushed, surprised at his response.

“Now, please choose something to eat.” Junmyeon said, breaking you out of your thoughts. “I insist.”

You looked into his eyes as they glimmered under the orange incandescence of the restaurant.

You couldn’t help but nod, your stomach rumbling, and you just didn’t have the heart to walk out of this restaurant and leave him…

You still loved him and the others after all.

So, with a sigh, you took off your denim jacket and picked up your menu and opened it.

“Good girl.” Junmyeon whispered.

You blushed hard at those two words which you loved hearing from the gangsters, the warmth and love behind them always made you feel so _good._

You shook yourself out of your thoughts and looked down at the menu. Everything looked so utterly delicious and you really didn’t know what to get…

“Have you decided yet?” Junmyeon inquired after a little while of silence.

You looked up from your menu and nodded. “I’ll just have the spinach and ricotta ravioli.” You whispered.

“Don’t you want anything else?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

“Just ravioli is fine.” You said, closing your menu.

Junmyeon continued to stare at you. “Are you sure?” he asked.

You nodded.

“Okay.” Junmyeon sighed after a small while, putting down his menu and taking a sip of water.

Then, a waiter came up to your table and Junmyeon ordered for you both then the waiter took the menus and walked away, leaving you and Junmyeon alone.

You looked down at the red tablecloth, fumbling your hands on your jean clad thighs.

“Y/n.” Junmyeon said.

You peeked up at him.

“Look at me.” He commanded softly.

You did as he said, raising your head a bit more.

“Good girl.” He said, leaning towards you. “How have you been?” he asked.

Your eyes widened at the question, having not expected it.

“I’ve been…okay.” you whispered, thinking back through the past couple of weeks where you’ve been wrapped up in your duvet and crying your eyes out almost every night.

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. “You don’t look okay.” He whispered.

You looked up at him. “Well, can you blame me?” you hissed. “I found out that the men whom I loved had been keeping something so big from me for so long!”

Junmyeon stared down at the tablecloth, looking awkward. “I’m so sorry—”

“I was devastated.” You continued, your fists clenching against your thighs. “I loved you all so much, I thought that I could trust you—”

“And you can still trust us!” Junmyeon insisted, cutting you off gently. “Baby, we never meant to hurt you…”

You stared at the tablecloth, willing the burning tears to not fall. You didn’t want to cry in front of him like this.

“Y/n…” he breathed. “We never ever wanted to hurt you.”

You looked up, catching his eyes.

“We love you so much.” He said, running a shaky hand through his light brown tresses. “We still do and it’s hurting us so much that you haven’t been here—”

“Do you actually miss me though?” you whispered, your voice cracking.

Junmyeon nodded. “Of course, we do.” He insisted. “The others haven’t been the same, at home it’s tense, some of them are arguing quite bad especially Kris and Chanyeol.”

You gasped softly, your eyes widening at the news that your gangsters weren’t getting along with each other.  Then you shook your head. “But…do you actually miss _me_ though?” you asked again. “Or do you just miss the sex—?”

Junmyeon shook his head. “No, no, baby.” He said, leaning towards you. “We miss every aspect of you.” he whispered.

You blushed, not feeling brave enough to look into his gaze, tears gathering in your eyes when you could see the truth in his face.

Junmyeon sighed. “We miss all of you.” he whispered, and you peeked up at him. “We miss your giggles, your smiles, your kisses, your heat, your love, your voice…baby we miss every inch of you.” he said. “You’re the one person who can look at us all and not be afraid. So, please don’t fear us because we’ve been through so much together. You have no reason be scared.”

A tear slipped out of your eye and dripped onto the tablecloth, your heart pounding with heat at his sincere words…

You really would have thought that they would hate you after all that you said to them on that eventful day…yet they wanted you back…

But the worst part was…

You couldn’t go back with them because that would be betraying your brother’s memory.

All of a sudden, a shadow loomed above you two.

You both looked up as a waiter put down your foods and walked away.

You stared down at your delectable ravioli, your stomach growling.

“Please eat.” Junmyeon said, picking up his cutlery.

You looked up at him as he stared at you.

You blushed and wiped away your tear, you were so hungry, and you couldn’t resist the delicious pull of food, not when it was sitting right in front of you—ready to be eaten.

So, you picked up a fork and speared a ravioli and ate it. Immediately, spinach, ricotta and garlic flavours burst in your mouth.

It felt so good to eat after so long and you didn’t stop yourself from eating more.

You and Junmyeon ate in silence and you were glad and not glad.

You were glad that he wasn’t talking to you because you just wanted to eat, and that you didn’t think that you could stop yourself from bursting into floods of tears if you both continued your conversation back there.

But at the same time, you really wanted to talk to him like you both used to when you were together, that easy, serene flow of conversation that you had with all twelve gangsters…

Soon, you had finished your spinach and ricotta ravioli and put your fork down. You wiped your lips with a napkin.

“How was it?” Junmyeon inquired as he continued to eat his veal.

You looked up and nodded. “It was delicious.”

 Junmyeon smiled. “I’m glad.”

You smiled slightly and then you stopped, looking down at the tablecloth.

“Are you still hungry at all?” he asked.

You looked up. “I’m okay.” you said with a wave of your hand, feeling quite full.

Junmyeon nodded after a little while and continued to eat his veal.

Soon, Junmyeon finished his meal and then he paid and you both stood and walked out of the warm, cosy Italian establishment and into the dark, slightly cool September night.

Junmyeon took your hand in his and led you down the streets.

You jolted at the feel of his hand in yours after so long, however you didn’t complain as he led you towards his car, in fact, you loved the feel of his hand in yours, you had missed it so much.

Junmyeon unlocked the Bentley and you both got in. He turned on the ignition and pulled away from the curb, driving down the brightly-lit streets.

The car ride was silent, you didn’t feel like talking, you were feeling quite sleepy however you couldn’t stop thinking about your conversation during dinner and you felt warm in your chest at his words back there…

Soon, Junmyeon drove into your dark, dilapidated neighbourhood and parked by the curb in front of your tiny, one-floor home.

Junmyeon turned off the ignition and it all fell completely silent.

You turned and caught his eyes with your wide, innocent ones. “Did you really mean that?” you asked. “What you said about…you missing all of me?” you whispered.

Junmyeon blushed and looked down. “Of course, I did.” He murmured. “We love you so much.”

You blushed and fumbled your hands in your lap.

“Baby…” he breathed, shuffling towards you. “We would really like to see you.” he said. “We want to apologise properly and put things right.”

You looked up and met his eyes.

“We all want to be with you still.” He continued. “You’ve changed all of us and made us so, so happy since you’ve been with us…we really don’t want to lose you like this.”

You gulped and looked away, tears beginning to leak out.

“So, would you like to meet up with us?” he asked.

You turned towards him. “I can’t.” you whispered, your voice cracking.

Junmyeon’s face showed heartbreak and immediately you felt like a dreadful person. “But…don’t you love us?” he asked, his hands trembling against his thighs.

Your tears fell harder now. “Of course, I love you all.” You mumbled, burying your face in your hands.

“Then why are you hesitating?” he asked, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder. “Y/n—”

“Because you deceived me about my brother.” You whispered. “And I’m scared of being hurt again…”

“Oh baby…” he breathed, stroking your upper arm. “We won’t ever hurt you…”

You peeked up at him from your hands and you knew that he was being truthful. “But…” you whispered. “I still can’t be with you.”

“Why not?” he inquired.

“Because…it’ll be hurting my brother’s memory…” you whispered, tears pattering on your jeans.

Junmyeon sighed and brought you into a hug.

Your eyes widened at the unexpected contact and then you melted against him and wrapped your arms around his taut waist, your ear against his chest, listening to his heart.

You both sat like this for a long while and he didn’t say a word, all he did was stroke your back in smooth, comforting circles.

Then you both released each other.

Junmyeon dug in his suit pocket and took out a tissue. “Here.” He said, handing you the tissue. “Please wipe your tears, sweetheart.”

You accepted the tissue and thanked him, wiping away your tears.

It was silent again as you sniffled and cried into the tissue.

“Y/n?”

You removed the tissue from your eyes. “Yes?” you croaked.

“Please think about coming to see us.” He said. “We all really want to see you…”

You looked at him and nodded without a word then you looked at the ruby-red dash and gasped. “I need to go.” You whispered. It was eleven o’clock already and you had lectures tomorrow.

Junmyeon also looked at the clock on the dash. “God, it’s late.” He breathed.

You gathered your satchel and your books and then you looked at Junmyeon. “Thank you so much for dinner.” You said as you unbuckled your seatbelt.

Junmyeon smiled charmingly. “You’re welcome.” He breathed, leaning towards you then he stopped himself and leant away and you blushed when you realised that he had been about to kiss you.

“Goodbye.” You said, opening the car door and shakily stepping out. “Please drive safely.”

“I will.” He said, giving you a small smile. “Sleep well, okay? and remember, we love you.” he said.

You blushed and closed the passenger side door then you walked down your cracked and crumbly front path and fished in your satchel for your keys. You found them and opened the black-painted front door

You walked inside and closed the door, turning on the lights. It was vacant like usual. Your mother was working at the gentleman’s club tonight.

You peeked out the curtains and watched as Junmyeon pulled away from the curb and drove down your street until he disappeared from sight…

When he was gone, you closed the curtains and walked towards your room. You turned on the light, bathing your small, neat room in a dim orange glow.

You placed your satchel and books on the floor by your desk and closed your curtains, then you changed into a long baggy shirt, keeping your panties on as you slipped into bed and turned out the light.

As you laid there in the dark trying to get to sleep, you couldn’t stop thinking about all that had happened, with you going out to dinner with Junmyeon and his words…about how they all missed you and wanted to talk…

Soon you drifted off to sleep, feeling so tired and worn out.

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

It was now the next morning, and you were making toast in the kitchen. You woke up early, after a nice, long sleep and you had made your decision, but you needed one final push to ensure that you had chosen correctly.

“Y/n-ah?” your mother called.

You turned around as your mother walked into the kitchen in her fluffy white dressing gown.

“Hey.” you greeted with a shaky smile, then you turned back to the toaster.

Your mother walked towards you and leant against the counter. “How have you been?” she asked.

You sighed. “Okay.” you whispered. Then you looked towards her. “Um…may I ask you something?”

“Of course, you can.” Your mother said with a smile, walking to the refrigerator and getting out a carton of orange juice, she returned to her place beside you and grabbed a glass.

You took a deep breath and faced her. “Well…um…I went out for dinner last night with Junmyeon.” You said quietly.

“Oh?” your mother breathed as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

“Yes,” you said, wringing your hands and nibbling your lips. “And he said that, they all want to talk to me, to sort things out.”

“But that’s good though? Isn’t it?” Your mother said, taking a sip of orange juice. “What did you tell him?”

“I said that…I would think about it.” you whispered. “And well…I’ve decided that…I do want to talk to them all and get back with them.”

Your mother smiled. “That’s great—”

“But.” You said, cutting her off. “I’m worried.”

Your mother’s face fell. “Why are you worried?” she asked, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“Well…before I broke up with them…I found out that…Baekhyun Jongdae and Chanyeol used to bully Chanhee in high school.” You whispered.

Your mother gasped, cupping her mouth. “Really?” she whispered.

You nodded, looking at the toaster and checking on the toast. “So…because of that…it’s been…holding me back from wanting to get back with them.” you explained. “I felt like I would be betraying Chanhee if I got with them again,”

“Oh petals…” Your mother breathed, taking another sip of orange juice.

The kitchen descended into silence and then the toaster popped.

You turned and took the piece of toast out of the toaster and buttered it with a knife, watching the butter ooze into the bread.

“You know…” your mother began after a little while.

You turned towards her as you took a bite of toast.

Your mother met your eyes and continued. “Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol were probably, what sixteen, seventeen at that time?”

You nodded, wiping some crumbs from your lips as you chewed.

“So, they were immature boys who didn’t know any better back then.” Your mother said. “But I’m sure that they aren’t the same people whom they were when they were in high school. People change, Y/n-ah.”

You swallowed your mouthful.

Your mother was right, you shouldn’t be mad at your gangsters for something that was years and years ago.

Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol have changed, they are nothing like who they were when they were in high school, you saw that yourself when you read your brother’s diary. But the fact that they framed your brother for something as abhorrent as murder was wrong…

“What do you think petals?” your mother asked, finishing her glass of orange juice.

You nodded slowly, taking another bite of toast and then you swallowed. “You’re right.” You whispered. “But…I feel as if it would be an…offence to Chanhee’s memory if I get back with them all, considering their history.”

Your mother sighed and put down her empty glass. “Do you still love them?” she asked you, holding your eyes.

You nodded. “I love them all so much.” You whispered with a blush, your heart fluttering in your chest at your words which felt so right coming out of your mouth.

Your mother nodded. “Well…Chanhee would want you to be happy.” She said. “And if they all make you happy, then you should be with them.”

“Really?” you whispered, putting down your half-eaten slice of toast.

Your mother nodded. “If Chanhee was still here…he would want you to get back with them…I’m sure.” She said. “Life’s too short to be angry at the people whom you love.”

Your throat began to constrict, and tears gathered behind your eyes, leaking down your cheeks.

 “Oh petals…” your mother breathed, wrapping you in a hug and pulling you close.

You curled your arms around her waist and buried your face in her neck as you cried, feeling so glad to hear those words coming out of her mouth.

However, you knew that if you had told your mother about the fact that Baekhyun, Jongdae and Chanyeol had framed your brother…it would be a whole different story. But…after your conversation with her, you were determined to put it behind you, to get back with the twelve, beautiful men whom you loved with all your heart.

After a long while, you and your mother pulled away from each other.

“So, you should go talk to them today.” your mother whispered, tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear.

You nodded.

“Now, wipe away your tears and finish your breakfast, you have nothing to worry about, okay?” she continued with a smile, making you look into her eyes.

You smiled and nodded, wiping your tears. “Okay.”

Your mother smiled wider and hugged you again. “Good luck.” She whispered. “And tell me how it goes, okay?”

You nodded. “I will.” You said as you both released each other. “Thank you.”

Your mother smiled again. “You’re welcome.” She said. “I’m so glad that you’re going to talk to them. They’ve all made you so happy and they’re good boys and definitely keepers.”

You blushed and smiled down at your white-socked feet. “Mum…” you mumbled.

Your mother giggled then she looked at the clock on the wall. “Now, you need to get ready.” She said.

You also looked at the clock. “Oh goodness.” You breathed, stuffing the rest of your toast in your mouth and rushing out of the kitchen, chewing as you entered your room and made sure that everything was in your satchel. You swallowed your mouthful and brushed your teeth and washed your face, then you put your hair into a messy ponytail.

Afterwards, you collected your textbooks and satchel, your legs quivering in anticipation as you rushed to the door, saying goodbye to your mum as you slipped on your white tennis shoes and walked out of your home, shutting the creaky door behind you.

And for the first time in a while, you were actually excited about going to university.

Soon you reached the bus stop as the bus arrived. You paid for your ticket and took a seat, your heart pounding in your chest and your hands getting clammy at the fact that you were actually going to give the older gangsters a chance.

You knew that you had made the right choice.

After a little while, the shuddering, fume-ridden bus arrived at your rich university and you stepped off, walking up the hill.

You walked into campus, casting a look at the carpark for any sign of the younger gangsters’ cars however there were so many supercars in the way. So, you gave up and continued on your way to the medicine block and walked through.

You walked up the stairs and arrived at your lecture room, opening the door with trembling hands, ready to tell Jongin that you wanted to meet with the rest of his older brothers to talk it all through and get back together

But as you looked around the large lecture room, Jongin was nowhere in sight.

You frowned as you stood there, your heart pounding in worry as you stared at the vacant desk at the very front of the lecture hall.

Then you blushed when you were garnering weirded out stares from your classmates because you had been standing there for so long.

So, you awkwardly sat at the front and got out your textbooks, notes and pencil case, wondering where Jongin could be and why he wasn’t here yet.

It was very rare for Jongin to ever be late and you were worried that something may have happened.

You just hoped that he was safe, wherever he was.

Hmmm…

Suddenly, the door opened and Jungkook walked through with his hands in his bomber jacket pockets.

You caught his eyes and he looked at you and walked over, sitting beside you. “Are you okay?” he asked, getting out his notepad and pens.

You nodded then you leant towards him. “Where’s Jongin?” you whispered.

Jungkook’s eyes widened and he swept a look around the lecture room as it gradually filled with students. “He’s on a mission.” He whispered. “And so are the others.”

You gulped, knowing that he definitely meant the family business and you just hoped that they were safe. “Oh my…” you whispered, surprised that the four youngest gangsters hadn’t mentioned anything to you despite you all being on good terms again. “When did they go?” you inquired, having been with Junmyeon just last night at the restaurant.

“Early this morning.” Jungkook whispered. “They should be back this evening, why?” he asked, with a tilt of his head, his wide eyes staring into yours.

You looked away from him as the professor entered the lecture room.

“I’ll tell you later.” You whispered, leaning away from him and opening your textbook to the required page.

Jungkook frowned at you but nonetheless he shrugged and opened his textbook.

The professor began to speak, and you listened and took notes, asking the occasional question in an effort to distract yourself from the fact that Jongin wasn’t here and that he hadn’t arrived at all. You just hoped that he was okay and that him and the others kept safe whilst on their mission.

It was now lunchtime and you and Jungkook went to the cafeteria together. You both grabbed something to eat, you got a cheese sandwich and Jungkook got a hotdog.

Then you both caught sight of your friends’ table, nearby, so you walked towards them.

“Hey guys.” You greeted as you approached them.

They all looked up and smiled, greeting you.

“Y/n! Come sit!” Hoseok said, patting the seat next to him at the head of the table.

You smiled and sat down, putting down your measly plastic wrapped cheese sandwich onto the table and your heavy satchel on the floor.

“So,” you began after a small while of chat. “Your bosses are all on a mission…” you said, taking a reluctant bite from your sandwich and looking over at the four gangsters’ usual table at the very far corner of the cafeteria.

It was empty as expected. No one else dared to sit there even if the four strikingly handsome yet cold brothers were absent.

Your seven friends all exchanged a look.

“It’s not a long mission, so they should be back soon, why?” Jimin asked as he took a bit of his bread roll.

They all turned to you at his question and you blushed. “Well, um…I wanted to talk to them all.” You whispered, putting down your cheese sandwich.

“You want to make up with them?” Taehyung asked wide-eyed and the rest of them looked towards you, awaiting your response.

You nodded. “Yes.” You whispered. “I miss them so much and…I want to hear their side now…I think I’m ready to get back with them again…”

“That’s very good of you.” Seokjin said, patting your shoulder. “They’ll be very happy to know that you want to talk to them.”

“Really?” you whispered, looking around the table as your seven friends nodded.

“Of course, they would be.” Jungkook said with a small smile that didn’t meet his eyes.

“They love you…what more could they want?” Namjoon said.

You blushed, your heart fluttering. “Thank you, guys.” You said, looking at all of them as they smiled.

“Also…this calls for a celebration.” Hoseok announced, wriggling his eyebrows at you.

You pulled yourself out of your thoughts and frowned. “Celebration?” you inquired with pursed lips.

“Well, celebrating your last night of being single before your twelve boyfriends take you back in their arms again.” Hoseok explained with a chortle.

You blushed, your heart pounding. “But…I don’t know if we’ll even get back together—”

“Don’t say that Y/n-ah.” Jimin said, cutting you off with a wave of his hand. “Of course, they would want to go back with you, that’s that they want so bad.”

You stared wide-eyed, your heart pounding at his words.

“So, anyway, we’ve all been invited to a house party tonight.” Hoseok said with a smirk.

“House party?” you echoed as your friends nodded.

“Yeah!” Taehyung said. “And I’m sure that the host wouldn’t mind us inviting you.”

“But what if they do mind?” you inquired.

“They wouldn’t because they probably know that people are just going to invite their friends anyway.” Jungkook said with a shrug, taking a sip of coke.

You thought it through and remembered how much fun you had when you first went clubbing with your friends at a nightclub several weeks ago.

Then you frowned when you remembered when the gangsters got mad at you for when you lied and went clubbing and then you paused, remembering the fact that you weren’t currently with the gangsters, which meant that they’ll never find out about tonight and they wouldn’t get angry.

“So, what do you say?” Hoseok prompted, his eyes fixed on you as he tried to keep still in his seat with great difficulty.

You drifted out of your thoughts and met all their eyes. “I would like to come.” you said with a smile.

They all smiled and cheered.

“Good girl, Y/n!” Hoseok said as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you close. “That’s the spirit!”

“Hoseok!” you whined with a giggle.

Then you all continued to eat lunch together and talk, all of your friends were excited about the house party tonight and you all planned to go shopping together for some clothes after lectures.

After you had all finished your lectures for the afternoon, you all walked to the university carpark and you rode in Seokjin in his car along with Jungkook and Jimin whilst the others rode in Namjoon’s.

Soon you all arrived at the affluent shopping district in Seoul.

You all entered a trendy shop and looked for clothes together, the guys suggested a couple of short dresses that made you blush and your belly tingle, vaguely imagining what the gangsters would do or say if they saw you in some of them.

You quickly dismissed those thoughts from your mind and calmed the heat in your belly.

Eventually, with your friends’ help, you chose a silvery minidress with spaghetti straps which reached mid-thigh and some matching strappy heels. You had gained a bit more body confidence since the last time you went clubbing all those weeks ago.

Jungkook paid for the minidress and heels for you, for which you told him that he didn’t have to.

However, he insisted, telling you that it was fine whilst you pouted up at him in a way that he couldn’t help but think looked so cute on you.

Then you all got dressed at Namjoon’s girlfriend’s house and she even did your makeup and she curled your hair for you with a curling iron which you quite liked.

Afterwards, you all drove to the venue. It was in the countryside outside the city, along the same route as where the gangsters lived.

Soon, you all arrived, and you looked out the window at the large contemporary style mansion, the exterior was lit up and all the lights were on inside.

You could hear music blaring from within and revellers were all milling around the house in various states of drunkenness and joviality.

Then Seokjin parked the car and you all got out. “So, who’s house is this?” you asked as you stepped out of the car and straightened your silvery minidress, stumbling on the gravel in your heels.

Before anyone could answer your question, a voice called out to you all and you turned around, seeing your friends’ girlfriends walking towards you and greeting you all.

You and Jungkook hung awkwardly together as your friends greeted their girlfriends with kisses and hugs then you all went inside together.

Inside, the house was incredibly light and spacious. You, your friends and their girlfriends all entered a large, open-plan kitchen and living room with a large spiral staircase nearby.

The place was full of people having fun and partying, there was booze everywhere and pizza, the furniture looked expensive and modern.

You were in awe at the house, having never been in somewhere so modern like this.

And suddenly…you felt a strange prickling sensation at the back of your neck that you swore that you’ve never felt before…

You looked around the large space.

You were being watched; you could feel it.

“Y/n-ah?” Jungkook said close to your ear.

You paused and turned towards him with a small, inquiring smile. “Hmm?” you hummed.

“Would you like to get some drinks?” he asked.

“Sure!” you said, putting away your thoughts about that strange prickly sensation.

Jungkook smiled and led you towards the kitchen area. “What would you like?” he asked.

“Um…” you said, looking at all the array of drinks on show.

“What about a tequila?” he suggested.

You nodded with a smile. “Sure.”

Then Jungkook picked up a shot glass and poured some tequila in it, giving it to you.

“Thanks.” You said, accepting the glass as Jungkook grabbed a bottle of beer and cracked it open.

Then the two of you walked out of the crowded kitchen area together and towards the large living room space.

The music was blaring in your ears and everyone around you was dancing, talking, shouting, eating and drinking, the girls were dressed in tight outfits, showing so much skin. There was skin everywhere.

You took a sip of your tequila as you and Jungkook joined your friends and their girlfriends who were all stood together.

You all danced and drank together and soon you were getting tipsy. You even had a beer, which you had never had before, the taste was peculiar, but you didn’t dislike it.

“Y/n-ah?” Jungkook asked after a couple of hours of being at the party. “You wanna dance?”

You nodded and put down your beer, accepting his hand.

Jungkook smiled and your friends whistled at him as you both walked towards the makeshift dancefloor and danced together, having fun and twirling around, being pushed closer and closer together due to the many people surrounding you both.

You had fun for the first time in a long while, you needed this opportunity to let your hair down.

Soon, you both stopped dancing after a couple of songs and walked towards your friends and their girlfriends.

You took a sip of your beer and as you did so, you felt that strange prickling sensation on your neck again—the feeling of being watched.

You turned around and looked up just as a suit jacket swished and floated up the grand spiral stairs.

You raised an eyebrow, curiosity flowing through you, wondering who that was whom had been watching you back there.

You put down your beer and looked at your friends who were all busy talking and having fun, none of them taking notice of you. Taehyung had already passed out and was sleeping on a sofa.

So, without a word, you crept away from them, weaving past grinding bodies on the dancefloor.

Then you reached the foot of the spiral stairs and looked up, seeing no one there.

You looked around the large, open-plan space again and then you ascended the spiral stairs, your strappy heels clacking against the hardwood as you did so. You gripped the wrought iron stair rail to support your slightly drunken self.

Soon, you reached the top of the stairs and looked around. You had emerged in a long hallway, and it was all quiet, the music was muffled up here, and your ears felt strange after so long of being submerged in loud club music.

So, with a pounding heart, you looked around the long hallway, beneath your heels was beechwood and the walls were pure white and lined with many doors.

There was an ornate blue vase sitting on a small side table nearby and one of the doors was open, and there were voices coming from within.

You began to walk towards it, looking around as you did so and trying to be as quiet as you could, but it was difficult because the heels were loud against the hardwood.

You supported yourself with a hand on the wall, stumbling slightly due to the drink.

You were getting closer to the open door now and the voices were beginning to get clearer, they sounded crisp, professional and very hostile.

All of a sudden, you nearly tripped over the side table holding the ornate blue vase, you quickly grabbed the vase before it could fall, however the side table did, eliciting a loud smash as it made contact with the floor.

The voices stopped and everything fell silent.

Your heart was pounding so hard in your chest as you picked up the side table and placed the vase down, trying with all your might to keep quiet.

Then you heard a chair scrape against the floor in the room. “I’ll be right back.” A smooth, familiar male voice said, and you could hear footsteps walking towards the door, getting closer, louder yet you didn’t move a muscle.

All of a sudden, someone emerged from the open door.

You looked up and blushed, your eyes widening when they came into contact with Lee Taemin’s. He was dressed exquisitely in a black suit, white shirt and a black tie, his black tresses shading his dark, glittering irises as he stopped in front of you.

“Hi.” You said with a wave, your drunken mind speaking before thinking.

Taemin chuckled as he stared down at you, placing his hands in his pockets. “What are you doing here, Y/n-ah?” he whispered.

“I’m here partying with my friends.” You murmured, staring into his eyes with a smile.

“But I didn’t invite you.” he whispered, taking a step closer to you.

You blushed, taking a step backwards, your back hitting the wall. “Is this your house?”

Taemin nodded. “Yes, it is.” He said with a smirk, placing a hand on the wall next to your head.

“It’s very pretty.” You said with a smile and a giggle.

Taemin’s eyes widened at your response. “Pretty?”

You nodded. “It’s so huge and spacious!” you beamed with a smile, staring into his dark glittering eyes. “And the furniture is so nice!”

Taemin chuckled breathily. “Oh, you’re so cute, Y/n-ah.”

You blushed, looking down at your strappy silver heels.

Taemin’s eyes dipped down to your little cleavage peeking up from your silver minidress, the smooth, succulent flesh teasing him almost and then he cleared his throat.

You looked up, meeting his eyes as they quickly looked away from your chest and you blushed at the carnal fire dancing in his irises.

“So, what are you doing up here?” he asked with a suave smile.

“I was curious, so I came up here.” You whispered. “And it was really hot downstairs as well.”

Taemin continued to smile. “You know it’s quite rude to trespass in someone else’s house like this especially when they didn’t invite you here in the first place.” He murmured, a dark glint floating in his eyes.

“Taemin are you dangerous?” you asked, completely ignoring his words, your drunken mind not registering them.

Taemin’s eyes widened in surprise at your question. “What do you mean by dangerous, little dove?”

You blushed at the nickname that he had given you and then you met his eyes. “Well…Jongin told me that you are a very dangerous gangster…” you explained, nibbling your lip. “Is that true?”

Taemin smiled wickedly. “Yes.” He whispered, his face nearing yours.

You gasped and Taemin chuckled.

“Are you as dangerous as Jongin and his family?” you inquired.

Taemin nodded. “Yes, we’re rivals.” He whispered. “We have been for years, there’s a bit of bad blood between us.”

“Oh…” you whispered. “So…you’ve done horrible things like…murder…um…and stuff?”

Taemin chuckled again and nodded. “Yes.” He whispered into your ear, causing you to tingle, your heart racing then he leant away and caught your eyes. “So…are you scared of me?”

You shook your head. “No.” you whispered, staring deep into his eyes. “You’re my friend, I have no reason to be.”

“You have no fear of us, do you?” Taemin breathed with a smile as he stared at you in slight awe. “Maybe that’s why you had twelve of the most wanted men in the world wrapped around your finger.”

Your eyes widened. _“In the world?!”_ you almost spluttered, your heart pounding. “Are you serious?”

Taemin nodded. “Oh yes.” He whispered. “Your exes are wanted everywhere. They’re notorious for many things, little dove, many things that will scare and shock you. Make you run for the hills.”

You continued to stare at him. “What kind of things?” you whispered.

Taemin smirked and looked away, darting a look at your delectable little cleavage. “I won’t say.” He whispered.

“Why not?” you asked bravely.

Taemin looked up and caught your wide, innocent eyes with his dark ones. “Because that means you might fear me as well.” He whispered. “And surprisingly, I don’t want that.”

“Why don’t you want that?” you asked huskily, your heart fluttering.

Taemin opened his mouth to speak and then a loud gunshot sounded, popping in your ears.

You gasped, looking up at the ceiling where there was a bullet hole embedded in it.

“Get the fuck away from her.” A familiar voice growled.

You blushed and looked towards it, seeing three familiar figures stood at the end of the hall, dressed to perfection in smooth, black suits that were well-fitted to their toned and strong bodies, their hairs well-styled on their heads and all three looked strikingly handsome and beautiful as always.

It was Kyungsoo, Jongin and Sehun!

A large drunken grin spread across your face.

“Daddies!” you called happily with a cute giggle as you walked towards them, bypassing Taemin who stared after you in slight shock.

The three men’s eyes immediately latched onto your barely dressed figure as you walked towards them, the thin, silvery minidress clinging to your curves just right, accentuating your breasts and hips and how your legs and arms were exposed, your skin shimmering in the orange incandescence of the hallway lights.

As you walked towards them, your drunken-self stumbled slightly in the tall, strappy silver heels. You caught yourself just in time against the wall.

Sehun walked towards you and met you halfway, his large hands grabbing your waist and pulling you close towards his hard chest and body, steadying you in your heels. “Be careful, sweetheart.” He whispered into your ear.

“Oh!” you giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck and snuggling against him. “Thank you, Daddy.” You whispered with a smile, leaning up and pressing a kiss onto his lips.

Sehun froze and stared down at you, having not expected you to do that, however he couldn’t resist, and he kissed you back. “You’re welcome.” He whispered, having missed touching and kissing you so much.

“Baby, what are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked as he put his gun into the pocket of his well-fitted black suit trousers, walking towards you along with Jongin.

You turned towards him. “I’m here partying with my friends.” You whispered with a smile and a giggle. “What are you doing here, Daddies?” you asked, looking at the three sexy gangsters with your wide, innocent eyes.

They all blushed and their eyes darkened, having not heard you call them that for so long now, but it felt so good coming from your glossy pink lips.

“They’re doing some business with me.” Taemin answered before they could.

You all turned towards him as he walked towards you with his hands in the pockets of his exquisite pair of black suit trousers, his dark eyes scanning your body, you tingled under his blistering stare.

The three gangsters noticed what Taemin was looking at, especially the curve of your ass and how your little dress had hiked up slightly against Sehun, allowing him a view of the lower half of your plump ass.

“Don’t fucking look at her.” Sehun growled as he gently lowered the short hem of your minidress for you, his fingers brushing the skin of your ass, causing you to blush and tingle.

Taemin chuckled, not looking afraid in the slightest at Sehun’s warning. “Why can’t I?” he asked nonchalantly. “She’s a beautiful lady, I can’t help myself.”

The gangsters all growled and glared hard at Taemin who just smirked at them.

You blushed at Taemin’s brazen words towards you, your heart racing in your chest.

“That gives you no right to eye-fuck what’s not yours.” Sehun countered, wrapping a hand around your nape and kissing you hard.

You blushed at the sudden kiss, and then you kissed him back, loving the gangsters’ possessive nature over you like this.

“Why the fuck is she here at your house?” Jongin asked, turning to Taemin.

“Well, I didn’t invite her here if that’s what you mean.” Taemin said, folding his arms. “More like she invited herself, isn’t that right, little dove?”

You and Sehun stopped kissing and you blushed at the nickname. “Taemin-ah…” you whined.

The three gangsters all growled and glared hard at Taemin.

“Don’t fucking call her that,” Sehun seethed, holding you tighter against him, his hands stroking your hips.

“Oh, why not?” Taemin asked. “I think it suits her.”

“Because she’s not yours to call such names.” Kyungsoo said with a growl. “She’s ours, isn’t that right, baby?” he asked, turning to you.

You looked away from Sehun’s chest and smiled. “I’m yours.” You answered quietly with a blush, your belly tingling as you met the three gangsters’ dark, glittering eyes swirling with less than innocent intentions about your soft, little body.

“Now, I think we should get you home.” Jongin announced, walking towards you and cupping your cheek. "What do you say, angel?”

You blushed at his nickname for you that you had missed so much. “Okay, Daddy.”

Jongin’s eyes darkened even further at your words. “Good girl.” He said. “Do you have your house keys at all?”

Your eyes widened. “House keys?” you whispered. “But aren’t you talking me to your house?”

“Jongin meant taking you to yours, muffin.” Kyungsoo said.

You shook your head. “But I don’t want to go to my house.” You said with a cute pout at them all. “I want to go home with my Daddies, you weren’t here today, and I missed you all so much…”

The three gangsters all shared a look, but they couldn’t help but smile at your sweet words.

“But what about your mother? She might be worried in the morning—” Jongin said.

“I just want to play with my Daddies…” you whispered, looking at all three of them with dark eyes whilst biting your glossy, pink lips.

Their eyes all dipped down to your lips, having missed seeing that action that they all loved immensely. They all understood what you wanted, and they smirked, really wanting you in their home again.

“Okay, baby, we’ll take you home with us.” Kyungsoo said, pecking your cheek.

You giggled. “Yay!”

They all smiled, glad that you wanted to come home with them and then they looked at Taemin.

“We’ll be off now.” Jongin said, putting his hands in his pockets. “And remember, stay out of our fucking territory.”

Taemin smirked. “Of course.” He said. “As long as you stop embargoing our drugs.”

The gangsters all looked at Taemin. “We’ll arrange another meeting in the near future.” Kyungsoo said. “When our brothers can have a more thorough chat with you and your brothers.”

Taemin nodded. “Agreed.” He said then he looked at you and caught your eyes. “Well, goodnight, Y/n.”

“Goodnight, Taemin.” You said with a small smile and a wave.

Taemin smiled back. “I’ll see you next week, sweetness.”

You blushed hard at the new nickname.

The gangsters all growled and Jongin whipped out his gun, pointing it at Taemin. “You won’t be seeing her at all if you continue, you got that?” he growled. “She’s ours, so fuck off.”

Taemin chuckled and folded his arms, not looking fazed in the slightest. “My you’re so easily angered these days, Jonginnie.” He whispered.

You blushed, staring at Jongin as he held the gun and you couldn’t help but think that he looked so sexy when he did that. You remembered seeing him with a gun when he found you in the nightclub all those weeks ago…

_Oh my…_

However, right now, you just wanted to get moving, the heat in your belly was coiling and in need of attention. “Daddies…I really want to go home and play now…” you whined, garnering all their attentions.

“Okay sweetheart, your Daddies will take you home now.” Sehun said, stroking your hips and kissing your forehead.

You nodded and then you turned to Jongin who was still pointing the gun at Taemin. “Nini, please put your gun away.” You said, reaching towards him and holding his free hand in yours.

Jongin turned towards you with a blush at his nickname that he hadn’t heard in a long while.

“Nini?” Taemin said with a chuckle.

Jongin growled and unclicked the safety.

“Come on.” Kyungsoo said with a huff, putting a hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “Let’s get our baby home.”

Whilst still glaring hard at Taemin, Jongin nodded and put on the safety, stowing his gun into his black suit trouser pocket.

Then with his arm around your waist, Sehun led you down the long, pure white hallway, your strappy silver heels echoing around the space, Kyungsoo and Jongin following behind.

You all descended the grand spiral stairs together, the blaring music suffocating your ears again, the house had filled with much more people since you had left.

Then, the three gangsters led you through the crowds, ignoring the longing looks from all the women there as they did so. They were all determined to get you home with them.

You all walked out of the front door and emerged in the large gravel drive where tons of cars were parked and some revellers were drinking, laughing and having fun.

The gangsters led you through all the cars, and Sehun steadied you a couple of times in your drunken state, your strappy heels were killing your feet and you clung to his waist, feeling comforted and safe in his protective hold.

Kyungsoo’s Audi R8 V10 winked at you in the distance as you all approached it.

Kyungsoo opened the back door and you and Sehun slipped inside. Then he and Jongin entered the front, Kyungsoo in the driver’s seat.

You all fastened your seatbelts (Sehun did yours for you.)

Then Kyungsoo started the ignition and drove out of the large drive past all the other supercars and down the country roads towards their mansion which wasn’t too far away.

In the backseat, you turned to Sehun. “Daddy I want another kiss.” you whispered, placing a little hand on his strong thigh.

Sehun smirked. “Do you now, peaches?” he asked.

You nodded with a smile, leaning forwards and kissing him hard.

Sehun moaned, his hand wrapping around the nape of your neck to deepen the kiss and his other hand on your thigh, pushing up the short hem of your silver minidress.

As you kissed, your heart was pounding so hard and your belly was clenching with heat and carnal promise, you had forgotten how amazing it felt whenever you kissed the gangsters. You had missed it so much.

You then threaded your fingers through his auburn tresses, marvelling in its softness that you had missed.

Then, Sehun’s hand swept up from your thigh and to your hip, squeezing it and eliciting a moan from you. You opened your mouth and his tongue slipped through—fighting yours.

“Hey, don’t get her riled up back there!” Jongin snapped all of a sudden, turning in his seat and glaring at Sehun. “I’ll be having her first not you.”

Sehun released your lips and glared at his older brother as you panted against the backseat. “No, I’ll be having her first.” He countered, leaving a line of kisses down your throat and then sucking on your collarbones.

You mewled and arched your back, crackles of electricity traversing down your spine. “Daddy…” you whispered, curling a hand in his auburn tresses.

Jongin glared at Sehun, annoyed at the fact that he was the cause of that gorgeous sound escaping your lips.

Soon, Kyungsoo pulled up at the large, limestone brick mansion and parked by the stone Aphrodite fountain.

Kyungsoo turned off the ignition, not bothering to park in the garage, just wanting to get you inside as soon as possible.

Then you all exited the supercar and Jongin helped you out, wrapping an arm around your waist to steady you.

“Thank you, Daddy.” You said with a smile, kissing his lips.

Jongin smiled and then he picked you up in his arms, a hand in the crooks of your knees and on your back, holding you close to his hard, chiselled chest.

You blushed and squeaked at the sudden action as you wrapped your arms around his neck for support, causing the three sexy gangsters to chuckle.

Then you all walked towards the mahogany front door and you looked up at the large mansion that you had missed. It still looked the same as when you left it and a warmth engulfed your heart at its presence. To you, it felt like home.

Kyungsoo took his keys out of his black suit trouser pocket and unlocked the door and you all walked through and into the entrance hall, everything was dark inside, however there was a faint blue tint from where the light of the moon was streaming through the windows.

“At least the others aren’t here, so we have the place to ourselves.” Jongin whispered, kissing your temple.

Kyungsoo and Sehun agreed with nods.

“Where are the others?” you asked.

“They’re on a mission.” Kyungsoo answered, shutting the front door and putting his keys in his pocket. “But they should be back in the morning.”

You nodded and the three sexy gangsters walked to the grand white marble stairs and ascended them, you in Jongin’s arms.

Then they walked down the dimly lit wide and spacious cream hallways and towards your room.

They all walked through and closed the door.  

Sehun turned on the bedside lamp, bathing your room in a dim orange glow.

It looked exactly how you had left it that day a couple of weeks ago, and you were so happy to see it after so long of not doing so.

Jongin placed you on the large king-sized bed, the cool, pink silk sheets felt slippery beneath your body as Jongin crawled on top of you and kissed you hard, his tongue pushing through your lips—easily conquering yours.

You moaned beneath him, threading your fingers through his smooth, bleach tresses, deepening the kiss.

Then Jongin released you, looking deep into your eyes with his beautiful brown ones. “Are you sure that you still want to play, my angel?” he asked, stroking your hip.

You nodded. “Yes, I really want to play.” You said, looking away from Jongin and capturing Kyungsoo’s and Sehun’s dark eyes.

“Good girl.” Jongin said with a smirk, enveloping your lips with his again, causing you to moan as his hand snuck up your silver minidress, gathering it up your belly, his fingertips igniting your skin.

“Hyung, I want to kiss her now!” Sehun said with a pout, getting on the bed beside you and Jongin.

Jongin unpeeled his lips from yours, leaving you panting hard beneath him. “Hey! I’m having her first!” he growled. “You kissed her in the car, so it’s my turn now.”

“But—” Sehun protested with a glare, folding his arms.

“Daddies…I want to play with you all.” You said all of a sudden, drawing the three gangsters’ eyes towards you, causing you to blush under their dark, glittering stares.

“Baby, do you need all three of us?” Kyungsoo asked as he walked towards the bed and stared down at you.

You nodded, your pussy dripping. “Yes, Daddy.” You whispered. “I want all of you, so please don’t fight.”

They all looked at each other, desire pooling ever further in their dark eyes.

“You two have her first.” Kyungsoo said all of a sudden. “I’ll watch you.”

You gasped and blushed. “But Soo…” you whispered. “I want you as well.”

Kyungsoo smirked, his dark eyes fixed on you. “Don’t worry, muffin.” He said. “You can have me after these two have finished.” He said as he walked away and sat down on your dressing table chair, facing the large, king-sized bed.

You blushed harder, your belly coiling and clenching at the fact that Kyungsoo was actually going to _watch_ you, Jongin and Sehun doing something so carnal and erotic…

_Oh my…_

“Hmm…a threesome?” Sehun whispered, leaning down and sweeping his long fingers through your curled tresses as he kissed and sucked on your neck. “That’s so fucking hot…”

You moaned, tipping your head back and blushing even more at his bad language and at the fact that this will be your first ever threesome…

“Take her clothes off.” Kyungsoo commanded all of a sudden.

Jongin and Sehun nodded and turned to you with naughty smirks.

Sehun knelt on the floor and unbuckled your strappy heels, allowing them to clunk onto the marble and you were glad to actually be able to stretch your toes after so long of wearing the uncomfortable heels.

Then Sehun kissed and nipped at your ankles, causing you to jolt with a blush, pulses of heat shooting up your legs and gathering in your belly, intensifying that familiar coiling heat manifesting itself there.

Jongin grabbed your little silver minidress and ripped it off your little body, the fabric tearing in your ears.

“Daddy!” you squeaked in surprise, your heart racing at how unbidden the action was. “I really liked that dress!”

“We did too.” Jongin said as he flung the mess of fabric away and hovered above your half-naked body. “But we didn’t like the fact that other men were looking at you in it.” he added, his eyes turning dark. “Your ours, baby, and we didn’t like the looks that you were receiving tonight.”

You blushed hard, your belly coiling at their hot, sexy dominance which you loved.

“Let’s take this off.” Jongin said as he leant towards you and unclipped your lacy white bra, throwing it away, exposing your breasts to them all, your nipples hardened under their gazes.

“Oh baby…” Jongin breathed, kissing and nipping at your collarbones. “You have such beautiful breasts.” He whispered, beginning to tweak and play with one of your nipples with his expert fingers.

You moaned, your back arching. “Kai…” you whimpered, your pussy dampening even further.

“Nice panties…” Sehun whispered, sitting on the bed and trailing a finger along the lacy hem of your white panties, sending shivers throughout your body.

You blushed. “Sehunnie…” you panted, staring at him in wanton, needy desire, your body submitting to these beautiful men whom you loved.

Sehun smiled and hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of your panties. “Lift your hips, gorgeous girl.” He commanded.

You did as he said and he yanked your panties off, revealing your dripping wet pussy to them all.

“Oh sweetheart.” Sehun breathed, his fingers tracing the insides of your thighs “You’re soaked…”

“Baby, is your pussy all for us?” Kyungsoo asked, his dark eyes pierced in your figure.

You met his eyes and nodded. “Yes, it’s all for you, Daddies.” you said, also looking at Jongin and Sehun who’s dark eyes glittered and darkened even more, and you couldn’t help but feel even hotter in your belly at the fact that it was because of you that they were like this.

“Sehun, prepare our baby.” Kyungsoo commanded.

Sehun smirked. “Gladly.” He said with a nod as he stared down at you, causing you to blush.

Then he stood from the bed and shrugged off his suit jacket, throwing it the floor. Sehun ripped off his black silk tie and rolled his shirt sleeves to the crooks of his elbows, revealing his strong and toned forearms, holding your eyes as he did so and relishing in the fact that you were gazing at him in carnal hunger.

Sehun knelt on the marble and grabbed your hips, pulling you so that you were sat at the edge of the bed.

You blushed at the action, leaning up slightly and meeting Sehun’s eyes as he smirked and kissed the insides of your thighs.

Your belly coiled and clenched at the little kisses and nips on your sensitive skin so achingly close to your pussy and with the combination of Jongin’s mouth and fingers on your breasts.

“Daddy please…” you whispered, wriggling your hips, so in need of his touches on your pussy. You were desperate for it.

You _needed_ it.

Sehun chuckled and stared up at you with his dark, glittering eyes. “Okay peaches.” He said fondly, then he gripped your thighs and licked your clit, slipping a long, slender finger inside you.

“Mhmmm…” you moaned, tipping your head back and closing your eyes at the pleasure filling your body as he thrusted his finger in and out of you with care, curling it and hitting your g-spot.

Then, Jongin enveloped one of your nipples in his mouth, tugging on it with his teeth.

“Ah…” you moaned, your mouth opening in wanton ecstasy.

“You like that baby?” Jongin whispered with a breathy chuckle, his hot breath fanning across your heaving breasts.

You nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” You whispered, grinding your hips against Sehun’s tongue and finger as Jongin bent down and continued to lick and suck your nipples.

Then, you allowed your hand to trail down Jongin’s hard chest, then you rested it on his aching erection, palming him over his suit trousers.

Jongin released your nipple with a groan, meeting your dark, glittering eyes as you scrunched and played with his cock so well.

Then, Sehun eased in a couple more fingers, stretching your pussy even more, his thumb flicking your clit every so often, sending shivers of heat straight to your body.

“Oh…” you moaned, biting your lip at the delicious stretch, that coiling heat in your belly intensifying as you massaged and palmed Jongin, his sensual moans at your ear.

Sehun grinned, his dark eyes fixed on yours as he increased the pace of his fingers, his tongue sucking hard on your clit, causing your walls to clench hard around his fingers.

“Daddy I’m close.” You whimpered, feeling your orgasm on the precipice as you curled a free hand in Sehun’s auburn tresses and tugged, bringing him closer to you as you continued to knead Jongin’s erection, his hot moans at your ear.

“Sehun, make her cum.” Kyungsoo demanded from where he was sat on your dressing table chair, still watching the three of you with dark eyes.

You blushed, breathing hard as Sehun licked and sucked harder, his fingers thrusting in and out of your pussy at an almost insane pace, hitting all the right spots.

Then you tipped your head back with a high moan, unable to hold it for much longer. “Sehun!” you wailed, your walls squeezing Sehun’s fingers as hot pleasure shot all throughout your body, awakening your nerves and igniting them, finally feeling that pleasure that you were yearning for ever since you had left them.

“Good girl…” Sehun breathed as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of you, helping you through your splendid, long-awaited orgasm. “You came so hard.” He said with a chuckle, his lips slick with your glistening juices.

You blushed as you panted, sweat trickling down your body and your thighs shaking.

Then Sehun removed his fingers from your pussy and licked them, holding your eyes as he did so.

_Oh my…._

Sehun released his fingers with an unchaste pop. “Delicious as always.” He whispered with a grin.

“Daddy…” you whispered, your pussy throbbing at the aftershocks of your first proper orgasm in weeks.

Sehun smirked, placing a kiss on the insides of your thighs as he stood.

“Jongin, you can start first.” Kyungsoo said then he met your eyes. “If that’s okay with you, muffin?”

“That’s fine, Daddy.” You said with a nod, your pussy beginning to tingle and clench again at what will happen next.

Jongin looked up from your red and roughed up nipples then he stood, holding your eyes as he shrugged off his suit jacket and eased off his tie and threw it away. Then he slowly unbuttoned his white shirt, revealing his hard and chiselled-to-perfection chest to you.

You stared, feeling hotter and hotter as he discarded his shirt and reached for his suit trousers, where there was a noticeable tent.

You blushed as he unbuckled and unzipped the garment, your eyes fixed on his hands.

Soon, the trousers fluttered down his long, lean legs and he stepped out of them, then he peeled off his boxers, his long, hard and veined cock bouncing free.

You bit your lip, your pussy dripping at the sight of it, the heat in your belly gathering again in anticipation.

Jongin grinned as he got on the bed and crawled towards you.

Without a word, you parted your quivering thighs for him, your eyes fixed on his as he settled between your legs.

Sehun sat at the end of your bed, slowly unbuttoning his white shirt as he watched you both with dark, hungry eyes, his lips were red and swollen.

Then with one hand on your hip, Jongin’s other hand positioned the tip of his cock at your sensitive pussy.

Suddenly, you had a thought and your eyes widened. “Daddy…” you breathed, taking his wrist in your hand and stopping him.

The three gangsters all looked towards you.

“Baby, is there something wrong?” Jongin asked, staring down at you with such care in his gaze.

You blushed, looking away from all their eyes. “Um…could you use a…condom?” you asked quietly but they all heard you. “I think my injection may have worn off by now…and…you know I don’t to…um…get pregnant.”

The three gangsters all shared a look, none of them had thought about that at all and they all blossomed with blushes at your words.

“Of course.” Jongin said quickly with a blush of his own. “Do you have any? Because I don’t.”

Your mind whirred, trying to think through your pleasured and slightly drunk haze. “Yes.” You said all of a sudden with a blush when you remembered something.

The three gangsters all watched as you turned on your side and opened your opulent, white bedside table drawer. You took out the packet of dolphin condoms and opened it, giving a foil packet to Jongin.

Jongin smiled. “Dolphin condoms?” he mused, looking at the packet.

You blushed. “I didn’t pick them; my mum gave them to me ages ago.” You whispered, settling yourself on your back again.

The gangsters all smiled.

“That’s really cute.” Sehun said, shrugging off his white shirt and throwing it to the floor.

“Daddy…” you whispered, looking at Sehun and blushing even more at the sight of his hard and chiselled chest.

“Okay, baby.” Jongin said gently, stroking your thigh, then he ripped the packet open with his teeth, his dark eyes holding yours.

_Oh my…_

The sound of the foil ripping sent a jolt of heat straight to your soaked and waiting pussy.

You blushed, watching as he slowly rolled the condom onto his impressive, hard length, the action was quite sensual.

“There we are.” Jongin whispered, shuffling towards you and positioning his tip at your wet pussy. “Are you ready, baby?”

You nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” You whispered, feeling so hot and wet and so ready. You hadn’t had sex in _weeks…_

Jongin nodded and with care, he slowly sheathed his cock inside, stretching your walls so good.

“Mhmm…” you whimpered, your thighs shaking, the familiar feeling of fullness felt so much better than you expected. You hadn’t realised how much you had missed it.

“Fuck.” Jongin hissed. “You’re so tight…” he rasped, his strong hands on your hips as he pushed himself deep inside until his tip bumped deliciously against your cervix.

“You feel so good, Kai.” You whispered through deep breaths, so overwhelmed with pleasure.

_It felt so amazing…_

“You do as well.” Jongin said with a chuckle, bending down and kissing your lips. “Now, I’m going to move, okay?”

You nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” You whispered with a smile.

“Good girl.” Jongin smiled, kissing the tip of your nose.

He leant up and supported himself on his elbows then, he lifted his hips, easing his thick cock out of you.

“Ah…” you moaned softly, closing your eyes as Jongin peppered kisses on your neck, then he slid back in, his tip immediately brushing your sweet spot, causing you to moan again, your walls clenching harder around him.

“Such a good girl for me.” Jongin whispered, thrusting his hard, aching cock in and out of you slowly in a display of tenderness, savouring the feel of you so close after all these weeks of not having you. “Oh, fuck I’ve missed you, baby.”

You blushed, your heart fluttering at his words as you tangled your fingers in his blonde tresses. “Me too.” You rasped through ragged breaths.

Then, Jongin leant down and began kissing your breasts again, his teeth tugging at your red, roughed up nipples, sending exquisite pulses of heat straight to the coiling heat in your belly as he thrusted his cock deep into you.

You tangled your fingers in his blonde tresses, rutting against his cock with cute little whimpers, meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes from where he was watching you solidly, his dark gaze boring into you.

Then you looked at Sehun who was now naked on your bed, his hungry eyes fixed only on you as he stroked his hard, waiting cock already slick with precum.

You couldn’t help but feel even more turned on at the fact that you were being watched doing something so erotic and it caused the heat in your belly to get hotter and hotter—in danger of bursting and taking over.

“Mhmm, Daddy.” You whimpered as your fingers tightened in Jongin’s hair, your toes curling in the cool, pink silk sheets, your little, needy words causing all three men in the room to grow harder and hotter.

Jongin moaned and pounded slightly harder into you. “Cum for me, baby girl.” He commanded, his words sending you over the edge and his hips slapping and slapping against yours, his tip hitting your sweet spot nonstop.

“Oh…” you moaned, whipping your head back, your thighs quivering against his hips and your walls tightening around his cock as you came. “Daddy…” you breathed, your hands gripping his hair as he kissed and sucked your heaving breasts.

Soon afterwards, Jongin came with a growl and a moan. “Oh fuck.” He murmured, his hot, heavy breathes at your ear, sending fiery tingles all throughout your body. “God you’re beautiful when you cum, baby.” He whispered through tender kisses, his hand on your hip.

You blushed at his words, breathing hard against him as he thrusted gently into you, helping you through your second orgasm of the night.

Then, you brought his lips to yours, kissing him hard and sneaking your tongue through, quickly finding his.

Jongin moaned, his hand sweeping away from your hip and grabbing a breast, tweaking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing you to mewl, arching your back.

You both released each other, breathing hard. “I love you.” he whispered, placing a kiss on your pulse point.

You blushed. “I love you too.” You whispered back, kissing his shoulder.

Jongin smiled and slowly eased his cock out of you and sat up, taking off the condom full of his cum and tying it up, throwing it into a waste paper bin nearby. Then he sat on the end of the bed, breathing hard.

Sehun stood from the bed and grabbed a condom from the packet. “Are you ready peaches?” he asked, his dark glittering eyes staring down at you.

You looked up at him and nodded, sitting up on your elbows, your throbbing, sensitive pussy ready for more. “Yes Daddy.”

Sehun smirked and got on the bed, handing you the foil packet.

You took it from him and looked at Sehun with a raised eyebrow.

“Put it on for me, baby.” He whispered; his dark eyes fixed on yours.

You blushed and nodded, ripping open the foil packet and taking out the latex condom. Then you shuffled towards Sehun, your thighs slick with your juices as you knelt between his parted legs, his large, veined cock already hard and throbbing.

Then, feeling all their eyes on you, you placed the condom on his tip and began to roll it down.

“Stop.” Sehun whispered.

You stopped and met his eyes with your wide, innocent ones. “What’s wrong?” you asked.

“Pinch the tip of it.” he said. “You really don’t want air getting in there.” He said.

You nodded, unrolling the condom and starting again, pinching the tip of the latex. “Like this?” you asked.

Sehun nodded. “Yeah, that’s good.” He said. “Now continue.”

You held his eyes as you rolled the condom down his impressive length, feeling the veins and ridges so clearly beneath your hand.

Sehun’s breathing increased as you did this, his eyes fixed on nothing else but you.

When you had finished, you removed your hand from his cock and met his eyes.

“Good girl.” He whispered, wrapping a hand around your nape and pressing a kiss on your lips. “Now get on all fours for Daddy.” He commanded.

You blushed and did as he said, resting your head on your folded arms and lifting your ass in the air, your thighs quivering at the position and the cold air hitting your soaked, throbbing pussy.

Sehun shuffled towards you, his large hands on your hips and his cock resting against your dripping inner thigh.

“God, I’ve missed your ass.” He whispered, smoothing one of his hands across your ass cheek, then he slapped it.

You squeaked with a moan, hot tingles pulsing all throughout your flushed and heated body.

Sehun chuckled. “Did I surprise you, baby?” he asked, rubbing your heated ass cheek.

“Yes Daddy.” You said, lifting your head slightly and meeting Jongin and Kyungsoo’s dark eyes as they watched you.

You tingled under their gazes, finding it so hot that they were watching you like this, you didn’t expect to find it so _erotic…_

“Good.” He said, both hands gripping your hips. “Now are you ready?”

“Yes Daddy.” You said with a nod, wriggling your hips, your pussy all hot and ready again.

“That’s my girl.” Sehun said with a smirk in his voice, and with one smooth movement, he pushed his cock into you, stretching your sensitive, pleasured walls.

“Mhmm…” you moaned, burying your face into the pink silk sheets as he advanced, your thighs and arms trembling.

“Fuck you’re tight.” Sehun growled as his tip bumped deliciously against your cervix, hitting your sweet spot so good.

“Ah…” you moaned, clenching your fists, hot pleasure shooting relentlessly throughout your body.

“Oh, baby girl, what are you doing to me?” he groaned as he began to languidly thrust his long, thick cock in and out of you, his fingers digging into your hips.

You smothered your moans into the pink silk sheets, your walls already clenching around his cock as he curled his hips at each exquisite thrust, your thighs in danger of buckling and collapsing at the amount of pleasure that was surging throughout your body.

All of a sudden, Sehun grabbed a handful of your curled tresses and wrenched your head up, your back arching, causing you to moan out in surprise.

“I want to hear you, peaches.” he growled, beginning to pound his cock into you hard, his hips slapping against yours and your sexes making lewd wet sounds.

You did as Sehun commanded, moaning for him and gripping the padded white headboard for support.

“Daddy!” you almost wailed, tears rolling down your cheeks at the feel of his hand tangled in your hair and his other one hard around your hip. You were certain that there will be bruises there in the morning.

Then you met Kyungsoo’s and Jongin’s gazes from where they were watching you and Sehun, their eyes were dark and glittering, obviously enjoying what they were seeing and the heat in your belly coiled and clenched tighter. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed this.” Sehun groaned as he pummelled harder into you, his balls slapping against your clit. “I’ve missed your tight little pussy, baby. Your moans…oh shit…” he hissed when your walls tightened even further.

“Daddy…I’m close!” you cried through sobs of pleasure, the muscles in your thighs and arms burning as you held tight onto the headboard, that coiling heat ready to burst and snap like an elastic band again for the third time tonight.

“Oh baby…” Sehun sighed, pounding harder and harder into your little pussy, his pace becoming relentless and almost brutal. “Cum for me, give it all to Daddy.”

You blushed at his dirty words that you had missed hearing, your walls clamping harder around his cock as you cried, tears flowing down your cheeks at the immense pleasure that you were receiving.

“Sehun!” you almost screamed as your orgasm ripped through you, causing you to see white, pure untainted ecstasy rocking through your body like a shockwave.

“Fuck.” Sehun growled, pounding harder, his hand still gripped in your hair. “You’re even tighter now.” he moaned, his taut hips slapping and slapping against yours, the lewd noise heating you up even more as he came with a lascivious growl.

You were both breathing hard at your orgasms as Sehun pulled out of you.

Immediately, your trembling thighs gave way and you collapsed on the bed, panting hard, your pussy juices trickling out and soaking the pink silk sheets, your body coated in sweat and full of heat, tingling electricity and pleasure.

“Fuck that was good.” Sehun said through deep breaths, removing the condom and tying the end of it, then he threw it away and collapsed beside you. “Good job, baby.” He whispered, cupping your cheek and kissing your lips.

You smiled, feeling glad that you had made him feel good as you kissed him back, winding your fingers in his soft and slightly damp auburn tresses, your naked upper bodies pressed together.

Then Jongin crept towards you and peppered kisses along your shoulder, his hand on the curve of your waist and his hard chest flush against yours, you could feel his throbbing cock against your ass.

“Okay, it’s my turn now.” Kyungsoo said all of a sudden as he stood up then he met your eyes. “Unless you still want me, muffin?” he asked.

You and Sehun released each other’s lips and you nodded. “Yes, Daddy I really need you.” you said through deep breaths, beginning to get hot again as Jongin kissed and sucked on your neck, leaving a repertoire of glowing red love bites there.

Kyungsoo smiled, taking off his black suit jacket and flinging it to the marble floor. “Good girl.” He said then he looked at Jongin and Sehun. “You guys can leave now.”

“Oh hyung, but can’t we stay?” Sehun asked through deep breaths, still trying to gather himself as he sat up on his elbow.

“I want baby to myself.” Kyungsoo answered as he unbuttoned his white shirt, his dark eyes fixed only on you as he slowly revealed his hard, toned chest.

Your belly coiled and tingled under his hot, sensual gaze then you met your two youngest gangsters’ eyes. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow. You made me feel so good, thank you.” you whispered, giving them both a kiss.

They both pouted, but nonetheless they nodded and kissed your cheeks, whispering sly little comments which had you blushing.

Then they slipped off the bed and grabbed their clothes, walking out of your room and shutting the door behind them with satisfied smirks on their faces.

As soon as they were gone, Kyungsoo ditched his white shirt and sauntered towards you.

You sat up on your knees on the bed as he stopped in front of you and you placed your little hands on his hard, muscled chest.

Kyungsoo placed a hand on your nape and kissed you.

You moaned as he pushed his tongue through your lips, incarcerating you in hot, fiery passion.

Then you both released each other, and you allowed your fingertips to trail down his hard chest, his muscles there rippling at your touch as you bravely reached the beginning of his black suit trousers.

You looked up and met his eyes, asking for permission. “May I?”

“Yes, you can.” Kyungsoo said, cupping your cheek, his thumb brushing your cheekbone.

“Thank you, Daddy.” You smiled, unbuttoning and unzipping his suit trousers, allowing them to flutter down his legs.

Kyungsoo stepped out of his trousers and you allowed your hand to rest over his hard erection in his boxers, feeling it throbbing beneath your touch.

“You’re so hard.” you whispered, meeting his dark eyes with ones of your own as you palmed him, enjoying the salacious desire intensifying in his gaze.

“Don’t tease me, baby.” Kyungsoo whispered, his breathing becoming ragged as you scrunched and played with hard erection over his boxers.

“But I like teasing,” you said with a cute pout and a giggle, staring up at him with dark eyes as you continued to play with him.

“Baby—”

Then you smirked when you squeezed his cock particularly well.

All of a sudden, Kyungsoo moaned and pushed you back onto the bed, crawling on top of you. “I said, no teasing muffin.” He whispered into your ear, placing hot and wet kisses on your neck.

“Soo…” you whispered, your heart racing and your swollen pussy begging for more.

“Daddy really needs you after your little show with Jongin and Sehun.” He murmured against your neck, nipping on the skin and leaving a mark there just below your ear.

You smiled, your heart beating harder. “Did you like it Daddy?” you asked, placing your hands on his hard shoulders.

Kyungsoo looked up from your neck and met your eyes “I loved it.” he whispered. “You were so fucking sexy.”

You blushed, feeling satisfaction welling inside you, you felt as if you could dance the samba.

“Now, Daddy really needs his baby girl.” Kyungsoo said, placing a kiss on your puffy lips as he leant up and took a condom packet from the box. “Free Daddy’s cock.” He commanded, darting an eye down at his boxers.

You blushed and sat up on the bed. You slipped your fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slipped them down his hips, revealing his hard, aching and ready cock.

“Lay down for me.” Kyungsoo said as he ripped open the foil packet and rolled the condom onto his impressive length.

You blushed, your eyes fixed on his cock as you laid down and spread your legs—ready for more.

When Kyungsoo was finished, he settled himself between your legs on the bed and with his hands on your hips, he looked into your hooded, come-hither eyes. “You ready?”

You nodded, wriggling your hips and staring up at him with your pouty lips, hoping that he would get the message that you needed him _now._

“Use your words, muffin.” Kyungsoo whispered, placing a strong, warm hand on your stomach and stroking it with care.

You blushed, a tingle coiling in your belly at his touch, your pussy tingling. “Yes, Daddy.” You said, looking into his dark eyes.

“Good girl.” He said as he gently eased himself past your slick folds, stretching your walls.

“Ah…” you moaned, your eyes fluttering shut and your head tipping back when his tip hit your cervix, brushing your sweet spot.

“Fuck you feel good.” Kyungsoo whispered against your neck, placing a couple of love bites there.

You whimpered and moaned beneath him, your swollen walls quivering around his cock at the shocks of pleasure darting through you at his bites and licks.

Kyungsoo lifted his head from your neck and met your eyes. “You’re sensitive, aren’t you?” he whispered.

You nodded, trying to calm yourself. “Yes, but it feels so good Daddy.” You answered, tears rolling down your cheeks at the immense amount of pleasure that you had received this evening.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in worry. “We can always stop—”

“No.” you said, cutting him off, your heart pounding at his concern for you. “I still want to do this.” You whispered, placing your hands on his cheeks and kissing his lips. “I need you Daddy. I really want to make love with you.”

Kyungsoo smiled and kissed you back. “Good girl.” He whispered. “My good, beautiful girl.” He said as he began to thrust, slowly at first, curling his hips.

You blushed, your heart fluttering at his words and presence. You curled your legs around his hips, pulling him deeper as he thrusted.

You kissed his lips and laced your fingers in his inky-black tresses, enjoying the feel of him so close in your most intimate place.

All of a sudden, Kyungsoo released your lips and met your eyes. “I want you to ride me.” He murmured.

“Oh my…” you breathed, your eyes widening and your walls clenching at his request.

“Would you like to do that?” he whispered, continuing to languorously thrust in and out of your little pussy.

You nodded. “Yes Daddy.” You whispered.

Kyungsoo smiled and kissed your lips, then he gently eased his cock out of you and laid on his back.

You sat up and crawled towards him, straddling his hips, your dripping pussy above his cock.

Kyungsoo’s hands wrapped around your hips and with his help, you were able to ease his thick cock into you.

“Mhmm…” you moaned, biting your lip as inch by inch of his firm cock stretched you so good and so wide, hitting all the right spots, you had forgotten how much fuller it felt in this position.

_It was exquisite._

Then when you had completely enveloped his cock with your pussy, you rested your hands on his hard, stone chest, breathing hard, your thighs shaking at the feel of his tip pressing harder against your cervix.

“Oh god…” Kyungsoo breathed, staring at the place where your sexes met. “You can take all of me.”

You blushed at his words, your nipples hardening under his gaze.

“You’re so tight like this.” he whispered, his hands stroking your hips and waist. “It’s fucking amazing.”

“It feels so good Daddy.” You whispered as more tears trickled down your cheeks, your walls clamped tightly around him, feeling every ridge vein and contour of his cock so clearly.

“I know, sweetheart.” He said. “Are you ready?” he asked, staring up at you with hooded and dark eyes.

You nodded, and with your hands braced on his chest, you slowly slid yourself up, his cock skimming your sensitive walls so good.

“Mhmm…” you moaned, tipping your head back and fluttering your eyes shut as you eased yourself back down, your clit rubbing against his pelvis.

Kyungsoo moaned with you, his hands tight around your hips as you grinded against him, his tip hitting your sweet spot just right.

You moaned harder, your toes curling and hot, pleasure crackling up your spine—electrifying you.

Then you lifted your hips up again, opening your eyes and meeting his dark ones as you bounced yourself up and down his thick cock, unable to contain your moans of ecstasy as you did so.

“Look at you. You’re a goddess, baby.” Kyungsoo moaned, his hands sweeping up and cupping your breasts.

You mewled, breathing hard as his fingers elongated and played with your nipples just right. “Oh Daddy…” you moaned with a smile at his words, tipping your head back, your face scrunching up as you rode his cock.

“Fuck you feel amazing.” He whispered, sitting up and kissing your neck. “Just grind on me baby, I don’t want to cum yet.” He continued, then he enveloped your lips with his, pushing his tongue through and capturing yours.

You sighed and whimpered against his lips, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him back, grinding your hips against his. Then you laced your fingers in his smooth, inky-black tresses—deepening the kiss.

After a little while, you both released each other’ lips with heavy breaths and pounding hearts, rocking against each other.

Kyungsoo kissed from your collarbones and down to your breasts, sucking and licking your nipples.

“Ah…” you moaned, tipping your head back, your fingers clenching in his hair as he tugged and licked your flushed, red nipples, sending pulses of pleasure all throughout your body.

“Daddy, I think I’m close.” You whispered through heavy breaths and moans, your whole body shaking with heat and pleasure.

“Me too…” he whispered through sweet kisses, his hands sweeping down to your hips, thrusting his cock deeper inside you.

You moaned, moving your hips against him as he thrusted, that coiling, aching heat in your belly intensifying and getting hotter, so in need of a release, you didn’t know how much longer you could take…

“Oh Daddy…” you moaned softly as he squeezed and played with one of your breasts, thrusting his cock up, hitting your sweet spot exactly.

“Baby cum for me.” He commanded in a whisper, muffling his moans of pleasure into your smooth, raw neck.

You moaned hard, tears falling down your cheeks at the huge amount of pleasure overflowing your system and overtaking it, and then you came for the fourth time that evening, surrendering yourself to him, your walls clamping hard around his cock.

“Fuck…” Kyungsoo moaned, grabbing your hips, then with a low growl, he tipped his head back as he came.

You were both panting and breathing hard as you sat there in the arcadian silence of your dimly lit room, your bodies slick with sweat and flushed with postcoital afterglows.

Kyungsoo met your eyes, removing his hands from your hips and placing them on your cheeks, he brought your lips towards his in a tender embrace.

You kissed him back, your hands on his taut, muscled shoulders as your tongues danced together.

Then you both pulled away, trying to gather your breaths.

“I love you.” he whispered, looking deep into your eyes.

You blushed, your heart fluttering. “I love you too.” You whispered back, placing a kiss on his lips.

Kyungsoo wrapped a hand around your nape and deepened the kiss, his fingers tangling themselves in your delicate, curly locks.

You both sat there and kissed for a long while, glad to be in each other’s arms after so long, your hearts pounding and your blood surging through your veins, love filling every inch of your bodies.

It all felt so… _right._

You both released each other again. “How was it?” Kyungsoo whispered, stroking your waist.

“Amazing,” you whispered with a smile, pecking his lips. “It felt so good, Daddy.”

Kyungsoo smiled, accentuating his squishy cheeks. “I’m glad.”

“What about you?” you whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck, your little fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head. “Did you like it?”

“It was incredible.” Kyungsoo breathed, his eyes glittering. “You’re amazing, you know that?” he said, pecking your cheeks.

You couldn’t help but smile, your heart fluttering then you yawned and cupped your mouth as a wave of fatigue washed over you.

“You must be exhausted.” Kyungsoo murmured as he stared at you, smoothing your waist.

You met his eyes and nodded, your whole body ached, but in a good, pleasurable way.

“We should get to sleep now.” Kyungsoo whispered. “You need to rest.”

“Yeah.” You whispered, your eyes beginning to get heavy.

Kyungsoo smiled, cupping your cheeks. “You’re so cute” he said.

You blushed. “Daddy…” you breathed.

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Okay.” he whispered. “Now, crawl off Daddy.”

You nodded, easing yourself up and letting out a soft moan when he was no longer filling you up.

You collapsed onto the ruffled, pink silk sheets whilst Kyungsoo took off the condom full of his cum and threw it away.

Then you both crawled under the sheets together and snuggled close, then Kyungsoo turned off your bedside lamp, plunging your large and ornate room into darkness.

And as you drifted off to sleep, you couldn’t help but think about the morning…when the rest of the gangsters would arrive home…

However, your slightly drunk and pleasured mind didn’t dwell on this thought for long because soon, you and Kyungsoo fell into a deep and long sleep, your hearts fluttering, and your bodies charged with connected heat and love…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and I really hope that you enjoyed it!!! I hope that you are having a lovely day!!! <33333333333 :)

**Author's Note:**

> 'Love sought is good, but given unsought is better...'  
> (William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night- Act 3 Scene 1)


End file.
